Infinito
by Sofia Godiva
Summary: Me gustaba imaginar que la atracción fue mutua, que esa noche cuando nos miramos, él quedó tan fascinado como yo, pero esa ilusión pronto se desvanecía cuando al despertar cada mañana regresaba a la realidad, yo era una niña y él, todo un hombre.
1. 1 Desde la Primera Mirada

(Bella Point of View)

Estuvimos toda la semana planeando la pijamada, nos sentíamos emocionadas, con Alice habíamos sido amigas desde el kínder y jamás nos separábamos, pero esta vez tendríamos una invitada más, Ángela era la nueva del curso, la típica niña tímida que le cuesta hacer amigos, así que en nuestra semana de altruismo nos acercamos sonrientes en el recreo, preguntándole hasta lo que comió en el desayuno y se formó nuestro grupo. Era la primera vez que le daban permiso para pasar una noche fuera de casa, sus papás eran aún más estrictos que los míos y eso me hacía sentir bien, significaba que mi vida no era tan un infierno como había creído hasta ahora. Ali convenció a su mamá de que llamara a nuestros papás para pedir permiso y ahí es que todo comenzó y mi forma de ver la vida cambió para siempre.

Todas traíamos algo para compartir, alguna entretención y, claro, algo comestible, esta vez yo aporté con una gran caja de helado de chocolate con almendras, Ángela traía un millón de galletas y, en nuestra inocencia, eso era una gran fiesta. Decidimos preparar deliciosas malteadas y teníamos el desorden en la cocina cuando la mamá de Alice se asomó por la puerta sonriendo.

-Ali, ya que estás tan entretenida con tus amigas, tu papá decidió invitarme a salir, James se quedará a cargo, eso sí, traerá unos amigos y no quiero que bajen del dormitorio, por favor.

-¿Llegarán tarde? – el semblante de Alice se había vuelto sombrío, de alguna manera esa no era una buena noticia para ella.

-No lo sé, traten de portarse bien y no me llames a no ser que alguien se esté muriendo.

-Sí, mamá – le dio al botón de la licuadora con rabia y pronto estaba todo listo para subir.

James era el hermano mayor de mi amiga, estudiaba economía en la universidad y era muy divertido cuando jugaba con nosotras, a veces lo pillaba mirándome fijamente y no sé por qué me hacía sonrojar. Claro que como mis papás no solían darme permiso para salir, Alice pasaba más en mi casa y no era mucho lo que lo veía, menos a sus amigos.

Aún no era medianoche cuando sentimos la música fuerte en el piso de abajo y en poco rato las risotadas fuertes de una mujer hacían que nos miráramos confundidas, pero ninguna decía nada, sabíamos que bajar estaba prohibido. Hasta que a Ángela le dieron ganas de ir al baño.

-Está al final del pasillo – le decía Alice con su risa chillona.

-No sean malas, acompáñenme, no quiero que me vean en pijamas.

-Deben estar tan ocupados que ni te verán.

-Vamos, Ali – de algún modo las súplicas de ella me daban pena, yo tampoco estaba acostumbrada a compartir con muchas personas y moriría de vergüenza si alguno de ellos se burlaba de mí.

-Bueeno – exclamó con enojo dando un saltito para ponerse de pie, sacándose los collares de princesa – es ridículo que tengas trece años y no puedas ir sola al baño – la imitamos al ponernos las pantuflas, pero sabíamos que su enojo pasaría.

-Y si gateamos, quizás no nos vean.

-Me parece bien.

La tentación de risa aparecía a cada momento, aunque sin contratiempos llegamos al final del pasillo, Ali se apoyó en la pared y yo tuve la genial idea de recostarme en el suelo, asomándome por la baranda, había unas diez personas, el humo de cigarro subía hasta nosotras y todos parecían… eufóricos, noté unas botellas de licor en la mesa de centro y también bebidas, en un sillón pequeño una pareja se besaba de una manera que, yo estaba segura, no estaba permitida, a James no lo veía en ninguna parte, me fijé en un grupo, al parecer jugaban a las cartas porque tenían un mazo sobre la mesa, pero sus rostros estaban vueltos hacia el más alto de ellos, gesticulaba con las manos mientras hablaba, pero no lograba distinguir su voz, cada cierto rato reían fuertemente, pero él no detenía su historia y, sin saber bien qué significaba, me pareció tan atractivo, lo recorrí una y otra vez con la mirada, memoricé sus zapatillas Adidas, los jeans gastados que se ajustaban levemente en su trasero, un polerón verde con el cierre abierto marcando su torso musculoso bajo la polera celeste también Adidas, ¿es que acaso era un precioso modelo de esa marca? el pelo cobrizo desordenado, como si se hubiese bañado y se le olvidó pasar la peineta, pero a la vez era como si lo hiciese apropósito, su piel era pálida, como uno de esos vampiros de las películas o algo así y sus ojos color topacio rodeados de largas pestañas, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron lo supe, él era, con su sonrisa torcida que parecía burlarse del mundo entero, estaba segura, nunca podría ver a otro hombre sin acordarme de él y cuál sería la intensidad de mi mirada, totalmente perdida en ese hermoso rostro, sentí que fueron horas, interrumpida por una fuerte exclamación que salió de su boca.

-¡INTRUSAS!

Alice me tironeaba del brazo, pero yo no quería dejar de mirarlo, sólo cuando vi que James subía por la escalera, salí de mi trance, Ángela estaba con nosotras y corrimos de regreso al dormitorio, antes de que él llegara, claro que de todos modos abrió la puerta.

-¿Están bien?

-Ángela quería ir al baño y no se atrevía a salir sola, pero no volveremos a salir – se apresuró a decir Alice, antes de que él la reprendiera.

-Bueno, pórtense bien y mamá dijo que no se duerman tarde.

-Pero con el ruido de ustedes.

-En una hora más se irán todos ¿Les parece?

-Sí, pero… - Alice lo miró suspicaz – ¿Podrías traernos una bebida y papas fritas?…

-Sí, si… lo que quieras… por supuesto que mamá sabrá que nos estamos portando bien allá abajo.

-Claro, hermano, como siempre.

Pensé que mi amiga no se había dado cuenta de mi "trance" ya que no mencionó nada esa noche, pero el domingo cuando fue a estudiar a mi casa no dejó pasar el tema.

-No quise preguntarte delante de Angie, pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasó anoche?

-No sé de qué hablas – no creyera que tan fácil se lo confesaría, aunque mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que temía ella lo escuchara – ¿Me puedes explicar cómo hiciste el cinco?

-¿Me estás cambiando el tema? ¡Isabella! ¡Estás escondiéndome algo por primera vez en tu vida! – a pesar de su baja estatura tenía una voz muy potente.

-No es la primera vez, además no quiero que te rías de mí.

-Se llama Edward – ladeó el rostro para comprobar que me había sonrojado y mordía mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza – creo que es el mejor amigo de James, son compañeros en la universidad, a veces lo veo, pero no mucho, parece que vive en una casa con otros universitarios y James prefiere ir allá.

-Prométeme que si sabes que irá a tu casa me dirás.

-No seas tonta.

-Lo soy ¿Y qué?

No lo he vuelto a ver y tengo la leve sospecha de que Alice tiene que ver con eso, pero nunca sería capaz de reprocharla, de alguna manera sé que lo hace porque me quiere. Todo ese año fue mi tema favorito y cada vez que ella me decía que lo había visto, yo le hacía millones de preguntas sin sentirme satisfecha y me enojaba porque no era más detallista y lloraba en mi cama, porque esto era un castigo y no quería nada más que poder verlo una vez más, hasta que días después de terminar el colegio, mi amiga me visitó en casa, encontrándose con mis millones de preguntas y sólo me tapó la boca.

-Ayer estuvo en la casa, James andaba con su novia, Victoria y Edward con una amiga de ella, creo que se llama… Irina, iban a salir a una fiesta, los vi besándose en el sofá mientras esperaban que mi hermano terminara de vestirse.

-¿Es su novia? – la indiferencia era mi mejor amiga en este momento, no quería que mi amiga me viese así.

-No lo sé, pero ¿Por qué más la besaría de ese modo?

-No importa, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, después de todo sólo soy una niña chica – mis hombros se levantaron, atragantándome con el suspiro que luchaba por salir de mi pecho, pero ella jamás sabría que por dentro estaba muriendo.

-¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? – esperó un poco para volver a hablar, sabía que yo no podría responderle mientras escondía los deseos de llorar.

-Mañana nos vamos, la playa debe estar deliciosa, me compré mil bikinis – hablé tan apresurada y con tanta emoción que perdí el aliento y eso nos hizo reír, mi cuerpo había madurado y era una prenda que recién este verano podría lucir, Alice solía quejarse porque sus pechos aún no crecían y yo sólo sonreía.

-¿Me llamarás?

-Como todos los veranos.

-Nosotros no haremos nada, papá dice que no tiene los ahorros suficientes y que la universidad y mi colegio lo tienen por el cuello.

-Ven conmigo entonces ¿Estarías dispuesta a separarte de tus papás por dos meses?

-No lo pensaría dos veces.

Papá es arquitecto, Charlie, desde que salió de la universidad trabaja en una empresa de construcción muy importante y su jefe lo aprecia mucho, por eso le presta el departamento que tiene en Santa Mónica, por todo el verano, claro que mi papá sólo va en febrero y el resto del tiempo estamos con mamá y los mellizos, mis hermanos pequeños, Jane y Alec.

Nos divertimos tanto juntas, compartíamos la misma cama, aunque casi siempre estábamos tan cansadas que apenas alcanzábamos a comentar lo sucedido en el día. Hicimos muchos amigos y a ella le encantaba molestarme diciendo que Jacob, un niño moreno de cabello negro, me miraba demasiado, yo cortaba el tema inmediatamente, una cosa era no volver a hablar de Edward y lo otro era pensar que lo olvidaba.

Regresamos más unidas que nunca con un largo año por delante, ninguna de nuestras compañeras había tenido mejores vacaciones que nosotras ni tantas historias que contar, pero pronto la rutina nos inundó y ya nada era tan novedoso ni interesante, incluso Ángela nos perdonó por haberla dejado abandonada por tanto tiempo.

Mirándome de reojo, un día a Alice se le salió que Edward había ido a casa de visita y que habían conversado por un buen rato mientras él esperaba a que llegara James. No lo pude evitar mi pecho se llenó de rabia y me fui de su lado, eso era algo que no podía soportar y entonces comenzaron los sueños, cada noche sin falta, despertaba con la sensación de sus manos entre las mías, de sus labios en los míos y creí que me estaba volviendo loca por eso no se lo conté a nadie, es que es ridículo, menos de un minuto, eso es todo lo que lo vi y era imposible sacarlo de mi mente, de mi cuerpo… de mi corazón. Anhelaba algo que nunca había tenido, tratando de convencerme que eran sólo tonteras de niña, pero en el fondo de mi pecho sabía que nunca lo olvidaría.

Terminamos la temporada escolar con sonrisas en nuestros rostros con una sensación distinta en nuestros cuerpos, ya no éramos niñas, de eso estábamos seguras, aunque al mundo le costara creerlo.

Por mucho que Alice le insistió a su mamá para que le diera permiso de pasar otras vacaciones con mi familia, esta vez no quisieron, llorando me explicaba que lo consideraban un abuso y ni siquiera la llamada de mi mamá los sacó de su posición, la abracé muy fuerte, sólo serían dos meses y luego volveríamos a estar juntas todo un año más, pero la extrañaría demasiado.

Estas vacaciones fueron distintas, me sentía diferente, ya no me interesaba jugar en la arena con mis hermanos y mi cuerpo no había tenido cambios notables desde el verano anterior, pero me sentía algo avergonzada de usar los bikinis que compré antes de venir, por lo que me cubría con un enorme pareo, aún así, todos me miraban de otra manera, poco me costó comprender que a los chicos les gustaba, mi rostro se ruborizó por completo, me encantó la forma en que los ojos de Jacob se desorbitaron al encontrarme con él, había crecido, muchísimo, era muy alto, tan moreno y musculoso como lo recordaba.

-H-hola – logró tartamudear y sonreí.

-No te había visto – me mordí el labio ligeramente, no quise acercarme a saludarlo y creo que él se sentía un poco intimidado con mi presencia, trataba de mirarme solo a la cara, pero creo que no podía evitar recorrerme con los ojos.

-Llegué ayer, ¿Y tú? – al final terminó por observar el océano, normalmente lo hubiese encontrado un desubicado, pero creo que lo comprendía.

-En cuanto comenzaron las vacaciones, como siempre.

-Te gustaría… – mordió sus labios mientras pasaba la mano por su pelo – mi hermana hará una fiesta en el depa esta noche ¿Vendrías?

-Debo pedir permiso, pero es en el piso de abajo ¿Cierto?

-Sí, me avisas si no te dan permiso – debía aceptar que su risa era muy linda

-¿Cómo?

-¿Tienes celular?

-Me acaban de regalar uno por mis buenas notas.

-Dámelo – arrugó los ojos levemente mientras anotaba su número y luego se llamaba a sí mismo – bien, ya no desaparecerás tan fácilmente.

-Tampoco tú.

-Parece que tu mamá te espera – apuntaba hacia donde jugaban los mellizos y me volví lentamente, no quería sentirme avergonzada.

-Sí, debo irme – sonreí al ver la expresión ceñuda de Renee, tampoco quería que se llevara otra impresión.

Extrañamente, me dio permiso, sólo hasta las doce, mi piel resplandecía, después de dos semanas de sol no me había bronceado absolutamente nada, pero tenía una leve luminosidad, como si pequeños diamantes reflejaran la luz, por lo que mi vestido veraniego de tirantes, de un suave color azul, parecía lucirse mejor que cuando lo compré. Si Jacob pareció turbado durante la tarde, esta vez ya casi rayaba en lo ridículo, su rostro se volvió de todos colores y no me soltó de la mano ni cuando se acercó a una mesa para servirme un vaso de bebida, su piel era tan cálida, como si tuviese fiebre, quizás era una característica de su color moreno.

-Hay ron, si quieres.

-No, gracias – sonreí al notar que él también tomaba sólo la bebida.

-¿Quieres conocer a mis amigos?

-Claro – parecía orgulloso, eran un grupo grande y pudimos conversar con ellos por el resto de la jornada, no me reía tanto en mucho tiempo, Rachel era la hermana de Jacob, no soltaba el cuello de Paul, su novio, como si estuviese soldada a él, Sam parecía algo mayor que los demás, pero su novia Emily era más joven, tenía un pequeño desperfecto en su rostro que no podía dejar de mirar hasta que noté el ceño fruncido de Sam y comprendí que debía comportarme, aún así me preguntaba que le habría pasado, era muy hermosa a pesar de eso.

-¿Quieres bailar? – susurró Jacob en mi oído, dudé por un momento, no quería que él pensara que me interesaba de otra manera y esto de tener mi mano tomada ya me parecía algo extraño.

-Bueno, pero en media hora debo estar en casa.

-Ok, te voy a dejar – era un tema moderno y él parecía conocerlo bien – ¿Y tu amiga? – exclamó como recordando, tomando mis manos me giró suavemente.

-No le dieron permiso para venir, estaba muy triste.

-Ella es agradable, como una duende con sobredosis, aunque tú eres más linda.

-Gracias.

-Pero también eres agradable – corrigió levemente preocupado.

-Tú también – exclamé alzando la voz por sobre el ruido de la música.

-¿Qué… lindo o agradable?

-Si lo pones así… las dos cosas – y lo vi reírse con… orgullo, sí eso era, estaba feliz.

-Seguro que tienes novio allá, en tu ciudad.

-Sacramento, no, nunca he pololeado.

-Yo sí – no pude evitar fruncir la frente, además la conversación iba por un lado que me asustaba – pero terminamos.

-¿Cuánto duraron?

-Seis meses, ella tenía catorce y se portaba muy niña.

-Yo tengo catorce – murmuré bajando el rostro.

-Pareces mayor – estaba confundido – eres tan seria, bueno, yo sólo tengo quince, pero no eres como ella, seguro.

-Eso será bueno.

-Lo es, definitivamente – miró la hora en su celular y se levantó de hombros – te veré mañana ¿Cierto?

-Si tú quieres.

-¿Juegas paleta?

-Recuerda que el verano pasado te gané un par de partidos

-De veras – me tomó de la mano con fuerza – vamos, ya es hora.

-Si caminamos lento – exclamé riendo.

-No quiero que te castiguen la primera vez que salimos, para que te den permiso otra vez.

-Nunca te he preguntado de dónde eres tú.

-También soy de Sacramento.

-No te creo – me detuve un segundo a ver su sonrisa suficiente.

-Mis papás son separados, ella vive acá con su nuevo esposo y mi hermana, yo decidí quedarme allá con papá, por mis amigos, el cole y todo eso.

-¿Dónde estudias? – se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta del departamento y, como aún no soltaba mi mano, no me dejó otra opción que apoyarme junto a él.

-Instituto La Push.

-Dicen que es un buen colegio

-He estado en él toda mi vida académica – sonrió y mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando acercó una mano a mi pelo, acariciando un mechón en toda su larga longitud – ¿Dónde estudias tu?

-A papá no le gustaba la idea de que fuera a un colegio mixto y todos los particulares lo son.

-Entonces estás en uno de monjitas.

-Sí, mamá nunca hubiese aceptado uno público.

-¡Hija! Estás aquí, te llamé al celular y no contestaste – me volví a mirarla, estaba con la puerta abierta y uno de los mellizos dormía en sus brazos.

-Lo tengo en silencio, lo siento.

-Quince minutos y entras, no te muevas de ahí, si tu papá llama…

-Lo sé – la miré con los ojos bien abiertos para que comprendiera, me estaba avergonzando, no me volví hasta que cerró la puerta.

-Te cuidan mucho, ¿Cómo es que te dejaron venir a la fiesta?

-Es que mi papá llega en dos semanas más, él está trabajando, mamá sabe convencerlo.

-Entonces sólo tenemos dos semanas – vi su sonrisa burlona y no pude evitar reír con él.

-Si mi amiga hubiese venido sería más fácil.

-Pero en este momento no estaríamos así… hablando, quiero decir – volvió a ruborizarse y un suspiro se le escapó, dejé de mirarlo, para no incomodarlo, mientras jugaba con mi celular con la mano libre, un leve carraspeo me hizo levantar la vista y él estaba ahí, a centímetros de mi boca y me besó, suavemente, sus labios eran fuertes y suaves, acariciando los míos con gran ternura, cerré los ojos y en cuanto lo hice, el rostro de Edward apareció en mi mente, ya ni siquiera sé si luce así o es simplemente producto de mi imaginación, pero estaba ceñudo y entonces me aparté, bruscamente.

-Lo siento – alcancé a murmurar sin mirar, desapareciendo tras la puerta del departamento, mamá seguramente había ido a acostar a los niños, por lo que no dudé en correr a mi dormitorio, lanzándome sobre la cama y llorar, amargamente, durante horas, hasta quedarme dormida.

No podía comprender qué es lo que pasaba conmigo, sabía que Edward era sólo una estupidez, un sueño infantil, fuera de que probablemente nunca volvería a verlo, yo era una niña y él jamás se fijaría en mí, pero aún así no dejaba de tener una esperanza y odiaba esa sensación, por él no podría tener una vida y Jake ¿Qué culpa tenía él? Lo había dejado solo en mitad de un beso, pensando las cosas más ridículas de mi, si creía que su polola era muy inmadura, entonces yo sería una chiquilla de kínder a su lado. No tendría la cara para volver a verlo, estaría encerrada en el departamento por el resto del verano, sí, eso haría.

Salté de la cama dispuesta a cumplir mi promesa, busqué ropa en mis cajones, unos short de mezclilla muy corto y una polera de pabilos, iba a darme una ducha cuando mi celular dio dos pitidos, eso era un mensaje "_acompáñame al super, en media hora paso por ti_" mi corazón latió rápidamente, Jake quería verme otra vez.

-¡Mamáaaaa! – chillé mientras iba a largar el agua para que se calentara, ya me duchaba cuando escuché la puerta.

-Creí que te pasaba algo, como gritaste tan fuerte.

-Jacob me pidió que lo acompañe al super, dime que sí, porfa…

-¿Qué pasó anoche? – la tapa del estanque hizo un ruido cuando ella se sentó y supe que tendría que contárselo.

-Él me besó y yo salí corriendo y lloré porque me sentí muy avergonzada.

-¿Te gusta?

-No lo sé, es lindo y simpático – le sonreí asomándome por la cortina.

-Era tu primer beso – me miraba fijamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Sí, casi… porque salí corriendo como te dije – regresé al agua, viendo como la espuma dejaba mi ondulado pelo castaño brillando bajo el agua.

-Prométeme algo.

-Sí-i – dije con duda.

-No lo besarás otra vez hasta que sepas que realmente te gusta, además si Charlie lo sabe no te dejará salir con él.

-Bueno – mordí mi labio suavemente, una vez había escuchado que cuando te besan por primera vez la sensación te acompaña por días, pero yo no lo sentía para nada – ¿mamá?

-Dime.

-¿Cuándo diste tu primer beso?

-Mmmh sólo puedo decirte que fue con tu papá – supuse que iba a irse, como siempre que le preguntaba cosas de ella cuando tenía mi edad.

-Espera.

-¿Qué?

-Al otro día de que se dieron ese beso ¿Todavía podías sentirlo?

-Oh, sí, mi niña, no sólo al otro día.

-Eso quería saber – esparcí el acondicionador por toda mi cabeza, ya sabía que no volvería a besar a Jake.

-¿Hija?

-¿Qué?

-Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – escuché la puerta cerrarse tras ella.

Fue un verano demasiado divertido, Rachel resultó ser sólo un par de años mayor y nos llevamos muy bien, cuando llegó papá no puso problemas en que fuera a su casa o saliera con su grupo, él nunca vio que Jake no me soltaba la mano y disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía durante horas, no fue necesario aclarar las cosas con él, se disculpó esa mañana diciendo que no volvería a besarme si eso me ponía nerviosa o no me agradaba. Sólo rompió su promesa en una fiesta que hicimos en su departamento, todos tenían a alguien a quien besar cuando jugamos a la botella y, riéndonos, volvimos a estrechar nuestros labios por un minuto encantador, pero sólo eso un minuto.


	2. 2 Renovada

Chicas, debido a una huelga de fanfiction que nunca pude entender bien de qué era, pero que me pareció debía apoyar, no publiqué hasta ahora, pero mañana publicaré el capítulo 3 de todos modos.

Gracias por los reviws que recibí y por las que están siguiendo la historia.

(Bella Point of View)

Faltaba aún una semana para que las clases comenzaran cuando regresamos, era sábado por lo que no tanta gente viajaba ese día, de todos modos se me hizo eterno. Lo primero que hice, luego de llevar el bolso a mi pieza fue llamar a Alice, tenía tanto que contarle, así que quedamos de ir juntas al día siguiente a hacer las compras, desde hace dos años que mamá me daba la posibilidad de elegir los diseños de mis cuadernos y siempre me sobraba para algo bonito, el uniforme lo veríamos el lunes, casi todo me quedaba corto, había crecido aún más de lo que creía posible, aunque mis atributos, para mi descontento, permanecían iguales.

Dando saltitos de alegría nos abrazamos con mi querida amiga, apartándola unos centímetros, pude comprobar que si bien su porte era el mismo, sus pechos eran enormes y eso me hizo sentir envidia.

-Estás haciendo que me avergüence – exclamó cubriéndose con sus brazos.

-¡Amiga! Es que parece que tienen el mismo tamaño de mi mamá.

-Lo sé – se sentó en mi cama haciendo un puchero – me siento terrible, hasta los hombres me miran en la calle y eso es asqueroso

– apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro cuando me senté a su lado.

-Yo quisiera decir eso, pero mira, están iguales y antes que me sentía tan orgullosa porque tenía más que ustedes.

-Tonta, eso es bueno.

-Bueno, pero no hablemos de eso, espero que aún tenga tiempo y siquiera lleguen a más que talla cero.

-Yo espero que no llegue a talla tres – ambas suspiramos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a reír sin descaro – te extrañé demasiado, Isabella, tengo tanto que contarte.

-Vamos, hablamos en el camino, estoy segura de que papá aprovechó de poner algún micrófono en mi ausencia.

-Ridícula – murmuró mientras yo tomaba el morral de cuero que me compré en las vacaciones y la tomé de la mano para bajar.

-¡Mamá! – chillé con alegría.

-¿Se van?

-Hola, Renee.

-Hola, preciosa, has crecido mucho – la besó en la mejilla ignorando su sonrojo, mamá era la mejor, era tan alegre, me comprendía y trataba de que papá no me sobreprotegiera.

-Gracias, usted está linda, le queda bien el bronceado.

-Chiquillas – rió con ganas, observó mi vestimenta con detenimiento – dijiste que nunca te pondrías esa mini sin calzas.

-Es que hace tanto calor.

-Si tu papá dice algo no me busques.

-Llevo el dinero y la lista ¿Encargas algo?

-No, la lista de los niños ya la compré.

-Mañana veremos tu uniforme, tendré que comprarte todo nuevo.

-Lo sé, no es mi culpa que me alimentes tan bien.

-No lleguen tarde.

-Si tienes algo rico para la leche volvemos temprano.

-Chantajista.

Corrimos a la calle cuando escuchamos que la puerta del estudio de papá se abría, él no me permitiría salir vestida así, aunque yo no le consideraba nada malo, llevaba una polera amarilla, mini de mezclilla y unas sandalias artesanales formada con tiritas de cuero, preciosa, bueno, quizás él tenía razón y salía de las reglas que él me había impuesto a la hora de vestirme.

-Tu papá sigue tan estricto – la voz de Alice me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Al final siempre me salgo con la mía, mamá me ayuda y además que jamás le he dado motivos.

-Ahora sí, quién cuenta primero.

-Tú.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien.

-¿Quuueeeeeé? – tuve que detenerme, eso era algo demasiado sorprendente – ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? Ni siquiera sabía que alguien te gustaba.

-Se llama Demetri, lo conocí en casa de mi prima a principio del verano.

-¿Fuiste a la casa de tu prima?

-Sí, fuimos una semana, él vive en la misma cuadra, nos hicimos amigos, intercambiamos teléfonos, pero se fueron de vacaciones y cuando él regrese, me llamará y ahí me pedirá ser su novia.

-Qué emocionante, Ali, debes estar muy feliz.

-Sí, a mi tía le encantó, no es tan lindo, pero es muy tierno – estrujó mi brazo con fuerza.

Mi casa estaba cerca del centro comercial, ya casi llegábamos cuando divisé unos cabellos negros que me parecieron conocidos, además era difícil que otro chico tuviese esa altura y perdí el hilo de lo que ella me decía.

-¿A quién viste? – seguía mi mirada con interés.

-Espera, no estoy segura – caminé con la mano de ella entre las mías y entonces sonreí.

-Si entramos por el otro lado podemos hacernos las encontradizas.

-Dímelo ahora o no te sigo a ninguna parte – se detuvo cruzada de brazos y con su frente ceñuda.

-Es Jacob, recuerdas al que conocimos el año pasado en Santa Monica.

-¡Ah! Por un momento pensé que era Ed… - mi expresión debió ser muy convincente, porque cerró la boca con fuerza y abrió los ojos con miedo.

-Ese nombre está prohibido, lo sabes.

-Lo siento, casi lo olvido – se tapó la boca y seguimos caminando con prisa – ¿Por qué está aquí?

-Él es de acá, y vive cerca de mi casa, muy cerca, es increíble que nunca nos hayamos encontrado.

-Es que nunca lo buscaste.

-Puede ser – traté de ser lo menos evidente posible, pero miraba en cada pasillo, hasta que escuché mi nombre a los lejos y sonreí dándome la vuelta hacia su voz, esperándolo, vestía jeans rasgados bajo la rodilla, con zapatillas de lona sin calcetines, lo que dejaba ver su piel absolutamente morena, al igual que sus brazos, ya que la camisa a cuadros también estaba rasgada en las mangas, eso era… sexy.

-Es… muy lindo – susurró Alice demasiado sorprendida – no lo recordaba así.

-¡Isabella! – exclamó cuando estuvo a mi lado y tomándome de las manos me dio un rápido beso en los labios – te dije que esta vez nos veríamos, pero no pensé que tan pronto – miró hacia atrás y con la mano le indicó a un amigo que viniera – ¿En qué andas?

-Comprando útiles.

-Ah, yo compré todo antes de irnos de vacaciones, sólo me faltan unos libros – una tosecita nos hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Recuerdas a mi amiga?

-Alice, claro que me acuerdo – se agachó para besarla en el rostro dándole un suave abrazo – y este es mi amigo también, Jasper – todos nos saludamos, evidentemente mi amiga era del gusto del chico, no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Y ustedes en qué andan?

-Haremos una fiesta en mi casa, es mi cumpleaños – nos volvimos hacia Jasper, tenía una voz muy especial, con una gran calma y, si me fijaba bien, era atractivo, alto, pero no tanto como Jake, delgado, pero bien formado y una melena rubia, su pelo era como de oro.

-No creas que no te iba a llamar para invitarte – no soltaba mi mano y, no sé por qué eso me ponía nerviosa ahora – es el martes, a las tres de la tarde, para que a todos les den permiso, con piscina y parrillada.

-Tendría que ver si mi papá me deja – fruncí el ceño, también podía decir que iba a casa de Alice y ellos nunca se enterarían, ya vería cómo arreglarlo.

-Tú también puedes ir… si quieres – nos volvimos a mirar a Jasper que le sonreía a una ruborizada Alice.

-Es que yo tengo… - alcanzó a tartamudear antes de que la interrumpiera.

-Te ayudo a pedirle permiso a tu mamá – le guiñé un ojo tratando de que entendiera y lo hizo.

-Pero yo creo que sí.

-Bien, Jake tu coordinas con ellas.

-¿Tenemos que irnos? – parecía contrariado y presionó mi mano levemente.

-Mi mamá nos espera, dijiste que sólo eran cinco minutos.

-Lo sé – el rostro de Jake estaba de mil colores, respiró hondo antes de volver a mirarme.

-Te llamo para avisarte.

-No, yo te llamo más tarde.

-Bueno – y sentí sus labios besarme nuevamente, dejándome perpleja... totalmente.

-Veo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar – Alice me sacó de la ensoñación, los chicos habían desaparecido por un pasillo.

-Vamos a buscar un canasto – abría y cerraba mi mano, el contacto de su piel seguía presente en ella – estuvimos todo el verano juntos, todos los días, mi papá creía que era amiga de su hermana y por eso no se oponía.

-¿Están de novios?

-No, nos besamos dos veces antes.

-Y dos veces hoy.

-Le gusto ¿Cierto?

-Eso es evidente, el otro verano no me creías, la pregunta es si a ti te gusta.

-Es entretenido y bonito, pero no lo sé, tu sabes cómo es mi papá, si se enterara puede encerrarme de por vida.

-Es eso o es que todavía guardas esperanzas.

-¡Cállate! – me volví a ella enfurecida, pero lejos estaba de mostrarse arrepentida.

-No me callo, yo soy la que tengo que escuchar todas tus quejas después, además Jacob parece un buen chico y no me gustaría que le hagas daño.

-¿De quién eres tu amiga? Y si odias tanto escucharme, es que…

-No, Isabella, no quiero discutir contigo – me abrazó fuertemente y aunque mi enojo continuaba, me calmé – te quiero mucho, amiga.

-Yo también, pero nunca me has comprendido.

-Lo intento, pero también quiero que trates de ser feliz y Edward no te lo permite.

-¿Qué culpa tiene él si ni siquiera me conoce?

-Ese es el punto – me aparté mirándola sorprendida y entonces lo comprendí, mi vida continuaba, la esperanzas seguían ahí, pero Jacob era mucho más que eso y sonreí – ¿Notaste como te miraba Jasper?

-No-o – dijo dudando, doblamos por el pasillo de librería y comencé a mirar todos los diseños de cuadernos, eligiendo los que más me gustaban, además de lápices y otras cosas que me harían falta, mientras seguíamos nuestra conversación – Isabella Marie, te conozco y sé cuando te traes algo entre manos.

-Demetri se llama el niño que conociste – no podía evitar reír, mi mente urdía un plan y ella lo sabía, por eso no la miraba de frente, pareciendo muy concentrada en mis elecciones – ¿Sería muy de pendeja volver a comprar toda la colección de Hello Kitty?

-Sí, lo sería, pero si te gusta, no le veo nada malo… suéltalo.

-Nada, que sólo por si acaso, quizás sería mejor no decirle a Jasper de la existencia de Demetri… eso.

-Tú no crees que él me vaya a llamar, eso es.

-Yo no he dicho eso – me volví repentinamente viendo cómo se mordía los labios.

-Es que yo creo que no lo va a hacer, o sea, ni siquiera me dio su número, todo depende de él – esta vez sonrió – si tenemos que comparar, Jasper es mucho más lindo.

-¡Lo sabía! – me burlé de ella apuntándola con un dedo.

-Pero el que nos hayamos mirado con tanto interés hoy, no quiere decir nada.

-Veamos qué pasa el martes.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? A mí me dan permiso, eso lo sabes, pero a ti…

-Como será en la tarde, no sería extraño que te visite, además papá va a estar tan ocupado con los pendientes de las vacaciones que no lo veremos hasta tarde en la casa.

-Quieres decir que no digamos nada.

-Exacto – sentí que vibraba mi celular antes de que la melodía comenzara, sonriendo al ver de quién se trataba, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de Alice, no le había contado de mi regalo – aún no puedo darte una respuesta, no he llegado a casa.

-Nosotros ya terminamos y nos preguntábamos si nos acompañarían a tomar un helado.

-¿Las dos?

-Sí – pareció dudar o quizás le hacía gestos a su amigo – claro, sin compromisos.

-Me faltan un par de cosas, estoy en la librería.

-Vamos para allá, no se vayan – escuché el sonido cuando colgó y abracé a Alice chillando.

-Vienen para acá, nos invitan a tomar un helado.

-Estás loca.

-Dijo que sin compromisos, no te preocupes, todo irá bien, no tienes que hacer nada que no te parezca.

-Definitivamente estás cambiada, eras tan tímida antes y ahora con todo este desplante, me descolocas.

-Eso es algo bueno, espero.

-Creo que sí – sonrió con burla – ¿Aún quieres la colección de Hello Kitty?

-Oh, no, qué vergüenza, Jake se burlará de mi, apurémonos, debo elegir rápido – devolví los cuadernos mordiéndome los labios mientras trataba de decidir, cuando dos fuertes brazos me estrecharon por la cintura.

-¿Te ayudo? – susurró en mi cuello sin soltarme.

-¿Qué compraste tú? – no quise volver el rostro, porque sabía que mi boca quedaría demasiado cerca de la suya y no podía permitir que esto se me saliera de las manos, pero estar así con él se sentía horriblemente bien.

-Compro cualquiera que sea de buena calidad, compro forros transparentes e imprimo imágenes de lo que me gusta realmente y se las pego.

-¿Qué pegaste este año?

-Una selección de mis videojuegos favoritos.

-Es una buena idea, entonces elegiré estos – esperé que me soltara para tomar los de tapa más dura con colores lisos y los dejé en el canasto.

-¿Te falta algo más? – me miraba con ojos juguetones y entonces recordé a Alice, pero la vi muy coqueta conversando con Jasper varios metros más allá.

-Tengo lápices, cuadernos y creo que no me falta más.

-Vamos a pagar entonces – como todo un caballero tomó el canasto con una mano y con la otra estrechó mi cintura – ¿Qué le pegarás a tus cuadernos?

-Aún tengo que pensarlo.

-Si yo te doy algo ¿Lo pondrías?

-Depende, algo que acepten las monjitas y mi papá.

-Verdad que te controlan todo, te lo mostraré otro día, tú decides, de todos modos te lo daré.

-Gracias – se dirigió a la caja viendo como nuestros amigos daban la vuelta para esperarnos por fuera – ¿Por qué se les ocurrió invitarnos?

-Teníamos que ayudar a la mamá de Jasper con los paquetes y eso, pero nos liberó.

-Quizás la tenían harta de tanto rogarle – sugerí mordiendo mi labio nuevamente, debía tratar de cortar con esa manía, terminaría hiriéndome.

-¡Ooooye! Qué te has imaginado – exclamó riendo.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – me disponía a poner mis cosas en la banda de la caja, pero me detuvo para hacerlo él, sólo me levanté de hombros.

-Hoy, me vine a las siete de la mañana y llegué a las dos.

-Tu papá debe haber estado muy contento.

-No lo he visto, no estaba en casa.

-Ahm ¿Cómo te llevas con él? – me miró fijamente, con una caja de lápices de colores en la mano, parecía no saber qué responder y no sé por qué sentí mucha pena.

-Mi mamá es una histérica y apenas la soporto los dos meses de verano, con papá todo es más fácil.

-¿Te portas muy mal?

-Mmmh – se levantó de hombros.

-¿No te gusta lo que estamos hablando? – ya había dejado todo encima y ahora me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Es que no es algo de lo que converse normalmente, pero no me molesta hablarlo contigo, confío en ti.

-¿Cancela en efectivo? – la cajera parecía ansiosa y tuve que respirar profundo mientras trataba de parecer tranquila al sacar mi billetera, saqué un billete y se lo entregué un poco más despejada, guardando el vuelto y la boleta rápidamente – hasta luego, señorita.

-Gracias – antes de que yo pudiese hacerlo él agarró las bolsas y esta vez me tomó la mano.

-A la cafetería – Jasper se acercó rápidamente – los helados de aquí son muy buenos.

-Vamos – observé a Alice por un segundo antes de que Jacob comenzara a caminar sin soltarme, no comprendí su expresión, pero esperé que estuviera bien.

No mucho más allá había una cafetería, el lugar era precioso, todo de madera, pero con adornos de colores que la hacían muy juvenil, elegimos nuestras copas de helado en el menú sobre la mesa y los chicos fueron a comprarlas mientras esperábamos.

-Sucedió algo – parecía que Alice iba a reventar.

-Parecíamos idiotas, ninguno nos atrevíamos a hablar, estaba tan nerviosa, realmente me gusta.

-¿Y?

-Él llamó.

-¿Demetri?

-Jasper escuchó y se molestó… pero le dije a Demetri que no quería verlo, después de todo no me ha llamado en todo este tiempo.

-Ciertamente, debió haberlo hecho.

-Entonces Jasper… me besó.

-¡¿Qué? – ella me cubrió la boca con su pequeña mano.

-Cállate, me avergüenzas.

-¿Cómo fue? ¡Qué emoción!

-Definitivamente mejor que Demetri.

-¿En qué momento pasó eso que yo no me di cuenta?

-Estabas absorta en tu Jacob.

-No es Mi Jacob – gruñí observando cómo se acercaban con las copas en las manos, ambas les sonreímos ampliamente, comenzando a comer de inmediato.

-¿Cuántos años cumples? – levemente recostada en el brazo de Jake, le sonreí a Jasper mientras jugaba con la cuchara del helado sobre mis labios.

-Dieciseis, sólo por eso mis papás aceptaron una fiesta, otros años sólo obtengo un buen regalo.

-Soy mayor entonces – Alice no se quiso quedar atrás – de mayo.

-Y yo de diciembre, es horrible cumplir años entre Navidad y Año Nuevo, nadie se acuerda de saludarte.

-Yo me acordaré – lo miré directo a los ojos y su expresión de alegría cambió por otra que no podía diferenciar, parecía incómodo, pero no era eso, quizás… temor.

-Siempre compras helado de frambuesa – regresó su sonrisa con un cambio de tema.

-Me encanta la mezcla del ácido con el dulce ¿Tu siempre eliges manjar?

-Dulce, como tú.

-Ay, qué cursi – reí nerviosa, levantando las cejas al notar que mi amiga estaba enfrascada en una conversación con su nuevo pretendiente, riendo internamente ante esta idea, ella era una chica buena, su risa cantarina y su inteligencia la hacían especial, no conocía al tal Demetri, pero no sé por qué sentí que Jasper era el ideal para ella, suspiré esperanzada, ojalá las cosas funcionaran entre ellos.

-¿Qué piensas que suspiras? – una agradable caricia en mi cabello me hizo sonreír.

-Que parece que a tu amigo le gusta mi amiga – susurré en su oído.

-Y yo creo que es mutuo – dijo de vuelta, besando mi mejilla, saqué la última cucharada de helado, saboreándola lentamente, notando el carraspeo junto a mi cuello.

-¿Qué? – no sé por qué seguía susurrando, y no dudé en dejar que me besara, pero esta vez fue tan distinto, habitualmente sólo rozaba mis labios, esta vez se detuvo en ellos, acariciándolos con tanta lentitud, pasando suavemente la lengua por ellos, apartándose sólo unos centímetros para apoyar el mentón en mi hombro – ¿Te veré antes de la fiesta? – casi me atoré con mis propias palabras, no pensaba decirlo, sólo evidencié un deseo que comenzaba a nacer, pero ya no podía echarme atrás.

-El sabor de tus labios con el helado sería algo digno de repetir – no me miró a la cara cuando lo dijo, sólo desapareció en mi cuello, sabía que estaba avergonzado – Isabella, ¿Estás segura? Pasamos todo el verano juntos y nunca creí gustarte, pero hoy te noto distinta.

-Tú estás distinto también.

-Mañana te veré, hablamos con más calma, en este momento tengo demasiadas sensaciones que analizar – cerró los ojos al sentir mi caricia en su rostro, él era perfecto, con su pelo negro corto, los ojos café, pero con un brillo que me hacía reflejar en ellos y esa forma de su rostro tan varonil para sólo ser un niño y me preguntaba si eso sería suficiente, él era bueno y jamás querría hacerle daño, estaba segura de que por mucho que lo quisiera, había un amor en mi corazón que era mucho más fuerte, pero que aún estaba dormido y ese amor tenía nombre y rostro, sólo esperaba a que él se dignara a cruzar por mi vida, la eterna pregunta, dueña de mis desvelos y cavilaciones, ¿Llegaría el día en que eso sucedería? ¿Podía seguir viviendo para una ilusión?

-Tu celular está sonando – desperté de mi ensoñación notando la conocida musiquita de lady Gaga y su Bad Romance y no pude evitar reír.

-¿Aló? ¿Papá?

-Hola hija, son las seis, recuerda que vamos a cenar con la abuela.

-¿Tan tarde? Nos sentamos a tomar un helado con Alice y no me di cuenta, voy corriendo.

-¿Te has portado bien?

-Nos vemos en quince minutos – cerré el celular con la mirada asustada, notando como todos hacían lo mismo – debo irme.

-Te encamino, yo vivo cerca de ti.

-Bueno ¿Alice?

-Me voy directo a casa, nos llamamos – sonreí al notar la alegría en su rostro – el autobús a mi casa pasa por aquí afuera.

-Yo te acompaño – Jasper no dudó en tomar su mano y ella parecía que iba a convulsionar, pero pudo controlarse, tendríamos mucho que comentar.

-Vamos – Jake me atrajo a su cuerpo siguiéndolos a ellos, nos despedimos rápidamente antes de continuar nuestro camino – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – al ver su sonrisa supe que no era nada malo ni comprometedor.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Lady Gaga? – me largué a reír con tantas ganas, al parecer sería nuestra primera discusión.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nunca imaginé que te pudiese gustar, estás segura ¿Lady Gaga?

-Lo dices como si fuese un crimen.

-Es que lo es, no soy adicto a Madonna, pero reconozco su talento, Lady Gaga es sólo una copia barata de ella, me dio escalofríos, no, lo siento, no puedo hablar con una persona que le guste esa… aberración de la naturaleza.

-Pues no me hables – me solté de su abrazo simulando enojo, dos pasos más allá me volvió a abrazar con inseguridad.

-Aún más odio a Lady Gaga si es capaz de separarnos – susurró en mi cuello, nos faltaba una cuadra para llegar a mi casa y supe que sería la despedida.

-No me gusta, estaba aburrida del tono de Entel, me puse a buscar otras melodías y justo me interrumpieron cuando lo hacía, quedó en ese tema y luego olvidé cambiarlo.

-Aah – se mordió los labios suavemente – lamento haber pensado que tenías gustos tan horripilantes.

-Aún no sabes cuáles son mis gustos.

-Cuando lo sepa te juzgaré.

-Así está mejor – mi rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo, agachado para llegar ahí, nuestros ojos se veían frente a frente – entonces mañana.

-¿A qué hora?

-Llámame cuando estés despierto y desocupado, veré cómo me las arreglo, no quiero perder el permiso del martes.

-Mi casa es esa que está ahí – me indicó la vereda del frente, tragué saliva, era una construcción moderna y muy linda que papá siempre había admirado – por si no quieres que te salga a buscar.

-Nos hablamos – me mordí el labio, recordando que había prometido no volver a hacer eso, pero volví a olvidarlo en cuanto sentí que me besaba, sus labios se movieron suavemente, instando a los míos a hacer lo mismo, por supuesto que los seguí, era una sensación muy placentera y sus manos, buenos, ellas estaban pegadas a mi espalda, presionándome contra su cuerpo y yo no pude evitar acariciar sus costillas por sobre la delgada tela de la camisa, no sé cuanto duró, pero había una mirada diferente en él al apartarse, además de una risita de suficiencia.

-Te llamo más rato.

Corrí hasta mi casa, agitándome lo suficiente como para despistar a papá de que los latidos acelerados de mi corazón eran por ese motivo y no porque el último beso me dejó totalmente descolocada, necesitaba meditar sobre eso, pero ya todos me estaban esperando y apenas tuve tiempo de agarrar un chaleco y cambiar la mini por pantalones, la abuela no aprobaba la moda en vestir, al igual que papá, aunque los motivos de él eran muy distintos.

Sentí tristeza cuando Bad Romance comenzó a escucharse en mi morral, si contestaba comenzarían el interrogatorio, así que sólo le envié un mensaje "_No puedo contestar estoy con mi abuela_" en menos de un minuto vibró suavemente "_Espero tu llamado mañana, un beso… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, que sueñes conmigo como yo contigo_" y volvió a vibrar _"¿Qué habrá opinado tu abuela cuando Lady Gaga invadió sus oídos?"_y rápidamente contesté _"lo tenía en silencio, mañana me ayudas a buscar otra melodía_" y vibró por última vez "_no hay problema, tengo algunas en mente, hasta mañana, besos y muchos_". Escondí el celular antes de que me preguntaran sobre lo que hacía y bostecé, quizás así comprenderían que casi era la medianoche y los niños queríamos dormir, en realidad, necesitaba pensar y no podía hacerlo si no estaba en mi cama, pero fue inútil, sólo supe que llegué a casa cuando papá me sacaba las zapatillas y mamá me arropaba dándome un beso en la frente.


	3. 3 Cita

(Bella Point of View)

¡DETESTO SALIR DE COMPRAS CON MAMÁ!

Prometo nunca volver a olvidarlo, dejó a los mellizos con la abuela y me hizo recorrer miles de calles, y tiendas para encontrar lo mismo en todas ellas, porque no simplemente comprábamos en la primera. Recién a las tres de la tarde dio por terminado nuestro recorrido y podíamos ir a comer, pero cuando recordé que tendríamos que pasar por los niños, me enfurecí.

-¡No soporto otra tarde de estúpida charla con la abuela!– chillé con furia, realmente creo que el humo me salía por las orejas.

-Mi amor, ¿Qué palabras son esas? ¿Quién te enseña a hablar de ese modo?

-Nadie, lo siento – me encogí de hombros, pero inmediatamente recordé mi enojo – pero no me cambies el tema, mamá, por favor, déjame en casa y después vas por ellos, Alice me dijo que la llame cuando terminemos.

-¿Van a salir otra vez?

-Puede ser, son nuestros últimos días de libertad.

-Ayer tuve que calmar a Charlie de no ir a buscarte.

-Hoy llegará tarde y no tiene porque enterarse – mi mejor cara de mártir apareció en ese momento y sonreí al notar que se relajaba.

-Llama a la mamá de Alice, quizás estén cerca y no tenga que dejarte en casa – antes de que terminara la frase yo ya estaba buscando el número en el celular.

-¿Aló? Tía, soy Isabella.

-Hola, mi niña, cuánto tiempo ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias, y…

-¿Buscas a Alice?

-Sí – mi voz tembló, ella era el único modo de poder verlo hoy.

-Estamos en el super, en este momento estoy en otro pasillo, pero le diré que te llamen cuando la encuentre ¿Este número es tuyo?

-Sí, el viejo pascuero me trajo celular

-Yo también quiero regalarle uno a ella, pero lo pensaré, mira, aquí viene, cuelga y te llama, para que no gastes tanto teléfono.

-Gracias, nos vemos, tía – cerré el celular y miré a mamá – están cerca, así que vete, me encuentro con ellas y voy a casa cuando me desocupe – la famosa melodía nos interrumpió y no pude evitar sonreír, contesté mientras mamá me daba un beso y se alejaba levantando su dedo índice como advertencia.

-Amiga, ya imagino que quieres un favor de mi – ella sonaba contenta, así que no dudé en pedir.

-Tu mamá puede escuchar.

-No, se fue a ver otras cosas, dime.

-Le dije a Jake que lo vería, Renee va a casa de mi abuela y volverá tarde igual que papá, si preguntan estoy contigo

-Bueno, yo convenzo a mamá, ella siempre te entiende.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, te aviso cuando me vaya a casa.

-Que te vaya bien y… dale mis saludos.

-¿A Jasper? – reí fuertemente.

-Tú lo sabes, vete y me lo cuentas todo, en la noche nos ponemos de acuerdo para mañana.

-Te quiero mucho – grité mientras colgaba y corrí hasta mi casa, apenas eran unas cuadras que sorteé con facilidad, le marqué al entrar, contestó al primer timbrazo – ¿Tenías el celu en la mano? – traté de contener la risa, mientras subía corriendo la escalera, rápidamente me saqué la ropa.

-Estaba jugando víbora y apareció tu llamada.

-Ahm, ¿Todavía quieres que vaya?

-Claro que sí ¿Puedes? – noté la ansiedad en su voz y de pronto tuve miedo, aún no estaba segura de que todo esto fuera lo correcto.

-En media hora nos vemos.

-¿Voy por ti?

-No, llegaré sola- – largué la ducha en cuanto corté y volví a elegir algo de ropa, había sido un largo y sudoroso día, necesitaba refrescarme, un pantalón de tela blanco, zapatillas de lona del mismo color y top de tirantes, también un chaleco para el regreso, claro un conjunto de ropa interior, odiaba no poder usar algo más maduro, pero los modelos de niña eran los únicos que se ajustaban a mis pechos, suspiré, ojalá eso cambiara alguna vez.

Toqué el timbre con suavidad y esperé, un minuto después volví a tocar y entonces el sonido de la cerradura electrónica me indicó que podía pasar, él estaba en la puerta, apoyado en el dintel, sonriendo. Era un jardín pequeño, pero tupido y bien cuidado, quedaba muy bien con la estructura blanca de grandes ventanales, Charlie tenía razón, esa casa era preciosa.

-¿Me hiciste esperar a propósito? – puse mi mano en su pecho suavemente y él estrechó mis dedos, besándolos.

-Después me decías que estaba de pie junto a la puerta – aspiró una gran bocanada de aire cerrando los ojos – tu perfume es delicioso ¿Fresas?

-Sí-i – tartamudeé mientras mi rostro se ruborizaba por completo, había algo hoy, en la actitud de Jake que me ponía nerviosa, como si estuviese entrando a la cueva del lobo, pero sabía que podía confiar en él, por un leve segundo, quizás menos tiempo, pude vislumbrar lo que Charlie decía de que no había que confiar en los hombros, sacudí mi cabeza cerrando los ojos, era ridículo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, todo bien – lo seguí sin soltar su agarre, la sala era amplia con vigas a la vista, a la derecha debían estar las piezas de servicio, justo al frente una escalera llevaba al segundo piso.

-¿Te incomoda subir a mi dormitorio? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

-Si a ti no te molesta – su sonrisa era juguetona.

-¿Jugo, bebida o helado?

-¿Jugo? – arrugué la nariz.

-¡Sue! – exclamó mirando a la derecha.

-Sí, mi niño – se escuchó una voz desde lo que supuse sería la cocina.

-¿Nos puedes llevar dos jugos a mi pieza? – y entonces mis hombros se relajaron y sonreí – vamos

-Mi papá siempre ha admirado esta casa.

-Billy compró aquí cuando se casó con mamá, la demolió completa y construyó esta, siempre he vivido aquí.

-¿Por qué se separaron ellos? – se detuvo un segundo tirando de mi mano, pero volvió a caminar antes de que yo lo mirara fijo.

-Hay cosas que ella no fue capaz de tolerar.

-¿Por qué estás con él?

-Si te digo que es algo que nunca he hablado con nadie ¿Dejarías de hacerme preguntas?

-No – no pude evitar sonreír y él me miraba enojado, estábamos de pie frente a una puerta con un letrero de cartón 'NO ME JODAS', lo indiqué frunciendo mi ceño.

-Realmente funciona – volvió a sonreír antes de dejarme pasar, para ser el dormitorio de un adolescente era muy grande e iluminado, evidentemente alguien se encargaba del aseo y el orden, dudo que él sea tan prolijo, había un enorme ventanal con un balcón que daba al patio trasero, una cama matrimonial, sobre ella descansaba su laptop y el celular, las paredes forradas de madera, envidié cada centímetro del lugar – siéntate.

-Gracias - me mostró un futón de cuero que dividía la pieza en dos, el otro extremo era más oscuro, ahí estaba su escritorio, un librero, una mesa de dibujo como la que tenía papá en su estudio y lo más sorprendente, una gran batería de color rojo fuego.

-¿No dirás nada?

-Cuando lo asimile quizás – le estiré la mano, pero él negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose a su escritorio y regresando con un papel, había dejado mi morral sobre mis piernas y él lo tomó poniéndolo en una silla de madera para luego sentarse frente a mí – ¿Te pasa algo? – había estado muy ceñudo hasta ahora.

-Heriste mis sentimientos – murmuró con sus ojos nublados – me conoces, Isabella ¿Por qué desconfías de mi?

-Lo siento, sólo fue un reflejo de todos los discursos que Charlie me da sobre los hombres.

-Él es un hombre.

-No importa, no le hago caso – le daba vueltas al papel como dudando, hasta que finalmente se lo quité de las manos, tuvo que contener un reclamo, era un dibujo, más bien una tira cómica, aunque de cómica nada tenía, evidentemente era él, en varias escenas mostraba una muy gráfica transformación de su cuerpo en hombre lobo, con hocico, colmillos, pelo y todo, era tan real que llegaba a asustar, la fiera expresión de sus ojos, la convulsión de su cuerpo antes de explotar la ropa, sonreí para mis adentros, lo había visto en traje de baño y sabía que todos esos músculos no eran una fantasía.

-No te gustó, lo sabía, demasiado para una niña, haré otro, si prefieres Candy la niña de las flores…

-Me encantó – lo corté bruscamente.

-¿De veras? – y su adorable sonrisa me mostró su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-Es sensacional ¿Tú lo hiciste?

-Sí, es un proyecto, lo tenía guardado y anoche me desvelé terminándolo, claro que la historia es más larga, aún no la termino, sólo tengo bosquejos y miles de ideas.

-Jacob, eres genial – de pronto estaba sobre sus piernas, me tenía abrazada y miraba mis ojos como pidiendo permiso para besarme, con la boca entreabierta su aliento me embargaba, era una aroma cálido, como a almizcle, madera y musgo, al final fui yo la que me acerqué a besarlo, nuestros labios se acariciaban suavemente, su húmeda lengua lamía mi labio inferior, el que era más prominente que el superior, instintivamente sabía lo que eso significaba, sin embargo me resistí a abrir mi boca para él, agradeciendo un carraspeo en la puerta que nos interrumpió.

-¡Sue! – a pesar de lo morena que es su piel, irradió un repentino calor que me hizo pensar que estaba ruborizado, me apartó suavemente mientras ella dejaba la bandeja sobre una mesita con ruedas y la acercaba.

-Yo no he visto nada – exclamó riendo – les traje galletitas por si les da hambre – revolvió el pelo de Jake y acarició mi mejilla suavemente – eres una chica muy linda.

-Gracias – quise ocultarme en el pecho de Jacob, pero era demasiado infantil, sólo traté de que el rubor no se notara demasiado, apenas fui consciente de que ella se había ido.

-Pareces un tomate – por más que lo intentaba no podía ocultar su risa burlona y parecía enrojecer cada vez más.

-Oh, cállate – alcancé la botellita de jugo de la bandeja y bebí un gran trago, estaba realmente helado y eso calmó mi vergüenza, acomodándome entre sus fuertes brazos, él jugaba con los dedos de nuestra mano libre.

-Tienes unas manitos muy pequeñas.

-Será que las tuyas son enormes.

-Imagina como será cuando me convierto en lobo.

-Un lobo demasiado tierno, no podría tenerte miedo – levanté la mirada para encontrarme con su hermoso rostro, sonreía con felicidad, tenía una perfecta dentadura de una blancura resplandeciente, destacaba por sobre su piel morena, si no supiera que era un niño, pensaría que era mucho mayor, su ceño era duro, como alguien que había sufrido demasiado, acaricié su frente con mis dedos y la sonrisa se borró, su nariz era pronunciada, pero perfecta, recta y un poco ancha, hacía juego con los pómulos pronunciados, los cuales también recorrí suavemente, sus ojos se veían aún más rasgados debido al color oscuro de sus pupilas dilatadas, bajé por una de sus mejillas, la piel era tan suave y cálida, nunca podría acostumbrarme a la temperatura de su cuerpo, dibujé la forma de esos labios, tan perfectamente proporcionados, la expresión boba del labio inferior casi me hizo reír, con mi pulgar terminé de delinear la forma de la mandíbula, varonil, fuerte, pero que en este momento temblaba levemente, retiré mi mano y cerró los ojos soltando una fuerte bocanada de aire, recién notaba que él no había respirado en todo este rato.

-Lo siento, yo… dame un minuto – se levantó bruscamente y desapareció por la puerta, suspiré mientras encogía mis piernas y me abrazaba a ellas, tomé una galleta y la mordisqueé notando lo deliciosa que estaba, rápidamente comí otra y otra, recordando que no había comido nada desde el desayuno – las galletas de Sue son las mejores, pero no me dejaste ninguna.

-Ups – mordí mis labios riendo – no almorcé y acabo de recordar que tenía mucha hambre.

-Me lo hubieses dicho, le habría pedido que te caliente algo, ella siempre cocina como para un regimiento.

-Ya no importa – levanté mis hombros volviendo a abrazar mis piernas, apoyé el rostro en las rodillas y me detuve a mirarlo, buscaba algo en un cajón hasta que sacó una polera, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verlo sacarse la que traía, no había notado lo mojada que estaba, al igual que su pelo, tuve que cerrar la boca con fuerza antes de comenzar a babear, ¿Por qué ahora me parecía tan atractivo cuando en todo el verano no me provocó nada? Cada uno de los músculos de su torso parecía haber sido trabajado cuidadosamente, su piel brillaba con el agua que secó con la polera antes de ponerse la otra.

-¿Ves algo que te guste? – reía con burla.

-Nada que no haya visto este verano – me levanté a buscar mi celular en el morral, ignorando sus burlas.

-¿Qué música te gusta?

-De todo, no soy muy selectiva – busqué el cable USB que estaba hasta el fondo.

-Mi grupo favorito es Aerosmith.

-Mmh, son buenos, pero no sé si sea mi estilo.

-Tengo algo que quizás te guste.

-¿De quién?

-Es un autor desconocido, si te gusta te digo – sonrió con malicia sentándose frente a mí con el laptop en las manos – ¿Estás lista?

-Claro – negué con la cabeza, a veces podía resultar exasperante, un solo de guitarra inundó la habitación, era ideal, suave, pero que escucharía si tenía el celular en el morral, permanecí atenta, sin tener letra, expresaba algo, pero no sabía si era alegría o rabia, hasta que acabó con un chirrido de la guitarra – es ideal, me gustó mucho.

-¿De veras? – asentí sonriendo y sus ojos se iluminaron junto con su sonrisa deslumbrante – yo lo hice.

-¿Tocas la guitarra?

-Sí, pero yo cree este tema, sólo me falta ponerle letra, eres la primera que lo escucha.

-La quiero.

-Es tuya – conectó el cable y en menos de minuto se convirtió en mi nuevo sonido de celular – quizás me inspire para escribir.

-¿Cómo tienes tiempo para tantas cosas?

-Soy un porro en el cole, por lo mismo, pero no me importa, voy a estudiar música, para eso no necesito ser el primero, además no quiero alejarme demasiado de Billy, estudiaré en la CSUS.

-James el hermano de Alice estudia Economía ahí – sentí como mis ojos se volvieron nostálgicos, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Jake, no podía evitar recordar que alguien más estudiaba esa carrera y en esa misma universidad.

-¿Por qué estás triste? – sonreí al sentir sus dedos acariciar mi rostro.

-Es sólo que todos saben lo que quieren estudiar y yo no tengo la menor idea, me frustra, papá dice que debiera estudiar arquitectura como él, pero no me agrada realmente.

-Aún tienes tiempo, en tres años tendrás que tomar una decisión, yo siempre he sabido que las artes son mi fuerte – se levantó de hombros con una sonrisa tierna – ¿Hasta qué hora puedes quedarte?

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – entrecerré mis ojos con una expresión suspicaz.

-Para nada, es sólo que son las seis y Billy debe comer, Sue ya se debe haber ido y yo tengo que encargarme de ello.

-¿Sue trabaja aquí?

-Ella es viuda, Billy se ofreció a ayudarla, pero ella es demasiado orgullosa por lo que nos ayuda con la casa, cosa que no nos viene nada mal.

-Tiene una expresión dura, pero parece simpática.

-Lo es, pero Seth, su hijo menor lo es mucho más y Leah, bueno, ella es como es… dura y sarcástica, tan infantil, cuando Harry falleció Leah no lo tomó muy bien, adoraba a su papá, es como si tuviese un resentimiento con la vida y más encima poco tiempo antes Sam había terminado con ella por Emily, se le juntaron muchas cosas, no sé si ella logrará alguna vez reponerse de todo ese dolor.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Emily en el rostro? – tomados de la mano bajábamos la escalera.

-Después te cuento, es toda la misma historia ¡Billy! ¿Estás en la cocina?

-¡Sí! – me sujetó con más fuerza mientras caminábamos hacia allá, sorprendiéndome al verlo, era un hombre joven, a pesar del sufrimiento que cargaba, parecía alegre, moviéndose por la cocina con toda libertad haciendo bailar su silla de ruedas – Sue me dijo que estabas con visitas, pero no pensé que fuese una chiquilla tan linda.

-Gracias – ahí estaba otra vez, el sonrojo.

-Ella es Isabella.

-Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie.

-¿Conoce a mi papá? – mi corazón latía a mil por hora y el miedo debió reflejarse en mi rostro.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada, te conocí cuando eras una niña pequeña, yo andaba en pie en ese tiempo, soy su jefe, el dueño de la constructora.

-Char-papá nunca me lo dijo.

-Yo lo sabía – Jake se encogió de hombros dejándome de pie en la puerta mientras él sacaba los platos de la alacena.

-Debiste decírmelo.

-¿Cambiaría algo? Charlie me adora, si es lo que te preocupa.

-Pero…

-Relájate, niña mía – Billy me tomó la mano besándola suavemente – ¿Nos harás el honor de acompañarnos a comer?

-Dijiste que no habías almorzado y esta lasagna está de miedo.

-Bueno ¿Puedo ayudar?

-Saca los servicios, los vasos y el jugo de la heladera – por suerte sólo los servicios se me cayeron al suelo, mi torpeza era una característica que trataba de controlar, pero en este momento me sentía sumamente nerviosa – no te preocupes yo los recojo, sólo saca unos limpios.

-Sue es mágica en la cocina – exclamó Billy en cuanto tomó el primer bocado.

-Si es como sus galletas – murmuré y pronto comprobé que era cierto, creía que no podría comer, pero en poco rato tenía el plato vacío al igual que ellos, Jake se sirvió otro trozo y yo sólo rogaba por poder ponerme de pie.

-El departamento que le presto a tu papá en vacaciones es mío, al igual que todo el edificio, por eso mi ex esposa vive ahí con mi hija Rachel, ya sabes que Jake pasa las vacaciones con ellas, cuando Charlie se enteró de tu amistad con mi niño, me llamó preocupado, sé que él es muy protector contigo, pero le aseguré que mi hijo es todo un caballero, así que no quiero sorpresitas ¡Escucharon! – nos indicó con un dedo y Jake no dejaba de reír.

-Pero… aún así… - sabía que mi rostro estaba de todos colores y tartamudeaba sin parar – Charlie-no-sabe-que-estoy-aquí – lo dije rápidamente para no perder el hilo.

-Ahm… bueno, la próxima vez pides permiso, si quieres yo lo llamo, le puedo asegurar que los estoy observando con mis propios ojos si es necesario – sus hombros se levantaron en el mismo gesto de Jake – confío en este chiquillo y sé que te cuidará y no faltará a su palabra.

-¿Mañana?

-El cumpleaños en casa de Hale – aclaró Jake.

-Mmh – sacó un celular de su camisa y marcó un número – ¿Charlie?... no te preocupes, es una pregunta personal… Jacob, está invitado a un cumpleaños en casa de Hale… sí, Jasper, claro cómo crecen estos chiquillos, la cosa es que irán todos los chicos de la empresa y tu hija… claro que sí, con su propia vida, la esposa de Hale estará y Sue… entiendo, Renee no puede ir por los mellizos, no te preocupes es una fiesta de adolescentes… entonces pasará por ella a las… - miró a Jake que le mostró un dedo de su mano - a la una en punto… Jake le debe haber dicho, era para asegurarte la veracidad del permiso que te pediría tu hija… claro, nos hablamos, adiós Swan.

-Entonces tengo permiso.

-Así es.

-¡Qué emoción! Gracias – me levanté y besé su rostro antes de tomar los platos y comenzar a lavarlos.

-¿Puedes poner una buena película, Jake? Quiero relajarme un rato.

-Vuelvo en cinco minutos, Isabella.

-Es lo que yo demoraré aquí – dije hundiendo las manos en el agua caliente, sentimientos encontrados me embargaban en ese momento y lavar la loza ayudaría a calmarme, entonces Jake me estaba mintiendo o quizás no era para exagerar tanto y Jasper ¿Entendí bien? Nuestros padres trabajan juntos… pensé que eran compañeros de colegio, quizás lo son, pero… mmmh, Argh, debo hablar con él en cuanto termine de secar y guardar todo.

-¿Estás enojada? – crash, el plato se estrelló en el piso y al agacharme a recogerlo, Jake ya me estaba ayudando, uno de los trozos rozó mi delgada piel y antes de ver la sangre correr el olor llegó a mi nariz, cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme, no quería desmayarme ahí mismo, debía aprender a soportar ese olor – Isabella, es sólo un rasguño.

-Es el olor de la sangre, hace que… - en menos de un segundo ya corría al basurero devolviendo toda la exquisita lasagna, odiando las estúpidas lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

-Tranquila, preciosa – me dirigió al baño de visitas donde lavé mi boca y traté de no mirar mientras él limpiaba la herida y ponía un parche curita sobre ella – ya pasó, no fue nada más que un cortesito – me senté en la taza limpiando mi rostro cubierto de lágrimas con una toalla, odiando la risa burlona que comenzaba a nacer en su cara.

-No te rías, odio el olor de la sangre, es asqueroso.

-Bueno, eso ayuda para elegir una carrera, al menos nada del área de la salud.

-Tú siempre encuentras el comentario gracioso ¿Ah?

-¿Puedes caminar? Vamos arriba, creo que te quedan pocos minutos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete – antes de poder protestar me había tomado en sus brazos, llevándome con absoluta facilidad escalera arriba – vuelvo a mi pregunta de antes de todo este percance, Isabella.

-No te burles, por favor y sí, estoy un poco enojada, debiste decirme.

-Charlie habló conmigo cuando llegó a la playa, nos vio conversando y como soy el hijo de su jefe no podía hacer una de sus escenitas conmigo, me amenazó de muerte y luego dijo que si te enterabas también me mataría.

-O sea no tenías salvación.

-Ninguna, así que llamé a Billy, en esas dos semanas se me hacía ya muy difícil dejar de verte – me depositó sobre el futón, pero sin apartarse, acariciaba mi rostro con su enorme pulgar, me miraba con intensidad, pero su labio inferior lo delataba, temblaba levemente y sabía que buscaba la fuerza para hablar y yo… yo no quería que lo hiciera, por lo que cerré los ojos y aspiré una gran bocanada de aire, escuchando la música suave que salía de su laptop.

-Jake, eres el primer y único amigo que tengo, no puedo negar que me siento atraída hacia ti, pero no sé si pueda llegar a sentir algo tan fuerte, al menos no por ahora, llevemos las cosas con calma – tomé su rostro con mis manos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – siento que te quiero demasiado como para herirte.

-Yo también te quiero, pero…

-No lo digas – cubrí su boca con mis dedos y la tristeza que comenzó a aparecer en sus ojos me partió el alma – amigos.

-¡¿No podré besarte otra vez? – presionaba mis manos con las suyas, casi al punto de hacerme doler – no es justo, si hubiese sabido que no te volvería a besar, hace un rato.

-Jake – grité logrando callarlo, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba demasiado furioso y se veía tan adorable y me prometí que sería el último, esta vez sí que lo sería y choqué mis labios con los suyos de una manera no muy gentil y de esa misma manera él puso su mano en mi nuca, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento, sentía el calor subir por mi cuello hasta mis mejillas y movía sus labios con tanta insistencia y su lengua cálida, húmeda adquirió firmeza adentrándose levemente, chocando con mis dientes, era lo único que podía defenderme.

-Por favor – susurró sin apartarse de mi boca, a lo que yo suspiré, sucumbiendo a sus deseos, enlazó su lengua con la mía, lentamente, pero con cierta desesperación mientras su mano se relajó bajando de mi nuca a mi espalda, presionándome contra su cuerpo, se detuvo dos segundos, pero sin darme la posibilidad de alejarme, sólo para tomar algo de oxígeno.

-Jake – susurré y sentí la sonrisa antes de volver a besarme, quitó la mano que acariciaba mi rostro para tomar la mía y llevarla a su mejilla, un cambio en la música me hizo abrir los ojos y lo que hasta el momento fue una leve angustia en mi pecho, ahora comenzó a desesperarme, reconocí 'Done all Wrong' de Black Rebel Motorcycle Club y mi respiración se hizo más difícil, luchando por apartarme – suéltame – alcancé a gritar, completamente agitada y él parecía no entender, y cómo no si yo lo hacía todo mal.

-¿Qué…? – alcanzó a susurrar, seguramente su cabeza pensaba a mil por hora, como la mía, enterré el rostro en mis manos y cerré los ojos, necesitaba pensar, demasiadas emociones sin procesar daban vueltas en mi cabeza – demasiado para un solo día.

-Ciertamente – tragué aire y lo miré con una sonrisa que intentaba ser cordial, al parecer él estaba comprendiendo.

-Lo siento, yo… - levantó su mano para tomar la mía, pero la retiró – no quise que te sintieras como te estás sintiendo, me dejé llevar, pero es que… tú… Isabella me gustas demasiado, es tan fuerte todo lo que estoy sintiendo que no sé dónde están los límites – lo abracé, con fuerza, pero no podía permitir que siguiera hablando.

-Te espero mañana, a la una, ahora debo irme – besé su rostro antes de comenzar a guardar mis cosas.

-Aún hay esperanzas ¿Cierto?

-Siempre hay esperanzas – su rostro se llenó de risa, era la risa más hermosa, sin duda – hasta mañana y gracias por el dibujo.


	4. 4 Tarde de Piscina

(Bella Point of View)

Traté de bajar la escalera con calma, no quería que él notara mi nerviosismo, aunque las manos me temblaban y no sabía cómo abrir la puerta eléctrica, hasta que encontré el interruptor junto a la ventana que daba al jardín, comencé a correr en cuanto estuve en la calle, no me sentí segura hasta llegar a casa y darme cuenta que papá aún no había llegado, realmente me asustaba ser descubierta, subí la escalera rápidamente hasta el final del pasillo, de pronto mi cama me parecía tan lejana, no tuve calma hasta que me lancé en ella hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

¡Edward! ¿Por qué todo debía tratarse de él? Su rostro aparecía ahí, en mi mente en mis ojos cerrados y sólo deseaba poder tocarlo, acariciarlo con mis manos tal como lo hice esta tarde con Jacob y sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla trayendo consigo ese antiguo dolor, nadie nunca comprendería cuánto es que deseaba volver a verlo, sólo eso, nada más y el sollozo se hizo más fuerte, no podía volver a sucumbir con Jake, sabía que era hermoso y me atraía enormemente, pero sólo conseguiría herirlo, porque por más que lo intentara, nunca llegaría a quererlo con la misma intensidad que él a mí y, lo que era peor, tenía esa horrible sensación de estar traicionando a Edward ¡No! Así no era, porque estaba segura de que él no tendría esa consideración por mí, a quien traicionaba era a mi propio corazón.

-¡Llegó Alice! – ese fue el grito de mamá, no necesité decirle que subiera, ya se escuchaban sus pasos en la escalera, yo recién salía de la ducha, envuelta en la toalla y trataba de decidir que ropa usar para ese día.

-El vestido blanco de tirantes y el bikini azul – exclamó antes de que yo comenzara a pedirle ayuda.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?

-Bien sabes que a la hora de vestir soy como un hada de los deseos – dejó su bolso sobre una silla y se recostó sobre mi cama, ella vestía un enterito de color verde botella – anoche te llamé y dijeron que dormías, ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

-No demasiado – comencé a vestirme sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo? – entre un saltito y dos pasos de baile se acercó al peinador y eligió un brillo rojo cereza que me estiró y el perfume de fresas que usaba desde hace dos años, adoraba ese aroma – cuéntamelo todo.

-Ayer estuve toda la tarde en casa de Jake, conocí a su papá, Billy

-¿Simpático el suegro?

-Lo es, pero no es eso lo importante, resulta que es el jefe de Charlie – me peiné con energía, amarrando mi pelo en una cola.

-¡¿Qué?

-El edificio en donde veraneamos es de él y le dio un departamento a la mamá de Jake, por eso la coincidencia

-Jake lo sabía

-Sí, pero no importa, Billy llamó a Charlie y le pidió permiso para que me lleve hoy a la fiesta de Jasper, cuyo papá también trabaja con Charlie, por lo que entendí, mi querido padre siempre tiene una excusa para no llevar a su familia a estas celebraciones de empresa, bien sabes cómo es de celoso conmigo y con Renee.

-¿Estás enojada?

-Debiera estarlo, pero no quiero provocar una discusión, mamá se enojará muchísimo, ella siempre reclama que no sale y el hecho de que Charlie trabaja demasiado, bien, pero ese tema prefiero no tocarlo – me puse unas sandalias de goma, ideales para la piscina – gracias a Billy tengo permiso para ser amiga de Jake.

-Amigos no es exactamente lo que ustedes son.

-Eso es algo que aún no decido – caí de espaldas sobre la cama y tapé mis ojos con un brazo, no quería hablar de todo esto con mi amiga – papá vino a hablarme antes de irse esta mañana, aproveché de pedirle permiso y se mostró muy comprensivo, espero que su actitud le dure más de un par de días.

-En cuanto sepa que ustedes se saludan de beso en la boca perderá su postura zen, pero no me cambies el tema, qué te dijo Jake.

-Que me quiere

-¡Qué tierno! – chilló provocando dolor en mis tímpanos.

-Le dije que yo también, pero le pedí que sólo seamos amigos, se molestó y protestó como un niño pequeño, al final cedí en darle un beso de cómo cinco minutos, realmente delicioso.

-O sea que cediste.

-No, mantengo mi posición.

-Eres muy tonta.

-Queda mucho por vivir, aún soy una niña, debo saber bien qué decisiones tomo, Jake esperará si es necesario – recibí un almohadón en mi rostro - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No te creo! Eso es lo que me pasa, te conozco, Isabella Marie y sé que detrás de toda esta calma hay algo o alguien con nombre y apellido.

-Mejor acompáñame a tomar desayuno, no quiero llegar con el estómago vacío y parecer una cerda comiendo lo que pille.

-¡Espera! ¿No me preguntarás cómo me ha ido a mí?

-Olvidaba que tu vida también puede ser emocionante – la vi ponerse de pie y cruzarse de brazos, completamente furiosa y tuve que morder mis labios para no reír.

-Tendrás que rogarme para que te cuente, lo que me dijiste fue realmente cruel – salió de mi pieza y yo no podía ni siquiera ponerme de pie de tanto reír, cuando bajé hasta la cocina y la vi igual de enojada, supe que iba en serio.

-Lo siento, Alice, eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero demasiado, sólo era una broma, no quería herirte.

-Come mejor, pensaré si te disculpo.

-¡Mamá! – dije al ver que no estaba por ahí.

-¿Qué pasa? – venía desde el patio con los guantes de jardín puestos – estaba jardineando, ¿Quieres desayuno?

Comí en silencio, mirando a mi amiga que de vez en cuando dejaba escapar una risita, pensando en que quizás todo esto valía la pena para verla feliz a ella, su rostro era diferente ahora, como una luz en su piel, sabía que sus papá no le daban la importancia que ella quería, prefiriendo siempre a James, lo que hasta ahora le daba inseguridad, pero el saber que Jasper se sentía atraído también, le recuperaba la confianza, sonreí, ella nunca hubiese imaginado que un chico atractivo como él la miraría dos veces.

-¿De qué te ríes? – ahí estaba de nuevo mordiéndome el labio mientras sonreía.

-Me río de que me parece que estás más bonita, Jasper te hace bien.

-¿Realmente lo crees? – se despeinó con las manos, su corto pelo negro era completamente rebelde.

-¿Me vas a contar? – comencé a lavar el plato y el tazón dejándolos en la alacena.

-Bien, el domingo me llamó como a las diez, estuvimos hablando por dos horas, contándonos las cosas más insólitas y él es tan… comprensivo, me escuchó realmente interesado y tu bien sabes que eso es poco común.

-Pero lo debes haber dejado hablarte – volví a sentarme frente a ella.

-Sí, tan tonta no soy, su papá es el socio de Billy Black, se trasladaron a esta ciudad cuando Rosalie, su hermana mayor entró a la universidad, su mamá organiza eventos y al parecer le va bastante bien, el problema es que su papá hace un año que está a cargo de la constructora en Seattle y se extrañan demasiado

-¿Se irán?

-No, dice que están buscando dónde vivir con su hermana, él quiere estudiar aquí y le gusta el Instituto al que va, no quiere volver a dejar sus amigos.

-Y tú – su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Recién nos estamos conociendo, pero si se queda, no quiero perderlo, amiga, nunca me había sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con mi familia, es una sensación de seguridad, lo miro a los ojos y sé que todo estará bien mientras estemos juntos.

-Entonces lo has visto.

-Ayer, como me llamaste, tuve la excusa perfecta, aún no quiero que mamá sepa, él me había llamado temprano y le dije que no estaba segura de verlo, pasó a buscarme en un auto y me llevó a su casa, conocí a su mamá y la hermana, ella es preciosa, como una modelo de ropa interior, andaba con un bikini rojo y yo me sentí tan poca cosa, la mamá es sencilla pero elegante, parece que vive pegada a su celular, por su trabajo, la cosa es que no puso problema en que estuviésemos en su pieza, toca el bajo en un grupo que tienen con Jake y otros amigos.

-Sí, Jake toca la batería y la guitarra y es muy bueno.

-Me dijo que es un poco anticuado, como su papá, que está completamente seguro de que lo que siente no es pasajero y me pidió ser su novia.

-¡Pero se conocen hace dos días!

-Eso le dije, pero no le importa, sólo considera que es una falta de respeto besarnos si no lo somos y la verdad a mí tampoco me importa, porque ser su novia es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida entera.

-Entonces ¡Te Felicito! Amiga, yo soy feliz si tú lo eres – rodeé la mesa para abrazarla.

-Ahora sólo faltas tú.

-Quizás mi momento llegue, pero no aún – antes de comenzar a ponerme triste, fingí una enorme sonrisa y tomé a mi amiga de la mano para volver a mi dormitorio, teníamos mucho que hacer antes de que llegaran los chicos.

Charlie llegó junto a Jacob y Billy, creo que sólo por respeto a su padre no le dio un golpe advirtiéndole, sólo fue una pequeña sacudidita en la espalda con una sonrisa fingida, yo reía, porque ni siquiera pudo opinar de mi vestimenta, nos subimos a la camioneta, volamos por las calles hasta llegar a su casa. Jasper nos esperaba ahí, su cara se llenó de risa al ver a Alice, pero se dedicó a ayudar a su amigo, bajar a Billy y llevarlo al interior de la casa les ocupó apenas un par de minutos y ya los teníamos de regreso.

-Bajen chicas, ahora tomamos el avión – bromeó Jake estirándome la mano, abrazándome fuertemente mientras de reojo veía el beso que Jasper le daba a mi amiga – estuve toda la mañana esperando un mensaje o una llamada para avisarme que no irías.

-¿Por qué tan negativo? – cerré los ojos apoyando mi rostro en su pecho, ahí me sentía segura, querida.

-Ayer no me porté bien y lo sabes.

-Soy yo la que se portó mal – levanté la mirada encontrándome con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, él estaba triste después de todo y por culpa mía.

-No, debí escucharte, si tu sólo quieres amistad, es lo que te daré, ya sabes lo que siento y quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que necesites.

-Y si yo nunca…

-No, no lo digas, por favor.

-Bien ¿Dónde está el avión? – tomé su mano con fuerza riendo al sentir su beso en mi rostro.

-Jaz, tienen toda la tarde para eso – la besaba tan lentamente, acariciando su rostro que sentí envidia y por un momento pude sentir las manos de Edward del mismo modo, pero sacudí la cabeza, eso nunca sería posible.

-Maneja tú – Jasper le lanzó la llave que Jake alcanzó con mucha gracia y, sin soltarme, nos dirigimos a un precioso Mercedes convertible de color azul cobalto.

-Es precioso – exclamé tocándolo con un dedo, mirando a Jasper que parecía contento con mi comentario.

-Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, como ellos se van, consideró que era lo más indicado para no estar dependiendo de Rosalie – echó el asiento hacia adelante y dejó que Alice pasara a la parte trasera sentándose a su lado, Jake conducía y yo iba a su lado, manejaba increíblemente rápido, demoramos alrededor de media hora, dirigiéndonos a un sector más pudiente de la ciudad.

Era una casa descomunal, estacionamos entre un enorme jeep y un BMW convertible rojo, al parecer Jake captó mi asombro, porque se apresuró a aclarar.

-El rojo es de Rosalie y el grande de Emmett, su novio.

-Em ya debe estar preparando la carne a la parrilla – Jasper saltó de su asiento al exterior riendo mientras tomaba a Ali en sus brazos, yo bajé con cierta timidez, sin notar que Jake había dado la vuelta para ayudarme.

-Tienes que esperar – exclamó ceñudo – no puedes dejar que un hombre se comporte menos que como un caballero contigo.

-Lección aprendida – reí mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo para entrar abrazados.

-Por aquí pasamos directo a la piscina – una puerta de reja estaba oculta tras los arbustos, pudimos escuchar un ritmo brasileño que nos hizo reír.

-Mi hermana quedó pegada con estos DJAVU, desde que fue a Brasil en sus vacaciones.

-¡Qué emoción! – Alice aplaudió dando saltitos – me encantaría ir.

-Algún día te llevaré – aseguró Jasper deslumbrándola con su mirada y ella permaneció callada, perdida en sus ojos, eso era anormal, Alice jamás estaba callada.

Recordé lo que Alice me contó en la mañana al ver a la rubia bailando como posesa junto al equipo, hermosa era quedarse corto ¡Mierda! Cualquier rastro de autoestima se me cayó al suelo, si no fuera que tiene novio ya estaría extrañándome que Jake no babeara en ese momento. Pero lo que vi después fue un impacto mayor, de la piscina asomó un hombre gigantesco, musculoso, con el pelo castaño rizado a pesar del agua, su piel era tan blanca y la sonrisa al vernos fue de real alegría.

-¡ABRAZO DE OSO! – rugió y Jasper corrió con Alice, Jake me tironeó, pero yo no alcancé a reaccionar antes de que me estrechara con demasiada fuerza, dándome vueltas en el aire – bienvenida, debes ser la novia de Jacob – y yo ni siquiera pude protestar, sólo buscaba aire para mis pulmones.

-¡No es mi novia! Y suéltala, la dejaste toda mojada.

-Mil perdones, señorita – me devolvió al suelo, tambaleándome un poco, agradeciendo los brazos de Jake que me sostuvieron – Rose, amor – ella detuvo su baile y se deslizó con absoluta gracia hasta nosotros, entonces comprendí que se trataba de Emmett – quiero una hermanita así, Rose, deja que me la quede, es tan pequeñita.

-Em, compórtate o el lobito va a empezar a gruñir – ella me besó en el rostro y sonrió – soy Rosalie, la hermana de Jaz y este es mi novio, Emmett, ignóralo, es un estúpido.

-Heriste mis sentimientos – él hizo un puchero y ella lo besó en los labios – así está mejor.

-A mi no me saludas, rubita – Jake me abrazó nuevamente y le sonrió con burla.

-Como si no te hubiese visto en días – le dio un golpe en la cabeza escuchando su quejido – a ver si te quedan ganas de saludarme – no pude evitar reír, obteniendo una fea mirada de mi amigo mientras ella corría a la espalda de Emmett cayendo juntos en la piscina sacando la mitad del agua y dejándonos a todos salpicados.

-Y ese fue el show de Em y Rose, son unos estúpidos, están juntos porque nadie más los aguantaría.

-A mi me parecieron divertidos – sólo entonces noté que Jasper y Alice aún no volvían - ¿Los chicos?

-Saludándose como corresponde – me senté en un columpio antes de ponerme a analizar el tono en la voz de él, parecía envidia, pero me imitó.

-Eso sí que es amor a primera vista, espero que Jaz sea un buen chico.

-No hay duda, lo conozco bien y podemos confiar en que cuide a la pequeña loca de tu amiga – tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos – no puedo evitar sentir envidia – lo sabía – todo es fácil para ellos.

-Lo siento – busqué sus ojos y acaricié su rostro.

-No lo hagas, tienes derecho a sentir lo que te plazca.

-Es que yo…

-Hoy no, por favor, ayer ya fue lo suficientemente penoso – sus ojos suplicaban y suspiré resignada.

-¿Y la mamá de Jaz? – no dejaba de admirar el lugar, el césped bien cuidado, la piscina de forma rectangular, era muy bonita y grande, sobraba el toque cálido, hogareño.

-Viajó a Seattle, está preparando todo para irse, los chicos quedarán viviendo solos acá, creo que venderán esta propiedad.

-Es una pena, es muy bonita.

-Sí, pero no tiene sentido para ellos ¿Sabes quién planea comprarla? – la risa bailaba en una mueca de sus labios, parecía burlarse de mí y eso me molestaba.

-¿Debiera?

-Quizás no se los ha dicho hasta no estar seguro, pero Charlie haría una muy buena inversión.

-¡Estás bromeando! – mis ojos se desorbitaron, esto era demasiado, Charlie nunca fue de muchos gastos, era un suplicio lograr que me comprara algo demasiado caro, pero quizás es que él sólo pensaba en una vida más sencilla para nosotros.

-¿Te gustaría?

-Demasiado.

-Emmett tiene una casa bastante grande, por lo que dicen, sus padres se la dejaron antes de irse a Europa, así que los chicos irán a vivir con él.

-Pero Rosalie…

-Ni lo menciones, Jaz no está muy convencido, es tan tradicionalista, opina que debieran casarse primero, pero Rosalie… con ella nadie se mete, es lo que se llama una perra.

-Pero simpática.

-Espero que nunca te encuentres con su otro lado, puede ser muy mala, cruel, egoísta.

-Bonita – señalé.

-La belleza se lleva por dentro.

-Pero Em…

-Ah, no, él es de lo mejor, es excelente y muy divertido, no sé cómo puede estar tan enamorado de una arpía.

-El amor es ciego – lo dije con brusquedad y me levanté de hombros, ellos habían salido de la piscina y controlaban la carne, de pronto noté que Jaz venía con una bandeja con ensaladas y platos, Alice traía dos jarros en la mano – amiga, te desapareciste – exclamé caminando para ayudarla, quería cambiar de tema.

-Sí, preparábamos lo que falta.

-Espero no encontrar olor a sexo en mi comida – Emmett se carcajeaba de su propia broma, mientras el rostro de Alice parecía un tomate y Jasper se quedó como piedra, enfurecido, tratando de controlarse.

-¡Idiota! – Rosalie comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente – no te metas con mi hermanita o yo me meto con la tuya – y tragué saliva, se refería a mí.

-Te lo advertí – dijo Jake en mi cuello.

-Este jarro es limonada – gritó Jasper haciéndose notar – y este otro para mayores de veintiuno.

-Cállate, ridículo – Rose comenzó a servir obligándome a tomar un sorbo, estaba delicioso, pero me asustaba, nunca había bebido y tampoco deseaba quedar de tonta, por lo que seguí sorbiéndolo.

Emmett repartió trozos de carne mientras Alice y Rose daban ensalada, pronto todos comíamos en silencio, alrededor de la mesa de terraza cubierta con un toldo, era la mejor carne a la parrilla que había probado en mi vida.

-Em, eres un chef de primera – le sonreí viendo el brillo en sus ojos.

-Eres mi hermanita preferida – declaró con serenidad acercándose a mí lentamente, pero Jake se interpuso repentinamente.

-Ni lo pienses.

-Rose, el perrito me está molestando – lloriqueó apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Te lo mereces, ella te hizo un cumplido y así pensabas pagarle.

-Me calumnian – sollozó con fuerza.

-Tienes que entender que lanzar a la gente a la piscina no es un agradecimiento

-Y no sé nadar – afirmé.

-¿No sabes nadar? – Jaz parecía sorprendido - tendrás la piscina y no sabrás usarla.

-Ey, se supone que ella no lo sabe.

-No, no lo sé – reí con suavidad.

-Te recomiendo mi dormitorio – Rose me guiñó un ojo – tiene beneficios que pronto apreciarás.

-Rose, tú tienes veintiún años y ella no cumple ni quince – Jaz comenzaba a molestarme con sus comentarios, además yo no entendía nada.

-Bah, no hay que ser idiota para darse cuenta que ella no será tan mojigata como tú, hermanito.

Sentí cómo me sonrojaba y agradecí la mano de Jake llevándome de regreso al columpio, pero sintiéndome culpable al verlas levantar los platos y llevarlos a la cocina. Alcé el rostro al escuchar el tema de Oso Gominola (Gummy Bear), Emmett corrió y bailó al ritmo hasta llegar a su celular que tenía en una silla de la terraza, regresando a buscar su ropa, una polera verde limón y zapatillas de lona del mismo color.

-Díganle a Rose que fui a buscar a Edward.

Sentí que perdía el aire, la sola mención de ese nombre lograba descolocarme, Jake notó mi nerviosismo, porque tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Estás pálida ¿Ocurre algo?

-No lo sé, debe ser la limonada especial que me dio Rosalie.

-No bebas si no lo deseas, sólo lo aceptas y lo dejas a un lado, como yo.

-Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta – miré la piscina, tan calma en este momento - ¿Quién es Edward? – rogué porque no notara nada en mi que delatara mi estado.

-Edward Cullen, es un amigo de Emmett, vive en la misma casa que te hablé antes – golpeó su boca con un dedo – mencionaste que el hermano de Alice estudia Economía ¿James?

-Sí – apenas y la voz salió entre mis dientes, tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

-Edward también, que pequeño es el mundo – los chicos regresaban, pero yo sólo los veía en una nebulosa - ¿Sabían que James es el hermano de Alice?

-Creo que no me siento bien – me acerqué a Alice y la tomé de un brazo – llévame a un baño.

No me preocupé por Jake, esperé que el entendiera que este no era momento para el amigo que está en todas conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Alice extrañamente susurró, debía estar asustada.

-Te cuento cuando lleguemos.

El interior de la casa estaba helado y sentí escalofríos, pero también noté que mi cuerpo entero temblaba, llegamos a lo que parecía el vestíbulo y Alice abrió una pequeña puerta al otro extremo, largué el agua y me mojé la cara y el cuello, luego me senté en el suelo, ocultando el rostro entre las piernas antes de que regresara el temblor.

-Es él, Edward, es él y viene para acá – observé a una Alice que no parecía tan sorprendida como esperé, sabía que era algo bruja y adivinaba cosas, pero esto era distinto, ella estaba segura - ¿Lo sabías? – y sentí lágrimas correr por la comisura de los ojos – lo sabías y no me lo dijiste, Ali ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? – me sentía totalmente traicionada, pero no sólo eso, era difícil constatar el hecho de que tu mejor amiga te ocultaba cosas, era una mentirosa, arpía – déjame sola, llama a Jake y dile que quiero irme.

-No, Isabella, deja que te explique – se sentó a mi lado y abrazó mi cuerpo juntando nuestras frentes – Jasper es muy importante para mí y con él viene un paquete completo que son sus amigos, Edward es el tecladista del grupo y el mejor amigo de Em, yo no quiero tener que elegir entre mi novio y mi mejor amiga, lo que implica aprender a convivir con él y quizás sea mejor y te des cuenta que no vale la pena todo lo que has sentido este tiempo, él no es el príncipe que te imaginas.

-Pero no estaba preparada, no lo estoy.

-Yo no sabía que vendría ahora, Jaz me dijo que regresaba mañana de la casa de su papá, pensé que tendría tiempo de prepararte.

-Debo irme, otro día quizás, pero hoy…

-Estaré contigo y si es demasiado le diremos a Jaz que nos lleve, pero mientras más dejes pasar será peor, hoy es un buen día para empezar.

-Dame un minuto a solas, espérame afuera, por favor. – asintió sonriendo y besando mi frente, salió.

Respiré rápidamente, volví a mojar mi cara y me miré al espejo mientras me secaba, debía ser fuerte y tratar de estar serena, por lo que decía Alice no sería la última vez y… no, eso no funcionaba para mi, sacrificio, eso era más fácil, tragué aire hasta sentir el dolor de mis pulmones llenarse… por Alice, mi mejor amiga, por ella era capaz de todo.

Giré la manilla de la puerta, abrí y levanté el rostro, fue como una panorámica, Alice paralizada a un costado, Em hablando alguna estupidez y él… Edward, el amor de mi vida, tan cerca, por primera vez en una eternidad, me miró y sus ojos pasaron del topacio al ónice en un segundo, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y lo comprendí, le repugnaba, no podía ser otra cosa, sus manos se volvieron puños, como si quisiera golpearme y yo no le he hecho nada… Edward me odiaba y yo seguía considerándolo el ser más perfecto que pisó la tierra.


	5. 5 Infierno Epov

Gracias a todas las que han puesto mi historia entre sus favoritas y a las que han comentado, me hacen muy feliz. Si quieren realizar consultas, no duden en enviarme MP les aseguro que contestaré todo lo que pueda. Muchos cariños.

(Edward Point of View)

Nunca he podido comprender cómo un evento tan insignificante pudo cambiar mi vida para siempre, aunque, claro, no es que le permitiera dominarme del todo, trataba, realmente lo intentaba, de no afectarme.

Tengo la imagen grabada en mi memoria, como si fuese ayer, cuando sentí que me miraban; había bebido por lo menos media botella de ron e intentaba convencer a un grupo de estúpidos de que Goku podría salvar al mundo del ataque de un meteorito gigante, aún me río al recordar que dentro de mi desgracia, lograba ser moderadamente feliz, si es que a esa vida se le puede llamar felicidad, desde luego, apartando lo obvio, las discusiones con papá y lo convencido que me tiene de ser basura, pues lo soy y lo que hice hace tantos años, ya no podrá cambiar, este es mi modo de purgar mi gran pecado. Nunca he pensado que saltando de culo en culo voy a lograr vivir tranquilo, el peso de mi conciencia es demasiado poderoso, este comportamiento de puto homicida es la manera de recordarle a mi cerebro y a mi súper congelado corazón que se olviden de buscar la felicidad, eso está vetado para mí.

Aquí volvemos a esa fatídica noche, cuando todo lo que les he contado me golpeó en la cara y dejé de purgar, definitivamente "ESTOY EN EL INFIERNO"

_Me miraba, con sus ojitos color chocolate muy abiertos y un hermoso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, su pelo castaño caía en ondas por los costados de su cara, se afirmaba de la baranda como si de ello dependiera su vida, nuestros ojos no dejaban de observarse y entonces el monstruo apareció y mis manos se volvieron puños, pero no lo pude contener, él me obligó a gritarlo "INTRUSAS". En un segundo vi a la enana tironearla de un brazo y mi pequeña no podía dejar de mirarme y yo tampoco a ella, hasta que cerró los ojos y la conexión terminó.___

_James apareció desde la cocina abrochándose el pantalón, después me recriminó, por supuesto, cuando al fin había convencido a Victoria de darle una mamada, yo le interrumpo su sueño hecho realidad.___

¡Y qué mierda me importan las trancas sexuales de la pelirroja!_Si ahora yo ya no podría dormir tranquilo, no es que antes lo haya hecho, el alcohol lograba mantener los sueños a raya, sí, esas pesadillas en que la sangre corría por mi rostro y no me dejaba respirar, esa "gloriosa" manera de despertar casi había desaparecido, pero mi mente me estaba jugando muy malas pasadas, prefería dormir y dejar de ver, cada vez que mis párpados se cerraban para conciliar el sueño, unos ojos color chocolate mirándome con fascinación, creía que eran sueños, tratando de negar lo obvio, mi imaginación me llevaba por caminos jamás recorridos con ninguna otra mujer y es que, por favor, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y donde sea que pregunten, ya sea en Sacramento o en Seattle, mi reputación me persigue, tengo reglas, claro, cuando tu corazón es de hielo debes tomar medidas para evitar el descongelamiento, nunca tengo más de dos citas (si es que se las puede llamar así) seguidas con la misma mujer, ellas no pueden llegar a creer que realmente me importan, cuando lo único que logran hacer es satisfacer mis necesidades, por un lado y , por otro, darle un sentido a esta miserable vida que me tocó sufrir, si no fuese por el sexo hace mucho que me hubiese lanzado por un puente o algo así._

___Según James mi modo de beber y drogarme era un intento de suicidio, pero sé que eso es algo controlable, lo que es demasiado difícil dejar es el cigarro, pero me estoy desviando a otro tema._

___Ahora los sueños eran distintos, yo sonreía como un estúpido, mientras nuestras manos se entrelazaban y sus ojos, ellos son mi perdición, me acercaba a besarla y mi corazón hacía su aparición, latiendo con tanta fuerza que llegaba a doler, incluso al despertar, sentado en la cama, con mi mano presionando mi pecho como si intentara retenerlo. Siempre era el mismo final, un dolor indescriptible al ser arrebatada de mis brazos y el vacío en el lugar donde antes estaba ese músculo grande y traicionero que decidía vivir justo antes de morir.___

_Nunca había estado tan cerca de James antes, pasaba en su casa, hasta estudiaba ahí o simulaba hacerlo; la enana iba y venía siempre sola y eso me enfurecía más, me miraba con sorna, como si supiese algo. Un día tomé el valor de preguntarle por sus amigas, con la leve esperanza de que diera una pequeña chispa a esa alegría que comenzaba a desaparecer._

___Carraspeó, la muy desgraciada, se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, me tomó una mano y yo a esas alturas sabía que la noticia sería mala, muy mala._

___-¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-Veintitrés - y tragué saliva._

_-Ella tiene trece años, apenas, los mismos que yo, Edward, te conozco de hace tiempo y James tampoco habla bien de ti._

_-Pero yo nunca… – me tapó la boca y supe que era una bruja demasiado malvada._

_-Nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de opinión, Isabella es mi mejor amiga, es una persona excepcional y la quiero demasiado, mi conciencia no podría estar tranquila si abogo esta estupidez y luego le haces daño, es una niña. _

_Me quedé mirándola con la respiración en pausa, buscando el modo de rebatirla, pero no encontré las palabras y el peso de la realidad aplastó mi cuerpo, soltando todo ese aire retenido, ella… Isabella… y su nombre cantaba para mi, más nunca podría ser mia, porque yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño y del primer nivel del infierno caí al noveno y de cabeza.___

_-Prométeme que no la buscarás, que si yo te digo que no vengas, no lo harás, prométemelo – me estiró la mano y la mia temblaba al estrechársela._

___Tomé mi mochila y me fui corriendo y seguí sin detenerme, sin rumbo fijo, sólo correr, recordando cuanto bien me hacía antes, en esos años olvidados. Me inscribí en atletismo en la universidad, era el único momento del día en que podía olvidar, con el viento golpeando la piel de mi rostro, hasta caer rendido, con mi cuerpo adolorido, pero el otro dolor era aún más fuerte._

___Yo bien sabía lo basura que era, mi padre se había encargado de recalcármelo desde que tenía seis años, no me importó realmente comportarme a esa altura con cada mujer que se cruzaba por mi vida, nunca pensé que podría ver a alguna de ellas de modo distinto, pero lo que sucedió con mi pequeña Isabella no fue algo que pude prevenir u obviar, sólo pasó y nada podría hacerme olvidar ya; lo único que podía medianamente manejar era alejarme y pensar que con ello la mantenía libre de daño… de mi daño._

___Comencé a ver a Irina, su estupidez y su locura lograban provocar sonrisas la mayoría de las veces y cada vez era más fácil volver a fingir alegría, poco me importaba lo que ella sintiera, estoy seguro de que no era mucho, lo que no puedo negar es que el sexo era espectacular, variado y cuando se me antojara, en más de una ocasión me encontré con sus orbes chocolate mientras nos besábamos y entonces la echaba de mi pieza._

___Un suceso del que no me gusta hablar nos alejó y de nuevo me encontré recordándo los motivos por los que debo alejarme:_

___Primero: soy un degenerado, pero nunca un pervertido y ella es sólo una niña._

___Segundo: la quería y con esa certeza, sabía que este monstruo sin duda lograría herirla y yo no deseaba eso.___

_Tercero: Oh, no tengo más motivos, si es que los tuve algún día los olvidé y casi han pasado dos años y cada vez los dos anteriores se van haciendo más débiles, al igual que mi voluntad, porque LA QUIERO, LA QUIERO, LA QUIERO y todo mi ser pide por ella y en vez de este sentimiento desaparecer, adquiere la fuerza de un huracán que romperá todo a su paso._

Aquí estoy, paralizado, petrificado, con la vista fija en sus ojos, sé que ella se siente igual y mi rostro se contrae por el dolor de la distancia, porque estos tres metros son demasiados, quiero abrazarla, hacerle todas las promesas del mundo y que mi corazón se incendie en una llamarada…

Isabella… mi Bella.


	6. 6 Grupo de Estudio

(Bella Point of View)

Continuábamos de pie en el vestíbulo, enfrentándonos con la mirada y todo fue muy rápido, Emmett le dio su abrazo de oso interfiriendo nuestra visual entonces pude reaccionar.

-Te he extrañado tanto, amigo – rugió.

-Suéltame, imbécil, si no quieres una patada en las bolas – su voz, aunque furiosa, era suave, como un terciopelo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentí la mano de Alice en mi brazo insistiéndome en caminar, pero la voz de Emmett nos detuvo.

-Isabella, puedes hacerle compañía a Jake, dile a los chicos que entren, Alice, tú te quedas, debemos hablar sobre mi casa.

-Pero yo… - Alice dudaba.

-Recuerda, eres la hermanita de Rose, lo que es de la familia, se habla en familia.

Me sorprendió la seriedad en sus palabras, como si se hubiese quitado la máscara, notando también como su enorme cuerpo me impedía ver a Edward una vez más y asentí, cumpliría mi papel. Media hora después todos regresaron, riendo ante los intentos de Jake por enseñarme a nadar, Emmett lo correteó diciendo que él era mejor profesor y la risa salía limpia por mi garganta, me estaba divirtiendo, después de un casi ahogo y los reclamos de Jake de que debía devolverme sana y salva a Charlie, decidí salir de la piscina. No pude evitar observarlo, como en cámara lenta, sentado a horcajadas sobre una silla de sol, con un trozo de carne en una mano y la jarra de limonada especial en la otra, se rió con su propio eructo, pero al sentirme volvió el rostro con desdén haciendo una mueca de asco, bueno, siquiera él lo haría fácil, dentro de poco lo odiaría, no creía posible seguir sintiendo algo por un ser tan despreciable… y hermoso.

¡Argh! A quién trato de engañar, mi corazón late como loco y he estado toda la tarde mirándolo, sin importarme lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran.

Había cambiado, pero no demasiado, su pelo estaba mucho más corto, pero igual de desordenado, noté que no se quitaba la polera amarilla, obviamente Adidas, a pesar del calor y de que hacia abajo llevaba un traje de baño azul con dos rayas blancas a los costados, que se ceñía perfectamente a sus caderas, mostrándome un perfecto trasero, me ruboricé ante la idea, jamás me había fijado en el trasero de un hombre, pero él… Argh, sus piernas son pálidas y musculosas, como si practicara algún deporte, aunque lo dudaba, un deportista no bebía y él ya comenzaba a tambalearse; caminaba descalzo por el césped, como si quisiera impregnarse de naturaleza.

-A veces hay abejas, te pueden picar – le dijo Jasper con amabilidad, recibiendo un ceño fruncido como respuesta, nadie le hablaba y eso me parecía extraño, como si quisieran darle su espacio, pero qué clase de amistad se podía tener con un ogro como él, sólo se dedicaba a beber y gruñir.

Decidí tomar un poco de sol, estiré una toalla y me acomodé en ella hundiendo el rostro en mis brazos y entonces sentí que Jake se recostaba a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien? – me susurró al oído.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Desde que fuiste al baño has estado extraña.

-No es nada – le sonreí dejando que tomara mi mano, me sentí tan nerviosa, no quería que Edward pensara que Jake era mi novio, sé que es una tontera, pero realmente no lo deseaba.

-¡Eddie, mi amor! – escuché el chillido de Em, pero no me volví a mirar – juguemos a las quemadas – pronto escuchaba el golpe de la pelota en sus cuerpos y los evidentes quejidos, no eran nada amables, Em reía y Edward, se veía… furioso.

-¿Por qué lo miras? – había cerrado los ojos y el susurro de Jake en mi cuello erizó cada espacio de piel.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Edward, no dejas de mirarlo.

-¿Estás celoso? – sonreí con burla, ocultando mi decepción por ser tan evidente.

-Creo que sí.

-Es que… como te explico, yo… ni siquiera lo conozco y él fue un poco grosero cuando me vio al llegar.

-Él siempre es grosero – tenía la mandíbula apretada y un fuego recorrió su mirada, hasta pude sentir que temblaba levemente.

-Ahora lo sé, en realidad ya no importa.

-Podría golpearlo por eso.

-Si vuelve a hacerlo, te lo pediré – sonreí, pero la alegría no llegó a mis ojos, deseaba que él cambiara su actitud hacia mí.

-Es un trato – su sonrisa era perfecta, casi sentí un par de lágrimas asomarse, si lo amase a él sería tan fácil – he estado pensando que quiero darte un tiempo, sin presiones, pero tratemos de ser amigos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Hasta tu cumpleaños.

-Seis semanas.

-Sí, pero debes ser sincera, yo no podría perderte, tu amistad es muy importante para mí.

-Bueno – lo besé en el rostro y sonreí.

-Isabella, yo quisiera… por última vez… - tartamudeaba y yo sabía lo que pretendía, se acercaba lentamente y su respiración era pesada, tragué saliva, faltaban apenas dos centímetros… y el caos, la pelota lo golpeó directo en la cabeza.

-¡Edward! – vi cómo Jasper lo recriminaba, pero no era escuchado, miraba a Jake desafiante y mi amigo parecía muy molesto.

-Calma, Jacob, fue un accidente – Em parecía dispuesto a interponerse.

-Ten más cuidado para otra ocasión – le lanzó la pelota, pero Edward la dejó caer – y te guste o no, Isabella es mi amiga y desde ahora la verás seguido, te pido que controles tu humor, ella no se merece tus malos tratos.

-¡Piscinaso! - gritó Emmett y un segundo después Edward desaparecía en el agua, aproveché ese momento para ponerme de pie.

-Vamos Jake, de todos modos Charlie debe estar preocupado.

-Bueno, Alice ¿Te vas?

-Sí, Jasper dijo que me llevaría a casa, es mejor ir juntos de una vez.

A lo lejos pude ver a un completamente mojado Edward mirando a Em con furia. Rose me abrazó sintiéndome extraña, ella no parecía ese tipo de chica, me llevó hasta Emmett que me estrujó en sus brazos y miré a Edward con timidez y por un segundo, antes de que diera la espalda para tomar una toalla y secarse sobre la ropa, pude ver un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos color miel, me levanté de hombros y tomé mis cosas caminando a la puerta mientras Alice se despedía y Jasper ya nos esperaba en el auto; los brazos de Jake rodearon mi cuerpo y sentí que me fulminaban por la espalda, pero no quise mirar, por hoy eran demasiadas las constataciones de su odio hacia mí, ya era demasiado.

Llegué a casa sintiendo que este era el día más largo de mi vida, miles de sentimientos me embargaban y sólo quería llorar hasta que las lágrimas se secaran.

-¡Bells! – cerré los ojos.

-Sí, Char-papá.

-Ven, hija, salúdanos.

¡ODIO MI VIDA! Caminé hasta la sala, veía un partido de beisbol y mamá tenía un libro en las manos, me senté en medio derrumbándome en el pecho de mi padre.

-Estoy agotada.

-Fue una buena tarde.

-Sí, Emmett, el novio de Rosalie Hale es súper divertido.

-Son buenas personas.

-Definitivamente.

-¿Te gustó la casa?

-A propósito – mamá parecía abstraída en su lectura, era una saga de vampiros que según ella era muy interesante - ¿Tienes algo que decirnos, papá?

-Sabía que no podrían guardar silencio.

-¿A qué se refieren? – cerró el libro y nos miró.

-Compré la casa de los Hale, ellos se van esta semana y nosotros nos mudamos la próxima.

-Charlie Swan ¿Compraste una casa?

-Sí, mi amor.

-Te pedí cambiar el auto y dijiste que no tenías dinero – estaba roja de rabia, así que me levanté.

-Mañana me cuentan, buenas noches.

Me di un baño y me puse una camisola de algodón con un estampado de Barbie, para luego hundirme en la cama, tenía tanto que pensar, pero en segundos mis párpados pesaban como rocas y no recuerdo ni lo que soñé.

...

Jake se ofreció a ayudarnos a embalar, lo que hizo más ameno el trabajo. Renee no le habló a Charlie por todo un día, pero cuando conoció nuestro nuevo hogar saltaba de alegría, hasta podría tener su propio taller de manualidades. Los mellizos ocuparían dormitorios separados, cosa que no les agradó, sé que terminarían durmiendo juntos como siempre. Rose personalmente se encargó de mostrarme mi nueva habitación y los beneficios que tanta polémica causaron, justo fuera de mi ventana había un árbol gigantesco, ella le había hecho una escalera con trozos de madera y por ahí subía y bajaba las noches en que no le permitían salir; evidentemente ella no sabía que si Charlie me descubría me mataba o lo más probable es que cayera de cabeza y lo hiciera yo misma; pero era un lugar precioso, tenía mi baño, un walking closet y mucho, mucho espacio, sonreí, sería feliz ahí.

...

Desde que me miré en el espejo con el uniforme de colegio, minutos antes de bajar a tomar desayuno y comenzar el primer día de clases, supe que ya no era la misma, ese cuerpo de niña, la inocencia, la severidad de la ropa, no reflejaban quien yo era ahora. Enjugué las lágrimas antes de que siguieran más y preferí pensar en lo evidente, tomaría las recomendaciones de Rose, arreglaría el uniforme, nada demasiado escandaloso, no era mi intención recibir una reprimenda, pero muchas de mis compañeras lo hacían hace años, ceñir un poco la polera de color amarillo, acortar la falda tableada azul marino… suspiré… mi autoestima nunca había sido muy alta, pero notaba cómo los chicos me miraban, no debía ser tan horrible, pero el recuerdo de esa tarde, sus expresiones al verme… suspiré otra vez… no estaba a su altura y me odiaba por eso.

-Jacob ya llegó – me sobresalté ante el grito de mamá.

-Bajo en seguida – tomé la mochila y salí.

Flash Back

_Jacob había hablado con Charlie el día anterior solicitándole autorización para llevarme al colegio todos los días que le fuera posible, para mi sorpresa, él aceptó. Antes de ir a dormir, me escabullí en el estudio y merodeé por ahí notando a Charlie concentrado en documentos.__  
__-¿Quieres decirme algo? – se quitó los anteojos y me miré fijamente, sentía cómo el rubor cubría la piel de mi rostro.__  
__-Es que yo… papá… necesito…__  
__-¿Me vas a pedir algo? – su ceño se frunció.__  
__-No, no, lo que sucede es que tú siempre has sido muy estricto conmigo, no me das muchos permisos y dices que me olvide de salir con chicos hasta los cincuenta y todo eso.__  
__-Sigo pensando lo mismo.__  
__-¿Por qué dejas que salga con Jake?__  
__-Es el hijo de mi jefe – mis ojos rodaron mientras negaba con la cabeza.__  
__-Dime la verdad.__  
__-A ver, cómo te explico esto – tomó mi mano e hizo que me siente en sus piernas, como cuando era pequeña y me explicaba cosas desagradables – aunque espero que no te gusten chicos hasta muchos años más, sé que eso sucederá, es inevitable, sé también que Jake es muy responsable, los sacrificios que ha hecho por Billy demuestran que es una persona valiosa.__  
__-Pero…__  
__-Le gustas a Jake – volví a sonrojarme – no te quita la vista de encima, es muy notorio, me divierte verlo, pero bueno, la cosa es que a ti no te gusta.__  
__-¿No?__  
__-Pensé que lo sabías – frunció el ceño nuevamente – o eres muy buena actriz.__  
__-Es atractivo y divertido, me siento segura a su lado, pero tienes razón, lo veo como un amigo y aunque él desearía otra cosa, yo no puedo.__  
__-¿Ves?__  
__-Pero entonces.__  
__-Me siento más seguro de que estés cerca de él, te cuidará.__  
__-Ya entendí, mientras esté con él es difícil que otros se acerquen.__  
__-¿Sí? – hizo una mueca y yo fruncí el ceño esta vez, mordiéndome el labio.__  
__-Está bien, acepto tu idea extraña, si alguien realmente me quiere no temerá pasar la "Barrera Jacob"__  
__-Lo entendiste muy bien – lo besé en la frente acurrucándome en su pecho.__  
__-Te quiero, papá.__  
__-También yo, hija, gracias a ti soy lo que soy, le diste sentido a mi vida.__  
__-Voy a dormir, mañana es mi primer día de clases.__  
__-Ve y descansa – me dejó marchar, pero antes de cruzar la puerta me llamó – Bells, otra cosa quiero pedirte, si eso que no quiero que suceda, sucede, me lo dirás, serás sincera conmigo.__  
__-Lo intentaré – sonreí con picardía escuchándolo bufar, no esperé para huir de ahí, nunca podría decirle que amo a un hombre diez años mayor que me aborrece, pero no era sólo eso, dudo mucho que Edward sea la clase de chico que papá tenga en mente para mí, lo defraudaría._

Fin Flash Back

Lo besé en el rostro al llegar pero él me sonrió con picardía e insistió en dejarme en la puerta del colegio, le recordé que no podía abrazarme ni nada parecido, las reglas eran claras para las estudiantes, nada de novios con el uniforme puesto. Para nuestra sorpresa encontramos a Jasper y Alice un poco más allá, se besaban como si el mundo fuese a terminar. Carraspeamos al estar a su lado, separándose con un salto, provocando fuertes risotadas en Jacob.

-Usted, niñita, debería tener vergüenza, sólo serán unas horas y se arriesga a ser expulsada en su primer día.

-No molestes – abrazó a Jasper por la cintura con una sonrisa de suficiencia - ¿Vendrás a buscarme?

-Con Jake, recuerda que Rose nos trajo.

-O sea que se habían puesto de acuerdo – señalé a mi amigo con el dedo.

-Sí, no lo niego, vendremos a dejarlas y a buscarlas desde ahora, pero ya debemos irnos para alcanzar a llegar.

-A las tres los esperamos – antes de que él intentara algo de lo que me arrepentiría, lo besé en el rostro abrazándolo.

Tomé el brazo de mi amiga y seguimos juntas hasta el interior del colegio, un mapa en el diario mural nos indicaba las salas, debíamos ir hasta el fondo del pasillo. El sistema aquí era distinto a otros colegios, cada curso tenía su propia sala y los profesores buscaban dónde les tocaba realizar la clase, excepto los laboratorios, entonces nos teníamos que movilizar.

-¡Qué emoción! Amiga, tenemos tanto que contar – envidiaba el entusiasmo de la duendecilla.

-Tú tendrás mucho que contar – aclaré.

-Eso sólo es tu culpa, Jacob gustoso te daría tema.

-¡Ángela! – llamé al ver a nuestra amiga, seguía tan delgada y larguirucha, las misma gafas.

-Niñas, no saben cuánto las he extrañado, no me llamaron ni una sola vez – recriminó, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-No es que tu lo hayas hecho – le recordó Alice estirando los brazos – abrazo de grupo – obedecimos sin chistar, era bueno estar juntas nuevamente.

-Mi novio, Ben, no me dejaba tiempo – casi chilló, pero el timbre interrumpió nuestra charla – a la hora de almuerzo seguimos.

-No tendré tanta paciencia – murmuró Alice llevándome de un brazo hasta los que ella creyó serían los mejores asientos, casi al final, junto a la ventana, Ángela se sentó con Lauren justo tras nosotras; esa chica no me agradaba, por alguna razón activaba mis sensores de peligro, pero no tenía motivos para apartarla, aún.

Comenzamos la mañana con Historia, puaj, ramos peligrosos justo a primera hora, me dispuse a dormitar simulando tomar nota a lo que el Sr. Jefferson decía, pero mi amiga tenía otros planes, deslizó una notita hasta mi mano.

_"Jaz me propuso formar un grupo de estudio, ayudarnos por las tardes, él es bueno en Historia, Jake en Biología y tú en Literatura"__  
__"¿Y tú?"__  
__"Ellos tienen ramos de administración, como nosotras el año pasado"__  
__"Gracias a ti lo pasé ¿Y mates?"__  
__"Entre todos lo intentamos"__  
__"Me parece genial"_ – en un momento en que el profesor se volvió a anotar la fecha de los exámenes en la pizarra, sentí la mano de Ángela en mi hombro y dejó caer un papelito que logré tomar.

_"¿Qué se teje?"_ – Alice me lo arrebató escribiendo con prisa, yo lo recibí de regreso

_"¿Dónde estudia Ben?"__  
__"Instituto La Push"_– con Alice nos observamos riendo y el profesor carraspeó, por lo que dejamos de hacerlo.

En el camino al laboratorio de Biología seguimos la charla, le contamos todo sobre los chicos, obviando el detalle de Edward.

-Entonces Jake es o no tu novio.

-No, es mi amigo.

-Si no lo quieres dámelo a mi – hasta ese momento no nos habíamos dado cuenta que Lauren iba tras nosotras escuchándolo todo, casi la fulminé con la mirada.

-Aún no lo decido – murmuré – Ang, cuéntanos de Ben.

-Los dos asistimos a catecismo de hace dos años, siempre me gustó, pero él parecía tan indiferente, hasta que en enero fuimos a un campamento por la Iglesia y nos acercamos bastante, el último día en la fiesta de despedida me confesó que yo le gustaba, habló con mis padres, él les aseguró que me respetaría y nos dan permiso para vernos, sólo con la supervisión de mamá.

-Formaremos un grupo de estudio con los chicos, quizás les permitan ir.

-Lo consultaré.

No tuvimos momento de continuar hasta el almuerzo; había extrañado a Ángela, ella era tranquila y sabía escuchar, además apoyaba en el periódico escolar y me gustaba darle ideas, pero su modo de ser me permitía pensar demasiado y no siempre era lo que deseaba, Alice, al contrario, no daba tregua a mi mente con su eterna cháchara.

Los chicos nos esperaban un poco alejados de las miradas, apoyados en el Volkswagen de Jake, sonreían felices.

-¿Cómo estuvo el primer día?

-Bien – Jake me tomó la mano besando mi mejilla de un modo bastante sugerente, obviamente me ruboricé hasta las orejas y él se sentía muy feliz de provocar eso en mi – Charlie me llamó, hoy comenzarán la mudanza así que te quiere allá.

-Nosotros podemos ayudar – acotó Jaz levantando la mano de Alice.

-Tú, ¿Irás? – puse la mano en su pecho subiéndola suavemente hasta el cuello de su camisa y esta vez yo sonreí, un temblor lo recorrió.

-Quizás más tarde – casi tartamudeó – Billy me avisó recién que sus terapias serás de tres a cinco, debo acompañarlo, así que después de esa hora soy hombre libre.

-¿Hombre?

-Sí, bastante tengo ya de ello – una mueca afloró en sus labios.

-Sólo era una broma – reí abrazándolo – es hora de irse, antes que Charlie llame y perdamos los beneficios.

Los días más largos de mi vida, casi todo lo teníamos embalado, pero desempacar y ordenar la casa nueva fue todo un reto. Para el fin de semana yo sólo quería descansar, pero Alice me llamó para que pidiera permiso a Charlie a ver si los chicos podrían venir a la piscina, aprovechando que el clima seguía siendo bueno, no es que en Sacramento sea un invierno terrible, pero no era como para disfrutar del agua, a veces llovía y la ropa debía ser algo más abrigada, sobre todo por las noches. Me animé de inmediato, qué mejor que muchas distracciones y si de paso podía ver a Edward, tanto mejor.

...

Al final él no llegó pero la pasamos de maravilla, creo que estoy aprendiendo a nadar, Jane y Alec fueron los juguetes de mis nuevos amigos, nunca pensé que a Rosalie le gustaran tanto los niños, junto a Emmett, bailaban, corrían, nadaban, hicieron equipos para la pelota, realmente muy divertido y esas noches dormí como un tronco.

Para el lunes, y contando con la autorización de Charlie, comenzamos nuestras sesiones de estudio en grupo. Como cada día, Jaz esperaba por nosotras, pero esta vez fuimos directo a su nueva casa, casi comencé a morderme las uñas, no había visto a Edward desde el famoso cumpleaños, eran muchos los sentimientos encontrados, el ansia de sentirlo cerca, conocerlo más y el temor de constatar lo desagradable que soy para él. Pero ni siquiera Alice parecía preocupada por eso, quizás yo me estaba enrollando sola y la posibilidad de verlo era más bien remota.

Era un sector un poco menos acomodado que el de mi nueva residencia, la casa tenía un lindo jardín y un chalé, con la típica escalera central, los pilares y la puerta con mosquitero, entramos a un pequeño vestíbulo, a la derecha estaba la escalera hacia los dormitorios, según me iba indicando Jasper, justo al frente la cocina, que era muy pequeña, apenas un refrigerador, lavaplatos, cocina con horno, microondas y un mesón servía de separación con el comedor, el cual no se usaba como tal, sólo había una gran sala a todo lo largo de la casa, un plasma colgado de la pared, el Xbox, varios sofás, una gran mesa de centro con varios libros y cuadernos repartidos sobre ella; desde la cocina había una puerta hacia el patio trasero que comunicaba con el garaje de los autos; junto a la escalera, en el vestíbulo, había otra puerta que daba a una sala de ejercicios, era como un gimnasio privado con baño y todo, me explicaron que Em y Rose eran amantes del deporte, si bien no era difícil adivinarlo, luego de ver la calidad de su estado físico.

Jaz se disculpó para subir a dejar sus cosas y cambiarse, yo me senté en uno de los sofás y encendía el plasma cuando noté la actitud de Alice, pasaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, retorcía los dedos y se mordía el labio.

-¿Qué me quieres pedir?

-Es que… Jaz… y como Jake no llega hasta más tarde… yo quería…

-Ve con él, yo espero aquí.

-Gracias, amiga, te amo – besó mi frente y salió disparada dejándome completamente sola, puse un canal de música, saqué Cumbres Borrascosas de mi mochila y comencé a leer, jamás me aburriría de ese libro, adoro los clásicos.

No sé cuánto rato pasó, pero yo ya había avanzado varias páginas, con un sobresalto dejé de leer al sentir abrirse la puerta principal, quien fuera, dejó caer algo en el suelo y entró a la cocina, quise volver a mi lectura, pero algo en el aire me lo impedía, como una corriente eléctrica que apenas y me dejaba respirar.

-Sal de ahí, es mi lugar – ¡Esa voz! Y sonreí, era hermosa, como un terciopelo, aunque trataba de ser ruda, yo sabía que bajo ese tono era toda una seda, estaba paralizada – te dije que te corras – rugió, logrando una reacción en mí, no me atrevía a levantar el rostro y mirarlo, por no encontrarme con esos ojos enojados que tan bien recordaba, me senté al otro lado del sofá.

-Hola – susurré, pero él pareció no escuchar y no lo volví a intentar.

-¿Cómo puedes escuchar esta mierda de música? – yo sólo había dejado el canal, no me di cuenta que un especial de Reggaetón comenzó, pensé en explicarle, pero no deseaba escuchar algún comentario horrible y sólo vi que pasaba los canales.

¡Oh, por Dios! Está aquí, a un metro de mi, sentía que el aire me faltaba, tanto tiempo esperándolo, mi cuerpo y mi mente tenían una discusión, pero mi corazón… es Edward, el amor de mi vida, que no me tolera, pero no importa porque puedo tenerlo cerca a menos de un metro, sonreí, este es el día más feliz de mi vida.

Un timbre lo hizo saltar de su asiento, seguramente su comida estaba lista y tragué saliva, sólo recién me atreví a mirarlo, buzo azul, zapatillas verde oscuro, polera del mismo color, en la espalda decía "CULLEN" y sonreí, él practicaba algún deporte después de todo.

Reía fuertemente mientras veía "Two and a Half Men", estaba sentado con el tobillo derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda, afirmando en él su plato, comía rápidamente; sus manos eran grandes con largos y finos dedos, como de un artista, sentí una presión en mi pecho de imaginar lo que se sentiría que me tocara, debía ser tan suave; de pronto me fijé en lo que comía, era una mezcla de arroz, fideos y huevos revueltos, una mueca involuntaria se formó en mi rostro, seguramente los restos que encontraba en el refrigerador y una idea nació en mi cabeza, yo cocinaría para él, una gran sonrisa me cruzó la cara, mamá siempre decía que un hombre se conquistaba por el estómago y yo veía cómo se iluminaban los ojos de papá cuando preparábamos algo rico para la cena ¿Debía decírselo? No, sólo sería una sorpresa, no podía hacerme demasiadas expectativas. Con la idea en mi cabeza me levanté del sofá, seguramente él no me sintió, porque se sobresaltó cuando le pedí el plato, no pude evitar sonreírle. Lo lavé lentamente mientras pensaba en qué sería lo primero en preparar y decidí revisar la alacena, quizás tendría que comprar algo, lo sequé y lo guardé, tomé un vaso y lo llené de agua, mejor hablaría con Rosalie si es que tenía oportunidad, regresé a la sala y una tristeza me embargó, él no estaba ahí.

Simulé leer, pero no podía dejar de pensarle, cualquier ruido hacía que me volviera hacia el vestíbulo, necesitaba verlo otra vez, sólo clavé mis ojos en el televisor, transmitían Friends y casi logré distraer mis pensamientos, mediaba Scrubs cuando el timbre se escuchó repetidas veces y sonreí, debía ser Jacob, corrí hasta la puerta, él me salvaría de mi tedio y los malos pensamientos.

-Al fin llegas – me lancé en sus brazos riendo.

-Yo también te extrañaba – exclamó hundiendo su rostro en mi pelo - ¿A qué se debe tanta efusividad?

-Estoy aburridísima, Jaz y Alice han estado desaparecidos desde que llegamos y estaba sola viendo series idiotas – mentí descaradamente y me sentí horrible, sabía que lamentaría esto, pero necesitaba que me abrazara, asegurarme de que alguien en este mundo me quería y fingir que yo también podría quererlo.

-Sé que no puedes mantener las manos lejos de Jake, pero lo estás sofocando – reí apartándome, mis amigos bajaban la escalera en ese momento.

-A ti es a quien debiera decir eso – miré a Alice con el ceño fruncido – no quiero saber qué han estado haciendo por más de una hora encerrados en ese dormitorio.

-Y tampoco lo sabrás – Alice me sacó la lengua y dando un saltito tan típico de su persona me abrazó.

-Vamos a la sala, ahí estaremos más cómodos – Jaz sonreía con picardía pasando de largo por el vestíbulo, lo seguimos rápidamente.

Decidimos comenzar por Biología, era el primer examen que teníamos agendado y el más complicado también, nos acomodamos con almohadones alrededor de la gran mesa de centro, obviamente Alice quedó entre los brazos de su novio y Jake se las arregló para que no nos separara ni un centímetro, con su brazo junto al mío, era su turno y me sentí asombrada de la facilidad con que manejaba cada concepto, realmente era bueno en el tema. Apenas habían pasado quince minutos, estábamos muy concentrados, de vez en cuando tomábamos nota y un carraspeo nos distrajo, Edward sostenía unos libros en sus manos.

-¿Van a demorar mucho? – una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro y con su voz aterciopelada cautivó todos mis sentidos, mi locura me hizo imaginar que me miraba fijamente y su gesto se convirtió en una extraña mueca torcida, como si siguiera sonriendo, pero con el labio superior levantado de un lado, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sentí que flotaba, era lo más sensual que había visto en mi vida.

-Recién comenzamos, pero no haremos demasiado ruido – Jaz parecía nervioso, me miró fugazmente rompiendo mi hechizo personal.

-oh, no es eso, puedo concentrarme, pero quizás yo les moleste.

-Para nada, podemos hacer un espacio para ti – no lo podía creer, Alice estaba siendo amable con él, ella que siempre lo había repudiado, pero aún más me sorprendí cuando el único espacio disponible quedó entre ella y yo, se acercó lentamente, con un caminar tan elegante, como el de un puma en medio del bosque, sentí cómo el brazo de Jacob se tensaba, pero su reacción era mínima, mi cuerpo convulsionó, en miles de pequeños temblores y tuve que cerrar los ojos para recobrar la compostura, él estaba ahí, a tan sólo centímetros, podía sentir su olor, como a miel, lilas y sol, el aroma más delicioso que podía imaginar; y sonreí por la sorpresa, nunca pensé que podría desearlo aún más.

-¿Estás bien? – el sacudón que me dio Jake desvaneció todo mi placer y lo odié por eso.

-Sí – murmuré apenas y, no contento con eso, pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros presionándome contra su cuerpo, sentí un gruñido, estoy segura de ello, que salía de la garganta de Edward, pero negué con la cabeza, eso era ridículo, él jamás se molestaría porque Jake me tocara.

-Sigamos – Jasper se revolvía en su lugar evidentemente nervioso, todos volvimos nuestra atención a la explicación de Jake, contestando nuestras dudas, de vez en cuando y con todo el disimulo del que era capaz, miraba a Edward de soslayo, parecía concentrado, con el ceño fruncido miraba su libro y hacía anotaciones en un block, en un momento cambió su posición y su mano se apoyó en la alfombra chocando con la mía y lo sentí, esa corriente que recorría mi cuerpo, haciendo hervir mi corazón, ambos retiramos las manos y lo vi rascarse el lugar que me había tocado, de pronto me encontré con sus hermosos ojos color topacio, enmarcados por largas pestañas del mismo color cobrizo de su pelo y su expresión, no era odio, esta vez, pero tampoco indiferencia, era como si hubiese descubierto algo muy importante.

-¡Isabella! – me encontré con la mirada furiosa de Alice y sentí cómo mi rostro ardía – estábamos comentando que como trigonometría es lo que más nos complica, mañana comenzar con ese tema, entre todos podemos llegar a alguna conclusión, aunque yo realmente no entiendo nada.

-Todo lo que vimos con el profesor Varner me pareció chino mandarín – acepté con vergüenza.

-Si te dedicaras a estudiar más que a andar leyendo a la estúpida de Bronté quizás lo entendieras -tragué saliva, los ojos de Edward, tan tiernos hace un momento, ahora eran una mezcla de burla y odio, sentí la opresión en mi pecho y temí que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas – pero les tengo una propuesta – continuó mirando a Alice con desafío – yo les enseño matemáticas, me gusta y así no pierdo la costumbre, claro si ustedes quieren.

-¿Estás seguro? – Jake se alzó por sobre mi cabeza – no sé si tu genio sea el más adecuado para enseñar.

-No me conoces lo suficiente, perrito.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo – Jaz levantó la mano recibiendo un codazo de Alice.

-También yo – susurré con timidez, aunque si volvía a escuchar un comentario como el de hace un minuto, ya no podría evitar llorar como una niña - ¿Alice? – lo observaba con duda, como tratando de adivinar algo en su semblante, mientras que Edward mantenía su exquisita sonrisa torcida.

-Veamos cuánto nos soportas sin estallar – me sentí extraña, como si entre ellos hubiese algo que desconocía y fruncí mi mirada, hace mucho que no tenía un buen par de horas a solas con mi amiga.

-Entonces, mañana pasadas las cinco ¿Te acomoda? – mi amigo aún estaba tenso, sé que el asunto no le contentaba.

-Sí, sólo tengo clases en las mañanas – cerraba el libro cuidadosamente y puso el block sobre él permitiéndome ver su hermosa letra y nuevamente me sentí avergonzada, él criticaría seguramente mis horribles garabatos.

-¿Ya no practicas? – me llamó la atención la pregunta de Jaz, yo lo había visto hoy con una camiseta deportiva, pero ahora llevaba ropa distinta.

-Oh, sí, correr es muy gratificante, pero ahora practico a diario, después de clases, sólo media hora, para no perder el estado físico, lamentablemente atletismo ya no está en la malla extracurricular.

-Qué lástima, eres muy bueno.

-Yo soy bueno en todo lo que me propongo – rió con burla ante su afirmación y me pregunté si alguna vez podría dilucidar cuál era el verdadero Edward en todas esas facetas que me mostraba.


	7. 7 Cambios y Sorpresas

(Bella Point of View)

Llamé a Rose en cuanto llegué a casa, no sé por qué motivo estaba segura de que ella me entendería mejor que Alice, mi amiga se estaba comenzando a portar muy extraña, esperaba que el hecho de tener novio no la cambiara al punto de perderla. Le expliqué a Rose que odiaba la comida que nos daban en el casino y casi todas las tardes estaríamos en su casa, por lo que no dudó en darme autorización de usar su cocina para lo que estimara, reí mucho cuando aseguró que si mi comida era del gusto de Emmett, él mantendría la alacena bien surtida. El plan estaba comenzando a tomar forma en mi cabeza, ni siquiera me había quitado el uniforme, recostada sobre mi cama soñaba con todas las situaciones en que podría estar junto a Edward, estaba segura de que no funcionarían, él nunca me miraría del modo que yo quería, pero no podía dejar de intentarlo. Con rapidez rechacé el recuerdo de sus malos tratos, porque comenzaba a formarse un nudo en mi garganta, me sorprendía que aún así, lo seguiría adorando. Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, en medio de un delicioso sueño en que él acariciaba mi rostro antes de besarme, pero el llamado de mi madre anunciando la cena me regresó a la realidad, además tenía que pedirle ayuda con el arreglo del uniforme, mis habilidades con la costura no eran de las mejores, reí con picardía, pero mañana demostraría mi mayor habilidad, la cocina.

La mañana me pareció eterna, hoy era uno de esos días en que deseaba que todo el mundo se callara y me dejaran tranquila con mis delirios de chica buscando enamorar un imposible, bostecé audiblemente y eso bastó para enfurecer a Alice, no me había dado cuenta de cuán importante era su tema hasta que me lo hizo ver.

-Perdona, no te escuché – murmuré con timidez, dejando la lata de refresco sobre la mesa, si seguía moviéndola de esa manera terminaría toda empapada al abrirla.

-Jazz me invitó a almorzar y no sé qué hacer contigo, si te dejo en tu casa es muy posible que no te dejen volver a salir y hoy tenemos nuestra clase de matemáticas con el bestia del mejor amigo de mi novio.

-Me dejas en su casa y punto – casi dejé que se me arrancara una sonrisa, todas las piezas estaban encajando – ¿Cómo que el mejor amigo de Jasper, creí que ese era Jake?

-Pues no lo es, después está Em y más abajo Jacob, lamentablemente no puedo elegir a la gente con quien él ha convivido antes de conocerme, si estuviese en mis manos, retorcería el cuello de Edward.

-Creo que exageras.

-No, tú exageras, lo idolatras y él no es más que un monstruo.

-Olvidemos el tema, por favor, además no creo que a Jaz le guste que hables así de su mejor amigo.

-Ja, ya se lo dije, pero él sólo se ríe, dice que no lo conozco lo suficiente, que es todo una fachada y que si él pudiese decírmelo, comprendería, pero que prometió no hablar y cuando él hace una promesa la cumple.

-Y hablando de tu novio que en tan poco tiempo te trae loca ¿Qué hacían ayer por la tarde mientras los esperaba?

-Hablar, hablar y un poco de besarnos, pero no demasiado, él tiene reglas muy claras.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-Eso quisiera, me saca de quicio, no es que piense en… tu sabes… aún, pero siquiera largos besos y no, él es todo un caballero y primero debemos conocernos bien.

-Quizás es gay y no te lo quiere decir – mordí mi boca esperando su reacción.

-¡Isabella! No vuelvas a decir eso – me lanzó la mirada, esa en que frunce el ceño y pretende acuchillarme a la distancia, pero yo no podía dejar de reír – no te ofendas, pero es que es extraño, veamos cuánto demoras en doblegarlo.

-No me tientes que puedo caer en la tentación de tranzar contigo.

-Lo siento, no tengo nada que ofrecer.

-Sería tan feliz de saber que eres la novia de Jake y por fin te atreves a ser feliz.

-Me dio un ultimátum – bajé el rostro, sentía que en el último tiempo me había alejado mucho de ella, la extrañaba – para mi cumpleaños debo tomar una decisión, dejar de jugar.

-¿Y? apenas queda un mes.

-Lo sé, hasta tengo la autorización de Charlie… casi.

-Entonces qué esperas, te sobran motivos para saber que es él.

-Si te digo todo lo que siento te enojarás conmigo y no me gusta que discutamos, nunca me has entendido y sé que ni siquiera lo intentarás.

-Me sorprende que después de lo que hemos visto en estos días sigas interesándote en él, es un bruto.

-Un bruto adorable.

-Tonta – me sacó la lengua.

-Insensible – le saqué la mía de regreso y me levanté, debíamos ir a clase.

Tenía todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para una deliciosa lasaña, ojalá que mamá no notara su ausencia, estaba tan nerviosa, pero no tardé en armar el pírex y ponerlo al horno, me apoyé en el mesón a leer, o al menos a fingirlo, estaba demasiado nerviosa, el olor comenzaba a llenar el ambiente cuando la puerta principal se abrió, no me volví a mirar y mis manos temblaban ante la anticipación de poder verlo otra vez, sentí el ruido de algo caer en el piso, tal como ayer y su sombra se proyecto en la cocina.

-¿Qué es ese olor? – su voz cantó en mis oídos, dejé el libro y tomé un paño para ver si le faltaba.

-Preparo una lasaña ¿Quieres? Rose me pidió que le deje un trozo a Emmett.

-Mírame – sólo entonces levanté el rostro, para encontrarme con sus precioso ojos, me observaba con dureza, pero ahí no había odio ni asco, el temor se apartó un segundo – me prometes que no tendré que partir a emergencias después de comer eso.

-Te lo prometo – susurré, ignorando la ofensa, podría decirme las peores atrocidades y yo seguiría encontrándolo hermoso… soy una estúpida.

-Bueno, tengo hambre ¿Está listo?

-En un segundo tendrás tu plato, te puedes lavar las manos mientras tanto – mordí mi labio mirándolo obedecer, poniendo la fuente en una tabla de madera, serví dos porciones, una más grande para él.

-Demasiado, debo conservar la línea – la burla se sentía en su tono de voz.

-Por un día no morirás – lo vi tomar dos tenedores y dejarlos en el mesón de la cocina para luego sentarse en uno de los dos banquillos.

-Ten cuidado, está caliente.

-No soy idiota – cortó un trozo y lo sopló luego de sacudirlo en el aire, lo probó con los labios antes de llevárselo a la boca, pero se detuvo – deja de mirarme, no soy maniquí de escaparate como piensan muchas niñas, además ¿Qué? Soy tu conejillo de indias y pretendes esperar a que caiga envenenado antes de comer tú.

-Lo siento – un nudo nació en mi garganta, si su tono hubiese sido divertido, me habría reído, pero fue duro y recordé todas las veces que me quedaba embobada, perdida en sus ojos; guardaba la leve esperanza de que él no lo notara, ahora lo confirmaba y además me enteraba de que no era la única y, lo peor, que a él le molestaba, nunca pensé que se pudiese sentir como un objeto, porque suponía que eso es lo que quiso decir – mi mamá es muy buena en la cocina y me enseñó desde muy niña, te aseguro que no te caerá mal, pero no puedo asegurar que te gustará, dicen que en gustos no hay nada escrito – si es que buscaba mi límite, al parecer lo había encontrado, tomé mi plato, el paño y el tenedor y rogué porque uno de mis arrebatos de torpeza no me hiciera caer, fui hasta la sala y me senté poniendo el paño en mi rodillas y el plato encima, traté de comer, realmente lo intenté, pero el nudo no se deshacía.

Soy una estúpida, planeando comidas para buscar su atención, en vez de preocuparme de hacer entender a mi corazón que soy una niña y a no ser que pensara lo peor de él, nunca me vería con otros ojos. Pero no lloraría, él no lo lograría, no me apartaría con tanta facilidad, ni siquiera intentaba ser cortés y una ola de desconfianza me hizo estremecer, era como si Edward tratara por todos los medios de alejarme y si él… no, no podía permitirme una esperanza tan estúpida… olvídalo, Isabella, olvídalo.

Me armé de valor, comí rápidamente y comprobé que estaba tan delicioso como había imaginado, si no le gustaba era un estúpido, un hermoso y adorable estúpido. Pero la cocina estaba vacía, en qué segundo se fue que no me di cuenta, no sé, además tuvo la cortesía de lavar su plato, era más de lo que esperaba de él en este momento. Aseé todo para no dejar rastros de mi presencia, la lasaña quedó en el horno, Rose se encargaría de calentarla si deseaban comer cuando llegaran, tomé un gran vaso de agua y suspiré, pero cuando pensaba que tendría que esperar durante mucho rato, la puerta dio paso a la cantarina risa de mi amiga y por fin pude respirar.

Me decepcionó saber que Edward era una excelente profesor, no, bueno, realmente sentí que mi pecho se henchía orgulloso, pero eso nada ayudaba al odio que estaba tratando de tomarle. No estábamos viendo los mismos contenidos, por lo que decidió separar en dos la clase, me negué a mostrarle mi cuaderno, por todos los medios trataría de que él nunca supiera cuán horrible es mi letra. Fruncía el ceño, se rascaba la cabeza, tiraba un imaginario montón de cabello, sonreí, recordé que antes era mucho más largo, algo rizado y muy desordenado, ahora lo llevaba más corto, pero no demasiado y de todos modos parecía que cada mechón tenía vida propia, su cabeza estaba llena de suaves rizos color cobre. Desperté de mi alucinación con su vista fija en mí y ojalá se haya apiadado al verme completamente ruborizada, porque no hizo ningún comentario, sólo negó con la cabeza y comenzó su explicación.

El propio Emmett me llamó esa noche para felicitarme por la lasaña, pero por más que él se esmeró en convencerme y que yo traté de darle las gracias, esperaba la admiración de otro y eso me tenía triste, de lo que no me salvé es de prometerle que al día siguiente le tendría un delicioso estofado con puré, tuve que darle la lista de todo lo que necesitaría, pues se negó a que yo lo llevara.

Me extrañó que para cuando comenzara a preparar la comida, él ya estuviera ahí, veía Animal Planet, podía escucharlo desde la cocina, sabía que era él porque la mochila estaba en el suelo del vestíbulo cuando entramos con los chicos y Jaz le gritó un saludo antes de subir con Ali a su pieza. Ellos no comerían, así que no me preocupé de llamarlos, pero, armándome de todo el valor que podía encontrar oculto en algún lugar, me asomé a la sala secándome las manos y tuve que contener la respiración, era una escena difícil de describir, sé que debí darme la vuelta, o, por último, correr muerta de celos, pero, no sé por qué, no podía dejar de mirar. Él estaba en el sillón pequeño, al otro lado de la mesa de centro, justo frente a mí y sobre él estaba la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás, claro, después de Rose, hermosas curvas en su cuerpo delgado, largo cabello rubio con leves hebras azuladas; la besaba, no, se la comía, podía ver cómo su lengua se introducía en la boca de la chica con una lentitud y habilidad que la hacían arquearse contra su cuerpo, vestía una mini de gabardina beige y él tenía su mano derecha bajo ella, muy, muy arriba de su muslo y la izquierda bajo el top de una tela muy delgada, casi transparente, la muy descarada no llevaba sostén, fue la primera vez que tragué saliva. Ella se apartó de su boca y comenzó a darle besos por la perfecta mandíbula cuadrada que muchas veces imaginé tocar, bajó por el cuello y entonces él abrió los ojos, fuego dorado y negro me traspasó, un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo y la hermosa sonrisa torcida apareció en su boca, un gemido se escapó por sus labios cuando ella bajó la mano por sobre su camisa hasta tocarle la entrepierna por sobre el jeans y sentí que mi calzón se empapaba por completo, me vi obligada a tomar una gran bocanada de aire, no podía moverme, por más que le gritaba a mis pies que corrieran, no me obedecían, todo mi cuerpo deseaba mirar esa escena y creer que era a mí a quien tocaba, creo que también gemí, porque ella se volvió a mirarme mientras él capturaba sus labios nuevamente, pero sin apartar las orbes ónices de mi.

-Vamos arriba mejor o a la niña le dará un soponcio – exclamó con voz ronca y suave y enrojecí aún más, si es que eso era posible, el paño cayó al suelo y no pude darme la vuelta hasta que desapareció llevándola entre sus brazos.

Comencé a jadear, pero no de excitación, estaba segura de que tendría un ataque de pánico, mi corazón estaba completamente acelerado, el vientre me ardía y tuve que correr al baño del gimnasio a orinar, creo que estuve ahí por más de media hora, esperando a que mi cuerpo volviera a ser mío y tratando de no llorar, rogando porque él no se lo dijera a nadie, me moría de vergüenza y… oh, no podría volver a mirarlo. Me mojé la cara un millón de veces, arreglé mi uniforme y constaté mis peores temores en el espejo, a él le gustaban las mujeres de verdad, hechas y derechas, hermosas, deseables. Cuando el sollozo comenzó a subir por mi garganta, sacudí mi cabeza, no podía dejar que me afectara, no sé por qué motivos él se ensañaba en hacerme pasar tantos bochornos, pero yo era más fuerte, debía serlo.

No llegué más allá de la máquina de las pesas, me senté en el banquillo y cubrí mi rostro, en un intento por respirar con normalidad, lo único que salió fue un fuerte sollozo y luego otro y otro. El descontrol no me permitía analizar lo sucedido, sólo sabía que dolía, algo en mi vientre, era como si me hubiesen sacado un trozo de carne. La odiaba, ella era hermosa quizás, pero una mujer decente nunca se prestaría para eso, no en la sala de una casa donde cualquiera los podría ver, ella nunca lo querría como yo, pero quizás, si yo estuviese en la misma situación, me conformaría hasta con migajas, no me preocuparía de nada más que de ser estrechada por sus fuertes brazos y sentir por unos instantes que era mío.

Me sentía un poco más tranquila, o sea, ya el drama estaba controlado, pero no el dolor en mi interior, regresé al baño, volví a lavarme el rostro y suspiré, en una pared del gimnasio había un espejo gigante y me observé en él; los cambios en el uniforme me hacían ver distinta, un poco menos niña y marcaban más la forma de mi cuerpo, aunque, como estaba acostumbrada, no había mucho en lo que deleitarse; otro suspiro, quizás si fuese lo mitad de hermosa que Rose o que "esa chica", él pensaría distinto, mi leve atractivo sólo llamaba la atención de niños, como Jake, que no tenían mucho dónde elegir; largo suspiro, mis ojos no estaban hinchados, al menos contaba con que nadie sabría que había llorado, pero no me sentía bien, rogaba porque él no bajara a estudiar junto a nosotros, hoy era turno de Jasper, sonreí, su voz grave quizás no sería tan divertida, pero haría lo mejor posible, dado mi desánimo. No sentí la puerta abrirse hasta que noté su reflejo en el espejo, o quizás sería la intensidad de su mirada, pero nuevamente quedé petrificada en esos ojos, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía respirar con agitación, era mi oportunidad de demostrar que lo pasado no había significado nada.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – mi voz salió como un pito y tuve que carraspear, lo que provocó una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro, pero esa ternura desapareció en el segundo mismo en que tuvo conciencia de sí mismo.

-Sólo si quieres, hoy no practiqué y necesito suplir esa actividad – su sonrisa fue a medias, puso un dedo en su mentón y parecía querer decidir, optó por la elíptica.

-Creí que ya habías tenido suficiente "actividad" – remarqué la última palabra y sonreí para mí misma, no imaginaba que podría hablar con tanta fluidez de lo que hasta hace unos minutos era un martirio.

-No fue suficiente.

Tomé una revista de modas que estaba sobre una mesa y me senté en el mismo banquillo en que estuve hace un rato, pasaba las hojas, pero sólo pensaba en que según mi poca experiencia en el tema, si ellos hubiesen hecho lo que yo pensaba que habían hecho y que no quería imaginar, él estaría de muy buen humor y más relajado y con sueño.

-¿Siempre has sido tan… deportista?

-Con tal de no estar en casa me inscribía en toda actividad deportiva.

-¿Cuál era tu favorita?

-Atletismo, sin duda – me sorprendió que su voz no se veía afectada por el cansancio, gotitas de sudor bajaban por sus sienes – pero era muy bueno en beisbol, la camiseta verde que llevaba el lunes es con la que ganamos los nacionales.

-Imagino que el mejor bateador – no levantaba la mirada de la revista, pero aún así lo observaba por debajo de mis pestañas, sonrió con mi comentario.

-Imaginas bien – detuvo sus ágiles movimientos de forma gradual, hasta bajarse de las plataformas, entonces buscó una toalla en una repisa y secó el sudor de su cuerpo, llevaba una camiseta musculosa blanca y buzo azul con zapatillas blancas, tres rayitas azules a un costado me indicaban la conocida marca, aunque se vistiera con harapos yo no dejaría de admirarlo y me ruboricé sin quererlo - ¿Qué pensabas?

-¿Ah? – el rubor aumentó – en que me gustan tus… zapatillas – improvisé rápidamente.

-Gracias, también a mi – seguía mirándome mientras tomaba Gaterode de naranja y yo seguía ruborizándome – ¿No te mareas cuando te pones tan colorada? – ahí estaba, el morado apareció y me tapé con la famosa revistita – realmente pensé que te daría algo cuando nos viste con Kate.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso – susurré con enojo, siquiera ahora sabía que el motivo de mi odio tenía nombre, aunque recordaba muy bien que Irina era la que había mencionado Alice hace poco más de un año.

-Olvido que eres una cría, si fuese otra la situación quizás me disculparía, pero… esta es mi casa, tú eres la intrusa.

Orgullo, eso fue lo que me impidió ponerme de pie y arrancar, no quería que él pensara que era una cobarde, terminé la revista cuando él llevaba como cien abdominales y en uno de sus quejidos propios del ejercicio, cerré con fuerza tras de mí, respiré hondo, había sido mi dosis necesaria de Edward por hoy, aunque por mi me quedaría mirándolo por el resto de la eternidad, no quería correr el riesgo de un ataque cardiaco o algo así, mis piernas parecían postre de leche asada y el corazón, uf!, un tambor en medio de mi pecho.

Jugaba con el tenedor, inconsciente de mis movimientos, el incidente del almuerzo me había dejado toda la tarde sin comer y aunque le dije a mamá que sólo quería una ensalada, ni siquiera esta podía comer.

-Hija, come algo siquiera – sonreí a la voz de papá – de hace días que estás muy distraída, me estoy arrepintiendo de darte tanta libertad.

-No, papá, es que esto del grupo de estudio es muy bueno para todos, mañana es mi turno, estamos analizando a Jane Austen y sabes que me encanta, los chicos esperan mis conocimientos.

-¿Qué hicieron hoy?

-Hoy – mi rubor fue involuntario, recordé a Edward siendo toqueteado por esa… cualquiera, mi cerebro no procesa palabras más sucias que esa, pero si lo hiciera, Uy, sería una sarta de peyoratas para ella – Jasper nos dio una cátedra de historia, él es… cómo decirlo, tan histriónico, se transforma en otro ser y como tiene la voz tan profunda, creo que este año tendré un asombroso destacado en ese ramo.

-Uf, si no fuera que es amigo de Jake creería que te gusta – Argh, basta de rubor por hoy, ya me duele la piel.

-¡Papá! No seas ridículo, Jaz es sólo un amigo, además él tiene novia.

-¿Sí? ¿Hace mucho?

-No-o – por un momento sentí que estábamos entrando en terrenos pantanosos – su novia es Alice – confesé antes de que comenzara a suponer otras cosas – pero él es un súper caballero, ella no podría tener mejor novio.

-Ojalá así sea, no me gustaría tener que responder a los interrogatorios de los Brandon sobre lo que hacen nuestras hijas cuando no están en su casa.

-No arriesgaría esta oportunidad que me estás dando, papá – fruncí el ceño – te prometí que sería responsable y lo soy.

-Bien, porque no sabes cuándo uno podría enterarse de alguna mentirilla y olvídate de permisos y amistades, poco me importa que no tengas excelentes notas este año – se limpió con la servilleta, tomando la mano de mamá con delicadeza - ¿Cierto Renee?

-Sí, Charlie, no te preocupes, que estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero debes aceptar que Isabella siempre ha sido una buena chica, se ha ganado estos permisos.

-Así es, ya vete a tu pieza si tanto quieres dejarnos, sé que ya no somos tu prioridad.

-Gracias, Charlie… papá – los besé en la mejilla y corrí a mi templo, mi guarida, en donde podría fantasear todo lo que quisiera, ahora tenía tema de sobra para mis sueños y sonreí, después de todo, no era tan mala suerte haberme encontrado con esa escena, antes de cenar me había duchado y tenía el pijama puesto, por lo que sólo me metí en la cama, el viento movía las hojas del árbol en mi ventana, con sobresalto sentí la peculiar melodía de mi celular, lo tomé de la mesilla de noche - ¿Aló?

-Hola, princesa.

-Jake, no vi que eras tú – me acomodé de costado, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

-¿No habrías contestado?

-Claro que sí ¿Cómo estás?

-Extrañándote – sabía que sonreía – estos días han sido tan atareados, no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?

-Mmh, quizás el sábado podríamos salir a tomar un helado o algo así.

-No es mala idea, te cobraré la palabra.

-Hoy estabas rara.

-Ideas tuyas.

-En realidad desde este lunes que te noto distinta, estás pensativa y te ruborizas sola, algo te pasa.

-Algo cansada no más.

-No me lo dirás, bueno, cuando quieras soy todo oídos, pero la duende también se pregunta lo mismo.

-Jake – susurré luego de dos segundos de silencio.

-Dime.

-Nunca dejarás de ser mi amigo ¿Cierto?

-Si es necesario, te lo prometo.

-Te extrañaría mucho, me gusta cómo me siento cuando estoy contigo.

-Hasta que trato de besarte, entonces ya no quieres saber nada – noté un dejo de dolor en sus palabras.

-Termina la tercera semana recién, sólo quiero tener claridad mental.

-Bueno, te creo, no quiero discutir, voy a dormir ya, mañana es otro gran día y te corresponde lucirte.

-Sé que sólo son ustedes, pero me siento un poco nerviosa.

-Pff, si es por nerviosa… sé de alguien que sí te pone nerviosa.

-¿Ah?

-Nada, no te preocupes, pero quiero que sepas que no soy tan tonto – suspiró, pero no parecía molesto, más daba la idea de reír - además… él no te merece, ya lo averiguarás por ti misma, supongo.

-Hasta mañana.

-Dulces sueños y un beso… en tus deliciosos labios – cortó antes de que yo pudiese reclamar.

Desperté enfurruñada, no había soñado con él, al contrario, tuve un horrible sueño con Jake, quizás mi mente me estaba dando un aviso, pero él sufría mucho y eso no me dejó desayunar, fue una larga y aburrida mañana, Alice me miraba de reojo y yo no quería hablar, a la hora del almuerzo me quedé en el patio, prácticamente sola, hasta que Lauren llegó a darme la lata con su insulsa conversación, cada día la odio más.

En el día de hoy preparé pollo asado con ensaladas; picoteando una zanahoria con el tenedor, pensando en que a pesar de apenas haber comido el día anterior, no podía pasar alimentos por mi garganta, un sorbo de agua y un trozo de lechuga, hasta que mi sonido favorito se escuchó, la mochila de Edward golpear el suelo, sonreí.

-Tuto o pechuga – exclamé mirándolo con picardía, pero su rostro hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Pollo?

-Sí.

-Lo siento, no me gusta, pero ensaladas está bien – parecía relajado, se sirvió mucha lechuga, algunas zanahorias y tomate, llenó un vaso con agua antes de sentarse.

-Bueno, Emmett quiso pollo, después de todo cocino para él.

-Tiene novia, no lo olvides – una chispa saltó de sus ojos y se posó en mi corazón – quizás le ganes a Rose, ella no cocina ni un huevo frito.

-Si me lo dijo – reí con alegría, hoy se estaba superando.

-Debo confesar que me gusta como cocinas, anoche probé tu estofado, lo poco que Em quiso compartir.

-Gracias – Argh, otra vez el sonrojo.

-¿La enana sabe que me das de tu comida? – arqueó sus cejas de una manera tan sensual que tuve que esperar un momento antes de contestar.

-Yo no se lo he dicho al menos.

-Ella me odia – aseveró antes de llevarse un buen montón de lechuga.

-Sus motivos tendrá – murmuré limpiándome con una servilleta, había terminado todo y ni siquiera lo había notado.

-¿Tú me odias?

-Aún no me has dado suficientes motivos.

-¿Suficientes? – frunció el ceño, aproveché de ir a lavar mi plato y regresé al mesón, apoyándome con los codos y poniendo mi barbilla en las manos – si quieres postre, hay helado, Rose dejó para ti.

-Qué amable – fui por él y, obviamente, serví en dos platos.

-Es para ti, no…

-De todos modos estoy satisfecha, sólo un poco para no despreciarlo – lo vi comer su última zanahoria y corrió el plato mientras se limpiaba la boca y recibía el helado, era de moras con crema – delicioso – exclamé riendo.

-Gracias – susurró cerca de mi rostro y si no fuera que eso es imposible, parecía estar coqueteando.

-Lo digo por el helado.

-¿Qué otra cosa? Es que en realidad yo lo dejé para ti, pensé que no lo querrías si te lo decía.

-¿Por qué? – mis ojos se arrugaron en un gesto de enfado, eso era un insulto al amor que sentía por él.

-Soy un idiota y no merezco que aceptes algo que viene de mí.

-Uf, fuerza es reconocerlo.

-Tu novio no se enoja porque almorzamos juntos.

-No tengo novio – era una sonrisa lo que escondió con una cucharada de helado.

-Por cómo se comporta el perrito contigo pensé que lo era.

-Ya quisiera él.

-¿Tú no? es bien parecido, inteligente, tiene dotes musicales y demasiado buena persona ¿Por qué no te gustaría?

¡PORQUE NO ERES TÚ! Casi lo grité, pero me contuve, miré mi plato vacío y no sabía qué decir.

-No es mi prioridad encontrar novio – mentí descaradamente, junté todos los platos para ir a lavarlos, pero él me detuvo, casi pensé que su mano temblaba al acercarse a mi rostro, con su dedo pulgar quitó una gota de helado de la comisura, las cosquillas, los tiritones, las piernas de gelatina, todo me invadió y me miraba con tanta intensidad, al menos así lo creí yo.

-Quizás tu cuerpo quiera otra cosa – susurró otra vez cerca de mi cuello y me quitó los platos de las manos – lo menos que puedo hacer es lavar – guiñó un ojo terminando de sacar el aire de mi cuerpo, pensé que moriría, hiperventilé mientras me daba la espalda, conté hasta diez y comencé a secar y guardar, en silencio, nuestras manos se tocaban cuando me pasaba algo y la maldita corriente recorría mi cuerpo, pero yo no podía demostrarlo, él me humillaría seguramente – voy a cambiarme – dijo al terminar – me muero por ver la lección de hoy.

Me moría de miedo, pero algo desconocido se apoderó de mi en cuanto se acomodó en su lugar habitual entre Alice y yo, me explayé como nunca, con aplomo, recorrí todos los aspectos de Jane Austen y de sus libros, por supuesto, esta vez me centré en Sensatez y Sentimientos, que era el libro que estábamos leyendo en clases y le sonreí al nombrar a Edward, el amor de la protagonista. No quise darle importancia en el momento, pero Alice parecía furiosa, tanto era que en un momento, fingiendo estirarse en su lugar, le dio un golpe en las caderas con su pie, él la observó con irritación luego de un gesto de dolor y ella ni siquiera se molestó en pedir disculpas, creo que mi amiga se está pasando.

-Por suerte tenía amigas que me hicieran la tarea cuando tuve literatura, ha sido una hora realmente tediosa – se levantó bostezando, golpeando levemente la espalda de Alice antes de salir.

-Me estoy conteniendo – gruñó Jake – sólo dímelo y le rompo la cara.

-No está obligado a gustarle.

-Pero si sólo vino a escucharte y luego…

-Estuviste genial, me quedó mucho más claro, aunque si es por opinión personal, también encuentro que Austen es tediosa – Jasper me sonrió mientras palmeaba el hombro de Jake pidiéndole tranquilidad - pero como lo hiciste ver tu, hasta me interesó, siento que esto de ser tan a la antigua, como soy yo, tiene su base, comenzaba a tener mis dudas – clavó sus ojos en Alice y ella se volvió hacia mí, realmente creí que me traspasaría con los rayos láser invisibles que me lanzó.

-Tengo algo que proponer, ya que no todo puede ser estudio – abrazó a su novio con fuerza dándole un beso en la sien – mañana podríamos ir al cine, dan una película de vampiros que dicen es muy buena.

-No me gustan las de terror – exclamé.

-Es romántica, lo siento, para la próxima eligen los chicos.

-Idea fantástica – Jake se levantó tomándome la mano y llevándome con él – debo irme, Billy tiene hora al médico ¿Vienes?

-Bueno, Renee se alegrará de que llegue temprano algún día.

Jasper abrió la puerta dejándonos pasar a la casa, comería rápido para tener tiempo de cambiarme de ropa y estar estupenda para ir al cine. Fue grande la sorpresa al entrar a la cocina y encontrarme con Edward sentado frente al mesón, estaba realmente despeinado esta vez, y al mirarme sus ojos tenían ojeras, se veía horriblemente precioso, él nunca podría verse feo para mi, sonreí y seguí mi examen, estaba descalzo y lo cubría un pantalón de pijama gris y una polera blanca de Smile.

-Hola – me recorrió con la mirada, sí, lo hizo, para mi gran sorpresa y su hermosa sonrisa torcida lo adornó y mi corazón que ya latía como loco, pareció dar una vuelta en mi pecho.

-¿Estás enfermo?

-No, sólo dormí mal ¿Qué vas a preparar?

-Arroz, hamburguesas y ensaladas.

-¿En qué te ayudo? – fui a lavarme las manos luego de dejar mi bolso en un banquillo, él me siguió y también se lavó – no soy muy bueno en la cocina, pero algo podré hacer.

-En el refri hay un paquete de carne molida, ponla en este bol y échale seis huevos, mientras yo haré el arroz.

-¿Sin cáscaras? – ante mi mirada de sorpresa, él se rió con ganas – sólo bromeaba.

No sabía bien lo que hacía, como en estado de shock, poco a poco recuperé mi conciencia y me concentré en hacer todo bien, aprovechando de pensar, no entendía nada, este hombre debía tener algún trastorno cerebral, no era posible que una persona te elogiara y al minuto después te echara los perros en la cara. Tapé la olla y bajé el fuego, al volverme él estaba sentado mirándome, parecía ¿Fascinado?, un temblor recorrió mi columna vertebral, todo esto me estaba superando.

-¿Está bien? – miré su trabajo y le sonreí asintiendo, en menos de media hora ya estábamos sentados con nuestros platos humeantes - ¿Qué lección corresponde hoy?

-¿Bromeas? – le fruncí el ceño, pero él pareció desorientado y levantó los hombros.

-No, para nada.

-La verdad es que hoy tomaremos la tarde libre, iremos al cine.

-Ahm, siglos que no voy al cine, cuando iba no veía una película exactamente – se mordió los labios y casi se me cae la boca al suelo, deseé besarlo – me quedaron exquisitas estas hamburguesas – bromeó.

-Me engañaste, dijiste que no sabías cocinar.

-Lo siento, soy culpable – tomó mi plato sin darme tiempo a protestar – yo lavo, tú te relajas.

-En realidad, iré a cambiarme de ropa, no puedo salir con este estúpido uniforme.

Había elegido una blusa azul de seda con mangas muy cortas, cierto escote, pequeños botones por delante, mi piel se veía más blanca aún y, cosa extraña, ceñía mis pechos, formaba mi cintura; faldita de mezclilla oscura, demasiado corta para el gusto de mis padres, pero ellos no lo sabrían y eso me hacía sonreír; sandalias negras de tiritas, cepillé mi pelo fuertemente, lavé mis dientes y adorné mis labios con un brillo de cereza, el espejo me devolvió una hermosa imagen de mi misma.

Sonreía satisfecha, dejé el bolso junto a la escalera, Alice lo guardaría en la pieza de Jasper antes de irnos, llené un vaso con agua en la cocina y comencé a beberlo de pie junto al mesón, no me extrañó comprobar que Edward no estaba, lo que si me sorprendió fue verlo asomarse, con una gran sonrisa, parecía relajado, avanzó un par de pasos sin prestar real atención, hasta que vio mi atuendo, fue demasiado extraño, porque se sentía genial llamar su atención de esta manera, su rostro fue cambiando, primero la boca intentó torcerse en una sonrisa y me miraba como a algo muy apetecible, sus ojos cambiaron de color rápidamente, del miel pasaron a un negro intenso, sentí que me comía a la distancia, que desabrochaba mi blusa y quitaba mi falda, esos ojos decían demasiadas cosas y cuando avanzó otro paso, entonces tomé conciencia de lo fuerte que tamborileaba mi corazón, de cómo me temblaban las piernas, del calor en mi vientre, una sensación muy parecida a la que tuve cuando lo vi con la tal Kate y lo supe, me tenía, yo era suya y lo dejaría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, esperaba que lo hiciera, que me tomara en sus brazos y me besara… en ese momento me entregué en cuerpo y alma a Edward y ya no había vuelta atrás.


	8. 8 Luz en el Camino Epov

Aaah muchas gracias por los reviews y por todas las que han puesto mi historia como favorita, me hacen muy feliz.

Casi casi no subo capítulo! Se había estropeado el cargador del netbook, pero al final era solo el cable.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, viene muy especial, jiji.

Nos vemos en el próximo!

( Edward Point of View)

Acorté la distancia a una velocidad poco humana, mi cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo antes de que mis manos se estrellaran en su piel y ese escalofrío tan conocido recorrió mi cuerpo, como cada vez que lograba rozar alguno de sus preciosos dedos; una mano subía por su espalda, acariciando el suave terciopelo bajo esa blusita azul tan tentadora y la otra mano se enredó en su pelo castaño, presionando su nuca sin esfuerzo, hasta lograr que nuestras bocas se encontraran. Era un beso ansioso, sin miramientos, mi lengua recorría esos labios con el sabor de la fresa, tan dulces, apetecibles y pronto respondían a mi caricia, saliendo de su estupor, hundí mi lengua en su boca, acariciando cada delicioso recoveco. Otra corriente nos hizo estremecer cuando sus manos se enredaron en mi escaso cabello, maldiciendo internamente por haber tenido que cortarlo, qué exquisito sería sentir que lo jaloneaba con fuerza.

Sin apartarme, con nuestros alientos chocándose, bajé mis manos hasta sus rodillas y la alcé sin dificultad, sonriendo levemente al notar la contrariedad en su mirada cuando mi indiscutible entusiasmo chocó contra la tela de su calzón. Pero no había dudas, quizás cierto temor y sentí mi garganta seca, impidiéndome hablar, pero no necesitaba palabras y tampoco escuché una protesta de su parte mientras corría escalera arriba hasta mi dormitorio, la presioné contra la puerta, volviendo a apoderarme de su boca, saboreándola, acariciándola, en una sintonía placentera y ella no se quedaba atrás, sus pequeñas manos bajaron hasta mi cintura con dolorosa suavidad y gruñí con deleite cuando comenzó a subir, lentamente y agradecí que la presión de nuestros cuerpos le impidiera continuar más arriba, la polera se atascó y vi su mohín provocando otra sonrisa en mi.

-No me toques la espalda – jadeé - sólo hasta ahí.

-¿Por qué? – pero yo no estaba para explicaciones, ataqué su cuello con mi lengua y luego con mis dientes y un sonoro gemido se escapó de su garganta, comencé a mover mis caderas hacia ella, suavemente, deliciosamente, mis manos presionaban la piel de sus muslos, mi boca se hundía en su escote, pero la blusa se negaba a cooperar, mordí el endurecido pezón a través de la tela y un grito salió de sus labios, echando la cabeza hacia atrás de puro placer, acaricié sus nalgas, exquisitamente suaves y sus jadeos se hicieron más fuertes que los míos, el movimiento de mi pelvis no se detenía y su rostro era un cielo, pero si quería lograr mi cometido debía dejar de mirarla, y esta vez su otro pezón sufrió mi mordida, pude sentir las sacudidas de su cuerpo, buscando mi boca nuevamente, cuánto había extrañado su sabor.

La abracé fuertemente, llevándola hasta la cama, cuál niña desvalida, su sonrisa era de oro y era por mí, por el orgasmo que yo le había provocado y me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo, no podía dejar de observarla, apoyada en la cama y yo sentado a su lado.

-Pequeña, recién estamos empezando – murmuré con picardía quitándole sus sandalias, tenía unos pies hermosos, pequeños y delicados, besé sus tobillos y seguí subiendo hasta toparme con la faldita de mezclilla, tiré del broche y bajé el cierre sin dejar de mirar su rostro, tragó saliva antes de levantar levemente su trasero y permitir que la deslizara por sus piernas, tan preciosas, largas y suaves y sonreí con satisfacción al ver esos diminutos calzoncitos de corazones, ella lo notó y un rojo furioso cubrió su rostro, me acerqué a besar sus mejillas, adoraba su rubor.

-Me encantan – susurré y busqué sus labios, apartándome antes de sucumbir en su hechizo.

-¿Cómo no han venido a derribar la puerta? – murmuró de pronto.

-Y que lo hagan, no me importa, ya nada me apartará de ti, te haré mía y serás mía para siempre, ya no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti.

-Yo nunca lo he soportado – sollozó y la abracé, queriendo hundirla en mi pecho, no deseaba nada más en la vida, sólo ella y, todo lo demás, el sufrimiento, mis pecados, mi padre, todo desaparecía si podía estar con Bella.

-¿Lo has hecho antes? – murmuré mirándola a los ojos y negó con timidez, mi corazón enloqueció, mía, sólo mía – dejarías que yo… ¿Podría yo ser el primero? – algo extraño recorrió mi cuerpo, una sensación como de frío, pero la ignoré.

-Oh, Edward – que bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios – sí, siempre he soñado que serías tu, hazlo, ahora, no puedo seguir esperando.

-Gracias, mi niña – sentí mi pecho hincharse de felicidad y le sonreí volviendo a besarla, esta vez era distinto, suave, lento, traté de demostrarle que no era sólo un deseo irrefrenable, realmente me importaba.

Me aparté unos centímetros cuando un nuevo estremecimiento me recorrió, en esta ocasión sentía frío, mucho frío y la piel se me puso de gallina, necesité sobar mis brazos con las manos para entrar en calor, hasta que desapareció y continué besándola, mordisqueé la piel sobre su mandíbula, tironeé suavemente del lóbulo de su oreja, todo en ella era delicioso, bajé por su cuello acariciándola con la punta de la lengua y se retorció de placer, llegué al escote de su blusa, esta vez no molestaría, con manos temblorosas, porque estaba inmensamente nervioso, desabotonaba mientras mi boca seguía su recorrido.

-Edward – gimió cuando mis dientes encontraron su pezón, perfectamente rosado, observaba embelesado cuando el frío me envolvió nuevamente, pero lo ignoré, aunque no dejaba de preguntarme cómo podría sentir frío si el calor me estaba matando por dentro.

-Eres hermosa – sonreí, otro botón menos y mi boca nuevamente se perdió bajo la tela.

-Edward – me incorporé con rapidez, esa no era la voz de mi Bella, alguien me llamaba – Edward – de rodillas miré hacia la silla más allá de mi cama, fruncí el ceño.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace tanto frío – me puse de pie ordenando mis ropas y fui a tomar sus manos – madre, quiero que conozcas a alguien – me volteé, pero ella ya no estaba - ¿Bella? – llamé suavemente, pasándome las manos por el pelo, no entendía nada, la habría molestado ¡Claro! Ella se sentiría avergonzada y sonreí – mamá ¿Alcanzaste a verla?

-Lo siento, hijo, lo siento mucho.

¡Oh, no! ¡Lo mismo otra vez!

-¡Nooo! – grité, pero mis manos sólo atinaron a cubrir mis oídos para no sentir el horrible disparo, lo que venía ya lo conocía, la sensación de humedad en el rostro, mis manos tratando de sacarlo para dejarme respirar, abrir los ojos y la sangre cubriéndome - ¡Aaaaah!

El alarido saliendo por mi garganta hasta sentir el dolor y desperté, sentado en la cama, sobre las mantas, el viento corría por mi habitación pues había dejado la ventana abierta y lloré, pero esta vez era una pena distinta, más bien una amargura, desesperada, había sido un sueño, una estúpida pesadilla, ella nunca había estado conmigo y parecía tan real.

Sentí cuchicheos en el pasillo y me metí entre las sábanas rápidamente, ocultando los estragos de mi sueño erótico, mi cuerpo aún creía que era real, me tapé el rostro con la almohada mientras la puerta se abría lentamente.

-¿Estás bien? – rogué porque sólo fuera Emmett.

-Sí, déjame solo – escuché cerrar la puerta y mi curiosidad me descubrió, él estaba cerrando la ventana – te dije…

-A otro con tus leseras, pudiste morir de hipotermia.

-Me quedé dormido – se sentó y maldije silenciosamente, cuánto le costaba entender que necesitaba estar solo.

-Mira, nunca has querido contarme sobre tus pesadillas y lo respeto, aunque me hago una idea… no importa… hace mucho que no te sucedía uno de estos episodios, pensé que era tema superado.

-Nunca lo será – cerré los ojos, hasta podía sentir el sabor de su boca – esta vez hubo un ingrediente que empeoró todo.

-No quiero saberlo, pero Rose y Jaz están asustados, pensaban que te estaban matando y debo decirles algo, el rudo Edward no es buena fachada ahora.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla, no tengo más que decir, diles que me suceden con frecuencia, para que no vuelvan a extrañarse – estrujé las últimas lágrimas.

-Bien – miró el reloj en mi mesilla de noche – son las seis, nosotros nos levantaremos, ¿Te esperamos?

-No, necesito estar solo, hoy no iré… no puedo.

-¿Cómo llevas lo otro? – sabía a qué se refería, pero tampoco quería hablar de Bella, él no sabía que era como lo mismo.

-Horrible – ni siquiera yo podía explicar lo que me sucedía.

-¿Te animarás a contarme?

-Em, por favor.

-A mi no me engañas, te conozco demasiado, amigo, sé que todos piensan que soy un idiota, pero entre nos, no lo soportarás y ya te lo dije, pídeme ayuda.

-Y yo te lo prometí – susurré ¿Y si me animaba? Él me ayudaría, Alice ni siquiera debía enterarse que estaba desviándome de su imposición.

-Nos vemos – no vi venir el golpe, pero mi cabeza retumbó en la cabecera.

-¡Idiota!

-Lo sé.

Me estiré lentamente y levanté un poco la colcha, aún estaba en alza por allá abajo y gruñí, nunca había tenido necesidad de satisfacerme y quise odiarla por eso, normalmente hubiese llamado a una de mis "amigas", pero luego del incidente con Kate, no parecía buena idea. Tomé el I-phone de sobre la mesilla, un buen regalo de Em para mi cumpleaños, ubiqué a Morrisey dejando que su voz invadiera mis sentidos. Cerré los ojos perdiéndome en la música, quizás pensar me ayudara un poco.

Flashback (1/3)

_Fue un verano eterno, papá no me permitía salir de casa más que para acompañarlo a la oficina, decía que debía habituarme para cuando llegase el momento de tomar el mando, claro que no podía tocar ni opinar, ni ganas que tenía, en realidad no quiero pensar en que mi futuro está fríamente planeado, lo único entretenido era el acoso de las secretarias, perfectamente nos las arreglábamos para visitar alguno de los baños, estas chicas necesitaban más de una sacudidita de polvo. Convencí a papá de que debía regresar con cierta anticipación, no le dije que era el cumpleaños de Jaz, pero ese chico siempre había estado ahí para mí, no podía fallarle y sería una sorpresa.___

_Agradecí el buen tino de Em al abrazarme y lograr que dejáramos de mirarnos, aunque luego comenzó a asfixiarme y lo amenacé para que me soltara, permaneciendo aún delante de mí mientras se deshacía de ella. Maldecía ese momento, de todas las veces que quise verla, encontrarla en algún lugar, debía ser este día en que todos estaban reunidos.___

_-Imagino que no pudiste aguantar – la enana me enfrentaba, ignorando las "reacciones de Edward Cullen realmente emputecido"._

_-No sé de qué hablas – siseé._

_-¿Cómo te enteraste de que ella estaba aquí?__  
__-NO LO SABÍA – quise tirar de mi pelo, pero papá me obligó a cortarlo, según él no podía salir a la calle como estaba, me sentí frustrado – me voy, no deseo ser la piedra de la discordia._

_-No – Em detuvo mi intento de huida e ignoró mi silenciosa súplica – quiero explicaciones, Rose y Jaz van a vivir en nuestra casa desde ahora y Alice es su novia, por lo que estará ahí seguido._

_-Y donde voy yo, va Isabella – me sacó la lengua esa estúpida enana infantil – además ella está saliendo con Jake y tengo entendido que ustedes son amigos.__  
__-Pues te equivocas – nunca podría ser amigo del que intente estar con ella – sólo formamos un grupo y ya no lo haré, no es un reto ni un agrado._

_-Pero Jake es amigo de Jaz._

_-¿Qué pasa conmigo? – recibí sus abrazos, los hermanitos Hale eran importantes para mí, aunque no se los demostraba, valoraba su amistad, me aceptaban con todos mis defectos y Rose era la única chica que se había resistido a mis encantos, eso hablaba bien de ella.__  
__-Todos queremos entender – murmuró Em, nunca lo había visto tan molesto._

_-Ok – les resumí mi versión de la historia, aunque no era tan larga, pero demasiado intensa, traté de que entendieran los motivos por los que no podía intentar algo con ella, aunque, como ya expliqué antes, ni yo mismo estaba seguro de eso, sólo que la presencia de Alice me intimidaba.__  
__-Yo nunca permitiría que te acerques – eso confirmó mis temores, ella estaba buscando la guerra.__  
__-Tendré que irme – sentí que el aire abandonaba mis pulmones, irme y ni siquiera tener una oportunidad.__  
__-Tengo una mejor idea – de tan solo ver la maldad brillar en los ojos de la chica pirotécnica tuve miedo y quise negarme, pero recordé que es su mejor amiga y lo hace porque la quiere… lejos de mi._

_-A ver, a ver – Rose se estrujaba las manos, ella podía ser muy bruja – escuchemos lo que mi cuñadita propone.__  
__-Estás acostumbrado a ser un ogro._

_-S-sí – dudé._

_-Haz que ella te odie y así se alejará sola.__  
__-Estás loca – gemí._

_-Usa todas tus armas, menos romperle el corazón, trataré de llevarla a diario._

_-Parece buena idea – Rosalie Hale es una perra.__  
__-No – gruñí._

_-Si es necesario – Jasper tenía tomada la mano de Alice y la besó, él estaba perdido, entonces miré a mi amigo, mi hermano.__  
__-¿Em? – si él los apoyaba estaba perdido – es tu casa.__  
__-No lo sé, realmente te gusta y es mi hermanita, Rose tú lo sabes, yo nunca…_

_-Vamos, Emmett, hazlo por la buena convivencia.__  
__-No sé si podré, si seré capaz – no podía pedírselo, pero deseaba que se negara._

_-Isabella es preciosa, demasiado agradable, considero que es "la chica" para ti, pero si realmente crees que le harías daño, que no serías capaz de quererla como se merece, entonces apoyo esta estupidez, pero… - me tomó por la polera con fuerza – si yo veo que te extralimitas o cualquier cosa rara o que al final estás sufriendo demasiado, se lo contaré todo y, como debiese ser, ella opinará sobre lo que siente por ti, quizás ni siquiera seas correspondido ¿Está bien?_

_-Bien.__  
__-El show está por comenzar._

_-No, dejen que me vaya, no estoy preparado – lloriqueaba como una niña y todos me quedaron mirando – ¡Odio esto, a ustedes y odio al maldito quiltro, él nunca sería mejor que yo! – pero no llegué a pronunciar esas palabras, sólo respiré hondo y fui a cambiarme por algo más cómodo para la piscina, este show no debíamos retrasarlo más._

___Casi me atraganté con el trozo de carne que saqué de la parrilla, ayudándome con el vodka sour que me entregó Rose, cogí la jarra, necesitaba mucha fuerza, recién tomaba conciencia de lo difícil que sería. Su risa llegaba a mis oídos y una paz llenaba mi pecho, mi corazón latía tan rápido que dolía, mejor tomé asiento en una posadera.___

_Controlé el impulso de correr en su auxilio cuando el estúpido de Emmett la soltó en la parte honda de la piscina y se hundió repentinamente, pero el maldito y hediondo chihuahua ya estaba ahí, suplicando para que dejaran la lección, algo de un tal Charlie que lo mataría, supuse que sería su papá y lo amaría si cumplía su palabra. ¡Uf! Entonces mis ojos se deleitaron en ese cuerpo, no debió sorprenderme, después de todo una niña cambia mucho en dos años, apenas quedaban rastros de algo infantil, chorreando agua, con ese diminuto bikini azul que hacía su piel más cremosa, largas piernas delgadas, caderas en las que desearía perderme, ay, sus tetas eran perfectas, lo que siempre había buscado, ni muy grandes, ni tan pequeñas. Aaah, tragar aire se me complicaba, temiendo tener otro tipo de complicaciones también, fingí un eructo y me reí de mi propia estupidez, pero sentía la fuerza de su mirada y, oh Dios, necesitaba ver sus ojos, necesitaba pensar que ella también se sentía atraída y me volví a verla, dolor, el mismo de hace un rato, mi rostro se contorsionó._

___No entiendo nada, nada, comencé a caminar por el pasto, qué significa esto, soy un maldito desgraciado, por qué el destino insiste en demostrarme que no puedo resistirla, nunca he sido así, no es posible… estoy desvariando… ¡Bella! y es como si avecillas cantaran en mi corazón, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Podría ella explicármelo? Nunca he pedido estas sensaciones, las he evitado de millones de formas, pero ahora me pregunto si nunca me habría sentido así por otra antes, es que sólo ella lograba conmover mi frialdad. Odio sentir esto... vivo.___

_Comprendí que había bebido demasiado cuando tropecé con la nada, dejé la jarra en una mesa y continué mi paseo, mirando mis pies, cómo se amoldaban al césped, le gruñí a Jasper cuando trató de distraerme, sabía que no lograba nada con esta actitud y cada vez me sentía más molesto por esta forma de comportarme, ella sacaba lo peor de mi._

___Regresé a la posadera, por el rabillo de mi ojo la vi recostarse en una toalla y me volví unos centímetros ¿Cómo sería recostarme a su lado, hablarle al oído, tomar su mano, y cuando se volviera a mirarme, besarla, suavemente? La sonrisa comenzaba a hacerse más grande, sentía una especie de bienestar que recorría mi cuerpo como un escalofrío y, puaj, ese estúpido ocupa mi lugar, le habla a "mi oído", le toma "mi mano" y Emmett se interpone… a regañadientes acepté jugar a las quemadas, sus golpes eran fuertes, pero me hacían sentir bien, casi, casi sonreí mientras me descargaba de regreso. Uuugh LA IBA A BESAR ahí, delante mío, NO, NO, NO que ella lo rechace, que se aparte, pero no lo hacía y antes de saber si sería correspondido y comenzar a sangrar, ahí mismo, en medio del prado junto a la piscina, esto iba más allá de mis fuerzas, ni siquiera tuve que hacer puntería, la pelota le pegó con fuerza en la cabeza, la sangre corría como loca por mis venas y necesitaba algo más, golpearlo, dejarlo aturdido en el suelo y… ella me odiaría, pero no importaba, la adrenalina era tal que ni siquiera sentí el golpe de la pelota de regreso, sabía que me hablaba, pero no lo escuchaba y ¡MIERDA! Sentí mis pulmones llenarse de agua._

___Me sentí aliviado de que se marchara, la veía despedirse y cuando me observó con indecisión, le di la espalda, no podía soportar su duda, ella debía desear correr a mis brazos más que cualquier cosa, pensé que quizás si volvía a mirarla y le sonreía como el estúpido en que me estaba convirtiendo, no se iría con una opinión tan horrible de mi, pero ese perro ya la tenía abrazada, debía deshacerme de él, siempre hay una manera._

___Pero qué cosas pienso, si ella lo quiere… duele aceptarlo, pero él… él puede ser lo mejor para Bella, le daría todo lo que yo no podría jamás, estaría ahí para ella y yo… yo tengo el tiempo contado, mi vida se acaba en cuanto termine mi carrera._

___-Edward – estaban los dos sentados frente a mi – yo creo que no te podemos apoyar en esto, veo que te afecta más de lo que quieres aceptar._

_-¿Por qué? – sus sonrisas ocultaban algo que iba más allá de mi comprensión – lo intentaré._

_-Esta semana ayudaremos a Rose y Jasper con el cambio de casa – suspiró – Isabella se vendrá a vivir aquí, con su familia, la próxima semana les ayudaremos a ellos, quiero que te mantengas alejado por ahora y aproveches de meditar.___

_Meditar. La palabra rondaba en mi cabeza y no sabía hasta que punto lo necesitaba. Recordé la advertencia de Alice, hace dos años, estuve de acuerdo en ese momento ¿Algo había cambiado? Sigo siendo el mismo, creo, Irina casi parecía una pareja estable para mi, casi, porque en realidad ni ella ni yo lo deseábamos, hasta que pasó lo que pasó, ella me distraía con sus estupideces y bebíamos hasta perder la cordura, claro que recibí un merecido castigo cuando comenzó a afectar mis estudios, perder el auto y la tarjeta de crédito fue doloroso, si de algo sirvió, desde entonces bebo menos, me sonrío… eso ha cambiado ¿Es suficiente? Niego con la cabeza. Ella merece más, mucho más._

___No esperaba la reprimenda de la enana y realmente comenzaba a odiarla, es tan irritante, con su voz chillona y el modo de pararse ante la vida, como si ella lo supiera todo, sonrío, antes no era así, recuerdo su timidez, cómo se ruborizaba al verme y vuelvo a sonreír, quizás ella… no, eso sí que es una estupidez, imagino que Jasper le hace bien, ojalá la supiera controlar también.___

_Ver a James fue un alivio, su actitud grave me hace querer golpearlo y eso provoca que la adrenalina fluya con más fuerza por mi cuerpo, dejo a Bella en la parte posterior de mi cerebro, o al menos lo intento y olvido todo esto, la olvido… no, no tan iluso, ya está comprobado que es imposible.___

_Debo concentrarme en las clases que comienzan la próxima semana, tener todo listo, necesito de regreso el auto y la tarjeta y papá ya me dijo que si tengo excelente rendimiento este año, lo considerará y de paso, qué tan malo puede ser convertirse en un Edward un poquito más responsable… por ella, quizás, si realmente me esfuerzo… sólo quizás… mi pecho duele y me cuesta respirar, no puedo estar pensando esto… no quiero ver la luz al final del camino… pero si ella me amase… si ella de verdad me quisiera, podría haber una esperanza de que esta vida valga la pena y salir de mi purgatorio personal… el cielo, con Bella._

Continúa el Flashback en el próximo capítulo.


	9. 9 Ser Yo Mismo Epov

Sé que debía publicar ayer, les pido las disculpas correspondientes, es sólo que estaba molesta porque el grandioso capítulo pasado no obtuvo comentarios… solo uno… JAJAJA Nooo es broma… la verdad es que tuve un accidente vehicular, estoy mejor, algo machucada, pero mejor, siquiera nada permanente.

Así que… aquí les dejo la continuación de Edward…

Besos y disfrútenlo!

( Edward Point of View)

****Continuación Flashback (2/3).

_Días eternos, semanas eternas._

___No puedo dejar de pensarla, quiero verla._

___Me paso los días en casa de James, jugando Xbox o cualquier cosa que nos pueda distraer, a veces estudiamos y es que el comienzo del semestre es aburrido. No quiero estar en casa, con esto del cambio, todo es una locura, Rose y Alice andan como unos demonios, organizando los muebles y destinando cada esquina a alguna de sus estupideces; cerré mi pieza con llave, Rose sabe que debe respetar mi intimidad, pero prefiero asegurarme y estar lejos.___

_Emmett y Jasper son una vergüenza de la raza humana masculina, par de maricones, me enfurece verlos ir tras sus novias como perritos falderos, brrr, me estremezco ante la idea, juro de guata en el piso que nunca me doblegaré así por una mujer. Aunque si lo pienso, Em tiene sus motivos, cuando Rosalie termine, buscará liberar la tensión y qué mejor, sexo rudo y desenfrenado, como sé que le gusta a mi amigo; pero Jasper ¿Qué motivos puede tener él? Todos sabemos que su meta en la vida es llegar impoluto al matrimonio, JA, JA qué divertido ¿No?... pobre enana, trataré de entenderla cuando saque a relucir su humor de mierda._

___Humor de Mierda – sarcasmo privado – eso es lo que tengo yo… realmente quiero verla._

_Trato de escucharlo, pero la voz de James se pierde entre mis evocaciones de un hermoso cuerpo en bikini azul. Algo logro rescatar, supongo que se trata de Victoria, como siempre. Me pregunto si debería tomar otro electivo de deportes o seguir corriendo por mi cuenta, me gusta mucho correr, formar parte de un equipo requiere demasiado compromiso y me dejaría menos tiempo para estar en casa ¿Por qué quiero estar en casa? ¡Ah!... bikini azul… sé que estoy sonriendo y que James se enojará, no puedo evitarlo. Pero él también está sonriendo, mis cejas se arquean y de pronto siento que debí poner más atención, nunca le había visto esa expresión, es maldad.___

_-Entonces, Edward, ¿Te unes a mi búsqueda de carne fresca?___

_Sonrío, ¡Al fin una distracción de verdad! Ahora sólo queda esperar a que luego comience el perfecto plan de "odiemos a Edward"._

___Caía la tarde de domingo, recostado a lo largo del sofá, ahí no sentía tanto calor, parecía un estropajo, realmente no debí beber tanto la noche anterior, pero, y sonreí, la cacería de brujas había sido todo un éxito, más que eso y mi cuerpo estaba exhausto, rogaba por un par de días de descanso, no recordaba que las chicas de primero fueran tan fogosas, tan desinhibidas - nota mental, si Bella seguía en mi vida cuando estuviese en la universidad, personalmente me encargaría de alejarla de los buitres - sonrisas otra vez, claro que todo fue por un bien social, el pobre James estaba destrozado porque Victoria lo dejó... por centésima vez._

_La puerta principal se abrió y un gemido salió de mis labios al escuchar la voz aguda de la troll, se me parte la cabeza, pero ningún músculo quiso obedecerme a huir de ahí.___

_-¿Edward? – demasiado tarde._

_-Mis oídos aún funcionan, no tienes para que gritar.__  
__-No estoy gritando, espero que te hayas encargado de que mi hermano vuelva a casa sano y salvo, mamá se enfurece cada vez que lo sacas del camino y siempre la carga conmigo.__  
__-Lo siento, pero era la semana de los primeros años, James se propuso como comité de bienvenida – no pude evitar reír, mala idea, la cabeza se me parte.__  
__-¿Victoria lo dejó otra vez?_

_-Así es, pero esta vez es serio, conoció a un tal Riley y está con él._

_-Ojalá él se la merezca, ella es bonita y agradable, no sé por qué vuelve a caer con James._

_-En algo estamos de acuerdo, él es un idiota.__  
__-Nunca lo traes – levanté la cara dos centímetros, para verla sentada en la mesa de centro._

_-Em no lo soporta, hacen bien en evitarse.__  
__-Yo tampoco lo soporto._

_-No es novedad ¿Jasper? – demasiado rato de conversación, ella y yo sabíamos que sólo teníamos un tema en común_

_-Está durmiendo siesta – sus ojos chispeaban, pero no de felicidad.__  
__-Hizo un voto de castidad, no lo lograrás.__  
__-Estúpido – lanzó un cojín a mi cabeza – no es mi interés hacerlo faltar a su promesa, pero…_

_-Pero quieres tirártelo – una sonrisa bailaba en mi rostro.__  
__-Sí – mierda, la troll estaba toda sonrojada, dónde hay una cámara._

_-Paciencia.__  
__-Cambiemos de tema – sacudió la cabeza y su pelo se movía en todas direcciones, nunca me había fijado en que es bonita, será que está creciendo, haciéndose mujer… como Bella._

_-No quiero hablar de ella, nunca vas a entender.__  
__-Entiendo, más de lo que crees, pero no vas a cambiar y ese es mi punto – abrí la boca, quería rebatirla, pero yo sabía que estaba en lo correcto, sigo siendo la misma basura de siempre y de pronto, oh, es una sensación extraña, que sube por mi garganta… oh, mierda, me siento… el corazón acelera su paso… culpable, miserable, pero de una manera distinta, hace dos semanas estaba pensando en ser alguien mejor para ella y yo… le fallé, a mi niña, a la razón de mi existencia. De un salto me senté, agradeciendo el dolor, era como un castigo bien recibido.__  
__-¿Qué tienes en mente? – tuve miedo de su sonrisa, pero debía hacerlo._

_-Desde mañana vendremos todas las tardes, después de clases, la idea es un grupo de estudio, que de verdad necesitamos, sólo haz tu magia._

_-No es la frase correcta, pero sé lo que tengo que hacer.__  
__-Antes de las tres estaremos aquí.__  
__-Bueno – sentí el peso del mundo en mis hombros – odiar a Edward – murmuré, eso no era difícil, estaba acostumbrado a recibir odio._

___…___

_Rosalie y Emmett me esperaban para ir a la universidad, por el camino se encargaron de enrostrarme que no estarían en toda la semana en casa, sólo por las noches, no deseaban verse involucrados, enmudecí, ellos están tan equivocados.___

_La mañana pasó con tanta lentitud, quería verla aún, pero necesitaba descargar algo de rabia antes, por lo que no dudé en cambiarme de ropa e ir a correr._

___Tuve que respirar en profundidad y cerrar los ojos antes de entrar a casa, Alice me había llamado desde el teléfono de Jasper para decirme que Bella estaba en la sala, a las cinco y media comenzarían a estudiar, no me pareció mala idea tantear el terreno, pero tenía hambre, Emmett siempre estaba ahí para alimentarme. La mochila me pesaba, así que la dejé caer junto a la escalera, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo entumecido por el ejercicio ¿Me estaré enfermando?, negué con la cabeza, me estoy volviendo loco. Rebusqué en el refrigerador, sólo sobras, algo haría con eso. Puse el plato en el microondas y respiré cien veces antes de entrar en la sala.___

_Largas piernas cremosas envueltas en calcetas azules y una faldita plisada del mismo color, ¿Por qué se veía tan deseable? Sentí un pinchazo a la altura de la ingle, lo único que podía ver era un par de tetas saltando en un bikini azul. Casi me abofeteé, esto no estaba funcionando. Emmett saltando la cuerda con un bikini. Sí, eso daba resultado. La obligué a correrse del asiento, sólo por molestarla, pero me arrepentí, cuando me saludó mis oídos estaban tapados de rabia, ¡Desde aquí no la podía mirar!, si me hubiese sentado al otro lado, la tendría toda para mí. Mía._

_Critiqué la música que escuchaba, aunque en realidad dudaba que prestara atención._

___Estoy seguro de que sus ojos me comían la espalda, podía sentirlo, y sonreía cuando regresé con mi nauseabundo plato, pero tengo hambre, de verdad, mi sonrisa desapareció, ella no me miraba y parecía tan concentrada en su libro. Tragaba por inercia. Me gustaban los clásicos, si bien Cumbres Borrascosas no era de mis preferidos, podría sugerirle autores alternativos, pero igual de talentosos Cronin, Slaughter, me gustan los libros de médicos, yo quería ser médico. Reí de mi desgracia y sentí su mirada, por suerte puse algo cómico o ella pensaría que estaba loco._

___¿Sería demasiado extraño si me volteaba a mirarla? Quizás ella no lo notaría, odiaba a esta Bronté, era más importante para ella que yo. La voy a mirar, no sonrías como estúpido, sólo un vistazo rápido, un, dos y… mierda, me está sacando el plato de las manos, se va y yo… respira Cullen… si no puedes hacerlo, retírate, ella no puede verte así._

___Me sentía derrotado, apaleado duramente, ¡Qué magia! Con ella sólo debía preocuparme de mantenerme en pie, las manos me temblaban y comencé a caminar, tomé mi mochila, subí la escalera y recién al cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio pude volver a respirar ¡No puedo! Emmett tiene razón, no puedo hacerlo, no soporto la idea de que ella me odie, es tan linda. Deslizo mi cuerpo hasta sentarme en el suelo. Tiene ese brillo en los ojos, son de un color chocolate, cálidos y me tientan a acariciarle el rostro, su carita redonda, pálida, pero que cuando se cubre de rubor, sólo deseo besar sus mejillas, el cuello largo que mi mano podría recorrer, besar._

___Hago memoria y puedo asegurar que nunca me he sentido así de atraído por una chica, esto de que mi corazón salte al verla, al escuchar su voz, cuando me dijo "hola" un dolor se apoderó de mi garganta y ni siquiera pude contestarle, me desarma. Años de trabajo, construyendo mi reluciente armadura y a su lado no tengo control ni de lo que respiro. ¡Ay! Esa sensación otra vez, que sube por mi pecho, ya se está haciendo una costumbre, cada vez más dolorosa, es como si yo… como si quisiera llorar. Yo no lloro. Me pongo de pie, excepto cuando una pesadilla me parte por dentro, esto no es posible. He leído del amor y es algo que te hace miserable, una marioneta, que te ríes sin razón y sueñas con pajaritos, pero esto… duele. ¡No!___

_Abro la puerta, corro por el pasillo y golpeo la puerta de Jasper, una, dos, tres._

___-¿Qué quieres? – es Alice, la olvidé por completo, ella no me dejaría hablar con él, necesito la tranquilidad que Jasper me da, necesito de su psicología barata ¡AHORA!__  
__-¿Puedo pasar?_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Recuerda, debes hacer tu magia.__  
__-¡Dame tregua! – mi rostro estaba enfurecido y pude ver el temor en su cara de niña._

_-No le grites a mi novia – Jasper me tomó del brazo y caminamos de regreso a mi pieza._

_-Lo siento – yo nunca me disculpo – es que estoy tan… conmocionado y la enana… Alice, realmente me saca de mis casillas._

_-¿Qué quieres? – me senté en la cama y mi cuerpo se sentía lánguido – dame un motivo para no enojarme por todo este show._

_-No es mi intención – carraspeé – quiero saber qué opinas tu.__  
__-¿Te importa mi opinión? – se sentó en el suelo, justo frente a mí._

_-Mucho.__  
__-Isabella es importante para Alice y comprendo que busque protegerla, parece tan… frágil, pero la he observado, realmente no la conozco demasiado, es como si pusiera un escudo que no me deja verla tal cual es, toda esa alegría e inocencia es una fachada y sí, es frágil, pero creo que es más fuerte de lo que ella misma sabe, por lo que Ali me ha dicho, quedó prendada de ti la primera vez que te vio, creo que en una fiesta.__  
__-A mi me pasó lo mismo, es tan poderoso, Jasper, nunca me he sentido así por nadie, no sé cómo manejarlo, además…__  
__-Crees que no la mereces._

_-Y es así, no tengo dudas, me propuse ser diferente para ella, tratar de cambiar y a la primera oferta ni siquiera lo dudé, me acosté con cuatro distintas la semana pasada, ni siquiera en mis mejores tiempos había sido tan descarado.__  
__-Edward… eres tan evidente._

_-¿Qué soy un puto loco? Si lo soy._

_-No, no es eso – de pronto su sonrisita estúpida me hacía querer partirle la cara – no quise hablar de mi opinión porque tu parecías estar tan de acuerdo, pero es una locura, Isabella es una niña grande ya y si decide involucrarse contigo, no es tonta, sabe dónde se está metiendo.__  
__-Yo no quiero ser esto para ella, por eso prefiero alejarla, sé que no seré capaz de mejorar._

_-Lo serás, estoy seguro, sé que por ella serías capaz de eso y mucho más._

_-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?_

_-Debes adivinarlo solo, no puedo decirte yo lo que estás sintiendo, cuando estés preparado para leer tu interior, solas vendrán las respuesta._

_-¿Por qué parece ser tan fácil para ti? O sea, resplandeces.__  
__-Cuando vi a Alice, en el primer segundo lo supe, tan linda y la chispa en sus ojos, ella estaba saliendo con alguien y ahí delante mío lo cortó y le di un beso y al otro día le pedí ser mi novia, así de sencillo._

_-Yo la veo y quiero besarla, tocarla y traerla aquí y hacerle las cosas más obscenas que pueda imaginar.__  
__-¿Estás hablando en serio?_

_-Completamente, eres muy inocente, Jasper, crees en mí, pero yo soy malo, muy malo._

_-Así es como te has comportado siempre, con cada chica ¿Por qué con ella quieres ser distinto?__  
__-Ella es distinta._

_-¿Por qué? Tú eres el que la hace diferente, tus emociones son tan fáciles de leer, pero no sabes identificarlas.__  
__-Demasiado críptico para mi, cuando quieras hablar claro…__  
__-Sé tú mismo._

_-¿Ser yo mismo?_

_-¿Alguna vez te has esforzado por conquistar a una chica?__  
__-Nunca, quien viene a mi es por voluntad propia y jamás he hecho promesas que no podré cumplir, esta es mi mierda.__  
__-¿Por qué tendrías que esforzarte por ella entonces?__  
__-Buen punto._

_-No te esfuerces, sólo se tú, pero hay algo que debes tener en cuenta, si crees que no podrás cumplir con las expectativas de Isabella, entonces mantente en la línea, no cruces si no estás completamente seguro de dónde vas y lo que ella espera._

_-¿Y si Alice me presiona? – parecía un niño pequeño rehuyendo los retos de la mamá._

_-Hablaré con ella, pero debes ser sincero también, Alice entenderá.__  
__-¿Qué pasa entre ella y Jacob? – sentí que mis manos sudaban, realmente ansiaba saber eso.__  
__-Él está hasta las patas._

_-Ok, eso es fácil de descifrar._

_-Isabella le dijo que lo pensará – eso dolió._

_-Ahora ve a ducharte que hueles mal – hundí mi nariz en la polera y fruncí el rostro, sí, muy mal._

_Me esmeré más que de costumbre, elegí jeans azul claro, rasgados en las rodillas, camisa blanca, arremangué las mangas un poco para que presionaran los músculos de los brazos, un poco de desodorante, zapatillas Adidas Dragon azules, mi marca favorita, cada modelo supera al anterior, no tenía nada que estudiar, elegí un libro de Auditoría de Sistemas, siquiera algo entretenido, block y lapicero.___

_Estaba nervioso, bajé lentamente y tuve que respirar unas cuantas veces antes de entrar y entonces me dije que cómo podía ser yo mismo si cuando la veía sentía que mi cuerpo se convertía en una masa gelatinosa, es tan hermosa, mordiendo su labio inferior de un modo tan asombrosamente sexy, quise cruzar la mesa de un salto y besarla, hundirla en mi pecho, pude sentir el conocido pinchazo en medio de las caderas y la garganta seca, sin querer carraspeé y todos se volvieron a mirarme y no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente sonreía como idiota, no sé que dije ni cómo llegue a sentarme en el espacio que se formó entre Alice y ella, estábamos tan cerca, podía sentir su exquisito aroma a fresas y a limón, quería volverme a mirarla, comprobar que ella estaba sintiendo siquiera la décima parte de lo que yo, debía cuidar mis movimientos, no parecer tan evidente, pero otro aroma se mezcló al suyo, almizcle, ¡guak! y un gruñido involuntario subió por mi pecho, ese perro, quiltro, sarnoso está abrazando Mis hombros y la estúpida insensible más hermosa del planeta no hace nada por evitarlo._

___Fruncí el ceño, tenía tanta rabia que ni siquiera distinguía una letra de otra, quería golpearlo, fácilmente se formó en mi mente el rostro de Jake desfigurado y cubierto de sangre, lo odiaba ¡Perro sarnoso! De pronto un sentimiento extraño me embargó, culpa y calma a la vez, levanté los ojos, Jasper me miraba y hasta pude formar una sonrisa. Me gusta él, siempre se puede contar con su calma cuando se necesita, recordé nuestra conversación y como un mantra repetía en mi cabeza ¡Se tu mismo! Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mis labios, rápidamente moví mis pies, cargando el cuerpo hacia la izquierda y mi mano tocó la suya que descansaba en la alfombra, pero no estaba preparado para eso, la corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi brazo me obligó a apartarme, podía sentirla, era algo increíble, como un dolor agradable que no se iba aunque me rascara; nuestros ojos se encontraron, parecía expectante y supe que si llegaba a pasar algo más entre nosotros, podría sentirme realmente vivo._

___-¡Isabella! – está bien, adoro su nombre, pero el chillido de Alice me enfureció y hablaban una mierda de trigonometría y chino mandarín y no sé cómo terminé hiriéndola con mi comentario de Bronté y pensé que aún estaba enojado con el maldito libro que era más importante que yo, pero me sentí tan culpable que de pronto estoy comprometido a enseñarles matemáticas. Es como si todo pasara en una película, no estaba ahí, mi cuerpo tenía vida propia, como en los sueños, veía todo desde arriba._

___Logré despertar cuando estaba solo, sentado junto a la mesa, con su aroma impregnado en la nariz ¡Se tu mismo! Y la pregunta apareció ¿Quién soy yo?_

___…___

_La maldita alarma me sacó de un sueño delicioso, lo sé porque noto el entusiasmo por allá abajo, pero no recuerdo qué, probablemente tenga que ver con un bikini azul, prefiero no pensar en eso._

___Rosalie habla sin parar y sé que Emmett no la escucha, él me mira por el espejo retrovisor, es un estúpido, ella siempre lo hace pagar caro esta actitud, pero no encuentro en mi cuerpo la fuerza de recordárselo. Me siento triste, de una manera increíble y no sé identificar por qué._

___No es que me emocione demasiado estar en clases de Finanzas Internacionales, pero siempre ha sido un tema que me ha interesado y hoy no estoy para eso, desparramado en el asiento, simulo tomar apunte y sólo quiero meterme en un enorme hoyo. James le dio un puntapié a la silla y casi me caigo, de pronto veo que la sexy profesora me está haciendo una pregunta ¡Mierda! No puedo perder puntos en este ramo, papá se pondrá furioso y eso no quiero verlo. Con mi mejor sonrisa la hice repetir su cuestionario, por suerte sabía la respuesta. En la cafetería todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, sorbía una taza de café, tratar de escuchar a James se estaba volviendo un fastidio, sentí un perfume conocido y la ironía se apoderó de mi, esto de ser yo mismo no tiene demasiado sentido en este momento, una de las chicas de primero que realmente no recuerdo su nombre me restregaba las tetas en la cara y yo ¿No siento nada? Estoy mal, pero no demasiado, con ella no tengo mucho que perder. Agradecí que la tercera clase se suspendiera, cambié mis ropas por algo más cómodo y comencé a correr, la adrenalina invadía todos mis músculos, esto es vida.___

_El olor invadió mis sentidos en cuanto abrí la puerta, pasta, adoro la pasta ¿Emmett cambió de opinión y vino a cocinar? Un rugido en el estómago me recuerda que no me alimento desde ayer y ese almuerzo no fue muy sustancioso, eso podría ser una explicación a mi estado de somnolencia por la mañana._

___-¿Qué es ese olor? – exclamé entrando a la cocina, sorprendiéndome al encontrar a mi pequeña Bella apoyada en el mesón, su faldita más corta y la polera más apretada, ahí estaba otra vez el movimiento de pelvis, esta mujer era mortal. Sin querer recordé la vez que a Irina se le ocurrió cocinar, un fin de semana en que Em nos dejó solos en la casa y dudé, sé que fui duro, demasiado y la herí y ¡Mierda! Era la lasagna más deliciosa que había probado jamás y deseé con las pocas ganas que le quedaban a mi adolorido cuerpo, que ella lo haya hecho por mí, pero eso era imposible, lo dijo, era para Emmett.___

_Lavé el plato con rudeza, seco y guardado, es la primera vez que hago esto. Escucho con atención, pero el tenedor no chocaba con el plato y me asomé apenas unos centímetros, ella estaba petrificada, con la comida intacta. Tuve que luchar fuertemente contra los deseos de arrodillarme en el piso, pedirle perdón y ayudarla a comer, en vez de eso me volví y corrí a mi refugio.___

_Ser yo mismo es una mierda, soy una mierda y apenas me saqué las Adidas Beckenbauer negras antes de meterme bajo el chorro de agua realmente helada, necesitaba castigarme, por ser malo con mi niña hermosa y esa sensación dolorosa que subía por mi garganta otra vez. No soy bueno para ella, yo debo buscar la manera de rendirme y dejar de pensarla tanto, necesito olvidarla, y el dolor volvía a subir. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente sacármela de la cabeza? No quiero esto, no quiero ser tan consciente de cada músculo de mi cuerpo y, peor aún, de cada latido de mi corazón, quisiera retroceder en el tiempo y volver a congelarme._

___Profesor Cullen, ñaca ñaca, podría darle de reglazos a mi querida alumna si no aprendía los contenidos. Fue divertido, mi ego viajaba por el techo de la habitación viéndola ruborizarse cada vez que me hacía una pregunta o cuando la pillaba mirándome, adoraba que me mirara, pero me ponía nervioso y comenzaba a decir estupideces.___

_Esa noche me redimí, claro que no tuve que insistir demasiado, Emmett la llamó para agradecerle la lasagna, tan típico de él, diciéndole estupideces en el camino, de pronto me sentí triste, podría ser la excusa perfecta para hablarle y dar un paso, pero me asusta, Jasper lo dijo, no cruzar la línea antes de estar seguro y yo no lo estoy, ni siquiera sé si deseo que ella lo esté._

___Estoy demasiado jodido, llevo dos horas dando vueltas en la cama sin conciliar el sueño y estoy tan cansado, me duele todo, pero mi cerebro no quiere dejar de funcionar, pienso, pienso, su rostro aparece tras los párpados en cuanto los cierro. Leche caliente, dicen que eso funciona, la casa estaba tan silenciosa, no encendí luces, sólo puse un vaso en el microondas y esperé un par de minutos, viendo como el plato de vidrio daba vueltas hasta detenerse, bebí lentamente, de pie en la sala, la luz de la calle parecía proyectarse justo en el lugar que ella ocupaba en el sofá, suspiré, dejé el vaso en la mesa, me senté y tomé el cojín en que apoyaba su espalda, absorbí su aroma, fresas y limón, mi favorito en todo el mundo, sonreí, pero era una expresión melancólica, poco a poco me hundí en un pacífico sueño._

___…___

_¡Estoy bien! Parece que lo único que necesitaba era más de un poco de sueño, mi cuerpo está relajado y expectante. Bromeé con Em en el auto, le di un par de golpes a James después de tomar un café en la entrada de la sala, participé en clases, me estaba luciendo. Yo la divisé primero, entró a la sala con dos de sus amigas y se sentó a dos metros de distancia, rápidamente arrugué una hoja de papel y se la lancé en la espalda.___

_-¡Edward! Estás que ardes._

_-Tú me pones así – la clase comenzó y dediqué la hora a lanzarle papelitos a su cabello, me entretendría quitándoselos más rato, ni siquiera me moví de mi silla y James me guiñó un ojo antes de despedirse – hola Kate.__  
__-Todo un verano sin verte – se sentó en la mesa y puso su pie en mi rodilla, acaricié su pierna lentamente, ella tenía una habilidad especial, cuando te tocaba con esas pequeñas manos, un cosquilleo acompañaba sus caricias, era asombroso, como si estuviese conectada a un enchufe o algo así – te cortaste el pelo._

_-Crecerá, me gustan tus reflejos azules, te ves sexy.__  
__-Gracias – me estiró la mano y yo la estreché, rodeándola con mi brazos antes de hundir mi lengua en su boca, sabía a café y realmente necesitaba sus servicios sexuales esta mañana – tu casa o la mía._

_-La mía – no aparté mi brazos de sus caderas mientras caminábamos hasta su auto, estaba tan caliente, que no dudé en meter mi mano bajo su falda una vez adentro, volví a besarla – estás muy mojada._

_-Tú me pones así – rió al robarse mi línea – no me distraigas que no quiero chocar._

_-No hay culpa sin sangre – me reí ante mi propio chiste negro.___

_No di lugar a ningún pensamiento más, puse la radio y "Just Do It" de Copacabana Club comenzó a sonar y sus ojos azules me comieron._

_-Por si tenías alguna duda – exclamó y subí más el volumen.___

_Dejé la mochila en el suelo y fui por un vaso de agua para ella, estaba sentada en el sofá cuando volví, con las piernas abiertas, podía ver su tanga de color rojo y me sonreía con malicia, me arrodillé y tiré de sus caderas hasta la orilla, mordí sus rodillas y el olor de su excitación consiguió que el jeans se sintiera pequeño.___

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Es una oferta muy amplia, Edward – dejó el vaso en una mesa y puso sus manos en mi pelo, ella sabía que eso me volvía loco, me disponía a seguir con el recorrido de mi boca entre sus piernas cuando la puerta se abrió y escuché la voz de la enana odiosa y mi sudor se hizo frío, me alejé hasta el sofá pequeño, hundiéndome en él, mi audacia desapareció, de ningún modo le iba a comer el chape a Kate mientras mi pequeña Bella estuviese en la cocina, ni en ninguna parte de la casa. ¡En qué mierda estaba pensando!_

_-¿Qué pasa? – ahora ella estaba de rodillas frente a mí, queriendo ser comprensiva y quise perderme en sus ojos, la estreché en mis brazos._

_-Nada, sólo dame unos minutos – cerré los ojos y dejé que me acariciara, me sentía aturdido y se sentía tan bien que me tocara el rostro, no sé por qué no me la llevé de ahí, quizás en el fondo deseaba que Bella me viera, conociera al verdadero Edward y la idea se fue formando poco a poco, dejándome llevar por esas manos y sus vibraciones, dejé que me besara y mis manos cobraron vida bajo su ropa, encontrarme con esos ojos café mirándonos era tan excitante, toda enrojecida, apretando un paño con las manos y pude imaginar que ella me tocaba, quise que así fuera, me olvidé de Kate, éramos Bella y yo, y sé que estoy jodidamente loco, pero gemí al sentir su mano en mi pene, por sobre la ropa y si no salía de ahí en ese momento, iba a terminar con un empalagoso accidente en mis pantalones, pero no encontraba la fuerza, hasta que Bella gimió, la rubia descarada ni siquiera intentó detenerse y casi la besé nuevamente, pero… a la mierda, no puedo, sé que me arrepentiré de esto._

_-Vamos arriba mejor o a la niña le dará un soponcio.___

_La tomé en mis brazos y subí la escalera, antes de hacer algo peor. La dejé en la cama con brusquedad, luchando para separarme de sus brazos, no quería ser bruto, porque no podría darle explicaciones._

___-¿Qué te pasa? La niñita te bajó el humito – la miré aterrorizado, apartándome como si fuera el diablo, de dos zancadas estaba sentado en la tina, con la cabeza entre las manos - ¿Edward?_

_-Déjame solo – gemí, necesitaba calma, es que perdí la chaveta.__  
__-Siempre has sido tan retorcido, estúpido loco, no vuelvas a buscarme, ¿Escuchaste?_

_Dolor, mi garganta ardía y mi cuerpo convulsionaba y lo dejé ir. Primero fue un gemido y luego un sollozo quejumbroso, lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos… estaba llorando, era una sensación tan deliciosa, liberadora, permití que toda esa energía fluyera.__  
__-¿Qué te pasa? – no sé en qué momento se había ido Kate, pero era la voz de Jasper en la puerta del baño – Edward ¿Estás bien?_

_-Ser yo mismo es una mierda – logré decir entre jadeos y sollozos.__  
__-Qué bueno que te des cuenta – exclamó arrodillado en el suelo.__  
__-¿Ah?__  
__-Los cambios no vienen mientras uno no los busque, no debías ser otro por Isabella, debes serlo por ti mismo.__  
__-Anoche no podía dormir y fui al sofá y con el cojín con su aroma lo logré y hoy me sentía bien y estaba Kate y me dije ¿Por qué no? si debo ser yo mismo y estábamos besándonos y ella nos vio y… me sentí… repugnante.__  
__-¡Estás enamorado de Isabella! – el grito de Alice nos tomó desprevenidos a ambos, las lágrimas se detuvieron reemplazadas por la sorpresa y distinguí una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Jasper._

Continúa el Flashback en el próximo capítulo.


	10. 10 Rendición Epov

(Edward Point of View)

Continuación Flashback 3/3

_-Enamorado ¿Yo? Alice, no seas ridícula – hasta dónde iban a llegar sus persecuciones, el amor no existe para mí.__  
__-¿Realmente no te das cuenta? – Jasper se ponía de pie y parecía tan sorprendido y enojado a la vez.__  
__-No tiene sentido – me sentí cohibido, la fuerza en los ojos de mi amigo no era exactamente lo que necesitaba en este momento de vulnerabilidad, tampoco el hecho de que la troll parecía una bruja en estado de ebullición.__  
__-Jasper Hale – chilló ella y él la enfrentó con fiereza – no puedo permitir que abogues todo esto, si me quieres como dices, no le des alas a Edward, ellos no deben amarse.__  
__-Lo siento, Alice, pero no puedo apoyarte.__  
__-¿Jaz? – ella parecía realmente ofendida y tragué saliva, la garganta todavía dolía.__  
__-Pueden salir de mi baño y dejar de dirigir mi vida como si fuera un muñeco – lo dije lentamente, pero convincente, Jasper pareció dudar y por fin la tomó de un brazo y la sacó de ahí, sólo entonces salí del baño también.___

_Me cambié por ropa deportiva, necesitaba canalizar toda esta energía. Bajaba la escalera dejando que las ideas cruzaran por mi cabeza, pero todo era tan confuso. Nunca había conocido el amor, tengo vagos recuerdos de mi hermano Carlisle junto a su esposa, parecían amarse, pero ni siquiera podría distinguir si era mi imaginación, hay muchas cosas de mi niñez que son borrosas, el dolor lo cubre todo, dolor físico y emocional, eso sí lo recuerdo. Amor. Enamorarse, de eso sólo sabía lo de los libros y películas, ¿Podía yo amarla?___

_Abrí la puerta del gimnasio con suavidad, nunca pensé que me la podría encontrar ahí, se miraba al espejo, tocaba su perfecto rostro ¿Había llorado? Su mirada era distinta ahora, me pareció que estaba triste y el pecho se me oprimió, no soportaba verla sufrir. ¿Esto sería amar? Que el corazón salte como loco y quiera correr a abrazarla ¿Sólo eso? Me aferraba más a mi teoría inicial, atracción, obsesión. La deseaba demasiado, por eso me costaba tanto apartarme y dejar de pensarla, no me gustaba cuando Jacob la tocaba porque corría el riesgo de que tomara lo que yo quería. Yo le atraía, eso lo sabía por Alice, me lo confirmaba el modo en que se ruborizaba al verme, ¿Qué soy yo para ella? Fruncí el ceño ligeramente ¿Qué rondaría en esa cabecita? De pronto deseé tener la capacidad de leer sus pensamientos, porque si yo la amaba, cosa ridícula, imposible, si yo la amaba… oh, Dios, no podía siquiera formar la idea en mi cabeza y su voz me sacó del ensueño.___

_-¿Quieres que me vaya? – la ponía nerviosa, eso me gustaba y sonreí involuntariamente, debo recordar que mientras no tome una decisión ella no puede saber lo qué estoy sintiendo.__  
__-Sólo si quieres, hoy no practiqué y necesito suplir esa actividad - ups, ella no debió saber eso, mi orgullo viril no podía reconocer que me afectaba hasta ese punto, me subí a la elíptica, algo que dejara todos mis músculos adoloridos, con absoluta conciencia de mi existencia.__  
__-Creí que ya habías tenido suficiente actividad – Argh, ¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto! Quise gritarle. ¿Cómo es que no se sentía afectada?__  
__-No fue suficiente – logré articular, me sentía furioso y aumenté la velocidad de los movimientos. Es una descarada, leyendo una Cosmopolitan como si fuera la Biblia, mientras habla de mis disfunciones sexuales.__  
__-¿Siempre has sido tan… deportista?__  
__-Con tal de no estar en casa me inscribía en toda actividad deportiva.__  
__-¿Cuál era tu favorita?__  
__-Atletismo, sin duda – sentí sudor correr por la piel de mi cara, me estaba poniendo nervioso su interrogatorio, ¿Por qué me emocionaba el que quisiera saber de mi? - pero era muy bueno en beisbol, la camiseta verde que llevaba el lunes es con la que ganamos los nacionales – yo sabía que me había mirado ese día, sabía que lo recordaría... esperaba que así fuera.__  
__-Imagino que el mejor bateador – "eres preciosa y sabes cómo subirme el ego" mi corazón se hinchó y una sonrisa involuntaria apareció.__  
__-Imaginas bien - ¡Mierda! Me está mirando, me recorre con sus ojitos achocolatados y yo no me vestí para la ocasión, nunca pensé que me la encontraría aquí, me sequé con una toalla, espero que no esté usada, tiene mal olor, Emmett es un asqueroso; no deja de mirarme y estoy tan nervioso oh, no, se puso colorada - ¿Qué pensabas? – ¿Lo dije en voz alta?__  
__-¿Ah? – el rubor aumentó – en que me gustan tus… zapatillas – zapatillas, claro ¿Qué pensabas? Idiota.__  
__-Gracias, también a mi – no mentía, las Beckenbauer eran mis favoritas, tanto así que me las compré en negro y en blanco, pero eso a ella no le interesaría ¿O sí? Está morada, ¿Yo provoco eso? - ¿No te mareas cuando te pones tan colorada? – ups, me estaba pasando de la raya, pero estoy molesto, ella admira mis zapatillas y no mi cuerpo, eso me duele - realmente pensé que te daría algo cuando nos viste con Kate – ahí está, toma, metamos la pata hasta el fondo.__  
__-Prefiero no hablar de eso – yo tampoco, pero realmente me altera el que parezca tan fría con el tema, si sintiese la mitad de lo que yo, por lo menos parecería ofendida.__  
__-Olvido que eres una cría, si fuese otra la situación quizás me disculparía, pero… esta es mi casa, tú eres la intrusa – sí, intrusa que viniste a trastocar mi perfecta vida, lo tenía todo bajo control y por ti me encuentro en este estado deplorable, evaluando mi existencia y sintiendo asco de mi mismo... desesperado ante la interrogante, aunque creo que Alice tiene razón… "Supongo que Te amo, Bella".___

_Hice como mil abdominales, realmente no los conté, estaba emputecido, jadeando y me dolía hasta el pelo, sabía que se había ido porque escuché el portazo al salir, permanecí en el banquillo, por horas quizás, sollozando, esperaba no convertirme en un llorón, pero se sentía tan bien y tenía toda esta rabia acumulada. Amar debiera ser algo que te haga feliz, yo me siento miserable.___

_Me arrastré por el suelo, bueno, no literalmente, escuché la voz de Jasper en la sala, al parecer no había sido tanto rato, tuve la tentación de mirarla desde la puerta, pero me resistí, hoy había sido mucho de ella. Saqué el teclado de su estuche, lo conecté a la laptop, inicié el programa, era genial, todo lo que yo tocaba se escuchaba como si realmente fuese un piano, todo esto un regalo de mi querido hermano, Carlisle era el único que nunca me había culpado, él siempre quería hablar del tema y yo siempre lo rehuía, son recuerdos que ni siquiera le permito a mi mente dejar fluir, demasiado dolor, culpa, remordimiento. Me puse los audífonos y dejé que mis manos corrieran por las teclas con melodías conocidas, mamá tocaba canciones de cuna para nosotros, es uno de los pocos recuerdos de niñez. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mis manos crearan lo que escuchaba en mi mente, una melodía alegre, pero tranquila, el rostro de Bella aparecía y me hacía sonreír. Grabé y dejé todo en el suelo, recostado en la cama dediqué mi tiempo a soñarla, lo que sería mi pasatiempo favorito desde hoy.___

_…___

_Esperanza, eso es lo que me hacía sonreír esta mañana, entre Emmett y los Hale me habían interrogado la noche anterior, pero no quise soltar detalles de mi descubrimiento, creo que sospechan, Rose ha estado todo el camino mirándome y Em parece más relajado, pero no estoy preparado para informar.___

_La mañana pasó con demasiada lentitud, Kate me miraba de soslayo, con furia, espero que no diga nada de nuestro incidente, aunque realmente no me interesa si lo publica en el periódico, mejor así y liberarme de unas cuantas acosadoras. La profesora de Finanzas Internacionales ya no me parece tan sexy, nos encargó, a James y a mí, preparar una exposición de cómo Chile pudo sobrevivir a la crisis del 2008 y tuvimos que quedarnos para que nos diera unas páginas y algo de un tal Velasco, lo único que quiero es irme a casa y verla antes de que se me pase este estado de éxtasis.___

_¡Pollo! Emmett lo hizo a propósito, estoy seguro, él sabe que odio el pollo, seguro se apretará la guata riéndose en la noche cuando se lo enrostre.___

_Me siento relajado y alegre, estar a su lado sabiendo que creo que la amo es distinto, sé que debo ir paso a paso, Bella no es una de mis "amigas" ella es definitivamente mucho más y si quiero que ella sienta algo parecido, pues debo conquistarla, es divertido, nunca he hecho esto por nadie.___

_Comenzamos con halagos, claro que son pura verdad, ella cocina como los dioses, debería dedicarse a eso, el estofado de anoche estuvo orgásmico, peleé con Em para que le dejara algo de helado y agradezco haber sido tan firme, verla comer es erótico, todo en ella lo es.___

_Le pregunté por Jacob, ese es un tema que me eriza la piel, sé que él es lo mejor que podría sucederle, pero siempre he sido tan egoísta con lo mío y esta experiencia es tan nueva para mí, quiero vivirla al límite, pero sé que estoy en sus manos, necesito protegerme, si ella está jugando conmigo yo… me muero.___

_Casi la besé, quise hacerlo, ¿Tendrá ella conciencia de que se muerde el labio? Tuve que echar mano de todo mi autocontrol para no comerle la boca cuando limpié un resto de helado con mi pulgar.___

_Apuesto a que nadie sabe lo sugestivo que es lavar la loza con una chica, tocar sus manos por descuido, sentir la corriente que sube por mi brazo y, lo más fascinante, comprobar que ella se siente tan afectada como yo. Tuve que arrancar, tantas sensaciones se estaban volviendo difíciles de manejar si quería estar a su lado mientras daba su clase de literatura, me hizo muy bien la ducha helada.___

_Me senté junto a ella, pero las cosas no iban como yo quería, Jasper parecía molesto y qué decir de Alice, ella era una pulga en el oído, una piedra en el zapato y cuando me golpeó, la muy estúpida, que no tiene conciencia de que ayer le exigí a mi cuerpo demasiado, casi vi burros verdes, la odié, me quitó mi hora de Bella, no podía escucharla tratando de contener el malestar. Sé que dije algo feo, pero en realidad mi comentario iba para la bruja chica, si no fuese la novia de Jasper, le hubiese dado algo más que un golpe en su espalda.___

_James me llamó por más tarde, que venía en camino, había encontrado información por lo de la exposición y estuvimos en eso el resto del día, por un lado fue bueno, distraerme y no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, pero mi cuerpo quería otra cosa, no sé en qué momento se fue James, ni si alguien golpeó la puerta, sólo sé que estaba tan cansado que me quedé dormido sobre la cama, con la bendita ventana abierta y esta pesadilla que me descolocó por completo._

Fin Flashback

Definitivamente estaba más calmado, dormí un rato más y apenas me lavé la cara antes de ir por un vaso de leche, mi estómago comenzaba a rugir, sentado en el banquillo, con mi habitual sonrisa de idiota, esta cocina se había vuelto tan importante esta semana, los años anteriores apenas entraba, con Em comíamos en la sala mientras jugábamos PS3 o veíamos una película, ahora sólo deseaba estar aquí y recordarla.

Mi celular vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón de pijama, era James.

-Hola.

-¿Estás enfermo? Anoche te quedaste dormido mientras te leía.

-No sabría decirte, no creo, ahora estoy bien.

-¿Por qué no viniste?

-Es complicado.

-Tú siempre has sido complicado, pero nunca faltas a clases.

-¿Me perdí de algo?

-En realidad no, Kate se sentó conmigo.

-No me digas ¿Qué te dijo? – realmente me daba risa.

-Que ya no eres el mismo.

-Fuertes declaraciones.

-Me invitó a salir, pero no sé, quise preguntarte primero, no es que sea tu novia o algo así, pero…

-Haz lo que quieras, sólo no hablen de mí.

-Entonces todo bien.

-Así es.

-Saldré hoy con ella, mañana quizás quieras hacer algo.

-No sé aún, yo te llamo.

Me propuse subir y cambiarme de ropa, pero creo que no calculé lo tarde que era, sentí la puerta y las voces, espero no parecer demasiado indecente, sentía como mi cuerpo se tensaba ante la anticipación, el corazón latía como locomotora, se veía preciosa, como siempre, pero hoy era distinto, los recuerdos de mi sueño estaban demasiado presentes, no pude evitar mirarla por completo, calculando si mis apreciaciones eran tan ciertas como la realidad, quise besarla y mi mejor sonrisa traviesa apareció.

Es fácil estar con ella, hablar o no hacerlo, ayudarla, bromear, me sentía natural, fresco, jovial, todo esto era tan nuevo, me gusta verla trabajar, comer, el modo en que me mira, creo que nadie me ha hecho sentir así. Sé que lo he pensado antes, que la quiero, la quiero para mí, pero ahora hay una connotación distinta, no es algo físico solamente, ella me hace feliz y deseo que lo sea también, conmigo, que sólo me necesite a mí, como yo a ella.

Van a ir al cine y recordé mis salidas con alguna chica del colegio, casi me enojé, ella iría con Jake y él aprovecharía la situación, estoy seguro. Debo ir, pero no sé si será demasiado pedir. La dejé que se fuera a cambiar ropa, yo también debía hacerlo, pero primero tenía que estar seguro de que ella me quería ahí. Fui hasta la sala y me senté en su lugar, me temblaban las manos, estaba tan nervioso, como si le fuese a pedir una cita, algo que nunca había hecho de todos modos. Escuché la puerta del gimnasio cerrarse y me puse de pie, respiré como cien veces, esperaba que me dijera que sí, aunque no me lo merecía, di un paso y la escuché llenar un vaso con agua, tragué saliva, otro paso, estoy tan nervioso y obligué una sonrisa al momento de asomarme, ¡Relájate! Me acerqué un poco más ¡Oh, Mierda! Es mi sueño, la misma falda, la misma blusa y no pude evitarlo, los recuerdos pasaban ante mis ojos como en una película, le desabroché la blusa, le quité la falda antes de siquiera acercarme y cuando creí que había perdido completamente el control y que la tomaría aunque fuese por la fuerza, mi cerebro hizo click y rogando porque no se sintiera herida, pasé corriendo por su lado, lo peor de todo es que sus ojos fueron como chocolate caliente en mi piel, ella también lo quería.

Es como si mi habitación se expandiera y se achicara, siento la sangre recorrer cada vena, estoy completamente excitado y mi angelito malo me dice que regrese a buscarla. Debo ser fuerte, por ella, no puedo hacerle esto. Me quité la ropa, largué el agua y el frío trajo la calma.

Bajé media hora después, afeitado y perfumado, jeans azules, camisa amarillo claro, las zapatillas Brodick de Beckham siempre me habían traído suerte y combinaban con mi camisa. Estaba mucho más relajado, ahora sólo esperaba que ella estuviese bien, era mi mayor preocupación.

La miré desde la entrada de la sala y el corazón se me encogió y dio un vuelco, sentada en mi lugar del sofá, abrazaba mi cojín y recordé cómo me sentía la última vez que hice eso y me odié, debí ser más cauteloso, quedarme y explicarme, pero realmente estaba fuera de mi y no quería hacer una estupidez con ella, mi niña preciosa.

-¿Bella? – se me quebró la voz y carraspeé, arrodillado justo a sus pies, ahora podía mirarla con más calma, es tan hermosa, tomé una de sus manos, con la que apretaba el cojín fuertemente y se incorporó asustada – no tengas miedo.

-Edward – sorprendida y sus ojos me interrogaban, pero yo no sabía qué decirle - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí ¿Y tú? – ella se preocupaba por mí, no pude evitar sonreír cuando asintió – hace un rato…

-No – gimió, asustada otra vez y sacó su mano de entre las mías – prefiero que lo dejemos así.

-Está bien – bajé el rostro y vi que eran hasta las mismas sandalias, no puedo entenderlo - ¿Van al cine? ¿A qué hora?

-En cualquier momento, nos encontraremos con Jake allá.

-Yo pensaba que tal vez, si no te molesta, me gustaría ir.

-¡Sí! – exclamó y se sonrojó – quiero decir, si quieres no soy quién para evitarlo.

No, no, no, me gustaba su respuesta espontánea - ¿Tú quieres?

-Sí, quiero – volvió a sonrojarse.

-Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas – me miró asustada y pensé que debía acostumbrarse a escuchar este tipo de cosas, ella se las merecía.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Qué?

-Ser amable.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-No quieras, entonces.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina y yo caí sentado en la alfombra, sería más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero no imposible, si ella creía que la dejaría ir con tanta facilidad, estaba muy equivocada. Tomaba de un vaso con agua y me miraba desafiante, la risa apareció en mi cara, era tan obstinada.

-Lo que pasa… - gruñí, la voz alegre de Alice me interrumpió diciendo que ya era hora, pero quedó paralizada al vernos juntos.

-Hola, Edward – dijo con burla – vamos, Isabella, Jasper está en el auto.

-Deja mi mochila arriba, por favor.

-No es necesario, aquí no habrá nadie que se meta en ella, no creo, Edward, que sea una de tus manías meterse en las cosas de los demás.

-Estás en lo cierto, además, iré con ustedes – disfruté de su enojo – Bella me invitó.

-Caminen – nos dispusimos a seguirla, pero mi niña se devolvió sorprendiéndome, tenía el gesto fruncido.

-No me digas así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Bella, mi abuelita me llamaba así y murió y me da pena, nunca he dejado que nadie más me diga así, no lo hagas.

-Lo siento, para mi eres Bella, ya no puedo pensarte de otra manera, tendrás que acostumbrarte, pienso decírtelo muy seguido – le di mi mejor sonrisa y ella miraba sorprendida y luego se mordió el labio y quise besarla.

-Apúrense que la película no los espera – gritó la enana malcriada rompiendo toda la magia.

Nos sentamos juntos en la parte trasera del Mercedes SL600 de Jaz, debo reconocer que es una buena máquina, pero no puedo comprender cómo es que encargaron este azul tan chillón, según Rose, a él le gustaba y creo que ella influyó en la decisión, me quedo con mi querido Volvo color plata, ¡Snif! Pronto, pronto.

El motor ronroneó en nuestros oídos al ponernos en marcha, me acomodé a un costado, con los brazos sobre el borde, era una paisaje hermoso desde ahí, preciosas piernas apenas tapadas con la faldita que tantos recuerdos me trae, su pelo se revuelve con el viento y se lo afirma con un dedo sobre la frente. Está increíblemente nerviosa y eso me enciende, se nota que no está cómoda, no le gusta toda esta atención que le estoy dando, pero no es exactamente un rechazo, sólo que no sabe cómo comportarse, me da la sensación de que bajo ese aire de timidez, ella lucha por tener el control y yo la descontrolo, me siento satisfecho por eso.

Demasiado pronto llegamos al estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial, la ayudé a bajar recibiendo un gruñido de Alice, pero Jasper se apresuró a tomarla por la cintura y caminar con ella, cerré la puerta y el toldo comenzó a cerrarse con total suavidad.

-Deja de fingir, por favor – gruñó sacando su mano de entre las mías y sentí que tambaleaba ¿Lo había descubierto?

-No estoy fingiendo.

-Eres tan… tan… es como si fueses bipolar, un día te ríes al otro gruñes y eso me descoloca, sólo sigue fingiendo que no existo – parecía increíblemente furiosa y eso la hacía ver más hermosa.

-No seas absurda, Bella, no podría fingir que no existes.

-Tú… me enfureces.

-Así puedo notarlo, mis disculpas por eso, pero de veras, me cansé de evitarte y yo siempre hago lo que quiero.

-¿Amigos?

-Sí-i – dudé no era exactamente lo que yo deseaba, pero podía empezar por ahí – amigos – le di mi mejor sonrisa y estiré mi mano.

-No sé… - miraba mi mano y yo estaba comenzando a convulsionar, ella no quería tocarme, la retiré rápidamente devolviéndola al bolsillo.

-¿Te está molestando? – la voz de Jake terminó de encender mi furia.

-Nunca la molestaría a propósito – murmuré alejándome un par de pasos, él aprovechó mi debilidad y la tomó por los hombros llevándosela de mí, pude captar en sus ojos una disculpa, pero seguramente imaginaciones mías.

Doscientas inhalaciones después y un puntapié a un pilar de concreto que dolió como la mierda, los seguí. La película aún no comenzaba, pero las chicas parecían tan emocionadas que entraron de inmediato y yo las seguí, mientras Jaz y su "amigo" iban a comprar cabritas y esas mierdas que no podría tragar porque aún tenía una enorme bola de furia taponándome la garganta, se sentaron juntas y yo sonreí, ante la oportunidad, tomé el asiento junto a Bella, me crucé de brazos mirando los comerciales, ellas hablaban sin parar, algo de un vampiro y un lobo y me pregunté qué película veríamos, con tanta emoción se me olvidó ese detalle, moví mi rostro hacia la derecha y ella respondió a mi silencioso llamado, ja, ja, la tengo domada… no hay maldad en soñar.

-¿Qué veremos?

-Eclipse – levanté un ceja, no sabía qué era eso - si no entiendes es porque es la tercera parte de una saga.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Todavía estás molesto? – clavé mis ojos en los suyos, no sabía hasta dónde podía abrir mis pensamientos.

-No, pero quédate conmigo, por favor – no pude mirarla, el rabillo de mi ojo distinguió un asentimiento y ¿Una sonrisa?

Pude sentir el enojo del quiltro en cuanto vio la disposición de nuestros asientos, pero antes de que alguien reclamara, Jasper ayudó a Alice y se sentó con ella varios asientos más allá, yo estaba en la orilla, obviamente esa cosa fétida se sentó al otro extremo de mi niña. Quizás no fue una buena idea venir, me debatía entre salir corriendo o quedarme junto a ella y aprovechar este tiempo regalado, ellos hablaban y mi enojo aumentaba a cada segundo, él la conocía y sabía qué decirle sin sentirse cohibido, poco a poco me fui hundiendo en mi estado de desolación, ya no quería estar aquí.

La película comenzó, no me gustaban las mierdas románticas, pero había algo en la protagonista que me recordaba enormemente a mi Bella de carne y hueso, mi ánimo regresó. Ahora entendía de dónde habían salidos todas esas ridiculeces de hombre lobo con las que Jacob desvariaba, era tan estúpido. Me adelanté en el asiento fingiendo acomodarme, pero sólo quería ver sus manos, ella las tenía en su regazo y sonreí, esto no estaba tan mal y podía sentir su aroma y de pronto un calor inundó mi rostro, ella me estaba mirando, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, la piel se veía más blanca y los destellos de la pantalla la hacían brillar, es tan hermosa, quería besarla. El movimiento de su mano no pasó desapercibido, primero la puso en el apoya brazo y luego la dejó colgar por el lado de mi asiento ¡Oh, Dios! No quería asustarla, por lo que lentamente mis dedos comenzaron a acercarse a los suyos y la estática era lo único que no separaba, sin llegar a tocarla, era tan agradable.

-¿Lo sientes? – susurré y ella asintió, no lo dudé y estreché sus dedos, nadie sabría que la tenía tomada, desde el otro lado no se distinguiría nada y me sentí satisfecho, eso era todo lo que pedía por hoy, su mano en la mía.


	11. 11 Cine

Gracias, muchísimas gracias! Por todos sus reviews, no saben lo importante y significativo que es para mi saber lo que les parece mi historia, por la que he dado sudor y lágrimas.

Regresemos con Bella y sus tormentos adolescentes.

(Bella Point of View)

Si yo no fuese yo, correría por las escaleras siguiéndolo hasta su dormitorio, lo enfrentaría y le diría que a una mujer no se la mira de ese modo sólo para salir corriendo.

Si yo no fuese yo, me lanzaría en sus brazos y lo besaría y tocaría cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta saciar todas mis ansias por él.

Pero yo, sólo soy yo, Isabella, una niña de catorce años encaprichada de un hombre diez años mayor, que, evidentemente, no siente lo mismo por mí.

Pretendí llorar, abracé mi torso y fruncí los ojos esperando las lágrimas, pero estas no llegaron y es que soy tan tonta, qué gano con vestirme provocativa, si aunque él comience a sentir algo levemente pasional al verme, se contendrá, siempre, porque no es lo correcto, no sólo por el asunto de mi edad, es que él tiene su chica, Kate y ella es preciosa y mayor y a su nivel.

Entonces comencé a sentirme neurótica caminando por toda la planta baja de la casa, esperando que nadie me viera y se diera cuenta que estaba realmente loca. Habíamos avanzado tanto, o sea, ya me estoy acostumbrando a sus comentarios mordaces, pero sé que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por llevarse bien conmigo, cosa que no tenía por qué. Tragué saliva de forma ruidosa, de pie frente al sofá, él había dicho que este era su lugar y caí rendida, su cojín, tenía su aroma a miel, lilas y sol, lo abracé con tanta fuerza. Debí conformarme con lo que me daba, debo estar muy loca para creer que sentía por mi algo más que un intento de amistad, es que realmente creí que estaba coqueteando conmigo y al final, sólo eran mis desvaríos de niña tonta.

¿Cómo estaría? Había salido corriendo, huyendo de mí, quizás se sentiría mal, pensando en que yo había tergiversado sus tentativas de amistad, sin comprender que es por mi culpa y estos delirios de grandeza que sufro cada vez que lo veo, quizás ahora sí comenzaría a llorar, pero no, las lágrimas se negaban a salir, es que no tengo derecho a descargar esto que estoy sintiendo, debo sufrir en silencio, si alguien me ve así pensarán que Edward me ha hecho algo y no es así, al contrario, soy yo la que le hago daño.

-¿Bella? – quizás me quedé dormida, porque nadie me llama así desde… bueno, muchos años, parecía como si fuese a sollozar, este era un sueño muy extraño, hasta el roce de la mano con que afirmo el cojín que me mantiene más cerca de lo que tanto anhelo, pero al sentir el apretón, bueno, no es que mis sueños sean tan vívidos, me senté asustada – no tengas miedo.

-Edward – sí, sorprendida y no entendía nada, parecía dudoso, como si quisiese decir tantas cosas, cosas que yo deseaba saber, su rostro, su hermoso y perfecto rostro estaba angustiado - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí ¿Y tú? – Dios, él tenía las manos tan heladas, se había bañado y cambiado de ropa y se veía tan… perfecto y yo no puedo permitir que esto continúe, debo ser fuerte por él – hace un rato…

-No – gemí, si lo dejaba hablar, explicarse, yo caería nuevamente en esta fantasía, él sólo quería ser amable, pero mi corazón cada vez pensaba otra cosa, se llenaba de esperanzas infundadas – prefiero que lo dejemos así.

-Está bien – miró mis pies y parecía tan confundido - ¿Van al cine? ¿A qué hora?

-En cualquier momento, nos encontraremos con Jake allá - _¿Qué pretendes, Edward? Que no entiendes que necesito que te alejes de mi, antes de que me hagas daño, mucho daño_, pero no puedo decirle eso, demasiado valiente de mi parte.

-Yo pensaba que tal vez, si no te molesta, me gustaría ir.

-¡Sí! – no puedo haber gritado eso, sentí como la culpa me traicionaba, mi rostro pronto parecería un pimentón, o sea, es que… quiero que vaya, sí, mucho, pero esto _no está bien_– quiero decir, si quieres no soy quién para evitarlo.

-¿Tú quieres? – no, no me lo preguntes porque…

-Sí, quiero – el calor de mi piel ya no me dejaba respirar, acaso perdí la conexión entre mi cerebro y mi boca.

-Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas – este hombre quiere darme un ataque al corazón, qué parte de esto no está bien no entiende, bah, de veras que no lo dije en voz alta ¿Debería?

-No lo hagas.

-¿Qué?

-Ser amable.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-No quieras, entonces.

Debo salir de aquí, pero… creo que lo empujé al ponerme de pie, porque escuché que caía al suelo, pero no podía volverme a mirarlo, llené un vaso de agua eso quizás me calmaría. El líquido bajaba por mi garganta ardiente cuando lo sentí, es que mi cuerpo era un estúpido sensor de movimiento, lo reté con la mirada, a que dijera algo, porque ya no me importaba si tenía que discutir con él, debía alejarlo antes de… el estúpido estaba riéndose y en mi cara.

-Lo que pasa… - la campana me salvó, Alice estaba aquí, pude ver su contrariedad y luego un leve gruñido, adoraba cuando gruñía, me gustaría que lo hiciera pegado a mi cuello mientras acaricio su espalda suavemente ¡Todo mi ser me traiciona!

-Hola, Edward – parecía divertida y eso me asustó, Alice tramaba algo – vamos, Isabella, Jasper está en el auto.

-Deja mi mochila arriba, por favor - ¡Ey! Isabella, volvamos a la realidad.

-No es necesario, aquí no habrá nadie que se meta en ella, no creo, Edward, que sea una de tus manías meterse en las cosas de los demás.

-Estás en lo cierto, además, iré con ustedes – furiosa, realmente no quería tenerlo con nosotros en el cine, o sea, sí, pero es que me pone tan nerviosa – Bella me invitó – sentí el dolor de mis nudillos cuando empuñé las manos.

-Caminen – Alice era difícil de ignorar, casi me contuve y sólo la seguí, pero me volví a él un segundo después.

-No me digas así – estaba tan enojada con todo esto.

-¿Así cómo?

-Bella, mi abuelita me llamaba así y murió y me da pena, nunca he dejado que nadie más me diga así, no lo hagas.

-Lo siento, para mi eres Bella, ya no puedo pensarte de otra manera, tendrás que acostumbrarte, pienso decírtelo muy seguido – me sonrió y yo, oh Dios, adoraba que dijera mi diminutivo, no comprendí que me estaba mordiendo el labio hasta que noté que miraba mi boca con tanta atención, quería que me besara.

-Apúrense que la película no los espera – me volví aún furiosa, en este momento odiaba a todo el mundo, en especial a Alice ¿Quería besarme?

Es como si todo el universo se confabulara en mi contra, Jasper bajó el toldo de su auto, fuera de estar muerta de frío, mi ya rebelde pelo parece haber adquirido vida propia y entre tratar de mantener el calor y afirmarlo para que no se meta en mi boca, tengo estas desesperadas ganas de que él deje de mirarme y me abrace con fuerza. No puedo con todo esto, esta incertidumbre, este descontrol de mi cuerpo con mi mente, no puedo con su atención, porque no simplemente seguimos como al comienzo "Si te hablo es sólo para dejar claro cuánto te odio" aunque me dolía, sabía que podía encerrarme en mi misma, pero esto… él apoyado al otro extremo del auto mirándome como si fuese comestible y yo… yo no soy para nada deliciosa, o sea, nada en mi tiene mayor gracia que la que yo pretendo tener, si él cree que si me besa me convertiré en princesa, no es así, esto de ser simplona se lleva de por vida.

No sabía si sentirme agradecida de haber llegado, este suplicio de tenerlo y no tenerlo se prolongaría durante toda la película y realmente quería verla, Alice me estuvo hablando toda la mañana de las dos primeras partes y bueno, todos saben que soy una romántica acérrima. Estaba tan ensimismada que acepté su mano para bajar y sólo me quedé ahí, pensando en cómo sería estar siempre así, pero no, debo volver a la triste realidad y no quiero sufrir, él no sabe que para mí no es un juego.

-Deja de fingir, por favor – debía ser fuerte.

-No estoy fingiendo - ¿Por qué lo hace tan difícil?, ¿Por qué no solo acepta lo que le digo?

-Eres tan… tan… es como si fueses bipolar, un día te ríes al otro gruñes y eso me descoloca, sólo sigue fingiendo que no existo – yo estaba furiosa y él me miraba como si fuese una diosa ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

-No seas absurda, Bella, no podría fingir que no existes.

-Tú… me enfureces.

-Así puedo notarlo, mis disculpas por eso, pero de veras, me cansé de evitarte y yo siempre hago lo que quiero.

-¿Amigos? – ni yo misma podía creerlo, pero es que no podía imaginar algo más que eso, o sea, quizás si fuésemos sólo amigos, podría manejarlo.

-Sí-i – parecía dudarlo y eso sólo confirmaba mis anteriores sospechas, él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo – amigos – me sonrió como si hubiese ganado un premio y me tendió la mano.

-No sé… - veía la decepción en su mirada, en su cuerpo, él no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechacen, pero debía entender, tratar de hacerlo.

-¿Te está molestando? – al fin una posibilidad de respirar, nunca me sentí más contenta de escuchar la voz de Jake.

-Nunca la molestaría a propósito – parecía enojado, claro, yo lo estaba haciendo bajar la guardia, realmente debía estar esforzándose por parecer amable y yo me negaba a sus acercamientos, sentí el fuerte brazo de Jake sobre mis hombros, pero realmente no lo sentía, estaba conmocionada, esto de tratar de ser amigos debía ser algo que le costaba mucho y yo se lo estaba haciendo más difícil, sentí que mi piernas comenzaban a caminar y yo sólo me volví a mirarlo levemente, quería que entendiera que era mejor no seguir con esto.

-No sé para qué me molesto en defenderte si tú le perdonarías lo que fuera.

-Sólo estábamos hablando, hemos compartido bastante en estos días – no quería ser cruel, pero Jake también debía entender.

-Él es un león con piel de cordero, pero no me estresaré abriéndote los ojos, comprendo que eres como los niños pequeños, debes caer una y otra vez para aprender a caminar.

-Si eso quiere decir que no volverás a entrometerte, entonces lo acepto – me miró ceñudo y yo sonreía con malicia, a lo que él también sonrió.

-Te quiero, Isabella, no sé cómo has hecho para calarte tan hondo en mis huesos, pero ya no podrás apartarme de ti tan fácil y, no discutamos, él no vale la pena.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?

-Dices que no vale la pena ¿Por qué?

-¿Realmente quieres oírlo?

-Lamentablemente, sí.

-Lo conozco de menos de un año, Jasper llegó al Instituto y de inmediato nos llevamos bien, conocí a Rosalie, Emmett y como todos tocábamos algo, decidimos tener un grupo y ellos invitaron a cara de pantruca.

-¿Ah?

-¿No has notado lo pálido que es?

-Continúa – dije tratando de no reír.

-Llegaba ebrio o con una chica y faltaba poco para que lo hicieran en nuestras narices, a veces las dos cosas ocurrían a la vez y entonces Rose se molestaba, en fin, nunca le vi la misma dos veces y por eso es que te prevengo, no sé cuáles serán tus métodos, pero si piensas que con él será color de rosas, olvídalo, él te usará y te botará, así que si decides caer en sus… garras, después no reclames.

-¿Por qué ya no tocan?

-¿Vas a cambiar de tema? – sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa y yo tuve que reír culpable.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Bien, no ensayamos porque manos de lagartija no quiere, dice que no somos un reto.

-Que arrogante.

-Así es, pero como todos tienen una debilidad por su majestad, se deshizo el grupo.

-De verdad te desagrada.

-Es que no le creo nada y me molesta que caigas redondita a sus pies.

-Será porque no caigo a los tuyos – ups, su brazo se puso rígido – no quería decir eso.

-Tienes razón, eso también me molesta – retiró su abrazo y se disculpó para ir a comprar dulces, me sentí demasiado mal, pero creo que ya debe hacerse a la idea de que aunque llegue mi cumpleaños, creo que mi respuesta seguirá siendo negativa, alcé mis hombros y seguí a Alice que tenía los ticket en la mano y también estaba molesta, este no es mi día.

Nos sentamos juntas mientras llegaban los chicos y mi amiga hablaba sin parar, tratando de terminar lo que no pudo decirme durante la mañana, antes de que empezara la película. Su exquisito aroma fue lo que me hizo notar que se había sentado a mi lado y traté de parecer normal, después de lo que me dijo Jake, sentir todo esto, hacía que desconfiara de mi propia cordura. Mi corazón comenzó a latir y calor en mi rostro indicándome que volteara y antes de razonar, mis ojos se encontraron con la miel de los suyos.

-¿Qué veremos? – su voz era una dulce melodía.

-Eclipse – vi su duda y me apresuré a explicarle - si no entiendes es porque es la tercera parte de una saga.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Todavía estás molesto? – parecía dudar, no sé si de su respuesta o de mi pregunta.

-No, pero quédate conmigo, por favor – asentí sonriendo, parecía avergonzado de pedirme algo así y estas eran las ocasiones en que olvidaba todas las advertencias, quería abrazarlo y besarlo.

En un enredo de brazos y piernas, Jacob terminó ocupando el asiento en que estaba Alice, ella se fue con Jasper a otro lugar. El que Edward estuviese sentado a mi otro lado no hacía que las cosas mejoraran, me sentía completamente arrepentida de mi comentario, no soportaba sentirlo tan lejos.

-¿Perdóname? – susurré tomándole la mano.

-Aún no puedo.

-Por favor, no soporto que estés enojado conmigo.

-Quiero verla tranquilo, no creas que vine sólo por ti – soltó mi mano como si tuviese la peste y agarró un inmenso bote con palomitas – después vamos a tomar un helado y hablamos.

-Como quieras – rodeé mi vientre con las manos y me concentré en la película que ya comenzaba.

Tenía los ojos clavados en la pantalla, pero no miraba realmente, me sentía basura por lo que le dije a Jacob, pero no podía olvidar que no todos los días se estaba en un cine sentada junto al chico que me gusta. Los dos parecían tan concentrados y me preguntaba si sería la única que simplemente no podía seguir el hilo de la trama. Edward se movía en su asiento, como si estuviese incómodo, por el rabillo noté que se alzaba en el asiento y miraba ¿Mis manos? ¿Pensaba acaso que Jake me las tendría tomadas? O sea, soy un poco tonta, pero no tanto ¿Querría él tomar una de mis manos? Volví mi rostro hacia él, me sentía intrigada, pronto también me miró, había tantas cosas ahí, además de su típica hermosura, sus labios anhelaban algo, quería tocarlo y mi mano cobró vida, mientras mis ojos regresaban a la película, no había crimen en usar el apoya brazos, para algo estaba ahí, tampoco lo había en que casi toda mi palma colgara hacia el otro lado, cuando mi cuerpo se tensó fue al sentir esa cosquilla subiendo por mi piel y él ni siquiera me estaba tocando, los dedos largos y elegantes estaban a centímetros de los míos, pero la corriente se traspasaba de una manera que parecía magia.

-¿Lo sientes? – susurró y yo asentí, rápidamente tomó mi mano en la suya y mi corazón comenzó a saltar como loco, completamente feliz y asustada a la vez, no quería que Jake nos viera y aumentara su enojo, pero es que ¡Edward me está tomando la mano!

La película terminó, las luces se encendieron y yo no podía moverme, él dormía profundamente, con el rostro hundido en mi brazo, preguntándome cómo es que podía respirar y su mano se había deslizado hasta su pierna.

-Edward – murmuré, me disponía a tocarle la cara cuando Jake lo zamarreó gritando su nombre, el pobre se puso de pie de un salto, completamente asustado.

-Oh, mierd… - se sentó nuevamente tallándose los ojos – me quedé dormido – y parecía muy decepcionado de eso.

-Ya terminó la película, muévete que queremos salir.

-¿Puedes ser un poco menos desagradable? – miré a Jake a los ojos, estaba enfurecida, no me gustaba su actitud.

-No peleen por mi – la satisfacción en la voz de Edward tampoco fue de mi agrado.

-Ustedes dos debiesen tener una larga conversación – alcé una pierna para pasar por encima, pero evidentemente, en menos de un segundo vi cómo el suelo se acercaba a mis ojos y de pronto... nada, fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

-Evitemos lo accidentes – esa voz de terciopelo en mi cuello hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara en un delicioso escalofrío, apenas fui consciente de que Jake había saltado al asiento trasero y se alejaba por el pasillo.

-Gracias, ya puedes soltarme – la convicción en mi voz se había ido de vacaciones al polo norte.

-Oh, no, me aseguraré que llegues sana y salva – con un rápido movimiento me aprisionó contra su cuerpo, demasiado sorprendida hasta para reclamar – eres como una pluma, no pesas nada.

-Ya sabes que me alimento bien – esto era el cielo, notaba cómo la temperatura subía por mi cuerpo, hasta sentir un leve dolor en mi vientre, olvidando cualquier estupidez que pude haber pensado antes, en este momento, si él quería usarme y botarme, no me importaba, estaba dispuesta a todo… nuevamente.

-Oh, sí, quizás por eso me sorprende lo liviana que eres.

-Y tu eres muy fuerte - ¡Pero qué estupideces estamos diciendo!

-Bueno, también sabes que me ejercito bien – su risa era hermosa, suave y cristalina y en ese momento deseé que lo hiciera más seguido ¿Por qué solía estar tan gruñón? - ¿Qué estás pensando?

-En que me gusta cuando ríes.

-Contigo he reído más que en mi vida entera – me miró fijamente, estudiaba mi rostro deteniéndose en mi boca, alzó la mano libre y acarició mi nariz con un dedo – me haces tan bien y sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentir que eres demasiado para mí.

-¿Demasiado? – fruncí el ceño, eso era ridículo.

-Así es – se apartó bruscamente y tomó el camino hacia los baños, dejándome en medio del vestíbulo, completamente perdida.

-Amiga, mira, qué lindo, Jazzie me compró esta polera de las manos con la manzana, como la portada del libro, sólo tengo que ajustarla para que me quede… - daba pequeños saltitos y su pelo se movía hacia todos lados, pero la voz de Alice se fue alejando en mi inconsciencia, sabía que seguía hablando porque sus labios se movían, pero no escuchaba nada realmente, sólo podía pensar en Edward y en su última afirmación y poco a poco me sentía más enojada ¿Por qué debía ser tan críptico?

-¿Vamos por ese helado? – fuertes brazos me rodearon y ese conocido aroma a especias inundó mi nariz.

-Te lo debo, Jacob Black.

-Me alegra que lo recuerdes – besó mi mejilla con suavidad – no tengo derecho a enojarme.

-Eres mi amigo y quieres lo mejor para mi ¿O no?

-Puedo asegurarlo.

-Entonces vamos – busqué a Alice con la mirada, ella hizo un gesto con las manos autorizándome a dejarla, dejé que me condujera a la salida, pensando en que no me había despedido de todos, rogué porque apareciera en ese momento, pero no ocurrió y una pena desconocida presionó mi pecho – tengo mi mochila en casa de Jasper.

-Después pasamos por allá.

Estar con Jake era exactamente lo que necesitaba, no tocamos el tema de Edward ni ningún otro, sólo hablar de cualquier cosa y reír, sentirnos realmente relajados. Una vez más me preguntaba cómo es que es tan fácil estar con él, lo adoro y quiero que siga siendo mi amigo por toda la vida, estoy pensando seriamente que no debo dejar que se haga ilusiones, porque no quiero perderlo, pero no hoy, ahora sólo quiero seguir disfrutando de la calma que me proporciona.

Llamé a Charlie en cuanto salimos de la cafetería y noté lo tarde que era, explicándole que aún debía ir por mis cosas, sonreí al cortar la llamada, él se estaba portando muy comprensivo, ojalá le durara un tiempo más.

Sentí el olor de las hamburguesas en cuanto Em nos abrió la puerta, me sonrió con picardía y tuve que entrecerrar los ojos, es como si tramara algo.

-Jazzito dijo que subieras, Jake.

-Ah, ok, vamos Isabella – me tomó la mano, pero los planes de mi nuevo hermano mayor eran otros, alzándome en sus brazos comenzó con las vueltas, no sé quién le habrá dicho que eso era divertido, pero se reía tan fuerte que casi reventaba mis oídos.

-Hermanita, te he extrañado tanto que he llorado.

-Puedo imaginar eso – murmuré tambaleándome, Jake ya no estaba ahí.

-De veras, ahora ve a la sala mientras te llevo algo de beber ¿Cerveza?

-Sin grados alcohólicos, por favor.

-Como mandes – me empujó con su habitual sutileza y casi caigo de bruces, pero logré equilibrarme antes de mirar hacia el sofá, todos los colores subieron a mi rostro, Edward estaba ahí, cambiando los canales con tal furia que sentí pena del pobre control, hundido en el lugar que yo solía ocupar con el cojín entre sus brazos, camiseta sin mangas, pantalón de pijama azul claro, era absolutamente exquisito.

-Hola – susurré y su rostro se volvió como en cámara lenta, pasando de una rabia extrema a una de sorpresa y luego la calma y una sonrisa.

-Hola – estiró una mano y yo me adelanté a estrecharla sentándome a su lado – te fuiste – acarició un mechón de mi cabello hasta ponerlo tras mi oreja – volví del baño y Alice me dijo que te habías ido.

-Tenía una deuda que cumplir – sonreí, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, demasiado espeso – al parecer estabas cansado, dormiste la mitad de la película.

-Sabías que tuve una mala noche.

-¿Algo en particular?

-Un buen sueño que terminó en pesadilla – sonrió levemente - ¿Quieres ver algo?

-No me quedaré, Charlie me dio solo unos minutos para venir por mi mochila.

-¿Quién es Charlie?

-Mi papá, le digo Charlie cuando no me escucha, es mi manifestación de rebeldía, él es bastante… controlador.

-Será que te quiere mucho.

-Así es.

-Deberías agradecer eso.

-Lo hago, pero es agobiante a veces, mi mamá es mucho más relajada, pero nunca le llevaría la contraria.

-¿A quién te pareces?

-A mi abuela.

-De papá o mamá.

-Papá, ella falleció.

-¿La que te decía Bella?

-Sí.

-Si realmente te molesta trataré de no decirlo, no quise ser desagradable.

-Realmente ya no se siente mal, me gustaba.

-Bella – sonrió con una dulzura que no le había visto nunca.

-¿Sí? – le sonreí de vuelta.

-Eres muy especial – mi rostro ardía.

-Gracias.

-Disculpa la demora – la voz de Emmett me hizo saltar – pero Rose me obligó a exprimir naranjas.

-Tú dijiste que tu hermanita no podía tomar cualquier cosa – ella gritó desde la cocina.

-Aquí está tu jugo y espero te guste, realmente me esforcé.

-Y eso es mucho decir – exclamó Edward, alegre otra vez.

-Gracias – lo probé – está muy bueno.

-Ahora vuelve – gritó Rosalie nuevamente - ayúdame con la ensalada.

-El deber llama.

-Todos tus esfuerzos serán recompensados – Edward exclamó.

-¿Tu no bebes nada? – miré sus manos vacías.

-La semana pasada ocupé mi cuota mensual.

-¿A tu novia no le molesta? – no sé porque lo dije, de cierta manera quería mantener la distancia, aún no me acostumbraba a toda esta amabilidad, pero no me esperé esa expresión, parecía, confundido

-¿Novia?

-Kate, tu novia – cállate Isabella, no lo digas – no dejaría que alguien me besara así a menos que fuese mi novio.

-Ah ¿Sí? Yo _no soy_tu novio – siseó a centímetros de mi rostro – pero estoy seguro que si no hubiese decidido tratar de ser decente y huir, no sólo habrías dejado que te bese – se puso de pie repentinamente y yo simplemente no sabía qué responder, porque él tenía toda la razón – además, ella no es mi novia.

-¿Eso ha sido todo esto? – quise que mi voz saliera con fuerza, pero apenas fue un murmullo – te sientes culpable porque me dejaste en la estacada, por eso toda esta amabilidad y tratar de ser caballero, pues te digo desde ya que no me interesan tus sobras, lo acepto, quizás sí quería que me beses, como cualquier chica lo quisiera, por algo eres como eres, tienes una pinta espectacular, pero por lo que me han dicho no te entregas a nadie, ¿Por qué no querer un poquito de lo que todas tienen?

-¿Bella?

-¡No me digas así! – mi cabeza era un caos y mi corazón se sentía tan roto, pero si este era el modo de protegerme de todo el dolor que me traería, entonces lo aceptaba, luchaba contra las lágrimas, no quería que él me viera llorar y esperaba que se fuera como el cobarde que es, para no verlo nunca más.

-Maldito el día que te conocí – exclamó y, tal como supuse, salió por la puerta principal luego de tomar una chaqueta de sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué pasó? – Rose se sentó a mi lado, yo aún seguía mirando la puerta.

-Nada, ¿Le faltará mucho a Jake?

-Serví la comida, Em fue a llamar a Jasper.

-Bien, debo irme.

-Pero, Bella…

-¿Tú también? – de pronto me sentí tan enojada.

-Es más corto y suena bonito – sonrió con culpabilidad – yo sé que no me harás caso, pero de todos modos te lo diré, dale una oportunidad a Edward, él no se da muy fácil con las personas y tu amistad le haría bien, los límites los pones tu.

-Gracias, pero no lo sé…

-Piénsalo.

-Bien, lo haré – me levanté al sentir los pasos en la escalera - ¿Jake?

-Sí, vamos, ya lo sé – sonreía y se veía tan relajado, que hice el mejor esfuerzo porque no notara mi mal humor.

-¿Hermanita?

-Hermanito – dejé que Em me abrazara, necesitaba un buen apretón en ese momento.

-Di que sí, di que sí.

-¿Te he dicho que Emmett fue a una escuela especial hasta los diez años?

-¡Rosie!

-Ya, después discuten ¿Qué me vas a pedir?

-¿Podrías pedir permiso para ir a tu casa mañana? Tú sabes los últimos días de sol y todo eso.

-Bueno, ya les aviso cuando sepa – me sentía horrible, ellos realmente creían en mi y lo que le dije a Edward, no estuvo bien, ni siquiera era algo que yo sintiera, aún seguía muriéndome por uno de sus besos y no pude evitar sonreír – vamos – me despedí de todos, sorprendiéndome ante el abrazo de Jasper.

-Por ser tan buena con Alice – exclamó levantándose de hombros.

Jake ya caminaba hasta el auto cuando salí, un fuerte olor a cigarro me hizo picar la nariz y estornudar, al mirar el origen de ese espantoso olor, lo vi sentado en la banca del porche, con la chaqueta sobre las rodillas, daba vueltas la cajetilla en sus hermosas manos mientras aplastaba la colilla con el pie, me acerqué antes de que se levantara, no soportaba verlo así de triste.

-Lo siento – dijo antes de que yo alcanzara a llegar – no quise decir eso, yo no me arrepiento de conocerte…

-Tampoco pienso realmente lo que dije.

-Pero tienes razón y vuelvo a decir lo mismo que esta tarde, eres demasiado para mí – cerró los ojos cuando mi mano se posó en su mejilla.

-¿Amigos? Y es la última vez que te lo ofrezco – sonrió mientras puso su mano sobre la mía.

-No necesitarás volver a recordármelo.

-Bien, me voy y nos vemos mañana – me acerqué aún más y besé su otra mejilla suavemente, su aroma seguía siendo increíble a pesar del cigarro.

-¿Mañana?

-Pregúntale a Emmett.

-Que duermas bien.

-También tú y sin la parte de la pesadilla.

Agradecí que Jake sólo sonriera y no tuviese una de sus opiniones, este no era el momento de escuchar sus sermones.

-Llévame a casa, realmente necesito dormir.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, princesa Bella – lo miré con sorpresa.

-Órdenes administrativas, desde ahora sólo Bella, me dijo Jasper y yo soy muy obediente.

-Hagan lo que quieran.


	12. 12 El Engaño

(Bella Point Of View)

En cuanto Jane y Alec supieron que vendría Emmett a pasar toda la tarde en la piscina, se negaron a partir con Renee a casa de la abuela, por lo que me quedé de niñera hasta el mediodía, ya que Charlie había dicho que tenía trabajo todo el día.

No fue una sorpresa que Alec convirtiera a mi nuevo hermano mayor en su marioneta, lo que sí lo fue, es que Edward fuera el títere de Jane. Los cuatro rieron, corrieron y jugaron, parando apenas a comer antes de continuar. Lo asombroso es que realmente se estaban divirtiendo, no era sólo por parecer buenos amigos.

La más encantada fue Renee al encontrarlos comidos, duchados y durmiendo, gracias a la ayuda de Rosalie. Se habían marchado poco más de media hora antes de que mamá llegara, me dormí en sus brazos mientras veíamos películas y comíamos papas fritas y bebidas, hace mucho que no pasaba un día realmente divertido y relajado, lo único que ensombrecía mi pensamiento era el hecho de que cuando subí a mi dormitorio, con la ayuda de mamá, Charlie aún no llegaba y ya pasaba la medianoche.

Esperé la hora de almuerzo del lunes con muchas ansias, ese sábado en mi casa Edward apenas me había hablado, aunque no me dio la sensación de que me estuviese evitando, cada ciertos minutos me miraba y sonreía, pero me costaba dejar de querer toda su atención. Jasper y Alice subieron al dormitorio y yo me dispuse a cocinar, como era habitual, Rose estaba ahí, así que entre las dos terminamos todo mucho más rápido. Emmett bajó cuando estuvo listo, en el mismo momento en que Edward llegaba, realmente agotado de tanto ejercitarse y dijo que se ducharía antes de comer.

Saqué "Emma" de mi mochila después de dejarle servido sobre el mesón de la cocina, pensando en cómo es que las cosas han cambiado en tan solo una semana. Sin lograr concentrarme en la lectura, nuevamente, minutos después lo vi asomarse con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ese plato es para mí? – su sonrisa del millón de dólares y mi vientre lleno de mariposas.

-Todo tuyo – contesté riendo también.

-¿Transgredo alguna regla si te pido que me hagas compañía? – sin resentimientos, sólo su sarcasmo de siempre, el cual amaba cada vez más.

-Ninguna.

-¿Podrías acompañarme, por favor? Ya no me acostumbro a comer solo otra vez – estiraba su mano como un imán, yo la estreché y nos sentamos juntos en los pisos de madera.

Jamás imaginé sentir celos y era un horrible sentimiento, pero escucharlo alagar a mis hermanos de esa manera fue realmente abrumador, son sensacionales, tan divertidos, con tanta imaginación y bla, bla, bla. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo servirá para mí esta condición, preferiría que me coqueteara, aunque sea un poco, sólo para mantener mi fantasía. Suspiro cuando llega Jake y comenzamos la lección de hoy, avanzar y retroceder ¿De eso se trata la vida?

Fue la rutina diaria por el resto de la semana, comer con Rose y Emmett, acompañar a Edward y hablar hasta por los codos mientras esperábamos la hora de estudiar. Me contaba de sus clases, las locuras que hacía con James, cómo es que se convirtieron en amigos, y también las preguntas, que variaban desde mi color favorito hasta cómo me afectó la muerte de los abuelos. Para el viernes yo pensaba que ser amigos no era tan mala idea, conocernos el uno al otro nos ayudaba a comprender el por qué de la distancia. Distancia que me costaba mucho mantener.

Ey, no se crean que todo era tan aburrido, de vez en cuando tomaba mi mano y acariciaba el mechón más rebelde de mi pelo o tocaba con su dedo índice la punta de mi nariz, pero eran caricias completamente inocentes. Me llamaba la atención que la distancia se hacía más ancha cuando los chicos llegaban, ahí sí que parecía realmente indiferente y si al principio dolió, luego fue sólo una molestia y al final, lo comprendí, era mejor no tener testigos en esta extraña relación, yo tampoco quería opiniones, menos aún las de Alice, estoy muy consciente de que jamás apoyaría ni siquiera el que nos hablemos.

El sábado volvimos a juntarnos en casa, nuevamente mamá se fue temprano y papá dijo que debía trabajar hasta tarde, pero el día se nubló después de almuerzo y nos despedimos temprano, aunque los gemelos no estaban muy contentos. Creí percibir una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Edward cuando Jake se ofreció a hacerme compañía, preferí no pensar en ello.

Renee apareció cerca de las cinco, al parecer la abuela se sentía un poco mal y prefirió dejarla sola para descansar.

-¿Le darías permiso a Bella para salir conmigo? – Jake lavaba los tazones de leche que habíamos ocupado con los niños.

-¿Dónde irán?

-A mi casa primero, debo ver a Billy, claro que Sue se queda con él mientras yo no estoy.

-¿La viuda de Harry?

-¿La conoces?

-A él más que nada, fue impresionante su partida.

-Para todos – el rostro de mi amigo se volvió sombrío – después ir a tomar un jugo o algo.

-No creo que Charlie se moleste, te llamo si él llega.

-Prometo portarme bien y estar aquí luego – la abracé con fuerza – te quiero, mamá.

-También yo, hija.

Me puse un jeans y una chaqueta de gabardina verde, hoy no quería impresionar a nadie. El Volkswagen de Jake era extraordinariamente pequeño, pero él lo adoraba y yo sólo me reía, estoy segura de que Billy le compraría lo que quisiera, pero eso es lo que adoraba en él, tan sencillo y sensible.

-Creo que me voy a resfriar – dijo mientras manejaba, James Blunt cantaba "In My Own", eso debió darme un indicio de lo que sucedería en unos minutos más.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Cansado sin razón, un poco de dolor de cabeza.

-Quizás debieras tomar algo.

-Veré qué encuentro en el botiquín de Billy – se detuvo frente a su casa – si quieres esperas, sólo demoraré un par de minutos.

-¿Me negarás un vaso de agua?

-Sírvete tu misma – rió con fuerza antes de abrir la reja.

Una vez dentro él sólo tomó el camino hacia el dormitorio de su papá y yo fui hasta la cocina, sentí el ruido de una silla raspando el suelo, seguramente Sue estaría ahí, busqué mi mejor repertorio de sonrisa antes de quedar paralizada justo en la entrada, creo que nunca en mi vida estaré preparada para la escena que mis ojos se vieron obligados a ver, giré en redondo, incapaz de encararlos y mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sólo salí al jardín, dejando que la escena se reprodujera en mi mente una y otra vez, Sue con la blusa abierta y las manos de Charlie en sus senos mientras la besaba de una manera que llegaba a ser asquerosa.

-¿Bella? – la voz de Jake fue el detonante para el primer vómito que recibió un pobre helecho.

-Llévame a casa – sollocé.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora! – rugí esta vez, aguantando una nueva arcada.

-Bueno, bueno – se quitó la polera entregándomela – límpiate con eso – se cubrió con un polerón rápidamente, por un momento me distraje con la perfecta vista de sus abdominales, pero al recordar las manos de Charlie en… nuevo vómito en la pobre planta – vamos antes de que venga la siguiente y me dejes el auto con olor a cantina.

-Cállate estúpido y ayúdame.

No tenía cara para mirar a Renee, le dije que necesitaba dormir y me dejó sola, con un papelero junto a la cama, pero la verdad es que no pegué un ojo por muchas horas y lloré más que cuando encontré a Edward con Kate en una situación bastante similar. Confirmo, nadie podría estar preparado para algo como esto, en la vida. Pensaba en mamá, en lo abnegada que es, como se dedica a nosotros y sus manualidades, sin amistades y cómo Charlie siempre la ha tenido encerrada en casa, no como si fuese una prisionera, pero incluso las veces en que ha tenido una cena de negocios, no tengo noción de que la haya llevado alguna vez.

Sentí el ruido de la escalera, el golpeteo de los bototos y otra oleada de náuseas apareció ¿Cómo tiene la desfachatez de dormir junto a su esposa después de tocar a otra mujer? Me inclinaba hacia el papelero por si tenía algo más en el estómago para evacuar cuando la luz del pasillo se coló por la puerta.

-¿Estás muy enferma? – el sonido de su voz gatilló la regurgitación de un litro de baba verde.

-Vete – exclamé mientras tosía limpiándome con una toalla.

-Pero estás pésimo, mejor te llevo a la clínica, puede ser algo grave.

-Noooo, vete de aquí, déjame sola.

-Isabella – debo haber tenido el aspecto de Regan frente al padre Karras, porque cerró la puerta y me dejó sola.

¿Qué hacer?

Me di una larga ducha, terminando sentada en el suelo con el agua corriendo por mi piel.

Decirle a Renee no era una opción, eso la destruiría, le había dado la vida a esta familia, literalmente y saber que nada tenía sentido era… la putada más grande que podría pasarle.

¡Oh, mierda!

¿Enfrentar a Charlie? "Papá ayer te vi con tus manos en las tetas de Sue y quiero que se lo cuentes a Renee" de ninguna manera.

Callar… fuerte decisión, pero quizás era lo mejor, por ahora.

No sé en qué momento perdí la conciencia, pero desperté desnuda bajo las sábanas, con lágrimas en los ojos. Me incorporé lentamente, sólo para encontrarme con mamá sentada junto a la ventana.

-Hija, nos tenías tan asustados, casi son las seis de la tarde, has dormido todo el día.

-Me siento mejor – susurré, la boca pastosa no me dejaba hablar.

-¿Sucedió algo? Es que pareces enferma, pero…

-Algo que comí, sólo eso.

-Te traeré algo, arroz cocido, Gatorade.

-Sí, tengo sed – esperé a que se fuera para buscar un buzo y una polera, saqué mi celular del morral, un millón de llamadas perdidas de Jake – hola.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estás? He estado tan preocupado.

-Bien… mejor ¿Y tú? – me aovillé en la cama.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que me iba a resfriar?

-Estás mal.

-Fiebre, mucha, Sue ha corrido todo el día, entre Billy y yo, no puedo acercarme a él, no puede contagiarse.

-Creo que no iré a clases mañana, así que no te preocupes por eso, cuídate mucho.

-También tú ¿De verdad estás mejor?

-Ahora trataré de comer.

-Me duele la cabeza hablar, llámame mañana.

-El que primero tenga fuerza.

Comí lentamente, vi películas toda la noche, evité bajar y cuando Charlie vino a verme lo distinguí por el sonido de sus bototos, alcanzando a hacerme la dormida antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablarme.

Alice me llamó cuando salió de clases, le mentí, al igual que a todos los demás, este secreto que me estaba comiendo por dentro era algo que sólo yo debía soportar.

Esa noche soñé con él, la oscuridad se volvió día, recostada sobre mi cama con un camisón de seda blanco, sonreí en un bostezo cuando lo vi apoyado en el ventanal, pantalón de algodón crudo y camisa del mismo color, parecía satisfecho de sí mismo, con su pelo más largo, como cuando lo conocí, pero sin esa tristeza en la mirada, parecía un puma sobre su presa, llegó hasta mi, enjaulándome entre sus cuatro extremidades, pero sólo su nariz tocaba la piel de mi cuello haciéndome estremecer con un gruñido de placer "_Te amo_" susurró antes de acercarse a besarme.

Entonces desperté, completamente sudada y el corazón como una locomotora, miré hacia el ventanal, la luz de la luna se proyectaba en mi habitación y estoy segura de que cerré las cortinas antes de dormir, pero estoy tan cansada que quizás no sea así.

-Charlie – sollocé - ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

No hubo músculo de mi cuerpo que quisiera moverse esa mañana, pidiéndole a Renee un día más, volví a permanecer en mi dormitorio, apenas podía tragar, por eso las fuerzas me abandonaban y era más creíble mi convalecencia.

Me extrañó no sentir pasos antes del golpe en la puerta y rogué porque no fuese una emboscada de Charlie, se abrió lentamente hasta asomarse la cabeza de Alice.

-Amiga – se puso las manos en la cara – pero si pareces un espíritu.

-No es para tanto, ya estoy mejor, mañana iré a clases – intenté sonreír, pero no pude.

-¿Viste médico? Yo creo que no estás bien – se sentó sobre la colcha blanca con florecillas rosa y tomó mi mano.

-No estoy enferma, es otra cosa – evité mirarla, ella leería todo en mis ojos.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil? – restos de mi sueño regresaron a mi memoria y no pude evitar sonreír.

-No todo lo malo en mi vida puede venir de él.

-¿Jake? Por eso ha estado desaparecido también.

-Lo había olvidado, quedé de llamarlo ayer – me senté bruscamente.

-No tiene caso, Jasper dice que está bastante mal, mucha fiebre.

-Me dijo que está enfermo, lo llamaré más rato, a ver si sobrevivirá.

-¿Cuál es tu problema entonces?

-No puedo, Alice, lo siento, pero de veras que mañana iré a clases, pero en la tarde vendré a casa, debo estar cerca.

-Em quería venir a verte.

-¿Sólo él? – ocultar mi decepción era demasiado trabajo, pero al verla levantar los hombros, supe que no me lo estaba diciendo todo.

-Jaz me está esperando en el auto, sólo pasaba a saber.

-Diles que no se preocupen – de pronto sentí que necesitaba tanto ver a Edward, saber que él seguía estando ahí era un gran alivio.

-Cuídate y si te sientes mal yo te traigo los cuadernos o podemos venir a estudiar aquí.

-Quizás sea una buena idea, juntarnos aquí – el corazón me sangraba, pero era la única manera de que mamá no estuviese tan sola – vete, te llamaré por la noche para avisarte.

Horas después y miles de cavilaciones más, la noche había aparecido por la ventana y yo no tenía la fuerza para cerrar la cortina, apenas pude comer la cena que me trajo mamá. Quise llorar un poco más, sonriendo ante la estupidez de mis ojos, ellos se negaban a seguir sufriendo y decidí que era todo por ahora.

-¿Aló? – contesté el celular sin siquiera mirar quién era.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Rose, que bueno oír una voz diferente, estoy bien, mejor, mañana volveré a clases, pero no iré a tu casa en la tarde.

-Em dice que echa de menos tu comida y creo que me pondré celosa.

-No seas ridícula – reí casi con ganas – pero creo que ya no podré ir a cocinar otra vez, mi mamá me necesita acá.

-Ni a estudiar.

-Quizás uno que otro día – sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla.

-El próximo fin de semana es tu cumpleaños, Alice me lo dijo.

-Sí, pero no me gusta celebrarlo, no te preocupes – me secaba el rostro con la sábana.

-No acepto negativas, ve el modo que te den permiso, pero te vienes a celebrarlo a mi casa, hasta tengo el vestido ideal para ti – suspiró – di que sí.

-Pediré permiso – realmente no me creo capaz de hablar con Charlie, pero él es el único que puede darme esa autorización, como siempre, mamá es su cero a la izquierda.

-¿Bella?

-Dime.

-Segura que estás bien, puedes confiar en mí – no pude evitar un sollozo – mierda, Bella, dímelo, quizás pueda ayudarte.

-No, lo siento, Rose, no puedo – no debía olvidar que el padre de ella era el otro jefe de Charlie.

-No me cortes, sólo quiero decirte que Edward me hizo llamarte, él… ay, mierda, mierda… tampoco puedo decirte.

-¿Qué? Es algo malo, lo es.

-Sólo olvídalo, debes estar tranquila y no es algo malo, es sólo que…

-Rose, por favor.

-De veras que no puedo, pronto…

-Dale mis saludos - un gemido salió de mi garganta, sentía que si él estuviese conmigo todo sería más fácil, pero era mejor evitarlo, ese drama de mi vida no era saludable en este momento – dile a Em que lo siento y no dejes que Edward deje de comer, por favor.

-¿Por qué siento que no te veré otra vez?

-Mi cumpleaños, no lo olvides, adiós, Rose.

-Cuídate, Bella.

De inmediato marqué el número de Jake, pero después de repicar incesantemente me mandó a buzón de voz "_Ey, que parece estás medio muerto, cuídate bien, si necesitas algo llámame_ – la idea de ver a Sue no se me antojaba demasiado – _avísame cuando estés mejor y pueda ir a verte, tampoco quiero que me contagies, te quiero, amigo_"

Acerqué la bandeja con la comida y lentamente probé bocados hasta terminar, necesito estar fuerte si debo ser el apoyo de mamá, de alguna manera se sabrá, tarde o temprano y ella no podrá pasar sola por este sufrimiento, si es tan doloroso para mi ¿Cómo será para ella? No soy capaz de imaginarlo… mi familia destruida.

Soñé con él otra vez, recostados sobre mi cama, mirándonos las caras, con las manos tomadas, ambos sonreíamos como un par de tontos. Se oscureció la pieza y un frío nos embargó, de pronto dos manos lo tomaron desde la espalda y por más que trataba de luchar, esa fuerza se lo llevaba "Edward… no te vayas" grité sin poder moverme. Desperté con la alarma de mi celular y el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Batallé con la ducha, el uniforme que me quedaba un poco suelto, las ojeras bajo los ojos. Seguí peleando con el desayuno y, lo peor de todo, los quince minutos en el asiento del copiloto junto a Charlie "¿Cómo estás?" y "Bien" fue todo lo que compartimos y más de lo que estaba dispuesta a darle, pero ni aún así sería capaz de enfrentarlo, sé que hacerlo sería destapar la olla o como una caja de pandora y el dolor de Renee.

Alice parecía molesta, más callada de lo habitual, no dejaba de sorprenderme, pero no podía confiar en ella tampoco. Jasper nos esperaba como siempre a la salida, la besó a ella y me revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa.

-Ya verás como todo tiene alguna solución – susurró – lo que sea que te tenga así, quizás no es tan malo como tú misma piensas.

-Es peor, puedo asegurarlo, ¿Me llevas a casa?

-Vamos a mi casa, tan solo un rato, así podrás despejarte un poco – _y ver a Edward_, tragué saliva, era una gran tentación, pero no, sé que me desarmaré en cuanto lo vea y comenzaré a llorar sin parar.

-No puedo, le dije a mamá que llegaría temprano y debe tener algo listo para comer – mentí.

-Como quieras, pero lo que sea, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, somos amigos hace poco, pero todos te queremos mucho, incluso Edward y él nunca se encariña con nadie.

-Me vas a hacer llorar – casi sollocé.

-Amiga - exclamó Alice abrazándome y Jasper también se unió al apretón – no me gusta que no me digas, pero sé que debes tener tus motivos.

-Hoy le pediré permiso a Charlie para celebrar mi cumpleaños, Rose me llamó diciendo que sería en su casa, sólo denme un par de días.

-Será sensacional, ella tiene un millón de ideas y yo también, vimos un vestido que te quedaría tan lindo.

-Me lo dijo – gruñí, odiaba esta faceta compulsiva de Alice.

Aprovechando que los gemelos tenían sus clases de teatro esa tarde, con mamá fuimos al centro comercial, fue entretenido compartir, nos probamos ropa y hablamos de cosas sin sentido y terminamos tomando helados en la cafetería a la que fui con Jake. Más me convencía de que no debía sacar a relucir mi secreto… o el de Charlie, todo a su tiempo.

Mamá me pidió que la acompañara a casa de la abuela el sábado, pero eso era demasiado pedir, mi mente no estaba preparada para críticas y preguntas sin sentido. No era necesario ser adivino para saber que Charlie tenía demasiado "trabajo" y llegaría tarde. Calenté un poco de carne y puré que quedó de la cena y me disponía a comer cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar de manera insistente. Con el ceño fruncido fui hasta el vestíbulo, al abrir la puerta vi a Emmett y Rose al otro lado de la reja.

-Hola – exclamé presionando el botón para abrir – pasen.

-Si te llamábamos nos dirías que no, así que sólo vinimos, Jaz fue a buscar a Alice – Rose me abrazó fuertemente mientras Em regresaba al jeep – ya almorzamos, pero trajimos cerveza y jugo.

-Hola, Bella – como en cámara lenta me volví hacia esa voz, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta cuánto es que lo extrañaba, quise sonreír, pero no pude y al parecer a él le pasaba lo mismo.

-Hola hermanita, chao hermanita – Em pasó por mi lado negando con la cabeza y riendo, mientras se alejaba con su novia hacia la piscina.

-¿Edward? – esta vez fui yo quien estiró la mano, la sensación de mi piel junto a la suya no hacía justicia a lo que sentía en los sueños que había tenido las últimas noches.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? – susurró.

-No necesitas pedirme permiso – estaba perdida en sus ojos, era tan hermoso, a pesar de las ojeras, de esa tristeza que ahora parecía mayor y de que mis piernas se volvieron de hilo.

-Las reglas – murmuró antes de estrecharme contra su pecho y se sentía tan bien rodearlo con mis brazos, era como si todo pudiese ser olvidado si estaba aquí, mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

-Los amigos también se abrazan – sólo entonces noté que estaba llorando, de una manera silenciosa.

-Estás tan delgada – suspiró – tan triste – con su mano acariciaba mi pelo y besaba la parte superior de mi cabeza.

-Realmente eres alto – sentí como sonreía ahora contra mi frente.

-Y tu eres muy pequeña – se apartó unos centímetros para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos – yo sé que hay cosas realmente tristes que a uno pueden sucederle y de las que es difícil hablar, créeme, soy experto en eso – cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de continuar – todos hemos estado preocupados por ti.

-Gracias por eso, no sé si merezca tanta atención.

-Oh, sí la mereces, pero déjame terminar la idea, es que quiero que me asegures que no es… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? Es que te juro que si alguien te ha tocado un cabello yo… lo mato – y su voz se volvió increíblemente oscura.

-Oh, no, Edward – me reí mientras él estrujaba mis lágrimas – es algo así como que alguien muy cercano me ha traicionado, sí, creo que puedo resumirlo así.

-Ese quiltro…

-No, no supongas, no es alguien que conozcas y por favor, déjalo, realmente no quiero hablar de esto, si lo hago es como si ya no hubiese vuelta atrás, se volvería demasiado real y no quiero que lo sea, no aún.

-Bien, puedo manejar eso.

-¿Puedo decirte algo? – cuando vi la chispa en sus ojos amarillos es que noté que estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Lo que quieras – hundí mi rostro en su pecho, absorbí su aroma delicioso.

-Te extrañé.

-Ah – sentí cómo tragaba saliva y tuve la seguridad de que mentiría, por qué otro motivo se sentiría así de incómodo – también yo, no te imaginas cuánto.

-Ya, voy a lavarme la cara – reí separándome, bastaba de soñar por el día de hoy – conoces el camino.

Después de unos chapuzones, cervezas para ellos y bebidas para mí y Alice, Rosalie consideró buena idea ir por mi vestido de cumpleaños. Ya que Charlie, a regañadientes, había dado su visto bueno para la fiesta. Entre el dinero que me dio y el que me enviaba la abuela todos los años, podía cubrir la mitad de los gastos y según Emmett, era su responsabilidad como hermano mayor ocuparse de una buena celebración.

Odiaba que fuese cada vez más fácil hablar con él, escondiendo en la parte trasera de mi corazón el rencor que le guardaba, pero si necesitaba permiso para salir, Charlie era el indicado.

Nos despedimos de los chicos antes de subir al BMW de Rose, sonreí ante el guiño de Edward, después de todo, verlo no fue tan malo, más bien fue espectacular, mi cuerpo aún tenía vívida la sensación de sus brazos a mi alrededor, lástima que ya no había otro motivo para consolarme.

Ellas tenían toda la razón, el vestido era de lo más hermoso, pero no sé en qué universo alternativo pensaron que yo me presentaría vestida así ante mis amigos, al final me convencieron de probármelo.

Ante el espejo apareció una chica diferente, me veía bastante mayor, el azul índigo de la gasa hacía que mi piel se viera aún más pálida, destacando el color café de los ojos y sonreí, no me importó que el escote palabra de honor hiciera ver mis pechos más grandes, que la rigidez del corsé acentuara mi cintura, ni que probablemente con esa falda plato tan corta no podría bailar sin que se me vieran los calzones, lo único que realmente me inquietó es que mi papá no podría ver ni siquiera una foto porque me dejaría castigada por el resto de la vida.

-Me lo quito antes de pagarlo – exclamé obteniendo un chillido de Alice y un fuerte abrazo de Rosalie.

-Sabíamos que te encantaría, pero eso de pagar, olvídalo, este es mi regalo para ti.

-Pero...

-No acepto negativas, ah, y la ropa interior ya está lista - sacó la etiqueta y fue a la caja, me sentí intimidada, pero de alguna manera sabía que ella igual saldría ganando y sólo fui a cambiarme.

-Yo me compré uno verde musgo y Rose usará uno rojo, nos veremos espectaculares, ya verás que ninguna chica nos superará.

-¿Alice? ¿Cuántas personas irán? – de pronto comencé a sentirme asustada.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso - Rose le entregó el vestido a la dependienta para envolverlo - lo importante es que lo disfrutes, los quince años sólo se viven una vez, te prometo que no será ni la mitad de lo que yo tuve a mis quince, cerca de doscientas personas fueron a mi presentación en sociedad... esa noche fue mi primera vez – su rostro se ensombreció – bueno, pero sólo eso fue lo malo.

-¿Emmett? – murmuré mientras subía el cierre de mis jeans.

-No, no, no, qué hubiese dado por que fuese él, pero vamos a tomar un café y conversamos, esto de vivir sólo con hombres me vuelve loca ¿Tienen tiempo?

-Sí – chillamos a coro provocando nuevas risas, salimos tomadas del brazo hasta mi cafetería favorita.


	13. 13 Confesiones

Este capítulo es cortito porque es una continuación del anterior, tuve que cortarlo.

Luego viene el cumpleaños y después un Epov.

Ja, ja ¿Quieren o no quieren beso el día del cumpleaños? Dejen sus opiniones, aunque no sé si les haga caso je, je, je, que mala soy.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, realmente me inspiran.

….

(Bella Point of View)

-A Edward lo conocí a los diez años, era muy retraído, tímido e inseguro – Rose comenzó a hablar desde que salimos de la tienda – ingresó al colegio a esa edad porque su papá lo tenía sólo con tutores, teníamos como trece cuando su mamá falleció, al principio no hablaba con nadie, como en estado de shock y luego de un tiempo se convirtió en lo que es ahora, no voy a entrar en detalles – compramos tres cappuccino y nos sentamos en una mesita junto a la ventana – a mediados del penúltimo año llegó Em, venían los dos juntos y recuerdo aún lo guapo que estaba, con su sonrisa y sus hoyuelos, tan alto y tan fornido como es ahora, el uniforme le quedaba un poco pequeño, Edward siempre se sentó al final, solo, ahora ya nunca se separaban.

-O sea que siempre lo supiste – me gustaba saber que no era la única afectada por esto del amor a primera vista.

-Sí, no tuve ninguna duda, yo lo quería, el problema es que no soportaba a Edward… creo que soy la única que se resistió, en fin, planeaba la mejor forma de acercarme, pero no fue necesario, a la hora de almuerzo yo estaba sola, como siempre, se sentó a mi lado y nunca volvimos a separarnos.

-¿Qué relación tenía con Edward?

-Los papás de Emmett viajan mucho por sus negocios y Carlisle, el hermano mayor de Edward es socio con ellos, antes lo tenían en un internado, pero entonces se rebeló y Carlisle se ofreció a que viviera con él y su esposa hasta entrar a la universidad.

-Por eso son tan unidos – Alice parecía haber hecho un gran descubrimiento.

-Los cuatro lo éramos, Edward evitaba estar en su casa y Em se sentía fuera de lugar con Carlisle, así que nos juntábamos en la mía, Jasper era nuestra mascota, así como lo son tus hermanos, Bella, claro que él andaba vestido de vaquero y siempre decía que a las damas había que respetarlas.

-O sea que de chiquito ha sido medio rarito – exclamé, obteniendo la risa de Rose y el ceño fruncido de Alice.

-Pero, cuñada, tu nos ibas a hablar de tu primera vez – la duende me sacó la lengua.

-Volvamos a Edward entonces – se levantó de hombros a modo de disculpas – todas las chicas lo amaban y él, bueno, él se dejaba querer, pero nunca les hacía promesas, más bien dejaba muy claro que nunca se comprometería con alguien – tuve que mantener su mirada, no podía demostrar cuánto es que dolía, porque en el fondo yo seguía teniendo esperanzas – Royce era su antítesis, recogía a las que no soportaban la idea de que Edward realmente no las quisiera, les hacía creer que en él sí encontrarían su príncipe azul, pero yo no lo sabía, modestia aparte, siempre fui la más bonita y por eso no tenía amigas, creo que todas me odiaban, no tenía cómo saber que ese ser encantador y bello, era un patán, si hasta sus padres eran amigos de los míos, bueno… - suspiró – mi presentación en sociedad fue en un hotel, Roy había reservado una pieza y me hizo prometerle que al fin le demostraría cuánto lo amaba, yo era tan tonta, inocente, creía que sólo con ser hermosa tendría todo en la vida, tan equivocada, fue horrible, mi novio perfecto fue un animal, yo estaba tan asustada, me eché atrás y él prácticamente me violó, después amenazó con decirle a mis padres que era una cualquiera y opté por quedarme callada.

-Pero eso es horrible, Rose – ambas le tomamos una mano y su rostro dejó de ser sombrío.

-Lo fue, peor aún es que le dijo a todo el mundo en el colegio que yo prácticamente lo obligué a hacerlo, me enfurecí tanto que hablé con la orientadora del colegio, me prometió que mis padres no sabrían nada y lo expulsaron del colegio.

-Bien hecho – todas reímos al unísono.

-Imaginen cómo me odiaron mis compañeras por quitarles a su galán de cuarta, más de lo que ya lo hacían, pero no me arrepentí, obtuve mi venganza, además… debo confesarles algo – parecía nerviosa – nunca pensé que confiaría en alguna mujer, pero ustedes… chicas para mí son mis únicas amigas.

-Te quiero mucho cuñadita – Alice presionó su mano con más fuerza y yo la abracé.

-También yo.

-Ya, ya, no se pongan melosas, pero es bueno que lo sepan – aspiró profundamente y nos miró ceñuda – así que ahora hay algo que quiero decirles, a las dos.

-Ups, me asustas.

-Alice, yo entiendo que para ti Edward es escoria, antes también lo era para mí, hasta que lo conocí, sé que algo muy malo le debe haber pasado para que tenga todo este comportamiento autodestructivo.

-Jaz me lo ha dicho y lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué debe arrastrar a Bella en el camino?

-Ey – era como si yo me hubiese vuelto invisible – yo no soy una niña y a mí nadie me arrastra a ninguna parte, qué crees, Ali, que soy tan tonta de no darme cuenta si lo que hago está bien o mal.

-Siempre has sido tan ilusa con todo el tema que no me extrañaría fueras capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de estar con él.

-A ver, no es esto lo que busco, además aquí la decisión no es sólo de Bella, le gustas, eso creo que es obvio.

-¿Le gusto? – mis ojos brillaron y un calorcito subió por mis mejillas.

-¿O no es tan obvio? Bueno, te lo confirmo, le gustas, pero mientras él no decida que toda esta autodestrucción va a parar, te aseguro que ninguno de nosotros le va a permitir acercarse a ti.

-Quizás – susurré con timidez – si yo le dijera que lo quiero.

-No lo hagas, Bella, ¿Es que hay que enseñártelo todo? Si das el primer paso pueden suceder dos cosas o se aprovecha vilmente o sale corriendo y no lo ves más.

-Ook – en este momento la servilleta era mi mejor aliado, la corté una y otra vez hasta verla reducida a trocitos.

-Quiero que me expliques qué pasa con Jacob – Rose se cruzó de brazos con los ojos chicos y Alice tomó la misma actitud.

-Es mi mejor amigo – era tan pequeña y el asiento tan grande.

-Pero él está enamorado de ti, se lo dijo a Jasper.

-¿De veras? – de pronto me alcé – o sea, sé que le gusto y que quiere que seamos algo más, pero ¿Amor? Nunca me ha dicho…

-Los hombres nunca lo dicen, a mi me costó dos años para que Emmett me lo dijera y estaba tan borracho que ni lo recuerda, no lo olvides, se lo dicen a todo el mundo, menos a ti.

-Entonces esto es grave.

-Bien, creo que debes hablar con él.

-Es que me prometió que aunque yo decidiera que no quiero ser su novia, bueno, que él nunca dejaría de ser mi amigo, me lo prometió.

-Vuelvo a decirlo, debes hablar con él, porque como pretendiente, serías peor escoria que Edward si le sigues dando ánimos y no piensas corresponderle, pero como amigo – alzó ambas cejas con picardía – podría ser muy útil.

-No estoy entendiendo nada.

-Vamos por tu ropa interior, sé que la aprobarás y te lo cuento todo.

Hablaba sin parar, y me cuestioné si no estaría ante una bruja, pero debo confesar que estoy desesperada por tener una respuesta.

Luego de recorrer Victoria Secret de punta a cabo, riéndonos con los modelos atrevidos, Rose llevó algo por lo que no debieran ni cobrar, porque apenas eran unos centímetros de tela y transparente, Alice se recluyó a un rincón diciendo que no tenía para quién comprar cosas de este estilo, que Jasper no llegaría a verlas por los próximos diez años y eso si se apuraban en casarse, yo aprobé los Hotpans de algodón con un color muy parecido al de la gasa del vestido, la intención era que no se vieran mis pompis si la falda se levantaba demasiado, arriba no me pondría nada, el escote del vestido no me lo permitía, tomé también un par de camisolas, un pantalón de franela de lo más coqueto y un top que le hiciera juego, después de todo, mis pijamas de Barbie ya eran demasiado infantiles.

Me sentía nueva, con una pequeña llamita creciendo en mi pecho, quizás y sólo quizás, no todo estuviese perdido para mí.

Fui un poco feliz cuando Charlie dijo que irían con Renee y los chicos a jugar bolos esa tarde de domingo, no les extrañó que quisiera quedarme en casa, después de todo me aburriría y, no quería compartir con él aún. Cuando mi celular comenzó a sobre sobre la cama mientras trataba de estudiar, al ver el nombre de Jake mi rostro se iluminó, por Jasper había sabido que estaba un poco mejor.

-¿Puedo ir a verte? – gritó antes de saludar.

-Si no has tenido fuerzas para llamarme no creo que las tengas para venir.

-Sí o no – gruñó.

-Sí, ven, tengo ganas de verte.

-También yo, estoy allá en un suspiro y hablamos.

Negué con la cabeza antes de saltar al closet, jeans celeste, top blanco, polerón verde, zapatillas de lona, una cepillada rápida que no dio resultado, así que sólo me amarré el pelo frente al gran espejo de mi closet y corrí escaleras abajo.

Decir que estaba distinto era quedarse corto, había crecido, mucho y por lo mismo se veía más estilizado, su rostro moreno estaba pálido, con los ojos hundidos en sus cavidades.

-Jake – susurré, ni siquiera podía sonreír y me abrazó, con fuerza, estoy segura de que inhalaba el aroma de mi pelo – vamos adentro ¿Quieres algo?

-No, sólo sentémonos, ¿Estás sola?

-Sí, todos fueron a los bolos – acaricié su rostro hasta que vi el brillo en su mirada, recordando que debíamos hablar – cuéntame.

-Fue horrible, el doctor dice que alguna clase de influenza, pero te juro que creí morir, bueno, hay dos días que desaparecieron para mi, creo que lunes y martes, lo único bueno es que crecí.

-Así lo noto, varios centímetros ¿Es eso posible?

-Un poco más y dejo a Emmett atrás, sólo debo ponerme en forma nuevamente ¿Y tú?

-Ah, se me pasó, falté lunes y martes, pero ya retomé mi vida – mantuve la mirada baja, retorciéndome los dedos, era tan difícil mentirle - ¿Irás a clases?

-Sólo de lo aburrido que estoy, no debería – tomó mis manos, parando mi tic y fijó su mirada en ellas, pero su voz fue dura – Jasper fue a verme todos los días, me contó algunas cosas, parece que algo ocultas, pero yo sé que eso de guardarse cosas es una mierda y si no me dices me enojaré demasiado contigo.

-Jake – gemí.

-No confías en mí, eso es lo que pasa – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho – no quise llamarte porque que le mintieras por teléfono a un enfermo es más grave aún… dímelo.

-Pero no le dirás a nadie – estrechó su mirada.

-Pff, más encima me ofendes.

-Bien, pero si lloro…

-Ya, dale.

-Ese día cuando iba a la cocina de tu casa – tragué una enorme bocanada de aire, no podía creer que lo estuviese diciendo en voz alta – Charlie estaba ahí… él… y Sue…

-Mierda – se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sabías?

-Sigue – esta vez fui yo la que estrechó la mirada.

-¡Jacob Black! – mi respiración se hizo más y más densa.

-Dímelo y yo te diré.

-Ellosseestabanbesandoytocando – dejé la furia a un lado, decirlo fue realmente tan liberador.

-No lo sabía, ok, pero lo suponía, yo… había cosas muy extrañas, como que tú me decías que él estaba trabajando y estaba en mi casa y que Sue anda toda sonrisas, pero, antes de que digas algo realmente desagradable, no podía decírtelo, porque sólo eran suposiciones mías y si no era cierto quedaría la cagada y sufrirías.

-Estoy sufriendo – gruñí.

-Lo siento, Bella – me abrazó y entonces lo hice, lloré y lloré y le manché su polerón con mis mocos y luego comencé a reírme porque era la segunda prenda en una semana que le estropeaba por culpa de esto – Charlie te debe una tenida.

-Se la cobraré, no te preocupes – saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y lo limpié rápidamente - y ahora dime ¿Qué vas a hacer? Es que si Billy le hubiese hecho algo así a mi madre, lo mato a golpes.

-Nada, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si lo enfrento tendré que exigirle que confiese y Renee… ella no podrá soportarlo, quizás sólo sea algo pasajero o, no sé… - lo abracé con más fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, permanecimos en silencio muchos minutos, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía cuál expresar primero.

-Voy a hablar con Sue.

-No, ella le dirá a Charlie que los vi y…

-Por supuesto que no le diré que los viste, sólo le diré que la noto extraña y si está enamorada, tengo esa confianza con ella, parece tan severa, pero es sólo su fachada, después de todo lo que ha sufrido por Harry y Leah – suspiró – sólo trataré de saber qué tan serio es para ella… es que me parece extraño de todos modos, no la veo en plan de amante, no es su estilo.

-Ojalá sólo sea una estupidez, no sé, pero lo recuerdo y me dan deseos de vomitar.

-Lo resolveremos.

-Gracias, Jake.

-Vivimos para servir – rió con tantas fuerzas que me contagié y terminé con la cara llena de lágrimas – no… sé… de… qué… nos… reímos…

-Ay… me duele… la piel… - terminamos con pequeñas risitas y estaba tan feliz que me dio remordimiento pensar en lo que tenía que decirle, pero no podía seguir esperando, tragué aire y lo miré con seriedad – Jake…

-¿Es necesario decirlo hoy? – sus hombros se hundieron y la sonrisa desapareció.

-Creo que lo es, para qué esperar una semana más.

-Sólo amigos… ya lo sé – pasó una mano por su pelo mientras miraba hacia la puerta – yo te quiero, mucho, demasiado y me conformo con ser tu amigo, el mejor, pero quiero que sepas que yo… que siempre… - afirmó mi barbilla en su mano derecha mirándome fijamente a los ojos – que si cambias de opinión yo estaré aquí, esperando.

-Pero yo no…

-No, no lo digas, no sabes qué podrá pasar en el futuro – restregó su rostro fuertemente y me dio una media sonrisa – Así que Edward ¿Eh?

-Oh, Jake, no es necesario.

-Sí, lo es, los amigos hablan de esto, además Jasper tuvo una seria conversación conmigo y creo que puedo ser de ayuda.

-¿De veras? ¿Estarías dispuesto?

-Por ti hasta la China – caí sobre él abrazándolo en medio de un chillido.

-Gracias, Jake, no sabes cuánta alegría me da poder contar contigo y que seas mi amigo, porque te quiero y no puedo perderte, menos en este momento, con lo de Charlie.

-Una sola cosa – y levantó un dedo riendo para luego volverse serio – si tu y él están… juntos, no te extrañe que yo me desaparezca un poco, para asimilarlo, tu sabes.

-Ay, Jake, de todos modos no creo que eso suceda.

-Ten un poco de confianza en ti misma, además eres la niña más linda que he conocido y yo no tengo tan mal gusto.


	14. 14 Cumpleaños

(Bella Point of View)

Tantos planes, tanto pensar y tramar ¿Para qué? Estoy frente al tocador de Rose, fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras ellas me peinan y maquillan, con mi perfecto vestido. Todo inútil y no me atrevo a decirles la verdad porque no quiero hablar de ello, pero la pena me está matando por dentro… él no estará, Edward no vendrá a mi cumpleaños y yo… yo… tenía tantas esperanzas.

Flashback

_Jake estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, la idea de Rose era que Edward se pusiera tan celoso, que no lo soportara, o sea, no es que fuéramos a besarnos, ni nada así, sólo un poco más cariñosos de lo habitual. Ella dijo que hablaría con él, le diría que habíamos conversado y que la fiesta de cumpleaños era como un ultimátum, que si todo iba mal, lo más probable es que aceptara ser la novia de Jake. Cosa que no se acercaba a la realidad, a no ser que Edward dijera que nunca estaría conmigo, yo lo esperaría._

_Además, como había decidido pasar más tiempo con Renee, hicimos un trato, yo iría a casa de los chicos sólo martes y jueves para las lecciones de Edward y Jasper, el resto de los días nos juntaríamos en mi casa. Ese era mi sacrificio, no verlo tan seguido sería horrible, pero mamá lo valía, ella necesitaba mi compañía y comprender que después de todo, Charlie no era tan imprescindible. Sí, lo sé, es una estupidez, pero tenía la esperanza de que eso la ayudara a no sufrir tanto cuando llegara el día._

_Ese martes, como siempre, llegué a preparar algo de comer, fetuccini con salsa bolognesa, me extrañó no ver a Rose o Emmett por ahí, imaginé que quisieron darnos algo de intimidad._

_Apenas comenzaba a hervir el agua cuando Edward llegó, su sonrisa se amplió para luego convertirse en esa mueca que yo tanto amaba, no dejábamos de mirarnos, reconocernos, lo había extrañado tanto y no quise pensar en que ya no lo vería todos los días. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se acercó con pasos largos, tocando mi rostro con su mano, estaba paralizada, toda mi piel sentía su contacto._

_-Pensé que no vendrías – susurró y un atisbo de tristeza apareció en sus ojos ambarinos – ayer…_

_-Ayer nos juntamos en mi casa._

_-Ah – retiró su mano y fue como si mi cuerpo perdiera la fuerza, sin embargo era agradable comprobar que la sensación persistía en mi piel - ¿Alcanzo a ducharme?_

_-Yo creo que sí – sonreí, sólo recién notaba lo sudado que estaba – veinte minutos más y está listo._

_-Espérame – caminaba hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarme hasta tomar su mochila y subir la escalera._

_¡Uf! ¿Qué fue todo eso? Tuve que sentarme, las piernas me temblaban y el calor volvió a mi cuerpo, soy patética, es que en cuanto está cerca yo me convierto en un muñeco de plasticina para ser moldeado a su antojo, pero… ¡Ay! De veras que debo poner la pasta en el agua y terminar con la ensalada._

_Apenas comenzaba a servir cuando regresó, su pelo mojado, ligeramente más largo que hace un mes atrás, ¡Es que ha pasado más de un mes! Me parecen días y una eternidad a la vez. Sonriendo repartió la lechuga en dos platos pequeños mientras yo bañaba los fetuccinis con la salsa, esperando no quemarme, pero el paisaje era muy distractivo. Llevaba pantalones cargo de color beige que realzaban su hermoso trasero, era la primera vez que no traía zapatillas, sino mocasines Timberland y arriba una camisa azul marino, con las mangas dobladas, sus músculos eran tan tentadores y recordar la sensación de su abrazo, hacía que mi corazón diera un vuelco._

_-¿Qué miras? – exclamó y yo perdí todo el aire de mis pulmones mientras el color subía a mi rostro._

_-Yo… - él sonreía con malicia – es que nunca te había visto con este tipo de ropa – en el fondo era la verdad._

_-Miren qué perceptiva – seguía sonriendo mientras se aproximaba de una forma demasiado peligrosa, mi corazón latía tan fuerte y la respiración se volvía más errática, estaba tan cerca y su mirada de cazador - ¿Este es mi plato? Tengo hambre y demoras mucho en servir – musitó a centímetros de mi boca, con su cuerpo pegado al mío, tratando de alcanzar el alimento._

_-Sí, sí lo es – lo llevó hasta el mesón totalmente pagado de sí mismo y yo, totalmente avergonzada, por un segundo creí que me besaría, terminé con la salsa y me senté a su lado._

_-Tengo un compromiso más tarde y debo ir vestido con más seriedad ¿Crees que está bien?_

_-Lo que te pongas está bien – ¡Ups! – quiero decir…_

_-Déjalo, me parece muy bien que opines así – sonrisa torcida no, por favor - pero no era esa mi pregunta, necesito verme más… responsable._

_-Yo creo que sí – levanté mis hombros comenzando a comer._

_-¿Te he dicho que adoro las pastas?_

_-Es mi especialidad – sonreí, eso sí era un tema menos comprometedor._

_-Se nota, está delicioso, bueno, como siempre._

_Casi en silencio terminamos de comer y de lavar y los roces y ese olor tan propio de él, no es que usase un perfume, porque no había alcohol mezclado, simplemente era el aroma de su piel._

_-¿Me harías compañía? – su mano tendida hacia mí, que no dudé en estrechar, ganándome otra de sus sonrisa matadoras – vamos al patio, ¿Lo conoces? – abrió la puerta junto al lavaplatos y me llevó por un pasillo, sabía que ahí guardaban los autos, al final otra puerta y salimos a una especia de terraza, no era muy grande, pero agradable, con el pasto bien cuidado, flores en macetas y un banquillo con toldo – este es el espacio de Rose, aquí es donde simula ser una gran señora y las cosas que les gustan a ustedes las mujeres._

_-Bonito lugar._

_-Así me parece – no soltó mi mano, sólo nos sentamos mirándonos a las caras._

_-Entonces ¿Cómo fue el resto de tu fin de semana?_

_-Bien, compras, estar en casa, estudiar ¿Y tú?_

_-No mucho, James quería salir, pero yo no tenía muchos deseos, escuchar música, tratar de estudiar, últimamente no me es fácil concentrarme._

_-Ahm – levanté mi mano libre lentamente, hasta llegar a su pelo, él cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración y yo sólo… me detuve._

_-Hazlo – ordenó – si quieres tocarme, hazlo._

_-No, yo… no quiero molestarte._

_-¿Por qué diablos me molestarías? – me soltó la mano y su cuerpo se puso rígido – Bella – suspiró y yo sólo miré las margaritas en el jardín._

_-¿Tienes un compromiso esta tarde? – volví a mirarlo con una sonrisa y él parecía tan confundido, pero luego se relajó y miró las margaritas también – si no puedes o no quieres, no importa._

_-Tengo una cita con mi terapeuta, es algo que he estado evitando, me pone nervioso – pasó la mano por su pelo, como tratando de ordenarlo – estar aquí me relaja, también tu, perdona si fui desagradable._

_-Estoy acostumbrada – reí y él fijó su mirada en la mía como tratando de adivinar qué pasaba por mi mente._

_-¿Acostumbrada? – realmente él no podía creerlo – explícate, por favor._

_-¿Te vas a enojar? – mordí mi labio inferior y bajé los ojos hasta sus rodillas._

_-Probablemente, yo me enojo por todo._

_-Las primeras veces, cuando escuchaba tus comentarios, yo… me dolía – tenía clavada la mirada en mis manos, pero logré atisbar su gesto, como si le doliera a él – después ya no._

_-¿Por qué no? – alcé mis hombros y levanté el rostro, tenía una mano en su boca y miraba las famosas margaritas._

_-Porque comprendí que no eres malo – solté de sopetón._

_-Lo soy, créelo – siseó con sus cejas se juntas._

_-Quizás así lo crees tú, pero sé que nunca has tenido intención real de hacer daño – lo dije rápido, para no perder la idea, también lo desafié con la mirada._

_-Ya, digamos que me lo creo, continúa – me indicó con la palma extendida y luego devolvió la mano a su boca._

_-Entonces, después de pensar y pensar decidí que no importaba – levanté las cejas de forma sugestiva con una sonrisa malvada._

_-¿No importa? ¿Qué no importa? – su voz fue un tono más alta de lo habitual_

_-Estás enojado – afirmé._

_-Sí, lo estoy, pero realmente quiero saber qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza._

_-Que todo esto de ser gruñón y las malas palabras y comentarios desagradables, en realidad es una fachada, en realidad… hasta me divierte y… - busqué sus ojos y estaba tan triste._

_-Claro "riámonos a costa de Edward" ¿Eso me estás diciendo? – acercó su rostro de manera amenazante._

_-Absolutamente no, jamás me reiría de ti, yo sólo supongo que si eres así es por un motivo y yo no puedo juzgarte, tú no me juzgaste a mí…_

_-Oh, no hables de eso, Bella, fue una semana demasiado larga, estaba tan preocupado y Emmett puede ser tan exasperante, yo no fui una buena compañía – con sus yemas acarició mis uñas suavemente – no verte me pone… ansioso_

_Dios mío, esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba escuchar, ¡No pierdas la calma!_

_-Podrías haberme llamado – murmuré con tristeza – o visitarme… no verte también me pone… ansiosa._

_-Bueno, supongo que de eso se trata la amistad – se puso de pie y sonrió, pero yo estaba tan confusa, al final no llegamos a ninguna parte, ¿Amigos? – vamos ya es hora de la lección._

_-De todos modos compadezco a tu terapeuta – exclamé caminando con rapidez escuchando su risa a mis espalda, pero no dijo nada._

_Jasper estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina, la culpabilidad en su rostro era evidente, se rascó la cabeza y trató de sonreír._

_-¿Qué pasa? – el tono de Edward fue rudo._

_-Es que tenemos este trabajo de mates y es una guía gigantesca y pensábamos si…_

_-No les voy a dar los resultados y a las siete tengo que estar en un lugar, así que sólo lo que alcance._

_-Gracias, sabía que podría contar contigo, entonces no te molesta que haya traído a unos compañeros, Mike y Ben._

_-¿Depende tu nota de ellos?_

_-Sí, es un trabajo en grupo._

_-Entonces no me molesta._

_Tomé un vaso de agua antes de seguirlos, sonriéndole al resplandor dorado de sus ojos. Me sentí un poco intimidada cuando entré a la sala, Jasper y Alice tenían su posición habitual, Edward revisaba el cuaderno de ella y Jake parecía realmente furioso, sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados mientras todos hablaban al mismo tiempo._

_-Amiga, mira este es Ben, el novio de Ángela – era un chico sencillo, de estos que son buenos hasta el hueso y sonreí, justo lo que mi amiga necesitaba._

_-Hola – le dije mientras lo saludaba con la mano – ¿Y Ang?_

_-En su casa, no la dejan salir._

_-Algo sé de eso – sonreí y miré al otro chico, el que molestaba a Jake con su cháchara, pero que al verme se puso de pie con esa sonrisa lasciva en su cara y ¡Guak! No es que fuese feo, el típico prototipo, rubio, ojos azules, buen porte, pero nadie me convencía de que apenas tiene el coeficiente intelectual de un niño de cinco años._

_-Hola, yo soy Mike, tú debes ser Bella – se acercó y me besó demasiado cerca de la boca y me puse nerviosa, no es que me afectara su galanteo, o sea, sí, eso era, pero no para bien, ¡Por favor que alguien lo aleje de mi!_

_-Los invité a tu cumpleaños, amiga, va a ser tan entretenido – dos miradas me quemaban en ese momento, Jake se puso de pie y su enojo se había acentuado, mientras que Edward estaba paralizado, de rodillas sobre un cojín con el cuaderno en las manos._

_-Oh – es todo lo que salió de mi boca, quería matarla – hola Jacob – dije ignorando al tal Mike que no se movía de su lugar frente a mí._

_-Hola, princesa – recibí el abrazo de mi amigo con agradecimiento, cualquier cosa que me mantuviera a salvo del pequeño psicópata – tengo algo que contarte – susurró en mi oído sin soltarme – ahora o después._

_-¿Es muy largo?_

_-No, quisiera tener más información, pero no._

_-Vamos a la cocina – dije en voz alta, tratando de no mirar a Edward, no podría soportar ver su expresión en este momento, Jake tomó mi mano y me condujo rápidamente._

_-Hablé con Sue – tenía mis manos tomadas y sentado en un taburete para quedar a mi altura – no le hizo ninguna gracia mi comentario, claro que no le dije nada directo, tú me entiendes – miró a mis ojos – me mintió, dijo que eran locuras mías y la conozco tan bien, sé que me estaba mintiendo._

_-Oh, Dios mío – sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_-Lo siento, lo lamento tanto – me abrazó con fuerza, acariciando mi pelo y yo no sabía qué decir, estaba choqueada, realmente creí que esto podía ser una invención de mi cabeza – deja de llorar, por favor, no te lo habría dicho si hubiese…_

_-Ya, no importa, tengo que tomar una decisión, pero no aún, la próxima semana, cuando esté más tranquila._

_-Oh, Bella, odio verte sufrir – me tomó el rostro con ambas manos y con sus pulgares eliminaba las lágrimas – te quiero tanto – susurró._

_-¡Beso, beso, beso! – los dos nos volvimos para ver al idiota de Mike – no conocía esta faceta, lindo Jake, declarándose en la cocina uuuh ¡Qué romántico!_

_Quise morir, en ese mismo lugar, quise hacerlo, o hacer un hoyo y enterrarme viva, lo que fuera, pero no ver el rostro de Edward cuando volviese a la sala._

_-A ti te pagan por estúpido – gritó Jake – que tienes que andar husmeando, que no te das cuenta cuando no eres invitado._

_-No discutan – murmuré me lavé el rostro en el lavaplatos y respiré hondo antes de regresar._

_-¿Cómo están con esto de las potencias? – el tono de voz de Edward era increíblemente parco y su rostro tampoco decía mucho, pero sus manos, ellas temblaban tanto que dejó el cuaderno en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos – Isabella, te hice una pregunta – no mirarme y decir mi nombre completo me decía que todo iría mal, muy mal._

_-Bien – prácticamente gemí._

_-Jasper, me das la guía que mencionaste._

_No volvió a mirarme, me senté en el sofá y tomé su cojín entre mis brazos, Jake tuvo la inteligencia de sentarse lejos, el que ya había demostrado su estupidez, ocupó su lugar junto a mí y comencé a sentir una rabia bullir en mi vientre, escuchaba la voz de Edward y no podía creer que esto estuviese sucediendo, de pronto sentí un golpecito en mi brazo y mi mirada debe haber sido asesina, porque se encogió de hombros._

_-Sólo quería saber si lo ibas a besar – susurró, todo el aire se cargó en la sala, y lo apunté con un dedo._

_-Te callas – le grité poniéndome de pie – nadie se iba a besar, nadie se estaba declarando y si eres tan estúpido para no darte cuenta cuándo debes callarte, entonces quizás tenga que explicarte con manzanitas que él me estaba diciendo que mi papá se acuesta con una mujer que no es mi mamá._

_Corrí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tomé el camino al jardín en que habíamos estado esta tarde, con mi mano busqué donde apoyarme, encontrando una mano que yo bien conocía, igual que ese olor y la calidez de su pecho al estrecharme contra él._

_-¿Es eso cierto? – susurró y yo asentí, agradeciendo que me presionara con más fuerza, se sentó acomodándome en su regazo, acariciaba mi pelo y besaba mi coronilla – ¿Por Jacob lo supiste?_

_-Yo los vi besarse, él me lo confirmó – enjugué las últimas lágrimas._

_-¿Tu mamá sabe?_

_-No – volví a sollozar – no sé qué hacer, si le digo, me va a odiar por darle tan malas noticias y si él lo niega, quizás hasta sea peor._

_-Merece saberlo, pero tienes razón, no eres tu quien debe decírselo, pero podrías hablar con tu papá._

_-Es fácil decirlo – oculté mi sonrisa en su pecho._

_-¿Te estás riendo? – echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme._

_-Sí – lo único bueno de esto es que podía estar aquí, en mi lugar favorito, donde jamás creí estar en el día de hoy._

_-Tonta Bella – me levantó el mentón – ya que estás mejor ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?_

_"Quedarme aquí, contigo" – Creo que irme a casa, me siento demasiado cansada y avergonzada también._

_-Mmmh, me gustaría poder llevarte, pero no tengo auto, voy a preguntar adentro y… - hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero lo retuve._

_-No, no me dejes sola – apreté su torso con fuerza._

_-Bueeno, si quieres nos quedamos aquí por un rato – se relajó, siguiendo con sus caricias en mi pelo, yo tenía una mano descansando en su pecho, podía notar la dureza de sus músculos, es como si fuese de piedra, mármol pulido, sonreí de mi ocurrencia - ¿De qué te ríes?_

_El rubor subió a mis mejillas, más aún cuando acarició mis pómulos suavemente – en que eres perfecto._

_-No lo soy, Bella, estoy muy lejos de serlo – su pecho se hinchó y lentamente botó el aire por la boca._

_-Hace un rato, en la sala, me llamaste Isabella – alcé los ojos y su expresión era indescifrable, confuso y levemente sonrojado._

_-¿Qué pasó en la cocina? – sentí cómo su cuerpo se ponía rígido._

_-Nada – susurré._

_-"Nada" es demasiado poco – echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se tapó los ojos con un brazo – somos amigos ¿No? háblame de Jake._

_-Lo conocí con Alice hace más de un año, en Santa Mónica, es hijo del jefe de Charlie._

_-Suena a obligación._

_-No, para nada – guardé silencio – este verano estuvimos juntos todos los días, es el único "hombre" con el que estoy autorizada a hablar, Charlie es muy estricto, pero dice que Jake realmente me quiere y sabrá cuidarme, de todos modos yo… me gusta estar con él, lo quiero mucho – él quería saber, esa era la verdad – Jake quiere que yo sea su novia._

_-Creo que no podría culparlo – hablaba mientras mordía la piel de su mano, sus ojos quedaban fuera de mi periferia - ¿Qué quieres tu?_

_Recordé la conversación de Rose, no podía decirle la verdad y dejarla a ella de mentirosa, quizás era mejor si lo escuchaba de mis labios – él es todo lo que una chica podría querer – susurré arrugando los ojos de tan cerrados._

_-¿Qué estás esperando para decírselo?_

_-Me dio plazo hasta mi cumpleaños, así que este sábado le daré una respuesta, pero aún no me decido._

_-¿Qué te detiene? – me tomó por los brazos, sintiéndome levemente asustada, sus ojos eran negros._

_-No lo quiero de esa manera, si le dijese que sí, probablemente sería un excelente novio y me daría todo lo que yo necesite, pero por más que tratara, yo no sería del todo feliz, siempre faltaría algo._

_-A veces eso llega con el tiempo – aflojó su agarre y luego me abrazó – se feliz – susurró en mi cuello y me puso a un lado levantándose – es hora de irme._

_-Nos vemos el jueves – asintió ligeramente sentía que mi corazón se desgarraba al verlo erguirse, cada vez más lejos - ¿Edward?_

_-¿Sí? – me daba la espalda._

_-Gracias por ser mi amigo hoy._

_-Cuando quieras – se alejó y con él toda mi aparente tranquilidad, es como si lo estuviese perdiendo para siempre y mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas – oh, Dios mío ¿Qué he hecho?_

_Al día siguiente no nos juntamos, porque ellos debían terminar el trabajo de matemática, pero Alice se quedó conmigo en casa, encerradas en mi pieza. No había razón para seguir ocultándole lo que me sucedía, increíblemente callada, me escuchó pacientemente y luego hablamos durante horas. No incursionamos en el tema de Edward, en realidad no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Anochecía cuando los rostros de Jasper y Jake se asomaron por la puerta._

_-Hola chicas._

_-¡Jazzy! – el chillido de Alice casi reventó mis tímpanos, la vi dar saltitos de alegría hasta caer en sus brazos y recibir su delicioso beso._

_-Hola Jake – levanté la mano, sentía mis ojos hinchados, pero ya nada me importaba realmente._

_-Hola, princesa ¿Cómo estás? – sólo encogí mis hombros – me gustaría poder cambiar las cosas._

_-No es tu culpa, ya no quiero pensar más en esto._

_Todos nos volvimos petrificados al escuchar un golpe suave en la puerta._

_-Isabella – era la voz de Charlie ¿Tan temprano?_

_-Está abierto, papá – mi voz sonó temblorosa y su rostro me sorprendió, sonreía, pero la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos, usualmente habría comenzado a reclamar por estar los cuatro encerrados aquí, en vez de eso, nos recorrió con la mirada sin mayor expresión – vamos a salir a comer, los cinco, en media hora te esperamos._

_-Bueno – cerró la puerta sin más – nos vemos mañana, chicos._

_-Eeh – Jasper miró a Alice – Rose dijo que las pasaría a buscar después de clases, algo de los detalles._

_-Ah, sí, amiga, se me había olvidado decirte._

_-Está bien – suspiré._

_-Lleva ropa de cambio._

_Elegí un vestido de organdí celeste y un bolero para cubrir mis hombros, amarré mi pelo en un moño alto y ballerinas para mis pies. Fue una comida extraña, todos reíamos y hablábamos temas insustanciales, pero la tristeza en el rostro de Charlie tenía una fuerza que lo hacía todo irreal. A la hora del postre un mozo trajo una torta y todos me cantaron Feliz Cumpleaños, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y papá dijo que el viernes iríamos a elegir mi primer laptop, algo de que los quince eran una fecha importante y yo era una buena hija._

_Lloré por mucho rato, aovillada entre las sábanas y cuando logré conciliar el sueño, soñé con él, como cada noche desde que comenzó todo este problema con Charlie. Sabía que era un sueño, porque Edward jamás habría estado en mi pieza a quizás qué hora de la noche, yo abría los ojos y él estaba ahí sentado, mirándome, afligido, uno de sus largos dedos enjugaba la lágrima que comenzaba a correr desde la comisura de mi ojo y se la llevaba a la boca, después todo se convirtió en una nebulosa._

_Mis amigas son tan desesperantes como mi madre a la hora de comprar, yo las seguía y Emmett llevaba los paquetes con una calma increíble, preguntándome qué obtendría a cambio por este inmenso sacrificio._

Fin Flashback

-Llegó la hora de mirarse al espejo – Rose abrió la puerta de su walking closet que, increíblemente era más grande que el mío, ahí tenía enormes espejos de cuerpo entero.

-Amiga, te ves tan hermosa.

-Es increíble lo que han hecho conmigo – susurré, ellas también estaban listas, Rose con su vestido rojo de seda anchos tirantes se abrochaban tras el cuello y el escote v que le llegaba por debajo de los pechos, formaba su increíble figura y caía largo destacando sus caderas, por la abertura que bajaba desde la parte superior del muslo izquierdo se veían los altos tacones del mismo color, mientras que el de Alice era corte imperio, pero muy corto, mostrando sus largas piernas, las altas sandalias del mismo color verde musgo del vestido, se veía hermosa, a pesar de lo pequeña que es, parecía una mujer, el escote no dejaba mucho a la imaginación – ustedes están preciosas.

-Rose es la mente maestra aquí – rió mi amiga – espero que surta algún efecto en Jasper.

-Lo más probable es que se saque la chaqueta y te cubra de inmediato.

-No me parece nada divertido.

-Si Edward no se conmueve al verte, me rindo – contuve las lágrimas, además no quería estropear el maquillaje – no sé cómo duraré con estas sandalias, ya me duelen los pies.

-¡Chicas! – escuchamos el llamado de Emmett.

-Pasa – las tres salimos del closet riendo, pero él solo tenía ojos para ella.

-Vayan a entretener a sus invitados, traten de no caerse y si beben más de la cuenta yo mismo las meteré en una ducha helada, ahora déjenme a solas con mi baby – reímos mientras se sacaba la chaqueta negra, se veía tan guapo.

-No, Em, más tarde.

-No, Rose, ahora – rugió y salimos corriendo de ahí, en el pasillo estaba Jasper, con un traje verde también, tan alto y distinguido, casi comencé a llorar otra vez, Alice tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo, la tomó de las manos sonriendo evidentemente orgulloso.

-Eres perfecta, Alice – ella lo abrazó por la cintura, a pesar de los tacones seguía siendo pequeña junto a él – soy tan feliz de tenerte.

-Oh, Jazzy, no te merezco, perdóname por ser tan insistente, yo también soy tan feliz de tenerte.

Me sentía como una intrusa, rechacé la envidia que comenzaba a subir por mis venas, quería bajar, pero ellos cortaban la pasada.

-Bella – murmuró Jasper – necesito hablarte algo.

-Los dejo – Alice me observó como pidiendo disculpas y desapareció de nuestra vista, Jasper tomó mi brazo y sonrió.

-Esta puerta del medio es de la pieza de Edward.

-No lo sabía.

-Para nosotros él es uno más de la familia, con todos sus defectos, lo queremos mucho.

-Yo también lo quiero – susurré.

-Lo sé, él no ha venido a casa desde el martes – mi cuerpo se petrificó – Em aún tiene la esperanza que aparecerá hoy, pero yo no lo creo ¿Sucedió algo más de lo que vimos todos?

-No realmente - mentí.

-Lo hemos llamado y ayer envió un mensaje diciendo que está bien, que vino a buscar ropa y que volverá mañana quizás, las chicas no lo saben, Rose sería capaz de matarlo por esto.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Nada, sólo que… sé que le dijiste a Jake que no ¿Cierto?

-Así es.

-Bien, quizás Edward sólo necesite un poco de paciencia.

-Quizás – cerré los ojos por unos segundos – bajemos, una fiesta nos espera.

-Cuenta conmigo – me abrazó fuertemente y ambos sonreíamos al separarnos.

Estaban todas mis compañeras de colegio, incluyendo a la pesada de Lauren, fue un gusto poder ver a Ángela y Ben bailando juntos, imagino que Alice debe haber usado todos sus dotes de convencimiento para conseguirle un permiso. Emmett y Rose eran un verdadero espectáculo, tan coordinados, elegantes, ellos se amaban tanto. Pero no deseaba sentirme triste, hoy no, ya llegaría mi momento y una luz de esperanza llenó mi corazón.

Muchos chicos que ni siquiera conocía me invitaban a bailar, mientras bebía lo que Emmett ponía en mis manos, sonreí al ver la cara de tonto de Mike, pero me perdí entre la gente cuando vi sus intenciones, estaba cerca de la puerta y recordé mi celular, si papá llamaba, no lo escucharía, lo saqué de mi mochila en la pieza de Rose y vi una llamada perdida de Jake.

-Hola – exclamé marcando de inmediato.

-Estoy en la puerta, ven a recibirme – parecía muy risueño.

Corrí escalera abajo, luego de guardar el aparato en uno de los bolsillos de mi vestido, él me esperaba justo en el vestíbulo, me lancé a sus brazos, hoy definitivamente necesitaba su amistad.

-Hueles a alcohol – arrugué mi nariz.

-Sólo un poco – la culpa llenaba su rostro, vestía una camisa blanca y traje azul marino, la corbata estaba suelta en su cuello, se veía tan hermoso – escucha, sólo vine a saludarte, mamá llegó con Rachel y Paul, quieren que vayamos a cenar, realmente quería estar contigo.

-Me harás falta, pero no te preocupes, sé que me quieres.

-Te traje algo – sacó una pequeña cajita rectangular del bolsillo – espero te guste.

-No debiste.

-Sí, debía – sonrió expectante, era una pulsera de plata, y en medio colgaba un lobo aullando.

-Gracias, es… no tengo palabras.

-Así me llevarás siempre contigo – se apresuró a amarrarlo a mi muñeca – perfecto.

-¿Bailemos?

-Realmente quisiera, pero no tengo tiempo, saqué la moto de Billy a escondidas y si me pillan quedará la grande – soltó una carcajada siniestra antes de abrazarme con tanta fuerza que me ahogaba – te quiero, Bella, siempre – besó mi frente y se apresuró a salir.

Me sentí enormemente triste, como si todo lo que me importaba en el mundo estuviese desapareciendo, miré el lobo, hasta él era triste, suspiré y di un paso para bajar el último escalón, pero choqué con alguien y casi caigo hacia atrás, antes de poder levantar el rostro me encontré en los brazos de Edward.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, tonta Bella – dijo riendo y lo abracé fuertemente - ¿Creías que me perdería este día? – pero yo no podía contestar, sólo lo apretaba con más y más fuerza, no importaba que sólo fuese mi amigo, pero necesitaba que estuviese siempre conmigo – te extrañé - dijo con su rostro hundido en mi cuello.

-También yo, mucho – no quería apartarme, sólo absorbí una gran bocanada de su olor, aunque hoy era diferente, como a yerbas tostadas o algo así – baila conmigo.

-Toda la noche si así lo quieres.

Me costó un poco seguirle el ritmo, era ágil y daba vueltas, pronto estábamos en total sintonía, era delicioso sentir sus manos en mi cintura y mi espalda y se veía tan feliz, nunca lo había visto reír de esa manera. Vestía un traje gris y una camisa rosa suave, llevaba una corbata del mismo color del traje, se veía más delgado, perfecto, era el hombre más guapo que podría encontrar en mi vida y aún seguía pensando que nunca lo merecería.

-Te confieso algo – dijo en mi oído riendo – nunca he tenido novia.

-No te creo.

-En serio, ninguna pasa de la segunda salida, me aburren – reía con picardía y yo estaba… asombrada.

-¿Y Kate?

-Pff, ni siquiera es una amiga, de hecho creo que está saliendo con James – seguimos dando vueltas y vueltas, a esas alturas yo había olvidado a todo el mundo, sólo me importaba poder estar en sus brazos, por siempre, en un momento la música se volvió demasiado lenta y él se detuvo, hice además de caminar, pero él me retuvo por un brazo y negó, algo me decía que este no era el Edward de siempre, no tenía olor a alcohol, pero quizás… o sólo ideas mías, sacó una cajetilla del bolsillo y con sus diente sacó un cigarrillo.

-¿Fumas?

-No – casi fruncí el ceño, pero me contuve.

-¿Quieres probar? – me estiró el cigarrillo encendido, sonriendo al ver mi expresión de temor.

-No me gusta el olor y dicen tantas cosas.

-Esto es lo más rico que han inventado, después de ti, por supuesto – sonrió al verme enrojecer – mira absorbe un poco, lo retienes en la garganta y lo botas – obedecí con desconfianza y la tos vino de inmediato, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba ahogada – ya se te pasará.

-No me gustó.

-La segunda no es tan mala.

-No quiero.

-Bueno, no sabes lo que te pierdes.

Me tiró el humo en la cara antes de tomarme por la cintura para seguir bailando. Aunque estaba extraño, no me importaba, seguía siendo sólo él y el lugar entre sus brazos estaba hecho a mi medida, ese era mi lugar y estoy segura que en ninguna otra parte me sentiría tan completa.

-Estoy un poco cansado – presionó su frente contra la mía – bailas muy bien, es difícil seguirme el ritmo.

-También estoy un poco cansada – mis labios temblaban, como anticipando algo.

-Me acompañarías a mi pieza…

-Es que… - era una gran tentación, pero sabía lo que eso podía significar y aunque había imaginado sus besos tantas veces, sentí temor.

-Regreso pronto, ¿Me esperarás?

-No lo dudes – comenzó a apartarse lentamente, pero volvió a presionarme por la cintura, nuestros cuerpos estaban muy cerca y mi corazón saltaba de un lado a otro de mi pecho.

-Tengo dos regalos de cumpleaños para ti – rió con picardía, como un niño pequeño confesando una maldad – debo ir a buscarlo.

-Claro – dije con real inocencia, pero cuando tomó mi rostro con una mano temblorosa y con la otra me atrajo a su cuerpo, fue como un millón de años lo que demoró en acercar su boca a la mía, mis labios estaban levemente abiertos y traté de no pensar en los besos de Jake, pero es que esto se sentía tan distinto, lo deseaba tanto y su mirada era tan tierna, estaba completamente aturdida, bajó la mano y la desesperación se apoderó de mi, él me iba a besar, yo quería que me besara.

-Mientras bailábamos yo estaba pensando – vacilaba - en que uno de los regalos… ¿Puedo dártelo de inmediato?

Asentí y volvió a tomar mi rostro con su mano con tanta gentileza, capturé su expresión en un segundo, sonreía nervioso, sus ojos adormecidos, sus labios eran tan perfectos, tan bien esculpidos como su torso y mi boca no dudó en darle la bienvenida, tanta suavidad en ese roce, nuestras bocas danzaban en sintonía, y cuando entreabrió los labios absorbí su aliento, delicia para mis sentidos, como a licor de menta, algo se apoderó de mi, mis manos capturaron su pelo, enredando mis dedos en los cortos mechones y mi cuerpo temblaba contra el suyo mientras su lengua buscaba la mía, ambos comenzamos a jadear con la falta de aire y sin perder el roce inhalamos antes de continuar, una de sus manos subía por mi espalda y la otra aferraba mi cintura.

Bruscamente se apartó, respiraba agitado, con cierto temor, pero pronto su mirada se suavizó ante mi desconcierto, me abrazó con fuerza.

-Magnífico – susurró en mi cuello antes de soltarme – bajo en unos minutos – dudó – espérame, por favor.

-Aquí estaré – tres pequeños besos me dio antes de marcharse, me puse las manos en el rostro, estaba impactada, conmocionada, totalmente emocionada, es el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida, con una gran sonrisa me volví en busca de una bebida, pero ahí estaban mis tres amigas, en fila, riendo con malicia, Alice me estiraba un vaso - ¿Qué?

-Te ves…

-Radiante – Rose fue la primera en abrazarme - ¿Estás contenta?

-Ni se imaginan – bebí la coca rápidamente, mi corazón todavía latía como loco.

-¿Dónde fue?

-Dijo que lo esperara, que me tenía que dar un regalo – pero ese momento nunca llegó.

…

Cha cha chan, ¿Qué creen que suceda? No me maten por favor, sino nunca lo sabrán.

¿Cómo estuvo el beso? Opiniones, por favor.


	15. 15 Terapia de Shock

Este capi lo empecé como cien veces antes de que me saliera como quería, así que aprovéchenlo… y critíquenlo, me gustan las criticas… constructivas, por supuesto, o si encuentran que falta algo, es que si lo ponía todo, todo, iba a dar como para tres capítulos, pero si hay algo que encuentran haya quedado en el aire, no tengo ningún problema en agregarlo.

…

(Edward Point of View)

Saqué el último cigarro y dudé un momento, no tenía dinero para comprar más y gruñí, gasté toda mi mesada en un regalo para Bella, arrugué la cajetilla y la lancé al cenicero. Era una cosa cuadrada de vidrio color verde, con aplicaciones de alguna masa roja.

-¿Dónde compraste esta mierda? – lo indiqué sin levantar la vista, pero no me respondió.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo algunas infusiones que pueden ayudar a relajarte.

-Preferiría un ron, pero sé que no me lo ofrecerás.

-Bien, espero que a mi regreso estés más dispuesto a hablar, llevas una hora gruñendo y maldiciendo y suelo tenerte mucha paciencia, pero ya me estás hartando.

Dejé el cigarro junto al cenicero que parecía una cagada de pájaro, lo guardaría para la noche.

La veía moverse frente al mesón de la cocina, con una gran visión de su perfecto trasero y no pude evitar recordar.

Después de que mamá decidiera dejarme, o más específico aún, después de que mamá decidiera darse un tiro en el paladar frente a su indefenso hijo de trece años y dejarlo traumatizado por el resto de la vida, Carlisle consideró que debía ver un terapeuta, por supuesto que Cayo, mi padre, no lo sabría, nunca hubiese puesto en riesgo la seguridad de "nuestro secreto".

Me paseé por la consulta de los más variados psicólogos, cuál más ridículo que el anterior, hasta que conocí a Tanya y ya no la pude dejar ir.

Ella apenas tenía veintitrés años, casi diez más que yo, coincidentemente la misma diferencia que tengo con Bella. Aún no se titulaba e imagino que era la medida desesperada de mi querido y muchas veces sofocante hermano mayor, tratando de demostrar que era posible salvarme.

Se lo dije todo, poco a poco, a medida que las lágrimas me permitían hablar, claro, todo después de los seis años, estaba siempre ese tema punzando en mi lengua, pero nunca fui capaz de expresarlo y no importaba, ella nunca me curaría, nadie podría hacerlo, porque… porque lo que hice ya no tiene remedio.

El asunto es que una cosa llevó a la otra y se sentía tan bien que me abrazara, no sabía cuánto cariño me hacía falta, usualmente no dejaba que nadie me tocase, por eso me sentaba solo en clases, nadie se me acercaba sin que yo les gruñera y me tenían por loco, una especie de salvaje y probablemente lo era, hasta que cumplí diez años y Carlisle le insistió a Cayo que debía tener una educación, antes era mamá la que me enseñaba, con sus particulares métodos.

Iba a clases y regresaba a hundirme en mi rincón, junto a mamá, ella nunca salía del dormitorio, mantenía las cortinas cerradas para que el sol no entrara y si llegaba a colarse algún rayito de luz, gritaba como la posesa que era.

En fin, Tanya me acurrucaba en sus brazos y yo lloraba y hablaba y volvía a llorar y llorar y a veces me quedaba dormido en sus brazos y despertaba en el auto de Carlisle cuando me regresaba a casa y yo no quería volver, porque ya nadie me esperaba ahí, sólo él.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, yo era bastante alto y mi aspecto me hacía ver mayor, quizás no es excusa, porque ella sabía mi edad, debo decir en su defensa que fui yo el de la iniciativa. Era tan bonita, lo sigue siendo, tenía el cuerpo más espectacular que había visto, su pelo de un rubio fresa y, bueno, a los catorce uno como que anda con las hormonas a flor de piel. La besé y fue delicioso, me sorprendió que me correspondiera, pero no me sorprendió que me alejara y me hiciera prometer que no volvería a hacerlo, asentí como un tonto, pero no me llamaría Edward Cullen si no hubiese vuelto a besarla de inmediato.

Pasó un mes sin que quisiera verme, siempre tenía una excusa, hasta que usé mi arma escondida y Carlisle la convenció.

Ella fue mi primera vez, nos enseñamos mutuamente y así es como obtuve toda mi confianza y me convertí en el amante perfecto. Hasta que un día la sorprendí mirándome mientras dormía y decidí que era suficiente y fue su turno de llorar. Discutimos y le grité y me gritó y me fui, asegurándome que no volvería a verla. Fue doloroso, porque yo dependía de esa terapia. Me di cuenta que la próxima chica con la que me involucrara debía saber con anticipación que yo no me ataba y también me impuse la regla de las dos salidas.

Pero Tanya también usó su arma y esta vez Carlisle me obligó a regresar. Hablamos, mucho y nos prometimos que nunca volvería a pasar y lo hemos cumplido hasta ahora.

-¿Recuerdas cuando acepté la propuesta de venir a Sacramento? – se sentó a mi lado pasándome la taza con el agua hirviendo, era de color verde y tenía un olor agradable.

-Estaba tan emputecido – soplé por un buen rato antes de probarlo, era diferente.

-Dijiste que no podías vivir sin verme una vez a la semana.

-Y prometiste viajar una vez al mes o dos si es que te lo pedía – miré sus ojos azules y le sonreí.

-Ahora nos vemos cada tres meses, a veces más, creo que esta fue la más larga.

-¿Dónde quieres llegar? – sentía como mis músculos se relajaban, realmente servía el tecito ¿Qué droga me estaría dando?

-En que te estabas sintiendo bien ¿Por qué me llamaste con tanta desesperación? Eso es lo que nos tiene aquí, nunca has demorado tanto en hablar, ni siquiera la primera vez.

-¿Lo sigues amando?

-Mmmh – suspiró - ¿Lo ves aquí?

-No, por eso lo pregunto, fui tu testigo de boda, por lo menos debiese enterarme que juré en vano.

-Llevábamos mal un tiempo, le pedí que se fuera.

-Entiendo eso, nunca me gustó Alistair, nada personal, pero no era lo que tú necesitas y no digas que no te lo advertí – tomé el último sorbo de la taza y la dejé en el platillo sobre la mesa de centro – pero todavía lo amas.

-Sí – cerró los ojos un segundo – pero qué tiene que ver…

-¿Cómo sabes que lo amas? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta la primera vez?

-¿Edward? – sus ojos brillaban y la miré con furia – bueno, lo típico, me despierto y es la primera persona en que pienso, todo el día me pregunto qué estará haciendo, estará pensando en mi, quiero que esté a salvo y que sea feliz, por eso lo dejé ir.

-Alguien… alguna mujer… - mierda, mierda, mierda, no quiero llorar.

-Respira, no te apures – tomó mi mano acariciando el centro de la palma suavemente y eso resultó.

-Con todo lo que yo soy, crees que alguien podría ser feliz conmigo.

-Hasta que alguien lo consiguió – rió y yo le di mi mejor mirada asesina, no estaba para burlas en este momento.

-Yo fui feliz contigo.

-Pero no nos amábamos.

-Te amaba.

-No, era lástima, simplemente la necesidad de hacerme sentir querido y todas esas mierdas que usan las mujeres para convencerse a sí mismas que es mejor que no estar solas.

-Fuerte declaración, no pensé que opinaras eso.

-Niégalo – saqué mi mano de las suyas.

-Ay, Edward, lo tendré en consideración.

-Ahora contéstame con la verdad – exigí.

-Bien, no lo sé, todo depende de cuánto puedas o quieras poner de tu parte y no estás siendo coherente con todo esto – se levantó llevando la taza de regreso - ¿Quieres más?

-Por favor – esta vez la seguí – tengo hambre.

-Eres hombre, siempre tienes hambre – tomó su celular y marcó un número mientras llenaba la taza de agua y le echaba gotas de una botellita.

-¿Qué es eso? – levantó una mano mientras ordenaba una pizza con mucho queso y mucha carne, adoraba que supiera lo que me gustaba.

-Esto se llama homeopatía, son yerbas naturales procesadas y muy concentradas, te voy a dar una receta, creo que las necesitas.

-Gracias – sonreí comenzando a beber nuevamente – te lo voy a contar todo, sin interrupciones – prometí.

Hablé mientras ordenábamos la mesa para comer y tras cada bocado. Fue sorprendente, era como quitarme un peso de encima y yo estaba viendo todo con más claridad.

-Eres un psicópata, si no te conociera me darías miedo.

-Yo me doy miedo – traté de que pareciera un chiste, pero era cierto – fue el único modo de mantenerme cuerdo.

-Pero ir hasta su dormitorio, verla mientras duerme, Edward… - negaba con la cabeza mientras buscaba su ropa de dormir.

-Lo sé – me quité los zapatos mientras esperaba que desocupara el baño.

-Entonces qué había pasado – el enjuague bucal me había dejado la lengua adormecida ¿O sería su famoso té? Nunca me sentía adormilado tan temprano.

-Ahora duermes del otro lado de la cama – reí mientras me acomodaba, ya no me quedaba mucha batería.

-Concesiones que uno hace, ya me acostumbré – acercó su mano y cerré los ojos mientras acariciaba mis cejas – tienes clases mañana.

-Falté toda la semana pasada, debiese ir, pero me siento tan cansado.

-Duerme, mañana sigues contándome, trataré de no hacer ruido al levantarme.

-Tanya – bostecé de forma demasiado audible.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca te lo he dicho, aunque imagino que lo sabes, pero te quiero.

-También yo – podía sentir su sonrisa, pero el sueño ganó.

Llegué a la última clase, ignorando la irritación en la mirada de James, dejé que cuchicheara del mismo tema en que había insistido estos días "no vienes a clases" "no te ayudaré con los contenidos" ¿Sabrá él que es tan absurdamente insoportable? Ocupé unos segundos para recordarme que debía ir a un cajero, de mala gana Carlisle había accedido a depositarme algo de dinero, dándome la charla de los vicios, pero me dio vergüenza rebatirlo y explicarle que sólo compré el regalo de una chica que realmente me importaba, sobre todo por Esme, ella se ilusionaría demasiado. Y el resto de la hora lo ocupé en debatirme cómo soportaría hasta el día de mañana sin verla.

Sonreí recordando lo cerca que habíamos estado ayer, tratando de obviar el tema de conversación, mi cuerpo cobraba vida cuando la tenía en mis brazos, fuera del aspecto sexual, era como si cada músculo, cada hueso estuviese alerta, todos querían un poco de ella, tuve que morderme los labios para no reír, era ridículo sentir celos de mi propio cuerpo. Sí, celos, al fin lo había descubierto, más bien Rose me lo había hecho ver, la quería sólo para mí y la idea de compartirla volvía todo tan difícil… pero no quiero pensar en eso, dejémosle ese tema a Tanya.

Me apuré para llegar a casa, no necesitaba los rostros lastimeros ni las preguntas, en un bolso puse todo lo que pudiese necesitar, no iba a regresar por unos días, no mientras no supiese qué decidir con respecto a Bella y quizás ya no regresase jamás. Miré mi dormitorio, mi refugio, ni siquiera él podía herirme aquí, sin embargo me sentía vulnerable. ¿Podría dejarlo todo? Huir y dejarla encontrar su propia felicidad, se lo había dicho ayer, si se quedaba con Jacob, eso llegaría con el tiempo, la felicidad, me refiero; yo no podía asegurarle nada. Si sólo consistiera en encerrarme en esta habitación con ella, que me abrace todo el día, toda la noche y sentirme tan completo como sólo Bella lo logra, esconderme, como se escondió mamá, del sol, de vivir, de él.

Es absurdo, lo sé, pero la vida real para mí lo era aún más, al tener mi título debía regresar a Seattle, con él, a trabajar y pagar mis pecados ¿Cuánto faltaba? Como máximo dos años ¿Me seguiría queriendo en dos años más? Aprovechar lo que se me da, estar con Bella hasta marcharme, quizás ni siquiera me aguante esa cantidad de tiempo, quizás ella se dé cuenta que no puede quererme cuando descubra la verdad… aunque no tiene porque saberla… Me iría y me convertiría en un buen recuerdo, era tan fácil quererla, alguien lo haría, tal vez Jacob aún la esperaría. Suspiro. ¿Y yo? La sola idea es dolorosa. Conformarme, con que siquiera fue mía una vez, vivir de los recuerdos, hasta que él muera y tal vez poder recuperarla.

Desvaríos, simples desvaríos.

Tanya ya estaba en su departamento al llegar, escuché la ducha correr y me dediqué a esperarla, fumando sin parar. Me sorprendió verla tan arreglada, con una blusa rosada que parecía algodón de azúcar, demasiado escotada y recordé que este último tiempo de celibato autoimpuesto podía ser peligroso para mi naturaleza, los jeans azules completamente ajustados a sus piernas no eran mucho alivio.

-¿Vas a salir?

-A no ser que tengas algo mejor ¿Me acompañas? Quiero comer fuera y tomar algo.

-Debo…

-Estas perfectamente vestido, vamos – me estiró la mano y solo la seguí, alcanzando mi chaqueta del sofá.

La vi en cuanto cruzamos la puerta y me paralicé, preciosa es poco decir, con un vestido celeste y un moño, adorable sería más preciso, pero tan triste, miraba al que imaginé sería su padre, tenían cierto parecido y la mamá, ya sabía de dónde sacó su sonrisa, ella es muy joven, si es que no es menor que la misma Tanya, cuando noté que Jean iba a voltearse, me eché hacia atrás.

-¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

-¿Es ella? – no pude contestarle, sólo la observó por más de un minuto y luego asintió – te entiendo, está bien, hay otro lugar en la otra cuadra, no tan bueno como este, pero bastará.

Tanya hablaba y hablaba y yo no podía sacármela de la maldita cabeza, sus ojos, opacos, apenas era capaz de sonreír y recordé cómo la dejé el día anterior, ella estaba pasando por algo horrible y yo, el ser más egoísta, sólo podía pensar en mis problemas, prometí ser su amigo y ni siquiera eso puedo hacer bien, ¿Cómo podría ser un novio? Novio, casi me atraganté con la palabra.

-No sé cómo ayudarte – recordé que estaba con Tanya, había comido por inercia y ahora caminábamos en busca de un bar.

-Quiero verla, no puedo esperar a mañana, anoche es la primera vez que no voy a mirarla dormir, necesito escucharla decir mi nombre entre sueños, que me pida que no la deje, acariciar su pelo sobre la almohada – debo haber tenido la mirada desencajada

-Continúa – el nudo en la boca de mi estómago comenzaba a aflojarse.

-Este sábado Rosalie hará una fiesta en casa por el cumpleaños de Bella – tragué aire – Jacob, del que te hablé, ella le dará una respuesta ese día, a no ser que yo… me anime y si no lo hago le dirá que sí… a él – sentí una presión en el pecho, era una idea tan desagradable.

-Y ¿Te animarás? – presionó mis manos, sus ojos nunca fueron tan azules.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? Ella piensa que me quiere, dijo que le parece divertido cuando me pongo gruñón y grosero, no se merece eso… Bella, la viste, tan adorable.

-Tan triste.

-No por siempre, él la hará feliz – ya estaba cansado de repetírmelo a mí mismo y decirlo en voz alta era aún más desolador.

-Ya – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, era tan alta que no debía esforzarse en alcanzarme – no te he dicho nada porque sé que necesitas un poco de espacio, pero no puedes huir eternamente, vas a volver y estará ahí, con él, abrazados, besándose.

-Cocinará para mí y la veré dormir – gemí.

-También la verás a escondidas cuando él le haga el amor - ¡Golpe bajo!

-No.

-Entonces vamos te llevo a su casa, despídete, a tu modo, a escondidas, como el cobarde en que te has convertido – como un robot la seguí, subí a su auto y le indiqué el camino, manejaba sin dejar de refunfuñar – siempre te he admirado, aunque a veces me pareces masoquista, pero pudiste huir con Carlisle y elegiste enfrentar a Cayo, seguir a su lado, ahora resulta que una niñita de quince años te convierte en una gallina...

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo hasta que encuentre donde vivir? – en la mano tenía la llave de la pequeña reja que me llevaba a la piscina, desde ahí subía el árbol fuera de su pieza y en menos de dos minutos podría verla, la había sacado del llavero que Rose dejó colgado junto a las llaves de su auto.

-Todo lo que necesites – ella miraba la casa, era un lugar muy bonito – hazlo de una vez.

-Me traes porque no crees que pueda hacerlo ¿Cierto?

-¿Podrás? – me miró directamente a los ojos, nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara, eso era porque a pesar de todas las situaciones autodestructivas en que me había puesto antes, ella siempre había comprendido, esta vez la estaba decepcionando.

Corrí hasta el otro lado de la calle, me deslicé por la puerta entreabierta y llevé mis pies hasta el árbol, conté hasta diez antes de subir, el ventanal estaba, pero sólo bastaba deslizarlo hacia arriba con mis manos y se soltaba con un pequeño click. Estaba muy oscuro y sabía que dormía porque la ropa de cama estaba enredada en sus piernas, el vestido que llevaba esa noche descansaba en el respaldo de una silla, lo tomé entre mis manos y absorbí su olor, fresas y limón, volví a ordenarlo como estaba, entré al closet y casi reí, era la única chica que tenía libros ahí, los repasé con mis dedos, toda la colección de Jane Austen, seis ediciones distintas de "Cumbres Borrascosas" quizás debiese leerlo otra vez, ya que tanto le gusta, quizás podría comprenderla un poco más. ¿Para qué? Gritó mi mente, pero la ignoré.

Un gemido me sobresaltó, si despertaba vería la ventana abierta, suavemente me acerqué, pude ver que se movía de un lado a otro en la cama.

-¡Edward! – mierda, no, hoy no, ni siquiera he podido verle la cara, escuchar mi nombre es aún peor – no me dejes.

Ya, ahí estaba, en dos segundos me tenía arrodillado junto a la cama, siempre se calmaba cuando le acariciaba el pelo, su subconsciente sabía que yo estaba ahí, me senté en la orilla, sería la última vez y ni siquiera la había besado, contuve la respiración cuando sus ojos se abrieron, no me atreví a moverme, si lo hacía ella se asustaría "Hola, aquí está tu pervertido favorito" pero sólo volvió a cerrar los ojos y de ellos cayó una lágrima, no sé qué me impulso a tomarla con un dedo y llevármela a la boca, sabía a sal. Traté de memorizarla, los pequeños mechones de pelo café que marcaban su rostro, las pestañas largas, las cejas tan bien formadas, sus labios, el inferior era levemente más grande que el superior, quizás de tanto morderlo, la forma de su cara, con ese mentón tan decidido. Me dolía pensar en extrañarla, oh, mierda, debía irme ahora, mientras mis piernas pudieran sostenerme.

Quería llorar, necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a aceptar esa decisión.

Sábado ya, sólo un día más y no habrá vuelta atrás.

Anoche Tanya se fue de viaje porque Alistair la invitó a un fin de semana romántico, ella, dando consejos cuando no podía mantener sus propias promesas, pero bueno, se quieren, a su modo, pero lo hacen.

Al cuarto tecito, noté que la Pasiflora con todas esas mierdas, creo que Melissa y algo más, no estaba resultando y en mi desesperación tomé directo de la botellita, poco rato después caí sobre la cama, ni siquiera tuve las fuerzas para meterme bajo las mantas. Me había prometido, nada de alcohol ni alucinógenos, necesitaba mantener la mente despejada, sólo la inconsciencia podría salvarme.

Un insistente ruido se coló en mis sentidos entumecidos, la cabeza me daba vueltas, y esa mierda que no paraba de sonar, cuando noté que provenía de mis pantalones, recordé que era la música de mi celular.

-¿Aló? – susurré con la boca pastosa, en ese momento olvidé que Emmett llevaba días llamándome, le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que dejara de hincharme las pelotas y que el domingo estaría de vuelta, al parecer no era lo suficiente - ¿Qué hora es? – bostecé.

-Soy Jacob – me cago… sin ofender, pero es la última persona a quien esperaría escuchar esta noche.

-¿Bella está bien? – eso debía ser, algo le sucedió, en un segundo estaba de pie caminando a la puerta.

-Escúchame, sé que eres imbécil, que lo único que te gusta es mirar tu cara de culo en el espejo – aaaaaaaaaaaaah.

-Aaaaaah – necesito un café, encendí el hervidor, busqué una taza y le puse dos cucharadas de café, mientras seguí ignorando la retahíla de improperios que el quiltro me daba en la oreja, hasta que el nombre de Bella apareció - ¿Qué quieres?

-Bella te quiere, no sé por qué, pero ella te quiere a ti y te dejé el paso libre, prácticamente te empujé para que fueras a consolarla el otro día cuando el imbécil de Mike metió las patas, si no entiendes las indirectas no me queda otra que ser bien directo.

-Creo que no entiendo de verdad – ese café era vomitivo, pero me obligué a tragarlo.

-Jasper me llamó, Bella anda como alma en pena, en su propio cumpleaños, debías estar ahí, era tu día y eres un imbécil y me he tomado media botella de ron en vano, porque si hubiese ido habría tenido mi oportunidad, la que te di a ti y que no tomaste.

-La tomo… - caí sobre una silla.

-¿Qué? Estoy demasiado ebrio, háblame claro.

-Que tomo mi oportunidad – casi grité.

-Bien, voy a buscarte, ¿Dónde estás?

-Dijiste que estabas ebrio, no quiero…

-Confía en mí.

Volé al dormitorio de Tanya, había visto que guardaba ropa de Alistair ahí, un terno gris, camisa rosa ¡Guak! Pero como dijo ella, en mi todo se ve bien, no tenía tiempo para ducharme, me cambié rápidamente y me miré al espejo, realmente tenía cara de culo, corrí al baño y me lavé con agua fría, miré todas la botellitas sobre la encimera y elegí el aroma más pasable, olía a bosque, no era tan malo. ¡Zapatos! El único par me quedaba un poco grande, pero nada grave, me veía pasable, no es que fuera a besar a la chica de mi vida ¿Cierto? Estoy cagado, me tiritan las manos, además de los nervios, la mezcla de las hierbas y el café me están trastornando la mente. ¡El regalo! Lo dejé allá, tendría que subir primero o… nah, puede esperar.

El citófono se escuchó y la sonrisa me bailó en la cara, voy a besar a Isabella Swan.

Jacob nunca me ha caído bien, pero hoy es mi persona favorita en todo el mundo, le palmeé la espalda y me gruñó, sólo me reí. Andaba con un traje oscuro y camisa blanca, todo un Men in Black, haciendo honor a su apellido.

-No es que sea de mi gozo tenerte en mi espalda, pero la moto era lo único que podía sacar a escondidas.

-Ook, todo sea por Bella.

-No me jodas, quieres – me tomó por las solapas con fuerza – esto lo hago porque sé que ella necesita saber la clase de imbécil que eres para convencerse, un día la vas a cagar tanto que ella llegará rogando por mi y la tendré para siempre, tu… tu sólo eres un capricho.

-Yo la amo – dije con seriedad, aunque algo me bailaba en el esófago, era la primera vez que lo articulaba.

-Bueno, sube, me darás cinco minutos para darle mi regalo y luego será toda tuya.

Las motos no eran mi especialidad, pero debía aceptar que en el estado tambaleante en que se encontraba, conducía muy bien, en pocos minutos llegamos a casa. Recorrí el porche un millón de veces, la música retumbaba en mis oídos y me sentía increíblemente mareado, fue un alivio verlo salir, levantó la mano en son de despedida y pasó de largo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Mierda.

-Está en la escalera – gritó antes de que yo abriera la puerta.

¡Oh Jesucristo muerto y resucitado! Acabo de tomar conciencia de lo adormecido que estoy, porque lo que mi mente imagina con ese vestido no se manifiesta en mis pantalones. Es que no tengo palabras, hermosa, sexy,_realmente divina_. Pero cuando pienso que ha deambulado por la casa con esa faldita que no le cubre NADA, y todos estos adolescentes hormonales sueltos por aquí ¿Habrá bailado con alguien? Di que no, di que no, porque algo me va a dar.

No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, no atino a decir nada, mi cuerpo tirita entero y es que nunca he estado más nervioso en toda mi vida, sí, también porque parezco drogado con todas esas porquerías que me tomé, necesito que me mire y me saque de este estupor, sus ojos, ellos me dan la vida.

De pronto y sin aviso ella, literalmente, cayó en mis brazos, es que estaba tan concentrada en su pulsera que ni siquiera me había sentido, estoy perdiendo el toque. Al fin, al fin estoy completo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, tonta Bella – reí y me abrazó con tanta fuerza, _improvisa_ - ¿Creías que me perdería este día? – me apretaba más y más, como si supiera cuánto es que necesitaba sentirla – te extrañé – su olor, oh, es toda ella tan deliciosa.

-También yo, mucho – nunca usaba perfume, no me gustan, pero hoy tengo el olor del DKNY y mi piel exuda pasiflora, ¿Le gustará? Es algo que debo averiguar, si voy a estar con ella debo ser completamente de su agrado – baila conmigo.

-Toda la noche si así lo quieres.

No paraba de reír, puedo asegurar que nunca en toda mi puta vida me había sentido así de feliz. Sentirla en mis brazos, dando vueltas por la sala, me importaba una real mierda que Rose y Alice nos miraran como estúpidas o que el tal Mike parecía querer meterse bajo la falda de la que pronto sería mi primera novia, bueno no debía ser difícil querer estar ahí si la muy descarada mostraba el trasero cada vez que le daba una vuelta. Sólo Rose podía poner ritmos latinos en una fiesta de quinceañeros ¡Después de haber elegido un vestido así para mi chica!

¿Sería muy precipitado pedirle ser mi novia ahora? Probablemente sí.

-Te confieso algo – dije en su oído, no paraba de reír – nunca he tenido novia.

-No te creo – parecía sorprendida.

-En serio, ninguna pasa de la segunda salida, me aburren – estoy ebrio de felicidad.

-¿Y Kate? – una vez más que me la vuelva a nombrar y no voy a ser amable.

-Pff, ni siquiera es una amiga, de hecho creo que está saliendo con James.

Agradecí la música lenta, necesitaba un cigarro o colapsaría. Eh, eh, eh ¿Dónde va? La tomé por un brazo y le negué con la cabeza, mi cuerpo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por estar aquí, saqué un cigarro con los dientes.

-¿Fumas? – sabía tan poco de ella.

-No – ups, realmente no le gusta, pues va a tener que acostumbrarse.

-¿Quieres probar? – le estiré el cigarro y me reí por su cara de espanto.

-No me gusta el olor y dicen tantas cosas.

-Esto es lo más rico que han inventado, después de ti, por supuesto – risa – mira absorbe un poco, lo retienes en la garganta y lo botas – no más cigarro para ella, casi me da un ataque al verla tosiendo y lloriqueando, calma Cullen – ya se te pasará.

-No me gustó.

-La segunda no es tan mala.

-No quiero.

-Bueno, no sabes lo que te pierdes.

No quería tirárle el humo en la cara, pero me estaba sintiendo realmente mal, como taquicardia y frío, mucho frío, es como si me estuviese dando un gran bajón de marihuana, oh, no debí abusar de esa cosa, pero es que jamás pensé que así terminaría mi noche.

-Estoy un poco cansado – apenas susurré, su frente estaba tan caliente y yo estaba tan mareado, habla de cualquier cosa – bailas muy bien, es difícil seguirme el ritmo.

-También estoy un poco cansada – TENGO que besarla, es mi prioridad número uno, pero de verdad me siento mal, necesito recostarme, cinco minutos.

-Me acompañarías a mi pieza…

-Es que… - no me tengas miedo, por favor, no hieras mis sentimientos... cinco minutos.

-Regreso pronto, ¿Me esperarás? – por favor, Bella.

-No lo dudes – intenté apartarme, pero no quería dejarla, no todavía, aferré su cintura y estaba tan cerca.

-Tengo dos regalos de cumpleaños para ti – sí, buen comienzo– debo ir a buscarlo.

-Claro – quería besarla, deseaba sentir lo que sólo en sueños había gozado, le tomé el rostro y la agarré por la cintura, es como una muñeca, una princesa de cristal y desea que la bese, su boca me lo pide, estoy tan ansioso que no sé cómo reaccionaré al tenerla por fin, pero no se lo he pedido ¿Debiera hacerlo? Es todo tan raro, me cuesta identificar cómo comportarme, ella no es como ninguna mujer con la que he estado. Quito la mano, esperar a que esté en mis cinco sentidos sería una buena opción, ¿Por qué parece tan confundida?

-Mientras bailábamos yo estaba pensando – vacilo - en que uno de los regalos… ¿Puedo dártelo de inmediato?

Me está autorizando, aunque no se lo he dicho directamente, ella no es tonta. Es tan suave como imaginaba, muevo mis labios un poco más y se siente bien, es como si su boca fuese hecha a mi medida, toda ella lo es, oh, Dios, su aliento es tibio y tan, tan dulce._El pelo no, si me tocas así no podré ser gentil_, debo probarla, me abalanzo por su lengua, deliciosa y su cuerpo tiembla y el mío despierta y vaya que despierta, estamos jadeando, apenas me apartó unos milímetros en busca de aire, debo sentirla más cerca y la presiono contra mí.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es que debo controlarme con ella, es la única manera, no es cualquier chica, es mi Bella. _No Cullen, este no es momento de herirla. Te quiero, te quiero tanto_, pienso mientras la abrazo.

-Magnífico – susurro en su cuello, sí, no hay nada mejor que tu, duele tener que soltarla – bajo en unos minutos – si me ducho tal vez me despeje lo suficiente – espérame, por favor.

-Aquí estaré.

Beso, beso, beso. Me quedaría toda la noche besándola, pero realmente me siento mal. A duras penas subo la escalera, traté de quitarme la corbata, pero casi caigo en el intento, mi dormitorio se sentía tan lejano en ese momento. Ruego porque ella no haya creído que estaba drogado o borracho. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y reposo la cabeza en las rodillas, tengo taquicardia otra vez, las manos no dejan de temblar. Cinco minutos, sólo eso. Dejo caer mi cuerpo hacia atrás, pero no recuerdo siquiera haber tocado la colcha.

Abro un ojo primero y duele, la luz del sol hiere mis pupilas, M-I-E-R-D-A, es de día. Me levanto rápidamente y, mala idea, se me parte la cabeza. BELLA. Mis neuronas recién estás volviendo a hacer una que otra sinapsis. Ella hubiese venido a verme ¿O no? o Rose o alguien y sé, estoy seguro que me habrían quitado los zapatos y tapado con algo. Emmett lo ha hecho millones de veces, cuando me espera en vela como una mamita a sus hijitos luego de salir con los amigos. Nadie vino. No se escucha música. Algo está mal.

Cuerpo, levántate. Siento un ruido en el pasillo y me obligo a salir. Duele, cabeza, aspirina.

-Em – grito al verlo subiendo la escalera con la chaqueta en la mano, no está ebrio, sólo cansado y me mira como pidiendo disculpas y entonces lo supe - ¿Qué le pasó a Bella?

...

Paciencia, paciencia...


	16. 16 Primera Cita Epov

Lloro! ¿Tan malos son mis capítulos que no merecen comentarios? Jeje no es por presionarlas ¿Eh? jiji

Espero que les guste. El próximo es un Bpov y traten de adivinar lo que le pasa a Edward jaja, no habrá Epov de lo que viene hasta un buen tiempo más, sorry, pero yo también tengo mi genialidad. En los Epov que he escrito he dejado todas las pistas para entender al pobre y lo que viene (No es tan malo, no se preocupen) pero quiero dejarlo así, para que traten de meterse en la confusión que él causa en Bella (será divertido para mí al menos). Si de pronto no entienden pregunten y veré si respondo… recuerden que soy mala…

Gracias, millones de gracias por los comentarios que me han hecho, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y lo que me ayudan también.

…

(Edward Point of View)

-Me olvidé de ti – Em se apoyó en la baranda con tanta tranquilidad y yo ya estaba empezando a ver todo rojo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Bella? – repetí tratando de conservar la calma.

-Nada, Bella está bien – respiré – Jake tuvo un accidente – siguió caminando y yo quedé petrificado en mi lugar.

-Ey, no me puedes dejar así.

-Tú subiste y llamaron a Bella, porque era el último número que había marcado él, partió con Jasper y Alice al hospital, me dijo que te avisara, pero como no habías vuelto cuando los eché a todos, se me olvidó.

-¿Qué le pasó? – me sentía increíblemente culpable, había bebido mucho y salió sólo por ayudarme.

-No mucho, un brazo, un par de costillas, pero nada grave, en dos días estará en casa.

-Llévame – se volvió con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si quieres llévate el jeep, pero yo necesito dormir, está en el Mercy, pregunta en recepción.

Entre ducharme, vestirme, comer un trozo de torta con leche, recién una hora después estaba saliendo, sintiéndome como nuevo. Una secretaria que me sonreía como si yo fuese artista de cine me indicó cómo llegar, pensaba, mientras miraba los números de las habitaciones, cómo es que ya no me provoca el que alguien me mire; al final del pasillo había un hombre al que reconocí de inmediato, Charlie, estaba con una mujer que no era su esposa, alta, morena, mayor que él. Estaba cruzada de brazos vuelta a la pared, molesta y él la miraba adorándola, con ojos de cordero degollado. "Accidentalmente" choqué con una silla dándole la oportunidad de componerse, ambos me miraron asustados, pero relajaron la mirada al ver que no me conocían.

-¿Están aquí por Jacob? – me senté justo al frente.

-Sí – refunfuñó, era joven, tanto como la mamá de Bella, evidentemente mi niña había sido producto de algún desliz adolescente.

-Billy está con él, aunque duerme, por la anestesia – era exótica, quizás podría comprender esa atracción, pero no más bonita que mi próxima suegra - tuvieron que operarlo, algo de la pleura y sus costillas, pero todo salió bien.

-¿Qué pasó? – si le preguntaba directamente por Bella sería demasiado evidente.

-Había sacado la moto a escondidas, tenía los niveles alcohólicos por las nubes, sin embargo, nada de eso tuvo que ver en lo que pasó, esperaba en un rojo, aceleró al cambiar la luz y una camioneta pasó de largo en el otro sentido, debemos agradecer que está vivo.

-Los niños se recuperan rápido – me sentía aliviado, de cierto modo. Caminé hasta una ventana y de regreso, me estaba poniendo nervioso, si Bella no estaba aquí las posibilidades de verla hoy eran casi nulas, ni siquiera tenía su número para llamarla. Y, debo confesarlo, Charlie me asusta, no sé si será el bigote o la expresión fría de sus ojos, pero realmente me intimida, pero no puedo estar aquí todo el día esperando – y Bella lo ha venido a ver.

-¿Bella? – mierda el hombre sí que puede ser amenazador, me mira como si quisiera matarme.

-Eeh, Isabella, es que… - indiqué la puerta de la pieza – así le dicen y como siempre andan juntos, yo, sólo era por decir algo – ¡Cállate!

-Qué extraño, ella aborrece que le digan así, es mi hija ¿Sabías? – se supone que no lo sé.

-Ah, sí, debí notar el parecido – ups!

-Ella se fue hace como veinte minutos, la pobre estaba alterada y Renee, su mamá, la vino a buscar.

-¿Y tu quién eres?

-Yo, eh, soy Edward – le sonreí a la mujer – amigo de Jasper y…

-Sí he oído de ti – frunció el ceño y decidí que era hora de irse.

-Yo, creo que me voy, debo estudiar y quizás vuelva más tarde.

-Después de almuerzo va a estar más despierto para recibir visitas – Bingo, no creo sea su visita favorita.

Una semana completa, con sus días y sus noches, sin saber de Bella. He pasado por varias etapas, primero, euforia, quería verla, pero comprendía que Jacob había pasado por algo grave y él era su amigo, correspondía estar a su lado, cuidarlo; además rememoraba esa noche y trataba de que fuese suficiente mientras esperaba pacientemente. Segundo, inseguridad ¿Y si no le gustó mi beso? ¿Si ya obtuvo lo que quería de mí? ¿Si no me quiere como yo la quiero? Es su turno ¿No? si le interesa volver a verme ¿Me llamaría? Definitivamente esa fue la parte más difícil. La tercera, furia, rabia, enojo, por primera vez en la vida estoy dispuesto a dar todo de mí y me paga de esta manera, es una zorra, malvada, igual que todas las demás.

La cuarta etapa estaba por comenzar, esperanza.

Vegetaba sobre mi cama, después de haber corrido buena parte de la mañana, me duché, comí y simulo estudiar, esta semana está llena de pruebas y debo esforzarme más que de costumbre, he faltado tanto a clases que la mitad de los contenidos se está convirtiendo en chino para mí.

Siento el golpe en la puerta, pero mis músculos se niegan a responder, he evitado a todo el mundo estos días, bueno Jasper y Alice no han estado aquí, pero no quiero recibir las burlas de la pareja atómica, menos aún sus consejos que parecen sacados de un programa radial de cuarta categoría.

-Déjenme tranquilo – grito al próximo golpe y esta vez se abre, es Rose.

-Vengo con buenas intenciones, así que has funcionar tu neurona y escúchame – asomaba solo la cabeza, pero aprovechaba de mirar.

-Dale, de todos modos no te escucho – dejé el cuaderno a un lado y lentamente me senté.

-Sólo creí que te gustaría revisar tu facebook – la miré incrédulo.

-Tengo facebook porque tú me lo creaste, ni siquiera sé la contraseña.

Detesto que toquen mis cosas, cuando niño, todo lo que Carlisle me regalaba lo mantenía oculto en un hueco del dormitorio para que Cayo no pudiese quitármelo; pero nada sacaba con un ataque de pánico en este momento, Rose no me escucharía, abrió el laptop de sobre el escritorio y esperó a que se encendiera mientras miraba a su alrededor, pulcramente ordenado, no podría tener nada que comentar fuera de eso, los libros uno sobre otro del más grande al más pequeño, igual con los cuadernos y los lápices.

-¿Tienes alguna manía?

-No te entrometas – seguía sentado en la cama, las manos comenzaban a sudar, quería que se marchara, me estaba costando controlarme, cerré los ojos al escuchar cómo tecleaba.

-Ya, te dejo solo, tienes que clickear la foto para ver la siguiente – me encontré con la pantalla y supe que toda esa felicidad había sido real, no era producto de mi estado semi drogo, con el traje gris y la camisa rosa que no me quedaba tan mal como yo pensaba, me veía fascinado, con esa risa de tonto, embobado, pasé a la siguiente, mi niña preciosa, guau, es que no se veía nada niña con ese vestido tan sexy, extendí la mano hasta la pantalla, delineé su rostro con un dedo.

-Necesito verla – murmuré mientras guardaba las fotos en mi equipo, eran montones, las mandé a imprimir, Kodak las tendría en un par de días.

Debo verla, hablar, salir de esta incertidumbre, reconozco que he evitado este encuentro por temor a su respuesta, pero es que no puedo seguir encerrado en mi burbuja de autocompasión ¿Y si ella me quiere? ¿Y si no me quiere? Elegí una en que su rostro se veía con mayor nitidez, estaba sola, seguramente después de que la dejé, porque posaba y la dejé de fondo en la pantalla. Subí la página de facebook nuevamente, me fijé que las fotos las había subido Alice, demasiado extraño, busqué entre sus amigos hasta que la encontré y mi pecho se apretó levemente, la misma foto que yo elegí era la de su perfil. No estaba preparado para que se iluminara una solicitud de amistad, ni para ver su nombre en ella, los nervios se volvían a apoderar de mi y no dudé en aceptar, clickeé en chat y escribí.

-_Hola_ – y esperé, pacientemente.

-_Hola_ – era extraño lo emocionado que podía sentirme y ni siquiera estaba cerca, voy a tener que replantearme esto de chatear.

-_Te ves preciosa en la foto de perfil, ya vi las que subieron, en varias salimos bailando_ – ameno, casual, no la presionemos.

-_Alice sacaba las fotos._

-_Debería pedirme autorización_ :-)

-_Hay una que no le permití subir, esa la guardé para mí_ – yo sabía que estaba totalmente colorada en este momento.

_-¿Cuál sería?_

-_Bah_– así que se va a poner difícil.

_-¿Sería tu regalo de cumpleaños?_

_-Sí._

-_No creas que no recuerdo_ - ¿Cómo sacar el tema sin parecer desesperado?

-_No pensaba eso._

_-Comenzaba a creer que lo había imaginado_ – la vas a asustar.

_-¿Te arrepientes?_

_-Jamás_ – ni siquiera al pensar que no había significado lo mismo para ella.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?_

_-Trataba de estudiar_ – sigámosle el juego, evitemos el tema.

_-Yo también._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Biología._

_-Fácil, te quiero ver con Auditoría de Estrategias, tengo prueba_ - ¿Eso la ofenderá?

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-Mañana._

_-Entonces te dejo, no me gustaría saber que fallaste._

_-No pasará, es un tema que domino ¿Estás en tu casa?_ – vamos, directo ahí, si ella se preocupa por mí, que sea de lo que realmente me atormenta, por favor, que no diga que está con él.

-_Sí, en mi pieza._

_-Juntémonos, entre tu casa y el centro comercial hay un parque, en media hora._

_-No lo sé._

_-¡¿Por qué?_ – no me hagas rogar, dime que es una broma.

-_Tú dijiste que ninguna pasaba de la segunda cita y en estricto rigor, esta sería esa_ – lo hace a propósito, está cobrándome sentimientos.

-_Mmmh, buen punto, pero a mi modo de ver, esta sería sólo la primera ¡Acepta!_

_-Bueno, en media hora._

Sí, sé que es estúpido e infantil, pero no pude evitar hacer un pequeño bailecito de triunfo antes de que los nervios me volvieran a comer. Jeans, sí, polerón verde oscuro, en el frente la flor de Adidas en un verde más claro, creo que sí, zapatillas Dragon azul… corrí a golpear la puerta de Emmett, pero sólo salió Rose, la miré dudoso, ¿Podría confiar? El que ame a Em no es un buen signo, pero no tengo nada mejor.

-¿Cómo me veo? – exclamé poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-Como tú – fruncí los ojos.

-¿Eso es bueno?

-En este caso, sí, lleva la chaqueta azul marino, esa que te queda justa, de mezclilla, con los botones…

-Sé cuál ¿El jeep?

-Em salió y el mío está en mantención.

-Mierda – podría preguntarle… no, confianza Cullen – nos vemos más tarde.

-¿La vas a ver?

-Sí.

-Bien Em me debe cien dólares – le mostré mi dedo medio y fui en busca de la chaqueta y el regalo, comprobé mis bolsillos, celular, cajetilla, condones, nah, los tiré al cajón del velador, billetera con mis últimos cien dólares, hago una mueca, pronto estaré quebrado, otra vez.

Voy a llegar tarde, corrí hasta la avenida más cercana, tomando el primer taxi que pasara, bajé y encendí un cigarro, sé que no le gusta, pero esto me relaja y no quiero cagarla en este momento, dí una vista periférica hasta divisar esos hermosos cabellos castaños atados en una coleta, no la perdí de vista mientras terminaba de fumar, lanzando la colilla apagada a un basurero, me dirigí hacia el otro extremo de la plazuela. Me reí ante su respingo cuando le quité la tirita del pelo.

-¡Edward! - lo dijo antes de saber que era yo y eso me puso contento.

-Acaso esperabas a alguien más - salté a sentarme a su lado, la risa salía sola, me hundí en esos ojitos que me miraban juguetones – tuve que caminar bastante para encontrar un taxi, por eso demoré.

-Entonces quizás no demoraste tanto – ¿Estaría consciente de que cuando se mordía el labio me hipnotizaba por completo?

-Estuve a punto de desistir – mantén la calma.

-¿Y dejarme plantada? – parecía realmente ofendida.

-Por eso vine – le di mi mejor sonrisa sexy y le tomé una mano, no podía mantenerme lejos por más tiempo, pero ella se puso tan rígida, pero no era que no le gustase que la tocara, estaba aturdida.

-Entonces quieres irte – compuso su expresión y la convirtió en una de ofendida, espero que esté fingiendo, porque no quiero que se sienta así, yo sólo estoy jugando.

-¿Y no verte? Claro que no – acaricié sus dedos, su piel era tan suave – eres tan niña ¿Sabes que hasta es un delito?

-Pero no haremos nada malo – su expresión era indescifrable, me aturdía nunca saber lo que pensaba, parecía temerosa pero a la vez ¿Decepcionada?

-Lo prometido es deuda – exclamé al entregarle la pesada bolsa que había dejado sobre la banca - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – ladeé la cabeza para sonreírle.

-Gracias – lo tomó dudosa, sonrió con timidez.

-Ábrelo.

-Es que el papel es tan lindo – se encogió de hombros y yo negué con la cabeza, esta mujer tiene unas ideas tan extrañas – no sé si…

-Lo haces tú o lo hago yo – comenzaba a irritarme, pero me calmé al verla sacar la cinta adhesiva con cuidado para no romper el papel, sacó uno a uno los libros y su rostro se iluminó ¡Le había gustado!

-Oh, gracias, yo quería leerlos, "Crepúsculo" – leyó para sí misma – están los cuatro y son edición de lujo, me encanta leer.

-He podido notarlo – me abrazó fuertemente y me sentí tan emocionado cuando besó mi mejilla, esta reacción era la que buscaba cuando me devané los sesos pensando en qué regalarle.

-Aunque opino que es demasiado – la dejé hojearlos, por más de diez minutos, es todo un misterio para mi, primero miraba la contraportada, iba a la última página y leía el final, hizo lo mismo con los cuatro libros y luego me miró en silencio, satisfecha.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto en buscarme en Facebook? – no quería decirlo tan luego, quería mantener un tema liviano antes de llegar a lo que me molestaba, pero las palabras sólo salieron de mi boca, siempre que estoy con ella me cuesta mucho controlar lo que digo y eso me hace sentir vulnerable, no me gusta sentirme así… excepto con ella.

-¿Tú crees? – la muy descarada estaba riéndose, de mi, en mi cara.

-Una semana – quise ser normal, pero eso fue más un gemido.

-Ya te había buscado – confesó mirando la unión de nuestras manos.

-Pero no me pediste amistad.

-No estaba segura - ¿Segura? ¿De mi? ¿De ella?

-¿De qué? – parezco un niñito reclamón.

-Quizás no te interesaba – fue apenas un susurro, pero que me ofendía hasta los huesos.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas?

-¿Qué piensas tú?

-Yo pregunté primero.

-No quiero – susurró y miró hacia otro lado, seguramente tratando de ocultar su rubor.

-Bueno, yo pienso… - tragar saliva fue doloroso en ese momento, mi garganta ardía con todo lo que realmente quería decirle – pienso que eres preciosa – podía perderme en la intensidad de esa mirada achocolatada – que cada vez que te veo es como si lo hiciera por primera vez y verte ese día… tan hermosa con ese vestido, nada que ver con el uniforme que traes siempre…

-No seas pesado – me retó y su boca se frunció y perdí el hilo de todo lo que quería decirle, cosas para las que no estaba preparado.

-¿Te habían besado antes? – se levantó de hombros y en ese momento me importaba muy poco lo que significaba, lo único que me importaba es que no podía esperar un segundo más para tomar su boca, comencé a acercarme, peligrosamente, con una idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza, ella es especial, no es una de las chicas con las que he estado antes, no es un atracón fortuito y deseo enseñarle tantas cosas, pero no quiero perder esa inocencia que tanto me atrae, mis labios se encontraron con los suyos, tan deliciosos, los recorro lentamente, por largo rato, encajan tan bien, tomo su labio inferior entre los míos, presionándolo suavemente, tratando de ignorar la velocidad que adquiere la sangre en mis venas y el calor que baja por mi vientre, es que es sólo un beso, ni siquiera he tocado su lengua y ya la deseo tanto, no debo dejarme llevar, me aparto antes de arrepentirme y la miro y sus ojos, como chispas de chocolate, y tirita, Cristo, ella también - ¿Tienes frío?

-No – dice con cierto enojo en su voz, pero es consigo misma.

-¿Estás segura? – me burlo, tratando de saber hasta qué punto está consciente de lo que le sucede.

-¿Será de miedo? – ¿No lo está?

-¿Por qué? – no quiero que se sienta asustada, no de mí, no de lo que se siente estar juntos al fin y la abrazo, hundiendo mi rostro en su exquisito cuello, sintiendo su delicioso aroma que me pone loco, quiero protegerla, hasta de sí misma.

-No quiero que me hagas sufrir – gime por fin y sentí que mi pecho se comprimía.

-Tampoco es esa mi intención – no supe qué más hacer que besarla – lo que es yo, me puedo hacer adicto a esta boca, eres preciosa – susurré buscándola otra vez, no podía tener suficiente de ella, mis labios se movían lentamente, tratando de que ningún milímetro de esa piel tan suave y roja quedara sin ser acariciada, apartándome un centímetro para respirar, volví a capturarla aún con más frenesí, mi lengua rogaba por tomar su lugar, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a dejar de saborear esos labios, deseando tenerla más cerca hundí mis manos en su pelo tomándola por el cuello para atraerla, pero, nuevamente, no estaba preparado para su protagonismo, dos pequeños puños subieron por mi cuello, extendiéndose suavemente hasta enroscarse en mi nuca, quería seguir y que ese beso dejara de ser una inocente caricia y un rugido comenzó a subir por mi garganta, buscando la cercanía de su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla, fue su leve temblor el que me hizo apartarme asustado, le tomé las manos, respirando agitado. Quería decir algo, tranquilizarla, explicarle que me asustaba de mis propias reacciones, pero no salía nada, no podía hablar.

-Quizás deba irme – susurró apenada, con la mirada baja y mi mente se puso a gritar desesperada _¡No! ¡No la dejes ir!,_ no estoy preparado para dejarte ir.

-Sé que estás nerviosa, yo también lo estoy, créeme si te digo que sólo soy un hombre – confusión en su mirada – es distinto contigo, no es como nada que haya vivido antes, me cuesta… no sé cómo comportarme – me puse de pie atrayéndola conmigo – vamos, necesito comprar un par de pantalones.

- Me siento como una tonta – aún estaba desconcertada, es como si no supiera lo que había sucedido.

-Vamos, tonta, acompáñame, necesitas relajarte – sonreí y ella también sonrió, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, si supiese que tampoco era el rey de la calma en este momento, quizás no se mostraría tan confiada – tengo una exposición y necesito pantalones de tela.

-¿Y el traje que usaste el sábado?

-No era mío, los dejé todos en casa de mi papá, tenía uno que usaba para este tipo de ocasiones, pero el pantalón falleció de muerte natural – una música conocida comenzó a salir del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Mi celular… está sonando – aclaró sacándolo para contestar, miró la pantalla y se asustó, contestando con voz temblorosa – papá… por favor, un rato más… alguien irá a dejarme… un rato más, por favor… no… sí, te prometo que tendré la mejor nota mañana – cortaba la llamada mirándome con ojos entrecerrados – no te burles.

-No pensaba hacerlo – pero no pude evitar reírme, ¡Ella es una niña! – te controla mucho.

-¿Será que soy mujer?

-Si yo fuera tu padre te tendría encerrada – murmuré tomándole ambas manos caminando sin mirar la calle, capturé su boca – eres demasiado linda y cualquier fresco podría querer besarte.

-Yo no dejaría que cualquiera me bese – rió con picardía, me gustaba verla un poco más relajada, deseaba que se sintiera en confianza conmigo, no la chica temerosa que vi hace un rato.

-Eso será un cumplido ¿Cuánto tiempo te dio? – besé la comisura de su boca.

-Una hora – bajé dando pequeños besos hasta su mentón.

-¿Tienes prueba mañana? – un leve suspiro se escapó de sus labios, notando cómo se tensaba, pero volviendo a relajarse cuando seguí dando suaves besos por su mandíbula.

-Biología – solté una bocanada de aire en su pequeña oreja, todo en ella era delicioso.

-¿Le dijiste que me verías? – me estaba volviendo tan loco como la respiración entrecortada de ella, pero no podía ni quería detenerme.

-No, le dije que iría a ver a Jake, no me dejaría salir contigo – tragó saliva y se apresuró a aclarar – si supiera la edad que tienes.

-Lo imaginaba - ¿Debía decirle que lo había conocido? La verdad es que en este momento no quería hablar nada serio con ella, me erguí sintiendo el calor en mi rostro, las puertas del mall estaban a menos de cinco metros – vamos a ver qué encontramos en oferta.

-¿Qué color? – nos dirigíamos a la escalera mecánica y ella estaba relajada, una sonrisa en sus labios y esa piel ligeramente sonrojada ¿Podía ser menos tentadora?

-Tengo dos chaquetas de traje, una azul marino y otra verde oscuro.

-Entonces pueden ser gris o verde claro.

-Muy bien, pequeña, aunque prefiero gris – besé su mano, la que tenía firmemente agarrada – esos de ahí se ven bien.

Miró el estante con el gran letrero de Oferta y volvió a mirarme - con razón no te duran lo suficiente .

-Prefiero gastar en la ropa que realmente me interesa – levanté los hombros y elegí unos, sin soltarla, la llevé hasta el pasillo de los probadores, le entregué mi chaqueta – espérame aquí – susurré cerrando la cortina.

-Si alguien viene pensará que estoy espiando – se burló, hablaba como si algo le cubriera la boca, miré por el centímetro abierto entre la cortina y la pared, ella tenía hundida la cara en mi chaqueta.

-Esto es más común de lo que imaginas, además no anda mucha gente – había dejado los jeans doblados sobre el banquillo y me miré al espejo, luego abrí la cortina sin perder mi vista en el espejo, no quise descubrirla en su idilio con mi chaqueta, no era mi intención avergonzarla - ¿Te gustan?

-Te ves más lindo con jeans – me sorprendió, busqué sus ojos y tenían esa expresión de picardía y el rubor tan característico, nada de eso ayudaba a mi poco autocontrol.

-Gracias, pero es necesario.

-Están bien – lanzó un grito cuando la tomé de una mano y la metí en el cubículo cerrando la cortina - ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué me miras cuando opinas que los jeans son mejores? – hablé con mi boca sobre la suya, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, tembló ligeramente cuando mis manos tocaron la piel de su cintura, llevaba unos jeans celestes a la cadera, la blusa de mis sueños y una chaqueta de cuero café claro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, los botines de tacón la hacían ver más alta – no te asustes, nada te haré – mordí su exquisito labio tirándolo levemente hasta soltarlo – aunque ni imaginas las cosas que se podrían hacer en este metro cuadrado – ella me besó, prácticamente se lanzó a mi boca y era tan inexperta, pero pronto supo cómo moverse contra mis labios, quería que me tocara y tomé sus manos y las llevé hasta mi vientre, ella jadeó con suavidad – la espalda no – gemí sin apartarme de sus labios, obedeciendo sin chistar, volví a tocar su cintura y ella comenzó a subir por la piel de mi estómago y entonces lo sentí duro y ansioso contra mis pantalones. Podría… no es necesario… sólo tocar… sólo… - no creo que tu papá quiera que estés haciendo esto – mi arma oculta, y me sentí fatal, la afirmé porque su equilibrio había desaparecido y yo trataba de recuperar el aliento - ¿Qué esperas de mi? – suspiré, sin saber bien qué respuesta necesitaba.

-Es difícil…

-También es difícil para mí, nunca he tenido que preocuparme de los sentimientos de alguien, las mujeres con las que he salido saben a lo que van… contigo… todo es diferente, todo es nuevo y me cuesta identificar los límites – sí, creo que eso es – me importas, demasiado y me atrae tu inocencia, no soportaría saber que te he hecho daño – respiraba agitado y no por lo excitado que estaba, es que nunca había tenido que hablar de sentimientos con nadie, qué decirle y qué no, podría asustarla con una confesión, ella es una niña ¿No? ¿Por qué va a estar preparada para que un hombre le diga lo difícil que es respirar sin ella? Es mejor que de a poco se vaya enterando.

-Es que yo tampoco sé qué esperar ni cómo comportarme – a pesar de todo lo desconsolada que se veía, buscó la fuerza para sonreír – todo esto – y nos indicó de forma alternada – es mucho más de lo que he soñado jamás en la vida – y creo que el corazón se me subió a la boca, latía tan fuerte que no me dejaba respirar.

-Dame tu celular – marqué mi número en él y me llamé de regreso antes de devolvérselo - voy a vestirme, se hace tarde – logré articular luego de unos minutos de sólo mirarnos con intensidad, la ayudé a salir y cerré la cortina, pegué mi frente en el espejo, buscando una respuesta en mis propios ojos que comenzaban a aclararse – ¿Lo has pensado bien? – susurré, aún podía sentir el roce de sus manos en mi piel – puedes huir mientras le sea fácil olvidarte – comencé a cambiarme los pantalones - ¿Y si eres tú el que nunca pueda olvidarla? ¿Por qué es que la quiero tanto? ¿Por qué me vuelve tan loco? – restregué mi rostro antes de salir.

-Dicen que están por cerrar.

-Vamos a pagar entonces – le tomé la mano sonriéndole con tranquilidad - ¿Te confieso algo?

-Si quieres – se levantó de hombros, pero parecía relajada, más que yo.

-Nunca había andado de la mano por la calle – no esperé su respuesta, sólo me dirigí hasta la caja más cercana.

La abracé mientras esperábamos por la bolsa, me pasó la chaqueta y salimos al frío del exterior.

-¿Llegaré en veinte minutos? No me gustaría que salga a buscarme.

-Podría pillarte conmigo, a mi me mata y a ti te manda a un convento.

-Espero que lo segundo no lo haga – me sorprendió con su risa maliciosa.

-Ey – exclamé presionando sus dedos.

-No creo que sea tan malo – trataba de tranquilizarme con su mirada, cuando era ella la nerviosa.

-Él tuvo mi edad, sabe a lo que te enfrentas – me miró fijamente, tratando de saber qué pensaba yo, pero no tenía intención de sacarla de su duda.

-Algo confiará en mi criterio.

-Es que hasta yo desconfío de tu criterio, aún no sé si el que yo te guste sea lo mejor para ti misma.

-Yo no te obligo a nada – se detuvo repentinamente mirándome con furia, ups, la había encontrado – tú pediste verme, me dijiste que no me fuera y sé que soy muy niña y no puedo pedirte nada.

-Isabella – susurré sorprendido y sus ojos se asustaron – esta semana tendré prueba todos los días y tengo que estudiar demasiado – tragué aire, esto era lo difícil – no podré verte porque no puedo distraerme, en cuanto pueda, quizás el sábado, nos juntaremos – a esas alturas ya estaré desesperado – si tu quieres… también tienes pruebas esta semana.

-Sí – dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Necesitas ayuda en Trigonometría o algo? – di que sí.

-No, con lo que nos has ayudado está bien – miraba mis manos mientras tomaba las suyas.

-¿Y si te extraño? – dame una guía.

-No tendrías por qué hacerlo – bajó aún más la mirada, tomé su barbilla obligándola a fijar sus ojos en mi, estos brillaban con tristeza.

-¿Me vas a extrañar a mi?

-¿Debiera? – su voz era dura.

-Trataré de llamarte antes y nos vemos el sábado.

-Sería la segunda cita – no podía entender qué estaba pasando por esa cabeza, trataba de llegar a ella, pero me ponía una enorme barrera.

-Si yo decidiera no volver a verte ¿Entenderías por qué lo hago?

-Tendría que hacerlo.

-Entenderías que es porque no deseo que sufras, no soportaría hacerte daño, pero tampoco soporto que me odies.

-¿Tan difícil es estar con una niña?

-No – la abracé con tanta fuerza, ni siquiera podría soportar una lágrima cayendo de sus ojos – soy yo, nunca he sido bueno para nadie y no quiero que conozcas lo peor de mi, Bella – le tomé el rostro con ambas manos, acariciando sus pómulos – eres preciosa, eres una gran persona, nunca lo dudes, pero… y si yo no soy bueno para ti.

-Bueno ya que estamos en esto de las confesiones y si existe la posibilidad de que no nos volvamos a ver – la miré fijamente, tratando de buscar el comienzo de sus inseguridades – hay algo que quiero que sepas.

-A ver – y no pude evitar sonreír, a pesar del aguijón en mi pecho.

-Yo te conocí cuando tenía trece años, en casa de Alice.

-¡Las intrusas! – reí con el recuerdo de su rostro de niña, estaba tan distinta ahora.

-Sí y me gustaste tanto, me da vergüenza decirlo… - su rostro ardía, pero no la dejé bajarlo, abrió la boca y luego la cerró al igual que sus ojos, su ceño se frunció y luego sólo me enfrentó.

-Eras una niñita - ¿Sería el momento de decirle que yo también…

-Por mucho tiempo soñé con verte otra vez – exclamó cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos – hasta que me convencí de que era una estupidez, porque nunca te fijarías en mi.

-Pero lo hice – gemí.

-No me olvides, al menos podré pensar que no estoy loca al soñar contigo, Edward… eres tan especial como siempre creí.

-No mereces ser olvidada.

-Quizás cuando ya no sea una niña, tú... – mordió sus labios y yo traté de decir algo, pero continuó – he soñado tanto contigo que un poco más no sería…

-No hables así, yo no he dicho que esto no pasará, sólo te estoy pidiendo una semana, para poner todo en orden y poder…

-No sigas – puso una mano en mi boca y sonrió y algo en su mirada me dijo que estaba bien.

Pasé el brazo por sus hombros y la acerqué a mi mientras seguíamos caminando, pensaba en millones de cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, habíamos estado juntos toda esta tarde y me parecían sólo segundos, la presioné más contra mí, necesitaba fundirla con mi cuerpo, sorprendiéndome al sentir como sus manitas me estrechaban por la cintura, cerré los ojos al detenernos y abrazarla mientras su cabeza se hundía en mi pecho, mi corazón latía desaforado. Estábamos a dos casas de la suya y no quería que este momento llegara, costaba tanto dejarla ir, me alejé un poco tomando sus manos, la miré fijamente, absorbí su rostro para recordarlo por la noche, todas estas noches, los dos suspiramos al mismo tiempo y una risa se escapó de nuestros labios – eres lo más bonito que tengo alrededor – y besé su frente, si tocaba su boca no podría apartarme, la solté y caminé de espaldas a mi destino, ella me sonrió y comenzó a alejarse, esperé solo hasta verla entrar en casa.

...

Díganmelo todo, todo. Quiero saber sus opiniones.


	17. 17 Plenitud

Primero que todo… disculpen por no haber subido capítulo ayer, pero tuve una oferta que no pude rechazar jajaja y no alcancé a cumplir con ustedes…

Aquí les dejo, la versión Bella de lo que sucedió en la primera cita.

…..

(Bella Point of View)

Recibir esa llamada diciéndome que Jake había tenido un accidente fue un fuerte golpe para mi, sobretodo sabiendo que no habría sucedido si no hubiese escapado de casa para verme en esa noche tan importante. Fuimos con Jasper y Alice y rápidamente llamé a Charlie para que le avisara a Billy y su familia. Sólo pude respirar cuando el médico salió del quirófano para decirnos que su pulmón no había sido perforado por las costillas rotas, sólo un leve daño en su pleura y, bueno el brazo hecho trizas, pero con un buen yeso y cuidado pronto estaría bien, por suerte era el izquierdo, no imaginaba a Jake sin poder valerse por sí mismo. Acaricié su rostro moreteado sin poder detener las lágrimas, mamá me sacó de ahí diciendo que debía descansar.

Lo visitamos todas las tardes, hasta Alice lograba controlar su incesante parloteo para no molestarlo más de lo debido y aprovechamos de estudiar juntos para las pruebas de la semana siguiente.

De Edward no supe nada, nunca fue a visitarlo, al hospital o en su casa cuando le dieron el alta, pero eso no me extrañaba, ellos no eran muy "amigos", lo más probable es que con el humor que se traía Jake lo hubiese echado a patadas. Pero me dolía pensar que ni siquiera lo usara como una excusa para verme a mí.

No tenía su número y me daba mucha vergüenza confesarles a algunos de los chicos que él no me había buscado, prefería conservar mi orgullo y pensar que quizás eso era todo lo que tendría de Edward, un delicioso regalo de cumpleaños, un beso que en mi vida olvidaría.

Dormí más de lo normal ese domingo en la mañana, mamá fue con los gemelos a casa de la abuela y con Charlie nos quedamos solos en casa, ordenó unas pizzas para el almuerzo, comimos en silencio antes de regresar a su despacho a seguir trabajando y yo a mi dormitorio, a fingir que todo estaba bien.

Charlie no era feliz, estaba más en casa, jugaba con los gemelos y me miraba a través de la mesa, haciendo las preguntas de rigor ¿Cómo estaba Jacob hoy? ¿Estás estudiando lo suficiente? Pero no reía como antes, observaba a Renee con tristeza y ella parecía tan en su mundo como siempre.

Mi celular sonó y apenas podía mover mi mano para alcanzarlo, de bruces sobre mi cama, rogaba porque no fuese Jake, hoy no tenía deseos de verlo, no quería ver a nadie.

-¿Aló?

-¡Amiiiiiiga! – alejé el equipo de mi oído, no era a prueba de Alice – no me digas que estás hecha una mierda porque lo sé, sólo quiero subirte el ánimo un poco, mira tú Facebook, te va a interesar.

-No quiero moverme – gemí.

-Valdrá la pena, te llamaré hasta que vea que estás conectada.

-Está bien – corté la llamada y me arrastré hasta el escritorio encendiendo mi nuevo laptop, era precioso, todo lo que yo quería, blanco, con unas florecillas verdes en la tapa y todas esas cualidades que según el vendedor eran buenas, disco, resolución y bla, bla, bla, yo sólo quería que fuese bonito. Abrí la página y encontré de inmediato el enlace a las fotos, elegí esa en la que aparecía sola, la foto que me sacó Alice justo antes de que mi celular sonara y todo se volviera negro, sin duda esa era la perfecta para mi perfil.

-Edward – susurré tocando su rostro en la pantalla, estaba tan feliz y una pequeña llamita se encendió en mi pecho, tal vez mis cavilaciones eran infundadas, a lo mejor él esperaba una señal mía, sabía que estaría preocupada de Jake y no quería molestar. Esperanzas.

Antes de pensarlo siquiera, busqué su nombre, ese que tantas veces había escrito sólo para observar la pequeña foto que no le hacía justicia, después supe que era mucho mejor en persona, con mi mente en blanco, pinché "solicitar amistad", mi sorpresa no tenía límites cuando apareció la pantallita de chat con su nombre en ella.

-Hola.

Mi corazón latía y quise gritar de felicidad, pero sólo partí disparada al enorme closet, pensando de pronto que no tenía la ropa suficiente, porque "Tengo una cita con Edward Cullen" y no sé qué ponerme.

Recordé la blusa azul que tanta conmoción causó, Alice me había dado una chaqueta de cuero café claro que le había quedado pequeña, agradecí cuando ella insistió en que comprara unos botines de tacón, del mismo color de la chaqueta y, por último los jeans celeste modelo pitillo que me compró Renee prometiendo que no le diría nada a Charlie, marcaban mi trasero a la perfección, bueno, a mi perfección, nunca me vería como Rose ni como esa Kate, pero es lo que tengo para ofrecer, ojalá fuese suficiente, brillo en los labios y me sentía lista.

Corrí escalera abajo y recordé a Charlie y si no me dejaba salir, o me mandaba a cambiar. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta del despacho, sin asomar todo el cuerpo, fruncí los ojos al verlo con la cara entre las manos.

-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?

-Oh, sí, sí – se agachó a recoger un papel que se había caído - ¿Necesitas algo?

-Voy a salir.

-Ve, cuídate.

Oook, no voy a cuestionar a mi padre en este momento. Pensé en llamar a Alice o Jake para que me cubrieran, pero si Charlie no me había preguntado dónde iba, no es que le estuviese mintiendo, además ¿Cómo se iba a enterar? Caminé a paso acelerado, era una distancia de cómo medio kilómetro, no quería llegar agitada y que él pensara que corría por él, aún me quedaba un poco de orgullo.

Estaba nerviosa, mi estómago se retorcía, por favor que no me invitara un helado o algo así, probablemente lo vomitaría. Me paseé de un lado a otro ¿Por qué demoraba tanto? Debí preguntarle en qué lugar, mejor me senté en una banca, a dejar que los nervios me comieran por dentro y esperar ¿Cuánto esperaría antes de decidir que me dejó plantada? Lágrimas me picaban en los ojos, soy patética. Primero sentí el tirón en mi pelo antes de que cayera suelto por mis hombros, casi de inmediato su delicioso olor inundó mi nariz y sonreí.

-¡Edward! – exclamé sin necesidad de mirarlo.

-Acaso esperabas a alguien más – saltó por encima de la banca a sentarse a mi lado, se reía y no podía evitar la felicidad saliendo de mis ojos – tuve que caminar bastante para encontrar un taxi, por eso demoré.

-Entonces quizás no demoraste tanto – cada vez que me mordía el labio, él ponía una mirada extraña, esta vez no fue distinto.

-Estuve a punto de desistir – ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-¿Y dejarme plantada? – tuve que contenerme de no decir algo desagradable.

-Por eso vine – claro, no está seguro de querer verme, pero igual me sonríe torcido y me toma la mano, sentí la rigidez de mis músculos, no lo entiendo.

-Entonces quieres irte – claro, eso debía ser, se sintió comprometido a verme y yo, la muy estúpida haciéndome un montón de ilusiones.

-¿Y no verte? Claro que no – acarició mis dedos y todo el enojo desapareció, era tan tierno, cálido, cómo no quererlo – eres tan niña ¿Sabes que hasta es un delito? – él tiene razón, sólo soy una niña y no podría soportar su desilusión y no es que no lo deseara, si hasta un sueño se había colado en mis pensamientos alguna noche, pero estaba demasiado consciente de que él ha tenido montones de mujeres y yo estaba muy lejos de poder satisfacer cualquiera de sus necesidades.

-Pero no haremos nada malo – sí, eso era mejor, mantenerme virginal, aunque tuviese que controlarme, oh, cómo desearía que me tocara toda.

-Lo prometido es deuda – cambió el tema rápidamente y me descolocó por completo al mostrarme una bolsa de papel con el sello de mi librería favorita - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – qué estúpida, ya sabía que tenía otro regalo para mí y me sonreía con tanta ternura.

-Gracias – no sabía qué esperar, me gusta leer, pero soy tan complicada al elegir mi lectura y todos terminan regalándome el mismo libro, por favor que no sea una edición más de Cumbres Borrascosas, aunque el paquete es más grande y pesado, no creo sean varios porque no supo cuál elegir.

-Ábrelo – sí, debe serlo, él me vio leyendo mi antiguo libro y pensó que necesitaba uno nuevo, no voy a poder fingir que me gusta, no podré hacerlo.

-Es que el papel es tan lindo – me encogí de hombros, si lo abría en casa no tendría que fingir – no sé si…

-Lo haces tú o lo hago yo – ya, está bien, realmente asustada saqué la cinta adhesiva con cuidado, pensando en qué decir, deslicé el primero y mi rostro se iluminó, este hombre me leía la mente, había empezado a leer la colección de mamá, pero nunca me gustó pedir prestado.

-Oh, gracias, yo quería leerlos, "Crepúsculo" – leí – están los cuatro y son edición de lujo, me encanta leer.

-He podido notarlo – ¡Qué feliz estaba! Lo abracé con fuerza y quería besar sus labios, pero me conformé con su mejilla, tenía la piel tan suave y fría, pero en ese momento tomó la misma calidez de mis labios.

-Aunque opino que es demasiado – sí, realmente demasiado, él me da mucho más de lo que yo podría darle a él, comencé con mi habitual rutina cuando un libro nuevo caía en mis manos antes de mirarlo completamente feliz.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto en buscarme en Facebook? – me sorprendió un poco su repentina duda, parecía tan confundido… dolido.

-¿Tú crees? – me reí tratando de suavizar la situación, él no tenía por qué sentirse así.

-Una semana – gimió y no entiendo nada, ¿Él no sabe que me muero por él? Es obvio que lo he buscado.

-Ya te había buscado – miré nuestras manos juntas, ¿Es posible que él sintiera algo parecido a lo que yo?

-Pero no me pediste amistad.

-No estaba segura – aaarf.

-¿De qué? – increíble, él es el adulto aquí y se porta como si a él no le hubiese tocado dulce.

-Quizás no te interesaba – ahí está tu dulce.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas?

-¿Qué piensas tú?

-Yo pregunté primero.

-No quiero – susurré y miré hacia otro lado, debía entender lo difícil que es para mí hablar de lo que siento.

-Bueno, yo pienso… - soy una egoísta, estúpida y malvada, si para mi es difícil, para él tiene que serlo más y sin embargo hace el esfuerzo – pienso que eres preciosa – no puedo evitar adorarlo con mi mirada, es que suena tan verdadero en sus labios – que cada vez que te veo es como si lo hiciera por primera vez y verte ese día… tan hermosa con ese vestido, nada que ver con el uniforme que traes siempre…

-No seas pesado – bromeé, tratando de quitarle peso a su confesión, no es que no quisiera escucharlo, pero estaba tan incómodo, fruncí los labios, tratando de reprimir una risa y sus ojos se volvieron repentinamente negros, ups.

-¿Te habían besado antes? – ups y mil veces ups ¿Qué decirle? Sí, Jake me besó y no fue nada gentil al meter su lengua en mi boca, no como lo fuiste tú, sólo levanté los hombros, si debía sopesar, el beso de Edward era el primero que me hizo sentir infinitamente especial.

Comenzó a acercarse, y por sus ojos pasaban miles de pensamientos, pero no dudaba, sólo trataba de identificar el mejor modo, mi respiración se hizo errática, no quería que él notara lo ansiosa que estaba porque me besara, pero no quería asustarlo, cerré los ojos en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos, con tanta suavidad, tan lentamente, pequeñas caricias, comprendí que este era el dulce que él quería, su premio y el mío a la vez, ahogué un gemido cuando presionó mi labio inferior entre los suyos, era como si de pronto toda la sangre de mi cuerpo estuviese en ese lugar, miles de cosquillas recorrieron mi cuerpo hasta depositarse en un lugar del que poco a poco iba tomando más consciencia de su existencia, la parte baja de mi vientre y eso que sólo son los labios, con demasiada rapidez se apartó y yo deseaba más, la ausencia de su caricia hizo que mi cuerpo temblara por completo.

-¿Tienes frío? - susurró

-No – frío, claro, eso es lo menos que tengo, patética, que es sólo un beso y ya estás dispuesta a entregarle todo.

-¿Estás segura? – si no lo estaré.

-¿Será de miedo? – mentí, no podía confesarle hasta qué punto me trastornaba.

-¿Por qué? – pareció confundido y asustado, de pronto me estaba abrazando y, Dios, se siente tan bien.

-No quiero que me hagas sufrir – confesé, porque estar en esos brazos como que funde tu cerebro y te hace decir lo que sea.

-Tampoco es esa mi intención – rozó mis labios con los suyos – lo que es yo, me puedo hacer adicto a esta boca, eres preciosa.

Todo el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, me sentía mareada, pero alerta al mismo tiempo, sus labios perfectos daban besos perfectos y no sabía si podría soportar tanta lentitud, deseaba más, pero a la vez eso estaba bien, disfrutar, asegurarse de tener todo lo más posible, que cada parte de mis labios supiera lo que era tenerlo, se apartó un poco, pero sólo fue para volver a besarme, esta vez se movía con más rapidez, me estaba volviendo loca y como una respuesta a mis ruegos, sacó sus manos de entre las mías y tomó mi cuello acercándome más a su cuerpo, mis manos querían tocarlo también, con duda las subí por su cuello hasta su nuca y como ocurrió en nuestro primer beso su salvajismo apareció, estoy segura de que lo sentí gruñir, como cuando muestran a las leonas abalanzándose sobre su presa, me apretó con más fuerza y su beso se volvió frenético y entonces perdí todo el dominio de mi cuerpo, mis calzones se humedecieron de una manera vergonzosa y comencé a temblar, a lo que él se apartó asustado, me tomó las manos, respirando sin control y yo… yo me sentí como una estúpida, lo provocaba, sacaba sus instintos animales, pero era obvio que él no quería llegar a eso, o sea, de vuelta al tema ¡Soy una Niña! Qué satisfacción podría encontrar en mí.

-Quizás deba irme – susurré mirando hacia abajo, pero la amenaza de las lágrimas no me dejaba ver nada.

-Sé que estás nerviosa, yo también lo estoy, créeme si te digo que sólo soy un hombre – de eso no tengo dudas – es distinto contigo, no es como nada que haya vivido antes, me cuesta… no sé cómo comportarme – de pronto estaba de pie y tironeó mi mano – vamos, necesito comprar un par de pantalones.

- Me siento como una tonta – esto de las confesiones sin querer no era muy digno.

-Vamos tonta, acompáñame, necesitas relajarte – si él se sentía capaz de sonreír después de eso, entonces yo también, aunque aún no estaba convencida, creo que debo irme, pero confiemos un poco en Edward – tengo una exposición y necesito pantalones de tela.

-¿Y el traje que usaste el sábado?

-No era mío, los dejé todos en casa de mi papá, tenía uno que usaba para este tipo de ocasiones, pero el pantalón falleció de muerte natural – una melodía conocida se escuchó y me tomó unos segundos identificarla.

-Mi celular… está sonando – era Charlie, quizás se había dado cuenta de que no le había dicho dónde iría – papá.

-¿Te falta mucho? – dijo con amabilidad y me relajé.

-Por favor, un rato más – por favor, por favor.

-¿Voy a buscarte?

-Alguien irá a dejarme – no estaba mintiendo en eso, Edward podría llevarme.

-Un rato más, por favor – volví a rogar.

-Voy a buscar a Renee ¿Quieres ver a la abuela un rato siquiera?

-No – la pura verdad.

-Recuerda que tienes que estudiar.

-Sí, te prometo que tendré la mejor nota mañana.

-En una hora más iré por tu mamá y quiero que estés acá – guardé el celular y lo miré ceñuda – no te burles.

-No pensaba hacerlo – de todos modos se rió – te controla mucho.

-¿Será que soy mujer?

-Si yo fuera tu padre te tendría encerrada – me tomó las manos caminando de espaldas al camino, me besó con ternura – eres demasiado linda y cualquier fresco podría querer besarte.

-Yo no dejaría que cualquiera me bese – reí con picardía, era increíble cómo lograba sacar de mí las más variadas emociones.

-Eso será un cumplido ¿Cuánto tiempo te dio? – besó la comisura de mi boca.

-Una hora – suaves besos bajaban hasta el mentón y yo ya estaba perdida.

-¿Tienes prueba mañana? – suspiré sintiéndome rígida, es que no podía besarme solamente, tenía que preferir hablar y como si lo captara, continuó besando mi mandíbula.

-Biología – logré decir antes de que un soplido de aire caliente llenara mi oído, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y mi respiración se volvió más perdida.

-¿Le dijiste que me verías? – oh, sí, claro que le dije, papá veré a un hombre diez años mayor que me pone loca y lo único que quiero es que me arranque toda la ropa.

-No, le dije que iría a ver a Jake, no me dejaría salir contigo – piensa por un segundo en lo que dices, tampoco quieres herir sus sentimientos – si supiera la edad que tienes.

-Lo imaginaba - ¿Habíamos llegado? – vamos a ver qué encontramos en oferta - ¿Oferta? ¿De qué me habla? ¡Ah! De veras que necesita pantalones, realmente creí que era una excusa para calmarme.

-¿Qué color? – sonreí, si muriera, ahora, moriría feliz.

-Tengo dos chaquetas de traje, una azul marino y otra verde oscuro.

-Entonces pueden ser gris o verde claro – por suerte recuerdo las lecciones de papá sobre la etiqueta formal e informal.

-Muy bien, pequeña, aunque prefiero gris – sentí su suave beso en mi mano – esos de ahí se ven bien.

¿Estaba hablando en serio cuando dijo Oferta? Pero esas cosas eran unos trapos, aunque, como es probable, en él se vean como traje a medida - con razón no te duran lo suficiente.

-Prefiero gastar en la ropa que realmente me interesa – me gustaba eso, que no le importara fingir por agradarme, sacó unos de color gris oscuro y comenzó a caminar, tarde vi que me llevaba a los probadores – espérame aquí – dijo antes de entregarme su chaqueta y cerró la cortina, no lo pensé dos veces y hundí la cara en su hermosa prenda, se veía tan sensual en ella, bueno, él siempre se ve sensual, su olor, ese que me altera, pero en mayor concentración.

-Si alguien viene pensará que estoy espiando – me burlé sin sacar el rostro de ahí, mi nariz estaba fascinada.

-Esto es más común de lo que imaginas, además no anda mucha gente – abrió la cortina y me ruboricé antes de comprobar que no me había descubierto, seguía mirándose en el espejo - ¿Te gustan?

-Te ves más lindo con jeans – ups, estas cosas que salen de mi boca, claro que el rubor ya estaba ahí.

-Gracias, pero es necesario.

-Están bien – declaré y un grito salió de mi boca cuando me tomó de una mano y me metió en ese lugar de pecado ¡No Bella, es sólo un probador! - ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué me miras cuando opinas que los jeans son mejores? – tenía su boca sobre la mía y no dejaba de pensar en su trasero envuelto en jeans, todo él es tan exquisito.

No sé si será que toda esa excitación se iba acumulando, pero cuando puso sus manos en mi cintura, las convulsiones comenzaron – no te asustes, nada te haré – ¡Hazme lo que quieras! clamó mi mente, por suerte no lo dije en voz alta, no dejábamos de mirarnos y tomó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, tan blancos y, adivinen qué, perfectos, tiró con suavidad hasta soltarlo – aunque ni imaginas las cosas que se podrían hacer en este metro cuadrado – ¡Enséñame! Entonces perdí todo mi escaso control, lanzándome a su boca, sin acobardarme de que era la primera vez que tenía la iniciativa y luego descubrí como debía mover mi boca, él parecía disfrutar también, porque tomó mis manos y me hizo tocar su vientre y pude sentir cada uno de sus deliciosos músculos, como calugas de leche, un jadeó me acusó y me moví por su cintura hacia atrás – la espalda no – gimió sin dejar de besarnos, obedecí instantáneamente sintiéndome tan orgullosa de provocar esto en él, subí y subí con la intención de llegar a sus anchos pectorales mientras volvía a adueñarse de mi cintura y de pronto pareció vacilar, como si un pensamiento hubiese llegado a su mente - no creo que tu papá quiera que estés haciendo esto – ¡Aguafiestas! Fue un grito en mi cabeza y mis calzones, quiso soltarme, pero él tuvo que afirmarme, yo no podía mantenerme en pie en ese momento - ¿Qué esperas de mi? – suspiró.

-Es difícil… - ¿Qué podía decirle? Que lo espero todo de él, en menos de un segundo lo vería corriendo por la puerta y yo no quería perderlo, tomaría lo que me diera.

-También es difícil para mí, nunca he tenido que preocuparme de los sentimientos de alguien, las mujeres con las que he salido saben a lo que van… contigo… todo es diferente, todo es nuevo y me cuesta identificar los límites – ¿Ah? – me importas, demasiado y me atrae tu inocencia, no soportaría saber que te he hecho daño – decir eso es para mí casi lo mismo que decir que me ama, mucho más de lo que espero.

-Es que yo tampoco sé qué esperar ni cómo comportarme – si él se iba a seguir confesando, entonces también yo – todo esto – lo indiqué a él y a mi – es mucho más de lo que he soñado jamás en la vida – no puedo ni respirar.

-Dame tu celular – marcó su número y se llamó - voy a vestirme, se hace tarde – me tuvo que ayudar a salir, porque no era capaz de moverme por mi misma, estaba aturdida, no sabía qué pensar y si al final todo esto era demasiado para mí.

-Dicen que están por cerrar.

-Vamos a pagar entonces – me tomó la mano y trató de tranquilizarme con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Te confieso algo?

-Si quieres – me levanté de hombros preguntándome cómo podía estar tan relajado.

-Nunca había andado de la mano por la calle – mi pecho se hinchó.

Pagó sus pantalones y me abrazó mientras los envolvían, le entregué su chaqueta, porque afuera debía estar sintiéndose helado. De pronto recordé a Charlie, él iba a esperarme para salir.

-¿Llegaré en veinte minutos? No me gustaría que salga a buscarme.

-Podría pillarte conmigo, a mi me mata y a ti te manda a un convento - bromeó.

-Espero que lo segundo no lo haga – yo también bromeé.

-Ey – presionó mis dedos sonriendo sincero.

-No creo que sea tan malo – Uy, sólo podría sacar su revólver y dispararte.

-Él tuvo mi edad, sabe a lo que te enfrentas – ¿Realmente él piensa que soy tonta?

-Algo confiará en mi criterio.

-Es que hasta yo desconfío de tu criterio, aún no sé si el que yo te guste sea lo mejor para ti misma.

No, mi amor por Edward es algo inamovible, no puede ofenderlo de esa manera, he estado enamorada de él por los últimos dos años, no es quién para decirme lo que debo o no sentir. Estoy furiosa.

-Yo no te obligo a nada – me detuve, esto no era algo que pudiese dejar pasar – tú pediste verme, me dijiste que no me fuera y sé que soy muy niña y no puedo pedirte nada.

-Isabella – ¿Lo estaba ofendiendo después de todo? No, no quiero que se sienta así – esta semana tendré prueba todos los días y tengo que estudiar demasiado – tragó aire – no podré verte porque no puedo distraerme, en cuanto pueda, quizás el sábado, nos juntaremos – ¡Tanto! – si tu quieres… también tienes pruebas esta semana.

-Sí – sí, tengo prueba y sí quiero.

-¿Necesitas ayuda en Trigonometría o algo? – y si le miento y le digo que sí.

-No, con lo que nos has ayudado está bien – nuestras manos estaban unidas y sin embargo lo sentía lejano.

-¿Y si te extraño? – ¿Acaso yo no te extrañaré?

-No tendrías por qué hacerlo – no quería que viera mi tristeza, pero me obligó a mirarlo subiendo mi rostro con su mano.

-¿Me vas a extrañar a mi?

-¿Debiera?

-Trataré de llamarte antes y nos vemos el sábado.

-Sería la segunda cita – odiaba que no lo dijera todo, que me dejara imaginando lo peor.

-Si yo decidiera no volver a verte ¿Entenderías por qué lo hago?

-Tendría que hacerlo – aunque muera en el intento.

-Entenderías que es porque no deseo que sufras, no soportaría hacerte daño, pero tampoco soporto que me odies - ¿Por qué siento que se está despidiendo… para siempre?

-¿Tan difícil es estar con una niña?

-No – me abrazó tan fuerte y recordé que era ahí donde era mejor estar – soy yo, nunca he sido bueno para nadie y no quiero que conozcas lo peor de mi, Bella – me tomó el rostro con ambas manos, acariciando mis pómulos – eres preciosa, eres una gran persona, nunca lo dudes, pero… y si yo no soy bueno para ti.

-Bueno ya que estamos en esto de las confesiones y si existe la posibilidad de que no nos volvamos a ver – me miró como si tratara de entender cuando el enigmático es él – hay algo que quiero que sepas.

-A ver – y sonrió.

-Yo te conocí cuando tenía trece años, en casa de Alice – dije rápido.

-¡Las intrusas! – ¿Lo recordaba?

-Sí y me gustaste tanto, me da vergüenza decirlo… - ¿Y si le digo que lo amo? Pero me arrepentí y cerré la boca.

-Eras una niñita.

-Por mucho tiempo soñé con verte otra vez – ni siquiera a Alice le había dicho todo – hasta que me convencí de que era una estupidez, porque nunca te fijarías en mí.

-Pero lo hice – gimió.

-No me olvides, al menos podré pensar que no estoy loca al soñar contigo, Edward… eres tan especial como siempre creí.

-No mereces ser olvidada.

-Quizás cuando ya no sea una niña tú – mordí mis labios reprimiendo los deseos de decirle que lo amaría siempre – he soñado tanto contigo que un poco más no sería…

-No hables así, yo no he dicho que esto no pasará, sólo te estoy pidiendo una semana, para poner todo en orden y poder…

-No sigas – puse una mano en su boca y sonreí me bastaba con eso, podría vivir con eso y él pareció entenderlo.

Soy feliz, porque el sueño de mi vida se está cumpliendo, voy por la calle caminando y no estoy sola, pero no estoy con cualquiera, es Edward, mi Edward el que me va abrazando y presionándome contra su cuerpo y había sido una tarde llena de altos y bajos, pero maravillosa, de pronto me presionó con más fuerza y yo también necesitaba más de él, así que lo abracé por la cintura hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, su corazón latía tan rápido como el mío, no me importaba que papá saliera en este momento y nos viera, porque estaba en mi hogar. Sentí sus emociones, estaba triste y vacilante, pero no de mi, él no quería despedirse, al igual que yo, mis brazos sintieron el vacío cuando se apartó, miraba mi rostro como si no quisiera olvidarlo, yo nunca podría olvidar el rostro de mi amor. Los dos suspiramos al mismo tiempo y la risa alivianó el ambiente - eres lo más bonito que tengo alrededor – besó mi frente, aunque yo hubiese preferido que bese mi boca, parecía tan difícil para él como para mi dejarlo ir, así que le regalé una sonrisa, caminaba sin dejar de mirarme y yo sólo me alejé hasta la casa, tenía el portón abierto cuando me volví, él ya no estaba.

Cerré los ojos antes de entrar al vestíbulo, el auto de Charlie seguía ahí y no quería ver sus ojos tristes, no quería que nada echara a perder mi felicidad, respiré hondo y abrí. Lo vi de inmediato, sentado en los primeros escalones, con su celular entre las manos y al levantar la cabeza y notar su mirada fría, supe que estaba en graves problemas.

-Llegaste.

-Sí - ¿Podía ser más tonto? - ¿Y mamá?

-Te estoy esperando, ven acá – dudé al acercarme, pero lo hice, es sólo Charlie ¿No?

-¿Dónde se supone que andabas?

-¿No te lo dije? – estoy frita.

-Contéstame – rugió – no me hagas otra pregunta.

-En el Centro Comercial, con… con…

-No me lo dijiste, creí que estabas con Jake y llamé a Billy por otros asuntos y resulta que las dos únicas personas con quien tienes permitido salir están ahí – echaba fuego por los ojos y la rabia comenzó a nacer en mi pecho, él me había hecho daño, aunque no lo supiera, pero verlo besando a Sue era algo que todavía trastornaba mis sueños, no tenía derecho.

-No tienes derecho – chillé.

-Soy tu padre – exclamó extrañado.

-Sí, mi padre, pero no tienes derecho a hablar de mentiras ni de lo que está correcto o no, Charlie – moví la cabeza de un lado a otro remarcando su nombre – porque es fácil dejar la imagen del hombre trabajador que lo da todo por su familia cuando en verdad te andas acostando con Sue en casa de tu jefe – debí imaginarlo, pero no lo vi venir, nunca en toda mi vida ninguno de mis padres me había golpeado y dolió, mientras llevaba la mano a mi adolorida mejilla, como en cámara lenta sentía que él me zarandeaba.

-Eres una chiquilla, insolente, irresponsable que ni siquiera sabe de lo que habla, pero que se comporta como una prostituta o crees que no me fijaría en lo hinchada y roja que traes la boca, además de esa ropa indecente – gritaba y gritaba y yo estaba en shock, sentí como tomaba mi mano y me llevaba escalera arriba – celular y laptop, ahora.

-Pero – recién vi que estaba en mi pieza.

-AHORA – rugió y me apresuré a sacar el aparato de mi bolsillo entregándoselo, luego y con el dolor de mi alma, saqué mi laptop de su lugar y se lo entregué también – te dejaré y te buscaré del colegio, no puedes salir ni te pueden visitar, NADIE ni Alice, ni Jake, ni el estúpido que se cree muy listo de andar besándote por las calles.

Sólo entonces sentí que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas ¡Edward! Caí sobre la cama en cuanto cerró la puerta, yo no quería que las cosas fueran así.


	18. 18 El Escarmiento

Estoy triste… pensé que les gustaba mi historia, pero como apenas opinan, parece que no es así.

En fin… gracias a las chicas que han comentado, me encanta lo que dicen y cómo me hacen sentir. ;)

(Bella Point of View)

Desperté sintiendo una leve caricia en mi pelo, algo parecido a lo que sentía ese día en el jardín de Rosalie cuando él trataba de consolarme, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados, no quería que este sueño terminara, sentía mi cara arder y los ojos me dolían, pero mi cerebro parecía bloqueado al tratar de recordar la razón. Otra cosa vino a mi mente y sonreí, unas manos en mi cintura y besos, muchos besos deliciosos y tiernos y no tan tiernos también.

-¡Edward! – susurré y la caricia en mi pelo se detuvo, rápidamente abrí los ojos estaba apoyada en las piernas de alguien que reconocí de inmediato – mamá.

-Hola, hija – me sonrió, eso era bueno, creo - ¿Quién es Edward? – continuó con sus caricias en mi pelo.

-Es un amigo – no pude mirarla a los ojos, estaba de noche, aún me sentía cansada - ¿Qué hora es?

-Llegamos hace media hora, los niños están durmiendo.

-¿Y Charlie? – dudé antes de preguntar, pero deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de su presencia.

-Salió, estaba muy alterado y le pedí que fuera a despejarse.

-Muy… alterado – me senté con más confianza.

-Mucho, ¿Vas a contarme? O también me pasarás por tonta.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-No mucho, que saliste con un chico, que lo engañaste para ir – ¿Le habrá dicho que me pegó? Puse mi mano en la mejilla y la piel me ardía, pero no podía decírselo.

-No lo engañé, eso es mentira, él no me preguntó y yo no dije nada.

-¿Y si te hubiese preguntado?

-Le habría mentido – acepté sintiendo lágrimas otra vez.

-Este Edward, ¿Dónde lo conociste?

-Es amigo de Jake y Jasper.

-¿En qué año va? – me miró suspicaz y yo me mordí los labios.

-Va a la universidad, estudia Economía – para qué decirle la edad.

-¿No será muy mayor?

-Sólo somos amigos – en el fondo era verdad.

-Si tú lo dices tendré que creerte – comenzó a levantarse – te traeré algo de comer.

-No creo que pueda.

-Bueno, te dejo sola – me miró evaluativa – si él dice que estás castigada, será que te lo mereces, dice que te comportaste de una manera muy insolente y eso me parece extraño de ti, pero él no me mentiría y cuando quieras decirme la verdad, yo estaré ahí para escucharte, no te duermas muy tarde que tienes prueba mañana.

Me duché rápidamente y me puse uno de mis pijamas nuevos, busqué el libro de biología y comencé a estudiar, si ellos no creían en mí, debía demostrar que por lo menos soy responsable. Me negué a llorar ni afligirme, de todos modos en una semana más sabría de Edward, ahí vería cómo me las arreglaba para avisarle que estaba incomunicada, si es que seguía castigada

En cuanto a Charlie, eso era otro tema, él ya sabía que su romance no era un secreto, todo estaba en su terreno, nunca lo chantajearía con algo así y si él creía eso, entonces es que realmente no me conocía. Pero debía tomar una decisión o volvería a hablar con él, no podía culparme a mí por sus errores.

Me dormí recordando las caricias de Edward, no podía evitarlo realmente, estas venían a mi mente sin que las llamara.

Fue doloroso levantarme, tenía una cara que daba miedo, aspiré profundo antes de bajar la escalera con mi mochila preparada, ignoré la mirada triste de Renee mientras me servía desayuno, leche con cereales, los gemelos discutían por la silla en el momento en que Charlie entró a la cocina, no tenía mejor rostro que yo.

-Vamos Isabella – mamá me besó en el rostro antes de salir, subí al auto y miré por la ventana desde ya – quiero que sepas que te castigo porque realmente creo que te lo mereces, no es por… lo que me dijiste.

-Lo sé, por eso no reclamo – no lo miré.

-Entre Sue y yo ya no hay nada y…

-No quiero escucharte, ya no estás en mi pedestal – saqué el Mp3 de la mochila y me puse los auriculares, tratando de no llorar otra vez.

Al llegar, bajé sin despedirme y esa sería la temática de nuestra relación desde ahora, no pensaba ceder, me importaba muy poco sus excusas y su dolor, no me importaba si la amaba, ni quién dejó a quién, ni por qué, Charlie ya no era más mi papá.

Vi el dedo de Alice antes de verla a ella misma, me apuntaba directamente y trataba de contener una sonrisa, pero en cuanto vio mi estado, su rostro se ensombreció, justo tocaron el timbre y tuvimos que entrar. El señor Jefferson parecía un cero a la izquierda esta mañana, todas las chicas tenían sus apuntes de biología sobre la mesa y poco caso le hacían, por suerte yo estaba segura de lo que había estudiado y, de paso evitar las preguntas de Alice, por lo que me dediqué a escribir.

Ella se revolvía en su asiento y cada dos minutos sentía sus ojos clavados en mi como rogándome, apenas pasó media hora para que deslizara una papel hasta mi.

_-¿Qué te hizo?_ – mis ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas, toda la rabia acumulada parecía florecer en ese momento.

-_Para qué me voy a molestar en explicarte si veo que ya sabes el fin de todos mis males_.

-_Bella, por favor, sólo me preocupo_.

-_Déjame en paz_ – clavé la vista en el frente, intentando de todas las maneras posibles que las lágrimas no aparecieran, sabía que estaba siendo injusta con Alice, pero es que realmente me molestaba que siempre me tratara como si fuese una niña pequeña. Pareció pensarlo bastante antes de volver a entregarme la hoja.

_-¡NO! dime_.

_-¿Sabes lo que me molesta? Parece que no te basta con tener a Jasper, tanto que reclamas porque me gusta Edward ¿No será que él te gusta? ¿Estás celosa porque me mira a mí y a ti no te da ni la hora?_

-_Estás siendo completamente injusta, siempre supe que él terminaría separándonos, pero confiaba en que tú sabrías distinguirlo_.

_-¿Separándonos? ¿Él? ¿Qué ha hecho él por separarnos? Date cuenta que eres la que se interpone siempre, si terminas golpeada es por imprudente, déjame vivir mi vida y preocúpate de la tuya._

Al terminar la hora, vi como Alice se ponía de pie y le cuchicheaba algo a Ángela, en dos minutos habían cambiado sus asientos. Mi corazón se encogió, pero lo ignoré. Siquiera era Ángela y no Lauren, eso sí que no lo soportaría, en este momento necesitaba alguien que no hablara sin parar y tener una semana en paz. Sí, también necesitaba a Edward, siquiera escuchar su voz, pero no tengo celular para llamarlo y lo extraño, demasiado, quiero que me bese y saber que todo está bien, porque si él está conmigo, ya nada más me importa. Y no sé por qué nuevamente me siento enojada.

La prueba me pareció fácil, justo lo que Jake nos había enseñado, siquiera algo con lo que sonreír. Comencé a caminar hacia la salida del colegio, sin esperar a Alice, no le había dicho que estaba castigada y tampoco quería aclararlo, ella debía entender que no podía tratarme como su hermana menor o algo así. Estoy cansada que todos me traten como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, que no puede hablar por sí misma, aún menos tomar sus propias decisiones. Sí, sólo tengo quince años, pero ¿Cómo voy a crecer, madurar si nadie me lo permite?

-¿No vas con nosotros? – escuché su voz demasiado aguda para oídos humanos, pero apagada esta vez.

-No, Charlie vendrá por mí, tengo cosas que hacer, mi vida no sólo se trata de ustedes.

-Jake estaba muy triste ayer, él se hacía la ilusión de que lo fueras a ver.

-Bien, dile que la semana de enfermera se acabó – me alejé hasta el auto de papá que se detenía en ese momento, antes de que me saludara yo ya tenía el Mp3 engarzado a mis oídos.

Fue una larga y solitaria semana, Alice no volvió a intentarlo y le agradecí que por una vez respetara mi metro cuadrado, lo demás, incluso Jake, me importaban una mierda, pero ella… cuando pasara el castigo le explicaría todo, cuando yo pudiese entender qué me sucedía a mí. Lo mejor es que tuve mucho tiempo disponible para estudiar y estoy segura de que Charlie saltará de orgullo cuando lea el informe trimestral.

Es viernes, por la noche, me paseo por mi dormitorio como si fuese una cárcel, las manos me tiemblan y mi corazón salta, mañana debiese ser el día, pero no sé cómo comunicarme con Edward.

Charlie no ha cedido ni un milímetro y me pregunto si no seré yo la que tenga que ceder, pero es que él dijo que mi castigo no tenía que ver con lo de Sue. Bufo. Quizás tenga que acercarme y explicarle cómo me siento: herida, traicionada, decepcionada. Ellos ya no están juntos. Pero estoy segura de que él no fue el que le puso fin a todo o no tendría esa cara de perro abandonado.

¿Y si Charlie la ama? Sí, así como yo amo a Edward, de una manera imposible de controlar. Pero es que él tiene a Renee, yo no tengo a nadie… bueno a Jake. Y si yo hubiese aceptado a Jake y estuviésemos felices comiendo perdices y de pronto aparecer Edward en mi vida y me vuelve tan loca como siempre lo ha hecho ¿Sería yo capaz de decirle que no? Claro terminaría con Jake primero.

Pero para Charlie no es sólo "terminar" con Renee, o sea, estamos nosotros, sus hijos, sería correr el riesgo de perder a toda su familia. No, claro que seguiríamos siendo familia, pero ya no sería lo mismo, él se iría y no estaríamos todos juntos. Renee sufriría, porque ella no es nadie sin Charlie, mamá no sabe ni cómo hacer las compras del supermercado ¿Eso será? Charlie no confía en las capacidades de Renee, es que ella tampoco se esfuerza mucho en ser "confiable" en ese sentido.

Estoy divagando, realmente no sé qué hacer y en este momento lo único que me preocupa es que si no sé nada de Edward para mañana… me muero.

Me lancé de bruces en la cama, cansada de tanto cavilar, con una tristeza que me carcomía el alma y no levanté la cabeza cuando sentí los golpes en la puerta.

-Hija – ese susurro pertenecía a Renee.

-Mami – dije, pero sin moverme, sólo cerré los ojos, mi cuerpo se balanceó cuando el colchón se hundió, ella estaba recostada justo frente a mí.

-No me gusta verte triste.

-No es que tenga muchos deseos de divertirme – tomé su mano que descansaba entre nosotros.

-Estás extraña, sé que no es solo por el castigo que ya se está haciendo demasiado largo.

-Lo que te diga se lo contarás a papá.

-Sólo si él debe saberlo.

-Es que no quiero que lo sepa.

-Todo se trata de este chico, Edward.

-Nos besamos – declaré - la primera vez fue en mi cumpleaños, pero con todo lo de Jake no nos vimos hasta este domingo.

-Reconocí tu carita de felicidad – posó su mano en mi mejilla y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Quedamos en no vernos estos días porque los dos teníamos pruebas, para poder concentrarnos, me llamaría para encontrarnos mañana, pero no tengo cómo comunicarme con él.

-Debería entender, cuando puedas hablarle – no contesté, porque comenzaría a llorar, la idea de perderlo cuando apenas lo había encontrado, era dolorosa – realmente te gusta.

-Mucho, siempre, desde la primera vez que lo vi.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Te vas a enojar – murmuré.

-Nunca, no al ver cómo estás.

-24, dice que soy muy niña y que no quiere hacerme daño – bueno, sí, en eso puedo resumir sus preocupaciones.

-¿Comprendes a qué se refiere? – asentí – si realmente te quiere tendría que entender que no estés preparada.

-Lo sé y creo que él también, me gusta tanto, yo confío en él – una sonrisa nació, comprendía su expresión cuando se apartó asustado en el probador, podríamos haber ido mucho más allá, pero él se contuvo.

-Yo creo que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua y, además, esa actitud que estás tomando con Charlie no ayuda mucho, creo que debes hablar con tu papá, estoy segura que eso ayudará, sólo trata de entenderlo, yo creo que también lo intentará.

-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de papá? Que cuando lo elegiste era la decisión acertada, que no llegaría alguien más con los años y pensaras que te habías equivocado – aguanté la respiración, era una pregunta arriesgada, pero quizás el modo de saber lo que ella pensaba.

-Las cosas no fueron de esa manera – se levantó con energía, evitando mi mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No creo que debas saberlo, lo único que importa es que Charlie y yo te adoramos y que daríamos lo que fuera porque seas feliz, lo mismo con tus hermanos, pero especialmente contigo, fuiste nuestro regalo, cualquier cosa, lo que sea, valía la pena por ti.

Arrancó antes de que yo pudiese preguntar, pero no me moví y cuando noté que me estaba quedando dormida, ni siquiera tuve la fuerza para ir a ponerme el pijama.

Desperté en otra posición, lo que no era extraño, porque siempre me muevo mucho por las noches, pero fue extraño ver que descansaba sobre la almohada, completamente arropada por mis colchas, sonreí, después de todo mamá debe haber vuelto a verme. Estiré cada uno de mis músculos y recordé que esta mañana tenía un cometido.

Me duché rápidamente, sonreía, tenía grandes esperanzas para el día de hoy, me puse un pantalón de buzo, polera y polerón, todo en azul, mi color favorito de un tiempo acá y bajé corriendo la escalera a por mí desayuno. Charlie había salido con los gemelos, por lo que con mamá aprovechamos la mañana para el aseo del primer piso.

A la hora de almuerzo preparé mi famosa lasagna, sonriendo con los recuerdos que me traía. Antes de ponernos todos de pie, tomé la mano de Charlie y le sonreí.

-Me gustaría que habláramos, creo que hay cosas que debemos aclarar – asintió, sorprendido.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada, en quince minutos te veo en mi despacho.

Lo esperaba comiéndome las uñas, literalmente, pero, antes que se cumpliera el tiempo estaba conmigo, tomando mi mano me llevó hasta la piscina, sentándonos en las sillas de jardín, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Debo pedirte disculpas – dije antes de que él lograra articular palabra – no era el momento ni el lugar, sólo me vi dominada por la rabia.

-Yo no debí golpearte – se ruborizó y bajó el rostro mirando sus pies – me dolió tanto como a ti.

-Papá – susurré abrazándolo, él me presionó con tanta fuerza.

-Te quiero tanto, mi niña – sollozó – no sé por qué siento que debo ser sincero contigo, más que con cualquier otra persona.

-Que con mamá – dejé la afirmación en el aire y Charlie clavó sus ojos brillosos en los míos, interrogándome.

-La muerte de Harry fue algo muy doloroso – se miraba las manos – no sólo era mi mejor amigo, era como un hermano, Billy se sentía responsable por el accidente, él iba manejando esa noche, Harry, el rostro desfigurado de Emily, todo fue tan terrible y Renee… - suspiró, pero no se atrevía a mirarme – hace mucho tiempo que ya no era lo mismo, desde que nacieron los gemelos, pero esa noche, yo necesitaba de su apoyo, más que nunca y Renee parecía tan inserta en su propio mundo, ni siquiera le dio importancia y no pude perdonárselo – trató de tragar aire, pero este no le llegaba a los pulmones – la distancia fue más cómoda de los que pensábamos, al final nos convertimos en amigos o algo así, por eso decidí comprar esta casa, lo suficientemente grande para no compartir intimidad, pero seguir estando juntos, por ustedes.

-¿Y Sue? – ese era el tema principal, pero él lo estaba dejando a un lado.

-Nos apoyamos mutuamente, ayudándonos a superar la muerte de Harry – se levantó de hombros y mordió su labio inferior, lo que me hizo sonreír – es irónico, Sue me hizo sentir como si tuviese quince años otra vez, cuando estaba loco por Renee, tienes razón al decepcionarte de mí, te pido algo que yo nunca he sido – no quería contármelo y yo quería saberlo – pero eres inteligente, eres una chica hermosa y lo tienes todo, todo lo que quieras.

"Excepto a Edward", fue inevitable pensarlo, es que acaso eso es lo que me quiere decir.

-No entiendo.

-Está en tus manos, pero nunca permitas que un enamoramiento adolescente distorsione tu vida para siempre, porque es así… para siempre – se puso de pié repentinamente, como si hubiese tomado una decisión.

-Dime qué pasó con Sue, necesito que me lo digas.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – había dolor en sus ojos.

-Por que los vi – me puse de pié también, desafiándolo.

-No mucho más de lo que hayas visto, Jacob comenzó a hacer preguntas y Sue me hizo ver que es imposible, porque si tu llegabas a enterarte ella sabía que yo me muero, no es por nadie más que tú.

-Pero ya lo sé ¿Ahora qué? – dolía, mi corazón se desgarraba de pensar que podía tener toda la culpa de la tristeza en su mirada – no estás muerto y si tú me dices que entienda lo hago… porque en el fondo lo entiendo, he pensado mucho estos días, veo que no eres feliz y he tratado de pasar más tiempo con mamá pensando que si tu no le das lo que necesita yo podría hacerlo, pero no es así, yo no soy tonta, veo como ella hace su vida, no es que no se lo des, es que ella realmente no te necesita.

-Isabella – susurró – nada es tan fácil, la vida no es una novela rosa que puedas manejar a tu antojo.

-Quiero que seas feliz, que los dos lo sean y no lo son… no de esta manera – evaluó mi rostro, mis ojos, como si tratara de ver dónde estaba el engaño, pero sólo me dio la espalda y se marchó.

Había olvidado lo primordial, porque todo este problema dejaba de tener importancia si no lograba ver a Edward hoy. Corrí llamándolo, sólo al llegar al ventanal se detuvo, pero sin mirarme.

-Yo… ¿Todavía estoy castigada?

-Sí – ¡Argh! Tomó el camino hacia el despacho.

-Puedo hacer una llamada, sólo eso.

-No, pero puedes usar mi pc, tus cosas las tengo en la oficina.

-Gracias, muchas gracias – me colgué de su cuello besándolo en la mejilla.

Me decepcionó un poco que Edward no estuviese conectado, pero tenía varios mensajes, rápidamente elegí el de esta mañana y mis ojos no pudieron creer lo que leían.

"Isabella, es probable que a tus quince años nada sea serio para ti, pero esperaba un mínimo de consideración por lo que dices sentir. No merezco esto y si crees que es tan fácil decir lo que nos dijimos y luego desaparecer entonces bórrame… borra todas las llamadas perdidas y los otros mensajes en facebook, excepto este. Quiero decirte muchas cosas pero creo que no vale la pena. Ya no estoy para juegos. No vayas a casa, es lo único que te pido, no quiero correr el riesgo de que vuelvas a embrujarme. Dame tiempo para buscar donde vivir.

Adiós, Edward."

Cerré la página con total desconcierto, no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar y cuando escuché la voz de Charlie preguntándome si estaba bien, lo odié y golpeé su pecho con mis puños. Lo había perdido, él ya no quería escucharme y todo era por mi culpa, debí decirle a Alice, confiar en ella para que le avisara, razonar con Charlie, pude hacer tantas cosas, pero él ya no quería saber nada de mí.

Lloré por tanto rato que perdí la consciencia de mi misma, no sé si fueron horas o solo minutos, pero cuando levanté la cabeza aún era de día. Tragué aire y me dolía la garganta. Aceptar, debía aceptar, quizás en algún momento las cosas se aclararan… ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso. Bajé hasta el primer piso luego de lavarme el rostro, tenía tanta sed, pero sólo encontré a Renee en la cocina.

-Isabella – parecía sorprendida – ¿Me dirás qué pasó?

-No quiero hablar de eso – restregué mis ojos para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran nuevamente, sólo fui por un vaso de agua.

-Llamé a Alice – cerré los ojos, no necesitaba ver la expresión preocupada que pondría - ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que no le has hablado en toda la semana? Entiendo que estás castigada, pero ella…

-Dije que no quiero hablar – gruñí, sí, así como lo hace Edward, es que las malas costumbres se pegan.

-Bueno, son las cinco de la tarde, tu papá llevó a los niños al cumpleaños de un amigo – sentía sus ojos en mí, pero si me volvía, iba a enterrarme en sus brazos y volver a llorar y estoy cansada de sentir pena de mi misma.

-Voy a ordenar mi pieza – saqué la aspiradora y me alejé hasta la escalera.

Seleccioné todos los temas de Maroon Five en el Mp3 y me perdí en esa voz mientras ordenaba y trataba de no repetirme lo injusto que es todo, demasiado injusto, pero me niego a llorar, tiene que haber una solución, quizás cuando pueda volver a pensar con claridad, encontrar la manera de que me escuche, quizás si consigo enviarle un mensaje a su correo, lo más probable es que lo ignore, pero si fuese yo, lo leería sólo por curiosidad, por muy enojada que estuviese.

El zumbido de la aspiradora distorsionaba la voz de Adam Levine y eso provocó una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, pero no lo suficiente como para darme calor. Detuve la máquina infernal en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abría.

-Golpeé pero no me contestaste, te llaman por teléfono – era mamá, con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro – contesta en mi dormitorio.

-¿Quién? – dejé el Mp3 sobre la cama antes de salir con ella a mis espaldas.

-Edward – me detuve sólo un segundo antes de correr.

-¿Aló? – dije con voz poco amigable, no le saldría tan fácil después de todo lo que me hizo llorar.

-Bella, lo siento – casi me dejé dominar por esa voz aterciopelada que revolucionaba todos mis sentidos, pero tomé bastante aire antes de hablar.

-¿Qué quieres? – Renee estaba tan fascinada mirándome que en vez de pedirle que se fuera, le estiré la mano, necesitaba su fortaleza.

-Verte, necesito… necesito hablarte, estoy frente a tu casa, por favor – realmente sonaba desesperado, pero qué tenía yo que disculparle, por qué lo sentía, yo fui la que me equivoqué, a no ser que Alice… una lucecita se encendió en mi cabeza y corrí hasta la ventana a mirarlo, no pude evitar sonreír al ver a mamá esconderse tras las cortinas para hacer lo mismo.

-Es guapísimo – susurró ella y sus ojos brillaban y lo era, con jeans negros deslavados, llevaba zapatos negros también, polera blanca y un blazer negro, se veía tan distinto y sus ojos, suplicaban, guapísimo era quedarse corto, lo vi guardar el celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y darme su mejor sonrisa torcida – oh, Dios mío, Isabella, no sé cómo puedes estar ahí parada, yo ya estaría ahí.

-Si llega papá le dices que estaré en el parque, yo… prometo portarme bien.

-Tienes mi permiso – sacó su celular del bolsillo – toma, llévalo.

Le indiqué a Edward que esperara y fui hasta mi pieza, no era mi tenida ideal la que traía, pero no podía dejarlo esperando por tanto tiempo, lavé mi rostro, en realidad no tenía demasiado arreglo con esos ojos hinchados, sólo algo de brillo en los labios, una bufanda para después y salí.

Cruzó en cuanto me vio abrir la reja, pero parecía dudoso de acercarse, por lo que tomé su mano y sólo salí caminando en dirección a nuestra plazuela, esperando que no hubiese mucha gente esa tarde.

-Papá puede llegar y no quiero que trate de matarte antes de que hablemos – le expliqué y él presionó mis dedos, creo que en el fondo sabíamos que ya todo estaba bien, fuese lo que fuese que haya ocurrido, al llegar ya mis ideas estaban más claras y me di la vuelta para perderme en sus ojos dorados – habla – susurré con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban.

-Rose, Em y Jasper fueron a Seattle ya que terminaron con las pruebas – tomó aire, parecía confundido, como si no supiera cómo continuar y la tristeza en sus ojos me partía el alma – no supe nada de ti en toda la semana y te extrañaba tanto, no tenía con quien hablar y mi cabeza… pensaba tantas cosas horribles, te escribí eso porque me sentía tan enojado – mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas, él quiso enjugármela, pero se arrepintió – fui a casa de James, tenía miedo de hacer alguna locura si estaba solo y Alice me llevó al jardín y me contó que estabas castigada, que ella tampoco lo sabía – parecía tan pequeño, a pesar de que me superaba por más de una cabeza, sólo cerró los ojos y por su rostro pasaban las más diversas emociones, yo sólo quería que me besara de una vez – no te merezco – dictaminó, sin poder buscar mis ojos.

-Edward – susurré estirando la mano para tocarlo, pero me arrepentí – ya dejaste claro el otro día que no confías en mi criterio – sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero no puedo dejarme amilanar – agradezco tu sinceridad, aunque me ofendas.

-¡Bella! Yo no…

-Cometí un error, enojarme con mi mejor amiga por ti, porque si no me hubiese enojado con ella, podría haberte enviado un mensaje, pero confiaba en que tu entenderías que algo sucedía.

-Ese fue mi error…

-No creíste en mí – sollocé – a la primera ocasión lo primero que haces es desconfiar, podría haber estado muriéndome y tú sólo pensabas que yo me había arrepentido.

-Pensé que si algo realmente malo te pasaba alguien me lo diría.

-Pero no fue así, porque nadie lo sabía.

-Lo sé y lo siento, no debí conjeturar, pero no puedo evitar pensar que en cualquier momento saldrás corriendo despavorida – tomó mis manos - es que no entiendo.

-¿Qué?

-Sonará arrogante, pero sé que llamo la atención de las mujeres y tú no tienes porque sentir algo distinto, algo más… – sólo cayó.

-Pero lo siento – mi garganta dolió, presentía que algo estaba sucediendo en este momento, algo importante, pero no sabía qué.

-Hay un modo – besó mis manos y luego las puso a cada lado de su rostro – una manera de sentirme seguro de ti, de nosotros y prometo tratar de no revolcarme en mi... – dejó de mirarme por un segundo y luego alzó los ojos nuevamente, no iba a terminar la frase, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios temblorosos y todo el brillaba, ansioso – Bella, quiero que estés conmigo y verte siempre que podamos, y besarte – mordí mi famoso labio y el sonrió – lo único que quiero es no hacerte daño, cuidarte, si es necesario que lo prometa, lo haré, pero primero dime que me perdonas - miró hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido – cambiaste la música de tu celular.

-Ah, no… - saqué el aparato y me disculpé con la mirada - ¿Aló?

-Tu mamá me dice que saliste.

-Llegaré pronto – murmuré.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, papá, es algo… realmente importante – sonreí al sentir la mano de Edward acariciando mi pelo, podía sentir su cuerpo a centímetros del mío.

-No debiese ser por teléfono, pero ya no estás castigada, sólo te pido que te comportes.

-Lo prometo – traté de aguantar un gemido cuando la nariz de Edward se hundió en mi cuello.

-Bien, debo viajar a Seattle, no volveré por unos días, no creo que esté cuando llegues, el único pasaje que conseguí es en una hora y ya estoy atrasado – suspiró y yo cerré los ojos, él quería decir algo y Edward tenía mis sentidos de vacaciones – pensaré en lo que me dijiste.

-Gracias por eso.

-Tus cosas están en mi despacho, sobre el escritorio, Renee tiene la llave.

-Gracias también por eso.

-Sólo cuídate y cuando regrese tenemos una conversación pendiente, no hace tanto me prometiste confiar en mí para cuando… tu sabes…

-No hace falta que te atragantes con las palabras.

-Te quiero, hija.

-También te quiero, buen viaje – cerré los ojos mientras guardaba el celular en mi bolsillo, podía sentir el delicioso aroma a menta de su aliento sobre mi rostro.

-Mírame – susurró con voz ronca – y dime que me perdonas – sus ojos brillaban y la piel de su rostro estaba levemente enrojecida.

-Te perdono – susurré también y rodeé su cuello en cuanto se inclinó a besarme, mi cuerpo cobró vida propia al presionarse contra el suyo, podía sentirlo en cada centímetro de mi piel, un quejido se me escapó cuando una mano se hundió en mi pelo presionándome por la nuca y la otra mano en mi cintura, sus labios se movían ansioso sobre los míos, tan suaves y firmes, nunca tendría suficiente de él, era sorprendente como mi mente se iba a un lugar lejano y dejaba de funcionar dando paso sólo al placer de esta exquisita caricia, una sonrisa quiso aparecer cuando su lengua, acarició mi labio inferior, entreabrí mi boca y no tuvo un segundo de duda para invadir lo que desde ya era suyo, enredándose con mi propia lengua, ansiosa de apreciarlo otra vez. Sentí una de sus manos en mi mejilla y luego la otra, con ellas apartó mi rostro suavemente, ambos jadeábamos por la falta de aire, apoyó su frente en la mía, con los ojos cerrados, pero sonriendo, yo estreché su cuerpo con mis brazos, no quería dejar de sentirlo cerca.

-Nunca pensé que podría añorar tanto, ni siquiera sé lo que significa estar con alguien, te estoy haciendo promesas que no sé cómo cumplir, sólo sé que me gustas demasiado – descansó su cara en mi hombro – hay algo que dije que es cierto, no sé qué me haces, pero me siento embrujado.

-Yo no soy la experta aquí y tampoco me siento muy distinta – absorbí su aroma mientras notaba que su pelo estaba bastante más largo, era un color tan especial, cobrizo y brillante, suave al tacto pero tan rebelde, su pelo era como él – hay algo que ibas a decirme, antes de que llamara papá.

-Y del beso – reía en mi oído y ese simple hecho, hacía que mis piernas se volvieran lana, lamenté sentir que se apartaba, pero volvió a tomar mis manos y ponerlas a cada lado de su rostro – no lo he olvidado, es sólo que quizás es muy pronto, no lo sé, ya quedamos en que en esto ninguno somos expertos.

-Si lo sientes, dilo – susurré besando sus labios y volviendo a apartarme.

-Yo… siempre he sido muy egoísta y contigo, bueno obviamente no eres un objeto para marcar como mi propiedad, pero nunca había deseado algo tanto como a ti, hay un modo de que sólo seas mía – contuve la respiración, y él se apresuró a seguir hablando, como si la inspiración fuese a salir volando - yo quería saber si tu… - su piel se volvió roja y sonreía, pero sus labios temblaban, era algo que le costaba mucho decir, pero su mirada era divertida, como si estuviese muy feliz – sé que no te merezco, aunque tu opines distinto, pero… Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – y su voz vibraba en ese momento.

…

¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Qué le contestará? Ja, ja, ja como si pudiese decirle que no.


	19. 19 Novios

Gracias, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y, a las chicas nuevas ¡Bienvenidas! Espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes.

(Bella Point of View)

-¿¡Qué!? – el chillido de Alice a través del celular casi le dio muerte a mi tímpano – ¡¿Que Edward te pidió ser su novia?! – seguía chillando y si no fuese que estaba tan feliz, habría cortado la llamada.

-¿Terminaste? – exclamé aprovechando el silencio, antes de que sus cuerdas vocales se reacomodaran y volviera a comenzar.

-Sí, sí, sí, es que es tan emocionante ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué le respondiste? Y contesta rápido que apenas puedo soportar la espera.

-Ay, fue tan emocionante, yo nunca pensé que lo haría, menos después de creer que lo había perdido.

-Pero…

-Déjame contarlo o no te digo nada, apenas llevamos media hora reconciliadas y ya quiero enojarme contigo.

-Está bien, me morderé la lengua.

-Puso mis manos en su cara y estaba tan nervioso y luego de un discursito algo extraño, me dijo "Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

-Y tu caíste desmayada – sus carcajadas retumbaron en mi oído.

-Algo parecido, no podía respirar y como que mi mente se nubló, pero reaccioné al segundo – hundí la cara en la almohada, quería gritar de tan sólo recordarlo.

-Pero no te quedes callada ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que no – susurré con una risita.

-¡Qué!

-Obviamente le dije que sí, es lo que he soñado por tanto tiempo y debieses golpearte en la cabeza con una piedra, siempre dándotelas de bruja y te equivocaste esta vez.

-Yo nunca me equivoco, por él sufrirás tanto que ya nunca serás la misma otra vez.

-Espero que te equivoques.

-No importa, él te quiere… estoy segura, siempre lo he sabido.

-Ahora me lo dices, tendrás que explicarte algún día.

-Eso, cuando llegue el día, hablaré.

-Le dije que lo quiero – confesé con duda.

-Guau y qué respondió.

-Dijo que si querer significaba pensar en mí todo el día y preocuparse por lo que me pase, entonces es que me quiere.

-¿Con esas mismas palabras? – asentí como si ella pudiese verme.

-Sí, las mismas – un pitido del celular me hizo mirar la pantalla y mi sonrisa se iluminó y el corazón que latía tan fuerte – debo dejarte, él me está llamando.

-Llámame mañana – sólo colgó.

-Hola, novia – su voz me hizo suspirar.

-Hola, novio ¿Cómo estás? – pateé la colcha, de pronto tenía calor.

-Acostado, pensando en ti ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo, pero hablando de ti, Alice acaba de cortar.

-Por eso me dolían las orejas – exclamó riendo.

-Deberían, te lo aseguro – se sentía tan bien hablar con él, tan normal, como si esto fuese lo real y todo lo sucedido antes un burdo sueño – mamá me bombardeó a preguntas, le conté que estabas solo en la casa y me pidió que te invite a almorzar.

-Ahí me tendrás ¿A qué hora? – escuché el ruido de las sábanas al moverse, realmente estaba acostado, pero ¿Por qué podría mentirme? Yo le pedí que confiara en mi, debo confiar en él ¿O no? por supuesto que sí.

-Lo más temprano que quieras.

-Mmh, en quince minutos es medianoche ¿Será muy temprano?

-Quizás ya sea tarde – se quedó en silencio unos segundos que parecieron siglos - ¿Te quedaste dormido?

-Noo, estaba pensando, pero es una locura - ¿Qué podría estar pensando que fuera tan loco? – ahora tú te quedaste dormida.

-La verdad es que tengo un poco de sueño, anoche no dormí muy bien.

-Yo no dormí en absoluto… pero no recordemos cosas feas ¿Qué me harás de comer?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Es demasiado amplio, algo italiano… no necesariamente pasta… con lo que sea que prepares soy feliz, yo creo que hasta con unos huevos revueltos.

-Pizza, a los niños les gusta y…

-Sí, con mucho queso y hongos – su voz mostraba tanto entusiasmo que me senté en la cama.

-¿Qué comiste hoy? – silencio - ¿Edward?

-Estaba tratando de recordar, James quiso darme algo, pero me sentía tan deprimido y ahora al llegar encontré una manzana y un vaso de leche.

-Me parece muy irresponsable de tu parte – fingí una voz grave.

-No tengo tanta hambre, pero te aseguro que me tendrás temprano por allá.

-Ya es mañana – susurré y mordía mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza – que tal si… no, es una locura.

-¿Qué? Dímelo – fruncí las cejas ¿Cómo podía él saber lo que yo pensaba? Eso sí es una locura.

-Mmh, sólo pensaba en que Rose me dijo que el árbol que esta fuera de mi ventana… - no pude continuar, sus carcajadas eran casi tan sonoras como una exclamación de Alice.

-Si prometo portarme como todo un caballero ¿Me dejarás ir? – mi corazón se detuvo y volvió a la vida, pero enloquecido - ¿Bella?

-Pero…

-Yo me encargo, tu solo espérame en tu cama, dame quince minutos.

-Estás loco – exclamé ya de pie poniéndome las pantuflas.

-La idea fue tuya – y sólo cortó.

Histérica, me sudan las manos, tiritan mis piernas y mi corazón compite por las olimpiadas. Mi novio, Edward, estará en mi pieza en quince minutos y yo decidí esta noche ponerme la camisola de Barbie, pero si me arreglo demasiado quizás él piense que sea una invitación a algo más y, sigo histérica, pero por mucho que lo desee en cuerpo y alma, estoy a años luz de sentirme preparada para darle mi… mi… es que ni siquiera puedo decirlo. Volé al closet y miré desesperada esperando la iluminación y esta llegó en forma de los pantalones de franela y top que compré en Victoria Secret, eso puede ser bastante neutro. Lavarme los dientes otra vez, el pelo lo he tenido mejor, pero está bien, además me duché antes de acostarme, ¡Hambre! Bajé hasta la cocina sin hacer ruido, Renee había preparado galletas de chocolate, emparedados con jamón y queso, una botella de leche y un vaso, puse todo en una bandeja, apagué la luz y regresé. Abrí la puerta con la espalda y al volverme para cerrarla, él estaba ahí y por centésima vez en el día, mi corazón se detuvo.

-No hagas ruido – susurró tratando de no reír mientras sacaba la bandeja de mis manos y la ponía en mi escritorio, no avancé dos pasos cuando estaba de nuevo frente a mi - ¿Te asusté? – su voz era tan sensual, que estoy segura en algún estado es un delito; sólo fui capaz de negar con la cabeza – pues deberías, puedo ser muy peligroso – susurró en mi oído, su tono de voz parecía divertido – pero tu confías en mí – asentí en el mismo instante en que su nariz comenzó un lento recorrido por la piel de mi rostro, para ese momento, todo mi cuerpo temblaba y sus manos me sostenían de los brazos, para qué decir que mis calzones comenzaban a humedecerse ¡Oh, Dios, dale fuerza para resistirse, porque yo no la tengo! – eso es algo muy bueno – se apartó riendo, plantando un beso suave en mis labios, tomándome en sus brazos me depositó sobre la cama y la quemazón de mi vientre y yo nos sentimos muy decepcionadas al verlo sentarse en la silla del escritorio, frente a la bandeja - ¿La mitad de esto es para mí?

-Todo – mi voz salió chillona y tuve que carraspear, pero mis ojos se fruncieron, él disfrutaba con todo esto, mordiéndose los labios para no reír tan fuerte.

-Sé que soy hombre y todo eso de que nuestro genero come como bestia, pero si sigues alimentándome en estas cantidades esta bella figura que tanto te trastorna, desaparecerá – susurró antes de darle una mascada al emparedado, mirándome fijamente, la verdad es que aún estaba aturdida.

Sentada, con las piernas flexionadas y apoyando el rostro en mis rodillas, no podía creer lo hermoso que me parecía cuando sonreía de esa manera torcida, sus ojos brillaban, tenía el pelo más desordenado que en la tarde, dándome muchos deseos de acariciárselo hasta hacerlo dormir, estaba vestido muy sencillo con un pantalón de buzo gris, polerón azul con el cierre abierto y polera blanca perfectamente ajustada a todos sus músculos, en sus pies llevaba unas zapatillas muy finas y delgadas. Devoraba una galleta cuando me atreví a hablar

-¿Viniste corriendo?

-No, corrí después de verte, vine en el auto de Jasper, ellos se llevaron el jeep – un largo trago de leche y sus ojos me comían con la mirada – pregunta.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Por el árbol – usó un tono como si la pregunta fuese muy tonta – no te preocupes, no sería tan fácil para un ladrón, le robé a Rose la llave de la puerta que da a la piscina.

-¿Habías venido antes? – me miró fijamente, con seriedad y se sonrojó.

-Siguiente pregunta – dijo apenas en un murmullo.

-¿Edward?

-Bonito pijama – dijo antes de saltar a la cama con un movimiento felino, de rodillas y apoyado en las manos, ronroneó contra mi cuello – tranquila, no tienes para qué tiritar – susurró con burla.

-Es… inevitable – me sobresalté cuando su mano tomó la cintura del pantalón a cuadrillé rosa, dio un tirón y alzó su mano tratando de evitar una sonrisa.

-Me halaga que te pongas algo nuevo para verme, pero podrías quitarle la etiqueta – la risa se notaba en sus palabras y antes de que pudiese sonrojarme su boca estaba en la mía, en tan poco rato ya extrañaba esto, sentir sus labios firmes moverse con tanta gracia, me envolvió en sus brazos recostándose de lado sin dejar de besarme, con una mano presioné su pecho y la otra su cintura, un escalofrío recorrió la piel de mi brazo por donde sus dedos me acariciaban con tanta suavidad hasta enredarse en mi mano y llevarla a su estómago, todo él se tensó al subir por la piel hasta el pecho, gimió sobre mi boca antes de volver a besarme con frenesí, haciendo bailar su lengua con la mía – mírame – jadeó y me encontré con sus ojos negros, pero llenos de confusión, por más de un minuto, ambos en silencio - ¿Me prestas tu cepillo de dientes?

-Hay uno nuevo en la parte de abajo del lavamanos – sonrió y luego de un casto beso, saltó por encima mío caminando hasta el baño – vuelvo en un minuto.

-Oh, Dios – me tapé el rostro con las manos y lancé un grito silencioso, es que en cuanto me toca mi cuerpo se deshace, soy como arcilla en sus manos, si él no se detiene yo… no quiero pensarlo, si ni siquiera llevamos un día juntos, abrí la cama y me enterré en la sábana cubriéndome hasta el pelo repitiendo en mi mente "Yo no soy una chica más y no debo comportarme como tal", pero es que estamos en mi pieza, en mi cama, teniéndolo tan cerca y tan exquisitamente sexy, puedo sentir como la sangre corre por mis venas y quiero gritar, al sentir el click de la puerta del baño, me quedo quieta e instintivamente me muerdo el labio, la sábana dejó de taparme el rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos, dorados otra vez, llenos de risa.

-¿Será necesario ponerle seguro a la puerta? No creo sea una buena idea que tu mamá nos encuentre.

-Es mejor, por si acaso – volví a sentarme en la cama, mirándolo caminar, se había quitado el polerón y su enorme y bien formado trasero se marcaba a través de la tela del buzo, es demasiado para una chica como yo - ¿No tienes frío?

-Para nada – con una sonrisa en sus labios me miraba mientras se quitaba las zapatillas antes de apagar la luz – si te quedas debajo de la colcha es más fácil para mí seguir siendo un caballero – gateaba por la cama hasta recostarse a mi lado, me hizo levantar la cabeza para pasar su brazo, quedé con el rostro apoyado en su pecho y mi mano descansaba en su corazón.

-Pero te dará frío.

-Si eso pasa me tapo con el otro extremo de la colcha, además, la noche está deliciosa – besó mi frente con suavidad – Bella, Bella, ¿Sabes que me traes de cabeza?

-Yo debiese decir eso – tenía los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa perpetua en sus labios, parecía tan pasivo - ¿Tienes mucho sueño?

-Sí, pero si quieres hablar, hazlo, es un gusto escucharte – lo abracé con más fuerza y besé su cuello – tú dirás.

-¿Cómo te fue esta semana? Con tus pruebas.

-Fuera de casi quemarme las pestañas, todo bien, con James nos lucimos en una exposición…

-La de los pantalones.

-Sí – besó mi frente mientras con su mano libre recorría las formas de mi rostro – sacamos la mejor calificación de todas las parejas ¿Y tú?

-Yo creo que bien, la semana que viene tendremos los resultados, si no fuese por ti habría dado bote en trigonometría.

-De nada – subí el rostro para besar sus labios con suavidad – mmh, ¿A las siete tu mamá está despierta?

-¿Un domingo? Pfff, jamás.

-Bien, porque a esa hora puse la alarma.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Esta semana estuve muy sedentario, necesito liberar energía.

-Vamos juntos.

-No sé si sea buena idea, no es que no me guste, pero ¿Podrás seguir mi ritmo?

-Probablemente no – le sonreí a su mirada preocupada – está bien, sólo era una idea, en el gimnasio podré mirarte.

-No te muerdas el labio – alargué la mano hasta su boca.

-También te estás mordiendo – recibí un rayo de luz dorada.

-Duerme, Bella, necesitamos dormir.

-Está bien, lo intentaré – volví a acomodarme entre sus brazos sintiendo su caricia en mi pelo, antes de comenzar a tararear una suave y hermosa melodía, pero cuando quise preguntarle qué era, mis labios ya no respondían.

…

Llevaba un buen rato en estado de semi sueño, tratando de recordar qué era de mi vida por esa mañana, un leve recuerdo de un beso fugaz apareció en mi mente y miré a mi lado, Edward se había ido, el día estaba nublado o era demasiado temprano, pero me sentía descansada. Sonreí al sentir la música de mi celular.

-¿Aló? – dije fingiendo una voz somnolienta.

-Lo sabía – exclamó mi voz preferida en todo el mundo.

-¿Que soy una floja?

-Sí – lanzó una sonora carcajada – Bella, casi es mediodía, estoy afuera de tu casa otra vez y no creo que tu ventana sea una buena idea, baja, ahora, por favor.

-Espérame un minuto – voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esto de verme bien en todo momento, no es que sea una descuidada, pero me moriría si Edward me encuentra fea, así que corro al baño, comprobando que no me veo tan mal, sólo un moño, saco el seguro de la puerta y salgo al pasillo, encontrándome de frente con Renee – mamá, buenos días – la abrazo con fuerza – Edward está afuera, voy a abrirle.

-¿Vestida así? Olvídalo, tu papá me mata – tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa, si ella supiese – ve a vestirte y yo lo recibo.

-Bueno, pero no lo asustes – la apunté con un dedo frunciendo las cejas y ella sonríe - ¿Hay ingredientes para una pizza, con hongos?

-Voy a ver y si no, los compro – me besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, te quiero.

¡Edward me está esperando y no sé qué ponerme! Creo que eso es un pensamiento recurrente. Miro mi closet y la idea se va formando. Mini de jeans, plisada en negro, calzas marengo y una polera manga larga de hilo, con una tonalidad que va del grafito al plata, me encanta y hace mucho que no la uso, se abrocha adelante con pequeños botones y tiene un escote en v medianamente sugerente, para los pies, ballerinas negras, ropa interior, una ducha y estoy más que lista para este segundo día con mi fabuloso novio.

Bajé la escalera rápidamente, pasé por el vestíbulo, la sala y por último la cocina, no puedo evitarlo, los celos me corroen, sentado junto a la mesa de la cocina con Jane en sus piernas y Alec en la silla de al lado, Renee justo al frente, con la perilla entre las manos, adorándolo con la mirada.

-Llegué a Sacramento hace tres años – declaraba y ni siquiera yo sabía eso, avancé un par de pasos hasta quedar en su campo de visión y todas esas ideas estúpidas se alejaron al ver la sonrisa en su rostro – hola, hermosa Bella – inevitablemente me ruboricé, más aún al verlo dejar a Jane en el suelo y caminar hasta mí, me tomó las manos, nuestras miradas unidas también.

-Hola, Edward – logré susurrar antes de que alzara mis manos para besarlas.

-Renee es encantadora – exclamó volviéndose hacia ella, corriendo una silla para que me siente.

-Oh, vamos, tu eres el encantador, nunca pensé que mi hija tuviese tan buen gusto.

-¡Mamá! – exclamé, ella ni siquiera se sonrojaba.

-No me dijiste que los niños lo conocían, los habría interrogado antes.

-Oh sí, son el team Edward a su disposición – busqué su mirada cuando presionó uno de mis hombros suavemente, él estaba aguantando los deseos de reír - ¿Hay algo que comprar?

-Queso, yo puedo comenzar con la masa mientras ustedes van – mi enojo disminuyó un poco al notar que ella se burlaba de mi.

-Nosotros también, Isabella, viste el auto, un convertible, azul eléctrico…

-Es de Jasper – aclaré.

-Sí, mi auto está en Seattle, es mucho más aburrido – besó mis nudillos suavemente - ¿Vamos?

Renee me encargó otras cosas y luego me dio dinero mientras Edward le mostraba el auto al pequeño par de demonios que tengo por hermanos. Cuando al fin salí, los tenía sentados en la parte trasera con sus cinturones de seguridad puestos, sonreí, mi novio era muy cuidadoso.

Jane no soltaba su mano mientras recorríamos los pasillos del supermercado buscando lo que necesitábamos y Alec se limitaba a caminar a mi lado.

-Creo que lo tenemos todo – exclamó Edward comprobando la lista que yo llevaba, noté su sonrisa juguetona aunque tratara de ocultarla.

-¿Qué?

-¿Pasa algo? Estás molesta, puedo sentirlo.

-Será que… - bajé el rostro aguantándome de morder el labio.

-Esto – susurró acercándose lentamente hasta acariciar mis labios con los suyos y apartarse sonriendo – no hubo momento, pero no quiere decir que no deseara hacerlo.

-Isabella – Edward me rodeaba con sus brazos cuando sentimos la voz de mi hermana, ambos la miramos con duda – es que papá dijo que si veíamos que ustedes se besaban debíamos gritar.

-Además, no sé porque querrían hacerlo, es asqueroso – Alec hizo unos gestos de asco tomando a su melliza de la mano llevando el canasto – vamos, tengo hambre.

-Charlie es… - comencé a decir, no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Un poco sobreprotector, pero lo importante es que lo hace porque te quiere – rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y besó mi rostro – cada vez que veía al perro tocarte así, quería matarlo.

-Imagínate lo que sentí cuando vi a esa perra rubia besándote.

-¡Oye! Usted es una señorita, cuide su vocabulario, además – apartó mi pelo y mordió mi cuello suavemente provocando que la electricidad corriera por mis venas hasta mi vientre, sólo cerré los ojos – no vi que estuvieses tan celosa, más bien parecías dudar de si participar o no.

-¡Edward! – me detuve en seco.

-Niégalo – empujó levemente mis hombros haciéndome caminar.

-¿Pasó algo con ella? – podía sentir como la piel del rostro tomaba color.

-Esa vez, no – lo estaba disfrutando, podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos.

-Por eso después en el gimnasio…

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? – me soltó repentinamente, pero alcancé a notar que su cuerpo temblaba, sólo miró a otro lado – vamos, tu empezaste el tema.

-No pude – levantó los hombros – me sentí… sucio – instintivamente lo abracé, con fuerza.

-Te quiero – susurré y sentí como apoyaba el rostro en mi pelo.

-Gracias, Bella, no sabes cuánto significas para mí.

Por la ventana de la cocina los veíamos jugar a la pelota, parecían tres niños, aunque podía notar cómo los dejaba ganar, en un segundo se detuvo al sentir mi mirada, sonriendo me lanzó un beso con la mano para seguir.

-Me gusta verte feliz, Bella – Renee sacaba la primera pizza y yo puse la segunda en el horno.

-¿Tú también? – la indiqué con un dedo antes de comenzar a cortar los trozos.

-¿Qué? – juntaba los platos y vasos en una bandeja, comeríamos en la terraza.

-Bella.

-Siempre me gustó, fue injusto que no pudiéramos llamarte así.

-Fue idea de Edward – me sorprendí al sentir su abrazo, demasiado apretado.

-Sólo sean cuidadosos, sé que Charlie no se opondrá, pero deben demostrarle que pueden ser responsables.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo seremos – mi piel ardía en ese momento, sólo tomé la bandeja y salí para llamarlos a comer.

Fue una tarde completamente relajada y entretenida, podíamos solo hablar sin parar de los temas más diversos, nunca me hacía sentir como una niña, estábamos totalmente a gusto. Claro que agradecimos el momento en que Renee tuvo el tino de llevarse a los niños a tomar helado y pudimos disfrutar de una deliciosa sesión de besos en el sofá de la sala, no me cansaba de sentir su boca danzar con la mía, ni de sus manos en mi espalda o de la pequeña concesión que hacía al dejarme tocar la piel de su vientre, para apartarnos jadeando y riendo, esperando unos minutos y fingiendo ver una película antes de volver a continuar.

Me sentí extraña la mañana del lunes cuando Jake pasó por mí, por suerte me había avisado la noche anterior, habría sido muy extraño que los dos se encontraran ahí para llevarme, claro que a Edward no se lo conté, sólo insinué que Renee era la que conduciría.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes manejar? – el brazo izquierdo enyesado, la piel de su rostro aún parecía hinchada.

-Me muero encerrado y si me siento mal, tengo permiso de volver a casa, ya me sacaron los puntos del costado, estoy… mejor – claro que no tuvo la fuerza para bajarse a abrir la puerta como lo hacía usualmente y tuve que hincarme en el asiento para besar su mejilla.

-Totalmente irresponsable – exclamé negando con la cabeza.

Llovía, al menos desde que desperté, no era habitual en esa época, Sacramento no suele ser tan lluvioso y menos en otoño, pero el agua parecía ser arrojada con baldes desde el cielo.

-Vine porque te echaba de menos – murmuró mientras hacía girar el manubrio con su mano enyesada y yo negaba con la cabeza – te llamé todo el día ayer y no me contestabas.

-Tenía el celular en el dormitorio, ya te lo dije, por eso te llamé en cuanto lo vi.

-No importa – pocos minutos después se estacionaba en la calle junto al colegio, faltaban quince minutos para el timbre, teníamos tiempo, fingí sacar una pelusa de mis pantalones azul marino, Renee los había ajustado a mi figura y me sentí un poco avergonzada al mirarme al espejo esa mañana - ¿Por qué has estado tan desaparecida?

-¿Vas a querer escucharlo? – lo desafié con la mirada, sus ojos parecían más negros que de costumbre, necesitó un minuto para responder.

-Pensé que las cosas no se habían dado, como no lo volviste a mencionar.

-Somos novios – ¡Caboom! Palideció y por un segundo pensé que se iba a desmayar, pero era necesario – vamos, ¿Tan extraño te parece?

-Sí, o sea… ¿Desde cuándo?

-Este sábado, ayer estaba con él, por eso no subí a mi dormitorio – lo vi enderezarse en el asiento y mirar por la ventana, quería abrazarlo y recordarle su promesa, de todos modos seguía necesitando a mi amigo, pero sé que él quiere la distancia.

-Ya es tarde, debo llegar a clases.

-Cuídate, Jake – lo abracé y sentí su nariz en mi cuello, la tensión de sus músculos – cuando estés listo para volver a hablar, llámame y no olvides que te extrañaré mucho y que te quiero – besé su rostro acariciándolo suavemente antes de salir, abriendo mi paraguas para no mojarme.

Contuve las lágrimas hasta ver a Alice, al abrazarla, dejé mis emociones fluir "Jake" murmuré y sentí sus brazos con más fuerza.

-Tú sabías que se iba a poner mal – me aparté para buscar un pañuelo desechable y me limpié el rostro, no podía flaquear ahora – ya verás que se le pasa y vuelven a ser tan amigos como siempre.

-Pero eso no será así – el timbre sonó y entramos sin dejar de abrazarnos, preferí pensar que era mi imaginación, pero creí ver una sonrisa de burla en la boca de Lauren.

Alice y Ángela me bombardearon a preguntas, sintiéndome culpable porque a algunas de ella tuve que mentir, no podía decirles que las dos noches pasadas habíamos dormido juntos, porque ellsa no me creerían que él se mantenía totalmente respetuoso. Mi preocupación principal era en la exigencia que Edward me había planteado antes de caer dormida en sus brazos.

_"-En cuanto llegue Charlie, quiero que nos presentes._

_-¿Cómo novio?_

_-Absolutamente._

_-No sé si sea buena idea, me restringirá mucho más._

_-Siempre tendremos las noches para vernos aquí – comenzó a tararear esa melodía otra vez y antes de que lo pensara ya estaba dormida."_

Realmente me preocupaba, no sabía hasta qué punto confiar en esta repentina comprensión de mi padre, siempre ha sido tan intransigente ¿Y si Edward decide que es mucho para él? ¿Si soy demasiada responsabilidad? No quiero perderlo, me muero si me deja.

Estábamos por tomar el autobús que nos llevaría a casa de Alice cuando mi celular comenzó su función, mi corazón se sobresaltó en cuanto vi a quién pertenecía la llamada.

-Hola, novio – exclamé riendo.

-Ay – tosió un poco – hola, esperé que fuera la hora para llamarte.

-¡Estás enfermo!

-¿Vendrías a verme? – carraspeó ante el esfuerzo – aunque no quiero contagiarte.

-Llevaré algo para que tomes.

-Gracias, pequeña – miré a Alice con vergüenza, lo peor de una amiga es dejarla botada por un novio.

-¿Qué estás esperando? Mañana nos vemos – sonrió abrazándome.

Fui hasta la farmacia más cercana y compré tres sobres de limonada antigripal, luego lo llamé para que me indicara cómo llegar en autobús, siempre había ido en el auto de Jasper y no es que estuviese tan pendiente del camino.

Me sentía nerviosa, bueno, como cada vez que lo voy a ver, pero un ingrediente adicional es que vamos a estar completamente a solas, los Hale y Em llegan por la noche, bueno, él está enfermo, ¿No? sólo vengo a ser su enfermera. Pensando en esto es que toqué el timbre, la risa salió sola cuando abrió la puerta, envuelto en una manta con el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre, sus ojos rojos y trataba de controlar una sonrisa.

-Tienes fiebre – susurré sin moverme.

-Me siento horrible, pero entra que tengo frío – dijo con voz ronca, me tomó la mano con fuerza, pero manteniéndome alejada, caminamos hasta la sala, veía el sofá, la mesa y me parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, pero no extraño esos tiempos – fue mala idea no ir con el auto anoche, comenzó a llover mientras trotaba, llegué estilando, fui a clases y al mediodía estaba pésimo, James me trajo y he tratado de dormir, pero me duele la cabeza – lo miraba hablar y acurrucarse en el sofá, parecía tan desvalido – deja de mirarme y di algo, no me gusta provocar lástima.

-Creo que no es lástima, estoy tratando de no reírme, siempre eres tan seguro de ti mismo y en este momento pareces un niño pequeño.

-Cuídame – susurró subiendo la manta hasta el pelo.

-Bueno, lo primero será que vayas a tu cama, te prepararé algo para que tomes, te hará dormir y sentirte mejor.

-No – parecía tan asustado – sólo quedémonos aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… - si no fuera que estaba tan colorado por la fiebre pensaría que estaba avergonzado- no tengo motivos, pero… está bien, te espero arriba.

Me sentía emocionada mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, conocería su dormitorio, quizás podría saber un poco más de él de esa manera, sonreí al recordarlo, puede ser muy divertido, o al menos encuentro que se está comportando de otra manera, cuando pensaba antes en que nunca dejaría de amarlo y todo eso, sentía miedo de tener que lidiar con su mal humor, los comentarios hirientes, pero nada estaba siendo como pensaba, ni tampoco daba la idea de que él se estuviese esforzando, frente a mi tenía a un Edward que nadie más conocía, me sentía privilegiada.

Subí con la taza entre las manos y toqué antes de entrar a la puerta que Jasper me había indicado el día de mi cumpleaños. Me sorprendió la pulcritud del lugar, sintiéndome repentinamente avergonzada de mi propia pieza, incluso él, acostado en la cama, parecía estar ocupando sólo su lugar.

-Siéntate y la tomas toda, esto te hará sentir mejor, después de dormir – dejé mi mochila en el suelo y sus ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

-Me duele tanto la cabeza – gimió al sentarse y comenzó a sorber hasta terminar, sin quitarme los ojos – tan enfermo no estoy, de todos modos quiero besarte.

-Enfermo que come no muere – exclamé haciendo el intento de dejar la taza sobre el velador.

-No – me detuvo con una mano, parecía respirar agitado y luego cedió – sólo déjala donde no se vea, en el baño mejor – suspiró – y no me mires así, tu sabes que estoy un poco loco.

-Loco no es precisamente la palabra que se me ocurre – reclamé mientras le obedecía, encontrándome con su sonrisa torcida al regresar.

-Me gusta más la faldita plisada, aunque esos pantalones tienen su encanto – me senté a su lado negando con la cabeza y le tomé la mano, adoraba acariciar sus dedos largos y finos, sin apartarme de sus ojos – creo que dormiré.

-Es precisamente lo que necesitas – susurré besando su frente.

-¿Te irás? – acarició mi rostro – quédate, por favor.

-No te librarás de mi tan fácil, además debo comprobar que sigas mis indicaciones – una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios, una que inmediatamente hizo correr la sangre de mis venas con mayor velocidad, se acomodó hacia la pared y con la palma de su mano me indicó el espacio a su lado.

-Yo creo, enfermera, que aquí es donde mejor puede velar por mi – ni siquiera lo dudé, ocupando el espacio en sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo al hundir mi rostro en su cuello, besando su piel caliente por la fiebre y sonreí al sentirlo estremecerse, subí las manos por sobre la camiseta hasta tomarle el rostro y mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos color ónice y la boca entreabierta que no dudé en besar.

El calor recorrió mi piel cuando sus manos presionaron mi espalda hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo ardiente, de forma instintiva mi pierna se enredó entre las suyas, sintiendo un rugido nacer de su pecho, haciéndome gemir al sentir sus dientes en mi cuello.

Algo en ese instante fue superior a mi entendimiento, alejé el rostro, presionando mi pierna un poco más, no eran ilusiones mías, podía sentirlo, ahí contra mi muslo, como un hierro ardiente y mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa mientras los de él se vieron nublados por tristeza y confusión.

-Bella – susurró, ambos manteniendo la mirada fija – nunca debes dejarme llegar tan lejos.

-Y si yo lo quiero – mi piel comenzó a arder de forma automática, debía parecer árbol de navidad.

-No debes quererlo – se quejó – no sabes cuá… pero yo… no, Bella… sólo… - me besó con suavidad y se volvió hacia la pared tapándose con la almohada – necesito dormir, sólo no te vayas, por favor.

-No me iré – gruñí – pero no te escondas – salí de la cama, esperando que me mirara, suplicante, lo tapé bien y me acomodé sobre la colcha, tal como lo hacía él en mi cama, pasé mi mano por su cuello y lo vi sonreír al recostar el rostro en mi pecho, pocos minutos después su respiración se hacía acompasada, decidí no pensar en ello, es cierto que era demasiado pronto, él tenía razón.

Era un lugar amplio, pero no tanto como el mío, imaginé que el closet era más grande que el mismo dormitorio, un escritorio, un velador y la cama, no demasiado grande, la mía lo era más. Mis ojos distinguieron una foto en un marco junto a su laptop, era un hombre rubio, con una sonrisa bondadosa, quizás su hermano.

Evitando quedarme dormida, entreteniéndome en su rostro mientras tenía un plácido sueño, notando como su piel se enfriaba y dejaba de estar enrojecida, recién dos horas después lo sentí moverse.

-¿Sigues aquí? – sacó su mano de mi cintura y se talló un ojo y luego el otro – no eres un sueño.

-Para nada.

-Creo que me siento mejor – carraspeó un poco.

-Ya no tienes fiebre, pero debes seguir cuidándote – acaricié su pelo suavemente.

-¿Te irás ahora? – me observó con tristeza.

-Creo que debo hacerlo – comencé a sentarme.

-No sabía… lo solo que me sentía hasta que llegaste tú, hace un rato… no es que tu… mientras más rápido sucedan las cosas es como si más rápido llegará el día en que pueda perderte y no quiero volver a sentirme solo, no tan luego, déjame disfrutar de estar juntos.

-Edward, no voy a dejarte.

-Pero llegará el día ¿Sabes?

-No digas esas cosas, no me gustan – se restregó el rostro luego de sentarse y sonrió.

-Te veré mañana.

-Recuerda que seguimos con las lecciones de matemáticas, si es que te sientes bien.

-Extrañaré dormir contigo – hizo un puchero antes de sonreír – te dejo abajo, más tarde nos llamamos.

-Ehm… quería decirte que yo siento como si fuese un sueño del que me pueden despertar, no quiero perderte tampoco y quiero disfrutar lo más que pueda de ti antes de que eso suceda, pero creo que si algo no nos gusta, es mejor conversarlo, no me gustaría herirte o que tu a mí.

-Es un trato – exclamó estirándome su mano, yo iba a estrechársela cuando el timbre se escuchó con fuerza – debe ser James, dijo que vendría a verme.

Dejé la taza en la cocina mientras él le abría la puerta a su amigo, me sentía nerviosa, aunque lo conocía, siempre lo sentí como un hermano mayor algo gruñón y no podía olvidarme de ese modo intenso de mirarme cuando antes nos encontrábamos en casa de Alice.

-¿Isabella? – lo oí exclamar y me volví a mirarlos, Edward reía y James parecía demasiado sorprendido.

-La misma en carne y hueso – me acerqué a saludarlo con un beso en el rostro sintiendo la mano de Edward en mi cintura, apartándome rápidamente.

-¿Novios?

-Así es – me besó en la sien – pero Bella ya se iba.

-Yo puedo llevarla, sólo vine a ver si estabas bien y veo que lo estás – sonrió de una manera extraña y acarició su largo pelo rubio que llevaba en una coleta, sus ojos azules parecían tener una lucha interna.

-¿Qué dices, Bella?

-Sigue lloviendo y es mejor que un autobús.

-Te espero en el auto mientras se despiden – la duda flotaba en el rostro de Edward, pero sólo me besó como si en eso se le fuese la vida y toda sonrojada y temblorosa le prometí llamarlo apenas llegara a casa.


	20. 20 Hotel Esmeralda

Graaaaacias! Las amor, por sus comentarios Condesa, gracias por esforzarte en escribir más que un "me gustó el capítulo" jiji eso me hace muuuuy feliz.

(Bella Point of View)

Casi un mes ha pasado de que somos novios y puedo asegurar que no me he aburrido. Todos los viernes vamos al cine y en una ocasión nos unimos a Jasper y Alice en un recorrido del Fuerte Sutter, ellos parecían dos niños, en especial Jasper que deliraba con todas las armas y uniformes, escuchando atentamente la guía del grupo, absorbiendo toda la historia del lugar. Acordamos que el próximo mes visitaremos la Vieja Sacramento, esperando sea tan interesante como el fuerte.

Me sorprende lo unidos que son, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, hasta comparten su propio lenguaje, sólo con miradas y pequeños comentarios, ellos se ponen de acuerdo, lo que realmente nos molesta a nosotras, porque quedamos totalmente colgadas, pero verlos tan contentos es recompensa absoluta.

Durante la semana nos vemos martes y jueves para las lecciones en su casa y los otros días nos hablamos por celular en el peor de los casos, en el mejor, me abraza mientras dormimos, todo depende de lo cansado que esté.

Porque la conversación con Charlie trajo sus consecuencias, además de que estuve más de una hora esperando fuera del despacho a que terminaran de hablar y la rabia que sentí cuando salieron palmeándose la espalda, riendo y concertando la compra de unos tickets para ir a ver a los River Cats un viernes por la noche. Bastó que pusiera sus manos en mi rostro para que me sintiera calmada otra vez, fingió ir a casa para luego colarse en mi ventana y contarme lo que habían conversado. Sólo podíamos vernos los fines de semana y con la supervisión de mis padres, en la semana, si no tenía tarea, podía ir unos momentos, sólo hasta las nueve. Los martes y jueves eran nuestro regalo, porque técnicamente "no era una cita". Pero eso no era todo, hablando de su desempeño académico, ahora resulta que Edward trabajará con Charlie los lunes y miércoles por la tarde, ayudándolo con la confección de unos proyectos, algo de flujos y otras cosas que no entendí, pero que a ellos les parece taaan emocionante y a mí me hace gruñir, porque Edward es mío, no me gusta compartirlo, pero al final siempre debo ceder ante mis hermanos, Renee, Charlie y lo peor es que cuando quiero discutir el tema, Edward me da uno de esos besos que me dejan vuelta para cualquier lado y se me olvida hasta mi nombre.

Edward me había dicho que James salía con Kate, pero verla comerse a mi novio con la mirada cada vez que vamos al cine los cuatro ¡Es una mierda! Y debo morderme la lengua para no protestar porque sé que son sus amigos y se siente tan feliz de poder hacer cosas normales, "cosas de novios" dice él.

Sí, es su regocijo, no sé de dónde saca las ideas y me parece que Rosalie tiene mucho que ver, pero sigue al pie de la letra todas las "normas" de cómo ser un novio ideal y a veces me exaspera que no sea él mismo Edward del que me enamoré, todo gruñón y despreocupado, pero me gusta ver cómo se esfuerza, porque lo hace por mí, porque es su forma de decirme que me quiere y que todo esto va a funcionar. Es verdad, me encanta cuando llega con un ramillete de flores que recogió por el camino o me envía mensajes por facebook con trozos de poemas y, mi favorito, sus melodías, las tararea en mi oído antes de dormir y creo que es como un hechizo, porque duermo mucho mejor en esas ocasiones.

Por supuesto que en cuanto tuvo ocasión, cambió el sonido de mi celular, ocultando en bromas lo que le molestaba que Jake me hubiese grabado la que usaba antes. Mi nuevo ringtone había sido creado pensando en mi y eso tenía todo el mérito que podía esperar.

Hablando de Jake, está mucho mejor, le sacarán el yeso y hará una fiesta para celebrarlo. Nos vemos los lunes, como era habitual, pero nada más, me evita y eso duele, porque no puedo dejar de extrañarlo, sus bromas y ese modo de ser, tan infantil, pero sexy a la vez, ya no lo siento como mi mejor amigo y me duele que sea así. Me duele también no poder hablar del tema con Edward, porque quiero su opinión, pero la sola mención de su nombre lo hace ponerse rígido y de mal humor.

Pero iré a la fiesta, Charlie sabe que iré con Edward, sólo por eso me autorizó, desde el accidente que Jake dejó de ser santo de su devoción, aunque no haya sido su culpa, el hecho de que hubiese bebido es suficientemente malo. ¿Qué haría si supiera el pasado de Edward? Es una pregunta a la que espero no tener respuesta.

Y hablando de fiesta, pronto será Halloween y Rose dijo que tirará la casa por la ventana, ya tenemos nuestros disfraces listos, aunque es una sorpresa para los chicos, se nos ocurrió que podríamos vestirnos de mujeres importantes de la historia, ella será María Antonieta, Alice será Isadora Duncan y yo… Cleopatra y el traje es infartante, Edward se va a morir cuando me vea, literalmente hablando, o quizás la que muera es Rosalie, porque ella lo eligió.

Sabía que era sábado, muy temprano, y, seguramente aprovechó la ausencia de Charlie, deslumbró a Renee con su encantadora sonrisa y fue a despertarme en persona. Pero aún así, fingí no darme por enterada cuando sentí sus besos en mi cuello, mientras suavemente apartaba los mechones de pelo, escalofríos me recorrían y escuchaba su risita, pero me negaba a abrir los ojos.

-Bella durmiente – cantó con su boca pegada al oído – sé que estás despierta.

-Pensé que era un sueño, rara vez me besas así – dije sin moverme.

-¿Es un reclamo?

-Efectivamente – sonreí al sentir que se acomodaba sobre la cama.

-Ven aquí, me niego a que mi novia siga reclamando – me atrajo a sus brazos – hoy estoy de muy buen humor, así que tienes permiso para aprovecharte de mí.

-No debiese necesitar permiso – me tomó el rostro para besarme con suavidad y mucha calma, mis manos aprovechaban de viajar bajo su camisa, una de sus manos enredada en mi pelo me obligaba a dejarlo profundizar el beso, aunque lo de obligar es un agregado, porque nunca me negaría a esa delicia de sentir su lengua acariciar la mía – Edward – gemí cuando su firme lengua bajó por mi mandíbula hasta el cuello y siguió por mi clavícula, mientras con una mano acariciaba mi cintura, yo aproveché la vista de su propio cuello para deleitarme con el sabor de su piel en ese lugar, sabiendo que esa era el momento que él elegiría para apartarse, pero no lo hizo, para mi sorpresa, me permitió seguir besando y saboreando.

-Ay, Bella que se siente tan bien, pero…

-Noo – sollocé presionándome contra él, estrechando su cuello con mis manos, se quedó quieto, dejando que su respiración se calmara al igual que la mía.

-Sii – remedó, besó mi frente y se deshizo de mi abrazo evitando mi mirada – vamos a salir, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

-Extraño besarte – exclamé con un mohín cruzándome de brazos.

-Créeme que yo también, pero es mejor así.

-¿Algún día?

-Claro que sí, cuando dejes de hacer ese tipo de escenas de niñita cada vez que nos besamos – revolvió mi pelo y desapareció por la puerta de mi closet, regresando minutos después con las manos vacías, tomó una bolsa del piso y vació su contenido sobre la cama – Rosalie mandó esta ropa ¿Te parece bien? – era un vestido de una lana muy fina, gris perla con mangas hasta el codo y un escote recto de hombro a hombro, bajo el busto llevaba una pretina y hacia abajo caía una falda amplia hasta la rodilla, tenía un aspecto de los años cincuenta, era precioso.

-Lo que sea, nada te afecta de todos modos.

-Uf, qué demostración de madurez – le saqué la lengua y volvió a desaparecer por el closet – qué aburrida es tu ropa interior, creo que Rosalie debería llevarte de compras.

-Ey ¿Qué estás haciendo? – salté de la cama, pero él ya salía con un conjunto blanco en la mano, debo aceptar que el algodón y los corazones abundan en ese cajón, se lo quité juntándolo con la ropa de la bolsa, venían medias color piel y una caja con zapatos de tacón del mismo color del vestido y un chal de seda muy suave.

-Deberías enojarte más seguido, te ves absolutamente exquisita – negando con la cabeza caminó hasta el baño y escuché que largaba la ducha – la espero abajo, señorita refunfuñona – tomó mi barbilla con una mano y me besó suavemente – todo a su tiempo, preciosa, la prisa no nos lleva a ninguna parte más que a estrellarnos contra un gran muro de concreto – volvió a besarme - ahora sí necesito que te apures, te espero abajo, con un buen desayuno.

-¿Dónde me llevarás?

-Es una sorpresa.

Se detuvo con la sartén con huevos revueltos en la mano cuando entré a la cocina, su sonrisa se volvió demasiado torcida y vi como sus ojos brillaron oscureciéndose levemente.

-Hija mía, pero si te ves preciosa – la exclamación de Renee nos despertó de la magia, me tomó de las manos haciéndome girar – pareces mucho mayor – se volvió hacia Edward – no me avisaste podría haberla ayudado a vestirse ¿Dónde van tan arreglados? – sólo entonces noté que Edward estaba muy serio, con pantalón de vestir negro que definitivamente no lo compró en oferta, una camisa blanca de corte semi formal y la chaqueta negra colgaba de una silla.

-Es una sorpresa, cuando lleguemos Bella te lo contará – puso la sartén en un plato y me sonrió – su desayuno, bella dama.

-Búscame cuando termines de comer, te peinaré – Renee desapareció al llamado de Alec desde el patio.

Casi una hora después salíamos en busca de un taxi.

-Hotel Esmeralda en la Quinta – el chofer asintió y yo me acurruqué entre sus brazos - ¿Cómo estás para las pruebas?

-Hay unos ejercicios de trigonometría que me dan dolor de cabeza, pero ya me ayudarás con eso ¿Y tú?

-Digamos que estoy al día – me apretó entre sus brazos.

-Nunca te había visto tan ansioso.

-Lo estoy, esto es algo que he estado esperando por demasiado tiempo – fruncí el ceño, no entiendo nada, ir a un hotel, algo que espera, mmmh, no lo sé, porque no creo que haya cambiado de opinión, pff, vamos si recién estaba hablando de muros de concreto – después de ti es lo que más feliz me hace.

-Espero que valga la pena tanto enigma.

-Al menos para mí.

-Todo lo que te hace feliz, a mi también – nuestros ojos mantuvieron una de sus conocidas conversaciones silenciosas antes de besarme suavemente en la comisura de la boca.

-No quiero arruinar el brillo de tus labios.

-Oh, no te preocupes, lo llevo en el bolsillo de mi vestido junto al celular – acaricié las formas de su rostro, estaba tan relajado últimamente - ¿Estás durmiendo mejor?

-Desde que estoy contigo puedo dormir toda la noche, ni siquiera sueño – y su sonrisa valía más que mil palabras.

-¿Este traje es nuevo? – deslicé mi mano por su pecho sonriendo al sentir como sus músculos se tensaban.

-No, cuando los chicos fueron a Seattle le pedí a Em que trajera toda la ropa que tenía en casa de Carlisle, incluyendo algunos trajes.

-Te queda demasiado perfecto.

-Gracias – besó mi cuello – tu me quitas el aliento vestida así.

El hotel era inmenso, tanto que mis ojos no lograban ver toda su extensión, la entrada estaba rodeada de hermosos jardines en una perfecta armonía floral, el verde y el blanco dominaban la vegetación, y en el centro cuatro pilares de una piedra blanca sujetaban el techo de vidrio, pasamos por el camino de piedra laja hasta cruzar enormes puertas vidrieras y llegar a la recepción, donde una chica de largos cabellos rubios le sonrió a Edward de forma demasiado sugerente.

-¿En qué lo puedo ayudar, señor? – su voz era sensual y sentí que comenzaría a gruñir, me calmé al sentir la presión de la mano de Edward.

-¿Bree Tanner?

-¿Usted es Edward Cullen? – su sonrisa pareció ampliarse aún más – un gusto conocerlo, debí saberlo, por el parecido.

-¿Ella está? – no pude evitarlo, la sonrisa apareció en mis labios, este es mi Edward, gruñón y mal educado.

-Sí – con la mano llamó a un botones que esperaba junto al mesón – Jaime, puedes llevar al señor Cullen y la niña a gerencia, la señorita Bree lo espera.

-Gracias – él le sonrió con cierta maldad – y es mi novia – me rodeó con su brazo y seguimos al hombre que se había puesto colorado.

-Gracias a ti – le susurré al oído.

La oficina tenía aire acondicionado y todo era tan lujoso que llegaba a marearme, las paredes cubiertas de madera y alfombras que te hacían pensar caminabas sobre nubes, una chica pequeña y delgada de pelo corto ondulado apareció cuando la secretaria nos anunció.

-Cullen – exclamó y los dos se abrazaron palmeándose las espaldas, como se saludan los hombres.

-Bree, te presento a mi novia, Bella Swan – ella me dio la mano con una sonrisa burlona – ella es Bree Tanner, una antigua amiga y Estratega de Cullen y McCarty Co.

-Ey, Cullen, cambiaste el gusto por las rubias – le golpeó las costillas con el codo y él se ruborizó fijando su mirada en mi.

-Es que esta morena lo vale – besó mi mejilla y puso su mano en mi espalda mientras entrábamos a la oficina, nos sentamos en un amplio sofá de cuero café oscuro y ella tomó el teléfono de sobre el escritorio, iba de traje, con pantalón y chaqueta verde claro y una blusa de un amarillo muy suave, parecía una niña, pero evidentemente no era así – éramos compañeros de colegio, Bree estudió en Harvard y es la mano derecha de mi hermano, sólo estará un par de días.

-Me voy esta tarde, después de terminar los detalles con McCarty, iré con ellos a Dubai – se despatarró, literalmente, en un sofá pequeño – te veo más que bien, Edward.

-Lo estoy – besó mi mano.

-¿Cuánto te falta?

-Dos años, con este.

-¿Volverás a Seattle? – sus manos se volvieron puños sobre las rodillas.

-¿Y Diego? – logró decir, dejándome con el corazón en la mano, evidentemente no quería que yo supiera de ese tema ¿Él me dejaría? Por eso todos sus comentarios enigmáticos, o sea que siempre ha sabido que lo nuestro tiene fecha de expiración. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta el ventanal al otro extremo de la oficina, por ahí podía ver más jardines, todo verde y blanco, un rato después sentí sus brazos estrechar mi cintura – no es lo que piensas – susurró – Bree no sabe de lo que habla, por favor, realmente quiero que compartamos este momento, Bella, me sentiré muy triste si no estás conmigo ahora, por favor.

-Dime que no me dejarás – me volví en sus brazos hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, su corazón latía tan rápido y parecía tragar saliva.

-No puedo… no te dejaré, es una promesa – cerré los ojos y respiré hondo – sonriamos ahora, Bella, que viene la mejor parte – me besó suavemente y tomó mi mano – Bree nos espera.

Presioné su mano con más fuerza al verlo asentir y continuamos nuestro camino, Bree estaba justo afuera y nos indicó que la siguiéramos.

-Te preguntaba por Diego.

Fuimos hasta el ascensor y bajamos al tercer subterráneo, ellos hablaban sin parar y yo no les prestaba atención, sólo quería dejar de pensar en la certeza de que Edward me dejaría, porque yo sabía que en dos años sería más doloroso que ahora.

-Aquí está, pequeña – desperté de mi inconsciencia al ver los ojos de él llenos de felicidad.

-¿Ah?

-Mi auto, al fin lo vuelvo a ver – como lo había dicho él, no era la gran cosa, o sea, no tan llamativo como el de Jasper o el jeep, pero lo adoraba, podía verlo en él, en todo su cuerpo completamente excitado de la emoción.

-Aquí está tu sobre – Bree se lo entregó con una sonrisa – revísalo.

-O sea que siempre estuvo aquí, realmente pensaba que se lo había llevado a Seattle.

-Te engañó, de todos modos no lo habrías podido usar.

-Eso es cierto, pero habría venido a lamentarme – ambos rieron a carcajadas, del sobre sacó las llaves y dos tarjetas de crédito, una negra y otra plateada, además de una carta escrita con una elegante letra, al verla, su rostro se nubló por un segundo y sólo la descartó guardando todo en un bolsillo – bien, vamos a probarlo – sacó la alarma y dio toda la vuelta acariciando la lata – no hay rayones – me estiró la mano a la vez que abría la puerta del copiloto – mi bella princesa – besó mis labios antes de ayudarme a entrar.

-Gracias – adoraba verlo tan feliz.

-Si todo va bien, nos vemos en dos horas para el almuerzo, se puntual, tu sabes que McCarty puede ser como un palo en el culo y Emmett no te lo perdonará.

-A las dos en punto estaremos en esa mesa – dio toda la vuelta y se acomodó a mi lado, puso la llave y se restregó las manos una con la otra antes de darle la vuelta, el suave sonido del motor pareció ser música para sus oídos – he esperado tanto tiempo por esto, que lloraría.

-¿Cuánto es tanto tiempo?

-Junio, cuando reprobé.

-Pero eso no es taaanto – me burlé.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? – negó sin dejar su calma.

-A Yosemite – dije riendo.

-Sólo tenemos dos horas – se acercó a ponerme el cinturón.

-Era una broma, vamos al Parque Discovery.

-Yaa y ¿Cómo llegamos ahí?

-Toma la I-5 al norte – tomó mi mano y la puso sobre el cambio mientras aceleraba lentamente.

-¿Luego? – dimos una vuelta hasta encontrar la salida a la Cuarta.

-Pasando el río tomas la salida y te diriges al oeste por Garden – se mordía los labios aguantando la risa – cien metros más allá podrás regresar al este por la misma avenida, la entrada al parque está como a un kilómetro.

-Ahora dime – se echó adelante en el asiento para tomar la ruta hacia el norte - ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Charlie me lo enseñó.

-Eres mi pequeña guía turística – besó mi mano siguiendo el camino, tomando una velocidad en la ruta que me hizo dudar de si volver a subirme a ese auto con él, pero ya lo conocía, él era muy seguro con el manubrio.

Pronto estábamos adentrándonos en el parque, llegamos a un lugar en que había unas mesas de picnic, rodeados de árboles y vegetación, el aroma campestre llenó nuestros sentidos al bajar del auto.

-Y como si no viniese preparado – abrió la cajuela sacando una manta y poniéndola sobre la mesa, ayudándome a subir para sentarnos – es bonito aquí, realmente relajante.

-Cuando era pequeña, Charlie me traía, son recuerdos agradables, luego con los gemelos se hizo complicado, eran demasiado revoltosos – en cuanto su brazo rodeó mi cintura, me apoyé en su pecho rodeándolo también – me gusta verte tan feliz.

-Realmente me esforcé por esto, el auto, las tarjetas, son un alivio – me levantó el rostro para mirarme – pero tú eres mi verdadera recompensa, si no estuvieses… volver a la vida que llevaba antes se me hace inconcebible.

-Sé que ya no sales y huelo que ya no fumas – reímos los dos – ¿No lo haces por mi?

-En el fondo, sí, porque si estoy bien conmigo, lo estoy contigo.

-Porque no quiero que lo hagas por mí – mi dedo golpeó su pecho suavemente.

-La verdad es que a veces extraño salir un sábado por la noche, pero si no voy contigo no tiene sentido.

-El próximo viernes habrá una fiesta en casa de Jake – su mirada se perdió en la inmensidad del bosque, dándome una preciosa vista de su cuello, quería besarlo ahí – Charlie dijo que si ibas conmigo me daba permiso.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de la celebración? – tomó mi mano izquierda y comenzó a juguetear con los dedos.

-Que le sacan el yeso la próxima semana.

-Es una buena razón –cerró los ojos con fuerza por medio minuto y exhaló fuertemente – no es mi mejor idea de diversión una fiesta de chicos hormonales, pero si quieres ir, vamos.

-Yo soy una chica hormonal – me reí antes de saltar directo a mi objetivo, besé su clavícula y hundí mi nariz tragando todo el aire posible.

-¿Me estás oliendo? – carraspeó.

-Hueles rico, no me gusta cuando usas algún perfume, así eres delicioso – sentí que me ruborizaba ante la osadía de mis palabras.

-Tú hueles a fresas y a limón y también eres deliciosa – sabía que quería besarme porque su boca se entreabría en anticipación, pero se estaba conteniendo, apenas notaba que sus dedos se enterraban en la piel de mi espalda.

Audacia fue lo que me dominó en ese momento, con un rápido movimiento me hinqué sobre la mesa y usé mi arma más poderosa, antes de que reaccionara, tenía mis manos hundidas en su pelo y tironeé con cierta fuerza, el jadeo fue instantáneo. Sus labios, los adoro, tan duros y suaves a la vez, esa manera de hacer que mi boca se sienta complacida, besándome cuidadosamente mientras con la lengua humedece la piel, pero más me gusta cuando pone su mano en mi nuca y me empuja, como si estuviese demasiado lejos aún.

Sin soltarme se corre un poco más atrás y me sienta en su pierna izquierda, mis rodillas sienten el alivio, además así puedo disfrutar del poder de su pecho contra el mío cuando su otra mano presiona mi espalda buscando aún más cercanía. Siento que voy a enloquecer cuando su boca baja por mi cuello gruñendo al encontrar la tela del vestido, entonces me voy en busca de su propio cuello, recorriendo toda la piel expuesta.

-Por favor – murmulla con voz ronca.

-¿Qué? – meto mis manos bajo la chaqueta sintiendo su piel a través de la delgada camisa.

-Detente, por favor – pero no está enojado, su voz suena divertida.

-No quiero – tomó mis muñecas y me apartó, su rostro tenía mil emociones, además de que parecía lanzar rayos con sus ojos negros.

-Pero yo quiero.

-Es frustrante – resoplé volviendo a sentarme.

-También lo es para mí, además de otras cosas – tiró de mi mano obligándome a mirarlo, aún quedaban rastros de oscuridad, pero sonreía – te quiero, Bella – ¡gulp! El nunca lo dice por sí mismo, siempre soy yo la primera y él sólo responde – no quiero que te sientas rechazada, porque no se trata de eso, yo estoy tanto o más deseoso de que sucedan más cosas, pero todo se resume a que te quiero, te haría daño, lo sé y no quieres eso en mi conciencia, te lo aseguro.

-¿Daño? Si no me vas a embarazar.

-No, definitivamente eso no – besó mis nudillos sin dejar de sonreír y adorarme con la mirada, me derrite cuando hace eso.

-A mi edad Renee ya me tenía en sus brazos.

-Uf, nadie quiere eso para ti, pero no es ese tipo de daño al que me refiero – me miró, luego sus pies, volvió a mirarme y una sonrisa perversa apareció, algo estaba tramando – bien, si estás tan ansiosa, tan realmente ansiosa que ni siquiera llevamos un mes de novios y ya quieres darme tu virginidad, sin tener la menor idea de a lo que te enfrentas, pues hagámoslo, vamos, compremos una caja de condones, para que no quedes _embarazada_, ah y _muchos_, porque yo también estoy ansioso de poseerte, tanto que te dejaría sin siquiera poder caminar – debo haber tenido una expresión muy divertida, porque no podía contener la risa – puedo pedir una habitación en el hotel y vamos después de la comida, sí, es una buena idea, llamaré a Bree de inmediato para que me haga la reserva – estoy segura de que bromea, incluso cuando saca el celular y comienza a buscar un número, me siento pálida y mi garganta se aprieta con fuerza además del ardor en la boca del estómago, creo, no, estoy segura… voy a vomitar – sólo tienes que decir si… o no – su pulgar da vueltas sobre el botón de marcado – ¿Puedes siquiera hablar?

-Me… asustas… - logro decir.

-Ah, ¿Sí? Y aún no digo lo que voy a hacerte, pero para qué dar más información, será mejor una sorpresa.

-¿Tarde o temprano va a suceder?

-Es una afirmación o una pregunta – guardó el celular en su bolsillo, él ya sabía que había ganado, por ahora.

-¿Afirmación? – me llevó hasta su regazo abrazándome fuertemente y besando mi rostro.

-No te hagas la valiente y deja esto en mis manos, de veras te lo pido y si yo digo que paremos, así se hace, sin recriminaciones, porque no me gusta que me mires de esa manera y si no estás dispuesta o si realmente no puedes poner de tu parte, no me culpes por velar por ti, no olvides que eres lo más importante que tengo.

-Entonces… no me has explicado nada de la comida.

-Ah, buen cambio de tema, los papás de Em se aparecen rara vez y no precisamente a ver a su hijo, invitaron a Em y Rose a almorzar y mi querido amigo dice que si su hermanita, o sea tu, no está, que no podrá superarlo, así que me obligó a llevarte.

-Podrías haberme avisado.

-Lo supimos anoche, ellos son un poco… especiales.

-¿Por qué estará Bree?

-Típico de ellos, apuesto a que no hablarán más que de negocios.

-¿Será hora de irnos? – exclamé bajando de la mesa.

-Por la tarde te ayudaré con trigonometría, creo que no nos veremos mucho estos días, debo mantener mi promedio.

-Lo entiendo – abracé su cintura mientras íbamos hasta el auto.

-Podríamos volver aquí, es bonito y pacífico, podríamos traer a tus hermanos.

-A veces pienso que ellos te gustan más que yo – dije ocultándome bajo su brazo.

-Más que tu, no, pero es entretenido jugar con ellos, lamento que eso te moleste.

-Vale la pena, es bueno verte reír.

-Hermanita – gritó Emmett llamando la atención de los que no habían visto su enorme figura correr por el vestíbulo del hotel, supe que eran sus padres los que negaban con la cabeza, sentados frente a Rosalie en un sofá.

-Deja a mi novia tranquila – exclamó Edward cuando mi rostro se ponía morado por la falta de aire.

-Soy muy feliz de que estés aquí y te ves… diferente – miró a Edward que me tomaba la mano y luego a mi nuevamente - ¿Qué estaban haciendo? No voy a permitir que este tipo mancille tu nombre – rubor subió por mi rostro, todo el mundo nos miraba.

-Estoy segura – susurró Rose tomándole el brazo – que no será a ti a quien pidan permiso cuando eso suceda y ahora vamos que estás haciendo show.

El señor McCarty era una versión un poco mayor que Emmett, en cuanto a su presencia, pero la seriedad en su ceño llegaba a asustar y la señora, parecía un figurín, no tan alta, delgada y demasiado hermosa, colgada del brazo de su esposo, con su mano libre presionaba las mejillas de su hijo.

-Nunca cambias, pequeño.

Luego de las presentaciones, nos dirigimos a la mesa, Edward ordenó por mí, aunque los demás ni lo notaron, porque estaban enfrascados en sus propios menús y hablando de temas que poco me interesaban. El nombre de Carlisle aparecía cada cierto rato, yo sabía que era el hermano de Edward y recordé que ellos eran socios.

-Bree ya encontró el emplazamiento ideal para un Esmeralda en Dubai.

-Como ya tenemos un Volterra ahí, queremos algo distinto, Esme tiene la maqueta preparada.

-Esme va a saltar cuando sepa que has decidido sentar cabeza con una chica tan linda.

-Preferiría decírselo en persona – la expresión de Edward era insondable.

-Nosotros… - Em puso su expresión más seria y tomó la mano de Rose que de pronto parecía nerviosa, eso era insólito – papá, mamá, le he pedido a Rosalie que sea mi esposa.

-Oh, Dios mío.

-Felicidades – exclamó Edward levantándose a abrazarlos mientras todos lo imitábamos.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Estás embarazada?

-No, papá, claro que no, es que este año terminamos nuestras carreras y creemos que es hora de aceptar que nos amamos y queremos estar juntos para siempre – mi lindo hermanito sonreía hasta por los ojos y sus hoyuelos tan marcados, mi amiga irradiaba felicidad – en cuanto nos casemos nos ponemos en campaña con la cigüeña.

Todos rieron prefiriendo tomarlo a broma, apareció un champaña y celebramos la ocasión con hermosas copas ribeteadas de oro, mientras Rosalie mostraba un inmenso diamante sobre una base de platino. Edward no soltaba mi mano, pero al verlo, su expresión era sombría, realmente triste.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada – fingió una sonrisa – es sólo que… tenemos la misma edad, ellos se están casando y yo recién tengo mi primera novia.

-Eso es un gran paso – reí abrazándolo.

-Un gran paso, claro que lo es… a veces quisiera poder… quisiera encontrar un modo de que fueras mía para siempre.

-No voy a dejarte, no comiences – me presionó con sus brazos, haciendo que mis costillas dolieran.

…

El próximo capítulo es la fiesta de Jake, pasarán cosas interesantes ese día…


	21. 21 Fiesta Desastroza

Sé que todas están ansiosas de que Edward tenga su premio por tan buen comportamiento, pero de veras será mejor esperar un poco. No quiero ser pesada y decirles "ey, es mi historia y yo sabré porque hago las cosas" porque me gusta que opinen y que den teorías y todo eso… ¿Las he defraudado hasta ahora? Confíen en mi jijiji.

Gracias y mil gracias por sus comentarios, me dan mucha fuerza.

…

(Bella Point of View)

El espejo de Rosalie nos devuelve una imagen totalmente satisfactoria, Alice viste una pequeña faldita de mezclilla con botas hasta la pantorrilla y una blusa vaporosa en rojo de una tela transparente, ella sabe que Jasper hará una escena, pero cada vez le importa menos, porque Rose nos confesó que no son celos exactamente lo que lo mueven, es que al verla le es más difícil mantener su absurda promesa, entonces, obviamente, mi amiga se aprovecha de ello, esperando el día en que lo haga ceder aunque sea un poco.

La verdad es que mi realidad no está muy lejana, desde que Edward está conmigo se ha vuelto todo un santurrón, la diferencia es que nadie lo sabe, porque asumen que él no sería capaz de esperar tanto y que yo prefiero no hablar de ello. Opto por dejarlo así, esta semana no nos hemos visto, así que es como una tregua, pero estoy decidida a convencerlo, poco a poco.

Estamos en la habitación de Rose y Emmett, viajaron a Seattle apenas terminaron la última prueba de la semana, para darle la noticia a los papás de ella. Rosalie es genial, nos dio permiso de usar su maquillaje y de tomar lo que quisiéramos de su closet, o lo que podamos usar, ella es muy osada para vestirse.

-¿Y Jasper? – dije terminando de alisar mi pelo, haría unos bucles después.

-Parece que todavía duerme, iré a verlo.

Me gustaba cómo me veía, con un jeans pitillo azul oscuro, y una polera negra de encaje, larga muy apretada, formaba mi trasero, tenía un escote redondo y dejaba ver la parte superior de mis pechos, encontré en el closet unos botines de punta redonda y tacón. Me sentía genial y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Edward no pudiese resistirse. Resoplé, él tiene el control en las venas, realmente no sé cómo lo logra y fui en busca de mi celular que sonaba en ese momento.

-Hola, novia – sólo su voz me hacía querer besarlo.

-¿Por qué no estás aquí? Te extraño.

-Está este trabajo, debíamos entregarlo hoy, pero James se enfermó y no alcanzó a terminar su parte, hemos estado en eso toda la tarde, pero queda demasiado, la profesora lo dejó para mañana en la mañana, tenemos unas dudas y ella nos dijo que fuéramos a su casa.

-No lo digas.

-Si te quedas en casa llegaré más rato y podremos estar juntos antes de ir a dejarte – dejó de hablar y yo sólo echaba humo por las orejas - ¿Muy enojada? – tanteó luego de un minuto de silencio.

-Lo estoy pensando – mordí el labio mirando mis ojos en el espejo.

-No te muerdas y deja de pensar lo que estás pensando.

-¿Qué profesora es? – murmuré con calma.

-¿Importa? – bufé y él suspiró – la misma que según tú cuando la nombro me brillan los ojos, Bella, no seas ridícula.

-No, no soy ridícula, pero no pienses que me quedaré esperando.

-Charlie estará contento.

-Charlie no tiene por qué enterarse, tú no se lo dirás y Jake tampoco – fue su minuto de guardar silencio – irás a buscarme en cuanto te desocupes.

-¿Quieres molestarme? – murmuró de pronto.

-No, tú me molestaste a mí, hasta más rato y disfruta – corté la llamada sintiendo que me saldrían lágrimas de tan furiosa, el celular comenzó a sonar otra vez y yo dudé antes de contestar - ¿Qué?

-Que te quiero, llegaré en cuanto pueda y que yo también te he extrañado demasiado.

-Edward – suspiré.

-Guárdame un baile y un vaso de algo alcohólico, para el estrés.

-Yo también te quiero y dile a esa profesora que no se pase de lista y que tienes novia.

-Sí, Bella, seguramente se lo diré, hasta más rato.

Este hombre me enfurece, cada vez que discutimos algo, sale con que me quiere o me besa y sabe que así puede zanjar el tema y me fastidia no tener fuerza de voluntad, pero es que es tan adorable y delicioso… estoy mal y él tiene razón, soy ridícula.

-Jasper dice que se siente extraño, pero lo obligué a ir – Alice se detuvo al verme - ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, Edward llegará más tarde, vamos, ya es de noche.

La música electrónica se escuchaba desde la calle y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Jasper se quejaba de dolor de cabeza y Alice daba saltitos, muchos de los presentes estaban en mi cumpleaños, incluyendo la mayoría de mis compañeras.

-Niñaaaas – el grito nasal de Lauren borró mi sonrisa, aceptando su abrazo, pero apartándome rápidamente, ella trae la peste – vengan ¿Quieren algo de beber?

-¿Y Jake?

-Está ocupado – reconocí la voz de Mike y su risotada de forma instantánea – mmmh - me comió con la mirada – ¿Y el viejo? Muchos nos alegraríamos de saber que terminaron.

-No es viejo, se llama Edward y llegará más tarde – aclaré.

-Pff, ya me había hecho a la idea de Mike – la voz de Jake me hizo volver el rostro hasta la puerta vidriera que daba al patio – hola, Bella.

-Hola – nos sonreíamos mutuamente, incluso pude vislumbrar a mi antiguo mejor amigo, al momento de abrazarme.

-Jasper – sólo inclinó la cabeza, no sabía que ya no eran amigos como antes, sentí tanta tristeza, todo, todo por mi culpa.

-Hay de todo – nos mostró la mesa con botellas vasos y comestibles – vamos a bailar.

Me tomó la mano con brusquedad y no pude decirle que no, no tenía excusa, fueron varios temas y sus manos no se quedaban nada tranquilas a la hora de dar una vuelta o reñirme porque según él no llevaba el ritmo como era y me tomaba las caderas. Mi mente sólo gritaba "supéralo" y volvamos a ser los de antes, pero eso parecía no ser posible y mi rostro se caía más y más.

-Lo que tú necesitas es un buen trago – exclamó llevándome de la mano – algo suave – preparó un vaso con mucha bebida y un poco de ron – ya deja esa cara, yo debiese estar así.

-No puedo evitarlo, Jake, te quiero, te extraño y me duele esta distancia.

-En este momento la única distancia que quiero acortar no es la que tu deseas – el olor a perfume barato inundó mi nariz.

-Bailemos, Jake – miré a Lauren con furia.

-Eeh, bueno, pero primero… - se sirvió un vaso con mucho ron y apenas un chorro de bebida.

Miré a mi alrededor, había un grupo jugando a las cartas y casi todos los demás bailaban, incluyendo a Mike con una niña que yo no conocía, en un sofá algo apartado, Jasper se echaba aire con una revista y Alice, totalmente aburrida, sentada a su lado, me acerqué a ellos.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, creo que tengo fiebre, tercianas, seguro es algo que comí, porque tengo el estómago revuelto.

-Mejor nos vamos – gimió Alice.

-Yo… yo esperaré a Edward aquí.

-¿Segura? – no, pero no quiero dar mi brazo a torcer, ¡Por qué todo es tan aburrido si él no está!

-Sí, no se preocupen.

-Bien – Jasper se tambaleó al ponerse de pie, la palidez aumentó en su bello rostro enmarcado de ese pelo rubio tan suave – vamos.

Los despedí en la puerta y fui a sentarme en un sofá solitario cerca de la escalera, Amber, una de mis compañeras se sentó a mi lado y luego llegó el infaltable Mike, que parecía estar mucho más moderado, porque conversamos de temas decentes por bastante rato. Mis ojos no quitaban la vista de Jake, se movía con total sensualidad, tomando la cintura de Lauren y ella paseaba sus manos por ese pecho que yo bien sabía lo musculoso que era. Media hora después se estaban besando, una llamita comenzó a encenderse en mi pecho, ella no lo merecía, no a él… no con ella. Pedí que me superara, pero "Lauren" y mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-¿Te pasa algo? – dijo Amber en mi oído.

-No – sólo que Jake está subiendo la escalera con ella de la mano – espérame un momento – subí unos escalones lentamente – Jake – llamé sin verlo, apareciendo a los segundos.

-¿Necesitas algo? – estaba ebrio, se afirmó en la baranda y subí hasta él – entonces quieres decirme algo.

-¿Estás… seguro? – mordí mi labio suavemente y sus ojos se clavaron ahí, soltándolo con su pulgar.

-Me parece que estoy un poco mareado, explícate.

-De ella, no quiero que por mi…

-Oh, sí y el mundo gira a tu alrededor, déjame en paz – hizo el intento de darme la espalda, pero tomé su brazo.

-Por favor, Jake, no lo hagas.

-¿Hacer qué? – mis mejillas se cubrieron de rubor – uy, te ruborizas, es que Cullen no ha hecho las tareas – rió con fuerza - ¿Quizás quieras ayuda con eso? Si quieres participar o sólo mirar no tengo ningún problema.

-No es el tema, Jake – sentí cómo los nudillos de mi mano se blanqueaban con la presión del puño.

-Dime lo que te molesta.

-Ella no te merece, Jake, aparecerá una chica y…

-Oh, no seas ridícula, además con Lauren llevamos un par de semana saliendo, hemos esperado por este momento.

-Por favor…

-Dame una razón para no ir por ella – sus ojos brillaban, mirándome fijamente, acercándose cada vez más.

-Que eres sensacional, mereces una chica como tú.

-No te hagas la inocente, ¿Me vas a besar o no? bésame y yo no voy.

Tragué saliva, lo observé, con jeans rasgados en las rodillas, una camisa de lino manga corta, que le apretaba los músculos de su enorme pecho, él era más grande y formado que Edward, como un toro, expeliendo pura sensualidad y su boca, esos labios gruesos y oscuros, que yo sabía besaban de una manera tan caliente y él… él no me detendría, "pero no es Edward" pensé "pero es por una buena causa", mis labios comenzaron a temblar y entre mi duda, su boca estaba a un centímetro de la mía, bañando mi nariz con su aroma a alcohol y especias, tan maldita y jodidamente ardiente.

-No, Jake, porque tú sabes a quién quiero yo, lo que digo es que busques a una chica que te quiera de verdad.

-Bella, Bella – se enderezó – estás tan equivocada – dio la vuelta y siguió su camino al dormitorio.

Hervía, en ese momento, todo se acumuló en mi cabeza, lo sola que he estado esta semana, todos los rechazos de Edward, la manera en que mi cuerpo sólo pide sentirlo un poco más, sólo un poco más y Jake, que en un par de minutos va a estar gozando de una estúpida cualquiera que nunca lo va a querer como él se merece, como yo quiero a Edward. Bajé la escalera casi corriendo y miré hacia la mesa de centro donde un grupo demasiado escandaloso jugaba a las cartas.

-¿Qué juegan? – exclamé ocupando el espacio que se abrió en medio del sofá.

-Se llama TODI, según la carta que te sale te tocará beber un corto, es entretenido.

-Ya, quiero jugar – y realmente era entretenido, gritábamos y reíamos, era emocionante y tenía la leve sensación de que querían que me pusiera al nivel de lo que ellos habían bebido, porque pronto la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Un chico, creo que se llama Collin opinó que era hora de bailar y la verdad es que a esas alturas ya nada me importaba, toda la rabia había desaparecido y quería que Edward llegara pronto para que me sujetara en sus brazos y no me soltara más. Completamente mareada miré a Collin que sonreía con tanta idiotez como yo.

-Voy… agh… al baño… si viene mi novio… agh… le avisan.

-¿Tienes novio?

-Siii – dije riendo – tengo novio.

Fui hasta la cocina y abrí la puerta del cuarto de servicio, cerrando los ojos al ver lo que hacía una pareja, me basta con mi propia necesidad. Reí como una estúpida logrando que me miraran. Un sabor ácido comenzó a subir por mi garganta y corrí al pequeño baño cerrando la puerta con seguro, traté de respirar profundo, me han dicho que eso resulta para no vomitar, pero los jugos gástricos ya estaban en mi garganta. No sé cuánto rato estuve ahí, devolviendo hasta lo que comí hace tres días y me dolía la garganta, el estómago, el rostro y tenía unas horrorosas ganas de llorar, porque extraño a Edward. Edward. Quiero que me abrace. Me senté en la tapa de la taza y busqué en mi bolso el celular, tenía una llamada perdida de Jasper, pero la ignoré, disqué el uno hipando hasta que me contestó.

-Edwaaaaard – sollocé sin pensar.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Estás aquí? Te extraño, Ed…

-Acabo de llegar dime dónde estás antes de que me ponga a gritar.

-En la pieza de servicio… al lado de la cocina – mi brazo se afirmaba en el lavamanos y quería tanto llegar hasta ahí, el frío de la loza calmaría el ardor de mi cabeza.

-Bella ¿Han visto a Bella? – cuando escuché su voz en el teléfono y en mi cabeza supe que estaba afuera, me arrastré para sacar el seguro.

-Ed…

-Mierda, Bella – en cuanto sus brazos me alzaron sentí como mi estómago convulsionaba y me volví corriendo para vomitar otra vez – cerré la puerta, estamos solos, vomita todo lo que quieras, el efecto se irá más rápido.

-No… quiero… que… me… veas…

-Aaah no seas tonta, no quiero discutir en este momento, sólo vomita – como si fuese una orden, mi cuerpo convulsionó nuevamente sintiendo como apartaba los rizos de mi cara y me sobaba la espalda – me asusté tanto cuando no te veía en ninguna parte, nadie sabía nada, te iba a llamar cuando tu marcaste.

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y un sabor amargo llenaba mi boca, pero ya no quería vomitar más, cerré los ojos y sentí que me acomodaba en su pecho, algo frío y húmedo me recorría la piel del rostro, el cuello y los brazos, me hacía sentir mucho más calmada. Minutos después, creo, sentí que me levantaba en sus brazos, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para reclamar, la luz me molestó los ojos y me oculté entre su ropa.

-¡Fuera! – exigió – búsquense otro lugar.

-Pero…

-¡Fuera! – rugió esta vez y pude adivinar que estaba realmente enojado, me puso en la cama con suavidad – voy a apagar la luz, necesitas dormir un rato.

-¿Qué hora es? Charlie…

-No es tan tarde – me tapó luego de acurrucarme en sus brazos nuevamente – duerme, mañana hablamos.

-Charlie me va a matar.

-Sólo duerme – comenzó con su tarareo y el mundo se apagó.

Vagamente tuve la noción de ser trasladada nuevamente en sus brazos, también de una discusión que mantuvo con Jake, pero el aire de la calle me despabiló un poco más. El rostro de Edward se veía cansado, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y una sensación de preocupación.

-¿Estás despierta?

-Un poco.

-Aférrate a mi – obedecí, aunque no tenía tanta fuerza, mientras él abría la puerta del auto, luego me colocó sobre el asiento y acomodó el cinturón con delicadeza – llamó Charlie – sus rodillas se afirmaron a la parte baja del auto – debo llevarte – levanté mi mano y acaricié su rostro, sus ojos se cerraron y presionó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos.

-Lo siento.

-Cuando estés bien hablamos de lo que sientes – cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciendo estallar mi cabeza y pronto partíamos a mi casa.

Me ayudó a caminar hasta la puerta y todo esto me traía un leve sentimiento de dejavú, instintivamente acaricié mi mejilla, podía recordar el dolor. Charlie abrió la puerta antes de que llegáramos y no hice el intento de mirarlo.

-Renee, llévala arriba – mamá apareció en la periferia y me rodeó con sus brazos mientras yo trataba de aferrarme a Edward, recién en ese momento entendía cuáles podían ser las consecuencias, él besó mi frente suavemente.

-Ve con ella, ve a dormir – trató de tranquilizarme, pero su propia voz temblaba, obedecí sólo para no complicarlo, sé que él tendrá sus métodos para verme… si quiere.

-Vamos, hija – subimos la escalera, pero me detuve en el descansillo.

-Quiero escuchar – susurré y ella asintió, nos sentamos en el mismo momento en que la voz de Charlie comenzaba a elevarse.

-Te la confié, a mi hija, mi niña, mi todo y esto es lo que me devuelves, un bulto, oliendo a vómito y alcohol – acerqué la nariz a mi pelo y guak, realmente olía mal – me prometiste que la cuidarías, me prometiste un millón de cosas y si no pudiste lograr esta, entonces ya no puedo creer en ti – se detuvo a respirar y yo me pregunté por qué Edward no aprovechó la ocasión para defenderse, a no ser… mi pecho se oprimió ante la idea… a no ser que él no quisiera defenderse – esto tendrá consecuencias, Edward y no les gustará nada, si realmente te interesa, te quiero aquí, mañana, porque necesito pensar cuál es el mejor castigo.

-Puedo decir algo – aunque suave, su voz era firme, la misma que usaba para explicarme porque no seguíamos adelante.

-Dilo.

-Tengo que entregar un trabajo mañana en la universidad, nos faltaban unos detalles y tuvimos que ir a casa de la profesora, Bella lo sabía, le dije que me esperara en casa, pero prefirió ir sola – él… oh, Dios, me está culpando a mí – me enteré cuando no la encontré – se detuvo, como si estuviese pensando lo que venía – fui a buscarla y estaba así, yo nunca hubiese permitido que llegue a ese estado, es la primera vez que la veo en una fiesta y no sé…

-Nunca la he visto bebida.

-Habrá que preguntarle, pero dice que apenas tomó un vaso, yo pienso que… quizás, el trago tenía, algo más.

¿Va a decir que estoy drogada? Mi cabeza dio una vuelta y media en ese momento. Comencé a ponerme de pie intentando no hacer ruido, Renee me ayudó a llegar a mi pieza.

-Quiero ducharme.

-Mañana podrás hacerlo.

-Ahora – comencé a quitarme la ropa con movimientos inciertos y agradecí que ella largara el agua caliente, fue un alivio sentir el líquido recorrer mi piel, llevándose el olor y los restos de vómitos, pero no la tristeza, Edward me había culpado a mí y él hizo la de Pilatos y la luz vino a mi cabeza, lo decepcioné, no sólo a mis padres, también a él. Comencé a gimotear, terminando de lavarme el pelo y envolviéndome en una toalla.

-Te secaré el pelo, ponte esto – me pasó mi pijama de franela, el que había usado la primera vez que dormimos juntos y las lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes – tranquila, hija, en este momento todo lo ves peor, mañana es otro día.

Asentí porque estaba demasiado cansada, sólo me metí en la cama mientras escuchaba el secador de pelo, el aire caliente me calmaba y en cuanto terminó el ruido me quedé dormida.

-Bella – lo escucho llamarme, pero mi cuerpo no responde, debe ser una pesadilla – Bella, despierta.

"Pero es tan temprano" mi mente lo razona, pero no sale por mi boca "Déjame dormir".

-Sé que me escuchas, despierta o lo lamentarás.

Mi buen y dulce novio me está amenazando, esto realmente es una pesadilla y entonces lo siento, un sacudón y el grito que no puede salir por mi garganta, tengo un hacha enterrada en la cabeza.

-Te dije que lo lamentarías, despierta, ahora mírame.

-Déjame dormir o me voy a enojar – digo entre dientes para que la cabeza no retumbe "qué mierda he hecho para merecer esto".

-Eres muy fresca* - me tomó por un brazo dejándome de espaldas – necesito que te despiertes y me escuches, Charlie apenas me dio una hora y llevo veinte minutos tratando de despertarte.

-Mierda – exclamo y como una película pasan por mi cabeza todas las escenas de lo vivido la noche anterior.

-Sí, mierda, mierda, mueve tu culo mejor, anda al baño y trata de vomitar y hacer todo lo que necesites y te apuras.

Lo miro por primera vez, otra vez se aprieta el puente de la nariz con los dedos y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, nunca lo he visto así de enojado, será mejor apurarse, aguanto el dolor de todos mis músculos y articulaciones, tratando de apenas tocar el suelo para que mi cabeza no retumbe tanto. Me lavé los dientes, la cara, hice pipí, pero no tenía deseos de vomitar, quizás más tarde y regresé, frío, mucho frío.

-Toma este polerón, vas a tener frío todo el día y es mejor si te mantienes abrigada, para que los achaques no vuelvan, toma esto – me estiró dos pastillas y un Gatorade de naranja – tómatelo de a sorbitos y para que aprendas, antes de beber como lo hiciste, debes tomarte una botella completa de estas, tendrás un mejor despertar – obedecí sin chistar, pensando en que toda esta conversación podría haber sido divertida, pero vi en su mirada que estaba realmente molesto.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce, no he dormido ni una mierda y tuve que ir a dejar ese maldito informe porque el imbécil de James sigue enfermo.

-Lo siento – con la cabeza baja, me mordía el labio tratando de no llorar.

-Sentirlo es una mierda, Bella – gruñó – le prometí a Charlie que te cuidaría, pero qué puedo hacer si tú no te preocupas por ti misma – presioné ambos labios entre los dientes, pero las lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas – realmente me he esforzado todo este tiempo, quiero ser una mejor persona por ti, porque te quiero y no me gusta la idea de que estés con el mierda que yo era antes, cómo pudiste, Bella, nunca esperé que tu… - los sollozos eran demasiado audibles, pero no podía mirarlo y saber cuán mal estaba todo - ¿Por qué estás llorando? – levantó mi rostro con sus manos.

-Porque… yo no… no quiero que… termines conmigo – los sollozos me llenaban el pecho y apenas me dejaban respirar.

-¿Por qué iba a terminar contigo? – enjugó mis ojos obligándome a mirarlo, aunque seguía enojado, su voz era mucho más suave – dímelo, realmente quiero entender qué pasa por esa cabezota.

-Te decepcioné – me soltó y de pronto escuché sus fuertes carcajadas, de espaldas en la cama, se apretaba la guata riéndose – no te rías, cómo puedes reírte.

-Eres tan absurda a veces, pero esto… es lo más ridículo que te he escuchado decir, estuve toda la noche aquí, mirándote, sin poder dormir, preocupándome porque me siento absolutamente culpable de no haber estado contigo y tú… Bella, si no soy tu padre, oh, Cristo… - se tapó el rostro con las manos, tranquilizándose – de lo que sí puedo estar enojado es que si querías beber hasta el olvido pudiste avisarme, habría buscado la manera de que no necesitaras regresar aquí y Charlie no se entere, pero para eso ya es tarde – apoyándose en su brazo derecho miró como me limpiaba la cara con la sábana – no podría decepcionarme de ti, Bella, nunca, porque todo lo que tú puedas hacer yo ya lo hice ¿Queda claro?

-Creo que sí.

-Bien, después de nuestra entrada triunfal, Charlie y yo volvimos a la fiesta – una luz brillaba en su mirada – estoy seguro de que tu perro faldero no tendrá permiso para hacer una fiesta en su perra vida.

-¿Qué hicieron? – se levantó de hombros.

-Sólo encontrar unos paquetes de marihuana y tanto alcohol como para matar una vaca, el punto es que estarás castigada sólo por este fin de semana, Rosalie me mata si no puedes ir a su fiesta de Halloween.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque Charlie se convenció de que te pusieron algo en el trago y el castigo es por aceptar un vaso que no te hayas servido tu ¿Es que nadie te ha enseñado nada? – volvió a reírse de su propio chiste – ¿Ahora puedes explicarme a qué va todo esto? Porque no fui contigo, era tu venganza o algo así…

-Hay algo que no te he contado – sus ojos, ellos se ensombrecieron y la sonrisa desapareció de sus rostro, podía ver cómo especulaba en su cabeza – Jake estaba bailando con esta chica, Lauren que es tan fea y desagradable y…

-Me has hablado de ella.

-Yo estaba tan enojada – dolía, realmente dolía verlo así de triste – pero no por… aunque estemos distanciados, Jake es mi amigo y me preocupa, no quiero que él… Lauren no se lo merece, ella no es la chica para él.

-¿Y quién es esa chica tan afortunada?

-Los vi subiendo la escalera y yo sabía a lo que iban y lo seguí, le dije que tuviera paciencia, que ya aparecería alguien que fuera para él, alguien que merezca todo lo que él tiene para dar – con mis dedos arrugaba la orilla de la sábana, formando un pequeño plisado.

-¿Y?

-Él me dijo que si yo lo besaba él no iría con ella.

-¿Y lo besaste? – rugió.

-No, Edward, no lo besé, ese no es el punto.

-¿Cuál es el maldito punto?

Sé que soy una tonta, porque podría haber callado y él nunca se habría enterado, pero necesito sacarlo de mí, o esta culpa me va a perseguir por demasiado tiempo, me conozco, sé que será así.

-El maldito punto es que… quise hacerlo y no por… evitar que se fuese con ella… yo… - aspiré hondo – quería que me besara fuerte y caliente como besa él.

*fresca= sinvergüenza, insolente, desfachatada.

Para que lo digo si ya todas lo saben ¡Soy Mala! Ahora díganme ustedes ¿Cómo creen que va a reaccionar Edward? Realmente quiero sus opiniones.

Y el secreto del Gatorade realmente sirve.


	22. 22 El Trato

Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, a ver qué opinan ustedes.

(Bella Point of View)

Se incorporó lentamente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a empequeñecerse, sus nudillos marcados como acero bajo la piel y su rostro cambiaba de color a la misma medida de sus pensamientos.

Yo estaba inmóvil, porque en ese momento no podía predecir cuál sería su reacción y por primera vez, tuve miedo.

-Yo… - cerró los ojos y se levantó de la cama con agilidad caminando hasta la puerta – necesito dormir, volveré más tarde, tal vez.

-No te vayas, no, Edward – en ese momento olvidé todos mis malestares y sólo salté de la cama abrazándolo por la espalda, lo escuché botar todo el aire de los pulmones.

-No puedes decirme algo como eso y esperar que razone, estoy demasiado cansado y molesto, déjame ir…

-Te quiero, a ti, te quiero – sentía las lágrimas comenzar a asomarse, porque yo sabía que si él se iba ahora, nunca sería lo mismo – duerme aquí, hay una pieza de invitados, o en mi cama, pero quédate, por favor.

-No llores – exigió soltando mis dedos uno a uno – porque si lloras pensaré que es peor de lo que estoy pensando – y mis ojos obedecieron, ellos también sufrirían si no podían verlo – si no me voy en este momento diré cosas que no siento, estoy tratando de… controlarme, Bella, más tarde, sólo más tarde.

-Está bien – susurré.

-Y no llorarás.

Cuando levanté la cabeza él ya no estaba, pensé en seguirlo, pero había sido demasiado claro, un minuto después la puerta se volvía a abrir.

-¿Hija? – el rostro de Renee se asomó con una expresión especulativa - ¿Pasó algo? Edward ni siquiera se despidió.

-Estaba cansado – en el fondo no le mentía – fue una noche demasiado pesada.

-Así es ¿Quieres hablar? Te ves triste y preocupada – para ese momento ya estaba a mi lado acariciando mi pelo.

-No sé, es algo tan estúpido, no sé cómo pude ser tan tonta.

-Tengo experiencia en eso de ser tonta, vamos, dúchate y vístete, quiero hacer unos dulces para entregar la Noche de Brujas y aprovechamos de hablar, Charlie te espera para dar su charla de buen comportamiento, para variar, siempre tiene algo que decir, el sabelotodo.

-¡Mamá! – una sonrisa salía a mis labios, era el comentario más sarcástico que había escuchado en el último tiempo, si había alguien en capilla, ese era Charlie, pero, obviamente, ella no lo sabía.

-Bueno, yo también me canso, si a veces parezco su hija, pero definitivamente no quiero hablar de eso, menos contigo, sólo apresúrate.

A pesar de que mi corazón estaba apretado fue una tarde diferente, en familia. Entre los niños y Charlie cortaban el papel celofán de colores para envolver los dulces que preparábamos con Renee, a base de gelatina, colorantes y distintos sabores. Terminamos comiendo emparedados de queso y leche con chocolate.

El sermón no estuvo tan malo, después de todo, era la cuarta parte de lo que debió ser si Edward le hubiese contado toda la verdad, así que sólo agaché la cabeza y asentí.

Comienzo a subir la escalera después de avisar a Renee que iré a dormir, ella era la única levantada en ese momento, ya es de noche afuera y estoy cansada -Edward – suspiro, quisiera saber qué está pasando por su cabeza, no debí decírselo, fui egoísta al hacerlo, pensé en mi tranquilidad, pero no tomé en cuenta que él podría sufrir por eso y yo no quiero que sufra, quiero que ría y que hablemos abrazados de todas las idioteces que se nos ocurren, quiero ver su expresión relajada y tener la seguridad de que es por mí. Eso es lo que quiero darle, alegría, comprensión, cariño.

Prometo tratar de comprenderlo, no presionarlo, prometo ser paciente, pero, por favor, por favor que antes de dormir él me diga que me perdona y que todo estará bien.

Me quité las Converse en cuanto entré a la pieza, antes de buscar con los dedos el interruptor de la luz, al mirar hacia la cama, él estaba ahí y mi corazón saltó con locura, ¡Está aquí! Caminé lentamente comprobando que su pecho se movía acompasadamente, dormía, abrazado a mi almohada, estaba descalzo, sus zapatos en el suelo, llevaba un pantalón gris claro y un sweater azul. Tan adorable, con esa expresión tan pasiva, cómo pude por un segundo siquiera pensar que Jake es atractivo si Edward ¡Mi Novio! Es el hombre más maravilloso que mis ojos han visto, que mis manos han sentido, si hasta mi corazón me lo dice en este momento, con una carrera olímpica por llegar a él.

Sonrío ampliamente antes de ir hasta el closet y buscar un pijama, me muerdo el labio con insistencia, eligiendo una camisola de algodón celeste que compré en Victoria Secret, hubiese preferido algo con pantalón, pero hoy no había más opción. Me lavé los dientes y me cambié rápidamente antes de apagar la luz y regresar junto a la cama, pero él está encima y no hay modo de que pueda meterme bajo las colchas, dudo antes de gatear por la cama, no sé cuál será su humor, sus pensamientos, ¿Será mucho acurrucarme con él y hacer como que nada ha pasado? No, no lo es. Saco la almohada y tomo una de sus manos que cuelga lánguidamente y la paso por mi cintura mientras me instalo entre sus brazos, dándole la espalda, sólo cierro los ojos.

-Hueles diferente – su susurro calienta toda mi nuca a través del pelo.

-¿Estás despierto? – en el mismo tono que él, no quiero exaltar los ánimos.

-No, duermo y esto es un delicioso sueño.

-Si me hubieses avisado, habría venido antes.

-Pero dejaste tu celular aquí, sobre el velador – se acerca un poco más a mí y su mano se enreda a las mías - ¿A qué hueles? Es muy apetecible, tantos aromas, tan dulce… me dan deseos de morderte.

Trago saliva mientras mi cabeza da unas cuantas vueltas - ¿Has comido? ¿De qué hora estás aquí?

-Muchas horas, fui a casa a tratar de dormir, pero… - sentí su nariz en mi espalda, sentí su respiración agitada y ese silencio que decía tantas cosas – dijiste que me quieres a mí, lo dijiste ¿Cierto? A mí y nadie más.

-Sólo a ti – esperé, por lo menos un minuto antes de hablar - ¿Me perdonas?

-No hay nada que perdonar – su única mano libre subió hasta mi rostro y acarició la piel de mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

-Esta vez ¿Te decepcioné? – rió, pero de una manera nerviosa.

-Bueno… no es algo que yo haya hecho, porque nadie me provoca como tú, pero no… sólo me sentí… un poco… confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no importa, pero quiero preguntarte algo que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza toda la tarde – su voz se volvió más nítida al momento en que levantó el rostro, hasta apoyarlo en mi brazo derecho.

-Pregunta.

-Repito textual "quería que me besara fuerte y caliente como besa él" – de forma instantánea mis mejillas enrojecieron, sonaba peor de lo que recordaba - ¿Cómo beso yo?

-No creo que no lo sepas – sonreí.

-Quiero oírlo de ti – con el brazo izquierdo flexionado, apoyaba su cabeza en él mientras me instaba a dar la vuelta, quedé de espaldas, mirándonos.

-Tienes los labios tan duros y a la vez besas suave, pero firme – ¿Por qué de pronto esto se sentía tan tremendamente sensual? – me gusta cuando muerdes mis labios con los tuyos, tan dedicado y exasperantemente lento.

-Y eso te gusta.

-Mucho – paso la punta de la lengua por mis labios, como anticipando.

-Pero no son besos "fuertes y calientes" – evalúo su mirada, no hay engaño ahí, él realmente quiere saber.

-No, pero son… - no puedo continuar, me calla con su boca y es tan distinto esta vez, su lengua no pide permiso como otras veces, sólo busca la mía y de una forma rápida, desesperada, mientras sus labios se sienten tan mojados, estoy tan concentrada en esta caricia tan nueva y deliciosa, que apenas noto cuando se instala sobre mi cuerpo, tan increíblemente poderoso y estoy segura de que es el único que alguna vez me hará sentir de esta manera. Gimoteo cuando se aparta levemente para bajar por la piel de mi cuello intercalando dulces lamidas con pequeños mordiscos.

-¿Te besó así alguna vez? – exigió sin apartar su boca de mi piel, el cosquilleo en el interior de mis piernas era diferente esta vez, subía y bajaba por mi vientre, como oleadas de calor, instintivamente apreté mis muslos, como impidiendo que esa sensación se me fuese a escapar – te hice una pregunta, Bella – su tono de voz era, demandante, dominante y a la vez tan suave y sensual. Se había paseado por mi clavícula y ahora subía hasta mi oído.

-No, sólo tú – gemí y mis manos recordaron que estaban vivas comenzando a subir por sus costados, quería encontrar su pelo, que él sintiera algo de esta locura.

Observé con ojos asustados como sus manos llevaban las mías sobre mi cabeza, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento al sujetarlas con su mano derecha, mi garganta se contrajo y no sé por qué, esto hizo que la humedad de mi vagina se intensificara, me sentía perdida, como si estuviesen filmando una película sobre mí, pero yo no supiera qué iba a pasar.

-¿Bella? – esa voz, esa voz.

-¿Sí-i?

-Notas como tus muslos se aprietan - ¿Cómo lo sabe? – debes estar muy mojada allá abajo ¿Lo estás? – todo el rato su mano izquierda sube y baja por mi costado mientras su húmeda boca saborea mi oreja, sí, toda ella, la delinea con la punta de su lengua dando mordiscos en el lóbulo.

-Sí – no sé qué es lo que pasa, pero mi cuerpo se retuerce, como si tuviese vida propia, sobretodo ahí… allá abajo, siento la contracción de mis músculos y un gemido más audible se me escapa.

-¿Él te hizo sentir así alguna vez, Bella?

-No-o – su rostro se alza y me mira fijamente.

-No, Edward.

-No, Edward – repito con tal que me siga besando y así lo hace, toma mi boca nuevamente y su lengua entra y sale, con lentitud, concienzudamente.

-Buena niña – susurra dando besos en mi rostro – ahora ¿Quieres que él te bese… ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí "fuerte y caliente"?

-No, sólo tu – vuelve a mirarme, pero con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh, eh, repite "No, Edward" – siento como sus rodillas se entierran entre mis piernas y las separa, el aire se cuela por ahí y mi vagina palpita con fuerza, anticipando algo, ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Ahora?

-Oh, Dios…

-Dilo o me detengo – cierro los ojos, su tono es demasiado autoritario, eso debiese hacerme sentir más asustada, pero no es así, todo lo contrario.

-No, Edward – y trato de que mi voz sea nítida.

-Buena niña, mi buena niña – exhala con fuerza y el aroma de su aliento se cuela por mi garganta, huele a menta, debe haber comido una recién, es un olor muy fuerte - ¿Me autorizas para tocarte allá abajo y comprobar lo húmeda que estás? – mis ojos se abren como platos ¿Quiero que lo haga? Claro que sí, todo mi cuerpo lo pide, asiento con la cabeza y sus cejas se fruncen.

-Sí, Edward – esa voz… no es mía, como un ronroneo ronco.

-Aprendes rápido, mi buena niña – remarcando el "mi", el peso de su cuerpo desaparece al moverse hacia una costado, mirándome a los ojos de una manera tranquilizadora, pero sus ojos están negros, sé que está tan excitado como yo, le sonrío y él también a mí – eres tan hermosa – y el dorso de su mano libre se posa en mi mejilla acariciándola dos veces antes de comenzar a bajar, sus dedos van dejando una estela de placer por mi cuello, delineando el contorno de un seno, pero sin tocarlo realmente, las costillas, la cintura, comienzo a jadear, la cadera y sigue por la piel de mi muslo cuando la tela del camisón se acaba – no te asustes ¿Yo te haría daño?

-No, Edward, nunca – una de sus rodillas mantiene mis piernas separadas y cuando sus dedos descienden hacia la cara interna del muslo, todo mi cuerpo se contrae de anticipación ¡Él me va a tocar AHÍ! Sigue subiendo, pero pasa de largo, llegando hasta la cintura de mi calzón.

-Sólo lo bajaré un poco – su brazo se contorsiona para introducir su palma extendida haciendo que la tela elástica descienda levemente y sus dedos acarician mis rizos sintiendo una risita junto a mi cara, donde descansa su cabeza, baja un poco más, sólo por encima y su cuerpo se contrae mientras yo gimo demasiado audiblemente – oh, Dios, Bella, estás tan increíblemente mojada y por mí, sólo para mí – gruñe en mi cuello jadeando fuertemente, sé que está tratando de calmarse, no sabía que algo así podía lograr un efecto tan fuerte en él, pero mi atención vuelve a sus dedos cuando uno de ellos, el más largo separa la suave piel que cubre mi vagina y comienza a abrirse camino con una lentitud expectante, la humedad hace que su trabajo sea más fácil, fuertes tiritones empiezan a provocarse en ese lugar, subiendo hasta mi vientre y recorriendo mi pecho – tranquila, tranquila, no te anticipes – saca su dedo, pero la mano permanece ahí, sin moverse – bien, ahora vamos a conversar – me besa suavemente - ¿Te gusta esto que estamos haciendo?

-Sí, Edward – su nariz se desliza por mi frente, está ordenando los pequeños mechones de pelo que se pegan en la piel sudorosa.

-Quiero darte algo, pero… sólo esta vez, no creas que he cambiado de opinión o algo así.

-Sí, Edward.

-Ya, no sigas con eso, ahora estamos de igual a igual, pero me gusta que te quede claro que cuando se trate de sexo, yo mando.

-Oh, sí, ya me di cuenta - río con nerviosismo.

-Si pudieses ver tu rostro en este momento, eres un poema – me besa nuevamente – bien, te dije que te iba a dar algo, pero yo voy a pedir algo a cambio también.

-Lo que quieras.

-Mmh, eso es interesante, preciosa, entonces no tengo para qué decírtelo ahora – su dedo se hunde levemente entre mi carne y mi pecho se levanta en respuesta – flexiona las rodillas, así no puedo avanzar – le obedezco y siento mis piernas temblorosas, había olvidado su existencia hasta ahora – tan húmeda y caliente, tan suave y apuesto que… - saca la mano riendo ante mi protesta y se lleva el dedo a la nariz – delicioso, tu olor es… cómo me gustaría probarte, pero no es la ocasión, aunque me tientas, demasiado, no podría controlarme haciendo eso - ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Probarme? Su boca, su lengua tocándome AHÍ y suena tan excitante, cuando veo que lame los dedos con la lengua – miel, Bella, eres sorprendente – y sin aviso me besa, y un sabor agridulce se cuela por mi boca – pero me estoy desviando aquí – su mano baja nuevamente – abre tus piernas – obedezco.

-¿Así, Edward?

-Oh, sí – su dedo sube y baja suavemente logrando avanzar entre los pliegues – buena niña, así, tranquila – su lengua acaricia mi cuello al mismo ritmo que su dedo se va moviendo, todo esto me está volviendo loca, pero tengo la leve sensación de que si no soy obediente, no me gustará nada, va tomando más ritmo y su pulgar separa la piel superior y presiona suave, pero fuerte a la vez provocando que todo mi cuerpo se arquee y se retuerza en un fuerte gemido, no tenía idea que ese lugar pudiese ser tan sensible, y él no se detiene, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares ahí, mientras su otro dedo sigue viajando más adentro – escucha – jadea sin detenerse – quiero que me prometas que nunca más… nunca volverás a ver a Jacob Black – como si no quisiese dejar duda de a quién se refería – y si llegas a encontrarte con él, huirás… como si fuese el diablo… promételo…

Dios mi mente trata de razonar, pero apenas puedo manejar la contorsión de mi cuerpo y los jadeos cada vez más sonoros - pero yo… no… - y se detiene.

-Promételo o esto queda hasta aquí – su voz es firme y entre el sudor que me nubla la vista, veo que tiene la frente arrugada.

-Sí, Edward, lo prometo, pero sigue… por favor – su dedo se hunde lentamente antes de seguir con el pulgar – quiero tocarte… -digo con esa voz tan distinta - deja que te toque… suelta mis manos.

-No, no, no, no, una niña buena acepta lo que se le da, una niña que pide es una niña mala y debe ser castigada – jadeo ante sus palabras, porque de pronto siento que quiero ser mala, pero el último aliento de consciencia me dice que obedezca y siga disfrutando – tan apretada, supieras cómo late mi pene por sentirte, estar ahí donde está mi dedo entrando y saliendo, oh, Bella eres tan deliciosa, mi niña hermosa – casi por instinto siento los músculos de mi vagina contraerse contra ese dedo intruso – oh, si no puedo ni moverlo cuando haces eso, tan, tan apretada – mis manos como garras arrugan la colcha y siento que mi cuerpo comienza a convulsionar, pero contraigo los músculos, porque siento que si no me controlo, me voy a morir, eso… siento que se me va la vida de tanto placer – suéltate, Bella, déjalo ir, déjalo que fluya – mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas y su boca devora la mía, pero aún así mis músculos están tan agarrotados, que no puedo, no soy capaz.

-No… pue... do.

-Sí, puedes – levanta su cuerpo unos centímetros sin perder el ritmo de su mano, su nariz acaricia la forma de mi pezón sobre la tela y de pronto su boca está ahí y muerde con fuerza y entonces sucede, todo desaparece, todo, incluso las caricias de Edward, mi cuerpo se llena de un frío sudor junto a millones de espasmos y se arquea, siento que libera mis manos y mi cabeza se echa hacia atrás hundiéndose en la almohada y un grito, ahogado por su boca, sale de la mía, hasta que lentamente todo se empieza a calmar, entre el sopor de mi mente, siento como él me toma entre sus brazos, sentado en la cama y me besa, todo mi rostro y ríe, abrazándome más fuerte, acariciando mi pelo, apartándolos de mi frente mojada – ese ha sido el orgasmo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, Bella, te quiero, te quiero tanto, no sé cómo he vivido todos estos años sin ti – acomodo mi rostro en su pecho y creo que esa sonrisa no desaparecerá nunca más de mi rostro.

-¿Cómo… – carraspeo, provocando risas de los dos – ¿Cómo me castigarías? – sus carcajadas se amortiguan al hundir el rostro en mi pelo.

-No estás preparada para eso, ni para muchas otras cosas, mi niña, eres demasiado impaciente – besa mi frente y suspira – ahora quédate acostadita, yo debo ir al baño, creo que tengo que limpiar un pequeño accidente en mis pantalones – me incorporo para mirarlo con duda, en qué momento eso sucedió, cómo pude ser tan egoísta de no pensar en lo que él necesitaba – deshecha todos esos pensamientos ahora – ordena con esa voz de hace un rato y mi garganta vuelve a contraerse y siento mi vagina apretarse – Bella, eres imposible.

-¿Cómo sabes todo lo que estoy pensando y sintiendo? – exijo.

-Porque tu rostro es como un libro abierto – vuelve a besarme con suavidad mientras me instala entre las sábanas con sumo cuidado – deja que me cambie y luego puedes ducharte, creo que realmente lo necesitas – asiento sin convencimiento mientras acomodo mis manos bajo el rostro y siento la somnolencia apoderarse de mis párpados, veo a Edward gatear al otro lado de la cama y tomar una mochila, se devuelve a darme otro beso y desaparece hacia el baño.

Es un sueño, sí, debe serlo, porque nunca he sabido montar en mi vida y sobre este unicornio blanco siento que soy toda una amazona, hermosos parajes nos rodean, tanto color y vida, los sauces se mecen con el viento. El pelaje del animal hace cosquillas entre mis piernas, sólo entonces noto que estoy desnuda, pero no siento vergüenza, ni siquiera cuando deliciosos besos recorren mi cuello, y ese torso, desnudo también, podría reconocerlo donde fuera, es Edward, mi Edward, el amor de mi vida. El paisaje cambia y el unicornio ya no está, comienza a oscurecer hasta que no pudiese distinguir ni mis propias manos, levanto la cabeza, asustada, escucho gemidos, pero no son de placer, es más bien un llanto y quejidos, algo me aplasta el pecho impidiéndome respirar y buscando el aire para mis pulmones, despierto.

-No… - quejido – otra vez… no – sollozo.

-¿Edward? – susurro incorporándome, él está dormido, pero su cuerpo se contrae, con las manos se da palmetazos en el rostro y entonces noto que estaba bañado en lágrimas – shh, Edward, es una pesadilla, estoy aquí – sé que no está despierto, pero sigue llorando, de una manera desgarradora y cuando lo abrazo, su cara se hunde en mi pecho y en un segundo está tranquilo, sigo acariciando su pelo mojado de sudor y beso su frente, parece un niño en este momento, tan distinto del hombre dominante de hace unas horas, ¿Qué recuerdos atormentarán su mente? Sé que él sufre por algo, que lo persigue día y noche, que está ahí, en sus ojos incluso cuando se está riendo a carcajadas. Quisiera tener el valor de preguntarle, pero me asusta que se encierre en si mismo aún más, porque sé que hay un muro inmenso entre lo que me deja ver y lo que él es realmente.

-Te amo, Edward – digo en su oído y él se acomoda en mi cuello, sé que está sonriendo en sus sueños y decido seguirlo, aún estoy tan cansada.

-Despierta bella durmiente – la sonrisa aparece sin mi consentimiento, adoro que me despierte – vamos, te estás haciendo la dormida y no quiero irme sin despedirme.

-Mmh – me estiro sonoramente, puedo sentir como todos los músculos se contraen y luego vuelven a su lugar, exhalo con fuerza y caigo nuevamente abriendo los ojos – me duele todo.

-¿En serio? – está riendo, de rodillas frente a mí, toma una de mis manos y la besa – ¿Qué hiciste anoche que no me has contado? – guiña un ojo, está tan contento que mi corazón se alegra – y me sonrojo en un instante, puedo sentir cada una de sus caricias al recordar.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete y… - mira su celular que saca del bolsillo, está con su buzo azul, polera blanca y polerón amarillo – diez minutos…

-Oooh, eres cruel, déjame dormir – subo la sábana hasta taparme.

-Hoy tengo un millón de cosas que hacer, lavar ropa, limpiar, vendré por la tarde, además Alec me llamó ayer que quiere le enseñe un juego nuevo que compró para el PS3 – achicó los ojos y puso un dedo en su boca - ¿Estás castigada?

-Sólo no puedo salir, pero puedes venir.

-Bien – me besó suavemente – mientras más luego parta, antes volveré – tomó la mochila de los pies de la cama y la puso en su espalda, sin dejar de mirarme, sonriendo realmente feliz, me lanzó un beso antes de caminar al ventanal – sigue durmiendo, floja.

-Ey, espera, hay algo que quiero decirte – mordí mi labio y bajé el rostro mientras se acercaba nuevamente.

-¿Pasa algo? – rodeó la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

-Durante la noche, tuviste una pesadilla – sus ojos se abrieron enormes, asustado.

-¿Qué… qué dije?

-No mucho, no importa eso, pero… - cómo le digo esto – estabas… llorando, mucho y… golpeabas tu cara.

-Perdón – murmuró, sabía que se pondría triste, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y sus manos se crisparon, aunque trataba de controlarse – hubiese preferido que no me vieras.

-Cuando te abracé te calmaste ¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Siempre sueñas así?

-Nos vemos más tarde ¿Ya? – su voz era suave, posó sus labios sobre los míos, pero sin besarme – perdón si te asusté, pero no te preocupes… no es nada.

Me sentí culpable, pero de alguna manera sabía que él tenía que saberlo, como si lo estuviese poniendo sobre aviso o algo así, suspiré cuando lo vi darme una sonrisa desde el árbol, pero esta no le llegaba a los ojos. Esperé unos segundos antes de correr a asomarme por la baranda, estaba apoyado en el árbol y tenía su cara en las manos, como tratando de calmarse, luego de unos minutos se marchó.

Miré mi dormitorio mientras mordía mi dedo índice, no quería seguir durmiendo y yo también debía limpiar, pero mi cuerpo realmente no decía lo mismo. Detuve mi escrutinio en el escritorio y encendí el laptop mientras bajaba por algo de comer, moría de hambre. Debo recordar guardarle algo de almuerzo a Edward, dudo que su alimentación sea muy sustanciosa sin la supervisión de Emmett. Subí una bandeja con galletas, café con leche, tostadas y huevos revueltos. Edward siempre se burla de que como mucho, pero mi cuerpo tiene un metabolismo privilegiado, no subo ni un gramo, ojalá esta condición no cambie con los años, si él me encuentra hermosa a pesar de todos mis defectos, será mejor que siga siendo así.

Mastico mientras abro la página de Google y escribo "Edward Cullen" ¿Cómo es que nunca antes hice esto? Mi boca cae hasta el suelo, mi novio es como una estrella de cine, con todas estas fotos podría llenar unos cuantos álbumes fotográficos. En la mayoría acompañado del hombre rubio de la foto en su escritorio "Carlisle Cullen" efectivamente su hermano, dice aquí que es hijo de la primera esposa de Cayo Cullen, Guau, su padre es un hombre… impresionante, por ser suave, sus ojos son terroríficos, de un color oscuro, casi podría decir que son rojos, tirito, Charlie no es el hombre más agraciado del mundo, pero no le da susto ni a las moscas… hasta que se pone pesado, sonrío. "Cayo Cullen" escribo en la página de búsqueda mientras dejo la otra en la barra de tareas: nacido en Italia en… tiene 65 años" Extraño, no parece tan mayor. "Juez, famoso en el país, más conocido como El Inquisidor, destacado empresario del rubro de la industria maderera. Su primera esposa, Didyme Volterra, heredera junto a su hermano Aro, de la mitad de la Cadena de lujosos hoteles Volterra junto a Arthur McCarty" El papá de Emmett. "Didyme falleció en extrañas circunstancias, siempre se ha negado que sea un suicidio, pero es la posibilidad más certera. La pareja tuvo un solo hijo, Carlisle, único heredero de la fortuna de su madre, siempre se cuestionó que la administración no pasara a manos de Cayo, ya que el chico apenas tenía diez años, si no que directamente a McCarty, hasta que ambos se asociaron, creando la nueva línea de hoteles "Esmeralda", diseñados por Esmeralda Cullen, "Esme" esposa de Carlisle, ellos no tienen hijos".

"Cayo contrajo segundas nupcias con la que sería la niñera inglesa de su hijo mayor, Elisabeth Masen, años después nació Edward y Chelsea. Elisabeth falleció también, cuando sus hijos apenas contaban los trece años, nunca se han dado los motivos, pero fuentes no autorizadas, dicen que la mujer vivió auto recluida durante muchos años logrando terminar con su vida al darse un balazo en el paladar, se dice también que Edward, su hijo, estaba presente en el momento".

Oh, no quiero seguir leyendo, mi curiosidad casi está saciada, pero cuando lo mire a los ojos él lo sabrá, estoy segura, no sé cómo pero lo sabrá.

¿Hermana? ¿Chelsea? Nunca he escuchado hablar de una hermana, es todo tan extraño, quizás por eso me preguntó qué es lo que había dicho en su sueño, temía haberme informado más de lo necesario.

Era tan sólo un niño, si es que todo era cierto, ver a su madre matarse, me da escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo.

¿Por qué se habrán suicidado las dos mujeres de su padre? otro escalofrío recorre mi espalda, si ese hombre es una especia de ser malvado, tanto que ellas no lo pudieron soportar, porque no podría haber heredado Edward… NO Bella, ni siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo, él te quiere, tu confías en él… pero ellas también confiaron si se casaron. Cayo Cullen y Edward Cullen cortados por la misma tijera, no, realmente no quiero creer eso.

Mejor me ocuparé de hacer mis deberes en vez de estar llenándome la cabeza de idioteces y, ojalá que Edward no se dé cuenta de lo que descubrí, no me siento capaz de lidiar con su rostro triste hoy.

Pasaba el mediodía cuando Renee me pidió ayuda con el almuerzo, pastel de carne con puré de papas. Desvié la mirada cuando capté su expresión interrogativa, era imposible que nos haya escuchado anoche, realmente no sé el volumen de mis quejidos, pero su dormitorio está demasiado lejos del mío como para… creo que ya lo sabría, Charlie hubiese golpeado la puerta hasta botarla con la sola sospecha de que dormía con mi novio.

-Estás sonriendo, Bella ¿Hablaste con él después de todo? – me entregó un delantal de organdí, un cuchillo y las papas lavadas.

-Sí, hablamos anoche antes de dormir.

-Entonces ya no hay problemas.

-Bueno, en realidad no fue tan fácil – mordí mi labio demasiado fuerte, tratando de evitar los recuerdos.

-Dudo que algo con Edward sea demasiado fácil, tiene una personalidad fuerte, ideal para lo polvorita y boquita inteligente que eres tú ¿Qué te dijo?

-Me hizo prometer que no volveré a ver a Jake – en resumen.

-Jake nunca me ha gustado, así que si quieres mi opinión, me encanta su idea, pero creo que deberías llamarlo y darle algún tipo de explicación, quizás no hoy, pero sé por qué te lo digo, quizás después de almuerzo – se quedó en silencio unos minutos, yo parecía tan concentrada en cada cáscara de la papa - ¿Edward vendrá a comer?

-No lo sé, dijo que tenía ropa que lavar y el aseo de su pieza.

-Hacendoso, eso es algo buenísimo ¿Podrías llamarlo y preguntarle?

-Mmh, dejé el celular en la pieza, iré a buscarlo - marqué su número sentándome en la cama, pero no me respondió, esperé un par de minutos para remarcar y me enviaba a buzón de voz – qué frustración – recorrí la agenda telefónica pensando en que no he hablado con Alice desde el viernes, ya casi nunca tenemos el tiempo suficiente y suspiro, no la extraño tanto como las bromas tontas de Jake, viene a mi mente el recuerdo de la manipulación de mi querido novio, no verlo, huir de él… nada sobre llamarlo ¿Cierto? Como dijo Renee, una explicación ¿Qué pasaría con él? Ella insinuó algo, pero no entendí nada. Siento una punzada de advertencia en mi vientre al momento que presiono el nombre de Jake, como si mis entrañas presintieran lo que perdían si desafiaba a Edward de esta manera. Después de varios timbrazos, sentí la liberación de la línea y una risita demasiado conocida.

-¡Te pillé!

-¿Edward? – mierda, mierda, mierda.

…..

Esta vez no las dejo en la incertidumbre solo por mala, es que el capitulo estaba quedando demasiado largo y fue el momento ideal para cortarlo.

Comentarios, denme comida, comida.

¿Qué opinan de la pequeña sesión de Edward dominante? Y eso que se estaba controlando, en sus palabras sería "todo por un buen motivo" por supuesto, mantener a Jake a raya.


	23. 23 Los Nunca y Los Por Siempre

Me dio pena escribir este capítulo, pero aquí está… recuerden que nada es al azar.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me ayudan a continuar.

Les dejo el link de una gran amiga Lakentsb es su pseudónimo, ella escribe unos muy interesantes FF www .fanfi ction u/ 2246853/ Lakentsb **¡Visítenla!**

**Y de mi gran amiga Axavenus, cuyo único fic ya está terminado y esperamos se anime a escribir más ** t/u/28 10993/A xaven us

…

(Bella Point of View)

Lo escuchaba reír al otro lado de la línea y mi furia iba creciendo a cada momento, entendiendo qué es lo que sucedía, él había cambiado el número que yo tenía grabado como de Jake por otro.

-Ya, detente – exclamé con enojo.

-Eres tan desvergonzada y predecible a la vez – la risa se entremezclaba al hablar - sabía que encontrarías cualquier resquicio en mi petición.

-Te llamé y me mandaba a buzón – reclamé.

-Es que tuve que cambiar el chip para que la broma resultara, ay Bella, gracias por hacerme reír.

-¡Anda a reírte de otra! – le grité y corté la llamada arrepintiéndome en el mismo momento, pero me contuve de llamarlo, dos minutos después escuché la musiquita y su nombre en la pantalla – ¿Dejaste de reír como niñita histérica?

-¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando te enojas? Me gustaría estar ahí y poder besar esa boquita.

-Besos a tu abuela, te llamaba porque Renee está preocupada por tu alimentación.

-En cinco minutos estoy ahí, voy manejando, espérame afuera, hay algo que debemos aclarar y no creo que quieras público.

Las papas de Renee iban a tener que esperar, rápidamente me quité el delantal y la ropa que traía, nadando en el extraño orden de mi closet hasta encontrar una falda de mezclilla que apenas tapaba mi trasero, una camiseta negra de mangas cortas, escote redondo bastante bajo, tenía tres botones en el medio, los desabroché dejando a la vista la orilla del sostén blanco y, por último, los botines de tacón que llevaba el viernes por la noche, me agaché pasando las manos por mi pelo y luego me puse un brillo color cereza, era lo mejor que tenía.

Sabía que Charlie aún no llegaba del supermercado, pero de todos modos bajé con sigilo, no fuera que a Renee le diera el ímpetu valórico y me mandara a cambiar de ropa otra vez, así que sólo le avisé desde el pasillo. Edward ya estaba afuera cuando abrí la puerta de la reja, apoyado en la parte frontal de su perfecto auto plateado, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, se veía tan sexy, con jeans rasgados en la rodilla y una camiseta blanca demasiado apretada para ser legal, su pelo estaba mucho más largo, algunos mechones rebeldes caían por su frente, era un poema de la revolución.

Él también me miraba de arriba a abajo, recordando que ese era mi objetivo; sonriendo y con los ojos entrecerrados, pero a pesar de todo lo irresistible, algo en su mirada me recordó la investigación mañanera y suspiré, agradeciendo que abriera sus brazos y poder estrechar su cintura, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Te quiero, Edward, no me gusta discutir contigo, aunque te lo merezcas.

-¿Yo? – besó mi frente mientras acariciaba mi pelo – me gusta estar así, que no haya nada entre nosotros que nos separe.

-Bueno, si llega Charlie seguro que lo hará – exclamé riendo.

-Sobre todo si te vistes así, eres una niña muy mala – mi absurdo corazón se aceleró al escuchar ese tono de voz, recuerdos contrajeron los músculos de mi vientre.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? – susurré con voz rasposa.

-Absolutamente nada, vamos, ve a ponerte algo más decente antes de que decida insinuar algo realmente.

-Dijiste por teléfono que había algo que aclarar – levanté mi rostro para mirarlo y vislumbré una mueca de disgusto.

-Aproveché de meditar esta mañana y creo que debo pedirte disculpas… anoche… no fue la manera correcta de solucionar las cosas.

-¿Te arrepientes? Porque yo no – nos miramos a los ojos por largos segundos.

-Lo sé, por lo mismo… no quiero que pienses que volverá a repetirse ni que intentes provocarme buscando algún tipo de coacción similar.

-No llamé a Jake para molestarte, Renee me dijo que era mejor que lo hiciera, pero si tu realmente no quieres – cerré los ojos, porque esto iba a doler – yo no lo veré…

-Eso ya está acordado – su risa fue algo irónica.

-Bueno, entonces tampoco lo llamaré.

-Si su amistad es tan importante para ti… sólo no dejes que me sienta como ayer otra vez.

-¿Y cómo te sentiste ayer? – apoyé las palmas extendidas sobre la dureza de sus pectorales, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Es necesario ¿Cierto? – suspiró – esto es tan difícil – quitó una de sus manos de mi espalda y con dos dedos torció un mechón de su pelo mojado – al principio rabia, luego estaba en mi cama tratando de dormir, pero no dejaba de pensar en ti, en tus palabras y en que exista la posibilidad… de que yo no sea lo que necesites, que nunca pueda… no lo sé… pero me estaba volviendo loco… yo sólo te necesito a ti y pensaba ¿Por qué no soy suficiente para ella? – su voz temblaba al igual que su boca, no me miraba, estaba perdido en algún punto de la pared desnuda.

-Eres suficiente para mí.

-No, no lo soy y por más que trates de convencerme, eso no cambiará, porque eres especial, Bella, tu corazón es grande y caben muchos seres queridos ahí, el mío… sólo tengo lo suficiente para ti.

-Pero está Emmett, Rose, Jasper, tu hermano…

-¿Mi hermano?

-Sí, si tienes una foto suya en tu escritorio es porque te importa ¿O no?

-Está bien, pero si todos ellos desaparecen puedo soportarlo, no pasaría lo mismo si tú no estás.

-Y anoche… - apreté su cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza

-Nunca me permitas hacerte algo así otra vez, nunca.

-Pero… - me tomó por los hombros y buscó mis ojos.

-No, Bella, es fácil para mí usar el sexo como un arma, ha sido así por años, pero tú no te mereces eso ¿Entendido?

-Aún así no me arrepiento – sonreí mordiendo mi labio y él sonrió también.

-¿Cómo podrías arrepentirte del mejor orgasmo de tu vida? Hasta ahora, claro.

-El mejor y el único – sus ojos se ampliaron sorprendidos, pero no por ver el rubor en mis mejillas.

-¿Nunca?

-Pero si eres mi primer…

-No, pero tu… a ti misma… ¿Nunca te habías tocado…? - fruncí las cejas.

-Nunca – me abrazó con fuerza hundiendo el rostro en mi cuello.

-Mierda, Bella que soy un maldito pervertido, degenerado, corruptor de menores… no tengo improperios para describirme.

-Ey, estás exagerando – golpeé su brazo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Bueno, al menos ahora sabes cómo hacerlo – del rojo al morado pasó el color de mi rostro en dos segundos.

-¿Se podría decir que eres un buen maestro?

-El mejor – sonreía y por una vez, parecía realmente tranquilo – vamos adentro, debes cambiarte esa falda pecaminosa – bromeó estrechando nuestras manos.

-Entonces debieses cambiarte esos pantalones, son un peligro social.

-¿Sólo estos?

-Especialmente estos – abrí la reja con mi llave.

-Pff, son tan viejos, me los puse porque dejé casi toda la ropa lavando, no me dejas tiempo de hacer mis deberes.

-Tu deber es besarme y ya han sido demasiadas horas desde la última vez – exclamé golpeando su pecho con un dedo y lanzando un grito al sentir que me alzaba pegándome a la pared del vestíbulo.

-Recuerda reclamar a tiempo – susurró en mi oído, su labio inferior se paseó por la mandíbula hasta el mentón, saltando hasta mi clavícula donde su lengua hizo un lento recorrido hasta el otro extremo y bajó peligrosamente mientras mis manos subieron hasta su cuello – tengo tu olor impregnado en mis sentidos, Bella, es muy fácil que me tientes al punto de perder el control cuando recuerdo tus gemidos.

-Edward – me quejé cuando sus dientes tironearon la tela del sostén llevándose un poco de piel en ello.

-No juegues conmigo, niña mala – y su lengua acarició mis labios para luego recibir uno de esos besos suaves y lentos que aturdían mi mente – y recuerda que te quiero – exclamó con voz ronca, afirmándome para que no cayera cuando me devolvió a piso firme – ahora ve a arriba, yo estaré ayudando a tu pobre madre – dio un golpecito en mi trasero con una risa malvada.

-Te acusaré por maltrato.

-Podrías acusarme de cosas peores, preciosa.

Era increíble para mí ver cómo es que Edward calzaba tan bien en la rutina de mi familia, algo así como el eslabón faltante. En mis viajes de la cocina al comedor acomodando la mesa, lo observaba al pasar por fuera de la sala, junto a los niños, sentados en el suelo, se turnaban con el PS3 en un juego de carreras de auto que los hacía saltar, reír y chillar según fuera la ocasión. También podía observar a Charlie, sentado en un sofá, fingía leer el periódico, pero en realidad los observaba a ellos, sus ojos humedecidos y una sonrisa melancólica en la cara, pero su expresión, al final, era de tranquilidad, como si él supiese que podía contar con Edward para lo que fuera.

Muchas cosas de las que habían sucedido en el último tiempo, nunca creí que pasarían, que sólo pensé se quedarían en absurdos sueños. Volver a ver a Edward, convertirnos en novios, tener la seguridad de que me quiere, pero la que más perpleja me ha dejado, la que en absoluto se me pasó por la cabeza, es que fuese aceptado por Charlie. En mis sueños siempre imaginaba que tendríamos que ocultarnos, recurrir a la ayuda de Alice para vernos y esperar a que yo fuese a la universidad para ser más normales… o hasta los cincuenta, como decía Charlie.

No es que fuesen los mejores amigos, Charlie siempre mantenía una distancia prudente y ese tono en su voz para que todos supieran quién mandaba, a veces pensaba que Edward se reía por lo bajo y le seguía el juego… por mí. Esa reunión que tuvieron el día en que lo presenté como mi novio, había sido más de lo que Edward me había contado, recordar la conversación que tuvieron hace dos noches me lo aseguraba "_me prometiste que la cuidarías, me prometiste un millón de cosas y si no pudiste lograr esta, entonces ya no puedo creer en ti_" esas fueron las palabras de mi padre y entonces, la pregunta estaba ahí ¿Qué otras cosas le prometió? Mis ojos se entrecerraron ¿Y si le hizo prometer que no lo haríamos hasta más o menos los cien años? ¿Podría Edward desear tanto estar conmigo que sería capaz de prometer algo así? ¡Por favor que eso no sea así!

Debo reconocer que mis antiguos sueños con él eran bastante inocentes, fuera de algún abrazo y un beso tan casto que ni una monja se hubiese asustado, no pasaba de eso, pero tenerlo cerca, incluso cuando ni siquiera éramos amigos, el deseo era algo que venía en el paquete, tan natural como respirar, no sabía exactamente cómo, pero estaba segura que de alguna manera debía ser suya, tenía que besarlo, tocarlo, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Y si alguien me decía que debía prometer no tener esos deseos para poder ser su novia, le gritaría y golpearía, porque no había modo de que esas dos cosas se separaran.

-Debe ser algo muy interesante lo que estás pensando – traté de ocultar el rubor cuando escuché la voz de Renee, mientras me estiraba un plato con un gran trozo de carne para que le adjuntara el puré - ¿No me lo vas a decir?

-¿Tú sabes que hablaron papá y Edward el día que se conocieron?

-Nada que tú no sepas, Charlie es muy hermético, lo sabes.

-Mmmh entonces no es tan interesante – mentí, tomé la bandeja con los platos más llenos, sonriendo al pensar en la protesta silenciosa de Edward _"es demasiada comida",_ pero por respeto a la mesa de mis padres, sólo debería engullir, además, seguramente todo estaba delicioso.

Reí al verlo, parecía tan feliz, con cada gemelo agarrado a una de sus piernas, como monos, mientras simulaba ser un robot, venían de lavarse las manos. Negué con la cabeza y seguí hasta el comedor sirviéndole a Charlie, que ya estaba sentado en la mesa, y el otro plato era de Edward, mientras los dos hombres de mi vida estuviesen contentos, yo lo estaba también de cierta manera.

Fue una comida silenciosa, con los halagos de rigor y, ayudándome a retirar los platos, entre los dos servimos el postre y luego el café, mientras los niños iban a jugar al sector de la piscina. Obviamente aprovechamos cada ida a la cocina para besarnos ocultos tras la puerta, recuperando el aliento entre risas.

En cuanto pusimos las tazas en la mesa algo cambió en el ambiente, noté que Renee tenía tomada la mano de Charlie, caricia que no veía hace muchos años. Sentí sus ojos dorados interrogándome a través de la mesa, él también lo sentía.

-¿Extrañas Seattle? – la voz de mi padre sonaba rasposa.

-No realmente – murmuró, mirándome bajo sus pestañas, esa era una conversación que teníamos pendiente, pero que ambos deseábamos evitar "su regreso a casa".

-¿Sabías que Bella nació muy cerca de tu ciudad? En Forks, es un…

-Lo conozco, las industrias de mi familia están ahí, aunque yo siempre he colaborado sólo en las oficinas principales que están en Seattle.

-¿Qué industria?

-Madera, principalmente – su mano temblaba tanto que prefirió dejar la taza y llevarla bajo la mesa.

-Pero tu papá es juez – los ojos de Edward se ampliaron, comprendiendo que Charlie había estado averiguando sobre él, ¿Sabía yo algo que él no quería divulgar?

-Ser juez es como su hobby, su intención es que yo me haga cargo del resto – evitaba mi mirada, sabía exactamente cómo me sentía con todo esto.

-¿Y tu hermano? ¿Sólo se lleva los beneficios?

-Carlisle renunció a su parte, él apenas tiene con los hoteles, hasta debió dejar de ejercer la medicina por ello.

-¿Ves Renee que no podía ser tanta coincidencia? – exclamó con una risa.

-¿Qué cosa? – lo enfrenté con una mirada dura, acaso no tenía compasión, era evidente que Edward estaba sufriendo con su interrogatorio y ni siquiera era algo tan importante.

-Carlisle atendió tu parto, en Forks.

-Entonces es un hermano mucho mayor – dije más para mí misma.

-41, para ser exactos – sus ojos brillaban y me sonrió, como si esto le gustara demasiado.

-Lo conocí en mi viaje a Seattle – Charlie interrumpió nuestra comunicación visual – contrataron nuestros servicios para la construcción del siguiente hotel y si todo funciona el contrato podría ser por los próximos diez.

-Pero… - algo me decía que mis pensamientos estaban cercanos a lo correcto y la palidez de Edward y Charlie me lo confirmó - ¿Te vas a Dubai? – casi lo chillé y sus ojos se cerraron unos segundos, antes de abrirlos llenos de tristeza - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Papá, no te veremos por demasiado tiempo – entonces noté que Renee se enjugaba un par de lágrimas - ¿Esta es tu solución? Así es como nos enseñas a enfrentar los problemas… huyendo.

-Bella – Edward rodeó la mesa con agilidad, pronto sentí sus brazos rodear mis hombros, pero yo seguía mirando a mis padres, notando que ella no estaba nada sorprendida de mis palabras.

-¿Se van a divorciar?

-Sí, ya firmamos todos los papeles y usualmente no habría aceptado este trabajo, pero creo que es lo mejor, un poco de distancia.

-¿Y nosotros? Los gemelos ¿Qué les vas a decir? Tu viajando por el mundo y nosotros esperando que decidas volver a ser padre.

-Nunca me perderán, jamás, sólo no estaré tan presente y viajaré en cuanto pueda, no creo que vuelva a aceptar un trabajo tan lejano.

-¿Pasa algo? – la voz fina de Jane nos sorprendió a todos, con Alec, tomados de la mano, ¿Bastaría el tenerse el uno al otro?

-Vamos a seguir jugando, Bella nos acompañará esta vez – Edward tiró de mi mano y me suplicó con la mirada – es mejor si piensan un poco antes de seguir hablando, no se digan cosas que no sienten – observó a Charlie en ese momento - ¿Cierto, Charlie?

-Anda, hija, por favor.

Si todos seguían creyendo que yo era la estúpida niña que va donde le mandan, estaban muy equivocados, solté la mano de Edward y subí corriendo hasta mi dormitorio, sentada sobre la cama, miraba por la ventana, no podía llorar, aunque quería hacerlo. Yo sabía que algo sucedería, que Charlie usaría su primera oportunidad para terminar su falso matrimonio, pero ¿Irse? Esa era otra de las cosas que nunca imaginé podría suceder.

Suspiré con dolor y miré el laptop encendido sobre el escritorio, abrí una página de Google y tecleé "Chelsea Cullen" pero nada apareció. Gruñí ¿Sería capaz de preguntarle alguna vez? Si la sola mención de su familia lo hacía ponerse tan triste como hace un rato. Tenía una certeza que no quería aceptar, una certeza que podía ser demasiado peligrosa, pero sabía que debía dejarla fluir por mi mente si deseaba disminuir un poco el dolor de la partida de Charlie. Para Edward, nosotros éramos su familia y Charlie lo sabía. Edward es su as bajo la manga, no su sustituto, pero su modo de permanecer medianamente tranquilo de que nos deja en buenas manos. La pregunta importante es ¿Puede Edward con esto? Si apenas puede ser capaz de soportar el peso de su propia vida sobre los hombros.

Cerré la página en cuanto sentí un golpe en la puerta "pasa" gruñí, pero era Renee la que se asomó, me levanté y la abracé, con fuerza y por tanto rato, hasta terminar recostadas sobre la cama.

-Cuando mis papás se divorciaron, mi mamá no quiso saber de mí y me envió a Forks, donde mi papá se mudó por una oferta de trabajo – comenzó a decir y comprendí porque nunca me agradó la abuela, una mujer que deja a sus hijos no merece mi respeto, aunque Renee haya logrado perdonarla – poco a poco mi papá se volvió alcohólico y yo sufrí mucho por eso, él no era un buen padre, mi alivio eran las horas de clases y Charlie fue mi amigo desde siempre, pasaba más tiempo en su casa que en la mía, tu abuelita era muy buena conmigo, aunque ella trabajaba tanto que tampoco estaba mucho tiempo – se enjugó un par de lágrimas luego de seguir jugando con mis manos, era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir todo esto – no sé exactamente cómo llegamos a ello, nos queríamos, pero siempre supimos que no era amor, soledad, pena, desilusión de la vida, nos mantenía unidos y cuando supimos que venías en camino, fue terrible, éramos niños, apenas catorce años, pero ante la idea de que mi padre nos pudiese hacer daño, me llevó a vivir a su casa, la abuelita fue tan buena conmigo y siempre te quiso tanto, Charlie se esforzaba tanto, trabajaba en sus tiempos libres y siempre siguió estudiando, porque sabía que merecíamos lo mejor, tu y yo.

-Recuerdo a la abuelita, tengo nociones de ella, no sólo lo que tú me has contando.

-Charlie conocía a Billy desde niño y siempre había admirado su modo de hacer las cosas, hablando y hablando, Billy le ofreció costearle los estudios de Arquitectura si permanecía trabajando con él y se lo trajo a Sacramento, lo extrañabas tanto y él te llamaba todos los días, pero yo no – trató de ocultar un quejido – entonces yo ya sabía que no lo quería de esa manera, sólo era un buen amigo, pensaba que si seguía fingiendo el tiempo suficiente, yo podría retomar mis estudios y rehacer mi vida, pero entonces… la abuelita tuvo el ataque y falleció, Charlie me dijo que debíamos casarnos si íbamos a vivir juntos, él nunca fue muy cariñoso y cuando nos vinimos necesité con todas mis fuerzas aferrarme a él, enfrentar a mi mamá no fue nada fácil, pero sabía que debía hacerlo y todo ha ido bastante bien, vinieron los niños y tenía tantas esperanzas de poder llegar a amarlo… pero no era así, no sabía lo que sentía él y tenía miedo de herirlo, porque se ha portado tan bien conmigo, ha sido tan buen padre y ha sacrificado todo.

-No por eso debe irse.

-Prácticamente es una coincidencia, pero lo que lo llevó a tomar la decisión es que Billy también se va y… Sue lo acompañará – abrió sus ojos enrojecidos y esperó por mi reacción.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – la vi levantar los hombros.

-Ni el mismo lo sabía cuando lo comprendí, Charlie merece ese amor – suspiró - ¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Esa vez que estaba enferma, que vomitaba sin parar.

-¿Tan terrible fue?

-Horroroso, pero después llegué a la misma conclusión que tú - ¿Estoy hablando esto con mi madre? – pero no entiendo, cómo es que te lo tomas con tanta calma.

-Si él merece una oportunidad ¿Por qué yo no? quiero hacer todas las cosas que dejé a un lado por ser la perfecta madre y esposa, terminar el colegio, ir a la universidad – de pronto parecía tan asustada – me ayudarás ¿Cierto? O sea, estoy tan vieja…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Apenas y vas a cumplir 31 y eres tan bonita – mordí mi labio y cerré un ojo – vamos a necesitar un fashion emergency.

-¿Aah?

-Le diré a Rosalie, iremos de compras contigo, entre Em y Edward podrán cuidar a los gemelos.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, pero no sé si... – le tapé la boca con una mano.

-No digas nada, ya me lo pedirás – de espaldas en mi cama, con las rodillas flexionadas y las manos sobre el estómago, mirábamos el techo, pensando, en un momento me observó fijamente - ¿Cuándo se va?

-En dos semanas, creo, no le han confirmado aún, pero hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Algo malo? – cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Billy se enfureció con Jake por la fiesta, él no le dio permiso para tener alcohol, pero eso sólo es parte del asunto, como Billy se va también a Dubai, Jake se va a Santa Mónica con Sofía, va a terminar sus estudios allá, en el mismo colegio de Rachel.

-Por eso me dijiste esta mañana que hablara con él.

-Sí – se incorporó lentamente y la imité – volvamos abajo y una última cosa, tratemos de no estar tristes delante de los niños, sobre todo Jane, sabes cómo es ella de aprehensiva, lo aceptarán mejor si nosotros les hacemos ver que no es tan malo – nos abrazamos fuertemente antes de lavar nuestros rostros y bajar.

Estaba solo en la sala, con el control del PS3 en la mano, mordiendo su boca totalmente concentrado en la pantalla. Sigilosamente me acerqué a abrazarlo por la espalda, mordiendo la piel de su cuello, reí ante el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

-Llevaba una familia completa en ese auto, los has matado a todos por tu lujuria.

-¿Los demás? – alcancé a decir antes de gritar, se volvió y tomándome por los brazos me llevó hasta su regazo – ey, si no soy artista de circo.

-Fueron a pasar tiempo de calidad, en las palabras de Charlie ¿Renee?

-En su taller, ya que alguien le lavó la loza del almuerzo, no le dejaron mucho donde elegir – sentí cómo contuvo la respiración cuando presioné su pecho con mis manos y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas - ¿Nervioso?

-No juegues conmigo, Isabella – ronroneó en mi cuello, alcanzando a ocultar los destellos ónices de sus ojos.

-¿Isabella? – me estremecí con su mordisco en mi clavícula.

-Tienes un nombre precioso, ¿Por qué no usarlo de vez en cuando? – sujetó mis manos en la espalda cuando notó mi intención de ir hasta su pelo – me provocas, niña mala – dijo contra mi boca.

-Eres mi novio, tengo derecho a provocarte – mordió mi mentón suavemente y siguió mordiendo por el cuello - ¿Qué pretendes?

-Eres mi novia, tengo derecho a besarte – dijo riendo – estoy recordándote algo – sujetó mis muñecas con una sola mano y la otra se deslizó bajo mi polera negra - ¿Qué sientes cuando te toco?

-Cosquillas – jadeé, con los ojos cerrados me concentraba en la sensación de sus dedos sobre la piel de mi vientre, delineando las costillas, apenas rozando la parte inferior de mis pechos sobre el sostén.

-¿Sólo eso? – bajó lentamente hasta encontrar la pretina del jeans, un dedo se deslizó por toda la orilla de izquierda a derecha rozando el elástico del calzón que tendría que estrujar al quitármelo.

-Básicamente eso – sus uñas rascaron la tela del pantalón hasta mi rodilla, Dios, que no se detenga.

-Siento el olor que emanas, mezclado con el habitual a fresas y limón, es delicioso, el mejor perfume ¿Dónde sientes las cosquillas?

-Donde estuvo tu mano anoche – gemí y su boca me devoró con un beso, sintiendo como su lengua llegaba hasta mi garganta en caricias exigentes, envolviendo mi propia lengua con tanta fuerza y suavidad, apartándose lentamente para llenar mi cuello y mi escote de besos húmedos – te quiero tanto, Edward.

-También yo, preciosa, demasiado – dejé que me alzara recostándome en el largo sofá, pero en vez de venir hacia mí, se puso de pié, arreglando la polera sobre sus pantalones, casi me ahogo al imaginar lo que estaba ocultando y me observó con malicia – vamos, a no ser que quieras cambiar tu ropa interior primero – mordió sus labios para reprimir la risa.

-¿Realmente me vas a dejar así?

-Nos, niña mala, no estoy mejor que tú en este momento, vamos, debemos ir luego.

-Estoy castigada, no puedo salir, vamos arriba, hagamos algo por esto, qué sentido tiene…

-Charlie te dio permiso, te dije que sólo estaba recordándote algo, nadie dijo que íbamos a hacer algo.

-¿Dónde vamos? ¿Recordarme qué?

-Tienes que ir a despedirte de Jake, no me perdonarás si lo dejamos ir sin despedirse, imagina qué quiero que recuerdes cuando se le ocurra abrazarte – me estiró una mano con la más perversa de sus sonrisas y gruñí antes de tomarla.

-Me las pagarás, todas juntas, Cullen.

-A ver si eres capaz, Swan, tu control es peor que el de un bebé de tres meses – golpeé su trasero con fuerza y se detuvo mirándome feo.

-Me lo debías, niño malo.

….

-Y si no quiere recibirme.

-Pues, él se lo pierde y deja de morder tu delicioso labio o no te dejaré salir de aquí – estacionados frente a la gran casa blanca, observaba la luz del sol golpeando las ventanas, sintiendo lo nervioso que estaba Edward, era un gran sacrificio… sólo por mí – creo que deberías ir luego.

-Bueno, pero recuérdame una última vez cuánto me quieres.

-Te lo he recordado ya varias veces en la media hora que llevamos parados aquí.

-Sólo una, quiero estar completamente segura – me arrodillé en el asiento y puse mis manos en sus muslos, riendo ante el modo en que todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-Estás pasando los límites - jadeó soltando todo el aire retenido.

-Te dije que me las pagarías, vamos sólo una vez más – tratando de no reírme, me detuve a un centímetro de su boca, sus labios estaban completamente irritados – eres tan hermoso – susurré y cerré los ojos al sentirlo, suave, lento, recorriendo cada milímetro de mis propios labios – adoro cuando me besas así.

-Malvada – su golpe en mi trasero me hizo saltar y chillar a la vez.

-Oye, eso dolió – me quejé sobando el lugar.

-Más va a doler quedarme aquí esperándote mientras el muy perro te toca, porque va a hacerlo y tu no se lo impedirás.

-¿Sabías que te ves muy lindo cuando me celas? – susurré acercándome otra vez a su boca, pero sin tocarlo.

-Vete antes de que te de una zurra de verdad, estoy perdiendo la paciencia – pero su voz era divertida y cariñosa, con sus manos estrechó mi rostro y terminó de acercarse – te extrañaré cada segundo – susurró antes de besarme suavemente.

Estaba nerviosa, me sudaban las manos y sentía que mi boca temblaba, esperando a que alguien contestara al timbre, cada treinta segundos observaba el auto, Edward miraba por el espejo, sentía su apoyo a la distancia. Toqué por segunda vez y me prometí no volver a hacerlo, entonces la puerta se abrió y vi su rostro, triste, demacrado, hasta parecía más delgado, sin polera y descalzo, sólo cerró y escuché el chirrido de la puerta eléctrica, me volví hacia el auto y Edward asintió con la cabeza, sólo entonces me atreví a entrar.

-Hola – sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas sobre sí mismo y las manos tras la cabeza, me observaba, con dureza.

-Hola – caminé lentamente hasta ubicarme a su lado.

-¿Vienes a celebrar tu victoria? – no me miraba, seguía pendiente de algo demasiado interesante en el techo.

-¿Victoria? ¿De qué hablas? – me senté sobre mis pies.

-Por ti y tu lindo novio debo ir a vivir con mamá – lloriqueó.

-Eso no es cierto, si te vas es porque Billy debe irse también – sus ojos oscuros me traspasaron.

-De todos modos, estoy castigado hasta el resto de la eternidad, aunque esté viviendo con la bruja maniática de mi madre.

-No puede ser tan mala, además… te lo mereces.

-Si no te hubieses emborrachado hasta el olvido, nadie se hubiese enterado y cara de culo se contuvo de pegarme sólo porque Charlie estaba presente, que me hubiese dado un aletazo, le rompo su linda nariz.

-Él consiguió el permiso para que viniera a despedirme ahora – desvió el rostro y tragó saliva.

-¿Te veré en el verano? ¿Irán de vacaciones allá?

-No lo sé – apoyé la frente en su brazo – voy a extrañarte, aunque estas últimas semanas no hayan sido lo mismo, no dejas de ser mi mejor amigo.

-También te echaré de menos – me presionó entre sus brazos hasta que dolió – debes cuidarte y cuando te des cuenta que no vale la pena, me llamas – trató de reír, pero no era una broma.

-¿Y Lauren? – dije contra su pecho cálido y musculoso.

-Nah, lo superará.

-En Santa Mónica habrá miles de chicas preciosas.

-Ninguna como tú.

-Te lo aseguro.

-Sacaré fotos de todo lo que haga por allá y te las enviaré para darte envidia.

-Es un trato – levanté el rostro riendo, sus ojos estaban tan llenos de lágrimas como los míos.

-Llamé a Jasper y vino hace un rato, he estado distanciado con él también y he sido injusto, pero no me despediré de nadie más, necesito que me recuerden como el gran lobo, toda mi vida he estado en esta casa, esta ciudad, apenas puedo creer que no te haya conocido antes – restregó sus ojos contra mi pelo – volveré en gloria y majestad, nadie me impedirá estudiar música aquí.

-¿Me llamarás?

-Al menos trataré de no hacerlo.

-Estúpido – le di un puñetazo en el pecho, creo que más me dolió a mí, él ni se inmutó.

-Ya, debes irte, no quiero que venga aquí y verle su cara – traté de estrechar su torso y luego le di un beso a cada lado del rostro.

-Nos vemos entonces, nada de adiós.

-Sólo nos vemos.

Edward estaba apoyado en el auto y, sin mirar atrás, crucé corriendo, estrellándome contra su pecho y aunque no quería llorar, no pude evitar los sollozos, agradeciendo las caricias en mi espalda.

-¿Vamos a nuestro banco en el parque?

-Por favor – por más triste que me sintiera, sabía que mientras estuviese él a mi lado, nada sería tan malo – si tengo tanta pena por esto ¿Cómo soportaré el dolor si tú te vas?

-No me iré, sea lo que sea que deba hacer, yo estaré siempre aquí – puso la palma de su mano a la altura de mi corazón – y tu estarás acá – tomó mi mano y la puso en su pecho – hasta el infinito.

…

Comenten, comenten, estaré ansiosa esperando.

Nos vemos chicas en la fiesta de Halloween, quizás qué monstruos saldrán esa noche aj-aj-aja-ja-ja-ja-ja.


	24. 24 Noche de Brujas y Monstruos

Aquí les dejo mi última entrega, espero sus sustanciosos comentarios y gracias por los que obtuve en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por su fidelidad y gracias a las nuevas fans también.

Me preguntan que cada cuánto publico, aunque aparece en el perfil, les digo que es martes y viernes… por la noche, cuando al fin me desocupo de mi trabajo y mis hijos.

…

(Bella Point of View)

Llegar al colegio ese lunes fue como cambiar de mundo, habían pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que estuve ahí y sólo eran tres días.

Noté la mirada fanfarrona de Lauren apenas entré a la sala, pero la ignoré, probablemente ella no sabía de la última noticia… aún.

Me sorprendió que esperara hasta la hora de almuerzo para encararme, yo terminaba de darle los grandes rasgos a Alice y Ángela cuando se sentó en nuestra mesa mordiendo una manzana.

-Yo sabía que eres bien zorra "Bella" – con una falsa sonrisa ladeó la cara moviendo mucho sus pestañas.

-Si lo soy o no, sólo le respecta a mi novio – levanté la barbilla, ella no me iba a ganar, no en esto.

-Entonces a él le gustará saber todos tus intentos por evitar que Jake se fuera conmigo – negaba con la cabeza – t-t-t, Bella, Bellita, a los novios no les gusta que estés tratando de besar a otros cuando ellos no están.

-Yo fui la que me negué a besarlo, qué lástima que no puedas darle lo suficiente a él y esté tratando de obtenerlo de mi, pobre Jake, lo bueno es que en su nuevo colegio las chicas son más bonitas que… – la miré de arriba abajo – que tú.

-¿Nuevo colegio? – gocé de verla casi atragantarse con su manzana.

-Oh, ¿No te llamó? Pensé que tendría esa consideración.

-Seguramente lo hará hoy – pero su rostro ya no tenía la seguridad del principio.

-Todo tan lamentable, él se fue esta mañana, desde ahora vivirá con su mamá, Mi novio y yo lo fuimos a despedir ayer, no lo veremos por acá hasta la universidad – tomé el envase del refresco y me puse de pie - ¿Vamos chicas? Las clases continúan.

Rosalie pasó por nosotras al terminar el colegio, iríamos de compras, los últimos detalles para la fiesta de mañana por la noche.

-No crees que se te pasó la mano con Lauren – exclamó Alice desde el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Pasó algo? – Rose me miró por el retrovisor.

-La odio, siempre ha querido lo que yo tengo y por eso buscó a Jake, si no la detengo, su próximo paso será Edward.

-¿Crees que sería una amenaza? – Rose opinaba al azar.

-Jamás, pero sí una molestia, ¿Para qué gastar minutos en hablar de ella si podemos estar besándonos?

-¿Sólo besarse? – había algo en la sonrisa de Rose que me molestó.

-Sí, sólo eso – de pronto el auto se detuvo junto a la acera y Rose se levantó de su asiento para mirarme de frente.

-¿No lo han hecho?

-Noo – mi cabeza comenzó a hundirse entre mis hombros.

-Oh, mierda, perdí doscientos dólares – golpeó el manubrio y continuó el viaje.

-¿Apostaron mi virginidad? – impulsándome con las manos, mi cuerpo quedó entre los dos asientos.

-Sólo con Emmett, Edward no lo sabe.

-Aaah, me habías asustado.

-¿Y de mi qué han apostado? – la voz tímida de Alice nos sorprendió a las dos.

-No puedo decírtelo, no sería justo, ahí Edward sí apostó y mucho más de doscientos dólares están en juego.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A Victoria Secret.

-Pero no nos dirigimos al Downtown Plaza.

-Estaba viendo los catálogos online y encontré la pantaleta ideal para tu disfraz de Cleopatra, no se marcará nada, llamé y me dijeron que esa línea estaba en la tienda de Arden Fair, aprovecharemos de comprar algo, un pajarito me dijo que abundaban los corazoncitos en tu closet.

-¿Edward? – un leve dejo de furia comenzó a nacer en mi vientre.

-Noooo… - dos chillidos juntos es demasiado para mí.

-Alice me lo dijo, ¿Cómo Edward sabría cuál es tu ropa interior? ¿Ah? ¿Qué no nos has contado? - yo no sabía mentir y el color cereza de mis mejillas no me ayudaba nada.

-Estamos esperando – los ojos de mi mejor amiga se clavaron en los míos.

-Es solo que ese día que comimos en el hotel, él eligió mi ropa interior e hizo el comentario.

-¿Sólo eso? No es que en un momento de besos y caricias se hayan puesto calentones y se empezaran a sacar la ropa y…

-No es eso – gruñí.

-Qué aburridos estos hombres.

-Siquiera Edward te besa ¿O no? porque hay momentos en que estoy segura que Jasper me evita.

-¿Les cuento algo? Pero no se les puede salir con ellos, por ningún motivo – buscábamos un lugar para el auto en ese momento.

-Dilo – exclamó Alice mientras yo le indicaba un espacio vacío.

-Em y yo no lo hicimos en nuestro primer año de novios.

-¿Tanto? – exclamamos las dos al unísono, provocándonos fuertes carcajadas.

-Bajen del auto, les cuento de camino – obedecimos de inmediato, lamentando no haber traído un recambio de ropa, si nos descubría alguien del colegio podíamos ser expulsadas por "comportamiento indecoroso" – yo quería estar segura de que él me quería, me daba la vida con mis juguetes y él… se las arreglaba a su manera, dice que fueron tantas las técnicas que aprendió que escribió una especie de revista, se llama "El Manual de la Puñeta", sólo a él se le pudo ocurrir el nombre.

-¿Qué es "la puñeta"? – dije con inocencia, obteniendo las miradas más sorprendidas.

-¡Masturbarse! – exclamaron las dos haciéndome enrojecer nuevamente.

-Ya, sin tan tonta no soy, algo he visto en internet, sólo no conocía el término.

-El otro día estaba haciendo orden en el dormitorio y donde siempre estaba la revistita, ya no está, estoy segura de que uno de sus novios la tiene, así que ahí tienen la respuesta a sus dudas.

-Oooooh, pero eso es muy egoísta – exclamó Alice, yo sólo estaba pensativa, no sabía cómo sentirme.

-Recuerden que no pueden decirlo, Emmett me mata o me deja sin sexo una semana, que es lo mismo, sólo pongan atención, solas lo notarán.

-Mejor no lo hubieses dicho – murmuré.

-Si no es para tanto, es algo normal – definitivamente ese no es el tema para esta tarde.

-Se me olvidaba decirte, Bella, que nuestros novios fueron invitados a un juego de Soccer esta tarde - ¿Por qué será que mi querida amiga se emociona tanto? ¿No se da cuenta que eso significa miles de ojos femeninos viéndoles el trasero? – terminando aquí vamos para allá, a marcar territorio.

-¿Cuándo lo supieron?

-Esta mañana llamaron a mi osito, es a beneficio, algo de niños autistas, faltaban tres jugadores y le pidieron ayuda – se detuvo frente a la tienda, era más hermosa que la del Plaza, revestida con piedra blanca y mármol negro en el piso – mi tienda favorita, es una lástima que no haya La Perla en esta ciudad, los modelos son más sofisticados, pero hay que sacar lo mejor de lo que se tiene – nos tomó a cada una de un brazo para entrar.

-Hola, Rosalie, un gusto tenerte por aquí – a la dependienta le brillaban los ojos, al parecer sabía que Rosalie Hale significaba mucha comisión.

-Hola, Cindy ¿Lo tienes? ¿En dorado?

-Sí, vengan por acá, la colección Lacie se va apenas llega, pero nos quedan algunos artículos y como este color no es el más popular – era una pantaleta de un amarillo oscuro que casi parecía dorado, de un encaje finísimo, usualmente no compraría algo así, pero el traje lo amerita.

-Me encantó – susurré.

-Perfecto, ¿Tienes los ligueros que me dijiste?

-¿María Antonieta con ligueros? – exclamé admirando los modelos que Cindy traía, uno blanco nieve y el otro color marfil.

-De veras que no has visto el traje ¿Cómo es, Alice?

-Sexy, muy sexy – exclamó mi amiga dando de saltitos y mis ojos rodaron solos – yo también lo seré, mi traje de ballet es largo pero las telas transparentes caen de tal manera que se ve, pero no se ve.

-Mientras no digan que tienes las mismas preferencias que Isadora Duncan – me reí ante su mirada de furia.

-Bien, Cindy, necesito medias ligas blancas y unas completas color perla talla pequeña para Alice y necesitamos los sujetadores.

Mis ahorros temblaron en esa tienda, había cosas tan lindas que se me hizo irresistible comprarlas, aún más al imaginar la cara de Edward si llegaba a vérmelos puestos. Varias tangas juveniles, ya nada de calzón completo, en negro, rosado, amarillo y azul, varios sujetadores a juego, elegí también un conjunto en negro y otro blanco de encaje, por si usaba algún vestido y, mi delirio, los camisones, Rosalie me sugirió unos conjuntos, con pantaloncillo y polera de pabilos, no demasiado sugerentes, si algo de recato tengo, en realidad me muero de vergüenza. Edward tiene razón en que me creo más valiente de lo que soy, pero no puedo pensar en eso, en este momento mi vida tiene un objetivo.

-¿De qué te ríes con tanta maldad? – Rosalie me miraba por el retrovisor, ya íbamos de camino al campo de Soccer de la CSUS (Universidad del Estado de California en Sacramento).

-Nada, nada – traté de no ruborizarme, pero eso era inútil.

Comenzaba el segundo tiempo cuando entramos por la zona baja de las graderías, divisé a James en la primera fila y lo saludé con la mano, indicándonos ir hasta él, tenía asientos guardados, porque el lugar estaba lleno a rebosar.

-Edward me dijo que les deje estos lugares – exclamó besando nuestros rostros, como siempre Rosalie estaba en medio de nosotras y James quedó a mi lado derecho - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias ¿Y tú? – me alcé en la silla al divisar por fin unos cabellos cobrizos entre los jugadores.

-Bastante mejor.

-¡Ahí está! – Alice chillaba con las manos tapando su boca – se ve tan lindo – exclamó provocando nuestras risas.

-Tonta – le dije, pero en ese momento Edward ocupó mi visión, todo de blanco, con esos pantaloncillos apretados, pateaba la pelota con mucha concentración, viendo el camino casi despejado, le hizo un pase a Jasper que la envió directamente al arco y – Gooool – saltamos gritando a más no poder.

-Jasper te amoooo – gritaba Alice y yo sólo tenía ojos para el beso que Edward me lanzó con la mano.

-Lo tienes muy cambiado – escuché la voz de James en mi oído cuando el juego continuó, aunque yo sólo seguía la mata de cabellos más linda del planeta.

-Es mi novio ¿No? – como si eso lo solucionara todo.

-Vuelvo en un rato, me están llamando, cuídame el asiento – le sonreí notando que iba hacia un grupo de chicas un poco más allá.

-Hombres – bufó Rose.

-Tu hermano es terrible – Alice me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Hace mucho que lo desheredé como hermano, pero sí es terrible, desde que terminó con Victoria se ha vuelto peor, creo que tiene un nuevo amigo, ya que Edward no lo acompaña.

-¿Cómo pueden estar hablando de eso en vez de admirar a sus novios en esos pantaloncillos? – Rose parecía molesta.

-Crees que si les pidiéramos ponerse en fila lo harían – ambas me miraron.

-¿Para qué?

-Así ver cuál de los tres tiene mejor trasero.

-Eso es fácil, Em todo lo tiene más grande – declaró Rose con orgullo, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-El que sea más grande no quiere decir que sea mejor – con Alice chocamos las manos – en ese caso Jasper tiene mejor trasero.

-Pero Edward tiene mejores piernas.

-Ese de ahí – seguimos la línea del dedo de Rose, indicaba un chico alto con pelo largo, su piel oscura – él tiene todo mejor.

-¡Rose!

-Tengo ojos, ellos se hicieron para mirar.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Laurent, es amigo de Emmett y el nuevo compañero de juerga de James, sólo por eso están los dos invitados mañana, mi osito no soporta a tu hermano, Alice.

-Concuerdo plenamente.

El resto del juego nos dedicamos a clasificar a cada uno de los jugadores, saltando y gritando cada vez que había un gol de nuestro equipo o que Emmett atajaba uno del equipo contrario. Cuando el juego terminó y todos celebrábamos el triunfo, el trío atómico se abrazaba y volvía abrazar en medio de la cancha, no entiendo por qué los hombres se dan de puñetazos cuando se felicitan, unos minutos después comenzaron a salir, lo que ninguna de nosotras había calculado es que debían dar toda la vuelta a la malla de contención y en la salida estaba el grupo de chicas con las que James había estado hablando. Alice me adelantó como un rayo cuando una de ella se colgó del cuello del más rubio tratando de darle un beso, pero más cómico fue ver como Emmett tomó a la muy perra por la cintura dejándola a un lado.

-Claro, carne fresca para esas zorras – murmuró Rose.

-¿Vamos a celebrar Edward? – una rubia le restregaba las tetas en el pecho, dejándolo arrinconado contra la malla y Edward me miraba con cara de ¡Sálvame!

-Mi novio celebra conmigo – la empujé tomándolo por la cintura y recibiendo su dulce, delicioso y muy largo beso antes de alzarme en el aire y dar una vuelta.

-Mi novia al rescate – exclamó sin soltarme.

Luego de que fueron a cambiarse, fuimos al departamento de Laurent a pocas cuadras, las cervezas corrían de mano en mano, pero yo sólo probaba del vaso, algo me tenía molesta, cuando llegamos, una chica nos recibió, y el cuerpo de Edward se tensó al verla, al preguntarle sólo dijo que una vieja historia sin importancia. Aún así, la chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima, claro que eso era más que habitual, en un momento se acercó a saludarme como si me conociera de toda la vida, se llama Irina y aunque es linda, con el pelo rubio corto y desordenado, sin haber visto un peine en una semana, vestía solo una camisa de hombre y andaba a pies descalzos.

-Sólo es una loca, no le hagas caso.

-¿Lo hiciste con esa loca? – sus ojitos de cachorrito me ablandaron.

-El peor error de mi vida – susurró en mi cuello – y me encanta cuando te pones celosa.

Jasper esperaba puntual a la salida de clases el día martes, hoy era el gran día y necesitábamos horas para estar perfectas esa noche. Edward me había dejado la tarde anterior y nuevamente no había ido por la noche y yo que pensaba tentarlo con mi lindo pijama nuevo. Como no había ido a la oficina de Charlie, dedicó la noche a adelantar y esta tarde estaría con él, me habló algo de la evaluación de un proyecto que debía dejar listo antes de partir a Dubai.

La fiesta comenzaba a las diez y apenas faltaban quince minutos, los chicos corrían a la orden de Rose moviendo los últimos muebles. Emmett era Tarzán y Jasper un aburrido soldado, con un traje que parecía la réplica exacta de los que vimos en nuestra visita al Fuerte Sutter, Edward sería un vampiro, pero aún no llegaba.

-Hermanita, yo te quiero mucho, pero ¿Estás segura que quieres llevar eso puesto? – en realidad era osado y me avergonzaba, pero también era precioso y me hacía sentir… mujer – es que no deja mucho a la imaginación.

-El de tu novia tampoco – María Antonieta se caería de espaldas si viera el vestido celeste de Rose, con un escote cuadrado, dejando la mitad de los pechos afuera por lo apretado del corsé y una falda armada, pero tan corta que dejaba el liguero a completa vista.

-Ah, pero es que lo que voy a hacer con Rose más tarde sólo puede ser con ese trajecito, es endemoniadamente caliente – mis carcajadas discutían con el pudor.

Alice se veía muy elegante tomada de la mano con su soldado, como dijo ella, era un traje largo de bailarina, pero las telas eran tan suaves y vaporosas que daban un misterio bastante sensorial sin ser vulgar.

-Quién sabe – me levanté de hombros – quizás este disfraz obligue a Edward a hacer algo más entretenido.

-Espero que no, no quiero estrenar mis puños este mes ¿No ha llegado?

-Aún no – un mensaje apareció en el celular que tenía en la mano.

"UNA HORA MÁS, TE QUIERO, E."

Se escuchó el timbre y la primera ronda de personajes ingresó a la sala, que sin muebles, era mucho más amplia de lo que creía, todo adornado, hasta el jardín con telas de araña artificiales, calabazas, esqueletos, en una mesa llena de potecitos de gelatina y una gran caldera de la que podías sacar una especie de ponche con diminutas arañitas comestibles. El mesón que separaba la cocina de la sala tenía todos los bocadillos que compraron para la ocasión, dulces y salados, estaban deliciosos.

-¡Beeellaaaa! – apenas tuve segundo de reaccionar ante el abrazo de la chica – ¿Te acuerdas? Irina.

-Sí, hola ¿Cómo estás? – una vez terminó de asfixiarme, pude observar su atuendo, apenas un sujetador y hotpans, ambos en color negro, a juego con los altos tacones de tiritas, el cintillo de diabla en la cabeza indicaba de qué iba su disfraz, si yo llevaba poca ropa ¡Ella no llevaba nada!

-¿Y Edward? – algo en su mirada me decía que estaba completamente desequilibrada o muy drogada.

-Está… trabajando, llega luego.

-Hola preciosa – una gran mano negra sujetó mi brazo, Laurent, sonriendo con su gran dentadura blanca, besó mi mejilla - ¿No ha llegado? ¿Y Em?

-En la cocina de seguro – exclamó James tras ellos.

-¡Vamos a saludar! – chilló Irina llevándose a Laurent con ella, de pronto me sentí sola, ninguno de mis amigos estaba cerca y James me miraba con tanta atención.

-No me tengas miedo, sólo quiero que nos llevemos bien, después de todo eres la novia de mi mejor amigo, ven necesitas algo para relajarte – tomó mi mano llevándome hasta el otro extremo y pasándome un corto de gelatina.

-Se prudente con esos – Rosalie dijo junto a mi oído – ya estamos a casa llena, grita si necesitas auxilio, Alice bajará en un rato, al traje de Jasper se le salió un botón.

-Gracias.

-Ah, no pruebes el ponche, no sabes quién pueda poner algo en él – golpeó el brazo de James y lo apuntó con un dedo como advertencia.

-¿Por qué no le agradas a Emmett? – dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Sólo fue un mal entendido, en una fiesta, yo estaba muy ebrio y buscaba a mi ex por todos lados y la confundí con Rosalie, casi la besé, pero él se encargó de que nunca vuelva a cometer esa clase de error.

-¿Y Kate? No vino contigo – bajó la mano que me había estirado.

-Ya no la veo, ella quería más y yo… estuve cinco años con mi ex, necesito descansar por un tiempo ¿Bailamos?

-Bueno – sonreí, había algo extraño en él, pero al final me agradaba y si Edward era su mejor amigo, entonces ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?

Realmente agradecí que mi disfraz sólo necesitara sandalias bajas, porque de tanto bailar, ya no podría mantenerme en pie con tacones y eso que Edward aún no llegaba. Era agradable, hablábamos de los temas más diversos y, lo más importante, me hacía reír. Un tema desconocido comenzó a sonar e instintivamente me detuve, sintiéndome algo molesta al ver su risa burlona.

-Es Jamiroquai – dijo en mi oído – Virtual Insanity es uno de mis temas favoritos, vamos, no me puedes dejar sin bailarlo.

-Es que no sé cómo – sólo le di una media sonrisa, sintiéndome realmente incómoda cuando lo vi poner sus manos en mis caderas.

-Sólo te deslizas, yo marco el ritmo.

El tema era genial y creo que lo habría disfrutado si no fuese por su cercanía, repitiendo en mi mente que sólo estábamos bailando, que no había nada malo en ello, jurándome que si se acercaba un poco más… dos manos aparecieron de la nada, rodeando mi cintura, estaba a punto de gritar cuando ese aroma tan delicioso y familiar inundó mis sentidos.

-Edward – susurré.

Sucedió tan rápido, sentí que me arrastraba tras su cuerpo y, levantando el pecho, parecía gruñir, hasta lo imaginaba mostrándole los dientes, pero James sólo sonrió y dando dos pasos atrás puso las manos delante.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-Vete a mi pieza, Bella – mi instinto de supervivencia me dijo que en ese momento era mejor no discutir, pero me asustaba dejarlos solos, comencé a caminar lentamente en dirección a la escalera y respiré un poco al escuchar sus gruñidos y maldiciones tras mío – sé que puedes hacerlo más rápido – dijo al pasar a mi lado, sacando sus llaves del bolsillo.

-¿Edward? – me quedé de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, con la esperanza de poder huir si las cosas iban mal, él alzó una mano, pidiéndome silencio, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro presionando el puente de su nariz – sólo me estaba enseñando a bailar el tema, por eso…

-Cállate, sólo cállate.

-Pero… - caminó con rapidez y tomando mi brazo con demasiada fuerza, me apartó y cerró, igual que mis párpados al sobresaltarme, pegada a la pared, mordiéndome la boca, su cuerpo se presionó contra el mío, respiraba con agitación.

-Mírame – y sus ojos estaban negros, pero de rabia - ¿De esto se va a tratar? ¿Voy a tener que amarrarte o algo así? ¿Qué pasa contigo? No puedo dejarte sola una hora – levantó uno de sus dedos – sin que vayas corriendo a los brazos del primero que se te cruce.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo – mi voz era apenas perceptible, tratando de controlar los temblores que el miedo me producía y el llanto que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta.

-Esto… - puso sus manos en mis caderas tal como lo había hecho James – ¿No es nada malo? por favor, Bella, no eres tan inocente.

-No sabía… cómo… bailar ese tema… y él me decía… cómo moverme.

-¿Sabes que podría matarlo por esto? – su respiración se había calmado un poco y ahora volvía a ser agitada – golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia, eres mía, Bella, mía y nadie puede tocarte, nadie – remarcaba las palabras y empecé a sentir que la respiración me fallaba, se quedó mirándome a los ojos por un buen rato – ¿O pretendías algo más? Si eres tan arpía como la mayoría… ¿Qué? Creías que haciéndome sentir esto ibas a lograr algo de mi ¿Tan desesperada estás por tenerme? – si es que era posible, aumentó la presión, haciendo que la espalda me doliera por la dureza de la pared.

-Me conoces… – gemí, estaba irreconocible, con el rostro deformado por la rabia y el odio en su voz, realmente asustaba – mejor, yo no…

-Y esta… cosa que andas trayendo ¿Qué se supone que es? – pellizcó el género dorado que se pegaba a la piel de mi cuerpo, cubriéndolo todo, desde el cuello a la rodilla, pero era tan delgado, que casi llegaba a transparentarse, excepto en la zona del busto, donde la pedrería falsa disimulaba.

-Cleopatra.

-¿Ah?

-Mi disfraz de Cleopatra… Rosalie lo usó hace años y me lo prestó.

-Quítatelo – se alejó un paso y cruzó sus brazos, desafiándome con sus cejas arqueadas.

-Pero no… - por favor, no…

-Te pones tu ropa, lo que sea, pero no vas a bajar con eso… y yo necesito un trago, más de uno en realidad.

Masacré el labio inferior entre mis dientes, mirando el suelo, no podía moverme, no quería.

-¿Quieres que te lo quite yo? ¿Qué más quieres? – gritó y mis ojos se humedecieron al fin, podía sentir como cada uno de mis músculos temblaba, negándose a cualquier movimiento.

-No – susurré.

-¿Qué? No te escucho – puso su mano derecha tras la oreja – agradece que me estoy controlando, Bella, realmente agradécelo, algo que nunca querrás ver es cuando me enojo, NO me desafíes – pero seguía sin poder moverme, mi boca comenzó a temblar, impotente y lo escuché exhalar - ¿Vas a llorar? Esa es tu mejor respuesta, así es como te enfrentas a tu errores – abrió la puerta de su closet con rabia, dejando ver el espejo que colgaba ahí, tirándome de las manos me puso frente a él - ¿Qué ves?

-A mí.

-Eso es obvio ¿Quieres que te lo diga yo? Quieres saberlo, sabes que cada uno de los que te vieron esta noche van a llegar a su casa a masturbarse pensando en ti vestida así ¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres sentir cómo me pones a mí? – hablaba desde mi espalda, podía ver el reflejo de su rabia en el espejo y cuando tomó mi mano pude adivinar lo que pretendía.

-Suéltame – dije entre dientes.

-No es lo que tanto quieres, ahora te echas atrás – insistió y traté de volver mi brazo rígido, pero él era demasiado fuerte.

-Te dije que me sueltes – y lo hizo, me di la vuelta lentamente para enfrentarlo, porque no sabía qué decirle, estaba tan entumecida y asustada que no podía pensar, pero sabía que esto no debía permitirlo, porque lo amo y la culpa que él sentirá al reaccionar, va a destruirnos – no eres… - carraspeé, no debía llorar en este momento, tragué aire y continué – no eres mi dueño.

Lo supe, en cuanto dio tres pasos hacia atrás y cayó sentado sobre la cama, supe que la comprensión había llegado, podía ver cómo se iba la rabia y aparecía el gesto de dolor.

-Soy tuya, pero no como una posesión – tragué aire – si realmente crees que no puedes confiar en mí, vas a tener que ver qué haces con ello, pero si yo quiero bailar con James o con otro, mientras te espero, lo voy a hacer y no podrás llegar comportándote como hombre de las cavernas, juzgando sin preguntar, porque ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo! – cuando termine voy a caer horizontal al suelo, no sé de dónde viene esta fuerza – y me vestí así porque me gusta, no por ti ni por otro ¡Por mí! Así que, olvídalo, no me lo sacaré y si tanto te molesta, quédate aquí, pero yo volveré a esa fiesta y me divertiré, porque a eso vine – bueno, eso estaba demás, no quiero estar sin él, ni quiero bailar con nadie más, pero habrá quedado claro ¿No?, me giré sobre los talones, sintiendo el temblor de mis piernas, de aquí iría directo al dormitorio de Rose a descansar aunque sea diez minutos, nunca había estado tan nerviosa, pero sólo alcancé a dar un paso.

-Soy un monstruo – y su voz ya era libre de rabia – tanto tratar de convencerme de lo contrario y al final… soy igual que él, ni peor ni mejor.

-Él… ¿Quién? – aunque ya tenía mi sospecha, comencé a devolverme, tenía el rostro en las manos y su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Quizás esto sobrepase mi capacidad, pero ¿Edward está llorando? No, no lo está, no hay sollozos.

-Vete, tienes razón en dejarme… - se puso de pie y abrió la puerta indicándome la salida, pero sus ojos estaban en el suelo.

-Yo no te voy a dejar – me planté frente a él y sin dejar de tiritar, puse las manos en sus hombros - ¿Quién? – con un empujoncito la puerta comenzó a cerrarse otra vez – dímelo.

-Mi padre – exhaló, pero su vista estaba perdida – ocultaba a mamá de la vista de todos, ella era tan linda – una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a adornar su boca, pero desapareció – todos los días se ocupaba de masacrar su autoestima y sé que hizo lo mismo con la mamá de Carlisle – alzó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – lo siento – sollozó – no me di cuenta, recién… oh, Dios, mi niña, te dije… - comenzó a hiperventilar y estaba tan asustado – no me toques, no me mires…

-Cálmate – susurré haciendo el intento de abrazarlo, pero él me alejó.

-No, podría haberte hecho daño… quise hacerlo – volví a intentarlo y nuevamente sus manos me empujaron lejos – y te dije que estaba controlado, realmente creía estarlo, pero no era así – no sé si lo tomé desprevenido o ya no quiso negarse, pero logré envolverlo con mis brazos y besar su pecho sobre la camisa – merezco que te vayas, que me dejes, que nunca me perdones, pero no tengo tanta fuerza – me rodeó con sus brazos también, resbalando su espalda por la pared, nos llevó hasta el suelo, acurrucándome entre sus piernas, sintiéndonos más cerca que nunca.

-Cuéntamelo, dime lo que te aflige, cada vez que te miro, rías o no, hay una tristeza en tus ojos y espero a que confíes lo suficiente en mi para decírmelo, pero nunca lo haces ¿Tiene que ver con tu papá?

-Son muchas cosas, es demasiado.

-No es necesario que me digas todo, sólo lo que quieras – su pelo es tan suave, enredando los pequeños mechones entre mis dedos, veo como poco a poco cierra los ojos, respirando con más calma.

-Era muy pequeño, pero recuerdo que cada vez que salían juntos, mamá llegaba llorando y él gritando, podía dejarla encerrada por días, le llevaban la comida y ni siquiera podía verla, con los años ella simplemente se rindió y ya no volvió a salir más de ese lugar – enjugué una de sus lágrimas, besando su rostro – ella me decía que el monstruo se llevaba en la sangre, que aunque creyera tenerlo dominado, el ser hijo de mi padre siempre saldría a flote.

-Pero era tu madre…

-Ella ya no estaba bien, su cabeza no funcionaba de una manera normal, pero yo era niño y no lo entendía, por eso siempre me negué a querer a alguien, salía con chicas, pero nunca dejé que nadie traspasara mi perfecta armadura.

-¿Y yo?

-Luché contra ti, nunca te lo he dicho, me cuesta reconocer cuánto es lo que me afectas, no quiero… estoy indefenso cuando se trata de ti, Bella – el aire parecía doler en sus pulmones.

-Tranquilo, sólo habla de eso – sonreí, él me quería, era tan bueno volver a comprobarlo.

-Hace dos años, cuando te vi asomada por la baranda – una mano grande y suave se deslizó por mi mejilla hasta la base de mi pelo, bajo la ridícula peluca – tan pequeña y hermosa y tus ojitos, ahora sé que te quise incluso entonces, aunque sabía que no podría tenerte, iba a casa de James sólo para encontrar la oportunidad de verte, pero nunca apareciste.

-No me daban mucho permiso en ese tiempo – su sonrisa acurrucó mi corazón.

-Todas las noches te soñaba y comencé a beber más para alejarte, pero era inútil.

-¿Beber más?

-Sí y perdía clases y ramos… cuando te vi en ese vestíbulo, había pasado un horrible verano en Seattle, me había hecho la promesa de no volver a pensar en ti y verte – puso sus manos en mi cara – verte aún más hermosa, mi recuerdo no te hace justicia.

-El mío tampoco – sollocé tomando su rostro también.

-Luché contra ti, contra lo que siento, porque sabía que podía perder el control en algún momento y dejar salir al monstruo que vive en mí… y los celos, es sólo el comienzo.

-Cada vez que se vuelva monstruito, le aviso – presioné sus mejillas como si le hablara a un niño pequeño y le costó un minuto reaccionar.

-¿Estás insinuando que el monstruo no es nada para ti? – en menos de un segundo me tenía de espaldas sobre su cama haciéndome llorar de tantas cosquillas.

-Para, para, por favor, lo admito, es un monstruo muy feo – se derrumbó sobre mí, cuidando de no dañarme con su peso, riendo agitado y acariciando mi pelo.

-¿Es necesario bajar? – susurró luego de un momento de silencio.

-Depende de lo que quieras hacer.

¿Dormir? – frunció sus ojos sentándose junto a mí.

-Es necesario, vamos, tienes que ponerte bonito, es una gran noche y debes demostrarle a todos los hombres de esa fiesta quién es mi dueño, que pueden soñar, pero sólo tú me tendrás – me miró por más de un minuto, hasta que asintió.

-Es la mejor idea que he escuchado en mucho tiempo, dame cinco minutos para ducharme.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – deliberadamente dejé que mi labio inferior se deslizara entre mis dientes y su manzana de Adán subió y bajó en su garganta.

-Mmmh, no en esta ocasión, quizás otro día.

James se acercó dudoso en cuanto nos vio bajar y Edward le tomó la mano y le dio un abrazo, disculpándose a su modo, hablamos bastante rato los tres juntos antes de comenzar a bailar, tanto que los pies latían, reímos y jugamos a hacer coreografías, aunque Em y Rose eran mucho mejores, es, lejos, la mejor Noche de Brujas de mi vida.

…

Aclaración y es todo lo que diré, no es que sea este el gran secreto de Edward, él solo le dio una versión muuuuuy corta de la historia, para salir del paso prácticamente.


	25. 25 No Me Mientas

**¿Tan decepcionante fue el capítulo anterior que merecía apenas tan poquitos comentarios?**

**(Bella Point of View)**

Charlie se fue hoy. Con Edward y los niños lo despedimos en el aeropuerto, pero Renee dijo que ya no le correspondía estar ahí. Fue difícil fingir, Jane no dejaba de hacer preguntas y Charlie parecía querer romperse en cualquier momento.

Billy y Sue se mantuvieron al margen, pero ella no parecía feliz, aunque trato de ponerme en su lugar, no puedo dejar de sentir que es la que rompió nuestra familia, pero no es así, hablamos de esto con Jake en algún momento, Sue nunca quiso hacer daño, ella trató de resistir.

Es imposible hacer funcionar una pareja que nunca lo fue en realidad, porque Renee y Charlie son amigos y seguirán siéndolo por siempre, el modo en que ellos se quieren no es pasional, es un cariño incluso más sólido.

Espero, realmente lo espero, que Charlie y Sue sean felices, que este tiempo lejos valga la pena, sólo por eso.

Los hijos de ella también estaban ahí, tan distintos el uno del otro, Leah es tan amargada como Jake la describió alguna vez y Seth un verdadero payaso, me pareció muy simpático, ellos van a la USC, por lo que no es tan imprescindible la presencia de su madre, aunque no dejaban de abrazarla.

En realidad Sue va para ayudar a Billy, se supone que será menos tiempo del que Charlie estará lejos. Para la empresa este es un rubro nuevo dentro de la construcción y requiere la presencia de ambos para que funcione a la perfección, mientras tanto, el señor Hale quedará a cargo de las oficinas en Seattle y Sacramento.

Saliendo del aeropuerto, Edward nos ofreció ir a la pista de patinaje, sé que lo hace por mis hermanos, para distraerlos. Fue muy divertido, hasta nos caímos un par de veces y, aunque no quitó la pena, al menos nos hizo reír un rato y de regreso a casa ellos iban durmiendo en la parte trasera del auto.

Cuando entró por la ventana yo ya estaba acostada, sin decir nada, me abrazó y entonces dejé que las lágrimas siguieran su curso, hasta quedarme dormida, pensando que es mejor llorar si es en sus brazos.

Desde la fiesta, Edward ha estado mucho más cauteloso y creo que también yo, no puedo decir que las cosas que me dijo entraron y salieron como si nada, pero trato de no pensar en ellas y también trato de no provocarlo. Hasta el día que Charlie se fue, no había vuelto a entrar por esa ventana, los primeros dos días no me preocupe, él siempre tiene algún motivo… o excusa… pero realmente me cuesta conciliar el sueño, pensando, dándole mil vueltas al asunto de que siento que nos estamos alejando.

Sólo son sospechas y muy tontas si cabe decir, cuando nos vemos todo es igual, los mismo besos, las mismas caricias y hablar de todo y nada, pero cada noche, mirando esa ventana y la oscuridad de la noche, tengo la certidumbre de que me evade y sacando cuentas, esto sucede de hace casi dos semanas, estoy segura que fue desde "nuestra noche irrepetible", esa en que tuvo la pesadilla.

Son las diez y hace una hora que se fue, como buen viernes, fuimos al cine, pero con los gemelos, vimos una película infantil que ellos tres disfrutaron demasiado. Estoy realmente cansada, anoche apenas dormí de tanto llorar la partida de Charlie.

Acabo de salir de la ducha y buscando mi pijama de franela, encontré la bolsa con los camisones sin estrenar, nunca me ha dado la ocasión ¿Sospechará algo? No puedo evitarlo, la tristeza me domina.

-Hola novio – susurro en cuanto contesta mi llamada.

-Hola novia – me contesta con tono dormilón.

-¿Estás acostado? – sólo la toalla rodea mi cuerpo y extiendo mi pelo mojado sobre la cama al recostarme.

-No, veo una película, pero muy aburrida.

-Te extraño – y no puedo evitar el sollozo.

-¿Estás bien? – no me gusta preocuparlo, suele sobre reaccionar, pero de veras quiero que venga.

-Me estaba duchando y pensando, el día de hoy fue tan bonito, pero… a Alec parece no importarle y lo conozco, sé que es por no alterar a Jane, ellos se apoyan el uno al otro y yo… tu…

-¿Quieres que vaya? – no lo diría si no estuviese realmente preocupado y me siento mal, sé que lo estoy manipulando.

-¿Lo harías? – ¡No sonrías todavía!

-Pero sólo hasta que te quedes dormida, porque… - aquí viene la excusa ¿Cuál será esta vez? – tendré un día ocupado y no descanso bien si sólo duermo hasta las siete para poder salir a correr antes de juntarnos a avanzar en este trabajo de Auditoría que te dije el otro día.

-Gracias – silencio, casi puedo escuchar como sus engranajes funcionan.

-Quince minutos.

Salto al suelo, elijo el modelo rosado de algodón, con un pequeño encaje en las orillas, y unos lacitos en el centro de las copas triangulares y en la pretina del short, no es realmente sexy, pero deja ver mis largas piernas, los hombros y el valle de mis pechos. Comenzaba a secar mi pelo cuando sentí deslizarse la ventana.

-¿Te ayudo? – escucho a través de la puerta del baño, sé que le gusta peinarme, siempre lo hacía, antes de… mejor no pensar en eso.

-Salgo – desenchufo el secador y tomo el peine de la repisa, respiro hondo, tratando de no sonreír, estoy tan nerviosa, abro lentamente y me quedo de pie.

-Mierda, Bella – aguanta la respiración, sus ojos me recorren y luego se detienen en mi escote.

-¿Pasa algo? – me muerdo el labio, pero él no responde, entonces solo camino hasta la cama y me agacho a enchufar el secador, al levantarme, él está sentado en la cama con una almohada sobre sus piernas.

-¿No tienes frío? – carraspea y niego mientras me siento dándole la espalda, el aire caliente se mezcla con mi pelo, dándome una adormecedora sensación de calidez – no estás tan triste como parecías hace un rato.

-¿Prefieres que esté llorando? – disfruto los suaves tirones mientras pasa el peine ayudándose con sus manos, siento sus dedos acariciar mi hombro izquierdo y esa electricidad sobre mi piel que me causa tanta nostalgia.

-Quizás no pueda verte este fin de semana – no sé si es su tono de voz o qué, pero un nudo se forma en mi garganta – debemos adelantar lo más posible, no quiero que suceda lo del mes pasado y a última hora tener que terminar el trabajo.

-O sea que hasta el martes – apenas me sale la voz, sólo son unos días, pienso, sólo unos días.

-Creo que sí, te llamo si puedo antes.

-Renee te había preparado galletas de chocolate, de las que te gustan – no quiero estar sin verlo, pero no puedo pedírselo.

-Serán para otra ocasión, antes hemos estado cinco días sin vernos, tres no es tanto.

-Sí, pero… - me vuelvo a mirarlo y sus ojos, Dios, sus ojos no brillan ¿Por qué no brillan? – tengo un mal presentimiento – se me olvidan mis planes de seducción, sólo quiero abrazarlo y demostrarle que puede contar conmigo, no lo juzgaré si me cuenta, pero algo está pasando en su interior, algo feo, algo oscuro y malo – sólo son ideas mías ¿Cierto?

-Para el martes todo estará bien – entonces lo reconoce, que no estamos bien – creo que estás lista para dormir – se mueve con rapidez, abre la cama y me acomoda entre las sábanas heladas, arropándome hasta el cuello, se arrodilla en el suelo y acaricia mi pelo mientras nos miramos – te ves muy linda con tu pijama nuevo, creo que te recordaré así esta semana.

-Quédate – sollozo – sólo esta noche.

-No puedo – su voz no es nítida y siento un pinchazo en el pecho ¿Por qué no me lo cuenta?

-Por favor, por favor, sólo te pido una noche, abrázame y cántame… por favor - cierro los ojos, a él no le gusta que lo maneje con mis lágrimas - ¿Por qué no?

-Sólo hasta que te duermas – conozco su tono hermético y muerdo mi lengua estúpida, apaga la luz y se quita las zapatillas antes de recostarse en el medio de la gran cama y atraerme a su regazo.

-Está bien, no quiero presionarte, sólo recuerda que te quiero – asiente en la oscuridad, pero no habla, apoyo el rostro sobre su corazón que late desacompasado, traga aire y comienza su canto, que más bien es un triste lamento.

En cuanto sentí una mano bajar por mi espalda supe que este era el mejor sueño de mi vida, tan real y esos labios que buscaban los míos, entreteniéndose un rato ahí para bajar por mi mandíbula, hasta el cuello, la mano volvió a tomar vida, subiendo esta vez pero en contacto directo con la piel, entonces fue que mi cuerpo se sacudió con un escalofrío desde los pies a la cabeza, por suerte que este es un sueño, porque no llevo sostén y río de mi ocurrencia.

-Edward – gimo, algo me impide llegar a él, mis manos luchan con cien kilos de colcha de plumas y su cuerpo al fin se apega al mío.

-Bella… tan hermosa – este sueño es incluso mejor que la realidad, porque no se detiene cuando las cosas están pasándose de la línea, mi espalda se arquea y el fuego se aviva por mis venas cuando una mano sube por mi pierna desnuda – te deseo tanto que duele – acaricio su pecho, delineo las costillas y sigo por la cintura, su cuerpo se tensa cuando mis dedos se encuentran con la pretina del pantalón, agradezco que en sueños soy más valiente y continúo con lentitud, sintiendo un jadeo en mi cuello al encontrarme con esa forma dura y alargada, pero los jadeos parecen continuar y nuestros ojos se encuentran, visibles por la luz de la luna - ¡No es un sueño! – exclama en el mismo instante que salta lo más lejos de mi.

-Qué pena – susurro cayendo sobre la almohada.

-Voy… al baño – rodea la cama, caminando con cierta dificultad, espero a que casi esté en el pequeño cuarto.

-Al menos en sueños eres más sincero – se detiene medio minuto y sólo continúa.

Recuerdo haberme envuelto en la cocha, tenía mucho frío y rabia, pero no recuerdo su despedida y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al notar la luminosidad colándose por el gran vidrio. Tres días, sólo tres días más.

Miro la pantalla de mi celular y me prometo que será la última, pero dos segundos después lo hago de nuevo, quizás no hay cobertura, las líneas pueden estar copadas porque todos están saludando a los veteranos de guerra en su día, qué ridícula puedo llegar a ser… o tal vez no llevó el cargador y su batería se acabó. Me obligo a tragar el último bocado de puré y carne, también a sonreír, pero la verdad es que el ambiente en esta familia no es el más festivo. Jane ha estado llorando desde que se dio cuenta que papá no vendrá y Alec se niega a probar alimento, siempre haciendo frente unido, no se dan cuenta que provocan más dolor en los ojos de mamá. Y la abuela no deja de hablar sobre todas las cosas que Renee puede hacer con su libertad. Tratando de controlarme, recordándome que esta es su casa.

Y yo… yo no he hablado con Edward desde el acalorado despertar de esta madrugada, pero me niego a sentirme demasiado triste, él dijo que todo estaría bien para el martes y quiero creer en su palabra.

Me alegro cuando mamá se pone de pie y anuncia el regreso a casa, prometo no regresar hasta la Cena de Acción de Gracias, y sólo porque me obligarán.

Lucho con la tentación de llamar a Alice, resisto contra el impulso de contarle todo lo que me pasa, lo que siento y sospecho, pero es que no quiero ver su expresión de "te lo dije", al final me acuesto con el celular en la mano.

No pegué pestaña en toda la noche, mirando la ventana, como si en algún momento él fuese a aparecer por ahí. ¿Y si lo llamo yo? Siete del domingo por la mañana, su hora de despertar ¿Estará sonando su alarma en este momento? ¿Saldrá a trotar? ¿Pensará en mí? Podría llamarlo ahora, pero también es posible que lo despierte, no quiero que esté de mal humor por mi culpa.

Estoy dormida al fin y ese maldito sonido interrumpe mi descanso, bueno no tan maldito, porque es la música que mi novio me grabó en el celular y…

-¿Aló? – me duele la cabeza.

-¡Hermaniiiiita! – y los oídos.

-Ah, hola Em – me acomodé en la almohada, está nublado y no sé qué hora será - ¿Qué hora es?

-Por allá… la una, bueno, igual que acá.

-Tonto ¿Qué quieres?

-Saber cómo estás, cómo lo has pasado estos días sin tu papá, como estás mis otros hermanitos.

-Tú nunca me llamas, dime para qué...

-Hoy soy el Inspector Gadget y bueno, estoy haciendo una investigación y quería saber si es que has hablado con Edward.

-No ¿Qué pasa Em? – me senté en la cama, esto se estaba volviendo extraño.

-Bueno, es que… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero es que… y yo… y…

-Desembucha o llamo a Rose – no sé por qué sentía que debía estar levantada, afirmando el aparato entre el hombro y la oreja, comencé a sacar ropa del closet, buzo, polerón, zapatillas.

-No la metas en esto, si lo sabe encontrará la manera de matarnos a Edward y a mi… y tú no quieres eso.

-¿De qué? ¿Dónde está Edward? – me senté al pie de la cama y cerré los ojos, rogando porque no fuese tan malo.

-Está bien, ya me dijiste que no has hablado con él sola, así que tampoco durmió contigo… ni… se fue temprano a correr, no sabes nada.

-¡No Sé Nada! – grité – no lo veo de ayer en la mañana y se supone que estuvo haciendo un trabajo con sus compañeros de universidad, dime que fue así, Emmett, por favor.

-Yo lo sospechaba, pero me lo prometió, me dijo que te llamaría – gruñó – Mierda, odio cuando me engañan con tanta facilidad, me lo prometió y creí en su palabra.

-Te doy dos segundos para que me digas la verdad o te juro que no solo llamo a Rose, también le digo a Alice.

-Bien, si él rompió una promesa yo también puedo romper otra ¿Cierto?

-Rompe lo que sea, pero dímelo Ahora.

-Ayereraelaniversariodelamuer tedesumamá – tragó el aire que le faltó – todos los años hace lo mismo, bebe sin parar tratando de evitar sus… antiguos fantasmas - se detuvo un momento – me he preocupado todos estos años de que no se haga… daño, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Rose… va a matarme…

-Emmett, por favor – las lágrimas ya corrían libres por mi rostro.

-Me aseguró que estaba mejor, que cuando dormía a tu lado no tenía pesadillas, que podría controlarlo, bueno, eso fue hace un tiempo, pero… ayer en la mañana nos fuimos con Rose a esquiar y llegamos recién y su pieza está cerrada, no contesta… yo di por sentado… y me prometió que se quedaría contigo.

-¿Y Jasper?

-No sé, imagino que con Alice.

-A ver si entiendo, si no está con sus compañeros, no está con ustedes y no está conmigo, entonces está en su pieza… encerrado.

-Seguramente.

-Voy para allá.

-No, no, no, Bella, no es tan sencillo, no creo que debas.

-¿Qué? Dijiste que me lo contarías todo.

-Siéntate y te lo diré.

Emmett me recibió, estaba realmente pálido, parecía agotado, ni siquiera me dio uno de sus abrazos de oso.

-¿Me dejarás pasar? - las manos me temblaban tanto y trataba por todos los medios de no llorar, palpé en mi mochila las dos botellas de agua y Gatorade que estaban junto al frasco de analgésicos, recordándome porque estoy aquí.

-Sí, saldré con Rose, la convencí de ir a comer fuera, él está durmiendo, encontré una llave que tengo de repuesto, pero no reaccionó mucho, parece que ya… vomitó lo suficiente – se rascó la cabeza con fuerza – sólo haz lo que te dije y que Rose no se entere, nunca, ella no lo entenderá.

-Bien, mientras tanto haré algo de comer.

Reuní casi todos los ingredientes para una sopa de verduras, no hay pollo y, además, a él no le gusta, me siento más relajada cuando cocino, las ideas se ordenan en mi cabeza mientras pico los trozos de porrón, zanahoria, un poco de ajo, fideos, elijo algunos condimentos, sal, agua, al fuego y esperar.

Fingí delante de Rose, que no paraba de hablar de lo bien que lo habían pasado, la nieve era preciosa y los paisajes y yo sólo quería que se callara y se fuera, pero su ceño se frunció y golpeaba su boca con un dedo.

-Algo te pasa ¿Por qué estás aquí un domingo? Edward siempre pasa el fin de semana en tu casa.

-Pero está durmiendo y vine yo, hay que cambiar la rutina.

-Claro, son tan aburridos ustedes – levantó una mano con un grácil movimiento y dio un gritito al ser levantada en el aire por Em – vamos, osito.

-Nos vemos – le grité asintiendo cuando Em me hizo un gesto de que lo llamara y se fueron.

"Va a estar bien" repetía como un mantra "por favor que esté bien". Subí los escalones lo más silenciosamente posible, si me sentía no me dejaría entrar, respiré cuando la manilla giró y ya estuve adentro, pero él no estaba ahí, "detrás de la cama", siempre me había preguntado por qué el respaldo estaba separado de la pared por un metro, era como un escondite, formando un perfecto cuadrado con el velador, me asomé, y ahí estaba, en posición fetal, acurrucado sobre la alfombra, vestido con short de buzo y camiseta, con un pie sobre el otro, como buscando un resquicio de calor, abrazando uno de los pequeños cojines del sofá, su cuello estaba tan chueco que al levantarse tendrá un dolor horrible. Pálido, con inmensas ojeras y los labios resecos, tuve que contener el impulso de correr hasta él, pero Em dijo que no lo tocara porque se podía volver violento, "él no es él, está demasiado bebido para serlo, sólo preocúpate de dejarle el agua y los analgésicos, que los va a necesitar". Seguí sus instrucciones y me arrodillé en el espacio vacío, apoyando mi brazo en el velador, si él me hacía daño nunca se perdonaría después, pero no podía quedarme estática esperando.

-Edward – susurré, pero no reaccionó – si puedes escucharme, sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, no te dejaré – un sollozo se escapó sonoro de mi garganta.

-Vete – lloriqueó, tratando de humedecerse los labios – Chelsea – fue un quejido ¿Su hermana? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella?

-Sólo toma un poco de agua y me iré – asintió suavemente y rápidamente abrí la botella y la puse en sus labios, tratando de no tocarlo, tomó con avidez, casi medio litro antes de volver a acomodarse.

Esperé unos minutos más, sentándome en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas, la espalda apoyada en la pared, estrujando las lágrimas de mi rostro, sin querer pensar demasiado, si esto era por la muerte de su madre, es que quizás fuese cierta la reseña de que ella se mató ante sus ojos, pero qué tenía que ver la hermana en esto y por qué él podría sentirse culpable. No quiero dejar fluir el pensamiento, pero no sé si esto pueda soportarlo, en qué momento será demasiado para mi, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo me dicen que salga corriendo, que hasta aquí hemos llegado, pero mi corazón, se retuerce y sangra de dolor al verlo tan indefenso, tan… roto.

Con duda levanto mi mano izquierda, toco sus dedos, ellos descansan sobre el cojín, al no notar reacción me aventuro más allá, hasta su rostro, acaricio la mejilla y la expresión que antes era dura, se suaviza, es tan hermoso ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerle daño a un niño tan lindo? Porque él debe haber parecido un ángel.

Emmett dijo que las pesadillas lo atormentan en estos días, más de lo normal y lo que pudo haber hecho y no hizo, una culpa que se lo come por dentro, que le desgarra el alma y no lo deja vivir.

"Pero pasa, siempre pasa".

Suspiro y me pongo de pie, primero que todo, saco el plumón de su cama, sonrío al ver que una foto sale volando al correr la almohada, la tomo con cuidado, es mi regalo de cumpleaños, muerdo mi labio al recordar el momento y siento que ha pasado un siglo desde entonces. Tanto quererlo en silencio, convencida de que nunca sería más que un amor platónico, un ser inalcanzable, tan bello, tan atractivo que podría tener la chica que quisiera. Pero esa chica ¿Estaría aquí en este momento? Cuidándolo de sí mismo.

Cubrí su cuerpo preocupándome de no dejar espacios en las orillas, apenas se movió y murmuró algo, pero continuó durmiendo. Acaricio su pelo, cae lacio y sin vida, no recuerdo vez en que lo haya visto sin bañarse

Tomo las botellas de ron perfectamente alineadas sobre el velador, volviendo a la cocina, a una le queda un poco y lo boto por el desagüe, el vidrio tintinea al caer en el bote de la basura, seguramente tendrá hambre cuando despierte, pero a la sopa aún le falta un poco.

El sonido de mi celular me sobresalta, es Emmett. Decido no contestarle y enviarle un mensaje inmediatamente diciéndole que duerme, pero parece estar bien.

Regreso al dormitorio, me siento en el suelo sin dejar de observarlo, estoy ansiosa, quiero que despierte, pero a la vez me asusta su reacción. Se va a enojar, lo sé, él no quería que yo lo supiera y eso dolía, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, el que no confiara en mí, aunque tuviese la vaga sensación de que lo hacía por protegerme, pero es que… él está ahí para mi, en todo lo que me sucede y cuando puedo retribuirle su preocupación, me aleja, me impide satisfacer mi necesidad de protegerlo a él.

Permanezco en la misma posición, observándolo impasible, aunque la colcha se mueve y flota un segundo sobre su cuerpo para caer nuevamente, sólo le tapa las piernas ahora, se pone de espaldas y las piernas dobladas, sus pies chocan con la pared, sé que está despierto, pero algo me impide reaccionar. Como en cámara lenta sus manos suben hasta llegar a su frente presionándola con fuerza, lo mismo hace con sus ojos y las sienes; debe estar muy adolorido. Sus ojos se abren, asustados, recién nota que algo no va bien, primero frunce la nariz, el olor de la sopa seguramente, también pica mi nariz; sus pestañas bajan, claro, la colcha y entonces me ve, casi nace una sonrisa en sus labios pálidos, pero la contiene.

-¿Estoy en problemas? – no puede hablar más fuerte y se cubre los ojos con el brazo izquierdo.

-Ni te imaginas – no es malo jugar un poco, liberar este malestar en mi pecho, el dolor de la mentira, me distraigo uniendo las yemas de cada dedo con las de la otra mano.

-Tratarás de entenderme – es más una afirmación y sus labios tiemblan, odio cuando hace eso, porque mi corazón se ablanda demasiado rápido.

-¿Tratarás de explicarme? – me pongo de pie con agilidad – traeré un poco de sopa de verduras, necesitas nutrirte.

Apago la olla y la destapo, cuando los vapores se van, el sabor se condensa, al menos eso dice mamá, saco dos bowl de loza, dos cucharas y un cucharon, sirvo una buena cantidad en cada uno, del refrigerador saco la barra de Pumpernickel y corto cuatro lonjas; todo sobre una bandeja y estoy lista para regresar, pero antes respiro hondo varias veces.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? – le digo con burla, está sentado en la cama, sacando los analgésicos.

-Bastante – como por instinto fija sus ojos en mí, pero los aparta rápidamente, están rojos y comprendo la frase "inyectados en sangre" – no sé si pueda comer tanto.

-Haz tu mejor esfuerzo – dejo la bandeja en el velador, ignorando su tensión, sé que no le gustan mis manos en su perfecto orden, pero en este momento no me importan mucho sus manías, se corre hacia la almohada y trata de tomar la cuchara, pero su mano tirita tanto que sólo la empuña y respira con dificultad - ¿Estás bien? – niega con la cabeza, pero continúa con la vista fija en sus manos – shh, tranquilo – ya no puedo evitarlo más, sólo me acerco y lo abrazo, llevando su cabeza a mi pecho, acariciando su espalda con movimientos circulares, me envuelve con sus brazos y presiona con fuerza, como tratando de fundirse con mi cuerpo – me gustaría… poder decirte que estoy aquí… que no me iré y saber que sería suficiente… tu confiaste que así sería ¿Cierto?

-En este momento lo es – solloza – lo siento, Bella, no quise… tenía tanto miedo… fui tan estúpido al pensar que podría… solo.

-No te esfuerces, sólo quedémonos aquí – tan pequeño e indefenso, mi niño, acaricio su pelo lacio suavemente y poco a poco voy notando su peso y la respiración acompasada, me dejo ir también, sonriendo al pensar que es tan fácil dormir cuando estamos así.

Es la hora del crepúsculo, puedo notarlo a través de la pequeña ventana, miro el plato vacío y me incorporo con rapidez.

-¿Edward?

Puedo escuchar el agua de la ducha correr. Mi estómago ruge y sonrío antes de tomar los platos y bajar a la cocina, lavo el vacío mientras caliento el mío en el microondas. Estoy comiendo con avidez, saboreando las migajas del pan remojadas en el líquido, cuando siento sus pasos en la escalera. Se ve mejor, su sonrisa casi encandila la tristeza de sus ojos, el pelo mojado y el aroma al shampoo llega hasta mi nariz.

-Ya no hueles a vagabundo – muerde sus labios para evitar la risa - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Con hambre aún, eso más que nada – sus movimientos son lentos y temblorosos, pero logra sentarse en el piso junto al mío - ¿Te gusta la comida china? Porque pedí algunas cosas.

-Sí, está bien – lavar mi plato en ese momento es una buena opción. No sé qué hacer, qué pensar, si él quiere dejar pasar el tema y seguir como si nada, no sería capaz de obligarlo a hablar, pero aceptar que no confía en mí es demasiado doloroso.

-Hablé con Emmett – apoyada contra el lavaplatos lo miré a los ojos – me contó todo y lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, pero no me arrepiento y no es que no confíe en ti, Bella, es que no quiero que seas parte de eso – permanecí inmóvil, mientras él jugaba con una servilleta, doblándola prolijamente – con o sin ti, mi pasado no va a cambiar y mientras más alejada estés, será más fácil para mí… en realidad no busco protegerte de mí – mordió sus labios con fuerza, observando el ave de papel sobre la palma de su mano – eres lo más importante para mí, lo mejor que me ha pasado y cuando estoy a tu lado me siento realmente feliz, tranquilo… en paz – cerró la mano con fuerza, destruyendo su obra – si llegara a contártelo, el modo en que me miras cambiaría y no lo soportaría, ya suficiente tuve de la lástima de Carlisle, por eso me alejé de él… ninguno de los dos queremos que comience a evitarte.

-Pero ya lo haces – sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos y la boca algo abierta que se apresuró a cerrar – desde que te dije que tuviste esa pesadilla, me has mentido, todo este tiempo, inventando excusas para no estar conmigo.

-No quise que te sintieras así, lo siento, pero no confiaba en mi propia cordura, creí que estando contigo no tenía pesadillas, pero no era así… no podía arriesgarme a estar contigo esta vez… prometo nunca volver a alejarme así.

-Y el próximo año, ¿Volverás a mentirme? – crucé mis brazos frunciendo mi ceño.

-No será necesario, porque respetarás mi espacio, comprenderás.

-Me duele ¿Sabes? Porque si me hubieses hablado con esta claridad, yo no me hubiese sentido desechada.

-Me equivoqué, de veras lo siento.

-Abusas mucho de esas dos palabras – yo sabía que él estaba tratando de adivinar qué pasaba por mi cabeza, pero el sonido del timbre lo hizo detener su sondeo.

Lo escuchaba hablar con el repartidor, en un par de minutos regresó con dos bolsas poniéndolas sobre el mesón, silenciosamente sacó dos platos y el servicio necesario, notando cómo los acomodaba en perfecta línea.

-Y si yo te dijera que es demasiado, que me estás pidiendo mucho, si te exigiera toda la historia.

-Siempre he sabido que en algún momento comprenderás que soy… que no lo soportarás – sus dedos presionaban la encimera – yo tendría que conformarme con que siquiera lo intenté.

-¿Así de fácil? – su cuerpo se giró lentamente, jadeando y de sus ojos corrían dos lágrimas silenciosas.

-No, jamás sería así de fácil, porque yo… - quería decir algo, luchaba por hacerlo, pero sólo respiró más hondo – quizás te recordaría que prometiste no dejarme.

-Huele delicioso – dije acercándome al mesón.

-No tan bien como tus comidas – sólo fue media sonrisa y un suspiro – ¿Vas a demorar mucho en perdonarme? No es mi intención presionarte, pero… me lastima que estés tan… lejana.

-Edward – gemí y lo abracé por la cintura – te quiero demasiado – sus brazos me presionaron con fuerza – pero no vuelvas a mentirme, nunca más.

-Nunca – su rostro se hundió en mi cuello besando la sensible piel – no mentir, no evitar – me daba pequeños besos en todo el rostro – también te quiero demasiado, mi hermosa Bella – encontrando mi boca, sus labios se movían desesperados – perdóname por no poder apartarme de ti, mi niña, cómo quisiera no quererte tanto.

-No digas eso – tomé su rostro mirándolo a los ojos – no me arrepiento de quererte, sea lo que sea que pase, estar aquí contigo vale la pena.

-Gracias, aunque no entienda por qué, pero gracias.

Comimos en silencio, pero no uno de esos momentos incómodos en que no sabes qué decir, no, nuestras miradas bastaban y, a pesar de que Edward aún se veía realmente mal, parecía mucho más relajado. Fue interesante volver a sentir las cosquillas cuando nuestra piel llegaba a tener algún contacto. Sentía como si nuestra conexión se hubiese renovado, llena de tensión, cariño y atracción; después de estas semanas en que sólo estábamos juntos a medias, me prometí no volver a permitir que nosotros mismos nos separemos, nunca dejar que una distancia aparezca entre nuestros corazones.

Llamé a Renee para decirle que me quedaría en casa de Alice esa noche. Luego de ducharme, sobre la cama me esperaba su camiseta verde, la que tenía escrito CULLEN en la espalda y sonreí, abrazándola antes de pasarla por mi cabeza, él entró cuando me admiraba en el espejo, me llegaba a las rodillas y me sentía como en esas películas cuando la chica pasa la noche en el departamento de él y al despertar se viste con su camisa, aseguro que me siento igual de sexy que ellas; su sonrisa se amplió, besándome en el rostro antes de ir en busca de un secador de pelo.

No fue una noche tranquila, Edward se movía mucho y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles, calmándose en cuanto lo abrazaba con más fuerza, ya amanecía cuando se tranquilizó y al fin pude tener un sueño tranquilo, acomodándome en mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, sobre su corazón.

…

**Bueno, creo que Edward está en todo su derecho de no contarle nada más ¿O no? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Estará ella preparada para escuchar unas cuantas verdades?**


	26. 26 Traicionada

Resfriadísima! Pero no me olvido de ustedes…

Perdóname Steph por usar tus frases!

Bien… capítulo nuevo… sólo les pido que no me maten, luego viene un EPOV.

…

(Bella Point Of View)

¡Siete de la mañana! Oh, no, mi cabeza da vueltas. Miro el celular sobre el velador y compruebo que es la hora de levantarse, debo ir a casa a cambiarme para ir a clases.

-¿Edward? – susurro, su cara está pegada a mi columna vertebral, su aliento traspasa la tela y calienta mi piel – es la hora – presiona mi cintura con más fuerza.

-No vayas – gime y sus manos se mueven suavemente, desde mi vientre hasta la cintura.

-Tú también tienes clases – esta cama es mucho más pequeña que la mía, debió ser una noche realmente mala para no haber tenido un sueño tan delicioso como el del viernes – ¿Con qué me tientas? – mi voz se vuelve ronca de forma instantánea, su cuerpo emana un calor muy fuerte y lo escucho suspirar.

-¿Te ducharás? Yo no demoro nada – besa mi nuca y salta por sobre mi dándome la espalda, él está solo con camiseta y bóxer, la vista de su redondeado trasero y esas piernas tan formadas, provocan un temblor en mi.

-Un día de estos sufriré una combustión espontánea y tú serás el culpable – sentándome en la cama me estiro con un bostezo sonoro.

-¡Señorita! – exclama mientras desaparece en el closet, escucho su voz atenuada – procuraré no provocar ese incendio, te estimo demasiado para verte sufrir así.

-En ese caso no podremos volver a vernos – se asoma con los ojos entrecerrados – tu sola presencia es suficiente para provocarme.

-¿Cuál? – me muestra una camisa blanca con finas líneas de color celeste haciendo un enrejado y la otra es azul.

-Blanca ¿No vas a correr?

-Tendré que usar la pista después de clases, con este serían dos días – su beso me toma desprevenida – vístase, no queremos llegar tarde.

-No, me quedaré, ve tu – mi sonrisa no lo engaña, sólo niega un poco y desaparece por el baño.

Me visto rápidamente, mi pelo está imposible, lo amarro en una coleta baja y tomando mi mochila, voy hasta la cocina.

-Quemando pan – exclamo al ver a Rose luchando con la tostadora humeante.

-Esta máquina se averió, compraré otra hoy – abrió la puerta del lavaplatos y la lanzó a la basura, provocando un fuerte ruido al chocar con las botellas - ¿Quién estuvo bebiendo?

-Así que fueron a esquiar.

-Síiiii – encendió el horno eléctrico y tiró unas rodajas de pan, yo sabía que ese tema la distraería – es tan bonito, y el paseo y el lago.

-¿Dónde fueron?

-Lago Tahoe, tantos años aquí y nunca se nos ocurrió.

-Nosotros vamos todas las navidades, mi papá tiene un tiempo compartido en la cabaña de un resort, vamos en Navidad y Pascua.

-Hola Rosalie, vamos Bella – la voz de Edward y el ruido de la puerta me dijo que estábamos retrasados.

No hay rastro en sus ojos de la tristeza de ayer, su piel se ve sana y sus ojos vuelven a brillar, este es mi Edward, toma mi mano y la besa, sin soltarla ni cuando pasa los cambios. Un tema que no conozco comienza a escucharse, me gusta, suave y fuerte a la vez.

-¿Quién toca?

-Travis, este tema se llama J. Smith, ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, es… interesante.

-Jake es muy bueno con la guitarra, se lucía con este tema – puse mi mano en su frente recibiendo su mirada confundida - ¿Qué? ¿Tengo fiebre?

-No – oculto la carcajada – pero nombraste a Jake y un halago en la misma frase.

-Él ya no es una amenaza, a propósito ¿Cómo está?

-Bien – involuntariamente me sonrojo – me llama casi a diario.

-Dale mis saludos – su sonrisa cubre todo su rostro, disminuye la velocidad y noto que estamos frente a mi casa - ¿Te espero para llevarte?

-No, te atrasarás, Renee lo hará – antes de un suspiro, él está abriendo mi puerta y me da la mano para ayudarme a bajar – leíste un manual de urbanidad o algo así.

-Nunca es tarde para ser un caballero – su risa es maliciosa mientras me aprisiona contra el auto con su cuerpo, miro hacia todos lados, no quiero que un vecino tenga alguna opinión de mi persona – en la tarde debo ir a la oficina de Charlie, me pidió ayuda con otro proyecto.

-Te estás haciendo adicto – su aliento choca con el mío.

-Me gusta, no lo niego, pero también… - antes de terminar tengo su boca sobre la mía, tomando mi cuello entre sus manos, mi ritmo cardiaco se exalta y mis piernas se debilitan mientras tomo su cintura y sus pulgares acarician el borde de la mandíbula, su lengua raspa mis labios y muerde ligeramente antes de que sus propios labios me insten a darle la bienvenida a su lengua, tan húmeda y caliente, hecha para mi boca, gimiendo en protesta cuando comienza a apartarse – esto me gusta más.

-A mí me gusta más lo que viene después – protesto, pero ni eso disminuye su sonrisa.

-Espérame despierta y con comida, tendré hambre.

-Yo también tendré hambre, pero tú no me das de comer – no sé qué molestaba más, el gesto de desaprobación que antes me daba o la indiferencia de ahora.

-Si yo también te quiero – dice con burla y tomando mi cintura me lleva hasta el portón – cuídate – susurra en mi cuello y da un paso mientras yo ensarto la llave.

-También tu – en cuanto la puerta se abre, grito al sentir el aguijón de su golpe en mi trasero – un día te los cobraré todos juntos – me quejo mientras sobo el lugar afectado.

-Oh, sí, ya lo creo – no puedo contestarle, me encanta que esté tan alegre.

Me vestí en menos de un segundo, agradeciendo que Renee haya ordenado el uniforme sobre la cama, como las dos galletas y el vaso de leche que dejó sobre el escritorio y me lavo los dientes antes de comprobar que llevo todo en la mochila. Ella me espera con las llaves en la mano de pie junto a la escalera, su expresión es extraña, pero la beso de todos modos y sigo caminando.

-Me debes una explicación – no está enojada.

-¿Los niños? – estoy nerviosa, sé que se dio cuenta que no me quedé con Alice como le dije, pero no deseo hablar de eso, no sé qué explicarle.

-Estamos esperando a la niñera, contraté una, vendrá cuando me haga falta, es una molestia que ellos entren una hora más tarde que tu, por suerte desde el próximo ciclo ya se normalizan.

-Muy buena noticia lo de la niñera – el timbre sonó y Renee dejó pasar a una mujer, parecía tímida, los mellizos se la comerán viva – no demores que estoy con los minutos contados.

-Eso no es mi culpa – le dio un par de indicaciones y salió sacándole la alarma al auto, me acomodé mientras encendía el motor y el portón comenzaba a abrirse – bien, tenemos diez minutos.

-Edward se sentía mal y no podía venir a dejarme, así que me quedé allá – traté de hablar con rapidez, porque aunque era cierto, en el fondo, de todos modos me sentía mentirosa, yo quería que algo más sucediera, siempre lo quería.

-No me gusta que me mientas, no porque tu papá no esté vas a hacer lo que quieras.

-Lección aprendida – mala hora para acordarme del MP3, lo dejé en el escritorio.

-Y ¿Cómo están ustedes? – ups! Renee y sus preguntas complicadas.

-Nada nuevo, todo bien – de pronto me parecía tan interesante el paisaje

-¿Segura?

-Sigo siendo virgen, si es lo que te preocupa.

-A veces siento que puedo confiar más en él que en ti.

-Quizás tengas razón, él es el adulto ¿No?

-No te ha insinuado… - la miré fijamente, me parecía que estaba interesada en el tema por intriga más que como madre.

-Edward se preocupa de mantener la situación… dominada, por decirlo de algún modo.

-No es lo que vi cuando se despedían hace un rato – el rubor me llegó hasta las orejas.

-Bueno, no lo veré hasta mañana, mejor tener algo que recordar.

-Entonces ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

-Claro que sí – me estoy sepultando viva.

-Bien, dile que la próxima semana es acción de gracias, lo quiero en casa de tu abuela, ella quiere conocerlo.

-¡Mamá! – me crucé de brazos y dejé que mi labio inferior se doblara hacia abajo.

-No tranzo, díselo tú o lo hago yo.

-Está bien, pero no sé si estará en la ciudad – al menos una tabla de salvación.

-Espero que tu nueva colección de ropa interior no sea para que él la vea – casi me la como con la mirada.

Qué alivio sentí al notar que llegaba al colegio, la besé en el rostro y corrí por los pasillos, al sentir que tocaban el timbre alcanzando a entrar justo cuando el Sr. Jefferson se disponía a cerrar la puerta de la sala. Enrojecí al sentir los dirigibles que me enviaba Alice con sus ojos, una especie de miedo recorrió mi espalda al sentarme y ver la hoja de cuaderno lista para comenzar.

-TODO y con detalles.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – leyó y casi me fulminó con la mirada, volvió a escribir con furia.

-No tengo cinco años, Bella, anoche te quedaste con él, me llamaste a MÍ para que te cubriera.

-Pero no por lo que crees, Edward no se sentía bien y preferí quedarme a cuidarlo, esta mañana le conté la verdad a Renee, te lo juro por... quien tú quieras.

-No jures en vano.

-Lo siento, Alice, pero es la verdad, dormimos abrazados, eso es lo más atrevido que puedo decirte.

-Cuando suceda me lo contarás.

-Promesa, pero no sé si con detalles – escribió algo más, pero no le recibí el papel, no iba a sacar más que eso de mí.

Estuvimos toda la tarde en mi casa tratando de estudiar biología con Ali y Jazz, mientras Jake nos ayudaba a través de una video llamada. A pesar de todo lo que se queja, veo que está feliz, se ríe como antes, como cuando lo conocí y, además está en un colegio mixto, imagino cómo las chicas no lo dejan en paz.

Cerca de las seis dejamos de luchar y vamos por las ricas galletas con leche que Renee dejó preparadas en la cocina antes de ir en busca de Jane a sus clases de ballet, el único momento en que se separa de Alec, ya que él asiste a Taekwondo.

Jasper se ofreció a pasar por mi antes de ir por Alice, así que desde mañana debo estar preparada media hora antes, es una lástima que mi novio vaya al otro extremo de la ciudad y no pueda cumplir con su labor de chofer.

Estoy en mi pieza terminando una tarea de matemáticas, ya ordené el uniforme y la mochila para mañana, mi corazón salta cuando un pitido avisa un mensaje en el celular "DIEZ MINUTOS, TEN LISTO MI BESO, E." Esa es mi señal, siento los golpeteos firmes en mi pecho, todos los planes de seducción vuelven a comenzar esta noche, había elegido el siguiente modelo en la lista, blanco con pequeñas florecillas rosas y verdes, el short es más pequeño y apretado, casi como un hotpans, lo acomodo sutilmente, no quiero parecer vulgar, y la parte de arriba es algo amplia, el canesú es de organdí blanco y el calado da la leve sensación de desnudez, pero no muestra nada en realidad. Busco la mejor posición, de costado, con mi mano izquierda bajo la cabeza y dejo el cuaderno frente a mí, fingiendo seguir estudiando, pero estoy tan ansiosa que la vista se me nubla y apenas veo los números.

Distingo su silueta en la rama del árbol, se demora un poco con la mochila, hasta que por fin abre la ventana y entra.

-Hay una rama que siempre… - levanta el rostro y veo como su mandíbula se tensa y su boca se abre ligeramente – la rama… y… ¿No tienes frío, Bella?

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – muerdo la punta del lápiz ligeramente y alzo mis cejas.

-Es la noche más helada desde que vivo en esta ciudad, no es por molestarte, sólo me preocupo.

-Ah, sí, claro que es eso – sonrío al sentarme en la cama, recién tengo el temple de observar cómo se quita la chaqueta azul de lana gruesa con diez botones de a pares en la parte delantera, se ve precioso en ella y me sorprende también, realmente debe estar helado, él nunca se abriga tanto; la deja en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio junto con la mochila, todo el rato me observa, aunque trata de parecer distraído, lleva la misma camisa de la mañana, al igual que los pantalones azules de gabardina, se ve tan ordenado, un cinturón café a juego con los zapatos.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Te gusto? – su risa es traviesa y lo adoro en ese momento, como también una lucecita de esperanza nace en la anudada boca de mi estómago.

-Demasiado ¿No corriste? ¿Por qué llevas la misma ropa?

-No tuve tiempo, vengo de la oficina, estaba el papá de los chicos y me exprimió, estoy… reventado – se lanzó sobre la cama, quedando de espaldas, casi me hace caer con el fuerte movimiento – muero de hambre – besó mi brazo y batió sus largas pestañas.

-Ridículo – me arrodillé a su lado y comencé a acariciar su pecho sobre la camisa, extendió su mano tocando mi rostro con sus dedos, estaba helado - ¿Realmente tienes tanto frío?

-Con un abrazo se me quita – rápidamente mis brazos lo envolvieron, cerrando los ojos un momento, disfrutando de su delicioso aroma y de sus manos en mi espalda – yo también te extraño, pero me estás ahogando.

-No es suficiente, nunca lo es – murmuré en su cuello antes de besarlo ahí suavemente, retirando ligeramente el peso de mi cuerpo hacia un lado, podía ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba un poco más agitado, sus manos no se movían, pero ardían sobre la delgada tela de la camisola, la suave barba raspaba mis labios mientras lo besaba a través de toda su fuerte mandíbula, mientras acariciaba sus costillas lentamente, pronto me encontré con el lóbulo de la oreja, sintiendo el estremecimiento de su cuerpo al morderlo suavemente y mi mano llegó hasta el primer botón, soltándolo con cierta dificultad, menos me costó el siguiente hasta dejar la camisa completamente abierta, quería admirarlo, pero temía romper la magia si dejaba de besarlo en el rostro, las mejillas rasposas, la punta de su nariz, cada ojo cerrado, morder el lóbulo de su otra oreja y regresar hasta su boca, nuestros labios se movían en sincronía, los de él estaban tan calientes y firmes ahora, mi lengua se deslizó por ellos, sintiéndome triunfadora, nunca había probado la sensación de estar en su boca y él parecía comprenderlo, porque su lengua me guiaba en esa aventura con sabor a menta.

Cuando su mano comenzó a bajar por mi espalda, no pude evitar tensarme, trataba de no pensar en el temor de que me hiciera parar, pero era inevitable y casi sonreí con la sensación de sus dedos bajando por mi trasero hasta rodear el muslo y atraerme a su cuerpo, dejando mi pierna entre las suyas, ambos jadeamos, yo por la sorpresa, él por la sensación de mi peso sobre la forma rígida dentro de su pantalón.

Nuestras respiraciones están tan agitadas y mi cuerpo tiembla tanto como el suyo, pero no dejo de tocar su pecho, casi saboreo mis labios al comprobar el poder de esos músculos bajo la piel tan blanca como el mármol. Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí, decido ser un poco más osada, me incorporo un poco para poder besarlo ahí, pero un quejido salió de su boca cuando mis caderas rozaron las suyas accidentalmente.

-Ehm… ah… Bella… - sonreí con malicia, él trataba de decir algo, pero no lo lograba y sus manos permanecían quietas en mi cintura, pero apretaba tan fuerte que comenzaba a doler – comida… oh, mierda, Bella, para, tienes que ir por esa comida

-¿Y? ¿Sólo a eso viniste? – susurré antes de que mi lengua jugueteara con la forma de sus pectorales y su respiración se agitara aún más, estaba completamente tieso, con los ojos cerrados y vi cómo se relamía los labios.

-No… no es… eso… duele – ante esa palabra me alejé, no entiendo nada, realmente sin querer, mi cadera se incrusta en su pelvis y jadea, fuerte, toma mis muñecas lentamente y las saca de su pecho.

-¿Duele? – termino de apartarme y lo miro con duda.

-Sí, mucho, aguantarse duele – la voz le sale distorsionada por el rostro hundido en sus manos – si no… lo hago.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pienso en todas las veces en que lo he visto excitado, aunque no tanto como ahora, pero de pronto me siento culpable.

-Lo ibas a utilizar como argumento, por eso – me muerdo el labio ¿Realmente soy tan bruja?

-Iré por tu lasagna – me pongo un pantalón de buzo y, sin mirarlo, salgo del dormitorio, pero no camino, sólo apoyo la espalda en la pared ¿Le duele? ¿Por qué? No tengo por qué llorar ¿Verdad? Pero es que él es mi amor y yo no quiero hacerle daño… soy mala, cruel, egoísta, poco comprensiva y lo menos que puedo hacer en este momento es traerle un plato caliente de comida, porque ha estado toda la tarde trabajando sólo por agradar a mi padre.

No tiene mejor aspecto cuando sale del baño, recién duchado y vestido con una camiseta y pantalón de buzo, me sonríe y sus ojos están cansados.

-Huele delicioso – exclama, pero yo no puedo fingir una sonrisa, lo veo sentarse con cierta dificultad en la silla y deja la mochila en el suelo, comienza a comer, de vez en cuando me mira, pero yo parezco muy interesada en "Jane Eyre", debo leerlo para mi clase de Literatura, en realidad no avanzo nada – me lavaré los dientes.

El pobre libro debe haber sufrido al estrellarse contra la pared, pero estoy furiosa con mi persona, no puedo entender cuál es mi obsesión por romper todas sus barreras, sé que me quiere y eso debiese ser suficiente, por qué no puedo detenerme ahí y tan solo agradecer lo que tengo, siempre lo echo todo a perder.

Rápidamente me meto en la cama, tapándome hasta el pelo con la sábana, en un segundo siento cómo apaga las luces y sus movimientos sobre la cama.

-¿No me dejarás verte? – niego con la cabeza aún bajo la tela y su bufido me sorprende, pero más aún el que comenzara a correr la colcha hasta meterse entre las cubiertas, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, aguantando el pequeño grito que quiso arrancar por mi laringe cuando me tomó entre sus brazos, volteándome, se instaló en mi espalda, tal como habíamos dormido la noche pasada – estoy demasiado cansado para discutir o lo que sea que quieras – su voz es suave, no es un reclamo de su parte, sólo lo está dejando claro, ambos suspiramos – te quiero, Bella, es tan bueno estar así contigo, todo vale la pena por estar aquí.

-También te quiero – usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no sollozar, no quiero parecer tan infantil.

-Hasta mañana, duerme bien.

A las seis de la mañana sentí su beso y un suspiro antes de escuchar la ventana abrir y cerrar. Comienzo a volver a quedarme dormida, pero recuerdo que Jasper pasará por mí y debo levantarme ya ¿Cómo puede dormir tan poco? Literalmente me arrastro hasta el baño y largo la ducha, evitando pensar aún o me dolerá la cabeza enormemente.

-¿Discutieron? - dice el papel que me pasa Alice a través de la mesa y se lo devuelvo en blanco, este, menos que cualquier otro, es un tema que quiera discutir con ella, atajándolo antes de que lo tome y le escribo.

-No te enojes, pero quiero aclarar mi mente primero y no, no discutimos, es más bien un dilema existencial.

Fue extraño cocinar sin él revoloteando a mí alrededor, fruncí el ceño cuando el estofado estuvo listo y no había aparecido. Lavé lo que había ocupado y comencé a comer, pero tenía un nudo en el estómago ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado? Un día bien y al otro mal, con tanta facilidad esta relación se distorsionaba y se convertía en algo doloroso ¿Podríamos ser completamente felices alguna vez?

Dejé el plato sobre el mesón y tomé un gran vaso de agua, debíamos hablar, esa era la solución, sin tapujos, hablar de esto que nos sucedía y llegar a algún acuerdo, no podía ser que nos pasáramos la vida a medias.

Subí por la escalera para preguntarle a Jasper si sabía algo cuando sentí un ruido en su pieza, pegué la oreja a la puerta, pero nada ¿Serían ideas mías? Golpeé suavemente sin obtener respuesta.

-Edward ¿Estás ahí? – exclamé lo más fuerte posible, sin ser un grito, sí, definitivamente un ruido.

-Sí – carraspeó – espera… un momento.

Escuchaba sus pasos y movimiento de ropas, hasta que, con una extraña sonrisa, abrió la puerta para mí, besándome fugazmente.

-¿Estás bien? – tenía la frente perlada de sudor que se apresuró a secar con la manga de la camiseta.

-Eh, sí, yo sólo me quedé dormido.

-Ah, cociné y comí creyendo que no llegarías – pasé prácticamente a la fuerza, notando la cama deshecha que él se apresuró a ordenar, me senté junto al escritorio.

-Mmh, lo siento, yo me ducharé primero, si quieres esperas abajo.

-Estaré aquí.

-Bueno, buscaré ropa – desapareció por el closet y volviendo a besarme con rapidez fue al baño.

Algo no andaba bien, Edward no es así, mis ojos recorrieron la habitación, había algo distinto, él era tan maniático de su orden y nunca había visto nada en un lugar distinto desde que entré por primera vez, pero no podía distinguir qué era lo que rompía la armonía. Me levanté de la silla y me miré al espejo en la puerta que él había dejado abierta, definitivamente estaba nervioso ¿Qué pasaba? Observé mi reflejo, notando que los pantalones azul marino del uniforme de colegio tenían una pequeña mancha en la rodilla, al agacharme para verla mejor, comprendí qué estaba mal, bajo la cama, gateé hasta allá y estirando la mano tomé la pequeña revista "El Manual de la Puñetera" Mi mano comenzó a hojearla, volteándola y acercándola a mi cara para observar mejor las fotografías pegadas o los dibujos demasiado gráficos, pero sentía que era otra yo, porque a la verdadera Bella algo extraño se le estaba formando en el pecho, una sensación que hasta ahora no había sentido nunca con Edward.

Salió del baño, totalmente fresco, relajado y malditamente sexy, con unos jeans negros y una polera del mismo color que se pegaba a su piel, sus hermosos pies descalzos y terminaba de secar su pelo con una toalla pequeña, quedándole exquisitamente desordenado, pero la sorpresa en sus ojos al ver lo que yo tenía en mis manos, fue impagable, su expresión gritaba culpabilidad y ya sabía distinguirlo, me sentía traicionada.

-Así que te quedaste dormido – quería parecer calmada, pero no lo estaba logrando – antes o después de poner esto en práctica esto.

-Oh, Bella, no seas ridícula, es…

-¿Normal? – mi afición de lanzar cosas podía convertirse en una manía, pero la revistita cayó justo en su pecho – normal para un hombre que NO TIENE NOVIA – mi grito se debe haber escuchado hasta la Antártida.

-Pero…

-Todas Tus Malditas Ideas De Mantenerme Virgen Por No Sé Qué Ridícula Fijación De Protegerme De No Sé Qué, Porque Ni Siquiera Te Detienes A Explicarme Qué Mierda Pasa Contigo Que Lo Has Hecho Con Media Universidad Y No Lo Puedes Hacer Conmigo – llegó a dolerme la garganta, pero eso no era ni la mitad de lo que quería decirle.

-Es que yo… yo… yo te… - se mordió los labios asustado, quería decir algo, algo importante, sus ojos luchaban porque yo entendiera lo que pasaba por su mente, pero sólo soltó una gran bocanada de aire – te diré todo lo que quieras escuchar, pero que esto no sea una discusión, por favor, Bella… esto no… - la maldita revista fue a parar al suelo mientras daba un paso hacia mí, con decisión.

-No te acerques – una cojín voló a su cara y tomé la almohada mientras me ponía de pie – ¿Tienes una cercana idea de cómo me hiciste sentir anoche?

-Puede que sí – una sonrisa apareció y la almohada voló hasta él.

-Este no es un maldito chiste, no es una broma, Edward Cullen, eres un egoísta, de lo peor tu dándote la vida con tus malditas técnicas de la maldita… puñetera, mientras a mi me tienes toda frustrada y culpable y rechazada y… y…

Quería golpearlo, con fuerza, pero no podía acercarme, porque sabía que una vez me tuviera en sus brazos se me olvidaría todo y esto no podía olvidarlo, creo que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan furiosa; mi mano se cruzó con algo en la orilla del escritorio, cuando volaba por el aire, comprendí que me había pasado, era el portarretrato con la foto de Carlisle que fue a dar justo en su frente, como en cámara lenta, primero fue su gesto de dolor, luego su mano dirigiéndose al hilillo de sangre que corría hacia abajo y por último la comprensión. Dio media vuelta y corrió al baño conmigo detrás, se lavaba con agua mirándose en el espejo, saqué una toalla de mano del estante para ayudarlo, pero me alejó suavemente.

-No eres mi persona favorita en este momento – rugió y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras salía corriendo por la pieza, el pasillo hasta golpear la puerta de Jasper, pero los brazos que me rodearon por detrás impidieron lograr mi objetivo – no quise decir eso, mi niña, por favor, volvamos a mi pieza o salgamos de aquí, pero hablémoslo, prometo escucharte y llegar a algún acuerdo, pero quédate conmigo.

-Lo siento – me dolía sentir su tono de voz, tan lastimero y lleno de temor, pero al mirar dentro de mí, el enojo estaba demasiado presente – necesito estar sola, necesito pensar y saber cómo me siento conmigo misma, lamento haberte herido, realmente no era mi intención, pero no quita lo que estoy sintiendo – golpeé antes de que él pudiera impedirlo.

-Por favor, dime que esta noche podré ir, no me siento capaz… no quiero dormir solo – tenía el rostro hundido en mi nuca y su voz se sentía amortiguada, pero no menos triste.

-No sería lo primero ni lo último que aprendes a hacer solo – tomé sus manos cruzadas sobre mi pecho y lo aparté sin sentirme capaz de mirarlo, sólo fijé mi atención en el rostro confundido de Jasper y fue imposible no lloriquear - ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa, por favor?

…

Que me ha dado pena!

Quiero sus comentarios… y ya saben, no me maten o no tendrán EPOV.

¡Nos vemos el martes!


	27. 27 Frustraciones

Chicas, estoy muy feliz con sus comentarios, cuando leí el capítulo anterior como por quinta vez, me pareció gracioso, a ver si les causa risa el saber la versión Edward jejeje al menos a él no creo que le haya parecido "gracioso" jajaja.

Un beso a las antiguas por su lealtad y un abrazo a las nuevas, como bienvenida.

Léanlo despacio, disfrútenlo, porque el próximo es BPOV.

…

(Edward Point of View)

No recuerdo haber sido tan feliz alguna vez. Despertar con el rostro pegado a la espalda de mi Bella, no tiene comparación, pero agregarle un hermoso sueño con Chelsea, es asombroso.

Hace media hora que me he permitido recordarla sin sentir la típica punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Sus largas trenzas rubias vuelan mientras corre por el jardín, sus ojos azules que brillan al imaginar las más arriesgadas aventuras y su sonrisa, basta que comience a curvar su boca para que todos caigan rendidos a sus deseos.

La sonrisa de mamá al vernos jugar es impagable. Ella decía que por ser gemelos univitelinos, teníamos una conexión especial. Siempre fui capaz de "leer" sus deseos antes de que llegara a expresarlos y, por lo mismo, rara vez escuchábamos su voz. La amaba, tanto, mi adorada hermana.

Estar con Bella es como ir en una montaña rusa, donde todo baja y sube, más rápido o más lento, pero logras sentirte increíblemente vivo y algo cercano a la paz envuelve mi alma. En este momento soy feliz, porque ella sana mis heridas, y da un poco de tranquilidad a mi mente, permitiéndome pensar que algo puede ser tan perfecto como la vida con Chelsea.

En esta época del año el dolor solía ser más intenso, los recuerdos de los "días oscuros" se colaban por cualquier zona débil de las murallas que guardaban esa vieja y fea historia. Pero esta vez había sido peor, una vez más las pesadillas se entremezclaban y la pérdida de mi Bella era algo mucho más doloroso. Por eso, cuando la vi ahí, a mi lado, no me importó cómo lo supo, sólo me sentí aliviado de tenerla conmigo, para qué hablar de dormir a su lado.

-¿Edward? – su hermosa voz me llama en un susurro - es la hora.

La presiono con fuerza, enterrando mi rostro con más fuerza, quiero estar aquí por el resto de mi vida.

-No vayas – acaricio su cintura suavemente, es tan delicada y huele tan bien.

-Tú también tienes clases – no pensaba ir de todos modos - ¿Con qué me tientas?

Y la burbuja se reventó.

No es que no "quiera" tentarla, muero de ganas por hacerlo, creo que estoy a un milímetro de caer, lo único que me detiene es que una vez que lo haga, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y son tantos mis motivos; Charlie, no es que esté rompiendo una de sus promesas, él fue específico cuando leyó su lista de razones por las que un balazo podría terminar en mi cabeza y hacer el amor con ella no está ahí, sí está embarazarla, totalmente de acuerdo, aunque mi hijo quedaría sin padre; pero hay algo que remueve un trozo de mi consciencia diciéndome que de alguna manera le estaría fallando a él.

Bueno, haciendo de cuentas que eso no me importa; sólo tiene quince años, es una niña y muy inocente, comparada con otras chicas, mis compañeras de colegio a esa edad eran todas una zorras manipuladoras; mi niña es especial, es tierna, bondadosa y tengo la leve sensación de que si lo hacemos ya no será igual, la quiero así, por siempre, no deseo que cambie.

Por otro lado, estaba la idea más débil y con más reparos; aún no me termino de convencer que yo sea su mejor opción, pero la sola idea de que otro la toque, me hace querer dar puñetazos.

Por último, mis preferencias; no es que sea un sádico, pero la idea de tenerla atada a mi cama, es tan tentadora y otra vez volvemos a su edad, ella ni siquiera está preparada para "hacer el amor" aún menos podría pedirle el sexo rudo al que yo estoy acostumbrado, me atemoriza hacerle daño, no el típico dolor que dicen trae la primera vez, bueno, sí, eso también me aterra, pero a lo que más temo es a arruinar su alma, su ser.

Y todo esto se resume en que… mierda, si ni siquiera soy capaz de generar el pensamiento, de a poco, una palabra tras otra… Bella, yo… te… amo.

Sé que ella no me entiende y tampoco he hecho demasiados esfuerzos por explicárselo, es que hablar de este tema implica necesariamente confesarle todo lo que siento. Es fácil decirle que la quiero, es como contarle que me preocupo por ella, que me gusta pasar tiempo a su lado, eso es querer, como una gran amiga a la que cuidar y los besos son el agregado perfecto, pero la verdad es tan fuerte y tan atemorizante

Ayer casi se lo dije, en la cocina, después de mentirle, que me conformaría con que lo intenté, pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y no pude, no fui capaz de decirle que nunca sería así de fácil aceptar que me deje, porque "te amo" tan simple y doloroso… "Te amo, Bella y en tus manos tienes el poder de hacer papilla mi corazón, pisotearlo en el suelo y de paso dejarme como muerto en vida".

Debí prever que esa noche haría uno de sus intentos de provocación, que por muy infantiles e inexpertos, lograban remover hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo, recordándome que hace 93 días que no tengo sexo con una mujer.

Pienso en lo cansado que estoy, mientras me saco la chaqueta y admiro sus cremosas, sedosas e interminables piernas. Me recuesto a su lado y me dejo querer, hoy no quiero negarme, no quiero tener la misma discusión de todo este tiempo, sólo quiero dejarme llevar por esas manos tan suaves en la piel de mi pecho, esos besos inexpertos que hacen estragos en mi escaso autocontrol, en su aroma que rápidamente envuelve mis sentidos.

Podría hacerlo, aquí, ahora, sacarnos la ropa, besarla… toda y dejar que su humedad me envuelva. Un leve mareo hace girar mi cabeza mientras su pierna se incrusta entre las mías, tan duro y ella tan suave. Necesito hacerlo, ella debe ser tan deliciosa, tocar su piel, besar sus hermosos pezones… Bella ¿Qué estás haciendo? No te muevas así, porque… aaaaah, Dios mío, me voy a correr ahora mismo, pero no, no quiero eso, no así, no ahora, no… ella no me perdonará si sólo me alejo… inventa algo, estúpido.

-Ehm… ah… Bella… - la tomo por la cintura, tratando de alejarla, pero no lo consigo, mi cuerpo se rebela, di algo, imbécil, sálvate de esta – comida… oh, mierda, Bella, para, tienes que ir por esa comida.

-¿Y? ¿Sólo a eso viniste? – Algo Más Convincente, idiota, me tiene en sus manos y es lo mejor que tengo para convencerla.

-No… no es… eso… duele – ¿En serio? Ya, haciéndola sentir culpable voy a… Rayos y centellas aparecen en mis ojos cuando su cadera presiona mí ya bastante angustiado amigo, siquiera esta vez tuve su ayuda para apartarla y creo que puse demasiada fuerza alrededor de sus brazos.

-¿Duele? – ¿Qué le digo ahora? No quiero hacerla sentir mal, pero es que todo esto se está haciendo demasiado complicado.

-Sí, mucho, aguantarse duele – escondo el rostro en mis manos, odio no hablar con sinceridad – si no… lo hago.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – callejón sin salida, así me siento y sus ojos, odio ver esa tristeza en ellos, odio pensar que todo esto es por mi culpa porque soy un imbécil demasiado débil, que debiese evitar este tipo de situaciones y aquí estoy, en el ojo del huracán, pero es que… no me atrevo a dormir solo otra vez.

-Lo ibas a utilizar como argumento, por eso – tal vez al herirla un poco aprenda a no ponernos en estas situaciones

-Iré por tu lasagna.

Me desvisto en cuanto sale de la pieza, tomo mi ropa para dormir y voy hasta la ducha, cojeando, completamente estimulado, necesito una liberación, rápido o realmente no sé si pueda mantener la cordura toda una noche a su lado. Odio esto, aborrezco tener que tocarme de esta manera y me siento… culpable. Puedo adivinar cuál sería su reacción si me "descubriera", armaría la gran casa de puta y, estoy convencido, encontraría la manera de utilizar esto a su favor… o al nuestro, ya ni de eso estoy seguro. Dejo que el agua tibia corra por mi cuerpo, imaginando que son sus manos… pero mi mente divaga, estoy absolutamente agotado y necesito ejercicio… apoyo una mano en la pared y tras mis ojos cerrados comienzan a correr las fantasías… pero cuando mis dedos esperan encontrar lo que para mi mente es evidente ¡Puf! Ha desaparecido ¡Mierda! Otra vez lo mismo. Justo cuando no tengo tiempo.

Fue una noche difícil, tenía miedo, pero no a las pesadillas, sino a quedarme dormido y no poder mitigar mis instintos.

La beso antes de irme, evitando despertarla, no sin dedicar unos minutos a observarla, es tan bella y angelical, pero basta que despierte para que me envuelva en su torbellino. Esa es una descripción bastante certera de cómo me siento a su lado, como que doy vueltas y vueltas a su antojo, no sé qué va a decir, cómo va a reaccionar y a veces hasta me asusta, porque su mente no funciona de una manera normal, o sea, no es que esté loca ni nada de eso, es que su manera de enfrentar la vida no es la esperada para una chica como ella. Es lo que me hace amarla aún más, la vida a su lado nunca será monótona, una rutina.

Habitualmente dejaba el auto en casa y salía a trotar por lo menos una hora, pero en esta ocasión, no me sentía realmente capaz de muchas cosas.

Emmett y Jasper veían las noticias matutinas en la sala mientras Rosalie preparaba algo de comer, apenas me dirigieron la mirada observando crudas imágenes de un accidente de tránsito, sólo se volvieron cuando me lancé en el espacio entre ellos dos.

-¿Mala noche? – Jazz parecía tan tranquilo, bien peinado y ese semblante sereno que muchas veces envidiaba.

-¿Cómo lo haces? Realmente no entiendo – sentía que me hundía, mientras el malestar se calmaba levemente.

-¿Aún te mantienes firme? – Emmett tenía una sonrisa burlona mientras subía el volumen.

-A duras penas – en la pantalla se veía a cientos de personas comprando pavos para la Cena de Acción de Gracias – dame tu secreto, Jazz.

-Serenidad, medito por lo menos media hora diaria y… - se mordió los labios mientras miraba a su enorme cuñado.

-Y el Manual de la Puñeta – ambos chocaron las manos y se felicitaron silenciosamente.

-¿Qué mierda es eso? – los observé como si estuviesen locos y en realidad me lo parecía.

-Nunca pensé que tendría esta conversación contigo, el señor experiencia extrema.

-Em – traté de sonar amenazante, pero más pareció un gemido – creo que realmente necesito ayuda.

-Vamos arriba – el Fuerte Sutter parece haber vomitado en la pieza de Jasper, pero prefiero no opinar, no es que la mía sea tan entretenida – cuéntanos.

-No sé por dónde comenzar – hasta sentí que me ruborizaba.

-Al grano, es lo mejor.

-Bien, al grano – me rasqué la cabeza, buscando los mechones más largos para tirar, tragué saliva y sonreí, no sé por qué una escena de Dr. House se me vino a la mente – no logro hacer yuju a mi juju.

-Imbécil - ¿Por qué nunca preveo los golpes de Emmett? – sé más específico.

-Que últimamente, cada vez que lo intento, en cuanto lo toco, se esfuma, es tan extraño, pero la cosa es que las bolas azules ya me llegan a la garganta – los vi doblarse en dos de risa y quise molerlos a patadas, pero el esfuerzo que eso requería no estaba en mis músculos agarrotados – no tiene nada de gracioso.

-Creo que te entiendo – Jazz se estrujaba las lágrimas mientras lentamente iba hasta su closet, apareció poco después con un pequeño libro en sus manos - ¿Puedo? – observaba a Emmett con tanta seriedad, como si fuese la Biblia o algo así.

-¡A desayunar! – el grito de Rosalie nos sobresaltó a todos y ellos se apresuraron a la puerta.

-El capítulo seis "Engaños", no creo te cueste entenderlo.

Los escuchaba reírse mientras bajaban la escalera y me costó medio minuto salir del estupor para comenzar a leer… o mirar. "Técnicas de Engaño" a veces "el susodicho", sólo una persona podía referirse así al pene y sonreí al ver el nombre de Emmett en la contraportada, definitivamente tengo el amigo más estúpido del planeta; en fin, bla, bla, bla… cambiar de mano, cambiar de lubricante, sumergir la mano en agua con hielo por media hora, usar un calcetín (de preferencia limpio). Respiro hondo, me siento tan ridículo. Cualquier cosa que creas pueda causar una sensación diferente a la habitual, pero lo más importante y repito el consejo que vengo diciendo desde el primer capítulo NO PIENSES EN ELLA. Ver anexo: simuladores vaginales. Oh, no, eso no, ya estoy demasiado mareado con esto.

Traté de distraerme, ver televisión, jugar PS3, leer, vegetar, pero mis pensamientos volvían una y otra vez al motivo de mi sufrimiento, hasta que decidí rendirme y subir a mi pieza que hoy me parecía tan pequeña y sofocante.

¿No pensar en ella? Eso es IMPOSIBLE, o sea es que ni siquiera cuando no estoy tan desesperado, lo único en que pienso todo el día, es en ella y cuando digo todo el día es todo el día. Y mis pensamientos no son de lo más puros, quizás ese es mi problema, estoy tan obsesionado con el tema de esperar, que en cuanto cierro los ojos sólo puedo verla completamente desnuda, con seda en sus muñecas y tobillos y… No, no, no vayas por ahí.

No necesito mirar para saber cuál es el motivo de que la tela del bóxer me cause tanto escozor. Lubricante, en el cajón de mis juguetes debe haber uno, bien hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido usarlo. Me desnudo, entrando a la cama que huele a Bella… no pienses en ella… ¡A la mierda! Me embetuno con el gel que huele a fresas… algo más, algo menos… sólo cierro los ojos y dejo que la fantasía me envuelva. Me mira y sus párpados están algo caídos, como cuando está muy excitada, besa mi cuello y su pelo me cubre el rostro, una mano pequeña y delicada baja por mi pecho, dejando una estela de sensaciones, algo se presiona en mi costado, son sus caderas, puedo sentir su olor dulzón cuando levanta la pierna y envuelve el muslo de la mía. Gruño cuando los dedos finos tantean por encima antes de envolverme por completo… Está dando resultado, aún está ahí… ¡No te distraigas!... me vuelvo de lado para quedar frente con frente, sube un poco y se siente tan bien, sabe dar la justa presión. Estoy sudando y jadeando, mordiendo la almohada… no sé ni qué hora es, pero eso qué importa… aumenta la velocidad sintiendo que me quemo por dentro y el calor se concentra en un sólo lugar, pero no puedo alcanzarlo… ¡No pierdas el hilo!... besos, besos y necesito… no sé qué… algo más…

Suaves golpes en la puerta y –Edward ¿Estás ahí? – su voz, ese es mi detonante, me retuerzo y grito su nombre contra la almohada y luego… paz, pero no dura mucho ¿Realmente es ella?

-Sí – mi voz está completamente distorsionada – espera… un momento.

Tengo la cabeza embotada, me limpio con las sábanas y me visto lo más rápido que puedo y le abro, tratando de que mi sonrisa no sea demasiado entusiasta, en este momento sólo quiero tomarla entre mis brazos y seguir con lo que estaba, pero real; sólo rozo sus labios, no puedo correr riesgos.

-¿Estás bien? – me mira la frente y recuerdo que he transpirado como un cerdo, apresurándome a secar las evidencias.

-Eh, sí, yo sólo me quedé dormido - ¿De veras vas a comenzar la tarde mintiendo? Me debato entre decirle que baje o hacerlo con ella, pero necesito una ducha.

-Ah, cociné y comí creyendo que no llegarías.

No me deja otra opción que dejarla entrar y recuerdo la maldita cama, esta pieza parece un chiquero, en mi desesperación hasta olvidé mis malditas manías, por suerte sólo se sienta en la silla.

-Mmh, lo siento, yo me ducharé primero, si quieres esperas abajo – por favor, vete, dame unos minutos para reponerme, por favor.

-Estaré aquí.

-Bueno, buscaré ropa – golpeé tres veces mi cabeza con un cajón del closet antes de elegir ropa, demasiadas sensaciones me rondan en este momento y me siento horrible, por querer alejarla, pero es que no tenía otra opción. El agua más helada que tibia es un alivio para el calor de mis músculos agarrotados, lo peor de todo, es que no me siento satisfecho y, con horror, veo que nuevamente estoy necesitando una ayudita. Jamás había estado tan horriblemente arrepentido de llevar una vida licenciosa, tengo la leve sensación de que no me sentiría de esta manera si no fuese así, si estuviese a menos años luz de la experiencia que Bella tiene.

Debo decírselo, ya basta de huir. Cuando comenzamos con Bella, estaba muy asustado, nunca antes fui "novio", hablé con Rosalie y Emmett, para que me dieran su opinión, porque a pesar de lo desequilibrados que son, se quieren y en todos los años que están juntos, nunca los he visto tener una pelea, o sea, siempre discuten, pero cinco minutos después están tan bien como antes. La clave, me dijeron, es la comunicación. Y a mí eso de comunicarse se me hace difícil, podemos hablar de cualquier tema, pero cuando necesito traspasar las barreras que me he auto impuesto desde siempre, es tan difícil. Creo que debo decirle que la amo y explicarle mis motivos para esperar, que me encanta cómo es, pero debe tratar de entenderme y no ponernos en situaciones que al final nos harán daño. Cómo mantener mi promesa de no evitarla, si ella me lo hace tan difícil.

Terminaba de secar mi pelo con una toalla, sabiendo que quedaría más revuelto de lo habitual, pensando en que con el apuro, olvidé los calcetines, al levantar la mirada, ella estaba sentada en mi cama y, para horror mío, mis planes de comunicación se irían a la mierda si debía explicarle qué significaba lo que tenía en sus manos. Tratando de hacer memoria, en qué momento me olvidé del maldito Manual. Estoy jodido.

-Así que te quedaste dormido – tan tranquila, pero en su voz había un tono diferente, estaba furiosa – antes o después de poner esto en práctica.

-Oh, Bella, no seas ridícula, es… - ¡Cállate, imbécil! Déjala que se desahogue y luego hablas.

-¿Normal? – no fue el dolor del golpe del librito en mi pecho, era su expresión, mi Bella quería hacerme daño – normal para un hombre que NO TIENE NOVIA – me gritó, ella me gritó.

-Pero… - ¿Qué le vas a decir? Piénsalo bien antes de mentirle otra vez.

-Todas Tus Malditas Ideas De Mantenerme Virgen Por No Sé Qué Ridícula Fijación De Protegerme De No Sé Qué, Porque Ni Siquiera Te Detienes A Explicarme Qué Mierda Pasa Contigo Que Lo Has Hecho Con Media Universidad Y No Lo Puedes Hacer Conmigo – me duele el pecho, tengo un enorme nudo en la garganta, algo me dice que no debiese permitirle hablar de ese modo, no a mí... díselo, este es el momento… bien, aquí va.

-Es que yo… yo… yo te… - amo, dilo, yo te amo, por favor, Bella, por una vez lee mi mente. Frustrante, esto es lo más frustrante que me ha pasado, pero no puedo, siento como mis pulmones se vacían de golpe y la desesperación me come – te diré todo lo que quieras escuchar, pero que esto no sea una discusión, por favor, Bella… esto no… - quiero abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien.

-No te acerques – no alcancé a adivinar su nuevo golpe y el cojín se estampó en mi cara, esto se está volviendo un poco molesto – ¿Tienes una cercana idea de cómo me hiciste sentir anoche?

La veo acercarse a la puerta con mi almohada en la mano, esa en la que acabo de gritar su nombre cuando… imágenes de sus besos la pasada noche aparecen en mi mente y, como era de esperar, los jeans parecen encogerse en mis caderas -Puede que sí – ¡Maldito enfermo! ¡Suack! La almohada se deslizó hasta el suelo por mi cuerpo.

-Este no es un maldito chiste, no es una broma, Edward Cullen, eres un egoísta, de lo peor tu dándote la vida con tus malditas técnicas de la maldita… puñetera, mientras a mi me tienes toda frustrada y culpable y rechazada y… y…

Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que olvidara esto y habláramos todo, lo que a ambos nos tiene mal, pero estaba tan enojada, y no era de esos enojos sexy, que me daban ganas de ponerla sobre mis rodillas y darle de nalgadas, esto era real, Bella me odiaba en este momento y el dolor que eso provocaba en mi cuerpo, era peor que todas las bolas azules del planeta.

Cuando tomó la foto de Carlisle, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que segundos después se estrellaría contra mi frente, sentí el lancetazo de dolor, estaba tan sorprendido que me costó mucho decirle a mi mano que comprobara el tibio líquido que comenzaba a bajar hasta mi ceja izquierda.

Pobre de Bella que esto requiera sutura, más le vale que sólo sea superficial. Ella no puede haberme hecho esto. Frente al espejo del baño comencé a limpiar la sangre con agua, sólo era un pequeño piquete. Al verla pasar hasta el estante y estirarme una toalla, me dije a mi mismo que este no era el mejor momento para tenerla cerca, como no confiaba en que de mi boca saliese algún comentario amable, sólo la alejé con la mano y al sentir su resistencia, no lo pude evitar.

-No eres mi persona favorita en este momento – mi voz salió más ruda de lo que pude manejar y cuando vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, todo se fue a la mierda, corrí tras ella, adivinando su intención de golpear la puerta de Jasper, sólo atiné a envolverla en mis brazos – no quise decir eso, mi niña, por favor, volvamos a mi pieza o salgamos de aquí, pero hablémoslo, prometo escucharte y llegar a algún acuerdo, pero quédate conmigo – no me dejes.

-Lo siento – supe cuán grave era cuando escuché su voz apagada – necesito estar sola, necesito pensar y saber cómo me siento conmigo misma, lamento haberte herido, realmente no era mi intención, pero no quita lo que estoy sintiendo – impotente vi cómo sus nudillos golpeaban la puerta, pero no la solté, eran mis últimos segundos, hundí el rostro en su nuca, su aroma era el más delicioso que había sentido alguna vez, si sólo pudiese decírselo una vez.

-Por favor, dime que esta noche podré ir, no me siento capaz… no quiero dormir solo – chantaje, era mi última arma, ella no podría resistirse a eso, ella me quiere y no soportará saber que estoy sufriendo, se compadecerá.

-No sería lo primero ni lo último que aprendes a hacer solo – era como si hubiese un tornado y todo girara alrededor, pero sostenerme de ella me mantendría a salvo, cuando tomó mis manos y me apartó, algo se rompió dentro de mí, ella estaba acudiendo a otro hombre, alguien que le diera la seguridad que yo no podía darle, en la lejanía la escuché sollozar - ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa, por favor?

Jasper me miraba interrogante mientras recibía el abrazo de mi Bella, noté su incomodidad, pero de todos modos cruzó los brazos en su espalda. Antes de comenzar a ver todo en tonalidades escarlata, di la vuelta y me encerré en mi pieza que hoy ya no era mi refugio, mi puerto seguro estaba afuera, en los brazos de él.

Esta es en definitiva la situación más ridícula en la que me he visto envuelto, quizás en mi vida entera. Pero si ella quiere estar sola para pensar, tendré que respetarlo, no es como si hubiésemos terminado, ella y yo seguimos siendo, estando. Sólo debo ser paciente y esperar que esta sea la peor mierda que nos pase en el resto de tiempo que nos quede juntos. Si mi suerte es buena, tal vez antes de la noche mi celular suene y podamos arreglarlo.

No tuve tanta suerte. Mi celular sonó a la mañana siguiente, pero sólo para avisarme que era hora de despertar. Y a pesar de haber quedado como estropajo la tarde anterior en las máquinas de ejercicio, salí a correr esa mañana, mientras más cansado y adolorido se sintiera mi cuerpo, más adormecidos estaban mis pensamientos.

Tengo hambre, pero no soy capaz de mover un dedo por algo de comida. Me tiene mal acostumbrado, saciándome con esos almuerzos orgásmicos que suele preparar. Algo huele delicioso en cuanto cruzo la puerta al llegar de clases y mi corazón salta descontrolado, corriendo hasta la cocina, pero sólo es Emmett preparando una especie de tortilla, tiene el desastre más grande y ya imagino los gritos de Rosalie cuando se dé cuenta.

-¿Va a sobrar algo ahí?

-Sip – concentrado en que la tortilla no cayera al suelo al darla vuelta, se veía muy cómico, pero en realidad no tenía muchos ánimos de reír – esta es la cuarta que hago, ya soy experto.

-Imagino que sí.

Tiré la mochila al suelo y me senté en el sofá, pasando los canales. El que no esté aquí a esta hora no quiere decir que no vendrá. Maldigo no tener que ir a la oficina de Charlie, siquiera podría distraerme.

Miro la pantalla del I-phone que brilla en mi mano, James. Desde la fiesta de Halloween que las cosas no son iguales, por más que Bella haya creído que era un baile inocente, conozco a mi amigo, sé que si él me hubiese encontrado en la misma situación con Victoria, no hubiese dudado en golpearme, fui demasiado gentil esa noche, pero ya suficiente tuve con mi gran escena de celos, me vi obligado a parecer comprensivo y darle la mano, mostrándole a Bella que podía comportarme de forma civilizada.

-¿Aló?

-¿Te pasa algo? Ayer no viniste a clases y hoy ni siquiera saludaste – siempre ese tono de reclamo, nunca comprende que somos amigos, no hermanos que deban cuidarse las espaldas.

-Nada de tu incumbencia ¿Para eso llamas?

-Estamos en el departamento de Laurent, pensé que querrías venir.

-Tú sabes que prefiero evitar esos encuentros – me parece sospechoso, él mejor que nadie sabe de mis problemas con Irina, pero últimamente insiste tanto en tomar unas cervezas con ellos – no sé cuáles son tus intenciones, pero por favor, no lo hagas.

-Me frustra – resoplo, me basta una novia frustrada, un amigo ya es harina de otro costal – cuando tú te dabas la vida, yo disfrutaba con tus relatos solamente, porque estaba con Victoria y ahora que estoy soltero, decides ser monógamo, nadie puede culparme por extrañar nuestra amistad, vamos, Edward, son sólo unas cervezas, Irina no está.

-Quizás otro día.

-Está bien, después te arrepentirás – nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos - ¿Por qué no la traes? Ella es agradable.

-Ya te lo dije, otro día, estoy ocupado – veo a Em que viene con dos platos en la mano.

-Aah, me hubieses dicho que interrumpía algo – ojalá lo tuviese en frente para darle una patada en el culo que no se le olvidará jamás, pero no tengo mucha suerte últimamente – nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, seguro.

Sentí nostalgia mientras comíamos, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando esta casa era toda para nosotros, hasta pude bromear un poco y terminamos riéndonos a todo volumen de las últimas ocurrencias de Sheldon y sus amigos nerds.

-¿Osito? – escuchamos la voz de Rosalie en cuanto abrió la puerta principal.

-Vida mía – no podía ser más humanamente vergonzoso ver al tremendo Emmett dando saltitos y batiendo los brazos mientras iba en su busca - ¡Hermaniiiiiiiita!

Salté del sofá como un autómata, la garganta se me secó y las piernas se me hicieron lana ¡Está aquí! ¿Por qué no me llamó? ¿Voy a saludarla? Quizás… no quiera verme.

-Hola, Edward – tan segura de sí misma, se acerca y cuando me agacho a besarla, ella sólo me ofrece su mejilla, mi sonrisa se esfumó.

Iba a decir algo, pero Rosalie entró en ese momento, notando entonces las bolsas que ambas traían en sus manos.

-Fui a buscarlas al colegio y Bella tenía una cara tan triste, que decidí llevarlas a Arden Fair.

-¿Y Alice?

-Ay, osito, subió a ver a Jasper.

-¿Jazzie está aquí?

Ellos hablaban y Bella reía con ellos y yo me sentía como si fuese a explotar, pero no era capaz de alejarme. Rosalie nos hizo sentarnos y osito, perdón, Em, le celebraba cada prenda como si fuesen de oro y luego comenzaron con la ropa de Bella y la imaginaba con esos vestidos, tan preciosa y en un momento sólo no lo soporté y me fui de ahí, a descargar mis propias frustraciones levantando pesas.

¿Amigos? ¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¿Eso es lo que somos? Ella está exagerando y quizás debiese sólo cargarla en mi hombro, encerrarla en mi pieza y hablar hasta que se nos canse la lengua, pero claro, desde que estoy con ella parezco un marica, igual que Emmett y Jasper, arrastrándose tras ellas como dos títeres.

Me seco el sudor y comienzo a buscarla por toda la casa, para cuando me convenzo de que no está, me siento en la escalera, mucho más calmado y pienso que un día más no nos hará daño, pero sólo eso, si para la noche de mañana no me ha buscado, entonces iré por ella y aclararemos las cosas.

Estaba en la cocina cuando llegué, enseñándole a Rosalie a cocinar, con un delantal cubriendo su horrible uniforme. Nuevamente me besó en el rostro, pero había algo distinto esta vez, algo que cortaba mi respiración, me coqueteaba de una manera muy abierta, mirándome de reojo, dándome a probar su salsa con una cuchara de madera, rozando mi pierna al pasar por mi lado "sin querer", a la hora de comer yo ya estaba hiperventilando, pero no se detuvo, cada ciertos minutos me miraba y se reía sola, como si sus pensamientos fueran algo digno de gracia, a la hora del postre, ya me tenía loco.

Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras las chicas limpiaban la cocina, Em parecía distraído, pero al menos no me sentí tan solo, se me pasaban miles de imágenes por la cabeza, en este momento aceptaría el trato que fuese con tal de poder besarla una vez más, la extrañaba, hasta los huesos.

-¿Osito? – los dos nos volvimos a mirarlas, asomadas por el hueco que daba a la cocina, sus rostros eran traviesos - ¿Vas a salir?

-En quince minutos, tengo este trabajo que te dije.

-Bueno, ve a despedirte, con Bella tenemos mucho de qué hablar, voy a mostrarle mis últimas adquisiciones.

Desaparecieron nuevamente y Em y yo nos quedamos mirando, yo no entendía nada, la última vez que Rosalie fue de compras era ayer y estaban juntas ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, cerebro?

-Definitivamente no estoy pensando en conquistar el mundo, Pinky.

-Narf! – movía sus dedos indicando hacia todas partes y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente – sus últimas adquisiciones online – cruzó sus brazos alrededor del estómago y comenzó a reírse como poseso.

-Para, idiota y dime qué es – me levanté amenazante, esperando que me diera su respuesta antes de correr a la salvación de la inocencia de mi niña, Rosalie es una bruja, a veces se me olvida.

-Bo… jajaja las… jajaja chinas.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, sólo era por molestarte – comenzó a calmarse gradualmente – déjalas hablar, te aseguro que mi Rosie no quiere hacer daño, ustedes son su pareja favorita, incluso más que Jaz y Ali.

-Pero… - me sorprendí cuando sentí que me palmeaba la espalda.

-Tranquilo, Edward, las chicas sólo están jugando un poquito.

-¿Lo sabes? – lo detuve con un dedo – está bien, voy a tratar de dormir, estoy cansado y la verdad es que no sé si estoy pensando bien.

-Debo irme, hasta la noche.

Mi cama se ve tan apetecible, pero no estoy seguro de si dormir sea lo mejor, necesito algo que me relaje y me decido por mi teclado, conecto todo y me instalo en la silla, dejo que mis dedos jueguen por las teclas, generando melodías inconexas, hasta que, sin querer, regreso a la que hice para Bella, ha pasado una hora solamente. Dejo todo y me recuesto, abrazando la almohada, dejando que mis ojos se cierren lentamente.

Sentí cuando se abrió la puerta, pero no quise guardar esperanzas, mi cuerpo está en tensión, aunque pretendo dormir. Su delicioso aroma a fresas llena mis pulmones y un gemido se escapa de mis labios, acaricia mi pelo, como si tratara de ordenarlo, aunque sea una tarea perdida, me calma.

-Sé que estás despierto – susurra y su aliento en mi oído me hace estremecer.

-Puede ser un sueño y no quiero despertar – se recuesta a mi lado y entonces abro mis brazos y la dejo acomodarse entre ellos – lo siento, sea lo que sea que te haya molestado tanto, nunca querría hacer algo que nos mantenga tan lejanos.

-Siento haber exagerado y… - besó mi frente, donde el pequeño piquete comenzaba a desaparecer, luego acarició la piel de mi rostro – siento haberte golpeado.

-¿Estamos bien? – asiente y cierra los ojos mientras es mi turno de acariciarla, su piel es tan suave, tiene una nariz hermosa, rozo sus labios suavemente y me detengo en el color morado bajo sus ojos - ¿No has dormido?

-No lo suficiente, creo que me he acostumbrado a tenerte conmigo – sonríe y sus ojos cafés comienzan a chispear.

-También te necesité, además te extrañé demasiado.

-Sólo fueron dos días – besa la punta de mi nariz y eso basta para que la sangre se concentre en mis labios, pero cuando voy a tomar su boca, me detiene – hay algo que debemos hablar.

-Lo que tú quieras, nunca más quiero callar, debemos aprender a comunicarnos – su sonrisa vale toda la espera.

-Estuve hablando con Rose y me explicó varias cosas que tu no habías querido decirme, ahora entiendo un poco mejor cómo te sientes – mordió su labio y lo único que quería era terminar de hablar luego para besarla de una buena vez – somos novios, la idea es permanecer juntos y ser un apoyo mutuo, no que provoquemos más problemas de los que la vida nos puede traer, me he portado de una manera muy infantil y desconsiderada.

-No seas tan dura, Bella, yo tampoco he puesto tanto de mi parte para evitar que las cosas llegaran donde llegaron.

-Bueno, estamos de acuerdo en eso, pero… - sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo profundo y se mordía su labio con tanta fuerza que temí se hiciera daño y lo quité con mi pulgar – bien tu eres mi novio y me gustas – apoyó su frente en mi mentón, lo que me impedía verla – si estamos juntos es porque nos atraemos y eres tan hermoso – yo sonreí y quise hablar, pero ella no me dejó – es normal entonces que desee tocarte y que nos besemos, me encanta besarte.

-A mi también.

-No me interrumpas, ya es suficientemente difícil, Rosalie me explicó que no es lo mismo para ti que para mí.

-¿En qué sentido? – fruncí el ceño, aún no captaba dónde quería llegar.

-Si nos besamos y nos tocamos mucho, nos entusiasmamos ¿Cierto?

-Sí, mucho.

-Para mí, si nos detenemos, bueno, es fastidioso y aburrido…

-Frustrante, acostumbrémonos a la palabra.

-Sí, pero pasa, en cambio tú… para ti es algo físico, que incluso puede doler.

-¿Y? me estás haciendo sentir ansioso.

-Entonces, lo que podríamos hacer es algo parecido a… - su sonrojo fue más intenso, pero luchó para no bajar la mirada – lo que me diste esa vez – levantó las cejas y asentí – pero mutuo.

Sus labios sabían a menta y eucaliptus y su cuerpo estaba tan cálido, suave, si no puedo decirle que la amo aún, no importa, porque podré algún día, saldrán las palabras de mi boca, pero de alguna manera estoy seguro que ella ya lo sabe. Amo a esta mujer, porque cuando yo pensaba darle el cielo y la tierra, ella se conforma sólo con una estrella, porque es hermosa, porque se ruboriza, porque me encuentra hermoso, pero sé que no es igual a todas las demás, ella me quiere a mí, lo que yo soy, con mis virtudes, que no son muchas y todos, todos mis defectos, que no conoce del todo.

-Edward, para… un poco – la miro y sé que mis ojos están casi negros – necesito que me respondas.

-Sí, ya dije que lo que tú quieras, pero yo también tengo una pregunta – mi mejor sonrisa torcida aparece y veo como su boca se abre ligeramente antes de emitir un leve quejido - ¿Hacerlo ahora te parece bien?

…

Jajajaja, como que Edward está un poquito ansioso eh?

Tengo una pregunta y espero que la contesten, ¿Cuánto creen que les dure esta especie de tregua? A ver cuánta fe le tienen al súper control de Edward… jejeje.

Un beso y hasta la vista!


	28. 28 El Principio del Fin

Saludos a todos y gracias también.

El próximo es Epov, así que prepárense jajaja y no me maten, yo solo escribo lo que mis personajes ordenan, jejeje, si estoy algo loca.

…

(Bella Point of View)

-¿Ahora? – mi pregunta era estúpida, pero de todos modos asintió, con sus ojos oscuros, pequeñas vetas doradas brillaban, cuando me sonríe así es tan fácil sentir que me derrito, pero en este momento, no sé qué hacer.

Habíamos estado hablando con Rose toda la tarde y ella me aseguraba que después de estos dos días y el coqueteo de la hora de almuerzo, Edward me daría lo que yo pidiera, pero no quise aprovecharme, para mí tampoco habían sido días buenos y entonces se le ocurrió esta locura del petting, obvio que yo no se lo iba a decir a él con esa palabra, pero me quedaba claro que lo entendió.

Quizás lo pensé demasiado poco antes de venir a verlo, pero realmente, ya no soportaba un segundo más sin él, necesitaba saber que estábamos bien, no soportaría perderlo, no por algo tan ridículo.

Ese día había llegado a casa y me sinceré con Alice, porque siempre me había resultado extraño contarle cómo era mi relación con Edward, o sea, no es fácil confesar que mi novio duerme conmigo y que además me crea que no pasa nada. Fue un alivio, extrañaba hablar hasta por los codos y opinar aunque no tuviésemos idea de lo que decimos.

Le conté lo extraño que fue no haber tenido una de mis típicas reacciones cuando lo vi sangrando, él no tenía el aroma a óxido y sal, era distinto, como más dulce y reímos de su ocurrencia de que quizás así se sabía si alguien era tu alma gemela. También disfrutó al saber que Edward tenía el famoso manual, porque ella realmente pensaba que era Jasper y lo buscó en su pieza un día que él se bañaba, pero no lo pudo encontrar. Me confesó que aunque no le parecía gracioso que eligiera satisfacerse solo, tampoco es que le molestara, porque, como Rose le había explicado, a veces para ellos era más difícil; podrían habérmelo dicho a mi también y nos habríamos ahorrado toda esta discusión.

Y entonces tuvimos la gran idea de llamar a nuestra amiga la que nos dijo que eso era conversación para largo y nos llevó de compras toda la tarde siguiente, para aligerar el ambiente, en sus palabras y, además, porque mostrar la ropa que nos habíamos comprado, frente a los chicos, fingiendo ser amigos, como lo más normal, haría que Edward hirviera de rabia. Tuvo razón, apenas pudo ver un par de prendas y nos dejó hablando solo con Emmett, quise salir corriendo tras él, pero ambos me retuvieron y dijeron que era mejor darle un tiempo, necesitábamos pensar y recapacitar, porque ella también consideró que me porté como una histérica, pero nadie entendía que fue imposible no sentir todo eso que me sucedió… estaba tan enojada y ahora me arrepentía, en ningún momento lo dejé explicarse, ni siquiera quería entenderlo, sólo quería golpearlo.

-¿Bella? – desperté de mi ensoñación dándome cuenta que llevaba más de un minuto mirándolo sin verlo y él esperaba una respuesta ahora.

-Es que… - no sabía bien qué decirle, quería, obvio que sí, era mí propuesta, pero de sólo pensarlo, se me llenaba el estómago de mariposas y sentía que comenzaría a temblar, porque tenía un miedo enorme a hacer el ridículo.

-Bien, no importa, tú dirás cuándo te parezca bien – seguía sonriendo y acariciando mi rostro, entonces lo abracé fuertemente.

-Te quiero, Edward, no sabes cuánto te extrañé y prometo nunca hacer una escena así otra vez sin tratar de entender primero, yo me porté muy mal, lo siento, de veras lo siento – pero no esperé a que me respondiera, sólo lo besé, presionando mi cuerpo contra el de él, enredando mis manos en su pelo y disfrutando de sus suaves caricias que recorrían mi espalda; fue cuando enredó nuestras piernas y algo caliente y duro se pegó contra mi pubis que me aparté, asustada… está bien, lo acepto, esto se está poniendo un poco extraño – lo siento.

-No, no, está bien – carraspeó mientras se volvió de espaldas en la cama y restregó su rostro con las manos – dame unos minutos y voy a dejarte, ya es tarde para que estés aquí.

-Bueno – tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyó mi cara en su pecho acariciando pequeños mechones de mi pelo – tal vez esta noche, si vas, ahora estoy muy emocionada como para hacerme a la idea – cerré mis ojos también.

-¿Hacerte a la idea? Bella… - su pecho se infló y desinfló lentamente – sólo avísame cuando te sientas lista – besó mi frente suavemente y al mirarlo, estaba sonriendo - ¿Sabes que eres la única chica que he dejado entrar a esta pieza?

-No te creo – asintió como orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Antes la pieza de Jaz estaba vacía, si llegaba a traer a alguien usaba esa cama, bueno, excepto… pero no vale, apenas estuvo un minuto antes de que la corriera con mis… - se echó a reír esta vez.

-¿Quién?

-Kate – se levantó de hombros y yo negué con la cabeza mirando a mí alrededor, o las manías de Edward se estaban suavizando o es que sólo había sido un parecer mío, pero el teclado sobre la silla alteraba totalmente la visión de perfección del lugar – tocar me calma, me relaja.

-O sea que estabas muy alterado.

-Al punto de querer romper algo – sonrió y saltó de la cama, subió la tapa del laptop antes de tomar el teclado y desconectar los auriculares para que el sonido se escuchara por toda la pieza, hizo unos click con el mouse y me sonrió antes de dejar que sus dedos recorrieran las teclas en una suave melodía.

-¿Cómo aprendiste?

-Mamá me enseñó piano desde pequeño, teníamos mucho tiempo para eso, pero aquí no puedo tener algo tan grande, además… - su rostro se ensombreció repentinamente y me miró dudoso.

-Dímelo – le ordené.

-Cuando mi papá descubrió que me gustaba, él… - suspiró de forma sonora y dejó todo para abrazarme otra vez.

-Él ¿Qué?

-Lo destruyó – bien, eso era demasiado cruel.

-Ya podrás tener un piano otra vez ¿Sabes? – le tomé el rostro y le sonreí, recordando sus palabras sobre mirarlo con lástima – Renee dijo que te invitara a casa de mi abuela para Acción de Gracias, ella tiene un piano, no se usa mucho, sé que te gustaría…

-Bella – pasó una mano por su pelo y parecía tan culpable – es que yo, no sé cómo no te lo dije antes, pero debo ir a casa de mi hermano esos días – no había nada de malo en eso, era normal que quisiera estar con su familia, pero no sé por qué me sentí horriblemente triste – quizás ahora no era el mejor momento de decirlo, pero sólo serán unos días y si sirve de algo, te extrañaré tanto que no podré ni sonreír.

-¿Cuándo te vas? – apenas salió un hilo de voz.

-No lo sé, Rosalie se está encargando de los pasajes, pero yo creo que el martes, ellos querían partir mañana, pero Emmett tiene una exposición el lunes y lo retrasamos.

-Hasta el domingo serían seis días – miré sus manos que tenían tomadas las mías y mordí mi labio que comenzaba a arder de tanto abusar de él estos días y suspiré – esta noche – dije mirándolo a los ojos ahora.

-¿Qué? – estrechó sus ojos, confundido.

-Lo haremos esta noche – lo vi sonreír antes de acunar mi rostro en su mano, se sentía tan suave.

-A tu ritmo y sin temor, yo contestaré cada una de tus preguntas y te enseñaré todo lo que quieras aprender – me sentí tan feliz en ese momento, que sólo lo abracé con fuerza – hay una regla que prefiero tener.

-¿Regla? – me alejé para mirarlo inquisitiva.

-Tratar de sacarse la menos ropa posible y tocar la menor cantidad de piel.

-¿Por qué?

-Por un poco de cordura, yo no creo que pueda verte… desnuda y mantenerme en los límites – sus mejillas se colorearon levemente y sólo lo besé, era lo más tierno que había visto jamás - ¿Te estás riendo de mí? – gruñó antes de hacerme cosquillas y presionarme contra el colchón besándome acaloradamente.

Nerviosa es decir poco para cómo me sentía dos horas después, me había duchado y puesto el tercero de los conjuntos de dormir que no me hacía sentir más segura, traté de secar mi pelo, pero mis manos temblaban tanto, que sólo lo dejé, antes de sacarme un mechón con el cepillo y me senté a esperar, mirando la inmensidad del universo. Sonreí en cuanto lo vi atravesar esa ventana, tan endemoniadamente sensual y tan seguro de sí mismo, sin decir mucho, me besó fugazmente, antes de dejar su celular sobre el velador con música suave. Secó mi pelo tomándose su tiempo en desenredarlo besando mis hombros y mi cuello de vez en cuando. Luego encendió el televisor que rara vez utilizaba y en el DVD puso una película que ya había visto, "Como si Fuera la Primera Vez" (Cincuenta Primeras Citas), pero que no me importaba, porque entendía que pretendía aligerar el ambiente. Apagó la música y nos recostamos sobre la cama, acariciándonos suavemente mientras nos reíamos. Sólo recuerdo hasta la escena en que Lucy casi atropella al pingüino, porque no sé cómo nos encontrábamos besándonos y tocándonos por encima de la ropa, jadeando y él me daba sus indicaciones con esa voz suya que ya había olvidado, pero que me hacía estremecer. Al final no fue tan incómodo ni tan terrible como imaginaba, pero los dos nos reíamos, satisfechos y apagamos la película que ya iba en los créditos, para dormir completamente abrazados, luego de repetir unas mil veces cuánto nos queríamos.

Lo repetimos todas las noches y el sábado en la tarde también y el lunes, porque sería el último día que lo vería hasta que regresara de Seattle, esa vez fue distinto, porque fue igual que si lo hiciéramos de verdad, pero con ropa, la sensación de algo chocando con la tela de mi calzón era tan exquisita, junto a todos sus besos y el modo en que su boca acariciaba mis pezones por sobre el delgado camisón.

No pude evitar llorar luego de despedirnos esa mañana, me besó como si fuese la última vez, "Sólo serán seis días" me dijo, pero estaríamos a más de mil kilómetros de distancia y eso era demasiado.

Hasta la abuela se burlaba de mí, diciendo que tenía síndrome de enamoramiento. Pero es que me sentía demasiado triste, no me bastaba con que me llamara antes de dormir, aunque sí me tranquilizaba el saber que estaba en su cama y no de fiesta encontrándose con sus antiguas "amigas".

Me contó que el día jueves en la cena tuvieron más de cincuenta personas y cómo le molestaba que algo familiar terminara convirtiéndose en la jornada social de la semana. Lo peor había sido tener que ver a su padre y estuvo en silencio unos momentos antes de cambiar de tema para decirme que Esme lo invadió a preguntas y le contó de mi, pero no quería que se supiera demasiado, el que seamos novios no tenía por qué ser un acontecimiento social, menos aún gente opinando sobre nuestra diferencia de edad "me gusta estar en Sacramento, porque ahí nadie me conoce, ni a mi familia, es bueno ser libre de alguna manera" suspiró y entonces yo traté de subir su ánimo contándole sobre mi experiencia, todas las horas cocinando junto a la abuela, mamá y los gemelos, que ellos lo extrañaron y lo emocionante que fue ver el rostro de Charlie, aunque sea en la pantalla.

En menos de un pestañeo, ya era domingo, Renee nos llevó al aeropuerto a Alice y a mi, Jane parecía más ansiosa que yo, mientras Alec quería saber todo el funcionamiento del lugar, por suerte el vuelo no demoró y pronto me tenía envuelta en sus brazos, presionándome tan fuerte que dolía, levantándome en el aire un par de veces antes de besar todo mi rostro y mantenerme pegada a su cuerpo para saludar al resto.

-De verdad te quiere ¿Eh? – la pregunta de mamá mientras ella manejaba de regreso a casa me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Igual que yo – él se había ido con los demás, pero yo sabía que pronto se colaría por mi ventana para seguir saludándonos - ¿Lo dudabas?

-No, pero es sorprendente, tu siendo sólo una niña y él se equilibra contigo, o sea, cualquiera pensaría que por ser tanto mayor, trataría que te adaptes a su modo, pero no es así… en verdad te quiere, no es sólo gustarse o no sé qué.

-Él se esfuerza más que yo por llevar esta relación ¿Eso es lo que dices?

-En el fondo, sí.

-¿Qué hará en Navidad? Esta vez no puede decir que no.

-Yo no quiero que diga que no – sonreí con malicia – tengo menos de un mes para asegurarme de que estará con nosotros ¿Qué podría regalarle?

-¿Qué le gusta más hacer?

-Correr – comencé a reír, algo se me ocurriría ya.

Ayudé a mamá a acostar a los niños que, para variar, venían durmiendo y luego fui a preparar mi mochila y el uniforme, tenía mi última prueba de biología mañana y no me sentía del todo segura, pero siquiera habíamos estudiado bastante con los chicos. Pretendía estudiar un poco más luego de ducharme, pero Edward ya me esperaba, acurrucado entre las sábanas, me estiró una mano con una media sonrisa, no dudé un segundo en fundirme nuevamente en su abrazo, besándonos con desesperación, nuestras manos no podían elegir un solo lugar, sólo nos recorríamos enteros.

-Nunca me dejes hacer algo así de nuevo – gimió hundiendo el rostro en mi cuello, presionándome con fuerza – si debo viajar, vas conmigo, como sea, pero no me dejes estar lejos, nunca más, Bella, mi niña, no sé qué me pasó, yo sólo… - trataba de hablar, pero parecía que ni el aire podía pasar por su garganta contracturada – no podía dormir y tuve pesadillas horribles, de ti, Bella, de que me dejabas, que nos perdíamos, que te pasaba algo – respiró entrecortado y yo no sabía qué decirle, sólo lo abrazaba más fuerte – Carlisle tuvo que darme algo y Esme estaba tan asustada, ellos… nunca me habían visto así, yo nunca quise que lo supieran – me besó nuevamente, esta vez con más lentitud, saboreándome – y no había ningún maldito avión que me trajera de regreso, sólo quería ver que estuvieses bien.

-Lo estoy, estamos bien – asintió lentamente y suspiró.

-Podemos sólo dormir, estoy tan cansado.

Asentí, acomodándonos como le gustaba a él, con su rostro en mi espalda. Pero me costó conciliar el sueño, pensamientos que no quería tener llenaban mi mente, todas esas inseguridades que prefería evitar ¿Podría con esto? Sólo tengo quince años y me siento como de cuarenta, cuidando y consolando a mi hijo desvalido. Suspiré y cuando noté que su brazo caía lánguido en mi costado, me deshice de su abrazo y bajé a la cocina, quizás un vaso de leche tibia, me ayudaría, pero no fue así, al regreso se movía inquieto en la cama y no se calmó hasta que lo abracé y nuevamente la misma pregunta aparecía ¿Qué le habían hecho? No pude dormir esa noche.

Fue una semana de absoluta locura, con demasiadas pruebas y mucho que estudiar, no lo veía mucho y solía quedarme dormida agotada con la cara pegada al cuaderno de turno, pero cada noche, a veces ni sabía la hora, él llegaba a mis brazos y, sin hablar, sabíamos que el mundo se detenía sólo para nosotros.

Al salir de clases el día viernes, me llevé una gran sorpresa al verlo junto a Jasper, apoyados en el hermoso convertible. Nos llevaron a un lugar de comida mexicana y fue realmente divertido poder estar los cuatro juntos.

-No puedo creerlo, Bella – Jaz y Ali habían subido al dormitorio y nosotros estábamos en el sofá de la sala, con una gran botella de agua, porque, al parecer, Edward no tenía mucha resistencia al ají (chile) – estudiamos esto, si tenías dudas ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Hubiese buscado un momento.

-Creí que lo había entendido – él miraba mi prueba de matemáticas, con el ceño fruncido; yo estaba absolutamente distraída con la visión de los pequeños mechones cobrizos enroscándose en su nuca, quería besarlo ahí.

-Pero es que las fallaste todas, sólo cuatro ejercicios y todos malos, Charlie nos va a matar – golpeó la hoja con sus dedos y seguía mirando, como si de pronto el resultado fuese a cambiar.

-Tendré que dar examen, pero no es la gran cosa, solo que esta vez trata de no besarme mientras me explicas – mis dedos querían enredarse en su pelo, mientras me comía su cuello con los dientes.

-¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa? – se volvió con mi sonrisa favorita en el rostro, descubriendo que en realidad no le estaba poniendo atención – eras tú la que metía sus traviesas manos bajo mi polera mientras yo intentaba hacerte entender.

-¿De esta manera? – siseó mientras acariciaba la piel de su cintura, sabía muy bien que debía mantenerme alejada de su espalda, sin pedir explicación, era uno de esos temas que lo ponían mal y prefería no ahondar en él, por ahora.

-Creo que sí, no lo recuerdo bien – su voz tenía un matiz profundo, pero no era mi tono preferido, ese que hacía humedecer partes de mi cuerpo que apenas estaba conociendo – está demostrado que no tienes buena memoria.

-¿Me vas a castigar? – en menos de un segundo estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

-¿Crees que lograría algo? – un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, ese era, un poco mandón, impositivo y penetrante, que se filtraba en cada poro de mi piel.

-Ciertamente – me acerqué a su boca, pero cambié de opinión y mordí la punta de su mentón, sentía sus manos subir y bajar por mis muslos, presionando suavemente una vez y luego sus dedos se incrustaban en la tela del pantalón.

-Me gustaba más la faldita tableada – sus dedos bajaron por la pretina trasera mientras con sus pulgares hacía fuerza para presionarme contra él.

-Mmmh ¿Qué tienes escondido por ahí? – sin dejar de mirarnos, bajé las palmas por su pecho, notando cómo sus músculos se iban tensionando, su mandíbula se apretaba y sus ojos se volvían más y más oscuros, casi llegaba al cinturón cuando se puso de pie repentinamente y, afirmando mis muslos, comenzó a besarme mientras subía la escalera a tientas, no podía evitarlo, pero la situación hizo que estallara en risa y se detuvo buscando mi mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es sólo que te extrañaba – me abracé a él con más fuerza y siguió su camino hasta dejarme sobre la cama y sentarse a mi lado.

-Cinco minutos para ducharme, me siento picante con esa comida.

-¿Y yo? Entonces también necesito una ducha – alcé mis cejas dos veces y su boca se abrió, sorprendido.

-Me das miedo – susurró – pero no hace falta, tu hueles… - hundió su nariz en la unión de mis muslos haciéndome saltar por la sorpresa, fue inevitable sonrojarme al ver su expresión animal – delicatesen para mis sentidos – fue en busca de ropa y en cuanto entró al baño, corrí hasta el closet que tan misterioso me parecía.

Casi me carcajeé al ver todas las cajas de zapatillas perfectamente ordenadas en las repisas, en la parte de abajo los zapatos y algunos bototos, todo en sus envoltorios, muchas camisas y pantalones en los colgadores y al otro extremo los cajones con su ropa interior y el que seguramente buscaba yo, sonreí al ver de las primeras la camiseta Cullen. Dejé toda mi ropa sobre la silla del escritorio hasta quedar sólo en sostén y tanga, cubriendo mi cuerpo con la polera verde, solté mi pelo, porque sabía que él lo prefería así y me recosté en la cama, amoldando el cojín en mi nuca y flexioné las piernas, cruzando la derecha sobre la otra, preocupándome que la tela cubriera la mitad de mis muslos. Desearía tener las uñas pintadas.

-Eres demasiado peligrosa para tu propio bien – su sonrisa era maligna, con la pequeña toalla en las manos, el pelo totalmente revuelto, la camisa abierta permitía observar su torso bien esculpido y, tuve que tragar saliva, los pantalones rasgados que caían justo por debajo del hueso de sus caderas, dejando a la vista el elástico del bóxer azul.

-Adoro como te ves con esos jeans.

-Lo sé, por eso los elegí, yo sigo prefiriendo la faldita – noté cómo se sacudió levemente, mientras sus ojos me recorrían - ¿Confías en mi? – sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos y, no sé si sería el sexy tono de voz o lo extraño de la pregunta, pero un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Siempre – dio un paso, pero dudó, llenó sus pulmones de aire y sentí una llamarada de calor al sentirme observada nuevamente.

-Bien – dejó la toalla en el suelo y, como si tuviese un propósito, desapareció hasta el fondo de su closet, desde ahí podía ver cómo abría el cajón que estaba bajo el de las camisetas, le costaba decidir, hasta que sacó una pequeña caja y agarró un puñado de algo color rojo y lo guardó en la parte trasera del pantalón, dejó todo como estaba y regresó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – no creo sea necesario, pero si cualquier cosa no te gusta o te sientes incómoda, me lo dirás – tragué saliva y casi creí que me estaba asustando a propósito, como causando expectación, estrechó su mirada y se volvió serio - ¿Entendido?

-S-í, Edward – logré decir mientras otro temblor iba desde mi garganta hasta mi vientre e instintivamente apreté mis muslos al sentir una punzada justo en medio de mis caderas.

-Estás preciosa así – yo seguía en la misma posición, aguardando sus indicaciones, tratando de parecer tranquila, pero por dentro, tiritaba, el no saber qué esperaba de mi era atemorizante – tu piel es tan suave – acarició el pie que colgaba desde la rodilla antes de bajarlo lentamente hasta la cama, hincándose entre mis piernas, me miró a los ojos fijamente, sin perder el contacto mientras mordisqueaba mis tobillos – me gusta morder – abrió la boca y atrapó la pantorrilla con tanta rapidez que involuntariamente respingué como respuesta al dolor de sus dientes hundiéndose en mi piel, pero este nunca llegó, sólo sonrió con burla y siguió avanzando, alternando suaves mordiscos y mojados besos hasta llegar a la parte superior del muslo.

-Edward – gemí y me aferré a la colcha, con dedos y uñas, al sentir su nariz contra la tanga, impertérrito, siguió subiendo, su cabeza desapareciendo bajo la polera.

-¿Tienes frio? – susurró delineando cada costilla con su lengua mientras sus manos masajeaban mis muslos, no siguió avanzando, porque mis piernas sobre sus hombros, le impedían el movimiento – te hice una pregunta – se detuvo, con los dedos indicen enredados en el elástico de la tanga color azul.

-No, Edward – más bien estoy ardiendo. Los besos regresaban peligrosamente

-¿Por qué tiritas? – su aliento se coló a través de la tela y una nueva sacudida llegó hasta mis pechos que se alzaron levemente, sintiendo el sostén demasiado pequeño.

-Lo que… haces – tartamudeé, sentía la boca tan seca y cálida.

-Entonces no te gusta – tan repentino como sus cambios de humor, el rostro de Edward estaba pegado al mío, besándome con ferocidad, masajeando nuestras lenguas, engullendo mis labios.

-Sí… me… gusta… - se alejó leves milímetros haciendo arder mi rostro sólo con su mirada.

-Quiero comerte – mascó mi mentón y luego marcó la forma de la mandíbula con los caninos hasta morder el lóbulo de mi oreja con cierta fuerza - ¿Dejarás que te coma? – su ronroneo cadencioso sonaba tan exquisitamente tentador que sólo asentí sin saber a lo que se refería – supongo que eso es un sí.

-Haz… lo que quieras, pero… no te… detengas – me miró con maldad antes de ir en busca de la orilla del pequeño calzón y tirarla con los dientes - ¿Qué? – lo quitó por completo y los temblores se intensificaron, su sonrisa era perversa y cuando sus manos se apoyaron en mis rodillas, sin querer las junté.

-¿Te vas a acobardar? – hizo un puchero y la chica osada que hay en mí se sintió terriblemente ofendida, pero tampoco era capaz de hablar, así que sólo negué con la cabeza – qué buena es mi niña – su mano fue hasta el bolsillo trasero y regresó con un puñado de cintas de seda que dejó caer sobre mi vientre desnudo, la orilla de la polera tapaba solo mis pechos – que lindo contrasta tu piel con el rojo – puso su mano bajo mi rodilla derecha y alzó la pierna sin dejar de besar la piel dejándola descansar en su hombro, luego tomó mi mano y besó los dedos uno a uno – estas manos son demasiado perfectas, la suavidad cuando me tocan es tan agradable, nunca las descuides, por favor – sonreí, pero ya no tanto cuando agarró una de las cintas y posicionando la muñeca de mi brazo sobre la rodilla, las unió delicadamente, mordiendo levemente su labio con concentración – la idea es que no te molesten.

-Está bien – Dios, cómo puedo decir que está bien, si estoy tan asustada que no dejo de temblar, pero a la vez, quiero saber qué va a suceder y aunque dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, prefiero morir que permanecer con la duda.

-Se me hace agua la boca – un ronroneo ronco acaricia mi otra rodilla mientras termina de atarla con total suavidad – preciosa – susurra antes de besar la parte interna de mi codo.

Muevo mis manos, pero noto que si lo hago, las cintas se incrustan en mi piel, esa es su idea, nada de movimientos.

-Quiero poder tocarte – me extraña sentir mi voz tan pastosa, realmente estoy sedienta.

-¿No es muy luego para tanta ansiedad? – mete sus brazos en la abertura que dejan los míos al estar elevados y besa mi rostro suavemente, el mentón, la punta de la nariz, mis ojos, las sienes y poco a poco, siento cómo me relajo, entregándome a lo que él disponga – mírame – obedezco – te quiero – toma mi boca, muerde mis labios, los lame y saborea mi lengua, un jadeo se me escapa cuando siento los botones del jeans contra los pliegues de mi vagina y es como si le hubiese dado una señal, completamente erguido, mirando mis ojos, sus manos bajan desde mis rodilla, con tanta suavidad que molesta, mi boca se abre cuando su mirada desciende y recién entonces comprendo que estoy total y absolutamente expuesta e indefensa, por más que presioné mis extremidades una contra otra, él seguirá teniendo su espectáculo; de todas las veces que nos hemos tocado hasta desfallecer, nunca nos hemos mirado, porque la ropa siempre ha permanecido puesta y entonces mi respiración se hace agitada y necesito saliva, para poder tragar y tengo la boca demasiado seca - ¿Pasa algo? – se ve preocupado y deja de ser el Edward mandón para regresar al de todos los días y eso me tranquiliza.

-No, ya no – entorna los ojos y le sonrío, entonces asiente y vuelve a mirar.

Sus dedos se deslizan suavemente sobre los sensibles pliegues, uno de ellos logra traspasar la barrera acariciando mi clítoris, continuando por los bordes de la conocida apertura y mi espalda se arquea en respuesta, pero no puedo retorcerme lo suficiente, las amarras me lo impiden.

-Tan húmeda, tan lista para mí – apenas se distingue lo que dice de tan ronca que está su voz – eres tan hermosa aquí también, una perfecta flor.

Cierro los ojos tratando de convencerme de que esto no está sucediendo, separa levemente antes de que su lengua reconozca toda la longitud de mis partes femeninas.

-Oh, Dios mío, Edward – mis brazos se contraen y mis piernas se acercan más a mi torso, por lo que su lengua logra hundirse aún más en su paseo, enroscándose alrededor del pequeño botón en la parte superior que siento arder de tan hinchado y un chillido sale por entre mis dientes apretados.

-Gracias por lo de experiencia religiosa – se lame los labios mientras me mira divertido – esa expresión en tu cara, es digna de una foto.

-No… pares – mi mandíbula parece haberse encajado, porque no hay modo que pueda separar mis dientes.

Las manos descansan en mi ingle mientras sus pulgares mantienen la piel estirada, dejándome aún más a su merced, siento una leve brisa caliente y antes de que logre reponerme de la sensación, sus labios envuelven el capullo y chupa delicadamente, pero de una manera tan efectiva que mis caderas se alzan más, más y no soy capaz de renovar el aire de mis pulmones, entonces comienzo a jadear y el calor que tenía en el centro de mi útero se expande, pero él se aparta y la sensación se termina.

-¿Por qué? – lloriqueo y escucho una risa gutural antes de que la punta de su lengua se resbale hasta mi entrada y siento como si fuera tan larga y dura adentrándose suavemente mientras uno de sus pulgares continúa trabajando más arriba, mis músculos sin control lo aprietan fuertemente tratando de que no se aparte, pero lo hace, y antes de que logre quejarme está otra vez ahí y el movimiento es cada vez más rápido, adentro y afuera, otra vez el calor, pero esta vez con más fuerza, casi doloroso, busca su libertad y antes de poder lograrlo, detiene su caricia atormentadora.

-Tranquila – dice sin apartarse y su aliento basta para que los temblores se intensifiquen, provocando una nueva risa, comienza a lamer rápidamente y sé que esta vez no se detendrá y el mundo da vueltas en mi cabeza mientras el dolor en mi vientre adquiere más fuerza y uno de sus dedos ocupa el lugar que antes su lengua, pero rápidamente otro dedo lo acompaña, entrando y saliendo y da lengüetazos en mi clítoris – oh, Dios, Bella, tan estrecha que apenas puedo moverme dentro de ti – y continúa lamiendo y quiero tocarlo, pero por más que tiro mis manos no logro alcanzar su pelo y el dolor es ahora un inmenso calor que gira y gira invadiendo todo mi cuerpo, buscando un modo de escapar hasta que llega a mi boca y grito mientras mi columna se eleva de la cama y no sé cómo pero mis manos caen libres hasta la cama y mis piernas se estiran en temblores que no puedo evitar.

Permanezco ahí, con los ojos cerrados, tomando conciencia de que mis músculos aún están agarrotados y el sudor que cubre mi cuerpo hace picar el puente de mi nariz, pero no soy capaz de mover un dedo para aliviar la desagradable sensación, pensando en que si después de esto, Edward pretende algo para él, lo siento mucho, pero no estoy disponible, hasta nuevo aviso.

Sonrío de mi pensamiento, sorprendiéndome al sentir que su boca está besando mi cuello, dándome cuenta que su cuerpo se retuerce sobre el mío y sus manos agarran mis caderas, enterrando los dedos en mi piel y, de pronto, una sensación completamente desconocida hace que mis ojos casi se salgan de sus órbitas, es tan distinto a sus dedos penetrándome, es más grande y caliente, ni siquiera presiona, pero entonces recuerdo mi corazón, porque comienza a saltar en mi pecho y, de forma involuntaria, mis caderas se presionan contra él y gime, agudo, sé que es sólo un poco, pero la presión es tan incómoda y temo moverme, pero a la vez quiero que siga, me besa, con rudeza, entre jadeos y tiende a avanzar, aumentando la molestia, pero se detiene.

-Hazlo – lo que quiere ser un grito, apenas es un susurro – hazlo, Edward, te amo.

Sus ojos se amplían al levantar su rostro para mirarme y, como si hubiese visto al diablo, se echa hacia atrás, me siento en la cama, aunque mis movimientos son lentos y palpitantes, está contra la pared, con las piernas flexionadas y el pantalón abierto y el bóxer, sólo le llegan a medio muslo, tira de su pelo con tanta fuerza y presiona sus ojos, la mandíbula comprimida.

-La mierda que sea que estés pensando… olvídala – niega con la cabeza, pero continúa maltratándose, hago uso de la poca fuerza que tengo y tomo sus manos que ceden con demasiada facilidad, pero rehúye mi mirada – Edward, no quiero llorar, por favor.

-Cómo no te das cuenta, Bella… esto no puede volver a suceder, nunca más, no puedo permitirme perder el control así.

-Pero… - me callo, sus ojos me devoran, con furia y resopla por la nariz, está tan enojado.

-No… me… puse… condón – gruñe, como si le hablara a un niño tonto y retrocedo pensando en todas las mierdas que nos dicen en clases, pero qué distinta es la realidad.

-Y puede… puede…

-No creo… no sé – traga aire y se relaja, arregla su ropa y me recuesta abrazándome – sólo fue un poco, pero algo había salido ya, no es que hayas dejado de ser virgen, ni… Bella, no puedo ni pensar en lo que significaría… y hoy… - suspira – hace diez días que tuviste tu periodo, ¿Verdad? no necesariamente.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar… - tomo su rostro con mis manos.

-Pero tampoco se trata de eso – ordenó uno de mis mechones tras la oreja.

-Sí, se trata de eso, porque obviamente yo no querría arruinar mi vida como yo se lo hice a mamá – siento la tristeza en mi pecho, de pronto recuerdo otro detalle, le dije que lo amaba y él no ha dicho nada - ellos ya lo habían hecho, más joven aún que yo, mucho más.

-Pero Charlie era tan niño como ella, tu y yo estamos a kilómetros de experiencia, y yo… no quiero hacerte daño.

-Algún día va a suceder – afirmo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo descansa, fue una tarde agotadora para ti – sonríe acariciando mi rostro y me tapa con el otro extremo de la colcha, pero sé que está fingiendo, veo el tormento en su mirada.

-Lo siento – susurro, pero él me calla, tarareando suavemente, esa melodía que tanto amo y los ojos se me cierran, por más que intento dejarlos abiertos.

Me estiro en la cama, sintiendo los músculos adoloridos de las piernas y una leve sensación en mis muñecas, pero ni siquiera hay una marca de las cintas de seda que antes estuvieron ahí, sonrío, fue una experiencia realmente espeluznante y el recuerdo vuelve por completo y me siento en la cama, estoy sola, afuera está oscuro y mis ojos se detienen en mi ropa sobre la silla, la tanga está ahí también y un papel doblado que reza "Bella", me apresuro a alcanzarla "estoy en las máquinas, dúchate y voy a dejarte" su letra perfecta es tan poco personal, no soy capaz de leer en ella cuál será su estado de ánimo, pero lo imagino.

Disfruto del agua bañando mi cuerpo pegajoso del sudor que se secó en mi piel, pensamientos me invaden, recuerdos, buenos y malos… muy malos, la sensación de su boca en mi, Edward odiándose a sí mismo, la emoción de que al fin cedería, diciéndole que lo amo y no obtener respuesta. Los ojos me pican, pero no me permito llorar. Quizás se sorprendió, pero me digo, no era difícil adivinar que lo amo, todo lo que he visto y aún sigo a su lado, eso es una gran evidencia, estoy muy lejos de ser una hermana de la caridad, que permanezco a su lado sólo por lástima, lo amo y él sería muy idiota de no saberlo. Lo más lógico de pensar es que entonces… él no me ama a mí, pero eso siempre lo he sabido. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo de todos modos? Amarme a mí, una chica infantil y simplona que sólo le hace la vida más difícil, quizás su obra de caridad soy yo o, como no se cansa de repetir, realmente lo ayudo a no tener pesadillas y todo eso que le da tranquilidad a su vida, por eso, no se aparta de mí. ¿Cómo no lo he pensado antes? Él sólo no quiere hacerlo conmigo, porque si lo hace, es como atarse, comprometerse y tal vez, ni siquiera le provoque, porque, lo de hoy, es el mejor modo de agradecerme.

Levantaba la barra de las pesas con tal facilidad, los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaban, brillando por el sudor, tenía el pelo mojado y su rostro, hacía gestos de dolor. Casi me pongo a llorar otra vez, él se castigaba, así de malo era querer estar conmigo. Respiré hondo y carraspeé, nuestros ojos se encontraron en el espejo, disminuyendo paulatinamente sus movimientos de subir y bajar, a tientas buscó la toalla entre sus piernas y se secó el rostro y los brazos.

-Sé que dirás que no, pero mamá me llamó, que la abuela nos invitó a su casa y quiere que vayas, entendería si…

-Diría que sí, pero ha sido una semana demasiado pesada, prefiero no hacerlo – me estiró la mano y yo dudé, pero me senté en sus piernas – hueles a mí – susurró en mi cuello – mándame un mensaje cuando ya estés por acostarte, no importa la hora – asentí – mañana hablamos de todo esto, todavía me siento confundido, Bella…

-Está bien, mañana – me besó lentamente, como los besos del principio, esos que me volvían loca, pero ahora era distinto y no sé por qué sentí como si fuese un adiós.

-Te quiero, Bella, eres lo más importante que tengo, lo mejor que me ha pasado – apoyó su rostro en mi pecho y comencé a acariciar los húmedos mechones de pelo – lo siento, mi niña, es tan fácil perder el control contigo, lamento tanto haberte puesto en esa situación – su respiración se aceleró y una lágrima casi se asomó por mis ojos – debe haber una manera de poder estar juntos sin… - carraspeó – sólo ser nosotros, no sé ni lo que digo, mañana…

-Mañana.

Fue un beso tan fugaz que apenas lo recuerdan mis labios, pero ver su auto partir y sentir que era la última vez, hizo encogerse mi corazón.

Durante toda la cena fingí alegría y simulé dormir camino a casa, para que Renee no hiciera preguntas. Envié el mensaje en cuanto entré a mi dormitorio, pero no obtuve respuesta y, aunque quise permanecer despierta, no tardé en caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, porque cuando mis ojos se abrieron otra vez, él no estaba ahí, a mi lado, como cada noche.

No sé por qué, pero cuando recibí el mensaje de un número desconocido diciéndome que revisara mi correo electrónico, no me sentí extrañada y ningún sentimiento se manifestó en mi cuando las fotos comenzaron a correr con cada click.

Presioné el botón del timbre extrañándome que nadie abriera, volví a intentarlo y ya iba por la tercera vez cuando escuché a Emmett llamándome por la ventana del pasillo en el segundo piso, su torso desnudo me sorprendió, Rose tenía razón en que él era más grande en todo.

-Bella, le diré a Edward, espérame que no estoy vestido.

-Aquí estaré – fingí una sonrisa, pensando que cada vez era más fácil.

Diez minutos después se abrió la puerta ante mis ojos, apareciendo un Edward en un estado deplorable. Expelía alcohol por todos sus poros y cigarro, sus ojos estaban rojos y… asustado, realmente temeroso.

-Bella, pensaba ir más tarde – su voz era ronca, no trató de besarme y yo tampoco, no puedo creer lo fría que me mantengo.

-Pero aquí estoy ¿Puedo pasar? – mi vida tenía un solo objetivo y, antes de que lograra decir algo, yo ya subía la escalera, pero él se adelantó, apresurándose a abrir la ventana de su pieza, mi nariz se arrugó, realmente necesitaba ventilación.

-Me ducho y vemos qué hacer – exclama tratando de sonreír, pareciendo tan culpable.

-Te espero – la misma rutina de siempre, elegir la ropa y entrar al baño, en cuanto cierra la puerta, me apresuro a mi cometido, abro su laptop, saco mi pendrive y lo ubico en la entrada, comienzo a descargar las fotos y abro la carpeta con rapidez, selecciono todo y abrir, antes mis ojos aparecen todas las distintas maneras en que Edward besaba a Irina, o tocaba su espalda, sus muslos y sabía que era reciente porque llevaba una camisa que compró conmigo, mordí mi labios y elegí la imagen más significativa, en ese segundo tuve la seguridad de que este era el fin de algo que ni siquiera comenzó.

Salí al pasillo y vi a Emmett sentado ahí, con la espalda contra la pared; los extrañaría tanto, a todos, especialmente a él, su alegría, su forma de hacerme sentir bienvenida y querida, él nunca tuvo dudas de que yo pertenecía a ese grupo, lástima que no lo volvería a ver.

-Sabes Em – me agaché y noté su sorpresa al abrazarlo – nunca te he dicho que eres mi hermano favorito.

-Eh, gracias… Bella – por primera vez sonrojado y sin saber qué decir, sólo seguí mi camino, abriendo silenciosamente la puerta, y cerrándola tras de mí con un suspiro antes de comenzar a correr y comprendí un poco el hábito de Edward, era como si vivieras huyendo. Mil cien cuadras más allá, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y casi lo ignoro, pensando que era él, pero otro nombre aparecía en la pantalla.

-James.

-Bella, pequeña, tantos días sin hablar.

-Justo apareces cuando te necesito ¿Nos vemos?

…

Comentarios, comentarios… y… lamento hacerlas sufrir.


	29. 29 Mal Sueño

¿Será el capítulo más esperado hasta el momento?

Mientras, yo espero buenísimos comentarios.

(Edward Point of View)

No estoy seguro si es una pesadilla, puedo pensar, pero mi cuerpo no me obedece, lo he intentado con cada una de mis extremidades, no hay respuesta. Es como esa vez que se nos ocurrió mezclar relajantes musculares, pastillas para dormir y Redbull, decíamos "este cuerpo no es mío", porque todos nuestros movimientos se realentizaron y es la cosa más estúpida que a Irina se le pudo ocurrir.

Pero ahora es cien veces peor, me duele la cabeza, es una punzada en medio de la frente que crece, cada vez más. Trataré de seguir durmiendo, eso me hará bien.

¡Apaguen La Luz! Grito, pero el sonido no sale por mi boca; tal vez estoy un poco mejor, sondeo mis partes y siquiera tengo conciencia de ellas y ese calor en mi espalda, Bella, si pudiese, sonreiría como idiota.

Mi Bella me ama, a mí, me ama y aparto todo el resto del recuerdo para concentrarme en su carita, ella es hermosa y cuando está teniendo uno de esos maravillosos orgasmos, no es consciente de los pequeños grititos que salen por su garganta.

En cuanto pueda moverme la abrazaré y le diré que también la amo, ya no tengo dudas, ninguna, porque en algún momento de la noche la claridad mental suficiente me hizo ver que he sido un total imbécil, poniendo trabas entre nosotros, paredes que no debiesen existir, porque ella me ama. Quiero que me lo diga otra vez, luego de decirlo yo. Y quiero hacerle el amor, sí, debo pensar bien cuándo y dónde, debe ser especial, es mi primera vez también y pase lo que pase, ella siempre tendrá el mejor recuerdo, porque sabrá que fue con total entrega.

Ayer fue un día negro, que habría sido perfecto si no fuese por mi idiotez. Comenzó tan bien, cuando salí del baño, con una palpitante erección de sólo verla con mi camiseta favorita, con ese delicioso pie colgando en el aire y la imaginé atada, entregándome la mejor vista del mundo y sólo me arriesgué. Primero pensé en la barra de sujeción, esa que mantendría sus rodillas separadas y grilletes para las manos, pero a ella le habría dado un ataque, bastante histérica se volvió con las cuerdas, me hacía tan feliz verla tratar de controlarse y sólo confiar en mí, aunque hubo un momento en que, estoy seguro, tuvo un ataque de pánico, cuando se dio cuenta lo que significaba esa posición tan vulnerable, bastó que le hablara con naturalidad para calmarse.

Mmmh, extraño, me siento excitado con el recuerdo, pero mi sondeo corporal me dice que "no hay actividad en el hemisferio sur" hago un levantamiento de hombros mental, ya lograré despertar.

Perdí la cabeza, la veía retorcerse de placer y lo único que pensaba era en poder compartir esa sensación y qué mejor, dentro de ella, volaron botones, bóxer y comencé a besarla y tocarla y estaba tan mojada que me deslicé fácilmente y sólo pensaba en empujar, pero algo me decía que debía ser lento y ella acercó sus caderas y empecé a convulsionar de placer, pero la suave barrera estaba ahí, podía sentirla y lo dijo "Hazlo, Edward, te amo".

Fue una sucesión de pensamientos, felicidad, urgencia y alarma. Vi todo negro, sé que era cosa de sacar un condón del velador y continuar, pero la cordura fue calmando mis sentidos y me odié, porque hay errores que no se pueden cometer dos veces y este es uno de ellos, si Irina no hubiese perdido a ese bebé, yo ahora sería padre y mi vida tan distinta. Pero Bella, mi niña, ya suficiente era tener un novio loco y degenerado, arruinar su vida con un embarazo adolescente estaba totalmente fuera de posibilidad, lo que me mató, fue una chispa de felicidad al pensar en tener una pequeña nena en mis brazos, con sus ojitos café mirándome, perdiéndome en ella.

La obligué a dormirse y fui directo al banquillo de las pesas. Tratando de convencerme de que lo mejor era dejarla, irme de su lado y la idea era tan dolorosa, pero es que… es que yo… yo soy lo peor que pudo pasarle a su vida. No debí permitir que me amara, nunca, debí seguir el plan original y no llegar a este punto en que me siento incapaz de respirar sin ella.

La dejé en su casa y regresé a mi pieza pensando en cómo mierda llevar a cabo mi idea suicida, pero esto estaba siendo demasiado atormentador, necesitaba relajarme, ver otra gente, salir, James.

Me preparé antes de llamarlo y es que no estaba seguro del todo, o sea, no es que fuese a hacer nada malo, solo un trago y esperar su mensaje para ir a verla y decidir, además, es un lugar al que ella no podría ir, porque es menor de edad, las limitaciones de salir con una niña, olvidarse de mis antiguos lugares de entretención. Pero sonrío, con tal de tenerla conmigo, no me importa.

Suspiro.

No sería capaz de dejarla, ni aunque mi vida dependiese de ello.

El lugar está distinto o es que estoy demasiado sobrio, la última vez que estuve aquí fue… la semana de bienvenida en la Universidad, qué tiempos aquellos y qué manera de no extrañar todo eso. Saludo con la cabeza al guardia que me deja entrar sin preguntas, todo decorado en madera, una pista de baile que antes no estaba, la música es suave y hasta deprimente, sigo hacia la derecha, tras una pared de tabiquería, está nuestro privado habitual, dos sofás, una mesa de centro. No está solo, dos más, evidentemente más jóvenes y hago una mueca, no estoy de ánimo para socializar, pero pienso que solo estaré aquí un corto tiempo, hasta que Bella me llame.

-Edward.

-James – le estrecho la mano a través de la mesa y me siento dejando la chaqueta a mi lado – estos son…

-Seth – digo, lo reconozco del día en que dejamos a Charlie en el aeropuerto, me agrada este chico, su sonrisa es sincera - ¿Y?

-Félix – lo saludo, es un poco intimidante, tan grande como Em, pero no es sólo eso, tiene una forma amenazante en su frente – hemos oído hablar mucho de ti.

-Espero que sólo cosas buenas – me echo hacia atrás en el asiento.

-Depende del punto de vista.

-¿Y Bella? – el tono de James me sorprende, tan ansioso.

-Bien, en casa de su abuela, ¿Has sabido algo de tu mamá, Seth? – parece un perrito, esperando a que jueguen con él.

-Dice que todo es hermoso por allá, está feliz, no la veía sonreír así desde… bueno, de hace mucho.

Ya imagino quién la hace sonreír – ¿Y tú hermana?

-Leah, estudiando más que nada, le dije que viniera, pero no quiso – negué ante la oferta de cigarros de James.

-¿Qué estudian ustedes?

-Medicina, somos de la USC, estamos en primero – bueno lo de Félix es sólo la expresión, quizás me agrade también.

-¡Eeedward! – mierda.

-Hola, Irina – mis ojos se vuelven suplicantes a James, realmente no me interesa su conversación incesante esta noche, pero ella me abraza y se acurruca a mi lado besando mi mejilla – para qué preguntar cómo estás.

-Bien y tú te ves… ñami, con esa camisa – me sonrojo, definitivamente estoy perdiendo el toque.

-Gracias, le diré a Bella, ella la eligió – palpo el celular en el bolsillo, ojalá llame luego.

-Estoy trabajando aquí, mi turno termina en quince minutos, así que pídeme algo, será por la casa.

-¿Ron? – me levanto de hombros, no sé si quiera beber.

-Hecho, por los viejos tiempos – besa mi mejilla nuevamente y desaparece dando saltitos moviendo su pequeño delantal, sobre las calzas y una polera apretada, viste toda de negro, ella realmente tiene un cuerpo divino.

-¿Ella y tú? – al chico le brillan los ojos y miro a James que sonríe como idiota, debe estar muy drogado, porque apenas reacciona.

-Mucho tiempo atrás.

-¡Guau! Es bonita.

-Uh, uh, mala elección – Félix se ríe con fuerza.

-No es mala persona, eso es lo que importa – después de todo fue mi amiga, ella merece un poco de respeto.

-Y la defiendes – James se ríe como hiena, es tan imbécil, en ese momento decido que ya basta, no me interesa su amistad, ya no tiene sentido para mí y una presión se forma en mi pecho… Bella, no demores.

Como si estuviese en trance, comienzo a recordar la tarde pasada, tengo que decirle que la amo, es una urgencia en mi pecho ¿Y si le envío un mensaje? Le escribo todo lo que quiero decirle y así nada se me olvidará, saco el I-Phone y mis manos tiemblan, será mejor en persona ¿Cierto? Esta vez no me voy a acobardar, será perfecto, tomaré sus manos y la miraré a los ojos mientras se lo digo, mi corazón late tan solo de imaginar su expresión, la reacción, su abrazo apretado y besos por toda mi cara, la extraño, apenas unas horas y ya la quiero conmigo, Dios, estoy enfermo de amor. Me río de mi mismo, a la mierda el Edward rudo y frío, ya nunca más de andanzas, ni me interesa venir a un bar, nada, sólo la quiero a ella, para siempre, no sé cómo, pero de alguna manera me las arreglaré.

-¿Edward? – los chicos ya no están y mi nombre salió de los labios de Irina, sin su delantal, me mira alegre – ahí está tu vaso – indica a la mesa y sonrío, ni siquiera me dan ganas de beber – los demás se fueron, James se sentía mal.

-Gracias – indico el brebaje color caramelo.

-Realmente te gusta ¿Eh? – me sorprende su pregunta, ella no suele "ponerse seria" más bien le encanta hablar sólo sandeces, pero yo la conozco un poco más que eso – Bella es una chica linda.

-Así es, mi novia es hermosa – su expresión se vuelve triste y me siento mal conmigo mismo - ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Creo que la cagué otra vez, con Laurent, soy tan estúpida, con él era distinto, me respetaba, a su modo, claro, pero él creía en mí.

-¿Qué pasó? – tenía una cerveza en la mano y bebió de ella lentamente.

-Le había llegado un pedido de azules y yo como que necesitaba un subidón, él no estaba y saqué unas pocas, estaba tan ida y me echó, dijo que si yo le hubiese pedido, nunca me habría negado.

-¿Dónde estás ahora?

-Félix vive con Charles en un departamento, me prestan el sofá y estoy trabajando aquí, pero nunca es suficiente y cuando me ponga tonta, me despedirán.

-Lo siento, Irina, pero también te lo buscas, quizás sea hora de cambiar – tomo el vaso y bebo un sorbo - ¿Qué ron es? Es diferente

-Uno cubano, lo traen de contrabando, sólo para clientes especiales – se recostó apoyando la cabeza en mi pierna – ráscame – obedecí, pasando el vaso a la otra mano, necesitaba salir de aquí, luego – tu cambiaste.

-Si quieres verlo así – otro sorbo y siento los dos pitidos y el vibrar del mensaje entrante, automáticamente mi corazón se acelera, bebo el vaso de un trago, gruñendo ante la quemazón de la garganta y saco el celular, el mensaje me hace sonreír, aunque solo dice "a dos pasos de mi cama, B" – debo irme.

-Pillín, te llama y corres.

Un momento.

Si yo recibí el mensaje y estaba dispuesto a irme ¿Por qué no recuerdo haber llegado a su casa?

Tenía que tomar un taxi, porque fui sin el auto, abrir la reja, subir el árbol, besarla y decirle que la amo. Pero nada de eso está en mi memoria, repaso todo otra vez, pero sólo logro intensificar el dolor de mi cabeza.

Creo que llegó la hora de moverse.

Abro los ojos y la luz del sol que entra por la ventana hiere mis pupilas y los vuelvo a cerrar. Estoy en mi pieza. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? No recuerdo ocasión en que me haya sentido tan asquerosamente mal. Con gran esfuerzo logro poner mi espalda contra el colchón, jadeo y la respiración se me hace difícil. Mi mano cae lánguida sobre… una pierna desnuda. Tengo miedo, no quiero mirar. Debo hacerlo, sé que no es Bella, no hay manera de que ella amanezca en mi cama y yo no recuerde haberla traído, a no ser que realmente no lo recuerde. Duele volver el cuello hacia la derecha y, olvidando mis limitaciones, trato de apartarme al ver que es Irina la que está ahí, pero el resultado es una fea caída donde golpeo mi cabeza contra el velador.

-Mierda – mi voz está tan ronca y pastosa que no la reconozco, aprieto los dientes y cierro los ojos pensando en la manera de que esto siga siendo una malísima pesadilla, pero el dolor en mi cabeza es demasiado intenso para no serlo.

-¿Edward?

-¿Em? – esto no puede estar pasando, me incorporo hasta lograr sentarme, siquiera tengo los bóxer, quiero llorar.

-Mira, Edward, no sé qué mierda significa esto, pero Bella está tocando el timbre, así que no puedo matarte en este instante y alégrate que Rosie salió temprano con Jaz, ella no tendría la misma paciencia.

-Para, yo tampoco lo sé, ni siquiera recuerdo haber bebido tanto – le estiro una mano y logró ponerme de pie, tiemblo antes de caer sentado en la cama.

-Déjenme dormir - la voz de Irina nos sorprende, tratando de estirar las sábanas para taparse la cara.

-Cállate, mierda y vístete – le lanzo sus ropas que están en el suelo.

-Tan temprano y tan idiota – Emmett vuelve la vista mientras ella se cubre con sus pequeñas prendas.

-Irina, ven a mi pieza, después nos das explicaciones, tú, recibe a Bella – me miró fijamente, no estaba enojado, sólo demasiado triste, decepcionado – te ayudaré sólo hasta que esta situación se aclare.

-Gracias – me vestí con lo primero que encontré y miré a mi alrededor, no había rastro de Irina, no es que quisiera mentirle, pero mientras no tuviera la seguridad de todo lo que había sucedido, no podía hablar con Bella.

Me sentía como en una nube, negra, que me comprimía, no me dejaba caminar, ni pensar, sólo tenía la seguridad de que debía actuar con cautela.

La miré a los ojos y comencé a temblar, tan hermosa, mi niña, no puedo haberle hecho esto, porque nunca haría algo que me hiciera perderla, quería abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo estará bien, que estamos bien, decirle todo lo que decidí anoche, pero desde hace media hora que mi vida se distorsionó, tomó un rumbo que no era capaz de aceptar, ni comprender.

-Bella, pensaba ir más tarde – se sentirá triste si no la beso, pero cómo hacerlo si me siento tan sucio.

-Pero aquí estoy ¿Puedo pasar? – ninguna excusa suficientemente buena se me ocurrió para correrla de ahí y me resigné a verla pasar directo a mi pieza, hasta que recordé que eso debía parecer un hervidero de alcohol y me apresuré todo lo que mis músculos me permitían para ventilar siquiera un poco.

-Me ducho y vemos qué hacer – arruga su delicada nariz… no pude haberle hecho esto, no es posible.

-Te espero.

Busqué ropa y le di una última fugaz mirada, el agua me serviría para aclarar esta mente dopada, realmente no sé qué hacer, necesito hablar con Irina y que me diga qué fue toda esa mierda, cómo es que no recuerdo nada, sólo tomé un vaso de ron, nada más, si estaba dispuesto a irme, es en lo que pensaba, cómo me convencí de quedarme con ella. No tiene sentido, nada lo tiene. ¿Y si le cuento a Bella la verdad? Es un gran riesgo, pero con eso le demostraría que todo es tan confuso, que no puedo sentirme culpable de algo que no está en mi memoria y si aún así no podría perdonarme, siquiera quedar con la consciencia tranquila, hice todo lo posible y ella es la que no creyó en mi ¿Podría ser tan fácil? Porque mentirle es lo más práctico, pero sé que no lo soportaría, ella notaría que hay algo mal en mi, Bella lo sabría, en cuanto me mirara fijamente a los ojos en uno de mis arrebatos de culpa y será peor, mucho peor y me diría que no confié en ella y no me creería, porque me acosté con otra… NO, no lo hice, no puede ser, no siento como que lo haya hecho ¿Sería capaz de saberlo? Me deslicé por la pared hasta quedar sentado abrazando mis piernas, no soy capaz de salir, no quiero verla, si permanezco aquí, ella seguirá siendo mía, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Hasta que golpee la puerta para saber que estoy bien.

Soy tan cobarde, el mierda más gallina de la historia, cometí un error, no debí salir anoche, no cuando me sentía tan vulnerable, quizás el cansancio mental y físico me pasó la cuenta y perdí la noción con tan solo un vaso de ron, eso debe ser, pero no explica… ni siquiera en estado de inconsciencia le habría sido infiel, no, a mi Bella no.

Se valiente, has pasado por las mierdas más espeluznantes, esto es pan comido, sólo debes tomarle las manos, mirarla a los ojos y decirle "anoche salí a un bar, apenas bebí un vaso de ron y lo último que recuerdo es pensar en ir contigo cuando recibí tu mensaje, pero no sé por qué no sucedió de esa manera y…"

Corto el agua y me seco antes de vestirme lentamente, cuento hasta cien mil ochocientos cuarenta y tres antes de darme el valor de abrir la puerta, pero ella no está ahí, la puerta está abierta y… tampoco está en el closet, salgo al pasillo, Em está sentado en el suelo, seguramente vigilando a la loca de Irina, tiene un libro en sus manos, aprovecha de estudiar.

-¿Bella? – me mira sorprendido, como si estuviese muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Eeh… bajó… pensé que había ido a cocinar algo, pero ahora que lo pienso, no la he escuchado.

El corazón se me aceleró, no sé por qué, pero todo mi cuerpo me decía que algo iba mal aquí, comencé a llamarla, recorrí toda la casa y nada, ella no estaba, volví a subir y Em estaba de pie en medio de mi pieza, sus ojos pegados en la pantalla de mi laptop. Me paralicé, tuve que pestañear para convencerme de lo que veían mis ojos, una foto, en el sofá del bar, Irina sentada a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, besándome y yo… yo sólo tenía los ojos cerrados y se lo permitía, yo dejaba que me besara, yo… Lo Hice, aunque no lo recuerde, sé que lo hice, porque soy un maldito mujeriego, que por mucho que quise cambiar por Bella, no dejo de ser el miserable de siempre.

-La voy a matar – no soy capaz de moverme, no puedo dejar de mirar la maldita foto ni cuando siento el golpe del cuerpo de Irina al caer sobre mi cama mientras Em cerraba la puerta tras él – tienes dos segundos para comenzar a hablar.

-Nada, que Eddie se puso cariñoso, como siempre – miraba sus uñas mal cuidadas, estaba mintiendo.

-Y esta foto – Em le indicó la pantalla.

-No lo sé – alzó los hombros y acomodó la almohada en su cuello – realmente quiero dormir.

-Estás mintiendo – Em se sentó en la silla y comenzó a hacer su magia con las teclas – Bella las descargó de su pendrive, por la hora, fue en cuanto llegó, o sea que las traía de su casa – comenzó a pasar las fotos y mi ánimo fue cayendo aún más, pensando en todo lo que ella había tenido que sentir, era una pesadilla, tuve que sentarme, estaba demasiado mareado – di la verdad o te aseguro que algo haré, si hasta estás posando en algunas de ellas –siguió tecleando y yo no dejaba de pensar en que nada tenía sentido, porque ella nunca me iba a creer - ¿Bella ha revisado su correo aquí alguna vez?

-Sí.

-Bien te requiso el equipo, esto está muy raro, pero lo averiguaré, nadie le hace esto a mi hermanita y espero, Edward, que haya una explicación, porque si no es así, no quiero verte la cara en tu puta vida ¿Claro? – comenzó a desenchufar y mi cabeza no sabía ni sumar dos más dos en ese momento, comencé a respirar acelerado y el rostro se me acaloró y sentí las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr desde mis ojos.

-No… Em, no puede ser, yo nunca le haría eso a Bella… yo la amo, sé que soy un imbécil, tarado, degenerado, pero no soy un traidor, tiene que haber una explicación ¿Irina? Por favor, te lo ruego, lo que sea, pero dime la verdad, dímelo, por favor, yo sé que te dejé botada cuando me necesitabas, sé que debí estar contigo en ese momento, pero… por favor, no me hagas esto, por favor.

-Está bien, te diré sólo lo que puedo – se mordió una uña pintada de rojo y suspiró – yo tengo problemas y alguien me ofreció suficiente dinero si te ponía algo en el trago y entregaba pruebas de haberme acostado contigo luego de eso.

-¿Quién sacó las fotos?

-No puedo decírtelo, si te enteras esa persona también y no me dará la paga, no puedo perder eso – estaba segura, sus ojos me miraban fijamente, ella no lo diría – si te deja más tranquilo, lo único que hacías era llamarla y tuve que convencerte de que era ella, la verdad es que se me pasó un poco la mano con las pastillas, porque tuve que traerte a casa y bueno, ya que no quisiste… tampoco es que fueras capaz, me acosté aquí y así te haría creer que sí – se levantó de hombros – creo que si pensabas en ella no cuenta ¿O sí?

-Bien, ahora quiero que te vayas – deseaba matarla, pero aún podía controlarme y, después de todo, tiene problemas – busca ayuda.

-Qué aburrido, bueno, me voy, antes que llegue la bruja de tu novia – dijo apuntando a Em – y me eche a patadas, no es que me caiga muy bien.

-Te vas ahora o te echo yo y no seré suave – los escuchaba hablar mientras revolvía el cajón del velador.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Sé que estaban aquí – levanté la tapa de una caja de madera y saqué mi cajetilla de cigarros.

-Creí que los habías dejado – lo ignoré, saqué uno de ellos notando el temblor de mis manos, lo encendí y en cuanto di mi primera chupada, tuve que correr al baño y creo que vomité hasta el alma, me dolía la garganta, los ojos me ardían por las lágrimas y temblaba como una hoja – debo hablar con Bella.

-No creo sea buena idea, quizás si voy yo y se lo digo, te serviré de testigo.

-No – limpié mi rostro con la toalla que él me extendía – si ella no me perdona yo… no puedo quitarle todo y ustedes, son sus amigos también… no quiero…

-Va a escucharte – me ayudó a ponerme de pie por segunda vez en este maldito día y fui a lavarme los dientes – yo te llevo, debo ir al supermercado.

-¿Parezco tan mal como me siento?

-Peor, te lo aseguro, hay yogurt, deberías comer uno siquiera o no te recuperarás nunca.

Me sentía pequeño, sucio y muerto de frío, dudé al presionar el botón del timbre y esperé, no estaba seguro de qué decir, por dónde empezar, sólo esperaba no desarmarme al verla y que me mirara con indiferencia.

-¿Sí?

-Renee, soy Edward – escuché un suspiro y luego un silencio.

-Bella no quiere verte, no sé qué habrá pasado, pero nunca la había visto tan enojada.

-Dile… tengo algo que contarle – las palabras se me atragantaron en la garganta – estaré en nuestra banca, dile eso, la esperaré… todo lo que quiera.

-Trataré de convencerla, adiós, Edward.

Una hora más tarde, me sentía morir, me sonaban los dientes y por más que trataba de entrar en calor, no era capaz y ella no llegaba. Caminaba de un lado a otro y, demasiado cansado, terminé recostándome en el banco, Renee me llamaría si ella decide no venir ¿Cierto? O no pensará que estaré aquí toda la tarde y si llamo al número de la casa, daba vueltas el aparato en mis manos tratando de decidir, porque si me decía que no vendría, ¿Qué hacer? Levanté la cabeza al sentir las piedrecillas del suelo sonar al caminar sobre ellas.

Ni siquiera ha llorado, su piel, sus ojos están límpidos, lleva menos abrigo que yo, por lo que concluyo que el frio de mis huesos es efecto de lo que sea me haya dado esa estúpida; está triste, pero no tanto, es como si no pudiera aceptarlo.

-Antes de que digas nada – se mantuvo alejada, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, tan poco dispuesta – vine sólo porque Renee insistió en que hasta los criminales tienen derecho a defenderse.

-No es lo que parece…

-Empieza por no tratarme como si fuera estúpida – exclamó con impaciencia.

-En ese caso, todo lo que te diré parecerá excusas – creo que me voy a desmayar – mírame a los ojos, Bella, jamás te haría algo así y si no te quisiera no estaría aquí.

-No dudo de que me quieres, pero no sabes cómo hacerlo… esto es sólo la gota que rebalsó el vaso y era un vaso enorme – bien, eso dolió, como una cuchillada, entonces no era solo esto, ella ya tenía dudas.

-Lo que sea, Bella, seré lo que tú quieras, te daré todo y más, pero escúchame, créeme y… - bien, sí, estoy así de desesperado – no me dejes.

-Me cagaste, Edward y si hubiese sido otra, quizás lo hubiese entendido, pero ella, la loca número uno – tenía tanta rabia, que le salía por los poros, pero no era odio, es como si se hubiese congelado – no puedes tener la cara de pedirme una oportunidad si ni siquiera tienes algo cuerdo que decirme.

-Es que si te lo cuento no me vas a creer, necesito que veas dentro de ti, que me veas a mi…

-No puedo lidiar con esto ahora, simplemente así, y no quiero seguir escuchándote – se volvió sin siquiera mirarme y caminó con rapidez.

-Bella, no, Bella, te amo – no sé si no me escuchó o simplemente no le importó, pero no se detuvo y caí sentado en el banco, mirándola marcharse, dejarme y ahora sí voy a llorar.

Las lágrimas caían y caían y trataba de convencerme que ese no había sido un fin, porque sus palabras de alguna manera me decían que algún día sí podría escucharme, pero cuándo, yo la necesito ahora, porque me estoy muriendo.

-Me estoy muriendo – gemí por el celular cuando Em me llamó.

-No te escuchó.

-No, Em… - fue una punzada en el estómago y tiritaba más que antes, ya no podía sostenerme – creo que me voy a desmayar.

Viví, gracias a que Emmett me llevó al hospital y a dos litros de suero, porque según el médico que me vio estaba intoxicado en drogas y alcohol, lo cual me resultó irónico, en todos los años de abuso, nunca me pasó algo similar, ahora que lo dejé todo, mi cuerpo me pasa la cuenta.

Es viernes, casi una semana después y no he sabido nada de Bella, lo más extraño es que Alice y Rose se han portado de la manera más normal y eso me hace pensar que ella no se los ha dicho y renuevo mis esperanzas.

Le envié un largo correo, explicándole todo, lo que sentí esa tarde, lo que decidí esa noche y lo que me contó Irina y, literalmente, me senté a esperar.

Sonrío con sarcasmo al pensar que de todo lo que la extraño y que anhelo poder verla y sentirla, lo que más me duele, es que si ella no regresa conmigo, yo no seré el primero en su vida, de alguna manera estaba tan seguro de que lo sería que pienso en cualquier otro tocándola y es como cien patadas en las bolas.

Apago el cuarto cigarro que fumo en la última media hora, pisoteo las pequeñas brazas de color anaranjado y apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento que tantas veces compartí con ella, aquí, en el jardín de Rose. No hay nadie en casa, todos están ocupados en estudiar para los exámenes de la próxima semana, menos yo, porque como he sido un estudiante ejemplar este semestre, me eximí de todo y sé que debo estar preparando los bolsos para irme a casa de Cayo, pero me resisto a creer que ella no vendrá, porque me marcho mañana y si nada cambia, no regresaré.

…

Bien… ¿Algo más tranquilas? ¿Lo perdonan o no?

Mujeres de poca fe.

Nos vemos pronto y gracias, muchas gracias por todo.


	30. 30 Descubrimiento

Bien, chicas, aquí está la entrega número treinta, es poquito porque en el futuro Bella no tiene tanto que decir, prácticamente serán solo Epov…

Alguien dijo que Edward parecía menos loco, bueno, creo que el hombre merece sanación ¿o no? y Bella le ha dado eso, suavemente, así que no les extrañe que de ahora en adelante sea un poco más coherente. Por ahora. Jejeje.

Incluyo la traducción del tema "Proud of You" de Robert Ramirez. Que me lo robé de Los Hombres de Paco, mi serie favorita… adoro al rudo de Lucas. Pero ese es otro tema jejeje.

Obviamente, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por todas las chicas nuevas que entran a leer.

…

(Bella Point of View)

Caminé lo más rápido que pude, por si pretendía seguirme, pero poco después me di cuenta que no era así e inevitablemente me sentí decepcionada.

Quería llorar, deshacerme en lágrimas, pero no podía, debía mantenerme firme, porque si llegaba a sucumbir a todo este dolor, sabía que no podría volver a ponerme de pie. Por Renee, por mis hermanos, porque aunque fuese el ser más despreciable, ellos lo querían. Y yo sabía que la partida de Charlie no les había afectado tanto, por el apoyo que Edward les había dado. Y para soportar todo esto, tenía que dejar de sentir.

Jamás pensé que mí soporte lo encontraría en James. Desde esa famosa fiesta de Halloween, nos habíamos vuelto algo así como amigos, siempre me llamaba, pero nunca le di mayor importancia, en realidad, sólo hablábamos temas sin sentido y me parecía algo divertido, pero nada más que eso. Hoy, no sé cómo lo habría hecho sin él.

No sabía si podía confiar, porque era amigo de Edward y podría usar toda esta información para ayudarlo, pero cuando terminé de contarle toda, toda la mierda que daba vueltas en mi cabeza. No opinó, sólo me abrazó y me repetía que yo era una niña tan linda que no tenía por qué estar pasando por todo esto, pero que, evidentemente, era más madura de lo que parecía y yo sabría decidir con sensatez. Y, de alguna manera, eso me dio la fuerza para enfrentarlo, para pararme delante de Edward y decirle lo que le dije, porque en ese momento, lo único que pensaba era en correr a abrazarlo, se veía tan mal, verdaderamente enfermo y tuve que cruzarme de brazos, para recordar que él siempre lograba embaucarme nuevamente, de alguna manera, como en un hechizo y ahora, ya no sabía qué, de todo lo que él me había dicho, era cierto. Se había convertido en un extraño, manipulador, traidor y que no sé qué gusto encontraba en hacerme todo este daño, un sádico.

Cuando Emmett me llamó para, sutilmente, pedirme que fuese a verlo, contándome que estaba en el hospital por una intoxicación, después de los dos primeros segundos en que mi corazón se encogió, erguí mi cabeza y mi respuesta fue concreta, se lo tiene bien merecido. La verdad es que no se lo creí, ya no le creía nada.

El correo llegó el día miércoles, miraba la pantalla de mi laptop y sentía que no podía respirar. Me repetía que nada de lo que me dijera podría afectarme, pero estaba segura de que no sería así y lo ignoré. El viernes por la mañana, desperté sintiéndome angustiada, el mismo sueño otra vez, por el que me castigaba con feas palabras internas, pero es que el dolor era tan tangible, instintivamente lo buscaba en mi cama y él no estaba y yo lo quería conmigo, sintiéndome tan débil, tan indiferente a lo que me hizo ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo era capaz de olvidar? Sólo por un sueño en que gritaba, llamándome, antes de hacerse daño, mucho daño. No podía evitar preocuparme, si algo le sucedía, si él de alguna manera se castigaba por esto, yo nunca me lo perdonaría y nuevamente mi cabeza daba vueltas, tratando de no pensar en Edward como mí Edward, pero es que ni siquiera las palabras de aliento de James eran suficientes para mantenerme digna, yo sólo quería verlo una vez y confirmarle a mi corazón que él no es lo que creemos. Ni el rememorar las horribles fotos era suficiente.

Tragué aire y mis pulmones dolieron, me senté en la cama, la angustia no desaparecía, ni siquiera había sonado la alarma, tenía la certeza de que había algo pendiente y aunque sabía muy bien qué era, no deseaba aceptarlo, pero mi cuerpo, esta vez, le obedecía a mi corazón irracional y no a mi mente. Quité la colcha y fui hasta el escritorio, encendiendo el equipo y activando rápidamente mi correo, ya no deseaba negarme. Lloré durante toda la lectura, porque él escribía tan bonito y por más que trataba de convencerme de que era una invención, la forma de expresarse parecía tan… él.

Sus palabras me persiguieron toda la mañana, con mi cabeza en ellas y no en la última clase del semestre. Mis compañeras de curso hicieron una pequeña celebración y compartimos regalos de la amiga secreta, mientras comíamos algo y Alice saltaba a mi lado, abrazándome, porque aunque nos veríamos en el examen de matemáticas, era como si fuese la última vez hasta el regreso de Navidad.

Jasper nos esperaba a la salida, como cada día y nos invitó a la cafetería, donde nos encontramos con Rose y Emmett. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al verlos, excepto por Em, que me miró con tristeza, era evidente que no les había dicho nada y si yo tampoco lo había hecho, era como si en realidad no estuviese sucediendo.

¿Y si no estaba sucediendo? ¿Y si lo llamaba o iba a verlo y todo era igual que siempre? ¿Y si al mirarlo a los ojos yo me daba cuenta que todo cuanto él me había escrito era cierto?

_"Pensar que lo que yo sentí al ver esas fotos es la cuarta parte de lo que tu sentiste, amor mío, me parte el corazón y quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y haberte dicho que te amaba la primera vez que lo comprendí, hace ya tanto, pero estaba tan asustado, Bella, de que no sintieses lo mismo. Déjame abrazarte y decírtelo una sola vez siquiera o mil veces, todas las que necesites para que estés segura de que es cierto."_

Suspiro y me derrumbo en la mesa, los miro a todos, cómo sus vidas continúan. Alice le dice a Jasper algo al oído y él la mira, con ese modo tan tierno que tiene, para besarla suavemente y luego darle una cucharada de la crema que adorna su cappuccino. Rose revuelve su café helado, probando de vez en cuando, pero sé que es porque está pensando en los regalos de Navidad que debe comprar y Em, juega con su celular, sonriendo de vez en cuando, parece que está enviando mensajes o algo así.

Me sentía horrible, demasiado, tenía muchos deseos de llorar, pero ellos no podían verme, no soportaría sus preguntas y sus gestos de compasión, yo sólo quería olvidar.

De un salto me levanté de la silla y salí del lugar para contestar la llamada que recibía.

-Estoy con tu hermana, después te llamo – el suspiro de James me molestó, a veces era tan comprensivo y otras me sacaba de quicio.

-Sólo no digas que soy yo, además es ridículo, ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?

-Tú sabes cómo es Alice, bueno, sólo dime – me apoyé en la baranda que daba al segundo piso del Centro Comercial.

-He estado toda la mañana preparando un trabajo, salí a despejarme un poco.

-Si hubieses estudiado más no tendrías que esforzarte tanto ahora – no quería escucharlo, podía ser tan aburrido a veces, tan… rezongón.

-¿Tienes algún examen?

-Sólo matemática.

-Pff, ni para eso fue bueno, podría haberte enseñado – no lo pude evitar, sonreí ante el recuerdo y hasta logré sentir un calorcito en mis entrañas – mañana se va…

-¿Acaso gozas nombrándomelo? – alcé mi voz, estaba harta del tema, si él se creía que yo era tan estúpida para no darme cuenta de sus intenciones, es que no me conoce.

-No, pero debes saberlo, se eximió y simplemente armó sus bolsos y mañana se va a casa, no le importas, ni para quedarse a esperar alguna reacción tuya – suspiró y suavizó su voz – lo que me molesta es que tú sigues sufriendo en silencio, en vez de aceptarlo.

-Y seguirá siendo así, sólo creerán que vuelve en enero.

-¿Qué pasará entonces?

-Falta para eso – estaba comenzando a impacientarme – mira, James, si quieres ser mi amigo, debes aprender a conocerme, yo no soy así como tú crees.

-Bella, sólo me preocupo.

-Pues no te lo he pedido, regresaré con mis amigos, adiós – guardé el celular en mi bolsillo y regresé a la mesa con una determinación, tomé mi bolso y noté la sorpresa general.

-Te llama y sales corriendo – el tono burlón de Alice me hizo enojar, ella no sabía nada - ¿Cuánto que no lo ves? ¿Una semana?

-No hables de lo que no entiendes.

-¿Irás mañana? – la miré con duda – la fiesta en casa de Lauren – resoplé y negué con la cabeza – ¿O es que Edward no te da permiso?

-Eres muy cómica – noté la extrañeza en el rostro de los demás, pero al escuchar mi risa se relajaron – cualquier cosa, me cubres hasta las nueve, te llamo.

-Y después afirmas que sigues siendo virgen.

-Lo que sea que yo haga seguramente es más de lo que tú tendrás en mucho tiempo.

-¿Bella? – Emmett se puso de pie, parecía preocupado - ¿Dónde vas?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, hermanito, lo que hago o no es sólo mi problema – salí dando grandes zancadas, tratando de no ser alcanzada por los pasos a mi espalda.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, Bella, por favor, ten un poco de compasión con él – traté de traspasar sus ojos y comprender su razonamiento, él creía que yo vería a alguien más, realmente me creía capaz de hacerle eso a Edward.

-Y lo que sea que tú estés pensando, quizás es demasiado tarde – continué sin mirar atrás, no podía darle esperanzas o que lo pusiera sobre aviso, porque ni yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sólo que necesitaba un autobús.

_No tengo ninguna razón para estar orgulloso de ti_

_Me vendiste un cofre con un pecado_

_No tengo ninguna razón para estar aquí_

_… otra vez…un año atrás_

_Un año atrás me dejaste tirado en el suelo_

_Un año atrás que te fuiste,_

_esta noche (sálvame) esta noche (sálvame)_

_Si necesito respirar, dame otra razón_

_Para estar aquí esta noche_

_¿Será igual?_

_Dame una razón para creer, para resistir esta noche_

_Esta noche,_

_No tengo ninguna razón para estar orgulloso de ti_

_¿Cuántas caras tienes?_

_No tengo permiso para destruir mi vida_

_… otra vez…_

_Un año atrás, aposté por ti y perdí_

_Un año atrás, alguien pensó:_

_esta noche (tócame) esta noche (tócame)_

_Si necesito respirar dame otra razón_

_Para estar aquí, esta noche_

_¿Será igual?_

_Dame una razón para creer, para resistir_

_esta noche, esta noche..._

Me quito los audífonos al notar que mis labios estaban siguiendo el tema, enojada, es que no puedo tomar decisiones por mí misma y permito que hasta una canción me afecte. Entonces noto que estoy llegando a mi destino y me bajo en la parada. Quisiera correr, pero prefiero mantener la calma, debo estar serena.

Traté de tener mi mente en blanco, mientras esperaba a que contestara al sonido del timbre, cerré mis párpados, intentando no pensar, no recordar y los abrí cuando sentí el quejido de la cerradura.

Lo miré a los ojos, sin decir una palabra, olvidando a todos los demás, las opiniones y recomendaciones, ignorando la forma en que su expresión cambiaba a medida que trataba de liberar la voz de su garganta.

Lo amo, suspiro, y de pronto entiendo que no me importa si es cierto lo que sucedió, ni lo que me escribió, sea lo que sea y como sea, necesito estar con él, cada segundo de mi vida, necesito que me abrace y permito que la sonrisa cubra mi rostro.

…

Dicen que lo bueno viene en envase pequeño, jeje, así que no se quejen por lo corto.

¿Contentas? Luego se viene el Epov… y algunas sorpresas.

No dejen de opinar, mientras más comentarios, más feliz me hacen sentir… jajaja.


	31. 31 Reconciliación

Una vez más les entrego un capítulo de esta historia que aún tiene mucho que decir. Algunas dudas se aclararán, otras aparecerán.

Un pajarito me dijo que esta era una novela muy larga, Lo Es! No tengan dudas jajaja.

Se vienen buenos tiempos, así que aprovéchenlos, antes de que las haga llorar de nuevo.

Ah! No me olvido de agradecerles todos sus comentarios, ya saben que ellos me hacen taaan feliz!

…

(Edward Point of View)

-Este sí será el último – digo en voz alta, mientras arrugo la cajetilla y la lanzo al cubo de la basura, pero cae afuera, bufo, ni siquiera para eso tengo un poco de suerte.

-Dejaste de fumar porque tú lo querías – en realidad eso no es cierto, fue porque cuando ella me vio haciéndolo, su nariz se arrugó y tuve miedo de decepcionarla.

-Ella te tiene en sus manos – sus manos, sus brazos, su cuerpo.

-Ve a buscarla, oblígala a escucharte – no quiero saber cuánto me odia, no quiero estar de pie frente a ella, entregándole mi vida y que me mire otra vez con indiferencia.

-Eres un cobarde, no puedes luchar ni por lo que realmente quieres – lo soy, he tratado de mentirme, pero lo soy.

-Casi veinte años viviendo a merced de Cayo – no, no lo nombres a él, no hoy, no ahora, no me hagas sentir que él está ganando otra vez.

-¿Ganando? Pff, recuerda que son tus pecados los que él se está cobrando – por favor, hoy no.

Los trocitos del tubito de nicotina caen, deshechos, al suelo, los miro, pero no siento nada.

-Ve, compra más, o, mejor, algo más fuerte, algo que te mantenga adormecido – tengo miedo a dormir, el arsenal de Valium que me dio Carlisle, ya no existe y quedan ocho horas para la media noche, no lo lograré.

-No me hagas reír, hace mucho que no lo logras – sólo con ella.

-Entonces, ve y búscala ¿Qué esperas? - tengo miedo.

-¿A qué? – no sé si a que me rechace otra vez o a que si no voy, esta noche…

-Lo has intentado otras veces, ¿Tienes miedo a que esta noche no te acobardarás? – a lograrlo, sí, tengo miedo a desaparecer y que nadie me extrañe.

-Sabes que nadie lo hará – nadie me llorará.

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

¡Basta! Nada de esto pasará, porque ella me ama y en algún momento su corazón le dirá que yo la amo también, que esto sólo ha sido un maldito error y aunque tenga que arrancar de casa de Cayo, volveré cuando esté dispuesta a escucharme.

-Pero… - ¡NO! tú te callas.

Me puse de pie con energía, dispuesto a caminar hasta mi pieza y terminar de guardar mi ropa, pero el pitido de un mensaje me detuvo, mis manos temblaban mientras sacaba el I-Phone, "Tienes un mensaje de Emmett". Pff.

"Estamos con ella, los cinco, sólo faltas tú"

"Pon tu celular en una silla, así me incluyes" – la sola idea de ser invitado hacía latir mi corazón.

"¿Quieres verla?" – dudé, claro que quería, pero ¿Cuánto dolería al dejarla ir?

"Sí"

Mi hermosa niña, toqué la pequeña pantalla, parecía perdida y triste, muy triste, miraba a Alice y Jasper, besándose, pero no era envidia, era como si de pronto no encajara y entonces, miró fijamente a la cámara y quise tanto que me estuviese viendo a mí, que la presión en el pecho dolió y lo corté, antes de que me diera un ataque.

"Se fue, está tan extraña, no sé qué pensar"

"Les dijo"

"Nadie lo sabe"

"¿Por qué? Em, porque no solo lo hace real"

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú? ¿Sigues yéndote mañana? Espéranos a nosotros, no tienes para qué estar solo allá"

"¿Has averiguado algo?"

"En un rato tendré un nombre, me estoy movilizando con unos favores, pero ¿Te sirve de algo? Si crees que Cayo está detrás de esto, no ganarás nada con odiarlo más de lo que ya lo haces"

"Si es él, Bella no estará a salvo a menos que me aleje de ella, esa es la diferencia"

"¿Y qué harás si lo es?"

"No lo sé, no puedo pensar con claridad en este momento, Em, necesito que se decida"

"Déjame hablar con ella, explicarle, permítemelo y te aseguro que la tendrás de regreso mucho antes de lo que esperas"

"No, ya te lo dije, Bella te quiere y si te pones de mi lado, ella se alejará y ustedes son lo único que nos une, sólo así sabré que está bien"

"Ok, haz lo que quieras, aquí estaré"

Tengo que comprar cigarros, pero la tentación es mayor y, no puedo dejar de mirar el video una y otra vez, tantas veces, que cuando escuché el timbre y caminé lentamente hasta el vestíbulo, al abrir la puerta, era como si lo siguiese viendo, casi atragantándome con su nombre, es que no sabía qué decir, mi Bella estaba ahí, frente a mí y no quería asustarla, más bien, deseaba congelar el momento, hasta que sonrió y supe que todo estaba bien.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus piernas mi cintura, sólo pude atinar a apoyarme en la pared, respondiendo a sus besos, tan desesperados, eufóricos, llenos de ausencia y necesidad, presioné su espalda y su nuca, tratando de fundirla en mí, la extrañaba, la necesitaba, la amaba tanto y quería decírselo, pero es que besarla llenaba cada uno de mis sentidos y una presión comenzó a formarse en mi pecho, esto no estaba del todo bien, no, debíamos hablar, de toda esta mierda que nos había pasado, dejar todo claro, porque yo no quería ver una sola duda en su mirada y traté de apartarme, pero su lengua se hundió más en mi boca y era tan deliciosa, sus caricias tan placenteras y cerré los ojos cuando comenzó a descender por mi mandíbula y a comerse mi cuello, literalmente, esto es un sueño, no puede ser cierto, Dios, es que ya me volví completamente loco, pero el jadeo que salió por mi garganta era absolutamente real, junto con la sensación de su sexo presionando la innegable erección que cubrían mis pantalones.

-Bella, no, ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pretendes? No, no soy un maldito… mierda… Bella, mi amor, que sé que te hice sufrir, pero no quiero que te desquites conmigo así – y entonces se apartó, con sus cejas fruncidas, interrogantes y bajó sus piernas hasta el suelo.

-No te vayas – sus manos recorrían mi rostro, como reconociéndome y se pegaba a mi pecho, dejándome sentirla.

-¿Ah? – gemí.

-Sé que te irás, por las vacaciones y yo no quiero, porque siento que si te vas, ya nunca volverás y… y… nunca sabré si puedo perdonarte – cerré los ojos, ¿Podía ser más confusa?

-No tengo razón para quedarme – mierda, voy a llorar, ella no viene a arreglar todo.

-Ni aunque yo te lo pida – me abrazó por la cintura, con su cara en mi pecho y me sentía tan asquerosamente confundido, ¿Qué pretende? – no se lo he podido decir a nadie, ni siquiera he llorado y si te vas es como que realmente hemos terminado.

-¿Me crees? – aventuré con voz temblorosa.

-Sea o no sea cierto, quiero estar contigo.

-Es verdad, fantástico, pero verdad – mojé mis labios tan secos repentinamente – yo nunca podría haberte engañado, porque yo… - sonreí para mí mismo, ya no había malestar, dolor, ni atragantamiento, estaba preparado para decirlo, pero ¿Ella estaba preparada para escucharlo? – no juegues conmigo, Bella, estos días han sido horribles, no he podido dormir, pensando en el modo de que regresaras a mí, pero ya me estaba dando por vencido, por eso decidí viajar, lo que sucedió… ni siquiera yo me lo perdonaría, pero de veras que no pasó, necesito que me creas.

-No te vayas, no me dejes, no quiero perderte.

-A mil kilómetros seguiría siendo sólo tuyo – tomé su rostro y busqué sus ojos tan humedecidos como los míos - ¿Estás segura? No quiero que te arrepientas de estar conmigo.

-Nunca me arrepentiría de estar con el hombre que amo.

-Yo también te amo, Bella, demasiado, siempre – sollocé, acariciando su pelo, la frente, la nariz – eres tan hermosa, amor mío – mi voz temblaba al igual que mi mentón – te amo tanto que duele, cada segundo sin ti, duele, Bella.

-Bésame – ordenó y comencé a acercarme, pero recordé que no era tan sencillo, cómo es que embolina mi mente sólo con su aroma.

-Dime que me crees.

-Te creo, te amo, ahora bésame – sonrió y confirmé que esa es la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida.

La tomé en mis brazos y subí con ella hasta mi cama, recostándome a su lado y, sin dejar de besarla, bajé lentamente el cierre de su chaqueta azul de colegio, luego puse mi mano en su cuello, notando los acelerados latidos con mi pulgar, suavemente me deslicé por su costado hasta llegar a su rodilla y alcé su pierna por encima de mi cadera. Luché con toda la ropa hasta llegar a la camiseta, adoraba la sensación de mis dedos sobre su piel, la forma de sus costillas, la hendidura en medio de su espalda y la forma de cada vértebra; me fascinaban sus labios, suaves y carnosos, tan calientes, besarlos lentamente, recorrer cada milímetro de ellos, presionarlos con mis propios labios, la calidez de su boca, su pequeña lengua enredándose en la mía, el sabor, a caramelo y un leve toque de café con leche, me quejé cuando salí de ahí, pero es que necesitaba seguir reconociendo, mordí la punta de su mentón, recorrí con mi lengua toda la forma de la mandíbula y solté una bocanada de aire en su oído.

-Quiero seguir – gruñí – quiero que seas mía, por completo, mi Isabella – siseamos al unísono cuando pegó sus caderas a mi entrepierna y tomé eso como un sí, aunque en mi mente trataban de colarse señales de advertencia, diciéndome que no bastaba, que aún debíamos hablar, estaba cansado de escuchar mis estúpidos pensamientos, ellos no me habían llevado a nada bueno y necesitaba volver realidad ese deseo que me rondaba desde que tuve ese sueño, ya hace tanto tiempo, la blusa azul aún ocupa mis fantasías, sobre todo lo que había bajo ellas y siento una urgencia casi animal por mirarla.

-Ay, Edward, cuando me tocas así, no puedo pensar.

-No pienses entonces.

La ayudé a sentarse y le quité la chaqueta, el sweater, la polera piqué con la insignia del colegio, acercándome a besarla suavemente, metí mis manos bajo la camiseta blanca que marcaba la forma de sus pechos, acaricié la suave piel, era tan delgada que podía abarcar todo su frente, al llegar al broche del sostén, mis hábiles dedos lo soltaron y continué subiendo, arrastrando todo conmigo, ella temblaba, expectante, excitada, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos hecho hasta ahora, siempre todo era tan nuevo para ella, así que cuando busqué sus ojos, no me pareció raro encontrar duda en ellos y me sentía tan emocionado, porque era la única parte de su anatomía que no conocía y ansiaba tanto ver.

-No – jadeó cerrando sus ojos, no le hice caso, bajé la mirada para tener la primicia de lo que probablemente sería mi vista preferida desde ahora, pero, rápidamente, quitó mis manos y la camiseta volvió a caer – lo siento, pero…

-E-está bien – tragué saliva, no, no estaba bien, porque yo realmente quiero y ella siempre es la que insiste y antes nunca me habría detenido, traté de no parecer tan triste, pero el suspiro salió solo por mi boca.

-No es que no quiera.

Oh, sí, claro, me tendí de espalda en la cama y tapé mis ojos con un brazo, tratando de calmarme, tantas sensaciones ¿Así se sentía ella cuando la rechazaba? Tan mierda, asqueroso ¿Nunca será lo mismo? ¿Ya no me desea como antes? ¿Ya no le parezco "hermoso"?

-Estás tan delgado - ¡¿Qué?! – es que si yo no te doy de comer, tú no te alimentas.

-No he sentido apetito – más bien he estado ocupado en mil maneras de hacer que vuelvas y una de ellas era una huelga de hambre.

-¿Me vas a escuchar? – se acomodó en mi costado y con su mano acarició mi rostro, apartando mi brazo, delineando cada parte, hasta que mi cuerpo se relajó – no es que no quiera, es que en tu correo dices que te gustaría fuese especial y esto, es como más de lo mismo, yo quiero el especial.

-¿Segura? – acaricié su nariz, aún tenía un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, pero se veía bien.

-Sí – bien, eso está mucho mejor.

-Necesito un cigarro – la frase salió sin pensarla y ella me observó sorprendida – vamos, necesitamos salir de aquí.

-Me gusta estar aquí – aguanté la respiración al sentirla recostarse sobre mí, abrazándola instintivamente.

-Sí, a mi también, pero hace mucho calor – se apartó riendo y comenzó a vestirse, mientras yo buscaba una chaqueta, elegí la azul, de lana gruesa, esa con los botones y una mochila del mismo color.

-No sé si es más caluroso con o sin esa chaqueta - subió el cierre hasta el cuello, tratando de ocultar su mirada llena de picardía.

Me tomó de la mano al salir, pero yo la rodeé por la cintura, debía sentirla cerca, caminamos en silencio, había un supermercado a pocas cuadras y necesitábamos el aire fresco

-Todavía no me convenzo de que estés aquí – presioné su cintura con más fuerza, besando su pelo.

-No creas que es tan fácil, aún debemos hablar – sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

-Dime lo que quieras.

-No quiero que volvamos a mencionar a Irina ni nada de lo que tenga que ver con eso, sólo hagamos como que nunca sucedió.

-Pero… - ¿Realmente podría?

-Es una exigencia – me apuntó con su dedo, tratando de ser amenazante.

-Bien ¿Qué más? – apoyé su rostro en mi pecho, dejando que toda mi mano cubriera su mejilla.

-No quiero que nadie sepa que estuvimos mal, yo no se lo conté a nadie, bueno, Emmett lo sabía, pero sólo él.

-¿Cómo sabes que Em lo sabía?

-Por cómo me miraba, además, lo supuse, era el único que estaba en la casa ese día – bien, no es que él no me haya hecho caso.

-¿Algo más?

-Nunca saldrás de noche sin avisarme.

-Eso no podrá ser – apreté mis labios con los dientes al ver su ceño fruncido – ey, es que no quiero salir si no es contigo.

-Mejor aún – me rodeó con sus brazos y apretó, fuerte – te amo, esa es mi otra condición, que todos los días nos lo digamos, para nunca olvidarlo.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

-Te amo – me detuve, riendo y me agaché a besarla, absorbiendo sus labios, su lengua – te adoro, también y te extrañé demasiado y no quiero volver a separarme de ti, nunca.

-Yo también, yo también – me miró a los ojos, esta vez con seriedad – nada más de secretos, me lo dirás todo, no te guardarás nada, si quieres que yo confíe en ti, entonces tú debes darme lo mismo.

-Dentro de lo que sea posible – acaricié su pelo suavemente, esperando una protesta, pero sólo siguió caminando.

-Puedo vivir con eso, ya se me ocurrirán otras condiciones en el camino.

-¿Es posible que yo ponga una condición? – aventuré.

-Tendrá que pasar por un proceso de aprobación - exclamó riendo.

-Que confíes en mí, que creas en que lo que yo siento por ti, es absolutamente real, Bella, mi vida no ha sido digna de ejemplo, pero decidí ser alguien mejor para ti y no quiero que vuelvas a olvidarlo.

-Hecho – seguimos un rato más en silencio - ¿Qué tan especial será?

-Aún no lo decido, debo hablar con Emmett, todo depende de un favor que necesito de él.

-Bien, aquí hay otra condición – se sonrojó levemente y evitó mirarme – no quiero que sepan que lo hicimos.

-Aunque no lo diga, lo sabrán – su expresión de sorpresa era digna de una foto – la sonrisa que tendrás iluminará la casa entera.

-Fanfarrón – detuve su puño antes de que me golpeara el pecho, ella es tan sexy enojada.

-No me provoques, que puedo tratar de buscar un callejón y demostrarte lo mal que eso está – murmuré con voz ronca por la idea que pasaba por mi cabeza, soy enfermo.

-¿Para qué? – susurró cuando su sorpresa la dejó hablar, las mejillas teñidas de rojo y la respiración agitada.

-¿Por qué cada vez que te amenazo no te asustas?

-Será que cuando me amenazas con ese tono de voz, logras despertar mi curiosidad.

-¿Qué tono de voz? – oh, sí, yo sabía muy bien qué tono, pero no sabía que a ella la provocaba así.

-Ese bajito y mandón, cuando hablas así, me das escalofríos, no importa lo que digas, pero si viene con una amenaza implícita, es… realmente excitante, quizás yo debiese castigarte por ser tan provocador.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Estás loca, eres peligrosa.

-No más que tú y tus intimidaciones que nunca cumples – mi boca se abrió, sorprendido ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – la observé de soslayo, buscando una burla en su mirada, pero no era así – Bella, Bella.

-Lo de las amarras – dijo tratando de no darle importancia, lo que ninguno esperaba era el escalofrío que remeció nuestros cuerpos - ¿Lo habías hecho antes? - ¡Gulp!

-Sí – no iba a sacar más información que esa – hemos llegado.

-Tú compra tus cigarros, mientras veo algo para cocinar ¿Alguna petición? – alzó las cejas de forma sugestiva y sentí que se me aguó la boca.

-Sorpréndeme – besé sus labios y la presioné contra mi cuerpo antes de dejarla ir.

Entre pedir y pagar, apenas habían pasado cinco minutos y ya la extrañaba, pensé en llamarla a su celular, pero no quería parecer demasiado ansioso y sólo comencé a dar vueltas por los pasillos, debí suponer que la encontraría en el sector de los vegetales, mi sonrisa se formó y desapareció así de pronto, estaba con James, parecía molesta, él tenía una resma de hojas entre los brazos y la miraba fijamente, pero Bella se veía muy concentrada en el tomate que sujetaba con sus manos, la conocía demasiado bien como para darme cuenta que trataba de evitarlo.

Un calor se formó en mi pecho y mis puños se volvieron rocas, de tan sólo ver que tomaba uno de sus hermosos rizos con esos asquerosos dedos y lo ponía tras su oreja, ¿Por qué él podía darse esa libertad? Quería matarlo a golpes, sentí la respiración pesada saliendo de mi nariz y un último dejo de sensatez me hizo no caminar tan rápido, pero el monstruo en mi se sintió realmente decepcionado cuando lo vi levantar la mirada hacia mí, besarla en el rostro y huir.

-¿Qué – hace – él – aquí? – el gruñido salió desde el fondo de mi pecho, en algún lugar de mi mente sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero no era capaz de pensar.

-Comprando, como todo el mundo – retuve su mano cuando comenzó a caminar.

-¿Desde cuándo hablas con él? – sus ojos se hicieron pequeños, escudriñando los míos, que apenas veían de tanta rabia, sólo podía pensar en que habían sido seis días en la nebulosa, tiempo en el que no éramos nada, con mil oportunidades de vengarse.

-Eres muy descarado – soltó mi mano y se alejó, dejándome con el alma en un hilo, pero poco más allá se volvió a mirarme, sin expresión.

-¿Esto es parte de tus condiciones? – exclamé y sentí que su desprecio se clavaba en el fondo de mi pecho, era mi compañera, mi amor, todo lo que rechacé tener antes de conocerla y esta forma de comportarse era desconcertante.

-¿Vienes o no? – y me sonrió con ternura – y más que condiciones, son promesas – corrigió, riendo, cuando la estreché entre mis brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, avergonzado de lo expuesto que me sentía a cualquier rechazo, porque si volvía a perderla, yo no podría resistirlo – si alguna vez me vuelves a engañar, solo tendrás que tomar la decisión de dejarme, porque yo no te lo perdonaría.

-Yo no te engañé, quedamos en que me creías y no puedo ser responsable de algo que no recuerdo.

-Bueno, pero dijimos que no íbamos a hablar de esto – me miró a los ojos con picardía – anunciarás en facebook que soy tu novia.

-¿No lo he hecho ya? – tomé el canasto que llevaba con las cosas elegidas y fuimos a pagar, guardaba las bolsas en la mochila cuando nuestros celulares pitearon al unísono, provocando risas también – es un correo de Charlie – la observé revisar el suyo y asintió, leímos en silencio y nos quedamos mirando, estupefactos - ¿Habla en serio?

-No bromearía con algo así – su sonrisa era inmensa, mientras seguíamos caminando - ¿Y? ¿Qué le responderás?

-Es demasiado tentador como para negarse, pero, no sé… es extraño – la idea me emocionaba, pasar la Navidad con ella y su familia en el Lago Tahoe – es como dejar al gato cuidando la carnicería.

-¿Nos dejarás sin vacaciones de invierno? – hizo un puchero con esa expresión juguetona en la mirada – lo dice claro, si tu no vas, nadie va.

-¿Cómo es la cabaña?

-Grande, bonita, tendrás tu pieza solo – mordí mis labios, era mejor a metros de distancia, que a kilómetros y, además, ver el rostro de Cayo o Carlisle, no estaba en mis prioridades.

-Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos – su ceño se frunció, parecía confundida – son más de dos semanas.

-Es que… - mordió su labio regordete y un quejido se estancó en mi garganta – no puedo fallarles en algo así - ¿Ahora se me va a volver puritana?

-Yo creo que ya les fallaste – susurré en su oído mordisqueando su oreja – recuerdo muy bien, hace una semana atrás, haberte sentido gozar conmigo entre tus piernas – ronqué en su cuello, apartándome para acariciar sus mejillas enrojecidas – me encanta cuando te ruborizas.

-Es que si lo dices así, parece tan… obsceno.

-Tengo una larga lista de obscenidades.

-Ey… - me puso un dedo en los labios, sonriendo – me estás cambiando el tema ¿Vas con nosotros al Lago?

-Sin duda – sonreí.

-Y… ¿Estás dispuesto a cumplir con todas las promesas?

-Creo que después de haberte confesado que te amo, lo que me pides no tiene nada del otro mundo, pero no te deja libre a ti de hacer lo que quieras y si no me dices qué hablabas con James, comenzaré a hervir de celos – me detuve y fruncí el ceño, tratando de parecer serio, pero ella se largó a reír y todo mi gesto amenazante desapareció.

-Me gustas un poco celoso – mordió su labio otra vez y me tomó la mano haciéndome caminar.

-Ahora tú no me cambies el tema – me detuve, reteniéndola con suavidad.

-Él estaba cerca, haciendo un trabajo y fue a comprar hojas para imprimir, me estaba invitando a ir con él.

-¿Sólo eso? – mis ojos se volvieron dos líneas impenetrables.

-Hemos hablado por teléfono – casi bajó la mirada, pero luego de un corto silencio, alzó su elegante barbilla y me desafió con los ojos – él me ayudó a mantenerme en pie esta semana.

-¿Te besó? – era lo menos doloroso que se me ocurría imaginar en ese momento, pero aún así demasiado perturbador.

-¡No! – exclamó furiosa – sólo hablamos.

-¿Por qué se fue sin saludarme? Es mi amigo ¿O no? – ahora yo alcé mi mentón.

-Le dije que tu y yo estamos bien y se molestó, dijo que me estabas mintiendo, que Irina y tu tienen una larga historia – llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de continuar – me dijo que de todos modos estaría ahí para mí cuando tu volvieras a engañarme… sólo es un amigo.

-No seas ingenua, la amistad entre hombre y mujer no existe, siempre hay un interés de por medio.

-Estaba tan enojado porque volvimos que no creo vuelva a llamarme, además, teniéndote a ti, nada más me importa – bien, podía vivir con eso, pasé mi brazo por su cintura y continuamos.

-Escuché a Alice que mañana tienen una fiesta – indagué después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Ah, sí, en casa de Lauren, Alice y Rose me eligieron un vestido que te mueres - una chispita de curiosidad necesitaba saciarse de información – no me daba mucha gracia ir, pero si estás conmigo, es diferente.

-¿Por qué un vestido provocador si no sabías si irías conmigo? – susurré con el ceño fruncido, mi mano presionó su cintura con fuerza.

-Alguien apreciaría mi belleza – estaba noventa por ciento seguro de que era uno de sus juegos, pero era inevitable no caer en él, especialmente cuando mi respuesta la trastornaría tanto como a mi sus intentos de hacerme sentir celoso, aunque lo estaba, eso no lo niego.

-¿Cómo yo la apreciaría? – con mis dos manos la tomé por la cintura dejando que mi cuerpo la presionara contra un poste, la calle estaba solitaria y oscura, bendito invierno.

-Oh, no, con otro no sentiría lo mismo – escuché su risita en mi cuello.

-¿Qué es lo mismo? – absorbía el aroma de su cuello con mi nariz, podía oler su expectación y el que ella lo deseara tanto como yo, ya no me asustaba como antes.

-Cosquillas, cuando me besas – sus labios contra mi piel lanzaron un escalofrío por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

-¿Dónde se sienten? – no la dejé contestar, sólo la besé, fuerte, rudo, mientras mi mano derecha bajaba por sus caderas y buscaba la cara interna de sus muslos, que ella apretó por instinto, impidiéndome continuar hacia arriba, cómo quisiera que llevara una faldita en este momento – ¿Por aquí se sienten las cosquillas?

-Ya, déjame, que alguien nos puede ver – se removió, intentando liberarse, pero no se lo permití.

-Nadie te hará sentir como yo – mi voz salió más grave de lo planeado, sintiendo una sacudida cuando mi aliento chocó contra su oído.

-¿Te he dicho… - sonriendo, triunfante, dejé que me apartara – que eres un egocéntrico?

-Sólo que soy fanfarrón – reí cuando no me dejó acercarla, sólo me tomó la mano, caminando nuevamente.

-De lejos, que te vuelves muy sinvergüenza – la sonrisa me llega hasta los ojos, me siento tan feliz en este momento, es como si, a pesar de todo, nuestra relación haya madurado y el poder decirle lo que siento me haya liberado.

-¿Cuándo tienes tu examen de matemáticas? – me miró sonriente y supe que todo estaba bien para ella también.

-El lunes a primera hora, no tendré que ir el resto de la semana, los resultados me los darán de inmediato, pero, por una ridícula idea de la Madre Superiora, tendremos que ir a clases los últimos tres días antes de las vacaciones, para realizar obras de caridad.

-¿Podrías conseguir permiso para irte de viaje conmigo, la próxima semana?

-¿Tú crees que me dejarían?

-No, pero las chicas pueden ayudarte, no lo sé… miente – me miró ceñuda y yo alcé mis cejas dos veces, sólo bastaba que comprendiera lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Haré todo lo posible – abrazó mi cintura y sonrió – eso quiere decir que no habrá modo de ocultarlo.

-Ninguno.

-¿Me dirás tus planes? – batió sus pestañas provocando una carcajada en mi - ¿Eso es un no?

-No habrá modo de ocultártelo cuando vayamos en camino – besé su frente, mientras veía las luces de la casa, habían vuelto.

-Debo saber qué empacar – la música de Pink Floyd se escuchaba hasta la calle, seguramente Rosalie ya no podía manejar el stress del fin de semestre.

-Subamos, no querremos encontrarnos con la furia de Rosalie en este momento.

-No, prefiero no correr el riesgo de estar tan a solas contigo – la miré con la boca abierta y sólo asentí – además debo cocinar algo, no quiero que te desmayes por inanición.

-Bien, bien, tu ganas – saqué las cosas de la mochila mientras ella quitaba su chaqueta y se lavaba las manos, en este momento todo en ella me parecía tan jodidamente sexy, que preferí sentarme en el banco más alejado, donde podría observarla a mi antojo, sin perder el dominio de mis manos.

-Supe que te eximiste de todo – sus ojos brillaron con orgullo, eso valía todos mis esfuerzos.

-Así es.

-¿Cómo les fue a los chicos? ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé lo que estudian – con su cabeza indicó hacía arriba, mientras sus manos tomaban un puñado de hierbas con tanta gracia y comenzaba a picar, era una maestra en la cocina.

-Em, Informática y Rosalie, Medicina.

-¿Es difícil? – puso todo en una olla para pelar los tomates y picarlos también.

-Al parecer – le llegó el turno a los cebollines.

-Y no sé qué estudiaré, no siento mayor inclinación.

-En lo que elijas serás buena, sólo necesitas ser responsable y organizada – ambos nos volvimos a ver a Emmett que acababa de entrar.

-¿Ustedes? – exclamó con media sonrisa en su rostro, indicándonos alternadamente.

-¡Volvimos! – exclamó Bella y se acercó a besar mis labios, la amé un poco más en ese segundo.

-Bien me parece, entonces ¿No te vas? – negué con la cabeza, esperando que no hiciera más preguntas, tendría que ocultarme, Cayo se pondrá furioso – ¿Podemos hablar, Ed? – abrió mucho sus ojos y comprendí a lo que se refería, lo seguí hasta la sala – no ha sido fácil – hablaba apenas en susurros, tanto que tuve que esforzarme para comprenderle - tuve que seguir el correo de Bella, la IP del PC que lo envió era de la universidad y luego de unos favores que tuve que hacerle al administrador de sala que estaba encargado a esa hora, ya tengo un nombre.

-Sin anestesia, sólo dilo.

-James, él mandó el correo – por alguna razón no me sentí tan atónito, ya sabía que no seguíamos siendo amigos, pero ¿Tanto deseaba vernos separados? ¿Tanto le atraía mi Bella? ¿No pensó en todo lo que ella sufriría? Y si ella dice que sólo se portó como un amigo ¿Por qué no aprovechó su oportunidad?

-Algo no encaja – me senté en el sofá y él me imitó – James estaba muy drogado ese día, se fue antes de que yo bebiera ese maldito vaso.

-Quizás era una táctica para que no sospecharas de él.

-Irina dice que le ofrecieron dinero, ella no se vendería por tan poco, tengo una idea de cuáles son sus problemas y James… él no cuenta con esas cantidades, no hay modo de que…

-Cayo, tendría que ser él ¿Cierto? Entonces tenías razón.

-Es una locura, Em, ¿Qué relación pueden tener ellos dos? – suspiré – no quiero que él esté relacionado, no podría permitir que algo le suceda a Bella.

-Nada le va a pasar, entre todos la protegeremos, ella no merece esto, ni tú, Edward.

-No tengo la fuerza en este momento para nada más que disfrutar todo el tiempo que pueda tener con Bella – sentía una presión en el medio de mi pecho – si… si algún día… si yo tuviese que irme… ¿La cuidarías? Ella debe ser feliz.

-Mierda, Edward, no quiero tener que prometer algo así, no quiero pensar que podría llegar a suceder algo – golpeó mi espalda con fuerza – ahora, debes animarte, no dejes que sospeche.

-Tienes razón, sólo son conjeturas, no debo dejarlo ganar antes de luchar, no esta vez – sonreí, guardando todos esos temores en el cajón con la llave más grande de mi mente – necesito un favor.

-Mientras esté en mis manos.

-Una reserva en el Volterra de San Francisco, partiremos el martes por la mañana, regresaremos el viernes, pero…

-Ya lo imagino, que no figures, ni ella.

-Eso mismo, no quiero correr el riesgo de que Cayo se entere – mordí mi boca con fuerza - ¿Sabes que estar con Bella es un delito? ¿Que pueden encarcelarme por eso?

-Súper consciente, pero no le harás daño – apretó mi torso con uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso y reía, feliz – no sabes lo contento que estoy de que hayan arreglado todo, por un momento esta tarde pensé… tuve la idea de que ella iría a ver a alguien más, pero veo que me equivoqué, tú eras su objetivo.

-Ella es demasiado inteligente para todos nosotros – me burlé y asentí con los ojos antes de regresar a su lado, podía admirar su espalda, su redondo trasero y el modo en que se paró en las puntas de sus pies para poder mirar dentro de la olla en que revolvía los espaguetis, cuando se dio la vuelta y me sorprendió extasiado, sonrió y corrió hasta mi, a besarme y cubrí su rostro con mis manos, reconociéndola, grabándome sus formas, aunque no sé si sería necesario, porque nunca podría olvidarla, ni aunque pasaran cien años, ella seguiría estando en primer plano en cuanto cerrara los ojos – te amo, Bella Swan, por el resto de mi vida.

…

Bien, bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo estuvo Ed y sus delirios? ¿Cómo estuvo la reconciliación? ¿Demasiado fácil?

Ah! Y al final no se va a Seattle, para las ansiosas que querían saber qué pasa con Cayo, todavía van a tener que esperar.

El próximo será un Epov con el viaje a San Francisco, ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo será? Jejeje Ya ven que dijo que ni las manos las podía tener quietas jajaja.


	32. 32 San Francisco

Espero que los comentarios de este capítulo sean enormes y sencillamente magníficos.

Gracias por toooodos sus comentarios, de veras, muchas gracias.

Alguien preguntaba por cuán larga es la historia, pues tiene 62 capítulos más 2 epílogos.

También me preguntaba que si puedo subir más temprano. Les cuento, chicas, que soy madre de 3 diablos pequeños, además, trabajo todo el día. Mi tiempo es limitado, así que subo cuando me es posible, pero nunca les fallo! Más vale tarde que nunca jeje.

Hoy subo más temprano porque estoy un poco enferma y llegué derecho a meterme a la cama.

Muchos cariños y espero les guste!

…

(Edward Point of View)

Conté hasta cinco, respiré profundo y abrí la puerta del auto, me acomodé antes de mirarla, tan hermosa, irradiaba felicidad, cómo es que estaba tan tranquila, mis manos temblaban tanto que tuve que sacudirlas un par de veces antes de darle la vuelta a la llave. Volví a mirarla y me volvió a sonreír. Más que hermosa, llevaba el pelo atado en la parte superior de la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban, igual que los labios, con algún tipo de labial de un color rosa muy pálido y transparente, se cubría con un chaleco de lana fina, en azul, porque según ella sentía mucho frío, abajo una blusa celeste demasiado escotada para mi nulo autocontrol y jeans apretadísimos, formaban su delicioso trasero, en los pies se había puesto unos de esos zapatos bajos, redondos en las puntas que le daban comodidad y la hacían ver como niña… oh, Dios, ¡Es una niña! Y vuelven todas las antiguas dudas, esas que en estos días logré mantener a raya, pero desde anoche no he podido evitar, porque por mucho que ella quiera dárselas de grande y la esté llevando a este viaje de "Quitémosle la virginidad a Bella" cosa de la que ella está más que ansiosa. Tengo miedo, sí, de tantas cosas, de hacerle daño, de perder el control y comportarme como un bruto, porque nunca le he hecho el amor a nadie y que luego ya no me mire de la misma manera, de que pierda esa manera tan deliciosa de sonrojarse. Aterrorizado, esa es una manera más gráfica de describir lo que siento en este momento.

-Bella – susurro, pero más parece un sollozo.

-No lo eches a perder, no arruines mi felicidad o de veras me enojaré contigo – me mira fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, ese que me asusta, porque si ella me deja otra vez… no, no vayas por ahí.

-Sólo quería dejar claro – sus ojos se achicaron, pero debo decirlo – este viaje a San Francisco es importante en otros sentidos también, nos hará bien pasar tiempo a solas, estar relajados, el que pase o no lo que tú quieres que suceda…

-Eh, lo que LOS DOS queremos que suceda.

-Está bien, lo que los dos queremos que suceda… pero sin presiones, puede ser hoy, mañana o cuando estemos de regreso, cuando pase, va a ser perfecto, quiero que sea perfecto.

-Lo sé, esto ya lo hablamos – acercó las manos y me tomó el rostro suavemente, cierro los ojos, no podemos perderla otra vez – te amo – sentí su aliento en mi nariz y me rendí a su beso, después de todos estos meses sigue provocándome la misma electricidad, un simple beso y ella me tiene desarmado a sus pies.

-También te amo – abro los ojos y la veo sonreír, ya no me da miedo decirlo, amar es algo bueno, el dolor de perderla fue tan atroz que si debo decirle que la amo mil veces al día para compensar, lo haré, todo lo haré, pero que ella esté conmigo.

-Estaba pensando que debiésemos comprar algo para beber en el camino, el aire acondicionado da sed – había vuelto a su lugar y se amarraba el cinturón de seguridad, la imité y tomé el camino.

-Mientras dormías esta mañana, yo salí a correr y al regreso compré todo lo que puedas necesitar en estas dos horas de viaje.

-¿A qué hora te levantaste?

-Siete – busqué su mano mientras le sonreía, será menos largo el viaje con algún tipo de contacto.

-No quites la vista del camino – refunfuñó.

-No me digas cómo manejar – me río sin obedecerle.

-¿Cómo puedes estar sólo con polerón? Está tan helado – rodé los ojos.

-El clima de Sacramento es delicioso, cuando conozcas Seattle sabrás lo que es el frío y donde vamos, es mucho peor que aquí, la humedad del mar y la bahía no te abandona jamás.

-Edward – su voz es tímida y sé que vendrá una de esas preguntas que me incomodan.

-Bella – remedo.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?

-Ya hemos hablado de eso.

-Me dijiste que casi tenías catorce, pero no mucho más, eso no es "hablar del tema".

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo – sonríe satisfecha, aunque ni siquiera sabe lo que le diré, me conoce tan bien que ya está segura de que ganó.

-Ella se llama Tanya.

-Qué nombre más extraño ¿Cómo era? No hables de presente que me pones nerviosa, has como que ya no existe o algo así.

-Alta, casi tanto como Rose, con un color extraño en su pelo, rubia, pero como rosa a la vez – evalúo su mirada, no quiero decir algo que la haga sentir insegura – era mi terapeuta.

-¿Era? – mira por la ventana y me empiezo a poner nervioso.

-Lo sigue siendo – me quedo en silencio, esperando que asimile, que grite o cualquier reacción, pero sólo me sonríe y veo esa tristeza en sus ojos, pero no es por sí misma, es como cuando no puede evitar sentir lástima por mi – no me mires así.

-Continúa.

-Es mejor si me preguntas – curvé para tomar la I-80 hacia San Francisco, desde aquí el manejar era más bien monótono.

-Si era tu terapeuta es que era mayor.

-Tenía 23.

-La diferencia que hay entre nosotros – frunce el ceño – te llenas la boca diciendo que soy una niña y tú lo eras mucho más.

-Pero yo te amo – eso lo abarca todo para mí.

-Entonces no la amabas.

-No, sólo la encontraba atractiva y un día me dije por qué no y la besé.

-¿Y lo hicieron?

-Después de un mes, ella no quería verme, pero, por si no te has dado cuenta, soy un poco testarudo.

-No más que yo – ladeé la cabeza cuando acercó su mano para acariciarme el pelo – ¿Dónde fue?

-Ella me atendía en su casa, en realidad yo he sido su único paciente, se dedica a la consultoría de empresas.

-Nada que ver ¿Estabas nervioso?

-No tanto como creía, ella me guió.

-¿Te dolió?

-A los hombres no les duele ¿Quién te dijo eso? – se levantó de hombros, sé que eso es cuando me está ocultando algo – dímelo.

-Internet, unos foros, pero no son de mucha ayuda, creo, unos dicen una cosa otros otra y no se sabe qué es verdad y qué mentira.

-Internet está sobrevalorado, debiste preguntarme a mí.

-El más dispuesto al tema – bufó y volvió a mirar la ventana.

-Siempre puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Has estado con una virgen? – me taladró con sus ojos cafés y me ruboricé, odio que logre esas reacciones en mi.

-No.

-Entonces no sabes sobre el tema – cruzó los brazos y dedicó los próximos quince minutos a mirar el paisaje, si hubiese podido, me detenía en ese momento, no soporto que esté molesta conmigo, aceleré, fuerte – si quieres llamar mi atención, tengo nombre, no tienes para qué poner en peligro nuestras vidas – volví a la velocidad habitual – tengo sed.

-Detrás de tu asiento – soltó el cinturón y se agachó haciendo que su trasero quedara a centímetros de mi brazo, acomodé la camisa para tapar lo que se hacía evidente bajo el jeans y suspiré antes de alzar la mano y darle una nalgada.

-¡Oye! – regresó con una botella de agua, dos vasos y un paquete de Chips Ahoy! de chocolate, sus preferidas – deja eso para el hotel – no pudo evitar ruborizarse, volvió a sujetar el cinturón y de su bolso sacó un marcador azul, comenzó a escribir en uno de los vasos ocultándolo con una mano para que yo no lo viera, sirvió agua y me lo estiró.

-Infantil – negué con la cabeza "Edward mi novio mojigato", la bebí toda, de pronto tenía la boca muy seca - ¿Qué hicieron ayer con las chicas?

-Justo eso, cosas de chicas, nunca debí contarles.

-Era el único modo de que Renee te diera permiso.

-Lo malo es que ella imagina que nos fuimos de viaje las tres ¿Y si se encuentra con una de ellas? Nunca me pareció un buen plan.

-Todo irá bien, Bella – besé sus nudillos, notando cómo el paisaje iba cambiando a medida que nos alejábamos - ¿Me darás una pista de lo que hicieron?

-Creo que lo típico – trató de ocultar una risa – manicure, pedicura, me recorté un poco las puntas del pelo.

-Lo noté, no me hubiese gustado que te lo cortes, me encanta tu pelo – tomé un pequeño mechón y lo acomodé tras su oreja – ¿De qué color?

-¿Qué? – parecía sorprendida.

-Las uñas de tus pies – di que son rojas, por favor, di que son rojas.

-Rojas – mordió sus labios ruborizándose – yo las quería más claras, pero Rose no me dejó opción.

-Parece que voy a tener que recompensarla – su rostro se puso ahora del mismo color de las uñas.

-También hubo depilación con cera ¡Y eso dolió mucho! – bajé un poco más la velocidad antes de mirarla fijamente – ella quería que me depilara TODA, pero ahí sí que no cedí.

-Me alegro, esa será mi labor – sentí que aguantó la respiración – no hiperventiles, Bella.

-Pero… es… que… tú… - comenzó a negar con la cabeza – no creo sea buena idea, además, no sé, no me gusta la idea, Edward, por favor.

-Otro día discutiremos eso – volví a besar su mano, tranquilizándola.

-Esta Tanya – indagó con voz neutral – parece que no era muy profesional.

-Para que veas lo irresistible que soy – lamenté decirlo en cuanto sentí el fuego de su mirada – ella es algo así como mi mejor amiga.

-Entonces a ella fuiste a ver ese día en que querías verte más serio.

-Sí, Bella, la veo periódicamente y en ese momento necesitaba que alguien me escuchara, una opinión más objetiva.

-Pff, pff, pff – esto merece un cambio de tema.

-¿Compraron algo ayer?

-Algo – se acomodó contra la ventana – nunca había venido a San Francisco.

-Yo, sí, un par de veces, a una fiesta y a un seminario, esta ciudad es muy bonita a pesar de la neblina.

-¿Dónde está el hotel?

-Frente a la bahía, tiene una vista preciosa, hay bonitos lugares donde salir de paseo.

-El Golden Gate.

-Podríamos ir, será un bonito paseo ¿Trajiste la cámara? – si es que lográbamos salir del dormitorio, una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer, bueno, ya no estaba tan nervioso, en realidad, me moría por ver sus uñas pintadas.

-Obvio.

-Tendremos tiempo para todo.

Había sido un fin de semana diferente, además de estudiar y, esta vez, comprobar que Bella hubiese aprendido todo el temario del examen, el sábado por la noche fuimos a la fiesta en casa de su archi enemiga, en realidad no entendía porque le molestaba tanto, pero tampoco es que fuese muy agradable, tenía un modo de hablar que daban deseos de callarla de inmediato. Bailamos y nos besamos por horas, fue tan agradable dejar claro que era mía ante todos los demás. El domingo, tarde de juegos, con mis niños preferidos, Jane se colgaba de mi cuello y Alec de mi pierna mientras simulábamos una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en la que obviamente perdí, los adoro, a los dos, porque me recuerdan tanto cómo éramos Chelsea y yo cuando pequeños.

Y ayer, estuve toda la mañana extrañándola y cuando a la hora de almuerzo me llamó para decirme que fue secuestrada por Rosalie y Alice, me volví loco, pensando mil y una maneras de que ella desapareciera de la faz de la tierra sin yo saberlo. Cuando la vi, por fin, ya eran las siete de la tarde y tenía los músculos de mi cuerpo adoloridos de tanto abusar de cada una de las máquinas del gimnasio, pero no me importó, apenas simulé felicitarla por el aprobado del examen y la llevé hasta la pieza para besarla y tocarla, hasta gemir al unísono y comprobar que seguía siendo mía, sólo mía.

Era de esperar que luego de eso, apenas pudiese dormir, arrepentido y entonces volvieron todos los temores y no sé qué mierda pensar, porque debo estar loco o enfermo, pero no entiendo por qué tengo tanto miedo. Si la amo y ella me ama y ambos queremos ¿Por qué me siento tan… nauseabundo? Porque no me la merezco, porque es una niña, porque he estado con tantas mujeres y pienso y pienso, pero no logro entender qué me pasa… sonrío, quizás es porque también es mi primera vez haciendo el amor.

-Bella – susurro, ha estado dormida por casi la última hora, la veo moverse, pero vuelve a acomodarse – no te hagas la dormida, después querrás haber visto esto.

-Sácale una foto – refunfuña.

-Dormiste doce horas anoche, no puedes estar cansada – hace un buen rato que había aparecido el letrero "Bienvenido a Vallejo", sonreí al ver la indicación de un Starbucks – pararemos un poco, necesito comer algo y un café – "Lincoln Road" y a la izquierda por el acceso, me detengo en la puerta del establecimiento – ¿Me acompañas? ¿Quieres algo?

-Un cappuccino, un muffin de chocolate con nueces, una dona glaseada y… un beso – sonríe y obedezco a lo último, sabe a chocolate.

Pedí todo para llevar y seguí mi camino hasta la Academia Naval, buscando un lugar que tuviese vista de la Bahía San Pablo y nos sentamos en el capó del Volvo.

-Esto es hermoso – su cola de caballo se batía con el viento y sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el frío, pero sonreía relajada mientras bebía del café y comía con tanta desenvoltura, en mi vida había visto una chica que comiera tanto sin engordar ni un gramo – gracias por despertarme.

-No quiero que te pierdas nada – puse la cajita con los pasteles en mis piernas y apoyé el rostro en su hombro, arrugando el vasito de papel del expreso – no deseo que por mí, tengas menos experiencias en tú vida, quiero que seas… plena.

-Me das más de lo que necesito – sonrió tocando la punta de mi nariz con su dedo.

Una hora después, estacionaba frente al majestuoso hotel Volterra, hubiese preferido un Esmeralda, que son más modernos y frescos, pero no hay en San Francisco.

-Este fue el primer hotel que inauguró Carlisle – le entregué las llaves al valet parking mientras comprobaba que el botones bajase todos los bolsos – es como su bebé, su orgullo.

-Pero parece antiguo – me tomó la mano, mientras observaba las columnas recubiertas de bronce, la entrada de piedra y los portales de vidrio con marcos dorados.

-Fue hace veinte años, creo que el anterior se quemó y lo restauraron.

-Eras un bebé – mordió su labio, y sus ojos me miraron, como tratando de imaginarme.

-Después de los tres ya no eres un bebé – la dirigí a la recepción rodeando su cintura, no quería una escena como la vez anterior que nos encontramos en esta situación – buenos días.

-Bienvenido a Volterra, es un placer servirlo, ¿Tiene una reservación? – la chica me observó como si me conociera, pero no dijo nada.

-Tengo una reserva a nombre de Emmett McCarty y Rosalie Hale – estrechó su mirada y sentí un temor en la boca del estómago.

-Pero… - ladeó su rostro y luego observó a Bella - ¿señor Cullen? – mierda.

-Como sea – gruñí, recibiendo las tarjetas, una para mí y otra para Bella, aunque dudo llegue a necesitarla, no la dejaré sola ni para ir al baño – gracias.

Seguimos al botones hasta el ascensor, presionando el cuerpo de Bella contra el mío, nada podía sucederle, no a mi niña, besé su pelo y solo entonces me encontré con sus ojos, preocupados, soy un imbécil egoísta.

-Hablamos después.

-Bueno – suspiró - ¿A qué piso vamos?

-55 – la sentí temblar levemente – es un lugar seguro, amor.

-Si muero, quiero hacerlo contigo – rió nerviosa y yo negué con la cabeza.

Era muy espacioso, con una sala amplia, sofá, comedor y baño de visitas, el dormitorio tenía una cama inmensa con colchas en color negro y dorado, demasiado tentadoras y un gran baño con tina de hidromasaje en la que cabrían cuatro personas perfectamente, relamí mis labios. Luego de comprobar los bolsos nuevamente y dudar en darle propina al hombre que no dejaba de ver a mi niña, cerré la puerta para ir en su busca. Me detuve en la puerta, sentada en medio de la cama, descalza, miraba todo a su alrededor.

-¿Te gustó? Rosalie la eligió.

-Otro motivo para recompensarla, entonces – tan plácidamente feliz, había soltado su pelo que caía como cascadas por su espalda, excepto un mechón que le rosaba la mejilla y mordió su labio suavemente, en un incómodo silencio, con sus ojos fijos en mi.

No lo pensé dos veces, me quité el polerón y los zapatos mientras caminaba, gateando hasta ella, con mis mejores movimientos de puma mirando a su presa, la vi contener la respiración y soltar lentamente el labio de entre sus dientes, empujé su pecho con mi cabeza instándola a echarse para atrás, hasta llegar a las almohadas, dejando su espalda apoyada en ellas, con una mirada de advertencia para que no se moviera, el rojo de sus uñas se traslucía por sobre las medias, mordí sus tobillos, ambos y subí, con mi nariz enterrada entre sus piernas, hasta llegar a la unión de sus muslos, aspiré fuerte ahí y mordí su Monte de Venus levemente, notando la repentina rigidez de su cuerpo. Pero yo quería otra cosa en ese momento, tetas, no… senos, no… qué va, no puedo cambiar hasta mi manera de pensar… tetas, lindas, blandas y de solo imaginármelas los botones del jeans luchan por abrirse… mordisqueo la solapa del chaleco y tironeo un poco, gruñendo, ella entiende y se lo quita, tiene las mejillas coloradas y parece divertida, también algo asustada, pero ambos sabemos que no lo está, al menos no tanto como para detenerme. Entre dientes y mi experta lengua, suelto el primer botón de la blusa, el segundo y comienza a aparecer la redondez de esa piel blanca, mi distraída mente felina, me obliga a hundir la nariz en el medio, deleitándome con la suavidad, su aroma a fresas y limón, suspiro antes de bajar para continuar con el tercer botón, pero un molesto ruido interrumpe mi camino.

Nada mejor que una llamada de tu hermano para cortar toda la inspiración, lo sé, porque Megadeth sólo lo identifica a él.

-¿Qué quieres? – mi voz sale más ronca de lo esperado.

-Uy, no pensé que tan pronto estaría interrumpiendo – odio que sea tan ligero, odio su modo de encontrar todo tan normal y odio que me haya llamado en este momento.

-Lo haces – miro a Bella que vuelve a juntar cada botón con su ojal, sus manos tiemblan, siquiera no parece molesta - ¿Qué quieres? – Bella me besa en los labios y se dirige a la sala, regresando con uno de sus bolsos.

-Si querías una reserva para pasar unos días con una chica, pudiste pedírmelo a mí, nunca te lo negaría, pero usar el nombre de Emmett, tú sabes cómo es su padre con él.

-Exactamente porque no quería que lo supieras es que se lo pedí a él – la vi entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta, con un atado de ropa en sus manos.

-¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa? – oh, no, ahí viene el sermón de "hermano eres a quien más quiero" y toda su mierda protectora.

-Porque siempre haces un escándalo de todo y, principalmente, porque si Cayo se entera, no te hablo otra vez en tu puta vida.

-¿Realmente es tu novia? Es bonita, nunca pensé que llegaría el día de verte…

-¿Qué dijiste? – presionar el puente de mi nariz no era suficiente para lograr calmarme.

-Que si es…

-No, cómo mierda sabes que es bonita, cómo la conoces, Carlisle, no quiero que te involucres en esto, ninguno de ustedes, déjenme vivir mi vida por una puta vez – tragué aire, que me pareció demasiado caliente – la recepcionista, maldita mujer, voy a…

-Cálmate, ¿Quieres? Siempre tan explosivo, Edward, es que no aprendes nunca, bueno, pero no fue la recepcionista, fue el botones y vi la filmación del ascensor, recuerda que tenemos un sistema central de seguridad, escúchame, no le diré nada a Cayo, en realidad no puedo creer que no confíes en mí, pero bueno, no me importa, me interesa que estés bien y te llamaba para decirte que estén tranquilos, que los gastos corren por mi cuenta y lo que necesites, sólo me llamas.

-Gracias.

-Una sola cosa, ¿No crees que es muy niña para ti?

-No me vengas con la mierda de la edad, Carlisle, primera vez que me atrevo a tener una novia ¿Vas a poner objeciones?

-Claro que no – suspiró – me alegra mucho que te des cuenta que puedes amar, que no perdiste esa capacidad después de lo de Chelsea y Elisabeth, yo sé que has sufrido demasiado, que si bien yo perdí a mi madre, lo tuyo es mucho más doloroso, con Esme siempre oramos mucho por ti, porque encuentres la manera de que él no siga manipulándote y quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo, Edward.

-Déjalo – y mi voz sonó tan quebrada, que sólo entonces noté las lágrimas en mi rostro – no hay nada que puedas hacer, Carlisle, todo su odio, yo lo merezco, todas las mierdas que he tenido que soportar, yo solo necesito que Bella esté al margen, porque si a ella le sucede algo, no podría soportarlo.

-Realmente no creo que llegue tan lejos, o sea, suele limitarse a ti, pero puedo protegerla, si lo consideras necesario – llené mis pulmones de aire, pensando, era una oferta tentadora.

-No lo sé, no lo creo, espero que no.

-Bien, entonces, te dejo continuar en lo que estabas.

-Seguramente que eso haré, adiós y espero no hablemos en un buen tiempo, me colmas.

-Yo también te quiero – dijo con burla y cortó.

Fui en busca del resto de nuestras cosas y elegí ropa, también necesitaba una ducha y un paseo, no había modo de poder permanecer entre cuatro paredes después de esto.

Bella se veía hermosa, con botines café claro, un pantalón de cotelé verde oscuro y un abrigo de un verde más claro que le daba un aspecto inocente, pero más serio.

-Hermosa – besé su sonrojo y fui en busca de mi propia chaqueta, luego de una larga ducha, estaba listo para salir.

-Nunca te había visto eso, es… no sé describirlo, te ves… elegante.

-Se llama Montgomery, lo usan mucho en Inglaterra, los estudiantes, me gusta el azul.

-Como en todo – me ayudó a enlazar los largos botones de madera en los ojales de cuero sonriendo - ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Carlisle – eso lo abarcaba todo.

-Quedaste un poco alterado, pero el agua te hizo bien – abrazó mi cintura fuertemente – ¿Vamos a almorzar?

-Vamos al Parque Golden Gate, es bonito y podremos pasar el día ahí, dejé encargada una cena para la noche, aquí, para estar a solas.

-Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-Apagaremos nuestros celulares – reí besándola lentamente – hoy apenas te he dicho un par de veces que te amo.

-Creo que… cuatro veces, bueno, te amo.

El valet parking nos esperaba con las llaves del Volvo en la mano y pronto nos dirigíamos al norte de la ciudad, Bella tenía su cámara en las manos y miraba todo sorprendida, lamenté que el día estuviese nublado, porque la vista de la bahía no era tan magistral, pero al final no me importó, ella estaba definitivamente feliz. Decidí ir primero al famoso puente Golden Gate, ya que su vista no sería tan nítida más tarde, en pocos minutos lo estábamos cruzando, debo aceptar que es una sensación impresionante, toda esa estructura de fierro gigantesca, tan perfecta y hermosa. Nos detuvimos al otro lado y la dejé tomar todas las fotos que le parecieron interesantes.

-Hay demasiado para ver – exclamó abrazándome, su rostro colorado y tiritaba de frío – pero creo que si no me sacas de aquí voy a congelarme.

-Regresemos, vamos al parque, si te gustó esto, allá te desmayas de la emoción – besé sus mejillas de regreso al calor del auto – no creo alcancemos a ver todo, así que elige, Jardín Botánico o Japonés.

-Obviamente el japonés, después llévame a comer.

Ya hasta ese momento era mi día preferido por el solo hecho de verla tan feliz. Sus ojos brillaban admirando los jardines, las construcciones y disfrutando del pacífico silencio que nos daba la naturaleza. Apuntaba los peces del estanque y me miraba sólo para comprobar que yo me deleitaba tanto como ella. Y como el lugar lo cerraban temprano, después dimos otro memorable paseo por el Jardín Botánico, con sus miles de distintas especies, que no alcanzamos a recorrer, porque era hora de cerrar.

Cuando regresamos al hotel estábamos completamente rendidos, nos recostamos sobre la cama, abrazados y caímos en una deliciosa siesta, de la que desperté con baba en la comisura y el hambre de un león.

-Bella – canté en su cuello, levantándome, antes de tentarme con su aroma – son las nueve, deberían traer la cena en una hora más.

-¿Y? – ese es exactamente el entusiasmo que esperaba.

-Que hay que ducharse para ponerse lindos – saqué la camisa blanca y los pantalones de tela negros que había empacado para esta ocasión - ¿Siempre has sido tan buena para dormir?

-Siempre – estiró sus brazos melodramáticamente y rugió antes de sentarse en la cama y sonreírme – Renee tenía que vestirme dormida para ir a clases.

-Ook, espero no llegar a ese punto.

-Te cedo el turno y luego de que te vistas, me dejas esta pieza, avísame cuando llegue la cena.

-¿Por qué? – escenas de Bella con corsé y portaligas aparecieron en mi mente, tuve que sacudir la cabeza para volver a concentrarme en su respuesta.

-Bah, una mujer debe tener sus momentos de intimidad ¿No crees? – alcancé a divisar una chispa maligna antes de esconder el rostro en la almohada nuevamente, esta mujer me vuelve loco.

Miraba mis pies desnudos mientras esperaba en el sofá, la suave música llenaba mis sentidos, tratando de encontrar algo de calma. "Esta es LA noche" me decía a mí mismo, tratando de convencerme de que así sería, había apagado mi celular, los condones en el bolsillo y mis manos no dejaban de temblar. Ni el día de mi primera vez había estado tan ansioso. Pero yo la amo y eso me da la suficiente confianza.

Tardé dos segundos en comprender que la puerta que golpeaban era esta y que debía abrir. Un camarero entró con un carrito lleno de bandejas que ubicó sobre la mesa dándome todas las instrucciones de cuál iría primero, pero yo no lo escuchaba, estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

-¿Se siente bien, señor Cullen? – asentí esbozando una sonrisa y esperé a que se marchara para sacudir mis manos repentinamente adormecidas.

-Todo va a estar bien – murmuré antes de golpear tres veces en la puerta del dormitorio, las luces bajas, las velas encendidas, el menú ideal, Carpaccio de Ternera, ensalada de berros y tomate; salmón a la mantequilla con puré y, de postre, tarta de fresas caramelizadas, según el chef, su especialidad en cena romántica.

-Un segundo – dijo con voz temblorosa y decidí esperar de pie junto a la mesa, la puerta se entreabrió y asomó sólo su rostro, totalmente ruborizada y sonriente – si te ríes no te hablo en el resto de mi vida – amenazó y asentí, nuevamente.

-Ven, que se enfría la comida – susurré, pensando en que debí escuchar las malditas instrucciones del camarero; contuve la respiración al verla salir, el pelo suelto, sus mejillas rosadas, los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa divina, el resto era lo de menos, mientras ella se viese así de deseable, aunque no podía dejar de admirar la bata de satín gris perla que le llegaba hasta el muslo, abierta en la parte delantera, pero apenas dejando entrever un lindo camisón blanco nieve, está bien, esa era la mejor elección para el significado de esta noche, con delicadeza su pie derecho se apoyaba sobre el izquierdo, dejando ver las encantadoras uñas carmesí.

-No te gustó – exclamó – Rose dijo que compre uno negro o azul.

-Es perfecto – me apresuré a decir, acercándome dos pasos, quería devolverla al dormitorio en ese momento – te ves, perfecta, mi amor – y sus ojos se humedecieron con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Tú también te ves perfecto – susurró estirándome una mano, pero yo tomé la otra también y besé sus nudillos – a ver con qué me sorprenderás esta noche – su sonrisa se amplió y mi corazón perdió dos latidos.

-Empecemos por lo que hay en la mesa – la llevé hasta su silla, ayudándola a acomodarse, besando sus cabellos antes de levantar la tapa de la charola – debe haber un error.

-Tiene una nota – una pequeña tarjeta apoyada en uno de los costados del plato repleto de ostras y trocitos de limón – "Por si necesitan un empujoncito, Rose. PS: no dejen de probar el vino"

Entonces vi una botella de Late Harvest que me hizo sonreír, perfecto para una chica que no bebía, dulce y suave.

-Bien, no se me había ocurrido, ahora ¿Cómo supo de la cena?

-Tal vez eres demasiado predecible – se rió con burla y la ignoré, comenzando a servir las finas copas.

-Si esto funciona igual que con la champaña, debiésemos comer y beber al mismo tiempo – acerqué la silla hasta que mis piernas rodearon las suyas, con una mano tomé una de las conchas y con la otra la copa – abre – susurré y el modo en que sus labios se cerraron sorbiendo el travieso molusco, produjeron una fuerte corriente eléctrica que traspasó todo mi cuerpo hasta depositarse en mis ya enloquecidas caderas, pero lo que me hizo jadear, fue su estremecimiento al beber el vino y tragar - ¿Otra? – mi voz absolutamente ronca.

-Por favor – rió, acariciando mi rostro con su mano – es un sabor muy… estimulante – y en ese momento me caí de la silla, bueno, no literalmente, pero en mi cabeza sí sucedió.

Bien, Cullen, mente despejada, debes alimentarla bien para darle el mejor sexo de su vida, "fanfarrón", sí, lo soy, me susurré con timidez. Después de la tercera porción, cerró los ojos y llenó sus pulmones de aire, entonces puso sus manos delante, "Está bien suficiente por hoy, ahora vamos a la cama" Calma.

-Te toca a ti – susurró para luego morder su rojo y regordete labio – abra la boquita – sin quitarnos la mirada, degusté, bebí y tragué, sintiendo que me derretía como mantequilla en la silla, alcancé a probar cuatro conchitas, sin preguntarme el motivo de que ella no continuara, sólo que de pronto el aire se volvió denso, igual que nuestras respiraciones y que siseé con fuerza cuando puso sus manos en mis muslos.

-La comida puede esperar – gemí en su cuello en el momento en que la tomé entre mis brazos y, sin pensarlo demasiado esta vez, la llevé hasta la enorme cama, no quise preguntar por qué, pero estaba completamente abierta y con las almohadas en el respaldo.

Me senté en la orilla con ella en mi regazo, tomé su rostro mirándola fijamente a los ojos, temblaba como una hoja, bueno, es normal que esté nerviosa, es humana después de todo, aunque luche tanto por no demostrarlo.

La mezcla de nuestros sabores al besarla fue aún más excitante, gemí al sentir sus manos enredarse en mi pelo y tirarlo con fuerza, era agradable ver con cuánta facilidad se rendía a lo que su cuerpo sentía, la rodeé, quería, necesitaba… pero no podía dejar de besarla, era tan deliciosa, su lengua acariciando la mía, el gusto dulce del vino y su quejido al apartarme me hizo sonreír, cuántas veces he hecho esto y cuán distinto es ahora, en que sé que no debo detenerme, en que puedo disfrutar de sentirla sin esa vocecita en mi cabeza gritándome para que no siga.

-Eres deliciosa – mordí, lamí y besé su cuello, delineando la forma de la clavícula, hundiendo mi lengua en el orificio del medio, provocando la alteración de su respiración por la falta de aire, continué bajando, desatando los finos lazos que unían la bata sobre sus pechos, busqué su rostro en ese momento, su boca entreabierta, las mejillas carmín y sus párpados caídos, presioné mis labios con los suyos, con fuerza, mientras mis manos se introducían bajo la suave tela dejándola caer desde sus hombros. La alejé varios centímetros para admirar el camisón, con delgados tirantes, sus hinchados pezones a punto de reventar el encaje que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, la tela se separaba en dos desde ahí, la tersa piel de su vientre y ¡Oh, Dios mío! Diminutos calzoncitos de encaje con tiritas amarradas a cada lado de sus caderas - ¿Có… cómo se quita esto? – tiré de la tela para demostrarle a qué me refería, me era muy difícil articular en ese momento.

-Hacia arriba – se la escuchó tan trastornada como parecía.

-Sé que es ridículo que diga esto, pero… ¿Estás completamente segura? Una vez que lo saque yo no sé si…

-Más que segura – trató de sonreír, pero más pareció una mueca y sólo asintió, la puse de pie y la bata hizo un ruedo alrededor de sus pies.

-Mi diosa - buscando su mirada mientras mis manos presionaron la piel de su cintura y comencé a subir, sonriendo ante su siseo, la tela rosaba la cremosa piel y trataba de seguir pegado a sus ojos, a pesar de la curiosidad que sentía, quería que ella supiera que esto no era sólo deseo por su cuerpo, que esto es porque la amo y necesito sentirme unido a ella de todas las maneras posibles. Terminé de sacarlo por su cabeza, dejándolo caer al suelo, respiré hondo antes de besarla suavemente, sintiendo la dureza de sus capullos contra la tela de la camisa, para volver a alejarla y cuando bajé la mirada, ella se cubrió con un brazo - ¿Me dejarás verte? – ronqué, sintiéndome confundido al verla cerrar los ojos.

-Me siento… - suspiró – no pensé… - su mirada se hizo más intensa, pidiéndome que leyera su mente, pero en realidad no sabía qué pasaba por ahí y se resignó – tu siempre me haces sentir hermosa, pero yo no… no creo que lo sea y, no sé si seré ridícula, pero yo… son tan pequeños y… ¿Y… si no te gustan? – suplicaba silenciosamente y yo sabía que tenía que tener la respuesta correcta, algo que la hiciese sentir segura de sí misma.

-Siempre he buscado el tamaño justo y cuando te vi… - inconscientemente sonreí ante el recuerdo que en este momento parecía tan lejano – con ese bikini azul, no podía dejar de pensar que hasta en eso eras perfecta para mí…

-Me estás mintiendo – arrugó el ceño y la respiración se me cortó mientras negaba como un tonto.

-No, Bella, si me dejas tocarte te demostraré a lo que me refiero, por favor – volvió a cerrar los ojos y no pude evitar bufar – mírame, Bella, necesito que lo hagas – está bien, esto de rogar se me está haciendo un poco extraño, siempre ha sido ella la que tanto ha insistido ¿En qué momento se invirtieron los papeles? La senté en la cama y me arrodillé entre sus piernas, besándola suavemente, humedecí sus labios con mi lengua, yo sabía cuán loca se volvía cuando presionaba esa deliciosa piel; mis dedos acariciando sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello, rozando los hombros, los codos e instando a que sus manos rodearan mi cuello, sé que le gusta tocarme así; entonces busqué sus costillas, las acaricié, una a una, subiendo gradualmente, notando como la piel de sus pechos se tensaba a medida que mis dedos la acariciaban, hasta lograr mi tan ansiado objetivo, comprobar que cabían exactamente en cada una de mis manos y sonreí alejándome – esto, mi amor, es la perfección para mí – y sonrió, satisfecha.

-Gracias – susurró, irguiéndose con majestuosidad.

Las rodeé con mis manos, por un costado y mis pulgares acariciaban lentamente, extasiado al ver que los pezones se endurecían aún más, sin ser tocados aún, cuando llegué a ellos, Bella respingó y jadeó en medio de un escalofrío. Pasé mi lengua por entre medio, para darle una idea de lo que haría, riendo al sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo, no sabía cuál elegir, las miraba de forma alternada, como un niño con juguete nuevo, me relamí antes de acercarme al izquierdo, que era ligeramente más grande que el otro; en cuanto rocé la areola, Bella soltó un grito y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, pero eso no me detuvo, suavemente seguí la coloración levemente más oscura, notando como el rígido botón comenzaba a pasar del rosado claro a un rojo intenso, luego soplé sobre el rastro brillante de mi saliva y sus manos tiraron de mi pelo con tanta fuerza que me fue difícil volver a acercarme, noté cómo se relajaba ligeramente y decidí reconocer el derecho, logrando la misma intensa reacción.

-Edward – gimió cuando me aparté, alzándome levemente, la sensación de su boca era distinta luego de haber tocado esa otra parte de su cuerpo tan sensible.

-¿Qué? – susurré apartándome y sus ojos se abrieron, completamente oscurecidos, como seguramente estaban los míos, torcí mis labios en una sonrisa y volvió a gemir.

-Me vuelves loca cuando sonríes así – mojó sus labios secos otra vez – y de tantas maneras, creo que… ¿Por qué nunca me habías tocado así?

-Estaba guardando lo mejor para este momento reí, pero… ¿Me dejarás continuar?

-Sí, antes de que comience a echar humo – trató de reír, pero antes de hacerlo, yo ya había absorbido esa joya preciosa con mis labios, como un bebé, su piel temblaba bajo mis manos, eran como miles de movimientos telúricos al mismo tiempo y dejé que mis dedos viajaran hasta su otra joya, bajo el pequeño calzón presionando suavemente al mismo tiempo que mi boca engullía el otro pezón y el movimiento se volvió más intenso al igual que lo grititos saliendo de su garganta, cayendo de espaldas en la cama – no… Edw… ard…

-¿Qué? – me recosté a su lado, acariciando sus pechos nuevamente, notando cómo reaccionaban de inmediato, sonriendo busqué sus ojos, pero fruncí el ceño al no ver la sonrisa complacida de costumbre, sólo fruncía la boca, evitando llorar - ¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

-¿No lo vamos a hacer? – gimió y la miré sorprendido.

-Oh, claro que sí, esto es sólo el principio – la besé, con fuerza, pegando mis caderas a su muslo, recordándome que debía ser suave, pero ella interpuso sus manos alejándome levemente.

-Quiero… - pestañeó dos veces antes de sonreír con timidez.

-¿Qué quieres? Sólo pide.

-Desvestirte, quiero sacarte la ropa.

-Eso me haría muy feliz – susurré sobre su boca, tomándola de las manos para ayudarla a sentarse, pero ella fue aún más allá y quedamos hincados, uno frente al otro, lo cual me parecía la escena perfecta para la ocasión, dándome una idea de cómo iría todo desde ahora – te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti – dijo tomándome el rostro con sus pequeñas manos antes de besarme, tal como yo lo había hecho con ella – me encanta besarte, Edward, podría hacerlo por horas.

-Creo que ninguno de los dos duraría demasiado sin estar tocándonos – me silenció con otro beso, presionándose contra mi pecho, no dejó de hacerlo cuando sus manos buscaron a tientas los botones de mi camisa, deslizando su boca por mi cuello, bajando cada vez más a medida que la piel quedaba expuesta, cerré los ojos, apreté la boca, Dios, se sentía tan bien, su pequeña lengua de gato, las uñas apenas crecidas raspando la piel, delineando la forma de los músculos que tanto esfuerzo me costaba mantener, sus manos se aferraron a mis costados, presionando ligeramente mientras subía, justo en el límite de lo no permitido, me perdí en su lengua y sus dientes trabajando mis pequeños pezones, estaba tan loco que mis caderas comenzaron a moverse de forma involuntaria y aunque todas mis antenas comenzaron a dispararse, no fui capaz de detenerla cuando sus manos se posaron en mis hombros bajo la tela y bajó por mis brazos, liberándome de la molesta camisa, creí que mi respiración agitada y los gemidos eran debido a la excitación, quería creerlo así, hasta que sus delicados dedos rozaron la primera de las cicatrices y noté lo paralizado que estaba, entonces lo vi todo negro.

…

Comentarios, tan jugosos que me animen!

Para la cochinona que quería saber cuándo había lemmon jiji pues, en el próximo capítulo va el primero.

Les digo también que esta historia es categoría M porque tiene todos los requisitos para ello, pero, si bien hay lemmon y sé que les gustarán, no son la esencia de la historia, yo no me baso en el sexo para escribir, aunque sí me gusta incluirlo. No espero que lean solo por eso… bueno… a la que le guste que me comente y si no, que me comente también jejeje.

Besos a todas, nos vemos pronto!


	33. 33 Primera Vez

Espero les guste, porque no se aceptan devoluciones.

Quiero tantos comentarios que me canse de leerlos.

…

(Edward Point of View)

El mundo desapareció para mí, por un tiempo indefinido, regresé a la realidad, con el rostro mojado y el sollozo de Bella en mi cuello diciéndome "lo siento" una y otra vez, como si con eso fuese a borrar todos los recuerdos, como si ella tuviese alguna culpa de tener un hombre defectuoso a su lado.

Avergonzado es lo menos que siento. Humillado, triste, muy triste y absolutamente asustado.

Ella sigue medio desnuda, apoyada en las almohadas, conmigo entre sus piernas, tengo el rostro sobre su muslo y la mano en su rodilla y aunque no la estoy mirando, sé que está despierta, porque sus dedos acarician mi ceja derecha cada cinco segundos, he vuelto a la calma, si se puede decir así, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podremos estar así? Fingiendo que nada ha sucedido, que sólo estamos descansando. ¿En cuánto rato más me dirá que no puede seguir a mi lado? Que esto es demasiado para ella, que ha soportado tantas cosas por mí, que ha llegado el momento de decir "Basta".

-Parece que tenemos algún tipo de maldición – quiero que suene alegre, pero aún tengo miles de sollozos atravesados en mi garganta.

-No sé qué hacer, Edward, cómo ayudarte, yo… me diste un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar y cuando me di cuenta que no podía manejarlo, era tarde – silencio, horroroso y doloroso - ¿Bella? – no quería volverme a mirarla y comprobar que todas mis suposiciones eran ciertas, pero la curiosidad era aún más fuerte, lentamente rodé sobre mí mismo, obteniendo el primer plano de sus dos deliciosas tetas en estado de expectación, ni siquiera me detuve a razonar, si yo pretendía ser todo lo que ella necesitara, entonces debía aprender a superar mis estúpidos traumas, no sé si tanto así, pero es que llevaba tanto tiempo huyendo, de emociones, sensaciones, tratando de ser frío, distante, indiferente con todas las personas que me rodean, pero Bella lo ha cambiado todo, en tan poco tiempo y si esto debe ir en el paquete, entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo – mírame – exigí.

-No quiero mirarte a los ojos y que no estés ahí, ya pasé por esto una vez y tu distancia duele, demasiado, no lo soportaría otra vez.

-Te lo prometí, Bella, déjame cumplir contigo.

-Es que no se trata de eso, Edward, no puedo exigirte que me cuentes todo, porque… ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo difícil que es para ti – suspiró – pero no puedo evitar sentir todo esto, la última vez también creíste que lo podías manejar y no fue así, nos mentiste, a Emmett y a mí, me alejaste cuando me necesitabas, si hubieses confiado en mí, quizás no contármelo todo, pero decirme que era una época difícil, que te tuviese paciencia, yo lo habría entendido y, ahora, siempre has evitado que toque tu espalda, dejando que me hiciera un millón de ideas, pero nunca creí… no imaginé… - sollozó sin lágrimas – no pensé que reaccionarías así y tuve tanto miedo, pero si me hubieses explicado antes, hace mucho tiempo… no necesariamente contarme los detalles, sólo una pequeña explicación, sólo… si hubieses confiado en mí.

-Yo sí confío en ti – me miró con sus ojos entornados.

-No hablo de ese tipo de confianza - se sentó rápidamente, con furia en su mirada, afirmando las solapas de la camisa – es que no confías en mis capacidades – suspiró sonoramente – quiero cuidarte, es como un instinto en mi, quiero estar ahí para ti, necesito saber que cuentas conmigo, que si algo te sucede saldrás corriendo a contármelo, en vez de huir hacia el otro lado intentando protegerme – mi boca se abrió levemente cuando me tuvo a dos centímetros de la suya – no necesito que me protejas de ti, de cualquier otra cosa, pero tú eres lo más importante que tengo y si algo me sucede, no pienso dos veces antes de contártelo, pero tu… huyes, te escondes.

-Lo siento – susurré, pero su reacción, fue lo que menos esperé.

-Deja de lamentar, esto es tan culpa tuya como mía, porque tampoco te he dicho claramente cómo me siento, nadie nace sabiendo cómo comportarse en estos casos y yo no pienso disculparme, así que no lo hagas tú.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa ahora? Me siento realmente desorientado – bajé mis pestañas, notando cómo su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío ¿Sería demasiado cavernícola si sólo continúo en lo que estábamos antes de mi lapsus?

-Ahora pasa que esta es mi noche y no quiero recordarla como una discusión - vislumbré una sonrisa antes de la chispa en su mirada.

-¿Segura? – le di mi famosa sonrisa sexy y el modo en que sus dientes presionaron su labio inferior me confirmó que estaba en lo correcto – bien, sácame la ropa, también la camisa.

-¿Seguro? – un gesto de preocupación se formó en su frente y yo sólo asentí sonriendo.

-Sólo se suave.

Tomó mi mano y tiró de la manga hasta liberar el brazo, luego hizo lo mismo al otro lado y sentí cómo la tela resbaló por la piel de mi espalda, si esta era la noche de mi primera vez, esto sí que lo era.

-Yo sé que puede ser lo más repugnante que podría pedirte, pero… - cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, relajándome cuando tocó mi rostro con sus manos pequeñas – no podría pedirte que me toques ahí, pero mirar y… decirme.

-Eres tú, Edward, una parte de ti, aunque no sea tan… perfecta, como el resto – se movió con sus rodillas a mí alrededor, quise cerrar los ojos, pero sabía que comenzaría a marearme y yo sólo necesitaba salir de esto de una vez - ¿Qué… hay?

-¿Nunca te has visto? – negué con energía – ni al ducharte.

-Nunca – carraspeó suavemente.

-Bien, son… ocho marcas, como quemaduras, largas y gruesas, tu piel es más blanca en ellas, quiero… tocarte – asentí ligeramente, mi respiración se estaba volviendo más pesada y el corazón me latía desaforado, pero estaba bien - ¿Sientes? – fruncí el ceño y me volví ligeramente.

-No.

-¿Y aquí? – salté al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me volví completamente, a mirarla, parecía sorprendida y cautelosa a la vez.

-¿Vas a seguir quitándome la ropa? – gruñí y su sonrisa se llenó de picardía.

La atraje a mi pecho, besándola con rudeza, en ese momento poco me importaban todas mis mierdas de precauciones, yo la quería, aquí y ahora; sentí su duda, pero no lo pensó demasiado y cruzó sus brazos en mi espalda, provocando un millón de corrientes eléctricas y un enérgico jadeo escapó de mi garganta.

-Oh, Dios, Bella, te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo – gemí mientras sus manos temblorosas me rosaban casi sin querer al intentar soltar el botón y bajar el cierre, parecía tan concentrada, incluso cuando comenzó a bajar el pantalón, me miró con duda mientras sus dedos jugaban en el elástico del bóxer – me estás volviendo loco, sólo hazlo – rugí y respiró hondo antes de liberarme, al fin, siseé al sentir la piel de su estómago chocando con la punta, sólo entonces noté que me miraba a los ojos, dudosa – tu manos lo han tocado tantas veces y ¿No vas a dar una miradita? – no podía evitar reír, aunque trataba de no hacerlo.

-Lo siento, yo… - enrojeció salvajemente mientras comenzó a desviar el rostro hacia abajo.

-Si abres los ojos… - lo hizo y me miró con ellos muy abiertos, sorprendida – vamos, no puedes haberlo imaginado muy distinto.

-Trataba de no hacerlo – susurró bajando su manita por mi pecho, el vientre y jadeo, jadeo – eso es algo más familiar – rió mientras yo lograba volver a abrir los ojos – me encanta saber que provoco eso en ti.

-Y muchas cosas más – volví a besarla, sentándome en la cama mientras mis pies y sus manos tiraban mis últimas prendas al suelo – Bella, he esperado por este momento tanto tiempo, he sido tan tonto de creer que podría mantenerte inmaculada, cuando era lo que más deseaba, deliraba con tenerte, si supieras todos los sueños de los que desperté desesperado.

-Yo… también he soñado con esto – confesó entre un gemido al sentir mi boca devorando sus pezones, ya no con tanta delicadeza, quería probarla, toda, mis manos la recorrían con suavidad y firmeza a la vez y parecía tan concentrada en lo que le hacía, que apenas notaba sus propias manos jalando de mi pelo con fuerza.

Me alejé todo lo que ella me permitió, para observarla, aún de rodillas, con los ojos casi cerrados y su labio caído, las mejillas coloradas que acaricié sorprendiéndome al sentir que quemaban mis dedos; con mis dos manos, bajé por su cuello, sus hombros, rodeé sus pechos completamente erguidos, un escalofrío se presentó al acariciar su vientre plano y suave, presioné su cintura y me detuve en las blancas tiritas del calzón, busqué su mirada segura y la pequeña sonrisa que apareció, aunque sus labios temblaban ligeramente, mis dedos tomaron las puntas y las deslice lentamente, mordiéndome la boca, se veía tan jodidamente sexy, pero si ella creía que eso era todo, tomé la parte trasera de la tanguita y la deslicé por entre sus piernas haciéndola gritar por la impresión.

-¡Edward! – jadeó cuando la arrugue y la llevé a mi nariz.

-Hueles tan delicioso – exclamé, riendo al verla sonrojarse hasta el pelo y el rubor comenzó a bajar y bajar, cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo de una manera suave, pero adorable – Bella, eres tan hermosa, sé que te lo he dicho mucho hoy, pero es que es tan cierto, no puedo imaginar cómo serás cuando tu cuerpo termine de madurar.

-Y tú, lo eres también, a veces creo que no sabes cuán perfecto eres.

-Si tú lo dices, yo te creo – sonreí, no me importaba la opinión de nadie más que la suya.

-Y bien, ahora…

-Llegó la hora, creo – reí con fuerza – ninguna llamada, ninguna locura mía o alguna duda.

-Sólo tú y yo.

-Y… - le mostré mi dedo índice y me agaché al suelo sacando uno de los paquetitos de aluminio que había guardado más temprano – lo más importante – lo abrí cuidadosamente, sonriendo ante su mirada atenta – dame tu mano – obedientemente, afirmó la punta mientras yo lo deslizaba suavemente – ahora eres una experta, el próximo lo pones tu – antes de obtener una reacción, la tomé por la cintura con un brazo mientras la besaba, suavemente, me senté en la cama otra vez y, tomando una de sus piernas, la instalé sobre mí, a horcajadas, sus brazos en mis hombros, nuestros rostros casi juntos, sonreía, pero no con convencimiento – de esta manera… - mi pene rozaba su piel y me era imposible no resoplar, rogando por un poco de calma, nunca había estado en una situación así, sin tener el control – tu mandas, oh, Dios, Bella, no sabes cuánto deseo sentirte… tu calor, pero eso no es lo que importa – la besé, porque en ese momento funcionaba con la mitad de la mitad de mi cerebro – si te incomoda demasiado, si crees que no lo puedes soportar – mordió mi labio superior con sus pequeñitos dientes y casi la lancé sobre la cama enviando a la mierda mis pretensiones de ser decente – si no es ahora, siempre podemos…

-Cállate – gimió tomando mis manos y llevándolas a sus tetas, sollozando ante el contacto.

Volví a besarla y mis manos comenzaron a viajar por su espalda, rodeando sus preciosas nalgas y alzándola hasta dejarla pegada a mi cuerpo y con mi mejor amigo más erecto que nunca en su vida activa, rozando esa delicada zona totalmente humedecida.

-Recuérdalo, tu mandas – asintió con fuerza, su cuerpo estaba tan absolutamente rígido y yo no dejaba de pensar en hundirme entre sus pliegues, con fuerza, comenzó a bajar con tanta lentitud que mi boca permanecía completamente abierta, ni siquiera un gemido salía de ella, esto era torturante – tan estrecha – jadeé y eso que apenas había avanzado un par de centímetros – háblame, dime lo que sientes, necesito saber que estás bien.

-Mo… lesta un… poco – relamió sus labios y apoyó su frente en la mía antes de avanzar otro poco más, su rostro se contrajo y sin pensarlo, la levanté, casi hasta salir por completo – no, está bien… solo necesito acostumbrarme – reclamó entre dientes.

-Yo… no quiero que te duela, Bella, si hubiese otro modo de… mi niña, preciosa – suspiré cuando ella quiso bajar, pero mis manos no se movían, no podía soltarla.

-Edward, saca tus manos, dijiste que yo mandaba, por favor, confía en mí – gimió en mi cuello y dejé que solo se apoyara en sus rodillas.

-Te amo – tomé su rostro y hundí mi lengua en su boca, fue el momento en que una idea iluminó mi mente, si hay alguien que sabe lo que es convertir el dolor en placer, ese soy yo, qué mejor hora para actuar con esa sabiduría.

-Te amo – gruñó entre dientes cuando mi mano tomó su rostro.

-Abre – metí dos dedos en su boca que lamió y mordió con desesperación, reemplazándolos con mi lengua con rapidez, introduje mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y busqué entre sus pliegues, hasta encontrar su clítoris, jadeó con fuerza, pero no liberé su boca, comencé a masajear con suavidad, rodeando el botón que pronto estaba hinchado y ardiente, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con un vaivén rítmico, permitiendo introducirme en ella, sentí la delgada barrera e intensifiqué la íntima caricia, mi otra mano, que hasta ahora se había entretenido con uno de sus pechos, la llevé hasta la parte baja de su espalda y empujé con cierta fuerza, acallando el pequeño grito con mi boca.

De alguna manera hizo que detuviera mis caricias y permaneció quieta, con la respiración agitada y una lágrima caía por la comisura de uno de sus ojos.

-Mi amor, lo siento – la abracé con fuerza, sintiéndome como la mierda en ese momento, ni mis mejores intentos…

-Shh – puso un dedo tembloroso en mis labios – fue… genial – sonrió mirándome con un extraño brillo en los ojos – la mezcla de sensaciones, al final, el dolor fue lo de menos – sonreí, pero un segundo después lancé una maldición, Bella se movió suavemente permitiéndome ocupar todo el espacio en su interior.

-Mía – fue un extraño sonido, algo gutural, animal que ocupaba toda mi mente – eres mía, Bella, toda mía.

-Y tu eres mío – rió besándome con ternura – quiero seguir, pero me tiritan las piernas, no podría de esta manera.

-A sus órdenes – exclamé, asegurándome el permanecer unidos, la abracé fuertemente hasta depositarla en la cama, con la cabeza en una de las almohadas, su pelo se extendió a través de la nívea tela – mi diosa – susurré apartándome lentamente, con mis ojos en los suyos, apoyándome en mis manos para no aplastarla, suspiré cuando envolvió mi cara, el jadeo fue instantáneo, volviendo a reconocer su interior, más seguro de mis actos - ¿Duele? – me detuve al verla fruncir el rostro, pero sólo negó vigorosamente – mírame, Bella, necesito tus ojos – se sentía tan bien, deslizarme por entre sus tiernas paredes, pensando en que daría mi vida porque no nos separara un asqueroso pedazo de látex - ¿Cómo… se siente?

-Bien… oh, Ed… Ward – me deslizaba con tanta facilidad y cada vez que tocaba al final ella se retorcía jadeando en busca de aire – te siento… dentro.

-También… te siento, cómo he podido vivir sin esto, sin ti, mi Bella – me balanceé en una mano mientras levantaba una de sus piernas, logrando sacar un grito de su garganta, sus uñas se aferraron a mi pecho, necesitaba moverme más rápido, cada vez que entraba, ella contraía sus músculos, automáticamente, intensificando la sensación – no voy a durar… mucho más – ronqué con fuerza, agaché mi cuerpo, tratando de desviar mi pensamiento, lamí sus pezones, succionándolos con fuerza, notando como su espalda se arqueaba y cómo su vagina se contraía con un poco más de fuerza, busqué sus labios, besándola, aunque los jadeos no se detenían.

-Más, Edward, necesito… - casi me detuve a analizar su petición, pero estaba tan desesperado y sentía que no iba a durar mucho más, pero quería que ella disfrutara de este momento. Sin separarme por completo, me alcé y tomé sus caderas con la mano izquierda, dejándola a varios centímetros de la cama y con la otra mano volví a buscar su sensible botón de placer, jadeó y se retorció al primer roce y esa era mi señal, para comenzar una loca carrera, moviéndome a toda velocidad, sintiendo el choque de mis caderas contra su trasero, apenas necesitaba sostenerla, porque ella se alzaba sola, en busca de todas las sensaciones, todo fue de forma simultánea, mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, la ondulación de los músculos de su vagina y mi propio rugido al sentir la explosión de mi pene, incrustándome en ella unas cuantas veces más, presionando los dientes cada vez que volvía a apretarme en su interior, hasta que todo se relajó y me derrumbé sobre su cuerpo, tardando unos segundos antes de retirarme y comenzar a besarla y tocar su rostro – te amo – sollozó.

-También te amo – y mi garganta se apretó hasta doler, sólo escondí el rostro en su cuello, dejando que las lágrimas salieran libres, evitando que ella me mirara, pero los sollozos no se detenían, ni siquiera cuando sentí la rigidez de su cuerpo – lo lamento, yo… no sé… qué me pasa – y sus manitos rodearon mi cuello, no me merecía toda esta felicidad que estaba sintiendo – has cambiado mi mundo, Bella, lo has vuelto patas arriba – los gemidos salían con fuerza – soy tan feliz y tengo tanto miedo, mi amor, eres mi vida ahora y si tu desapareces, todo se va contigo.

-Nada tiene sentido si no estás conmigo – tiró de mi pelo hasta quedar mirándonos – yo sabía que tu no me harías daño – sonrió y suspiramos al mismo tiempo, riéndonos por eso.

Mis manos tiritaban mientras me quitaba el condón y lo amarraba antes de tirarlo al papelero junto al velador y me recosté de espaldas atrayéndola a mi pecho, acariciando su largo pelo, mi mente estaba en blanco, era uno de esos silencios que tanto disfrutábamos compartir. Explotamos en risa cuando un fuerte rugido salió de estómago.

-Olvidaba que eres humana – besé su frente - aún no te alimento como es debido, pero antes que eso, necesitas un baño.

-No sería capaz de moverme – murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo me encargo de todo.

La instalé en mi lugar, observándola antes de meterme al baño y largar el agua; tomé el teléfono y llamé al Servicio al Cuarto pidiendo un cambio de sábanas y que nos calienten la cena.

-¿Estás dormida? – susurré ordenando un mechón de su cabello y la vi negar con la cabeza, pero sin abrir los ojos – vamos, yo te llevo – como una pequeña niña, se acurrucó en mis brazos, tan cómoda que me costó apartarla para sentarla en la taza del baño antes de comprobar el agua - ¿Tienes una tira para el pelo?

-En mi neceser – no demoré en regresar, armando una bola con los largos mechones y sujetándola sobre su cabeza, volví a tomarla para meterla en la gran tina, acaricié su rostro, sonriéndole a sus ojos felices antes de sentarme a su lado en el agua - ¿No estás cansado? – susurró mientras me veía tomar la esponja y llenarla de gel de ducha.

-Sí, pero esto es más interesante que dormir – tallé la piel de su cuello, los brazos, pasando suavemente por cada pecho, girando alrededor del ombligo – además tengo hambre – me incliné para sujetarla y limpiar su espalda – piernas – murmuré viendo su duda, pero me limité a esperar a que las apartara levemente, sonriendo ante el respingo de su cuerpo al sentir la enorme esponja entre sus pliegues – no hay dudas de tu virginidad – reí al notar el agua teñirse de rojo alrededor de mi mano.

-Edward, no debieras…

-Oh, claro que sí – continué con sus piernas, dándole una especial atención a sus pies, no cansaba de mirar sus pequeñas uñas coloreadas.

-Es mi turno – sus cejas juntas me dijeron que no había manera de discutir eso.

-Adelante – la vi tomar otra esponja y llenarla del mismo gel, absorbiendo su aroma antes de mirarme fijamente.

-Siempre he adorado tu aroma, a lilas, a sol y a miel, pero ahora los dos tendremos el mismo olor a coco y piña – me besó suavemente antes de comenzar, siguiendo el mismo camino, por el cuello, los brazos, poniendo especial cuidado en delinear los músculos de mi tórax y el abdomen, mordiendo su labio con fuerza, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-¿Qué piensas? Tienes una mirada traviesa.

-Después de que me alimentes te lo digo – se trasladó a mi costado, sabiendo dónde se dirigirían sus atenciones – si no lo toleras…

-Te aviso – la sentí inclinarse sobre mí, besándome suavemente, teniendo que contener el sollozo automático que ocupó mi garganta.

-Hay más marcas, son más finas, casi imperceptibles, como si hubiesen cicatrizado mejor que las otras – su voz era un susurro, tratando de no manifestar sus sentimientos - ¿Quién te…

-Cayo, mi padre – dije con seguridad – tenía seis años – respiré hondo, sabiendo que ella estaba luchando con sus sentimientos – no lo recuerdo, nada de… eso… ni lo que sucedió… ni por qué – no le estaba mintiendo, los únicos recuerdos que tengo de esa tarde son los que Cayo se ha preocupado de recalcarme día a día desde entonces.

-Eras un niño – sollozó, abrazándome desde atrás – nada de lo que hayas hecho puede haber sido tan grave, nada.

-Puede que así sea, pero no saco nada con pensar así, lo que sucedió, nada de eso, tiene remedio, esto, ahora… es grandioso, Bella, porque yo nunca había soportado que nadie me toque, jamás.

-Es por eso que… - tenía su mentón en mi hombro y podía ver su sonrojo – lo de amarrar.

-Sólo en parte – confesé – tenía 18 cuando conocí a una chica algo mayor, que le gustaba ser atada, me enseñó a hacerlo y podía disfrutar más de… todo… antes, bueno, una parte de mi siempre estaba ocupada en impedir que se me acercasen demasiado – miré sus ojos cerrados, rogando porque su reacción fuese tan fácil como cuando le hablé de Tanya.

-¿Y ahora… conmigo? – me volví hasta quedar con su rostro en mis manos, besándola con suavidad, toda la que pude encontrar en mis movimientos atolondrados por la ansiedad del momento.

-Contigo, amor mío, mi Bella, mi niña, nosotros hicimos el amor y yo nunca antes lo había hecho, siempre ha sido sólo sexo, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado esta noche – llevé sus manos hasta mi espalda – ni de esto, ni de mi reacción, porque ahora puedo estar concentrado al cien por ciento en amarte y que me ames.

-Es verdad que ahora te siento mucho más cercano – su risa sonó como una hermosa melodía en mis oídos – me has hecho muy feliz y creo que no pude haber tenido una mejor primera vez.

-Pero… - hice el intento de quitarle la esponja – si no terminamos con esto, no saldremos de esta tina, ni podremos ir a comer…

-Ni a comprobar si sigue siendo tan perfecto como hace un rato – hundió la esponja en el agua y mi mandíbula se trabó en un gemido mientras me lavaba – compórtate – rió en mi oído – los otros condones están afuera.

-Deja de provocarme, bruja – rugí en su boca, llevando uno de mis dedos al interior de su vagina, logrando sobresaltarla – yo también tengo mis métodos.

Llevé los platos a la cama, riendo mientras nos alimentábamos el uno al otro, realmente hambrientos, a la hora del postre, el asunto se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa, nunca había tenido un plato más deseable que el cuerpo de Bella cubierto por pastel de frutillas caramelizadas, para qué decir que pronto me encontré jadeando, haciéndola mía por segunda vez.

Emití un lamento silencioso al escuchar la alarma del celular, gruñendo al recordar que no deja de sonar aunque esté apagado, las siete de la mañana, suspiré mientras levantaba la cabeza de su hermosa barriga toda llena de pegote. Ya que estaba despierto, me lavé el rostro y fui en busca de ropa deportiva para salir a trotar, dejándole una nota junto a un par de Advil y un vaso con agua.

Cerca de las nueve ya estaba de regreso, con dos vasos de café y pastelillos para el desayuno y una sonrisa perpetua. Encontrándome con una perfecta visión de su trasero cubierto por la punta de la sábana, al parecer se había dado la vuelta sin llegar a despertar.

-Bella Durmiente – adoraba ver la ternura en sus ojos cuando la despertaba así, aunque esta vez hubo una variante, porque no hundí mi cara en su cuello, si no que en la parte trasera de sus rodillas.

-Mmmh – ronroneó mientras seguía besando su piel, pasando por sobre el blanco género y siguiendo la forma de su columna vertebral.

-Traje desayuno, princesa – susurré al llegar a su cuello, era tan delicioso no tener restricciones para tocarla, no tener esa presión de que cualquier contacto nos haría salir de los límites, si pasaba o no, ya no era un problema.

-¿Con qué me tientas? – sonreí, había escuchado esa frase antes.

-Café y pastelillos – me recosté a su lado, acariciando su cabello – hay que comer, ducharse y decidir qué vamos a conocer hoy.

-Pensé que nos quedaríamos en esta cama tooooodo el día – rió con ganas, poniéndose de espaldas con lentitud – no valgo nada.

-Toma esto y te sentirás mejor en un rato – le alcancé los analgésicos y el agua, esperando a que se los tomara para entregarle el vaso de cappuccino y abrir la bandeja con todas las variedades de pastelillos que encontré.

-Hambre – exclamó comiendo rápidamente, para mi sorpresa, golpeando mi mano cuando hice el intento de tomar el último de chispas de chocolate, conformándome con los de vainilla - ¿Cómo puedes levantarte tan temprano por gusto?

-Costumbre – me levanté de hombros - ¿Quién se ducha primero? – bostecé estirándome en la cama, cediéndole mi turno.

-Qué poco económico – susurró apenas rozando mis labios – me dejaste toda pegajosa anoche, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ofrecerte a ayudarme con la esponja.

-¿Otra vez? – traté de simular la sonrisa al ver sus ojos entrecerrados, pero no era capaz, salió de la cama con rapidez, con la intención de arrancar al baño, pero tuvo que volver a sentarse.

-¿Qué me has hecho? Me duele TODO – murmuró volviéndose a mirarme.

-El Advil demora unos minutos – mordí su hombro antes de ir a largar el agua de la ducha.

Nos quedamos en la habitación, simulando ver películas, pero bastaba solo una mirada para comenzar a revolcarnos sobre la enorme cama. Pasadas las tres de la tarde decidimos salir en busca de comida y aire libre, también necesitaba ubicar una farmacia.

-¿Todavía te asusta que estemos en un piso tan alto? – apegué su espalda contra mi cuerpo, mientras bajábamos en el ascensor.

-No, si estás conmigo, nada puede darme miedo – volvió su rostro suavemente buscando mi boca, demasiado dispuesta para ella.

-¿Quieres tentarme a volver? – dije, con los ojos cerrados, aún pegado a su boca.

-Debes ir a comprar "algo" primero – exclamó apartándose muchos centímetros, con una risa malvada en sus labios – además, realmente necesito que me alimentes.

-Lo que yo quiero comer, no lo encontraremos en la calle – fruncí mis labios con una sonrisa.

-¡Edward! Te desconozco – su intento de expresión severa sólo me hizo reír más.

-Tienes una mente muy sucia, niña mala – tiré de su mano en el momento que las puertas se abrieron – me refería a que me gustaría algo que cocines tu.

-¡Me engañaste! – cruzó los brazos en su pecho, sin mirarme y sin caminar.

-Infantil – le saqué la lengua y continué hasta la salida, caminando lentamente, un par de metros más allá agarraba mi brazo y me sonreía – vamos, no es el Chinatown, pero hay un buen restorán de comida china por aquí.

No me sorprendió la habilidad que tenía con los palillos chinos, pero no dejaba de ser una delicia mirarla hacer malabares con ellos, dándonos la comida en la boca, nuevamente, pero es que la forma en que sus labios se cerraban envolviendo cada trozo, enviaban una imagen demasiado sugerente de qué otras cosas podría hacer en mi con esa boca.

Junto al restorán había una farmacia y Bella decidió esperarme mientras compraba, alegando que era demasiado vergonzoso para ella, reí silenciosamente, ella era tan contradictoria a veces. Toda esa libertad que mostraba estando conmigo, desaparecía frente a los demás, en especial si se trataba de sus padres, más bien de Charlie. Tampoco se trataba de que le dijera la manera en que nosotros "intimamos", no dudo en que él encontrará algún resquicio para meterme uno de los balazos con los que con tanta tranquilidad me amenazó, pero apenas podía tomarle la mano cuando él o Renee estaban presenten.

Me acerqué al mesón en cuanto elegí lo que necesitaba, sacaba la tarjeta de crédito de la billetera cuando una mano aferró mi brazo, sorprendiéndome, tardé un segundo en reaccionar a mirar y mi sonrisa creció.

-¡Tanya! - exclamé abrazándola con fuerza, soltándola sólo para continuar pagando.

-Estás de un humor muy diferente al de la llamada que me hiciste la semana pasada – acarició mi rostro suavemente – y veo que estás ocupado – comenzó a reír indicando la bolsa que me entregaba la dependienta.

-Todo está bien ahora – sonreí mientras salíamos a la calle, volví a abrazarla.

-¿Creyó en ti? – parecía incrédula y fruncí las cejas – yo no lo habría hecho, por eso lo cuestiono, realmente debe quererte para dejar pasar algo así.

-La amo, Tanya – inconscientemente mis ojos se humedecían al dejarme llevar por todo lo que sentía – es todo tan increíblemente nuevo, pero tan fácil a la vez, realmente había pensado que nunca viviría algo así, ni siquiera logro recordar cómo es que he vivido tantos años sin esta sensación.

-Medio muerto, siempre has estado así, más bien, te obligabas a que así fuera.

-Esto… - tomé su mano enguantada y la puse sobre mi corazón – nunca había sentido este latir, estaba tan ciego, tan congelado… sí, medio muerto.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro, Edward, de verdad – esta vez fue ella quien me abrazo, cerré los ojos un segundo, hasta que un leve cosquilleo recorrió mi nuca y levanté la cabeza, lentamente.

-Bella – murmuré, parecía tan… rota - ¡Bella! – llamé, apartándome rápidamente, su expresión había cambiado ahora, por una sonrisa, pero la ansiedad en mi cuerpo no desaparecía.

-¿Vas a presentarnos? – murmuró, acercándose con timidez, pero el miedo no desaparecía de mis venas, buscando en sus ojos alguna señal de qué estaba sintiendo, su expresión era impávida - ¿Edward?

-Oh, sí, mi amor, esta es Tanya, de la que te hablé – tragué saliva, no es que haya sido una larga conversación, ni que haya terminado muy bien.

-Y tu eres Bella – la abrazó con fuerza, tomándola desprevenida – Edward me ha hablado tanto de ti, me alegro tanto que estén juntos, ver que por fin se atreverá a salir de ese absurdo cascarón y decidirse a vivir.

-Gracias, supongo, yo también me alegro por él.

-Debo irme – sacó su celular que comenzó a pitear – estoy en una conferencia aquí en el hotel, ¿Ustedes alojan ahí?

-Sí – me apresuré a decir, en ese momento tenía un nudo en mi garganta, la sola idea de que la sonrisa de Bella desapareciera en cuanto ella se marchara, me atormentaba, ¿Habían sido demasiados días felices? Copamos la cuota o algo así.

-Qué lástima que me marche esta tarde – nos besó a ambos en el rostro – pero me gustaría mucho verlos, llámame, Edward, los invito a comer a mi departamento.

-Nos iremos de vacaciones, pero al regreso podría ser – le sonreí, tratando de parecer calmado.

Terminamos de despedirnos, viéndola correr delante de nosotros, que no teníamos ninguna prisa. Guardé el paquete en mi bolsillo, pensando en que no tenía excusa para no tomar su mano y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, es que sentía un temor real de que ella me rechazara. Su vista al frente, los labios levemente curvados en una sonrisa, pero una pequeña arruga entre los ojos me decía que su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, al igual que la mía.

Con Tanya siempre habíamos tenido una relación tan cercana, era normal para nosotros el abrazarnos, decir que era mi terapeuta y yo su paciente, era prácticamente un juego o una vieja costumbre, pero realmente ella era mi mejor amiga, la única persona que conocía la mayor parte de los detalles de mi vida. Sabía lo feliz que ella se sentiría por mí de saber que todo estaba más que bien, pero ¿Ahora? ¿Cómo estábamos ahora? Y este silencio ¿Tendré que ser yo el que comience a hablar? Pero es que si lo hago, también acepto que hay algo malo y realmente no es así.

Bella pasó directo al baño en cuanto llegamos a nuestro lugar. Suspiro como por centésima vez y me siento a los pies de la cama, vivir con miedo tampoco es vivir, hoy es Tanya, mañana cualquier chica que se acerque más de lo debido sin que yo alcance a evitarlo. Bella no era celosa, al menos no tanto, pero ahora tiene un motivo para desconfiar de cualquiera de mis pasos, Tanya lo dijo, ella no me habría creído. ¿Cuánto es lo que Bella "quería" creerme? ¿Cuánto es lo que ella realmente me creía?

Levanté los ojos al verla de pie frente a mí, en silencio, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi chaqueta, mordiendo su labio, concentrada, quitó las mangas cuidadosamente, quise decir algo cuando levantó el sweater gris marengo y lo deslizó por mi cabeza, jadeé y cerré los ojos al sentir sus manos por mi torso mientras quitaba la camiseta blanca.

-Bella – gemí, quería decir algo, había tantas cosas en mi cabeza, pero todas revueltas, como en un remolino, el tornado Swan, no era capaz de hilar un maldito pensamiento, aunque una lucecita roja en mi cerebro que poco a poco atenuaba su color, me indicaba que no podía dejarlo pasar, debíamos hablar – tengo la cabeza hecha un lío – susurré.

-Entonces, mejor no pienses – mis dedos trabajaban por si solos, desatando los botones de la blusa blanca – te amo, Edward.

-Te amo, Bella – gemí al sentir sus manos en los botones del jeans y entonces la besé, perdiéndome en esa boca dulce una vez más – tenía que decirte algo.

-¿Sí? – llevó mis manos hasta sus tetas, suspirando con el contacto.

-Ya no importa – susurré reemplazando las manos con mi boca.

…

¡Al Fin! Jajaja.

Sólo por las dudas, que conste que esta vez es Bella la que evita comunicarse, a pesar de que fue ella la que dijo que debían confiar el uno en el otro.

Y mi mejor regalo serán sus millones de comentarios, jajaja.


	34. 34 Lago Tahoe

Se viene un Bpov y también cambios, así que afírmense los churrines, jejeje.

Si no saben lo que es "churrines" búsquenlo en google, jaja.

A las chicas nuevas les doy una enorme bienvenida y a todas por sus comentarios, ustedes saben que me hacen muy feliz!

…

(Edward Point of View)

El grito muere ahogado en mi garganta y, con los latidos descontrolados, extiendo la mano en busca de lo único en el mundo que me trae la calma, pero estoy solo. "Bella" gime mi mente y abrazo la almohada, aunque no tiene su olor; todo este lugar me es desconocido y suspiro, nunca me ha sido fácil adaptarme a los lugares nuevos, ni a los cambios.

Cuando Chelsea se fue, comenzó el caos de la primera alteración, Cayo pasó de una rabia violenta a una más contenida, pero más malvada, todos sus actos eran fríamente calculados, con una maldad en ellos, diabólica.

El siempre había sido un hombre difícil de tratar y que cuando quería algo, luchaba por ello a toda costa, de una manera maquiavélica. Se obsesionó con Didyme, la madre de Carlisle, siendo esta muy joven, envolviéndola con sus galanteos, enamorándola, hasta lograr hacerla su esposa, a pesar de que sus padres siempre se opusieron. Tuvieron la suficiente claridad mental de despojarla de su herencia, la cual pasaría directamente a manos de sus hijos al cumplir estos la mayoría de edad. Si no, esta hubiese sido la manera de manipular a Carlisle también.

No demoró en comenzar su martirio, los celos, los castigos, el acoso psicológico, hasta convertirla en su dócil esclava. No me cuesta imaginar cómo habrá sido, porque es lo mismo que le hizo a mi propia madre y, de la misma manera, perdió el atractivo para él.

Elisabeth, mi madre, estudiaba música en Europa, con una beca que mi abuela logró obtener. Cayo la vio en una muestra, tocaba el piano de una manera celestial, eso lo sé, porque ella me enseñó todo lo que sé. Usó sus influencias para quitarle las oportunidades de seguir en la academia, apareciendo en su papel de salvador y dándole la oportunidad de no tener que regresar a la vida pobre que llevaba en Londres y no dudó en convertirse en la niñera de Carlisle, inventándole que su madre desquiciada no era capaz de criarlo.

Didyme terminó de enloquecer una tarde en que vio a los tres jugando en el jardín, gritando obscenidades, comenzó a golpear a Elisabeth fuertemente, diciéndole que podía quitarle a su esposo, pero no a su hijo y mi madre no entendía nada, pero aún así trataba de defenderse, más la furia de la mujer era tan descomunal, que cayeron juntas al estanque y sólo una vivió.

A esas alturas, Elisabeth creía vivir en un amor no correspondido, ocupándose de mi hermano, pensando en que podría conformarse con él. Carlisle asegura que su abnegación fue lo único capaz de mantenerlo a flote cuando Didyme falleció.

Se mudaron a Seattle pocos meses después y entonces comenzó a notar el cambio, la seducción, el enamoramiento y no lo pensó dos veces al aceptar en casarse con Cayo, segura de que él no la amaba realmente, que sólo era la manera de asegurarla como madre para el niño huérfano.

Era dócil, obediente, totalmente sumisa, tratando de no darle a Cayo un solo motivo para dejarla. Pero su mayor angustia era no lograr un embarazo, segura de que este era el único modo de mantenerlo a su lado por siempre, insistió, siguiendo todas las instrucciones de su médico, hasta que cuatro años después, llegamos nosotros.

Dice que Cayo lloró a su lado, confesándole que la amaba, desde siempre y el mejor regalo que podría darle era por fin una preciosa hija… Chelsea… La tomaba en sus brazos durante horas, dejaba de trabajar por ella, regresaba por las tardes con enormes bolsas llenas de vestidos, lacitos y sombreros.

Mi mamá, desesperada por tener nuevamente su atención, comenzó a vestirse de manera más llamativa y pedirle que la llevara a las cenas de negocios. Sin quererlo, firmó su sentencia, al principio no comprendía que sus ataques eran por los celos, creía que le molestaba su presencia, entonces buscaba nuevos métodos de atraerlo, consiguiendo discusiones más fuertes y violentas.

Sé que la golpeaba, castigándola con el encierro, porque lograba escabullirme en su dormitorio tratando de consolarla, frotaba sus moretones con algún ungüento y le cantaba bajito hasta verla dormir.

Chelsea seguía viviendo en su perfecto mundo de fantasías, teniendo todo lo que pedía y siendo alegre, sólo como ella lo sabía. La amaba, más que a nada en el mundo, por eso cuando Cayo me cuenta mis delirios, diciendo que la odiaba, por tenerlo todo, porque no me quería lo suficiente, me es tan difícil creerlo… y tan fácil a la vez. Si sentía celos, de su tranquilidad ante todo, de su modo de a nada darle importancia, muchas veces quise gritarle cómo eran realmente las cosas, cómo su perfecto papito se comportaba de una forma tan horrenda con nuestra madre, pero no podía, porque me tranquilizaba verla feliz. Amaba verla reír.

Lo más fácil, lo que requería menos cambios, era encerrarme junto a mi madre en el dormitorio en que ella permaneció recluida hasta el día de su muerte. Recuerdo haber despertado en mi cama, en mi pieza austera que jamás usaba porque por las noches me arrancaba a dormir con Chelsea; siento nítido el dolor de mi espalda, el ardor que en cada paso traspasaba hasta mis entrañas, trataba de no gemir y de alguna manera sabía que debía pasar de largo el dormitorio de mi hermana, porque ella no estaría ahí, ya no más.

Salía cuando Cayo no estaba, solo porque Carmen, la ama de llaves, me obligaba a correr por el jardín y disfrutar del sol, con el tiempo, esperaba esas horas al día y cuando Carlisle se enteró de que yo ni siquiera tenía educación, fue un alivio saber que podría ver otros niños, aunque me aterrorizaba no saber cómo comportarme, fue difícil. No sólo el salir de la rutina, también aprender a ser responsable, la disciplina, sacar la voz, pararme delante del curso y exponer.

Carmen se encargaba de que vistiera el uniforme y Eleazar me llevaba al colegio, mamá me ayudaba con los deberes, cuando tenía la suficiente claridad mental para hacerlo.

Sus episodios fueron haciéndose más frecuentes, Carmen cuidaba de que no tuviese nada filoso a mano, ni contundente, porque solía volverse muy violenta. Nunca supimos cómo consiguió el revólver, incluso llegué a sospechar de Cayo, pero, aunque nunca demostró ninguna tristeza, pude ver en sus ojos el dolor de la pérdida. Para mí, fue un alivio, cuando salí del shock, comprendí que era la única manera de salvarla de todo el sufrimiento, la decepción y la culpa que no le permitía vivir.

Desde entonces, sufrí el cambio más grande y quizás el más penoso de sobrellevar, tomé consciencia de que el único modo de no terminar como ella, era volverme de acero, indestructible, libre de todo sentimiento, incapaz de atarme a nada más que el escaso deseo de seguir adelante. Por algún motivo, sabía que tenía que continuar.

Hasta hace poco no tuve una respuesta a esa certidumbre, incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado desde que regresé de Seattle, después de las últimas vacaciones de verano, cosas que fueron debilitando poco a poco mi armadura, antes tan segura e impenetrable.

Volver a ver a Bella, luego de casi dos años de haberla conocido, mirándome con sus lindos ojitos entremedio de los barrotes en casa de James. Si alguien me hubiese dicho en ese momento lo que ella iba a significar para mí, me habría reído, a carcajadas, con apretón de estómago y todo. Pero ahora, sólo pienso en que ha sido demasiado tiempo perdido, dos años más a su lado y dos años menos de tormento.

Las palabras de Tanya han dado vueltas en mi cabeza, toda esta semana "Medio Muerto" como un zombi, golpeándome contra las paredes, actuando por instinto, absorbiendo placer de cuanta chica se me acercara. Cuánto podría haber evitado, comenzando por Irina, cuánta fortaleza tendría en este momento, haciéndome capaz de enfrentar al mundo con tal de estar con mi Bella.

Cuando Emmett me contó que Rosalie y Jasper se irían a vivir a nuestra casa, una punzada de temor atravesó mis entrañas. La vida con Em era fácil, él se preocupaba por mí sólo lo necesario, no hacía mayores preguntas y entendía mi hermetismo. Los hermanos Hale eran harina de otro costal, comenzando por Rosalie, como toda mujer, sería curiosa y se sentiría en la obligación de enrielarme o cualquiera de las mierdas que cruzaban por su mente cada vez que me sermoneaba por mis excesos, teniendo en cuenta que ella no lo sabía todo. Jasper, era un amigo, pero antes que eso, era un niño demasiado perceptivo y lleno de reglas, realmente me asustaba perder el cariño que había logrado ganar, porque yo también lo quería, como a un hermano pequeño.

Pero todas esas preocupaciones se vieron eclipsadas por ella, apenas a una hora de bajar del avión, Bella se cruzaba en mi camino, mareándome, envolviéndome en todo un océano de sensaciones, sentimientos que no sabía manejar. Todo ocurrió tan rápido y tan lento a la vez, me parece ayer cuando me cuestionaba, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, sentado en la tina de mi baño. Negándome a entregarme a lo que mi ser gritaba, chillaba con fuerza, que la amaba, de alguna manera extraña y mágica, creo que siempre fue así, por eso los sueños, esa necesidad que trataba de mantener oculta, pero que cuando la besé por primera vez, recién comencé a sentir saciada.

Siempre fue ella, cualquier otra que haya intentado siquiera conmover mi sentir, nunca hubiese logrado lo mismo. Porque Bella es mi motivo, mi otra mitad, mi media naranja, mi alma gemela, sin ella funciono a medias, como si me faltase una pierna. La necesito, para levantarme en la mañana, para lograr dormir con tranquilidad, para disfrutar una comida, si ella está conmigo puedo respirar con normalidad, sin sentirme ahogado, puedo ser humano y caminar por la calle con la cabeza erguida, porque ella me ama, a mí, este hombre lleno de culpas y defectos, me arma a pedazos, como un rompecabezas y me exhibe, orgullosa, su trofeo.

-¿Edward? – me siento en la cama de un salto, rogando porque ese susurro no sea efecto de mi imaginación.

-Mi amor – la luz de la luna se refleja en su cuerpo, con un pantalón de franela y una de mis camisetas manga larga que alguna vez me quitó y nunca quiso devolver, parece preocupada y entonces recuerdo la pesadilla – estoy mejor, ya pasó.

-Entonces regreso a la cama – sonríe maliciosa y le estiro los brazos, apenas un segundo demora en estar acurrucada en mi pecho – te extraño, dormir con Renee no es gracioso, se mueve demasiado.

-¿Más que tú? Apuesto que ronca igual de fuerte.

-Yo no ronco – asegura en tono amenazante y aprovecho de besarla, la extraño, demasiado.

-Quiero tocarte – susurro en su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-También yo – echa la cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndome recorrer su piel suave.

-Ay, Bella, seis días ya han sido muchos – no quise seguir acariciándola, porque sabía que no me dejaría continuar – primero tu periodo y ahora tu mamá.

-Ella se dará cuenta y se armará un lío gigantesco – suspiró audiblemente, lo quería tanto como yo.

-No digo que ahora, nos escucharía, busquemos un momento, tengo el auto, podemos perdernos en algún bosque.

-Voy a pensarlo – besó mis mejillas y me sonrió – ahora, ayúdame a poner los regalos bajo el árbol, fue mi excusa para venir.

El día que llegamos, dedicamos toda la tarde a buscar el árbol ideal, adornándolo con la ayuda de los niños. Había sido una experiencia totalmente nueva para mi, algo tan familiar y divertido, no fue difícil imaginar la misma situación, pero rodeados de nuestros hijos. Tan fácil soñar, imaginar una larga vida juntos, que cuando me descubrió mirándola, acomodando los paquetes, tratando de no hacer ruido, sólo pude sonreír como un tonto.

-Te amo, Bella Swan – y su sonrisa valía todos los premios de lotería.

Ya eran las siete de la mañana al terminar de arreglar y, mientras Bella volvía a dormir, me cambié por mi ropa deportiva y salí a mi habitual trote matutino.

Debía aceptar que el lugar era hermoso, la vista del gigantesco lago congelado y los interminables bosques nevados te daban horas de placer visual, aunque el frío te calaba hasta los huesos.

La noche pasada habíamos cenado en el restorán del Resort, nos habíamos divertido bastante. Renee es muy agradable, he notado un cambio en ella, como si antes se hubiese mantenido oculta, ahora ríe más y se muestra tal cual es.

Casi terminábamos el postre cuando un grupo bastante grande ocupó varias mesas, sus risas eran fuertes y las bromas también, por lo que decidimos volver a la cabaña antes de que Alec comenzara con sus preguntas complicadas. Es un chico tan despierto, siempre alegre y dispuesto a agradar a los demás, tiene el pelo y los ojos de Bella. Jane es grave, ceñuda y preocupada, a no ser que se relaje completamente por algún juego, es difícil verla reír, me encanta cómo sobreprotege a su hermano, defendiéndolo a cualquier costa, ella se parece a Charlie, pero es rubia y de ojos celestes, como Renee, será una chica hermosa, no puedo evitar sentir lástima del que ose enamorarse de ella.

-¿Edward? – apenas aminoro el paso para que quien se acerca a mi lado derecho pueda alcanzarme.

-Sí – lo observo con las cejas juntas, es demasiado familiar, alto, corpulento y esa mirada bonachona que es difícil encontrar.

-Phil Dwyer - me estira la mano con una gran sonrisa y los recuerdos llegan a mi mente.

-¿Phil? Del equipo de beisbol, eras lanzador cuando entré al equipo.

-Eres el mejor corredor que he conocido – palmeó mi hombro con fuerza - ¿Todavía juegas?

-No, sólo corro por placer, estoy en la CSUS, estudio Economía, cuarto año ¿Y tú?

-Estudié derecho en Columbia, con una beca de beisbol – le sonreía debatiéndome entre continuar mi carrera o escucharlo hasta que se canse y solo regresar a ver cómo mis pequeños cuñados abren los regalos – pero no ejerzo, firmé con los River Cats para esta temporada.

-El papá de mi novia es fanático, fuimos a un partido de inicio de temporada.

-Anoche te vi ¿Esa es tu novia?

-Ah, el grupo bullicioso que llegó a comer– definitivamente regreso a casa - si es mi novia.

-Bonita rubia – parecía decepcionado, pero cambió su expresión por sorpresa al ver que mis ojos se entornaban.

-No, mi novia es la castaña, la rubia es mi suegra – sonreí con malicia – claro que su belleza la sacó a la madre.

-No pretendo ser indiscreto, pero ¿Cuánto tiene? ¿Catorce?

-Quince, Bella es una chica muy especial.

-Eso quiere decir que tu suegro…

-Proceso de divorcio – miré el I-phone e hice una mueca, aunque en realidad tenía una hora – debo regresar, pero te invito a tomar un café, estamos en la cabaña Mercer.

-Bueno, ¿Esta tarde?

-A las cinco – le estiré la mano y miré cómo se alejaba corriendo hasta el bosque, sacando cálculos, debía tener 26, nada mal para que mi querida suegra eche unas canitas al aire.

Los gemelos ya estaban abriendo regalos cuando entré, Renee me sonrió cubriéndose con la bata que traía, pero mi atención se distrajo al divisar la cabeza de Bella saliendo del baño y dándome el mejor "buenos días" silencioso.

-Aquí hay algo para ti – exclamó Renee pasándome una caja de terciopelo gris con una cinta celeste.

-Gracias – en la pequeña mesa junto al árbol, habíamos dejado lo que podría ser más delicado, pero no había visto esto – parece que Santa Claus se acordó de todos nosotros – dije cuando Bella recibió su propia cajita de terciopelo, le indiqué que se siente a mi lado en el sofá, besando su mejilla antes de desatar las cintas al mismo tiempo.

-Edward, es precioso – exclamó y le di un codazo al notar las dos cabecitas levantarse para mirarla, perdiendo la concentración del tren que intentaban armar, ya veía las horas que tendría que gastar en eso, pero, en realidad, me gustaba jugar con ellos.

-Pertenecía a mi madre – le susurré al oído, se levantó el pelo mostrándome su preciosa nuca y abroché la delgada cadena de oro de la que colgaba un corazón, lo abrí delicadamente, mostrándole que en su interior había un foto mía de bebé y un pequeño rizo bajo ella – ahora siempre me tendrás contigo, tu eres mi ángel guardián.

-Te amo – sollozó abrazándome con tanta fuerza que me tomó desprevenido y sólo cerré los ojos disfrutando de su cercanía que en estos días había sido tan esquiva – ahora abre el tuyo.

-Sé que me gustará – sonreí al abrir la pequeña cajita, un piano de cola, de oro, con una forma levemente alargada - ¿Alfiler de corbata? – dije con sorpresa.

-Sí, lo mandé a hacer ¿No te gustó?

-¿Estás loca? Esto es lo más significativo que me han regalado en la vida – fue mi turno de abrazarla con fuerza.

-Léelo en la parte de atrás.

-"Siempre contigo, B" – necesitaba decir algo, pero mi garganta estaba trabada en sensaciones.

-¡Edward! – la voz de Jane me distrajo – este también es para ti.

-Gracias – dije de forma automática, abriéndolo rápidamente, haciéndome reír, observando a Renee, esto debía ser idea de ella – un control más para el PS3.

-Ahora no tendremos que turnarnos para jugar – gritó Alec, en su mano tenía el último "Need for Speed" que les había comprado yo – mira, justo lo que habíamos pedido.

-Mamá, deja que lo instalemos, solo por hoy, para probar…

-Pero primero me dejan todo ordenado aquí – me pasó un pequeño paquete que parecía contener un libro – es para ti – se levantó de hombros y yo miré a Bella que trataba de contener la risa y estaba demasiado ruborizada para ser algo bueno.

-¿Tengo que abrirlo después? – susurré en su oído, mordiendo levemente la piel regordeta de su lóbulo.

-Es de lectura personal, pero sí puedes abrirlo – mordía su labio mientras rasgaba el papel.

-¿Talonario de "Vale por…"? – dije bajito, ella me mostró la primera hoja riendo "Vale por… sacarme lentamente el camisón azul que está bajo tu almohada" - ¿Cuándo? – instantáneamente sentí la boca seca y un calor creciente en la parte baja de mi cintura.

-No seas tan evidente – me retó besando mi mejilla – voy por el desayuno, mientras juegan, con mamá cocinaremos algo delicioso para el almuerzo.

Suspiré de forma sonora mientras secaba el último plato del almuerzo, viendo cómo Bella se empinaba en las puntas de sus pies para guardar los vasos, dándome una exquisita vista de su redondeado trasero envuelto en pantalones blancos. Iba a decir algo cuando dos golpes en la puerta nos distrajeron, recordando la invitación que había hecho y que no había recordado avisar.

-Es para mí – exclamé yendo hasta la puerta, pero Renee se me adelantaba sonriendo, la vi quedar paralizada y mis ojos se pasearon entre la sonrisa coqueta de él y el rubor en las mejillas de ella.

-Phil Dwyer – exclamó cuando despertó de su estupor.

-En carne y hueso – le contestó dando un paso al interior.

-La última adquisición de los River Cats – todos estallamos en una sola carcajada.

-No sabía que eras fanática también – dije acercándome a darle la mano, mirándola a ella.

-Oh, para nada, pero Cha… - carraspeó – mi ex esposo veía los deportes mientras yo leía y no podía evitar… distraerme – se ruborizó un poco más, seguramente tomando consciencia del trasfondo de su comentario.

-Con Phil jugamos en el mismo equipo de beisbol – aclaré - me lo encontré esta mañana y lo invité a tomar un café.

-Pasa entonces – casi comencé a reír a carcajadas, ellos parecían tan perdidos en mirarse ¿Así era cómo nos veíamos Bella y yo?

-Entonces hagámoslo formal, Renee, te presento a Phil – sonreí con malicia – Renee es la madre de mi novia – le estiré la mano a Bella que había permanecido alejada, tenía una expresión abrumada – Bella, mi amor y por allá mis pequeños cuñados, Jane y Alec.

-¿Nos vas a dar tu autógrafo? – exclamó Alec con sus ojos brillantes – papá nos mata si no lo haces.

Un silencio invadió el lugar, como si todos supieran que algo estaba sucediendo ahí.

-Dime dónde firmo – exclamó dándole una última mirada a Renee y sentándose en el sofá, entre los gemelos.

-Ayúdame con las tazas – Bella tenía esa expresión que me da miedo en su rostro y solo obedecí, siguiéndola – Edward Cullen – su voz era baja, pero no menos intensa - ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-No lo que quisiera – la recorrí con los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y suspiré – jugamos beisbol hace años y esta mañana me saludó mientras corría, lo invité a tomar un café.

-¿Qué más? – esta vez golpeó el piso con su pequeño pie – te conozco, tu no invitas antiguos amigos, eres un maldito antisocial, así que no me vengas con excusas.

-El grupo que llegó haciendo ruido anoche, él estaba ahí – tomé su mano y su cuerpo perdió la rigidez de hace un minuto – me siguió esta mañana y fue muy evidente al preguntarme por Renee y yo pensé que… no sé qué pensé, pero me parece una buena idea, ella está tan sola y…

-Ah, entonces ahora eres un ridículo celestino.

-Si quieres verlo así – besé sus nudillos – es con buena intención, ya viste cómo se comían con los ojos recién…

-Es mi mamá – su voz salió más alta y respiró hondo antes de seguir – si ella sufre por él, lo vas a lamentar.

-Oh, sí, Alice segunda – sus cejas se fruncieron, pero creo que captó el mensaje y comenzó a sacar las tazas con brusquedad, ordenándolas en una bandeja que llevé hasta la mesa del living.

No puedo creer lo fácil que se me dio esto de Cupido, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en mi rostro cuando la tarde siguiente la sacó a pasear, era inconfundible. Aunque tuve que usar mis mejores dotes de actor cuando me encontré con la mirada reprochadora de Bella.

-Aguafiestas – murmuré mientras la besaba, suavemente – ahora vamos a patinar, los niños ya están listos.

Cumplimos religiosamente con nuestra labor de "entretener niños" por el resto de la semana, con tal de que a Bella le diera permiso para salir a bailar el viernes por la noche. Para sorpresa nuestra, Renee nos anunció que ella también saldría ese día, por lo que contrató el servicio de niñera del resort.

Veníamos congelados, a Alec se le ocurrió utilizar la piscina temperada justo el día en que necesitábamos estar temprano en casa, lo bueno es que estarían tan cansados que no le darían problemas a la chica que vendría a cuidarlos. Ellos fueron los primeros en pasar, gritando "Ducha caliente", los miraba entrar al baño demorándome en notar que algo extraño pasaba, Bella se quedó de pie en la puerta, mirando a Renee que estaba sentada en el sofá, vestida para salir.

-¿Mamá? – parecía preocupada y entonces advertí que la mujer tenía el rostro descompuesto. Me volví a cerrar la puerta, el hielo se colaba por ahí.

-Antes de decir nada ¿Pueden explicarme qué significa esto? – levantó la cajita de color verde, rectangular y plana que, yo sabía muy bien, contenía las píldoras de Bella, porque fui yo el que las pedí a la matrona de la universidad siguiendo el consejo de Rosalie.

-¿Revisabas mis cosas? – presioné la mano de Bella, queriendo calmarla, no era el momento de discutir.

-Eres mi hija y tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero no, no lo hacía, estaba buscando un delineador en tu neceser y me encuentro con "esto" –, quería decir algo, trataba de pensar la mejor manera de enfrentarlo, pero no la encontraba, estaba petrificado – siempre tan preocupada de lo que tu papá piense, te comportas como una santa frente a él, pero eres una hipócrita, Isabella, lo único que te pedí es que confiaras en mi ¿Esto es lo que recibo?

Pensé que sería más valiente, que se pararía con la frente en alto y diría algo, lo que sea, pero que nos defendería, a nosotros como la pareja que somos. ¡Dios mío! ¡Fue ella la que insistía en llegar a este nivel en nuestra relación! Pero nada salió de su boca, más que un sollozo, soltó mi mano y sólo corrió hasta el dormitorio.

Vacilé entre seguirla y permanecer ahí, veía a Renee perdida en sus pensamientos, sin moverse y consideré las posibilidades en este momento, que me eche a patadas o que espere a que Charlie lo haga, pero en realidad no quería, no soportaba pensar en que me aparten de su lado.

-Renee – susurré, pero ella no levantó el rostro – no sé qué estarás pensando, pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca le haría daño a Bella – cerré los ojos – ella… Bella es lo mejor que me ha pasado – su ceño fruncido se clavó en mi mirada y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, no podía controlarlo, sólo supe en ese momento que todo iría mal – no me la quites – logré pronunciar, tomando sus manos, pero me apartó y se fue con la mayor dignidad posible.

Fui al que debía ser mi refugio, pero es que este tampoco era mi lugar, busqué la toalla y elegí la ropa, aunque no la usaría esta noche y me senté a los pies de la cama a esperar, rogando por un milagro.

Casi una hora debe haber pasado, evaluando todos los buenos momentos junto a Bella, todas sus expresiones, su belleza, la manera de reírse. Quería tanto sentirla conmigo ahora, que sólo cerré los ojos, concentrándome en la suave sensación de sus manos por mi piel. No quise mirar cuando los roces se hicieron tan reales, hasta su olor invadiéndome, sólo al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, permití a mis párpados separarse.

-Bella – susurré soltando la ropa y tomándola por la cintura, hundiendo el rostro en su vientre.

-Todo está bien – susurró acariciando mi pelo.

-No, no está todo bien – gemí presionándola con más fuerza.

-Habló conmigo, dijo que tú la habías convencido, no le dirá nada a Charlie, pero que sigamos siendo cuidadosos.

-¿Estás bromeando? – me alcé a mirarla y sonreía, con sus ojos hinchados, pero tranquila - ¿Cómo?

-Le molestó el que yo no le hubiese contado, no el… hecho mismo, que no podía pedirme algo que ella no supo cumplir a su edad y no le dirá nada a Charlie, porque él no entenderá.

-Mi amor, tuve tanto miedo – tomé su rostro, casi con fuerza, ya es poco el tiempo con ella, no podría soportar limitarme a verla por las noches.

-Vamos a ducharnos, es tarde y tenemos una fiesta a la que asistir – su sonrisa ocupó todo su hermoso rostro y la besé.

Al subir al auto ya estaba todo olvidado, incluso Renee había sonreído al ver mis ojos de cordero degollado, antes de partir a su cita con Phil.

La fiesta era en el centro de eventos del resort, por lo que la edad de Bella no era un problema. La dejé beber contados sorbos de mi vaso de ron, continuando con una bebida cola, después de todo yo era un conductor responsable, sobre todo si lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo iba a mi lado. No teníamos límite de horario y realmente disfrutaba bailando con ella, se veía preciosa, con un vestido negro algo corto, botines del mismo color, de esos que están de moda, con plataforma y un alto tacón, el colgante se perdía en su generoso escote sin tirantes y me encargué de que su pelo estuviese lo bastante revuelto para verse sensual.

-No me mires así – susurró en mi oído, sus manos presionando mi cintura, apegándome a ella.

-Bella, Bella – gemí cerrando los ojos, tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

-Ey, que no he hecho nada para que reacciones así – su pequeña mano se deslizó entre nuestros cuerpos palpando lo que para mí ya era doloroso.

-Once días, Bella, eso es lo que me has hecho – traté de que no se escuchara como un reproche, pero fallé, entornó sus ojos y se puso en puntas de pie para besarme, con demasiada suavidad.

-Dime ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Si esperaba una señal, la había encontrado, tomándola de la mano, la guié entre la multitud hasta recibir el frío de la noche nevada y tomé el camino del auto. Casi una hora, recorriendo el maldito pueblo, todas las habitaciones de hotel estaban ocupadas y, aunque la idea no me agradaba, ni siquiera los moteles tenían una vacante. Me detuve, resoplando, en el solitario camino en medio de la nada, rodeados de bosque y nieve.

-La cabaña no es una opción – reclamé, sin mirarla, no podíamos tener tan mala suerte.

-A no ser que quieras ir a dormir – se quitó el cinturón y, sin aviso, se instaló en mi regazo - ¿Aquí? Dudo que alguien pase – mis cejas se juntaron, haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental – déjame ocultar el auto un poco.

Estacioné en medio de un grupo de árboles nevados, mi precioso Volvo, que por primera vez tendría una experiencia así y suspiré, corrí el asiento hacia atrás, recliné el respaldo y agradecí nuevamente porque Bella se olvidó del frio y decidió ponerse este vestido. La apretada faldita se alzó al acomodarse a horcajadas sobre mí, dejando un delicioso liguero negro a la vista.

-Mierda, Bella, estas cosas me matan – rugí tocándolo con delicadeza, teniendo cuidado de no llegar a lugares más cálidos.

-Me parece que esa es la idea, porque de cómodo no tiene mucho – me echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a besarme, recordando por qué me gustaba que tomara la iniciativa, sus labios tan suaves, atormentando los míos, esa lengua recorriendo mis dientes uno a uno antes de enredarse con mi palpitante lengua y el descenso, suave, húmedo por mi cuello, cerré los ojos buscando calma mientras me dejaba consentir, desabrochó cada botón de la camisa negra, masajeó mis pezones y luego los lamió y chupó con fuerza hasta hacerme gemir.

-Adoro que sepas cómo tocarme – susurré buscando su boca otra vez, hundiéndome en ella, hasta su garganta, abrumándola con mi exigencia, hoy no deseaba ser suave ni gentil, "once días" repetía mi pene gritando por querer salir a la luz - ¿Cómo se llama esta tela? Mierda, no llevas sostén – como cada vez, las miraba una a la vez antes de decidir cuál sería la primera en recibir atención.

-Strapless – gimió cuando resolví mi dilema, mis manos masajeaban, mi lengua daba vueltas por la piel, hasta que el pezón lograba su máximo tamaño y entonces chupaba, con labios y dientes, tratando de no perder la concentración con los movimientos de sus caderas.

-Salgamos de aquí – ronqué sin esperar su aprobación, manteniéndola en mis caderas, tiritamos al unísono al abrir la puerta, pero no la dejé reclamar, besándola rápidamente, con una sarta de promesas implícitas.

Ocultos en el bosque, me apoyé en un árbol, iluminados por la luz de la luna, sonreí al observarla, aferrada a mis caderas con sus muslos, las rodillas pegadas al tronco, su vestido se había convertido en una masa sobre su vientre, dándome un espectáculo de sus pechos erguidos y la expresión de su rostro, dispuesta a lo que yo le indicara. Volví a besarla, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras yo me bajaba los pantalones y acomodaba el condón totalmente a ciegas.

-Odio estas mierdas, pero no me fío hasta que no lleves un mes tomándo las píldoras.

-Como quieras, sólo apresúrate – jadeó mordisqueando mi mentón.

-Sé que confías en mi – sonreí ampliamente y su ceño se frunció - ¿Qué tan equilibrista te sientes hoy?

-Tú sabes que no soy muy buena gimnasta – tosió incómoda.

-Di que sí, sabes que podemos parar si…

-¿Qué debo hacer? – sonreí antes de volver a besarla, adoro su boca, sus labios llenos, me aparté a regañadientes – lo siento – dije antes de tirar de la pequeña tanguita de encaje, apretando los dientes ante el ruido de los hilos al rasgarse.

-Oh, Dios – jadeó en mi cuello – tienes que hacer eso la próxima vez.

-¿Dolió? – apenas podía contener la risa.

-De una manera exquisita – aparté sus caderas sin aviso y de la misma manera dejé que toda mi extensión se incrustara entre sus pliegues húmedos e hinchados, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación, no solo lo delicioso que era estar en su interior, sino también de su grito ronco y los temblores de su cuerpo – te extrañaba tanto – logró decir pasando la lengua por sus labios.

-También yo, no imaginas cuánto – nos mantuve así, sin movernos hasta estar totalmente acomodados en la posición – suelta tus manos y extiéndelas por encima de tu cabeza – indiqué esperando a que me obedeciera, la afirmé por sus caderas – échate hacia atrás, lentamente.

-Voy a caerme – reclamó sin siquiera intentarlo.

-Nunca te dejaría caer – la miré con enfado y asintió, comenzó a arquear su espalda hacia atrás, haciéndome jadear por la sensación de contractura, pero nunca perdí la fuerza en mis brazos.

-Ya – dijo cuando las palmas estaban completamente apoyadas en el suelo – el pelo me quedará asqueroso – rió.

-Créeme que valdrá la pena – erguí mi espalda, disfrutando de sus temblores porque, involuntariamente, volvía a ocupar todo su interior.

-Oh, oh, oh – jadeaba con descontrol – es – como – si – me – atrave – saras.

-Bella, no me hagas reír – yo también sentía lo mismo, mordí mi boca para evitar caer en esa tentación.

-Tengo – las – rodillas – raspadas.

-Eso que no has visto… Aaah, no te rías que me aprietas mucho… como tengo el culo.

-Sigamos, se me están congelando las manos – murmuró con prisa y asentí.

La aparté suavemente, escuchando su leve jadeo, babeé al verme salir de su interior, rodeado de sus jugos y traté de no dejarme llevar por la presión mientras volvía a entrar, permanecí ahí, tratando de hablar, ella estaba rígida, era capaz de imaginar su mandíbula trabada.

-Grita, la próxima vez, aquí nadie nos escucha – sollocé, porque la voz apenas me salía, la aparté de nuevo, sintiendo su relajo y esta vez gritó, con fuerza, también la dos siguientes y se dejó llevar, haciendo todo el esfuerzo por no irme con ella también, cerré los ojos, disfrutando de las trepidaciones de su cuerpo, de sus gritos que se convirtieron en jadeos y luego sólo en una respiración acelerada.

Siempre fui capaz de controlarme, mis sesiones más satisfactorias eran largas y contundentes, pero estando con Bella perdía ese dominio y eso me enojaba, yo quería darle todo, buscar sus límites, llegar a ellos y sobrepasarlos, pero si no era capaz de mantener la calma, nunca podría dárselo.

-Mi amor – la alcé, abrazando su cuerpo lánguido, besando su rostro sonriente - ¿Estás bien? – pegué mi frente a la suya y besé su boca.

-Te amo, Edward, eso fue… demasiado.

-Bueno o malo.

-Extraordinario, totalmente repetible – rió con la cabeza hacia atrás - cuando vuelva a tener fuerza en los brazos.

-Se llama "Suaves Caricias al Punto G".

-¿Suaves? – sólo sonreí - ¿Y tú? no te ves… liberado.

-No lo estoy – alcé mis cejas dos veces sin dejar de sonreír – volvamos al auto, está muy helado y de veras tengo el culo todo raspado, debí elegir un árbol menos rugoso.

-Es bueno saberlo para la próxima vez – mordió su hermoso labio regordete y yo sólo negué con la cabeza.

-He creado un monstruo – la besé con suavidad mientras caminaba de regreso al Volvo, dejándola sobre el asiento trasero para quitarme el condón y botarlo, una vez dentro la abracé fuertemente – duerme, mi vida, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

…

Ya lo saben, quiero muchos comentarios… más que la vez anterior… jejeje.

Hasta la próxima semana!.


	35. 35 Placeres Ocultos I

Como siempre, les agradezco su fidelidad y sus comentarios, esta vez estuvieron más abundantes jejeje muchas gracias.

Les dejo a Bella, con su interesante historia, espero les guste este capítulo, que viene en dos partes, porque me salió muy largo.

…..

(Bella Point of View)

Veinte meses juntos, tanto tiempo ha pasado, tan felices hemos sido, tanto nos hemos amado, pero el tiempo pasa y cosas pasan con él.

Ni siquiera es un recuerdo, sólo es algo que me hace sonreír cuando llego a pensar en ello, lo cual ya no es muy seguido. Los primeros meses, cuando para Edward todo era tan complicado, desear estar conmigo, pero luchar contra ello. He cambiado tanto, me río de mi comportamiento infantil, queriendo ser una mujer para él, cuando estaba muy lejos de lograrlo. Ahora es distinto, nuestros encuentros, cada vez más audaces, si bien muchas veces, al terminar, me siento avergonzada, estando es sus brazos cualquier inhibición desaparece, porque es natural, tocarlo y que me toque, conocernos y reconocernos.

Lo que sucedió con Irina fue horrible y está patente en mí el dolor de la traición, pero no todo fue malo, en el fondo más pareció una lección. Edward cambió, se dio cuenta de cuánto me necesitaba, fue como un renacer, hermoso y luminoso.

Nuestra primera vez, el miedo al verlo gritar y llorar sin poder controlarse, todo por haber sido tan inconsciente de tocar su espalda, pero incluso eso fue bueno. De alguna manera se encontró a si mismo ese día, dejó que lo tocara y sé que seré la única en tener ese privilegio, fue capaz de reemplazar todos los malos recuerdos por los que yo le estaba dando en ese momento. Nos amamos con total entrega y obtuve algo que añoraba sin conocer, volver a ser uno solo, unidos, más que sólo amantes, en ese momento nuestras almas se conectaron, al igual que nuestros corazones.

Estaba en la mesa del restorán chino, terminando mi café mientras Edward iba a la farmacia, necesitaba unos minutos a solas, tenerlo siempre conmigo era agradable, pero habían pasado cosas tan importantes y no era capaz de pensar claramente. Sonó mi celular segundos después de que él saliera, era James y dudé en contestarle, habíamos hablado por última vez ese día en el supermercado, mientras yo trataba de no mirarlo, eligiendo los tomates, él no había sido amable, me había visto con Edward y estaba furioso, diciendo que yo no tenía amor propio, que era absurdo decidir creerle cuando lo más obvio es que me había engañado, me mantuve en silencio, porque no podía rebatirlo. Decidí creerle a Edward, porque lo amaba, no podía estar sin él, quería creerle y no volver a pensarlo con otra entre sus brazos y realmente lo lograba.

Pero esta vez su llamada tenía otro motivo, me saludó con su voz suave, pidiéndome perdón por su reacción, que él realmente valoraba mi amistad y había llegado a quererme y le dije que yo también lo quería, porque era cierto, como un hermano en el que confiar, como mi mejor amigo. Siguió hablando, diciendo que en realidad él no tenía derecho a exigirme no estar con Edward, que hasta cierto punto entendía lo que yo sentía y además, entonces dejó caer la bomba, si él supiese que el amor de su vida sólo estaría para él hasta terminar su carrera universitaria, o sea, por un año y medio más, tampoco lo pensaría mucho antes de decidirse a aprovechar lo poco que me daba la vida.

Quise gritar que no era cierto, que Edward nunca me dejaría, porque él me ama, y no pude, de algún modo ese temor era una certeza en mi corazón. Lo había pensado montones de veces, cada vez que nombraba Seattle o recordaba a su hermano, yo sabía que él debía regresar a cumplir con su responsabilidad, la empresa familiar y su padre. Colgué sin despedirme y corrí en su búsqueda, encontrándomelo con una rubia demasiado preciosa, abrazándolo, noté cómo el cuerpo de él se volvió rígido al verme, cómo su rostro se llenó de preocupación y una ampolleta se encendió en mi cabeza, entonces tuve mi epifanía.

Él me ama. Y, como me ama, no quiere hacerme daño, tal y como yo no querría que vuelva a sufrir, suficiente dolor ha tenido en su vida. Yo moriré el día en que me deje, pero él tendrá todo este tiempo, la seguridad de que su vida no fue tan espantosa, porque hubo un par de años en que me tuvo y fue feliz y yo fui feliz con él, porque lo tuvimos todo, nos entregamos, hasta la última fibra de nuestro ser, nos pertenecimos y fuimos uno.

Sentada en la orilla de la tina de ese enorme baño, con el rostro entre las manos, tomé esa fuerte decisión, de ahora en adelante, nada mancharía nuestra historia feliz, sería tan intenso que coparía el límite de una vida de felicidad y no lo dejé pensar, ni vacilar cuando lo encontré sentado a los pies de la cama, lleno de incertidumbres y tristeza, ahora no nos quedaba nada más que amarnos.

La noche en que se apareció con la caja de píldoras, casi me desmayo de la impresión, no sé cómo él sabe mejor que yo cuándo me llegará el periodo y al preguntarle se largó a reír, diciendo que era buen observador. Pero no era eso lo que me impactó, si no el hecho de tener que tomar esas pequeñas pastillitas de forma diaria y puntual, me sentía tan lejana, como si alguien me hubiese tirado de un edificio gritándome "Ya eres una mujer", tuve dudas, un millón de ellas, aunque no las dije en voz alta y espero que Edward no las notara.

¿Realmente estoy preparada para esto? Estamos hablando de evitar un embarazo ¿Y si un día las olvido? Dios. No me gustan los niños, apenas soporto a mis hermanos pequeños ¿Qué haría yo con un bebé? Mientras todo eso pasaba por mi cabeza él no paraba de hablar, emocionado, de lo que significó conseguirlas, las instrucciones y algo de unos exámenes que se había hecho, porque aunque siempre se cuidaba, prefería estar seguro de ser sano.

No tenía momento para pensar, ni con quién hablar, alguien que me dijera que todo esto era normal. Renee no era una opción, Alice ni hablar y Rosalie, sé que estaría feliz de ser la elegida, pero ella es tan… extraña, lo más probable es que hasta nos encuentre aburridos. Y él es tan intenso, cada vez que hacemos el amor es una aventura, nunca de la misma manera y, si bien con el tiempo he llegado a adaptarme a esos momentos de locura y todo parece tan normal, al despertar, no dejo de pensar que es demasiado.

O sea, cuando comenzó a besarme y tocarme bajo el pijama, sólo quería dejarme llevar, pero es que ya me había llegado y protesté no muy convencida, sobre todo al escucharlo decir que estaría más sensible y un montón de excusas que no me creí. En ese momento me sentí utilizada y me prometí que nunca volvería a ser de esa manera, porque lo amo y lo deseo, él es tan hermoso, pero amor es amor y sexo es sexo y yo no quiero eso, lo quiero todo o nada. Así que ahí proclamé un par de reglas que él aceptó con tristeza en la mirada, pero sin protestar.

Nunca en mi casa, ni donde estuviesen mis padres. Nunca con el periodo. Y, nunca si estábamos demasiado cansados para disfrutarlo.

Eso nos llevó a la única vez que estuvimos tantos días sin tocarnos, once exactos. Me avergonzaba decirle que también estaba desesperada, pero él no tenía reparos en recordármelo a diario. Lo que me daba tristeza, pero a la vez me hacía sentir tan importante, que él me deseaba a mí y estaba segura que no estaba buscando otros caminos, como antes.

Entonces nos tocó vivir el susto de la vida, cuando Renee encontró las píldoras. Desde que tengo uso de razón, jamás había visto a mi madre con esa expresión en su rostro, tan decepcionada, dolida.

La última semana había sido la mejor de su vida, irradiaba felicidad y ansiedad a la vez. Es que la había escuchado tantos miles de veces hablar de lo guapo que era el último bateador de los River y todas las veces Charlie negaba con la cabeza, riendo. Nunca nadie se hubiese imaginado que Phil Dwyer se aparecería ante nuestra puerta y la invitaría a salir, menos que sería Edward el que lo traería.

Debo aceptar que al principio de sentí muy nerviosa y aunque sólo confesé que me preocupaba por Renee, porque tanto como él la hacía reír otra vez, también podía hacerle mucho daño si la dejaba. Pero lo que no fui capaz de decir, es que me sentía celosa, sí, sé que soy estúpida, pero es que pensaba en todas las veces en que pillaba a Renee mirando a mí Edward y si Phil era apenas dos años mayor ¿Podía ser que se sintiese atraída por mi novio también?

Mostraba la delgada cajita verde y trataba de pensar en algo que decirle, pero de mi boca salían las palabras equivocadas y dos seguridades quemaban mi cerebro, no podía perder a Edward, recién estamos comenzando nuestro tiempo, que ya es bastante limitado y lo otro, era una verdad que no quería digerir del todo, Charlie, él había dado tanto por mí, sacrificando hasta su felicidad en su momento y yo no podía decepcionarlo, no soportaría ver en sus ojos la misma mirada que veía en este momento en los ojos de Renee.

El llanto venía con fuerza y sólo arranqué de ahí, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada de la cama que compartía con Renee, ahogándome en lágrimas, lamentando el ser tan cobarde. Sabía que debía defender nuestra relación, esto por lo que tanto había luchado, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin perder la imagen que Charlie tenía de mi? Porque cuando Edward me deje, yo seguiré siendo hija.

Renee llegó a mi lado pocos minutos después, me abrazó con fuerza y secó mis lágrimas, estuvimos en silencio por mucho rato, yo no me atrevía a hablar, aún no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, hasta que suspiré con fuerza y me decidí.

-Yo lo amo – susurré sin mirarla a los ojos, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-Lo sé, no hay que ser adivino para saberlo, tanto como él te ama a ti.

-No me lo pidió, de hecho me costó convencerlo – esperé algún comentario, pero sólo hubo silencio – no siento que esté haciendo algo malo, aunque sé que nadie me entendería, él me cuida y creo que tomar precauciones es lo normal, no está en mis planes, ni siquiera en los futuros ser… madre.

-Pero aún así no hablarías todo esto con Charlie.

-Él nunca entendería que ya no soy una niñita – la observé con el ceño fruncido, para darle firmeza a mi posición.

-Yo sí te entiendo, aunque me cueste mucho aceptarlo, también entiendo la opinión de tu papá, ninguno de nosotros querría que vivieras algo como lo que nos tocó a nosotros, porque aunque tú seas lo mejor que nos pasó en la vida, fue muy difícil.

-Lo sé – rodeé su cuello con fuerza.

-Pero aún me duele que no hayas confiado en mí, Bella, siempre has podido contarme tus cosas, sabes que yo no iría con el cuento a Charlie, lo habías prometido.

-Ay, mamá, es todo demasiado abrumador, todo esto que siento, estar con Edward – busqué sus ojos otra vez, necesitaba saber que podía realmente confiar en ella, pero es que es mi madre, no siento que sea posible decirle detalles – era la única manera de no tener miedo, todos los días despertar con la angustia de que buscaría a una que le de todo lo que necesita, cuándo sería que el amor no fuese suficiente.

-Pero…

-No, mamá, tú no estás en mi cabeza, no tienes idea de lo horrible que fue… - me callé repentinamente, no podía contarle lo de Irina, tendría que explicar cosas que ni yo misma era capaz de entender – que sería si él…

-¿Eso es lo que me ibas a decir? – llené mis pulmones de aire y miré la ventana del dormitorio, la nieve pegada al vidrio.

-Recuerdas cuando me enojé mucho, esa vez que fue a la casa y tuviste que decirle que yo no lo quería ver.

-Perfectamente y que luego volviste diciendo que ya todo estaba arreglado, pero seguías estando tan triste como cuando saliste.

-Alguien me dijo que él estuvo con… alguien más – mordí mi labio y bajé el rostro, poniendo especial atención en mis uñas cortas.

-Y tu lo creíste – levanté mis hombros, realmente no quería hablar de eso.

-No tenía por qué no haberlo hecho – para qué mencionarle las fotos - lo que él necesitaba no lo obtenía de mí.

-Pero dijiste que tuviste que convencerlo, o sea que él se resistía – me tomó el rostro con fuerza – que no te das cuenta que lo que dices es ridículo.

-Yo creí que… - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sacudí sus manos – ay, mamá, pensé que él no se sentía atraído.

-Pero… - parecía sorprendida.

-Sé que soy tonta, insegura y tonta, pero es que… ya ves cómo es… ¿Por qué iba a desearme a mí? Si supieras las chicas con las que ha estado, son hermosas, mamá ¿Qué tengo yo para ofrecer? Realmente no entiendo por qué está conmigo, sólo prometí no pensar en esto, ni quejarme, aceptar lo que me dé.

-Isabella Marie Swan – levanté la mirada, qué la había molestado ahora – no puedo contar la veces en que he pillado a Edward mirándote embobado y créeme, sé distinguir cuando la mirada de un hombre está llena de deseo – volvió a tomar mi rostro – me avergüenza decirte esto, pero es que, mi niña, siempre has sido tan coqueta, tan segura de ti misma, no entiendo por qué te sientes así, él no es el único, el mismo Jake – simuló un escalofrío – Dios me libre de tenerlo como yerno, pero le gustabas tanto, te comía con los ojos y, si bien no es de mi gusto, sé que las niñas matarían por ser sus novias, pero él te quería a ti, porque eres hermosa, Bella, además, el hombre que hace unos minutos me estaba pidiendo que no te apartara de su lado, era uno enamorado.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Aunque sea tu madre, si no fuese cierto, no te lo diría.

-Quiero creerte – sonreí – quiero creerle a él.

-Bien, eso es mejor que nada.

El grito de Alec para que lo sacaran del agua nos distrajo, terminó dándome unos cuantos consejos sobre las píldoras, prometiendo que no le diría a Charlie y fui a ver a Edward que, tan dramático como siempre, esperaba lo peor sentado en la cama.

Si pensé que tener esa conversación con mi madre había sido suficientemente vergonzoso, no sabía lo que me esperaba al día siguiente. Ella preparaba el desayuno y Edward aún no regresaba de sus ejercicios matutinos, que, para ser sincera, no sé cómo tenía energía después de habernos pasado gran parte de la noche haciéndolo en su auto.

-Buenos días, mamá – ella silbaba mientras preparaba hot cakes para los niños que esperaban en el sofá jugando PS3.

-Oh, sí tan buenos como los tuyos, parece – se detuvo un poco más de lo normal en mirarme – le diré a Phil que tenga una conversación con Edward.

-¿Por qué? – exclamé confundida, el que saliera con mi madre no le daba ningún derecho a meterse en mi relación con Edward.

-Porque mi sonrisa no es tan grande como la tuya y yo quiero sonreír así – todo fue en cámara lenta, no terminaba de hablar cuando la puerta se abría y Edward se detuvo ahí alcanzando a escuchar y poniendo su rostro de miles de colores, como, seguramente, estaba el mío también.

El resto del año pasó muy rápido, prácticamente sin novedades, me sentía tan feliz, que hasta había dejado de pensar en todas esas malas cosas que rondaban mi cabeza, casi pude olvidar la angustia de que sólo nos quedaba un año.

Faltaba muy poco para que regresara Charlie, lo cual nos hacía sentir incómodos, él no viviría con nosotros, ya, regresaría a la casa antigua y, aunque no se tocaba el tema, sé que Sue se iría con él, porque Jake me lo confesó hace poco.

La relación con Renee era tan distinta, ella no ocupaba su papel de madre conmigo, más parecíamos amigas, extraño, pero agradable, ella era bastante gráfica al contarme lo feliz que seguía siendo con Phil, porque aunque, desde abril, no se veían tan seguido como quisieran por las giras del equipo en esta temporada, se hablaban a diario y ya hasta pensaban en formalizar y yo realmente quería que ella fuese feliz.

Terminó el año académico y muchos cambios esperaban por nosotros, Emmett y Rose se casarían en el otoño y tenían mucho que preparar. Alice y yo seríamos las damas de honor y Edward el padrino. En una conversación casual, les conté de la facilidad que tenía Renee para la repostería y todas las manualidades en general; por lo que no dudaron en contratarla para trabajar en este gran evento y así la distraían de la falta de su perfecto novio. Alice parecía fascinada con todo y junto a Rose, pasaban más tiempo en mi casa que yo misma, lo que nos daba a Edward y a mi mucho tiempo a solas, porque yo sí que no tenía el menor interés en estar preparando arreglos, ideando adornos y trajes, el solo hecho de pensar en matrimonio me daba escalofríos.

-Cuando llegue el día de pedirte matrimonio, no podrás escapar – exclamó Edward mientras secaba su pelo con una toalla, sentado en la silla de su pieza.

-No seas ridículo, apenas y cumpliré dieciseis – tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dejar de sonreír, realmente no entendía cómo él podía estar tan tranquilo hablando de un tema que nunca sería realidad - ¿Puedo elegir tu ropa? – mi mejor sonrisa fingida apareció, simulando quitar una pelusa de la faldita plisada del colegio, pensando en que sería la última vez que usaría este uniforme hasta dos meses más.

-¿Tengo que vestirme ya? – me gustaba la libertad con que podía vestir sólo en bóxer, sin preocuparse de que notase su espalda, ni tener cuidado de lo que provocaba en mi verlo semi desnudo.

-No, pero quiero hacerlo, tu siempre eliges mi ropa y yo nunca he entrado en tu closet, excepto… - puse un dedo en mis labios, como si pensara.

-Demasiado tiempo, pero si así lo quieres, agrega un polerón, porque será de noche cuando te deje salir de aquí.

Me conocía demasiado bien, él sabía que yo tramaba algo, pero, así eran los juegos entre nosotros, adivinar un poco y sorprenderse más. Junté todo rápidamente, short de mezclilla, polera, polerón, zapatillas y abrí el último cajón de abajo, el grande, ese del que nunca me atrevía a preguntar, ni siquiera cuando lo veía sacar las distintas amarras de colores que tanto le gustaba usar en mi.

-¿Buscas algo en especial? – me sobresalté al sentir su susurró en mi cuello, demasiado concentrada en lo que mis ojos veían.

-No, ya no – traté de sonreír con tranquilidad, pero el temblor en mi voz me delataba, realmente no sabía bien qué estaba haciendo, sólo que siempre sentí curiosidad por saber qué más había aquí.

-Investiga todo lo que quieras – me indicó el cajón con la mano – si mueves el panel de ahí, hay más cosas para ver.

Con la cabeza hizo un gesto hacia la pared del frente, pero no me atreví a mirar, sólo asentí, me bastaba con lo que tenía delante. Cuerdas, de varios grosores, texturas y unas más largas que otras, decidí dejarlas ahí, toqué una de las cajas metálicas con los dedos, pero primero me volví a mirarlo, estaba sentado a mi lado, apoyado en la puerta del closet, con las manos rodeando sus rodillas, me miraba fijamente, pero su expresión era neutra. Suspiré y abrí la primera caja, vibradores o consoladores, en sus respectivos envoltorios, sabía lo que eran, porque Rose me había mostrado uno en una ocasión, pero estos eran distintos, unos pequeños y anchos o más angostos, pero largos, con formas extrañas, los más agraciados, por decirlo así, eran unos formados por varias bolitas, parecían de gelatina.

-¿Están nuevos? – cerró los ojos y asintió suavemente, puse la tapa y abrí otra caja y encontré cadenas, distintos tipos, cada una en una bolsita cerrada, nuevamente busqué sus ojos y esta vez se inclinó a sacar una de ellas.

-Son pinzas para pezones – me estremecí con un escalofrío y una insignificante sonrisa apareció en un extremo de su boca, pero la ocultó rápidamente.

-Pero… - la cadena tintineó al sacarla de su envoltorio y la puso en la palma de la mano, era liviana y en sus extremos tenía pequeñas pinzas.

-Esta es fija, pero esta que vez acá, la presión se ajusta – era de plata y brillaba bajo la tenue luz del cuarto, con sus dedos hábiles, comenzó a soltar la mariposa a un costado – pásame tu dedo meñique – obedecí con duda, viendo cómo lo acomodaba entre las dos pequeñas paletas, comenzando a cerrar - ¿Duele?

-No – era sólo una presión, pero mi dedo era mucho menos sensible que mi pezón.

-Hay que tener cuidado de que quede todo dentro, o puede causar daño y no por más de quince minutos

-¿Y este? – indiqué un paquete un poco más grande, tenía unos cables y una especia de cajita color rosa.

-Esos son con vibrador - en mis ojos vio que ya era suficiente y la regresó a su lugar – en esa hay pezoneras, es lo mismo, pero individuales y se les puede agregar un peso al final.

-¿Algo más? – tomó otra caja y suspiró al sacar una bolsa de terciopelo.

-Estas se llaman bolas chinas, son de plata – hizo una mueca – algún día podría mostrarte cómo funcionan, sería divertido – las muestra levemente, brillan, pero las guarda como si eso lo aburriera – ahí tengo lubricantes y aceites, de sabores y sin sabores también, pañuelos de seda – era una bolsa de color rojo y la abrió con cuidado – elige uno – mordí mi labio, revolviéndolos con mi mano, hasta elegir uno rojo italiano y tiré de él, más largo de lo que pensaba, antes de reaccionar, lo amarró suavemente a mi muñeca – también hay antifaces, estas de acá son esposas forradas, sin forrar y… – sacó una caja grande desde el fondo de la cuerdas – estos son los últimos que adquirí, tengo una debilidad a la hora de comprar – buscó en mis ojos en cuanto corrió la tabla que los cubría, eran grilletes, en el interior tenían una especia de goma, pero eran cuatro y estaban unidos por cadenas del ancho de mi dedo índice – para los tobillos y las muñecas.

Tragué saliva, la verdad es que todo este momento pasaba delante de mí pero en realidad no asimilaba mucho de lo que veía, cuando me decidí a hurguetear aquí, nunca pensé encontrarme con tanta extraña información. Levanté la mirada de la caja al rostro de Edward y él tenía los ojos cerrados, apartándolos rápidamente al abrirlos y sentir mi mirada, pero no alcanzó a ocultar el fuego del ónice en ellos. Rápidamente se arrodilló y dejó todo en su lugar, pensándolo un segundo antes de tomar una caja y dejarla en el suelo para ponerse de pie y extenderme la mano, con una sonrisa, él tuvo que usar toda la fuerza, mi cuerpo me parecía de gelatina en ese instante.

-¿Alguna pregunta? – exclamó con un tono irónico en la voz, deslizó un tablero de madera en la pared contraria y el fuerte olor a cuero me hizo arrugar la nariz, tuve que cerrar los ojos hasta lograr acostumbrarme – cuando reacciones quizás tendrás una cuantas, aquí tenemos látigos, distintos largos y grosores – pasó su mano por ellos y sentí que mis mandíbulas se cerraban con fuerza – floggers, son como los látigos, pero, como puedes ver, más cortos y con muchas puntas, hay de distintas texturas, tobilleras, muñequeras, las hay de cuero, nylon y metal, varillas, reglas, fustas, paletas, barras de sujeción…

Su voz se fue haciendo más débil en mis oídos y me sentí repentinamente mareada, me daba cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración, no era capaz de inhalar ese olor sin marearme, busqué apoyo, pero la puerta del closet estaba abierta y caí sobre algo demasiado blando.

-Bella, amor – su susurro era tan suave, igual que las caricias que sentía en mi frente, seguía sobre algo blando, pero no eran abrigos y chaquetas, sino la colcha de la cama.

-Edward – sollocé acercándome a su cuerpo, sintiendo su abrazo apretado, pero no había lágrimas, solo una extraña sensación de angustia.

-Perdóname, bebé, no debí ser tan brusco, ni siquiera debí mostrarte – su nariz se hundió en mi pelo – olvida lo que viste, eso ya no es parte de mí, no contigo…

-¿Por qué? – la pregunta había estado en mis labios desde que vi el primer rollo de cuerdas.

-¿Qué, exactamente, quieres saber? – se escuchaba dudoso y me aparté varios centímetros hasta poder ver sus ojos llorosos, como los míos.

-Quiero entender… todo – suspiró, como lo había visto hacer desde que comenzó el recorrido y me senté en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared, para que viera que no esperaba menos que una respuesta.

-Una vez te dije que cuando tenía 18, una chica me pidió que la amarre – sus largas pestañas se alzaron, estudiando mi rostro, pero volvió a bajarlas y me imitó, sentándose a mi lado, tomó mi mano y comenzó a jugar con la tira de seda roja - ¿Recuerdas que también te dije una vez eso de que nunca salía con una chica más de dos veces?

-Perfectamente – desaté el pañuelo y, tomando sus manos, envolví sus muñecas, terminando con un nudo algo apretado – eres mi prisionero ahora – sonreí con cierta dificultad, encontrándome con su mirada oscura nuevamente y luego recordé que lo único que vestía era su bóxer blanco que no ocultaba nada de lo que le sucedía – lo siento – pero en realidad estaba confundida y cuando fui a desatarlo, él negó con energía.

-Deja que te cuente, sólo no me distraigas – esta vez fui yo la afectada cuando su sonrisa torcida le iluminó el rostro – bien, a ella le gustó cómo manejé la situación, sus palabras fueron "tienes un don"…

Lo observé con mis cejas juntas, pero él tenía los ojos cerrados, hundido en su recuerdo "un don", bueno, siquiera su don ahora es sólo mío.

-… tuvo la gran idea de contarle a una de sus amigas – suspiró otra vez, no pensé que sería tan difícil hablar de esto ¿A qué le tenía miedo? ¿Era demasiado terrible? ¿Difícil de entender? – a esta amiga… le gustaban otras cosas.

-¿Qué? – nuestras miradas se encontraron y él se veía tan triste, que mi pecho se comprimió por un segundo, acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar y sonrió.

-No es fácil describirlo, Bondage y Sadomasoquismo – lo dijo rápidamente, como esperando que yo no le entendiera, pero lo hice y el nudo de mi garganta, también se formó en la boca del estómago.

-¿Qué es Bondage? – traté de darle un tono casual, pero mis labios temblaban.

-Encordamiento erótico o el arte de inmovilizar a una persona – sonreí.

-Lo que me has hecho a mí.

-Mmmh, de una manera muy básica, sí, también lo es - ¡Mierda! ¿Podía ser aún más? y esta vez el nudo apareció en la parte baja de mi vientre.

Aunque al principio me daba mucho miedo, las situaciones más excitantes, las había vivido atada, a su total merced y confiaba en él, pero esa chica no lo conocía y estaba dispuesta a… mi cuerpo se sacudió, era demasiado para mi limitada comprensión, mi cerebro se estaba fundiendo poco a poco.

-Entré en este mundo y me encontré con cosas que sólo había visto en películas o en internet y otras que ni había imaginado fuesen posibles.

-¿Probaste?

-Sí, pero no me sentía cómodo, no con todo – jugaba con sus pulgares, dándolos vueltas uno alrededor del otro y los miraba fijamente – lo que me gustaba era ver cómo las personas sometidas se entregaban ciegamente y permitían que el amo los llevara al borde del placer.

-¿Qué papel cumplías tu?

-Ambos – un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas – quería saber qué se sentía, sólo pedía que respetaran mis… limitaciones – me observó de soslayo.

-Tu espalda – asintió.

-Me gustaba, entendí muchas cosas, es una sensación tan contradictoria y excitante a la vez, pero me gustaba más poder dar que recibir – se perdió en un recuerdo, sonriendo – me liberaba, me sentía poderoso, como si realmente tuviera el mundo en mis manos.

-¿Les pegabas? – no pude evitar que mi voz pareciera un reproche.

-No a todas, no necesariamente, al principio era extraño, porque todo era consensuado, había demasiadas chicas dispuestas a ello, si ellas quisieran parar, lo haría, pero nunca fue así – tristeza otra vez – una ocasión en particular, estaba enojado y me había citado con alguien, sabía que no debía ir así, pero… llevaba un año vagando y Cayo, él me exigió que siguiera estudiando, yo… soy bueno en esto, pero quería estudiar medicina, como mi hermano y no me lo permitió, me descargué con esta chica y no podía parar, pero ella tampoco me lo pidió, no sé, de todos modos me sentí horrible.

-¿Por eso lo haces? ¿Descargarte? – no me atrevía a enfrentarlo, mirando mis zapatos negros.

-No, sólo esa vez, pero de todos modos me sentí confundido, llevaba un par de meses en esto y no me había dado mucho tiempo para razonar, sólo lo hice, era la primera vez que me cuestionaba realmente y hablé con Tanya, bueno, ella no pareció muy contenta con mi elección, pero me hizo analizarlo y comprendí – sentía cómo un ácido comenzaba a subir por mi garganta, odiaba la sola mención de su nombre, cada vez que nos invitaba a comer, era un sufrimiento, esa intimidad implícita en el modo de tratarse – yo no tenía la culpa de lo que a ellas les guste, en el momento en que me dan ese poder, es mi responsabilidad otorgarles lo que desean.

-Pero y si no te gusta… lo que das.

-Tengo muy claro qué no me gusta, esto es una situación de respeto, nadie obliga a nadie.

-¿A qué dijiste "No"?

-A humillar, lo intenté, pero no pude, por primera vez yo utilicé la palabra de seguridad, eso era… más doloroso que el dolor, yo sabía el placer que se sentía al recibir un golpe en un momento y un modo determinado, pero para mí… siempre he sido… - mordía sus labios y todo su rostro me pedía que lo detuviera, que no lo dejara hablar – mi padre me ha humillado desde que… siempre y nunca eso ha sido un placer, jamás… simplemente no podría darle eso a otra persona, aunque me lo pida.

-Placer por el dolor – inconscientemente puse la mano en mi mejilla, donde Charlie me abofeteó una vez, eso no había sido nada placentero, más bien había sido humillante – no entiendo.

-¿Qué?

-Si no te gustaba que tu padre te humillara y por eso no lo hacías a otros, entonces… sí te gustaba que te golpeara.

-Es totalmente distinto, no puedes juzgar algo que no has vivido, yo sentí las dos cosas, sé la diferencia – parecía molesto, él realmente quería que yo lo entendiera y en ese momento una luz apareció en mi cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te entienda?

-Sí – la pequeña palabra salió de sus labios sin pensarla.

-¿Por qué, Edward? Comenzaste diciendo que esto ya no es parte de ti, no conmigo ¿Por qué quieres que te entienda? – estaba de pie ahora, con mi ceño fruncido, estudiando la sorpresa en su rostro - ¿Quieres esto para nosotros? Dímelo, Edward, dime qué es lo que esperas de mi.

-Probar tus límites – abría la boca, pero las palabras no se decidían a salir – no lo sé, Bella, yo no necesito de nada más que de ti, me conformo con lo que quieras darme.

-No quiero que te conformes.

-Puedo desear muchas cosas, pero si alguna de ellas me va a apartar de ti, ya no las necesito, tu eres para mí lo más importante, tenerte a ti para mi es el mayor placer ¿Renunciar es amar o no?

-Quiero probar – no sé por qué lo dije, sólo sé que el miedo que había comenzado a sentir esta tarde, se acentuó en mis entrañas, pero se hizo más profundo al ver su sonrisa, él no diría que no, él realmente deseaba algo que yo no sabía si podría darle.

-Bien, siéntate a mi lado, necesito sentirte cerca en este momento – obedecí lentamente, volviendo a poner toda mi atención en los zapatos – no te muerdas el labio, no quiero que te hagas daño, sólo vamos a hablar.

-¿Quieres hacerme daño? – apenas pude distinguir mi propio sonido, pero en dos segundos me tenía envuelta entre sus manos amarradas, besándome, suavemente.

-Te amo, Bella, nunca olvides eso – suspiré y me acurruqué en su cuello – no haré nada que no quieras hacer, podemos probar y si algo no te parece, te supera o lo que sea, me avisarás y pararemos, hablaremos y todo quedará claro – con su nariz empujó mi frente hasta quedar cara a cara – tendremos tres palabras claves, que debes aprender y recordar, "rojo" es detenerse por completo – ambos sonreímos – "amarillo" es precaución, más lento, más suave y "verde" es más ¿Te parece?

-¿Qué pasa si digo "para" o "no" o cualquier otra cosa?

-Nos ignoraremos – suspiró – no estoy interesado en situaciones extremas ni nada que pueda dejar una marca, aunque sea temporal, si alguien la ve, estaríamos realmente jodidos, no creo que puedas explicarle a tus padres algo así y salir impunes.

-De acuerdo.

-Del uno al diez ¿Cuánto crees que puedas tolerar?

-Uno – dije riendo, pensando que él se burlaría, pero sólo asintió.

-Puedo jugar con eso, en realidad no pienso pasar de eso, nunca ha sido mi idea, hay otras cosas que me agradan más.

-¿Cómo qué? – fruncí el ceño, casi sin notarlo, pero al ver su expresión supe que no diría nada.

-¡Sorpresa! – exclamó usando su tono suave, pero mandón, apartándome de su abrazo – ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer con esto? – levantó las manos y cuando fui a desatarlo, las apartó riendo - ¿No se te ocurre nada más interesante? Dijiste que era tu prisionero esta tarde.

…..

Charachachán…

Ven como ella también tiene sus cositas que contar.

Opinen, jaja, vean que vamos conociendo la real faceta de nuestro Edward.

¿Qué le dirá Bella? ¿Aceptará la propuesta? ¿O saldrá corriendo por las colinas?


	36. 36 Placeres Ocultos

Continúa el capítulo anterior y el próximo será un Epov.

A ver qué les parece…

Como comentario, alguien por ahí relacionó mi Edward con un tal Christian Grey, jajaja, no, no me haré la desentendida, sé quién es él, peroooo les dejo claro que esta historia la escribí hace muchos años, antes de que yo siquiera conociera Crepúsculo, por lo tanto, tampoco tenía idea de Grey. Además, no me hace gracia que lo comparen con él, porque mi Edward es demasiado tierno para ello, jajaja, no se merece esa comparación.

Peeeeero, no importa! Jejeje sigan disfrutando de mis historia, que aún tenemos que llegar al capítulo 62, más los dos epílogos.

Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentario, los leo y saboreo con muchas ganas. Besos para todas!

…

(Bella Point of View)

Creo que tardé un minuto en reaccionar, con la boca levemente abierta, mirando sus ojos, tratando de encontrar alguna guía, pero sólo había un desafío. Negué con la cabeza antes de ponerme de pie, sacarme los zapatos, las pequeñas calcetas azules y caminar de regreso a su rincón de los juguetes.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dije desde ahí.

-Lo que quieras – parecía divertido y yo que temblaba entera.

-Del 1 al 10 ¿Cuánto toleras tu? – se carcajeó un buen rato, mientras yo miraba todo sin saber qué hacer - ¿Pararás de reír?

-Está bien, la tolerancia es algo progresivo, no puedes comenzar con algo fuerte, menos si no sabes manejar los juguetes, pero de mi experiencia, 5 o 6, depende de qué tan estimulante fuese el juego.

Cerré los ojos y creo que hasta recé, porque estaba tan nerviosa que me sudaban las manos, pero tenía dos seguridades, no quería hacerle daño y, si no lo hacía ahora, esta oportunidad quizás no volviese a repetirse, no sé por qué extraña razón, lo segundo se sentía más importante y el nudo en mi estómago se convirtió en una fuerte sensación de emoción, como cuando encendí mi laptop nuevo por primera vez, o, mejor aún, cuando tuve la certeza de que Edward me iba a besar, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Al volver a mirar, mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba y me dije "sólo confía en tu instinto".

Tomé la caja que él había olvidado y sonreí al ver que ahí habían rodillos, sí, de distintas formas y materiales, elegí uno de madera, con muchas puntitas redondeadas y otro como una rasqueta de metal, con puntas alargadas, pero al pasar mi dedo noté que ni siquiera pinchaban, saqué un tubito de lubricante y otro de aceite ambos sabor a mango, esos los conocía, los habíamos utilizado en más de una ocasión, inevitablemente mis mejillas se colorearon ante el recuerdo, pero mejor no distraerme. Me costó un minuto decidirme a tomar la pezonera de plata con que había presionado mi dedo.

-¿Qué puedo usar para sujetar tus pies? – su risa sonó demasiado nerviosa esta vez y yo sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, él había jugado muchas veces antes con mi anticipación.

-Debajo de los flogger hay muñequeras de nylon, son ajustables y servirán – guardó un segundo de silencio - debes agregar dos cadenas de 50 centímetros, no muy gruesas, están al final.

-Gracias – exclamé con alegría.

-¿Bella? – su voz temblaba esta vez.

-Dime – asomé sólo la cabeza y me encontré con su expresión preocupada - ¿Se te están enfriando los pies?

-No – dijo con firmeza – debajo de las cadenas hay unos ganchos como los que usan los alpinistas, elige uno grande, para que me sujetes a la cabecera – mantuve su mirada un poco más.

-Te amo – sentado en la cama, las manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas alzadas, un rayo de sol iluminaba sus cabellos cobrizos extremadamente largos – necesitas un corte de pelo, tu cabeza parece un nidal – esperé su sonrisa para volver a juntar todo en la polera que antes había elegido para él y respiré hondo, asegurando una sonrisa a mi expresión antes de regresar a su lado.

Estaba junto al velador, con su celular en las manos, me miró sonriendo, mientras una voz exótica, pero en un volumen bajo, llenaba el dormitorio. Volvió a la cama en el momento que la suave música árabe hizo palpitar mi piel.

-¿Quién canta?

-Haifa Wehbe – me extendió las manos - sácame esto, debes hacer un nudo que no cueste desatar, con una sola vuelta, de todos modos, en el cajón del velador hay tijeras.

-¿En qué casos tendría que usarla?

-Hay que estar preparado.

Lo recosté de espaldas y me arrodillé a su lado, sin perder sus ojos, besando sus muñecas al liberarlas, tal como él hacía conmigo, volví a poner el pañuelo y el gancho grande que aseguré a uno de los barrotes de la cabecera – pareces concentrada – puse un dedo en sus labios y carraspeé un segundo, tratando de evitar la risa.

Dejé mi boca a un centímetro de la suya, notando cómo sus labios se abrían levemente -¿Confías en mí? – susurré con voz grave, pero suave.

-Sí.

-Sí ¿Qué?

-Sí, Bella.

-Isabella, para ti – me alejé un poco, notando cómo alzaba su cabeza – dilo.

-Sí, Isabella – lamí sus labios suavemente, si él creía que yo no había aprendido nada en todos estos meses, estaba muy equivocado - ¿Quieres besarme?

-Sí, Isabella – su voz era tan ronca y el calorcillo del orgullo recorrió mi cuerpo, me sentía llena de energía, poderosa. Apenas rocé sus labios con los míos, alejándome lentamente notando cómo se alzaba para seguirme, hasta que yo quedé sentada en mis talones y él tuvo que derrumbarse en la almohada.

-Tendrás que ganártelo – frunció el ceño y, en respuesta, yo también - ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

-No, Isabella.

Mis dedos suavizan su expresión, acaricio su frente, sus cejas pobladas, delineo la nariz, la forma de sus labios y, sin perder el contacto visual, bajo por su cuello, las manos siguen la forma de sus clavículas y apoyo cada palma en sus dos formados pectorales.

Su piel vibraba bajo mis manos y su respiración se agitó en cuanto tomé la orilla del bóxer, bajándolo suavemente, sin poder evitar morder mi labio al ver su erección respingar con libertad, bajé la prenda, procurando que mis uñas rozaran la piel de sus piernas, notando cómo su cuerpo subía varios centímetros en la cama, al mirar arriba, vi sus puños presionando fuertemente los barrotes del respaldo.

-No hagas trampa – susurré, botando el bóxer al suelo para ir a soltar sus dedos, los nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza y me detuve a mirarle el rostro, los párpados caídos, las mejillas coloradas, la mandíbula tensa y la respiración tan agitada que parecía a punto de hiperventilar, fue delicioso besarlo suavemente y, nuevamente, su rostro me siguió al apartarme.

-Por favor – gimió y sus ojos se volvieron los de un cachorrito con hambre, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ceder a su pedido – sólo un beso, por favor – fingí un enojo, aunque por dentro un escalofrío me recorría, quería besarlo, pero si lo hacía, me olvidaría del resto del juego y solo busqué las correas.

Eran de nylon, negras y tenían broches ajustables, como los tirantes de las mochilas y ganchos parecidos al que puse en el pañuelo, pero más pequeños, los pasé por sus pies procurando que no quedaran apretados, pero que no se salieran, tiré de su pie y puse un extremo de la cadena en el gancho, la deslicé por el barrote de la esquina de la cama y enganché el otro extremo, hice lo mismo con el otro pie y suspiré, orgullosa.

-Me encanta cómo te ves así, a mi merced – sonreí al sentir la voz de la árabe, era muy sugestiva.

Tomé los bordes inferiores de mi polera de colegio, ante sus ojos sorprendidos y agité levemente mis caderas, al ritmo de la música mientras quitaba la prenda hacia arriba, al encontrarme nuevamente con sus ojos, las delgadas vetas doradas brillaban con más intensidad y deslizó la lengua por sus labios al ver que mis manos se dirigían a mi espalda, soltando el broche del sostén.

-¿Quieres que me lo quite? – asintió con entusiasmo, su labios se fueron separando a medida que bajaba los tirantes y dejaba mis pechos al aire, no sé qué fijación tenía él con ellos, pero muchas veces dedicaba largos minutos a observarlos - ¿También quieres tocarme?

-Mierda, sí, no recuerdo haber tenido tantos deseos de sentirte – con cada uno de mis índices recorrí la forma de mi seno, hasta llegar a la punta rosa, en ese momento se retorció en un escalofrío, cerrando los ojos en busca de una respiración más calmada.

-No dejes de mirarme – ordené suavemente y obedeció, con la mandíbula trabada, el aire silbaba al pasar entre sus dientes - ¿Puedo usar las pinzas en ti? – sus ojos se abrieron, enormes y su manzana de Adán subió y bajó antes de asentir vigorosamente, sonreí antes de sacarlas del interior de la polera - ¿Alguna instrucción?

-Debes… - siseó entre dientes cuando dejé pasar el helado metal por sobre la piel de su pecho y las dejé ahí – lubricar.

-¿Este gel? – le mostré el que tenía y negó.

-Con saliva, con el gel se salen – me arrodillé entre sus piernas, inclinándome a besar sus pequeñas tetillas, como lo había hecho montones de veces, pero en esta ocasión respondió con un fuerte salto.

-Tranquilo – susurré.

-Oh, mi amor, no tienes idea cómo me siento… - tapé su boca con dos dedos y la sorpresa apareció en sus ojos.

-No quiero saberlo, además, he estado ahí, sé cómo te sientes – continué chupando y lamiendo, ocupándome de dejar bien mojada la prominencia que había doblado su volumen y, antes de que se secara, tomé la pequeña pinza, tratando de que mis manos no temblaran, si lo hacía mal podía arruinarlo todo, la posicioné y comencé a dar vueltas la mariposa, hasta que un gemido se le escapó, tensando los músculos y me detuve, asustada, pero algo dijo entre dientes y fruncí las frente.

-Verde – gruñó y antes de que la duda entrara en mi cabeza obedecí, dando más vuelta a la tuerca – la otra, ya – rápidamente me di a la labor, alejándome para mirarlo, jadeando y con todo su cuerpo en tensión, reí al ver que su pene daba pequeños saltitos involuntarios – móntame de una vez, por favor, necesito estar en ti – su expresión se hizo adolorida, pero no podía dejar de reír, mientras una nueva canción comenzaba.

-Lo siento, Edward, no es esa mi intención.

-Mierda – gimió, buscando mis ojos – creí que podría, pero no… mierda, mierda… por favor, Bella, me estás matando.

-¿Estás diciendo rojo? – lo observé ceñuda y tragó mucho aire rápidamente, cerrando los ojos.

-No – dijo entre dientes, pero con seguridad.

-Buen chico – tuve que morder mis labios, esto era duro, no estaba acostumbrada a no darle en el gusto, pero, de eso se trataba ¿O no? además de que todo el ambiente, la música, el calor, la emoción, me tenían completamente excitada, pero él no debía saberlo, decirle que esto me gustaba mucho más de lo que había pensado, era difícil de confesar.

Me extendí a buscar el aceite y decidí que los rodillos serían demasiado, el olor invadió mi nariz, observando a Edward mientras expandía el líquido en mis manos, sus puños apretados, el pecho que subía y bajaba, su frente perlada de sudor, el pelo húmedo que se le pegaba a la cabeza y sus labios que murmuraban algo.

-¿Estás rezando? – exclamé sorprendida, negó con fuerza – no te escucho.

-Eera una… vaca leche…ra… no eera… - tuve que morderme la boca para no reírme.

-¿En serio? – jadeó, fuerte y hasta gritó un poco cuando puse mis manos aceitadas en su vientre, subiendo suavemente, sintiendo la forma de sus músculos, hasta encontrarme con la cadena, con sólo tocarla su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar y al tirar de ella suavemente, gimió y se retorció con fuerza, haciendo que sus muslos presionaran mis caderas.

-Me… - no lo dejé hablar, me recosté a su lado y busqué su boca, pero sus labios no se movían, sólo lloriqueaba fuertemente, bajé mi mano hasta su dureza, arreglándomelas para acariciar su pelo con la otra mano, mientras su respiración se aceleraba, presioné con suavidad, como yo sabía que debía ser y sus caderas se alzaron con fuerza, tomándome desprevenida – tu, por… favor.

-Ed…

-Ámame – sollozó y lo miré sorprendida, él realmente no se estaba sintiendo bien con esto.

-Lo siento, yo… - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él comenzó a negar con la cabeza, me apresuré a desatar la seda y las cadenas de los pies, quitándome lo que me quedaba de ropa, mientras lo veía arrodillarse en la cama, con una expresión extraña en su mirada, me besó afirmando mis manos, poniéndolas sobre la colcha, girando mi cuerpo hasta quedar a gatas, lo miré quitarse las pinzas presionando los dientes y sobándose fuertemente, recuperando la circulación.

-Hermosa Bella – susurró en mi oído mientras sus dedos bajaban por mi columna vertebral – puedes ser muy mala si te lo propones.

-¿Edward?

-Voy a joderte como nunca lo he hecho – mi cuerpo reaccionó con violencia y, aunque una pequeña vocecita me decía que esto no estaba bien, los jugos que corrían por entre mis piernas decían lo contrario.

-Mierda, esto te excita – me besó con rudeza, posando las palma de su mano sobre mi entrada, comenzó a subir, poniendo cierta fuerza en su movimiento, sin detenerse, haciéndome gemir al pasar por entre mis nalgas - ¿Eso también te gusta?

-Oh, Dios – fue lo único que salió por mi boca, no podía decirle que sí, era demasiado vergonzoso, pero quería que lo hiciera otra vez.

-¿Y esto? – sentir la punta de su lengua en mi clítoris era algo familiar, aunque nunca en esta posición, comenzó a subir, siguiendo el mismo camino que antes y otro fuerte temblor me embargó, sintiendo cómo los músculos de mi vagina se contraían con fuerza – no, no, no, yo sigo aguantando, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es esperarme, no olvides que fuiste mala, muy mala.

-Oh, Dios, Edward ¿Qué…

-Schh – ronroneó en mi oído – nada que no te vaya a gustar, sólo no te muevas – se apartó un poco y, como yo estaba de frente a la puerta, no podía ver nada de lo que hacía, sólo el ruido de una tapa al girar y luego su mano izquierda sobre mi omóplato y un líquido helado que cayó en la parte más baja de mi espalda, sintiendo el olor a mango, pero no el del aceite – te amo – susurró en mi oído, con su pecho pegado a mi costado izquierdo, cerré los ojos, sintiendo la tensión de todos mis músculos cuando uno de sus dedos bajó por mi columna otra vez, presionando con fuerza, empapándose en el lubricante y deteniéndose en la pequeña entrada – relájate, no pasará nada malo, te lo prometo, sólo será mi dedo más pequeño – volvió a besarme, distrayéndome sutilmente, pero no podía olvidar que su dedo seguía acariciándome, presionando levemente, cada vez un poco más, moviendo su cuerpo, hasta que una sensación demasiado familiar de su pene entre mis pliegues me hizo olvidar cualquier duda, empujó con cierta fuerza, jadeando ambos al unísono – eres tan apretada ahí también, Bella, no dejas de sorprenderme – apartó su dedo y sus caderas y empujó fuertemente una y otra vez, mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba de la manera más intensa que jamás antes había sentido, mi consciencia se iba de vacaciones, sentía que caía, lentamente, aterrizando en algo duro, pero familiar, el pecho de Edward, permanecimos en silencio, tratando de recomponer nuestra respiración, me acurruqué en su cuello, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo su caricia en mi brazo.

-Lo siento – confesé luego de muchos minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué? – su tono fue de confusión, aún tenía la voz rasposa.

-No sé exactamente, pero creo que me sobrepasé contigo, yo lamento haber…

Fui interrumpida por su risa, sonora, estridente, que hacía temblar todo su cuerpo, me abrazó con fuerza, buscando mi boca para besarme, dejándome llevar por la sensación de sentir el calor de su amor en mi corazón, pero comencé a negar con la cabeza y me alejé.

-No hagas esto, me estás confundiendo – suspiró de forma sonora y cayó en la cama nuevamente, llevándome entre sus brazos.

-Yo no dije rojo, tú sólo me devolviste el mando, te rendiste antes de tiempo.

-¿Qué? – me senté rápidamente – tú estabas sufriendo.

-De eso se trata, bebé, de sufrir y suplicar – mordió su lengua con una sonrisa de culpabilidad – te engañé, me aproveché de tu ingenuidad.

Se sentó también, tratando de envolverme en sus brazos, pero lo empujé con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir sin querer al presionar sus tetillas demasiado sensibles, antes de que se recuperara, me levanté, yendo hasta el baño y largando el agua.

-No te enojes, mi amor – rogó, probando la temperatura por mí, me revolví en sus brazos, pero no demasiado, en menos de un segundo me tenía con él bajo el agua, acariciando mi pelo mientras se mojaba, sonriendo, a pesar de mi ceño fruncido – no puedes negar que fue genial.

-Sí – bajé la mirada a mis manos – fue genial – me dio la vuelta, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo mientras llenaba sus manos de shampoo.

-Cierra los ojos – susurró, haciéndome un masaje reparador con sus dedos – para la próxima ya sabes que no debes hacerme caso.

-¿Próxima? – una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mis labios sin que la llamara – está bien, te perdono – enjuagó mi pelo suavemente, aplicando el acondicionador antes de comenzar a jabonar mi cuerpo, cuidadosamente, prestando especial atención a la zona con la que se había dado el gusto de jugar hace un rato.

-Eso también fue genial – dijo en mi oído, con voz ronca, tomando ambos lados de mi cintura con sus manos - ¿Me dejarás otra vez?

-No lo sé – me colgué a su cuello – yo creo que sí.

-Esta fue una tarde intensa, en muchos sentidos – me dejó bajo la lluvia de agua tibia otra vez y comenzó a lavarse el pelo – conociste una parte de mi que yo no quería mostrarte.

-¿Te arrepientes? – su sonrisa fue tan luminosa como su mirada.

-No, en absoluto, sólo me atemoriza un poco no saber poner límites, es demasiado fácil pasar de largo cuando comienzas con este tipo de cosas.

-Mientras estemos seguros de lo que sentimos – terminé de enjuagar mi cuerpo y estrujé toda el agua posible mientras él terminaba - ¿Te duelen? – extendí una mano para tocar sus pequeños pezones, pero se alejó instintivamente.

-No, pero si me tocas, no respondo, está demasiado vívido el recuerdo – una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro, alcé la mano y esta vez él no se alejó.

Charlie regresó la semana siguiente, fuimos a buscarlo al aeropuerto con Edward y los gemelos. Fue tan bueno verlo, abrazarlo, sentir su olor, que ya había olvidado, lloré como una loca, lo había extrañado, todo este tiempo fingiendo que era normal y, sin embargo, necesitaba verlo, mi amado padre.

Me extrañó no divisar a Sue, pero cuando lo dejamos en la antigua casa, ella nos esperaba en el portal, sonriendo. Fue como verla por primera vez, parecía más joven y el modo en que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y aceptó que él sólo le tomara la mano, porque sería difícil explicarle a los gemelos, lo amaba y mi corazón se hinchó de alegría, porque él se veía feliz. Agradecí que Edward me abrazara en ese momento, ayudándome a entrar a la sala donde pasé toda mi infancia, donde fui la niña más mimada del mundo.

Al enterarme de que Leah y Seth vivirían con ellos, un suave aguijón de celos se incrustó en mi pecho, pero lo ignoré lo más que pude, olvidándolo por completo cuando nos contaron que se casarían, en cuanto estuviese listo el divorcio y que, a finales de semana, iríamos a Santa Mónica con ellos.

Observé a Edward que tembló levemente, contra mi brazo, buscando sus ojos, parecía tan confundido, pero yo no entendía qué le sucedía.

-Tú vas con nosotros, Edward ¿O tenías otros planes?

-Ninguno – negó con energía, rodeándome con sus brazos y besando mi hombro, suspirando con alivio.

Serían cuatro semanas algo tensas, Santa Mónica estaba tan precioso como siempre, el departamento nos esperaba en las mismas condiciones de siempre, aunque, tener que compartir la pieza con los gemelos, mientras Edward usaba la que siempre fue mía, me hizo formar una mueca, sabía lo difícil que era para él dormir sin mí. Por suerte, Seth y Leah se fueron de vacaciones a Forks, con unos tíos, o no sé cómo nos hubiésemos instalado.

Era el primer día que bajábamos a la playa con los niños, yo llevaba un bikini amarillo, pequeñito, que mi querido y celoso novio no había aprobado para nada, pero que cuando Charlie se unió al reclamo, los miré desafiante, a ambos, y salí sin una palabra, dejándolos con los reclamos en la boca.

Estaba apoyada en el muro de piedra, con los brazos cruzados, simulando mirar el mar, pero en realidad me deleitaba en Edward, con su traje de baño azul, demasiado corto, y la camiseta blanca que, al mojarse, transparentaba sus deliciosos músculos. Mordía mis labios, preguntándome cuándo tendría la oportunidad de tocarlo, fantaseando con su formado trasero en mis manos. Charlie se comportaría como un perro guardián, lo conocía muy bien, por suerte Edward había traído su auto, relamí mis labios recordando la última vez que había tenido que buscar un lugar solitario donde terminar lo que mi traviesa mano había comenzado mientras manejaba. Resoplé de forma sonora, no ayudaba nada el que estuviésemos enojados porque a él no le gustaba que me vieran con mi bikini favorito.

-¿Qué te tiene tan molesta? – reconocí su voz grave, aunque aún infantil, antes de sentir sus manos rodear mis hombros.

-¡Jake! – chillé, permitiendo que me alzara en sus brazos – no sabes cuánto te he extrañado – dije en su oído, antes de alejarme, porque, obviamente, Edward demoró menos de diez segundos en estar de pie a nuestro lado, fingiendo una sonrisa, pero atrayéndome a su costado con un brazo que no me daba la opción de protestar y aún estaba enojada con él.

El asunto es que Jake estaba saliendo con una niña de ahí y no quiso ir a casa de Billy por el verano, además, perderse los meses de diversión tampoco llamaba su atención. Y le di la bienvenida a las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, salíamos los cuatro a todas partes, agradeciendo la amplitud del Volvo, porque así siempre podíamos perdernos un rato de donde estábamos para ir a reconocer territorio.

Mi lugar preferido, era nuestra roca, la visitábamos esas veces en que Jake no salía con nosotros y, en la ingenuidad de Charlie, creía que porque salíamos a pie nos quitaba posibilidades. No nos importaba la incomodidad de la arena en partes que no debía estar, ni el frío, ni la humedad, sólo el poder amarnos sin interrupciones. Además, quería generar ahí la mayor cantidad de recuerdos, porque cuando él no estuviera, siempre estaría este lugar, donde podría recordar que una vez alguien me amó.

Al siguiente mes Charlie y Sue regresaron a su casa y sus trabajos, para ser reemplazados por Renee, que sólo sonreía los días en que Phil la visitaba.

Llegado el día en que debíamos regresar a Sacramento, mi rostro se entristeció y no siempre pude evitar las lágrimas durante el viaje, provocando las preguntas de Edward, hasta que se resignó a mi respuesta, de que era porque había sido un verano tan lindo y había llegado a su fin ¿Cómo decirle que era porque yo sabía que sería el único verano que compartiríamos los dos? Que este era un noviazgo con fecha de caducidad y, que si bien él lo sabía, me lo ocultaba y faltaba cada vez menos. No quería esta nube de tristeza entre nosotros, si él se enteraba de que yo lo sabía, hablaríamos del tema y lo haría real antes de que sucediera ¡Dios! La sola idea me hace querer gritar, porque no sé cómo seré capaz de soportarlo.

Las clases comenzaron y nuevamente el tiempo juntos se hizo más corto, pero nunca dejábamos de dormir abrazados. Sus clases se hicieron más difíciles y además debía cumplir con ciertas horas de práctica profesional, por lo que estaría seis meses trabajando todas las tardes.

Yo había decidido que estudiaría medicina, diciéndome que el asunto de la sangre era una tontera que en algún momento tendría que aprender a manejar. Faltaban dos años para entrar a la universidad, pero la orientadora del colegio me recomendó tomar clases particulares desde ya para dar las pruebas de admisión y así calificar a una buena universidad. Secretamente, era mi modo de gastar el tiempo en vez de esperar a Edward, recostada en mi cama, pensándolo.

La boda fue hermosa, Rosalie es, sin duda, la novia más bonita que veré en mi vida, con su vestido color marfil, incrustaciones de perlas en la tela y una cola que ocupaba muchos metros y que mis hermanos fueron encargados de trasladar.

Los elogios fueron también para Renee, me sentí tan feliz de verla reír así, orgullosa de sí misma, demostrando que era capaz de todo lo que se propusiera. No me sorprendió nada que la madre de Rose se acercara a felicitarla, disculpándose por no poder hacerse cargo de la boda de su hija, pero que veía en ella tanto potencial. Así, mi madre obtuvo el primer trabajo de su vida, porque le ofreció hacerse cargo de los eventos que se presentaran en Sacramento, esos a los que ella debía negarse por la distancia de Seattle y, también, la falta de tiempo.

Edward me miraba al otro extremo del altar y nuestros ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, si bien él sonreía, yo sabía que estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo, que este momento nunca llegaría para nosotros.

Bailamos toda la noche, abrazados, diciéndonos ternuras al oído, soñando que sus palabras serían una realidad "Algún día tu llevarás ese vestido y me honrarás con un vals" y yo reía asintiendo, incapaz de hablar, pero cuando tomó mi rostro con sus manos y miró mis ojos, buscando algo que sólo él sabía dónde buscar, las lágrimas rodaron cuando al fin habló "Te amo, Bella y nunca olvides que mi amor por ti es infinito" lo había escuchado muchas veces, pero en esta ocasión era demasiado doloroso y sólo lo abracé, con fuerza, diciéndole que lo amaría por siempre.

Veinte meses, eso es la felicidad para mí, en eso se resume mi vida, los veinte meses más hermosos.

No quiero llorar y ya me he vuelto una experta en esconder las lágrimas, pero las fuerzas me están abandonando.

Saco la lasagna del horno, el plato favorito de Edward y comienzo a servir, sé que llegará en cualquier momento, me envió un mensaje al salir del último examen, que convierte a mi novio en un egresado y, aunque me siento orgullosa de él, no soy capaz de sentirme feliz, lo abracé y besé con alegría, porque ha logrado todo lo que se propuso cuando decidió ser mi novio, ser el mejor, para mí.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – me dice acariciando mi rostro.

-Te amo – es cierto, pero no es la misma respuesta, porque yo no estoy segura de que sea él lo mejor que me ha pasado, si nunca hubiese aparecido en mi vida, yo tendría un novio que me querría, que no me haría vibrar como él, pero estaría conmigo toda la vida ¿Cuándo me lo va a decir? - ¿Comamos?

-Gracias por hacer mi favorito – exclama, pero sólo juega con el tenedor, comiendo un par de bocados y sus manos tiemblan, no me mira a los ojos – estoy emocionado – miente – no pensé que este momento llegaría ¿Estás orgullosa de mi? – me mira, pero sólo por un segundo fugaz.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Te has esforzado tanto.

-Realmente no tengo mucha hambre ahora – se limpia la boca con la servilleta - ¿Vamos arriba?

-Sube tu primero, dejaré todo limpio.

Apoyé la espalda en el mesón, haciendo todos los esfuerzos por no llorar, es tan difícil ¿Me lo dirá ahora? Tomé un vaso de agua, dejando los trastos para más tarde, nada sacaba con aplazarlo. Subí la escalera lentamente y pensé en golpear, pero sólo abrí, sentado en la cama, sus piernas colgaban, se había quitado la polera y movía los dedos de los pies, mirándolos atentamente.

-Quiero que hagamos el amor – susurró sin mirarme – quiero estar tan dentro de ti que ya no pueda salir.

-Edward.

-Te necesito ahora – gruñó y sus ojos ya estaban negros cuando levantó el rostro.

Lo besé, saboreé su boca tratando de memorizar cada detalle, cada sensación, quería tocarlo todo, me subí a la cama, arrodillándome tras él, acaricié su hermosa y herida espalda, sin poder evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en mi pecho; un quejido salió de su boca y tembló suavemente.

-¿Estás bien? – susurré en su cuello y asintió con lentitud, besé sus ocho cicatrices antes de pasar uno de mis dedos a todo lo largo de su columna vertebral, presionando levemente. Se dio la vuelta, mirándome mientras quitaba mi polera de colegio, hundiendo su cara entre mis pechos sacando el sostén. Jadeé con fuerza al sentir su boca en mi piel, chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo, ayudándose de sus manos, alternándose entre una y otra, gimiendo juntos mientras tiraba de mis pezones con fuerza. Comenzó a subir, acariciándome con sus manos, hundiéndolas en mi pelo mientras me tiraba hacia atrás, hasta acomodarme en la almohada.

-Te amo – dijo con seriedad, mirándome a los ojos – sabes que siempre te amaré.

-Siempre – trate de sonreír, pero en realidad no pude, dejé que me desnudara y esperé a que él se quitara la ropa, pensando en cuándo había sido la última vez que lo hicimos de esta manera, tan normal para otros, pero no para nosotros.

Sin preámbulos, ni siquiera comprobó si yo ya estaba lista, sólo se hundió en mi, con fuerza y entonces comenzaron las lágrimas, lloraba y lloraba, gimiendo con cada estocada. No sé si notaba que yo miraba la pared, porque si me dejaba llevar comenzaría a llorar también, tampoco sé si le importaba en ese momento, deseaba odiarlo, pero ni siquiera eso era capaz de sentir. Cayó rendido sobre mí, mojando la piel de mi vientre con sus lágrimas, llevando sus manos a cada uno de mis pechos.

-Sé que lo sabes – sollozó en algún impreciso momento de la tarde – porque llevas un mes despertándome por las noches, pidiéndome que no me vaya – tragó aire con dificultad – dímelo ahora que estás despierta, por favor, Bella, átame a esta cama y no me dejes partir.

-¿Cuándo? – susurré, sin expresión en mi voz.

-Mañana – tomó mis manos inertes y las llevó a su pelo – por favor, Bella, pídeme que no vaya, dime que me amas, que vas a morir si me voy.

-¿A qué hora?

-Mediodía – suspiró – pensé que podría quedarme este verano, pero no me lo permitió, yo quería estos dos meses para estar juntos – suspiró otra vez – en un año, terminarás el colegio, en Seattle hay buenas universidades, nos casaremos y viviremos juntos y seremos tan felices que no pararemos de reír, hasta entonces te llamaré todos los días, nuestras voces será lo último que escuchemos antes de dormir, vendré cada vez que pueda y pasaremos la Navidad juntos en el lago, como los dos últimos años.

-Debo irme, tienes que preparar tus cosas – el dolor era tan fuerte, subiendo por mi pecho.

-No, quédate conmigo, esta noche – se levantó y sus ojos estaban tan hinchados, que cuando vio lo secos que estaban los míos, un rayo de dolor cruzó su rostro – di que me amas.

-Te amo - sonreí.

-Di que en un año más serás mi esposa.

-En un año más seré tu esposa.

-Prometiste que no me dejarías, Bella, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo.

-Tú me estás dejando.

-No, es algo temporal, sólo un año – y el llanto comenzó otra vez, sentándose en la cama, me atrajo a su cuerpo, presionándome con fuerza - ¿Qué estás pensando? Amor mío, mi vida, mi razón de ser, mi Bella.

-En que te vas mañana, que me llamarás cada día y en un año iré a Seattle para ser tu esposa.

-¿No me crees?

-Sí te creo, sólo no quiero desarmarme, no deseo recordarte así – se restregó la cara con las manos, pero como no era suficiente, se limpió con la sábana.

-Yo realmente creí que iba a poder quedarme, por eso no te lo dije ¿Estás enojada?

-No, Edward, me estoy muriendo, eso es lo que me pasa, moriré un poco cada día hasta que vuelva a verte y no quiero convertirme en un cadáver antes de que eso suceda.

Me besó y me hundí en su caricia, decidiendo que esta sería nuestra última vez.

…

Snif! …si pueden, confíen en mí.


	37. 37 Adios

El tan pedido Epov.

Sólo les digo, léanlo con mucha atención, aquí tendrán

TODO sobre Edward.

….

(Edward Point of View)

-¡Me quedo!

Golpeo el techo del auto con fuerza, tarareando el tema que escucho en la radio. Aunque debo esperar la respuesta de la entrevista a la que fui hoy, pero estoy seguro que me aceptarán, el apretón de manos que el gerente me dio fue de una evidente bienvenida.

Claro, no tendré la holgura económica a la que estoy acostumbrado, pero no importa, nada importa si puedo estar con mi preciosa novia. No se lo diré ahora, sólo debo esperar unos días a que me llamen.

Esta noche cuando despierte gritando y llamándome, podré tranquilizarla, aunque no lo recuerde, ya no lloraré con ella, se acabará la angustia, toda esta incertidumbre.

-¿Bebé? – contesto su llamada con una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes? – un escalofrío me recorre y no puedo ocultar la sonrisa.

-Es mi turno – sé que le gusta mi voz grave, qué mejor después de una buena noticia que una tarde de sexo con mi Bella – pon la silla junto al velador, mirando a la ventana, siéntate a esperarme.

-Sí, Edward – su voz tiembla y mi corazón se hincha, ella es mi mujer perfecta, que goza y vibra bajo mis manos, no puedo ser más feliz.

-¿Usaste las bolas chinas como te pedí?

-¿Me las quito?

-No, quince minutos más – su risita nerviosa la descubre – te amo, preciosa.

Un año ha pasado de que su curiosidad fue más fuerte y no pudo esperar. Cuando me dijo que quería elegir mi ropa no caí en la cuenta de inmediato, pero el brillo de la maldad en sus ojos la delató. Me quedé sentado en la silla, con la toalla en las manos escuchando atentamente, la ansiedad me comía. Sabía que lo correcto sería detenerla y tomar la decisión que hace mucho rondaba en mi mente, eliminar todos mis juguetes y olvidarme del tema, para siempre.

Pero las fantasías de Bella rogando, suplicando, eran cada vez más frecuentes, también despertar sudoroso en medio de la noche, rezando por poder olvidar los detalles de esos sueños tan vívidos.

Fueron minutos duros, tratando de mantener la naturalidad, pero las emociones que me embargaban eran atormentadoras. Imaginarme usando todo eso en su hermoso cuerpo, ver su cremosa y deliciosa piel enrojecer con las caricias del cuero. Si bien eso no era posible, ni siquiera si ella decía que sí y creo que se lo dejé bastante claro, porque nadie podría saberlo, apenas nosotros lográbamos comprenderlo, pedirle a los demás que lo hicieran era una estupidez, pero conocía muchos juegos aún más excitantes para poner en práctica.

Al verla desfallecer, no dudé en llevarla a la cama, realmente preocupado y un poco decepcionado también, viendo todas mis fantasías en el tacho de la basura. Pero cuando dijo "¿Por qué?" una luz de esperanza brilló en mis ojos. Le dije todo lo que era capaz de hablarle y al final, una idea pasó por mi mente. ¿Si la dejaba probar a ella? ¿Si sentí temor? Horror, ya la conocía bastante para saber lo sádica que podía llegar a ser, sólo bastaba darle las alas que yo le estaba entregando ahora.

Y fue maravilloso, aunque haya caído en mi trampa y me haya soltado antes de tiempo. La amé un poco más ese día y se lo demostré, abrazados bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha, con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y los azulejos en su espalda.

No pude evitar sentir nervios cuando Charlie regresó, entre Bella y yo había una complicidad que podía ser notada por él, nos era tan difícil dejar de tocarnos, aunque sea un roce de nuestras manos. Todo mi mundo giraba a su alrededor y, para mi mayor alegría y también para mi preocupación, el suyo giraba en torno a mí. Pero él lo entendió, incluso mi angustia cuando anunció que partirían de vacaciones a la playa ¡Por dos meses! ¡Mis dos meses!

Me había costado una fuerte discusión con Cayo el poder quedarme en Sacramento este verano, sólo la intervención de Carlisle me ayudó a convencerlo, prometiéndole a regañadientes que en exactamente un año más regresaría y le daría mi vida, mi felicidad.

Mis temores se habían disipado con el paso de los meses, si Cayo hubiese deseado separarnos, ya lo habría hecho y llegué a la conclusión de que se conformaba con saber que me haría cargo de las empresas como le prometí en un comienzo.

En realidad, mi teoría de que James fue pagado por él para drogarme y hacer creer a Bella que la había engañado con Irina, se veía cada vez más ridícula ¿Cuál podía ser su interés? Claro, el habitual gozo por verme sufrir, pero ¿Para qué? En realidad no podía llegar a tanto su obsesión.

James había desaparecido de mi vida, en la Universidad nos evitábamos y ni siquiera intentábamos hablar, tampoco lo había vuelto a ver cerca de Bella. La última vez fue en el supermercado y ella me dejó claro que no tenía interés en él, no, no fue eso lo que dijo, sus palabras eran aún mejores "teniéndote a ti nada más me importa"

No era el primero ni el último que se enamoraba de la novia de su mejor amigo y yo conocía muy bien el extraño modo en que su cabeza funcionaba y, si bien me parecía sospechoso que se haya rendido tan fácil, porque suele ser de ideas más bien fijas. Lo veía de la mano de Sara, una chica de segundo, caminando por el campus y eso me tranquilizaba.

Cuando lo conocí, Victoria ya era su novia, habían salido durante mucho tiempo, ella era una de esas beldades diferentes, con el pelo rojo, sus ojos de un verde intenso y un cuerpo de envidia. Lo amaba, de una manera que rayaba en la obsesión, no puedo decir que mi amigo tenía un comportamiento intachable, para nada, pero sabía ocultarlo muy bien y, a la hora de juzgarla a ella, era implacable. Mis gustos a la hora del sexo serán peculiares, pero jamás sería capaz de golpear a una mujer, no por hacerle daño, ni por castigo y nunca entendí cómo es que Victoria lo soportaba.

Bueno, por lo mismo es que lo dejó, creo, después de cuatro años, ella pidió un traslado de Universidad y se marchó con un tal Riley, que según James era un imbécil, pero que, seguramente, la haría mucho más feliz. ¿Quién sabe? En general las mujeres son tan confusas.

Al irnos a Santa Mónica, la preocupación por James disminuía del todo, pero con lo que no contaba para nada, era el maldito reencuentro con ese asqueroso perro sarnoso y, como mi suerte no podía ser mejor, precisamente el día que Bella eligió para ponerse un diminuto y pecaminoso bikini amarillo.

Habíamos discutido por la famosa prenda, aunque trataba de ser amable, quería que comprendiera lo que me haría sentir al salir vestida así. No solo el enorme deseo de apoyarla contra una roca y jadear en su nuca mientras la penetraba con fuerza, sin siquiera llegar a quitarle la engañosa tela amarilla que no alcanzaba a cubrir ni la mitad de sus glúteos. Eso era lo de menos, algo totalmente controlable, pero si algún imbécil osaba mirarla con asquerosos ojos libidinosos, yo lo mataría a golpes.

Los niños esperaban para ir con nosotros, mientras yo le hablaba con mi voz más convincente, entonces apareció Charlie y le ordenó ir a cambiarse por un traje de baño, apenas alcancé a sonreír de manera triunfal, porque no esperé que ella reaccionara saliendo sola hasta la playa.

Sin más rodeos, me dediqué a jugar en el agua con los gemelos, evitando mirarla, ni siquiera cuando sentía la fuerza de sus ojos puestos en mí, hasta que la escuché chillar.

-¡Jake!

Y al final no fue tan malo, ¡Tenía novia! Una chica que parecía una exacta copia de Bella, pero de menos edad y no tan atractiva, obvio, ninguna podría ser tan bella.

Parecíamos conejos, sí, sé que se escucha feo, pero no tengo otra manera de describirlo, era como si el hecho de no tener un horario a solas, nos hiciera aprovechar cualquier oportunidad, entonces nos volvimos expertos en los rapiditos nocturnos, en mi auto o detrás de una bendita roca casi frente al edificio en que alojábamos.

Nos calmamos un poco cuando llegó Renee, mi suegro era un hombre demasiado estricto y malhumorado, a pesar de su juventud y su nueva mujer, con la que se lo veía muy feliz. Y Phil, él era muy agradable, más de lo que recordaba de esos años en que jugábamos en el mismo equipo.

En una ocasión, cuando ellos apenas llevaban un par de meses juntos, me sirvió una cerveza en la sala de la casa en Sacramento, mientras nuestras chicas terminaban la comida y, con su rostro de todos colores, muy nervioso, comenzó a recordar mi fama de mujeriego en el colegio. Casi me largo a reír, pero logré contenerme, cuando me preguntó cuál era mi gracia para que las chicas me siguieran. Fue extraño, demasiado, hablar de técnicas sexuales con el novio de mi suegra, tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no imaginar a Renee en esa situación y, no es que ella sea fea, todo lo contrario, como Phil, habría varios muy dispuestos a ocupar ese lugar, pero ¡Es que es la madre de Bella! En fin, espero haber podido ayudarlo, por suerte no me preguntó cómo hacía para que mi novia tuviese esa sonrisa perpetua que habitualmente traía o a Renee le habría dado un ataque con mi respuesta.

Creo que la boda de Rosalie y Emmett fue "el" acontecimiento del año, mi amigo estaba tan nervioso, que parecía en estado catatónico, sentado en la silla de la sacristía, mirando el mármol del piso, entre Jasper y yo tuvimos que darle unos buenos golpes hasta verlo reaccionar. Y ella, sin duda se veía magnífica, pero de pie en el altar, mis ojos sólo tenían cabida para Bella, en un vestido rosa pálido, que dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, parecía una muñeca y en ese momento decidí que encontraría el modo de hacerla mí esposa. Y de alguna manera encontré el valor para decírselo, porque necesitaba ver en ella la misma seguridad, estaba tan emocionada, que de mi boca salió la más fuerte confesión: "Te amo, Bella y nunca olvides que mi amor por ti es infinito".

Y los meses pasaron tan rápido, creciendo la angustia de la inminente despedida, casi no dormía, mirándola por las noches, tratando de que su rostro se grabara en mi memoria como con fuego. Cada día esperaba tener la fuerza de decírselo, armando los planes más descabellados, hasta que uno de ellos no me lo pareció tanto. Un año, podía vivir sin ella todo un año, luego iría a estudiar a Seattle, ella quería ser médico, qué mejor ser apadrinada por Carlisle, él le daría un hogar y Esme la cuidaría como a la hija que nunca tuvo y yo… yo ya no la dejaría ir jamás.

Llamé a mi hermano con voz temblorosa, sabía que él me apoyaría y entonces tuvo la idea que me tiene sonriendo en este momento: independizarme. Él mismo me consiguió la entrevista, era una oficina de Administración Financiera, se encargaba de importantes empresas, moviendo grandes cantidades de dinero, el sueño de todo egresado, un Consultor Externo, donde te estrujaban por una paga miserable, pero podías hacer una gran carrera.

Me bastó distinguir la limusina para saber que estaba en problemas, vi como mis nudillos se ponían blancos de tanto presionar el volante y mi pecho se contraía de temor. Y luego, el palpitar apresurado, cuando la comprensión llegó "él viene por mí" y la respiración se me aceleró mientras trataba de obligar a mis piernas a bajar, el guardaespaldas que esperaba apoyado junto a la puerta, golpeó el vidrio antes de abrir.

¡Bella! Dios mío, ella está aquí ¿Habrán preguntado por mi? ¿Abriría la puerta? No lo quiero cerca, ni a kilómetros de mi niña. Me tiritan las manos mientras sacó el I-phone del bolsillo y remarco su llamado, pero demora tanto en contestar y el gorila se aproxima hacia mí.

-¿Edward?

-Bella, mi vida, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no realmente, sólo que… no podré… tengo un compromiso, lo siento… iré esta noche – silencio ¡Por favor que no haga preguntas!

-Está bien, le diré a Jasper que venga por mí – no quiero ser yo quien provoque ese dejo de tristeza en su voz, pero no tengo más opción.

-Te amo, Bella, llamaré en cuanto me desocupe – bajé la ventanilla tratando de no parecer tan nervioso – dile que me siga.

-Sí, señor – habló por el micrófono que colgaba del auricular en su oído y me indicó que iría conmigo.

-¿A qué hora llegaron? – mi voz sonaba temblorosa, tratando de alejar las imágenes de mi mente, ninguna de ellas era una buena opción.

-No es de su incumbencia – asentí, tomé la intersección y me dirigí al parque más cercano, lo único que deseaba era alejarlo de casa.

-¿Por qué esperaban afuera?

-No estaba ahí, no tenía sentido entrar ni preguntar.

-¿Estaban siguiéndome? – su boca se contrajo en una risa burlona.

Cayo es un juez conocido, "El Inquisidor" le llaman, pero su fama de implacable también le ha traído muchos enemigos, no sale de casa sin estar rodeado de sus hombres, aunque a veces me pregunto qué otros servicios le ofrecerán.

Me detuve y esperé a que el hombre se bajara para imitarlo y poner la alarma, lo seguí hasta el gran auto negro, de vidrios polarizados, podría morir ahí y nadie lo sabría. Me di cuenta que pasaba las manos por mi pelo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió y escuché esa voz que me hacía temblar.

-Pasa, hijo – mantuve el rostro bajo, ubicándome en el asiento tras el chofer, con mis manos en puños, expectante, nervioso… aterrado - ¿Cómo estás?

-Como me ves – su mano pálida, fría y arrugada toma una de las mías y contengo la respiración, es mi padre y me odio por sentir emoción.

-¿Estás listo?

-¿Para qué? – enfrento su mirada acuosa y mi corazón salta como un loco, sé muy bien cuál es su pregunta – no… por favor… dame un poco más…

-Uhm – retira el contacto y mi piel quema, lo veo apoyarse en el asiento de cuero y pasar la mano por su pelo – Edward, he tenido mucha paciencia contigo.

-Tengo un trabajo, puedo quedarme, puedes permitir que haga mi vida – escucho su resoplido y vuelvo la atención a mis manos.

-¿La entrevista de la que vienes? Solo me basta una llamada y estás fuera de la selección.

-¿Cómo sabes todo lo que hago?

-Instinto, el mismo que me hizo venir hasta acá, a buscarte, presentí que querrías escapar.

-Dos meses, sólo este verano – me siento tan pequeño, tan horriblemente vulnerable – te he pedido tan poco, he aceptado todo, sé que no me lo merezco… papá… - es una batalla perdida, me golpeo internamente, cómo pude ser tan ingenuo de pensar que ganaría, él siempre tiene un as bajo la manga.

-Lo siento, ya ha sido demasiado – sacó un sobre del bolsillo y suspiró al abrirlo.

-No, nunca lo será, debo quedarme, padre, sé que algo sientes por mí, por favor.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde "cuáles" son mis sentimientos? – me estira un papel y lo tomo con duda, es una foto mía entrando a casa de Bella y un calor sube por mi rostro, haciendo mi respiración más agitada.

-No te le acerques – gruño entre dientes, olvidando por un momento con quién estoy – no la mires, no la toques, ella…

-¿Es tuya?

-La amo, papá – y siento mis ojos llenarse de humedad – por favor, ella no te ha hecho nada, si me voy sufrirá, no lo resistirá, no lo hagas por mí.

-¿Te ama? – dice con desdén mientras una sonrisa aparece en la comisura de su boca.

-Sí, no sé por qué, pero lo hace.

-Entonces se lo has dicho todo – me hundo en mi asiento y me rindo.

-No.

-Bien – saca una blackberry del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo aleja tratando de distinguir la pantalla, reclama y saca los anteojos del otro bolsillo, sonriéndome levemente – aquí la tengo.

-¿Ah?

-Isabella, ¿No quieres saber cuál será su reacción cuando le cuente que asesinaste a tu hermana?

No puedo creer que por un momento consideré la posibilidad de permitírselo, como si una parte de mí realmente quisiese salir de la duda de una vez por todas y terminar con esto, pero en el momento en que el temor comenzó a aparecer, desplazó cualquier pensamiento valiente de mi mente. Jamás correría el riesgo de perder su amor, era lo único por lo que lograría mantenerme a flote en el océano de desdicha que se avecinaba para mí.

-Mañana debo presentar el último examen – traté de que mi voz fuese segura, firme, pero el dolor de mis cuerdas vocales no me lo permitió y el primer sollozo apareció - ¿Cuándo debo tomar el avión?

-Pasado mañana, al mediodía, el guardaespaldas que te escoltó estará tras tus pasos, si no abordas ese avión, haré esta llamada y dejaremos que el destino siga su curso – me estiró el sobre del que había sacado la foto y, de forma automática lo guardé en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta del traje, para ese momento, las lágrimas se hundían por el cuello de mi camisa – tranquilo – susurró con voz paternal.

-No lo va a soportar – sollocé tratando de evitar los temblores, pero cada uno venía más fuerte que el anterior, cerré los ojos y dejé que esos brazos me rodearan, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, el lloriqueo cada vez más descontrolado.

-Esa chica es especial – murmura como para sí mismo – realmente la amas.

-Mucho, padre, la amo demasiado – gimo, tratando de controlarme, pero he perdido el dominio de mi cuerpo.

-Shh, Shh, hijo mío – acaricia mi pelo y cierta calma comienza a aparecer – tú sabías que este momento llegaría, siempre lo supiste ¿Aún así guardabas esperanzas? – asentí, presionando su mano con mis dedos, despreciándome, porque es tan bueno sentirlo así – Dios, Nuestro Señor, es muy sabio, Él da y quita, tus dones son envidiables, tu inteligencia, tu falta de egoísmo, la alegría de vivir a pesar de todo lo malo, tu bondad y tu capacidad de amar, pero así mismo es que tus defectos buscan un equilibrio en tu ser – ya no lloro, sólo permanezco ahí, rindiéndome a sus caricias – eres mi hijo, y nieto de mi padre, porque el quinto mandamiento lo dice, que hasta la cuarta generación castigará con los males de los padres sobre los hijos, no trates de luchar contra ello, Edward, debes comprender que mi deber es ayudarte a salvarla de tu mal, si la amas, déjala en paz.

Siempre lo he sabido, que esta historia llegaría a su fin, pero no puedo evitar luchar, por tener una oportunidad. Sólo asiento con mi cabeza embotada de dolor, me aparto de su abrazo, que, probablemente sea el único que recibiré de su parte, repudiándome por querer su amor, sin una palabra más, salgo del vehículo y comienzo el camino a mi destrucción.

(Seis Meses Después)

Bella me dejó, así sin más y de la manera más infantil, incluso para ella.

Viajaría a verla, porque la extraño demasiado, aunque mis verdaderos motivos son más bien egoístas, es esta fecha del año en que la necesito conmigo, quería que esté a mi lado… aún lo quiero.

Pero me dejó, con una llamada telefónica, pidiéndome que no vaya, porque no estará para mí y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué mierda significaba eso, con su voz tan fría, me dice que ella creyó poder aceptar todo lo que venía de mí, tratando de comprender todos mis extraños episodios y arrebatos, creyó poder vivir sin saber la verdad, pero que no era así, no sólo no era lo suficientemente fuerte, además, descubrió algo que no podría perdonar. Le exigí saber, pero dijo que no soportaría volver a ver mi cara, que no le diera ese mal rato y cortó y su número desapareció. Y me mató.

El aeropuerto estaba repleto, el guardaespaldas se había encargado de todas mis cosas, sólo debía tomar el último aliento para decir adiós. Sus manos en mis manos, mis ojos en sus ojos, quería abrazarla fundirla en mi pecho, pero temía no tener la fuerza para apartarme y es que algo estaba mal, además del hecho de estar dejando parte esencial de mi ser. ¿Por qué ella no lloraba? ¿Por qué no se deshacía de dolor? No es que quisiera verla sufrir, pero no podía evitar sentir que para ella no estaba siendo tan difícil dejarme ir y la última pregunta luchaba por aparecer en mi mente, pesando en la parte frontal de mi pecho, obligándome a respirar a medias, pero no quería pensar en eso, no en ese momento, ni después de todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses.

Incluso ahora, cuando normalmente me estoy retorciendo de dolor, con mi botella de ron, ni siquiera puedo beber. Debería estar rememorando esos recuerdos que no recuerdo, escenas implantadas en mi mente, de las que soy responsable, el día que maté a Chelsea.

No, sólo pienso en ella, tratando de comprender qué sucedió, en qué momento dejó de sentir por mí lo que antes era tan evidente ¿O es que nunca fue así? Ahora que lo pienso, siempre di casi por sentado sus sentimientos, nunca me cuestioné realmente qué sentía ella por mí, o sea, en un principio, era obvio que le atraía, pero ¿Por qué sentí que era diferente con ella que con todas las demás?

Tal vez porque era la primera vez en que yo me sentía involucrado…

No, no tolero la idea, ella me amaba, mucho, me lo decía en sueños y despierta, lloraba en sus pesadillas pidiéndome que no me fuera, no quería que la dejara.

Llegar a esta casa fría con tantos recuerdos que antes me obligaba a ignorar, ahora que mi alma está con las puertas abiertas de par en par, es más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Carmen me observa desde un rincón y me pregunto por qué ellos siguen siendo fieles a Cayo, sé que tienen ahorros, podrían hacer una vida, han sido siempre un matrimonio feliz, pero aquí están, expectantes a agradarlo. Le doy un gesto con la cabeza, ya tendré momento de saludarla, cuando él no esté para reprocharla.

Eleazar ya no tiene la fuerza de antes, pero aún así, me ayuda con los bolsos, las cajas más pesadas estarán a cargo de Liam, durante el viaje descubrí que mi nuevo guardaespaldas tiene también un nombre.

Cayo me da una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos brillan, pero no dice nada, todo lo que sucedió dos días atrás ha quedado en el olvido, en realidad nunca guardé esperanzas de que algo cambiara entre nosotros. Gira sobre sus talones y regresa a su despacho, él mismo donde Chelsea tuvo su último suspiro.

Paso la mano por la puerta del que fue el dormitorio de mi madre, comprobando la manilla, permanece cerrada, como lo ha estado por los últimos trece años y sólo continúo hasta el final. Es más grande que mi pieza en Sacramento, tengo mi baño con una tina tan antigua que las manchas ya no se pueden quitar, un gran closet que nunca usaré, me resisto a desempacar y voy directo hasta la ventana, dejando que el aire húmedo invada mis pulmones, a pesar de ser verano, debido a la cercanía del Lago Washington, una fina llovizna se confunde con la humedad de mi rostro.

Mi monotonía comienza a la mañana siguiente, lo que me alegra del humor que traigo, es ver cómo corren en la empresa con uno solo de mis gritos, las chicas que antes se subían la falda para mí en cualquiera de los baños, ahora tiemblan y rehúyen mi mirada.

Lo único que disfruto de mi trabajo, es que una vez a la semana debo viajar a Forks, porque Cayo insiste en que debo saber el manejo de toda la industria, no solo la parte administrativa, que es mi fuerte. Siempre reclamo, quizás así me envíe más seguido. No sé por qué, cada vez que veo el letrero de "Bienvenido a la Ciudad de Forks" un calorcito se genera en mi pecho, de sólo pensar que ella estuvo una vez aquí.

Llamarla cada día no siempre es una buena idea, si bien la mayoría de las veces su voz me calma y me da esperanzas, pero, aunque me diga que está con Jake y su quinta novia en lo que va del año, odio saber que él disfruta de su risa, esa risa que sólo debiese ser mía.

Faltaba poco para comenzar el año escolar de Bella y ya estaba en casa, durmiendo en nuestra cama, sola.

Emmett me llamó con su habitual tono jocoso, para contarme que a Rosalie le ofrecieron una residencia de Neurocirugía en New York y se irían en un par de semanas. No dejaba de ser irónico que él me pidiera disculpas por no poder cuidarla, cuando era yo quien me culpaba por haberle dado esa responsabilidad.

Fue la primera vez que Bella lloró, aunque sus palabras se mezclaban con una risa, tratando de no hacerme sentir mal. La segunda vez fue hace tan solo una semana, contándome llena de dolor que Alice y Jasper habían terminado. No entendí bien los motivos para sentirse tan triste por ellos, sí, era lamentable, pero a mi parecer, algo pasajero, seguramente volverían a hablar y llegarían a algún acuerdo.

No hablamos el resto de la semana y tenía tanto trabajo que adelantar para poder viajar a estar con ella, que no le di la importancia debida, quizás si lo hubiese hecho, ella no me habría dejado y ahora, no sé qué hacer más que esperar a que se calme, unos días solamente y tomar un avión para arreglar las cosas.

El sofá es blando y me invita a caer de costado y dormir, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí sentado, mirando sus fotos, las tres mujeres de mi vida. Con mis dedos recorro su rostro pálido, sus ojitos cafés que me miran con amor, me arde la piel, los globos oculares.

¡No llores! No tienes derecho a sufrir, permanece en silencio…

Lo que sea que haya descubierto o le hayan dicho, aunque sea mentira, nunca será peor que la verdad, eso es lo que me anima a pensar que una vez hablando, me perdonará.

Con mis sucias manos toco sus fotos, las mismas que hace exactamente veintiún años apuntaron el arma y le dispararon sin compasión, sé que lo hice, aunque nunca he podido revivirlo en mi mente, pero puedo imaginarlo, en un arranque de celos, porque Chelsea siempre lo tenía todo y yo… nada. Era mi hermana, pero no me amaba como yo a ella, yo era su juguete, como el resto de sus muñecas, nada más que eso.

Quisiera poder recordar, que no sólo sean los cuentos de Cayo en mi cabeza, quiero revivirlo en mi mente una y otra vez, verlo como si mis ojos lo vieran, ver el arma en mis manos, ver la bala salir, ver la sangre. Pero lo único que aparece es otra imagen, mamá, con el revólver en su boca y su mirada, sé que ella no pudo soportarlo, ella se fue junto con Chelsea, lo que quedó fue sólo un cascarón.

Nunca una caricia, ni una mirada diciéndome que no importa lo que haya hecho, que ella seguía queriéndome, y no puedo culparla, aunque digan que el amor de madre es incondicional, yo le arrebaté la vida a su hija.

-No fuiste.

Giro la cabeza lentamente, no sé qué expresión tendré, pero Cayo está agotado, a pesar de todos los años, este también es el peor día para él.

-Nunca he ido – murmuro enfrentando sus ojos, azules, como los de ella y su pelo alguna vez fue rubio también.

-Chelsea querría verte ahí, es el aniversario de su partida.

-Mamá querría haberte visto en su funeral, también hoy se cumplen catorce años de su muerte.

-El cuerpo de Elisabeth no descansa en tierra santa, su culpa no la dejó continuar, no debemos recordarla – se deslizó hasta quedar en la orilla del sofá, a centímetros de mí – ni tú, ni ella deben ser recordados – tomó las fotos antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar - ¿Isabella?

-Sí – sollozo, no quiero que la toque, no quiero que manche este recuerdo también, lo odio, tanto.

-Es bonita, una niña ¿Cierto? – sólo logro asentir, esto no está bien - ¿Cuál es tu idea? Esperar a que yo muera para buscarla o algo así.

-Ya no… me dejó, ya no quiere verme – su risa, como la de una hiena, histérica, dolorosa de escuchar.

-Sobre el cuerpo de Chelsea prometí que Elisabeth y tú pagarían – carraspeó y masajeó su pecho, yo estaba inmóvil – en ese tiempo sólo era fiscal, domingo y me llamaron por un caso, no había personal en casa, sólo tu madre y ustedes, ella debía cuidarlos, tu debías protegerla, Chelsea te escuchaba, sólo a ti, eras el único que pudiste haberla convencido y no lo hiciste.

-¿Qué? – lo observé con duda, aunque en realidad, la historia de su muerte era algo que solía repetir, esta parte nunca la había escuchado, sin embargo, las escenas aparecían en mi mente mientras lo decía… recuerdos… recuerdos verdaderos – habían salido juntos la noche anterior – mis labios se mueven lentamente a medida que las imágenes van apareciendo - mamá estaba en su pieza y no paraba de llorar, alivié el dolor de los golpes que le habías dado y entonces bajé a jugar, para que Chelsea no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Elisabeth sabía que estaban solos en la casa, era su deber cuidarlos, tu deber protegerla – repitió mientras se ponía de pie, estaba pálido y se abrazaba a sí mismo – escuché el disparo en cuanto bajé del auto y corrí hasta mi despacho, tanta sangre, para un cuerpo tan pequeño y tu… no respondías, te escondiste detrás del escritorio cuando me sentiste entrar.

-Chelsea dijo que había descubierto dónde guardabas tu revólver, me hizo escalar por las repisas de la biblioteca, jugamos durante horas, a policías y ladrones, tenía hambre, pero ella dijo que esta oportunidad no volveríamos a tenerla.

-Te golpeé, con el atizador de la chimenea al rojo vivo, y no me bastaba con verte sangrar, yo quería que murieras, debiste ser tú.

-Cuando sentimos el auto, corrí a guardarlo en el mismo lugar, tropecé y cayó al suelo, me lancé abajo, pero el ruido me ensordeció y entonces la vi.

-No dejé que nadie lo supiera, mi carrera se habría visto terminada, tampoco quería la lástima de los demás, Carlisle se negó al principio, pero de todos modos me ayudó a sepultar su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué? – tarde vi sus intenciones, a pesar de que apenas lograba caminar sin quejarse, lanzó las fotos al fuego ardiente de la chimenea – ¡No! – pero sólo fue un susurro.

Me quedé varios minutos viéndolo convulsionar en el suelo, mentiría si dijera que tuve el mínimo impulso de ayudarlo, lo único que podía razonar es que al fin era libre, porque él, Cayo, era tan culpable como cualquiera de nosotros por la muerte de Chelsea y este… este era su propio castigo, el que cultivó durante años de rencor.

Los espasmos se fueron haciendo menos seguidos, sus ojos estaban abiertos y permanecía en el suelo.

Solté el nudo de mi corbata y saqué el celular mientras caminaba hacia el vestíbulo y a la escalera, marqué cuando pisaba el primer escalón.

-¿Edward? – la voz de mi hermano era cansada, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no podía recordar cuál era el motivo de mi llamada - ¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí? – su voz sonaba más fuerte y logré escuchar el murmullo de Esme seguramente a su lado, tal y como Bella debiese estar conmigo, ¡Soy libre! y pude sonreír, ella me va a escuchar, se lo diré todo, ya no tengo nada que ocultar – dime algo, me estás asustando.

-¡Tu padre! – exclamé mientras corría escalera arriba – tuvo un ataque – busqué con desesperación, debían estar en alguna parte, los pantalones favoritos de Bella, esos negros de mezclilla, rasgados… debo pedir un vuelo… los encontré en la maleta tras el escritorio… busqué el número de la aerolínea y no dudé en marcar… me vestía mientras hablaba.

Tan solo tenía una hora, no llevaría nada más que mis documentos, saqué las llaves de mí amado Volvo y corrí, nuevamente, creo que escuché la voz de Liam llamándome, pero no podía detenerme, no tenía tiempo para nada que no fuese Bella.

La noche era negra y fría, pero no tanto como en Seattle, tomé el primer taxi a las afueras del aeropuerto, planeando mil discursos, desde cómo convencerla de escucharme, hasta cómo decirle que la amo tanto, que no quiero dejar de verla ni un minuto más, en lo que me queda de aire. Que la vida ha sido ya suficientemente injusta conmigo, que no merezco este dolor de no tenerla.

El auto se detiene frente a su casa, le entrego un billete sin mirar, sopesando la llave en mi bolsillo, contando hasta diez antes de abrir, me deslizo junto a la pared, recordando cuántas veces hice esto antes, pero el Edward que avanza hacia mi Bella en este momento es otro, ya nunca más seré el mismo, porque soy libre… libre, no más culpa rondando, porque yo no la maté.

Escalo mi árbol favorito y acaricio la rama ya crecida, esa en que se me enganchaba la mochila, seis meses han pasado, tanto tiempo, pero no es nada, porque aquí estoy, he vuelto por ti. Cruzo la ventana luego de deslizarla con suavidad y mi corazón se detiene…

Bella no está sola.

Los latidos regresan acelerados, terminó conmigo, ya no somos novios, aunque han pasado sólo dos días, ella podría estar con otro ¿Verdad? Puedo perdonar eso, puedo hacerlo, puedo hasta ignorarlo, pero debo saber…

¿Quién?

Cierro, no quiero que el aire helado los despierte… Mierda, escenas se aparecen en mi mente, mi Bella siendo tocada por otro… no importa, ella es mía, siempre lo ha sido, ella me ama, yo la amo… mía, mía.

Un paso, dos pasos y…

¿ÉL?

¡NO!

Él no, ellos… no puedo… siento, no puedo hacerlo, mi corazón se parte ya no en dos, son miles de grietas, yo lo quería, confiaba en él… daría mi vida por él…

Correr… correr, antes de arrepentirse de algo… correr, lo más rápido posible…

Desaparecer.

En casa, otra vez bajo el frío de Seattle, es de día, pero no hay nadie, mi teléfono ha sonado desde que me fui.

Ahora estoy de regreso.

No por mucho tiempo.

Lloré, grité antes de reaccionar y comprender cuál era mi único camino. Uno que había planeado tantas veces en mi vida, pero siempre hubo algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión. Y por más que repaso todos mis posibles motivos, ellos han dejado de tener importancia, incluso ella. Ahora ya nada, absolutamente nada valía la pena, nada.

Estoy tan calmado que me sorprendo a mí mismo, largo el agua caliente en la tina, en la repisa junto a ella dejo la navaja y tomo el frasco de Valium de mi velador, sólo unas cuantas, quiero estar consciente, pero no lo suficiente como para reaccionar si me arrepiento… no, no me arrepentiré… no esta vez.

Enciendo el I-phone y conecto los altavoces, ¡Maldita sea! Tracy Chapman, canta "The Promise".

_**Si tú me esperas, vendré para ti,**_

_**Aunque he viajado lejos, siempre tendré un lugar para ti en mi corazón.**_

Me desnudo lentamente y retengo la única lágrima que se atreve a aparecer.

_**Si piensas en mí, si me extrañas de vez en cuando,**_

_**Entonces volveré a ti, volveré y llenaré ese espacio en tu corazón.**_

No quiero pensar en ella, pero es inevitable, sólo recuerdos lindos, cuando ella me amaba, Dios, cuánto la he amado, cuánto. Hasta el infinito, le dije una vez y así será, donde sea que vaya después de esto, sé que no la olvidaré, sólo espero poder dejar de sentir dolor.

_**Recordando: tu tacto, tus besos, tu cálido abrazo,**_

_**encontraré mi camino de regreso, si estás esperando.**_

Y pensándolo bien, si tuviese que pedirle a alguien que la cuide, que la ame, sólo puedo pensar en él, la hará tan feliz como ella merece serlo. Quizás yo nunca me habría recuperado. Quizás nunca le hubiese dado un amor normal.

_**Si tú sueñas conmigo, como yo sueño contigo**_

_**En un lugar que es cálido y oscuro, donde puedo sentir el latir de tu corazón.**_

Uno a uno, cada botón, los cordones de los zapatos, los calcetines, el cierre del jeans que se atasca levemente.

_**Recordando: tu tacto, tus besos, tu cálido abrazo,**_

_**encontraré mi camino de regreso, si estás esperando**_.

Dejo el bóxer, algo de dignidad para este cuerpo que ya no me pertenece.

_**Te he anhelado y deseado**_

_**Ver tu rostro, tu sonrisa, estar contigo donde estés.**_

El agua está demasiado caliente, pero no me amilano, es mi última sensación de vida.

_**Recordando: tu tacto, tus besos, tu cálido abrazo**_

_**Encontraré mi camino de regreso,**_

_**por favor, di que estás esperando.**_

Grito cuando traspaso la piel de mi muñeca, pero no es por la sensación, es porque no consigo encontrar un motivo para detenerme.

_**Juntos otra vez, se sentiría tan bien**_

_**Estar en tus brazos, cuando la jornada acabe**_

_**Si tú puedes hacer una promesa, si es algo que podrás cumplir**_

_**Me comprometo a venir por ti, si esperas por mí.**_

Miro la sangre correr, igual que las lágrimas por mi rostro, mientras todo comienza a ser borroso tras mis ojos.

_**Y di que tendrás, un espacio para mí en tu corazón.**_


	38. 38 Transición

Estuve pensando en escribir aclaraciones del capítulo anterior, debido a la cantidad de interrogantes que tenían en los comentarios, pero luego me di cuenta que está bastante claro en el capi. Si siguen teniendo dudad con respecto a la "relación" de Cayo y Edward, díganmelo y les explicaré.

Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, con respecto a "lo que aún no digo" pero no tengo mucho que decir, Bella irá aclarando sus dudas desde ahora.

Infinitas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, mi corazón se hincha de emoción al ver lo compenetradas que están con la historia.

Bien, espero les guste y dejen tantos comentarios como en el anterior, no olviden recomendarme.

….

(Bella Point of View)

-Bella Durmiente – siento su canto en mi oído y el aliento caliente me hace estremecer, me quejo suavemente, sabe que estoy fingiendo, su mano baja por mi espalda hasta buscar el borde de mi camisón y mis manos se empuñan bajo la almohada, ocultando mi rostro en ella, ronroneo con la sensación de sus dedos acariciando una de mis nalgas, tomándome por la cintura con firmeza, instalándose entre mis piernas – siempre tan lista para mí.

-Edward – gimo presionando mis caderas contra él, sollozando al sentir su erección entrar en mí.

-Bella – susurra y una música comienza a escucharse de fondo, sobresaltándome con tanta fuerza que caigo de la cama, completamente desorientada, observo a mi alrededor tratando de saber dónde estoy, cómo llegué aquí.

-Mmh, sólo un sueño – suspiro y me levanto de hombros - siquiera este fue uno de los buenos – sonrío regresando a la cama, burlándome internamente, tengo veinticuatro años y con sueños húmedos, mejor aprovecho el impulso de mi fantasía, qué mejor para comenzar el día más importante de mi vida adulta.

Desde niña he tenido la costumbre de elegir mi ropa la noche anterior y hay cosas que nunca cambian, observo el vestido de cachemir color marengo, las medias negras y los zapatos de tacón antes de ponérmelos, no es que una Pediatra tenga que usar estas ropas diariamente, pero es el primer día y no será solo trabajo, los jefes quieren conocerme y debo dar la mejor impresión, ellos ya saben cuáles son mis habilidades, pero, como él siempre repite, debe haber algo que me diferencie de los demás, algo que, cuando llegue el momento de elegir, se decidan por mí.

Mañana volveré a mis pantalones y blusas, que es como me siento cómoda, además con el frío que se siente en esta ciudad, a pesar de que recién comenzamos el otoño, debo preocuparme de cuidar mi frágil salud.

Me miro en el espejo mientras me peino, dejándolo caer suelto, en ondas castañas hasta la cintura, definitivamente no soy yo, pero me siento bien, la fina lana se apega a mis curvas justo hasta encima de la rodilla, agradezco que Alice haya elegido uno con manga larga y que el cuello redondo no muestre demasiado. Coloreo mis labios con rojo y pruebo mi sonrisa. Agradezco también que él no haya visto mi nuevo vestuario, que mi amiga haya sido tan despierta para enviar dos maletas aparte, repletas de ropa que él no aprobaría.

Suspiro de forma tan sonora que me duele el pecho, él me ama ¿Cierto? No puedo ser tan desagradecida, me cuida, se preocupa y ha estado ahí en todas mis caídas en los últimos siete años y cuando le dije que vendría a Portland por una residencia de Oncología Infantil por tres años, me apoyó, no con convencimiento, pero lo hizo, al final eso es lo que importa.

Vuelvo a observar el pequeño departamento de un solo ambiente, me siento a los pies de la cama y comienza el respirar acelerado y la vista nublada, me apresuro a buscar un cigarro y doy la primera bocanada con alivio, realmente no quiero sentirme triste, pero no puedo evitar recordar.

…...

Tanto ruido, gente hablando al mismo tiempo ¿Es que nadie comprendía que era la última vez que lo vería? Edward me tomaba las manos y me miraba fijamente, el dolor se le salía por los poros, sé que él esperaba un gesto de sufrimiento, pero es que estaba paralizada, pero no de no poder reaccionar, sino que sabía que si lo abrazaba, me desarmaría en millones de pedazos y sólo lo dejé ir. Esperé a verlo desaparecer para girar hacia la salida y no fue necesario dar un paso, él ya estaba ahí, abrazándome, conteniéndome.

Charlie me esperaba afuera y, si bien se sorprendió de no verme sola, no hizo preguntas, llevándome a casa a seguir llorando. Trataba de calmarme, lo intentaba con tanta fuerza, diciéndome que todo estaría bien, pero llegando el anochecer, algo se apoderó de mí, gritando como una loca lo eché de mi pieza diciéndole que no quería verlo otra vez.

Fue la única vez que me permití ser egoísta, pero es que su presencia me traía más recuerdos de los que podía tolerar. Es casi increíble como uno va cambiando con el tiempo, lo que parecía tan absoluto, ahora ya no lo es, hasta me siento ridícula de mis reacciones y eso que sólo estaba comenzando.

La primera noche fue la peor de todas, me negué a tomar los tranquilizantes que Renee me ofreció, sintiendo temor de que me hicieran no pensar en Edward, lo que más deseaba era poder mantener la visión de su rostro intacta tras mis párpados, porque ni siquiera las fotos bastaban y me aferré al pequeño relicario de oro que me regaló nuestra primera Navidad juntos, increíblemente, esa sencilla pieza de joyería se convertiría en un tipo de talismán, otorgándome la fuerza cuando creía no poder seguir adelante.

Pocos días después Charlie anunció la partida a Santa Mónica, lo que no me entusiasmaba demasiado, los recuerdos en ese lugar eran tan fuertes también, pero menos que en casa. En cuanto cruzamos la puerta del departamento los niños corrieron a la que siempre fue su pieza, no dejándome más opción que usar aquella que usó un año atrás, con el rostro hundido en la almohada, como si pudiese encontrar un vestigio de su aroma, recibí su llamada.

Me llamaba cada noche, ambos cumplíamos nuestra promesa de llamar a diario, pero tampoco es que hubiésemos hablado, de hecho, hacía tantos esfuerzos por no llorar a gritos, que sólo decía unos cuantos monosílabos y él se despedía, seguramente en la misma situación.

Le conté dónde estaba, recordando el tiempo que pasamos aquí, en esta misma cama, cuando Renee salía con los gemelos y podíamos aprovechar la tarde en amarnos sin interrupciones. Casi pudimos reír ante el recuerdo y susurrándonos te amo, logré conciliar un sueño tranquilo por primera vez desde que se marchó, recién hace seis días.

Terminaba de comer la ensalada cesar que Sue nos preparó cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Jake había estado jugando con él, riendo mientras personalizaba los tonos, por lo que tenía la seguridad de que se trataba de James y realmente no deseaba hablar con él.

La novia de Jake me odiaba, creo que se llamaba Mary, pero es que si él prefería pasar el tiempo conmigo, ya no era mi problema. Me despertaba con su llamado y salíamos todas las mañanas a hacer algo de ejercicio, los primeros días escuchábamos los reclamos de la pobre chica, pero creo que comprendió que ese no era su lugar, pues dejó de aparecer cada vez que doblábamos la esquina de su departamento. Al mediodía nos metíamos al agua, sólo por unos momentos y nos turnábamos para elegir dónde almorzar, aunque por lo general ganaba Sue, ella era nuestra cocinera preferida. Veíamos televisión hasta que el calor dejaba de ser tan pesado y entonces bajábamos a la playa, para jugar en el agua esperando que desapareciera el sol. Las noches eran de fiesta, nos juntábamos con el resto de los chicos, a bailar o sólo hablar de cualquier tema poco trascendental, pero, cual cenicienta, a la medianoche me despedía, para alcanzar a llegar a mi cama antes de que la canción de cuna que Edward hizo para mí se escuchara en mi celular.

-Sexo telefónico – su risita burlesca fue reemplazada por un aullido al sentir mi golpe en sus costillas, volviendo a acomodarme en su pecho – entonces ¿Qué?

-No nos sentimos de muchos ánimos como para sexo.

-O sea que se dedican a decirse cuánto se extrañan y te amo, besito…

-¿Jacob? – le entrecerré los ojos simulando enojo, pero la verdad es que me costaba mucho lograrlo.

-Está bien, sólo quiero entender.

-Dime lo que te molesta – suspiró antes de alejarse – no lo sé, antes eras tan alegre, bueno, puedo entender que no lo estés, pero hay algo distinto en ti, no sólo el que se haya ido, pareces amargada, eres irónica y aunque me río, siento tristeza también, tu sabes que te quiero.

-No lo sé – me levanté de hombros – tengo todo este millón de pensamientos y certidumbres.

-¿Qué pensamientos? ¿Qué certidumbres? – sus cejas se juntaron, desafiándome.

-Antes de irse, Edward me dijo que sólo sería un año, que yo podía ir a una universidad en Seattle y… - sentí el rubor en mi rostro - casarnos.

-Pero Bella, es que ni siquiera… - su expresión cambió, de la preocupación a la molestia, sé cuántas cosas quería decir, pero al final sus palabras se suavizaron -¡Sólo tendrías diecisiete años!

-Yo lo amo, creo que básicamente es lo que importa, no lo haría por… no tener otra opción, es tan difícil estar sin él que…

-Señora Cullen – sonrió, pero un dejo de tristeza asomó a sus ojos y volví a levantar mis hombros.

-No creo que llegue a suceder – me dejé caer sobre un cojín.

-Bueno, Charlie gritaría hasta el mismo día de la boda, incluso después.

-Siempre… desde que conocí a Edward, supe que esto no funcionaría, ni siquiera cuando me dijo por primera vez que me amaba – me castigué mentalmente por estar mordiendo mi labio – sé que me quiere, pero…

-¿No lo suficiente? – su mano grande y morena se hundió en un mechón de mi cabello.

-Ay, no lo sé, Jake, mi cabeza es un embrollo – volví a buscar el apoyo de su pecho grande y musculoso, no tan duro como el de Edward, pero más cálido, más seguro – cuando hablo con él todo parece tan bien, escucho su voz y no siento tristeza, hasta puedo reír y siento… es como si a él eso le molestara y después, estando sin su influencia, pienso que… me da rabia, porque de alguna manera…

-Bella – su susurro suave me hizo mirarlo – estás diciendo incoherencias.

-Él no es sincero conmigo, aunque me lo prometió muchas veces, sé que algo oculta y eso me duele, sé que ese es el motivo de que se haya ido y en un año más… seguirá siendo igual, tengo la certidumbre de que Edward tendrá alguna excusa también en ese momento – con mis manos estrujé las lágrimas que con tanto ahínco trataba de evitar.

-¿Sabes qué puede ser?

_Era un once de noviembre, su peor día del año, después de haberle dado todos los millones de razones por los que no debía permanecer solo, permitió que lo acompañara en su dolor. Comenzó contándome lo que significó la muerte de su mamá, lo que vivió ese día, los motivos que pudo tener para hacer algo tan terrible, la reacción de su padre y, entre sollozos, concilió el sueño, pero no fue un dormir tranquilo, al contrario, las pesadillas no tardaron en comenzar._

_-Chelsea – gemía una y otra vez – no… papá se enojará…_

_-Shh – susurré en su cuello, abrazándolo – estoy aquí, nada malo pasa._

_-¿Por qué te fuiste? – me asusté cuando su abrazo se hizo más apretado, pero no quise espantarlo, era el único modo de saber – él no me quiere._

_-Yo te quiero._

_-Dile… - su voz se hizo casi imperceptible y acerqué mi oído a su boca – dile que yo no lo hice…_

_-Se lo diré, lo haré._

_-Cuídala – murmuró después de un rato de silencio._

_-¿A mamá? – tanteé con nerviosismo._

_-Bella, haz que me olvide – sus sollozos se convirtieron en nuevas lágrimas – no volveré._

_-Lo harás, Edward, en algún momento, vendrás a mí otra vez._

_-Dile… - se quejaba, acomodándose en mi pecho – que sea feliz._

Yo sabía que él tenía que marcharse, eso no era una novedad, pero dentro de todo, siempre había tenido esperanzas, primero de que no tuviese que dejarme, pero, si eso era inevitable, que sólo fuese por un tiempo, pero en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro. Estuve días cavilando en sus palabras, tratando de encontrarles otro significado, hasta de convencerme que solo era un sueño, pero me fue imposible y decidí volver a mi plan inicial, fingir mientras fuese posible.

Y era fácil teniéndolo a mi lado, ahora, todo se estaba volviendo tan confuso, por mi mente pasaban mil ideas, maneras de enfrentar esto, pero es que era tan doloroso, saber que esto era una farsa, o sea, sé que lo amo, que lo haré por siempre, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo podremos estar así? Con esta distancia entre nosotros, él quería que fuese feliz ¿Cómo serlo si él era mi felicidad? Y, lo más triste de todo ¿Cuándo tendría la fuerza para dejarme ir?

Pero nada de esto podría decírselo a Jake, fuera de que no lo entendería, también eran los secretos más guardados de Edward, secretos que estoy segura, ni el mismo sabía, no sería capaz de traicionarlo, ni por mi tranquilidad mental.

-No, no lo sé, sólo es una certeza.

-Háblale, pregúntale.

-Es que… - sus pulgares limpiaron las nuevas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, pero de nada servía, este sería uno de esos días en que no podría parar de llorar.

Tenía miedo de hablarle y de que todos mis temores se hicieran una certidumbre en mi pecho, porque mientras más aplazáramos ese día, más tiempo podría seguir creyendo que el próximo año estaríamos juntos otra vez.

Lloré cuando se fue el verano, agarrando el cuerpo de Jake entre mis brazos, pidiéndole que se fuese conmigo, él era lo único que me había mantenido a flote, siempre ahí, con su abrazo dispuesto, a pesar de todo lo difícil que podía ser escuchar a la chica que quieres hablar de otro, porque me lo había dicho un día en que tomamos un par de copas demás, el mismo día que eligió para terminar con Mary, él siempre estaría ahí para mí, lo que sintió un día seguía estando presente en su corazón.

-Sabes, Jake, que si las cosas fuesen de otra manera, tú serías mi primera opción, te quiero.

Pero ahora yo lo quería de una manera egoísta y cruel, necesitaba de él, de su abrazo y su oído atento, de sus juegos tontos, su risa sonora y las locas aventuras.

Quería poder decirle a Edward que de alguna manera era feliz, como él quería que lo fuese, aunque hasta de ello tenía dudas ¿Por qué cuando me reía él se volvía gruñón y no tardaba en cortar la llamada? Y todas mis cavilaciones regresaban otra vez, dejando mi cabeza adolorida y mi corazón más apretujado y triste.

Apenas había pasado un mes cuando Rosalie nos reunió a todos en la sala y con todos quiero decir, todos, menos Edward. Emmett se mantuvo callado, luego de su boda, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, él trabajaba en el Campus de Apple Inc., lo que significaba algo así como un sueño hecho realidad y recuerdo lo feliz que estaba cuando supo que lo habían aceptado. Pero para Rose no había sido tan bueno, ella quería lograr una residencia de Neurocirugía y las opciones en Sacramento no eran viables, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con ser médico general en el hospital del condado, ahora ella rebosaba felicidad, esperando a que yo ocupara el rincón de Edward en el sofá, tratando de no pensar en los miles de recuerdos que se venían a mi mente de tan sólo estar aquí.

-Entonces, él es uno de los más prestigiosos y cuando le pedí que firmara la copia de su libro, me invitó a un café – todos nos volvimos a ver a Emmett resoplar – no te comportes como un esposo celoso, mejor te marchas y me dejas hablar.

-Continúa, cherry – se hundió en el espacio junto a mí y, sonriendo, me envolvió en sus brazos, enredando mi pelo como distracción.

-Le conté de todos mis sueños por ser como él y me dijo que sabía de una vacante que se abriría en New York, entonces, ayer, recibí una llamada diciéndome que estaba aceptada en el programa y, mierda, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Después de mí.

-Sí, osito, después de ti, el asunto es que partiré en dos semanas más.

-¿Se van? – me erguí en mi lugar al mismo tiempo que Alice hizo la pregunta y cambiaba la mirada de su cuñada a su novio.

-Yo seguiré hasta fin de mes en Apple y después me trasladarán a la sucursal de New York, pero ya estoy entregando solicitudes para Microsoft Co.

-¿Jazzie? – Ali tomó las solapas de su camisa de colegio.

-Me quedaré, amor mío, es el último año de colegio y, realmente, no tiene sentido irme si no hay mejor lugar para estudiar Historia del Sur que en Sacramento.

-¿Sólo por eso? – Alice le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y él la besó dulcemente.

-También por ti, siempre por ti – sentí el calorcito de la envidia crecer en mi pecho, pero traté de ignorarlo, volviendo mi atención a Emmett.

-¿Vendrán? ¿Llamarán? – luchaba porque el ardor de mis ojos no llegara a hacerme llorar.

-Siempre, Bella, eres nuestra hermanita – recibí su abrazo, pero eso no disminuyó la pena que sentía – además, adoptarás nuevo hermano.

-¿Cómo es eso? – Jasper se indicaba a sí mismo con sus dedos índices – tú ya eres como un hermano para mí.

-Me iré a vivir a tu casa, mi mamá habló con la tuya y consideraron que sería lo mejor.

-Porque esta casa la pondré en arriendo – no esperé a escuchar el resto de sus comentarios y antes de reventar, corrí al pequeño jardín de Rose, con las lágrimas bañando mi rostro, acurrucándome en el columpio donde pasé tantas tardes junto a él.

-¿Edward? – sollocé en cuanto contestó.

-Mi amor – su voz ansiosa - ¿Ocurre algo? – traté de hablar, pero sólo salió un nuevo sollozo, no sabía por dónde comenzar, este era nuestro lugar, toda esta casa, desde el principio, nuestra primera conversación, el primer beso, todas las veces que hicimos el amor en el dormitorio que ahora Rose destinó como sala de chicas.

-Emmett y Rose, se van – pude pronunciar al fin.

-Lo que ella estaba esperando – de pronto parecía más confundido que preocupado - pero ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Algo pasó?

-¿No lo entiendes? – el llanto se hizo más fuerte y él solo guardaba silencio – todos se van… todos me dejan… Jake, tú, ahora ellos – callé esperando su apoyo, pero nuevamente un largo silencio - ¿Edward?

-Aquí estoy – carraspeó un poco – estaba en una reunión, tuve que salir porque sabes que no debes llamarme a esta hora, pensé que te ocurría algo.

-¡Me ocurre algo! – chillé.

-Bien, lo siento ¿Algo más?

-¡Ándate a la mierda! – grité cortando la llamada y antes de que sonara otra vez, marqué al primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-¿Preciosa? – su voz suave mostraba alegría y sentí el peso en mi corazón, lo extrañaba, aunque podía vivir sin él, bastaba escuchar su voz para saber que seguíamos siendo amigos.

-James – dije con un gran suspiro.

-¿Estás bien? – ahora la preocupación.

-No, necesito hablar con alguien ¿Puedo verte? – podía imaginar como la sonrisa de satisfacción se extendía por su rostro.

-Estoy trabajando, pequeña, a las seis puede ser.

-Bueno, quedan solo dos horas, pasa por mi casa.

-Estaré contando los minutos.

Regresé a la sala con expresión impávida, sabrían que estuve llorando, pero no me importaba, mientras no me volvieran a avivar el dolor. Me acurruqué entre los brazos de Emmett y seguimos hablando de sus planes para el futuro, aprovecharía a mi hermano en lo que me quedaba de tiempo ¿Por qué también sentía que ya no volvería a verlos?

Cambié mi horrible uniforme por una falda corta de mezclilla y un top amarillo, desde que Charlie ya no vivía con nosotras, tenía muchas más libertad para vestirme e incluso para salir, en realidad Renee pasaba tan ocupada con la preparación de sus eventos que casi no estaba en casa. Aún así, me sorprendió encontrar a Phil en el sofá viendo dibujos animados con los gemelos.

-¿Te despidieron? – exclamé mirando la hora en el reloj de la pared, tirándome en el sofá, bufando porque aún faltaba media hora.

-No, pero no llegamos a las finales, fue un mal año – lo observé con detención, Renee tenía suerte de tenerlo, él era lo mejor que le había pasado – siquiera no fue por problema de bateador – sonrió con ironía - ¿Vas a salir?

-Sí ¿Renee?

-En el despacho, discutiendo algo de unos manteles.

Fui hasta allá con desgana, hablaba por teléfono, sentada en el sillón reclinable que un día fue de Charlie, sus pies reposaban sobre el escritorio y no pude evitar sonreír, a pesar de su mirada inquisidora sobre mí.

-Té con leche y no voy a aceptar otro color – exclamó colgando con furia – esta gente es toda inútil, no sé cómo sus negocios sobreviven…

-Necesitas una asistente.

-Ni siquiera puedo contar contigo – resopló - ¿Cómo estás?

-Mal.

-¿Intentándolo? – inevitablemente mis ojos se aguaron, recordando que él no había vuelto a llamarme – todo estará bien, mi niña.

-No quiero hablar de eso ni de nada – suspiré – saldré con un amigo, no llegaré tarde.

-¿Edward lo sabe? – sus cejas se alzaron con suspicacia.

-Coincidentemente, Edward no está aquí para sacarme a tomar un helado, ni para nada que yo necesite, así que por favor, no vuelvas a hacer ese comentario.

-Está bien ¿Quién?

-James.

-Parece un buen chico.

-Lo es – alineé las puntas de mis sandalias – quiero que Jasper tenga mi dormitorio, es el más grande y yo… ya no lo uso – no quise buscar sus ojos y ver la lástima en ellos.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente – me sobresalté con el sonido del timbre – me voy.

-Te amo, Bella.

Bailoteé la mano en el aire, amar estaba sobrevalorado, corrí hasta la puerta y escuché el fuerte ruido de la reja al abrirse, él estaba ahí, con su sonrisa amplia, los dientes blancos perfectos, ese labio inferior demasiado regordete, tan besable. Los ojos de un azul intenso brillaban con alegría y los brazos cruzados en su pecho hacían que sus pectorales se destacaran bajo la camisa, aunque estaba mucho más delgado que cuando lo vi hace casi tres meses.

-Ven aquí - abrió sus brazos y estreché su torso, con fuerza – pensé que no volvería a verte, la última vez no fuiste nada sutil.

-Lo siento – apoyé mi mejilla en él, cerrando los ojos, tratando de sentir lo mismo, pero no lo logré.

-Tampoco sirve que no contestes mis llamadas, pero está bien, te entiendo.

-Tú me entiendes demasiado – me aparté un poco y sonreí tocando sus suaves cabellos rubios - ¿Te cortaste el pelo?

-Ya no soy un universitario, como ves, soy de traje y corbata – rió con ganas y me estrechó un poco más fuerte - ¿Qué quieres? Conversación o distracción.

-Por hoy… distracción.

Qué mejor que un parque de diversiones para entretener a una chica, reí por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cosa que ni siquiera había logrado con Jake, subiendo y bajando por la montaña rusa, estrechando nuestras manos en la rueda de la fortuna y dando saltitos de felicidad cuando logró disparar al objetivo ganando un enorme oso de peluche para mí. Sintiendo la cosquilla de su aliento en mi cuello cuando me despertó al llegar a casa, prometiendo pasar por mí al día siguiente.

Me duché rápidamente y puse mi pijama, dándole una última mirada a la ventana de mi pieza. Había dejado de dormir ahí, porque cada vez que abría los ojos, esperaba verlo aparecer y no soportaba el dolor de la decepción cuando la noche pasaba y él no estaba para mí. Miré el celular entre mis manos, cinco minutos para la medianoche, pero no quería pensar en que no me llamaría, así que sólo me dirigí al dormitorio contiguo, donde nada me lo recordaba y le di a llamar.

-Lo siento – dijimos al mismo tiempo y reímos suavemente, pero mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Soy un maldito egoísta, Bella – su voz quebrada traspasaba hasta el fondo de mi alma – me… molesta que llores por…

-Edward, ya no importa, yo tampoco debí decirte eso y colgarte… tampoco debí llamarte en ese momento, bastante tienes con tus problemas, no tengo por qué atormentarte con…

-Te amo – susurró y cerré los ojos acomodándome sobre la cama.

-Demasiado y te necesito.

-Hoy comí lasagna – exclamó riendo – no era tan deliciosa como la tuya, pero me trajo tantos recuerdos.

-El próximo lunes tendré prueba de matemáticas.

-Podemos estudiar el sábado.

-¿En serio? – escurrí las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse.

-Sí, estaré en casa de Carlisle, podré darte toda la tarde si quieres, una larga video llamada.

-¿Puedes cantarme algo? – sonreí ante su suspiro y cerré los ojos disfrutando del sopor seguido al tarareo.

El clima comenzó a cambiar, los días se sentían más fríos, pero aún no era tiempo de chaquetas. Mi cumpleaños número diecisiete había pasado sin pena ni gloria, aunque Alice había insistido en realizar alguna celebración, me negué rotundamente, sabía lo difícil que sería para Edward el imaginarme en una fiesta bailando con alguien más y mentirle no estaba en mis planes, aunque sí fui feliz cuando llegó un paquete con una enorme caja de bombones, la edición de lujo de "La Huésped", adorando que se haya acordado del libro que mencioné alguna vez y una carta de su puño y letra, hablándome de todas las cosas que quisiera hacer conmigo en este día, riendo cuando la descripción se volvió algo picante, pero yo sabía que esa era la reacción que esperaba.

Cuando Jasper llegó a vivir a casa, al principio dudó en aceptar mi habitación, alegando que había otras piezas, aunque fuesen más pequeñas, estaba acostumbrado a la que antes tenía, pero cuando vio mi rostro apenado, su sonrisa creció y asintió ligeramente.

-Ayúdame a pegar mis poster – exclamó tomando mi mano – cuando Alice llegue va a querer cambiarlo todo y pretendo no dejarle opción.

-No deberías hablar así de ella, es tu novia – tomé uno de sus bolsos y él una pesada caja de libros.

-Novia o no, me saca de quicio la mayoría de las veces – bromeaba, lo sabía porque cuando trataba de no reírse sus ojos se arrugaban – dime una cosa ¿Debo esparcir agua bendita o algo así sobre la cama?

-Si te refieres a qué hicimos con Edward en ella, no te preocupes, está inmaculada, aunque no tanto como la mantendrás tú.

-Búrlate si quieres, no me molesta, estoy hecho a prueba de bromas, mis principios son sólidos como una roca – sacó un rollo de posters de la caja y comenzó a desplegarlos uno a uno, indicando el lugar en que los pegaría.

-Llevan más de dos años juntos, no puedo creer que aún no suceda nada – le estiraba las tachuelas a medida que él me las pedía.

-Cada cierto tiempo Alice vuelve a ponerse en campaña y discutimos por eso, pero últimamente parece más tranquila – me observó con sus preciosos ojos claros y sacudió los rizos rubios de su cabeza - ¿Cuánto resistieron ustedes?

-Querrás decir Edward, yo nunca me negué.

-Eso no habla nada bien de una señorita – medio afirmó, medio bromeó.

-Un poco más de dos meses, pero antes de eso ya… jugábamos un poco.

-Los juegos son una bomba de tiempo, tentador, pero prefiero decir que no.

-Jaaaaazzyyyyyy – sentimos el chillido de Alice en el pasillo y nos miramos a los ojos sabiendo que debíamos cambiar de tema, apurándonos con el pegado – me alegro encontrarlos juntos, tengo algo que contarles – lo besó en los labios y se colgó de su brazo por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza al ver nuestra tarea - Renee me ha contratado como su asistente personal.

-¿Por qué? – exclamé, notando como ella fruncía el ceño.

-Tengo claro que estudiaré administración y no debo tener excelentes puntajes para postular, así que tengo mucho tiempo de sobra si no me dedico a estudiar tanto como ustedes, además, me servirá de práctica y para tener algo de dinero.

-Es excelente, mi amor – la abrazó con fuerza, aunque yo sabía que él estaba tan sorprendido como yo, pero Jasper siempre la apoyaría en todo.

Hubo noches buenas y otras muy malas, en las que los sueños no me dejaban dormir, dándome vueltas en la cama, tratando de encontrar la calma, que nunca aparecía. En una ocasión, el encierro se me hizo tan insoportable, que salí al pasillo a dar vueltas, frenando al sentir una sombra en la oscuridad.

-¿Bella? – cubrí mi boca para reprimir el gemido que luchaba por salir, pero calmándome al saber de quién se trataba.

-Jaasper – sollocé dejando que sus brazos me envolvieran.

-Todo estará bien – susurró en mi oído, acariciando mi pelo con la palma de su mano abierta - ¿Pasó algo?

-Hoy es nuestro aniversario – sollocé.

-No te saludó, quizás…

-Sí, lo hizo, me llamó y envió un hermoso arreglo de Ikebana (arte floral Japonés) como los que habían en el Jardín de té, en San Francisco – tragué una gran bocanada de aire, porque lo había dicho todo muy rápido.

-¿Entonces?

-Mi pieza huele a rosas – volví a sollozar con más fuerza, como si eso lo explicara todo – no puedo dormir y… y…

-Usa mi cama, yo me voy a la tuya – me apartó suavemente y enjugó mis lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos, yo sólo bajé el rostro, jugando con mis pulgares y comencé a hipar otra vez – Bella…

-No quiero estar sola – no quería ver la expresión de su rostro y sabía que estaba siendo completamente irracional, pero es que realmente tenía tanto miedo de mis pesadillas.

-Ay – apoyó su mentón en mi cabeza – no puedo evitar que tu dolor sea mi dolor, siento en mi esto que te pasa – suspiró – sólo no se lo digas a Alice, ella no lo entendería.

De alguna manera sabía que me arrepentiría de esto, sin embargo, me acomodé en mi lugar habitual, entre las sábanas y él parecía increíblemente nervioso, pero al final se acomodó bajo la gran colcha de plumas, mirándonos a los ojos por muchos minutos antes de tratar de conciliar el sueño.

No necesitaba ser muy inteligente ni menos adivina para comprender cuáles eran las intenciones de James, cualquiera pensaría que tenía una extraña fijación por los hombres mayores, o un imán, depende del punto de vista. Quizás más lo segundo, porque si bien él era para mí muy importante y adoraba verlo a diario, me reía tanto a su lado, como también me sentía protegida al saber que él siempre estaría ahí, pasara lo que pasara, hiciera lo que hiciera. No sentía ni la décima parte de lo que Edward me provocaba, ni siquiera estaba cercano a la atracción que podía sentir por Jake si me lo propusiera.

Aunque tuviésemos algún otro plan, él siempre dejaba el tiempo para hablarme de Edward, recordando las cosas que hacían cuando eran amigos, antes de que yo fuese su novia y, aunque ante sus carcajadas sinceras ponía mi mejor cara de póker, sabía que todo eso me afectaba de alguna manera, porque las pesadillas se hacían más frecuentes, como también las visitas al dormitorio de Jasper.

No es que dejara de amarlo ni que comenzara a dudar, estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero no podía dejar de pensar que mi Edward, ese que yo conocía, el que velaba mi sueño, que me abrazaba con ternura, que me amaba de una manera salvaje, me llamaba cada noche hablándome hasta conciliar el sueño y diciéndome que me amaba mientras contaba los días para volver a verlo, el próximo once de noviembre, luego de seis meses de haberse marchado; ese era un ser ficticio, creado sólo para hacerme feliz. Porque el Edward del que alguna vez me previno Alice, el que conocían la mayoría de las chicas en la universidad y, por lo tanto, del que me hablaba James, ese era el hombre real, el que nunca se mostró y que hacía agua mis mejores intenciones de ser fuerte y continuar.

Trataba de no llorar, otra vez, como cada noche, trataba de no pensar en nada malo, para que esta fuese una noche tranquila, porque ya me daba vergüenza tener que buscar la compañía de mi nuevo mejor amigo, pero fue Jasper el que llegó a mi pieza esta vez, sentándose a los pies de la cama, mirando sus pies, buscando las palabras para contarme lo que yo ya sabía, había terminado con Alice.

-Si me ama como dice, debiese entender.

-No la juzgues así, además, ese no es el motivo – dejé el cuaderno de biología a un lado y el celular sobre él mientras gateaba por la cama, abrazándolo por la espalda, sintiendo sus manos estrechar las mías sobre su pecho - ¿Por qué te molesta que trabaje?

-La acompaño, cada vez que puedo, porque la extraño, ya casi nunca tiene tiempo para mí y…

-Pero eso es muy distinto a la reacción que tuviste esta tarde – zarandearla frente a un cliente no era definitivamente la mejor manera de tocar el punto.

-Me sobrepasó – me apartó suavemente, agarrándose el pelo entre los dedos – están preparando un cumpleaños y él, la mira de "esa" manera…

-¿Qué manera?

-Como si quisiera comérsela, ni siquiera yo me he permitido mirarla así alguna vez, es tan hermosa – suspiró – la extraño, en solo dos horas, ya la extraño.

-Jasper – traté de tomar su mano, pero él la apartó con rudeza.

-Él le ofrecería todo lo que yo no puedo – exclamó apresurándose a salir de la pieza.

Las lágrimas aparecieron sin que las llamara, eran como rayos dolorosos que cruzaban mi pecho, "ofrecer lo que yo no puedo" y la frase daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, porque si Edward me dejaba, ¿Qué podía yo ofrecerle a alguien más? Ese era mi destino, permanecer sola y triste por el resto de mi vida, esperando a que alguien viera esa luz en mí, esa que Edward vio al conocerme y que, para mi pesar, lentamente volvía a apagarse.

Contesté sin pensar, movida por el deseo de escuchar su voz, olvidando que le haría mal escucharme llorar, trataba de convencerme que no tenía sentido tanta tristeza, que seguramente ellos se reconciliarían, después de todo era sólo un mal entendido, pero yo no era capaz de darle mis verdaderos motivos, explicarle que estaba perdiendo la fe. Al final me recordó que sólo faltaba una semana, que nos veríamos al fin y entonces los sollozos se hicieron más suaves, hasta lograr sonreír.

No habíamos vuelto a hablar, me quedaba junto al teléfono, esperando su llamada, pensando en llamarlo yo, pero es que podía estar interrumpiendo algo, quizás estaba demasiado ocupado en arreglar todo para poder venir, quizás… las posibilidades más horribles daban vueltas en mi cabeza, que junto con las historias cada vez más tórridas narradas por James, hacían la combinación perfecta.

Aún así, no dejaba de estar feliz, porque lo vería, en tan solo dos días, todo mi ser ardía en ansias de estar entre sus brazos, tocando su piel, sintiéndolo en mí. Por eso cuando James pasó por mí, encontré el ánimo para decirle que sí.

Estaba tenso, sus dedos bailaban sobre el volante y las miradas que me dirigía apenas duraban segundos, pero preferí no preguntarle. Las calles se volvían más angostas, pequeñas casas de formas iguales, hasta detenerse en una particularmente descuidada.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer aquí?

-Tenemos – me ayudó a bajar del auto, presioné su brazo con fuerza, de pronto estaba muy asustada – hay algo que debes saber, yo esperaba no tener que decírtelo, pero si nada más te ha abierto los ojos, es necesario – golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y me sentí tan pequeña junto a él.

-¿No puede ser en otro lugar? Todo aquí es tan… feo.

-Vamos, Bella, es sólo una casa pobre, no todos tienen las posibilidades que tienes tu.

-Bien, pero no nos quedemos mucho tiempo – levanté el mentón y respiré hondo, en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abría y, quien yo menos pensaba apareció frente a mí – Irina.

…

Muchos besos, muchos abrazos. Las quiero mucho.


	39. Aclaración

Aquí va entonces, aclaración en cuanto a la relación de Edward y Cayo:

Cayo amaba a Chelsea, era su favorita y consentida y no tenía vergüenza de decirlo. Cuando Chelsea murió, en ese trágico accidente, Cayo enloqueció más de lo que ya estaba y decidió culpar a Edward y Elisabeth de su muerte

En realidad, Cayo se culpa a sí mismo, por no haber estado ahí, porque era un domingo y se suponía que tenía que pasarlo con su amada hija, en vez de eso, estaba trabajando y vuelca su odio contra Edward, que era lo que tenía más cerca y también más indefenso.

Lo golpea hasta casi matarlo y cuando se recupera, lo convierte en el objeto de su odio, culpándolo día a día de la muerte de Chelsea, convenciendo al propio Edward de que estaba tan celoso de su hermana, que el mismo la había matado. Le decía cómo había sido, le inventaba que lo había visto apuntar el arma y dispararle.

Comprenderán que a un niño de seis años, no es difícil convencerlo de algo, aunque en su interior, Edward sabía que no podía ser cierto, Cayo lo tenía convencido de que era culpable y, como tal, debía pagar sus pecados, entregándose a sí mismo para lo que Cayo quisiera hacer con su vida. Ser su esclavo, trabajar para él y utilizar toda su inteligencia en administrar la empresa de su padre, permitiéndole incluso prohibirle el estar con la mujer que amaba, hasta, quizás en un futuro, Cayo habría sido tan malvado como para elegirle una esposa.

Porque Bella tenía razón! Pasado ese año, Edward tampoco se casaría con ella, eso nunca hubiese sucedido y él estaba consciente de eso, sin embargo se lo prometió a Bella y la hizo prometer lo mismo, porque Edward es egoísta, pero con esto ya me estoy adelantando.

Si siguen teniendo preguntas, díganmelas y veré qué puedo contestar sin desvirtuar el futuro de la historia.

Besos!


	40. 39 El Fin

Seguimos con Bella, no se aburran de la niña, que tiene mucho que explicar, espero la entiendan un poco.

Muchísimas gracias a todas por su apoyo incondicional, Laurix! Bienvenida por estos lares, sabes que te adoro!

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios hermosos y un abrazo de bienvenida a todas las nuevas seguidoras.

Y, a quien preguntó por ahí, nadie mató a Chelsea ¡Fue un accidente!

…

(Bella Point of View)

-Irina - susurré, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba tan delgada y sus manos temblaban al llevarse un cigarro a la boca, la que un día fue tan atractiva, ya no existía ahí, vestía una bata negra, los pies descalzos y el pelo le había crecido, pero parecía no haberse bañado en días.

-Pasen, no tenemos mucho tiempo, él puede llegar – su voz era aún más ronca de lo que recordaba, arrastró sus pies hasta un raído futón y se dejó caer en él.

-Te pedí que siquiera te bañes – James entró tras ella y yo dudé mirando el interior desde ahí, él abría las ventanas y sacudió una silla esperando que me sentara, di dos pasos hacia él, pero permanecí de pié – puedes comenzar – ella nos miró alternadamente, como si no supiese qué decir y luego suspiró.

-Lo que me prometiste – extendió su palma, mostrando los dedos amarillos.

-Ojalá te duren – le pasó una bolsa y ella comprobó sonriendo, abriendo rápidamente el cartón para sacar un cajetilla de Lucky.

-Gracias – encendió uno de ellos con las brasas del que tenía en la boca y dio una fuerte chupada – delicioso, esas mierdas que fuma Marco son asquerosas.

-Comienza de una vez, tú misma dijiste que estaba por llegar.

-Bien – me miró a los ojos - ¿Cómo está él? – me levanté de hombros, tratando de entender qué hacía en este lugar con esa mujer que había drogado a mi novio para hacerme creer que se habían acostado – entiendo que no me estimes, yo les hice daño.

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia – murmuré, disipando toda la timidez y el temor de un principio, ella no era nadie, más bien, nada, no podía sentirme amenazada por ese despojo humano.

-Eddie y yo éramos más que un atracón, sin embargo él no quiere reconocerlo – bajó la mirada, como si quisiera ocultar su tristeza, aunque no dejaba de pensar que su intención era buscar la expresión perfecta para doblegarme, pero dos ojos oscuros, llenos de odio, se clavaron en mí - ¿Alguna vez te habló de nosotros?

¿Nosotros? La sola mención de esa palabra provocó una presión en mi pecho y luché con todas mis fuerzas porque el dolor que estaba sintiendo no se reflejara en mi expresión, ella era el enemigo, debía saber mantenerme firme.

Pero es que antiguos recuerdos pasaban frente a mis ojos, recuerdos que son borrosos y casi olvidados, Alice, sentada sobre mi cama, cuando apenas tenía trece años "…_Edward con una amiga de ella, creo que se llama… Irina, iban a salir a una fiesta, los vi besándose en el sofá_" tengo patente la sensación de los celos corroyéndome, yo quería ser ella, más que cualquier cosa, habían pasado pocos meses de que lo había conocido y él era mi mayor obsesión "¿_Es su novia_?" fue lo único que pude pronunciar, tratando de ser indiferente "_No lo sé, pero ¿Por qué más la besaría de ese modo_?" ¿Por qué más la besaría de ese modo? Y me sentí como una tonta, porque el día en que la conocimos, en el departamento de Laurent, yo sentí la tensión de sus músculos al verla y creí cuando me dijo que era _una vieja historia, con una loca, el peor error de su vida_ y sus palabras podían tener muchas interpretaciones, pero claramente daba a entender que no tenía importancia y yo decidí creer eso, tal como decidí creer que él no me engañó esa noche, pero ahora, sabiendo del antiguo Edward, ese de las historias de James ¿Podía seguir engañándome? Diciéndome que el amor bastaba, más bien, que lo amaba tanto, de una manera tan dependiente, que prefería hacer ojos ciegos a sus defectos con tal de tenerlo conmigo.

"_Pero ahora ya no está contigo, él se fue"_

-No, nunca lo hizo – contesté sin duda en mi voz.

-Yo lo conocí más de lo que él me dejaba ver, se sentía solo y vivía asustado, pero aún así alejaba a todo el mundo, no sé por qué me soportó por tanto tiempo, creo que en el fondo se divertía, yo lo hacía reír.

-Sueles ser bastante ridícula en realidad – murmuré, recibiendo su ceño fruncido, dio la última chupada al cigarro antes de encender otro.

-Hasta que quedé embarazada – levantó los hombros, como si estuviese hablando de lo nublado que estaba el día y mi respiración se detuvo – yo lo amaba ¿Sabes? Es la única persona que se ha preocupado por mí, bueno, ahora James también lo hace, pero esa noticia lo cambió todo, él tenía todo este rollo con su padre, hablaba de los pecados que se heredan y tiraba de su pelo con tanta fuerza – tenía la vista fija en una mancha en el piso, sumida en su recuerdo – tuve miedo, porque yo no sabía cómo ser mamá, la mía murió cuando era una niña y Marco se hizo cargo de mí, nunca he sabido si realmente es mi padre, hace años que no lo veía, me recibió ahora, cuando no tenía dónde vivir.

-Al punto – exclamé, sintiendo el ardor en mis ojos, la angustia en mí pecho y es que los peores pensamientos cruzaban mí mente, fuera de que él nunca lo había mencionando, recordaba también su reacción esa vez en que casi lo hicimos, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba protegido y casi le dio una ataque, yo realmente creí que era por cuidarme, pero ahora… ¿Y si la idea de tener un hijo conmigo era tan repugnante como tenerlo con esta mujer?

-Me hizo abortar – las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, enrojecidos ahora, haciendo más intenso su color verde – yo no quería, lo amaba y qué más sueña una mujer que tener un hijo con el hombre que ama – verla enjugar sus lágrimas, sufrir y saber que él se lo había provocado, hería mi corazón – pero qué más iba a hacer, dijo que podía ser de cualquiera, que yo era una cualquiera…

-¿Realmente era de él? – había hecho un largo curso de actuación el último año junto a Edward, no me era difícil fingir para ella en este momento.

-Sí, yo solo estaba con él, mierda, pasábamos todo el día juntos, excepto claro, cuando él buscaba otras chicas – presionó sus ojos con fuerza – dijo que no me daría nada ¿Qué iba a hacer? Yo siempre he tenido problemas y… me obligué a creer que era lo mejor, me llevó a una clínica y no lo vi más.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sólo me dejó ahí, hizo todo el papeleo y yo tuve una complicación, estuve muchos días interna – tragó mucho aire y miró a James – si no fuera por James no sé qué habría hecho.

-No te creo – di un paso atrás, porque mis murallas se estaban derrumbando ¿Dejarla sola? ¿Matar a su propio hijo? ¿Esto era a lo que se refería cuando decía que era un monstruo, igual que su padre? ¿Un monstruo? Mi novio es un monstruo, cruel, despiadado… y real.

-Tengo los documentos de la clínica – caminó hasta una repisa y, de una caja de latón, sacó varios papeles doblados en cuatro partes, sucios y arrugados – ahí está la ficha de ingreso, firmada por él y la de egreso, por James, están todos los detalles, todo lo que me sucedió, cómo tuvieron que… como me secaron por dentro – me los estiraba con rabia – sé que yo no estaba bien antes, pero él me destruyó y me tiró a los lobos… lo odio, si quise separarlo de ti antes fue porque no mereces esto, él te destruirá también.

-Sácame de aquí – mi voz apenas tenía fuerza y no era capaz de moverme, sentía que mi cuerpo se desharía en millones de partículas.

-Mira los papeles, convéncete – en la periferia pude ver el rápido movimiento de James, pero no alcanzó a tomarlos, porque mi grito fue más fuerte.

-Que me saques de aquí – chillé y dejé que me llevara hasta afuera, agradeciendo el aire fresco en mis pulmones, inspiré dos veces y solté el aire con fuerza – llévame a casa.

-¿Estás segura?

-No me preguntes estupideces en este momento – saqué mi celular del bolsillo, no era de noche, pero era tarde – estoy entumecida.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No – me cosquilleaban las manos, como si hubiese estado sentada sobre ellas.

Me ayudó a subir y comenzó a manejar con lentitud, me miraba cada pocos segundos, pero yo solo tenía atención para el paisaje, aunque en realidad, lo que estaba intentando era en no pensar, no largarme a llorar.

-Estemos un rato aquí – miré a todos lados, había una plazuela junto a nosotros, pero no hizo intento de bajar - ¿Cómo estás?

-Como si me hubiesen dicho que mi novio es un parricida.

-Que bien que te quede claro.

Seguí jugueteando con el celular, debatiéndome si llamarlo o no ¿Qué le diría? Todo esto estaba mal, muy mal, necesitaba escuchar la voz de Edward y que me dijera que sí estaba bien, pero a la vez, tenía miedo de que me convenciera de ello.

O sea, para mí, que todo esté bien, significa que seguimos siendo lo que tanto nos costó construir, pero ahora, más parecía un castillo de naipes, que poco a poco comenzaba a derrumbarse, porque sus bases, no eran tan sólidas como creímos. No es que deje de amarlo, en este momento todo mi sentir se inclina a buscarlo y consolarlo, por lo que pudo haber sufrido en ese momento, quizás la dejó sola, pero es que para él todo eso debía ser tan duro. Suspiro.

-No sé qué hacer – gimo suavemente.

-Sé lo que deberías hacer, pero si te lo digo me odiarás, debes decidirlo sola – puso sus dos brazos sobre el volante y apoyó el rostro en ellos, mirándome – voy a estar aquí, no me moveré.

-Esto va a doler – susurré y presioné por varios segundos el número uno de mi celular, conectando la llamada de forma automática.

-Mi amor, estaba haciendo la hora para llamarte – su voz, suave y hermosa, como el más delicado de los terciopelos.

-No vengas, ya no estaré para ti – carraspeó una vez y escuché el susurro del aire entrando por su boca, pero no dijo nada – si vienes sólo lograrás aplazar algo que es inevitable, ha sido suficiente.

-Bella – su voz sonó temblorosa y mi corazón se estrujó de dolor – pero…

-Creí poder, pero ya ha sido demasiado, he tratado de comprenderte antes, he estado ahí en todos tus episodios, por lo menos debiste ser honesto conmigo, era lo único que te pedí, que no me mintieras y cada vez que descubro algo más, trato de dejarlo pasar, pero esto no lo puedo perdonar… ya no más, he tratado de ser fuerte, pero no me queda más de dónde aferrarme para seguir siendo tu sostén… se acabó, me exento de esta relación que no va a ninguna parte.

-No, Bella, me lo prometiste, no puedes… dejarme, no así, no ahora, te necesito – cerré los ojos, sintiendo como el mundo comenzaba a girar - ¿Qué es tan difícil? Dímelo, tengo derecho a defenderme – jadeó con fuerza – iré de todos modos, sólo para que hablemos, que me mires a la cara y me digas esto, Bella, no así, no de este modo…

-Es que no soportaría verte y, de todos modos, no estaré para ti, adiós Edward.

Sentí cómo el celular se deslizaba por mi mano, aunque no lo sintiera caer, mi cuerpo flotaba, en una nebulosa caliente y pesada, que no me permitía respirar, el calor subía desde mis pies, apoderándose de todo mi cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un horrible odio.

-Llévame a casa – gruñí, con mis labios entumecidos.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, demos una vuelta primero.

James. Sabía muy bien cuán egoístas eran sus intenciones, sabía que él buscaba hacerme sentir sola y vulnerable, para tener su tan esperada oportunidad, había utilizado todo tipo de tretas intentando buscar mi límite, hasta que al fin lo había encontrado, algo que yo no podía perdonar, el que Edward haya decidido terminar con la vida de su hijo nonato. Había sido mi error confiar en James sabiendo lo que deseaba, permitiendo que me envolviera en esta ola de confusión y dolor. Quizás no pensé bien al buscar en él la opinión ecuánime que nadie más me podría dar. Rose y Emmett ya no estaban, Alice estaba demasiado ocupada en su trabajo y Jasper, él era el ser más devoto a Edward que jamás haya visto, si bien su consuelo era perpetuo, no podía pedirle una opinión, porque siempre lo defendería.

Y James lo conocía bien, quizás mejor que cualquiera de sus amigos, pero nunca pensé que su interés por mí tuviera límites tan poco claros. Otra ola de fuego me recorrió en ese momento. Erróneamente, pensaba que poniéndome en esta situación horrible, saldría ganando, que si ya no estaba con Edward, entonces saldría corriendo en busca de otro hombre, en su busca, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba, no sabía cuánto me hacía odiarlo por esto.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi, para mi sorpresa, cómo sacaba el chip del celular y volvía a armar el aparato dejándolo junto a mí, pero cuando lo observé romper el pequeño cuadradito, con todos mis contactos en él, un fuerte dolor se instaló en mi pecho.

-No, imbécil – grité, abalanzándome sobre él y los pedazos volaron por la ventana, inutilizables – te odio – chillé y mis manos se movían sin que las pudiera dominar, golpeándolo con tanta fuerza, en su rostro, su pecho - ¿Por qué me haces esto? Te odio, te odio – callándome al sentir la presión en mis muñecas y su expresión furiosa.

-Tranquilízate – rugió – esto no es mi culpa, yo sólo te estoy ayudando, quédate quieta – y mis brazos languidecieron, con un leve temor, tiré de ellos y regresé a mi asiento. Esta vez ya no me pude controlar, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran sin parar, pensando en que siquiera mi canción de cuna estaría a salvo en la memoria.

-Llévame a casa – ordené, con voz seca.

-Si así lo quieres – encendió el motor y aceleró, desviando su camino un poco más allá, tomando la tan conocida intersección.

Podía sentirlo aún con más fuerza, el calor ya iba por mis caderas y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción casi apareció en mi boca, usando la fuerza de todo el dolor que sentía en mis entrañas, pero obligándome a no pensar en lo inevitable, en este momento, sólo quería odiar.

-¿Te acompaño? – sus ojos parecían temerosos ahora, me miraba con duda en ellos.

-No – guardé el celular en mi bolsillo, secando mis lágrimas, aunque venían más en camino, pensando en cómo estaría Edward tratando de llamarme a un número que ya no existía – ya no quiero verte más – una mueca se formó en la parte superior de mi boca.

-Estás siendo ridícula, yo no…

-Tú sí… - cerré los ojos, a ver si así podía calmarme - ¿Te gusta verme así? ¿Eso es lo que buscabas?

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Yo te quiero, Bella, esto es por tu bien.

Abrí la puerta, gruñendo a través de mis dientes y la cerré con fuerza, cruzando hasta mi casa sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera ante su llamado desesperado. Busqué las llaves en mi bolsillo, pero temblaba tanto y mis ojos estaban completamente nublados, solté un chillido de rabia, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, presionando mi pecho con ambas manos, las oleadas de calor se habían convertido en verdadero fuego, quemándome por dentro.

-Bella, hija – escuché la voz de mamá, pero no pude reaccionar, ni siquiera para decirle que me dejara sola.

Traté de dar la vuelta en la cama, pero no pude moverme; traté de abrir los ojos, pero los párpados me pesaban como rocas y, si lo pensaba bien, era como si la cabeza hubiese doblado su tamaño. ¿Estaba enferma? Me quejé, aunque no sé si de forma audible, estirando mi mano, buscándolo, pero el viaje de mis dedos se hizo eterno, sólo sintiendo la fría sábana bajo ellos.

-¿Edward? – susurré, sintiendo la boca tan seca.

-Tranquila, hija, sigue durmiendo – casi logré sonreír ante las caricias de mi madre, pero entonces lo recordé… Edward, Irina, bebé… y los espasmos se apoderaron de mis músculos, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas saladas en mis ojos – no, no sigas, por favor, ya ha sido suficiente.

-Déjame – sollocé con rabia, tratando de ordenarle a mi mano que quitara la suya de mi piel, pero aún no me obedecía.

-No y dejarás de llorar si no quieres que vuelva a llamar al doctor para que te inyecte un calmante.

Sentí algo húmedo, refrescante limpiando las lágrimas que se iban haciendo escasas, bebí un poco del agua que me ofreció y permanecí ahí, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que el verdadero sueño se apoderó otra vez de mí.

-Bella – abrí los ojos de forma automática, encontrándome con el rostro de Alice frente a mí – debes comer algo, Renee dejó esta sopa, algo liviano dijo el médico.

-No tengo hambre – volví a cerrar los ojos, pero el rugido de mi estómago me sobresaltó.

-Vamos, si quieres te ayudo a sentarte.

-Puedo sola – me volteé de espaldas lentamente, girando mis pies hasta sentir el frío del ambiente sobre mi piel, dejándolos caer al suelo, apoyando la mano en el colchón, me senté, notando que el mundo daba vueltas a mi alrededor – quiero ir al baño – traté de sonreír al ver el pequeño cuerpo de mi amiga sosteniéndome, pero no logré más que una mueca – me siento como si un auto hubiese pasado sobre mí.

-Has dormido todo un día.

-Eso lo explica, déjame, si te necesito te llamo.

-¿Estás segura?

Sólo asentí y esperé a ver cerrarse la puerta para mirarme en el espejo, tenía los ojos hinchados, enormes ojeras y la palidez de un muerto. ¿Y si viene? Sus planes eran llegar temprano en la mañana, si he dormido todo un día, es que pronto va a anochecer, quizás en doce horas más. Mordí mis labios ¿Podía vivir con eso? Sí, definitivamente sí y hablaremos, le rogaré que me lo cuente todo, quiero saber también su versión… una sonrisa de esperanza se amplió en mi rostro, él vendrá por mí, porque me ama y luchará por nuestro amor.

Poco rato después regresé al dormitorio, con el ánimo más repuesto, pero aún con más hambre, observé a Alice que buscaba algo en mis cajones y me fui directo a la bandeja con comida sobre la cama.

-¿Jasper? – exclamé viéndola dejar un par de jeans y un polerón sobre la cama.

-Aún no me hables de él, sigo enojada.

-Pero es que ¿Terminar? – una sonrisa llena de picardía amenazó con aparecer en su rostro.

-Sí, tiene que aprender, no me gusta un hombre celoso.

-¿No? – esta vez me tocó sonreír a mí – es solo cosa de saber manejar esos celos, puedes volver las cosas a tu favor.

-Eso pretendo o al menos lo intentaré – se levantó de hombros y se sentó a mi lado – no es de mi que debemos hablar ahora ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, al menos eso espero.

-Me estás mintiendo - enfrenté su mirada segura y mis ojos bajaron al suelo.

-Sí, pero si te lo cuento se hará realidad y no estoy segura de si quiero que lo sea.

-Yo… - se lanzó de espaldas en la cama, tapándose el rostro con las manos – yo nunca te pedí disculpas.

-¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué? – ocupé el lugar junto a ella y nos miramos fijamente.

-Por oponerme a lo de ustedes, realmente creía que él no podría hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, eso ya es tiempo muy pasado, pero hay algo en que tenías razón.

-¿Sí? – su ceño se frunció.

-Dijiste que aunque me amara, él me haría sufrir.

-Si Jasper se fuese lejos, cualquiera sea su motivo, yo me muero – esperó unos segundos para continuar - a veces es inevitable provocar dolor, no necesariamente es con la intención.

-Vuelve con él, no me gusta verlo triste.

-Todo depende de cuándo se anime a pedirme disculpas, mientras no reconozca que fue su error, yo no puedo hacer mucho – se puso de pie con su ánimo habitual y me tiró la ropa en la cara – vístete, vamos a salir un poco, necesitas aire.

En el antiguo auto de Renee, fuimos hasta una cafetería, no la que habitualmente visitábamos, para evitar vernos envueltas en recuerdos, bromeamos y hablamos de cualquier tema durante un par de horas.

De regreso a casa, la presión en mi pecho, la que me había acompañado últimamente, se hizo más intensa, tenía miedo de estar sola, porque era en esos momentos que mi mente se aceleraba, desmenuzando cada situación y, la verdad, ya no confiaba mucho en mis conclusiones. Pero había un temor más fuerte aún, que había estado en los bordes de cada uno de mis pensamientos desde que me miré al espejo en el baño, la sola idea hacía que mi corazón se contrajera con fuerza ¿Y si él no venía por mí? ¿Y si comprobaba que en realidad él no tenía la fuerza para conservar este amor?

-Todo estará bien – sentí la mano de Alice en mi hombro e intenté sonreír.

Me encontré con toda la familia reunida en la cocina, incluyendo a Jasper, que me observó con inquietud y Renee que corrió a abrazarme.

-Hija, me preocupé cuando llegué y no te vi ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, sólo fue… no sé, pero estoy bien ahora – mentí – te ayudo en algo.

-¿Y tu celular? Te llamé un millón de veces.

-Quizás esté apagado – suspiré, no quería dar respuestas en ese momento.

Sentía el cansancio en mis músculos, pero prefería retrasar el momento de ir a mi pieza y, después de comer, hasta dejé la loza lavada. Apagando la luz, subí la escalera cabizbaja, sorprendiéndome al encontrar a Jasper sentado en mi cama.

-¿Jaz? – deslicé mis dedos en su pelo haciéndolo levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos que mantuvo cerrados - ¿Qué pasa?

-Estuviste con ella – murmuró.

-Sí, hablamos de ti – tomé su rostro con mis dos manos.

-No me va a perdonar ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué crees eso? – me senté a su lado, pensando en que me era más fácil hacer a un lado mi tormento si me ocupaba del de ellos.

-Porque la he llamado y no me contesta – suspiró con fuerza – no he querido molestarte, sé que tienes tus propios dramas y que hoy estuviste muy mal – tomó mi mano izquierda y jugueteó con mis uñas, delineándolas suavemente – mejor cuéntame de ti…

-No, siempre estás para mí, es tu turno ahora – le sonreí, tratando de infundirle seguridad, pero él sólo pudo suspirar.

-Al principio estaba tan furioso, que no me importó demasiado no verla, pero después, pensaba y la extrañaba, ella me hace reír.

-A todos nos hace reír.

-Rosalie siempre se ha burlado de mi por ser tan apegado a mamá, cuando decidieron regresar a Seattle fue muy duro, pero conocer a Alice ¿Recuerdas ese día?

-Cómo no, fue muy divertido, ustedes se miraban como dos tontos.

-Había salido con algunas chicas antes, pero nunca había sentido lo que ella me provocó ese día.

-Amor a primera vista.

-Como un tonto – hizo una mueca – le expliqué de inmediato lo de mi promesa, porque no quería tener problemas por eso.

-¿Por qué? – me miró extrañado – lo de tu promesa ¿Por qué?

-Siempre me gustó leer, tú sabes que me fascina todo lo que tiene que ver con las historias del sur y los soldados de la confederación, era muy niño, soñaba en cómo debía ser un verdadero caballero y un día le dije a papá que iba a hacer una promesa de celibato hasta casarme – una sonrisa apareció en su boca, mezclada con una chispa de tristeza en su mirada – se rió tanto que ya no podía ni respirar y me dijo si acaso yo sabía lo que eso era.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Claro que no, si tenía ocho años, pero el asunto es que me sentí tan ofendido, así que comencé a estudiar y mientras más lo hacía, más se iba formando mi idea, no es algo religioso, es algo de principios, de que cada vez entendía más que una relación no se puede basar en el sexo y que, por lo mismo, la primera vez era un regalo sagrado que sólo debía ser concedido en la primera noche de bodas – suspiró – no te rías.

-No lo hago – tuve que morder mis labios con fuerza para que estos no se curvaran - ¿Sabes qué pienso?

-¿Fuera de que quieres burlarte de mí?

-Además de eso, pienso que eres quizás un romántico y, también, que tienes miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Creo que entiendo un poco tu idea – mordí mi labio suavemente – Edward y yo hemos cometido muchos errores, – costaba reconocer lo que iba a decir – él no debió mentirme y yo… - tragué aire, pero este no quiso entrar a mis pulmones – yo creí que si le daba todo lo que necesitaba, de alguna manera se sentiría obligado a quedarse… pero aún así no lo hizo… tienes razón, si hubiésemos esperado, yo no me sentiría tan decepcionada y dolida.

-Él te ama – su voz fue un gemido.

-Quizás, pero no lo suficiente – cerré los ojos, concentrándome en la caricia de sus dedos, cómo quisiera que fuese él – debes hablar con Alice, ser completamente sincero, no esperes que ella entienda si no le dices todo lo que sientes.

-Estoy dispuesto a eso y mucho más con tal de volver.

-¿Incluso a eso? – traté de que se escuchara como broma, pero la tristeza era demasiado fuerte.

-No, no a eso, si no puede respetar mis ideales, es que tampoco me ama a mí, aunque duela, tendría que comprender que ella no es la indicada.

-Quizás, como dices tú, por mucho que duela, Edward tampoco es el indicado o yo para él, no lo sé.

-¿Llegará mañana?

-Le dije que no venga – confesé, sin atreverme a mirarlo, aunque sabía que estaría realmente preocupado por su amigo, más que por mí – pero sinceramente espero que no me haga caso, debería estar tomando el avión si sigue los planes.

-¿Y si no viene?

-Cuando eso suceda, entonces planearé el modo de que podamos hablar, realmente lo necesitamos – a cada minuto que pasaba, se iban generando en mi cabeza nuevos escenarios del reencuentro.

-Espero que llegue – rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.

-¿Devuélveme mi pieza? Sólo por esta noche.

-Si así lo quieres, iré por mis cosas.

Dejé la cortina abierta, apagué la luz y me acomodé entre las sábanas que olían a Jasper, abrazando la almohada con fuerza, esperando que llegara el amanecer y Edward con él.

Abrí los ojos a desgana, sentándome en la cama al sentir un ruido, estaba oscuro afuera, pero ya era de día, sólo una mañana otoñal.

-Soy yo – Jasper se asomó desde el closet, con su uniforme de colegio en los brazos – me ducharé para ir a clases ¿Irás?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Siete, si no te molesta, pretendía pasar por Alice, quiero tantear un poco y ver si me dejará ir a buscarla para hablar.

-No vino – susurré.

-A veces los vuelos se retrasan, en esta época el frío y los vientos…

-Mi teléfono tuvo un accidente y ni siquiera podrá llamarme, probablemente te llame a ti, dile que venga aquí – asintió con el ceño fruncido - voy a vestirme, le diré a mamá que me lleve, no te preocupes por mí.

-Gracias y me avisas si sabes algo – presioné mis ojos con fuerza, diciéndome que aún no había motivo para llorar, pero es que otra culpa se agregaba a mi alma, era este día, este horrible día para él y yo… soy malvada ¿Cómo pude dejarlo solo en un día como hoy?

Me duché rápidamente y me vestí, comprobando en el espejo que todo estuviese impecable, agarré mi mochila ya preparada y bajé a la cocina, Renee tomaba el desayuno junto a los niños, los tres me observaron preocupados.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿Me llevas?

-Sí, salgo en diez minutos.

-¿A qué hora llega Edward? – Jane sonreía, expectante.

-No lo sé, se suponía que al amanecer, quizás… se atrasó su vuelo – originalmente había planeado no ir a clases hoy, para estar juntos todo el día, pero no me sentía capaz de estar sola en esa casa, esperando por algo que cada vez se veía menos posible.

-Lo llamé la semana pasada, dijo que me traería una muñeca y un auto a control para Alec, él nunca nos mentiría.

-Probablemente no – Renee suspiró y me estiró un pocillo con leche y cereal – debes comer algo – cuando me vio sentada, miró fijamente mis ojos – debo viajar, los niños se quedarán con Charlie ¿Irás con ellos? – mis ojos se abrieron enormes, no podía pedirme eso justo este día.

-Por favor…

-Te haces responsable, porque imagino que Jasper estará aquí.

-Si algún plan cambia, te aviso.

-¿Le dirás que vaya a vernos? – Alec me miraba con sus ojitos tímidos y se hizo un nuevo nudo en mi garganta.

-Claro que se lo diré.

Me arrepentí de haber salido, toda la mañana mordiendo mis uñas, esperando la hora de irnos. Alice se fue con Jasper y yo tomé el autobús, deseando ya estar en casa, encajé la llave con manos temblorosas y corrí escalera arriba, una corazonada me decía que algo bueno iba a pasar, abrí la puerta del ahora dormitorio de Jasper y lo encontré vacío, contuve la respiración, revisando alguna señal de su presencia, pero hasta la ventana estaba cerrada. Aunque mi mente trataba de enviarme las señales, me negué a creer que todo estaba acabado y fui a cambiarme por un buzo y polerón, regresando a esperar.

Creo que me quedé dormida, porque cuando la puerta se abrió, me sentí levemente mareada, Jasper estaba asomado, mirándome, con el ceño fruncido, dudando entre pasar o no.

-¿Y si lo llamas? Desde mi celular, no tendría por qué no contestarme, siquiera para saber si vendrá o si tienen alguna oportunidad de hablar.

-¿Cómo te fue? – se encogió levemente y suspiró.

-Le dije todo, hablamos hasta ahora, pero dijo que lo pensaría – su mandíbula se contrajo fuertemente y chispas azules salieron de sus ojos – no fue una negativa, pero no entiendo qué tan difícil puede ser, o sea, si realmente me ama.

-Dale tiempo, sólo te está castigando.

-Eso es lo que más molesta, verla tan tranquila, como si supiese exactamente qué va a suceder.

-Porque lo sabe, sólo espérala un día más, ya verás…

-Quiero… - me interrumpió, pero dudó en el último segundo – quiero no pensar en ella, por unas horas.

-Uf, ya quisiera yo dejar de pensar en Edward – me arrodillé sobre la cama y él entró por fin, cerrando la puerta, dejó la mochila frente a mí y sacó una botella de tequila y dos pequeños vasos de shot.

-¿Te animas? – sólo me bastó sonreír y terminó de sacar un paquete de papas Lay's – voy a ponerme algo más cómodo.

Regresó pocos minutos después, con un short de algodón y camiseta, mientras yo elegía algo de música para alegrar el ambiente un poco más, nos sentamos frente a frente, riendo, esto era una locura y si Renee lo supiera, recibiríamos un castigo por el resto del año.

-De un trago, si lo pruebas duele más – sirvió cada vasito hasta la mitad y me entregó uno – porque la espera no sea tan larga – el líquido quemó mi garganta y mi esófago hasta caer como una roca ardiente en mi estómago – mierda, quema.

-Duele, duele – exclamé, dándome aire con las manos, hasta que nuestros quejidos se calmaron y nos largamos a reír – pudiste elegir algo más suave.

-No, recuerda que se trata de no pensar – sirvió dos más, con manos temblorosas.

-Porque podamos mejorar la comunicación – me sacudí con fuerza mientras sentía el líquido bajar, pero esta vez no fue tan desagradable, ya en los siguientes, apenas molestaba, facilitando la risa y los motivos de nuestra deprimente celebración, olvidar, sentía la lengua adormecida y de alguna manera trataba de mantener una conversación coherente.

Una corriente de aire me hizo estremecer, acercándome a mi fuente de calor, me acurruqué en su pecho, sintiendo sus brazos envolverme, nuestras piernas ya estaban lo suficientemente enredadas, absorbí suavemente por mi nariz, esperando encontrar mi aroma preferido en el mundo, pero, aunque no era desagradable, no era lo mismo y mis ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo que un grito trataba de salir por mi garganta.

-¡Jasper! ¿Qué hicimos?


	41. 40 Asumiendo

Les pediría disculpas por no haber publicado el viernes jijiji pero no puedo, porque no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada de lo que pasó ese día como para que no haya podido cumplir con ustedes jajaja Aún no dejo de sonreír.

Bien, aquí lo tienen, muchas explicaciones jeje y más dudas también, espero lo disfruten y no duden en dejar comentarios, ustedes saben que me encantan.

…..

(Bella Point of View)

Jasper parecía salir de un sueño muy profundo, se estiró perezosamente, dejándo una perfecta visión de un entusiasmo mañanero bajo su bóxer que, instintivamente, me hizo observar mi propia desnudez, porque estar con sostén deportivo y calzón no era mi idea de vestimenta frente al novio de mi mejor amiga y, rápidamente, busqué la orilla de la sábana para cubrirme.

-Ay, Bella – se dio la vuelta en la cama y hundió el rostro en sus manos – qué lástima que ahora reacciones así por mí.

-¿Te acuerdas? – exclamé pensando en el modo de salir del dormitorio sin parecer una damisela en apuros.

-Afortunadamente – tragué saliva con dificultad.

¿Qué significaba eso? -¿Ah? – mierda, esto no puede estar pasando, eso quiere decir que Jasper y yo, que él y yo… ¿Que lo hicimos?

-Fue muy divertido – asomó un solo ojo y volvió a ocultarse – tenías calor y se te ocurrió sacarnos la ropa – negó con la cabeza y exclamó, con el ceño fruncido – eres como mi hermana, Bella, llevamos meses durmiendo juntos, jamás podría verte de esa manera.

-Pero…

-Quiero, no, necesito seguir durmiendo, si te antoja me acompañas.

-No pensé que fueses tan insoportable con resaca, tendrás que rogar por comida cuando despiertes – salí de la cama, luchando para que la sábana rodeara mi cuerpo, escuchando sus reclamos por dejarlo destapado – más vale que de esta mierda no se entere nadie.

-Igual es que quisiste besarme – rió en el momento que cerraba la puerta tras de mí, gruñí volviendo a abrir con furia.

-Ya te hubiese gustado, estúpido – grité antes de verlo sentado en la cama, con su pelo rubio revuelto y su hermosa sonrisa – si también te quiero, sigue durmiendo, voy a ducharme.

-Más tarde lo llamamos, ya verás cómo todo se soluciona – torció sus labios – haré todo lo que esté en mí para verlos juntos otra vez.

Asentí y esta vez sí tomé el camino a mi dormitorio, me extrañó sentir apenas un dolor de cabeza y suspiré sentándome a los pies de la cama, cerrando los ojos, me lancé de espaldas con los brazos extendidos, quizás la ducha pueda esperar, también necesito un poco más de sueño.

Su rostro aparece tras mis párpados, como es habitual, pero no quiero estar triste ni deprimida, tengo una esperanza tan grande de que todo volverá a la normalidad, necesito que así sea, necesito saber que él sigue siendo mío. Tengo una idea más objetiva formándose en mi mente, siempre está facebook para dejarle un mensaje, dudo que se resista a leerlo y si sé cómo explicarle todo lo que me sucede, que estoy arrepentida de no ser totalmente abierta con él y esperar que él lo sea conmigo, que entienda cómo me siento cada vez que sé de una nueva mentira, que, por favor, esta vez sea sincero cuando diga que confiará en mí. Y si no es bastante, viajaré a verlo, Jasper puede acompañarme, él sabe dónde está su casa y la mejor manera de encontrarlo, pero esa ya sería una medida extrema, por ahora, sólo esperar que esa llamada sea suficiente.

Quizás deba escribir todo antes de llamar, ordenar mis ideas en un papel y así nada faltará, soy capaz de imaginarme sacando lápiz y papel, puedo verme escribiendo, pero mi cuerpo está lánguido y me convenzo que podré hacerlo en un rato más, en realidad, no soy capaz de abrir los ojos, como si alguna fuerza me empujase a dormir.

Miro al suelo, mis pies descalzos asoman la orilla de la sábana blanca y sonrío ¿Cómo pude pensar que algo había sucedido entre Jasper y yo? Si mi cuerpo le pertenece a un solo hombre. Me siento liviana y giro sobre mi misma con alegría, como si estuviese bailando, estoy tan cerca ¿Cerca? Mis cejas se arrugan ¿De qué? De Edward, claro.

Siento un poco de frío y me doy cuenta que estoy sobre el césped húmedo, todo está mojado, levanto la vista lentamente, no conozco este lugar, es un jardín, tanto verde, el pasto, los arbustos, debería ser hermoso, pero está nublado, el sol apenas alumbra y esa fina llovizna que nunca se detiene.

¿Cómo llegué aquí? Me vuelvo a mirar atrás, todo rodeado de altos muros de piedra que brillan con el agua y una gran puerta de fierros forjados, con un intrincado de flores de metal; en el medio, en la parte superior, distingo la letra C, con hermosos arabescos en sus puntas.

Suspiro, todo esto me produce una profunda tristeza.

Distingo un camino de piedras de rio, voy hasta él lentamente, tengo miedo a caer y la superficie, lisa y rugosa a la vez, molesta a mis pies, pero debo seguir por aquí. Un gran jacarandá, tan majestuoso, pero tan solitario, me extraña ver sus flores moradas, no es época para ellas, sin embargo, sonrío, todo es posible en mi sueño ¿Estoy soñando? Puede ser, pero mejor no pensar en ello, debo ir hasta él… me necesita.

De pronto la angustia llena todo mi ser, esta tristeza tan grande, que sigue creciendo en mi pecho, duele, tanto que debo detenerme a respirar, pero sé que no puedo razonar, es urgente, debo ir, pero ¿Dónde?

Tras un muro de hiedras, aparece la casa, más bien una mansión, es enorme, admiro su belleza, tan antigua, ventanas de madera, con hermosos postigos, todos en blanco, los muros son de un color gris, con manchas de musgo en algunas paredes, es de dos pisos, dos torreones a cada extremo, dan una sensación algo tenebrosa.

Corro por la escalera central, de una piedra arenisca, me detengo en la enorme puerta de roble, con ventanitas de vidrio biselado y una aldaba en forma de garra de león, dudo si golpear y decido sólo empujar, sonriendo al ver que se abre para mí. Doy una mirada panorámica, el suelo es de mármol, pulidas lozas blancas y negras forman un tablero de ajedrez, los muebles son demasiado clásicos para mi gusto, pero absolutamente lustrosos, pulcro, todo está demasiado limpio.

Llanto, es como un murmullo lastimero, me acerco lentamente y tras una mesa de arrimo encuentro una mujer mayor, con su pelo perfectamente tomado en un moño, un pañuelo blanco envuelve su dedo índice, secando las lágrimas que no dejan de caer, levanta su rostro y veo los ojos enrojecidos, trata de hablar, pero no puede y entonces la angustia aparece otra vez, escuchando un grito de dolor que viene desde arriba.

Comienzo a correr nuevamente, hasta el fondo del hall, apenas siento los helados escalones en mis pies, sólo sé que debo alcanzar a llegar, que debo salvarlo, doblo hacia la derecha por el pasillo, hasta la última habitación, es un alivio no tener que luchar con la puerta y esta se abre a mi paso, pero la sábana se engancha al pasar junto a la cama y la dejo ahí, poco me importa mi desnudez en este momento.

No lo veo de inmediato, la tina llena de agua teñida de rojo, tuve que razonar un segundo más de lo normal para darme cuenta que es sangre y el aliento se detiene en mi garganta al ver esos cabellos cobrizos que tantas veces enrosqué entre mis dedos, pero cortos otra vez, como al principio de todo. Me abalanzo sobre él, solo un pensamiento ocupa mi cerebro ¡Sálvalo! Porque aún nos queda mucho por vivir, muchos besos, muchos abrazos y gemidos, aún nos queda… aún somos… aún y por siempre te amaré.

Las lágrimas caen por mi rostro, impotente, porque es demasiado pesado para mí, cruzo mis brazos en su espalda y tiro, con fuerza, pero no logro moverlo ni un milímetro, "Edward" grita mi mente, pero el sonido no sale por mi boca, aún así no me dejo vencer, "Edward" vuelvo a gritar, una y otra vez, sintiendo que mis músculos se agarrotan por el esfuerzo, pero no me permito soltarlo, tengo que sacarlo de aquí, porque si no lo hago, moriré con él. "Bella" escucho en mi cabeza, como si recién me hubiese reconocido, lo miro y sus ojos están abiertos, lo que veo ahí me paraliza, dolor, decepción. Sus brazos me envuelven esta vez, provocando una luz de esperanza, que me hace perder el control y, cuando comprendo que en vez de salir, me está llevando con él, ya es tarde y sólo me dejo ir.

Sin dejar de mirarnos, el sufrimiento se multiplica, puedo sentir el agua entrando por mi nariz, destrozando mi tráquea y ocupando en mis pulmones el lugar que antes usaba el aire… Aire, necesito aire, para vivir, "sin ti no soy capaz de respirar", pero necesito vivir… trato de tirar una vez más y mis dedos se desenlazan, sus brazos caen a los costados, inertes y me pongo de pie, llorando por el ardor del aire llenando mi pecho otra vez, porque comprendo que nunca hubo otro camino, nunca estuvo en mis manos salvarlo, menos si la perdición estaba en su interior, por más que quise cuidarlo, no pude protegerlo de sí mismo.

-¿Bella? – apenas me detengo a pensar a quién pertenece esa voz, porque el esfuerzo para sentarme en busca del aire que mis pulmones no tienen, se ve frustrado por fuertes brazos que afirman mi torso y comienzo a toser, sintiendo el dolor en mi garganta rasposa y las lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por mis mejillas.

-Tranquila, hija, ya todo pasó - ¿Charlie? Como adivinando mis pensamientos, alguien limpia mis ojos y al fin puedo ver, papá es el que me abraza o me afirma, según cómo se defina esta situación y Sue está de pie, pareciendo muy ansiosa y preocupada.

-… - traté de decir algo, pero me fue imposible hablar, la molestia era demasiado intensa.

-No te esfuerces, el doctor dijo que te dolerá por unas horas y es mejor si no hablas – traté de expresar mi perplejidad a través de mis ojos.

-Estamos en el hospital, el médico opinó que pudo ser una reacción alérgica, Jasper dice que estabas durmiendo y comenzaste a quejarte y toser, al principio pensó que era un sueño, pero… cuando te costaba respirar, solo te trajo aquí.

-Él fue por Alice – agregó Sue – vuelve luego.

-Estarás unas horas aquí, hasta que estés completamente estable.

Me acomodé en la almohada y cerré los ojos, esperando que mi mente me dijera qué había sucedido y una imagen apareció en mi mente ¡Edward! Rápidamente estiré una mano indicando el reloj de Charlie.

-Son las nueve de la noche, hemos estado aquí cerca de cuatro horas, te dieron un sedante suave que te hizo dormir.

Todo mi cuerpo me decía que estaba olvidando algo, algo muy importante, pero no sabía qué, sólo estaba segura que tenía que ver con Edward. Recordaba fácilmente mi propósito de la mañana, de escribir lo que tenía que decirle, pero esto era distinto, esto era… de vida o muerte.

Sacudí la manga de Charlie y llevé mi mano al costado derecho de mi rostro, indicándole que necesitaba el teléfono, me miró extrañado y luego a Sue, entonces volví a zarandearlo, para que entendiera mi urgencia.

-Pero si no puedes hablar - susurró entregándome su blackberry, rápidamente busqué el número que necesitaba y se lo mostré, casi le grito, pero el dolor me hizo toser con fuerza y Sue me ayudó a beber un poco de agua – ¿Quieres que llame a Edward? – asentí – dudé en hacerlo más temprano, pero se iba a preocupar y… quizás no era necesario ¿Le digo lo que te pasó? – negué con vehemencia, sintiéndome tan impotente – no sé qué… - le quité el aparato y le di a marcar, poniéndolo en su oreja, suspiró, escuchando y lo apartó – me envía a buzón.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero rápidamente las sequé y me acurruqué de costado, sintiendo la mirada de Sue en mí, cerré los ojos.

-¿Pasó algo? Hija, debes decirme si algo sucedió, o sea, Renee me contó que el otro día sufriste una especie de ataque y ahora esto… - rodé mi rostro hasta ocultarme en la almohada, no quería que me viera llorar, menos si no podía explicarle y, no solo por mi voz faltante, sino que además no entendía porque esta repentina urgencia por él… necesitaba saber que estaba bien – iré por un café - exclamó resignado, pero yo sabía que escondía su enojo, esperé a escuchar la puerta para volver a ponerme de espaldas, sorprendiéndome al reparar en Sue, aún de pie y su mirada no era nada amigable.

-Sé que eres una niña bastante caprichosa, inmadura, al principio creí que me costaría acostumbrarme a ti, sobre todo con lo que le hiciste al pobre de mí Jacob, pero Charlie te ama tanto, bueno, eres su hija, yo también amo a Leah a pesar de todo lo grano en el culo que pueda ser – bufó y tomó mi mano – podrás engañarlo y a Renee también, pero a mí no, así que te dedicarás a asentir o negar según sea el caso ¿Está bien? – sus cejas se alzaron, amenazadoras y sentí un enorme deseo de mandarla a la mierda, pero algo me dijo que ella sólo trataba de ayudar, por lo que asentí – Edward y tú ¿Discutieron? – moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de decirle que no era exactamente eso - ¿Terminaron? – asentí - ¿Te engañó con otra o algo así? – fruncí el ceño y negué, la culpa era toda mía - ¿Tu lo engañaste? – esta vez negué con agilidad, nunca sería capaz de engañarlo… a no ser que dormir con Jasper casi desnudos fuese considerado… no, yo no - ¿Un mal entendido? – asentí con duda y las lágrimas rodaron con fuerza esta vez, pero al sentir el sollozo involuntario subir por mi esófago, me preparé para sentir el dolor y me retorcí, aguantando un grito – tranquila, ya verás como todo tiene arreglo – pero ya no podía parar, porque en mi pecho sabía que lo había perdido.

Creo que me dormí, después de mucho sollozar y sentir las caricias en mi cabello. Edward flotaba, en medio de un enorme lago, pero el agua no estaba limpia sino que llena de plantas y su color era un verde oscuro, no me importó mojarme, caminé con dificultad, sorteando troncos y ramas, nunca lograba llegar y, al alzar la vista para comprobar cuánto faltaba, ya no estaba, él se había ido y sentí un dolor tan fuerte, que partía mi pecho en dos y por más que gritaba, el sonido nunca se escuchaba.

-Bella, tranquila – sentí su aroma familiar, el calor y la fuerza de sus brazos envolviéndome, y sollocé en su cuello por largo rato, sintiendo apenas un leve malestar.

-Jasper – carraspeé - dime que está bien, dímelo.

-He tratado de llamarlo, desde ayer, pero su celular está apagado ¿Sucedió algo más?

-Es una angustia que tengo, ayer y hoy, sé que soñaba con él, pero no puedo recordarlo y sé, Jaz, algo le pasa, algo muy malo… siento… es como si él quisiera… desaparecer.

-Ayer me asustaste tanto, realmente creí que te ibas a… - sollozó, acariciando mi pelo.

-No lo digas, pero ya no puedo más.

-Llamé a Rosalie, le expliqué un poco, tampoco me has dicho mucho – soltó una gran cantidad de aire con fuerza – Emmett quedó de llamar en cuanto supiera.

-¿Alice? Ayer fuiste a verla – sonrió, aunque trató de no parecer tan contento.

-Me aceptó de regreso – se alejó hasta solo tener mi mano entre las suyas – Charlie vendrá en un rato a buscarte, el doctor dijo que has estado estable, yo tuve que decirle que habíamos bebido, pero prometió no decirle a tu papá, espero que no lo haya hecho.

-Bastante tengo ya – miré por la ventana, el día estaba nublado otra vez, traté de que mis respiraciones tuviesen el mismo ritmo de mis latidos, pero en realidad todo era una locura en mi interior, mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse nuevamente cuando una marcha militar comenzó a sonar y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

-Es Emmett – me estiró el aparato con rapidez.

-¿Aló? – susurré con mi voz aún áspera.

-Hermanita – dijo bajito y su risita habitual lo acompañó – seré rápido, debes saber que está la cagada, el papá de Edward tuvo un ataque y está en coma, mi papá me llamó histérico que necesita mi ayuda, porque Carlisle está deshecho y renunció a todas sus funciones, lo mismo con Esme.

-Pero…

-Shh, déjame seguir… llamé a Edward el día once, tu sabes "ese día" y estaba… muy mal, me dijo que lo habías dejado, yo creí que era un exageración, quizás ya había tomado demasiado, pero…

-Es verdad – sollocé.

-¡Mierda, Bella! ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy estúpida, no lo sé, dime más ¿Cómo está él? Estoy tan angustiada, Em, tengo esta certeza, aquí en mi pecho.

-No sé bien, Rose está hecha una fiera, te estoy llamando a escondidas, ahora está hablando con Esme otra vez… ya tengo pasajes, llegaré mañana y te llamo en cuanto sepa algo – gimió, nunca lo había escuchado tan preocupado – esto es una mierda, Bella, no quiero, realmente no quiero molestarme contigo, pero necesito que me des una razón para todo esto… ¿Por qué? ¿Debía ser justo ahora? ¡Mierda! – escuché la voz de Rose, pero no le entendía bien, por lo que me sorprendió oír mi nombre en sus labios.

-¿Bella?

-Sí – susurré con temor, su tono era duro, nada de la antigua Rose, esa cariñosa y bromista del principio.

-¡Eres una puta! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Edward? – tragó aire y debí decir algo en ese momento, pero mi voz se paralizó nuevamente - ¿Está Jasper contigo? Dile a ese imbécil que no lo quiero ver en su puta vida, ni a ti, son un par de…

-Rose, tranquila – escuché la voz de Emmett esta vez y yo sólo sollozaba, porque de alguna manera sabía de qué estaba hablando y, aunque nada había sucedido, sí tenía una culpa por eso, porque sí existió una posibilidad, si Jasper no hubiese mantenido la cordura a pesar de todo lo que bebimos.

-Tranquila una mierda – gritó – Bella eres una puta, no tiene nombre lo que le hiciste, confié en ti, todos lo hicimos y te acuestas con el maldito de mi hermano ¿Te gustó? Dímelo… ¿Siquiera lo hace bien? es un imbécil, falso, ya verás cuando Alice…

-¿Rosalie? – Jasper sonaba asustado, aunque ni sentí cómo sacaba el celular que presionaba con fuerza contra mi oído - ¿Qué es…? – respiré hondo para seguir llorando – me cortó – y su mirada era tan inocente.

-Traidor – murmuré y con mi vista nublada distinguí la confusión en su rostro – estaba implícito que era un secreto entre los dos y tu… si yo no se lo he dicho a nadie… tu…

-Yo no…

-¿Qué ganas? haciendo creer que lo hicimos, cuando no es verdad, por qué no lo hicimos ¿Cierto? O en eso también estás mintiendo – me alcé con toda la fuerza de la rabia que sentía en ese momento – eres un maldito mentiroso y tu hermana tiene razón, si por esto es que lo voy a perder, te odio, por el resto de mi vida…

-Pero es que es ridículo, de qué estás hablando, yo no le he dicho nada a nadie…

-Mentira, sólo tú podrías haberlo hecho, nadie más lo sabía, nadie… - chillaba, lloraba y odiaba – ojalá se lo diga a Alice, aunque ya no me quiera más, pero no te la mereces.

-Bien – guardó el celular en su bolsillo y permaneció de pie unos minutos, mientras yo no paraba de llorar – cuando comprendas que soy inocente, espero que me llames y te disculpes – me enfrentó, con sus ojos fríos, pero el labio tembloroso lo acusaba – todas las cosas suceden por algo, espero que realmente esto tenga un buen motivo – dio media vuelta y salió, con la cabeza baja.

-Oh, Dios mío, por favor, dime que esto se acabará – susurré entre gemidos, con las manos presionando mis ojos – dime que Edward estará bien y que no estoy cometiendo un error con Jasper, por favor, pero es que… ¿Quién más pudo haberlo dicho?

-¿Hija? – me senté en la cama de hospital, abrazándolo fuertemente, sabía que él no era de muchos arrumacos, pero en este momento necesitaba sentir que algo seguía en su lugar.

-Papá, todo está tan mal – arrugaba su camisa entre mis dedos – déjame ir contigo, no quiero estar más aquí.

-El doctor vendrá ahora, no tiene porque mantenerte por más tiempo – alejó mi rostro, tomándolo con sus grandes y delicadas manos - ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo, me estás asustando.

-Es Edward – murmuré mirando hacia abajo, las blancas sábanas.

-¿Qué te hizo? – rugió con fuerza – lo mato, Bella, te juro que…

-No, papá, él no ha hecho nada, fui yo…

-¿Qué? – se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué? Algo tiene que haber hecho, yo creí… siempre pensé… - parecía tan confundido y triste a la vez, que no pude evitar otro torrente de lágrimas, pero esta vez no recibí un abrazo, al abrir los ojos para comprender, vi ahí, de pié, tomados de la mano, Jane y Alec.

-No vendrá ¿Cierto? – la voz llorosa de mi ya no tan pequeño hermano me sorprendió – lo he llamado muchas veces y su celular está apagado ¿Por qué?

-Porque no la quiere – murmuró Jane, con desprecio – se libró de ti, eso es lo que pasa.

-No – grité sin poder parar de llorar – no es así…

-Niños, vayan con Sue, después hablaremos con calma – Charlie los empujó hacia la puerta abierta y se volvió lentamente.

-Quiero irme contigo, papá, quiero vivir en tu casa, por favor, déjame vivir contigo.

-Claro que sí, pequeña mía, si es lo que quieres – yo seguía sollozando mientras él trataba de secar mis lágrimas – pero no sigas sufriendo así, quizás sólo necesitan un tiempo.

-Es que lo que él piensa que yo hice, papá, él nunca me perdonaría algo así.

-Pero no lo hiciste, sólo es cosa de explicar, mira, tengo el número de su hermano aquí, llámalo o lo llamo yo – sacó su blackberry, buscó el número y de pronto me miró, dudando - ¿Qué… qué se supone que hiciste?

-No es cierto, nada pasó, pero él cree que Jasper y yo… que algo sucedió.

-¿Por qué habría de creer algo así? – tenía su dedo pulgar sobre el botón de marcar, pero no se decidía a hacerlo.

-No lo sé – no puedo decírselo - pero… sólo quiero saber si está bien… tengo mucho miedo de que él… que él se haya hecho daño – lo observé, rogando con mi mirada, que hiciera esa llamada, que no preguntara más y se decidió por fin.

-¿Carlisle? – dijo después de una corta espera, pero sólo escuchó atentamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando – si está aquí, pero no creo que pueda… está bien… sí, entiendo… bien, lo haré… no te preocupes… no… así será… claro… muchas gracias – suspiró y demoró unos segundos en mirarme – su papá tuvo un ataque y no tiene buen pronóstico, Edward está durmiendo, pero está bien, espera que cuando despierte o cuando esté mejor, se comunicará contigo, que por ahora, es mejor dejarlo tranquilo.

-¿Sólo eso? – asintió silenciosamente y caí en la cama, tapándome el rostro – entonces está bien, aún hay… esperanza.

-Quizás – carraspeó suavemente – no lo sé, pero ustedes… tal vez esta relación de ustedes… ya no sé si sea lo mejor para ti.

-¿Papá? – ladeé el rostro, esperando comprender.

-Es sólo una idea, no sé, eres tan niña y… verte así, desde que se fue, hija, me has tenido tan preocupado, trato de no entrometerme, pero ahora… Isabella, eres tan bonita y podrías tener al que quisieras ¿Por qué él?

-Voy a hacer como que no dijiste eso.

Esperar. Esperé a que el médico me diera el alta, esperé a poder vestirme y esperé por mi receta de calmantes, porque el doctor dijo que estaba demasiado alterada. Continué esperando, en casa de Charlie, sentada en la cama de mi antigua habitación, que hasta ahora usaba Leah, pero, como consiguió trabajo en Port Ángeles, se marchó hace dos meses. Seguí esperando a que Renee llevara mis cosas, porque yo no quería correr ni siquiera el riesgo de encontrarme con Jasper, no sin saber la verdad de boca de Edward primero. También esperé a que mi madre terminara de llorar, diciendo que me extrañaría demasiado, aunque yo sabía que esta era la posibilidad que estaba esperando para casarse con Phil, dos niños de casi diez años no eran tanto problema como una adolescente rebelde y depresiva.

No sé si fueron semanas, días u horas las que permanecí en esa cama, mirando por la ventana, comiendo lo que Sue lograba meter en mi boca, pero sin soltar mi nuevo celular, Charlie se había encargado de enviarle el número a Carlisle, para que Edward lo supiera, aunque yo ya me estaba convenciendo de que no obtendría noticias de él.

Era de noche, de eso tenía seguridad y mis ojos se cerraban de forma involuntaria, pero mi corazón se aceleró automáticamente cuando tres pitidos seguidos salieron desde el aparato en mi mano, no era una llamada, quizás algún mensaje de la compañía y suspiré, viendo las letras en mi pantalla "You've got mail" una enorme esperanza comenzó a crecer en mi pecho, pero aún así dudé en abrirlo. "Para: Bella Swan, De: Carlisle Cullen, Asunto: Asumiendo. Si desea leer el contenido presione Ok" Obedecí rápidamente y mis ojos se humedecieron con la sola idea de poder leer algo escrito por él:

"Bella, soy Edward, mi celular está averiado y preferí usar el de Carlisle para escribirte. No sé realmente por dónde empezar, tengo varias cosas en el tintero, quizás sería bueno decir primero que te pido disculpas si uso este medio para comunicarme, sé que no es la manera adecuada para esto, pero es que necesito sacar esto de mí y si escucho tu voz o veo tu rostro, temo no tener la fuerza suficiente para resistir ese hechizo que estoy convencido usas en mí para distraerme.

"He pensado mucho en estos días, desde que hablamos por última vez. Reconozco que al principio estuve demasiado alterado, furioso y asustado a la vez, que pensé e hice cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso. Pero en algún momento, tuve una revelación, algo que todo lo cambió y es lo que quiero tratar de explicarte.

"Cuando tuve que regresar a Seattle, fue difícil dejarte, además de que tenía mucho miedo de con qué me iba a encontrar acá. Pero no fue tan malo como pensaba, papá parecía más comprensivo y estoy infinitamente agradecido contigo, Bella. Mi vida, lo que soy, se divide en antes y después de ti, yo era nada, estaba lleno de dudas, inseguridades, dolores y temores. Tú me sanaste. Aprendí, o me enseñaste, a creer, a quererme a mí mismo, a aceptar cosas que creía defectos, como mis cicatrices, como mis "preferencias".

"En el instante en que dijiste que ya no querías verme, que no querías seguir siendo mi novia, yo creí que moriría, pero, para mi sorpresa, no fue así. Por ti, tengo una fuerza interna, con la que antes no contaba y, además, sé que supiste lo de mi padre, él no se recuperará bien, al menos es lo que Carlisle cree y, por lo tanto, ya no es una amenaza, ya no puede hacerme daño ni hacerme sentir humillado nunca más. Lo dije entonces y lo digo ahora "Soy Libre".

"Te estarás preguntando entonces ¿Por qué no regreso? Y es que, no es que no te haya amado como dije, no es que te haya usado, Bella, creo que siempre pensaré que eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme, pero ya no, no ahora, mi vida está dando un giro desconocido y fascinante, el que quiero disfrutar plenamente y cuando me pongo a recordar, o sea, seamos sinceros, Bella, lo nuestro era intenso, pero ¿Quién quiere vivir discutiendo siempre? Y, bueno, todos tenemos defectos, no puedes culparme siempre a mí, sé que me cuesta comunicarme, pero también recuerdo más de un par de veces en que quise hablarte y no me lo permitiste. Creo que siempre buscaste una excusa para que esto terminara, al final, lo que nos unía es esta extraña atracción, pero teniéndote lejos, no es tan difícil después de todo. Por todo lo que has insistido en buscarme, creo que lo está siendo para ti, pero, te afirmo, ya verás que lo logras, Bella.

"Convéncete de que eres una chica hermosa, de que aparecerá, si es que no apareció ya, alguien que te merece, que mereces, alguien con menos cicatrices que yo y no hablo sólo de las físicas, tengo millones de ellas en mi alma y yo, bueno, encontraré una chica con la que no tenga que cambiar, porque traté de ser lo que necesitabas, pero al final, nunca me sentí cómodo.

"Se feliz, haz tu mejor intento por serlo, por favor, realmente mereces serlo, me sentiré más tranquilo, creyendo que harás tu mejor esfuerzo por superar esta situación.

"De alguna manera, siempre te voy a amar, porque si no fuese por ti, yo no estaría aquí en este momento. Prométeme que tu vida será plena y prométeme que no llorarás.

Siempre tuyo,

Edward Cullen."

Volví a leerlo, tratando, rogando porque esta vez fuese distinto o quizás uno de los horribles sueños que me habían rondado estos días. Pero, esto era la realidad y mi cuerpo, que respondía por inercia, sintiendo mis movimientos tan poco míos, necesitaba ser cuidado, para poder cumplir su promesa.

El agua tibia se sentía tan bien, llevándose toda esa sensación de suciedad, recordando, inevitablemente, nuestras duchas mañaneras, esas en que reconocíamos nuestros cuerpos.

-Edward – susurré cerrando los ojos ¿Qué será de mi vida ahora? Todo siempre se ha tratado de él, desde que despierto hasta en mis sueños, mi mente nunca ha estado cien por ciento en las cosas que hago, porque él está ahí, eternamente en mis pensamientos ¿Ahora? Aprender a vivir sin él ¿Cómo se hace eso? Cómo lograr que este dolor sólo ocupe una parte de mi corazón y dar paso a las cosas nuevas que pueda traerme la vida, todo eso que él me pide que busque, hasta que…

No, no puedo permitir que haya un "hasta que" es imposible pensar que alguna vez volverá a ser mío, porque aunque trate de ponerme la venda en los ojos otra vez, siempre estará presente su correo, la verdad que siempre supe estaba ahí, pero de la que traté de escapar tantas veces, que en verdad él no me amaba lo suficiente, ni como yo necesitaba, que él siempre fingió. Pero que por este amor, que yo sí siento, debo salir adelante.

….

Apago el cigarro en el cenicero sobre el tocador y me reprendo, porque tendré que volver a maquillar mis ojos, debería usar el rímel resistente al agua que Alice me recomendó. Limpió las manchas negras con una toallita húmeda cuando mi celular comienza a sonar, dejo la música unos segundos, mi canción de cuna, porque nunca he querido dudar que Edward la compuso para mí.

-Hola – susurro.

-Mi amor – su voz es alegre y sonrío casi por inercia - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo me estoy maquillando.

-¿Tan tarde? Vas a llegar atrasada en tu primer día – mis ojos ruedan sobre sí mismos y niego con la cabeza, cada vez estoy más segura de haberme venido tan lejos, necesitaba un descanso de su control.

-Tengo casi una hora aún.

-Pero estás a pie, como nunca has podido aprender a manejar – bufo en mi mente, es difícil si tu instructor es tu novio y grita como una animal cuando ve que no me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

-El departamento está a cinco minutos caminando del hospital, tengo todo calculado.

-¿Qué te pusiste? Recuerda que debes parecer profesional.

-Un vestido, tacones y un abrigo encima – enumeré, sin dar mayores detalles.

-¿Se te pega al cuerpo? Si Alice lo eligió, seguro que así es, con lo gorda que estás, debes parecer saludable y no pases frío, te enfermas tan fácil, claro, si te alimentaras mejor – termino con las pestañas, antes de que mis manos tiemblen demasiado y me observo con detención, los huesos de mis caderas alcanzan a sobresalir por el tejido, pero ese pequeño vientre abultado que él siempre me recuerda, no es posible ocultarlo, tiene razón y en mi mente comienzo a repasar el resto de mi vestuario, aunque nada me convence.

-De todos modos tendré el delantal puesto ¿Me llamas más tarde?

-Claro, suerte, mi amor, avísame cómo te va yendo y recuerda llevar la foto que te di, esa en que salimos juntos, ponla en tu casillero, no se vayan a creer que porque te ven sola es que estás desprotegida.

-No se me había olvidado – susurré conteniendo las lágrimas, a la mierda mis sueños de libertad – adiós.

Me derrumbé sobre la cama y cuando creí que los sollozos aparecerían, el celular nuevamente con mi hermosa melodía, gemí, aunque ignorarlo podía salirme más caro, pero al ver la pantalla sonreí.

-Alice – exclamé riendo.

-Amiiigaaa, que feliz me siento por ti, al fin vas a poder demostrar de lo que eres capaz.

-Gracias, necesitaba tu apoyo en este momento – su gruñido me sorprendió.

-¿Qué te dijo? Es tan… aargh, me hace sentir tan impotente, pero bueno, es tu novio, tu sabrás.

-¿Estás segura que este vestido es el adecuado? – aventuré.

-Ideal, ya verás que será genial, Bella, eres tan hermosa, bueno, si subieses unos kilitos serías mejor, pero no lo escuches, solo hablan sus celos.

-Voy a creerte, sólo porque me miro al espejo y me siento tan bien conmigo misma.

-Suerte, Bella, llámame para contarme cómo fue – escuché el llanto de un bebé tras su silencio – el pequeño Randall quiere su biberón.

-¿Y Peter? – exclamé con alegría en mi voz.

-Jasper se lo llevó al colegio, te extraña tanto, todos te extrañamos, pero estamos felices por ti.

-Gracias, Ali, me haces sentir mucho más segura.

-Ve, con fuerza, derrótalos – exclamó antes de que el llanto de Randi fuese más fuerte que su voz y sólo colgara.

Suspiré, apartando todos esos estúpidos pensamientos de mi mente, yo soy una mujer capaz, que he sacado una difícil carrera adelante y esta residencia es un gran logro, algo por lo que peleé con otros incluso más aptos, pero yo la gané, porque soy buena en lo que hago, porque tengo pasión, como dijo Mary, la doctora que me entrevistó y que será mi jefa desde ahora.

Terminé de arreglarme, de juntar lo necesario en una cartera de gran tamaño y salí en dirección a mi nuevo desafío. El hospital se especializaba en niños, dándoles todo lo que podían necesitar en el proceso de sus enfermedades, ayudaba a los padres, con charlas sobre el manejo de la dolencia y también en talleres con psicólogos por lo que todo esto significaba para sus vidas, una de las cosas que me gustaba de aquí, era que siempre se estimulaba la participación de la familia, un ambiente grato hacia tratamientos gratos y, por ende, con mejores resultados y, el otro motivo, el incentivo a la investigación.

Fui directo hasta la pequeña sala de residentes, teníamos nuestras duchas, casilleros personales, una mesa y sillas para tomar un café y compartir si era necesario, además de dos habitaciones con cómodas camas para descansar en los turnos largos, si es que era posible. La había conocido el día anterior, cuando Mary me presentó al equipo de oncología, lo cual había sido muy agradable, sobre todo la jefa de enfermeras, Heidi era su nombre, ella era tan cálida, creo que si quisiera llevarme al mismísimo infierno, la seguiría, sólo por su candidez. No me sorprendió encontrarla en el pasillo, recibiendo su abrazo apretado.

-Mucha suerte, hoy tendrás reunión con los jefes, pero no estarás sola, hay otros residentes en tu situación, así que tranquila, llegas temprano en todo caso.

-Gracias, Heidi, nos veremos más tarde – dejé el bolso sobre la silla más cercana y saqué la llave del casillero que aún no tenía mi nombre, tomé la foto que él me hizo prometer pondría en un lugar visible y traté de abrir el pequeño candado, pero este se resistía, gruñí con fuerza, sobresaltándome al sentirlo saltar, reventado, al mismo tiempo que el retrato caía de mis manos y, en mi intento de agacharme de forma galante, la punta del zapato lo empujó bajo el armatoste de casilleros. Estiré la mano, tratando de alcanzarlo, estaba a dos centímetros de lograrlo cuando unos pasos y un carraspeo me interrumpieron.

-Me ayudas – exclamé, con la voz distorsionada por el esfuerzo – mi novio me mata si algo le sucede a su foto – dije más como una broma interna.

-Mmmh, cuidado – me levanté con cierta dificultad mientras él corría el armatoste lentamente – lo veo - apenas podía distinguir sus zapatos de un negro tan brillante que podría verme en ellos y, evidentemente los calcetines de hilo a juego con el pantalón que cubría la única pierna asomada.

-Puedo hacerlo, no dañes tu traje – exclamé terminando de apartarme.

-¡Lo tengo! – casi gritó, saliendo rápidamente.

Mi corazón se detuvo al ver esos cabellos cobrizos, tan parecidos a… pero era ridículo creer que… y sólo quería que levantara el rostro, pero parecía estupefacto en la foto de mi novio… mi foto, y se alzó hacia mí, tan diferente, pero tan familiar, desencajado por la sorpresa que debía tener el mío, su boca semi abierta a punto de pronunciar algo, sus dedos largos tomando el retrato, el pulgar presionando el vidrio roto con tanta fuerza que la sangre rodeaba su yema, sus ojos dorados, llenos de confusas sensaciones y mi mente gritó lo que mi boca no podía pronunciar "Edward".

…

Bien… ¿Qué les pareció? El próximo es Epov, ahora él tiene mucho que explicar.

Besos y las quiero mucho...


	42. 41 ¿Vivo o Medio Muerto?

Chicaaaaas! Aquí les traigo a su amado jijiji más respuestas y más preguntas jajaja

Disfrútenlo!

….

(Edward Point of View)

Me quito el guante de látex de la mano derecha agarrándolo con los dientes justo en la orilla, mientras mi mano izquierda sigue en su interior, sintiendo en mis dedos la contracción de sus músculos producto del intenso orgasmo, uno de los tantos que le he dado esta noche. Intento no sentirme demasiado ansioso, sólo bajo el cierre del pantalón, liberando mi pene más que excitado y siento mi corazón latir con fuerza, tomo el Flip Hole*, ya preparado con una cantidad de gel estimulante y comienzo mi tarea, lentamente al principio, casi puedo sentir que es real. Caigo de rodillas junto a la mesa de roble en que ella descansa, cierro los ojos, mientras acciono los botones de mi nuevo amigo, imaginando pequeñas manos en mi piel, manos que no tienen nombre, la sensación de sus besos, besos sin rostro y fuego corre por mis venas, mi vientre, aumentando los movimientos y lava ardiendo brota sin parar, me apoyo con ambas manos en el tapete de vinil rojo, jadeando, aguanto los deseos de gritar, llorar, destrozar algo luego de esta buscada liberación, pero eso sólo hará que ella me mire con lástima y odio esa mirada, odio odiarme, odio que a pesar de tantos años siga sintiendo la misma maldita sensación de pérdida con cada eyaculación.

-Quizás pueda…

-No – me saco el otro guante, dejo el cilindro sobre la mesita metálica de herramientas y acomodo el pantalón, resignado, mi mandíbula se presiona con fuerza, sólo es una necesidad fisiológica, me digo, no es que busques amor ni esas mierdas románticas en las que antes pensabas, meramente físico.

-Yo…

-No – repito mirándola con furia, esa que ella teme y desea a la vez, pero no tengo ánimos de más juegos esta noche. La tomo entre mis brazos y la dejo sobre las sábanas de satén negro, evito sus pequeños ojos verdes, dedicándome a quitarle las sandalias rojas de tacón, notando que sus tobillos tienen delgadas líneas enrojecidas – debes avisarme si te están haciendo daño, las esposas son agresivas para la piel.

-A usted le gustan, señor, mi placer es agradarle – su sonrisa es divertida y maliciosa a la vez – usted no me deja mucho juicio para notar si me están haciendo daño.

Hurgo en unos de los cajones de metal hasta encontrar una loción analgésica, la esparzo en mis dedos y acaricio sus tobillos suavemente, sé que estoy frunciendo el ceño, estoy molesto y no quiero pagar mis propias frustraciones con ella.

-Manos – ordeno, sentándome a la altura de sus caderas, ocupándome de la suave piel de las muñecas, trato que mi sonrisa sea sincera al dar una palmada suave en una de sus nalgas y la tapo con la sábana – duerme, cuando despiertes llama a Liam, te llevará a casa – está agotada, sus ojos se cierran y acaricio un mechón sudado de su frente.

-Solicito permiso para hablar – murmura, sin mirarme a los ojos, con toda su actitud BDSM, que no va conmigo, pero cuando traté de corregirla la primera vez, diciéndole que me trate como a un igual, sus ojitos de cachorrita y un puchero me hicieron desistir, es lo que a ella le hace feliz.

-Adelante, Heidi, puedes hablar – me recosté a su otro lado, afirmando la cabeza en mi mano.

-Se dicen muchas cosas de usted en el club, pero yo conozco de primera mano que no todas son ciertas… ¿Puedo? – indica mi pelo y asiento sin convencimiento, no sé si hoy es el mejor día, pero se lo permito, sólo porque sé que le gusta y porque… bueno, se siente bien, cerrar los ojos e imaginar que es otra mano, más pequeña – sé que ha tenido otras sumisas, quizás más condescendientes de lo que yo llegaré a ser, pero con ninguna ha estado tanto tiempo.

-¿Estar? – murmuré alzando una ceja.

-Lo sé, usted no se relaciona sentimentalmente ni… de ninguna otra manera.

-Dejé este tema bastante claro desde el principio, si algo en ti ha cambiado, debes decírmelo – casi comienzo a resoplar y es que realmente me ha costado encontrar la chica que se acomode a mis necesidades.

-Mi esposo – mordió su labio al ver que mi frente se arrugaba – aprovecho sus viajes de negocios para venir, él no entiende mis gustos, es gentil, amoroso y yo lo quiero, pero es que…

-Se más clara.

-Yo no siento que lo engañe, porque lo que aquí pasa es diferente, no es como si estuviese teniendo sexo con alguien más.

-Por que nunca ha habido sexo, ni lo habrá – ni siquiera hay contacto realmente físico, los guantes siempre cubren mis manos durante el juego, ni siquiera me quito la ropa.

-Exacto, pero nadie más que usted me dará esta tranquilidad, de todos modos él no lo sabe, no lo entendería y yo cada vez me siento más distanciada – un quejido salió de sus labios – creo que me separaré de él.

-Heidi – tomé su mano y la besé en los nudillos – esto no es fácil para mí – miré sus dedos, las uñas cortas, pero bien cuidadas, como correspondía a la mejor enfermera con la que Carlisle contaba, si él se enterara de lo que pasa entre nosotros, en este departamento, ambos recibiríamos una gran reprimenda, además, él ni siquiera sabe que tengo este lugar – creo que mientras no tengas tu situación clara, no podremos volver a juntarnos aquí.

-Lo sé, por eso lo dije ahora y no antes, temía que no quisiera jugar – cerró los ojos y acomodó la punta de la sábana entre su hombro y el cuello – debo irme a las cinco, mañana llegan los residentes nuevos.

-Carlisle no ha dejado de recordármelo – suspiré – quiere que haga de comité de bienvenida, si ni siquiera es mi área de trabajo.

-A lo mejor espera que encuentres novia – dijo con una sonrisita llena de picardía.

-Uhm, tener novia no está en mis planes – me levanté de hombros – ni siquiera sería capaz de…

-No lo digas – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, con fuerza – tu eres capaz de ser un novio, es sólo que te niegas a hacer el esfuerzo – duda, sé lo que me va a decir y es que ella no sabe que tengo mi terapeuta, pero por mucho que trate de entrar en mi cabeza, sigo siendo el mismo cabeza dura, a pesar de todo el daño que eso me ha hecho - si te atrevieses a buscar la ayuda necesaria.

-Quizás haya llegado el momento de… - _superarla_, ¡No digas eso! Nadie está hablando de ella.

-¿De qué?

-Nada… - vi su ceño fruncido y sólo le sonreí – estás siendo una niña obstinada, debes dormir, ya casi es medianoche y tu cuerpo necesita descanso.

-Está bien, es sólo que mi mente no deja de pensar – se acurruca nuevamente y cierra los ojos, le sonrío y acomodo un rebelde mechón de pelo .

Me pongo de pie, tal como mi terapeuta dice, si trato de dormir con tanta tensión, sólo tendré pesadillas y eso no será bueno para nadie. Ordeno los juguetes que usé esta noche, el flogger va colgado en la pared junto a los demás artículos de cuero, los dildos y el dilatador en una fuente metálica para que la señora del aseo se ocupe de limpiarlos. Tomo el Flip Hole y me dirijo al baño, lavándolo meticulosamente antes de dejarlo en mi mochila, nunca se sabe cuándo pueda necesitarlo y esa cosa es tan extraordinaria como la publicidad que le hacen. Gruño, como si eso ayudase en algo a mejorar la sensación de vacío que viene después.

Largo el agua de la tina de hidromasaje, vierto sales de lavanda y me quito la ropa, la camiseta negra, el jeans del mismo color. El espejo me devuelve un reflejo esperanzador, no he cambiado demasiado, quizás un poco más delgado, los mismos músculos en los brazos, los pectorales definidos y cada una de las protuberancias en mi vientre.

Aunque ya no corro como antes, desde que sufrí una fascitis plantar, que me vi obligado a usar plantillas especiales y el traumatólogo me recomendó hacer otro tipo de ejercicios, según él tengo un alto riesgo de generar un espolón calcáneo y eso es demasiado doloroso como para correr el riesgo, entonces me hice amigo de las bandas elásticas, abusar de la elíptica, lo que hace mis muslos y pantorrillas tan firmes como… antes.

En resumen, a mis treinta y tres años, sigo siendo atractivo, sigo pareciendo joven y en forma, pero mi alma es otra cosa, si miro mis ojos, parecen los de un anciano, vejez temprana, tristeza eterna. Suelto el aire con dificultad y me hundo en el agua hirviendo, absorbiendo ese aroma que pica mi nariz, pero calma mis sentidos.

¿Aún me consideraría hermoso? Si tuviese la oportunidad de verla, si encontrara el valor de correr el riesgo… otra vez.

Siete años atrás…

Fue como despertar de un sueño, antes de tener consciencia de mi cuerpo, podía sentirla entre mis brazos, hundiéndonos en esa agua sanguinolenta, porque yo quería morir y era mejor si ella estaba conmigo. Mis pensamientos no eran coherentes, en ese momento no recordaba a Jasper, ni el motivo por el que estaba dejando este mundo, sólo sabía que ella había venido por mí, que me amaba, de alguna manera retorcida y extraña, ella era capaz de permanecer conmigo, a pesar de que la estaba llevando al mismísimo infierno.

Pero la consciencia apareció demasiado rápido, con una realidad oscura, algo que realmente no deseaba volver a sentir… desesperación, porque algo que obstruía mi garganta no me permitía respirar y mis pulmones ardían a fuego vivo, pidiendo aire, tiraba de mis manos para poder quitar eso que cubría mi boca, pero las tenía firmemente amarradas y las heridas en ellas enviaban corrientes de dolor por mis brazos.

-Cálmate, Edward – escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras mi mente protestaba porque no había muerto y sin embargo, mi estúpido cuerpo estaba pidiendo vivir – tienes que calmarte, estás intubado, por eso sientes esa obstrucción, pero si te alteras así tu corazón puede volver a fallar y eso sí va a ser realmente doloroso – sentía lágrimas cayendo por la comisura de mis ojos mientras era capaz de identificar el trabajo de las máquinas, insuflando mis pulmones y el pitido de fondo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, entonces el relajo llegó en forma de otro profundo sueño.

El agua era tibia, sonreí, aunque el sol golpeaba mis pupilas dilatadas, recostado de espalda, flotaba y era tan agradable, sentirse etéreo, relajado. Escuché una agitación a lo lejos, pero ignoré los ruidos, sólo quería seguir estando en paz, si permanecía lo suficientemente quieto y silencioso, nadie me descubriría. Pero el chapoteo era cada vez más escandaloso, gruñendo erguí mi cuerpo, sintiendo mis piernas hundirse y patalear suavemente para permanecer a flote, ahí fue cuando la vi y todos mis sentidos se volvieron alertas, corría desesperada, trataba de alcanzarme, su pelo revuelto, grandes ojeras, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorarme. Jadeé ante la sensación de necesidad, porque tocarla era una urgencia, pero no podía permitirlo, si sucumbíamos una vez más, el daño sería irreversible.

Sollocé, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para huir, quería tanto estar a su lado, lamentando cada tronco, cada rama que le impedían llegar a mí. Fue cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro, la presión de sus dedos en mi piel y alcé el rostro ante esa luz, poderosa, cegadora.

-Debes dejarla ir – susurró en mi oído – ¿Acaso nunca escuchaste a Sting? – y la luz cubrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome invisible para sus ojos.

If you love somebody

If you love someone

If you love somebody

If you love someone, set them free.

Por instinto traté de sentarme, pero el maldito tubo en mi garganta aún estaba ahí, las misma amarras y la debilidad de mi cuerpo, gemí, sin que el sonido pudiese salir de mi garganta.

If you love somebody

If you love someone

If you love somebody

If you love someone, set them free.

¡¿Qué mierda?! Exclamó mi mente y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe en busca de esa desafinada voz que no dejaba de repetir:

If you love somebody

If you love someone

If you love somebody

If you love someone, set them free.

-¡Despertaste! – mis ojos duelen tratando de enfocar a la enfermera, dueña de ese acento extraño, que se saca los audífonos del MP3 aunque sigue tarareando – estás más tranquilo que anoche, voy a llamar a tu hermano.

Desaparece de mi periferia, contoneando sus caderas y trato de no desesperarme, no puedo mover mis manos y duele, todo duele, mi alma sangra. Cierro los ojos, ni siquiera puedo hiperventilar, porque esa maldita máquina domina mi respiración.

-Dios mío, Edward, nos tenías tan preocupados – escucho la voz de Esme antes de ver su rostro, sus ojos, como dos almendras, acuosos y rojos, volteo mi rostro levemente para sentir la palma de su mano contra mi piel, realmente quiero que me abrace - ¿Por qué? – gime – sé que ha sido duro, sé que podríamos haber hecho mucho más por ti, pero no puedo entender ¿Por qué?

Quiero decirle que no llore, que su dolor no merece la pena, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, sólo es un eslabón perdido en esta historia, su deber es ocuparse de Carlisle. Pero ni siquiera puedo sollozar y mis ojos arden y se llenan de cegadoras lágrimas.

-Ahora no te dejaremos ir, ya nunca más, digas lo que digas, Edward, nosotros somos tu familia y te cuidaremos, como siempre debió ser – su cabeza presionó mi pecho y sus cabellos color caramelo cosquilleaban en mi cuello – ya nunca más él podrá hacernos daño, ni a Carli ni a ti, no podrá mantenernos alejados, ya no le perteneces y sea lo que sea con que te haya chantajeado para permanecer a su lado, puedo asegurarte que es mentira, siempre buscó sólo su beneficio.

Se quedó en silencio, con sus manos acariciando mi pelo, quitando mis lágrimas y dejé que los recuerdos volvieran a mí. Dolorosos, desgarradores, Bella, mi hermosa niña, con su cuerpo enredado en las piernas y brazos de Jasper, mi pequeño hermano. Sé lo fácil que es amarla, lo viví en carne propia, pero, ni siquiera en eso valoraba nuestra amistad y ella, ¿Tan fácil fue olvidarme?

No estaba en mi mejor momento, eso está demás decirlo, por saber la verdad de labios de Cayo, recordar el día que Chelsea murió y confirmar, al fin, que yo no la había matado, como él me había hecho creer durante tantos horribles años. Sentir la libertad de mi alma, comprender que él ya no podía hacerme daño, tampoco ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo ayudado, quizás con las horas tenga un poco de cordura y comprenda que eso no estuvo bien.

No debí desesperarme tanto por verla, pero es que fue inevitable, la extrañaba tanto, sólo quería poder sentir su piel junto a la mía, su voz en mi oído, su aliento contra mi boca. Quería decirle que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y que ya nada nos separaría. No pensé en los motivos que ella tuvo para dejarme, yo sólo estaba seguro que nada podía ser tan malo, pero jamás, en ningún segundo, ni siquiera durante el viaje, horribles seis horas en que mi mente trabajaba a velocidad de la luz, imaginando todas las maneras en que nos perdonaríamos y volveríamos a ser uno, como siempre debió ser, borrar estos meses distanciados, no volver a recordarlos jamás; nunca pensé que la encontraría con él, ni en mis peores pesadillas.

¿Cómo entender que la mujer a la que amo con tanta fuerza y pasión pueda estar con otro tan solo dos días después de terminar nuestra relación? No puedo ahora y creo que nunca lo haré.

Jasper. Lo amé desde el primer día que lo vi, tan seguro, esa claridad en su mirada, su sonrisa fácil. Sé que me quería también, por eso y porque sé cuánto amaba a Alice es que me cuesta tanto comprender que me hiciera esto.

¿Y si…?

_Uf, sería fácil convencerse._

¿Y si estoy equivocado?

_Pero estaban desnudos._

Desnudos, así como con todo al aire, no, ambos tenían su ropa interior y, aún más, Bella llevaba un sostén de algodón bastante poco llamativo.

_Quizás no era la primera vez, no sabes desde hace cuánto eso venía ocurriendo ¿Has pensado cuál es el motivo por el que Alice y él terminaron?_

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Si hubiese esperado, tan solo al amanecer, si hubiese sido un poco más paciente, todo sería tan distinto, pero ahora… ahora… sólo pienso en la mejor manera de volver a intentarlo, está vez nadie me salvará.

Tan patético soy, que mientras moría, sentía que ella quería salvarme, aún en ese momento guardaba la esperanza de que Bella me amaba, pero aún así, esa Bella se rindió, me dejó partir a la deriva y prefirió salvarse a sí misma.

-Siendo las… siete de la mañana – escuché la voz de Carlisle y mis sentidos se alarmaron – vamos a examinarte - besó mi frente y acarició mi mejilla dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora – me alegra mucho que todavía estés aquí – susurró guiñándome un ojo – vas a tener que colaborar.

Toqueteó mi cuello, asintiendo, miró mis pupilas con una pequeña linterna, volvió a asentir, con un estetoscopio escuchó mi pecho y su boca se arrugó mientras entornaba los ojos. No capté de inmediato sus intenciones cuando le indicó a la enfermera que sujetara mis hombros para mantenerme sentado, luego avanzó hasta mi espalda, sacando las tiras de la camisa de hospital, traté de mantener la calma, pero con fuerza me lancé hacia atrás, pegándome al colchón, odiando el no poder controlar mi respiración, necesitaba más aire y una fuerza me obligaba a no batirme.

-Carli, haz algo ¿Qué le pasa? – el grito histérico de Esme me regresó a la realidad.

-Calma – escuché su voz grave entre los pitidos acelerados – tranquilo, no pasa nada – esta vez fue menos difícil concentrarme en la manera que mi pecho se levantaba con cada soplo - ¿Pueden dejarnos solos? – murmuró mirando a Esme, hasta que la puerta se cerró no buscó mis ojos - sé lo que tienes ahí, yo curé esas heridas – su tono fue duro, queriendo ponerme en mi lugar, pero los párpados caídos lo acusaban y bajó el rostro – lamento no habértelo dicho antes, lamento tantas cosas que no hemos hablado hasta ahora – y luego su habitual sonrisa despreocupada regresó – además, aquí ya te han visto más de un par de enfermeras.

Quise gruñir, pero sólo asentí y traté de incorporarme, agradeciendo su ayuda y lo dejé auscultar mis pulmones y en ese momento la sensación del frío metal en mis cicatrices pasó a segundo plano, el fuego en mi pecho lo dominaba todo, ardía, todo mi tórax se quemaba, una eternidad después me derrumbé, cerré los ojos y sentí cómo secaba el sudor de mi frente.

-Aún tienes edema, pero no justifica el ventilador, vamos a extubarte, eso hará que tu sistema trate de volver a la normalidad – fue hasta la puerta y regresó con la enfermera tras sus talones.

Fue asqueroso y doloroso, sentir que el tubo salía de la garganta llevándose consigo hasta mis tripas, tosía no sólo porque me lo habían pedido, era casi un instinto y las arcadas se sobrevinieron de inmediato, comprendiendo la fuente metálica que la chica me ofrecía, pero nada más que saliva y mucosidad salía por mi boca.

-Trata de no hablar por un buen rato – exclamó él mientras examinaba mi boca y volvía a toquetear mi cuello – necesitas una radiografía de esos pulmones, no estaré tranquilo hasta escucharlos completamente despejados.

-Duele – dije sintiendo el ardor de mis cuerdas vocales, con mi voz tan ronca que era irreconocible.

-La vida duele, hermano y la cobardía tiene su precio – dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Y sus palabras fueron una puñalada en mi pecho, que causaba más daño que el mismo dolor. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, como si de esa manera lograría retener las estúpidas lágrimas y una antigua conversación vino a mi mente, mientras sentía que la cama era elevada hasta dejarme casi sentado.

_-Eres suficiente para mí._

_-No, no lo soy y por más que trates de convencerme, eso no cambiará, porque eres especial, Bella, tu corazón es grande y caben muchos seres queridos ahí, el mío… sólo tengo lo suficiente para ti._

_-Pero está Emmett, Rose, Jasper, tu hermano…_

_-¿Mi hermano?_

_-Sí, si tienes una foto suya en tu escritorio es porque te importa ¿O no?_

_-Está bien, pero si todos ellos desaparecen puedo soportarlo, no pasaría lo mismo si tú no estás._

Nunca me detuve a pensar en qué pasaría con todos ellos si era yo el que desaparecía, siempre pensé que no me querían lo suficiente como para echarme de menos, que si Carlisle no me salvaba definitivamente de todo ese sufrimiento, era porque él creía que me lo merecía. Al menos pasaba horas de insomnio pensándolo, siendo aún un niño, hasta que la idea comenzó a ser tan normal en mí ser, no ayudaba en nada el habitual discurso atormentador que Cayo me daba, asegurándose de amilanar mis fuerzas.

-No me gusta verte llorar – _Esme_, su aroma inundó mi nariz y casi sonreí ante la libertad de poder inhalar por mí mismo, aunque eso me causara molestia – eras tan pequeño cuando te conocí – su mano suave acariciaba mi rostro - ¿Sabes cómo conocí a Carlisle? – negué suavemente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, no queriendo incomodarla – él estaba en su primer año de medicina y hacía voluntariados en este hospital en su tiempo libre, yo tenía un poco más de veinte, mi primer esposo y yo íbamos a ser padres y estábamos muy ilusionados con la idea, cuando lo perdí, él no tuvo la fuerza para apoyarme y yo… no lo soporté, pero fui un poco más drástica que tú o menos inteligente, no lo sé – el tono irónico de su voz me hizo querer sonreír – él me cuidó durante meses, todas mis heridas y fracturas y era duro conmigo, pero cuidadoso a la vez, fue inevitable, me enamoré de tu hermano, porque es el hombre más bondadoso, divertido y… hermoso que he visto jamás – suspiró con fuerza – tenías tres años cuando nos casamos y por fin me presentó a su familia, todos se volvían locos con Chelsea, pero tú fuiste mi obsesión, eras tímido, pero una vez me gané tu confianza, eras amoroso e ingenioso – guardó silencio, por casi un minuto, acariciando mi pelo – fuiste el motivo de las peores discusiones que tuve con Carlisle, sabíamos que él te maltrataba y le rogaba que te trajéramos a casa, pero su dominio era demasiado poderoso y lo odiaba, odio a Cayo y no me da ni una pizca de remordimiento, tampoco me da pena que ahora esté en ese estado, como un vegetal, aunque Carlisle dice que va a despertar, espero que las secuelas sean horribles, realmente deseo que nunca pueda hacernos daño otra vez – la observé, su labio temblaba y dos lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos - ¿Por qué? Edward, realmente quiero que me expliques… si al fin él nos estaba dejando en paz, ¿Por qué tomaste esta decisión? ¿Qué sucedió en esas horas en que no te encontrábamos? Liam dice que saliste sin avisar y él también estaba preocupado, porque su trabajo es protegerte.

-Bella – carraspeé – y Jasper… - no era sólo la dificultad al hablar, decirlo en voz alta era aún más doloroso – los vi… en su cama… juntos.

-¿Estás seguro? – asentí con desesperación ¿Cómo quisiera no estarlo?

-Pero es que si ella te hizo algo así, no merece…

-No – gruñí, tirando de mis manos con fuerza, gimiendo al recordar las heridas de mis muñecas – suéltame… por favor.

-Tranquilo – abrazó mi torso con sus brazos y me sacudí con rabia, viendo su sorpresa al apartarse.

-Quiero… solo.

-Yo me quedo, no te preocupes – reconocí la burlesca voz de la enfermera y no pude evitar pensar si dormiría en algún momento, me molestaba su tan sola existencia – en diez minutos debemos llevarlo a radiología de todos modos.

-Esme – sollocé, notando mis emociones como una tormenta, iban y venían, apoderándose de mí y abandonándome segundos después – lo siento.

-Yo también lo siento – murmuró desde la puerta – me excedí, no debería estar hablándote estas cosas a tan solo un día de… - suspiró – vas a estar bien, ya verás cómo te ayudamos a estarlo.

Un lastimero sollozo se escapó por mi garganta cuando cerró la puerta, pero me negué a llorar una vez más, de pronto comenzaba a sentirme tan patético.

-No vale la pena – me volví hacia la mujer que hasta ahora había ignorado – sé que te sientes vulnerable y todo eso, por lo de tu papá y ver a tu chica con otro, pero ya verás que nada de eso justifica perder tu vida.

-Pero… no se… trata… de eso – comencé a respirar con cierta aceleración por el esfuerzo.

-Dime de qué se trata, quizás pueda ayudar – acercó su silla y se sentó junto a la cama, apoyando los antebrazos en la baranda, acomodé mi cabeza de costado, mirando el cielo nublado.

-Básicamente… la amo.

-Amor – rió con fuerza – el amor mueve al mundo, da vida… no destruye – se puso de pié y comprobó el envase de suero que colgaba del fierro junto a la cama, luego fue hasta la mariposa en la parte interna de mi codo, cerró el paso del líquido y quitó la pequeña manguera – cuando regreses volveré a ponértela, entonces te inyectaré tus medicamentos y podrás dormir, necesitas descansar.

-No – rogué con el temor nítido en mi voz – solo ella… me calma… puedo dormir… sin pesadillas.

-¿Pesadillas? – rió con tantas ganas, que necesitó unos segundos para componerse y apagar la máquina de los pitidos antes de quitar los cablecitos puestos en mi pecho - ¿No estás un poco grande para los terrores nocturnos?

-Tú… - mi ceño estaba fruncido y sentía una enorme rabia, casi al punto de odiarla por burlarse de mí – no… sabes… lo que es… ser yo.

-En el caso… – mordió sus labios conteniendo la risa mientras iba a abrir la puerta de par en par – de que te entiendo ¿De qué tratan tus pesadillas?

-Mi… hermana… y mamá – sacó los frenos de la cama y comenzó a tirar de ella por una correa al final.

-¿Qué les pasa en tus sueños?

-Mueren – dije sin duda, siempre mueren, si no es una es la otra a veces las dos al mismo tiempo, pero eso no es lo que me hace gritar, es la culpa, saber que ambas murieron por mí culpa y mis ojos se abrieron enormes ante mi nuevo gran descubrimiento, ya sé la verdad y no fue mi culpa – la culpa… ya no… existe – casi exclamé, y también, casi, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mis labios, pero realmente no estaba preparado para tanto.

-Sin culpa ¿No hay pesadillas? – la observé sorprendido ¿Cómo entendía con tanta facilidad? – entonces, ya no la necesitas para eso – concluyó mientras presionaba el botón para llamar al ascensor – bien, la primera razón ha sido descartada.

-¿Tu… nombre? – dije reparando recién en cuál era su aspecto, alta y delgada, con su piel morena y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos negros como la noche, tenía el pelo tomado en una coleta, pero era largo, con gruesas hebras azabaches, cuán exótica y atrayente podría ser si yo no tuviese ojos solo para una mujer, nuevamente casi sonreí, pero esta vez con malicia, nunca había tenido una mujer morena a mi merced, pero no… no podía ceder a los perversos deseos del antiguo Edward, ese que estaba encadenado y guardado en el fondo de mi cuerpo, que sólo le permitía cierta libertad en esas tardes de juegos con Bella.

_Pero las tardes de juegos se acabaron, amigo, ella ya no es tuya, nunca más._

¡Dios mío! Qué insistente puede ser esta maldita voz en mi cabeza.

-¿Para qué preguntas si no vas a escuchar? – su reclamo llegó desde la parte posterior de la cama, empujándola dentro del vacío ascensor – Kachiri, así me llamo.

-Diferente… como tu… acento – el típico salto al comenzar el descenso hizo retumbar mi cuerpo, emití un gemido involuntario.

-Provengo del oeste del Brasil – alzó sus cejas riendo – la tierra caliente.

-Amazonas.

-Sí, Tefe exactamente, es un pequeño pueblito, mucha selva, mucha agua, mucho calor.

-Tan lejos.

-Si eres un buen chico, quizás te cuente mi historia – exclamó riendo.

Las puertas se abrieron y mi tortura comenzó, entre Kachiri y un hombre que parecía tratar a todos su pacientes como ganado, apenas llevaba unos segundos disfrutando de la repentina libertad de mis manos, cuando me instalaron en una fría y dura platina, sin ninguna consciencia de todo mi dolor, volteándome hacia todos los lados posibles, pidiendo que me quedara quieto, lo cual me parecía imposible en esas poses tan incómodas y regresándome como un estropajo a la blanda cama, que me pareció un nido de plumas.

Creo que me dormí en el camino de regreso, porque no recuerdo nada desde que bajamos del ascensor por segunda vez en la mañana. Abro los ojos lentamente, mi lengua se pega al paladar y comprendo porque soñaba con riachuelos de agua cristalina, tengo tanta sed. Mis músculos están menos tensos y el dolor en el pecho ha disminuido, pero no quiero moverme, sé cuán fuerte me golpeará la realidad, deseo seguir soñando, en verdad agradezco no haber tenido pesadillas esta vez y, cuando creo que puedo estar tranquilo, el recuerdo de unos ojos achocolatados se cuela en mi pensamiento, provocando, inevitablemente, una fuerte presión bajo mis costillas. Jadeo, con fuerza y en verdad suplico que no haya nadie en la habitación, es tan fácil rendirme a sólo llorar, no quiero contenerme, necesito sollozos desgarradores y quizás un par de gritos. La necesito, su calor, pequeñas manos en mi rostro, su olor, Dios mío, no permitas que olvide cómo huele, la sensación de su respiración en mi cuello, no dejes que se vaya de mí.

-Basta – protesto con furia en mi voz y ni siquiera cuento con mis manos para pasármelas por el rostro, por el pelo, tironear los mechones en la nuca, esas insignificantes cosas que me calman.

-¿Necesitas algo? – la somnolienta voz de Kachiri me hace regresar al presente.

-Libérame – susurro, pero en realidad mi voz parece más normal.

-Carlisle dijo que le avise cuando despiertes – se puso de pie, estirándose y emitiendo sonoros rugidos – anoche apenas dormí de tanto que te quejabas.

Tocó mi frente con sus largos dedos café oscuro, disimuladamente secó mi rostro con una paño, luego levantó la sábana y comprobó mis latidos cerca del tobillo, guiñándome un ojo.

-Tengo sed – murmuro, cerrando los ojos al placer del frío líquido refrescando mi boca y mi garganta, deja el vaso con la bombilla en la mesilla y revuelve mi pelo antes de salir.

Un rayo de sol provocaba un leve reflejo en el vidrio, iluminando la bandeja que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche, siquiera un día en que pudiese ver el sol. Suspiré con fuerza, evitando los miles de pensamientos que venían a mi mente, esa tristeza que ya no me dejaría jamás. ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Se habrá enterado? Espero que hayan sabido mantener el secreto, para nada es mi intención causar lástima, si ella decidiese…

-Tienes mejor rostro – no me volví a mirarlo, seguí pendiente del rayo de sol.

-¿Mi celular? – murmuré, más cadencioso de lo que planeaba.

-¿Quieres saber qué sucedió? – levanté los hombros, en realidad no podía importarme menos, sólo sabía que era lo peor que pudo sucederme – cuando me llamaste fui volando, por suerte estaba en casa y aún vestido, encontré a Liam haciéndole resucitación a papá – guardó silencio unos segundos – por su entrenamiento militar tiene ese tipo de conocimientos y agradezco que así sea – corrí la cabeza sobre la delgada almohada al sentir el leve roce en mi pelo, no quiero su cercanía ahora – él está en coma inducido, pero el daño es severo, lo más probable es que tenga secuelas – volvió a callar, podía imaginar su cabeza sacudiéndose de un lado a otro – es nuestro padre, aunque no haya sido el mejor, él nos amaba, a su modo, pero se preocupaba por nosotros.

-Deja de ser un imbécil y continúa con tu historia – gruñí.

-Bien, la ambulancia llegó detrás de mí y me vine con él al hospital, mientras tanto, Esme fue a buscarte, Liam le contó que habías salido y no podían encontrarte, fueron horas desesperadas, hasta rendirse y decidieron sólo esperar – volvió a intentarlo y nuevamente aparté la cabeza – Carmen y Eleazar estaban tan impresionados que no se les ocurrió avisar que habías vuelto y Liam dice que estaba tratando de dormir un poco cuando escuchó tu grito, a pesar de todo lo rápido que corrió, dice que estabas sumergido, se notaba que habías luchado, porque había agua por todas partes, pero aún así tu rostro estaba cubierto y te sacó rápidamente, cuando nuevamente llegó la ambulancia, él ya había sacado toda el agua de tus pulmones y respirabas con dificultad, estabas morado y tuviste un paro cardiaco en urgencia – su voz se quebró en ese momento, tomando aire con fuerza, tratando de encontrar la fuerza para continuar – creí que te perdería, Edward, después de tanto esperar, perderte justo ahora, no era justo, para nadie.

-Creí que me dirías qué le sucedió a mi celular – susurré cuando sus sollozos se hicieron más suaves.

-Celular – exclamó con ironía – estaba en el agua, seguramente con los manotazos que diste, lo tiraste dentro.

-Entonces no tengo cómo saber si alguien me ha llamado – me volví a mirarlo, con sus ojos hinchados, del mismo color que Cayo, azul, pero que en su caso eran menos acuosos, tenían más fuerza.

-No, no tienes cómo saberlo – desvió la mirada hacia sus manos.

-Pero alguien ha querido comunicarse conmigo – seguía sin mirarme, mordiendo su labio delgado.

-Emmett, llegará mañana, McCarthy le pidió que me reemplace, yo no volveré a la empresa por unos meses – resopló suavemente – no le hemos dicho a nadie de ti, sólo que estás un poco conmocionado y prefieres descansar, pero todos creen que es por Cayo – rascó su cabeza con un gesto en su boca, aún evitándome – Esme habló con Rosalie, no supe bien de qué hablaban, pero algo mencionó de que esta chica sabía que tu y… que habías tenido problemas con tu novia.

-Bella – dije con naturalidad, pero sentí la sangre correr por mi venas.

-Y, hace como dos horas, llamó Charlie Swan, que es su padre, si no me equivoco.

-Así es, ¿Qué dijo? – luché porque mi corazón no latiera tan desaforado, pero la emoción era inevitable – dímelo.

-Nada en particular, sólo me dio su apoyo por lo de Cayo y que podíamos contar con ellos, esperando que los acuerdos a los que habíamos llegado siguieran vigentes – sonrió, pero sin mirarme aún – nada fuera de lo común.

-Sólo eso – me quedé mirándolo un minuto más - ¿Por qué siento que me estás mintiendo?

-Bueno, es la verdad, quizás mencionó a sus hijos, pero fue algo general – esta vez buscó mi mirada y sonrió.

-Tú crees que… también piensas… - eché la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando con cierta dificultad y solo lo dije – ella ya no es mía ¿Cierto? – y sus ojos se volvieron tristes, llenos de esa lástima que tanto aborrecía – déjame… quiero estar solo.

…..

Espero comentarios, aquí ya hay algunas explicaciones, el próximo también es Epov.

Pista: fíjense en la conversación que Charlie tiene con Carlisle en el capítulo anterior.

Un beso a todas y todos.

*Flip Hole: Masturbador Masculino


	43. 42 Esperanzas

**Aquí Edward les dará más explicaciones, espero lo disfruten, yo disfruté escribiéndolo… también lloré un poco, creo que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de la historia u.u**

**...**

**(Edward Point of View)**

Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar desde entonces, postrado en esa maldita cama con mi mente de única compañera. Mi perfecto plan fue todo un cúmulo de errores, empezando por el hecho de creer que el suicidio era mi mejor salida. Sí, suicidio, quise suicidarme, acabar con mi vida.

Mi terapeuta opina que es mejor si digo las cosas como son, si me atrevo a pronunciar las verdades, aunque sea sólo para mí, en vez de guardarlas y disfrazarlas, no siempre le hago caso, pero lo intento, de veras lo hago, porque todo sería tan distinto si alguna vez hubiese decidido hablar, sacar toda esta mierda de mí, en vez de permitir que me envenenara por tantos años.

Vi a Carlisle salir de esa pieza de hospital y la enorme realidad pesó sobre mis hombros, estaba solo y, aunque me costaba aceptarlo, no quería estarlo. Necesitaba de mi hermano, de Esme, necesitaba su cariño, ese que tuvieron que ocultar, sólo para no enredarme más en las telarañas de Cayo. Recién entonces comprendí que todo había sido por mi bien, si Carlisle hubiese mostrado la preocupación que sentía realmente, nuestro padre me hubiese apartado aún más de la realidad.

Sonreí con ironía, lo más probable es que ni siquiera hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, porque no me habría dejado ir a Sacramento, por temor a perder su dominio sobre mí.

Aún no sé si eso hubiese sido lo mejor, nunca llegar a conocer a Bella, no me tendría sufriendo en este momento, pero seguiría siendo el de antes, ese que no valía nada y de una manera lenta y cruel, se mataba con el mal vivir.

¿Cuál es la diferencia entonces? Un lento suicidio o uno rápido y casi efectivo, porque cometí un error, el factor Liam no estaba en mi plan perfecto, yo sabía que Carmen y Eleazar no lo habrían impedido, ellos comprendían cuál era mi sufrimiento, me habían visto caer y decaer por los últimos veinte años y, el peor tiempo, fueron estos meses lejos de Bella.

Entonces fue cuando comprendí que debíamos hablar, llamé a mi hermano y su esposa, los hice tomar asiento y les conté todo, desde un principio, fueron horas de larga y dolorosa charla, tocando temas que casi creía olvidados, desde el momento en que desperté con las heridas en mi espalda, la muerte de mamá, el trato que Cayo me daba y de lo que me convenció, también sus humillaciones constantes.

Lo sucedido con Tanya, mis métodos de escape, refugiándome en mujeres, drogas y alcohol, claro que no fui demasiado detallista en cuanto a mis preferencias sexuales, no es que esperara me comprendieran en ese sentido.

Les conté cómo conocí a Bella, lo que sentí, cómo desarmó mi mundo, esos dos años de oculta agonía, las locuras con Irina, el bebé que perdimos, el dolor por esa esperanza que nunca llegó a concretarse.

El reencuentro, lo increíblemente hermosa que era para mí, cómo me sentí atraído hacia ella, sintiéndome como una polilla junto a una vela, seguro de que me iba a quemar, pero incapaz de dejar de verla, el modo en que traté de resistirme a sus miradas, a su voz que actuaban en mí como una brujería, pensando que no era digno de una chica tan linda y tan dulce, qué podría ofrecerle yo, un hombre lleno de manías y cicatrices físicas y del alma, cómo me rendí, aceptando cambiar, aunque no me sintiese muy convencido de ser eso lo correcto y mis millones de inseguridades a la hora de demostrarle mi amor.

Los problemas que teníamos, lo mucho que me costaba decirle todo lo que pasaba conmigo, por temor a que me rechazara, a que no entendiera. Con rubor en mi rostro, les conté lo sucedido en San Francisco, el descubrimiento de mis cicatrices y cómo supo comprender tan bien mis preferencias a la hora de utilizar las amarras para no correr el riesgo de ser tocado, pero que al final se había convertido en una manera diferente de amar, algo que formaba parte de mí y que ella hizo parte de nosotros también.

Cómo lograba hacerme sentir completo al amarla, pero vacío cuando me miraba de esa manera extraña, como si ella lo supiese todo y yo fuese solo una marioneta de sus deseos.

La visita de Cayo y el final de todo lo hermoso, para dar comienzo a mi mayor martirio, los horribles seis meses sin verla, sin sentirla, cómo me iba volviendo más celoso e inseguro, llegando a pensar que ella no me amaba lo suficiente, como si esperara el momento en que todo se acabara, buscando encontrar la excusa perfecta, antes de volver a obtener su libertad pero que al escuchar la alegría en su voz por saber que iría a verla, todo eso casi desapareció de mi mente.

El dolor de su llamada, las cosas que me dijo, la horrible sensación de pérdida, los días de martirio, hasta que se lo dije a Cayo, la alegría de él al verme caído, derrotado y cómo eligió ese momento para decirme la verdad, mientras comenzaba a sufrir su ataque.

La sensación de alivio, el modo en que grité ¡Soy Libre! En mi mente, teniendo solo consciencia de que ahora podría verla a la cara, decirle que la amaba y ya todo estaría bien, porque estaba seguro que me escucharía y volveríamos a ser uno nuevamente.

Apenas fui capaz de pronunciar la rabia, la decepción al verla con Jasper, el dolor de la traición y mi decisión.

-Me sentí absolutamente solo y perdido – sollocé – en ese momento no me cuestioné demasiado, sólo sabía que no podía vivir sin ella, no quería hacerlo y, absurdamente, pensé que él podría hacerla más feliz que yo – tragué aire, doloroso y caliente – porque sea como sea, yo quiero que sea feliz, que tenga una vida hermosa y un hombre que la ame y le dé todo lo que necesite, sé que suena estúpido, pero realmente nunca creí que yo podría hacerlo por ella, darle una vida plena.

-Pero es que ella no lo merece – exclamó Esme con furia – toda esta intensidad con la que hablas y ella te falló.

-Es que la amo, no puedo evitarlo, aunque no me ame tanto como yo, nada me importa ¿No lo entiendes? Cuando se ha estado con el corazón congelado por tanto tiempo, como lo hice yo, el descongelamiento es doloroso y la sensación de bienestar de ese amor se hace adictiva, ya nunca podría volver a congelarlo, siempre voy a sentir esto.

-No necesariamente, Edward, puedes intentarlo, hay tantas cosas lindas que la vida nos da – acariciaba mi rostro – yo creí que nunca podría vivir sin un hijo, creí que era el único amor al que estaba capacitada a entregar y aquí me tienes, soy feliz, junto a Carlisle, mi trabajo, amo diseñar.

-Si viéramos el modo de que vuelvas a estudiar o quizás un área de tu trabajo que te guste más.

-Pero… - era tan difícil pensar sin sentir la presión de los mensajes subliminales de Cayo – yo me debo a Cullen Co.

-Es muy pronto aún para pensar en eso – sonrió, de esa manera que es un recuerdo borroso, con ternura – quiero decir que nos tienes a nosotros, que lo que tú quieras hacer, te apoyaremos, pero, a no ser que sea ella la que te busque, no debieras ceder a ese deseo, no te hagas más daño y, por último, quizás logres sanar del todo, tal vez puedas buscarla en el futuro, alguna vez y demostrarle el hombre íntegro en que has logrado convertirte, no lo sé, cualquier cosa, pero por favor, no sigas arrastrándote en esta miseria, mereces mucho más de lo que crees.

-¿Cómo te va a respetar si tu no sientes que deba hacerlo? Verás que si te esfuerzas, de a poco comprenderás quién realmente eres.

-Algo así como una revelación – susurré, con ojos soñadores, sintiéndome escoria por encontrarles la razón.

Cuando me avisaron que Emmett estaba tratando de comunicarse conmigo, estuve a punto de ceder, la idea de que me diera alguna pista de qué podría estar sucediendo en la cabeza de Bella era muy tentadora, pero la deseché rápidamente, bastaba verme para entender qué pasaba conmigo, sabía que no podría pedirle silencio y después de mucho pensarlo, decidí enviarle un correo que Carlisle, con sus ágiles dedos, escribió por mí en su laptop.

"Em, sé que te debo una explicación, pero no sé si pueda ser muy coherente en este momento, es demasiado que contar. Siquiera te digo que estoy bien, que cuando me sienta capaz de hablar, serás el primero en saberlo. No puedo dejar de recordártelo, tu promesa, la que me hiciste esa mañana antes de despedirnos "Cuídala", porque no importa lo que suceda, necesito saber que ella estará bien, dile a Jasper que no le guardo rencor y que él se ocupe de cuidarla también. Me siento mucho más tranquilo, sabiendo que no me fallarán en esto. Amigo, pase lo que pase, sabes que te quiero, E."

Miraba al guardaespaldas, de pie junto a mi cama y no podía dejar de preguntarme hasta qué punto me salvó porque era su deber. Con su rostro serio, las manos cruzadas en la espalda, vestido de impecable traje negro, la mirada fija en la pared del frente, su pelo era de un brilloso castaño claro y los ojos cafés.

-Lo asustas – escuché la protesta de Kachiri, llevaba la última hora reclamando por la presencia de mi guardián y es que ahora ella se había convertido en mi nueva amiga – si Carlisle decidió desatarlo, entonces es que confía en él, pero no lo demuestra y tu lo asustas, grandísimo e idiota gorila.

Pero Liam parecía impasible, ni siquiera un leve tic en la parte superior de sus labios, que nos hiciera pensar en alguna risa involuntaria.

-Sólo cumple su trabajo – exclamé con sarcasmo, con esa sonrisa que había aprendido a fingir en las últimas horas – recuerda que sólo me dieron libertad hace unos minutos.

-Tal vez si no te llevaras pidiendo que te suelten, Carlisle lo habría hecho más rápido, desconfía de tu urgencia.

-Está bien, que lo haga, mis intenciones aún no están claras – agrandé mi sonrisa y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, sin dejar de mirarla – si frunces tanto las cejas te arrugarás antes de tiempo.

-Mi piel es privilegiada – exclamó sonriendo, aligerando el ambiente.

Estaba increíblemente asustado, la polera de mangas largas que trajo Esme, tapaba los vendajes de mis muñecas y no es que pudiera moverlas mucho, me explicaron que el corte en mi mano derecha había sido horrible, casi destrozando el tendón, tendría que hacer mucha fisioterapia para volver a tener movilidad y, en realidad, me importaba una mierda, no es que tuviese muchos planes con ella, pero a lo que le tenía miedo era a los resultados de las últimas radiografías, significaban el comienzo de una nueva vida, una de la que no tenía seguridad de saber llevar.

-Las buenas o las malas – exclamó Carlisle desde la puerta, entrando con un sobre grande en sus manos.

-Las malas – traté de reír, pero en realidad, me emocionaba pensar que sería la última vez en este lugar.

-Deja que te abrace – gemí ante su apretón y el de Kachiri golpeando mi espalda.

-Soy un hombre libre otra vez – casi quise dar un saltito, bien, no es que fuese tan emocionante, hasta que noté la tristeza en la expresión de mi hermano – no puedo decir que lamento lo de papá.

-Tampoco yo lo hago en realidad, pero pienso que no es correcto alegrarse – recostado en la cama, a la altura que Kachiri mantenía, diciendo que era para que el líquido fluyera mejor de mis pulmones, lo observé y sentí pena. Esperé a que Liam hiciera caso a las indicaciones de mi enfermera para que nos dejaran solos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Carlisle? – exclamé con ironía.

-Demasiadas emociones, todo ha sido muy intenso los últimos días.

-Pero estás mejor, al menos lo pareces, la palidez es habitual en nosotros.

-Estoy mejor – mintió y yo asentí, también mintiendo - hablé con Charlie otra vez – exclamó como si le costara mucho decirlo – ella está bien, le dejé tu nuevo número, como habíamos quedado.

-Que bueno, pero no deseo tocar ese tema - suspiré - ¿Algo importante que saber? – tanteé, rindiéndome, en realidad quería saberlo todo.

-No, han pasado cinco días de tu… accidente, estás formalmente de alta y ahora te llevamos a casa.

-¿Cuál casa? – quería llorar en ese momento, pero no podía mostrar mi debilidad ante él, debo aceptar que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por decir que aceptaba todo esto.

-Necesito descansar, pero no quiero alejarme demasiado – alzó los hombros y los dejó caer – Esme decía que podríamos ir a la casa de Forks por un tiempo, si te parece bien, también está la de Portland, no sé…

-Portland, sin duda – yo sabía que los recuerdos me golpearían en Forks, esos días que me dedicaba a mirar el pueblo, solo por sentirla cerca de alguna manera.

-Bien, de todos modos tendré que venir de vez en cuando, el pobre de Emmett apenas sabe qué hacer y me encargaré de buscar a alguien que te reemplace, no creo estés en condiciones de tomar esa responsabilidad.

-Por mí que desaparezca todo, no lo quiero – esa empresa había sido mi martirio, ya no más de eso.

-Veré qué hacer – palmeó mi rodilla sonriendo con orgullo - Esme cuenta con un buen equipo de trabajo, en un par de días tendrá todo arreglado.

-¿Qué pasará con "la" casa? – tragó aire y lo soltó con fuerza, esquivando mi mirada, como cuando me mentía.

-Carmen y Eleazar permanecerán en ella, sabes bien que ha sido su hogar por tantos años, me lo pidieron con tanto fervor y no pude negarme, es sólo una casa.

-Con altos gastos de mantención – resopló y yo sonreí otra vez.

-Ahora me vas a decir que el dinero es tu problema.

-En realidad no, pero preferiría que me dijeras el motivo real por que la conservas.

-Bien, es una de las cosas que debí decirte hace mucho, pero no podía .

-Preferiría que me digas todo de una vez.

-Creo que es lo único que falta – se sentó en la silla de Kachiri y me observó por largo rato - ¿Recuerdas el jacarandá?

-Sí, Chelsea lo vio en el parque y quería uno igual de grande, Cayo tuvo que comprar uno adulto y plantarlo en el lugar que ella eligió.

-Fue una suerte que el árbol sobreviviera – se mordió el labio suavemente – ella está sepultada justo en sus raíces, ese es el motivo por el que esa casa debe permanecer intacta.

-Por eso florece todo el año – de alguna manera, saber que estaba en un lugar que amaba, me hacía sentir más conforme.

-Es probable – hundió el rostro en sus manos – fui tan débil, Edward, él nunca…

-No lo hagas, Carlisle, ya todo eso es pasado, es ahora el momento de seguir adelante.

-¿Realmente crees que podamos? – se quedó en silencio varios minutos - no quiero que vivas esperando, quizás esta chica nunca llame – hizo una mueca con su boca – y si también sea el momento de seguir con respecto a ella.

-Demasiado pronto – susurré – no pretendas tanto de mí ahora – cómo decirle que apenas y aguanto los deseos de chillar y patalear, de llorar hasta que se me sequen las lágrimas... olvidar era mucho solicitar, ya era bastante obligarme a vivir.

Y al final, nunca pude hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero si aprendí a vivir con la resignación de que jamás me buscó, aunque una vez yo sí lo hice, nueve meses después.

Carlisle debía viajar, por unos cursos de actualización, ya que pretendía regresar a la medicina. Esme estaba triste por tener que dejarlo ir a Chicago y no me costó demasiado convencerla de que yo estaría bien, después de todo, Liam no se apartaba de mí y Kachiri lo suplía en las horas restantes, porque en eso me había convertido, un pobre imbécil con niñeras para asegurarse de que no volviera a intentar terminar con mi vida, a pesar de que mi terapeuta, Zafrina, que coincidentemente era la hermana de mi enfermera personal, había dicho que yo necesitaba un poco más de autonomía para demostrar que lo estaba superando.

No lo pensé dos veces, al día siguiente de su partida, tomamos el primer avión que nos llevaba a Sacramento, mis niñeros habían protestado en un comienzo, pero cuando los amenacé con dejar de comer, detuvieron sus alegatos y salimos de viaje. Arrendé un vehículo, que no llamara la atención y me permitiera ver sin ser visto, nos instalamos en un hotel y comenzamos nuestra investigación.

No sé si fue suerte o es que el destino quería escupírmelo en la cara, pero como la casa de Charlie nos quedaba en el camino entre el hotel y la de Bella, decidí que esperaríamos ahí. Era domingo y existía la posibilidad de verlos a todos reunidos o cualquier cosa, pero si no era aquí, probaría al día siguiente en la universidad, porque ella debía estar estudiando Medicina, tal y como lo soñó todo este tiempo.

No tuvimos que esperar demasiado para que el movimiento comenzara, cerca del mediodía Sue salía en compañía de Seth, una hora después regresaban y, a los pocos minutos un auto se detuvo en la entrada, reconociendo a Renee y los niños. Fue inevitable que mis ojos se pusieran acuosos, ellos habían sido mi familia, durante dos años, los quería tanto, pero también eran parte de las pérdidas.

-¿Ella? – murmuró Kachiri.

-Su mamá – aclaré, carraspeando – Bella cumplirá los dieciocho el próximo mes.

-¡Es una cría de pecho! – escuché la risa contenida de Liam, ese par se sacaban de quicio mutuamente.

-Se va – susurró Liam y efectivamente, sólo venía a dejar a los niños – bonita su suegra.

-No mejor que la hija – exclamé.

Hace unos meses atrás, luego de una fuerte conversación que principalmente lideró nuestra amiga, Liam había accedido a dejar su comportamiento tan formal, después de todo, prácticamente vivíamos juntos.

-Otro auto – me volví lentamente, era un Peugeot RCZ cupé color rojo y el moreno gigantesco que salió de él era más que conocido, se dio toda la vuelta para abrir la puerta del copiloto y mi corazón se aceleró al ver sus hermosos cabellos castaños batiéndose con la brisa, él reía, apoyándose en el auto, la atrajo a sus brazos, rodeando su pequeña cintura y ella irradiaba afección, le acarició el rostro y él se agachó lentamente, quise bajar la mirada, pero estaba petrificado y agradecí que sólo fuese un beso en su mandíbula, justo se vieron interrumpidos por Jane y Alec que salían corriendo desde la casa, riendo con alegría.

-¿Bella? – dijo Kachiri y yo asentí una vez – es… preciosa y él es ¿Jasper?

-No – gruñí, con mis puños apretados, luchando por no salir del vehículo y correr a enfrentarlos – vamos.

-Pero…

-Antes de que no pueda contenerme – rugí con fuerza y él obedeció rápidamente.

-Ni siquiera la besó, más parecía un juego – odié su acento portugués en ese momento.

-Vete a la mierda – casi grité.

-Pero ¿Quién es?

-Jacob maldito perro sarnoso Black – gruñí, grité y golpeé el asiento delantero con fuerza, bajándome en la plazuela en que Liam se detuvo, ahí pateé el pasto y las bancas y vociferé miles de juramentos hasta cansarme, luego caí sentado en el cemento y escondí el rostro entre las rodillas tratando de contener todas esas sensaciones de mi alma.

Cada día trataba de convencerme de que ella me había olvidado, rehecho su vida, que dio vuelta la página, pero todos esos días, la esperanza era más fuerte, de que ella al fin se daría cuenta que me ama, aunque sabía que sólo eran ilusiones, nunca sucedería, pero era muy distinto tener todos esos pensamientos a comprobarlo en persona, verla con ese maldito quiltro ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué sucedió con Jasper?

No, no, no tienes derecho a hacerte todas esas preguntas… _ella ya no te pertenece._

Dos asquerosas semanas después aún no lograban sacarme de la cama, comía lo poco que Kachiri lograba hacerme tragar y principalmente fingía dormir.

-El otro día – abrí un ojo sorprendido ante su voz casual, Liam rara vez hablaba – estaba buscando algo que ver en la televisión mientras usted dormía.

-¿Tuviste suerte?

-Sí, bastante, encontré una maratón de antiguos capítulos de Two and a Half Men, usted sabe, esta serie de los hermanos y el chico gordito, algo tonto.

-Lo sé – fue mi serie favorita un tiempo atrás, realmente me hacía reír.

-Alan es un idiota, se había casado en Las Vegas con una chica de buen culo y poco seso, aunque no de mi gusto, yo prefiero las que tienen mucho donde agarrar – no pude evitar sonreír, pero dejé de hacerlo temiendo ser descubierto – en fin, Candy creo que se llama, se divorciaron y él estaba muy deprimido, en una posición bastante parecida a la que tú estás.

-¿Me estás comparando? – hice un esfuerzo en mi cabeza por recordar ese capítulo.

-Nooo, para nada – exclamó riendo.

-Él estaba en posición fetal, yo sólo me escondo bajo la almohada.

-Que bien que lo tome con humor, pero no es eso lo que quería decirle, su mamá fue a darle una charla motivadora – de pronto lo vi agarrándose las tripas, de tanta risa, lágrimas caían por sus ojos – perdón… es… que era tan cómico.

-¿Te parezco cómico? – resoplé, sintiendo la tristeza en mis párpados.

-Entonces ella le dijo "Hay una luz de esperanza en toda esta oscuridad"

-No me vengas con mierdas, por favor – casi me senté en la cama, pero no llegaba a tanto mi disgusto.

-Bueno, resumo, porque realmente no lo recuerdo bien, pero le explicaba que eso le pasaba por falta de otros prospectos – fruncí mis cejas suavemente – que ya nada puede ser peor, tocó fondo – cambió la posición de sus piernas, sentado en la única silla junto a mi cama – y aquí viene lo único inteligente que ha dicho esa mujer en toda la serie "lo que te queda por hacer es renacer y levantarte"

-Ya…

-Entonces él comienza un monólogo y se da cuenta que aunque está al borde del abismo, no ha caído, aunque le han roto el corazón montones de veces y ha recibido duros golpes en su vida, aún así sigue aquí – definitivamente me senté, con la espalda erguida y mi boca entreabierta, intentando leer en su mirada – ahí es cuando ella le dice que no se trata de Liza Minelli y se pone de pie – él lo hace también – y le dice… - su boca se arruga aguantando la risa – "lávate, vístete y sigue con tu vida"

Perdí mi vista en la oscuridad fuera de la ventana por más de un minuto, sopesando la idea, dándome cuenta que en realidad, ya no quedaba más por hacer.

-Duro es aceptarlo, pero... creo que tienes razón – murmuré.

-Ahora, un buen baño de tina y acompáñame a buscar algo de distracción, estoy harto de darme pajas en el baño.

-¡Liam! – exclamé a un centímetro de lograr que la sonrisa llegase a mis pómulos.

-Te hará bien, también, creo que necesitas una canita al aire.

**Actualidad…**

El agua está comenzando a enfriarse y decido salir, me siento más calmado, lo que sea con tal de evitar las píldoras para dormir, según Zafrina, empeoran los síntomas de cualquier depresión, solo es cosa de aprender a manejar las tensiones.

Me miro al espejo nuevamente, con el agua chorreando por mis músculos endurecidos y sonrío para mí, en realidad no ha sido tan malo, es sólo que estoy pasando por uno de esos periodos en que todo me parece más oscuro de lo normal, pero ya pasará, siempre pasa.

Y quizás deba recordar el sermón que Liam me dio hace tantos años, volver a levantarme y vivir o siquiera intentarlo nuevamente, no es que la última vez haya sido muy provechoso, su "canita al aire" se convirtió en una costumbre entre nosotros, salíamos a los numerosos bares y cervecerías de la ciudad, él buscaba a la chica rellenita que tanto le apetecía y yo me quedaba con su amiga, la alta y delgada. Buscábamos un hotel, Liam siempre tenía suerte, su sonrisa satisfecha me lo decía, pero no sucedía lo mismo con mi persona, mientras más me esforzaba, más difícil resultaba ser y el recuerdo de las risas de la primera rubia con la que no pude lograr una erección, era una herida abierta en mi escaso ego. Entonces comencé a llevar accesorios, como antaño, cuerdas, dildos y lo que creía necesario para que no salieran insatisfechas de esa pieza y yo pudiera deleitarme con saber que era quién les daba placer, lo que se traducía en un estímulo para mi propia liberación.

Hasta que, dos años después ocurrió lo que menos esperábamos, Siobhan, ella vino a trastocar la vida de mi nuevo amigo y por ende la mía. Él irradiaba felicidad, porque al fin había encontrado la mujer de sus sueños. Con un fuerte vozarrón, típico de las irlandesas, un gran cuerpo que lo hacía morderse los labios con satisfacción cada vez que la veía y unos pequeños ojos verdes llenos de picardía, aunque a mi parecer era un poquito caprichosa, olvidé mis suspicaces pensamientos en cuanto una pequeña de cabellos rizados y ojos como los de la madre se sentó en mis rodillas y me dio un gran beso en la mejilla, Maggie se volvió mi nueva consentida.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a tomar otros rumbos, ya hace algún tiempo que podía vivir con libertad al ganarme la confianza de mi hermano nuevamente. Kachiri se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, aunque no la veía tan seguido por su nuevo trabajo en una Clínica de Cirugía Plástica bastante respetada en la ciudad. Tuve que comprender que los servicios de Liam eran una necesidad, el karma de mi apellido me hacía necesitar constante seguridad. Con el incentivo de Carlisle, que se había convertido en Asesor del Departamento de Investigaciones del Hospital Infantil de Portland, como también parte de la Directiva; comencé a estudiar algo nuevo, que apenas duró un año, Administración de Hospitales, se complementaba con mis estudios anteriores y obtuve mi primer trabajo formal como Director Financiero.

Y Heidi, ella formaba parte de una larga lista de chicas que había ido conociendo en un exclusivo Club de Portland, donde aseguraban confidencialidad. Pero si ella decide no continuar, estoy seguro que no volveré a la búsqueda, por más que trate de engañarme, nada de esto me satisface ya, era sólo un desahogo, que no pretendo seguir teniendo en mi vida. Todo mi ser me pide avanzar, aunque sea difícil aceptarlo, debo tomar la decisión, siete años es muchísimo tiempo para vivir estancado en la miseria.

Saco el pantalón de buzo del closet, un polerón con capucha y zapatillas, programo el despertador a las cinco y lo dejo junto a Heidi, dedicándole un minuto, ella es bonita, es cálida y sabe hacerme sentir bien, quizás no sea un mal prospecto si… Nah, mejor no pensar en eso, para qué obligar las circunstancias, quién sabe si Carlisle tiene razón y alguna de las nuevas residentes resulta despertar mi curiosidad.

Apago las luces, libero el código en la puerta de mi ascensor privado, porque este es un pent-house y, fuera de la señora del aseo, solo yo tengo acceso.

Con mi celular le envío un mensaje a Liam de que ya voy bajando, su trabajo es muy bien remunerado, él se encarga de los temas delicados, por lo que no me molesta pedirle manejar estas situaciones no convencionales y en este tipo de horario, confío plenamente en él, es quizás el único amigo con el que cuento, no sucede así con Makenna, quien cumple un horario fijo como mi chofer y guardaespaldas.

-Te llamará cuando esté lista para irse – digo sonriéndole, le palmeo el brazo y él me palmea la espalda – pero no creo sea antes de las cinco, puedes irte a casa, Siobhan lo agradecerá.

-¿Te irás en el Audi? – asiento y me entrega las llaves, él sabe que necesito la velocidad de mi auto favorito, un R8 Spyder Cromado, la potencia de su motor V10 me hace sentir vigoroso, de las pocas cosas que realmente me dan placer – te sigo.

-Como si pudiese convencerte de lo contrario, dale un beso a Maggie de mi parte – exclamo rozando el frio metal antes de abrir la puerta, absorbo el olor a cuero de los asientos y cierro los ojos disfrutando el ronroneo del motor, antes de que "Hey You" de Pink Floyd se escuche a todo el volumen del grandioso sistema de sonido.

Hey tu

Hey tu,

Allí afuera en el frío,

Quedándote solo, haciéndote viejo,

¿Puedes sentirme?

Hey tu,

Parado en el pasillo

Con la picazón en tu pie y una sonrisa que se decolora

¿Puedes sentirme?

Acelero una vez, sonriendo, este vehículo tiene la capacidad de pasar de 0 a 100 K/h en 4.1 segundos, lo que es magia para mis sentidos, dejo el box con absoluta suavidad, dirigiéndome a la puerta del garaje que se abre para mí, aprovechando las vacías calles que me llevan hacia el sur aumento la velocidad, hasta que apenas diviso el mercedes negro en que Liam me sigue.

Hey tu,

No les ayudes a enterrar la luz.

No te des por vencido sin luchar.

Hey tu,

Allí afuera solo,

Sentado desnudo en el teléfono

¿Me tocarías?

Demasiado pronto estoy al otro lado de la ciudad, luego las casas se van distanciando y los colores se aclaran, puedo ver más jardines y portones de fierro, nuestra casa tiene una privilegiada vista del Lago Oswego.

Hey tu,

Con tu oído contra la pared,

Esperando a alguien a quien llamar

¿Me tocarías?

Hey tu,

¿Me ayudarías a cargar la piedra?

Abre tu corazón, estoy llegando a casa.

Realentizo a medida que me voy acercando al camino de acceso, espero el Mercedes que se detiene junto a mí, da la vuelta y espera verme llegar hasta el fondo, acciono el portón automático, mi entrada es independiente, al igual que la pequeña casa en que vivo, exceptuando la puerta oculta en la cocina, podría decir que vivo solo.

Pero era solo una fantasía.

La pared era demasiado alta, como tu puedes ver.

No importa cómo él intentó, no podría romperse libremente.

Y los gusanos se comieron su cerebro.

Estaciono entre el Alfa Romeo y el Aston Martin y solo apago el motor, cortando la deprimente letra que sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

En vez de entrar, vuelvo a salir, cerrando el garaje con el control y cruzo el amplio jardín, salto unos setos, más jardín y me encuentro con la casa principal.

Hey tu,

Allí afuera en el camino,

Haciendo siempre lo que te dicen,

¿Puedes ayudarme?

El estilo victoriano sobresale en la estructura, admiro la capacidad de Esme para conservar la belleza de la casa a pesar de todas las remodelaciones que le ha hecho, incluso mi pequeño lugar se ve como parte de la figura y es una construcción que ni tiene cuatro años.

Miro a la cámara y la puerta se abre para mí, voy directamente a la cocina, mi objetivo es claro, mataría por algo de comer. Mis pasos se detienen sobre las primeras baldosas al ver que hay alguien ahí, la cabeza rubia de mi hermano, apoyada en su mano izquierda.

-No pensé encontrarte despierto – exclamo.

-¿Ah? Hola, Edward – se da vuelta en el asiento de metal y me sonríe, apenas lleva un pantalón de franela y una camiseta gris – intentaba comer, pero es mucho para mí, sírvete si quieres.

-¿Pastrami? – observo el sándwich y me relamo los labios – delicioso – voy en busca de un plato limpio y saco la mitad sobrante, luego voy por dos cervezas heladas - ¿Esme? – pregunto antes de dar mi primer bocado, gimo de alegría, los sabores se condensan en mi boca, las texturas se deshacen suavemente.

-Tuvo que viajar urgente a Hawai, dificultades con unos diseños – da un pequeño mordisco y un sorbo a la cerveza.

-¿Cuándo?

-Esta mañana – hace una mueca, ya la extraña y sólo han pasado unas horas. _¿Qué queda para nosotros?_

-¿Esta es tu fiesta de soltero? – exclamo con ironía, sacando otra gran mascada.

-Así se le podrá llamar – siento que me mira fijamente, pero no me doy por aludido, sólo sigo comiendo – dicen que nunca es tarde para compensar nuestros errores – susurra luego de unos minutos de silencio – espero que para ti no sea demasiado tarde.

-¿De qué hablas? Parece que te fueses a morir mañana o una mierda de esas.

-No me hagas caso, dicen que los viejos desvarían.

-¿Viejo? Estás rematadamente loco ¿Cuantos tienes? ¿Cincuenta? – de un trago terminé la cerveza y le sonreí mirando lo que él aún no comía.

-Engúlletelo, no tengo hambre de todos modos – toma las boltellas vacías con una sola mano y las bota a la basura antes de comenzar a salir de la cocina – recuerda, mañana…

-Comité de Bienvenida, lo sé, no te preocupes, cuentas conmigo.

-Buenas noches, pequeño – exclama riendo, despidiéndose con la mano.

-Hasta mañana, anciano.

Hey tu,

Allí afuera, más allá de la pared,

Rompiendo botellas en el pasillo,

¿Puedes ayudarme?

Dejo el plato en el lavavajillas y tomo otra cerveza para el camino, desde aquí no es mucho, salgo hasta el patio de luz donde Esme cría sus plantas y al otro extremo está la puerta hacia mi propia cocina que nunca uso, dejo la botella sobre el mesón. La sala se ve oscura, hace dos días que no vengo por acá y paso directo al fondo del pasillo, donde está mi amplio dormitorio, los ventanales ocupan toda una pared y, al parecer nadie vino a cerrar las persianas, porque la luz de la luna llena ilumina el lugar y todo se siente tan frío, la cama negra en el medio de todo este espacio, vacío. Mi respiración se acelera, hasta convertirse en fuertes jadeos, mi mano se contrae sobre la tela del polerón y caigo contra el dintel de la puerta sosteniéndome, nunca el peso de la soledad me había golpeado de esta manera. ¿Por qué me siento hoy más sensible que otras veces?

Hey tu,

No me digas que no hay nada de esperanzas.

Juntos permanecemos de pie, divididos nos caemos.

Corro a quitar el cubrecama, dejando solo las sábanas blancas, abro el cajón del velador y tomo la bufanda azul que una vez le perteneció, que antes tenía su aroma y me acurruco con la suave y manoseada tela entre mis manos, junto a mi rostro. Por más que trate de darme fuerzas, no estoy preparado para dejarla ir, aún la necesito, como el primer día… Bella, amor mío ¿Por qué no estás conmigo? Calmando mi tristeza, llenando este corazón vacío. Apiádate de mí y déjame verte una vez más, solo una vez y poder sentir que fuiste real, que aún existen motivos para respirar.

**…**

**Si supiese él que falta tan poco para que la vea!**

**Espero sus contundentes comentarios…**


	44. 43 El Encuentro

Fuerza a todos los afectador por el Huracán Sandy.

**(Edward Point of View)**

**…**

Disfruto del sueño, sin permitirme creer que es real, cómo se estremece ante mi susurro en su oído, fingiendo estar dormida, el ronroneo cuando bajo mis manos por su espalda hasta lograr apoderarme de unas de sus redondas nalgas, se acomoda y puedo comprobar la humedad de su excitación, gime de placer por la sensación de mi invasión entre sus piernas.

-Bella – susurro antes de saltar en la cama al escuchar el fuerte timbre del despertador, trato de calmar mi respiración y miro hacia todos lados, soltando la almohada que estrecho entre mis brazos, recordando los motivos por los que aún llevo la ropa de anoche, ni siquiera me quité las zapatillas, pero me niego a pensar en ello, este es un nuevo día.

-Uuugh, cinco minutos más – gruño, bostezando con fuerza, estirando los músculos de mi espalda y brazos, bufando al ver la carpa que se levanta en mi entrepierna, pero decido ignorarla, una ducha después del ejercicio bastará, no es que sea un adicto a la puñeta, como diría un amigo que prefiero no recordar, me levanto sintiendo el entumecimiento en mis músculos, terminando de flexionar mientras observo el lago desde la ventana de mi dormitorio.

Abro las puertas del walking closet y me sumerjo en el olor de la ropa, mientras paso la pequeña toalla blanca por mi pelo aún húmedo, demasiado crecido para un ejecutivo, pero me gusta así, rebelde. De pie frente al espejo, comienzo a vestirme, elijo un bóxer verde pistacho, otro signo de mi insurrección, se ajusta a todas mis partes, lo suficientemente cortos para que no moleste el roce del pantalón, este Klein tiene buenas creaciones. Masajeo mis talones algo adoloridos, sentado en una silla de madera, antes de envolver mis pies en suaves calcetines negros de seda.

Saco la percha con la camisa de impoluto blanco, envuelta en suave papel absorbente, desplegándola cuidadosamente, suelto el botón superior y meto mis brazos en las mangas, comenzando a abrocharla, es una tela delicada, concuerdo con el dependiente de la sastrería, se amolda mejor al cuerpo, aunque a él se le hacían agua las manos por comprobar cómo se sentía _mi_ cuerpo, niego con la cabeza, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

Elijo uno de los trajes que incluye la nueva colección de invierno, llegaron hace un par de semanas y si bien no me gusta tanta elegancia, debo aceptar que se siente bien vestirlos. El negro es mi color hoy, el pantalón se ajusta a la perfección, tal como en las pruebas que me realizaron antes de terminarlos, la chaqueta tiene el largo de manga preciso, al igual que la camisa, en realidad agradezco la pulcritud que tienen en Dolce & Gabbana, esta gente hace que todo calce tan perfecto, teniendo en cuenta los detalles que para mí no deben faltar, cubrir la delgada cicatriz de mi muñeca izquierda, mientras el reloj que uso en la derecha tapa la que es más grotesca. Paso mis dedos suavemente por ella, soy un hombre lleno de marcas.

Busco los infaltables accesorios, la delgada corbata de seda negra que anudo rápidamente, el Rolex, los gemelos de oro y el sujeta corbata con forma de piano, que me lleva a tiempos mejores. Acomodo las plantillas en los Ferragamo de cuero negro brillante y disfruto de mi imagen mientras abrocho el único botón de la chaqueta. Ojalá pudiese sentirme tan bien como me veo, paso las manos por mi rostro recién afeitado y acomodo los mechones de pelo que caen revueltos sobre mi frente de alabastro.

Elijo un abrigo de gruesa lana y salgo hasta la sala, usualmente voy a saludar a Carlisle, pero esta mañana no quiero ver su rostro deprimido por la ausencia de su mujer, deslizo los dedos por la cubierta de mi piano y me dirijo al lado contrario de la cocina, paso por fuera del comedor, del estudio y la sala de ejercicios, con energía abro la puerta del garaje. Observo mis queridos bebés, sonriendo y me decido por el Alfa Romeo GT Grafito, su línea más clásica, pero no menos elegante y confortable, es el adecuado para ir al trabajo.

Le envío un mensaje a Liam, debería estar junto a Mackenna, esperando a la salida del camino, me seguirán hasta Portland, dejándome seguro en las instalaciones del hospital.

Lago Oswego es un lugar bastante exclusivo, prácticamente una ciudad, con sus propias escuelas y comercio, las casas con vista al lago artificial, como la nuestra, son las más apetecidas, pero hay para todos los gustos y bolsillos.

Cierro los ojos y sonrío al sentir cómo Le Grand Bleu* de Eric Serra llena el interior del vehículo y manejo con tranquilidad, no tengo mayor apuro, permito que por unos minutos mi mente permanezca en blanco, disfrutando del paisaje y de la música que calma mis sentidos. Me detengo en el Starbucks ubicado justo en el límite entre ambas ciudades, espero que Makenna estacione y Liam se dirige a mi auto.

-Buenos días, señor Cullen – dice con una sonrisita burlona, abriéndome la puerta, mirando hacia todos lados antes de dejarme bajar.

-Buenos días, Liam ¿Cómo amaneciste? – me dirijo a la cafetería, sé que podría pedirle a mi secretaria que haga esto, pero uno de los placeres que gozo es recordar viejos tiempos comprando Muffins de chocolate.

-Bien, señor, gracias por preguntar – camina a mi lado – su encargo salió a las cinco en punto, quedó en perfectas condiciones en su departamento - se adelanta a abrir y se instala junto a la puerta, donde todo el lugar queda bajo vigilancia.

-Creo que ya no tendrás ese tipo de responsabilidad – le digo caminando de regreso – al menos hasta nuevo aviso.

-Entiendo – busca mi mirada, pero lo rehúyo, hago una mueca cuando lo veo quitarme la caja de las manos y sentarse a mi lado en el auto, hablando con Makenna desde el dispositivo en su oído – algo que comentar – su tono es casual, mientras yo sigo por la avenida.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, estoy bien, quizás… - suspiro, alejando el recuerdo de la angustia que sentí la noche pasada – no sé, no quiero hacer promesas que no pueda cumplir.

-Es bueno saber que lo estás pensando – por el rabillo de mi ojo, veía cómo hurgaba en el bolsillo interno de su traje negro hasta sacar una tarjeta – Maggie te envió esto – la dejó sobre la caja – sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Pero quiero, siempre quiero ¿Es en tres semanas?

-Felices 10 años – exclama con ironía, como si yo no supiera que está tan loco por la pequeña como por su madre.

-¿Para cuándo el bebé?

-Cuatro meses más, Siobhan se ve tan… - veo cómo sus mejillas enrojecen y contiene una risita.

-No me lo digas, entiendo.

El portero se apresura a subir la barrera en cuanto me detengo frente a la entrada del estacionamiento y voy hasta el lugar designado con mi nombre, detengo el auto y el motor, resoplando antes de bajar. Makenna estaciona a mi lado y mantiene su vista al frente, vigilante, expectante, como si el lugar estuviese lleno de terroristas dispuestos a saltar sobre mí.

Al principio, solo tenía a Liam conmigo, más como mi vigilante, que un guardaespaldas, pero en una ocasión, dos hombres entraron a la casa de Seattle, ataron a Carmen y Eleazar, no robaron nada, solo revolvieron el lugar y se fueron. Desde entonces, Carlisle decidió reforzar la seguridad, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme un prisionero, si pudiese cambiar este estilo de vida, no lo dudaría dos veces, pero esto es lo que conlleva ser un Cullen, o, mejor dicho, ser el hijo de Cayo Cullen, El Inquisidor.

Mi hermano ha tratado de que vea a papá, millones de veces, pero siempre me he negado a eso, ni siquiera para regocijarme del estado en que se encuentra. Sé que vive en casa, con un enfermero que se ocupa de sus necesidades, ya que por su ataque al corazón y la demora en la atención, sufrió un accidente cerebro vascular que paralizó la mitad de su cuerpo, impidiéndole poder valerse por sí mismo, pero, su peor secuela es una severa Afasia de Broca, por lo que Carlisle me explicaba, su mente está intacta, pero le es casi imposible coordinar el habla con sus pensamientos, tampoco puede escribir lo que desea y todo eso es un castigo más grande que la misma muerte, porque la frustración que él siente es extremadamente dolorosa, ni siquiera es capaz de pedirle a alguien que termine con su sufrimiento, menos aún de ordenarle a sus manos que lo hagan por sí mismo.

-¿Qué piensas? – observo la rubia cabeza de mi hermano - ¿Por qué frunces el ceño?

-Nada que importe realmente – tomo la caja de pasteles de las manos de Liam y le sonrío – vete a casa, si necesito algo te llamo.

-Bien, le avisaré a Mak – hizo un saludo militar con la mano y me miró un segundo – no lo pienses tanto, a veces sólo hay que actuar.

-Lo pensaré de todas maneras – exclamé, riendo al verlo alejarse negando con la cabeza – tengo media hora de adelanto – Carlisle parece nervioso ¿Cuánto le afectará la lejanía de Esme?

-Sabes que este grupo tiene una especial atención a la investigación – entramos por el largo pasillo que daba a las instalaciones de gerencia - por eso es que necesito los conozcas un poco mejor, quiero que vayas a buscarlos a la sala de residentes, alguna charla motivacional y luego Heidi te ayudará con un recorrido, le envié a ella las indicaciones.

-¿Algo más? – levanto las cejas, esto es mucho más de lo que habíamos hablado en un principio.

-Sí, hay algo más – sus ojos bailan risueños y me pregunto hasta qué punto me habré equivocado con sus intenciones – conoces el que ha sido siempre el método a la hora de asignar fondos para tratamientos experimentales, porque una de las pediatras se especializará en Oncología y quiero atraer nuevos laboratorios para la investigación de tratamientos relacionados, estás al tanto de la necesidad de poner especial atención en los casos que ella considere con mejores probabilidades.

-Pero… - alcé una mano y lo detuve - ¿Por qué no lo consultaste conmigo? Está bien que seas mi hermano mayor, pero no puedes pasar sobre mí en algo tan delicado.

-Edward, no es momento para…

-Claro, el momento fue hace tres meses, que es el tiempo que necesito para realizar un nuevo análisis presupuestario, sabes que los procedimientos oncológicos son los más costosos…

-Todo estará bien, el análisis lo haces ahora – resopló con fuerza – iremos de a poco, es un nuevo paso para la Fundación y…

-La directiva puede rechazar tu moción, aunque seas el Presidente, eso lo sabes, además hay todo un asunto legal detrás de esto, no cuento con los abogados suficientes para…

-Los tendrás – juntó sus cejas y hundió su dedo en mi pecho – no soy un idiota, sé cuándo y por qué hago las cosas, tú tienes tus análisis y respaldos, yo tengo mi instinto y nunca fallo… nunca.

-Espero no sea tu primera vez – dictaminé acelerando mis pasos, pero me detuve al sentir que no me seguía - ¿Qué? – exclamé volviéndome a mirarlo.

-Bien – comenzó a caminar hasta alcanzarme - necesito que realices charlas, los nuevos médicos deben conocer a cabalidad los procedimientos a seguir, el papeleo, lo que significa cada cosa, no quiero errores.

-Me está doliendo la cabeza.

-Hermanito – palmeó mi espalda riendo – siempre reclamas, pero sé que te gusta todo esto también.

Rodé los ojos abriendo las puertas vidrieras, sonriendo al ver a Senna tras su escritorio, levanta un dedo para que espere, toma una hoja de sobre el escritorio y comienza con su voz acelerada.

-Sé que tuviste un fin de semana de mierda, así que no te pregunto, el mío fue genial, pero no te interesará saberlo – traga aire y continúa, provocando mi primer impulso de risa – Carlisle me envió el panorama para hoy y tengo todo preparado, debes estar en quince minutos en la sala de residentes, para saludarlos, Heidi te acompañará, tienen cuarenta y cinco minutos para mostrarles las instalaciones, deben incluir el área administrativa, luego habrá un break en la sala de reuniones, compré refrigerios y luego la primera charla que darás tu, claro está y después del almuerzo en el casino, irán a sus respectivas áreas así podrás venir aquí, como siempre.

-Entonces estos muffins de chocolate se perderán – dije mostrándole la caja.

-Oh, claro que no – la abrió con sus oscuros dedos y me la extendió – saca, lo puedes comer en el camino, él resto es para mí, me encantan – me quitó el abrigo de las manos y sonrió tomando el vaso de café de sobre su escritorio – como a ti te gusta.

-Eres la mejor, Senna – susurré besando sus mejillas – no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Más cosas de las que imaginas, vete o llegarás tarde y tendré que ajustar todo el horario – dobló el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta – Kachiri te mandó sus saludos.

-La llamaré más tarde, recuérdamelo – le doy un mordisco al pastelillo y bebo un sorbo del latté de vainilla – deliciosos, nos vemos.

-Suerte – exclamó cuando ya estaba cerca del ascensor, subí un piso y tomé el pasillo a la derecha, al fondo estaba la famosa sala de residentes, todo aquí era impecable, las prolijas paredes con colores pastel, el piso blanco y mucha luz, esta era el ala del hospital destinada al personal, solo bastaba cruzar una puerta para encontrarse con el triste mundo de los niños enfermos, pero, en realidad, esta mañana no deseaba tener esos pensamientos.

La conversación con Carlisle había sido extraña, estaba tan nervioso y nunca suele tomar decisiones sin consultarme, pero, después de todo, como bien dijo, esto me gustaba, ayudar, era quizás lo único que me hacía sentir valioso, porque mi trabajo era el factor más importante en esta cadena de salud, ajustar los dineros.

Fundación Chelsea Cullen había sido una idea de Carlisle, pero no dudé en apoyarlo, el pensar que el nombre de mi hermana muerta, que había sido un recuerdo doloroso por tantos años, se convirtiera en el símbolo del altruismo, hacía henchir mi pecho, orgulloso.

Los fondos provenían del aporte que cada uno de nosotros daba de nuestras propias empresas, Cullen Co., la que funcionaba en manos de Bree Tanner y un porcentaje de las ganancias correspondientes a Carlisle de su línea de hoteles Vulturi y Esmeralda. Yo tomaba esos dineros y usaba mis conocimientos para multiplicarlos antes de ser destinados a las investigaciones que mi equipo de trabajo aprobaba.

-¿Edward? – levanté la mirada del piso, reconociendo de inmediato la voz que me sacó del ensueño - ¿Sucede algo?

-Buenos días, Heidi – acaricié su rostro sin pensar en que podrían vernos, pero ella tampoco se apartó – estoy bien, sólo algo pensativo ¿Y tú? ¿Llegaste bien?

-Sí, pero aquí no, te llamaré cuando sea el momento de hablar – puso su mano sobre la mía – llegó una de las residentes, yo voy a dejar un informe a la UCI y regreso en quince minutos.

-Bueno, usaré mis grandes dotes de anfitrión – ella contuvo una risa y siguió su camino.

Boté el vaso del café en uno de los papeleros del pasillo y comprobé no tener restos de migas en la camisa antes de caminar los últimos pasos hasta la puerta que rezaba "Residentes" y un poco más abajo "Sala de Descanso", iba a abrir, cuando mis ojos miraron a través de la pequeña ventana y se posaron en el mejor culo que he visto en muchos años, desde… bueno, no importa desde cuando… hermoso, respingado y redondeado a la vez y no puedo evitar pensar que quizás, después de todo, Carlisle tenga razón y exista la posibilidad de encontrar alguien que llene aunque sea la cuarta parte del vacío que tengo en mi pecho, aunque parezca extraño, hasta siento un leve movimiento en mi caderas.

Suspiro, mejor será regresar a la realidad y dejar de comportarme como un viejo cachondo, en este momento ella es una chica con una dificultad y yo, a veces, es posible que me comporte como un caballero. Abrí suavemente, me acerqué sólo un poco y carraspeé, para darle la oportunidad de componerse, realmente estaba dando un espectáculo, pero no lo hizo.

-Me ayudas – su voz, como un canto en mis oídos, que encendió una pequeña llama en el medio de mi corazón – mi novio me mata si algo le sucede a su foto – ¿Novio? ¿Foto? Tuve que aguantar el deseo de dar un resoplido de decepción.

-Mmmh, cuidado – dije, corriendo el mueble de metal, bajo el que había caído la bendita foto – lo veo - sentía su mirada, aunque desde ahí no debe haber tenido una vista tan apetecible como la que ella me dio a mí momentos antes. Mientras estiraba mi mano, tratando de entrar por el escaso espacio, pienso que quizás un novio no es problema, si me decidiera a ocupar los dotes de antaño, tampoco es que no supiera seducir a una chica, eso es como andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida, sólo necesito un par de conversaciones profundas para distinguir sus lazos y luego atacar.

-Puedo hacerlo, no dañes tu traje – exclamó y sentí cómo mi corazón latía con mayor rapidez ¿Por qué su voz me parecía tan familiar?

-¡Lo tengo! – casi grité, saliendo rápidamente, notando cómo el vidrio se había quebrado en millones de pedazos justo en la imagen de la chica, sólo conseguía distinguir… tragué saliva con dificultad y la respiración se contuvo en mi garganta, ¡No podía ser él! entonces... ¿Quién sería la chica que tenía frente a mí? Y un instinto casi animal me dijo que no levantara la vista, que sólo podía quedarme ahí mirando esas perfectas y esculturales piernas, quise decir algo, pero un solo nombre estaba atravesado entre mis labios casi abiertos, quise apartar mi mano para no seguir hiriendo mi dedo que sangraba copiosamente, pero ni siquiera el dolor tuvo la fuerza de obligarme a no levantar el rostro… necesitaba saber qué chica era la novia de James y sólo miré.

Y seguí mirando, como si mi cuerpo ya no me perteneciera, sólo pude quedarme embobado en los ojos del color del chocolate más hermosos que he visto en mi vida y me reprendí silenciosamente por creer en algún momento ser capaz de admirar otro cuerpo que no fuese el suyo y entonces cometí el peor error, las aletas de mi nariz vibraron en busca de un aroma que extrañaban más que el aire mismo y mis malditos pulmones, se coparon y gimieron del placer de ese olor, a fresas y limón, cerrando mis ojos, disfrutando de la única sensación realmente placentera que he sentido en los últimos… es que parece que fuese una eternidad y a la vez, sólo ayer que la tuve entre mis brazos, que hundí mi rostro en su cuello, saciándome de mi hermosa y deliciosa Bella.

-¡Estás sangrando! – escuché su grito desde lejos y el dolor de los pequeños trocitos de vidrio incrustándose en la piel cuando sacó el retrato con demasiada vehemencia, pero yo sólo no podía dejar de mirarla, con el ceño fruncido, envolviendo mi mano cuidadosamente… sí, de alguna manera ella me estaba cuidando y eso se sentía tan malditamente bien – eso contendrá la sangre mientras buscamos la manera de…

-Yo… - la interrumpí sin saber qué decirle, pero es que todo esto era demasiado agobiante y necesitaba sentirla, nada más que eso, acercarla suavemente y poder… ¡Mierda! Esto no puede estar sucediendo, es solo un maldito sueño, una estúpida pesadilla de la que no va a ser nada fácil despertar, prefiero… ¡Maldita sea! – debo irme.

Mi voz sonó tranquila, pero era evidente que no lo estaba, todo mi cuerpo temblaba mientras giraba sobre mis talones y me enfrentaba a dos chicos que entraban en ese momento, casi atropellándolos al salir. Corrí por el largo pasillo, sin rumbo, escapando, pero es que a lo que yo le tenía temor no era a quién pudiese perseguirme, porque mi problema estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, no podía escapar de mí.

Me detuve, jadeando, apoyándome en un hueco en la pared, tratando de recuperar la respiración y mi cordura, buscando la manera de que siquiera uno de mis pensamientos tomara forma y poder centrarme en él, pero la confusión me embargaba. Tragué aire y lo solté, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, repetí el mismo ejercicio que Zafrina me había enseñado para cuando llegaran los ataques de pánico y realmente estaba dando resultado, dejando que la calma se adueñara de mis músculos, fui recordando que mi mano sangraba, pero decidí esperar para ocuparme de eso, centrándome en la imagen que mi mente no me dejaba olvidar… James.

-¡Edward! – levanté el rostro que, yo sabía muy bien, era el mejor reflejo de la rabia que sentía en mi interior - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué…?

-Heidi – gruñí suavemente, como un puma a punto de entrar en acción – tu vienes conmigo – me erguí con fiereza, tomando su brazo fuertemente, sin importarme su reacción, sólo tenía un pensamiento en mi cabeza y no era nada que ella no hubiese conocido antes.

-¿Dónde? No, espera, estoy trabajando y…

-Te callas – rugí entre dientes, sintiendo cómo la rabia fluía y llenaba todo mi cuerpo, sin sorprenderme cuando su agarre se relajó y solo caminó a mi lado.

-Mi placer es su placer – dijo en susurro apenas audible y al girarme, noté su mirada fija en el suelo, tragar fue algo doloroso en ese momento y me detuve.

-Habla – ordené.

-Sin intención de molestarlo, mi señor, mi mayor preocupación es usted y sus necesidades.

-¡Dilo de una vez! – lentamente solté su brazo.

-Déjame ver tu herida – su voz era un ruego, pero yo sabía que no podría negarme y sólo asentí, aceptando que me tome de la mano, llevándome a uno de los box más cercanos, me indicó una silla junto a una mesa sencilla, puse mi mano herida encima. Se lavó las manos en un lavatorio junto a la puerta y tomó un paquete de un cajón, abriéndolo rápidamente, sacando una bandeja de metal y adjuntando dos botellas – tranquilo – susurró cuando sintió mi tensión en el momento en que tomó la pequeña toalla empapada de sangre y la desenrolló cuidadosamente, era mi pulgar izquierdo del que brotaba la sangre, sintiendo cierto alivio cuando el líquido transparente limpió - ¿Qué pasó? – tanteó mirándome de reojo, sabía cuál era su curiosidad, pero yo no la saciaría.

-Un accidente con un vidrio – murmuré con tono hosco.

-Voy a llamar a Carlisle, esto debe verlo un médico, creo que necesitas sutura y…

-Sólo hazlo – tapó la herida con una gasa, respingando por el dolor.

-¿Carlisle? – dijo con cautela – sí, está conmigo, él… ya lo sabes… bien, necesita sutura y… box 40… esperamos… por supuesto, no te preocupes – una sonrisa asomó a sus labios cuando se volvió a mirarme – viene – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mi frente – sabes que puedes contar conmigo, lo que sea te suceda.

-Lo siento – gemí avergonzado – yo casi rompí una de mis promesas más antiguas, tenía tanta rabia y tú, Heidi, no mereces eso de mí… perdóname.

-Todo está bien – besó mi frente nuevamente, con más suavidad esta vez y revolvió mi pelo, apartándonos cuando un carraspeo se escuchó desde la entrada.

-Bella – pronuncié, mirándola, embobado, es que era una visión, su pelo castaño tomado en una coleta, los ojos color chocolate, tan profundos, tan llenos y tan tristes a la vez.

-Doctora – dijo Heidi – revisé la…

-No te preocupes, me hago cargo – hizo una pausa enfrentando mi mirada – el doctor Carlisle me envió.

-Bien, si necesita…

-Sí, una bandeja de sutura – le sonrió a la escultural enfermera como si no significara un reto y ese simple hecho me hizo sonreír ¿De dónde salía esta mujer tan segura de sí misma? – gracias, el doctor Carlisle dice que necesita tu ayuda.

-Me llamas, Edward – salió sin esperar mi respuesta.

-Espero no te moleste sea yo la que te cure – señaló con una sonrisa de esas que no significan nada, como si yo realmente fuese un paciente habitual, mientras abría el paquete que Heidi le entregó.

-Adelante – haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer casual – antes de que comience a manchar la ropa.

-No creo que todavía andes mezquino con los pantalones de tela – ¿Tan fácil era para ella manchar uno de los recuerdos lindos que atesoro en mi corazón? Tomó mi mano, riendo levemente y ese tan simple movimiento trajo consigo una antigua corriente que recorrió mi columna vertebral y se instaló en la dureza que comenzó a aparecer bajo el pantalón.

-Qué viejos tiempos – murmuré con ironía, acomodando la chaqueta con la mano derecha, viendo cómo su mirada se dirigía peligrosamente a lo que ya era evidente ahí, tragué saliva al notar su sonrisita suficiente y luego me reprendí internamente ¿Por qué era tan sencillo con ella y no con otras? – me ha ido un poco mejor desde entonces – observé con temor la pinza, quizás no fue tan buena idea aceptar que ella haga esto, tuve que morder el borde de mi chaqueta para no gritar cuando sacó el trozo más grande – dolió – murmuré casi sin pensar.

-Demasiado profunda – mi cuerpo saltaba cada vez que presionaba con la gasa para detener la sangre y seguir sacando los pequeños trozos que hacían un horrible sonido al caer en la bandeja, limpió con el líquido transparente y con su ceño fruncido revisó minuciosamente, cubriendo con una gasa que me pidió sujetar – esto sí va a doler – mis ojos se ampliaron al verla ensartar el delgado hilo en la pequeña aguja – pero no tanto, son suturas para niños, sólo no te muevas – mi gruñido se vio amortiguado con la tela en mi boca, viendo cómo sus hábiles dedos traspasaban mi piel y rápidamente cerraba con nudos – toma – me estiró un trozo de gasa limpia y la miré extrañado – para que te seques el sudor de la frente, no sea que manches tu camisa – noté la ironía en su voz y sólo obedecí, esperando a que terminara de vendar – perfecta – le sonrió a su trabajo y sacó un papel del bolsillo haciendo unas anotaciones – debes tomar antiinflamatorios, medicamentos para prevenir la infección y en cinco días vuelve para sacártelos.

Como en cámara lenta la vi alejarse hacia la puerta y traté de obligarme a retenerla, a decirle que habláramos, había tanto por aclarar, pero no fui capaz y solo me quedé estático, buscando la fuerza para caminar y no largarme a llorar.

Mil horas después llegué a mi oficina, observé a Senna que parecía absorta en la pantalla del computador y traté de continuar hasta mi despacho sin ser notado, pero no lo logré.

-Edward Cullen, no pienses que me cerrarás la puerta.

-Sólo si me traes un café – murmuré sin mirarla y es que ya ni deseos de fingir tenía.

Me senté en el sofá de cuero negro, puse los codos en las rodillas e hice el intento de hundir las manos en mi pelo, pero el dolor que recorrió mi brazo no me lo permitió y sólo me lancé hacia atrás, mirando el techo forrado de madera, con sus pequeñas luces.

-¿Apago la luz? – agradecí que sus decibeles hubiesen descendido y es que la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarme.

-Por favor y, antes de que lo olvide, necesito estos medicamentos – le extendí la receta, sintiendo tristeza de tener que entregar la única evidencia de que la había visto hace tan solo unos minutos.

-¿Qué sucedió? Carlisle me llamó preocupado porque nadie sabía dónde estabas y me contó, pero eso fue hace una hora, luego…

-La vi – exclamé sin cambiar mi posición, sintiendo que mi pecho se llenaba de calor – oh, Dios mío, la vi, era ella, es cierto, la vi, mi niña, sigue siendo tan preciosa.

-¿A quién viste? – ella lo sabía, pero tampoco se atrevía a pronunciar lo evidente.

-Bella… pero es que esto no puede estar pasando – tomé la taza de café que dejó sobre la mesa de centro y di un par de sorbos, sintiendo que mis estómago se revolvía, la devolví a su lugar – no sé qué hacer – volví a mirar el techo, sintiendo como Senna se revolvía en su asiento, como cada vez que algo le molestaba, pero no sabía cómo resolverlo - es la residente de Oncología.

-Ignórala, no necesitas verla, puedes designar a Eric o cualquier otro de los chicos para los talleres, ella está al otro lado del hospital y los puntos perfectamente los puede quitar Heidi.

-Es una mierda, además ella tiene novio y yo no… no sé si podría resistir no verla sabiendo que está tan cerca – en este momento sólo deseo correr a donde sea que se encuentra, tomarla de los brazos y decirle…

-Eso es otro tema…

-Me asusta, Senna, siento que nada bueno se avecina – solté el botón de la chaqueta, mirando de reojo al escuchar su risa contenida.

-Será su novio, que si se entera, te sacará la quijada de un solo golpe.

-Ese imbécil – gruñí con los dientes apretados – era mi mejor amigo y fue cosa que Bella se convirtiera en mi novia, para que hiciera todo lo posible en tenerla.

-Hasta que lo logró – mis ojos se achicaron y sentí la pesadez de mi respiración, pero Senna no era la culpable de tener la razón.

-Y ella decía que sólo eran amigos, fui muy tonto al no decirle todo lo que sabía de ese imbécil, claro, ahora él la tiene cuando quiere y yo… - me detuve, con temor en mi mirada, porque iba a decir algo que era un secreto demasiado íntimo.

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo… - rasqué mi nuca y tiré de un mechón de pelos, en ese gesto tan mío – yo buscándola en cada loca que cruza por mi cama.

-No crees… - se detuvo, taladrándome con sus pequeños ojos negros – ha pasado demasiado tiempo y sigues sintiéndote de esta manera, no crees que…

-Estoy confundido, ¿Cuántas veces he querido buscarla? pero nunca me atreví otra vez, porque no soportaría que me rechace.

-Aún podría rechazarte.

-Si hubieses visto cómo gozaba clavándome esa aguja.

-Estás loco – se puso de pie y comenzó a soltar mi corbata – descansa un poco, voy a buscar la receta y si alguien me pregunta por ti, te excuso, después podrás dormir.

-Eres tan buena conmigo – alcé su barbilla con una media sonrisa en mi rostro – algún día encontraré la manera de agradecer todo lo que haces por mí – y traté de parecer seductor, pero con ella no tenía sentido - ya que te resistes a saber cómo agradece Edward Cullen.

-Kachiri ya me ha dado detalles suficientes, realmente no estoy interesada – besó mi frente y se fue mientras yo me acomodaba en el mullido sofá, inevitablemente, mis ojos se cerraron.

Poco a poco fui tomando consciencia de la pesadez de mi cuerpo, del dolor que se extendía por todo mi brazo y de la imposibilidad de ponerme de pie. Me quejé mientras quitaba la tela suave que me cubría, sofocándome de calor y me apresuré a limpiar el hilillo de saliva que caía por la comisura de mi boca. Tardé en recordar, pero, lamentablemente, lo hice, cuando al apoyarme para sentarme, millones de lucecitas de colores aparecieron en la parte trasera de mi cerebro, llenándome de la sensación de dolor.

-Mierda – gemí entre dientes, cayendo nuevamente.

-¿Estás bien? – apenas divisé la silueta de Senna – has dormido horas, no quise despertarte, porque parecías tan pacífico.

-Me duele – susurré y esta vez me volví del otro lado para lograr sentarme sin aplastar el maldito dedo, acepté las pastillas que me estiraba y el vaso con agua – ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Todo está bien, sabes que puedes confiar en Eric para estas ocasiones, además, con lo de los residentes, estamos en época tranquila, la próxima semana recién estarán los informes de los laboratorios y…

-Realmente no quiero escuchar de trabajo ahora – me levanté a tientas y caminé tambaleante hasta el baño de mi despacho, lavé mi rostro, mirándome en el espejo, ojeroso y pálido.

-Necesitas comer, mandé a pedir algo al casino, lo traen en seguida.

Comí más de lo que pensé podría tragar y me senté tras mi escritorio, intentando trabajar, pero los pensamientos en mi cabeza giraban sin detenerse, recuerdos buenos y dolorosos, decisiones y decepción, porque a pesar de que debiese odiarla, mi maldito corazón saltaba como un idiota cada vez que pensaba en verla una vez más.

Me puse de pié con una idea fija, de todo, esto era lo que estaba más cercano a mi poder. Arreglé mi camisa, la corbata y la chaqueta, ordené mi pelo y salí.

-Senna, si me buscan estoy en el celular, voy a solucionar algo.

-¿Dónde vas? – reclamó con tono preocupado.

-A ajustar un par de cuentas.

-No te…

Simplemente no la escuché, a grandes zancadas tomé el pasillo hacia la izquierda, pero las puerta vidrieras no me detuvieron, tampoco el reclamo de la secretaria, sólo abrí la puerta de gruesa madera y enfrenté al rubio que miraba sorprendido, quitándose las gafas y disponiéndose a hablar.

-¡Lo sabías! por eso todos tus comentarios crípticos y esta estúpida maquinación y ¡Siempre lo supiste! – mi voz se alzaba con cada palabra, mis manos apoyadas en el respaldar de cuero.

-Tranquilo, siéntate y podemos…

-¿Sentarme? Una mierda voy a rebajarme a tu nivel, víbora, eso es lo que eres, te escondes tras esa facha de bueno, cuando eres igual a él – mi cuerpo vibraba de tanta rabia que sentía - malditamente manipulador y con todas esas estúpidas ideas de que el mundo funciona a tu manera.

-Edward, te estás pasando, no me ofendas – su tono era suave, pero amenazador y no pude dejar de empujar la silla con fuerza, sus ruedas se deslizaron hasta el otro extremo de la oficina.

-¿Qué mierda pretendes? ¿No te bastó todo lo que viví cuando ella me dejó? Es que nada es suficiente para ustedes ¿Te gusta verme así?

-Te dije que mi instinto nuca falla, sé que este es el momento correcto, ahora es cuando… - se detuvo, como si las palabras se atragantaran en su garganta, rodeó el escritorio y tomó mi rostro, haciéndome sentir aún más furioso al ver que los temblores se detenían con su contacto – este es el momento preciso, sólo debes calmarte y ver tus opciones.

-¿Es que no ves que aquí no hay opciones? Que ella tiene un novio, un maldito que la ama y que no la dejará ir.

-Ya verás como todas las piezas encajan, era tan doloroso para Esme y para mí, ver cómo te deteriorabas día a día, sin siquiera notarlo, pero ahora todo funcionará de otra manera.

-Oh, sí, claro que funcionará de otra manera, no podía ser menos, si ya he tomado una decisión – lo agarré por las solapas de su chaqueta café claro y noté cómo no oponía resistencia al acercarlo a mi cuerpo – a ver cómo se lo explicarás a Esme.

-No, Edward, no seas estúpido, es cosa de…

-Aún no sabes lo que voy a decir – sonreí y sé que era la sonrisa más malévola que mi rostro podía articular – a ver qué les parece saber que me marcho.

**…..**

***Azul Profundo: una de mis películas favoritas de todos los tiempos.**

**Agradecimientos a mi hermana, por compartir sus experiencias como estudiante de Fonoaudiología en cuanto a la Afasia de Broca.**

**Besos, las quiero mucho!**


	45. 44 Cosas del Destino

¿Ahora todas piden BPOV? Jejeje ¿Ven que Bella también puede ser interesante?

(Bella Point of View)

Él se veía petrificado y casi caí en la tentación de perderme en sus hermosos ojos dorados que parecían adorarme, quemarme, comerme, matarme con sólo una mirada, pero mi instinto de protección fue más poderoso.

-¡Estás sangrando! – grité, esperando que de esa manera lograra una reacción, pero no medí mi fuerza al sacar esa foto que se había convertido en una barrera y, a la vez, en nuestra unión. Mi movimiento provocó que los vidrios se enterraran con más fuerza, escuchando cómo se desgarraba su piel, pero ni siquiera eso lo alertó, apenas un respingo de su cuerpo y, dejando que la sangre cayera al piso, salpicando sus brillantes y negros zapatos de diseñador, di la vuelta para sacar la pequeña toalla blanca que había traído en mi bolso, sabía que no era el procedimiento, pero no contaba con otra cosa para absorber – eso contendrá la sangre mientras buscamos la manera de…

-Yo… - susurró con duda y esa voz aterciopelada viajó por el espacio que nos separaba, como una ondulante sensación de hogar y me dije a mi misma que esto no podía estar pasando, que después de tanto haber pedido verlo una vez, sólo para saber; que ahora que me había rendido a no tener esa oportunidad, apareciera y trajera consigo todas estas sensaciones de mi cuerpo que creía totalmente sepultadas en el olvido – debo irme.

Estiré mis manos en un débil intento por retenerlo, pero fue imposible pedirle a mi cuerpo que reaccionara, si lo único que hacía era temblar, de olvido, de una pena infinita, porque nuevamente él me daba la espalda y se alejaba apresurado, de mí.

Dos residentes entraban en ese momento, casi siendo impactados por Edward, vi en sus rostros la evidente interrogación y luego todo se convirtió en una locura.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Esa sangre? – los miré con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviesen locos, pero luego comprendí que no tenían por qué saberlo.

-No, no es nada, sólo que se rompió mi retrato y él se cortó al recogerlo.

-¿Él? ¿Quién él? – me volví hacia esa voz suave, tan hermosamente cálida y familiar.

-E-Edward – dije con voz temblorosa y fue como si le hubiese anunciado su muerte, comenzó a marcar números y hablando como un loco, hasta que sólo se relajó, pinchándose el puente de la nariz, haciendo que el aire se congelara en mis pulmones ¿Por qué sentía que debía saber quién era?

-Bien, chicos, tendremos que esperar, el joven que salió es quien realizaría la inducción, pero veo que tendré que reemplazarlo – era alto, casi tanto como… como "él", tenía el pelo rubio, liso y debía sentirse tan suave al tocarlo, sus ojos azules mostraban un hombre decidido, de ideas y principios claros, extremadamente inteligente – mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y soy el Asesor del Departamento de Investigaciones de este hospital, además miembro de la directiva, trabajaremos codo a codo, en pos de una nueva oportunidad, no sólo para ustedes, sino para la Fundación Chelsea Cullen, de la cual soy Presidente, quien auspicia esta gran idea que hoy les presentaremos.

-¿Chelsea? – susurré y sus ojos se fijaron en mí, traspasándome con ellos.

-Sí, mi hermana, que falleció siendo una niña y que en su nombre Edward y yo realizamos esta obra.

Sabía que debía escucharlo hablar, que tenía que estar prestando mi mayor atención, porque este era nuestro primer día y todo cuanto dijera es importante, pero simplemente no podía. Entre que recordaba su rostro, tan hermoso como antes, y esa mirada, como si no pudiese creerlo y, a la vez, asustado. Y lo que deseaba evitar, era lo que con más fuerza llegaba a mi cabeza, una y otra vez… esto no era una coincidencia.

Coincidencia, azar o suerte, todo dependía de cómo quisiera tomar esta situación, pero era algo de lo que no estaba segura. Eso hubiese sido si este encuentro aconteciera en… una parada de autobús, un café o si él fuese un paciente, cosa difícil porque él no es un niño y yo soy pediatra, a no ser, claro, que uno de sus hijos estuviese enfermo y… ¿Estará casado? No vi anillo en su dedo, pero hay hombres que no los usan. ¿Tendrá novia? Pff, obviamente la tiene, quién podría resistirse a serlo, si él es tan… No, Isabella Swan, no puedes permitirte pensar en él de esta manera, tú tienes un novio y pronto serás una mujer… comprometida…

La sola idea me hace estremecer y es que después de cuatro años siendo novia de James ¿No era lo más normal que él me pidiese matrimonio? Ambos somos profesionales, adultos y él está más que deseoso de tener nuestra Luna de Miel para por fin ponerme las manos encima.

Claro que eso fue antes de que me ofrecieran esta residencia, ahora las cosas son distintas, porque son dos años que tendremos que esperar ¿Él tendrá tanta paciencia? Sonrío internamente, ante mi oculto deseo de que ojalá no la tenga y resoplo, seguro que sí será paciente, tanto como un buen monje con un voto de silencio.

Y, regresando al tema, no es este el tipo de casualidad que suelo tener en mi vida, lo que aún más me hace creer que hay algo raro aquí. Por la reacción de… "él", deduzco que no lo sabía, estaba demasiado impactado y sorprendido, bueno, yo también lo estaba, pero el punto es, que Carlisle está aquí, hablando y mirándome como si me conociera, ¿Será él tan manipulador como su padre? Quizás en un buen sentido, algo bizarro también, pero ¿Por qué querría juntarnos nuevamente?

Nah, sólo son desvaríos míos, definitivamente esto es una eventualidad, que no puedo permitir signifique nada para mí, aunque de alguna manera lo desee; el trabajo es lo importante, cumplir mis sueños, ser lo que siempre he deseado y triunfar.

-Isabella – el sonido de mi nombre en esa voz suave me saca de mi ensoñación y observo al que una vez fue mi cuñado – estabas un poco distraída - ¿Por qué sonríe con burla en vez de molestarse? Él es el jefe ¿No?... ya déjalo, esto sí es una coincidencia – te decía si puedes ir al box 40, está derecho por este pasillo, antes de llegar al ascensor, mi hermano necesita sutura y la enfermera que está con él te ayudará.

-Eeh… claro, me pondré el delantal – tartamudeé volviéndome hacia mi bolso y sacando la impecable prenda, para luego ponérmela, además de tomar mi pelo en un moño bajo.

-Toma este block de récipes, puedes necesitarlos y le dices a la enfermera que venga cuando termine.

-Gracias – apretó mi hombro con sus dedos grandes y me sonrió, asintiendo levemente, como dándome valor y sí que lo necesitaba.

El lugar era bonito, esta ala sólo era para el personal, pero cruzando la puerta que estaba a dos metros de mí, comenzaba otro lugar, mi área de trabajo. El ambiente seguía siendo limpio y cálido, con las paredes bien pintadas y cuidadas, todo iluminado y adornos, un cuadro o un florero, alguna maceta también, se notaba el cuidado en que pareciera familiar a pesar de la tristeza implícita.

Mary había nombrado una fundación, cuando me relató el tema de las investigaciones y sé que ella tuvo consciencia de cómo brillaron mis ojos cuando me contó esa información, porque, si bien nunca me gustaron los niños, ser pediatra era un tipo de penitencia y la pagaba luchando por ser la mejor. Inevitablemente, eso requería seguir estudiando, siempre estar al día y, conocer lo más posible de las últimas búsquedas, para qué mencionar que la mayoría de ellas estaban relacionadas con la Oncología, lo que me hacía estar en una media superior a la de mis otros dos compañeros de residencia.

"Box 40" Cerré los ojos y tragué dos grandes bocanadas de aire antes de decidirme a abrir la puerta, siendo tarde para darme cuenta que debí golpear primero.

Heidi, la que hasta hace un rato creía podría ser mi amiga en este lugar nuevo, ella, justamente ella, es la que besaba la frente de "él", con tanta suavidad, ternura, tan amorosa, luego despeinó sus delicados cabellos, sonriéndole, tranquilizándolo. Sí, lo sé, eso es lo que me llamó la atención en ella desde un principio, que es cálida, que te hace sentir bien y muy cariñosa ¿Por qué es distinto cuando es él el de las atenciones? Porque es evidente que podría ser su novia, o sea, mirémosla, esculturalmente hermosa y maternal, justo lo que siempre necesitó, lo que sabía que no podía conseguir conmigo.

Carraspeé, porque quise darles la consideración de anunciar mi llegada antes de que lo besara o algo así y que yo saltara sobre ella para evitarlo, porque ¡Mierda! ¡Es Edward! No pueden pedirme que actúe de una manera cuerda cuando lo tengo delante. Pero debo hacerlo, soy médico, soy una profesional y él, en este momento, sí es mi paciente.

-Bella – dijo mirándome, como si yo fuese un espectro y es que a pesar de su rostro cansado, él seguía viéndose grandioso.

-Doctora – la voz de Heidi me sacó del ensueño y, de pasada, me hizo tomar consciencia de mi lugar "doctora", "paciente" – revisé la…

-No te preocupes, me hago cargo – le hablaba a ella, pero busqué su mirada dorada, en ese momento recordé también quién me mandó, con quizás qué oscuras intenciones – el doctor Carlisle me envió.

-Bien, si necesita…

-Sí, una bandeja de sutura – posé mis ojos en la mujer, Dios, dolía hacer esto, pero es sólo una enfermera y los médicos no deben relacionarse con ellas, ¿No aprendí todo eso en la facultad? Era tema de cada uno de nuestros tutores "Tengan cuidado con ellas, sólo buscan un buen prospecto del que sacar provecho", Heidi, aunque me pareció tan agradable en un principio, no tenía por qué ser distinta, si es como su segunda piel, así que, sacando fuerza de flaqueza, le sonreí – gracias, el doctor Carlisle dice que necesita tu ayuda – mientras rebuscaba en el mueble pegado a la pared, lavé mis manos cuidadosamente, volviéndome justo para ver cómo dejaba un set sobre la mesa donde la mano de él descansaba, sangrando aún.

-Me llamas, Edward – y salió como si la llevara el diablo.

-Espero no te moleste sea yo la que te cure – paciente, es un paciente, es sólo un paciente.

Desenvolví los pliegos de papel, el primero era para los deshechos, el segundo protegía los implementos antes de ser utilizados, lo dejé a un lado verificando que nada faltase.

-Adelante – murmuró con voz atragantada – antes de que comience a manchar la ropa – y no sé por qué esa observación trajo a mí un recuerdo tan antiguo, pero significativo, porque fue el día de nuestra primera cita

-No creo que todavía andes mezquino con los pantalones de tela – bromeé, pero su expresión fue confusa y afligida, obviamente no pareció contento con mi acotación, al contrario, su cuerpo se tensó notoriamente, bueno, si no le gustaba recordar, pues a mí sí, era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, buscar la manera de sentirme viva.

No pude evitar reír al tomar su mano, era como un sueño hecho realidad, volver a tocar su piel y esa sensación que creía nunca sentir otra vez, ese cosquilleo que provocaba el más mínimo contacto, sólo eso bastó para que mi estúpido vientre se contrajera de… sí, de deseo, otra de esas sensaciones olvidadas.

-Qué viejos tiempos – y su voz sonó tan sarcástica, pero no me detuve a pensar en ello más que lo que me distrajo el movimiento de su mano sana hasta el borde de su chaqueta, tratando de ocultar el bulto bajo el cierre de su pantalón y me sentí orgullosa, de una forma casi malvada, saber que sólo un simple toque provocaba esa reacción en él, era el premio gordo de la lotería, aunque pareciera disgustado - me ha ido un poco mejor desde entonces – sus ojos se ampliaron con temor al verme tomar la pinza y mordió el borde de su chaqueta, soltando un gruñido ahogado cuando saqué el trozo de vidrio que se enterraba profundamente en la herida - dolió – murmuró con sorpresa.

-Demasiado profunda – fruncí el ceño ocupándome de sacar cada trocito de vidrio, notando su respingo cada vez que presionaba para quitar la sangre que impedía mi visión, preguntándome si no tendría acaso algún problema de coagulación, cuando ya no vi nada más, irrigué con suero e inspeccioné de forma meticulosa antes de presionar con otro trozo de gasa, indicándole con la mirada que lo sujetara con su otra mano y sonreí con malicia – esto sí va a doler – me mordí la lengua para no regocijarme con el temor que mostraba su mirada, sé cuánto le gustaba jugar con el dolor ¿Es que se ha convertido en un cobarde? Preparé las suturas con cuidado antes de descubrir su herida nuevamente, había parado de sangrar - pero no tanto, son suturas para niños, sólo no te muevas.

Podría haber usado anestesia, pero no sabía dónde estaría y llamar a Heidi no era una opción. Al sentir su gruñido cuando la delgada aguja atravesó su piel, un dejo de satisfacción se formó en mí, este dolor no es nada comparado con el que yo tuve que sentir y él no estuvo ahí para cuidarme, de hecho, nunca lo hubiese sentido si él no hubiese decidido seguir con su vida, sin mí, suspiré, pero hace años decidí también que no podía pensar así, Edward era el recuerdo más hermoso que tenía y debía permanecer así, en el pasado.

Levanté la mirada mientras hacía el último nudo, sus ojos estaban fijos en mi labor, pude deleitarme con la forma de su rostro, la misma mandíbula firme, su nariz recta, las largas pestañas que remarcaban sus ojos topacio y ese aroma, que creía prácticamente olvidado, a miel, lilas y sol, me sentí mareada cuando una imagen de mi hundiendo la nariz en su cuello se apoderó de mis pensamientos, deseaba tanto tocarlo, enjugar cada gotita de sudor que corría por su frente – toma - le pasé un trozo de gasa para que se secara, antes de que mis manos cediesen a la tentación de hacerlo yo misma, pero me apresuré a explicar, al ver que su ceño se fruncía - para que te seques el sudor de la frente, no sea que manches tu camisa – la burla fue inevitable, es que el siempre rechazó vestirse de esta manera tan formal y probablemente, solo ese traje costaría la mitad de mi sueldo mensual, además, lo hacía ver tan… Argh, ¡Sólo haz tu trabajo y termina luego con esto, Isabella! o te verás en grandes problemas – perfecta – exclamé orgullosa, sonriendo mientras comprobaba que estuviese bien cubierta, luego saqué el récipe que me dio Carlisle y anoté rápidamente, sintiendo vergüenza de mi letra, aún más horrible que cuando estaba en el colegio - debes tomar antiinflamatorios, medicamentos para prevenir la infección y en cinco días vuelve para sacártelos.

Hablé con prisa, él observaba su mano y sabía que buscaba la fuerza para decirme algo, pero yo no estaba segura de si quería escucharlo, recordándome que soy la novia de alguien, que no puedo estar teniendo estos pensamientos por otro hombre, aunque él sea… aunque haya sido, el amor de mi vida. Huí, rogando porque no recobrara la entereza antes de poder desaparecer y, en vez de correr hacia la derecha, regresando a la sala de residentes, me dirigí hacia la zona de pacientes, encontrando un pasillo, me oculté en él y cubrí mi rostro con las manos.

Si esto significaba que debía marcharme, tendría que hacerlo, porque sabía que no tenía la fuerza para estar tan cerca de Edward, no sería capaz de ser firme sabiendo todo lo que despierta en mí, esta sensación de vida en mi cuerpo, esta ansia por sentirme amada nuevamente, por amar, oh, Dios mío, porque lo amo ¿Cómo creí que podría dejar de sentir esto? Pero antes de que sea demasiado tarde, sólo presentaré mi renuncia, quizás no encuentre una oportunidad tan buena, pero la habrá, aunque tenga que seguir esperando un poco más.

Comencé a respirar con agitación, por segunda vez en el día, sintiendo cómo todo desaparecía, mis oídos se taponaban y el leve mareo, que yo sabía comenzaría a crecer, pero no podía permitir que sucediera, luché por el aire, tragándolo de a poco, hasta lograr llenar los pulmones por completo.

Continué un rato ahí, acuclillada contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, esperando ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerme de pie, cuando una suave caricia me obligó a levantar el rostro. Era una pequeña, debía tener cinco o seis años, con un pijama de Tinckerbell que la hacía ver muy tierna y su pelito castaño, como una pelusita, comenzando a crecer en su cabeza, me sonreía, con esas sonrisas que dan las madres cuando quieren hacerte sentir bien.

-¿Estás enferma? – susurró suavemente.

-No, sólo un poco triste ¿Y tú? deberías estar en tu cama.

-Mamá no ha llegado y salí a verla – me arrodillé y luego me impulsé afirmándome en la pared.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Renata ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy la doctora Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella – acerqué mi boca a su oído – sólo no se lo digas a nadie – susurré y su risa fue un canto de miles de avecillas – eres muy linda.

-Mi pelo era como el tuyo, antes de que se cayera.

-Pero ya está creciendo ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

-Esa de ahí – seguí la dirección de su pequeño dedo y la guié hasta allá – pero no quiero estar sola.

-¿Siempre estás sola?

-No, hay una enfermera en la noche y mamá en el día, pero… - su rostro se ensombreció.

-Te acompaño entonces – la ayudé a meterse en la cama, sentándome en la silla a su lado, observando todas las figuritas que adornaban la habitación – realmente te gusta Tinkerbell.

-Me gusta Peter Pan también, pero soy muy pequeña para pensar en chicos – tuve que morderme los labios para reprimir la risa – aunque a veces él me viene a ver, bueno, no a mí, a todos los niños.

-Espero estar aquí la próxima vez que venga, me gustaría conocerlo.

-¡Buenos Días, Renni! – me volteé ante la voz de mujer, viendo su rostro de sorpresa al encontrarme ahí – ¿Es usted doctora? ¿Le ocurre algo a Renata?

-No se preocupe, sólo le hacía compañía a esta pequeña hadita que revoloteaba por los pasillos – besé su pequeña frente y acaricié sus pelusitas castañas y le susurré al oído – espero que la próxima vez sí encontremos a Peter Pan.

-Tú si tienes edad para pensar en chicos – exclamó con su voz llena de una risita maliciosa – quizás eres Wendy.

-Espero no la haya molestado, yo me retrasé abajo, dejando unos papeles que pidieron – su rostro parecía angustiado, a punto de salírsele las lágrimas.

-Para nada, ese angelito llegó en el momento preciso para mí, nos veremos seguido, estoy segura – estreché su mano – si necesita algo no dude en decírmelo, mientras esté en mis manos.

-Gracias ¿Usted es la doctora…?

-Isabella Swan, la nueva Residente de Oncología – sacudí la mano antes de salir.

Tragué aire y sonreí, señales, como polvillo de hadas, eso era lo que necesitaba para recordar cuál era mi camino, el motivo por el que estoy aquí, no es por Edward, no es por mí, es por pequeñas tan desvalidas, pero llenas de risa como la hermosa Renata, por ella y por todos los demás, yo debía tener la fortaleza de permanecer.

Salía al pasillo principal cuando me encontré con los demás, Carlisle y Heidi lideraban, poniéndome entre mis dos compañeros, siguiendo lo que ella nos decía. Llegamos hasta el corazón del hospital, la sala de ingresos, donde Mary se unió a nosotros, mostrándonos a grandes rasgos la zona de E.R., el sector de rayos, laboratorios, subimos al cuarto piso para ver los pabellones y la UCI, ahí nos separamos de Mary y Heidi, para dirigirnos al primer piso, donde veríamos cómo funcionaba el sistema en Finanzas.

-Estos son los dominios de Edward – exclamó Carlisle, con orgullo en su voz – es el Director Financiero y, como tal, maneja un tema que, lamentablemente, es el más importante a la hora de evaluar un nuevo tratamiento… dinero – observó al chico, de pie a su lado, algo delgado y con un aspecto nervioso.

-Yo soy Eric Yorkie, Jefe Administrativo y mi equipo – con su mano mostró a dos hombres y una mujer de pie tras sus escritorios - entre otras labores relacionadas con el hospital, nosotros somos los encargados de evaluar los costos de sus propuestas y la posibilidad de que estas se lleven a cabo, según los antecedentes que ustedes y los laboratorios nos entreguen.

Continuó hablando, por las siguientes dos horas, explicándonos los sistemas que utilizaban, las formas que debíamos llenar y un montón de información que mi cabeza iba almacenando cuidadosamente. Sin dejar de observar como la chica… Jessica creo que había dicho Eric, batía sus pestañas cada vez que Carlisle hablaba y no sé por qué tuve un leve dejavú de Lauren, mi pesadilla en la época de colegio, pero sacudí esos recuerdos de mi cabeza, ahora éramos adultas, difícilmente tendría las mismas reacciones de antaño.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, los ánimos ya no eran iguales y una chica alta y morena se asomó para decirnos que el almuerzo estaba listo en el casino.

-Gracias, Senna – Carlisle le sonrió y chocó sus manos – bueno, esto ha sido por hoy, mañana continuaremos, después de comer deben ir con Mary que los asignará a sus jefes de área, cualquier duda o consulta, estaré en mi oficina, queda al otro extremo de este pasillo, esperemos que mañana Edward se encuentre en condiciones de atenderlos y que tengan una buena tarde – sonrió y clavó sus ojos en mí, asintiendo suavemente – bienvenidos, siéntanse como en casa – mi respiración se detuvo, si tenía alguna duda con respecto a que él supiera quién soy yo, ya no la tengo.

Los chicos de finanzas nos guiaron hasta el casino que estaba en el mismo primer piso, pero hacia la parte trasera, tenía incluso una terraza donde mucho aprovechaban de fumar, a pesar del frío que debía sentirse afuera. Había muchas personas sentadas en las mesas, otras sirviéndose del buffet, en bandejas plásticas, tragué saliva, de pronto me sentí como en el colegio.

Tomé un plato de ensaladas y una botella de agua, volviéndome a mirar dónde sentarme y la mano de Heidi se batía en el aire, dudando un momento, no sé si estoy preparada para sentarme junto a la novia de Edward, pero, es inevitable, trabajaremos juntas, debo aprender a aceptarla.

-Vamos, chicos, hay que comenzar a mezclarse – dijo el más moreno y alto de mis compañeros, el otro parecía más delgado, pero su piel tenía un tinte cobrizo, como el de Jake – se dieron cuenta que el nuevo jefe no nos presentó – sonrió mirándome – sólo sabemos que eres Isabella.

-Prefiero Bella – sonreí, en realidad era una estúpida idea de James el que me llamaran por mi nombre completo, según él me daba más carácter, pero me hace sentir incómoda.

-Yo soy Embry Call, residente de Traumatología – inclinamos nuestras cabezas a modo de saludo, después de todo llevábamos las bandejas en nuestras manos.

-Y yo Tyler Crowley, residente de Cardiología – me guiñó un ojo, a lo que le fruncí el ceño, pero mejor era tomarlo como una broma.

-Bueno, Isabella Swan, residente de Oncología – me levanté de hombros mientras seguíamos hasta la mesa, ocupando la silla que Mary palmeaba a su lado, pero su rostro se ensombreció al ver que la tal Jessica pretendía sentarse con nosotros.

-Stanley – exclamó mirándola – tus compañeros están dos mesas más allá – y la rubia ni siquiera se sintió avergonzada, sólo dio media vuelta y se marchó, murmurando – tengan cuidado con ella, lo más probable es que lo único bueno que obtengan es una clamidia o un papiloma – casi me atraganto con el agua en mi garganta - ¿Cómo están, chicos? – exclamó emocionada – espero se sientan cómodos, de a poco van a ir conociendo al personal, siempre cuenten conmigo o Heidi.

-Gracias, ha sido un día copado de información – exclamó Tyler, cortando los trozos de carne de su plato.

-Terminando aquí los llevaré a sus áreas, para que conozcan a los residentes más antiguos y los médicos jefes – hablaba tan rápido que me costaba llevarle el hilo – Bella, tu trabajarás conmigo, nos conoceremos mucho.

-Me alegro por ello – dije sonriendo.

-Conmigo también – Heidi parecía sincera – yo estoy a cargo de todas las enfermeras y soy bastante estricta, pero suelo pasar más tiempo en tu zona.

-Supe que tuviste que estrenar tus dotes de costurera hoy – exclamó Mary y todos rieron con ella, inevitablemente los colores subieron a mi rostro.

-Edward es EL soltero aquí, yo creo que debe estar en una de esas listas de los más codiciados, pero nunca le he conocido una chica – Mary hablaba y comía, sorprendiéndome, pues yo apenas podía dar pequeños bocados de lechuga, mi estómago estaba comprimido.

-Pero ustedes parecían conocerse – murmuró Embry y noté cómo Heidi bajaba el rostro.

-Él fue mi primer novio – confesé – pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y realmente no me interesa hablar del tema, yo…

-Espera – Mary tomó mi brazo y me miró fijamente - ¿Tú eres ESA Bella?

¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

-No es que él hable del tema – Heidi levantó su rostro y me enfrentó, con suspicacia – pero aquí nada permanece mucho tiempo en secreto y te equivocas si piensas que él y yo tenemos algo, sólo somos amigos, yo tengo esposo y lo amo.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – presioné el tenedor con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-Porque tú y yo habíamos comenzado bien y en cuanto me viste hablando con él, cambiaste, no puedo permitir que una equivocación se interponga en nuestra relación laboral.

-Lamento si te hice sentir así, pero sólo fue la impresión del momento – bajé la mirada a mi plato casi intacto – además...

-Pero no nos pongamos graves – susurró Mary.

-Además, yo tengo novio, Edward es el pasado para mí, profundamente enterrado y olvidado.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Amigas? – me estiró su mano de largos dedos y la estreché con una sonrisa.

-Amigas – también sonreí.

Terminamos de comer, dispuestos a comenzar nuestro primer día de trabajo. Permanecí con Mary por el resto de la tarde, asistiéndola en sus consultas, interiorizándome en los casos más significativos, sonriendo cuando tuvimos que dar nuestra ronda por el pasillo donde estaba la pequeña Renata.

-Renni es nuestra hadita de los deseos – revolvió su pelito mientras la niña se escondía bajo la sábana.

-Nos conocimos esta mañana – declaré sonriéndole a la mamá de la niña que se retorcía las manos, sentada junto a la ventana, con un libro de cuentos en las rodillas.

-¿Doctora Mary? – susurró levantando apenas la sábana.

-Dime Renata – acercó su oído al rostro de la pequeña que se reía.

-Ella es la doctora Wendy, yo le digo así, porque cuando venga Peter Pan, se va a enamorar de ella.

-Ay, Renata, estas cosas que se te ocurren – apenas podía hablar de tanto reírse, mirándome de reojo y yo fruncía el ceño, sin entender mucho su hilaridad – nos preocuparemos de que la doctora Wendy no se pierda ese espectáculo entonces – y las dos continuaban riendo a mis expensas.

-No entiendo nada – susurré para mí.

-Juegos de niños, solo eso, mamita de Renata ¿Salgamos un momento? – la mujer asintió y besó a su hija dejando el cuento en sus manos, una vez afuera, no demoró dos segundos en largarse a llorar – tranquila, no puedes estar tan nerviosa, Renata lo nota y la altera, sé que es difícil, pero debes ser fuerte ¿Has sido puntual con la terapia?

-Sí – sollozó – es otra cosa – enjugaba sus lágrimas, pero estas volvían a salir – la separación ha sido terrible y él… ni siquiera viene a verla, antes cuando nos turnábamos, yo tenía algo de tiempo por las tardes – se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza – estoy embarazada, esta mañana vi al médico y me lo confirmó ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¿Se lo dijiste a él?

-No, todavía no, ni siquiera sé cómo lo tomará, o sea… él nos dejó, si no le importó Renata, que hace ocho años es su hija ¿Por qué le va a importar un bebé?

-Estás siendo muy dramática – se tomó la barbilla con fuerza – vete, hasta las cinco, la doctora Wend… perdón… Isabella se quedará con Renata yo evaluaré la situación, necesitamos ver el modo de que esté constantemente cuidada, hasta el alta, sin necesidad de que tu estés todo el día a su lado, sabes que es poco tiempo, hasta terminar de evaluar el tratamiento.

-¿Está segura?

-Estará bien.

-Bien, regresaré a las cinco – la mujer se volvió hacia mí y tomó una de mis manos – es un ángel, mi niña no ha dejado de hablar de usted y a Renata nadie le gusta.

-La cuidaré – sonreí sintiendo cómo mi corazón se oprimía ante la situación, esperamos en el pasillo hasta verla irse.

-Renata ha pasado la mitad de su niñez aquí – susurró Mary, haciendo unas anotaciones en su libreta – tenía dos años cuando presentó los primeros signos de la Leucemia.

-Muy pequeña y ¿Cuál es su pronóstico?

-Es un caso crónico de Leucemia Mielomonocítica, le hicimos trasplante de médula luego de una quimio oral y reaccionó positivamente, ahora... presentó un cáncer secundario, el cual tratamos con radiación y cirugía.

-¿Dónde?

-Osteosarcoma, en la zona de su cuello – buscó mis ojos – es un caso que a todos nos ha llegado de manera particular, la situación de su madre y la misma Renata, el problema está en que… la Leucemia está reapareciendo y no sabemos si su corazón tendrá la suficiente fuerza para resistir un nuevo tratamiento tan pronto.

-Entiendo.

-Será tu primer caso, quiero que estudies sus antecedentes, está todo aquí – caminamos hasta la pieza donde la niña veía televisión y me mostró un archivador – puedes llevarlo a casa, si tienes consultas me llamas ¿Tienes mi celular?

-¡Celular! – golpeé mi frente con fuerza – lo dejé en mi casillero, con la confusión de esta mañana lo olvidé completamente – para qué añadir que debo tener cien llamadas perdidas de James.

-Ve a buscarlo, esta pequeña puede esperar.

Corrí por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala de descanso, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta cuando los recuerdos de esta mañana golpearon mi mente, pero los anudé y aparté al fondo de mi cerebro, quizás esta noche les permita salir con más libertad. Usé mi llave para abrir y rebusqué en el bolso hasta sacar el aparato plateado de un bolsillo, con su pantalla iluminada, mostrándome treinta llamadas perdidas y diez mensajes de texto, marcando rápidamente mientras regresaba con más calma.

-James – susurré frunciendo la frente.

-Mi amor, te he llamado millones de veces – aparté el teléfono unos centímetros para no sentir el pitido de sus gritos – estaba tan preocupado, ya buscaba el teléfono del hospital en la guía para ubicarte…

-Lo tenía en silencio – no quería averiguar su sermón si le digo que lo dejé en el casillero – acabo de verlo.

-O sea que ni siquiera has pensado en mí, yo como loco extrañándote.

-Seguramente – resoplé inconscientemente.

-¿Estás siendo irónica? – murmuró con tono amenazante.

-Para nada, te estoy dando la razón.

-Bien – sentí como soltaba el aire de sus pulmones - ¿Cómo estás?

-De maravillas, ha sido un día productivo y todos son agradables.

-Claro, hombres, siempre detrás de una falda – bufó.

-No he hablado de hombres, no comiences por favor, he tenido un buen día, hasta ahora.

-Ten cuidado, sabes que me preocupo – susurró con tono meloso – y eres tan confiada con las personas, no quiero que nadie te haga daño, sabes que te amo.

-Sí, lo sé – cerré los ojos mientras cruzaba la última puerta, esa no era la respuesta que él esperaría y hoy no era precisamente el mejor día para demostrar sentimientos que no están en mí – te amo – y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oh, no llores, si ya verás que en algún momento me haré el tiempo para ir a verte, amor, pero estoy con todo esto de la promoción, en cuanto me den una respuesta podré bajar la carga de trabajo.

-Espero ese día, no sabes cuánto – también espero que esta vez no haya notado la ironía.

-Llámame cuando salgas y hablamos un poco más – como siempre, su humor cambiaba de una manera magistral y yo terminaba sintiéndome como una porquería.

-Iré al supermercado primero, hay cosas que me hacen falta – me apoyé en la pared, justo fuera de la pieza de Renata.

-Te extraño tanto, cómo soportaremos dos años, amor, no sé si…

-Por favor, no lo digas – interrumpí, sintiendo que las lágrimas se volvían a multiplicar "Mi vida es una mierda" susurré internamente – tengo que trabajar, hasta más tarde – sólo apagué, sin esperar su respuesta, restregué mi rostro con fuerza y sonreí antes de entrar.

No pensé que compartir con ella pudiese ser tan entretenido, hablamos de sus ocurrencias, peinamos y vestimos sus muñecas y, una hora y media más tarde, cerraba sus ojitos mientras le leía Peter Pan, que por lo mullido que estaba el libro, imagino debe ser su favorito.

A las cinco en punto llegó su madre, con mejor rostro y evidentemente más tranquila, agradeciendo el que ella durmiera para poder descansar. Tomé el archivador que Mary me mostró y me despedí con la mano antes de regresar a la sala de descanso, donde Tyler y Embry reían fuertemente.

-Te estábamos esperando, nos llamaron de recursos humanos.

Me arreglé rápidamente y poco después tomábamos el ascensor al primer piso, pasando de largo por el área de finanzas, sin poder evitar preguntarme si él estaría en su oficina o se habría ido a casa y mi respuesta no se hizo esperar, antes de cerrar la puerta vidriera, lo vi salir, con un hombre que parecía un ropero, siguiéndolo, diciéndole algo mientras Edward mantenía la cabeza baja, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, dio la vuelta y golpeó el brazo del grandote, con su rostro lleno de furia, hablándole con la mandíbula apretada, a lo que el otro sólo asintió y miro el suelo, claramente había sido puesto en su lugar.

-Bella, nos esperan – escuché el llamado de Tyler y solo cerré, con un millón de preguntas en mi cabeza y una enorme sensación de vacío ¿Por qué él estaría tan molesto? gruñí ¿Y es que acaso era mi problema? Negué con la cabeza y me obligué a sonreír, nuevamente.

Tuvimos que firmar un millón de papeles, contratos, autorizaciones, seguros y horarios. Ya sabía que trabajaba de lunes a viernes de ocho a cinco, pero aún no conocía el sistema de turnos al que nos veríamos obligados a cumplir en ER, dos veces por semana, correspondiéndome el lunes y jueves, de seis a tres de la mañana y al día siguiente tendría media mañana libre para dormir, comenzando desde la próxima semana.

No es que eso me pusiese muy contenta, pensaba mientras caminaba de regreso al departamento, algo que nunca había cambiado eran mis horarios de sueño, me costaba horrores despertar tan temprano cada mañana, por mi dormiría hasta el mediodía y recién comenzaría mi jornada. Pero de eso se trataba ser adulta, bostecé solo con la idea de tener que gastar dos noches en esos turnos obligatorios que no tenían relación con mi residencia, pero que, según el contrato, eran absolutamente necesarios.

Me cambié de ropa rápidamente antes de ir al supermercado más cercano, según me indicó el conserje del edificio y recién a las nueve de la noche regresé, cargada de bolsas y paquetes. Frunciendo el ceño al ver el negro Mercedes de vidrios polarizados estacionado frente a la entrada, sintiendo cómo mi corazón latía de manera veloz, porque algo me decía que esa visita, era para mí.

…

El próximo también es BPOV!

Espero sus comentarios, a ver qué les parece esta nueva Bella.

Enormes abrazos para todas, las quiero montones,


	46. 45 Cruel Verdad

Hola mis bellas niñas, nuevamente un capítulo de esta historia que tanto amo…

(Bella Point of View)

No me detuve, aunque mi instinto me decía que lo hiciera, volcando toda mi atención a las grietas en el cemento de la vereda, sintiendo el hedor de una ventisca proveniente de la bahía, esta ciudad era mucho más helada y húmeda de lo que había imaginado. Dos metros, sólo eso faltaba para estar a salvo en el interior del edificio y pasar de una conversación que, sin duda, me dejaría en estado de shock. Cerré los ojos cuando la puerta del vehículo se abrió, dos pasos más y un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios al escuchar su voz.

-Isabella – me sonreía con ternura, pasando la mano por sus cabellos claros, vestía de manera informal, pantalón de gabardina beige y un sweater de lana café con cuello alto, parecía mucho más joven de lo que era.

-¿En qué lo puedo ayudar, doctor Cullen? – le sonreí con picardía, viendo su expresión sorprendida.

-Sé que no parece lo correcto, pero quisiera invitarte a cenar, hay algo que debemos hablar - trataba de parecer jovial, pero su nerviosismo era demasiado evidente.

-Diría que no, pero si en algo te pareces a Edward, sé que de alguna manera me convencerás – bufé – voy a dejar esto arriba y vestir algo más adecuado – donde sea que me llevara, estoy segura de que jeans y botas no era la indumentaria propicia.

-Así estás perfecta ¿Puedo llamarte Bella? – asentí, sintiéndome confundida cuando el gorila con el que Edward discutía por la tarde, tomó mis bolsas con una sonrisa y, sin preguntar las guardó en la parte trasera del auto – Liam te traerá de regreso a casa, él es una persona de confianza.

-En realidad, veo que no me dejas opción – mordía mi labio mientras aceptaba su suave mano para entrar al calor del Mercedes, sorprendiéndome ante la elegancia de su interior.

A través de los vidrios no distinguía absolutamente nada y eso me hacía sentir nerviosa, no es que desconfiara de Carlisle, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero era casi una sensación inevitable, igual que los latidos acelerados de mi corazón.

-¿Cómo te sentiste el día de hoy? – apoyado en el costado del auto, mordía la punta de uno de sus dedos sin dejar de observarme.

-Fue un día lleno de emociones – mordí mi labio otra vez, realmente quería saber dónde nos dirigíamos – debes saber que este trabajo es todo con lo que soñaba y más.

-No pienses que fuiste seleccionada por… ser tú, esa fue la idea inicial, pero nos dejaste a todos sorprendidos.

-Entonces no es una coincidencia – afirmé y sentí el temblor de mi garganta junto al escozor de mis ojos, ¿Con qué derecho podían jugar con mi vida? - ¿Edward lo sabía?

-No, todo fue mi idea, si hay un culpable aquí, soy yo, pero… - pasó el dedo índice por sus labios y sus ojos se volvieron enormemente tristes – realmente espero no haberme equivocado.

-¿Dónde me llevas? - susurré desviando el tema, no quería hablar de esto encerrada en un auto y sin saber dónde nos dirigíamos.

-A mi casa, aún faltan unos minutos, Lago Oswego está hacia el sur de Portland.

-¿Por qué Portland? Creí que seguirían en Seattle, jamás esperé…

-Cuando mi padre enfermó y Edward… bueno, él no estaba nada bien... con mi esposa, Esme, pensamos que sería mejor cambiar de ciudad, donde podríamos comenzar de nuevo, la otra opción era Forks.

-¿Forks? – fruncí el ceño – yo nací ahí.

-Lo sé, yo te traje al mundo ¿Tu padre no te lo dijo?

-Sí, lo sabía – traté de buscar una respuesta en la luz que nació en sus ojos, pero no pude entender qué pasaba por su mente.

-No fueron muchos los niños que traje al mundo, esa no era mi área, por alguna razón, me siento responsable de lo que ha pasado con ellos, eres la única de la que me mantuve alejado, al principio porque perdí tu pista y luego, bueno... eso es parte de lo que quiero explicarte esta noche.

-Tú no tienes hijos – afirmé, sin querer ser hiriente.

-Mi esposa tuvo un accidente antes de conocernos, pero eso no me impide amarla, ni ser menos feliz.

-¿Voy a conocerla? – su sonrisa se amplió.

-Hubiese sido ideal, pero ella está de viaje, en Hawai.

-Donde están construyendo el hotel, mi papá está allá también – _papá_, sentí un sollozo en mi pecho, no había podido despedirme de él y lo extrañaba tanto.

-Eres muy hermosa – exclamó de pronto, haciendo que mis mejillas se colorearan.

-Gracias – susurré bajando el rostro.

-De veras, cuando Edward hablaba de ti, no imaginé que fueses tan hermosa, porque cuando uno está enamorado todo lo ve de otra manera, hasta las cosas malas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – lo enfrenté con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, sólo la verdad.

-Si Edward me hubiese amado… - observé la ventana nuevamente y resoplé.

Ambos nos pusimos alerta cuando el auto comenzó a bajar la velocidad, hasta detenerse por completo y luego continuar unos metros antes de apagar el motor por completo, mi puerta se abrió y el sonriente Liam me estiró una mano que tomé no sin antes mirar a Carlisle saliendo por el otro lado.

-Es un gusto conocerla, señorita Isabella – susurró antes de soltarme la mano.

-Gracias – casi lo corregí con respecto a mi nombre, pero preferí pensar que no había caso.

-Vamos, es por aquí – estábamos en un garaje, con otros vehículos en su interior, siendo un BMW terracota el que más llamó mi atención – es el auto de Esme – me sobresalté al sentir el susurro tan cerca de mí - ¿Te gusta?

-Bonito – ignoré el brazo que me ofrecía, no creyera que todo sería tan fácil y caminé a su lado hasta una puerta por la que me dejó entrar, caminamos por un largo pasillo, con diversas puertas a los costados, pasamos por el amplio vestíbulo elegántemente decorado, hasta llegar a la cocina, tragué saliva, sorprendida, tan cálida y moderna a la vez, en tonos claros y todo cuanto pudiese necesitar.

-Pensé en usar el comedor, pero aquí nos sentiremos más cómodos – observé los dos puestos a un extremo del mesón en el medio de la pieza – la comida debiese estar caliente – abrió el horno empotrado a la pared y sonrió – el baño está por ahí, la segunda puerta – me indicó con su mano otro pasillo.

Al regresar tenía los platos servidos, pastel de carne y ensaladas, dejé mi abrigo sobre uno de los taburetes mientras él observaba dos botellas de vino, como intentando decidirse, al final me las mostró sonriendo.

-¿Bebes?

-En realidad no, sólo agua – tomó la más larga y comenzó a abrirla hábilmente, sirviéndose una copa antes de buscar en el refrigerador.

-Con o sin gas.

-Sin – supuse que el puesto de la derecha sería el mío y me senté sobre el taburete, apoyando los pies en los descansos – perdona si no como mucho, pero no tengo hambre.

-Tú te lo pierdes, debe estar delicioso, mi cocinera tiene un don – rió mientras me estiraba la botella – no acostumbro ser el que reciba visitas, Esme suele encargarse de todo, disculpa si mis modales…

-No te preocupes, está bien – le sonreí y esperé que él comiera el primer bocado para recién cortar y comer el mío, cuando él comiera dos o tres, tomando grandes sorbos de agua, recién cortaba otro para mí y así mi técnica solía dar resultado, comía menos sin que me estuviesen diciendo ¿Por qué no comes, Bella? ¿Estás tan delgada, Bella? Cuando yo sabía que eso era una mentira. En cambio así, siempre me mantenía con la boca llena y, al terminar Carlisle con todo su plato, yo parecía completamente satisfecha con apenas el octavo de la porción.

-Realmente no tenías tanta hambre – murmuró limpiándose la boca con una servilleta - ¿Quieres postre?

-Oh, no gracias, ya es…

-Está bien, tampoco yo, si estuviese Edward se lo devoraría todo – exclamó, como si no se diese cuenta de lo que decía, sorprendiéndose al ver que me envaraba.

-¿Él vive aquí? – dije con la voz atragantada.

-No, o sea, sí, su casa está en la misma propiedad – indicó una puerta – si vas por ahí llegas a su cocina, pero él no está, tuvo que viajar, no te preocupes, ya basta con el encuentro que propicié esta mañana, creo que aprendí mi lección, las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba.

-¿Y qué esperabas? – se levantó de hombros y miró el plato vacío – es que no logro entender ¿Qué pensabas cuando…?

-Seré un viejo romántico, pero creí que se verían y correrían a abrazarse, por lo menos – alisó su pelo con una mano – me equivoqué, lo acepto, esta no fue la manera, creí que si los ponía sobre aviso no cooperarían.

-Yo no hubiese cooperado, te lo aseguro.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres que hiciera?

-Nada – bajé del taburete, tomando otro sorbo de la botella - ¿Sabes cuánto me costó volver a ser una después de que Edward desapareció? Años, armándome pedazo a pedazo y ahora que todo está bien… - lo miré y sentí dos lágrimas asomarse, mientras mi labio temblaba - me haces esto.

-Ven - tomó mi mano y me tiró con fuerza, pero me detuve cuando vi que iba hacia la casa de Edward – él no está, sólo quiero que veas algo.

-Por favor – rogué, porque no quería saber cómo vivía, no quería ver sus muebles y los lugares que él solía transitar, sonrió tranquilizador y tomó mi otra mano, fijando su ojos en los míos – Argh, está bien, haz lo que quieras, creo que ya fundiste mi capacidad de asombro.

Entramos a un lugar totalmente oscuro, donde una humedad tibia nos envolvió, sintiendo el ruido de agua correr y el sonido de las hojas, supuse que era una especie de invernadero. Él sabía muy bien dónde caminar, atravesamos por el medio y encendió la luz al llegar, encontrando otra cocina, todo estaba impecable, como si nunca nadie haya preparado un plato en ella, continuó encendiendo luces, hasta dejarnos de pie en medio de una sala, sofás de cuero café, una mesa de madera en el centro, el plasma en la pared, todo sin usar, extendí la mirada hacia la luz tenue al otro extremo, divisando un hermoso y lustroso piano negro.

-El siempre quiso un piano – dije sonriendo y enjugando la última lágrima.

-Tengo que confesarte algo – me tomó por los brazos hasta dejarme caer en el sofá y comenzó a pasearse, nervioso, acariciando su barbilla – sé que me vas a odiar y quizás nunca puedas entenderme, pero tengo que decírtelo – se sentó en la mesa de centro, justo frente a mis piernas y tomó mis manos mirándome a los ojos.

-Me estás asustando – susurré.

-Lo siento – tragó aire y lo soltó rápidamente – Edward nunca fue un niño feliz…

-No… no puedo escucharte – traté de ponerme de pie, pero él me lo impidió, presionando mis hombros con fuerza – Carlisle… es que tu no entiendes… di tanto por esa relación, sé que no fue feliz y que estaba lleno de tristezas y dolores y traté de comprenderlo, intenté que me bastara lo poco que él quería contarme, pero nunca fue suficiente para mí y él… - me tapé el rostro con las manos, yo sabía que este día terminaría llorando, pero pensé que sería en mi cama, sola – me mintió, dijo que me amaba, que siempre estaría conmigo – sollocé con fuerza – yo sé que cometí un error al terminar nuestra relación – hipé – que él creyó que pasó algo con uno de sus amigos, cosa que fue mentira, pero traté de buscarlo, de hablar y solucionar las cosas, tu sabes que lo intenté – me quedé en silencio unos momentos, porque ya no podía hablar – decirme todas esas mierdas de que fuese feliz, que me deseaba lo mejor… que él tenía nuevos proyectos – sollocé en su pecho, sintiendo el escozor de la lana en mi piel – nunca le pedí cambiar, todos los esfuerzos que él hacía por ser… mejor, nunca se los pedí, yo lo amaba, gruñón y grosero, como fuese, lo único que le pedí era sinceridad y es lo único que nunca pudo darme… sé que me comporté de una manera muy infantil, más de una vez, pero ¿Qué más esperaba? O sea, yo era una niña, inmadura y tonta, pero Edward me conoció así, estaba consciente de eso, entonces ¿Por qué fue tan fácil dejarme? – levanté el rostro, buscando sus ojos, queriendo encontrar en ellos una respuesta.

-Porque… bueno… - se rascó la nuca y jadeó suavemente – la verdad es que él nunca te dejó – y antes de que yo pudiese decir algo, se puso de pie tomando la mayor distancia posible – Edward estaba destrozado, hizo cosas que… no soy quién para contártelas, pero estábamos muy asustados y es que… todo ese amor que él sentía por ti lo estaba destruyendo y no podía perderlo cuando recién lo había vuelto a encontrar.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? Se más claro, porque no puedo creer que sea lo que estoy pensando – abría la boca, pero volvía a cerrarla, su pelo ya no tenía orden alguno de tanto removerlo con sus manos y su mirada… desquiciada.

-Le hicimos creer que nunca lo buscaste, que no te interesaba solucionar las cosas, no le dimos tu número, ni ninguno de los mensajes que Charlie nos daba.

-¿Y el correo?

-Yo lo escribí… Esme y yo – de pie junto al sofá, con los brazos caídos a sus costados, me miraba con súplica y yo no podía moverme, estupefacta – creímos que era lo mejor, que al no tener el peso de papá y el haber sabido la verdad de… bueno… de Chelsea, realmente pensamos que no le sería tan difícil recuperarse, él decía que te necesitaba porque lo calmabas, pero ya no había nada que calmar, no había pesadillas, ni culpas – hundió ambas manos en su pelo, con rabia en su rostro – pero nunca quiso olvidarte, Bella, basta ver este lugar… Edward sobrevive, está tan solo, le compré el maldito piano, porque sabía que lo haría feliz y nunca lo ha tocado… ni una sola vez, sus amigos son las personas con quien trabaja, pero no se relaciona más allá, no se divierte, trabaja y se encierra los fines de semana en ese departamento que él cree mantener en secreto, ¿A qué? No me es difícil imaginar que a lamentarse y ya no podía soportarlo, Bella, no podía seguir viéndolo deteriorarse así – cayó sentado en el borde del asiento cubriéndose el rostro – toda su vida he tratado de ayudarlo, de hacer lo que es mejor para él y siempre me equivoco, pero esta vez no… esta vez es lo correcto.

-Carlisle – susurré mirando mis manos – quiero que me lleves a casa.

-No – sollozó – no te vayas así, dime algo, por favor.

-¿Esme sabe que estoy aquí? – sentía las lágrimas caer, una tras otra.

-Ella ni siquiera sabe que te traje a Portland, no me atreví a decírselo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

-¿Mi papá tuvo algo que ver en toda esa charada? – sentía tanto frío.

-Nunca, estuvo tres años persiguiéndome para lograr hablar con Edward.

-Quizás buscaba cumplir una promesa – exclamé con ironía – me cansé de escucharlo decir que si lo encontraba lo mataría con sus propias manos.

-Lo siento, Bella, me he arrepentido tanto, si yo hubiese sabido…

-Pero no lo sabías, el tiempo pasó y mi vida ya está hecha otra vez, Edward fue muy importante para mí, pero el daño que… que me hicieron, ya está hecho y yo no…

-No lo digas.

-Estoy en esta ciudad, trabajando en este hospital porque es lo que realmente deseo, no me voy a ir y espero no tener que cambiar de opinión, pero si me vuelves a molestar con esto, creo que no tendré más opción, lamento no poder ayudarte, además, a Edward nunca le ha gustado la lástima.

-Pero Edward…

-Si yo lo hice, él también lo hará – me levanté con rapidez y apenas di un paso, cuando el piso se removió suavemente, siendo imposible sostenerme, sintiendo la oscuridad apoderarse de mi mente.

Me acurruqué en la suavidad del edredón, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de ese aroma, miel, lilas y sol, instalando una enorme muralla entre el peso de la realidad y este sueño que estaba viviendo. Abracé la almohada con más fuerza, en un último intento por no despertar, porque al abrir los ojos me esperaban decisiones que no estaba preparada para tomar. Pero lo que terminó de apartar el último signo de sopor, fue el canto de avecillas, me incorporé lentamente, sin detenerme a observar el dormitorio, clavé mis ojos en la enorme pared de vidrio justo frente a la cama, gateé hasta el final y me puse de pie, ignorando el leve mareo y sin preguntarme por qué mis pies estaban descalzos, ni cómo llegué a ese lugar, sólo sabía que este era el hogar, aunque media hora después borrara ese pensamiento de mi mente.

La suave iluminación del sol naciendo, golpeando en las quietas aguas del lago, las aves que volaban de un lado a otro, celebrando uno de los pocos días hermosos en esta lóbrega ciudad. Suspiré y aunque traté de evitarlo, la tristeza llenó mi pecho justo en el momento que unos golpes se escuchaban en la puerta, sin prisa por saber quién era, di una suave exclamación de "pasa".

-Bella ¿Cómo estás? – no me volví a mirarlo, sólo permanecí disfrutando del paisaje – tuve que darte un calmante, espero no te moleste que te haya acostado aquí, pero…

-Está bien, necesito irme, debe ser tarde – casi sonreí al ver dos avecillas que chocaban entre sí, como besándose.

-Las siete ya, pero puedes quedarte aquí si no te sientes bien, le daré una excusa a Mary.

-Ni aunque así fuese me quedaría – junté las cejas al observarlo, sorprendiéndome de su aspecto casi enfermo – estoy retrasada, ¿Alguien podrá llevarme?

-Liam, sólo ve al garaje, él tiene tu abrigo y si decides ir a trabajar, dile que te espere mientras te arreglas.

-Bueno – comencé a ponerme las botas, sentada en la enorme cama.

-No te presionaré, pero quisiera saber que lo pensarás.

-Ya dejé mis puntos claros anoche, Carlisle, además, tengo un novio y soy feliz con él, lamento que creas poder tratarme como una muñeca – me levanté con un movimiento brusco – nos vemos en el hospital y espero que no muy seguido.

Pasé por su lado con rapidez y corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, desde ahí no fue difícil ubicarme, ignorando la sonrisa del chofer, sólo entré al auto y hundí el rostro en las manos, intentando apartar todos esos pensamientos de mi estúpida cabeza.

-James – susurré al escuchar la suave canción de cuna provenir del abrigo en el asiento, había prometido llamarlo por la noche y lo olvidé completamente.

Mientras me duchaba rápidamente, con el recuerdo patente de los reclamos de James en mi mente, volví a prometerme no pensar más en Edward, necesitaba toda mi concentración en mi trabajo, en las cosas que durante todos estos años se habían vuelto lo más importante para mí. Porque aunque Carlisle me haya dejado claro que no fue culpa de Edward, las cosas pasaron de esta manera y ya nada podría regresar el tiempo atrás, la Bella que él amaba, ya no existe y nunca volverá a existir.

El resto de la semana pasó con cierta rapidez, dedicábamos dos horas cada mañana para seguir aprendiendo los sistemas de evaluación, no es que los números fuesen mi fuerte, pero entendía que era mejor si, antes de gastar tiempo en un proyecto, tratáramos de entregar los datos con la mayor pulcritud posible. Luego de eso, hasta la hora de almuerzo, ayudaba a Mary en las consultas generales, sorprendiéndome la cantidad de niños que acudían para ser evaluados, a lo que ella me explicaba que el prestigio que nosotros teníamos, atraía a pacientes de ciudades bastante alejadas al estado de Oregon, padres que hacían grandes sacrificios en busca de una cura para sus hijos.

Al caer la noche ya estaba tan agotada que no podía darme momento para pensar y es que en realidad, tampoco quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto, pensar en Edward y en lo que me dijo Carlisle sólo me haría daño y sembraría en mi cabeza una duda que no deseaba tener.

Era viernes ya, último día de trabajo y luego dos largos días que no estaba segura si tenía la fortaleza de soportar. Realizaba las anotaciones del último niño que habíamos atendido durante la mañana, mientras Mary hablaba sin detenerse de la cita que tendría al día siguiente, con un abogado o algo así, realmente no le estaba prestando atención.

-Buenos días, chicas – no sé qué fue primero, si los latidos acelerados de mi corazón o la sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer, sólo sé que cuando escuché esa voz tan sensualmente aterciopelada, me obligué a no levantar la mirada de los papeles, hasta sentir la puerta cerrarse, encontrándome a solas en la habitación… con Edward – hola Bella.

-Hola – no sé qué garabatos escribía, porque al bajar la cabeza, mi vista se nubló.

-¿Estás muy ocupada? Mary dijo que esta era la mejor hora.

-¿Mejor hora? – _traidora, Mary es una traidora_, fruncí el ceño para observarlo, tan absolutamente, deseable, sentado en la silla junto a la camilla, con jeans azules desgastados y una camisa blanca de lino bajo una chaqueta de piel verde oscuro y zapatos café claro, seguramente de algún conocido diseñador.

-Las suturas ¿Recuerdas? – susurró con un tono grave, levantando el pulgar vendado, pero eso no fue lo que paralizó mi respiración, sino la sonrisa torcida que era tan fácil recordar, tan fácil sentir la sangre hervir en mis venas a todas velocidad.

-Ah, claro, pero hasta una enfermera podría sacártelas, no tenías que… - me detuve al ver cómo su boca se fruncía en un puchero.

-Recuerdo que eras tan juiciosa – se levantó de hombros y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-Pero ya estás aquí, sólo dame un segundo – estampé mi firma al final del informe que tendría que volver a revisar, porque no tenía idea de qué había escrito en las últimas líneas, saqué un set de curación de las estanterías, anotándolo en la lista de egresos y fui a lavarme las manos – supe que estabas de viaje.

-Sí, regresé esta mañana, el lunes me reintegro formalmente – sentía cómo sus ojos seguían cada uno de mis movimientos.

-¿Negocios?

-Negocios y placer, a veces no sé cuál es la diferencia – fijamos nuestras miradas cuando tomé su mano entre las mías, disfrutando de esa leve conexión, tan antigua como nosotros mismos, la electricidad que yo muy bien sabía él estaba sintiendo también bajo su piel - ¿Cómo ha sido tu primera semana?

-Interesante – le sonreí, cortando el vendaje, demasiado sucio para mi gusto, esperando no encontrar la herida en el mismo estado - ¿Te duele?

-Algo – hizo una mueca cuando con la pinza hundí la zona enrojecida.

-Tienes infección ¿Has tomado los antibióticos?

-Cuando me acuerdo – rascó su nuca, dándome una tierna mirada llena de culpabilidad.

-Bien – tomé la delgada hoja de afeitar y corté cada uno de los puntos tirando de ellos cuidadosamente – este va a doler – murmuré sacando el infectado, sintiéndolo contener la respiración – nunca pensé encontrarme contigo – susurré mientras desinfectaba.

-Trabajo aquí hace varios años – murmuró, ciertamente incómodo con la conversación.

-¿Qué pasó con las obligaciones familiares? Al menos por eso te fuiste a Seattle.

-No sé si supiste que mi papá tuvo un ataque – asentí mientras cortaba la gasa para vendar, era tan difícil hablar sabiendo que no había sido él quien me envió ese horrible correo contándome eso y… lo demás – él está prácticamente inmovilizado, Carlisle se hace cargo de su comodidad – suspiró – y no quise seguir con la empresa después ¿Recuerdas a Bree Tanner? - _¿Cómo olvidarla?_

-No realmente.

-Esa vez – rehuí su intensa mirada – cuando fuimos al hotel Esmeralda, ella me entregó el Volvo.

-Ah, sí, ha pasado tanto tiempo, no puedes culparme por no recordar – levanté los hombros y le sonreí, viendo cómo rápidamente componía su expresión – entonces tuviste tu dulce venganza.

-Si quieres verlo así… vivo de las rentas de la empresa, nos vinimos aquí y comenzamos una nueva vida, estudié gestión hospitalaria por recomendación de Carlisle, ya que él decidió regresar a la medicina y trabajaba aquí.

-Me alegro que hayas hecho algo bueno con tu carrera, a pesar de que no estabas tan conforme con ella ¿Por qué no estudiaste medicina? Como querías en un principio.

-Demasiado, no me sentía capaz, pero no me arrepiento, me gusta mucho lo que hago – mordió su labio suavemente - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo llegaste? – alzó las cejas con suspicacia y diversión a la vez, como si me hubiese pillado en una travesura ¿Él creía que yo tenía algo que ver en esto?

-Azar o destino… no lo sé – pegué el último trozo de adhesivo y sonreí – estás listo.

-¿Eso es todo? – exclamó con duda.

-¿Quieres más? – saqué los récipes del bolsillo de mi bata y comencé a anotar – harás un nuevo tratamiento, esta vez no lo olvides, es importante que seas puntual en los horarios.

-Lo prometo.

-Basta con que quieras hacerlo – me puse de pie, guardando el estetoscopio en el bolsillo - ¿Almuerzas?

-¿En el casino? – pareció sorprendido.

-¿Dónde más? – se levantó de hombros y volvió a sonreír – bueno, vamos.

Asintió con una sonrisa que le ocupó todo el rostro, recuperando la valentía del principio, caminamos en silencio, sintiendo como nuestros brazos se rosaban cada cierto rato, siendo hasta eso producto de una agradable sensación.

Heidi y Mary se volvieron a mirarnos, no supe si era por vernos juntos o porque, al parecer, Edward no solía venir al casino. Me entregó una bandeja y vi cómo se servía el plato con carne asada y puré, mientras yo solo elegí la ensalada, dudó entre un postre de chocolate y otro de frutilla, pero al ver que yo no tomaba ninguno, eligió los dos y lo seguí hasta una mesa apartada, en donde estaríamos peligrosamente solos.

-Estabas en que no sabías si era azar o destino – exclamó mientras cortaba la carne, viendo su media sonrisa, llena de satisfacción.

-Verdad – mastiqué un bocado de repollo lentamente – postulé a varias residencias, pero esta era la que deseaba, creí que no quedaría, fue una sorpresa recibir la carta para ser entrevistada.

-¿Viniste a la entrevista? - susurró con duda.

-Sí, hace un mes, Mary la realizó – un pequeño trozo de tomate – mis papás no estaban muy contentos, es bastante lejos.

-¿Y James? – nos miramos con absoluta seriedad, no comprendía qué quería demostrar al hablar de él con tanta libertad.

-Imagínalo.

-Tan imbécil como siempre – susurró más para sí mismo y me sentí gruñir.

-Si vas a hacer comentarios desagradables, la conversación queda hasta aquí.

-¿Cuánto llevan juntos? ¿Seis… siete años? – dijo de forma casual, pero podía ver como sus nudillos estaban blancos presionando el cuchillo mientras cortaba otro pedazo.

-Cuatro.

-Ah, de todos modos esperaste.

-Depende de cómo lo veas – exclamé con ironía – hubo otros antes que él.

-Mmmh – asintió, mirando su plato fijamente.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo – carraspeó – nada, más trabajo que vida social, una que otra canita al aire – sonreía, pero su tono era amargo y evitaba mi mirada – tus hermanos deben estar tremendos.

-Tienen quince años, Jane rechaza novios y Alec…

-Todo un campeón - exclamó con orgullo.

-Ahora dice que quiere ser sacerdote, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo.

-Uf, no me lo imagino.

-Así es como cambian las cosas.

-¿Renee?

-Tiene su propia empresa de eventos, se independizó de la mamá de Rose cuando… bueno, las cosas cambiaron, le va bien, es una mujer exitosa.

-De Charlie he sabido algo, sigue trabajando con la línea de hoteles – apenas yo llevaba la mitad de la ensalada y él comenzaba con el postre - ¿Y James?

-¿Qué quieres saber? – sé que mi tono era amenazante, pero no podía creer que su pregunta fuese simple curiosidad.

-¿Qué hace? – dijo con su mejor expresión inocente.

-Trabaja en una consultora, están por nombrarlo socio.

-Eso es bueno, aunque exige bastante tiempo – dictaminó ofreciéndome una cucharada de postre de frutillas, pero negué con la cabeza.

-Conmigo acá, tiempo es lo que le sobra.

-¿Se casarán? – me observó fijamente y decidí que la conversación había llegado a su fin.

-¿Fumas? – exclamé sacando la cajetilla del bolsillo y poniéndome de pie.

-No, pero te acompaño – comenzamos a caminar hacia la terraza - ¿Vas a responderme?

-Me lo pidió, pero no le he dado una respuesta, en realidad sus intenciones eran que renunciara a venir, pero no le pude dar esa satisfacción, quizás en dos años, cuando regrese.

-¿Eres feliz? – lo miré sonriendo y di una larga bocanada, sintiendo la nicotina posarse en mis pulmones.

-Nunca pensé que terminaría fumando, esa vez que quisiste enseñarme, prometí nunca hacerlo.

-En la universidad se aprenden cosas malas también – su expresión era esperanzada, pero pronto se sorprendió al sentir su canción de cuna sonando en mi bolsillo, yo sabía quién era, porque le había dicho que podía llamarme a esta hora, más preferí ignorarlo – suena tu celular ¿No vas a contestar?

-¿Aló? – exclamé con tono indiferente.

_-¿Estás ocupada?_

-Sí – mentí descaradamente.

_-En realidad yo también, me estoy cansando de este ritmo y aún no dan ni luces de si obtendré la promoción y no podré ir este fin de semana como te prometí._

-Pero es por una buena causa, ya tendrás tiempo.

-_Bueno, te llamo más tarde, adiós, te amo_ – y corté impulsivamente, sabiendo que eso me costaría caro por la noche, pero no podría responderle con Edward frente a mí.

-¿Era él? – alcancé a ver dos grandes vetas oscuras en el dorado de sus ojos, pero alcanzó a componerse.

-Quería venir este fin de semana, pero no podrá.

-Nunca me gustó ese rubro, por lo mismo – suspiró, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de una extraña expresión - ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

-Bajando hacia la bahía, hay unos edificios bastante antiguos, pero no son tan costosos – su boca se abrió, sorprendido, pero la cerró.

-Son… pequeños.

-Pero están cerca, no tengo vehículo y no necesito caminar tanto – apagué el cigarro y lo tiré al basurero, luego miré la hora en el celular – debo seguir trabajando.

-Yo también, o sea, tengo muchos pendientes, iré a cambiarme a casa, creo que hoy me amaneceré en la oficina – nos observamos por más que unos segundos, y yo sabía que él podía leer mi tristeza, tal como yo leía la de él en su mirada apagada – quizás podamos almorzar juntos, otro día ¿Siempre vienes a esta hora?

-Claro, puede ser – miró mis manos pudiendo notar su indecisión y dio un paso hacia atrás, a lo que no titubeé en acercarme - ¿Edward? – susurré y estiré mis brazos a su cuello, sintiendo su vacilación al estrecharme de regreso, absorbí su aroma, enterrándome en su hombro, era tan bueno estar así, como si este fuese mi lugar – no me odies.

-Jamás, Bella, con el tiempo he tratado de entender… comprendo que tu no… - se calló, seguramente sintiendo que eso era un tema demasiado peligroso - sólo deseo ser tu amigo - y se volvió sobre sí mismo, sin mirarme, sólo alejándose de mi… una vez más.

Pasé el fin de semana estudiando casos sentada sobre mi cama, tomando agua de una botella y comiendo galletitas de soda si no tenía ánimos para prepararme una ensalada. Pero el domingo por la tarde, mis ojos ardían de tanto leer y decidí salir, sorprendiéndome al encontrar una tormenta gigantesca en el exterior, el frío calaba los huesos, aún bajo el abrigo y la bufanda, casi haciéndome desistir, pero un taxi se detuvo en el edificio siguiente y lo llamé, agradeciendo al ver que retrocedía una vez sus pasajeros bajaron.

Recorrí el centro comercial, decidiéndome por alguna ropa que realmente no necesitaba, me dirigía a una cafetería, cuando la vi, la Tinkerbell más bonita que podría encontrar y no dudé en comprarla, agregando también un ejemplar de Peter Pan que la vendedora aseguró ser de material resistente.

Esa noche dormí satisfecha, convenciéndome que era el cansancio, aunque una llamita de alegría bailaba en mi pecho, porque mañana probablemente vería a mi "amigo" a la hora de almuerzo, apartando de mi mente esos letreros de alerta diciéndome que no era una buena idea.

Totalmente puntual, sentado en la sala de espera, sus dedos volaban sobre la pantalla del celular, escribiendo algo con el ceño fruncido, vestía uno de sus elegantes trajes, color café claro, que destacaba su pelo en completo desorden, me acerqué suavemente y puse mi dedo pulgar en la arruga entre sus ojos, sintiendo cómo levantaba su rostro, mientras suavizaba su expresión.

-Hola, preciosa – susurró con voz grave, regalándome su exquisita sonrisa.

-Por como tecleas, veo que tu dedo está mejor.

-Oh, sí, ya no me duele – lo levantó, triunfante, guardando el celular en el bolsillo.

-Puedes quitarte la venda, pero no dejes de terminar el tratamiento.

-A su orden – exclamó poniéndose de pie, besando mi rostro suavemente, dándose cinco segundos para absorber mi olor – vamos, tengo mucha hambre – pasó su brazo por mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar – disculpa si tengo que contestar algún correo, pero estamos en conversaciones con un laboratorio que Carlisle contactó, sería una oportunidad muy interesante, te la comentaré cuando tenga una respuesta más acertada, sé que te encantará la idea.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? – murmuré tratando de que no notara mi nerviosismo, aunque la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío era todo menos un inesperado, él parecía tener calculado cada uno de sus movimientos y, vamos Bella, debes aceptar que esto se siente tan natural, tanto como si no hubiesen pasado siete años.

-Lleno de trabajo ¿Y el tuyo?

-Igual, ayer llovía mucho.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, lluvia y frío son comunes aquí – giró hacia la derecha en el pasillo, a lo que me detuve bruscamente – me dijeron que la comida del casino hoy estaba nauseabunda, vamos a otro lugar, nuestra mesa está preparada.

-¿No demoraremos? Apenas tengo una hora y esta noche comienza mi turno.

-Todo estará bien – besó mi sien instándome a continuar.

Salimos por la puerta principal del hospital, donde Liam nos esperaba con un paraguas y la puerta del Mercedes abierta, sonriéndome como si me conociera de siempre mientras Edward me ayudaba a subir, sentándose a mi lado, esperando que comenzáramos a movernos para acercar sus manos lentamente, mientras humedecía sus labios con la lengua, de una manera tan sexy, sin lograr evitar la tensión de mi cuerpo, sus ojos me miraban fijamente, con absoluta perversidad y yo no era capaz de apartarme, hipnotizada por su expresión y por el deseo cada vez menos oculto de que me besara, sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

….

El próximo será Bpov, después se viene Edward nuevamente jejeje.

¿La besa, no la besa?


	47. 46 Viéndonos las Caras

Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, más de 8 mil palabras, espero lo disfruten.

Como dije con anterioridad, para las ansiosas, jajaja, esta historia tiene 62 capítulos y 2 epílogos, así que falta, pero no tanto… jijiji se viene lo mejor (o lo peor)

(Bella Point of View)

Su sonrisa pareció hacerse aún más perversa a medida que sus manos estaban cada vez más cerca, notando mi evidente turbación y tuve miedo de que quisiera aprovecharse de mi indecisión, desde ya, sabía cuánto es que deseaba besarlo. Refunfuñando internamente, al comprobar que su intención era solamente desabrochar los botones de mi bata de hospital.

-Creo que donde vamos no les parecerá verte con esto, mejor dejémoslo en el auto – me ayudó a quitarla, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y yo sin poder componer mi ceño fruncido – decepcionada – susurró acercándose a mi oído, para luego posar sus labios en mi mejilla que comenzó a arder.

-No sé de qué hablas – dije entre dientes, percatándome en ese momento cómo me recorría con sus ojos, como si tratara de desnudarme con ellos e inconscientemente crucé mis brazos, tratando de cubrirme de alguna manera.

-Me gusta este modo en que te vistes, profesional, pero femenina a la vez – su expresión se suavizó y bajé la mirada hacia mi blusa de seda gris claro y los pantalones negros que se ajustaban ligeramente a mis caderas, recordando que no traía nada con qué abrigarme para salir – no me gusta cuando las doctoras se visten de ese modo tan masculino, como si trataran de demostrar que pueden dar lo mismo que un hombre.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido? – exclamé mordiendo mis labios, ocultando una risa llena de picardía.

-Claro que lo es - sus ojos se achicaron, pero sin dejar de sonreír – ese comentario fue muy malicioso.

Quise responderle, pero en ese momento el auto se detuvo y abrió la puerta, ayudándome a bajar, notando como Liam corría hacia nosotros, dándole una mirada de advertencia a Edward, quien sólo parecía muy feliz, alejándonos a toda velocidad para no mojarnos con la lluvia torrencial.

-Espero te siga gustando la comida italiana – exclamó mostrándome el local, "La Bella Italia" decía en la parte superior, haciéndome sonreír, no era tan elegante, más bien hogareño y algo me dijo que eligió ese lugar porque le recordaba a mí.

-¿Vienes seguido? – evadiendo su pregunta olímpicamente, dejé que tomara mi mano para pasar al interior, ignorando a todas las personas que esperaban por una mesa, el maitre se adelantó al verlo.

-Buenas tardes, señor Cullen, su mesa está preparada.

-Gracias – le guiñó un ojo y fuimos detenidos por una camarera que apareció frente a nosotros.

-Yo lo atenderé, señor Cullen – la sonrisa bailaba en su boca, mientras batía sus pestañas con exageración y una punzada que creía olvidada, reconociéndola como celos, apareció en mi pecho, presionando con fuerza sobre mis costillas.

-Prefiero mi mesero de siempre – le hizo una seña a un hombre mayor que caminaba por entremedio de las mesas – gracias – le dijo a la chica sin mirarla y volví a sonreír, orgullosa.

Seguimos hasta el fondo del local, en una mesa más bien solitaria, con un delicioso fuego a un par de metros, notando a Liam de pie junto a la chimenea. Yo no necesitaba mirar el menú para saber qué pediría, pero preferí fingir leerlo, sintiendo su mirada furtiva por encima de la carpeta de cuero.

-¿Señorita?

-Ensalada Cesar, por favor y agua – vi las cejas de Edward alzarse y luego entornar los ojos.

-¿Alguna marca?

-No realmente – le sonreí al hombre, esperando que no preguntara más.

-Lo de siempre – murmuró Edward, cabizbajo – y vino… mmmh… hoy me apetece un Cabo de Hornos del 94, Syrah.

-Apresuraré al chef, como me pidió – se detuvo en mi rostro más de un segundo y se fue negando con la cabeza.

-¿Sólo ensalada? – cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa y trató de no ser rudo.

-Suelo comer por la noche – mentí.

-Entonces te invitaré a comer una noche y yo pediré – mostró una hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes que iluminaron su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo de siempre? – entornó los ojos, como si tratase de resolver un enigma y luego suspiró.

-Lasagna, por supuesto – casi me alejé al ver que su mano viajaba peligrosamente hacia mí, relajándome al comprobar que ordenaba un mechón de cabellos tras mi oreja.

-Debo tener un aspecto lamentable, si me hubieses avisado… - dejé la frase en el aire, pensando en que la coleta que me hice en la mañana debía estar totalmente suelta por mis hombros.

-Estás… divina – susurró con una expresión cálida – además, hubieses huido.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – tomé la servilleta de género bordaba con los colores de la bandera Italiana y la puse sobre mis piernas.

-Te asusto – su afirmación más pareció una pregunta y me volví a mirar el pequeño patio junto a nuestra ventana, notando las mesitas de fierro lacadas de blanco, seguramente utilizado durante el verano.

-No podrías asustarme, pero sí tengo miedo de que te hagas falsas expectativas – mordí mi labio con cierta fuerza, sobresaltándome al sentir su pulgar deslizándolo suavemente, evitando que me hiciese daño.

-Es sorprendente ver que han pasado tantos años y sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que he visto – acunó mi barbilla en una caricia tan íntima, sus dedos se sentían como seda junto a mi piel – pueden haber miles de posibilidades rondándonos, Bella, pero estoy seguro que mis expectativas no podrán variar, ni aunque te comportaras como una bruja.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

-Quiero volver a conocerte, Bella, entender qué me cautiva de ti, aunque has dejado de ser esa niña caprichosa y divertida que le dio sentido a mi vida, ahora eres distinta y sin embargo…

-No lo digas – susurré bajando el rostro, notando cómo su mano se apartaba y mi piel se sentía increíblemente fría ahí donde sus dedos dejaron de acariciarme.

Llegó la comida y pasamos la siguiente media hora hablando, de cualquier tema, luego, mientras hacía mis rondas, pensaba en lo fácil que era estar junto a él, en vez de sentirnos como dos extraños volviéndose a conocer, es como si nos hubiésemos visto hace tan poco. Reír de los temas más insulsos, comentar alguna película y recordar los momentos que ahora ya no se sentían tan dolorosos como hasta hace una semana atrás.

Y no me sentía culpable por mentirle, por mostrarle la Bella que yo dejaba salir a la superficie, porque sabía que él también me estaba engañando, con esa fachada segura y alegre, cuando yo había comprobado con mis propios ojos su casa, el vacío en ella y la confusión que sintió al verme ese primer día en la sala de residentes. Suspiré. Sin embargo, si compartíamos demasiado, algo se nos escaparía, él notaría la complejidad de mis pensamientos, yo vería la tristeza de su mirada, compartiríamos el anhelo de un pasado que desapareció, que fue reemplazado por años de insoportable dolor.

Gruñí, cuando ese momento llegara, tendría que tomar la decisión de alejarlo, para siempre, porque él ya no podrá verme tal cual soy, lo que hice en su ausencia es demasiado vergonzoso de aceptar, ni siquiera para explicarle por qué estoy con James, por qué me siento atada a él, aunque no lo ame, cosa que tampoco puedo admitir más que para mí.

A las cinco en punto me dirigí a mi hogar, que me pareció más pequeño e inhóspito que nunca, cambié mis ropas por algo más abrigado y cómodo y regresé para enfrentarme al primer turno en ER. Sentía que llevaba horas corriendo de un lugar a otro, teniendo que ver a más pacientes al mismo tiempo de los que podía imaginar, tratando de parecer serena y confiada ante mi superior de jornada y el resto de los médicos y residentes especialistas en emergencias.

Cerca de las doce de la noche, cuando creí que podría tomar cinco minutos para descansar, mi celular recibe un mensaje de que me esperan en la recepción, gruñí y resoplé levantándome de la silla oculta tras una cortina y caminé hasta allá, pensando en que debería comprarme un par de zapatillas más cómodas.

-Dra. Swan, tiene una entrega – exclamó la mujer frente al computador, apenas dándome un vistazo – si no lo quieres, yo me lo como.

Mis ojos se iluminaron al ver una caja de cartón blanca con tres líneas verde, blanca y rojo, sobre estas y con una letra algo barroca se leía "La Bella Italia", la abrí cuidadosamente encontrando una tarjeta en su interior, reconociendo esa letra pulcra y elegante: "Dijiste que comías de noche, no dormiría de saber que no podrías hacerlo, espero sea de tu agrado, E." Mis ojos casi se llenaron de lágrimas, tomando el vaso de café aún caliente y una bandeja metálica con una porción de ravioles. Bebí del café agradeciendo que fuese sencillo y con endulzante, fui hasta la sala de descanso y con el tenedor plástico probé uno de los cuadraditos de masa rellenos con carne, estaba delicioso y pensé que si en realidad sentía hambre y sólo por esta noche, no podría sentirme culpable, devorando la mitad rápidamente.

Di un gran bostezo antes de caminar hasta la puerta de salida, con mi mochila al hombro y lamentándome por tener que caminar hasta llegar a casa. Restregué mi rostro con fuerza y envolví mi cuello en la bufanda al sentir la humedad de la noche, tiritando ligeramente, a pesar del millón de ropas que traía puestas.

-Señorita Isabella – levanté la mirada sorprendida, sin poder entender por qué Liam estaba de pié junto al negro auto, con la puerta abierta.

-Pero… - lo miraba, con su pelo castaño claro y esa sonrisa burlona que siempre lo acompañaba.

-Tengo órdenes de llevarla a su casa – mis ojos se entornaron y sentí como la respiración se aceleraba en mi pecho, esto era demasiado.

-No es necesario, puedo caminar – hice intento de continuar, pero él se interpuso rápidamente.

-Por favor, recibiré una amonestación si…

-Yo no se lo diré – me moví a la derecha y él lo hizo también.

-Si algo le ocurre.

-¿Es que tú no tienes día libre? Disponen de ti a cualquier hora ¿Duermes?

-Oh, sí, en cuanto la deje a usted me iré a casa, así que mientras más rápido, mi esposa estará más contenta.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté, refunfuñando, sólo en consideración al pobre hombre, que sonreía como si hubiese ganado un premio.

-¿De verdad tienes esposa? – susurré unos metros más allá.

-Oh, sí, tiene casi seis meses de embarazo, Siobhan es la luz de mis ojos.

-¿Cuánto llevan casados?

-Casi cinco años ¿Por qué?

-Sólo curiosidad ¿Hace cuánto trabajas con los Cullen?

-Nueve años, he sido el guardaespaldas de Edward desde el día que se despidió de usted en el aeropuerto de Sacramento, entiendo si no se acuerda de mí.

Lo observé fijamente, recordaba al hombre que lo esperaba mientras nos despedíamos, pero estaba demasiado alterada para poder afirmar que era el mismo.

-¿Y has tenido que salvar su vida? – exclamé medio en broma, recibiendo su mirada fija, dura, llena de preguntas.

-Sí, le salvé la vida una vez – declaró con tono hosco y no sé por qué me hizo sentir avergonzada – pero eso fue hace muchos años, al día siguiente que el señor Cullen padre tuvo su ataque.

-Supongo que no me dirás qué pasó – lo miré tímida, con el recuerdo de un sueño recurrente todos estos años, Edward hundiéndose en el agua sanguinolenta y yo tironeándolo, pero sin lograr sacarlo.

-Ni siquiera creo que él sea capaz de decírselo, señorita – se detuvo y observé el edificio que cada vez me parecía más horrible, sorprendiéndome al nitar que me abría la puerta y estiraba su mano para ayudarme a bajar – la acompañaré hasta su puerta – exclamó con tono alegre, totalmente diferente al de un momento antes.

Luego de una tibia ducha reparadora, quise dar vueltas en la cama, pero estaba tan agotada que no demoré en caer en un profundo sueño. Mi brazo colgaba de la cama cuando desperté, con la cabeza bajo la almohada y la pesadez en mi cabeza. Cuando sentí dos golpes en la puerta comprendí por qué estaba despierta si aún tenía sueño.

-Voy – grité poniéndome un polerón y viendo en el reloj de la cocina que eran las diez de la mañana, abrí la puerta con cautela encontrando una chica vestida de negro con un paquete de Starbucks en la mano.

-Buenos días – exclamó.

-Creo que te equivocas, yo…

-¿Señorita Swan? – dijo leyendo en la bolsa de papel.

-Sí – dudé y luego resoplé, recibiéndolo, sin sorprenderme por no tener que pagar la entrega. Sobre la mesa, lo abrí, encontrando un vaso de café y dos muffins de chocolate con almendras, más otra pequeña tarjeta "Buenos días preciosa, espero hayas dormido bien, E."

Golpeé el linóleo con mi pié cubierto por un grueso calcetín de lana ¿Qué pretendía? Esto iba más allá de volver a conocerme y todas las mierdas que me dijo ayer, aunque siempre supe que no eran ciertas, pero ¿No podía disimular? Lo peor de todo, llamando mi atención justo con el tema más delicado para mí, la comida.

Ordené mi pelo en una coleta y vestí un jeans y un polerón azul, botas para los pies, tomé lo que necesitaría para la tarde, incluyendo los regalos de Renata y los metí en un bolso. Bebía el café mientras caminaba hacia el hospital, con una fuerte determinación, sin alcanzar a lamentar el que tan rápido esta "amistad" tuviese que llegar a su fin. Pero esto no se lo permitiría, suficiente ya es que Carlisle me creyera un títere, Edward no tenía ese derecho y nunca lo tendría… él ya no forma parte de mi vida, ya no más.

Aunque trate de fingir, Edward sigue siendo el niño triste y desvalido, por mucho que lo ame y que eso me retuerza el corazón, yo no puedo permitir que la historia se vuelva a repetir ¿Para qué? Duro fue comprobar que ese tipo de relación no era la que yo necesitaba, ahora… ¿Quién me sostendría a mí? Sola en esta ciudad, tratando de demostrarme a mi misma que era capaz de valerme.

Bastante tenía con la vigilancia telefónica constante de James, los llamados de Renee preguntándome qué había comido el día de hoy, cómo había dormido. ¿Además tendría que soportar los sofocantes cuidados de Edward? Él no tenía derecho a decirme qué o cuánto comer, ni él ni nadie.

Abrí la enorme puerta de vidrio, tratando de mostrar un poco de calma, dándole una leve sonrisa a la secretaria de Edward para pedirle que me dejara verlo, golpeando el suelo con el pie mientras ella me anunciaba por el intercomunicador, viendo en pocos segundos su deslumbrante sonrisa al abrir la puerta de gruesa madera.

-Bella ¡Qué hermosa sorpresa! Aún no es hora de almuerzo, pero…

-Tú… - dije a través de mis apretados dientes, luego de recuperar la compostura que había perdido tan solo al verlo, alto, con pantalones grises de tela perfectamente amoldados y la camisa blanca que se marcaba de manera tan deliciosa a sus divinos pectorales, pensando que mis recuerdos de él en esos momentos a solas en mi cama, cuando mi mano recorría mi cuerpo, pensando en antiguas caricias, esos recuerdos no le hacían ni la más mínima justicia - ¿Qué significa esto? – casi grité mostrándole la bolsa de papel con los muffins en su interior.

-Eeh ¿Desayuno? – levantó sus hombros, con las palmas de las manos extendidas hacia arriba.

-¿Y la comida y Liam esperándome a la salida? – habría hundido mi dedo en su pecho, pero tocarlo era un riesgo a sentir un placer que no me dejaría continuar.

-A ver, Bella, te dije que quería ser tu amigo y yo cuido de los que quiero, sólo eso.

-¡Mentiroso! Tú no haces nada sin un objetivo.

-El único objetivo que busco es cuidar de ti – su sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido – creí que te haría la vida más fácil, para mí no es una molestia, ni siquiera esperaba que me lo agradecieras, aunque ahora que lo pienso, sería mucho mejor que esta… - subió y bajó su mano al mismo tiempo que con su mirada me recorrió – escena que estás haciendo.

-Liam tiene derecho a una noche de sueño – murmuré mordiendo mi labio.

-Él hace lo que yo digo y a la hora que yo digo, porque así lo estipula su contrato, aún no eres tan amiga como para decirme el modo en que trate a mis empleados – dio tres pasos hacia atrás – y mi secretaria tampoco tiene por qué enterarse de los problemas que tú tienes conmigo, así que si tienes algo más que decir, te pediría que entres a mi despacho – deslizó su mano indicándome el lugar – además – sonrió y sus cejas se alzaron dos veces de forma sugestiva – este lugar es a prueba de sonidos, suelo escuchar la música a todo volumen y no a todo el mundo eso le agrada.

Mis ojos empequeñecieron, mirándolo fijamente, preguntándome por qué estaba tan calmado y en ese momento dudé de todo lo que Carlisle me había dicho hace una semana ¿Y si sólo había sido una estratagema creada entre los dos para debilitar mi opinión? ¿Si Edward sólo deseaba que yo cayera en su juego nuevamente? Si todo era una burda mentira y él seguía obsesionado conmigo, buscando la manera de hacerme volver a caer en sus brazos para dejarme cuando se aburriera.

Si él no me amaba, tal y como me había venido convenciendo los últimos siete años y ante mi necesidad de creer que eso no era así, había caído con el discurso de Carlisle… por ser una total imbécil.

-En realidad – susurré, con repentina tranquilidad – haz lo que quieras, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a tomarlo – di la vuelta para salir, pero antes de pestañear, él ya estaba frente a mí, tomándome por los hombros, me hizo girar, empujándome hasta su despacho, donde cerró la puerta.

-No sería yo si no hiciera todo a fondo, Bella – se sentó en la orilla de su enorme escritorio de roble, con una mano apoyada sobre él y la otra acariciando el sujeta corbata con forma de piano que yo le había regalado en nuestra primera Navidad juntos, lo que hizo doloroso el tragar aire. Extendió los pies hacia adelante y una sonrisa millonaria apareció en su boca, yo me quedé de pie a un metro de distancia – perdona si te molestó – chasqueó la lengua – no, en realidad no lo siento, lamento que te haya molestado, pero como te dije, sólo trataba de ser amable, no sé… - sacó dos imaginarias pelusas de su pantalón – estás sola en esta ciudad y pensé que te haría sentir bien, pero si no te gusta no lo haré más – guardó silencio y fijó sus dorados ojos en los míos, pareciendo tan sincero y tierno a la vez, que todos los pensamientos volvieron a arremolinarse otra vez en mi cabeza.

-¿Y Liam? – crucé mis brazos y arqueé una de mis cejas.

-Eso es distinto, donde vives es un lugar peligroso, ya no se trata de que algo te moleste, es tu seguridad y, para que sepas, hice una promesa en cuanto a eso y siempre trato de cumplir lo que prometo – también cruzó sus brazos, al igual que sus piernas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a Charlie, tu padre.

-¿Has hablado con él? – exclamé con cierto temor, yo sabía que no estaría nada contento con mi elección de departamento.

-Claro que no, si tu quieres contarle a tu familia o amigos que me has visto, es tu decisión, yo no puedo entrometerme en eso, pero, en realidad me refiero a una promesa que hice hace muchos años, cuando me presentaste como tu novio – sus dientes destellaron en una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-¿Es una broma?

-Claro que no, la promesa fue bastante concreta "pase lo que pase y sea como sea, mientras esté en tus medios, cuidarás de ella"

-¡Edward! – comencé a pasearme de un lado a otro, mirándolo de forma ocasional, notando que observaba su celular en algún momento – no puedes hacer esto, ayer me dijiste que no buscabas formar expectativas y…

-Yo nunca he dicho eso, dije que quería volver a conocerte, dije que me cautivas, lo de las expectativas lo dijiste tú – resopló – ya no soy el de antes, Bella, ese niño desvalido que sólo tú sabías cuidar, me ofendes al querer protegerme, menos si es de ti – su expresión se llenó de ternura - sé que no me harías daño, pero tampoco es eso, preciosa, soy un hombre, que ha elegido una vida, algo solitaria, pero no quiere decir que no esté conforme con lo que he decidido para mí y si ahora deseo ser tu amigo, pues las consecuencias son un precio ínfimo a pagar comparado con el placer de tu compañía, no me niegues esta aventura, no sin haberlo intentado, a no ser… - tocaba con sus dedos la pantalla del celular, mirándola fijamente antes de suspirar – a no ser que para ti no valga la pena y si es así, no tengo mucho que decir, más que felicitarte por haberte convertido en una gran mujer y… apartarme.

-No sé qué decir – susurré – también eres una especia de enigma – ambos levantamos el rostro al mismo tiempo – pero no sé si quiera dilucidarlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, limitémonos a almorzar juntos si topamos en el casino o algo así, pero… nada que me haga sentir obligada a…

-Entiendo – sonrió con pesar y se irguió por completo, guardó el equipo en el bolsillo – ya es hora de almorzar – levantó sus hombros – sólo si quieres, claro.

-¿Alguna vez no te sales con la tuya? – exclamé con tono jocoso y ladeó su cabeza, formándose en sus labios esa sonrisa torcida que tanto mal me hacía.

-Intento que así sea.

Por alguna extraña razón, terminamos comiendo juntos todos los días de la restante semana, aunque nunca volvimos a tocar el tema y nuestras conversaciones generalmente trataban de trabajo, cosa que a los dos nos apasionaba demasiado.

No me extrañó y ni siquiera hice el intento de protestar cuando la madrugada del viernes, Liam me esperaba con un paraguas en su mano y la puerta abierta del elegante vehículo.

Apenas pude dormir unas cuantas horas, ya que el día viernes fue designado para la reunión semanal con el departamento de finanzas, lo que, en el fondo, no me molestaba, porque aún tendría todo el fin de semana para descansar. Ese día entregué el primer informe de proyecto, basado en los resultados del laboratorio que Edward había tratado durante nuestra comida en la Bella Italia.

Con el cansancio pegado en mi espalda, tratando de convencerme de lo que decía el jefe de ER, con el tiempo te acostumbras a rendir a pesar de la falta de descanso.

Pasé por la habitación de Renata antes de comenzar mis rondas, sorprendiéndome al encontrarla sentada sobre la cama, con sus pantuflas puestas y una sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro. Su pelo había crecido mucho más, pero esta vez lo tenía cubierto por una divertida peluca de Tinkerbell, le sonreí a su madre, que dormitaba en la silla y besé la frente de la niña.

-Al fin llegas – exclamó antes de que yo alcanzara a hablar – debemos apurarnos, la doctora Mary dijo que te esperara para que me llevaras a la sala de recreo.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué? – escuché la sonrisa apagada de su madre y fruncí el ceño, pero sin quitar la alegría de mi expresión.

-Es una sorpresa, ya verás – me extendió los brazos y la estreché con suavidad – adiós mamá, hasta más rato.

-Diviértete, hija – la mujer se acomodó un poco más y cerró los ojos suavemente.

-¿No me dirás de qué es la sorpresa? – le dije al oído mientras la llevaba por el pasillo central, negó y escondió el rostro en mi cuello, ella era tímida, aunque tratara de hacerse la valiente.

Después de aprender todo su caso de memoria decidí que ella era la candidata ideal para mi primer proyecto. Consistía en un tratamiento de inmunización, creado en Francia por un médico que se basaba en la idea de que cada cuerpo humano tenía las armas necesarias para defenderse de una enfermedad. En el caso de Renata, para luchar por recuperarse y estar preparada para otra radiación, sin que esta la llevase a la muerte por una falla cardiaca.

Había más niños reunidos en la sala de recreo, de distintas edades, lo que provocaba un ruido casi infernal, por todas sus voces siendo emitidas al mismo tiempo. Tomé asiento con la niña en una de las sillas vacías y le hice una seña a una de las enfermeras, que me indicó que esperara antes de desaparecer.

-Realmente no me dirás qué es - susurré en el oído de la pequeña que reía con malicia.

-Lo prometí – dijo un segundo antes de que el silencio llenara la sala, dando paso a una música que me parecía levemente familiar – ahí viene – exclamó y se sentó de lado en mis piernas, pero sin soltar los brazos de mi cuello, se veía tan feliz y disfrutaba tanto de eso, que no me detuve a pensar quién sería la grácil mujer de cabellos caramelo que entraba en ese momento con sus brazos cargados con una caja.

-¡Hola niños! – exclamó, dejando la caja en el suelo.

-Hola señora Esmeralda – y un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

-Oh, saben que sólo deben decirme Esme ¿Saben? – apenas detuvo sus ojos en mí, pero pasó de largo recorriéndolos a todos – Peter Pan les tiene una sorpresa – dijo poniendo las manos junto a su boca, como si dijese un secreto – pero primero, deben decirme si todos ustedes creen en él.

-Siiii – gritaron todos al unísono, incluyendo a mi pequeña hadita.

-¿Llamémoslo? ¡Peter! ¡Peter Pan! – comenzó a decir repitiéndolo una y otra vez, al unísono con los niños.

-¡Hola niños! – mi impresión no fue por ver esos cabellos cobrizos revueltos y cubiertos con un pequeño gorro puntiagudo de terciopelo verde, con una pluma roja sobresaliendo de él, fue porque realmente esperaba ver aparecer a Carlisle - ¿Alguien ha visto mi sombra? – dijo también en un susurro.

-Yo, yo, yo – gritó Renata, saltando de mis piernas y caminando hasta él, con una personalidad que no le conocía, los ojos de Edward ya estaban puestos en los míos, con la sonrisa más hermosa que le había conocido.

-A ver, Renni – caminó hasta ella, tomándola en sus brazos, vestido de jeans claro y camisa verde - ¿Dónde está mi sombra? – ella enrojeció y le habló algo al oído, a lo que él volvió a mirarme – dices que la doctora la tiene.

-Sí, pero no es cualquier doctora, Peter – exclamó en voz más alta – es la doctora Wendy y yo la traje para ti.

Los niños comenzaron a chillar y las mejillas de Edward se cubrieron de un leve rubor, estupefacto, sin dejar de mirarme y yo sólo supe que debía salir de ahí. Me puse de pie y caminé dos pasos hacia la salida, pero dos brazos sujetaron mis hombros con firmeza.

-Hazlo por los niños – y sentí un escalofrío en mi columna al reconocer la voz de Esme – doctora Wendy… ¿Realmente tienes la sombra de Peter?

El show continuó por media hora más, entre que alguien encontró una sombra de papel y me hicieron cocerla a la orilla de los pantalones de Edward y él besó mi mejilla en recompensa, obteniendo las burlas de todos en el lugar.

Tuve que seguir viendo su alegría, su gozo con cada comentario, cada risa, notando cómo conocía los nombres de la mayoría de los niños y les entregaba regalos que parecía el mismo haber comprado, mientras Esme hacía lo mismo con las niñas.

Y una extraña sensación crecía en mi vientre, un pensamiento que siempre trataba de evitar en mi mente. ¿Cómo un hombre que disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de los niños, había sido capaz de abortar a su propio hijo? Pero sacudí mi cabeza con energía, eliminándolo rápidamente, eso era algo del pasado, que ya no tenía ninguna importancia para mí.

Regresaba a la habitación de Renata, con ella dormida entre mis brazos. Sabiendo que mi mirada era cabizbaja, pero aún no sabía cómo asimilar lo vivido en esa jornada de alegría y regocijo.

-Bella – no me detuve ni me giré, pero tampoco me sorprendí de sentirlo caminar a mi lado – sólo quería decirte que no tenía idea de que Renata decía que eras la doctora Wendy, yo… me habían dicho que era otra persona, perdona si te sentiste incómoda…

-Está bien, Edward – lo miré de reojo y le di una media sonrisa – estoy realmente muy cansada y aún me quedan dos horas de trabajo.

-Pero… - me quitó a la niña de los brazos - ¿Te gustó? Estaba pensando para Navidad, traer el teclado, podría tocar y les cantamos… claro, si tu quieres, porque tendríamos que ensayar y quizás tu…

-Está bien, avísame cuando sea tiempo – le hice un gesto de silencio al notar que la madre de la pequeña aún dormía, abriéndole la cama, lo ayudé a arroparla y luego solo salí – ella es tan especial.

-Así es, a veces quisiera tener una varita mágica y aliviarla… a todos aquí – suspiró con tristeza - ningún niño debiese sufrir, eso es una injusticia.

-Pero lo que haces…

-No es nada – hizo una mueca y casi logró sonreír – te dejo trabajar, nos veremos el lunes, tal vez.

-Adiós, Edward – me puse en puntillas de pie y besé una de sus mejillas suavemente – gracias por esta tarde, fue muy especial – y con paso ágil me alejé de ahí, sintiendo cómo mis labios cosquilleaban, posando mis dedos en ellos para que el contacto no desapareciera.

No podía dormir, o sea, lo hacía, pero sólo a ratos, porque en cuanto cerraba los ojos, comenzaba a soñar con él, reía y bailaba de la mano de una pequeña niña de pelos cobrizos y ojos color chocolate, entonces me obligaba a despertar.

La tormenta no se detuvo ese fin de semana, aunque quería salir, el sólo ver tanta agua caer y el viento que se llevaba todo a su paso, suspiraba con resignación y permanecía en el calor de mi hogar. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar calor, porque no había calefacción, así que me envolvía en una chaqueta y me metía a la cama, dedicándome a navegar en mi laptop, tomando una taza de café tras otra y fumando sin parar. Evitando de todas las maneras, dedicarme a mirar el techo y soñar, con un caballero de armadura plateada, con hermosos cabellos y una gran sonrisa sexy, salvándome de esta vida de tedio y lamentación.

Para el lunes el frío era casi insoportable, abrazándome a mí misma, con las manos envueltas en guantes y un gorro de lana, caminé los cinco minutos hacia el hospital, sintiendo que eran horas de agobiante suplicio. No me gusta el frío, nunca me ha gustado y jamás me gustará.

Caminé directo hacia la sala de residentes para despojarme de mi indumentaria, pensando, como siempre, en que ojalá el día de hoy no tuviese que verlo, para no recordar los sueños del fin de semana, pero sin poder evitar el anhelo de compartir una agradable hora de charla y sonrisas decidoras.

Para mi total decepción, él no estaba a la salida de la consulta, con cierta tristeza que no deseaba admitir, me fui hasta la sala de descanso, ya comería algo al salir que me sirviera para mantenerme firme toda la noche en emergencia.

-¡Isabella! – casi hice una mueca al escuchar mi nombre, pero me volví con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Jessica.

-Que bien que te encuentro, así no tendré que ir hasta allá – me estiró un sobre – tu respuesta a la propuesta ¿Sabes dónde están Tyler y…?

-En el casino seguramente.

-Gracias – hizo el intento de regresar por donde venía, pero se arrepintió – tu y el señor Cullen… como son amigos, yo pensaba que tal vez podríamos salir los cuatro, con mi novio.

-¿Quién es tu novio?

-Newton – se retorció en un gesto que pretendía ser coqueto – de Radiología.

-No lo conozco, pero... creo que debiese recordar su nombre.

-Ah, es que tú debes tratar con los residentes, bueno, me avisas.

-Bueno, pero en realidad, no lo creo posible, el señor Cullen y yo no tenemos ese tipo de amistad.

-Ahm, entonces que estés bien – se despidió con un beso en mi cara, dejándome totalmente sorprendida.

No abrí el sobre hasta verla desaparecer, sentándome en una silla dispuesta en el pasillo, rasgué la orilla cuidadosamente, ligeramente ansiosa, aunque en realidad, no tenía por qué obtener una respuesta que no fuese positiva. Era una carta, con un breve mensaje, notando al final el nombre de Edward, con el timbre de su departamento.

"Doctora Isabella Swan, le informamos que debido a un descuadre en los datos presentados en su propuesta N° 3872, esta no calza con los presupuestos designados al proyecto, por lo que esta tiene una calidad de: RECHAZADA."

Primero no pude creerlo, así que lo volví a leer, intentando comprender qué querían decir con "presupuestos designados" si yo había hecho el catastro con el informe de Laboratorio, eso no tenía sentido.

-¿Rechazada? – exclamé, recién tomando el peso de lo que eso significaba, no había tratamiento para Renata y entre el impulso de largarme a llorar o de gritar con una rabia desconocida, recordé que él no me había buscado para almorzar.

Primero caminé, luego corrí, tomé el ascensor hasta el primer piso y seguí por el pasillo hasta su oficina, pensando en la discusión la última vez que estuvimos aquí y su discurso de perfecto amigo, recordé los momentos en la sala de recreo el viernes por la tarde, lo dulce que fue con Renata y cuando dijo que ningún niño debía sufrir, deseando tener una varita mágica para aliviarla… Irina y sus cuentos.

-Espera, él está ocupado – exclamó la morena secretaria.

La ignoré y sólo empujé la puerta, estaba sentado tras el escritorio y una niña de gruesos rizos rojos, frente a él, ella se volvió lentamente taladrándome con sus pequeños ojos verdes.

-Bella – exclamó Edward poniéndose de pie, tratando de ignorar el modo en que su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa – pensé en avisarte, pero creo que se me pasó la hora.

-Avisarme qué ¿Esto? – grité lanzando el sobre al escritorio.

-Maggie – susurró, ignorándome – espérame con Liam, luego vamos a comprar el laptop que te gusta.

La niña salió, mirándome con enojo y Edward tomó el sobre mirándolo por ambos lados.

-Eres un cínico – exclamé antes de que comenzara, cerró la boca y juntó las manos, esperando, seguramente, a que yo terminara de hablar – todo lo que me has hablado, tus discursos de filantropía y esas estúpidas mierdas de Peter Pan – tomé una gran bocanada de aire, intentando contener las lágrimas – qué sacas con tratar de parecer ante mí un gran hombre y tan estúpida yo de comenzar a interesarme… si cuando al fin puedes demostrarlo, te escondes aquí en vez de almorzar conmigo y me respondes con eso – le indiqué la carta nuevamente y cuando vio que yo continuaría hablando, levantó una mano, pidiéndome esperar, en ese momento caí en el sillón de cuero que ocupaba la niña, minutos antes, el leyó lentamente, con el ceño fruncido y apretó un botón en el teléfono.

-¿Senna?

-Dime.

-Disculpa que te moleste cuando comes – murmuró en tono alegre – es algo importante ¿Eric te pasó las respuestas de los proyectos de los residentes nuevos?

-No, dijo que después de colación lo haría.

-Entonces no sabes por qué Bella ya tiene la suya en sus manos y sin mi firma.

-Nada.

-Llama a Yorkie, dile que en cuanto se desocupe lo quiero aquí.

-Entendido ¿Vas a salir después de eso?

-Sí – se echó hacia atrás en el sillón.

-Entonces puedo…

-Como si necesitaras mi permiso – rió con fuerza.

-Gracias, Edward, te amo – el rodó los ojos y presionó otro botón antes de cruzar las manos sobre su estómago plano y seguramente tan cincelado como el de una estatua griega.

-En cuanto sepa qué sucedió te daré una explicación, por si no te queda claro, esta carta que recibiste, no es oficial, nada lo es si no tiene mi firma – arrugó la boca, mirándome fijamente y, en realidad, en ese momento yo no sabía qué pensar, menos aún sabía qué decir – fuiste a todas las charlas que dictó Yorkie la primera semana – su voz era suave, pero con una firmeza inusual, dejándome claro que todo cuanto me dijera no daba lugar a dudas – ¿Así fue?

-Sí, pero…

-El día martes hubo una mención en cuanto a las cartas de respuestas, ahí se mostraron todos los procedimientos, ustedes los médicos tienen todas sus reglas que yo he aprendido a respetar, pues aquí, en mi área, también las tenemos – se adelantó lentamente, inflando su pecho, tratando de controlar lo que ya se hacía evidente en su voz y en la expresión de su rostro… enojo y fue completamente inevitable, un peso enorme bajó a mi estómago y subió hasta mi garganta – pero, te lo repito, por si no te quedó claro, si no estás de acuerdo con la respuesta, solicitas una forma y expones tus motivos de la forma más detallada posible, aunque, te diré, que si algo está firmado por mí… – apoyó sus manos en la superficie de roble y se levantó, sintiéndolo tan enorme y amenazante y si bien me sentía nerviosa y temerosa, otra sensación, olvidada y desconocida comenzó a nacer en el fondo de mi vientre… deseo, del más tórrido, recordando esas sesiones de juego en su antigua habitación en casa de Emmett – ese documento no tendría lugar a dudas… te concedo el beneficio de la duda, porque quizás no sabías lo de mi aprobación, pero no entiendo… - golpeó la mesa con fuerza, haciéndome saltar al mismo tiempo que la humedad mojaba mi ropa interior – qué estabas pensando para venir de esta manera a mí despacho, con qué derecho crees que puedes faltarme el respeto y tratarme como si no fuese tu jefe, Isabella, porque para todos los efectos, en el interior de este edificio… Yo Soy Tu Jefe – golpeó su pecho con fuerza y luego volvió a caer sentado, con el rostro lleno de una repentina tristeza.

-Lo siento – susurré – yo no pensé bien…

-En realidad, no quiero tus disculpas – negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado y restregó su rostro con las manos – no sabes cuánto lamento tener que decir esto – susurró repentinamente – hasta ahora ha sido tan agradable compartir contigo, tienes ideas diferentes y tus puntos de vista me hacen ver las cosas de otra manera, pero pensé… - estiró una mano hacia mí y luego la empuñó – pensé que habías madurado, al menos eso me habías hecho creer, no digo que sea intencional… quiero ser tu amigo, pero mientras no decidas contigo misma qué clase de persona eres, prefiero mantener cierta distancia.

-Entiendo – me levanté lentamente, sin darme cuenta que las lágrimas que había aguantado por tanto rato, ahora corrían libres por mis mejillas, presioné mis labios con fuerza, porque si trataba de decir algo, o tan sólo respirar, un quejido enorme se me escaparía, así que sólo caminé hacia la salida, con rodillas temblorosas, olvidando la excitación que pude sentir momentos antes, sin mirarlo, porque no soportaría ver nuevamente su dura expresión.

-Bella – llamó cuando ya estaba cerca de la salida, me detuve, con el rostro hacia el suelo, sin decirle nada, sólo esperando – tu propuesta será aceptada.

-G-gracias.

-No, nada que agradecer, debe haber un error, tu sabes que ese tratamiento lo conseguí personalmente, nunca habría negociado algo sin saber que era factible de realizar, además, siempre fue Renata la que estaba en mis planes, por eso te dije ese día que te iba a gustar – suspiró – me duele que me hayas creído capaz de manipularte con eso o con todo lo que mencionaste, es difícil aceptar que me tengas en tan baja estimación.

Levanté el rostro y me volví a mirarlo, aunque mis ojos estaban enrojecidos y apenas aguantaba los deseos de sollozar con fuerza, sintiéndome tan asquerosamente avergonzada.

-Te agradezco tu entereza para hacerme ver lo equivocada que estoy, pensaré lo que me dijiste.

-Espero que no tengas que pensarlo demasiado – asentí y seguí mi camino con cierta tranquilidad, para luego correr con todas mis ganas, hasta llegar a la sala de residentes y entrar a una de las piezas, enrollándome sobre la cama, largándome a llorar.

El turno esa noche se me hizo eterno, pero sabía, era mucho mejor que estar en casa lamentándome. La tarde del martes pasó demasiado rápida, sin tener noticias de él y por la noche me aovillé en mi cama, sintiendo el frío que me calaba hasta los huesos, casi convenciéndome de que debía encontrar algo mejor, pero con el soleado día miércoles, olvidé mi propósito.

Al llegar a la consulta, encontré un sobre con mi nombre, contenía una nueva carta, esta vez de Eric Yorkie, disculpándose por el error cometido al entregarme una respuesta sin aprobar, adjunta a ella venía un papel exactamente igual al que me entregó Jessica el día lunes, pero al final decía: APROBADA y la elegante firma de Edward Cullen justo encima de su nombre.

Mi ánimo regresó esa mañana, sonreía con facilidad y me sentía mucho más compenetrada con mis tareas, no es que los días anteriores no fuese así, mi comportamiento suele ser de lo más profesional, pero es mejor si todos mis deseos están volcados en el trabajo que amo.

Pero llegada la hora de almuerzo, al no verlo en la sala de espera, ni siquiera en el casino, el temor regresó a mí, él realmente quería que yo lo pensara y eso se sentía tan angustioso. Definir quién soy, o sea, llevo siete malditos años tratando de ocultar quién soy, para que todos se sientan tranquilos de que estoy bien, que he logrado tener una vida medianamente tolerable. Sé quién era, sé lo que quería, pero ninguna de esas cosas es algo factible ahora.

Si tuviese que definirme, soy una mujer, con el vago recuerdo de que alguna vez un hombre me consideró la más hermosa, pero tarde pude comprobar que eso no era tan cierto, o al menos, no suficiente como para permanecer a mi lado y tampoco lo fue para Jake.

Que luego de castigarme de distintas maneras por ser tan imbécil de creer que para alguno de esos dos grandes hombres yo sería prioridad, apareció James, que me salvó, que estuvo a mi lado siempre, que me amó sabiendo que no siento lo mismo por él, que ha enjugado cada una de mis lágrimas y me obligó a ponerme de pie y seguir adelante cuando creí que ya no podría hacerlo.

No puedo correr el riesgo de creer en Edward, ya suficiente ha sido hasta ahora, si James llega a verme en estado deplorable, se enfurecerá y eso no es algo que quiera ver.

Lo que trae a colación otro tema, las reprimendas de él me producen temor y me hacen sentir tan pequeña, en cambio, ese lunes en el despacho, mi mente me decía que debía reaccionar del mismo modo, pero no fue así, al contrario, fue estimulante y… sí, sentí vergüenza de saber que había sido estúpida al ir a reclamarle sin pensar en las consecuencias, ni siquiera pensé en que él podría no estar involucrado, pero… el deseo, la loca idea de pedirle que continuara reprendiéndome y encendiéndome y que llegara a…

Repentinamente acalorada, batí una mano para lanzar aire a mis mejillas enrojecidas, sonriendo de una manera extraña, pero pronto fruncí el ceño y me obligué a componer mi aspecto, ¡Estaba en un hospital!

Una llamada a mi celular al terminar el turno me dijo que por más que quería seguir pensando esa noche, me sería totalmente imposible, porque tenía una visita, de esas que no sabes si reír o llorar, porque Alice posee este modo de notar que algo me sucede.

Con un anhelo en mi corazón fui corriendo hasta mi pequeño departamento, duchándome antes de vestirme de algún modo que ella pudiese aprobar, armé también un pequeño bolso y tomé un taxi para ir al hotel en que alojaba.

Lloramos, abrazándonos con fuerza, aunque apenas habían pasado tres semanas de que llegué a Portland, no podía fingir que había sido fácil estar sola y, aún más, con la tremenda sorpresa que me encontré acá. Sorpresa de la que no le hablaría, ni aunque me torturara con sus miradas fijas y el ceño fruncido. Abracé al pequeño Randy, si bien mi preferido era Peter, entendí que no pudiese venir con los dos. Le pregunté por Jasper y hablamos hasta que mis ojos se cerraban, acostadas en esa gran cama con el pequeño entre nosotras.

Lamenté mucho tener que ir a mi turno el jueves por la noche, sobre todo por tener que dormir sola en mi fría cama al regresar.

Como cada viernes, me levanté temprano para nuestra reunión con el departamento de finanzas, donde vimos los detalles de cada proyecto. Sorprendiéndome al ver a Félix en la lista de la segunda oleada de residentes, no estaba segura de si eso sería una buena noticia, aunque sí sería un grato encuentro.

Pensando en él y en lo que haríamos con Alice durante esta mañana, esperando que ya estuviese aquí, como prometió, alcé la mirada en el pasillo, camino al ascensor, sintiendo que mi corazón se paralizaba, pero recuperando la compostura de inmediato, necesitaba saber qué estaban hablando Alice y Edward con tantas risas, ella no sabía la verdad, no podía comportarse con él como si no me hubiese destrozado la vida, cosa que para ella era una realidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamé con más dureza de la que quise darle a mi tono de voz – nos encontraríamos en la entrada.

-Hola, Bella – ella me observó y un rayo de maldad cruzó sus ojos – me encontré con Edward que venía hacia acá y me dijo que podría encontrarte en un lugar más caliente y cómodo – noté entonces que él tenía a Randall en sus brazos y el niño dormía de manera tan plácida, igual como cuando Jasper lo tomaba y acunaba.

-Te dejo, Alice, tengo mucho trabajo para hoy – le entregó al pequeño y los besó a ambos, sonriendo, luego me observó, con dureza, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de seguir por donde yo venía.

-Ni siquiera te saludó – susurró como si aún pudiese oírnos.

-Como ves, sigue igual de desagradable – murmuré, no queriendo reconocer el dolor que sentía en mis entrañas.

-Lo tenías bien escondido – acomodó al niño en el coche, con esa sonrisa que podía llegar a ser tan desagradable, como si ella supiese todo lo que pasaba.

-Vamos, tengo hambre – tomé las manillas del coche y comencé a caminar.

Sentadas en la cafetería más cercana, sorbía mi café y fingía comer una galletita, intentando parecer alegre y despreocupada, ignorando su incesante cháchara, nada de lo que dijera me podía parecer interesante luego de la actitud de Edward.

-Te dejó mal – suspiró pasando la mano por su largo pelo negro y ondulado.

-No me molestes.

-¿Lo habías visto? – puso su pequeña mano sobre la mía, más pálida.

-Desde el primer día – sonreí con malicia y comencé a contarle todo lo que había sucedido en este tiempo, sorprendiéndome al notar cuanto ayudaba exteriorizar lo que hasta ahora sólo eran teorías – casi siento que me vengué por lo que me hizo sufrir, aunque ahora parezca que no ha sido su culpa, eso me hace sentir mejor.

-Ahora él se vengó por lo que tú le haces sufrir.

-Ay, no seas ridícula, él ya no se interesa en mí de esa manera, sólo quiere que seamos amigos – recién ahora notaba lo mucho que eso perturbaba mi orgullo.

-Y a ti ¿No te interesa? – alzó una ceja mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Por favor, Alice, hace cuatro años que soy la novia de tu hermano – exclamé indignada.

-No digas que es mi hermano, que apenas lo tolero por ser tu novio y no finjas estar ofendida, porque yo fui testigo de cómo amaste a Edward desde el primer momento que lo viste, el siempre fue tu amor y siempre lo será – tragué saliva, ella parecía tan molesta y no quería que se enojara por esta razón.

-No puedo amar a un hombre con él – bajé la mirada y sentí deseos de llorar, porque eso estaba muy lejano a lo que secretamente deseaba.

-Eso es otro tema, sé que parecerá irónico, pero me parece injusto que hagas sufrir a James, si no estás segura de lo que sientes por él, pídele un tiempo o simplemente termina esa relación – si ella supiese cuántas veces he intentado terminar.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – acomodé mi pelo en la coleta.

-Que no lo amas, estás con él por los motivos equivocados y si lo quieres, entonces no le des ilusiones que no son ciertas, porque nunca lo podrás hacer feliz.

-Ha sido bueno conmigo, ha estado ahí en los buenos y en los malos momentos, cuando nadie más estuvo a mi lado… ni siquiera tú.

-Pero eso no significa que debas casarte con él.

-Me lo propuso – gemí, sintiendo el enrojecimiento en mi rostro y la tensión que venía de ella.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que no, o sea, no un "no" definitivo, pero era obvio que trataba de impedir que me viniera.

-Eres mi única amiga y James… él sabe que no lo amas y por eso es así contigo, por eso te reprime, sabe que tu nunca has dejado de amar a Edward.

-No puedo negar que me sentí contrariada al verlo – eso era todo lo que le permitiría saber.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que todo eso que te dijo James sólo fue para manipularte?

-Sí, muchas veces, pero, al final, nada me extrañaría de Edward.

-Lo viste hace un rato, cómo abrazaba a Randy, lo que me contaste del show y la niña que es tu paciente ¿Crees que ese hombre abortó a su hijo? No confío en James, sé de lo que puede ser capaz.

Pero ella no sabía todos los traumas que Edward tenía con su padre, no sabía su terror de haber heredado la monstruosidad de ese hombre ¿Por qué querría traer al mundo un hijo con tantas posibilidades de ser como él? Sobre todo en esa época, en que sus ideas eran mucho más arraigadas.

-Sabes, Alice, olvidemos el tema, si te deja tranquila, lo meditaré, pero ahora no deseo pensar más en todo esto ¿Te parece?

-Sí, te entiendo perfectamente, pero mañana iremos a un Centro Comercial, intuyo que necesitarás un lindo y atrevido vestido para salir a bailar – su argentina risa llenó el lugar mientras se ponía de pié y empujaba el coche, dejándome completamente anonadada y… asustada, porque ella siempre tenía la razón.

...

Ñaka, ñaka, a esperar por el Epov.

**Chicas, por si les interesa, en este blog deso lydelluvia. Blogspo t Subo una historia que no es FF, aún no está terminada, pero quizás les guste y si me comentan, me dan ánimos para terminar de escribirla jejejeje**


	48. 47 El Vaso Medio Lleno

**Nos vamos un poquito atrás, a conocer la versión Edward de lo que ha sucedido desde el día en que se reencontraron, intenté ser lo menos repetitiva, espero les guste.**

**(Edward Point of View)**

Salí del despacho de Carlisle con una idea fija en mi mente, traté de cerrar todos los pendientes y así viajar esa misma tarde. Senna organizó todo, el helicóptero, un bolso con ropa y el modo de que él me recibiera sin ponerlo sobre aviso. Pasaban las cinco de la tarde cuando al fin escapé de ese infierno, era la primera vez en demasiado tiempo que no quería saber nada de trabajo.

-Vamos en el Merc – exclamó Liam al verme salir del despacho – así Mac se devuelve con él.

-Tú no vas conmigo ¿No te lo dijo Senna? – sonreí, pero era una mueca irónica, sin dejar de caminar – ah, perdón, yo quería decírtelo en persona, siquiera así me comporto como un amigo.

-Edward – carraspeó, sorprendido – eres mi responsabilidad, no puedes ir solo.

-Voy con Mackenna – sus ojos se ampliaron – sé que tuviste algo que ver en esta mierda, te conozco, tu, Heidi y Carlisle, son unos malditos traidores y prefiero tenerlos lejos de mí, por ahora.

-Pero…

-No me interesan ni tus razones ni saber la mierda misma en que estaban pensando, ¡Así-no-se-hacen-las-cosas!

-Bien, como digas, igual me lo agradecerás – bajó la cabeza, como un fiel siervo, pero en su boca nacía una sonrisa, él sabía que el enojo iba a pasar.

-Hay algo más, algo con lo que podrás redimirte – exclamé mientras seguíamos caminando, tratando de ocultar la emoción en mi voz – cuidarás de ella, no la dejarás sola, me da lo mismo si tienes que contratar a alguien más, pero Bella es tu responsabilidad directa desde ahora.

-Entendido – hizo un saludo militar y sonrió – nada mejor que una linda chica a la que seguir, espero no crea que soy un acosador.

-Si te descubre, estás jodido.

-Doblemente entendido.

Mac era mi compañero ideal en este momento, nunca hablaba, sólo se limitaba a realizar su trabajo, al contrario del entrometido de Liam.

Una hora después me encontraba en mi habitación de hotel en Seattle, miré mi ropa y decidí pasar de los trajes por esta noche, eligiendo algo menos formal, jeans, polera manga larga y zapatos, todo en negro, el color que continuaba siendo el de mi humor en este día. Tomé uno de los comprimidos que Senna puso en el estuche de afeitar, el dedo comenzaba a doler y me rasqué la cabeza tratando de recordar a qué hora debía tomar el antibiótico, pero lo ignoré, seguro que nada me ocurría, para qué llenar de porquerías mi sistema.

Me instalé en la mesa reservada para mí en el comedor del hotel, sintiéndome un poco extraño por la elegancia del lugar, no necesitaba estar más incómodo, pero en realidad no me importaba tanto, nada podría superar el momento que pronto viviría.

Pedí un L'Or de Jean Martell, disfruté del calor de la copa en mi mano, dejando el aroma a frutas envolver mis sentidos, pero el cielo llegó cuando el pequeño sorbo deleitó mi lengua y quemó al final de la garganta, esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Lo vi en cuanto entró, su enorme cuerpo me pareció aún más gigante esta noche, envuelto en un traje gris de Gucci, recorrió el lugar con la mirada antes de posarse en mí, sus ojos parecieron salirse de las órbitas e instintivamente su mano se dirigió a sus cortos cabellos rizados antes de dar la vuelta y si no fuese que le había dado órdenes a Mac de que no le permitiera salir, habría escapado de este encuentro. Lamenté tener que dejar mi perfecta copa y di un último sorbo antes de ir hasta él, palmeándole un brazo con delicadeza.

-Nunca dije que no pasaría tanto tiempo – susurré, viendo cómo sus ojos se cerraban.

-¡Imbécil! – rugió, tomando mi polera entre sus dos manos, levantándome del suelo con facilidad, viendo como Mac trataba de intervenir a pesar de que mi mano lo alejaba.

-Lo sé, Emmett, pero… - dejé que mi cuerpo languideciera, haciéndole difícil continuar levantándome, suspiró y me dejó caer - ¿Vas a escucharme? – dije tratando de recomponer mi aspecto.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Yo venía a una reunión urgente con Carlisle – me levanté de hombros y dejé relucir una sonrisa, pero de nada sirvió – oh, mierda, imbécil ¿Sabes cuánto te he extrañado? – exclamó, alzándome nuevamente, pero con un fuerte abrazo, demasiado… no podía respirar – no pediré disculpas, te mereces esto, ahora dime ¿Qué estás tomando? Necesito uno de esos.

-Sólo cognac – cruzó un brazo por sobre mis hombros y caminamos hasta la mesa, esto se sentía más que bien.

-Pero eso es para después de la comida.

-Al que inventó eso que se lo jodan, yo quiero cognac – exclamé llamando al mozo que nos miraba extrañado desde la pared más lejana.

Pedimos algo de comer, salmón para mi, faisán o faisanes, porque dejó claro que no se contentaría con un solo plato, fruncí el ceño y resoplé ¿El quería verme gastar? Pues, gastaría, yo muy bien sabía que lo valía.

-Para beber le puedo rec… - comenzó el mozo y lo detuve con la mano.

-Petrus, Merlot, del '92.

-Sólo si es la botella.

-Entonces la botella y no muy tibio.

-Sí, señor Cullen.

-No tienes que demostrar nada, sé que estás forrado en dinero y que probablemente duermes en fardos de billetes – me levanté de hombros, no tenía nada que opinar – y por eso es que pudiste llevar a mi mejor estratega a tu empresa, convirtiendo mi vida en una mierda.

-Lo siento, no podía confiar en nadie más que Bree – cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza.

-Nunca quise hacerme cargo de los hoteles, ni trabajar con papá, tuve que dejar a Rose por casi dos años en New York, para que terminara su residencia y ahora me odia, o sea, no me lo dice, pero puedo verlo en su ojos, porque ella no quería regresar a Seattle – carraspeó y con un brusco movimiento tomó mi copa y la bebió de un trago, gruñendo fuertemente - ¿Estás tomando fuego embotellado? ¿Te has vuelto más imbécil con los años?

-Hoy vi a Bella – susurré observando mis uñas.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a morir o algo así? Si es así te entiendo que quieras solucionar tus pendientes, pero ella no merece que le hagas recordar toda la cagada que le hiciste – su voz se alzaba y se ponía de pie lentamente, afirmando sus manos en la mesa.

-¿Qué le hice? – exclamé imitando su posición – ella me dejó a mí, ella me mandó a la real mierda y le importó un comino lo que pasara conmigo – iba a llorar – esperé, como santo imbécil durante seis meses, seis asquerosos meses, recordándome cada día por qué debía despertar, para buscarla y encontrarla en brazos de ese maldito idiota de Jacob Black.

-Tú la dejaste – susurró cayendo en la silla nuevamente – yo leí el correo que le mandaste.

-¿Correo? Nunca le mandé nada, Carlisle le envió mi nuevo número y hablaba con Charlie y se suponía que… ¿Qué decía ese correo? – me senté también, hundiendo el rostro en mis manos, comprendiendo lentamente.

-No lo recuerdo con detalle, pero le dabas las gracias, le decías que comenzarías otra vida y que fuese feliz – puso el codo en la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en su mano – siempre lo consideré extraño, como tú tenías estas ideas extrañas, no creí que hayas dejado de amarla, pensé que simplemente te habías dado cuenta de que no le hacías bien y cuando me llegó tu correo, diciendo que la cuide… - resopló y se quedó mirando el vacío, mientras yo me sentía anonadado, apenas dejando pasar la rabia que comenzaba a nacer – no le enviaste eso.

-Nunca – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – si en algún momento pensé en dejarla, mi determinación no duraba más que segundos, mierda, Emmett – mis ojos llorosos se encontraron con los suyos en el mismo estado – la he amado cada día de mi vida desde que la conocí, ni siquiera traté de olvidarla, porque sabía lo imposible que sería – gemí – voy a matar a Carlisle.

-¿Carlisle? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

-Necesariamente debe estar tras todo esto, es capaz de cualquier cosa, lo sé – observé el plato que instalaban delante mío y tuve que recordar el lugar en que me encontraba, quizás habría sido mejor un privado para esta ocasión - ¡Tú!

-¿Yo? – le sonrió al mozo y me dio una mirada asustada.

-No puedo olvidarme de lo que me trajo aquí, tú, te pedí algo tan importante, a ti y Jasper y me encuentro con la gran novedad de que el modo de cuidarla es ¡Dejándola ser novia de James! – arrugó el rostro, cerró un ojo y luego el otro – sabes cómo es él, lo que le hacía a Victoria, siempre dijiste que en tu casa no admitías a un golpeador de mujeres ¿Eso es cuidarla?

-¡Mierda, Edward! – comenzó a comer su pollo raquítico – las cosas no fueron tan fáciles, Bella es como una mula, terca y algo tonta.

-Ofenderla no es el camino – gruñí.

-Mira, si quieres te cuento todo lo que sé, pero vas a necesitar mucha tolerancia ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Lo prometo – gruñí, picando el salmón y bebiendo del delicioso vino. Desde que desperté, sabía que sería un día asqueroso de todos modos – habla, trataré de no interrumpirte.

-Todo fue una gran mierda, te llamaba y no contestabas, llamaba a Bella y tampoco lo hacía, pero no quería hacer nada más notorio, quizás tu no querrías generar atención y entonces… Jasper llamó a Rose, para ver si nosotros sabíamos algo, entonces ella me descubrió y se puso como loca…

-Recuerdos sus estados de locura.

-Llamó a Carlisle, pero contestó Esme y ella le dijo – arrugó el rostro y bebió un gran trago de vino – bastante delicioso, vale la pena los mil dólares…

-¿Qué le dijo? – gruñí de forma amenazadora.

-Que tú los habías visto – resopló – a Bella y Jasper, pero eso es una mierda también, porque… viste mal, o sea, ellos estaban casi desnudos y parecía como si… como si ellos… bueno, lo que creíste, pero no fue así.

-¿No fue así? – bufé – no sabes lo que vi.

-Aún así, ellos… después te lo cuento, déjame seguir en orden, entonces Bella me llamó con el celular de Jasper, después supe que estaba hospitalizada, porque algo le pasó, los médicos dijeron que una reacción alérgica, pero ella me dijo que había tenido un sueño.

-¿Sueño? – tomé la botella y bebí directamente de ella, hasta la última gota – sigue, quizás tenga sentido.

-Dijo que no podía recordarlo, pero que tenía una fuerte sensación de estar ahogándose y estaba angustiada, sentía que algo te había sucedido.

Estaba anonadado, mi boca entreabierta y los deseos de llorar o de reír, porque yo sentí que estuvo ahí, conmigo, quizás no fue un sueño, fue… mágico.

-Bueno, iba en que me llamó y Rosalie se dio cuenta y tomó mi celular y ahí comenzó el drama, le dijo cosas atroces y a Jasper también y, bueno, tu sabes que mi esposa es un poco apasionada – jugaba con el cuchillo, volteándolo sobre sí mismo, pareciendo culpable y triste – nunca les creyó, ni siquiera pudo fingir que los perdonaba, yo fui a la boda de Jasper, pero ella no y conoció a su sobrino más grande porque mi suegra lo ha traído en las vacaciones, el más pequeño, aún no lo ha visto.

-¿Jasper se casó? – sentí un nudo en mi garganta, porque yo debí estar ahí.

-Con Alice, claro, apenas terminaron el colegio.

-¿Qué más? – mejor no detenerse en los detalles.

-Rosie llamó a Alice para contarle y ella se enfureció, estuvo meses enojada con Jaz, decía que aunque fuese cierta su versión, él le mintió y Bella estaba tan… era un espectro y tampoco le hablaba a Jaz, porque creía que él te había dicho que durmieron juntos y, en fin, todo fue un enredo.

-¿Me vas a decir qué pasó? – estrujé la servilleta con mi mano, necesitaba saber esa verdad, aunque me hiciera daño, aunque me convenciera de que todos estos años separados fueron en vano.

-Cuando Rosie y yo nos fuimos a New York, Jasper se fue a vivir a casa de Bella, como en ese tiempo Renee y mi suegra eran amigas y todo eso.

-Yo no sabía eso – susurré - ¿Por qué ella nunca me lo contó? ¿Por qué nadie lo hizo?

-Todos sabíamos que eres… celoso, fue casi un acuerdo tácito, no le dimos importancia – miraba su plato vacío y yo carraspeé ante la sequedad de mi garganta, decidiendo pedir más cognac y trasladarnos a un lugar más privado – Bella le dio su dormitorio, porque decía que no podía dormir tranquila en esa cama y comenzaron las pesadillas – se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá de cuero negro – Jasper la acompañaba y terminaban durmiendo juntos casi todos los días.

-Y una cosa llevó a la otra… - quise sentir rabia, pero sólo había dolor y una profunda tristeza, se estaba confirmando mi peor temor, que ella había dejado de quererme mucho tiempo antes.

-¡No! Jasper me lo juró, bebieron mucho esa noche y se desnudaron, en juego, pero Bella es como su hermana, él jamás hubiese permitido…

-¿Y Bella?

-Mierda, Edward, no puedes ser tan ciego, te comportaste como un idiota con ella, nos pediste cuidarla y ella sólo te necesitaba a ti, Bella se sentía perdida y desesperada, no sabía si volverías y ese imbécil de James que le llenaba la cabeza de ideas.

-¿James? – gemí y luego gruñí.

-No lo sabíamos, ella lo ocultaba, si lo hubiese sabido, todo habría sido distinto y yo estaba lejos, además, podría haberla cuidado mejor.

-¿Por qué terminó conmigo?

-No lo sé – se levantó de hombros – dijo que era algo así como un secreto tuyo y no podía traicionarte, aunque no te merecieras esa deferencia y como tú estás lleno de secretos, no me extrañó tampoco.

-Es que no tiene sentido, todo lo que pudiese haberle dicho James ella lo sabía, quizás no con tantos detalles o… no sé – el licor cada vez quemaba menos, podía percibir cómo la habitación comenzaba a distorsionarse – entonces ahí es que comenzó con James.

-No, al contrario, no quería ni verlo, ni a Jasper y Alice no quería verla a ella, yo la llamaba a diario, pero no era mucho lo que lograba, digamos que fueron bastantes meses de oscuridad, es difícil hablar de ello, porque yo no estaba ahí, sólo sé lo preocupado que estaba Charlie, quería encontrarte a toda costa y… - una sonrisa esquiva apareció en sus labios – dijo que iba a hacer que pagaras por el incumplimiento de todas y cada una de tus promesas.

-O sea que, más encima, Charlie me culpa de todo – cerré los ojos, notando como la habitación seguía dando vueltas en mi mente – estoy ebrio – escuchaba sus carcajadas a lo lejos.

-Pero siempre fuiste el de más resistencia, te desconozco – exclamó con esa risita estúpida – mejor sigo, antes de que no puedas escuchar.

-Buena idea.

-Casi era verano y Jasper hizo su último intento por convencer a Bella de que hable con Alice, ella se apiadó, aclararon las cosas y ellos regresaron y no se volvió a hablar del tema, luego se fue a Santa Mónica y cuando regresó… - instintivamente se alejó un poco en el sofá y sonrió con malicia - entró a la universidad y por tiempos, Jaz y Alice recién casados y otras cosas más, los chicos apenas la veían, pero se sentían relativamente tranquilos porque... - se detuvo, con duda y yo ya sabía lo que diría - pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Jake.

-Lo sé - susurré, obteniendo una mirada dubitativa, vi que se echaba hacia adelante en el asiento con la intención de hablar, pero no se lo permití - lo que no entiendo es por qué pasó de Jake, que no era mi preferido, pero es mejor que James... realmente no puedo comprenderlo - observé su suspiro y la mirada triste, entonces supe que lo peor estaba por venir.

-A mitad de año, Jake se fue a Europa, le dieron una beca para una academia de música, me llamó antes de decidirse a partir, le daba miedo dejarla sola, pero Bella estaba bien, o sea, decía que la distancia le ayudaría a entender qué le sucedía con él y estaba segura que para el verano, cuando lo viera otra vez, podría aceptar su propuesta de ser novios.

-¡Entonces no lo eran! - casi grité - entonces yo perdí mi estúpida oportunidad por creer en algo que no... - apoyé la frente en la palma de mis manos - pero no puedo lamentarme, quizás yo ni siquiera estaba preparado.

- Espera, detente - tenía las cejas demasiado juntas como para creer que esta noticia le caería bien – entonces volviste.

-Habían pasado meses y yo no lograba convencerme de que nunca más la vería, fui un domingo, me dije que si estaba sola me acercaría a hablarle, sólo para tener una explicación, aunque, en realidad, tenía la esperanza de encontrar una oportunidad, o sea, estaba en un momento en que podría tomar lo que fuera, empezar de cero, si es que era necesario... Incluso intentar ser amigos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ni siquiera alcancé a acercarme, al verla con Jacob, yo... - busqué sus ojos, esperando encontrar ahí un atisbo de comprensión - ni siquiera intenté aclarar o... Sólo no pude soportar correr el riesgo de que ella me dijera que lo prefería, que por él me había dejado y terminé convenciéndome que sería más feliz.

-Eres tan imbécil - murmuró con tranquilidad - pensar que si hubieses tenido un poco menos de gallina y más de... Hombre - recalcó la última palabra y un nudo se formó en mi garganta, esto no iba a ser agradable - Bella no habría tenido que sufrir tanto después.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - murmuré observando mis manos temblorosas.

-Jake conoció una chica en Francia - dictaminó, como si eso hubiese sido lo normal, como si mi Bella no hubiese sido suficiente motivo para regresar - no cualquier chica... Nessie es su esposa.

-¿Nessie? - como si su nombre fuese realmente lo que me importaba.

-Se llama Marianne, pero él le dice Nessie, porque según ella vio al monstruo del Lago Ness y... Es una estupidez, no tiene importancia - llené mis pulmones de aire, hablaba de ella como si le tuviese cariño - Bella pareció aceptarla y fingía tan bien, ninguno de nosotros nos dimos cuenta, ya era tarde y había pasado más de un año... - cerró los ojos y suspiró - si no fuese por James, lo más probable es que ella no estuviese con nosotros.

-Traducción - esperé mirando la alfombra de piel.

-Malas amistades, personas inadecuadas...

-Sólo dilo - lo miré con una calma aparente y él volvió a suspirar.

-Excesos, de todo tipo - noté sus mejillas ruborizadas - James se enteró por uno de los amigos de ella y trató de impedir que fuera a una fiesta, tuvieron un accidente, dos murieron, una de ellas estaba embarazada, el otro apenas tenía diecisiete y los demás resultaron con serias lesiones, Bella tuvo una fractura de cadera.

-¿La universidad?

-Comenzaba el verano, James pidió todas sus vacaciones atrasadas y se dedicó a cuidarla, nunca volvió a esas andanzas y mejoró su rendimiento al regresar a clases - mi respiración era agitada y sentía el dolor en mi pecho - cuando dijeron que eran novios, todos lo consideramos normal, o sea, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que nos pareció raro que hubiesen esperado tanto.

-¿Y ahora?

-No sé, Alice nunca estuvo de acuerdo, pero ella no es una opinión muy imparcial, Bella siempre da a entender que él es lo mejor que pudo pasarle, o sea, hizo por ella lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo.

-¿Superarme? ¿A eso te refieres? - sabía que era injusto, pero no podía dejar de sentir rabia y odio.

-¡No! ¡Mierda! Edward, ella nunca podría superarte, sé que sólo bastaría que volvieras a ganarte su confianza, si es que la sigues queriendo, claro.

-Creo que necesito otra botella de Martell.

-Sería la tercera - me observó suplicante y yo le fruncí el ceño - está bien, déjame llamar a Rosie, espero que no me grite.

Con una gran amabilidad el maître nos explicó que no podía seguir vendiéndonos alcohol, sugiriéndonos incluso ir a dormir, pero eso estaba lejano a mis intenciones, tomé el brazo de mi amigo, nos subimos a la limusina y buscamos el mejor local de strippers de la ciudad y lo último que recuerdo es a Emmett gritándole a una de las bailarinas que pagaba por ver, mientras otra bailaba a lo vaquera sobre mi regazo.

Para qué decir el dolor de cabeza que tenía al día siguiente, además de los vómitos y enormes deseos de desaparecer, pero eso no duró mucho, porque mis planes ya estaban trazados para ese día, ni siquiera el mensaje de Emmett invitándome a comer a su casa, junto a Rose cambió mi idea, aunque no puedo negar que me sentí tentado, eso significaba recomenzar una amistad que extrañaba y necesitaba, pero tampoco me sentía capaz de sobrevivir el interrogatorio y envié un mensaje explicando que debía viajar y en cuanto pudiera me pondría en contacto.

Dolía mentirle, pero me contentaba con prometerme que los buscaría cuando mi vida obtuviera una estabilidad, sin admitir que el único equilibrio posible, es si Bella regresa a mí.

Necesitaba pensar, que ese dolor de cabeza desapareciera y lograr un pensamiento coherente, esperando que las cinco horas de viaje en avión hasta Anchorage pasaran rápido, visualizando la única persona en este mundo que logra serenarme y regresarme al camino a la vez.

A regañadientes me levanté cuando la azafata dio la orden de bajar, estremeciéndome con el frío de Alaska, debí aceptar la propuesta de Senna y comprar ropa apropiada en Seattle.

-Mac - bostecé – dime si ves nuestro vehículo – exclamé buscando un asiento que sostuviera mis piernas temblorosas, no volvería a beber en mucho tiempo.

-Señor Cullen, espero que se sienta... Mejor - ¿Fue un atisbo de sonrisa? Al menos lo disimuló alzando la mirada por encima de la gente.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, sólo dolor de cabeza - me rasqué la nuca con una mueca en mi boca - ¿Algo que mencionar?

-Nada irreversible - vi que trasladaba el peso de un pie a otro.

-¿Lo ves?

-Sí, veo un letrero con su nombre, siquiera el chofer no es un viejo decrépito.

-En realidad no lo había pensado - suspiré, caminando a su lado, sin inmutarme porque él llevara el peso de todos los bolsos, yo no valía nada - creo que mañana pasearemos por Denali, les confirmo durante la mañana.

-Bien, señor, gracias, señor - casi le pregunté cuáles eran sus expectativas, como para sentirse tan alegre, pero prefería mantener la distancia.

-Buenas noches, señor Cullen – exclamó el hombre con el letrero, sin sorprenderme al notar que me reconocía – su auto lo espera.

-Gracias ¿Cuánto nos demoraremos?

-Cinco horas si el clima nos lo permite, pero ha estado despejado.

Lo seguimos hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, alegrándome de ver un Jeep Wrangler con cuatro puertas, sabía que Senna no me fallaría en buscar lo más seguro para este viaje, aparentemente loco y repentino.

-¿Rojo? – exclamé, definitivamente ese no era mi color - ¿No tenían otro?

-Sí, pero la señorita dijo que si nos perdíamos en la nieve, debíamos asegurarnos de ser encontrados.

-¿Perdernos?

-No se preocupe, jamás he tenido un accidente y esta no será mi primera vez.

-Bien, mientras pueda dormir durante el camino – no pude evitar bostezar antes de subir y hundirme en el asiento.

Denali, desde que Tanya había decidido regresar a su tierra natal que no la veía muy seguido, pero nunca dejábamos de hablar, aunque yo tuviese a Zafrina de terapeuta, Tanya siempre sería mi mejor amiga y, en este momento, sabía que ella sabría guiarme.

Esta sería mi primera visita, pero sabía que era una Parque, tipo reserva forestal, con una montaña gigantesca, osos pardos, vida natural para disfrutar y hielo, mucho hielo.

Ella trabajaba en uno mina de oro ubicada en Fairbanks, una ciudad dos horas al norte de Denali, por lo que me contaba, cuando Alistair estaba en casa, ella viajaba a diario, pero si él se iba en uno de sus viajes, prefería alojar en un hotel cerca de las oficinas de la mina.

Luego de muchas idas y vueltas y hasta de años separados, Tanya aceptó que él es un ave libre, que si viajaba tanto no era por huir de ella, sino porque realmente necesitaba cambiar de aires cada cierto tiempo.

No sé qué fue primero, si la oferta de ser la orientadora de los 360 mineros de planta del Hardrock Knox o la intención de regresar a Denali. Pero fue lo mejor que pudo sucederle, aceptar que el sol no era su hábitat, que sus raíces estaban en esta especie de pueblo turístico, con otra clase de personas. No se sentía tan sola, ni con la sensación de vivir esperando a que él regresara.

La vi en cuanto nos detuvimos en el hotel, sentada fuera del lugar, sabiendo por mi anterior llamada que ya estaba por llegar, completamente cubierta de pieles, aunque su nariz, que no dudé en pellizcar, estaba colorada por el frío.

-Edward - estiró sus brazos hasta mi cuello, dejándome hundir el rostro en su pelo - ha pasado demasiado tiempo, si hasta estás más delgado.

-Tú estás más hermosa - acaricié sus pómulos con mis pulgares.

-Más llena de arrugas, querrás decir - exclamó con ironía.

-Ridícula - susurré besando su frente, sintiendo los tiritones de mi cuerpo - vamos, acompáñame a este hotel tan maravilloso que mencionaste.

-Alistair quiere saludarte antes de viajar, podríamos cenar, si te parece, mañana se va y estaremos más tranquilos - susurró, aunue no pude dejar de notar la tristeza en su voz.

-Bueno, sólo deja que me cambie de ropa, este lugar es heladísimo, Alistair debe quererte mucho para seguirte aquí - su risa cantarina llenó mis sentidos mientras la tomaba por la cintura y comenzábamos a avanzar.

Decir que el hotel es hermoso es mentir, todo de madera y con una estructura necesariamente campestre, pero sofisticada a la vez, estremeciéndome con la sensación de delicioso calor en el interior, proveniente de la gigantesca chimenea en el medio del vestíbulo.

El recepcionista era un musculoso chico de típico pelo rubio liso y ojos azules, que sonreía como tonto y tras su perfecto inglés se distinguía un acento que juraría era ruso. No dudó en mostrarnos el camino al área de compras donde adquirí suaves chaquetas de polar, para Mac y yo, que parecíamos demasiado fuera de lugar.

Una hora después, ya estábamos en el comedor, sin poder dejar de admirar las mesas de madera rústica y la imponente figura de un oso grizzly observándonos fijamente. Al terminar el postre, pasamos a un acogedor recibidor, con sofás y el infaltable fuego, donde nos sentamos por algo de beber, nada más que un fuerte café para mí, ellos optaron por una cerveza, que me hizo recordar el frío del exterior. Fue una agradable velada, Alistair era un hombre conocedor del mundo y siempre tenía una interesante anécdota para contar.

Nos despedimos cerca de la medianoche, cuando ellos regresaron a su cabaña y yo me sumí en la tortura de intentar dormir.

Pensar en qué le diría a Tanya, saber por dónde comenzar y por último, tratar de alejar el irresistible deseo de recordar el nuevo rostro de Bella, imaginarla junto a mí en esta cama, dejar de sentir la angustia que había regresado con demasiada fuerza.

Aún era noche cuando desperté, increíblemente descansado. Me senté en la cama y tallé mis ojos en un bostezo, antes de buscar el celular sobre el velador.

-¡Once de la mañana! - debe haber un error, marqué el número de Mackenna y esperé.

-Buenos días, señor.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Once, también nos sorprendimos, en media hora recién comenzará a amanecer.

-Lo había olvidado por completo, falta un mes para el solsticio de invierno.

-¿Le envío el desayuno?

-Sí, gracias.

Efectivamente, una débil iluminación nos acompañó por las próximas cuatro horas, tiempo que aprovechamos para tomar un recorrido por el parque, aunque, por la época del año, parecía que los animales dormían y la nieve y hielo lo cubría todo. Haciéndome una promesa de venir cerca del solsticio de verano... En compañía de Bella, mostrándole la maravilla del sol de medianoche.

Trabajé desde el portátil esa tarde, sentado en el mismo estar que compartimos la noche anterior. Sobresaltándome al recibir la llamada de Tanya, diciéndome que ya había regresado de Fairbanks y podría dedicarme todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Encargué la cena, fui a ducharme y cambiar mi ropa por algo más holgado. Terminaba de secarme el pelo cuando ella golpeó la puerta y pronto estuvimos junto a la pequeña mesa, sorprendiéndome del hambre que tenía.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bastante trabajo, pero desocupé mi agenda para mañana, soy toda tuya.

-Tentadora oferta - murmuré con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que no guardaba relación con el turbio ánimo en mi interior.

-Ya quisieras que aceptara – golpeando mi brazo con su pequeño puño – entonces, seguiremos con las presentaciones o te decidirás a contarme qué sucede esta vez, debe ser importante como para tener el placer de tu visita – suspiré, sintiendo mi pecho crecer y desinflarse, rápidamente - ¿Puedo adivinar de quién se trata por lo menos?

Miré el plato vacío, limpié mi boca con la servilleta de género blanco y volví a suspirar, emitiendo un fuerte quejido, dejando fluir las lágrimas que había soportado desde hace dos días, pensar que sólo habían pasado sesenta horas desde que la vi y se sentían como siglos, la extrañaba sin siquiera saber si tenía el más mínimo derecho y, pronto me vi contándole todos los detalles de ese encuentro, el dolor de saber que Carlisle me había traicionado, actuando de una manera tan egoísta y las verdades que Emmett dilucidó la noche anterior.

-Tengo miedo – gimoteé, sintiendo sus dedos acariciar mi pelo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus piernas.

-¿A qué?

-A no saber guardar la distancia, a querer verla cada segundo – sentía mi pecho comprimido de sollozos – a que ella sepa que soy el ser más patético que ha conocido – enjugué mis ojos con la mano derecha – desearía poder pararme frente a ella y decirle que he mejorado, que si me elije a mí, esta vez sí podré hacerla feliz, pero…

-¿Podrás? – sus ojos estaban llorosos también, me senté lentamente, sabiendo cuál era su pregunta, pero prefiriendo que lo aclarara, quizás así podría formar la idea en mi cabeza – hacerla feliz y, otra pregunta se me viene a la cabeza, ¿Ella será feliz ahora? ¿Se tratará de quién es el mejor postor?

-Ella me dejó… - susurré, sin poder olvidar sus crudas palabras, esa llamada telefónica que significó la muerte para mí, que rondaba mi cabeza aún sin mi autorización.

-Ella creyó que tú la dejaste, cometió un error, por Dios, Edward, cuando decidiste involucrarte con una niña debiste imaginar que nada sería fácil, no podías pedirle que actuara con madurez, terminó contigo, por un motivo que tu no sabes, pero se arrepintió ¿Eso es lo que Emmett te dio a entender?

-Dijo que nunca podría superarme – murmuré.

-Y si lo suyo también es una fachada, si ella es igual de patética, pero lo oculta en su trabajo, tal y como tú lo haces.

-James es su novio.

-¿Qué te molesta más? Que tenga novio o que sea él… o sea, es un novio, al que obviamente ella no ama, al menos no de la misma manera que a ti… cuando tu fuiste su novio - aclaró.

-Me molesta que sea él – admití, apoyándome en el respaldo del pequeño sofá, pasando la mano por mi pelo – porque él nunca fue mejor que yo… - conocía mis defectos, pero los de él siempre serían peores – o sea…

-No, sin "o sea", no voy a permitir que comiences con tus lamentaciones – irguió su delgada figura y sacudió el pelo rubio fresa en un gesto que podría llamarse sensual, pero no para mí – fuiste un Edward hasta el día del ataque de tu padre y, por unas horas, pudiste convencerte de ser digno de su amor, de su respeto, si no ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarla? Seguro de que ella te aceptaría.

-Porque me sentía libre.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado? – abrí la boca para contestar, pero ella no me dejó hablar – siempre ves el vaso medio vacío, siempre lastimándote y revolcándote en tu miseria, como si te gustara ser una víctima de las circunstancias – tomó mi rostro y sonrió – te conozco de que tenías trece años, eras un pollito asustado e inseguro y vi con mis propios ojos cómo fuiste floreciendo y formándote a ti mismo, siempre has conseguido lo que deseas, admiro tu fuerza de voluntad, porque cada vez que te propones algo eres intransigente, ¿Me querías? Me tuviste ¿Querías a Bella? – asentí, sonriendo, sin dudar – sabías que debías cambiar porque no te sentías digno de ella y lo hiciste, te convertiste en una mejor persona y si bien seguías sintiendo que el pasado era algo demasiado poderoso, lograste hacer frente a tus miedos y, todo eso, se derrumbó, pero por los motivos equivocados, perdiste la poca fe que tenías en ti mismo y sientes que te arrastras en tu miseria, crees que eres patético, pero yo no lo veo así, Edward…

-No, no trates de convencerme – exclamé con el ceño fruncido, pero puso sus dedos en mi boca, obligándome a callar.

-Cualquier otro hombre se habría rendido a quedarse con la primera que pase sólo por no estar solo, tu no, siempre has sabido que sólo ella te haría feliz y no es un delito querer serlo – bajó sus dedos por mi rostro y fue a tomar mis manos con fuerza, teniendo cuidado de mi dedo herido – eres un gran profesional, eres decidido y metódico, tienes talentos que has dejado abandonados, tienes un gran atractivo, no conozco al tal James, pero sé que no debe llegarte ni a los talones ¿Por qué ella tendría que conformarse con él? ¿Por qué no le das la oportunidad de tenerte a ti?

-Si me rechaza – susurré, bajando la mirada – yo no lo soportaré, no esta vez y… no quiero volver a sentir tanto dolor, tú no sabes la agonía que ha sido todos estos años – el aire entraba de a poco a mis pulmones – buscar día a día el motivo por el que debo seguir, Tanya, es que no logro encontrar el sentido…

-Tu trabajo, tu labor, los niños a los que ayudas, vamos, eres mucho más que el Edward de Bella, sabes que es así.

-Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar – la miré suplicante, porque no podía llenar mi alma de esperanzas y luego tirarme a la mitad del camino.

-Obviamente no vas a pretender pararte ante ella y decirle que la sigues amando, ha sufrido lo suyo, no esperes que confíe en ti, si ella siempre creyó que la abandonaste.

-Es tan injusto – gruñí, golpeando mi rodilla.

-Pero puede dejar de serlo – besó mis nudillos – debes tener un plan de acción, eres bueno en eso, conócela de nuevo, deja que ella te conozca a ti, ya no eres un niño, no tienes excusa para comportarte como tal, muéstrale al hombre, ese en que ella podrá sujetarse y defenderla del mundo, porque es una mujer, que quiere parecer fuerte, pero tu bien sabes lo frágil que puede llegar a ser – acarició mi mejilla – hazle saber que puede amarte sin salir dañada.

...


	49. 48 ¿Acaso seria fácil?

**Mi amor! Por ti vale la pena dejar plantadas a las chicas y subir el capítulo un día después!**

**Jijij sorry, pero aquí va!**

**(Edward Point of View)**

Todo el cansancio cayó sobre mi espalda cuando bajé del helicóptero, de regreso en Portland, no pude pegar un ojo en el Jeep hasta Anchorage, ni en el avión hasta Seattle, pensando.

Suspiré al subir al Mercedes, ni siquiera tuve el ánimo para sonreírle a Liam y es que aún no estaba seguro de si lo perdonaría.

-Pasemos por un café - le susurré, hundiéndome en el asiento.

-¿Luego?

¿_Luego_?

Tenía mil ideas en la cabeza, ver a Bella era la más constante, pero había algo más importante en este momento.

-A casa y después al hospital.

-¿No vas a dormir? – pude suponer cómo enarcaba una ceja en el espejo retrovisor, pero en realidad, no podía ni abrir los ojos.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – murmuré.

La ducha fue larga y relajante, sentado en la tina, dejando que el agua cayera por mi cuerpo, dándole vida a mis músculos, con la cabeza apoyada en la orilla mirando el parche sobre mi dedo, evitando que se mojara y entonces una sonrisa curvó mis labios, ya tenía la excusa perfecta.

Salí del baño con una luz de esperanza, busqué mi celular sobre el velador y marqué el número de Senna, lo más probable es que ya estuviese en la oficina.

-Jefeciiito – chilló en mi oído – que bien que ya estés aquí, no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado.

-Imagino que así es, necesito un favor – no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto involucrarla, o sea, ella sabía prácticamente todo lo que sucedía conmigo, pero esto era delicado, si nada salía bien, no soportaría sus lamentaciones y consejos.

-Laboral o personal.

-Consulta a qué hora puedo ver a Bella para que me quite las suturas, pero, que ella no se entere.

-Bien, llamaré a Mary, ella es más discreta, no creo que prefieras a Heidi involucrada en este asunto.

-No, Heidi no – estaba seguro que ella también tuvo alguna relación en el plan de Carlisle, sus comentarios crípticos la última vez que estuvimos en mi departamento, ahora me parecían sospechosos y aún no sabía si amarla u odiarla por eso – me llamas.

-¿Qué ropa usarás? – fruncí el ceño, mirando mi cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Algo más informal, digo yo.

-Mierda, Senna, ahora no sé qué ponerme – escuché su risa malvada justo antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Dos horas, dos malditas horas perdidas buscando algo que mi mente aprobara y es que con esto de ser un trabajólico, apenas tengo ropa de calle, más que buzos y polerones. Al final me decidí por lo que, al menos a la Bella de antes, le habría gustado.

_La Bella de antes…_ ¿Y si de esa Bella ya no quedaban vestigios? Si todo lo que le ha sucedido, sus malas épocas y la compañía de James, la han convertido en una mujer que no me atrae de la misma manera… si sólo estoy perdidamente enamorado de un recuerdo… que ya no existe.

Y si he cambiado tanto, que ella tampoco podría quererme.

Gemí… si realmente todos estos años, viviendo de malditas esperanzas, han sido un profundo desperdicio.

Si Tanya tiene razón y optar por la soledad, es lo mejor para mí, pero ella dice que debo intentarlo y deseo hacerlo, necesito saber que no todo está perdido… o que sí lo está.

¿Y si lo está? Entonces ¿Qué?

Sacudí la cabeza y restregué mi rostro, Tanya también me lo dijo, no rendirse antes de tiempo, fortaleza y paciencia, virtudes que he aprendido a desarrollar.

Manejé el Audi, sabiendo que eso me relajaba, a esta hora el tránsito permitía más libertad y aumenté la velocidad, dejando fluir la adrenalina por mis músculos y es que, para mis planes más próximos, realmente la necesitaba.

Sonreía, aunque sabía no era lo correcto, caminando con decisión por los pasillos, estaba por hacer algo que deseaba desde la última vez que vi su cara.

Sentí la satisfacción de sonreírle a la secretaria y pasar directamente a su despacho, verlo levantarse del sofá y, en ningún momento desconfiar de mi sonrisa, tampoco me conmovió el alivio en su expresión.

-Me dijeron que regresabas, pero no quise creer hasta...

Y entonces ¡Suack! Mi puño se incrustó en la parte superior de su boca, a través de mi piel sentí el crujido de sus huesos, seguramente su nariz y me aparté, jadeando, notando la lenta reacción de mi hermano, porque, aunque quisiera odiarlo, gracias a Tanya también, sabía que de alguna manera él sólo buscaba protegerme.

-Eso - gruñí viendo cierto temor en su mirada - es para que pienses dos veces antes de entrometerte en mi vida - me giré para observar a la rubia en la puerta - llama a alguien, creo que le fracturé la nariz.

-Señor Cullen - exclamó ella, saliendo del shock - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ya lo escuchaste, llama a alguien - dijo entre gemidos, cayendo en el asiento, tocándose con una mano - ¿Estoy sangrando?

-Apenas un poco – fui hasta el baño a buscar una toalla y se la lancé – dile a Esme, que con ella seré más sutil – suspiré y decidí marcharme, antes de que la emoción desapareciera y ya no tuviese la presencia de ánimo para mi segunda visita.

-Espera ¡Mierda! Duele… - resoplé, notando como su voz comenzaba a hacerse más nasal - ¿Por qué?

-¿Realmente me estás preguntando eso? – lo vi asentir y entonces me fijé que parecía haber envejecido veinte años en solo cuatro días – porque Esme y tu maquinaron todo para separarnos, a Bella y a mí.

¿Satisfactorio? Oh, sí, definitivamente, aunque lo más probable es que más tarde me sentiré un poco culpable.

Ver a Bella nuevamente no fue exactamente lo que planeé, o sea, pensaba parecer seguro de mi mismo, casi al punto de fingir no sentirme afectado por ella, pero es que en cuanto entré a la consulta y divisé su hermoso ceño fruncido, quise poder acercarme y acariciarla, apartar de sus pensamientos cualquier cosa que no la hiciese sonreír, aunque eso fuese su trabajo. Traté por todos los medios que ella no notara mi nerviosismo, el millón de emociones que fluían a través de mí cada vez que sonreía, que aparecía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciéndome recordar cuánto adoraba eso, años atrás.

En resumen, me comporté como un imbécil, subestimando mi control y es que si en algún momento pensé que ya no era lo mismo ¡Dios mío! ¡Es Bella! Mi niña hermosa, que ha sufrido tanto, la única que me hace concebir las emociones más bochornosas, comenzando por los estúpidos celos.

Porque aunque lo intentaba, no soportaba la idea de que él fuese su novio… mierda… novio y todo lo que eso significaba… tocarla, besarla… hacerle el amor.

¿Cómo? Está bien, si sé cómo, pero es que es… injusto, porque yo no he tolerado ningún contacto en un plano "amoroso" con nadie, ni siquiera cuando lo intenté y ella ¿Por qué le es más fácil? Y es que ¿Cuántas veces rogué poder ser normal? Y es tan fácil serlo a su lado, hablar con naturalidad, sin obligarme a que las palabras salgan por mi boca, reír y discutir, cuánto extraño nuestras peleas, adoraba verla enfurecerse y ahora, bueno, ahora no fue del todo así, molestarse por expresar lo que el maldito me hacía sentir, no eran exactamente los enojos que me gustaban en Bella.

Y el abrazo, añorado, tan cálido y mío, mi abrazo. Ay, no era mi intención huir, pero tuve que hacerlo, no podía soportar un segundo más, era absurdo y doloroso, sentir que sólo podíamos ser amigos, lo peor, decírselo, aceptarlo en voz alta, hacerlo realidad.

Lloré, como una niñita, oculto en mi despacho, deseando que el mundo se acabara en este momento para no volver a sentirme tan miserable, teniendo un dejavú de tiempos tan lejanos, cuando me obligué a cambiar para ser digno de su amor, pero ahora es una tarea inútil, porque ella ya no me ama.

-Edward – sentí la suave caricia en mi rostro, junto al susurro, que aunque ya sabía a quién pertenecía, aún deseaba desesperadamente que fuera Bella – sé que estás despierto – pero yo no quería despertar – vamos a casa, mi niño, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberlo entendido.

-¿A quién? – susurré con la voz pastosa.

-A Carlisle, por supuesto – su mano trataba de ordenar mi cabello, sabiendo que era imposible, lo había intentado por años, sin resultado – debieras verlo, tienes un buen derechazo – su risa fue tenue, pero suficiente para querer mirarla.

-¿Fractura?

-Así es – me estiró la mano y se la estreché, sentándome en el sofá – es muy tarde ¿Estabas muy cansado?

-Digamos que no he dormido mucho las últimas noches – bostecé de forma audible y sacudí la cabeza, tratando de despabilarme – agradece que eres mujer.

-Créeme que lo hago – siguió tirando de mi mano hasta ponerme de pie – pero me perdonas ¿Cierto?

-No lo sé, entiendo sus motivos, yo no estaba bien en ese momento, tampoco estaba preparado para tratar de arreglar las cosas con Bella – la seguí por el oscuro y solitario pasillo, con Liam caminando a nuestras espaldas – pero el tiempo pasó y yo… mierda, Esme – la abracé, porque necesitaba sostenerme en su fortaleza - la he necesitado tanto y ella tampoco estuvo bien ¿Por qué esperaron tanto tiempo?

-Porque tenía miedo, Edward – me alejó algunos centímetros y tomó mi rostro en sus manos – porque si ella volvía a hacerte daño, yo tampoco lo soportaría ¿Sabes cuánto te amamos? Quizás Carlisle tiene razón y no fue lo correcto, quizás también dejamos pasar demasiado tiempo, pero si me prometes que… - mordió sus labios con suavidad – que si ella no te acepta nuevamente, no vas a tomar una decisión tan drástica… prométemelo.

-Esme… - levanté mis hombros, suspiré y me aparté apoyándome en la pared – lo siento – sollocé – yo… desde que era un niño, pedía que mi vida fuese distinta, siempre quise ser común y no tener estos "dones" que según Cayo me hacían merecer todo lo malo que sucedía…

-Oh, dios, Edward – acarició mis pómulos y normalmente me habría alejado, pero no lo hice.

-Pero aún así, si hubiese podido elegir entre mi libertad y Bella – cerré los ojos e inhalé aire por mi nariz – prefería una normalidad a medias con ella que todos estos siete años de soledad… pero… - sentía la bola de acero subiendo por mi esófago – ya no importa, le dije que quería ser su amigo, porque sé que es lo único que aceptaría de mí, lamentablemente, Bella ya tiene a quién amar.

-¡No! – exclamó y sus labios se fruncieron, sorprendiéndome, ella siempre solía ser tan recatada – no es lo que Carlisle me dijo, él… - se enmudeció repentinamente y su mirada se amplió.

-¿Qué? ¡Dímelo! – exigí, tomándola por los hombros.

-Carlie habló con ella, el lunes por la noche y… es mejor si te lo cuenta él, no sé si podría ser tan detallista – tomó mi mano, observando el vendaje - ¿Estás herido?

-No es nada, ya se quitará – resoplé, si Bella realmente pensaba que intoxicaría mi cuerpo con sus antibióticos, estaba muy equivocada, ya sanaría.

Me senté en mi cama, las persianas estaban cerradas y la calefacción ayudaba a no sentir el frío de la noche. _Ella estuvo aquí_. La suave luz atenuaba el constante dolor en mis sienes. Suspiré. Carlisle me lo había contado todo, hizo el esfuerzo, a pesar de su rostro hinchado y el dolor.

-Puede que ella no lo sepa, quizás es que no quiera aceptarlo, pero vi su reacción, Edward, vi como sus ojos brillaban al decir tu nombre y la tristeza que sintió cuando vio tu casa, además, ¿Sabías que habla dormida?

Oh, sí que lo sabía, desde la primera vez que me escabullí en su dormitorio para verla dormir, sus labios parecían tener vida propia y, justo después de moverse inquieta, quise alejarme por temor a que despertara, pero fue mi nombre en sus labios lo que me detuvo y la sonrisa que le acompañó, el momento en que decidí que cualquier esfuerzo valía la pena. Si entonces fue suficiente ¿Lo sería ahora también? Sonreí, claro que sí. Sobre todo que esta vez sus palabras habían sido "Edward… te amo".

Me recosté de espaldas en la cama, arrastrando conmigo la almohada que ella abrazó hace tan pocas noches y la aplasté contra mi rostro, dejando que ese embriagador aroma a fresas y limón invadiera mis pulmones y cada uno de mis sentidos despertara, sí, incluso aquel. ¡Dios mío! ¿Esto es el cielo?

Silbaba una melodía al entrar en mi despacho la mañana siguiente, vi como Senna levantaba el rostro, observándome sorprendida, me acerqué y besé su frente.

-Quiero un informe detallado de todos los movimientos de Bella dentro del hospital, incluye lo que te diga Liam – se recostó en su silla y su sonrisa se amplió, mostrándome una reluciente y blanca dentadura que contrastaba con el oscuro color de su piel.

-Está sobre tu escritorio – la abracé efusivamente.

-Te amo, eres la mejor.

-Lo sé, por eso me pagas tanto – palmeó mi mejilla.

-Que nadie me moleste – exclamé encerrándome en mi oficina, dejando que la voz de Gallagher (Oasis-Wonderwall) llenara el lugar, a todo volumen, como me gustaba a mí.

Horarios, tareas, desempeño, opiniones, preferencias y Renata.

No tuve que pensarlo demasiado, las ideas iban apareciendo solas en mi cabeza, "El Plan de Acción" como dijo Tanya. Mordí mis labios mientras grababa su número en mi celular, aunque nunca llegara a llamarla, no sé por qué eso se sentía tan agradable.

_Porque "Tal vez", tal vez._

_Vas a ser la única que me salve._

_Y, después de todo,_

_Eres Mi Maravilla._

Trabajé hasta tarde ese día, intentando no comenzar a divagar en el modo de no pasar este día sin verla, quizás haciéndome el encontradizo o siquiera divisarla… _¡Para! La paciencia es nuestra mejor virtud en este momento._ Y de esa sí que he tenido bastante. Dediqué el domingo a ejercitar mi cuerpo, que ya sentía pesado por la inactividad de la semana recién pasada, aprovechando así, de distraer mi mente.

No puedo decir que fue totalmente mi idea, en realidad cuando Carlisle llegó a mi oficina con un legajo y una mueca que deseaba ser sonrisa en su rostro machucado, fruncí el ceño y es que ya no lo quería ver envuelto en nada que tuviese que ver con mi vida privada, cuales fuesen sus intenciones. Pero apenas mencionó el nuevo trato que estaba haciendo con el Laboratorio francés y en qué consistía el tratamiento, mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

No perdí un segundo en llamar para hablar de las condiciones financieras y me ocupaba de enviar el correo con las formalidades que solíamos exigir, mientras esperaba por ella, sentado fuera de su consulta.

Me había esmerado al elegir el traje esa mañana, prefiriendo salir del típico negro, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación de su dedo pulgar en la piel de mi frente, alisando una arruga que nunca debió existir, entonces valoré el tiempo perdido, al notar que aprobaba mi aspecto con su mirada.

Todo era un regalo, mis labios en su mejilla, el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros, la deliciosa y tibia sensación de su cuerpo junto al mío y su aroma, eso era lo mejor, tan deliciosa, tan adictiva, tan como si hubiese sido hecha a mi medida y es que era distinto en esta ocasión, prometiéndome nunca volver a hacer caso a mis percepciones si estaba demasiado cansado para tener una opinión objetiva, porque, quizás tenía novio y ya no me amaba, pero nadie ni nada me podía negar que ahí había un deseo que sus sonrojos no dudaban en manifestar.

No me costó convencerla de acompañarme a mi restorán favorito, no sería el más elegante de la ciudad, pero en él me sentía como en casa y realmente deseaba compartir una de mis aficiones con ella, la comida italiana.

¡Casi la besé! Encerrados en la limusina de Carlisle, el aire se volvió denso y el hecho de tenerla tan cerca y tan exquisitamente adorable, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, deseaba, no, necesitaba tener algún contacto más íntimo, pero en el último segundo y al ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos, aunque al final pareciese dispuesta a caer en mis encantos, _fanfarrón_, no lo hice. Quizás parezca un cobarde, pero otra de las frases de Tanya llegó a mi cabeza "_Hazle saber que puede amarte sin salir dañada_" y esta, no era la manera "_Debes pensar a largo plazo, ladrillo por ladrillo, permítete volver a construir una relación_" Pero lo mejor, fue su decepción al comprobar que no lo haría, sin resistirme a besar su tersa mejilla.

Con las yemas de los dedos unidas, mis pies cruzados en el aire, hacía girar la silla con cierta velocidad, dándome el lujo de analizar los detalles de ese almuerzo.

Si en el auto quiso que la besara, ya sentados en la mesa del local, su actitud se volvió más defensiva, cuando pensaba acariciar su rostro, todo su cuerpo se envaró y disimulé arreglando un mechón de su sedoso pelo castaño que caía por sobre su hombro, normalmente hubiese pensado que estaba despeinada, pero en ella todo era fascinante, sus gestos, la forma en que sus pestañas se movían cuando estaba nerviosa, ese labio que aún tenía la manía de morder.

-Te asusto – y agradecí que su mirada traspasara la ventana junto a nosotros, porque tuve que tragar saliva, no era algo que pensara expresar en voz alta, estaba nerviosa, demasiado y parecía tan incómoda y contrariada, cuando en esos minutos en que caminamos juntos mientras salíamos del hospital, estaba relajada y a gusto ¿Qué había cambiado?

_Ella sabe que quisiste besarla_. Trataré de no volver a hacerlo, al menos no si ella no está dispuesta.

Expectativas. Ja. Permíteme que ría. La amaba ¿Qué podría esperar de esto? Obviamente ganármela, convencerla de que soy lo mejor para ella.

Y era cierto, el pasado viernes, apenas había notado su ropa, por lo ansioso que estaba, pero en esta ocasión no perdía detalle y algo llamó más mi atención que cualquier cosa ¿Por qué no comió? ¿Estaría tan nerviosa como yo? Pero si casi engullí toda la porción de lasagna, mientras ella simulaba comer, jugando con los trozos de queso, eligiendo apenas una que otra lechuga que demoraba demasiado en mascar para luego tragar con dificultad. Porque Mi Bella, se habría comido su plato y el mío sin dificultad, aunque quizás… ¿Tal vez su accidente le había dejado consecuencias? nah, esas eran ideas demasiado locas.

Tendría muchos almuerzos para saber qué le sucedía, ahora, sólo sacaría lo mejor de mi tiempo y poder reír a su lado, era muy distinto a hacerlo solo o con alguna de mis amistades que no lograban calmar la sensación de soledad que en esta hermosa hora había desaparecido por completo de mi pecho.

Me levanté de la silla con una idea naciendo en mi mente _¿Habías notado lo delgada que está? Cuando pusiste la mano en su espalda ¿Notaste cómo sus costillas sobresalían por la tela de la blusa?_ Sí, también vi que sus mejillas están levemente hundidas y su trasero, si bien sigue siendo hermoso, ya no es tan formado como años atrás.

Alcé los hombros, al salir de la oficina con rostro pensativo, las mujeres son así, siempre con sus dietas e inseguridades, es una característica de ellas, por eso se maquillan y usan los tacones más altos, por eso son celosas y posesivas y pasan mil horas en los salones de belleza.

_Pero estamos hablando de Bella, recuerda que la amamos por ser diferente._

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Pedirle que se alimente? Bufé. Ella nunca ha soportado que le digan lo que tiene que hacer y, si por algún error, llegas a indicárselo, disfruta haciendo todo lo contrario. Y yo adoro a mi Bella así, mimada y caprichosa, con sus berrinches infantiles.

Una idiota sonrisa apareció en mi rostro en el momento justo en que subía a mi querido Alfa Romeo, quizás era un riesgo, al final terminaría volviéndola más a la defensiva, pero me parecía la mejor manera de averiguar qué sucedía realmente por su extraña cabeza.

Las apuestas estaban echadas, sólo quedaba esperar. Cada cinco minutos Senna me recordaba que Bella no había venido a regañarme, que tenía razón y, como cualquier mujer en su sano juicio, se sentiría completamente alagada por mis atenciones. La opinión de Liam era distinta, sólo negaba con la cabeza diciendo que lo mejor posible era subirla a mi hombro, llevarla a mi departamento y darle una buena zurra para que entienda de una vez quién manda y no puedo negar que eso me tentaba de sobremanera, si hasta mis pantalones se sentían más pequeños con la sola idea.

Me perdí en el análisis de unos informes, sobresaltándome al escuchar la voz de Senna en el intercomunicador, rápidamente lancé los anteojos al cajón y salí a recibirla.

¿_Te habías fijado lo hermosa que se ve cuando está furiosa_? Eso y el modo en que su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo, la estupefacción que yo le producía, logró que mi sonrisa se hiciese enorme, cuánto deseaba rodearla en mis brazos y decirle que se rindiera, que conmigo es donde todo estaría bien, pero eso sólo la asustaría aún más, además, realmente quería disfrutar de su berrinche.

Traté de fingir disgusto, pero en realidad, era demasiado difícil no comenzar a reír, era todo tan estúpido, su reacción, el modo de retarme, como si yo realmente fuese a pedirle disculpas. Nunca pediría perdón por preocuparme de su bienestar y es que realmente estaba demasiado delgada. Fruncí el ceño cuando me acusó de ser manipulador, aunque, al pensarlo mejor, acepté que en realidad si lo soy, pero es por una buena causa, ¡Mierda! ¡Es nuestra felicidad la que está en juego!

No pude evitar sacarle la lengua a Senna en el momento en que empujaba a Bella al interior de mi refugio. Ellos no sabían que Edward Cullen jamás pierde una apuesta.

Cuán fácil fue manejar la situación, si bien me sentí un poco mal cuando saqué a relucir el nombre de Charlie, porque yo sabía que él no tenía interés en que yo cumpliera mis promesas a esta altura, sólo quería degollar mi cuello con sus propias manos, pero quizás, si todo salía bien, él podría ver a Bella sonreír otra vez.

Y otra vez con las expectativas ¿Es que ella no comprendería que mis sentimientos estaban más arraigados que nunca? Sólo entonces me sentí realmente molesto, ella no podría hacerme más desdichado, lo que viví, mi angustia, el desconsuelo de la pérdida, eran dolores que ella había producido en mí, quizás sin quererlo realmente, pero no podía pretender protegerme ahora, cuando mi futuro tenía una única vía y esta iba directo a su corazón.

En parte le mentí, al darle a entender que podría solo con mis penas, porque no era así, sabía que si de alguna manera esto llegaba a tener algún mal final, yo sólo cumpliría la promesa que le hice a Esme, pero ya nada podría ser igual, no esta vez. Y tuve que luchar porque la desesperanza no me dominara en ese momento, miraba la hora en mi celular y pensaba que si podía retenerla unos minutos más, podríamos ir al restorán. Nunca tuve que echar mano con tanta ansia a mi escaso autocontrol, cuando dijo que podíamos seguir almorzando juntos, quise saltar en un pié y bailar abrazado a ella, porque eso era casi como mostrarme dónde guardaba la llave de su corazón, aunque aún no pudiese tenerla en mis manos.

No tuve más remedio, y hasta en mi mente me imagino riendo al decirlo, que comer con ella todos los restantes días de la semana, tratando de no molestarla con mis insinuaciones, repitiendo en mi mente como un mantra "ladrillo por ladrillo".

Apenas me alcanzaba el tiempo para trabajar, lo que me hacía estar un poco más cansado de lo habitual, la hora que dedicaba para estar con ella eran valiosos momentos que nunca me había dado el lujo de desperdiciar en almuerzos, sin contar los momentos en que mi cabeza se dedicaba a viajar en el millón de posibilidades que nos deparaban y es que cada día se hacía más difícil no tocarla, aunque sea rozar la piel de su mano, un mechón de su cabello, ansiaba y temía el momento en que pudiese besarla, porque iba a hacerlo, pero no sabía cuándo y eso me causaba más angustia, era todo tan incierto. Me quedaba un rato más por la noche, no sólo para ponerme al día, además, quería evitar estar en casa, odiaba las miradas furtivas de Carlisle y la sonrisa preocupada de Esme.

Por eso no me extrañó verla en mi oficina, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, recordándome el show de los niños. Golpeé mi frente con fuerza e inmediatamente saqué la lista de juguetes del cajón y llevé a Liam y Senna a la distribuidora para hacer la compra prometida.

Escuché las indicaciones de mi cuñada mientras terminaba de arreglarme para la ocasión. Conocía a Renata, la había visitado varias veces, desde que me enteré de su caso, pero por mi falta de tiempo, en las últimas semanas, no había vuelto a verla y no puedo negar que un escalofrío me recorrió al saber la clase de relación que tenía con Bella. Pero en ningún momento se me cruzó por la mente que la doctora Wendy, como dijo Esme, sería ella, fue una sorpresa y hasta cierto temor se instauró en mi pecho cuando la vi con la pequeña en sus brazos.

Haciendo de tripas, corazón, seguí todo el teatro y disfruté de él, de la facilidad con que los dos interactuábamos, de sus sonrojos y de los tiritones que recorrían mi cuerpo cada vez que nuestra piel se rozaba. Satisfecho de ver que esta había sido la representación en que los niños más habían reído y en ese momento prometí que se volvería a repetir.

La seguí, quitándome el pequeño sombrero y guardándolo en el bolsillo, logrando alcanzarla no sin tener que correr un poco, intentando ignorar el dolor de mi talón. ¿He dicho que Bella es adorable? Nunca hubiese imaginado que me sentiría de este modo al verla con la niña en sus brazos, tan… ilusionado. Sacudí mi cabeza recordando el motivo que me trajo hasta ella una vez más, asegurarle que esto no era mi responsabilidad y al escucharla decir que estaba cansada, sacar a la pequeña de su agarre para sostenerla yo, evitando pensar en el pequeño crujido en el interior de mi pecho y entonces le hice mi propuesta, sin pensarlo siquiera, sólo algo nacido del momento, pero ¿Por qué no? era por los niños, ellos se lo merecían.

Se empinó en las puntas de sus pies y besó mi mejilla, con sus labios suaves y delicados, alejándose de mí, dejándome en perfecto estado de estupefacción, con mi mano sobre el lugar en que aún sentía su contacto, como una corriente o, más bien, como un latido de la piel.

Flotaba, mi cuerpo se sentía lánguido y si alguien hubiese venido a medir mi productividad, se habría encontrado con un gran fiasco, porque yo no valía nada, sólo servía para sonreír y esperar el momento de verla, otra vez pensando en la manera de encontrarla en algún lugar fuera del trabajo, pero bastaba mirar la tormenta en el exterior para saber que ni Liam ni el nuevo guardaespaldas informarían que estaba saliendo de su departamento.

Las noches eran otra cosa, como durante toda mi vida, ese era el momento en que ya no podía controlar nada, la tristeza, la desesperanza y la ansiedad me dominaban, sólo podía abrazar esa almohada y rogar porque la mañana o el sueño, lo que fuese primero, llegara luego y mi mente volviera a reaccionar con algo más que pensamientos deprimentes.

Sólo cuando la vi de pie frente a mi escritorio es que recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Maggie, regalarle lo que ella quisiera por su cumpleaños y en ese momento comprendí, que algo malo estaba ocurriendo conmigo, nunca, ni siquiera en esos años en que Bella era mi novia, me había comportado de una manera tan irresponsable y dolió aceptar que no me está haciendo bien.

-Lo siento, mi niña, perdóname, de veras, he estado tan ocupado…

-Mentiras – la chica con sus rizos de fuego se sentó con gesto altanero y me lanzó una revista con fuerza – eres un adulto y los adultos no debiesen mentir, menos a los niños – bufó - ¡trabajo! - ¿He mencionado alguna vez que ella y su madre son dueñas de una férrea personalidad? – ¿Será la culpa de una mujer de ojos café que Liam menciona mucho últimamente?

-Es verdad – bajé el rostro avergonzado, pero es que Bella aún no estaba lista para hablar con más seriedad, para sentirme más tranquilo, pensar que por lo menos tendría una oportunidad y el sentimiento resentido apareció otra vez ¿Por qué debía ser tan difícil para ella? ¿Por qué no solo confiaba en mi de una vez por todas? Y entonces el dolor de cabeza se hizo más intenso ¿Todo con ella tenía que ser siempre tan complicado?

_No olvides que también por eso la amamos._ Resoplé.

-Bueno, una promesa es una promesa, así que deja de pensar en ella y… - sonrió moviendo sus juguetonas pestañas – ve las que tengo marcadas, a ver si las apruebas.

-¿Cómo está tu mamá? – susurré hojeando la revista con los distintos modelos de laptop, ella había marcado los más costosos, sonreí, no me importaba gastar ese dinero en Maggie, ella me daba demasiadas alegrías, con su personalidad fuerte y esa sensación de que ella todo lo sabía.

-Mmmh – apoyó la cabeza en su mano – resentida contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Pero sé que no lo dice de corazón, es sólo que no se siente bien – levantó los hombros y los dejó caer.

-Dice que estás monopolizando a Liam – fruncí el ceño.

-Él contrató a alguien para suplir el exceso de horas.

-Pero le gusta todo perfecto.

-Hablaré con él – le mostré una de color rosa con características bastante positivas.

-No lo sé, la marqué porque es linda, pero ¿Es aún el rosa un color para mí?

-A ver – discutimos por distintos modelos y colores, sintiendo el dolor aumentar en mi frente, pero necesitaba ignorarlo.

Creo que no supe qué hora era hasta verla abrir la puerta, ni siquiera le había avisado y eso podía explicar su evidente furia, pero ¿No era que comeríamos juntos sólo si nos encontrábamos?

-Bella – sí, creo que su nombre fue lo único cuerdo que pronuncié esa tarde, o sea, muchas veces antes la había comparado con un torbellino, pero realmente tenía olvidada esa sensación, de sentir que todo giraba y se revolvía a mi alrededor haciéndome sentir tan desprotegido, inseguro y, lo peor, dejando que la ira me domine.

Me hirió, quizás sin intención de hacerlo, acentuado por mi mal humor y los pensamientos deprimentes que rondaban mi cabeza esa mañana, pero realmente dolió, su discurso, las insinuaciones, se clavaron en mi pecho como una sentencia.

En ese momento estuve seguro de dos cosas, que alguien pagaría por ese error en las cartas y que, para mi lamentación, algo debía cambiar en nuestra reciente amistad.

Casi me dejé dominar por el brillo que apareció en sus ojos cuando apoyé las manos en el escritorio para enfatizar lo furioso que estaba con ella, pero aparté cualquier ardiente pensamiento de mi cabeza y es que nadie nunca se había atrevido a cuestionar mi trabajo, todo cuanto yo hago es impecable y sin embargo, justo el día de hoy no tenía ninguna seguridad de ello. Sí, fui injusto, cargué en ella mis propios temores, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Y una estúpida idea se apoderó de mi mente, realmente pensaba en ese momento que sería lo mejor… espacio.

Sí, sí, estúpido, por pensar que necesitaba mi espacio, que ella debía razonar ¿Qué mierda iba a pensar? Si en cuanto la vi salir con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, lo único que deseaba era correr a consolarla, pero no pude ordenarle a mis piernas avanzar, ir y decirle que la amaba como fuese, que adoraba sus arrebatos, que perdonara mi arrogancia, pero es que me encontró en un mal momento ¿Era eso una excusa?

-Voy a perderla – susurré, impactado, anonadado.

¿Qué derecho tenía yo a pedirle el más mínimo cambio? Sólo debía estar agradecido de tenerla por una hora cada día ¿Cómo pude olvidar el almuerzo? Si he esperado por ese momento todo el fin de semana, desde que besó mi rostro.

-Edward – escuché en la lejanía, pero no quise abrir mis ojos – Edward, reacciona.

-No la veré más ¿Cierto? – murmuré, con temor a su respuesta.

-¡Deja esa actitud negativa ahora mismo! – abrí los ojos, resignado y no fui capaz de enfrentarme a su molestia – sé que para todos soy sólo tu secretaria, pero lo nuestro es mucho más fuerte que eso, yo te debo mi vida y mi felicidad.

-De nada – rezongué con una mueca.

-Ahora dime qué sucedió.

Suplicio chino, en eso se convirtió ese día, porque esperar esta vez tenía un sentido tan próximo y trascendente, convenciéndome a cada segundo de que "nuestra relación" no estaba tomando el mejor camino y ella sí necesitaba pensar.

Tomé el celular y refunfuñé pensando que siempre era Senna la encargada de buscar los números, pero intentaría con el que encontré en la agenda junto al teléfono en el despacho de Carlisle.

-Residencia McCarty – una gruesa voz de hombre contestó.

-Buenas noches ¿Se encuentra Emmett? – casi susurré con duda.

-Él y la señora están cenando, veré si puede atenderlo ¿A quién debo anunciar?

-Edward… Edward Cullen – esperé, nervioso, casi mordiéndome las uñas.

-¿Edward? – escuché la voz grave de mujer y los latidos se aceleraron en mi pecho.

-¿Rosalie?

-Oh, maldito imbécil, después de que no tuviste las pelotas para venir a cenar, pensé que sabrías lo que te convenía – su tono era duro y furioso, pero en realidad no sabía a qué atenerme.

-Realmente debía viajar, lo siento, pero pronto los visitaré, lo prometo.

-¿Sí? – su tono de burla hizo bailar la poca comida que mi estómago logró retener, producto de la insoportable migraña – entonces sí que tienes agallas para verme después de devolver a mi esposo en la madrugada, ebrio y con la camisa cubierta de labial – su voz se iba alzando a cada segundo y mi cabeza parecía querer estallar.

-Lo… siento – susurré cuando sus resoplidos se hicieron menos sonoros – pero nada pasó, estoy seguro, yo… - entonces su risa llegó hasta mis oídos, con tanta estridencia que dudé de su cordura y de la salud de mis oídos.

-Nunca – risa – pensé – risa – que llegaría – risa – el día de escuchar a - risa – Edward Cullen disculparse.

-Mierda, Rosalie, realmente me habías asustado.

-Debieses estarlo, es que no puedo creer lo que Emmi me contó ¿Cómo puedes seguir interesado en ella? – la escuché suspirar, en silencio.

-Si Em dice que con Jasper no pasó nada, yo le creo.

-Le crees o prefieres creerle.

-Alice no lo hubiese perdonado – dictaminé y ella volvió a suspirar – ¿Hace cuánto sabes que dicen la verdad? – la conocía tan bien – el orgullo no sirve de nada, Bella… te quería – cerré los ojos – le fallamos, Rosalie.

-Yo sólo sé que ustedes son unos estúpidos por perdonarlos.

Miré el celular para ver si la llamada se había cortado, pero no era así, sólo el silencio, hasta sentir la atronadora risa de mi amigo reventar mi tímpano.

-Me casé con una mula – exclamó al fin – ni te imaginas cuántas veces le he dicho todo eso y más, pero no hay caso.

-Ya entrará en razón, en realidad he pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste y… bueno, quizás realmente me apresuré a sacar conclusiones y, prefiero creerles, no tiene sentido guardar rencor por algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo.

-¿Han hablado?

-De todo y nada – no quería recordar lo sucedido al mediodía – ella ya lo sabe, que yo no le envié el correo.

-¿Y te creyó? – parecía sorprendido.

-Carlisle se lo confesó, yo no estaba presente, pero no lo ha mencionado y yo prefiero… - restregué mis ojos con fuerza – no puedo echarle todo a la cara, pretendo que ella confíe en mí, pero…

-Bella es tan terca como mi Rosie, si realmente quieres que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, dale su espacio, tu eres… mmmh… tan avasallador, intenso y la asustarás, mi hermanita ha sufrido mucho, sólo se paciente.

-Yo pensaba… - levanté mis hombros, como si pudiese verme – hoy discutimos un poco y creo que… quizás sería bueno que…

-Dilo – gruñó.

-Está tan sola, trabaja bien, pero no se involucra con nadie, me lo ha dicho su jefa directa y en estas ocasiones quizás sea bueno que cuente con una persona de confianza.

-Como su mejor amiga.

-Exacto, pero…

-No te preocupes, yo llamaré a Alice.

-Es que… - montones de recuerdos de la enana llegan a mi mente y realmente me asusta la clase de consejos que ella pueda darle – quizás Alice no sea lo más conveniente – dije rápidamente, cerrando los ojos al escuchar su fuerte risa, otra vez.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, paciencia y no te pierdas – carraspeó – siento que el mundo ya no funciona de un modo normal desde que ustedes se separaron, es como si cuando ustedes están juntos, todo encaja, incluso para nosotros, o sea, ver a Rosalie sentir tanta tristeza, no nos permite ser felices, aunque lo somos, pero es como una espina, no sé… tu me entiendes.

-Sí, entiendo, créeme que me siento de la misma manera.

-Todos los esfuerzos que hagas valdrán la pena – guardó silencio y tampoco supe qué decir por casi un minuto.

-Gracias, amigo, te quiero, Em y disculpa si te causé problemas ese día, quizás no debí enviarte a casa.

-No te preocupes, la reconciliación valió la pena – volvió a reír con tantas ganas y ese sonido se perdió justo en el momento en que el click del auricular al ser colgado me indicó que eso había sido todo por hoy.

A la mañana siguiente Yorkie tenía una explicación al "error" que Bella me había hecho encontrar, procediendo a pedir las otras dos cartas y rectificar los análisis antes de darme los nuevos formatos, con sus respectivos respaldos para ser firmados y el día miércoles serían entregados.

Ilusamente esperé todo ese día por su visita, sobresaltándome cada vez que Senna llamaba al intercomunicador, pendiente de cada sonido, notando a cada segundo cómo aumentaba la intensidad del dolor en mis sienes.

-¿Es que ni siquiera me extraña un poquito? – gemí, apartando el plato de Carne asada que Senna había puesto frente a mí, las náuseas no me dejaban alimentarme.

-Si sirve de algo, Mary dice que no la ha visto sonreír y pasa más tiempo con Renata del que debiera.

¿Bastaba? Tenía que ser así.

Para el jueves me sentía absolutamente mareado, traté de levantarme de la cama, pero el dolor era demasiado poderoso y la boca pastosa apenas me dejó hablar cuando llamé a Carlisle para avisarle. No sé si sería exageración de su parte, pero me tuvo todo ese día durmiendo después de inyectarme calmantes a la vena y, al despertar, Esme me obligó a comer una de sus sopas de pollo, asegurando que tenían poderes curativos milagrosos.

Tenía escalofríos y enormes ojeras a la mañana siguiente, reclamando por despertarme demasiado tarde para la reunión semanal, saliendo en contra de todas sus advertencias. Había esperado por esta mañana desde que comprendí que ella se tomaría su tiempo, necesitaba verla, aunque fuesen cinco minutos, aunque se mostrara indiferente.

Me detuve en la entrada principal del hospital, porque sería más rápido llegar a la sala de reuniones, pretendía correr, pero mis piernas se paralizaron en el suelo al reconocerla.

-¡¿Alice?! – exclamé al ver su sonrisa, estaba tan distinta, igual de pequeña, la misma expresión de "yo todo lo sé", pero su cuerpo, su postura, ella era toda una mujer – tienes el pelo larguísimo.

-Después de tantos años ¿Ese va a ser tu saludo?

-Perdona – sonreí y la abracé, con fuerza – viniste ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Jasper? – quería hacerle tantas preguntas, pero ella no hablaba, sólo me apartó, observando mis ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás enfermo?

-Un poco – murmuré rascándome la nuca – jaquecas, mi hermano dice que es la tensión.

-Llegué el miércoles, cuando Emmett me llamó realmente me asusté – ambos nos volvimos a mirar al bebé que lloraba en el coche - ¿Entremos?

-Vamos a mi despacho, está muy helado aquí – antes de que ella lo hiciera, tomé al pequeño Jasper en miniatura, que reclamaba moviendo sus manitos – es tan hermoso – y tuve que luchar contra la presión que se formó en mi pecho – perdóname, Alice – exclamé sin dejar de mirar esos ojitos azules que comenzaban a cerrarse – yo cometí tantos errores, nunca debí alejarme tanto, ahora no puedo creer cómo pensé que Jasper me haría algo como eso, soy yo el que le fallé, a todos ustedes.

-Nada de eso importa ya, Jasper está muy feliz de saber que han vuelto a encontrarse – su mano pequeña acarició mi brazo y sonreí.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Te contó de nuestra discusión? Ya no puedo con tanta incertidumbre – guardó silencio y miró sus pies.

-No me ha hablado de ti – confesó y sentí que mis piernas se debilitaban, no podía yo estar sufriendo de esta manera y ella ni siquiera…

-Necesito sentarme – susurré sintiendo que las fuerzas me abandonaban, ocupando la primera silla en el pasillo.

-Dámelo – la miré a los ojos mientras presionaba al niño con más fuerza contra mi pecho.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Randall y tenemos otro más grande, Peter – acarició mi pelo y yo cerré los ojos – no puedo preguntarle, porque ella no reaccionará bien si se da cuenta que sólo vine por esto.

-¿Está bien?

-La conozco tanto, que no es capaz de ocultarme mucho, Bella se vino a Portland en contra de la voluntad de todos – se sentó a mi lado – es la única vez que estuve de acuerdo con James, no está preparada para vivir sola.

-¿Vienes a convencerla de que regrese? – fue una pregunta, pero más sonó como afirmación.

-Depende – me volví a observarla – te daré tu oportunidad, dame este fin de semana, verás cómo hago que ella te busque, pero… no la presiones, no eches a perder lo poco que logras, es normal que se asuste, me extraña que tu estés tan seguro.

-¿Seguro? – bufé – sé que la amo, pero también muero de miedo y es tan difícil, ahora no entiendo cómo estuve tantos años sin verla.

-Vamos, llévame donde ella y ¿Quieres que te de un consejo?

-El que sea.

-Muéstrate indiferente, ya verás cómo eso la hace reaccionar, siempre ha sido tan orgullosa.

-Como si sólo el orgullo la mantuviese lejos de mí – resoplé, ambos sabíamos que era mucho más que eso, pero no permitiría que el orgullo ni nada la mantendrían alejada por demasiado tiempo, sólo deseaba que la espera no fuese tan dura.

-No mires, que ahí viene – susurró para luego reírse y sonreí en respuesta, aunque mi cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente, llevaba tantos días sin verla y con cuanta facilidad me sentía dispuesto a dejar pasar todo, sólo sonreírle y volver a ese amago de relación.

Su tono enojado y el modo de enfrentar a Alice, terminó de convencerme, murmuré algo, le devolví a Randall y me despedí casual, usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para parecer indiferente sólo para ella, pero mis traicioneros ojos no pudieron evitar observarla y eso me enfureció, dando quizás una expresión más dura de lo planeada, asentí rápidamente a modo de saludo y me alejé ¿Por qué todo se salía de control en mí cuando Bella estaba involucrada?

Al menos le debería una muy grande a la enana si esto daba resultado.

...

**¡IMPORTANTE!**

**Se los digo ahora y no se los mando a decir con nadie, jejeje, la historia está pronta a su fin, 14 capítulos más, y dos epílogos.**

**Peeero no canten victoria, porque aún falta que pasen cosas, no dejará de ser emocionante!**

**Además les aviso que al terminar de publicar, voy a reabrir el blog, en donde podrán leer los capítulos con la música que le he elegido, las que quieran seguir en esta pequeña comunidad Infinito, bienvenidas serán.**


	50. 49 Dame Más

**Holaaaa jejeje mis niñas, este capítulo, es muy especial para mí :P espero les guste y sé que merece muchisisisimos comentarios, así que aplíquense!**

**Chicas! Nota al final!**

**(Edward Point of View)**

Este era el último intento, masajear bajo los anteojos, esperando que eso aliviara el dolor de cabeza. Me relajé, o al menos lo intenté, mantuve los ojos cerrados por un minuto, pero al abrirlos, volví a sentir las pulsaciones, fuertes y continuas, nacían en el medio de mi frente y se extendían por el resto de la cabeza.

-Conseguí algo para la migraña – la sola voz de Senna, tan fuerte y chillona era un suplicio.

-No grites, por favor – gemí, sin siquiera intentar mirarla.

-Acompáñala con un café, es probable que te alivie.

Tomé la humeante taza entre mis manos, dejando que calentara los dedos entumidos a pesar de la calefacción, sintiendo cómo mi estómago se revolvía con el fuerte olor a café brasileño.

-Dame solo agua – susurré empujando el platillo lo más lejos de mí.

Sabía el momento exacto en que la jaqueca comenzó, el día en que ella regresó a mi vida, el dolor se dilataba y aumentaba, según la situación, pero nunca había sido tan fuerte como desde esta mañana.

-Esta espera me está matando, no puedo con tanta ansiedad.

-Tu amiga dijo que le dieras este fin de semana, sólo se paciente, ya verás que viene aquí con una solución – la observé sentada frente a mí, con expresión resignada, pero nada divertida.

-Una semana es demasiado, no debí enfrentarla así, ella siempre fue susceptible a la autoridad, quizás la asusté – si no fuese que eso dolería, le habría fruncido el ceño al verla reír tras su mano.

-Has esperado siete años, una semana no es nada, además, tu quieres que te vea como un hombre, no puedes retractarte.

-Le doy hasta el almuerzo, si no llega iré por ella a la consulta – se puso de pié y me miró fijamente, con inflexibilidad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que esa es una solución?

Me mantuve en silencio, sintiendo la amargura del medicamento en mi boca y dejé caer el rostro sobre mis brazos cruzados. Creo que logré dormir unos minutos, porque no sentí la puerta al abrirse y, esperen, tampoco Senna me avisó que Bella había llegado.

Sonreí, casi idiotizado, antes de recordar que debía mantener la compostura. Me quité los anteojos rápidamente, aunque era casi ridículo, porque ella ya había descubierto uno de los detalles que evidenciaban nuestra diferencia de edad.

-Senna no estaba afuera, así que sólo entré, espero no te moleste – su expresión era de total ternura.

-Debe haber ido por algunos documentos – me apresuré a explicar, aunque en realidad no sabía qué decirle - ¿Cómo estás?

Me puse de pie para ir hasta ella, pero, con mayor rapidez, rodeó el escritorio y, con la palma de su mano, me empujó hasta hacerme sentar. Una sensación de orgullo llenó mi pecho al ver lo hermosa y deseable que estaba. Mis dedos no dudaban en recorrer su pierna por sobre la media, desde el borde de la bota de cuero hasta la orilla de esa especie de vestido de lana que realzaba sus formas, seguí por debajo de la tela, en ese momento me puse de pie, dejando que mi otra mano hiciera el mismo recorrido. Fijando mis ojos en su mirada que era espejo del deseo que yo sentía recorrer, como una llama de fuego, el interior de mi cuerpo. Sus labios, cubiertos de un rojo labial, levemente entreabiertos, me llamaban, pero era muy pronto para ese festín. Con mi nariz, recorrí su cuello desde la base, escuchando un leve jadeo escaparse de su pecho. Humedecí mis labios, duros y calientes por la sangre acumulada en ellos, anticipando el sabor del encuentro con su boca, acercándome peligrosamente, sabiendo que ella no me rechazaría, entonces...

-Edward, estoy hablándote ¿No me escuchas? - su risa cantarina se burlaba de mi deliciosa fantasía - ¿Por qué tus mejillas se vuelven rojas? Ese es mi trabajo.

-Lo siento - susurré sin saber realmente si eso era lo que debía decir, pero mi ilusión se había sentido tan real.

-¿Qué sientes? - ¡Mierda!

-Nada, no importa ¿Qué me decías?

Con agilidad se sentó sobre el escritorio, cruzando sus piernas y apoyando las manos en el borde, mientras yo permanecía en la silla, sin dejar de observarla e imposibilitado de moverme por temor a despertar el monstruo que comenzaba a rugir en mi ingle.

-En realidad no había dicho nada, sólo disfrutaba del modo en que me mirabas - rió de su propia broma mientras yo entrecerraba los ojos ¿Ella se estaba burlando de mí?

-Entonces - carraspeé para limpiar la turbación de mi garganta - has esperado mucho, ¿Tomaste una decisión?

-Sí - y sus labios se fruncieron en una risa juguetona mientras echaba su pelo hacia atrás de una manera exquisitamente sensual - he tomado una decisión.

-¿Me informarás cuál es? - traté de que mi voz fuese suave, pero es que, en realidad, no estaba para juegos.

-¡Uy! ¡Qué humor que te traes!

Tragué saliva, de forma casi dolorosa, quizás sí me gustaban sus juegos. Un dedo fino y delicado acarició mi sien y se hundió entre mi pelo, junto a una suave y relajante electricidad, mientras sus ojos trataban de decirme algo… ¡Dios! me estaba volviendo loco.

-He decidido – exclamó apartándose rápidamente, dejándome una extraña sensación de frustración – que llevo demasiado tiempo fingiendo.

-¿Cómo es eso? – realmente necesitaba una explicación, ¿Se refería a mí?

-Fingir, que puedo comportarme del modo que todos esperan, fingir que soy feliz y que he podido superar todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir - cerró los ojos cuando su expresión se volvió algo triste, pero pronto me miró sonriendo - sé que quiero ser la mejor en mi profesión, pero es lo único que tengo claro ¿Por qué entonces debo seguir pretendiendo ser tal o cual persona? - se echó hacia atrás, dejando que sus manos la sostuvieran - era tan fácil divertirse antes, pero no supe manejar mis límites, en realidad, lo único que buscaba era desaparecer, ahora es distinto, porque todos me han tenido tan restringida - su expresión se volvió suspicaz - ¿Espero que tu no pretendas ser quien me coarte?

-Claro que no, esa es la idea, me gustas tal cual eres, no me agrada ver que te esfuerzas por ser alguien para terminar explotando cuando no lo toleras -_pero no entiendo dónde calzo yo en todo este discurso._

-Entonces cuento contigo – mordió su labio con tanta fuerza, que tuve que controlar el impulso de ir a evitar ese maltrato.

-Creo que me perdí – murmuré y es que realmente no entendía nada, además, me sentía un poco confundido, porque ya no me importaban sus motivos, yo solo deseaba volver a contar con su cercanía - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Diversión, claro está, ayudarme a no terminar los días quebrándome la cabeza con dilemas que no sabría encontrarle solución, sólo deseo distraerme.

-Eh, sí, claro que cuentas conmigo - mientras no sea yo el objeto de tu diversión.

-Bien - con un salto quedó de pie frente a mí - mañana tenemos una cita con el destino, espero que estés disponible.

-¿Mañana? Pero... – _el miércoles hay que trabajar._

-Hoy tengo turno – mi mandíbula golpeó el suelo al caer.

-¿Qué planes tienes? – susurré, y es que quizás la estaba juzgando mal y su idea de esparcimiento era una película y a la cama y eso no sería nada de malo.

-Bailar, recuerdo que eras muy ágil en las pistas – alzó sus cejas suavemente.

-Bien, confirmaré la hora en que pase por ti ¿Alguna petición?

-Sorpréndeme – observó la hora en mi reloj y dio un pequeño saltito, como esos que da Alice – debo irme, hoy comenzaremos a interiorizarnos con el tratamiento de Renata – antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar, ella tenía mi rostro en su mano y besaba la comisura de mi boca con suavidad - ¿Te veo a la hora de almuerzo?

-Sí… cómo no – mi voz temblaba y no fui capaz de ponerme de pie para despedirme, desde ahí vi como su silueta desaparecía, contoneándose hasta la salida.

Aquí me encuentro, media hora antes de las siete, luego de una tarde de tortura a la que me sometieron Senna y Kachiri, buscando el que, según ellas, sería el atuendo adecuado para esta noche. Bototos negros, jeans desgastados de un gris oscuro y una camisa a juego, pero no cualquier camisa, no tiene botones, solo una abertura hasta el pecho. Según ellas me veo genial, con aspecto de chico rudo, según sus propias palabras, pero es que hace muchos años que este dejé de ser yo.

-Dale un pequeño recuerdo de lo que vio en ti cuando se enamoró – exclamó mi amiga mientras me ayudaba con la chaqueta de cuero forrada, porque afuera había una tormenta de grandes proporciones.

-Es una locura – susurré, más para mí mismo, pero me arrepentí al ver sus ceños fruncidos – me refiero al clima, es que miren cómo tiemblo y tendré que manejar en medio de la lluvia.

-Edward – Kachiri tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – eres un maniático de la velocidad, pero es de quien menos esperaría un accidente, tranquilo, todo irá bien y si necesitas ayuda con lo que sea, tendremos el celular encendido.

-La última vez que fui a un club de estos fue antes de que Bella fuese mi novia, creo que mejor no contesten mis llamadas – pasé las manos por mi pelo, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba - ¿Cómo eligieron un lugar así? Pudo haber sido algo más tranquilo, más… adulto.

-¡Vete! – Senna abrió la puerta de su casa y estiró las llaves de mi auto que había dejado sobre la mesa en la entrada – no soporto cuando te pones como imbécil, si algo va mal esta noche, será absoluta culpa tuya.

-Está bien – quité la alarma mientras corría hasta mi adorado Aston Martin y ni siquiera me despedí, sólo esperé a que las luces del Mercedes estacionado justo atrás mío encendieran y así partir.

Me detuve frente al horrendo edificio, si es que se le podía llamar así, el moho abundaba en sus paredes y sentí cómo mi estómago se contrajo al pensar que mi princesa vivía aquí, ella que siempre tuvo lo mejor, que merecía comodidad y confort. Como era habitual, esperé a que Liam me abriera la puerta para recién correr hasta el abrigo del vestíbulo.

-Esto es un asco – exclamé – si hubieses sido más específico en la clase de…

-¿Qué? Apenas logras que ella te hable y le vas a exigir que se cambie de departamento.

-Tengo mis métodos – gruñí.

-Ja, ya vemos cómo es que dan resultados.

Empequeñecí mis ojos y comencé a subir la escalera, cuidando de no tocar nada hasta llegar al piso que, mi antes amigo, Liam, me indicó. Me sudaban las manos y, si no fuese por el frío, una gota de sudor correría por mi frente, inspiré y contuve por casi un minuto antes de soltar el aire, sintiendo ese típico mareo en mi cerebro, sólo entonces golpeé la puerta, tres veces. Sonriendo porque desde ayer que la migraña había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-¿Edward? – escuché a través de la delgada hoja de madera.

-El mismo – exclamé, ensayando una sonrisa, observando de reojo a Liam que se mantenía a tres metros de distancia, con su postura rígida.

-Hola – entreabrió la puerta, pero no me dio el gusto de mirarla – espera un poco, ya estoy.

El golpeteo de tacones se alejó y una puerta que se cerraba. Dudé antes de, con la punta de mi bototo, empujar suavemente, hasta tener una vista del lugar, el piso de linóleo azul claro en lo que era el espacio de la cocina, una mesa de madera, dos sillas; al otro extremo y separados por una cortina, vislumbré una cama pequeña. Me alejé al escuchar sus tacones otra vez, tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón al comprender que faltaba la nada misma para ver su rostro y que esta noche, ojalá no tan nefasta como calculaba, diera su comienzo.

-Ahora sí – cerraba el único botón de su abrigo negro y sonreía, con un brillo hermoso en su mirada chocolate, recorriéndome con ella de una manera tan lujuriosa que me hizo enrojecer – hooolaaa – exclamó mordiendo la parte interna de su labio, sonriendo al acercarse, posar sus dos manos en mi pecho y alzarse en la punta de sus pies a besar mi rostro, yo ya estaba hiperventilando.

-Ho - la – tartamudeé y acaricié su pómulo izquierdo con un dedo, intentando no fruncir el ceño ante el exceso de maquillaje, eso sí, sus labios rojos eran de lo más deseables, pero, por más que quisiera besarlos, sólo posé mi boca en su mejilla – te ves preciosa – susurré.

-Y eso que aún no ves mi vestido – exclamó y una risa malvada se escuchó en el pasillo.

-Vamos, su carruaje la espera – le ofrecí mi brazo, agradeciendo la calidez de su cercanía – espero no te moleste que te lleve a cenar primero – busqué sus ojos y traté de que mi mirada fuese lo más sincera posible – como dijiste que comías de noche.

-Claro, ¿Algún lugar en especial? – ladeó su cabeza para sonreírme, justo en el momento que pisábamos el primer escalón.

-Comida Árabe ¿La has probado? – golpeé mi frente ¿Y si no le gustaba? Quizás debí preguntarle antes de…

-Me encanta.

Liam hacía todos los esfuerzos por cubrirla con el paraguas, mientras yo la ayudaba a subir al auto, que por lo bajo, su abrigo casi se humedece en el suelo.

-Elegante – exclamó una vez me senté frente al manubrio.

-Gracias, es mi tesoro, lo uso pocas veces – su risa cristalina provocó otro subidón de latidos ¿Podía ser menos encantadora? - ¿Por qué no tienes auto?

-Porque no sé manejar.

-¿Y lo que yo te enseñé? – mi garganta se apretó con fuerza, había prometido no hablar nada del pasado, no cuando recién estábamos reencontrándonos y cualquier comentario fuera de lugar podría hacernos retroceder, otra vez.

-Lo olvidé – murmuró acercándose a la ventana y perdiendo su mirada en el oscuro exterior.

-Puedo enseñarte otra vez – su risa estruendosa me hizo fruncir el ceño, me volví a ver cómo se retorcía sobre sí misma – es en serio.

-No quites la vista del camino – chilló con el ceño fruncido y no dudé en obedecerle.

-No confías en mí – hice un puchero, notando cómo se alzaba en el asiento observando el letrero que indicaba Lago Oswego.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-No piensas que te llevaría a algún lugar en Portland, además mi jefe de seguridad debe aprobarlo.

-¿Por qué tanta vigilancia? – su sonrisa era sincera y no pude evitar suspirar antes de hablar.

-Al principio, papá me asignó a Liam para que yo no intentara escapar, aunque no hubiese sido difícil saber dónde encontrarme – de soslayo pude ver cómo sus ojos se agrandaron, pero rápidamente se compuso – luego, Carlisle le dio órdenes de vigilarme, para que no hiciera ninguna locura.

-¿Qué clase de locura? – presioné el manubrio con más fuerza, realmente eso era algo que no pretendía contestarle.

-No sé, la que fuese, luego del ataque de papá tuve un comportamiento muy juicioso, pero eso ya no importa…

-A mi me importa – podía sentir la fuerza de su escrutinio y, antes de que comenzara a temblar, suspiré.

-Un día entraron a casa de papá y revolvieron sus papeles, seguramente buscaban información, que al parecer no encontraron – me desvié por la calle Hidalgo, donde encontraríamos el restorán y después al Club de moda que según Kachiri, sería perfecto para divertirse – ya estaba acostumbrado a tener siempre una sombra, aunque no sea de mi agrado, ahora son dos los que me siguen a todos lados y, bueno, prefiero tener menos privacidad, pero no sentirme constantemente atemorizado.

-¿Nunca supieron quién fue?

-No y eso es lo peor – me detuve en el estacionamiento, observando el letrero en que dos mujeres cubiertas por un manto, ofrecían un cuenco en sus manos, mientras las letras árabes rezaban Kolbeh – hemos llegado.

Esperé a que Liam me abriera la puerta para rodear el auto y tomar su mano para ayudarla a bajar, fijándome en la larga y sedosa pierna que se daba paso entre los pliegues del abrigo negro, en sus pies traía unos botines demasiado altos para su seguridad.

-Espero sea de tu agrado – ubiqué su brazo bajo el mío y le sonreí, dirigiéndonos al interior, donde el rojo y el dorado eran los colores que predominaban, el lugar estaba tibio y casi vacío, una chica morena de nariz quebrada nos dirigió hasta la mesa que tenía reservada, algo apartada con un diván granate cercano al suelo en el que no teníamos más opción que sentarnos juntos.

-Cálido – susurró llevando su mano hasta el botón, mirándome a los ojos cuando aparté sus dedos, besándolos suavemente y, acepto que mi sonrisa era más ladina de lo permitido para un par de amigos, pero la idea de desnudarla me agradaba cada vez más, solté el botón y la giré por los hombros, aparté el pelo castaño y ondulado que caía suelto por su espalda, tomé las solapas del abrigo y comencé a tirarlo hacia abajo.

¿Si estaba preparado? De ninguna manera. La visión de su piel absolutamente cremosa, la forma de sus omóplatos, cada pequeño huesito de la columna vertebral y la lucha por no ceder a la tentación de cubrir esa desnudez con mis manos, deleitarme con su textura y plantar besos por toda su extensión.

Inocentemente me dije que al encontrar el comienzo del vestido, podría calmar el deseo que se formaba en la parte baja de mi vientre, pero ese lugar no llegaba nunca, contuve un gemido al notar la curva en la parte baja de su espalda, donde al fin me encontré con la tela azul, tan suave y grácil, creo que era gasa.

-¿Satisfecho? – susurró dándose la vuelta, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la nueva visión de su delantera, en la parte superior tenía una especie de collar delgado de piedras azules y desde ahí caía la tela, algo suelta, que me hizo enronquecer de sólo pensar cómo haría para que al bailar no se le escapara una de… ¡oh, mierda! ¡Esta mujer me quiere matar! Carraspeo y continúo mirando cómo su silueta se marca de una manera juguetona, ensanchándose levemente en sus caderas hasta la mitad de sus muslos - ¿Pasa algo? – levanté la vista lentamente, pretendiendo no perder detalle de esa visión, para encontrarme con sus ojos divertidos.

-Eh… sí… no… te ves… - sonreí – grandiosa.

-Estás muy halagador hoy – la chica morena recibió el abrigo para guardarlo y tomé la mano de Bella ayudándola a sentarse, sacándome la chaqueta antes de acomodarme a su lado – tú no te ves nada mal – exclamó bajando la mirada rápidamente, sin alcanzar a esconder el sonrojo que subía desde su cuello.

-¿Pasa algo? – susurré en su oído, sintiendo su respingo, hinchiendo mi pecho de satisfacción, quizás el hecho de que la camisa se pegara a mis músculos la hacía la mejor idea que mi par de amigas pudieron tener.

Pedimos kebab de cordero en vasijas, verduras gratinadas y salsa de yogurt. Fue divertido dejar que la chica nos ayudara a lavar nuestras manos con una jarra y una palangana, para proceder a comer.

-Las damas primero – susurré tomando el primer trozo de carne, acompañándolo con berenjena y untándolo en la salsa, ignorando la sorpresa en su mirada – abre… grande.

-Es mucho yo… no tengo tanta hambre – su labio temblaba y entrecerré los ojos, insistiendo con un movimiento de la mano.

-Yo no como hasta que tu no lo hagas, es una por una – entreabrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla y yo suspiré, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba – vamos, tengo hambre.

-Dos tu, una yo, no puedes comparar – discutió con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, tu primero – utilicé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no babear cuando sus labios envolvieron mis dedos, ni cuando gimió al sentir el fuerte sabor sobre su lengua, yo sabía cómo la saliva herviría reclamando el alimento y, aunque trató de ocultarlo, una sonrisa apareció en su boca mientras preparaba el bocado para mí – sabes que siempre me encantó verte comer – susurré cerca de su oído, sintiendo la fuerza de su mirada y el bienestar que calentó mi corazón al verme alimentado por ella, era como si en ese momento, supiese cuánto se preocupaba por mí.

-¿Qué locuras? – exclamó mientras bebía un sorbo de hierbabuena, que espero ella no sepa los poderes afrodisiacos que los árabes le atribuyen, o, pensándolo, quizás sí sea mejor que lo sepa, pensar que lo hace a propósito es tremendamente estimulante.

-¿Locuras?

-Dijiste que Liam te cuidaba de no hacer locuras.

Enrojecí, sentí el sudor poblar mi frente y el modo en que mis mejillas ardían, necesité más de un segundo para pensar una respuesta coherente, porque la verdad seguía sin ser una opción.

-Más que nada ideas de mi hermano – carraspeé y supe que ella no me había creído, pero tampoco insistió – no me explicaste de que te reías cuando ofrecí enseñarte a manejar.

-No es algo malo – armó un bocado y me lo ofreció con una sonrisa – es sólo que… - mordió su labio, mirando fijamente la manera en que mis dientes rosaban la piel de sus dedos – no creo que quisieras arriesgar tu lujoso auto.

-Ah, eso… - exclamé bebiendo un poco del amargo café – no te preocupes, siempre puedo encontrar una solución, si estás dispuesta, claro.

-Me encantaría – sostuvo mi mano cuando vio mi intención de tomar un trozo de kebab – realmente no podría comer más.

-Bueno, en realidad yo ya estoy satisfecho también – le hice una indicación a la morena que comenzó a retirar los platos y pronto nos ayudaba a limpiar nuestras manos de los restos de comida, me sentía orgulloso, había comido más de lo que la había visto en todo este tiempo y eso me daba una esperanza de que quizás, con sutil insistencia, podría verla recuperar sus formas saludables – termina tu té y nos vamos ¿O quieres algún postre?

-Esta noche no, pero si tu… - negué con la cabeza y puse la tarjeta de crédito sobre la bandeja metálica que la chica dejó en la mesa.

-Yo pago la mitad – murmuró, dándose cuenta que no tenía su abrigo a mano para tomar lo que sea que tuviese en él.

-No te preocupes, espero que tengas otra oportunidad – dije con seguridad, resoplando en mi interior, no llegaría el día en que una mujer pagaría por mí.

Tuvimos que esperar varios minutos en la entrada del lugar para que la lluvia amainara lo suficiente como para poder correr hasta el auto y seguir nuestro camino, por suerte la disco a la que íbamos tenía una entrada subterránea en la que protegernos.

En el momento en que cruzamos la puerta metálica que daba directo a la pista de baile, perdí todo el aplomo, la música electrónica ensordeció mis oídos y una vocecita me decía que estaba demasiado viejo para esto, ella me sonrió presionando mi mano y yo le sonreí en respuesta, tratando de parecer convencido.

-Vamos por algo de beber – gritó alzándose para asegurar ser escuchada y sólo asentí, siguiéndola hasta el extremo en que estaba el bar más cercano, sabía que en algún lugar habría una escalera que nos llevaría a un bar con mesas y música más tranquila, pero… Bella quería bailar – yo quiero un mojito – asentí y subí los escalones, teniendo una pequeña discusión con el moreno de dos metros que sonreía como idiota diciéndome que manejaban sólo una marca de cognac, refunfuñando tuve que optar por un bitter, siquiera era una conocida marca escocesa.

Bien, no puedo negar que era divertido, Bella bailaba al ritmo de los distintos temas y, al final, mi oído se acostumbró al punchi punchi que retumbaba en mi cerebro, además, había breves minutos de descanso en que la música se volvía más suave y con alguna letra más legible. Chilló lo mismo que todo el resto de gente en ese local ¡Me encanta David Guetta! y antes de que supiera quién era el tipo ese, un sonido delicado acompañado de una voz agradable se escuchó, demás está decir que era un gusto admirar la manera en que su cuerpo se movía dentro de la diminuta prenda, con sus mejillas arreboladas y… ¡Estaba loco de deseo! Es que trataba de seguir sus movimientos, pero me sentía ridículo y cada roce de sus manos hacía estremecer mis músculos, hasta que en un momento me di cuenta que no podía soportarlo y di la excusa más antigua de todas.

-Voy al baño – grité en su cuello, absorbiendo su delicioso aroma, la vi asentir con un puchero y le hice un gesto a Liam para que no la perdiera de vista mientras su nuevo brazo derecho, Amún, me acompañaba hasta la parte trasera.

_¡Sexy Bitch! ¡Sexy Bitch!_

Lavé mi rostro y lo sequé con las toallitas de papel, notando cómo terminaba el famoso tema y no tardé en reconocer la voz de James Morrison, algo más familiar dentro de toda esta locura, aunque la letra fuese bastante deprimente.

(Les sugiero escuchar el tema The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore)

Salí con rapidez, sintiendo una repentina urgencia por volver a tenerla cerca, era un imbécil, huir sólo porque no me gustó una ridícula canción, era lo más infantil que podía ocurrírseme en esta noche. Observé a Amún que caminaba junto a mí, porque ella no estaba donde la había dejado y me extrañé de su expresión algo alterada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, señor, hacia la derecha, al otro lado de la pista.

Caminé con cautela y, a la vez, con una urgencia desconocida, las palabras de Senna retumbaban en mi cabeza, porque todo estaba yendo bien, hasta que comencé con mis estupideces de niño consentido y no puedo darme el lujo de desperdiciar esta oportunidad de estar con Bella.

Era como si de pronto el lugar se hubiese llenado, lo que me parecía una real locura con la tormenta del exterior, la cosa es que apenas lograba avanzar y entendía que quizás ella decidió buscar un lugar más alejado, idea que desapareció de mi mente en cuanto la vi. Mis dientes se apretaron con fuerza, haciendo doler los huesos de mi mandíbula, mis brazos temblaban de tanto presionar los puños y supuse que tendría los nudillos completamente blancos, respiraba acelerado y un comentario que Bella me hizo una vez, tomó la primera fila de mis pensamientos "hubo otros antes que él" y si en ese momento me molestó, pero preferí ignorar, porque no me sentía con el más mínimo derecho, ahora tenía un significado abrumador y doloroso, al verla envuelta en esos grandes y musculosos brazos, con el rostro del tipo mastodonte incrustado en su cuello, susurrándole algo, ya que veía cómo sus labios se movían y, lo que más me dolía, era que bailaban el único tema decente de la noche, del que su letra cobraba un sentido horrible y devastador para cualquier plan que estuviese generando en mi mente.

_Disimularé todas las heridas, esconderé todo el daño que se hizo._

_Pero muestro como me siento, hasta que los sentimientos se vayan._

_No puedo explicar, ¿Por qué no es suficiente?_

_Si todo te lo entregué, y si me dejas ahora, ¡Hazlo ya!_

_Es lo mejor por hacer, es hora de rendirme._

_Ya pasamos demasiado tiempo fingiendo._

_No tiene sentido seguir intentándolo._

_Si es que las piezas ya no encajan más._

_Las piezas aquí ya no encajan más._

Hice el intento de acercarme, porque aunque la verdad taladrara con inclemencia, necesitaba separarlos, abrazarla por última vez, mirarla a los ojos y que me explicara.

_Oh, no me malinterpretes_

_Pues lo intenté, sí que lo hice_

_Pero aún no sé ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué? No sé ¿Por qué?_

Pero dos fuertes manos me tomaron por los hombros impidiéndome avanzar y, aunque quise zafarme del agarre, no sólo sabía que era imposible, sino que un último click en mi cabeza me avisó de que sólo haría el ridículo. Pronto me vi con la espalda apoyada en una baranda de fierro y un nuevo vaso de bitter en la mano que bebí de dos tragos, aguantando la amargura, tan desagradable como mi humor.

Imagino que la fuerza de mi mirada la hizo volver el rostro lentamente, sonriéndome, sin rastro de culpabilidad, le dijo algo a él, que me miró, con sus ojos duros y, si bien no tenía por qué recordarlo, su rostro era uno de esos que nunca olvidaría: Félix, uno de los testigos de la fatídica noche en que Irina me intoxicó para acostarse conmigo y mostrarle las malditas fotos a Bella ¿Quién decía que él no estuvo involucrado? No tenía cómo saberlo ¿Qué hacía con Mi Bella? Y, mi mirada se amplió ¿Si el fuese amigo de James aún? ¡Mierda! Bella nunca me perdonaría si la metía en problemas. Hice un enorme esfuerzo por suavizar la expresión de mis ojos, aguantándome la rabia que sentí al verlo abrazarla con fuerza antes de besar su frente y dejarla ir, sin dejar de vigilarla.

James Morrison ya guardaba silencio, dando paso a un cruel silencio, notando cómo muchos abandonaban la pista y otros miraban hacia el techo, como si de ese modo fuesen a saber qué tema venía ahora. Bella caminaba en mi dirección, con una sonrisa maliciosa y apenas le faltaba un metro cuando una voz nos dejó claro de qué iría el próximo tema.

**(Aquí tienen que escuchar Gimme More de Britney Spears)**

_It's Britney Bitch_

Bella mordió su labio inferior con suavidad, mientras introducía las manos bajo su pelo y lo levantaba desde su nuca estirando una de ellas hacia mí.

_Te veo_

Caminó los últimos dos pasos de un modo absolutamente sensual y, con un dedo, tocó mi pecho y sonrió.

_Y solo quiero bailar contigo_

Jadeé al sentir cómo apoyaba ambas manos en la parte superior de mi pecho y las descendía suavemente, mostrándome la punta de su lengua en la boca entreabierta, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos.

_Cada vez que ellos apagan las luces_

_Yo solo quiero avanzar esa milla hacia ti._

¿Debería saber qué hacer? Probablemente, pero algo me decía que sólo tenía dejar que de cavilar, de darle vueltas a lo impensable, detenerme y disfrutar.

_Tu captas mi muestra de afecto_

_Se siente como si no hubiese nadie en el cuarto._

Su cuerpo se movía, contorneándose al ritmo de la canción, mientras sus manos no dejaban de subir y bajar por sobre mi camisa.

_Podemos agacharnos_

_Como si nadie estuviese alrededor._

Cómo una orden y ante mi sorpresa, comenzó a descender, sin dejar de mover sus caderas, con las piernas un poco separadas y las manos ¡Santa mierda! Sus manos que se posaron en mis muslos, haciendo tensar cada músculo de mi cuello, tratando de contener lo que mi hombría pedía a gritos.

_Seguimos estremeciendo, seguimos estremeciendo_

_Las cámaras están iluminando mientras estamos bailando sucio._

Tomó mi rostro con una mano y me hizo notar cómo es que muchos nos observaban, incluyendo a mis dos guardias que ni siquiera disimulaban la sorpresa y me aferré a la baranda, mojando mis labios que se sentían tan secos.

_Ellos siguen mirando, siguen mirando_

_Se siente como si la multitud estuviese diciendo._

_Dame, dame mas._

Con una sonrisa malévola, cruzó sus manos tras mi nuca y restregó su delicioso, ardiente, fibroso cuerpo contra el mío y sus tetas, duras de excitación, se incrustaron en mi pecho y, no lo pude evitar, como un hierro ardiente mis caderas buscaron las suyas, aguantando el rugido en mi garganta.

_Dame mas_

_Dame, dame mas._

Abrí mi boca, cuando sus labios se acercaron, cantando a milímetros de los míos, gruñí de frustración al sentir que se alejaba, toda ella se alejaba.

_Somos el centro de atención_

_Hasta cuando estás contra la pared._

Estiré mi mano derecha, ya que con la otra me sostenía firmemente de la baranda, sorprendiéndome al ver que la tomaba con su propia derecha y me daba la espalda, con una grácil vuelta y en ese preciso momento amé toda la música electrónica del mundo.

_Me tienes en una posición loca_

_Si estas en una misión_

_Tienes mi permiso_

Puso mi mano en su cintura y presionó su redondo culo AHÍ, sí, donde partes de mi anatomía luchaban por liberarse, pero eso no le bastó, me miró, con esa sonrisa diabólica y echó su cabeza hacia delante, mientras su pequeña falda se levantaba levemente y, si hubiese estado un poco más desnuda, habría podido aspirar su dulce y tentador aroma.

_Podemos agacharnos_

_Como si nadie estuviese alrededor_

_Seguimos estremeciendo, seguimos estremeciendo._

Tiré de su cintura con fuerza, liberando mi mano de su agarre, pegando su espalda a mi pecho, rozando la piel desnuda de su costado con mis dedos, aprovechando que hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás para morder su largo cuello.

_Las camaras estan iluminando mientras estamos bailando sucio_

_Ellos siguen mirando, siguen mirando_

_Se siente como si la multitud estuviese diciendo_

_Dame mas_

_Dame, dame mas._

De alguna manera, logró quedar frente a mí nuevamente, pero no le permití apartarse ni un milímetro de mi cuerpo, porque no podía hacer toda esta puesta en escena y salir invicta, entonces cantó en mi oído:

-_No me puedo controlar más,__¿Quieren más?__Les daremos más._

_Dame más, dame más.__Dame más, dame más, cariño._

_Solo quiero más._

Y si el tema continuó, dejó de ser mi preocupación, sólo supe que estaba demasiado dispuesto a cumplir su petición, porque yo también quería más.

...

**Comenteeeen!**

**Besos a todas, las quiero mucho!**


	51. 50 La Tormenta

**¡Lunes Otra Vez! **

**Les dejo el capítulo de la semana antes de irme a trabajar, espero lo disfruten.**

**(Edward Point of View)**

Tiré de su mano con energía, tratando de recordar dónde estaba la salida, porque mi cabeza sólo daba vueltas y vueltas, divisé la gran puerta metálica y fui directo hasta ella, ignorando la sombra negra que pasó primero que yo, Amún que debía revisar el estacionamiento, pero, no se preocupara, porque yo no llegaría tan lejos.

En la soledad del enorme pasillo, el ruido de los tacones tras mío se hizo más insistente y recordé que ella no podría seguirme el ritmo con esos botines infernales, me detuve y di la vuelta, encontrándome con su mirada, un poco asustada, pero con el mismo fuego que debían tener mis ojos.

-¿Te gusta jugar? – gruñí, presionándola contra la pared, poniendo todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre ella – porque yo no estoy para juegos – tomé su rostro con mis manos y enterré mis dedos en su pelo – dime algo, Isabella.

-Me encanta cuando te enojas – casi jadeó y mi respiración se detuvo en la garganta – si mis juegos te ponen así, entonces sí, me gusta jugar.

-Mierda – me aparté levemente, ignorando su gesto de frustración, pasé las manos por mi rostro y mantuve el silencio por un minuto, evaluándola, parecía más pequeña y su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación, tenía el rostro enardecido y con sus dientes mordía la punta de su labio – quiero besarte – gemí al fin.

-Entonces bésame – frunció el ceño al ver que aún así yo seguía paseándome de un lado a otro, confundido – es parte del paquete, Edward, quiero que me beses y que tus manos me toquen, quiero… que me hagas sentir mujer.

La miré a los ojos, notando que era imposible estabilizar mi respiración, recordando todas las mañanas en el último tiempo, en que imaginaba su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, bajo la tibia ducha, soñando con besarla y mi deseo aumentaba poco a poco, diciéndome que era un bocado demasiado exquisito como para ser brusco, que debía aprovechar cada milímetro de su boca y, en este momento, realmente quería cumplir cada una de mis fantasías, acercándome lentamente, volviendo a hundir mis manos en su pelo, tirando de su cara.

-Ay, Bella, cómo te deseo – gemí y avancé la última distancia hasta su boca, mis labios humedecidos rozaron los suyos y volví a gemir, los acaricié con la punta de mi lengua, sintiendo el cálido aliento chocar contra el fondo de mi garganta, pero no estaba preparado para la tormenta que crecía en mi pecho, verdadero fuego recorrió mi piel y, llevado por el ansia contenida durante tantos años sin haber vuelto a besar a una mujer, devoré su boca, hundiendo mi lengua, sintiendo la suya, tan caliente y húmeda, enredándome en ella, succionando sus labios, sollozando de placer, mientras mis manos fueron hasta su espalda, pegándose a su delicada piel, bajando suavemente hasta el borde de su vestido, presionándola contra mis caderas, apartándome brevemente para recuperar algo de respiración y luego volver a besarla, recordando entonces cómo es que siempre sentí que nuestras bocas se amoldaban, hechas una para la otra, con mis labios duros, presioné los suyos, suaves y deliciosos, adictivos y recorrí su mandíbula con mis dientes, enterrando la punta de mi lengua en la base de su cuello y subiendo lentamente, escuchando su jadeo al succionar el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Edward – sus manos se apoyaron en mi espalda con cautela, pero decidí ignorar cómo me sentía al respecto y noté que ella comenzaba a languidecer – vamos al auto – logró pronunciar y me detuve, tratando de recuperar el aliento, abrazándola con fuerza unos segundos antes de tomarla en mis brazos – me gusta verte sonreír – susurró pegando su rostro a mi pecho, mientras con su pequeña mano acariciaba una de mis mejillas.

-Tú me gustas siempre – corregí, presionándola un poco más, protegiéndola del frío del estacionamiento, sonriéndole a Liam que abrió la puerta del copiloto, la senté con toda la delicadeza que el temblor de mi cuerpo me permitía antes de besar su frente y dar la vuelta hasta mi asiento.

-¿Por qué tiritas? – susurró mientras, con un rápido movimiento se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo - ¿Te pongo nervioso?

-Debo admitirlo ¿Y tú? – cerré los ojos, entregándome a sus besos en mi rostro, mientras sus manos rodeaban mi cuello, haciendo todos los intentos por no gimotear cuando su sexo presionó el mío casi con rudeza – Bella… - pero olvidé lo que iba a decir cuando esta vez fue ella quien me besó, casi con torpeza, puse mis manos en su cintura, acariciando su deliciosa piel, que vibraba con cada roce, comencé a subir, repentinamente inseguro, sintiéndola suspirar dentro de mi boca, comiendo de mis labios, bebiendo de mi lengua – aah – las puntas de mis pulgares que la recorrían bajo la orilla del vestido, se encontraron con el pliegue inferior de sus pechos, tropezándome con sus ojos abiertos, no dejé de observarla, mientras acariciaba el borde suave y redondeado, llegando a posar todos mis dedos en la parte superior, sin saber si esperaba su invitación o mi decisión, suspiré y volví a descender – mierda – como un modo de protesta, presionó con más fuerza sobre mis caderas y perdí todo el control.

-Quiero sentir más de ti – exclamó en un grito ahogado en mi pelo, empujando su barbilla con mi frente, recorrí con mi boca su cuello, nuevamente, acaricié su espalda, otra vez, rodeé sus nalgas por sobre la tela y besé sus labios hambrientos, como los míos, succionando con fuerza, tanta violencia y necesidad, mientras mis manos buscaban la orilla de la falda, subiendo por sobre la media de seda, acariciando su ingle, suavemente, avanzando, milímetro a milímetro, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, su boca sobre la mía, respirando nuestros alientos, sin movernos, expectantes, sintiendo que mi cabeza funcionaba a mil por hora, pero ningún pensamiento lograba coordinarse para ser someramente coherente, suspiré y bajé el rostro, dejando que sus labios descansaran en mi frente.

-No puedo – sollocé, con un profundo dolor en mi pecho.

-¿Ah? – se apartó y cerré los ojos ante esa sensación de vacío cuando rápidamente regresó a su asiento, no quería ver la expresión de su mirada.

-Quiero, pero… lo siento, Bella, lo siento, es que yo… - es que esto no va a ser un simple revolcón, es que si me involucro a este nivel, ya no podré regresar atrás, es que la amo demasiado para permitir que se convierta en un simple juego – perdóname, por favor.

-Llévame a casa – susurró, impávida, asentí y encendí el motor, restregué mi rostro y de reojo vi cómo se tapaba con el abrigo antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad – está bien, todo está bien, sólo… es tarde y mañana debemos trabajar.

-Es cierto – miré en el reloj, recién la medianoche y parece que ha sido una eternidad.

Al salir, era un vendaval, como si el agua la lanzaran con baldes desde arriba, accioné el limpiaparabrisas, aunque su ayuda no era notable, el aire acondicionado enrojeció mi rostro más de lo que ya estaba. Regresé por la vía, oscura y solitaria, con lentitud, porque en realidad, apenas distinguía el camino, pero debía llevarla a casa, aunque no era lo que yo deseaba, no alcancé a avanzar más de dos kilómetros, cuando la luz de una sirena se distinguía más adelante y un policía cubierto en una capa me hizo detener. ¿Control? ¿A esta hora, con este clima?

-Señor – me saludó con un gesto que quiso ser una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches – carraspeé, sintiendo que las palabras se atragantaban, aún no tenía la suficiente lucidez como para comenzar a maldecirme.

-¿Se dirige a Portland?

-Así es – lo vi hacer una mueca.

-Lamento informarle que hubo un accidente y, por la tormenta, la grúa no ha podido despejar el camino, me temo que tendrá que regresar, el hotel…

-No se preocupe, sé ubicarme.

-Bien, buenas noches, maneje con cuidado, el camino está muy resbaloso.

-Gracias – subí la ventana sin dejar de sonreírle y tomé el celular del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, en la parte de atrás del auto – Liam, no podemos seguir, vamos a casa – ignoré el modo en que ella se revolvía en el asiento, incómoda, y tomé la vía hasta el lago, esta vez - ¿Algo que decir? – dije sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Hay hoteles por acá? Puedes llevarme a uno, yo…

-Mi casa es grande, tengo donde alojarte y si te incomoda mi hospitalidad, puedo decirle a Esme que te reciba, ella no tendrá inconveniente.

-Tu casa está bien - ¿Seré idiota? Pero eso me hizo sonreír.

Decir que el camino se me hizo eterno, era una realidad que atormentaba todo mi ser _¡Imbécil!_ ¡No! Bueno, un poco, pero me conozco, sé que no hubiese podido resistirlo. _Aún puedes arrepentirte._ ¿Para qué? Podemos seguir siendo amigos, sólo necesitamos un minuto de tranquilidad y conversar lo que sucedió. _¿Si ella ya no quiere serlo?_ ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

-¿Estás bien? – aguanté la respiración, había golpeado el manubrio y Bella creería que estoy loco.

-No lo sé – era la verdad ¿No? - ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco lo sé – subió la solapa del abrigo hasta el cuello y se hundió en el asiento, demostrándome nuevamente que la negrura del exterior era más interesante que yo.

-Llegamos – le informé, aunque ella ya se había erguido al sentir que desaceleraba, pronto estábamos en el interior, esperando a que cerrara el portón para bajar.

Le sonreí, aunque en mi interior estaba muriendo de nervios, el temor que comenzaba a aparecer. Tomé su mano para bajar y no la solté mientras la llevaba por el garaje hasta la sala, mientras una idea llegaba a mi cabeza, ¿Me diría que había estado aquí? Probablemente no.

-¿Quieres algo? – la observé por unos segundos, de pie junto a una maceta que seguramente Esme puso ahí, porque yo no recordaba haberla visto.

-No, sólo dormir y tengo frío.

-Encenderé la calefacción – murmuré, volviéndome al panel junto al de la alarma, presioné los botones que accionarían la calefacción radial bajo el piso, calentando el ambiente poco a poco – vamos – tomé su mano nuevamente, rogando porque este no fuese el último contacto entre nosotros.

Dudé, porque en realidad no sabía qué hacer, pero por más que yo quisiera tener una oportunidad de hablar antes dormir, era evidente que ella no estaba dispuesta a eso. Abrí la puerta justo antes de la mía y encendí la luz para mostrarle el que sería su dormitorio esta noche, indicándole el baño al otro extremo.

-Si pudieses… - sabía que la miraba con tristeza, sabía que no era justo para ella provocarle lástima si fui yo el que no quiso seguir adelante.

-Dime – insistí.

-Ah, sólo que… si pudieses prestarme algo para dormir – sonrió débilmente y volvió el rostro al notar que se ruborizaba.

-Claro.

Fui hasta mi pieza y, literalmente, navegué por el closet hasta encontrar mi pequeño tesoro y, al tenerlo en mis manos, me arrepentí, quizás era pasarse de listo recordarle viejos tiempos.

-Esa estaría bien – me volví lentamente, para verla de pie en la puerta, sin el abrigo y con su pelo tomado en una coleta, una suave sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

-Quizás quieras un pantalón – susurré dejando que quitara de mis manos la camiseta de beisbol que ella solía usar en esos tiempos, tragué saliva al notar que hundía su nariz en la tela y sonreía.

-No es necesario – avanzó un par de pasos y tocó mi rostro con su mano que aún estaba helada.

-Tienes frío – dije bajando la mirada.

-Pronto pasará, hasta mañana, Edward, que duermas bien.

-Ta… también tu – cerré los ojos, buscando en alguna parte de mi cuerpo la fuerza para pedirle que no se fuera, que me abrazara, toda la noche, pero al pestañear, yo ya sabía que se había ido.

_Imbécil._

Lo sé.

_¿Ahora quién te ayudará con el dolor de pelotas que te traerás por la mañana_?

-Lo de siempre – murmuré sacando mi viejo amigo de la mochila y dirigiéndome al baño.

_¿Quién la ayuda a ella?_

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo, la visión de ella "ayudándose" a si misma era un buen elemento para mi imaginación.

Regresaba a mi pieza, poniéndome el pantalón de pijama, tropezándome en el borde al sobresaltarme con el estruendo de un rayo, como si no fuese suficiente. Comencé a secar mi pelo con la toalla que traía en los hombros, sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando la puerta con una inútil esperanza, la luz del relámpago iluminó el lugar, comencé a contar en silencio hasta que el ruido hizo retumbar la pared de cristal y entonces la vi, como una aparición, su silueta se materializó en mi puerta, afirmándose del dintel, con la mirada llena de terror, iluminada por un nuevo resplandor, apenas pude reaccionar a ponerme de pie, cuando el sonido la hizo saltar hacia mí, pegándose a mi cuerpo, como una araña.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? – sollozó en mi cuello, mientras mis brazos tardaron en comprender que debían abrazarla.

-Es la tormenta – susurré tranquilizador, sentándome nuevamente, sin soltarla, viendo como alzaba el rostro y la luz que me mostró las lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos – son rayos ¿Nunca los habías visto?

-Tu… sabes de donde vengo ¿Cuándo viste una tormenta así allá? – exclamó con furia y apreté mis labios para no reír, pero fue peor, porque el sonido se soltó de golpe, al mismo tiempo que el nuevo tronar – ey, no te burles.

-Lo siento, es inevitable – mi cuerpo temblaba con la risa – ya va a pasar, nunca son tantos.

-¿Pu.. pue.. puedo dormir… aquí? – no me miró al decirlo, sólo mantuvo su rostro hundido en mi cuello y cerré los ojos, suspirando.

-Si así lo quieres – dije con los dientes apretados.

-Por favor, tengo mucho miedo – asentí.

La senté en la orilla y descorrí las sábanas, viendo cómo se movía con agilidad, tratando de no pensar que bajo esa camiseta lo más probable es que sólo trajera una diminuta tanguita, se acomodó al medio de la cama, que era demasiado enorme para un hombre solo, trajo la almohada del otro lado y apoyó su cabeza ahí, con las manos bajo su rostro, manteniendo los ojos abiertos hasta que mi cuerpo se dignó a obedecer y me acosté en el lugar de siempre.

-Ya no se escuchan – susurró con duda.

-No, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte, el invierno apenas comienza – no quería que sonara a reclamo, pero tampoco deseaba tener la ilusión de que me buscara en cada tormenta.

La luz apareció en el negro cielo y, antes de que llegara el estruendo, ella ya estaba pegada a mi cuerpo, abrazándome con fuerza. Alcé la mano hasta el botón tras el velador y las cortinas metálicas comenzaron a bajar lentamente, impidiéndonos ver el exterior.

-Así estarás más tranquila.

-Gracias – se iba a apartar, pero mi mano apretó su brazo con cierta fuerza y no protestó, sólo permaneció ahí, con su cabeza sobre mi corazón y sus dedos en mi cuello, no dijimos nada, ni hicimos más movimientos, sólo nos quedamos ahí, juntos y, en pocos minutos, pude sentir que su respiración se iba volviendo más acompasada.

Pretendí estar despierto toda la noche, para no perder ni un segundo de esta maravilla, acaricié un suave mechón de cabellos, absorbí su adictivo olor, con mis dedos modelé la forma de su rostro y la acerqué un poco más a mi cuerpo cuando mi respirar acelerado hizo que el pecho me doliera.

-Te amo, Bella Swan – sollocé y contuve el aliento al sentirla moverse y murmurar algo, relajándome al darme cuenta que aún dormía – te amaré toda mi vida.

¿Será que enloquecí? Que todo fue un sueño, pero… no, estoy seguro de que fue real. ¿Por qué me siento tan solo?

-¿Bella? – si no contesta, siquiera sólo yo sabré que perdí la cabeza.

Nada. Estiré la mano, con temor y sólo encontré una almohada. Suspiré y abrí los ojos. Nada.

Estaba todo tan oscuro, entonces recordé que había bajado las persianas, presioné el botón y la luminosidad del día comenzó a aparecer, trayendo una mayor sensación de soledad. Tomé la almohada y esta vez sonreí, su aroma, inconfundible y delicioso. Quizás no todo es tan malo.

El piso tibio recibió mis pies desnudos y me apresuré a apagar la calefacción y al estirar la mano, vi el papel doblado sobre el velador.

"Buenos días, espero hayas descansado tanto como yo. Son las 6:30 me voy porque es tarde para mí, dormías tan plácido que no quise despertarte. Me llevo tu camiseta y saqué un pantalón de buzo, te los devuelvo después. Nos vemos al almuerzo.

Gracias por

sólo gracias,

Bella."

¡Mi celular! Lo dejé en el auto cuando llamé para decir que regresábamos ¿Qué mierda de hora es?

Ignoré la sonrisa de Liam, las fantasías que pasaban por su cabeza, seguramente estaban muy lejanas a mi realidad.

-Mac la llevó – levantó sus cejas – dice que iba muy sonriente.

Sonriente, jum. -Acelera mejor en vez de cuchichear, ni siquiera alcancé a llegar a la reunión que fijó Carlisle, va a matarme.

-No lo creo, más bien sus palabras fueron "Déjalo descansar, debe haber tenido una noche muy agitada"

-Viejas alcahuetas, eso son ustedes, no saben hacer nada mejor que meterse en mi vida.

-Es nuestra especialidad, aunque, no te veo tan relajado como esperaba – mordió sus labios para no reír y yo le entrecerré los ojos en respuesta, no iba a darle la satisfacción de contarle la verdad, si apenas yo estaba logrando asimilarla - pero parece que el dolor de cabeza desapareció - lo miré sorprendido, en realidad yo tampoco me había percatado, primero lo atribuí a los analgésicos de Senna, pero no había vuelto a tomar otro más tarde, menos hoy.

Chino, eso me parecía cada informe que leía ¡Y tenía un enorme alto de ellos! Trataba, con todo mi esfuerzo, de trabajar y no pensar en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, porque no sabía cómo tomarlo.

Sé que en un principio se sintió menospreciada, su actitud me lo decía, pero ¿Qué quería ella que hiciera? Claro, ahora estaría relajado… sexualmente relajado y con una sonrisa idiota de enamorado ¿Para qué? Estoy acostumbrado a vivir así, a media tensión, añoro hacerle el amor y una parte de mí aún se golpea la frente, por idiota, por no aprovechar la oportunidad.

"Gracias" ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Uy, sí, Edward el idiota la ayudó a no ponerle los cuernos a su noviecito, el que seguramente es tan fiel como una tortuga. Pff, en sus sueños. No quiero que me dé las gracias por eso.

-Edward – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Senna en el aparatito.

-¿Sí? – apreté el botón con duda, en realidad no quería saber nada del mundo.

-Es hora de almuerzo ¿No irás por ella?

-Mierda, gracias, sí.

Me levanté de un salto, pasé las manos por mi pelo, malditos lentes al cajón y me puse la chaqueta azul marino.

-Te acompaño – Senna me tomó del brazo – Mary dice que ya se fueron.

Caminamos en silencio, en realidad ni siquiera tenía hambre, sólo un nudo en el estómago. Entrábamos al casino cuando el llamado de Heidi me hizo detenerme, me volví hacia ella y mi corazón se detuvo al ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas, apresurándome a abrazarla.

-¡Estoy tan feliz! – sollozó, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

-¿Feliz? Pero si lloras como una magdalena – acaricié su pelo suavemente, besándolo una y otra vez.

-Las hormonas, Edward, eso me hace llorar por todo – dio un saltito con una risa de felicidad, haciendo que me tambaleara, afirmándola con más fuerza – voy a tener un bebé.

-Heidi – la alejé un poco, mirándola con el ceño fruncido - ¿Cuándo? ¿Puedo haberte hecho daño?

-No, tonto – se colgó de mi cuello nuevamente – fue la semana siguiente – sus mejillas estaban coloradas al mirarme – hablamos y, bueno, le dije la verdad, al principio se molestó y después nos reconciliamos y… sucedió.

-¿Estás feliz? ¿Estás segura? O sea, ustedes estaban a punto de separarse, no puedes quedarte con él por un bebé – besé su mejilla – sabes que puedes contar conmigo, perdona si he estado lejano últimamente, pero…

-Lo sé – tomó mi rostro y sonrió – entiendo perfectamente, no te preocupes y, en realidad, sí, estoy segura, además él está dispuesto a probar – volvió a enrojecer y sequé las últimas lágrimas de su rostro.

-Vamos, tienes que comer, debes cuidarte mucho, mira que mi ahijado debe estar saludable para poder consentirlo – la tomé por la cintura y la llevé hacia el mostrador, esperando que hubiese algo apetecible este día, odiaba la comida del casino, entonces la sentí, esa mirada, que carcomía mi espalda, me volví, casi por instinto – Bella – susurré, sentada en una silla, totalmente erguida y rígida, su mirada heló mi corazón.

-Lo siento – Heidi me miraba asustada al regresar a lo que sea que yo estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que mi corazón había dejado de latir – no sabía…

-No te preocupes, ella es sólo mi amiga – susurré con voz temblorosa, optando por una ensalada, al salir por el otro extremo, me paralicé completamente.

Félix, ese maldito, tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Bella y ella lo miraba con ternura, ni siquiera pensé mi reacción, sólo fui y me senté a su lado, corriendo la silla con un molesto ruido contra las baldosas del piso.

-Debiste despertarme esta mañana – exclamé sonriéndole, notando cómo sus ojos se abrían, enormes y comenzaba a palidecer.

-¿Edward Cullen? – miré la mano que me estiraba el gigantón - ¿No me recuerdas? Amigo de Irina, James.

-No realmente – recordé a Heidi que venía tras mío, golpeándome por ser tan negligente al dejarla olvidada con el peso de la bandeja – perdón, preciosa – la ayudé a sentarse y, de reojo, noté cómo Senna negaba con la cabeza y se levantaba de la mesa – ¿Sólo eso comerás? En tu estado, debes alimentarte más.

-¿Estado? – chilló Mary y todo comenzaron a saltar a felicitarla, haciéndola llorar nuevamente.

-¿Serás padre? – su susurro fue apenas perceptible, con el tenedor a medio camino, volviéndome lentamente para mirar a Bella.

-Evidentemente no, su esposo sí lo será – dije sólo para ella.

-Como estás tan feliz – noté que su plato permanecía intacto, jugando con el tenedor y los trozos de verduras – quizás debieses hacerte una prueba de paternidad.

-Que nadie te escuche decir algo como eso – exclamé acercando mi rostro a su cuello, cerrando los ojos al perderme en esa fragancia tan exquisita – con Heidi somos muy amigos, nada más que eso – tragué saliva – la paternidad no fue hecha para mí – sentí como contuvo la respiración – aunque nada me haría más feliz – entonces sonrió y mordió su labio y se acercó a besar mi mejilla, como si me estuviese premiando.

-Realmente te veías adorable esta mañana – juntó un trozo de zanahoria, con lechuga y un pequeño tomate, llevándoselo a la boca con agilidad - me dio pena despertarte.

Cerré la puerta de mi despacho y encendí el sistema de sonido antes de sentarme a seguir trabajando, esta vez sería en serio. Ya era tarde cuando una melodía llamó mi atención, realmente no recordaba haber subido ese tema a la memoria, Robert Ramírez no era mi tipo.

(Se sugiere escuchar Save Me de Robert Ramirez)

_Sálvame, por favor, ven y sálvame,_

_Me estoy volviendo loco por ti._

_Dime, por favor, ven y dime,_

_Estoy perdido, esperando por la verdad._

_¿Fue real esa noche? ¿Todo tu amor esa noche?_

_Déjame saberlo, oh, sí, vamos._

_En mi coche esa noche, pasando el tiempo esa noche,_

_Simplemente tu alma en mi alma._

Sonrío con sinceridad ¿Cómo un tema puede llegar tan hondo? Decir exactamente o, con tanta similitud lo que me está pasando.

_Sudando, nuestro cuerpo está sudando,_

_Tu voz está temblando, déjala ser_

_Cosas extrañas, las reglas que estás escribiendo_

_Odias mi libertad, pero tú eres libre._

Justamente, ella tiene el derecho de seguir siendo la novia del imbécil, de ser abrazada por Félix ¿Y yo no puedo felicitar a mi amiga por su embarazo? ¿Porque ella se puede sentir celosa y yo no? Resoplidos y más resoplidos.

_¿Fue esa noche lo que esperabas?_

_Tal vez debiera asumir mi culpa_

_¿En serio crees que estoy loco?_

_Todo lo que necesito eres tú_

_No necesito una sentencia estúpida_

_Prefiero construir mi pared_

_Cada piedra me recuerda que eres algo falsa._

No, definitivamente no estoy loco, si ella vino aquí a invitarme a salir, es porque deseaba que algo ocurriera y si tengo alguna culpa, fue la de tener esta manera negativa de ver las cosas. Pero es que todo ha sido tan duro, no puedo dejar de intentar protegerme, aunque a la larga, pase lo que pase, sé que seguiré amándola siempre. ¿Y si sólo me lanzo al acantilado? Aprovechar lo que tengo, porque al final, si no la gano, voy a sufrir igual, quizás sería mejor si tengo recuerdos con los que hacer más llevadero el martirio.

_Te veo tomando oportunidades como antes_

_Aquí estoy, perdido y esperando, como antes._

-Me voy.

Tomé mi abrigo y el portafolio que seguiría revisando en mi cama, no deseaba estar aquí, lamentándome por el resto de la noche. Necesitaba ducharme, comer algo, despejar mi mente y, quién sabe, se me ocurriría alguna locura para más tarde, como ir a visitarla o algo así.

Apagué y cerré, porque Senna se había ido hace una hora, Mac debía estar esperándome, después de almuerzo había pedido que me trajeran el Audi, necesitaba correr unos minutos antes de llegar a casa. Bostecé de forma audible, justo antes de salir al estacionamiento, restregando mi rostro con fuerza.

-Qué lamentable que tengas sueño – creo que permanecí con la boca abierta más de lo debido, mirándola, apoyada en el auto, sonriéndome con malicia - ¿Te animas a que veamos una película? Esta noche quiero una diversión más tranquila – tragué saliva – ey, ¿Tanto tienes que pensarlo?

-Claro que no, o sea, sí, tendríamos que arrendar algo – la vi levantar un paquete que tenía en su mano.

-Tengo algunas para elegir, podrías ver si te gustan, si no vamos a arrendar.

-Seguro me agradará – sonreí, tenía el pelo húmedo y llevaba jeans, botas y una chaqueta corta, no era lo mismo que a la hora de almuerzo, o sea que había ido a casa a cambiarse y, arrugué mis ojos, no sé por qué me olía a que Mac sabía que tenía que esperarla.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos – me quité el abrigo, lo lancé atrás, igual que todas las carpetas que ni vería a fin de cuentas, luego di la vuelta para dejarla subir, no sin darle un beso en el rostro y pronto partíamos camino a casa.

-Apuesto que con este superas la barrera del sonido – exclamó cuando aceleré al salir a la oscura calle.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? – reí, con todas mis ganas, hasta sentir que mis pulmones crecían y mi corazón latía con demasiada vida.

-Oh, no gracias, aquí el loco eres tú – vi cómo se acomodaba en el asiento y ajustaba el cinturón.

Los músculos de mi rostro dolían, porque no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, me sentía demasiado feliz, escuchando su voz, contándome los detalles de su conversación con el químico francés que vino a explicar el modo de aplicar los tratamientos en Renata. Más rápido de lo que yo mismo esperaba, me detuve en el supermercado cercano a mi casa.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? – dije con seriedad, con la mirada al frente, notando por el rabillo como sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa.

-Eh, sí, claro – sonreí y la observé directamente.

-¿Sabes los años que he querido volver a probar tu lasagna? ¿Prepararías una para mí? – observó la entrada del supermercado, repentinamente seria.

-Claro, pero no prometo excelencia, los mismos años que llevas esperando son los que yo no he vuelto a prepararla.

-Vamos de compras – exclamé con alegría.

Tomé su mano mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, esperando algún signo de rechazo, pero ella sólo presionó mis dedos con más fuerza.

-Te aseguro que no hay nada en mi cocina, así que debes comprarlo todo – susurré en su cuello, sintiendo cómo el escalofrío la recorría.

-¿También el Pyrex y la sartén? – se volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa divertida, dejando una caja de lasagna para preparar en el canasto que llevaba en mi mano.

-No, creo que eso no.

-Tendrás cuchillos, tenedores – mordió sus labios, conteniendo la risa.

-No te burles – crucé mis brazos en el pecho, haciéndome el ofendido – además, estoy seguro de que Esme no ha dejado nada al azar, es una compradora compulsiva cuando se trata de decorar.

-Se puede decir que nunca deja de trabajar – tiró de mi mano dirigiéndome por el lugar, metiendo cosas en el canasto cada cierto tiempo - ¿Algo para beber?

-Tengo vinos en la bodega, pero si prefieres algo menos fuerte.

-Un poco de vino está bien ¿No me falta nada? – golpeó su mentón con el dedo índice, mirando hacia el techo y sonrió – creo que tengo todo ¿Vamos?

Pocos minutos después entrábamos a mi sala, llevando las bolsas a la cocina y dejándola sobre la isla en el medio del lugar, la observé comenzar a buscar en los cajones, dejando un montón de implementos encima, luego de sacarse la chaqueta y quedar con un sweater de cuello alto muy delgado que se pegaba a su piel de manera deliciosa, se lavó las manos para comenzar.

-¿Te cambiarás de ropa? – dijo con el ceño fruncido – no te quiero husmeando en mi cocina.

-Bien, como quieras – murmuré cuando salí de mi asombro.

Me apresuré a elegir algo más cómodo, buzo y polera, una corta ducha y decidí quedar descalzo, después de todo la calefacción radial mantenía un ambiente tibio. Picaba una cebolla, con sus ojos llorosos y cara de pocos amigos, así que fui hasta el auto y saqué mis carpetas, algo con lo que mantener mi mente apartada de especulaciones innecesarias.

-¿Te molesta que trabaje mientras cocinas?

-Por la esquina de allá, no vayas a ensuciar tus cosas.

Tomé el taburete más cercano y abrí el primer portafolio, arrugando los ojos, intentando enfocar con mayor claridad, levantando la cabeza al escuchar un carraspeo y una risa llena de burla.

-Ya sé que usas anteojos, no tienes para qué disimular.

-No disimulo, es sólo que… - no sabía qué decirle, si en realidad me avergonzaba la idea – está bien – bajé del taburete, saqué los cristales que había dejado en el bolsillo del abrigo antes de venir y me los puse, refunfuñando para mí mismo.

-¿Desde cuándo los usas? – pelaba una zanahoria, pareciendo tan concentrada.

-Hace dos años, un día comenzó a dolerme la cabeza y me hice el idiota un tiempo, pero cuando comencé a confundir cifras, no tuve más opción.

-¿Por qué no usas lentillas?

-Lo intenté, pero se me irritaban los ojos – suspiré, haciendo un tic bajo unos cálculos con lápiz grafito.

-¿Y si te dijera que te ves muy sexy con ellos? – me levanté de hombros y continué con el siguiente informe.

-No te creería.

-Incrédulo – bufó, haciendo un fuerte ruido con la sartén al ponerla sobre el fuego.

-Tampoco me creíste anoche cuando te dije que me gustaba verte comer.

-No tiene sentido.

-Si te digo que te creo ¿Me harías el gusto de darte de comer ahora? – aparté el portafolio y continué con el siguiente, tratando de que mi rostro no mostrara la ansiedad que sentí, pensando en que si no le daba importancia, ella no se encontraría presionada.

-Sólo si los usas toda la noche, pero si te digo que estoy satisfecha no insistirás.

-Es un trato – le di una de esas sonrisas torcidas que a ella tanto solían gustarle, notando como trataba de ocultar un gemido y el habitual rubor volviéndose hacia el lavaplatos.

_Aún lo tienes, Cullen._

¿Qué cosa tengo?

_El toque, evidentemente._

-¿Algo malo con ese informe? – levanté el rostro para observarla, su sonrisa divertida estaba de regreso.

-No ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estabas resoplando – reí y negué con la cabeza - ¿Puedo ayudarte? En veinte minutos estará listo.

-Mejor cuéntame algo, puedo hacer las dos cosas al mismo.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – se sentó en otro taburete y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos.

-¿Cómo conoces a Félix? – _estás jodido_ – sólo si quieres hablar de eso – estaba tan tensa que realmente sentí temor.

-En la universidad, él había perdido unos ramos y estaba retrasado, ahí nos topamos y, como era amigo de Seth, nos hicimos amigos.

-¿Sólo amigos? – suavizó su expresión y la cambió por una sonrisa.

-Definitivamente, sólo amigos, nunca fue de mi gusto.

-Ah- sonreí, regresando a mis papeles, fruncí el ceño al ver lo escrito y lo dejé aparte.

-¿Qué tenía ese?

-Debo corroborar los cálculos, pero no he terminado, si él no es de tu gusto ¿Cuál?

-Es demasiado grande, no sé, además me recuerda a Emmett – se levantó de hombros y observó el reloj del horno en la pared.

-Pero Jacob también era grande y él te gustaba – la vi enrojecer, más de lo normal y contener la respiración.

-Es distinto – abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a guardar todo lo que le había sobrado de su preparación - además me gustan más delgados, no tan gigantes - sonreí.

-Imagino que Alice ya se fue – dije después de unos minutos de tenso silencio.

-Sí, el domingo al mediodía – se sentó otra vez – te dejó saludos.

-Yo me arrepiento de haber perdido contacto con todos – cerré las carpetas y dejé el lápiz encima, apoyándome en los codos y cruzando mis manos – pero quizás fue lo mejor, hay sacrificios que tienen un beneficio a largo plazo.

-Entonces tu y Heidi sólo son amigos – asentí - ¿Por qué no siento que sea así? Es como si ustedes tuviesen algo que los une, ella siempre te está monitoreando y se nota que te tiene mucho cariño.

-Hace mucho que tenemos una relación especial - ¿Cómo explicarle? No es que quisiese mentirle, además, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones de mi vida privada en el tiempo en que Bella aún no estaba, pero de cierta manera me sentía avergonzado, la relación con Heidi daba para temas que no quisiera tocar.

-Pero nunca ha pasado nada entre ustedes.

_A ver cómo contestas eso_.

-Ella es una mujer casada.

-No es eso lo que te pregunté – entrecerró los ojos – si te preocupa que yo vaya a decir algo, te equivocas.

-Heidi era mi sumisa – fuerte y claro.

-Ah… eso…

-Pero no como te imaginas – me apresuré a decir, al ver su expresión triste – fue un acuerdo mutuo, ella no quería engañar a su esposo y yo…

-¿Tú?

-Armábamos todo un show, pero no había… sexo, al menos no entre nosotros – estoy tan ruborizado que llega a dolerme el rostro.

-Mejor… no me lo digas – se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el horno – está listo.

-Bella, no quiero que… - puse los pies en el suelo, sintiendo un frío salir del interior de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué? Que piense mal de ti, que te juzgue… ¿Qué?

-Nunca la toqué, mi piel nunca tuvo contacto con la suya en esos momentos – me acerqué, porque la distancia que sentía era tan horrorosa como el vacío de su ausencia.

-Oh, por favor, déjalo ahí, no lo empeores – me dio una sonrisa, pero sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo que yo amaba.

-Es que no quiero que me mires así – exclamé, sintiendo mi pecho apretarse con fuerza.

-Lo siento – dio el paso que hacía falta para quedar justo frente a mí y me abrazó – no te estoy juzgando – susurró - no estoy haciéndome ideas, ni pensando nada malo, es sólo que me da pena, Edward, porque has estado tan solo y aunque digas que es tu opción, veo que estás… tan triste – se alejó un poco para tomar mi rostro – pero tampoco me gusta saber que buscas compañía en una mujer que tiene su propia historia.

-Es que ninguna era como tú - susurré mirándola con intensidad, esperando que pudiese cerrar la boca y decir algo que me hiciera sentir menos avergonzado.

...

**Y entonces, estoy tan contenta por sus comentarios, aunque sean poquitos y tan concisos, igual eso me inspira, las quiero mucho!**


	52. 51 Destellos en la Oscuridad

**(Edward Point of View)**

Pasado un minuto de verla dudar, preferí ahorrarle la inquietud y seguir con el tema anterior, aunque fuese complicado para mí.

-Heidi nunca me ha gustado, de hecho, ella tampoco es mi tipo – suspiró, observándome por el rabillo.

-Kate lo era y no son tan distintas – presionó sus labios, uno contra otro, aguantando los deseos de reír

-¿Kate? Por favor, Bella, no te quedes en el pasado – me alejé, para que pudiera sacar la fuente y ponerla en el mesón.

-Hubo un tiempo que fuimos amigas, después – saqué dos platos y servicios de la alacena, pero tuve que afirmarlos con fuerza, porque casi los solté de la impresión.

-¿Hablaban de mí?

-Sin duda – cortó un trozo grande y lo puso en el primer plato, empujándolo hacia mí, luego uno pequeño para ella – te dije que comería sólo hasta sentirme satisfecha - advirtió.

-¿Dónde quedó mi Bella? – dije bromeando, con un puchero en mis labios.

-Pff, si comiera como en ese tiempo sería una vaca.

-Una vaquita muy linda, aunque no lo creo, no engordabas con nada – cambié los platos y aparté un poco con el tenedor, alzando las cejas para que abriera la boca, obedeció a regañadientes.

-Con los años el metabolismo cambia – susurró luego de demorar mucho en mascar.

-Eres hermosa como seas – entonces recordé que no había traído el vino.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Beberíamos vino, pero debo ir hasta la casa grande a buscarlo.

-Déjalo así, yo me conformo con agua, vi unas botellas en el refrigerador.

-Como digas, por un día no moriré – recibí mi porción y mis ojos se cerraron por instinto, gimiendo involuntariamente – delicioso.

-Exageras – golpeó mi brazo con fuerza.

-Para nada y no me pegues, que duele, dame más, podría comer tu lasagna todos los días.

-La comes bastante seguido – seguramente recordando nuestros almuerzos en la Bella Italia.

-No se compara con esta, ¿Has escuchado sobre los orgasmos culinarios?

-Jamás – rió con duda.

-Acabo de tener uno.

-Estúpido – volvió a golpear mi brazo.

-Eso dolió más – me calló con otra porción.

-¿Me dirás qué hablaban de mí con Kate? – traté de no mostrar la ansiedad en mi voz.

-Ella estaba enamorada de ti.

-Por favor, eso es ridículo, si supieras los detalles no le creerías – sonrió con malicia y esperé a que terminara de mascar.

-Dijo que se sintió tan herida cuando notó lo mal que te pusiste al verme, que te dijo cosas que no quería, después pretendió darte celos con James, pero que nada resultaba – mordió su labio – tu sólo tenías ojos para mí.

-Sabes que eso sí es cierto – de pronto sentí cierta tristeza – nunca ha dejado de ser así.

-En todo caso, estaba bastante ebria cuando me contó eso, no es que fuera una muy buena amiga.

-Y tu ¿También habías bebido? – dije como si no supiese la verdad.

-¿Esa vez? Probablemente, fue una mala, mala época.

Media hora después, sin poder movernos de satisfechos, bueno, al menos yo, porque repetí el plato y bebí medio litro de agua; nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzamos a discutir por la película, hasta que nos decidimos por una muy antigua: "Closer"

Reímos, reclamamos, lloramos, porque la película era más que interesante, pero, cuando llegó la escena en que el tipo malo encuentra a la dulce chica en el cabaret, supe que estaba perdido, mi pervertida imaginación comenzó a volar y viejas fantasías de Bella vestida con tanga brillante, tacones gigantescos y una peluca rubia, me hizo gemir involuntariamente.

-¿Edward? – agradecí que las luces estuviesen apagadas, porque con el reflejo del plasma ella no alcanzaba a ver lo que ocurría bajo la delgada tela de mis pantalones deportivos.

-Mmmh – no confiaba del todo en mi voz en ese momento.

-¿Te sientes bien? – la había tenido abrazada, con su rostro en mi pecho, desde el principio de la película, pero cuando levantó su mano para apoyarla en mi pecho, fue como una descarga eléctrica, que erizó mi piel y contrajo cada uno de mis músculos – Aaah – exclamó como si recién comprendiera y se apartó, demasiados centímetros, fijando la mirada en la pantalla.

-¿Bella? – en realidad no sé qué iba a decirle, sólo quería que me mirara y estoy casi seguro que no fui yo el del impulso, pero en dos segundos estaba con ella sobre mí, besándome o besándonos, no sé realmente.

Sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo, tirando fuertemente y yo presionaba su nuca, porque me parecía que no estaba suficientemente cerca, gemí y creo que mis ojos se pusieron blancos al sentir su lengua descender por mi cuello y luego morder sobre el rastro de su propia saliva. Con sus dedos tomó los famosos anteojos y realmente se sintió sexy al quitármelos y lanzarlos en alguna parte que poco me importó. Bufé al encontrarme con el cuello alto de su sweater y gruñí, porque no me dejaba sentir su piel.

-¿Lo elegiste a propósito? – reclamé y ella sonrió, con cierta tristeza, bajándolo suavemente, me mostró dos marquitas en su piel.

-Espero que tu no lo hayas hecho a propósito – reclamó.

Tiré de su rostro y observé sus ojos cerrados, acariciando lentamente sus labios con mis dedos, voy a besarla, pero ella se aparta y permanece ahí, sin mirarme, incapaz de ver la frustración de mi rostro.

-Lo… siento – solloza y la luz de la película provoca destellos en su pelo – yo, no sé qué estoy haciendo.

-Yo tampoco, pero no puedo contenerme – acaricié su mejilla con mi mano y se ladea para apoyarse en mí – anoche… quizás te herí, pero es que, no puedo tomar una decisión así por ti y en ese momento no estábamos pensando realmente – asintió, con tristeza – lo peor es que quiero seguir besándote – reí y su rostro se iluminó.

-También yo, pero no es correcto.

_¿No lo es?_

-Lo preguntas o lo afirmas – suspiró y se puso de pie.

-Voy al baño.

Encendí la luz a mediana intensidad y apagué el televisor, bastaba de cine por hoy, fui hasta la cocina y tomé las carpetas bajo el brazo, regresando al sofá. Hacía cálculos en un block y comprobaba que el informe estaba mal hecho, dejándolo a un lado con enojo, odiaba perder tiempo.

-Nunca te pregunté qué sucedió con Jessica – levanté el rostro para observarla, con una rodilla flexionada sobre el sofá y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Ven, quiero sentirte cerca – la ayudé a acurrucarse a mi lado – fue despedida.

-¿En serio? Pero… - sus ojos parecían preocupados y no pude dejar de besar la arruga en el medio de su frente.

-No era el primer error que cometía, además, no tenía buenas relaciones con sus compañeros.

-Se lo merecía – susurró – ese día, me dijo que podríamos salir, con su novio y tu.

-¿Novio? ¿Newton? Él la ignora, pero ella no desiste, yo creo que está un poco loca.

-Él es el mismo que era compañero de Jasper y Jacob.

-Sí, es asistente en radiología, todo un perdedor.

-No seas cruel – se acomodó un poco más, quedando con su cabeza apoyada en mis piernas – avísame cuando termines, para irme a casa – bostezó y sonreí.

Estuve las dos siguientes horas trabajando, hasta sentir que mis ojos se cerraban, entonces dejé todo a un lado y, tomándola en mis brazos, la llevé hasta mi cama, logré despabilarla lo suficiente para ayudarla a quitarse la ropa y ponerse otra de mis camisetas, siempre había dormido con tanta profundidad. Me aseguré que el celular estuviese sobre el velador y apagué la luz, rodeándola con mis brazos en cuanto me acosté, sonriendo ante su suspiro y besando su pelo.

-Te amo, pequeña, hasta mañana.

Me escabullí de su apretado abrazo en cuanto sonó la alarma, no necesariamente para alejarme, sólo yo sabía cuán difícil era estar apartado de ella, pero temía su reacción si veía la erección que llenaba mi pantalón de pijama.

-¡Edward Cullen! - encogí mis hombros al escuchar su llamado.

-Buenos días - exclamé dándole mi mejor sonrisa, con medio cuerpo tras la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

Exigió saltando de la cama, mostrando su hermosa tanguita y sonrojándose al notar dónde estaba clavada mi mirada, apresurándose a tapar su deliciosa desnudez.

-No me mires así, sólo contéstame - su voz se suavizó, bajando el rostro, intentando ocultar una sonrisa, entonces me relajé.

-No puedes culparme por querer aprovechar una noche más contigo - mordí la punta de mi lengua, tomando valor - si te preocupa, me porté como un perfecto caballero.

-Como antes - se ruborizó intensamente y no pude evitar recordar que no perdía ocasión para tratar de hacerme caer en la tentación.

-Aunque antes no te portabas tan recatada como ahora.

Fruncí el ceño, agarrando la almohada que me lanzó antes de que golpeara mi rostro.

-Y veo que no has perdido la manía de lanzar cosas cuando no te gusta lo que escuchas.

Me sacó la lengua y se volvió a tomar su ropa del berger al otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Habrá quién me lleve? - presurosamente se puso sus pantalones y la chaqueta sobre mi camiseta.

-Ayer no tuviste mayor problema en ello – además, yo sabía que Mac estaba al pendiente de hace un buen rato.

-Eres tan desagradable a veces.

-Así te gusto ¿No? - resopló, aunque aún la sonrisa luchaba por salir - vamos ven a despedirte, no te veré hasta el almuerzo.

Mordía su labio mientras caminaba hasta mí, echándome las manos al cuello antes de besar mi rostro, suspiramos al unísono y dejamos que la conexión fluyera, sin tardar en posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

-Sabes tan deliciosa, Bella, podría besarte siempre -susurré justo antes de que mis brazos la rodearan, presionándola contra mi cuerpo, dejando que nuestras lenguas danzaran suavemente.

-Me abstendré de dar mi opinión - dijo en medio de un gemido, mientras mi boca acariciaba los dos moretones, que me hacían sentir orgulloso - ay, Edward eres mi perdición.

-Tú eres la mía, preciosa - le di un último casto beso y la miré sonriendo.

-Hasta el almuerzo - se alejó apenas un poco y luego acercó su boca a mi oído - lástima que no pueda ayudarte con el paquete que tienes allá abajo.

Dio la vuelta, riendo, mas cuando pude reaccionar, ya se había marchado. Negué con la cabeza y largué el agua, aprontándome a otro buen recorrido de fantasías.

Me pasé toda la mañana en las nubes, trabajando con una energía que desconocía y la perpetua sonrisa en mi rostro.

La hora de almuerzo comenzó como una inocente salida a un lugar de comida china, al que, dicho sea de paso, llegamos sólo a conocer el estacionamiento. Porque en cuanto subimos a la limusina, alcé el vidrio divisor y, literalmente, nos lanzamos encima del otro a besarnos descontroladamente, como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde la mañana, como si fuésemos dos adolescentes.

Ni mencionar que no tuve que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para liberar energías en el baño de mi despacho al regresar, pero aunque tuviese que pasar horas complaciéndome, no perdería ninguna oportunidad de besarla o lo que sea que ella estuviese dispuesta a darme.

No la vi en el resto del día y la noche se me hizo eterna en esa enorme cama, sintiendo que ni su aroma era suficiente.

Guardé la estúpida esperanza de que llegara, que también me extrañara tanto que no dudara en pedirle a Liam que la trajera a mí al terminar su turno. Pero el despertar en soledad, se sintió tan triste que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no sumirme en la oscuridad.

Estaba molesto, pero no sólo con ella, también conmigo mismo, en sólo un par de días mi humor dependía de si la veía o no. Sé que la amo, pero una duda muy antigua vuelve a tomar fuerza en mi cerebro ¿Por qué?

Me cuestiono tantas cosas, entiendo que es divertido estar a su lado, que la encuentro hermosa y provoca sensaciones en mi cuerpo que ninguna otra logró jamás, me hace sentir importante en muchas ocasiones y mi mayor deseo es verla sonreír, porque si ella es feliz, de cierta manera yo también lo soy.

Pero... siempre hay un "pero", para todas las cosas de la vida y este es uno poderoso... PERO ¿Por qué estoy dispuesto a perder hasta mi dignidad por sólo una de sus miradas? ¿Por qué puedo estar sintiéndome miserable por sus desprecios y con tan solo una sonrisa perdonarle lo que sea?

No me estoy engañando, sé que lo tiene a él, sé que no puedo exigirle nada, también sé que preferiría ser su amante y retorcerme de celos antes que volver a perderla... Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo eso será suficiente?

Llegué a la oficina con cierta anticipación, dirigiéndome de inmediato a la sala de reuniones para la charla semanal con los residentes. Tarde recordé que Félix era uno de ellos y en nada ayudó el que se sentara junto a Bella y, como era su costumbre, pasara el brazo por sus hombros. Mientras, Yorkie hablaba hasta por los codos, decidido a lucirse, aunque con su aspecto desgarbado, eso no era muy fácil.

Completamente aburrido y sin ningún deseo de prestar atención, trataba por todos los medios de no dedicarme a mirarla, en su silla justo frente a mí, al otro lado de la mesa de vidrio. Llevaba un buen rato jugando con una regla plástica que Carlisle solía usar, cuando, instintivamente, levanté el rostro al sentir su intensa mirada, encontrándome con que mojaba sus labios suavemente, con su pequeña y deliciosa lengüita. Seguí jugando con la regla, sin dejar de mirar a Bella, prestando especial atención en la suavidad con que rozaba la piel de mis manos.

En un momento sus ojos bajaron, hasta mi inocente juego y sus mejillas se llenaron de color. Mis ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa, llenándome de comprensión, pensando a la vez que este era uno de los motivos para considerarla mi mujer perfecta, la disponibilidad para seguir cualquiera de mis pervertidas ocurrencias. Pasé un dedo sobre ella, la hice bailar con mis dedos y, sin pensarlo realmente, golpeé la piel de mi mano generando un leve silbido por la rapidez del latigazo.

Bella se sobresaltó, moviéndose incómoda en su asiento y a través del vidrio, noté cómo sus piernas se retorcían y llevaba un dedo hasta su boca, el que mordió con cierta fuerza, soltando un suave gemido cuando golpeé mi rodilla con la excitante cosita plástica, en pocos segundos pidió permiso y salió de la sala, con caminar presuroso y sus mejillas ardiendo.

Hice el intento de seguirla, algo intrigado y también entusiasmado de pensar en lo que esto pudiese traer y, porque no, dispuesto a aprovecharme de su momentánea debilidad.

Mas, la fuerte mano de Carlisle me retuvo en la silla, negando suavemente con la cabeza y tragué saliva dolorosamente. ¿Si él lo notó, quizás los demás también? Y decidí quedarme, no podía arriesgar la reputación de Bella por una oportunidad de tenerla en mis brazos.

Por mi salud mental, preferí no hacer comentarios al respecto cuando pasó por mí para ir a almorzar antes de que comenzara su jornada.

-Te extrañé anoche - confesé, caminando juntos hacia el auto, sintiendo que mi mano picaba por tomar la suya, pero ni siquiera corrí el riesgo de mirarla, hasta escuchar su suspiro.

-También yo - dijo por fin y mi corazón comenzó a saltar como en una competencia olímpica y me dolió el rostro de tanto sonreír.

-¿Estás ocupada hoy?

-No realmente - tomó mi mano para subir al vehículo y me observó conteniendo el aire, yo sabía que por su cuerpo corrían miles de cosquillas, igual que por el mío – algún plan en particular - susurró pasando una mano por mi rostro, provocando que mi respiración se alterara por su cercanía ¿Podría besarla hoy también? Aunque muriera de inanición, porque sentía un hambre feroz, pero ella alimentaba partes de mí que nadie más podía.

-No realmente – susurré usando su misma respuesta.

-Quizás otra película, sé que es viernes, pero estoy algo cansada – el hecho de que apenas podía ocultar su sonrisa, me hacía sentir satisfecho

-Sabes que en mi casa puedes descansar - batí mis pestañas, como solía hacer ella cuando quería conseguir algo de mí.

-No hagas eso que te ves ridículo - susurró posando sus labios en mi boca, suspirando ante el palpitar que comencé a sentir en ese lugar - ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

-Al mismo lugar que ayer, espero que esta vez sí lleguemos a comer, te gustará.

-Mmmh – se alejó volviendo el rostro hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué fue eso? – reclamé, acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Cuál es tu fetichismo con la comida? Antes siempre te estabas cuidando y criticándome por comer tanto.

-Me sorprendía, pero nunca llegó a ser una crítica y, es verdad que antes me cuidaba más, pero después... Comer se convirtió en uno de los pocos placeres de mi vida y comprobé que haciendo el ejercicio suficiente, no me afectaba.

-Pero a mí no me gusta hacer ejercicio.

-Sólo un poco bastaría, tenías buena absorción.

-Tenía, no olvides que han pasado los años - reí con fuerza y ella me frunció el ceño y hasta eso me parecía adorable.

-Quiero besarte - exclamé, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, no pretendía ser tan sincero.

-Sólo uno - ronroneó poniendo sus manos en mi pecho.

Pasaba la mano por mi pelo, sintiéndome más desordenado de lo habitual luego de haber tenido los dedos de Bella hundidos en mi cabeza, tirando de cada uno de mis mechones mientras me besaba. Tomé su mano y ubicamos una mesa alejada del resto, pronto hacíamos nuestros pedidos y comenzábamos a comer.

-Hay algo que no he podido dejar de pensar – dije repentinamente, con voz tentativa, porque en realidad no estaba del todo seguro de si sería un buen tema.

-Qué le molesta a tu cabeza loca – revolvió mi pelo con alegría y yo sólo sonreí, era tan exquisita.

-El otro día, cuando te hablé de Jacob… - me detuve al ver su expresión enojada, conteniendo la respiración, de alguna manera intuía que ella no deseaba hablar de nada de lo sucedido en estos años de lejanía, pero mi curiosidad fue más fuerte en ese momento – me dio la sensación de que te sentías triste y yo… me intriga saber por qué… - me detuve, sorprendido, porque casi le confesé algo que no deseaba contarle.

-¿Por qué qué? – insistió, aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo… - observé a Liam, de pie unos cuantos pasos más allá, pero sabía que él no podría salvarme de esta – supe que estabas con él y no entiendo por qué lo cambiaste por James.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – declaró con calma, dando un sorbo a su vaso con agua.

-Eeh… - nuevamente observé a Liam, pero él se hacía el desentendido – te vi afuera de la casa de Charlie, abrazándolo.

-¿Me viste? – exclamó realmente sorprendida, notando cono sus ojos enrojecían en las orillas - ¿Cómo me viste? No entiendo.

-Yo… quería saber que estabas bien y te espié para saberlo, me sentí… - no podía decirle que casi había muerto luego de eso – más tranquilo de que él te cuidara – mis mejillas enrojecieron, era tan difícil mentirle.

-Después de… que tu y yo, terminamos, cuando llegó el verano me encontré con Jake en Santa Mónica, luego fuimos a la misma universidad y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, él muchas veces me pidió que fuese su novia, pero no quise aceptar.

-¿Por qué? Él te gustaba, antes, y lo querías, él te quería.

-Yo… - dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y miró sus pequeñas y níveas manos – tenía la esperanza de que volverías, pero no lo hiciste, así que eso no importa.

-Entonces qué pasó con Jacob – insistí, ignorando el dolor que se formaba en mi pecho al escuchar su confesión.

-Se fue a Europa por una beca de música y regresó con Nessie.

-¿Nessie? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Es un apodo, una estupidez que a Jake le provoca mucho orgullo, yo lo encuentro ridículo, porque su verdadero nombre es precioso – se formó una sonrisa algo tonta en su rostro, como si hablar de ella le produjese orgullo y recordé haber reconocido algo similar en Emmett cuando la mencionó.

-¿Cuál es ese nombre?

-Marianne, ella es hermosa y tan increíblemente adorable – sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – la extraño mucho, sé que la adorarías si la conocieras.

-Entonces siguen juntos.

-Claro, es su esposa, ella es… demasiada mujer para Jacob, no es que considere que mi amigo sea poca cosa, pero nunca he entendido cómo una chica que pudo haber tenido al hombre que quisiera, lo eligió a él, tan inmaduro y revoltoso.

-Entonces él terminó de romper tu corazón – declaré, tomando su mano, que ella observó fijamente antes de darle la vuelta y estrechar mis dedos.

-Jake es un buen músico, es reconocido – exclamó evadiendo mi pregunta - y el embarazo de Nessie lo tiene en otro mundo, ellos son tan felices que de tan solo verlos me dan deseos de largarme a llorar, porque si… - suspiró y se quedó en silencio.

-¿Si… qué? - insistí.

-No, nada – sonrió con tristeza – me gusta mucho esta comida, parece saludable, por la cantidad de verduras que incluye – me observó, suplicante y decidí que no preguntaría más, por ahora.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido, siempre teniendo una excusa para vernos, para terminar besándonos en el primer lugar en que nadie nos estuviese viendo, durmiendo acurrucados, aumentando la esperanza de que todo podría ser normal otra vez, aplacando cualquier idea que significase un desaliento.

Con una estúpida sonrisita, subía las escaleras hasta el sucucho que ella llamaba departamento, aún sin lograr encontrar un modo de hacer que dejara ese lugar infernal.

Era viernes nuevamente y le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ella, aunque no creo sus suposiciones anduviesen nada cerca, me encantaba verla protestar y hacer todo lo posible por sacarme el motivo de esta salida. Sobre todo cuando trataba de seducirme, con sus caricias y besos que aprendí a aprovechar sin buscar entusiasmarme.

-Mañana me tomaré el día - exclamó Liam, caminando a mi lado.

-Siempre has manejado tus horarios - lo miré de soslayo, encontrándome con su expresión culpable - ya sé que estás haciendo tiempo extra con Bella.

-Digamos que esa chica despierta todo mis instintos paternales.

-Mientras no sean otros instintos - lo escuché bufar, ambos sabíamos que nunca seríamos rivales en ese sentido.

-No puedo dormir si no estoy seguro de que esté a salvo.

-Entonces convéncela de que se vaya de este departamento.

-Como a tu casa, por ejemplo.

Negué con la cabeza, riendo, eso era lo mejor que podría ocurrirme. Apurándome a golpear su puerta, tenía tantos deseos de verla.

Íbamos en la limusina otra vez, más nervioso que ella, con su rostro cansado y no tan entusiasta como yo hubiese esperado.

-¿Pasó algo? - susurré contra su pelo, sonriendo al notar su respingo.

-Nada que quieras saber - apoyó el rostro en mi pecho y cerró los ojos.

-Todo cuanto te pasa me interesa saberlo - apoyé mi nariz en su coronilla y la estreché suavemente, ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-Es sobre James – susurró bajito.

_Está bien, no quiero saberlo._

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo – traté de sonreír, pero no llegaba a tanto mi comprensión.

-No me gusta que me regañe - suspiró al fin.

-¿Qué motivos te da? - silencio - no necesitas decírmelo si no quieres.

-Reclama porque siempre es él quien llama - volvió el rostro hacia arriba, fijando sus ojos en los míos, pero yo no sabía qué decirle "déjalo" "elígeme" eran buenas opciones, pero aún muy pronto para exigirle una decisión - también porque he tenido mi celular apagado las últimas noches.

-No lo apagues, entonces.

-Quiero hacerlo - se hincó en el asiento y tomó mi rostro con sus manos - no podría estar tranquila de saber que podría llamar cuando estoy contigo.

Y preferí pensar que era por temor a perderlo que por la posibilidad de herir mis sentimientos.

-Entonces disfruta de tu diversión - exclamé con socarronería - así podrás pensar en eso mientras él te reprende.

-No es mala idea - volvió a acomodarse en mis brazos y sabía que sonreía - me dirás dónde vamos, estoy tan cansada que no sé si tenga ánimos para divertirme.

-Falta poco y no te preocupes, no será nada agotador.

-Ahm, qué decepción - rodé los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mujeres ¿Quién las entiende? - clamé con dramatismo, recibiendo un buen golpe en mi brazo – auch, vas a dejarme un moretón.

-Te lo merecías.

-Si tú lo dices, no vaya a ser que me den ganas de darte lo que mereces.

-Eso sí que suena divertido.

_¡Respira Cullen!_

-Voy a tenerlo en cuenta.

El vehículo se detuvo y en menos de un minuto entrábamos a la concesionaria de Volvo donde nos esperaba un sonriente vendedor.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen, bienvenido - su sonrisa parecía sincera, pero su expresión se volvió sorprendida al ver a Bella, dándole una mueca que quiso ser coqueta - un gusto, señorita - iba a estirarle la mano, pero no se lo permití, atrayéndola a mi cuerpo, ignorando la interrogación en sus ojos chocolate.

-Vamos a lo que nos trae, es tarde, viernes, todos queremos llegar a casa – exclamé malhumorado.

-Bien, como solicitó, trajimos el modelo C70 que usted quería, por suerte lo tenían en Seattle.

-¿Marfil? - asintió y nos llevó hasta un patio trasero, sonreí al divisar el auto ideal para mi Bella - ¿Te gusta? - envolví su mano con la mía e ignoré su expresión suspicaz - sólo es un préstamo, hasta que aprendas a manejar.

-¿Estás loco? No puedo aceptarlo – murmuró con el ceño fruncido, cruzando sus brazos en actitud de total negación.

-Puede probarlo si quiere, señor Cullen.

Acepté la tarjeta de mando y abrí la puerta del copiloto, esperando a que el hombre nos dejara solos para acercarme a acariciar su mejilla, notando cómo con ese simple gesto su piel se cubría de un delicado rubor.

-Vamos, pequeña, sé que te gusta, el brillo en tus ojos te delata.

-Sólo un préstamo – aclaró.

-Después podrás comprar el que desees - puso sus dedos en los míos y con un fuerte suspiro dejó que la acomodara en el asiento.

-No es justo, nunca podría pagar algo como esto y sabes que me costará dejarlo - continuó refunfuñando, mirando a su alrededor, como si tuviese miedo a tocar.

-Entonces te quedas con él - dije como si nada, mientras comprobaba todos los botones y luces.

-No podría - murmuró mirando sus manos.

-Bella, tómalo como un regalo por todos los cumpleaños y navidades que han pasado.

-Eres tan manipulador - resopló y luego sonrió - siquiera podrías haberme permitido elegirlo.

-¿Entonces te lo quedas? – no quise cantar victoria aún.

-¿Me dejarás opción? – se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dio un pequeño gritito de frustración.

-Probablemente no - no fue planeado, sólo un impulso, pero no pude dejar de besarla.

-Sabes cómo convencerme - rió en mi oído, sintiendo el rubor de sus mejillas - ahora explícame qué tiene de bueno esta maravilla.

-Seguridad, comodidad y elegancia.

-Más detalles, por favor - tocaba todo con sus manos, irradiando felicidad.

-¿Todavía sientes que estás muy cansada?

-Me has subido el ánimo – besó mi rostro esta vez.

-Bien, tiene un sistema en que si el vehículo siente que hay algún objeto muy cerca, si no puedes dominar una curva o nota que estás insegura, desacelera y eso es, principalmente por lo que elegí un Volvo, me sentiría más tranquilo.

-Me gusta mucho, el color, la forma, es femenino y lo mejor es que pasaré mucho tiempo contigo mientras me enseñas a usarlo.

-¿Quieres que demos una vuelta?

-Siiii - exclamó aplaudiendo y ese conocido calorcillo inundó mi pecho, la amaba tanto.

Agradecí una vez más la eficiencia de Senna, porque todo estaba preparado para la compra, apenas mi firma y a la casa.

Decidimos guardarlo en mi garaje, ya que extrañamente, con tono irónico, su edificio no tenía estacionamiento, además, mientras no tuviera su licencia sólo podría manejarlo bajo mi supervisión y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Comimos en mi casa esa noche, ella cocinó y creo que ni siquiera fue consciente de la cantidad de carne y ensaladas que ingirió, sólo esperaba que su pequeño estómago no se resintiera por el exceso.

Limpié su boca con la servilleta de género, acaricié su rostro desde la sien hasta el mentón y acuné su barbilla con la otra mano, nos mirábamos fijamente, tratando de que leyera de alguna manera todo lo que me hacía sentir, lo que no podía confesar aún, pero que mi garganta ardía por gritar. Suspiró, con tristeza y sentí el cosquilleo en las comisuras de mis ojos ¿Tendría una leve idea de la manera que se estaba incrustando en mi ser, nuevamente? ¿Podría esperar una mínima consideración de su parte? Acerqué mi rostro, ya sin las dudas de las primeras veces, yo sabía que ella no podía negarse a besarme, mis labios se entreabrieron al igual que los suyos, pero antes de llegar a tocarla, algo que no tenía calculado salió de mi boca.

-Quiero hacerte el amor – jadeé y, antes de sorprenderme de mi propia confesión, el picor de su bofetada hizo que mi mano fuese a mi mejilla, tardando en darme cuenta que ella corría hacia la puerta con su chaqueta en la mano. Gemí ante la punzada de dolor que atravesó mi pierna al dar el primer paso, olvidando que nunca debía impulsarme con ese talón, pero aguanté la respiración y de un par de saltos me encontraba con su delgado cuerpo entre mis brazos, agradeciendo el haber dejado la puerta con seguro al entrar.

-Suéltame – lloriqueó, revolviéndose con fuerza, temiendo no poder resistirla, es que el dolor que me comía por dentro era tan debilitante como el de mi maldito pié.

-No – tomé aire, buscando el modo de poder comprender – lo siento, Bella, no debí decirlo, no pensaba realmente decirlo – tomé aire – es acaso tan terrible, sabes que te deseo, hace diez días que nos besamos cada vez que podemos… no entiendo…

-Por eso el auto… - quiso seguir hablando, pero los sollozos no se lo permitían, además, eso bastó para comprender.

-Nunca, Bella, pensaría eso de ti – entonces las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me abandonaron y caí de cuclillas, con ella en mis brazos, aferrándola con todo el ímpetu de mi amor – nunca pienses que yo creería algo así de ti.

-Entonces… - noté cómo dejaba de moverse, relajando su cuerpo, apoyando su espalda en mi pecho.

-Olvídalo, no pretendía decirlo, sólo salió y tampoco tienes por qué sentirte obligada – suspiré, apoyando mi frente en su cabeza – pero quiero, no puedes culparme por desearlo, sé que la primera vez me negué, pero es que no era el momento, siento, aquí en mi pecho que ahora sí lo es ¿Por qué tu no?

-También quiero – sus sollozos se hicieron tan lastimeros, tan desesperanzados – pero no estaría bien, no puedo, no debo, no es justo para ninguno que llegase a suceder, no… si… James sigue siendo mi novio.

_Déjalo._

-Bella… - quise decir algo más, pero tantas cosas se revolvían en mi cerebro.

-Hoy discutí con él, le dije que me diera un tiempo, para poner mis pensamientos en orden, claro que no le hablé de ti, eso sólo empeoraría todo y… no me dejó.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Él tiene un modo de decirme las cosas, la manera de hacerme sentir basura si lo dejo y lo peor es que tiene tanta razón.

Mis manos se deslizaron por sus costados, hasta llegar al suelo y los sentimientos más horrendos atravesaron mi alma. Sentí cómo se levantaba, poniéndose su chaqueta y logrando abrir todos los seguros, volviéndose a besar mi frente y sentí que todo mi cuerpo se contraía de olvido y desesperanza.

-No me dejes, Bella, no esta noche, por favor, quédate conmigo – hablé con tanta prisa, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no largarme a llorar, para no parecer tan asquerosamente dramático – por favor, Bella, por favor.

-Edward, no hagas esto – me arrodillé y logré ponerme de pie con dificultad, apoyando el pie de lado; queriendo saber si la expresión dolorida de su rostro, sería la mitad de lo que yo sentía – mañana, es sábado, recuerda que debes seguir enseñándome a manejar – su tono fue conciliador.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro que lo prometo, sólo necesito estar sola esta noche – cerré los ojos al sentir sus manos en la piel de mi cara.

-Bella – humedecí mis labios, tratando de calmar el torbellino interno para decir algo cercano a lo que sentía – no pienses, porque cuando tú piensas, siempre terminas…

-Lo sé – me sonrió y besó mis labios – hasta mañana.

-Si te arrepientes… – _cállate_. Si sonrío no parecerá que estoy rogando.

-Es sólo una noche – hizo una mueca al levantar los hombros levemente y comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera, espera, sólo una cosa más – dudé y es que no quería que ella sintiera que estaba tratando de provocar su lástima, aunque sería una buena jugada en mi beneficio – puedes ayudarme a ir hasta el sofá – sentí el calor que subía a mi rostro al ver cómo abría su boca con sorpresa.

-¿Qué te pasó? – exclamó notando recién mi postura.

-Nada grave, sólo necesito sentarme un rato y pasará.

-Pero… - quizás se apiadó de la súplica en mis ojos, porque sonrió y pasó su brazo por mis costillas, ayudándome a saltar hasta el sofá y, cuando creí que se iría, fue por una botella de agua que había rellenado con hielos y comenzó a pasarla por la planta de mi pie - ¿Desde cuándo que te duele?

-Un año, las plantillas me aliviaban, pero últimamente he sentido más molestia, ahora fue porque pisé mal.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa, soy una tonta – ocultó su rostro, para que no viera su vergüenza.

-Nunca digas eso – susurré adelantándome un poco para hacer que me viera a los ojos – eres impulsiva y tienes unas ideas muy ridículas, pero nunca tonta – sonrió a desgana – bueno, sí, pero un poquito no más.

-Ay, Edward ¿Por qué cuando estoy contigo todo es tan normal? – encogí mis hombros y suspiré, tenía muchas respuestas que ella no querría oír - ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí – susurré a desgana, eso quería decir que esta vez sí se iría.

-¿Quieres acostarte? Puedo ayudarte si… quizás un antiinflamatorio ¿Te quedan de los que te receté por el dedo?

-No te preocupes, estaré bien – me recosté en el sofá y acomodé un cojín bajo mi cabeza – así mañana llegará más luego – traté de que mi sonrisa pareciera sincera, quizás cuando se fuese podría dedicarme a llorar como el idiota que soy.

-Que duermas bien – besó mi frente, ordenó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi frente y cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse para soltar el sollozo que tenía apretado en mi garganta, segundos, minutos y seguí expectante, hasta que una suave manta cubrió mi cuerpo, las luces se apagaron y su aliento en mi oído - ¿Crees que quepamos los dos aquí?

-Oh, Bella, sí, claro que sí – me corrí hacia atrás, recibiéndola entre mis brazos, sintiendo como todo en mi pecho volvía a ocupar su lugar.

-Buenas noches – exclamó, riendo, con el rostro enterrado en mi pecho.

-Ey, vamos a dormir, no es como si te quedes a reír como tonta – acaricié su pelo, adivinando la forma en que debían ir los pequeños rizos que se formaban en su sien, tratando de controlar la emoción que luchaba por salir.

-Dijiste que no era tonta – golpeó mi pecho con su puño, sin dejar su risita.

-Pero te ríes como una – sus pequeños dedos acariciaron mis ojos, siguiendo la forma de mis cejas, con su pulgar delineó mi nariz y tocó mis labios con suavidad, dos segundos antes de sentir la humedad de su lengua en ellos.


	53. 52 Descontrol

Nathy, dicen que hay sueños que inevitablemente se hacen realidad, jeje, espero te guste cómo quedó.

(Edward Point of View)

Mantuve los ojos cerrados, porque si llegaba a abrirlos, sería más difícil mentirle cuando me descubriera, con las manos en la masa, casi literalmente. Su aroma estaba incrustado en mis fosas nasales, cada uno de los pelillos de mi nariz tenía una molécula de su olor, igual que la sensación de su piel en mis manos y el dolor en la zona de mi pelvis.

_¡Tres semanas!_

¡Cállate, imbécil! Ya lo sé.

Oh sí, tres semanas que comenzaban a ser una tortura, agradable y deliciosa, no podía dejarla ir y ella, al principio simulaba despedirse, para arrepentirse en último momento y, mientras mi corazón saltaba enloquecido, mi alma respiraba con alivio y el maldito de mi cuerpo reclamaba desesperado, sollozaba y rogaba porque esta noche sí lográramos hacerla ceder.

Una parte de mi ser deseaba volver a sentir esa conexión que tuvimos hace tanto tiempo ya, tocar su cuerpo, besarnos, hacer el amor y sentirme completo, como antes y es que añoraba esa antigua sensación, la manera en que sus ojos oscurecían excitados y saber que era por mí, por lo que mis manos le provocaban, por cómo lograba llevarla al cielo y de regreso, sintiendo que era la única manera de que este infinito amor expresara su realización. Esa parte, también opinaba que debíamos seguir esperando a que ella estuviese preparada para dar el próximo paso, lo que necesariamente incluía tomar decisiones que le estaban costando demasiado tiempo, socavando mi autoestima y la maldita esperanza que me permitía continuar insistiendo.

Había un diminuto resquicio en mis pensamientos, que rara vez dejaba aflorar y lamentablemente, aparecía en esos momentos en que mis manos lograban llegar más allá sin que ella me detuviera, cuando tocaba una de sus tetas como por descuido, o bordeaba su trasero con las palmas, entonces las alarmas se activaban, no es difícil adivinar, conociéndome, que era la inseguridad hablando y ella lo notaba de alguna manera, apartándose con una sonrisa para no herir mis sentimientos. ¿Inseguridad? Sí, ese maldito sentimiento que me recordaba la última vez que hice el amor, coincidentemente, también fue la última vez que lo hice con Bella y no es nada lindo de recordar, porque yo no paraba de llorar y, estoy seguro, que ella ni siquiera sintió un orgasmo, por lo tanto, tampoco digno de repetir.

Pero, lo que predominaba en este momento era totalmente distinto, mi parte física, a quien no le importaban mucho mis sentimientos ni los de ella, repitiendo en mi cabeza que dejara de actuar como una niñita y me pusiera los pantalones de una vez, pasando ante mis ojos escenas demasiado detalladas de Bella y yo en mi departamento y que incluso me había hecho visitar mis páginas favoritas de internet, comprando cosas que dudaba llegara a utilizar alguna vez.

_¡Muéstrale lo que es bueno! Te apuesto que no le cuesta nada recordar cómo la hacías sentir y, ahora, podrías incluso hacer cosas que en esos tiempos no te atrevías, por su edad y esas estúpidas mojigaterías que pasaban por tu cabeza. ¿Es que acaso crees que es sólo a ti que te duelen los cojones? ¿No te has dado cuenta que nada de lo que utilizamos es suficiente? En la ducha, en el baño, incluso cuando creemos que nadie nos interrumpirá en la oficina. Somos lo que somos y eso no cambiará por que sea Bella la única que nos haga disfrutar de verdad. Si te importan tanto los sentimientos, pues, es fácil, la amas, ella te ama y ese otro pelafustán del que tanto se preocupa es un estorbo que no le costará nada olvidar en cuanto la estemos embistiendo con tanta fuerza que llegue a dolerle la cabeza de tanto golpearse en el respaldo de la cama._

¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Está bien! Te doy el beneficio de la duda, pero si no funciona, olvida que vuelvo a escucharte una sola vez en el futuro. ¡Y deja que lo haga a mi manera! Trata de guardar silencio.

Bien, y aquí estamos, son más de las cuatro de la mañana y apenas he dormido, porque no puedo dejar de escuchar esa maldita voz en mi cabeza y, tiene razón en algo, esto ya está comenzando a ser molesto.

Bella había llegado hace poco de su turno, sentí cuando abrió la puerta con "su" llave, que le di al día siguiente de interrumpir mi sueño por primera vez. En realidad, no dormía, más bien me abrazaba a mí mismo y me decía una y otra vez que sólo sería una noche. Bueno, le pasé la llave con un pequeño lacito azul en que ella escribió con alguna tinta blanca "Casa del Jefe". Desde entonces yo fingía dormir cada vez que llegaría en mitad de la noche y me quejaba suavemente cuando ella se acostaba y pegaba su helado cuerpo al mío.

Se había dormido de inmediato y yo sabía que estaba muy cansada, pero es que si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad en que había logrado armarme de valor, la próxima vez sería peor y la voz en mi cerebro no me dejaría vivir tranquilo.

Tenía puesta la camiseta verde con mi apellido escrito en la espalda y eso me hacía sentir cosas extrañas, bajé mi mano izquierda a tientas, hasta el borde y traté de ser lo más suave posible en ubicar la pequeña tanguita, el hecho de que una de sus piernas estuviese flexionada mejoraba todas mis posibilidades de tener éxito, mis dedos se movieron un poco más y tuve que aguantar un gemido cuando me encontré con la caliente humedad, que era mi objetivo, en cuanto rocé el borde de uno de sus pliegues, escuché un pequeño gemido salir de su boca y cambió de posición, dejando mi mano prisionera entre sus piernas. Tratando de no ser brusco y no desesperarme, pero es que la presión impedía que me moviera con más suavidad, mi dedo pulgar se introdujo en ella, mientras el índice tocaba su clítoris, pudiendo sentir cómo se animaba por el roce. Entonces ella despertó, lo sabía porque su cuerpo se puso completamente rígido contra mi pecho y tuve el leve impulso de terminar todo ahí, pero al no escuchar protestas, sólo no me moví. Sintiendo mi corazón latir desaforado cuando ella echó sus caderas hacia atrás, pegando su trasero a mi pene completamente alerta y el jadeo salió involuntario de mi boca.

Movió su pierna, instalándola sobre mi cadera, dejando que mi mano se moviera libremente por todas sus partes más intimas y ambos gemíamos al unísono por la sensaciones que el roce nos causaba, pero haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no permitir que las lucecitas de colores que sentía nacer en la parte baja de mi vientre tomaran forma.

-Bella – rugí, tratando de recordar qué mierda quería decirle – quiero sentirte – silencio, o más bien, sólo quejidos, mientras sus movimientos no se detenían – Bella, por favor.

-Ay, sabes que no – dijo con una voz totalmente distorsionada.

-Sólo un poco, Bella, déjame sentirte una vez – me aparté, flexionando mis rodillas para impedirle que volviera a tocarme, lo estaba echando todo a perder – nadie lo sabrá, ni siquiera lo mencionaremos mañana, por favor, piensa que fue un sueño – no había dejado de moverme dentro de ella, podía sentir sus paredes ardiendo – sé que lo quieres.

-Por favor – sollozó y detuve mis movimientos, suspiré y decidí que debía ser un poco más convincente.

-Por favor ¿Qué? – la volteé hasta quedar de espaldas en la cama y, sin escuchar sus protestas, me arrodillé en medio de sus piernas.

-No me dejes así – reclamó, vislumbré un dejo de confusión en su voz.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – tiré de la tanga y, voluntariamente se alzó para poder quitárselas, pero sus intenciones no eran las mías, apoyé mis manos sobre la cama, a los costados de su pecho y cerré los ojos al sentir que rosaba su cálido centro con mi punta, lamentando que aún nos separara la tela del bóxer, empujé suavemente y me detuve al notar que comenzaba a arquearse – déjame entrar – sabía que estaba haciendo trampa, sabía que mi tono de voz grave y mandón a ella le enloquecía - sólo una vez, nada más, por favor, sólo quiero sentirte, saber si es lo mismo que antes, Bella, no seas mala – empujé nuevamente – mira cómo me tienes, tu sabes lo que esto me provoca, sabes que te gustará – siseé con mi voz cada vez más ronca, bajé mi rostro lentamente, hasta encontrarme con su boca abierta y los labios secos de excitación, la besé, sorbiendo su tierna piel, sintiendo su lengua acariciar mis dientes, apartándome a regañadientes, cargué el peso en una sola mano y con la otra tiré del bóxer hacia abajo, quejándonos al unísono porque sentir nuestros sexos rozarse era la cosa más deliciosa que habíamos experimentado en mucho tiempo, necesité respirar unas cuantas veces para lograr decir la sentencia final – si no lo quieres, si realmente no quieres sentirme también, apártate – quería mirarla a los ojos, saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, pero la falta de luz me lo impedía y un fuerte dolor cruzó el fondo de mi pecho cuando movió sus caderas hacia arriba.

Me puse de pie, con dificultad, comprendiendo recién hasta qué punto esto era importante para mí y realmente no deseaba sentirla cerca en este momento, la odiaba, aborrecía por completo la manera que tenía de hacerme sentir solo, triste y vacío.

-¿Dónde vas? – exclamó con sorpresa al ver que me alejaba de la cama.

-A terminar esto – murmuré cuando logré encontrar mi voz.

-¡No! – me volví a mirarla, con toda la furia saliendo por mis ojos ¿Cómo podía ser ella tan idiota? – yo lo hago.

Y tragué saliva, de forma sonora y dolorosa, porque no era lo que yo pedía, pero la oferta se veía demasiado tentadora. Sus manos tomaron las mías y me llevó de regreso a la cama, haciendo que me siente y apoye la espalda en las almohadas que acomodó contra el respaldo. ¿Quería esto? Era mejor que nada… Oh, no, era más que grandioso.

_Quedemos en que es mejor que nada._

Calla y Disfruta.

Y claro que disfrutamos, puedo decir que me dio el mejor sexo oral de toda mi vida y eso es mucho decir, en mis mejores épocas conocí chicas bastante expertas en ese sentido, pero ninguna la superaba y, aunque en algún momento me pregunté dónde aprendió eso, porque yo no se lo enseñé, preferí no darle vueltas a ese tema y retribuirle su inmenso favor.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, los parpados pesaban como rocas y apenas tuve fuerzas para extender la mano y apagar la maldita alarma. _Bella_. Su nombre llegó a mi mente junto con una sonrisa que cruzó mi rostro de lado a lado.

Estaba apoyado contra las almohadas y su cuerpo completamente desnudo descansaba sobre el mío, también desnudo. ¡Dios! Había sido una noche realmente loca y excitante y muy, muy satisfactoria.

Debo aceptar que me siento un poquito culpable, porque si bien sé que no debo hacer caso a mis dramáticos pensamientos nocturnos, esta vez fue diferente, tan angustioso y esa sensación de que mis planes se estaban convirtiendo en un horrible fracaso.

_¿Estás seguro de poder asegurar que no es un fracaso?_

¡Déjame en paz! Mis planes incluían paciencia y ciertos procedimientos ¡Y golpear su cabeza con el respaldo no es uno de los pasos! Porque no todo se trata de sexo y contacto físico, es una parte muy importante, es cierto y que nubla mis pensamientos coherentes en los momentos menos oportunos. Pero si realmente quiero que ella vuelva a ser mía y sólo mía, necesariamente debo aprender a funcionar a su ritmo.

_Eres tan exasperantemente correcto a veces._

Suspiré, debía levantarme, pero era tan agradable mirar la forma de su cuerpo bajo la sábana, el pelo extendido sobre mi pecho, tocar esos suaves mechones castaños, su respiración chocando con mi piel, justo sobre mi ombligo.

Pero aunque la realidad pudiese ser a veces demasiado opresora, estaba ahí, esperándome al salir la puerta, diciéndome que nadie debía verme tocándola, tomando su mano, acariciando sus mejillas coloradas, besándola y mientras ella no quisiese tomar una decisión, yo respetaría eso, como también esperaría a que se sintiese preparada para entregarme su hermoso cuerpo.

_Eso no quiere decir que te quedarás de zopilote._

De hecho, no ha sido así, nunca he dejado de intentarlo.

Traté de moverla de una manera sigilosa, pero, al tirar de sus hombros, movió un brazo y se aferró con más fuerza a mi torso. Al estúpido en mí, eso le hizo sonreír.

-Bella - susurré, empujándola esta vez.

-Mmmh - gruñó, alzándose para quedar con su mejilla a la altura de mi corazón.

-Es tarde, preciosa, hace media hora que debía levantarme - entonces se incorporó asustada y volvió a caer sobre mi pecho, gimiendo.

-Ay - respiré hondo y acaricié su rostro con suavidad, notando el rubor subir por su piel, los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente.

-Edward - susurró y, sin previo aviso, su boca se estampó en la mía, con un quejido de satisfacción, apoyé mi mano en su pelo y aproveché un poco más de su ardiente lengua - buenos días - sonrió dándome un último inocente beso antes de volver a caer - tengo ganas de vomitar - declaró, provocando que mi cuerpo se tensara y una de mis cejas se alzara involuntariamente - no es por el beso, ni por lo otro, tonto, es esa sensación que tienes por no dormir lo suficiente - se volvió a mirarme, nuevamente ruborizada, con una sonrisa juguetona - anoche soñé contigo - bromeó haciendo un gesto sugestivo y yo me largué a reír.

-También yo, un sueño delicioso - exclamé relamiendo mis labios.

-Pervertido.

-Descarada - ambos suspiramos, pero antes de permitirle pensar, continué hablando - pero ya es demasiado tarde ¡Debo levantarme! - la alcé suavemente y besé su ceño fruncido antes de tomar la camiseta que colgaba del respaldo y ponérmela, para recién sentarme en la orilla, acercando mis bóxer con un pie, en realidad no sé cómo llegaron al suelo ¿O sí lo sé? Una risa torcida apareció.

-No quiero levantarme - reclamó abrazando la almohada que yo ocupaba recién.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, quédate aquí, dime una hora y mandaré a Mac por ti.

-Pero debo ir - exclamó con expresión extrañada.

-¿No lo sabes? – casi mordí mis labios, porque en realidad era algo que olvidé decirle cuando me llamó en sus cinco minutos de descanso la noche pasada.

-¿Qué no sé? - esta vez se sentó, cubriendo sus pechos con la sábana y no pude evitar hacer un puchero, pero ella no captó la idea o fingió no hacerlo.

-No más reuniones hasta nuevo aviso, mis chicos están ocupados con cierre de fin de año - puse las manos en mis caderas, disfrutando de cómo sus ojos recorrían mi figura - no puedo creer que ninguno de tus compañeros te haya avisado.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? - simuló estar ofendida.

-Quizás todos pensaron que yo lo haría.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - insistió.

-Fue una decisión de última hora – en el fondo no mentía, lo había informado después de almuerzo - Yorkie descubrió más estragos que dejó tu amiga Jessica.

-No es mi amiga y no te creo.

Levantó la mano y alcanzó mi celular del velador, preferí esperar a ver su objetivo antes de protestar.

-Jefecito - se escuchó la voz de Senna en el altavoz.

-Aún no es hora de trabajo - dijo Bella riendo - además soy Bella ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Todas las que quieras mientras pueda responder.

-¿Es cierto que no hay reunión?

-¿Edward no te lo dijo? - reí al verla rodar sus ojos - ¿Edward, estás ahí?

-Si - dije con duda.

-Tampoco es necesario que tú vengas, puedo controlarlo y si surge algo te llamo, sólo mantente pendiente del correo.

-¿Estás segura? - Bella sonreía tan ampliamente que ya sabía mi respuesta.

-Te veo después de almuerzo, adiós - y la llamada se cortó.

-¡Yupi! - gritó Bella - desayuno en la cama.

Nos duchamos juntos, tratando de ser inocentes, pero nuestras manos no estaban muy de acuerdo y cada roce con la esponja o masaje con el shampoo, pronto nos tenía jadeando con mi espalda pegada a la pared de la ducha. El desayuno que Amún fue a comprar llegó justo cuando terminaba de secar su pelo, peinándolo suavemente con un cepillo.

Después de comer, nos acurrucamos en la cama y pronto dormíamos profundamente, otra vez.

Los ensayos para la obra de Navidad y las lecciones de manejo, habían mantenido todos nuestros anteriores fines de semana ocupados hasta ahora. Pero esta vez fue distinto, luego de probar que los trajes confeccionados por la modista de Esme calzaran a la perfección, teníamos todo el sábado para nosotros, sin embargo no fue fácil escucharla decir que tenía muchas tareas de hogar atrasadas. Y eso me hacía sentir triste, porque el hecho de que ella tuviese Su lugar, aunque pasase más en el mío, recordaba que todo lo que sucedía entre nosotros equivalía a una mera simulación de pareja.

Sentado en el sofá rojo de mi departamento, me hundía en la depresión, otra vez. Miraba la cama con sábanas negras, la mesa de roble con todos sus compartimientos, las paredes llenas de distintos instrumentos de tortura o placer, según quién los viera. Soñaba, mi mente divagaba y se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Bella, brillante por el sudor de un reciente orgasmo. Sé que Dios no debiese estar involucrado en esta frase, pero ¡Dios! Cómo deseaba que esta fantasía se hiciese realidad.

Pensar que cuando diseñé este lugar, inconscientemente, imaginaba que alguna vez lo compartiría con ella y dolía tener esa esperanza, porque yo estaba convencido de que nunca volvería a verla y, sin embargo, cada vez que llevaba una chica ahí, que cubría sus rostros con una máscara, estimulando sus cuerpos hasta el éxtasis, no hubo una sola vez que no la quisiese a ella en esa situación.

Algo no estaba funcionando ahora, podía sentirlo en mi piel, todo lo que avanzamos al principio, los besos, su elección de quedarse a dormir, ya no era suficiente para mí. Incluso hace dos noches, poder probarla, verla gemir, se sintió muy bien, lo disfruté y sé que ella también, pero, aún así, no era todo lo que yo quería y eso me molestaba.

Repasé toda mi conversación con Tanya en Denali, lo hablado con Alice, los planes que tracé en un comienzo y, si bien al principio las cosas salieron como quería, bueno, no del modo que yo pensé, pero el orden no altera el producto. Ahora estábamos estancados otra vez y es que yo no podía seguir haciendo esfuerzos si las barreras que Bella instauró nos dejaban a medio camino.

Control.

Desde que fui muy pequeño el control era algo innato en mí, al cuidar de mamá, al proteger a Chelsea, siempre me había preocupado de todos los detalles, que aseguraran mi objetivo.

Cuando mi hermana murió, todo se salió de control, entonces otros detalles se volvieron importantes para mí. Tenía un lugar en el cuarto de mamá donde guardaba mis tesoros, como la muñeca que compramos con Esme para el cumpleaños número cuatro de Chelsea o cualquier pequeña cosa que llamara mi atención en mis paseos por el jardín.

No jugaba con eso, sólo las acumulaba y, cada día me aseguraba de que estuviesen en un perfecto orden designado por mí.

Mi zona de seguridad.

Al cumplir los catorce, algo sucedió que me sacó de la estructura, Cayo llegó antes a casa y me descubrió tocando en el piano de mamá, la furia lo dominó y me hizo presenciar el momento en que destruyó el instrumento con un hacha y, a pesar de que era verano, no dudó en encender la chimenea y obligarme a arrojar cada trozo. No le di la satisfacción de verme llorar, sólo me mantuve de pie y apreté los dientes.

Al día siguiente besé a Tanya por primera vez, porque era hermosa, porque con ella me sentía seguro… por mantener el control. Con ella nunca estaría solo y se ocuparía de mí y quizás, existía la posibilidad de poder huir al tener la suficiente edad. Tanya se convirtió en mi nueva zona de seguridad.

Luego de eso y a pesar de mi corta edad, comprendí que las mujeres se atan con más facilidad que los hombres, estaba demasiado consciente de que no sentía nada por ellas, porque mi corazón estaba seco y lo estaría por siempre, al menos eso creía en ese tiempo. Pero nadie me puede culpar por querer la mayor cantidad de sexo posible, prefería las altas, rubias y delgadas, pero en realidad me daba exactamente lo mismo, yo sólo quería dar y recibir placer. Adoraba la manera en que perdían la compostura y sus deliciosos gemidos. Comprendí también que mientras menos me tocaran, más placer sentían y eso me daba satisfacción, mucha de ella. Existían algunas chicas con las que era diferente, por ejemplo Kate, con sus manos maravillosas; me hace sonreír el que Bella aún la recuerde, que sienta celos de ella, porque quizás fue una de las pocas con la que me nació ser un poco más respetuoso, tal vez, por lo mismo, ella creyó que era diferente, pero estaba muy equivocada.

En fin, el hecho de descubrir nuevas técnicas, especialmente el Bondage me dieron una percepción bastante nueva de lo que podía significar el control. Fue un mundo totalmente nuevo y fascinante que se abrió para mí, tantas posibilidades, tanto goce.

Pero conocer a Bella, puso mi mundo de cabezas, todo se salió de su lugar e incluso recuerdo haberme puesto mucho más quisquilloso con las cosas en mi habitación. Hice por ella lo que nunca estuve dispuesto a hacer por nadie, abrir mi corazón, porque antes, cuando comenzaba a sentirme demasiado vulnerable o los recuerdos eran intolerables, era en esos casos que bebía, para olvidarme de todo y todos.

Bella no desaparecía, ni siquiera ebrio, ella estaba tan incrustada en mi ser. Me costó tanto reconocer que a su lado, yo estaba en mi nueva zona de seguridad.

Por eso le pedí ser mi novia, quizás nunca podría confesárselo y sacarla de su fantasía romántica, pero fue la única manera que encontré de asegurarla a mi lado. Nadie podía interponerse entre nosotros, porque yo estaba ahí, cada minuto del día, en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños.

Con total alevosía es que me introduje en su vida, ocupando todos sus espacios, su dormitorio por las noches, la primera palabra al despertar, las tardes libres. La aparté de Jake cuando fue evidente que seguía siendo una amenaza, porque algo en mi se resquebrajó al decirme que añoraba sus besos ¡El de ese maldito perro! Cuando "mis besos" eran memorables, dignos de un premio. Simplemente no pude soportarlo. La lejanía con Alice, se dio sola, apenas necesité proponerle unos planes más entretenidos, además, Bella estaba más dispuesta a pasar tiempo junto a mí que con cualquier otra persona, incluso su familia y eso me hacía sonreír.

El resto es historia. Ahora, necesito volver a recuperar esa maldita zona de seguridad, me urge volver a tener el control. Y, para mí, solo hay una manera de conseguirlo.

-Hola, preciosa – dije a través del celular, el sofá crujió bajo mi cuerpo al extenderme hacia atrás.

-¿Qué hora es? – su voz se escuchaba entrecortada y todo mi cuerpo se envaró.

-Seis de la tarde ¿Estás… sola?

-¿Con quién podría estar? – su tono fue jocoso - ¿celoso?

-¿Debería estarlo? – me puse de pie y caminé hasta la mesa, acariciando la madera con mis manos.

-En realidad, no _puedes_ estarlo – comenzó a reír de forma estridente y me relajé, ella sólo se estaba burlando de mí - ¿Quieres hacer algo? Películas, comida.

-Quiero que estés lista en una hora, pasaré por ti – eso fue una orden.

-¿Alguna idea de qué ponerme? – se quejó de forma audible y mi ceño se frunció.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Mejor no te lo diré – lanzó una risita y resoplé.

-Bueno, sobre la ropa ¡Sorpréndeme! Aunque preferiría verte con harapos, pero saber qué estás haciendo.

-Si tú me sorprendes a mí, te lo diré – una inmensa y perversa sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-Trato hecho, tienes una hora.

-Hora y media.

-Nop, una hora.

-Bueno, lo que tu digas.

-Siempre debiese ser lo que yo digo – susurré con esa voz que ella adoraba y corté la llamada.

Comprobé tener todo lo necesario y luego elegí una tenida de ropa más cómoda para la ocasión, rebuscando en el closet, encontré los jeans gastados que Bella adoró alguna vez y una camiseta negra, en realidad no importaba, porque ella no tendría el privilegio de mirarme. Fui hasta el baño y me duché rápidamente antes de vestirme, me cubrí con un polerón y zapatillas para bajar al estacionamiento y encontrar a Liam esperándome.

-¿Vamos?

-No, necesito que sigas mis instrucciones – exclamé con seriedad, entregándole la tira de terciopelo verde – irás por Bella en media hora, la traerás aquí sin decirle nada, le pondrás esto en los ojos y le dirás que suba hasta mi piso.

-¿La llevo?

-No, sólo ella, dile que cuando las puertas se abran camine cinco pasos y espere.

-Uuuuy, esto suena interesante.

-No quiero errores, no hables con ella más de lo necesario, ninguna idea de lo que pueda encontrar arriba.

-¿Ni siquiera tu?

-Total sorpresa y sí está retrasada, repréndela suavemente.

-¿Edward? – susurró con desconfianza, sonreí, palmeé su espalda y regresé.

Encendí un cirio aromático de vainilla y otro de fresa, dejando que el olor me bañara, quité mis zapatillas y las lancé al closet nuevamente, volví a comprobar todo y me quedé de pié en medio del lugar, esperando, cerrando los ojos para calmar mis nervios, porque sentía que el estómago se retorcía en mi interior y mis manos sudaban bajo los guantes quirúrgicos, así que me decidí por unos ejercicios de respiración que Zafrina me enseñó.

Cuando el ronroneo del ascensor comenzó a escucharse, sentí el sudor correr por mi sien, había hecho cosas parecidas miles de veces ¿Por qué con Bella todo debía ser tan nuevo y perturbador? Minutos después el ding sonó y tragué saliva de forma sonora, esperando que ella no se hubiese sacado la venda. Traía un abrigo negro, hasta sus pantorrillas, dejándome ver dos hermosas sandalias altísimas de color blanco y parecía sonriente, a pesar de no tener ni una idea de a lo que venía, dudó y caminó los cinco pasos hasta quedar a un metro de mí, seguí observándola, notando cómo hacía gestos bajo la tela del antifaz y su nariz se fruncía por el fuerte olor.

-¿Edward? – susurró con duda, aún así no respondí, pero cuando alzó sus manos para quitarse la tela, fui más rápido y se lo impedí, notando cómo su cuerpo se tensó y la respiración se agitó al sentir el látex tocando su piel - ¿Edward? – volvió a decir, su voz temblaba – si esto es una bro… - no alcanzó a continuar, en menos de un segundo la rodeaba con un brazo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento y con la otra le tapé la boca, quedándose extrañamente quieta, bajo mi mano pude sentir como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

-No sonrías – susurré con la boca en su nuca – solo di sí o no ¿Quieres jugar?

-No tenemos cinco años – exclamó en tono jocoso, tensándose al sentir que mi agarre se hacía más violento – debes decirme las reglas del juego.

-¿Sí o no? – repetí alzando la voz.

-Sí, Edward.

-Puede ser señor, amo, maestro, como prefieras, pero no Edward.

-Sí, señor – gruñó y necesité un segundo para no ponerme a reír.

-Bien, podría premiarte por aprender tan rápido, pero primero, vamos a quitar algo de ropa.

-Espero te sorprenda… señor.

Sin dejar mi posición, mis manos se pegaron al lugar donde estaban sus tetas bajo la gruesa tela y ubiqué los botones hasta soltarlos todos, entonces le saqué el abrigo, lentamente, sin querer mirar hasta lanzarlo sobre el sofá.

-Deliciosa – reí, posando mis manos en su cintura, el vestido era muy suave, casi transparente, de un color crudo y en la espalda había un enrejado de tiritas, que dejaba la espalda a media vista y toda la tela se pegaba a su piel, realzando su culo que ya volvía a tener una forma más presentable – pero demasiado provocativo – la reprendí, notando como sus omóplatos se alzaban por su postura temerosa – eres una chica tan insolente, tan irrespetuosa, sin ninguna consideración por lo que puedes hacerme – con fuerza, atraje sus caderas a las mías, escuchando su jadeo al sentir lo duro que ya me encontraba bajo la tela del pantalón – debieses estar avergonzada, por lo menos ¡Qué desilusión!

-Lo siento, señor – susurró, pero no pude identificar sus sentimientos tras ese tono arrepentido.

-Tendrás que hacer algo más que eso – bajé mis manos hasta sus muslos desnudos – lo quitaremos – sentencié, subiendo mis manos, llevándome la tela con ellas, aguantando un gemido al ver el delicado liguero y algo que podría llamarse tanga, pero que apenas parecía un delgado hilo de seda ¡Quería matarme! – alza los brazos – ordené con rudeza y obedeció, procurando no sacarle el terciopelo de los ojos, la presioné contra mi cuerpo mientras mi mano derecha viajaba por su vientre plano, apoyándola en su cadera – apuesto cualquier cosa a que ya estás completamente mojada, Isabella, no puedo creerlo, es que voy a tener que enseñarte todo.

-Sí, señor, enséñeme, por favor.

-No te he autorizado para hablar, Isabella – gruñí en su oído, apartándome para observar como su piel se erizaba suavemente – es bastante sencillo, tendré que premiarte y castigarte ¿No crees?

-Sí, señor – su voz apenas audible.

-No te escucho – exclamé con fuerza.

-Sí, señor – y me pregunté si no estaría pasándome, su voz tenía un dejo de sollozo.

-Ahora dime ¿Cuáles son las reglas del juego? – era mejor asegurarme.

-Rojo, parar – relamió sus labios – amarillo, precaución y verde, continuar.

-Muy bien, has hecho tus tareas – carraspeé y me alejé de ella – tres pasos hacia adelante – obedeció – cinco a la derecha – observé cómo sus manos tocaban el borde de la mesa, sin atreverse a más - ¿Qué hay ahí?

-U… una mesa, señor.

-Siéntate en ella – mandé.

Observando cómo comprobaba sus medidas antes de instalarse encima, con las piernas colgando, la espalda erguida y las manos en las orillas de los costados. Entonces tomé la mesa de metal y la arrastré hasta ella, notando su tensión al sentir el crujido de las ruedas sobre el suelo. Tomé la botella de vino blanco que descansaba sobre los hielos y saqué el corcho sobrepuesto antes de probar un largo sorbo.

-Abre la boca – vi cómo el líquido se vertía en su boca, tratando de tragar lo más rápido posible, mientras los restos caían por su barbilla, cuello y mojaba sus pechos, endureciendo sus pezones más de lo que ya estaban – suficiente – esperé a que tragara lo último que quedaba en la boca para hablar - ¿Te gustó tu premio? – adiviné cómo sus ojos se ampliaron y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Sí, señor, mucho, gracias, señor.

-Muy bien, ahora comenzará tu castigo – la empujé hacia atrás y su cuerpo tembló por el frío de la madera, estaba tan tensa que llegaba a darme escalofríos – relájate y flexiona tus rodillas, apoya los pies sobre la mesa – sujeté los altos tacones en los orificios para atornillar los ganchos metálicos que solía usar en ocasiones, luego, tomándola de las caderas, la acerqué a la orilla, relamiendo mis labios ante la deliciosa vista, tuve que resistir la tentación de pasar mi mano por ahí - ¿Estás cómoda? – la vi respirar hondo y llevar sus manos a su rostro antes de contestar.

-Sí, señor, muy cómoda.

-Vamos a tener que hacer algo por eso – acaricié las muñecas antes de sujetarla con grilletes de nylon y engancharlas en la argolla puesta en la parte superior de la mesa – a ver si te quedan deseos de volver a provocarme de esa manera, Isabella.

Me paré a un costado y pasé mis dedos por sus mejillas, sintiendo cómo las rugosidades del látex se pegaban a su piel, arañándola levemente, bajé por el cuello y rodeé sus pechos, seguí por su vientre y subí por sus muslos hasta llegar a los tobillos, la respiración comenzaba a alterarse, tomé un hielo con cada mano e hice el mismo recorrido anterior, dejando un rastro de agua por su piel, deteniéndome en los pezones, viendo cómo su espalda se arqueaba y tiraba de la argolla mientras sus caderas casi colgaban de la orilla. Fui hasta el lugar que quedaba entre sus piernas y tomé dos nuevos hielos, recorriendo la cara interna de sus muslos, viendo como su vagina completamente depilada y cubierta por el amago de calzón, se contraía en anticipación.

-No te excites, Isabella – dije con enojo, pero con voz suave, amenazante, todo su cuerpo se tensó y apretaba su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que le costaría destrabarla luego - ¿Te gusta esto que te hago?

-No, señor, para nada – sollozó, con cierta desesperación.

-Entonces seguiré – tomé los hilos de seda entre mis dedos y conté hasta tres mentalmente antes de tirar fuertemente de ellos, viendo cómo se incrustaba entre sus pliegues, escuchando sus fuertes gemidos.

-Aah.. ay… Aaah… Eed… - apretó sus dientes antes de pronunciar mi nombre y, en ese momento, se sintió el desgarro de la ínfima costura y la presión terminó.

-Chica mala – sentencié, tomando dos hielos rápidamente, introduciéndolos en su lubricada vagina, poniendo mi mano para evitar que salieran, mientras su cuerpo saltaba, se retorcía, convulsionaba y luego se relajaba, la estimulación no había sido suficiente como para verla acabar – además codiciosa, no ha quedado ni un trocito – desde ahí observé a mi pequeña diosa, la boca entreabierta, sus labios pintados de un fuerte rojo, su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado, toda su piel ahora estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, mezclado con las gotas de agua y vino, mientras que los labios inferiores palpitaban y brillaban, enrojecidos, completamente excitados.

Puse un hielo entre mis dientes y acerqué mi rostro lentamente, mientras mis manos apartaban la suave piel, hasta que el pequeño cubo rozó el hermoso capullo, instintivamente me alejé, ante el salto de su cuerpo

-Mi… erda… Aaah… Ed… señor, por favor – gritó mientras, volvía a retorcerse, juntando las rodillas para tratar de calmar el dolor que debía estar sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Por favor qué… ¿Cuántas veces han salido esas palabras de mi boca? No tienes derecho a pedirme nada, provocadora – gruñí, apartando sus piernas, escuchándola sollozar, pero sin agregar nada más.

Posé toda mi mano sobre su centro, sintiendo las vibraciones que venían de su interior y bajé suavemente, con esa simple caricia, comenzaba a alzarse y los jadeos salían por su boca.

-Edward, por lo que más quieras – su voz apenas lograba escucharse, era un murmullo desconsolado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Acabar, por favor – me instalé al costado nuevamente, tomando sus pechos entre mis manos, acariciándolos suavemente, disfrutando de sus sonoros gemidos y di un paso hacia atrás.

-Pensé que pedirías otra cosa – dije alejándome, di toda la vuelta, su cabeza se movía tratando de seguir mis movimientos, imaginando quizás que cosas, me detuve entre su piernas e hice lo que deseaba desde el momento en que toda esa panorámica estuvo frente a mí, saqué mi lengua y lamí toda su femenina extensión desde abajo hacia arriba, cerrando los ojos, extasiado de placer al sentir su sabor entrar en mi boca, tuve que recurrir a una enorme fuerza de voluntad para no hundirme en ella, pero la respiración larga y sonora de su garganta, mientras su trasero se levantaba de la mesa, apretando mi cabeza con sus muslos, tuve que tirar con fuerza para librarme de su agarre.

-Házmelo, Edward, entiérrate en mí, jódeme, hazme el amor, pero no me dejes así, por favor, Edward, te quiero tanto, he querido volver a sentirte desde que salimos esa noche… – todo fue tan rápido, que cuando se detuvo para tomar aire y continuar, me costó un segundo reaccionar para quitarme los guantes quirúrgicos, ir hasta sus manos, soltarlas y quitar la venda de sus ojos. La envolví en mis brazos, sintiendo la emoción ocupar todo mi pecho.

-Perdona por tener miedo esa noche, fue un error rechazarte y si tenías derecho a hacerme sufrir todo esto, sólo por eso, Bella, lo siento, lo siento tanto, mi pequeña – sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y no paraba de llorar, pegando su cuerpo al mío y me sentía tan feliz.


	54. 53 Revelaciones

Ahora nos toca leer a Bella, a ver si les parece lo que ella tiene que decir.

(Bella Point of View)

No podía dejar de llorar, colgada de su cuello, con mi rostro pegado a su camiseta, el tiempo se hacía interminable. No sé si era la insoportable sensibilidad que Edward le provocó a mi cuerpo o toda la cantidad de emociones que embargaban mis pensamientos, quizás una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Pasaban por mi cabeza las conversaciones con Alice, su charla interminable, recordando los viejos tiempos, las anécdotas de entonces, cuando estábamos todos juntos, cuando Edward era mi novio. Sé que lo hacía a propósito, llenando mi corazón de anhelos y no dudé en caer rodando dentro de ese balde lleno de esperanzas de un futuro mejor.

Me sentí hermosa y poderosa al ver que aún podía seducirlo y lo quise todo, sus ojos recorriéndome, ansiosos, lujuriosos; el millar de sensaciones que provocaban sus manos en mi cuerpo; la sensación de su boca en mi boca, en mi piel. Quería desenfreno y diversión.

De la misma manera lo odié cuando se apartó, no por rechazarme y hacerme sentir una cualquiera ofreciéndose en la primera cita, lo odié porque tenía razón. Eso no sería sólo sexo, para ninguno de los dos, estar juntos significaría reafirmar ese lazo que existía entre nosotros, ese que nos hacía amarnos a pesar de todos los años separados. Nos haría codiciar y yo no estaba preparada para darle nada más.

Y luego… el atisbo de la felicidad, todo era tan grandioso si lo hacía a su lado, hasta comer, es que me tenía con el trasero de una vaca, tal y como yo le había advertido, pero para Edward eso parecía ser perfecto y, tal como la vez en que me hizo entender que mis pechos eran hermosos para él, saber que yo le gustaba así, aunque me mirase al espejo y no le encontrara sentido, sólo bastaba ver su sonrisa llena de felicidad al deleitarse con mi enorme figura, para largarme a comer desaforada.

Suspiré, notando que los sollozos habían desaparecido y él no dejaba de estrecharme con sus fuertes brazos, estaba en el único lugar que me hacía sentir completamente segura y amada.

Alcé mi rostro apenas unos centímetros, tenía su sien apoyada en mi frente, sus largas y finas pestañas del mismo color de su pelo hacían sombra bajo sus ojos cerrados. No había nada más importante para mí que verlo sonriendo de felicidad y si hace unos momentos él parecía estarlo al oírme decir que también quería hacerlo con él, ahora se veía más bien afligido.

Acaricié su mejilla con mi mano, notando cómo sus músculos se relajaban, pero no su expresión y dolía saber que yo lo hacía sentir así, era un dolor que comenzaba en mi garganta y bajaba hasta el centro del pecho, estrujando mi corazón. ¿Qué ganaba con seguir a su lado así? Amigos que se besan y duermen juntos. Eso no tenía ningún sentido si sabíamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. ¿Valía la pena todo este sacrificio solo por protegerme de una futura ruptura? Para nada, porque todo un futuro sin él sería mucho más llevadero si teníamos un millón de experiencias compartidas y yo sabía qué era lo siguiente en la lista, estaba segura de que necesitábamos entregarnos de una manera que siempre había sido importante para nosotros, la conexión de nuestras almas en el momento en que nos uníamos de una manera tan corporal.

-Bella – suspiró de pronto – déjame saber qué estás pensando, estoy muriendo aquí.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué lo amaba? No, eso no era posible, era mejor mantener la situación en un rango manejable, entonces, sólo suspiré.

-Necesito ir al baño – me quejé, pero con una sonrisa juguetona, quizás intentando decirle que todo estaría bien al regresar.

-Te muestro – susurró y al apartarme de su cálido y duro pecho, mi boca se abrió en una enorme O, toda la pared justo frente a mis ojos estaba cubierto por la más innumerable colección de artículos de cuero que recordé alguna vez haber visto en su antigua habitación en Sacramento, pero de una manera mucho más aterradora.

-Mierda, no pensé que me encontraría con la Inquisición Española – me miró extrañado, tomándome en sus brazos y mi cabeza giró mientras él seguía caminando, no quería perder detalle de sus numerosos juguetes y, en realidad, preferí no demostrar mi curiosidad, no es que estuviese preparada para esto, ni para saber con quién las había usado - no me digas que nunca viste el show de Monty Phyton.

-De hecho… no – estaba serio y su tono era malhumorado, pero no me importaba, porque pronto las cosas cambiarían, además, me encantaba cómo se sentía ser trasladada en sus brazos hasta el otro extremo del departamento. En el camino no pude dejar de sorprenderme al ver una enorme cama negra y las paredes llenas de espejos a su alrededor.

-¿Has pensado en grabar una película aquí? Tendría mucha venta.

-¿Realmente tienes ánimo de bromear? – murmuró con los dientes apretados, sin mirarme.

-No, pero no quiero seguir sintiendo tu malhumor – suavemente me dejó bajar y mis tacones golpearon el duro mármol del suelo, provocando un estremecimiento en mi piel.

-¿Tienes frío? Si quieres ducharte, eso…

-Sólo quiero lavarme la cara, no me siento muy sexy en este momento – le sonreí tomando la puerta con una mano y el bufó dando la vuelta para salir.

El baño era como una pieza más, gigante, la tina del color de la noche en el medio contrastaba con las paredes rojas, tenía una forma ovalada y no había cortinas alrededor, sintiéndome levemente intimidada. Me volví hacia el mesón de granito con una gran palangana oscura y una manilla delgada de metal para el agua. Lavé mi rostro, notando como el frío del agua atenuaba el enrojecimiento y la hinchazón, humedecí una toalla que colgaba junto al espejo y hundí mi rostro en ella, suspirando cuando logré estar más relajada, era hora de enfrentar mis decisiones.

Pensé en buscar una toalla para cubrirme, pero tener vergüenza era ridículo después de lo que habíamos compartido esta noche, además, es Edward. Ordené un poco mi pelo con las manos, deseando fervientemente tener una liga para amarrarlo. Salí sigilosamente, aprovechando de inspeccionar un poco más, el lugar era realmente grande y parecía que muchas paredes habían sido botadas para dejar una sola área, me fijé que no había cocina ni nada parecido, un sofá rojo contra una pared ofrecía la panorámica de la mesa en que había estado momentos antes y la cama, separados por "la pared de los accesorios". Edward estaba de pie frente a la cama, con las manos empuñadas junto a sus caderas, me miraba a través del espejo de la pared, con una expresión indescifrable, pero que no presagiaba nada bueno. Quise correr, pero eso sería imposible con esos tacones, llegué hasta él y tiré de su brazo para que se volviese a mirarme, entonces lo abracé y agradecí que mi no habitual altura me permitiese llegar hasta su boca con facilidad. Al principio pareció sorprendido, pero pronto sus labios se abrieron llenándome de un cálido suspiro, antes de corresponder a mi caricia desesperada.

-¿Me perdonas? – sollozó apartando mi rostro, sus labios brillaban con la luz.

-No tengo nada que perdonar – dije mirándolo fijamente y su sonrisa fue la cosa más hermosa que haya visto en el último tiempo – quiero hacer el amor contigo.

-Oh, Bella, mi Bella – con un brazo en mi espalda y el otro cubriendo mis caderas, me alzó en el aire hasta depositarme justo en medio de la cama, agradeciendo que las sábanas de algodón egipcio tuviesen un fuerte olor a detergente, no sé si un perfume de mujer hubiese sido muy satisfactorio en este momento.

-Mi Edward – repliqué, acariciando su mejilla al ver la sonrisa llena de ternura, me senté lentamente, sin dejar de tener su rostro a centímetros del mío, enredé mis dedos en su hermoso pelo que parecía más rojizo de lo que recordaba, acaricié su frente, los pómulos, delineé la nariz y acerqué mi cara para besarlo y sus labios estaban aún más calientes, recordando lo mucho que siempre me gusto su firmeza, acariciando los míos de una manera tan deliciosa que no pude controlarme de sacar mi lengua y lamerlo suavemente en el mismo momento en que mis manos bajaron a su cintura y acaricié su deliciosa piel, sintiendo cómo sus besos se hacían más desesperados mientras yo reconocía cada tableta de su vientre, trazando la forma de sus pectorales y obligándolo a alzar los brazos para sacarle la camiseta negra que había parecido como su segunda piel – eres tan hermoso, Edward, tan exquisitamente perfecto – se apartó levemente, simulando recuperar la respiración, con los ojos cerrados, pero yo sabía que sólo trataba de concentrarse en la manera en que mis manos subían ahora por su espalda desnuda, reconociendo lo que alguna vez fue sólo mío, porque siempre supe que podía gritar con orgulloso, que yo era la única en haberlo tocado de esa manera – declaro esta espalda como propiedad de Bella Swan.

-Todo yo soy tuyo, Bella, todo – aclaró con mirada triste y volví a rodear su nuca, sin cansarme de tirar los rizados mechones de su pelo, pegándome a su boca nuevamente, dejando que mis pechos rozaran su piel, gimiendo ante la deliciosa sensación, pero cuando sus manos los cubrieron y se alejó para mirar, no pude evitar que una leve sensación de temor me inundara – te has vuelto deliciosa, tu cuerpo ha cambiado tanto en estos años, ya no eres una niña y me gusta sentirte tan mujer, Bella, eres para mí la más hermosa, siempre lo serás.

-Gracias – sentí que mis ojos se humedecían en las comisuras, pero en realidad no tenía intenciones de seguir llorando – había olvidado lo bien que se siente escucharte decir cosas así.

-Es sólo la verdad – lamió mi cuello mientras sus manos no dejaban de masajear mis pechos que se sentían completamente duros bajo su tacto, jadeé al sentir que mordía la piel mojada por su saliva, casi protestando al sentir que sus manos se posaban en mi espalda para recostarme nuevamente, cerrando los ojos mientras lo dejaba continuar – sabes delicioso, ese vino fue una buena idea – ronroneó y no sé si fue eso o los recuerdos de lo que sucedió hace un rato, pero sentí como si una ola de fuego hubiese recorrido toda mi piel – me encanta cuando te ruborizas, adoro la suavidad de tu piel – su lengua hizo un rodeo rápido por la piel blanca de uno de mis pechos antes de tomar el endurecido pezón entre sus labios, notando cómo mi espalda se arqueaba con la deliciosa sensación, él siempre había adorado hacer eso, como un bebé con su mamila, sintiendo cómo un jadeo salía por mi boca completamente abierta cuando cambió los labios por sus dedos y se fue hacia el otro pezón.

-Ay, que te sientes tan bien – jadeé sintiendo mi boca tan seca, retorciéndome con la corriente que recorrió mi columna cuando sus dedos acariciaron todo el contorno de mi cintura, mis caderas y tomando una de mis nalgas, apretándola con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sus dientes se incrustaban suavemente en la pequeña roca – mierda – exclamé sin saber bien lo que decía, pero el dolor que había sentido mientras él me torturaba sobre la mesa volvía a aparecer en el centro mismo de mi contraído útero – basta… de ju… egos previos, te deseo demasiado – lo escuché burlarse, mientras con sus rodillas apartaba mis piernas y sus besos cada vez más mojados comenzaron a bajar por mi vientre, haciendo que mi respiración se acompasara producto de la expectación.

-Necesito probarte – gimió, con su nariz en mi ingle y su boca por encima de mi pubis, su aliento chocando en mi sensible piel provocaba fuertes descargas eléctricas que se deslizaban por todo mi interior, haciéndome retorcer las sábanas en mis manos – déjame probarte – asentí cerrando los ojos – apóyate en los codos, quiero mirarte a los ojos mientras lo hago – otra oleada de calor se extendió por mis muslos y brazos.

-Apúrate – chillé mientras él instalaba mis piernas sobre sus hombros – eres deses… Aaah m… mmmh –me lamió tan suavemente y mis jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, mientras sentía las puntas de sus dedos tirar de mis pliegues para tener mejor acceso, sus ojos sonreían con malicia al hundir su lengua grande y caliente, con una lentitud exasperante, tuve que obligarme a seguir mirándolo mientras entraba y salía de mi interior, luchando por resistirse ante la insistencia de mi vagina por mantenerlo ahí, mis pies dolían por intentar curvarse, pero los malditos zapatos que Alice me regaló con ese vestido endemoniado, no me lo permitían.

-Nunca me cansaré de tu sabor – ronroneó levantando la cabeza, llevando mis piernas aún en sus hombros – pero necesito sentirte – gruñó y yo quería decir algo, pero mi garganta estaba trabada de sensaciones contenidas, sintiendo cómo mis caderas se balanceaban de pura anticipación, mientras él desabrochaba su pantalón y mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder al darme cuenta que eran "esos" jeans, los que yo adoraba porque hacían que su trasero se viera más hermoso, con sus manos se ayudó hasta que pudo quitarlos por completo y entonces se volvió a instalar, con mis piernas extendidas, haciendo que mis zapatos quedaran justo a la altura de su oído – mira el espejo, mira cómo entro en ti – gimió y obedecí sin pensarlo, tragando saliva al notar lo excitado que estaba, nuestras miradas se encontraron justo antes de que un largo gemido saliera de nuestras bocas – no recuerdo que hayas sido tan apretada – gruñó recuperando el aire mientras yo sentía que todo mi cuerpo perdía el control.

-Te necesito – grité con una voz ronca que no era nada parecida a la mía y él no lo dudó, sin avisos ni precaución sentí que me llenaba por completo y sólo eso necesité para dejarlo ir – Edward – fue lo último que recuerdo haber dicho, sólo sé que mi cuerpo explotó en millones de partículas y me sentía flotar, pero sin dejar de sentir cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo contraerse de placer.

-Adoro mi nombre en tus labios – jadeó junto a mi boca, de regreso a la realidad, mis brazos rodearon su cuello para acercar su boca a la mía y todo el lugar se llenó de nuestros gemidos mientras él oscilaba arriba y abajo, mis piernas rodeando su cintura, los tacones enterrándose en su trasero, porque no tenía suficiente, lo quería todo.

-Más, Edward, quiero todo de ti – sollocé, sintiendo su boca apoderarse de la mía, su lengua acariciar hasta el fondo de mi garganta antes de bajar por mi cuello, lamiendo, succionando sin piedad, tomando uno de mis pechos con sus manos antes de hundirlo en su boca, sin ninguna gentileza, pero los constantes golpes de sus caderas contra mi eran lo que más loca me volvían, acumulando el mar de retorcijones y dolores en mi vientre nuevamente – viene… vengo…

-También… yo – rugió levantándose nuevamente, tomando mis caderas con sus manos, observando mi rostro que debía estar tan retorcido como el suyo, con sus ojos negros cubiertos por sus hermosas pestañas y la boca entreabierta, los labios secos de tanto jadear, golpeaba tan fuerte que los huesos de su pelvis se incrustaban en mi carne, pero eso no me importaba, no podía pensar en el dolor que sentiría después, sólo en que mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas por el ansia contenida de gritarle que lo amaba – Bella – roncó en el momento en que todo mi interior se contrajo alrededor de él y lo sentí, junto a su grito, el calor de su propia explosión junto a la mía un momento antes de caer sobre mí, rodeando su espalda a pesar de que mis brazos no tenían fuerza de tanto estremecerse por la sensaciones que aún no abandonaban mi cuerpo – te amo – sollozó antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y continuar hipando – te amo, Bella, desde el primer día que te vi y nunca he dejado de sentir esto tan fuerte por ti, ni un solo día ha pasado sin que tuviese que convencerme de despertar porque el mundo sin ti era demasiado insoportable – yo abrí la boca en el momento en que él volvió a tomar aire y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, gimoteando, cerré la boca, pero quería decir algo, volví a abrirla y entonces su mano me impidió hablar – no digas nada, lo que sea, yo no quiero escucharlo, Bella, porque aunque tu corazón y tu cuerpo me pertenecen, no es así ante el mundo, para todos sigues siendo de él y mientras eso sea así, no quiero que salgan blasfemias de tu boca.

-Ed… - tapó mi boca con más fuerza y quitó su peso de encima, levantando el rostro para mirarme, sus ojos enrojecidos y una semi sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Puedo confiar en soltarte? – asentí con la cabeza y entonces sacó su mano.

-Pero… Edward… - su pierna se acomodó entre las mías y dobló su brazo derecho para apoyar su cabeza mientras su izquierda la posaba en mi boca – ¿No dejarás que hable nunca más? – rodó los ojos y apartó sus dedos – no es quizás el mejor momento para decir esto, pero si tu sacaste el tema, necesito que me escuches, sé que no es fácil, pero todos nuestros problemas fueron por falta de comunicación, hay cosas dolorosas que es necesario hablar.

-Te concedo la razón.

-James ha sido un gran amigo para mí desde siempre, aunque hayamos pasado tiempo alejados y hace cuatro años que es mi novio y quizás no fue mi mejor decisión, basada en el hecho de que nunca voy a sentir por él algo ni siquiera cercano a lo que siento por ti, pero aún así y a pesar de que en este momento le estoy fallando… - bajó la mirada, entristecido, pero no dudé en alzarla con mi mano en su barbilla – no puedo llamarlo mañana y decirle "ey, me encontré con Edward y queremos estar juntos, así que esto terminó".

-Lo sé – suspiró tirándose sobre su espalda con energía – por eso nunca he querido ponerte entre la espada y la pared, tampoco es lo que te pedí hace un rato.

-Debo esperar a verlo – apreté mi cuerpo a su costado, su lejanía me hacía sentir vacía y lo rodeé con mi brazo, apoyando mi rostro en su pecho.

-Espero que no sea demasiado tiempo – me volví a mirarlo, tenía los ojos cerrados y un brazo bajo su cabeza mientras con el otro presionaba mi espalda.

-¿Tienes sueño? – susurré y negó con energía.

-Un poco cansado – subió la mano, rozando la piel de mi costado y comenzó a acariciar puntas de mi pelo - ¿Bella?

-Mmmmh – murmuré, entretenida en delinear los músculos de su vientre con un dedo.

-Hay algo que quiero saber – se removió y me tomó entre sus brazos hasta dejarme sobre su pecho, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

-Pregunta – le sonreí, aunque una leve punzada de duda atravesó mi pecho.

-¿Por qué terminaste conmigo? – sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, dorados otra vez, pero llenos de confusión.

-Eso – me senté, a pesar de que él se resistió a permitir que me alejara, flexioné mis piernas, comenzando a sentir el dolor de mis articulaciones y me dediqué a soltar la hebilla del zapato, entonces él se instaló a mi lado, ayudándome con la otra – es algo que James me dijo sobre ti – solté el portaligas y deslicé las medias por mis piernas, agradeciendo que sus manos se apoderaran de mis ya adoloridos pies, con sus pulgares presionaba zonas de la planta que me causaban una deliciosa sensación – en ese momento fue tan impactante, yo tomé una decisión bajo presión y cuando me arrepentí fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Por qué te arrepentiste? – murmuró casual, mirando su trabajo en mis pies.

-Porque no soportaba saber que te estaba perdiendo.

-No porque ya no creyeras en "eso" que no quieres decirme – me miró fijamente y yo sostuve esos ojos inexpresivos, pero pronto bajé la mirada.

-En ese momento, realmente no lo sé, estaba desesperada, pero con el tiempo comprendí que era algo demasiado… no sé qué palabra utilizar… increíble y… - miré hacia la pared, pero aún así me encontré con sus ojos en el espejo y enrojecí, salvajemente – con los antecedentes de Irina, por lo de las fotos y eso, no sé cómo pude creerle, ella es una mentirosa profesional, fui muy estúpida y pagué… pagamos caro mi error.

-¿No me lo dirás? – frunció el ceño y lo enfrenté con repentina firmeza.

-No te lo diré – asintió – además, también hay algo que yo quiero saber.

-Pregunta – sonrió con malicia – quizás también decida no contestarte.

-Entonces no te pregunto.

-Dilo, saca lo que te molesta.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – me observó, con duda, sin llegar a comprender – cuando te fuiste a Seattle…

-Lo sabes, mi padre quería que me encargara de la empresa – dijo con seguridad.

-Esa no es toda la verdad – afirmé y casi movido por un impulso, se instaló entre mis piernas y apoyó su cabeza en mi vientre, tomando mis manos con las suyas – pocos días después de que te fueras, estaba recostaba en el sofá de la casa de Emmett, ellos no estaban y escuché el timbre, era un hombre de corbata y preguntó por ti, me dijo que habías postulado a un trabajo y que habías sido aceptado, pero que no contestabas el celular, estaba dispuesto a darte un puesto de ejecutivo – no se movió ni un milímetro – años después, cuando James me llevó a una cena de su empresa, este tipo era su jefe, el gerente, me saludó, pero me hice la desentendida, a James probablemente le daría un ataque si sabía que a ti fueron a rogarte porque aceptaras, en cambio él tuvo que arrastrarse para lograrlo, ni siquiera en ese entonces era ejecutivo – escuché su risa – aún no lo dejan ser socio y eso que ha dado todo por ellos.

-Huelen la ineficiencia – susurró con sarcasmo y tuve que morderme los labios para no reír, pero sólo suspiré y él se cargó un poco sobre mí.

-Podrías haberte negado, tenías un buen trabajo, me tenías a mí – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – ese día terminé de comprender que tu sólo te estabas alejando de mi, que yo no era suficiente para ti, sé que nunca te lo dije, pero por eso y otras cosas estaba tan distante después.

-Yo creí que tu ya no me querías de la misma manera, por eso mis ataques de celos y por eso cuando… - se quedó en silencio y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar – ¿Tendrás paciencia para escucharlo todo?

-Toda la que necesites – besó la piel junto a mi ombligo y suspiró otra vez, llevando mis manos a su cabeza, para que acariciara su pelo, mientras él se entretenía con mis pechos, pero con una suavidad enternecedora, sin buscar ser erótico.

-¿Sabes lo que son los gemelos univitelinos?

-Sí – tragué saliva, era más complicado de lo que yo creía – soy pediatra, no lo olvides.

-Creo que amé a Chelsea desde siempre, mamá decía que ella era de un tamaño tan superior al mío que incluso creyeron que yo no sobreviviría, yo me parecía a mamá, Chelsea a papá, sus mismos ojos azules y el pelo rubio – en el mismo momento en que sentí una húmeda gota bajar por la piel de mi vientre hasta la cama, es que él llevó una mano a sus ojos para enjugárselos – siempre se hacía lo que ella decía y yo me encargaba de cumplir todos sus caprichos, al igual que todos en la casa, en realidad todo ahí funcionaba en torno a ella – suspiró – mi mamá se llamaba Elisabeth, ella se casó muy joven con Cayo, mi papá y nunca se consideró lo suficientemente bonita para él, peleaban y discutían mucho, ella se sentía menospreciada, decía que él amaba más a Chelsea que a ella… o que a mí y trataba de sacarle celos en las fiestas a las que iban y él… la golpeaba cuando llegaban a casa.

-Pe… - quise decir algo, a pesar de que mi garganta estaba apretada por el dolor que sentía por él, pero Edward no me permitió continuar.

-Nunca dejé que Chelsea se enterara, para mí era lo más importante, yo podía sufrir el calvario más grande, pero frente a ella sonreía y me prestaba para todas sus ocurrencias – sentía mi corazón oprimirse, era capaz de imaginarlo, un pequeño niño tan triste, con tantas tribulaciones y preocupado de su tonta hermana – teníamos seis años cuando Chelsea murió – dijo rápidamente y entonces me senté y, ante su sorpresa, lo estreché entre mis brazos, con fuerza, quería en ese momento poder borrar todo el dolor de sus palabras, detener sus lágrimas – no lo recordaba, aunque hiciese los mayores esfuerzos, no podía recordar qué sucedió y debo haber sentido un dolor tan grande que no fue difícil para Cayo convencerme de que yo la maté – gimió – no lo podía entender, describía el momento exacto en que le apunté y disparé, hasta describía la expresión de odio que tenía y la sorpresa en el de ella, pero no podía entenderlo, nunca me había sentido celoso de que Chelsea fuese más feliz que yo – dejó de hablar y me abrazaba con tanta fuerza, como si nunca estuviésemos suficientemente cerca, acurrucado, como un bebé entre mis brazos y mis lágrimas se mezclaban con las de él – fui a esa entrevista de trabajo porque yo realmente creí que si demostraba que podía valerme por mi mismo, él no tendría motivos para hacerme regresar y yo sólo te quería a ti y esa vez en que estabas esperando en mi pieza y llamé para decirte que había surgido algo…

-Dos días antes de que te fueras.

-Cayo estaba esperándome en la calle, en resumen, él me dio dos motivos para irme con él y en ambos estabas involucrada, nunca sentí que mereciera tu amor, Bella, yo creí que si él te contaba la verdad tu no querrías volver a verme, por fin te darías cuenta la clase de monstruo que yo era y me dejarías para siempre y yo prefería que siguieras siendo mía a la distancia que ver la decepción en tu rostro.

-No voy a decir que no hubiese sido así, porque demostré ser muy estúpida de todos modos, además, yo tampoco creía que tú me amaras realmente, creí fervientemente que te ibas porque así lo querías, porque yo no era suficiente motivo para quedarse – tomó mi rostro lloroso entre sus manos y limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos, pensé que diría algo, pero sólo me besó, demostrándome de alguna manera cuánto es que me amaba - ¿Cuál era el otro motivo? – dije una vez estuvimos más calmados.

-Él me mostró una foto mia entrando a tu casa, tenía incluso tu número en su memoria de celular, no me lo dijo, pero no debía ser adivino para entender, que si yo no me iba, él te haría daño y sé muy bien que era capaz de eso y mucho más, sólo bastaba una llamada a uno de los matones que dejaba salir de la cárcel para que cualquier pedido fuese hecho, Bella, si él te hubiese hecho daño, yo lo mato y me muero también, porque habría sido todo por mi culpa, nuevamente.

-No puedes haber matado a tu hermana – sentencié con el ceño fruncido y él medio sonrió en respuesta.

-No lo hice, tu sabes que yo viajaría a verte porque era el aniversario de la muerte de mi mamá, aunque en realidad, era más por verte, eso lo había soportado solo por muchos años, estar sin ti era tan difícil, pero me dejaste – hizo un gesto con sus dedos como de comillas – por ese motivo que no quieres decirme – y su tono fue levemente jocoso – ese día también era el aniversario de la muerte de Chelsea, yo nunca te había dicho que ese era el verdadero motivo por el que me afectaba tanto.

-Pero tu mamá se suicidó – exclamé.

-Ella estaba loca, Bella, era mejor no verla sufrir más – asentí sin sentirme convencida – Cayo llegó de la misa que todos los años le hacía a mi hermana y comenzamos a hablar de una manera extrañamente civilizada, le dije que me dejaste y él se burló de mí – bajó el rostro, arrodillado frente a mí, con sus manos tomando mis dedos – comenzó a recordar la muerte de Chelsea y a medida que iba diciendo todo yo… es como si una luz se hubiese encendido en mi cerebro y lo recordé todo, exactamente todo lo que sucedió ese día y efectivamente, sólo fue un estúpido juego que a ella se le había ocurrido, que terminó en fatalidad, Cayo sintió tanta rabia al comprobar que estaba muerta, que me hizo esto en la espalda.

-Eras tan pequeño – asintió con amargura.

-Mientras me hablaba, comenzó a darle el ataque, yo… quizás ese sí fue mi pecado, porque no hice nada por ayudarlo, lo único que podía pensar es que se lo merecía, cada punzada de dolor y si moría, también, me di cuenta que ya no tenía por qué ocultarte la verdad, que era libre para elegir y tu… de alguna manera sabía que regresarías – las lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro y esa expresión de dolor rasgaba mi pecho en dos – viajé ese mismo día, llegué a Sacramento durante la noche y, aunque no me correspondía, no podía esperar el día para verte y me colé por tu ventana – creo que perdí el aire, al menos creo que dejé de respirar por más tiempo del necesario, porque sus manos me zarandeaban cuando recuperé la noción.

-Por eso creíste lo de Jasper – lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro nuevamente – y yo culpándolo a él por tanto tiempo – gemí – nunca sucedió algo con él, nunca, Jasper era como un hermano, nosotros jamás… - mantuve silencio, porque al recordar, yo también tuve la duda al despertar, pero sacudí mi cabeza desechando la idea - ¿Qué pasó después? – terminó de apartarse, evidentemente nervioso.

-Después, nada – se recostó, tapando sus ojos con las manos – volví, descubrí que Cayo no había muerto, pero que estaba mal y probablemente nunca se recuperaría, después decidir qué mierda pasaría con la empresa, porque yo no quería tener mayor relación con ella y nos vinimos a Portland, ninguno de nosotros quería seguir siendo asediado por todo el mundo, preguntando los detalles del ataque y… eso es todo.

-Eso es todo – repetí inocentemente y me senté en la cama a la altura de su cintura, mirándolo al rostro, aunque él lo cubría con sus manos, las tomé con suavidad, besé sus nudillos suavemente, notando sus ojos oscurecerse levemente.

-Hace días que quería preguntarte algo, pero cuando te veo, lo olvido – sonrió con cierta malicia.

-Dime.

-¿Qué hiciste con el colgante de corazón que te regalé en nuestra primera Navidad?

-Lo tengo guardado ¿Quieres que te lo regrese?

-Sabes que no, sólo quería saber que lo conservabas.

-Era de tu madre, Edward, por último hubiese buscado la manera de enviártelo, pero nunca desecharlo, antes siempre lo traía conmigo, pero hace cuatro años que ya no lo hago.

-Uh, no más detalles, por favor – negó con la cabeza de una manera que quiso ser cómica, sonreí mientras mordía las palmas de sus manos y, sin previo aviso, tomé la hebilla de la gruesa pulsera de cuero que traía en su muñeca derecha.

-¡No! – exclamó con fuerza y luego, con cierto temor, apartó sus manos.

-¿Por qué no? – exclamé con inocencia – quiero verte completamente desnudo – achiqué mis ojos – o es el recuerdo de una chica y no me quieres contar.

-Bella – suplicó.

-Entonces cuéntame qué pasó cuando regresaste de Sacramento – exclamé con más dureza de la necesaria y sus ojos se abrieron con total comprensión, lentamente se irguió.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? – su voz llena de un odio que desconocía.

-Edward… - iba a acercarme, pero se apartó con un gesto parecido a la repulsión y, en menos de un minuto tenía sus jeans puestos y se alejaba de la cama, caminando de un lado a otro, pichándose el puente de la nariz, furioso y sentí tanto miedo.

Me costó un par de minutos reaccionar, me envolví en la sábana y comencé a seguirlo, porque al sentirme, se fue hacia el otro extremo del departamento. Yo no lo perdería, ya demasiadas estupideces habían sucedido para encontrarnos separados, esta no sería una más.

-Perdona, Edward, está bien, no debí sacar a relucir ese tema, no pensé que fuese tan terrible para ti, o sea, sí lo sabía, pero no que reaccionarías así, por favor, mírame, no soporto saber que estás molesto conmigo.

-¡No estoy molesto contigo! – gritó e instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio – perdón – susurró asustado, acercando una mano, pero la alejó - ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Nadie.

-Por favor, no los defiendas, es que no entiendes, es que nos han hecho tanto daño y aún no se detienen, ¿En qué piensan? – rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, haciéndolo trastabillar por la sorpresa y sonreí, porque me sentía tan pequeña a su lado, pero tan protegida a la vez – Bella…

-Nadie me lo dijo, yo sólo saqué conclusiones, Liam me dijo que había tenido que salvar tu vida ese día, pero no insinuó absolutamente nada más y está este sueño que eventualmente venía a mi cabeza y esta pulsera… sólo até los cabos sueltos.

-¿Sueño? Cuéntame de eso - trató de arreglar su expresión, pero en realidad, aún no se calmaba del todo.

-Yo, no sabría decirlo, son escenas, a veces es tan nítido, otras son ideas confusas, chispazos, pero siempre, al final, estás tú hundiéndote en esa agua roja y yo… - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por millonésima vez en esta noche – trato de sacarte… - mi voz se quebró – pero no puedo, Edward, es tan desesperante, porque hacía todos mis intentos y es como si los brazos no tuviesen fuerza y, a veces salía, otras me hundía contigo – él tomó mi rostro, suavemente y observó mis ojos – yo no quiero que nada te pase, Edward, si hubiese podido evitar todo esto, créeme que lo hubiese hecho.

-Estás aquí – susurró – lo que pasó ya no puede cambiar, pero si nos han dado esta oportunidad, Bella… no es una amenaza y sé que hice una promesa que cumpliré, pero si te pierdo otra vez, yo moriría, de mi sólo quedaría un cascarón, sin ti no soy nada, mi amor, nunca pedí amarte tanto, pequeña, pero a pesar de todo, sigues siendo lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Te… - su mano cubrió mi boca con demasiada rapidez y no pude evitar gruñir – eres frustrante.

-Así te gusto – exclamó alzándome en sus brazos, presionándome contra su pecho – vamos, la noche es corta y hay algo que quiero hacer aún.

-Eso suena interesante.

-Oh, sí, incluye unas hermosas pezoneras que compré pensando en ti, los espejos y yo haciéndotelo desde atrás – lo miré a los ojos sorprendida, pero él no se estaba riendo y no pude evitar que mi vientre se estremeciera de placer.

-Tú sabes cómo entusiasmar una mujer.

-No sé si a todas, pero a ti sí, mi amor, siempre querré lo mejor de ti – dijo con esa voz grave y casi amenazadora que yo tanto ansiaba, justo después se apoderó de mi boca con violencia.

Edward también es lo mejor que me ha pasado.


	55. 54 Determinación

¿No les gustó el capítulo pasado? Snif cómo tan poquitos comentarios…

(Bella Point of View)

Sabía que soñaba, pero todo era tan agradable que no deseaba despertar. Flotábamos en el agua tibia del lago, tomándonos las manos mientras el sol alumbraba nuestros rostros.

-Te amo - vocalicé, porque mi voz no se escuchaba y sus ojos dorados sonrieron de felicidad.

-Te amo - vocalizó también y entonces me alcé en la cama.

-Mierda - gemí, podía describir el dolor que sentía en cada músculo de mi cuerpo antes de volver a caer sobre el colchón.

-Mmh... ¿Qué pasa? - su pelo totalmente desordenado fue lo primero que divisé, luego la mirada soñolienta y el bostezo.

-Necesito ir al baño, pero no puedo moverme - fruncí la mirada al ver su mejor sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Me declaro culpable - volvió a bostezar y dijo con voz pastosa - te llevo, si es que puedo, no sé si estoy mejor que tú.

-Eso sería mi culpa - arrepintiéndome inmediatamente de tanta locuacidad, porque la risa sólo hacía que todo doliera más y al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, quizás...

-Pero no me arrepiento de nada - susurré en su oído al abrazarme a su cuello, luego de que me tomara con delicadeza, sorprendiéndome al ver que se dirigía hacia los espejos, con un pie empujó uno de ellos, abriéndose silenciosamente para nosotros - ¿La Dimensión Desconocida?

-¿Vas a seguir con las series viejas?

-Dijiste que no habías visto Monty Phyton.

-No, pero sé lo que era – guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa perpetua, amaba verlo feliz.

Volví mi rostro para no perder detalle de esta nueva zona, acá todo era de un hermoso blanco hueso, tan distinto al lugar de donde veníamos. A nuestra derecha vislumbré un closet y, un poco más allá, Edward se detuvo para darnos paso a un hermoso baño hecho totalmente de una piedra amarillenta.

-Este baño me intimida - exclamé.

-Te acostumbrarás, no es tan diferente al que tenemos en casa - me dejó en el piso y esta vez sí temblé al tocar el frío suelo – voy a largar el agua, creo que necesitamos un relajante baño.

-Sería sensacional – miré a Edward, tan cómodo con su desnudez, moviéndose por la habitación y levanté la tapa del retrete con duda, volví a mirarlo, con su expresión concentrada vaciando polvos en el agua y me levanté de hombros, resoplando, alcanzando a ver una sonrisa en su rostro – te odio – murmuré, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la liberación en mi vientre.

-Voy por algo de ropa, sé que debo tener algo suficientemente pequeño para ti.

Con mi cuerpo más relajado, caminé hasta la tina y probé el agua con los dedos, mordiendo mi labio inferior, se sentía placentera, levanté el pie a medida que el dolor me lo permitía y lo introduje en el agua casi hirviendo, gimiendo de delicia, no dudé en meter el resto de mi cuerpo y rápidamente me hundí, en el mismo momento que un más que sonriente Edward cruzaba la puerta con una pila de ropa en sus brazos.

-Deliciosa - susurró alzando sus cejas dos veces, mostrándome su sonrisa torcida preferida.

-Ven, no quiero estar sola aquí - obedeció sin chistar, instalándose detrás mío, mojando mi pelo lentamente - ¿Qué hora es?

-Mediodía - me volví a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ay, siquiera podría sentirme más descansada - cerré los ojos, disfrutando del masaje que sus dedos hacían en mi cuero cabelludo.

-Podemos dormir todo el día, si así lo quieres.

-Es una buena idea, pero creo que pronto mi estómago comenzará a protestar, anoche no comimos nada.

-Pedí ravioles y ensaladas, así que no nos demoremos demasiado aquí.

-Se siente tan bien - besó la piel de mi cuello un par de veces, haciéndome ronronear con la sensación.

-Y anoche ¿Cumplí mi objetivo?

-Me parece que eso está claro - me volví a besar sus labios.

-No me refiero a ese objetivo ¿Te sorprendí? - sentí que mi rostro ardía y no era por el calor del agua.

-Bueno, sí, eso es verdad - susurré.

-¿Tan malo es? - negué fervientemente - realmente me sentí preocupado con todos esos ruidos raros que escuchaba por el teléfono.

-No, es sólo que estaba haciendo ejercicio - su hermosa risa llenó el lugar haciéndome sonrojar aún más si es que era posible - no te burles, además no lo encontré nada agradable.

-No tienes nada que demostrar, mi amor, para mi eres perfecta.

-Quería hacerlo, quizás tratar de entender.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué haces tú tanto deporte? En las mañanas, es lo primero al despertarte, sé que hoy es una excepción.

-Si no me ejercito, estoy todo el día con una sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo, además, me ayuda a dejar de pensar, sólo cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en cómo se contraen mis músculos, en el mejor de los casos, mis ideas se ordenan y soy capaz de tomar decisiones.

-Entonces es una necesidad para ti.

-Totalmente.

-¿Cuándo empezaste?

-Cuando entré al colegio, a los diez años, en clases de gimnasia, el entrenador dijo que tenía piernas de corredor y me tomó bajo su tutela, como a los catorce me uní al equipo de beisbol, por primera en mi vida sentí que servía para algo y papá no podía interferir, porque Carlisle era mi tutor.

Cuando Edward decidió que nuestros dedos estaban suficientemente arrugados, me encargué de su propia limpieza, como siempre, aprovechando de admirar lo que mis manos tocaban.

Vestida con uno de sus pantalones de buzo y un polerón con cierre, esperé a que trajera la comida, sentada en un taburete de la pequeña, pero acogedora cocina. Almorzamos en silencio, sin dejar de sorprenderme lo fácil que era reír y disfrutar de su compañía, a su lado era capaz de sentirme completa y segura.

Después me llevó hasta un hermoso dormitorio con una cama más pequeña que la de su casa, seguramente por el hecho de estar decorada en tonos blancos y amarillos, daba una inmensa sensación de cobijo. Encendió el plasma y puso algún programa al que no le dimos importancia, porque dedicamos un par de horas a estudiar las señalizaciones del tránsito para las pruebas que debía dar dentro de dos semanas.

Luego de una deliciosa sesión de besos, pedimos unas ensaladas y, en realidad, no me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando recuperé la consciencia era de día otra vez y, como cada mañana, pude comprobar que no hay nada mejor que despertar rodeada por los brazos del hombre que amas. Claro que al minuto siguiente saltábamos de la cama porque apenas teníamos una hora para llegar al hospital.

De regreso en mi propio departamento, para ducharme y cambiar de ropa, me sentí extraña, como si de pronto no encajara ahí y eso me hizo sonreír, porque no hallaba la hora de que el momento de tomar una decisión llegara y ser libre otra vez, para Edward.

Como todo lunes, fue un día ajetreado, toda la mañana con decenas de pacientes, que, en esta ocasión, parecían millones, lo único para que me sentía capaz, era de mirar la hora cada cinco minutos y rogar porque llegara el momento del almuerzo y poder verlo, pero Mary tenía otros planes para mí. Aún faltaba para la salida cuando nos despedíamos del último niño y ella tomó uno de mis brazos con demasiada fuerza.

-Mary, me haces daño – pero ella me ignoró.

-No lo soporto más, necesito que me ayudes – sin soltarme, me llevó por los pasillos hasta su casillero, tomando una bolsa plástica, tragó mucho aire antes de decidirse a hablar – vamos a tu departamento, no puedo sola con esto.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Ahora? No puedo, Ed… - mantuve silencio, sus ojos se volvieron repentinamente llorosos y no me dejó otra opción que seguirla – me las pagarás, Mary, esto te saldrá caro.

-Oh, lo que tú quieras, pero no me dejes sola – el día estaba gélido y el camino a mi departamento se me hizo eterno, aprovechando de enviarle a Edward un mensaje al celular explicándole a groso modo el motivo de que esta vez no salga a almorzar con él.

-Tienes que explicarme, Mary, no puedes estar haciendo que pierda mi valiosa hora por ir a mi departamento a quizás qué locura – se volvió, con esa mirada asesina con la que solía amenazar a los practicantes, pero a mí no lograba intimidarme.

-Es una mierda, Bella, no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí, cómo pude ser tan idiota, nunca pensé… - rugió con furia y caminó aún con mayor rapidez – es una mierda, una real y estúpida mierda.

-¿Y yo tengo que estar metida en Tus Mierdas? – exclamé empujando la puerta de entrada el edificio, noté cómo observaba todo de forma cautelosa.

-No hay ratones ¿Cierto?

-Por suerte, no – subimos las escaleras con rapidez y la dejé pasar a mi humilde hogar.

-Oh, mierda, le has dado tu toque – observó todo rápidamente – pero lo de pocilga no se lo quitas ni con diez manos de pintura, ¿Edward lo ha visto?

-Sí, ha venido, pero nunca ha dicho nada y espero que no lo haga, sus críticas no serán bien recibidas – la vi sentarse a los pies de mi cama, desamarrando la bolsa lentamente mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos.

-Te elegí a ti porque sé que puedes ser una tumba – vi cómo sus ojos se aguaban y trataba de tragar el sollozo que se atravesaba en su garganta – te conté que estuve saliendo con este hombre, es abogado y es divertido y muy atractivo para mí – hundió su rostro en las palmas de sus manos – no me pude resistir, ni siquiera la primera vez que salimos y ahora me dice que se irá a Los Ángeles y yo… a mi… mierda… que tengo una semana de retraso – dos gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y mi boca estaba muy abierta, casi llegando al suelo, totalmente sorprendida.

-Pero Mary, existen los condones y las píldoras.

-No usaba píldoras, porque hace siglos que no salía con alguien, esta mierda de trabajo no te deja mucho tiempo y si comenzaba a tomarlas ahora era como si… pensara que él y yo somos novios y no es así, o sea, se va, Bella, me llamó por teléfono para decírmelo, ni siquiera me pidió que nos juntemos para despedirnos y eso duele… sé que soy una idiota, pero… pero… oh, Bella, creo que me enamoré de él – atravesé los metros que nos separaban en un segundo y la abracé con fuerza.

-Me tienes a mí, sé que no es lo mismo, pero puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea – enjugué sus lágrimas y me senté a su lado tomando la bolsa de su regazo, descubriendo un montón de test de embarazo, sin poder evitar sonreír, hasta en eso era una exagerada – este parece más bonito – exclamé sacando uno de forma más alargada y extendiéndoselo – ve al baño, esperaremos juntas por el resultado.

-Suena a que no es la primera vez que haces esto – lo recibió y miró el palito con resignación.

-Sí, tengo experiencia, ve, hazlo rápido, es mejor saber de una buena vez – asintió sin convencimiento y se metió a mi baño con resignación, en menos de un minuto regresaba.

-Lo dejé allá, no quise ni mirarlo, pero creo que hay que esperar – estaba pálida y se sentó a mi lado, juntando las rodillas, apretando sus manos unidas entre ellas.

-Ya verás que todo estará bien – susurré rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo.

-Es que no veo el modo de que todo esté bien, Bella, es el fin.

-Siquiera podrán hacer el baby shower juntas con Heidi – resoplé, escuchando su cantarina risa.

-Heidi no se merece tu odio – sentí cómo su cuerpo se relajaba, apoyando la cabeza en mi brazo - ¿Vas tú?

-¿Qué harás si sale positivo? – aún no pasaba el tiempo suficiente.

-Llorar y luego meterme en la cama y no salir más – su tono era tan resignado.

-Mary, tú no eres así, eres una luchadora, ya verás que haces frente a esto y las cosas encajarán para que tú y tu bebé sean felices.

-¿Y él?

-Si lo amas debes decírselo, no pierdes nada con intentarlo – bufé internamente, qué fácil es dar consejos cuando tu propia vida es un caos.

-Lo haré – suspiró y se puso de pie, mirándome fijamente antes de desaparecer en el baño otra vez - ¡Es negativo!

-¿Estás segura? - ¿Por qué mi voz tenía un tinte de decepción?

-Sale un signo menos – sonreía al llegar a mi lado y luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos, rebuscando en la bolsa – me haré otro – reí mientras la observaba alejarse, esta vez no cerró la puerta – él se va el domingo – su voz se escuchaba por sobre los ruidos típicos de la orina – lo llamaré esta tarde y le pediré que nos juntemos y entonces se lo diré y… ¡A la mierda! – se escuchó el sonido de algo chocar con el papelero de metal – no me interesa, todos sabemos que si ese salió negativo es que fue un susto, estúpido, pero que me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra manera.

-Creo que de todos modos debieses ver un ginecólogo, no es normal que tengas un atraso tan largo, además, tienes que comenzar a tomar anticonceptivos, yo he usado desde los quince años aunque no tuviese pareja.

-Sí - suspiró - Nahuel debe estar disponible, le pediré una hora.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y quitar toda muestra del llanto reciente, caminamos hasta la cafetería ubicada frente a la urgencia del hospital y pedimos café con una ensalada.

-Quince años es muy niña, aunque ustedes, los jóvenes de hoy son mucho más adelantados que en mis tiempos.

-Pff - sonreí - y eso que Edward se resistió más de lo que yo pretendía.

-Entonces él fue tu primera vez - a pesar de que seguía pareciendo triste, se las arreglaba para sonreír con malicia.

-El primero y el único - murmuré mirando un punto invisible en el espacio.

-¿Qué? - gritó antes de taparse la boca - pero y tu novio... él nunca - susurró haciendo un gesto algo obsceno con sus manos.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso - me puse de pie con rapidez - vamos ya es hora.

Regresamos en silencio y agradecí que Mary fuese sumida en sus pensamientos, porque mi humor se había vuelto repentinamente agrio.

Mi mal humor no se calmó el resto de la jornada, no podía dejar de pensar en James y en lo injusto que todo esto era para él. Desde hace mucho sabía que debía terminar esa relación, que Alice tenía razón y, al final, sólo le estaba haciendo daño y yo no quería ser la mala en esta ocasión, pero, aunque el dolor sería inevitable, era cierto que no correspondía hacerlo por teléfono, al menos eso le debía y, además, temía su reacción, pero si me ponía a pensar en eso nunca lograría obtener mi libertad.

El fin de semana recién pasado, fue todo una sorpresa, hasta no haberlo vivido no sabía cuánto es que necesitaba saber que Edward y yo seguíamos siendo el uno para el otro. Era como si por fin las piezas realmente encajaran, antes, cuando yo era sólo una niña, si bien sabía que él era el amor de toda mi existencia, la sombra de las mentiras fue el catalizador de la catástrofe y perdernos, la cosa más trágica que pudimos vivir. Pero, quería creer fervientemente en que no todo fue en vano y, este fin de semana me convencí de ello, descorrer todos los velos y acabar con todo ese millón de secretos que carcomieron nuestra inestable relación.

Edward era libre ahora, de su pasado, de su dolor, abriéndome los brazos para darme la bienvenida a su vida y a nuestra felicidad, con su corazón expuesto, entregándome la posibilidad de comenzar desde cero.

¿Podría yo darle lo mismo? Confesarle mi propia verdad y cerrar los ojos, esperando que aún así pudiese seguir amándome. ¿Podría correr ese riesgo? Todo a su tiempo, no había apuro con eso ahora, lo importante era encontrar la manera de ser libre también para él.

Cada vez que tenía turno, iba a casa por la tarde, pero en esta ocasión preferí no salir, ocupando uno de las camas de residentes, dormí más plácidamente de lo que esperaba. Y al despertar, mi celular, en silencio, tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Edward, suspiré, pero las ignoré, él notaría en mi tono de voz que algo no andaba bien y no me sentía preparada para dar explicaciones. Así que opté por enviarle otro mensaje diciéndole que lo vería durante la noche.

Atendí todos mis casos como con piloto automático, faltaba poco para la hora de irme y nunca había estado tan ansiosa porque los minutos pasaran, lo extrañaba tanto, necesitaba sentirme rodeada por sus brazos, que me besara, apoyar mi rostro en su pecho y comprobar que todo seguía estando bien.

Me arrepentía de no haberlo llamado cuando era posible, porque sabía que escuchar su voz a través del teléfono habría sido un calmante para la espera y hacerlo ahora no era una buena idea, yo bien sabía cuánto le costaba conciliar el sueño, incluso muchas veces sospeché que permanecía despierto hasta que yo llegaba, espero que no sea la ocasión, quizás, como yo, aún estaría agotado después del intenso fin de semana.

Sonreí cuando vi en el reloj de la pared que llegaba mi hora de partir, guardando el estetoscopio en el bolsillo del delantal, comencé a caminar por el largo pasillo en busca de mi abrigo, pero mis planes no salieron como yo deseaba, apreté los dientes con fuerza cuando vi a una de las enfermeras correr, de alguna manera sabía que era para mí.

-Doctora, que bueno que la encuentro – tragó aire - es Renata.

Sólo eso bastó para que comenzara a correr, tratando de ignorar la presión de mi pecho, porque si bien siempre evitaba involucrarme con mis pacientes, Renata era un caso distinto, esa niña se había ganado mi corazón.

El químico francés que nos había dado todos los detalles del tratamiento, había explicado que sería posible una descompensación, entregándonos el procedimiento a seguir, pero era muy distinta la teoría, que la experiencia y, aunque ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, no fui capaz de separarme de su lado en el resto de la noche.

-Bella - el suave susurro de mujer y la caricia en mi mejilla me hicieron abrir los ojos lentamente - disculpa que te despierte, pero estás tan incómoda ahí...

Pestañeé rápidamente, recordando lo vivido y levantándome a comprobar que la pequeña seguía estando bien.

-Ella está bien - susurré observando su carita pálida descansando sobre la almohada.

-Gracias a ti, me contaron recién, por suerte no pasó a mayores, mi niña… - su voz se quebró en un suave sollozo.

-Sí - restregué mi rostro con las manos - va a dormir mucho hoy, sería mejor que no se agite y sea lo que sea, me llamas.

-Lo sé, ve a descansar y nunca podré agradecerte suficiente todo lo que haces por mi pequeña.

Quise decirle que era mi deber, pero ambas sabíamos que eso era una mentira, besé a Renata en la frente y abracé a su madre antes de irme, siguiendo el camino hasta la sala de residentes, recordé mi celular, sacándolo del bolsillo del delantal blanco para ver la hora, notando que estaba apagado.

-Batería agotada - murmuré, levantando el rostro al sentir una tosecita - Félix - no pude evitar sonreír, disfrutando de la presión de su abrazo.

-Pequeña, siempre me alegras el día.

-Por favor, creo que la gruñona de tu novia se enfadaría si se entera.

-¿Leah? - resopló - lo mismo que TU novio se enfadaría si se entera de con quién te estás juntando por acá - acarició mi mejilla suavemente - ¿Te he dicho que tus ojos brillan de otra manera ahora?

-Quizás el frío o la lluvia – me ruboricé, sonriendo con inocencia.

-Me llama todos los días, Bella, si descubre que le miento.

-Lo conoces tanto como yo, sabes que no es tan fácil, si llega a enterarse que es por Edward, estaremos muy jodidos.

-Si no se lo dices tú, tampoco yo lo haré, pero lleva bastante tiempo amenazando con venir ¿Crees que no lo verá?

-Espero que no y estoy pensando seriamente en viajar a Sacramento y así evitar problemas, un ruptura limpia.

-Si quieres puedo ir contigo - sus dedos se enredaron en uno de mis rizos, mirándome fijamente, esperando mi respuesta.

-En dos semanas más, para las fiestas de fin de año, te avisaré la fecha, porque tengo compromisos acá.

El sonido de un caminar llamó mi atención, no solo porque prefería que nadie nos hubiese escuchado, sino porque esos pasos estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que apenas tuve tiempo para darme cuenta que una fuerte mano se apoyaba en mi hombro.

-Edward - susurré sin siquiera verlo, pero su delicioso aroma ya llenaba todos mis sentidos - iba a cargar el celular para llamarte - murmuré volviéndome a mirar sus ojos oscurecidos, como si una negra nube se posara sobre él.

-Eeeh... Yo los dejo, me llamas Bella - sentí el beso de Félix en mi pelo, pero yo ya no tenía atención para él, ni siquiera para comprobar que se hubiese ido antes de lanzar los brazos al cuello de Edward, empujándolo hasta la pared sin dejar de besarlo, notando su resistencia al principio, pero pronto sus manos se hundían en mi pelo, atrayendo mi cabeza hacia él, apartándonos apenas unos milímetros para obtener algo de oxígeno antes de continuar enlazando nuestras bocas, apegando mi cuerpo al suyo y sintiendo la protesta de mi vientre al momento de apartarnos.

-Yo también te extrañé - exclamó con una sonrisa que llenaba todo su rostro - demasiado, Bella - suspiró y bajó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas - estuve toda la noche esperándote - entonces enfrentó mi mirada y su expresión no fue nada dulce - no soporto que me hagas sentir de esta manera, ¿Por qué provocas toda esta incertidumbre? Mi amor, si te vas... ¿Dónde irás?

-Edward - estiré mi mano para acariciarlo, con la esperanza de poder cambiar su expresión, pero él se alejó - hablemos en otro momento, estás alterado y no quiero discutir, tuve una noche horrible.

-Lo sé – gruñó, fijando su vista en la pared tras mío – aunque me duela, sé que no soy lo más importante para ti.

-¡Edward! – exclamé sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho – no puedes decir eso – tomé su rostro, viendo cómo desviaba su mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas llenar mis ojos – no hagas esto, Edward, si no me dejas decirte lo que siento, al menos tienes que demostrarme que estás bien con eso, yo tampoco soporto verte sufrir, no por esto… eres lo más… - antes de que siguiera hablando, su boca volvía a cubrir la mía, con una insistencia cercana a la desesperación, rodeándome con sus brazos, presionándome contra su cuerpo, dejándome sentir el calor de su piel a través de la ropa.

-Lo siento, yo no dormí nada, vine porque necesitaba verte y tengo una estúpida reunión ahora – me aparté levemente, cruzando los brazos en mi pecho, simulando enojo, aunque no podía evitar que mis labios se curvaran.

-Ves que yo tampoco soy lo más importante para ti – un hermoso brillo dorado cruzó sus ojos al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa me mostraba sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

-Soy un imbécil ¿Cierto? – suspiró y apoyó su rostro en mi pelo – quisiera poder guardarte en una cajita y tenerte siempre conmigo, porque si no te veo no estoy tranquilo, quisiera… - volvió a suspirar y nos quedamos ahí, disfrutando de la cercanía y de sus manos que acariciaban mi espalda – debo irme, pero ven a buscarme para comer, por favor.

-Claro que sí – me aparté sonriendo – quiero que llegue la noche, para que me abraces fuerte mientras dormimos.

-Bien, me siento más tranquilo ahora que te vi – posó sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro, como si quisiese memorizarme – sólo serán unas horas, te llevaré a un lugar alemán, creo que te encantará.

-Mientras esté contigo, todo me gusta – sonreí, besándolo suavemente – ve a tu reunión, estaré puntual para el almuerzo, te extrañaré mucho hasta entonces.

Tomé su mano mientras salíamos de su oficina, sonriéndonos. Me sentía mucho más descansada, había dormido toda la mañana y después de una ducha reparadora, me había vestido lo mejor posible para esta salida.

-Me gusta esa ropa – susurró, presionando mis dedos con los suyos y es que en realidad me daba lo mismo si nos veían, creo que para pocos era un secreto que nuestra amistad era más que cercana.

-Compré esta blusa pensando en ti – confesé, sintiendo que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Alice me llevó de compras, si lo analizaba, ese fue el momento en que todo cambió para mí, darme cuenta que necesitaba verme hermosa para él.

-Qué cosas pensarías entonces, porque lo único que siento es deseos de quitártela.

-Nada bueno, te lo aseguro – me acerqué suavemente, posando mi rostro en su hombro – pero parece que no cumple las expectativas.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro – me levanté de hombros y traté de reprimir la risa – todavía la tengo puesta – mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver cómo sus ojos terminaban de ponerse negros, comiéndome con la mirada.

-Tan pronto reclamando – susurró con su voz repentinamente enronquecida, atrayéndome a sus brazos, su boca jugaba cerca de la mía, pero sin llegar a tocarme – veo que insistes en ser una niña muy mala – deslizó sus dedos por mi espalda, acariciando la tela – sabes que no debes provocarme.

-Quizás… - mordí mi labio inferior, pretendiendo inocencia, alejándome levemente para enredar mis dedos en su corbata de seda negra – quizás necesito ser corregida – y, sin poder evitarlo, mis mejillas se llenaron de rubor, tratando de no sonreír al ver cómo intentaba controlar la confusión en sus ojos.

-Tienes toda la razón – dijo por fin, alejándome rápidamente y volviendo a caminar con nuestras manos tomadas – tendré toda la tarde para pensar en qué consistirá tu regaño, además, me debes una por anoche, no lo olvides.

-No vaya a ser que me den deseos de portarme mal con más frecuencia – susurré.

-Espero que así sea – su sonrisa deslumbrante paralizó mis sentidos, tragando saliva con dificultad mientras continuábamos caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Qué haremos? – murmuré, sintiéndome algo confundida.

-Almorzar, mi amor, tengo mucha hambre – tuve que contener el deseo de refunfuñar, porque, aunque también tenía hambre, el juego en el pasillo me había dejado con deseos de otro tipo de alimento.

Mackena nos esperaba junto al vehículo, sonriendo levemente antes de apresurarse a abrirnos la puerta del Mercedes que solíamos usar en estas ocasiones, el mismo en que Carlisle me había llevado hasta su casa por primera vez.

-¿Ni siquiera puedo besarte? – mirándolo por debajo de mis pestañas, formando un puchero con mi labio, lo escuché suspirar con resignación.

-Sólo uno – exclamó haciendo alusión al beso que alguna vez nos dimos en este lugar y, sin dudar, me lancé en busca de esos labios que llevaba horas deseando, nos movíamos al unísono, sin molestarme que él afirmara mis manos con las suyas, hasta que hice el intento de rodear su cuello y no me lo permitió, pero no me quejé por temor a que detuviera las caricias que mi boca le daba a la suya, apartándome con un fuerte jadeo, notando que él estaba tan sonrojado como yo – parece que te tomas en serio eso de portarte mal con más frecuencia.

-Es solo un beso – traté de que mi expresión fuese lo más divertida - ¿Vas a soltar mis manos?

-No – gruñó antes de volver a besarme, con más ímpetu que antes, recostándome contra el asiento, afirmando mis manos por sobre mi cabeza, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de la suave tela de mi blusa verde oscuro, a pesar de que se preocupaba de mantener la distancia – Bella, Bella, eres mi perdición – gimió mientras su mano libre recorría el costado de mi cuerpo, hasta posarse en mi muslo cubierto por un leggins de jeans en color negro – me gusta esto, se siente tan… sensual, si no fuese que tus pacientes aún no están en edad de ser rivales, me sentiría muy angustiado de que anduvieras por los pasillos del hospital vestida de esta manera.

-Tengo pacientes de hasta dieciséis años – cómo me gustaba ver su ceño fruncido cuando trataba de asimilar mis palabras - ¿Qué hubieses hecho a esa edad con un doctora como yo?

-Mierda – se alejó rápidamente, sentándose al otro lado del asiento, sintiendo en ese momento cómo el vehículo se detenía – llegamos.

-¿Estás bien? – murmuré sintiendo una leve angustia en mi pecho, me sentía tan cómoda con él, que quizás no sabía medir mis palabras y, de pronto, los recuerdos de cuatro años de fingida relación junto a James, hicieron aflorar esa inseguridad que él me hacía sentir, criticando todo cuanto yo hacía o decía – tu sabes que yo…

-Vamos a comer, necesito alimento y luego dormir, toda la tarde si es posible – tomé su mano, agradeciendo la tranquilidad con que me miraba.

El lugar era tan acogedor que inmediatamente sentí la calidez en mis huesos, como siempre, nos dieron la mesa cercana al fuego y un gordito, rubio, de ojos verdes, con sus mejillas muy coloradas, hablaba con Edward, como si todo fuese tan cómico, pero en realidad yo no entendía absolutamente nada, tratando de evitar el deseo de carcajear al notar su vestimenta tan divertida, unos pantalones negros con tirantes parecidos a suspensores, la camisa blanca y una chaquetilla roja muy gruesa que era imposible esperar que la cruzara sobre su voluminoso estómago, pero lo que terminó de rebalsar mi hilaridad, fue cuando me evaluó con sus ojos pequeñitos y levantó los pulgares hacia Edward, seguramente aprobándome, diciéndole algo al oído antes de marcharse, provocando que él se desternillara de la risa.

-Pareces tonto – exclamé cuando los minutos pasaban, lágrimas caían de las comisuras de los ojos de Edward – si no me vas a decir de que te ríes.

-Ay, es que te vas a molestar – logró decir al fin, restregando sus ojos – dijo que eras muy bonita, pero… - mordió sus labios con fuerza y yo achiqué mis ojos – que estás muy delgada, en palabras más suaves.

-Dímelo – exigí.

-Que si te traía todos los días él se aseguraría de darme mucho donde agarrar.

-¿Y eso a ti te parece cómico? – exclamé con verdadero enojo – ¿No te basta lo enorme que ya estoy?

-Estás perfecta para mí – susurró tomando mi rostro en sus manos, con una expresión completamente seria – eres hermosa y ninguna hace latir mi corazón de esta manera, te amo, Bella y ese es un sentimiento sin condiciones – besó mis labios suavemente y se apartó sonriendo - ¿Está claro?

-Como el agua – exclamé antes de hacer un mohín por sentirlo apartarse – pero no es justo.

-¿Qué cosa? – realmente intrigado, esperó a que yo acercase la silla y tomara su mano por debajo del mantel, llevándola rápidamente hacia la húmeda palpitación entre mis muslos.

-Que hables de comer y dormir cuando me tienes así – mordió sus labios y yo emití un jadeo cuando sus dedos se hundieron en la delgada tela, sonriendo socarronamente antes de apartarse y, con total disimulo, llevar su mano hasta la nariz.

-Hay otras cosas que tampoco son justas y yo no he reclamado hasta ahora – me mostró la punta de su lengua en un gesto infantil – entonces, es hora de que me digas qué hablabas con Félix esta mañana – su ceño se arrugó y yo suspiré, tomando su mano con la mía.

-¿Qué pediste para comer? Realmente no entendí nada de lo que hablaban, no sabía que supieras alemán.

-Otros idiomas también, mamá tuvo mucho tiempo de enseñarme cuando estábamos a solas – suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento antes de sonreír, pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos - Gaisburger Marsch, es un estofado de carne con papas y también ensalada de repollo agridulce.

-¿Cómo se pide eso?

-Sauerkraut y Apfelschorle, que es zumo de manzana, para ti, porque tienes que trabajar ahora y un Alster, para mí, o sea, cerveza con limón, para dormir relajado en cuanto te deje en el hospital.

-Realmente no dormiste nada anoche – sus hombros se encogieron y volvió a ruborizarse.

-No puedo, si tú no estás – apartó la mirada hacia el fuego – soy tan patético - murmuró para sí mismo.

-A mi me parece adorable – exclamé presionando su mano con fuerza – vamos, no creas que para mí es tan fácil, pero tampoco es sano que nos dejemos llevar por eso, Edward – sus pestañas se batieron con rapidez – tengo al menos dos años de turnos por las noches, posiblemente después también tenga que hacerlo, no puedo estar toda la vida preocupada de que no descansas lo suficiente porque yo estoy trabajando, además, son apenas unas horas – sin esperármelo siquiera, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó, con una ternura que pocas veces dejaba salir, alejándose levemente, para extasiarse en mí.

-Te amo, Bella, si tienes que hacer turnos toda la vida, no me importa, mientras esa vida sea conmigo – y mis ojos se humedecieron, porque recién me había dado cuenta de lo que yo había dicho y para mí también era tan emocionante pensar que podríamos estar juntos para siempre, que esta vez, nada nos podría separar.

-Iré a Sacramento para Navidad y terminaré todo con él – rodeé su cuello y cerré los ojos, aceptando su silencio – al regresar te diré todo lo que siento, todo lo que quiero.


	56. 55 Fantasía de Amor

El nombre lo dice todo!

(Bella Point of View)

Me había llevado toda la tarde pensando en nuestra conversación y, aunque trataba de evitarlo, no podía dejar de sentir temor, porque con James "nunca se sabía" ¿Si no reaccionaba bien? ¿Si se enteraba del verdadero motivo? Y es que no podía decirle a Edward mis temores tampoco, bastante sufrimiento ya tenía él por todo esto, necesitaba una solución rápida y lo más tranquila posible.

Soñaba con un día poder llegar donde él, tomar su rostro, nadar en sus ojos dorados, beber de la miel de su amor y decirle "Te amo, Edward, por el resto de mi existencia" porque no tenía dudas ni temor en ese sentido, él era lo correcto para mí, él y yo éramos como uno solo.

-Doctora Isabella – terminaba de firmar la ficha de la última niña que vería esa tarde, cuando escuché esa conocida voz, esa que resonaba hasta el fondo de mi alma, que removía todo mi ser. Me volví lentamente, con el ceño fruncido y mucha incertidumbre, tragando saliva al ver a Edward de pie en la puerta, era uno de los dormitorios comunes de las niñas más pequeñas del área de oncología, pero aún así una enfermera y una auxiliar iban conmigo; tragando saliva al imaginar lo que sus mentes pensarían de verlo vestido así, con su pelo cobrizo desordenado, el Montgomery azul que usaba en aquellos años y que le daba un aspecto increíblemente juvenil, pantalones grises y zapatillas… sí, zapatillas deportivas, azules, como si fuese ¡Oh, Dios mío! Como si fuese un estudiante de colegio algo desgarbado y su expresión, tan… afligido.

-Dime, Edward – tuve que carraspear, por motivos que no quería reconocer, mis garganta se sentía increíblemente seca.

-Pu… puedo hacerle una pregunta – trató de sonreír, pero su boca temblaba, increíblemente nervioso.

-Claro, dame un momento – le di una sonrisa condescendiente y regresé al informe, dando las últimas instrucciones a la enfermera antes de despedirme, con naturalidad, aunque mi corazón latiera desaforado.

-Hasta mañana, doctora Isabella – remedaron las dos, a coro y casi me sentí incapaz de ignorarlas, sobre todo por el rubor que subía a mis mejillas.

Notando que él ya había salido, quité el estetoscopio de mi cuello y lo guardé en el bolsillo justo en el momento en que regresaba de sus cortos y nerviosos paseos.

-¿Estás bien?

-No… sí… - golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano – mierda – y yo fruncí el ceño – perdón no quise decir eso – volvió a ruborizarse.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir – dije con gravedad, aunque todo esto me parecía demasiado divertido - ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar? Es mi hora de salida, mi novio me espera – su expresión cayó repentinamente, pero pronto llenó sus pulmones de aire y miró hacia todos lados mientras se acercaba, con decisión, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mí, puso una mano junto a su boca, como si fuese a decir un secreto.

-Nadie sabe que vine a verla, ni mi mamá, yo quiero preguntarle algo, pero… - se hundió en sus hombros – me da mucha vergüenza.

-Vamos, confía en mí, soy médico, puedo ayudarte.

-Yo… ¿No habrá un lugar más privado? Como su consulta, tal vez, doctora, es algo delicado – bajó el rostro y suspiré.

-Vamos, es aquí a la vuelta, conoces el camino – comencé a caminar, con rapidez y él me imitó, la habitual sala de espera estaba vacía a esta hora y, con mi propia llave, abrí la puerta de la consulta que compartíamos con Mary cada mañana, pero en este momento me parecía verlo de otra manera, el escritorio, la camilla, tenían un sentido que nunca antes había notado y me obligué a contener el suspiro que provocó el retorcijón de mi vientre – aquí estamos solos – murmuré volviéndome hacia él, notando que se quitaba el pesado abrigo, depositándolo sobre una silla, dejando ver un blazer azul con la insignia de algún colegio, corbata y la típica camisa blanca pegándose a su hermoso pecho.

Apenas alcanzó a esconder el brillo de sus ojos al notar mi repentino vahído, sólo pude pensar en la manera de quitarle todo eso y tocar su piel ardiente con mis manos.

–Pregúntame – lo animé.

-Lo que pasa, doctora – de un salto se subió a la camilla, quedando con sus piernas colgando y sus manos descansando en las rodillas, me acerqué, demasiado – he estado teniendo sueños – susurró, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, bajando la mirada – despierto en las noches, sudando y a veces cuando duermo siesta en las tardes, no sé qué me sucede, pero tengo miedo de preguntarle a mamá, siento que ella no comprendería, doctora ¿Qué me pasa? – sus ojos obtuvieron una tierna expresión.

-¿Qué sueñas?

-Con usted – declaró con firmeza, pero inmediatamente arrepentido de su osadía.

-¿Sientes algo más?

-Sí – sin duda una dura confesión – mi corazón late rápido y me siento como si tuviese fiebre y con mucha sed y…- vaciló.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-No puedo evitar tocarme y… - suspiró – además… imagino que es usted la que me toca – parecía tan culpable, que casi no puedo resistir el ataque de risa.

-Muéstrame – dije con valentía – para entenderte mejor.

-No sé – dijo con tristeza – usted va a enojarse conmigo.

-No podría enojarme contigo, Edward, si eres mi favorito – y su rostro se llenó de felicidad, pero dos segundos después volvía a parecer afligido - ¿Vas a mostrarme?

-Sí – tomó mi mano buscando seguridad en mis ojos y, sin permitirse flaquear, la llevó hasta el bulto que se había formado bajo sus pantalones, soltando un jadeo cuando lo presioné suavemente, tratando de contener la propia urgencia de mi cuerpo por sentirlo una vez más – y se pone igual de duro que ahora – susurró con voz culpable y enronquecida a la vez - ¿Es algo malo? ¿Estoy enfermo, doctora?

-Creo que tendré que examinarte un poco más – fruncí el ceño – recuéstate en la camilla – obedeció y sus largas piernas quedaron levemente flexionadas – espera – levanté la parte superior, hasta dejarlo semi acostado - ¿Estás más cómodo así?

-Sí, gracias – sus ojos estaban tan negros y sus labios habían adquirido una tonalidad de un rojo más fuerte, al igual que sus mejillas, estaba tan excitado como yo - ¿Tengo que quitarme la ropa?

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago – acaricié su rostro con suavidad, antes de posar mi mano en su frente – no tienes fiebre, pero realmente pareces muy acalorado – asintió, endureciendo los músculos de su cuello cuando aflojé el nudo de la corbata a rayas gruesas rojas y grises, hasta dejarla colgando a los costados de las solapas, soltando el botón del blazer y acariciando su duro vientre antes de dirigirme al primer botón de la camisa - ¿Algo así sucede en tu sueño? – asintió con energía y seguí con mi labor – dime qué más sucede, quizás así pueda hacer un diagnóstico mejor.

-Me besa – carraspeó.

-¿Aquí? – posé mis labios en su clavícula ya desnuda y seguí bajando mi boca a medida que su piel aparecía, sus ojos parecían querer devorar la escena, mientras mi lengua rodeaba la piel más oscura de sus tetillas, chupando suavemente y tirando de ellas, una por vez - ¿Dónde más?

-En mi boca – rogó, con la respiración agitada, mojando sus labios con la lengua – besa mi boca y se siente tan delicioso, doctora, nunca he sentido besos así.

-¿Has besado otras chicas? – bajó el rostro con culpabilidad - ¿tu madre lo sabe?

-No ¿Debo decirle? pero me da vergüenza.

-Sólo sigamos con tu sueño, después vemos qué hacemos – su boca se curvó y amplió de felicidad y me acerqué a tocar esos labios duros y calientes que siempre me volvían loca, pero que esta vez no se movieron con los míos, apartándome con duda.

-¿Está bien así?

-Puedes hacerlo mejor, sólo mueve tus labios – asintió, como si hubiese entendido y volví a acercarme, gimiendo al sentir su lengua, suspirando antes de permitirle entrar, devorándome, con locura, tratando de apoyarme en la baranda de la cama, mientras él sostenía mi cintura con sus manos, apartándonos a desgana, notando la satisfacción en sus ojos – mucho mejor, definitivamente, entonces ¿Qué sucedía después?

-Entonces pasaba - mordió sus labios, como un niño confesando una maldad.

-Pero qué exactamente.

-Que usted me tocaba - se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-¿Así? - susurré pasando mis manos por su pecho y negó rápidamente, sin destaparse los ojos.

-Más abajo – su voz fue tan baja, que apenas se distinguía y mi rostro se llenó de malicia, subiéndome a la camilla, pareció sorprendido de ver que me instalaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, su boca entreabierta, respirando con mayor rapidez, mientras mis manos subieron por sus muslos hasta el cinturón negro, soltándolo lentamente.

-¿De esta manera?

-Sí – relamiendo mis labios, solté el botón y bajé el cierre de bronce con mucha lentitud, para luego desnudar esa zona, tratando de parecer concentrada y no sorprendida al comprobar lo excitado que estaba – a ver, debo asegurar si no estás afiebrado aquí – lo rodeé con una mano, sin dejar de mirarlo, comprobando la transformación de sus facciones y los intentos por evitar mover sus caderas hacia arriba, acaricié, disfrutando de su suavidad, tocando con mi pulgar el líquido que comenzaba a salir, expandiéndolo delicadamente.

-¿Te duele? Dime qué te parece extraño, porque yo veo que estás muy bien.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que quiero… - mojó sus labios otra vez, jadeando en el momento en que mi mano comenzó a moverse – usted se va a molestar, aah, yo sé que no le gustará, pero es como si necesitara estar con usted, como en… mmh, las películas, doctora.

-¿Crees que eso te aliviará? – exclamé, yo también podía parecer inocente, aunque, definitivamente, no era tan buena actriz como él.

-Sí, creo que me hará sentir mucho mejor.

-A ver qué podemos hacer por ti – sus ojos no dejaban los míos, moviéndome con suavidad, con una rodilla a cada uno de sus lados, pero sin tocarlo, sus manos no pudieron evitar rodear mis caderas por debajo de la blusa – ¿Quieres verme?

-Debe ser tan linda – presionó con sus dedos, sobre la tela.

-Desnúdame – ordené, al mismo tiempo que me dejaba caer sobre su erección, apenas escuchando su jadeo, porque la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca era fenomenal, lo deseaba tanto que dolía.

-Es como un fuego, doctora, usted hace que me queme por dentro – dijo entre jadeos y el movimiento insistente de sus caderas.

-Tranquilo – ronroneé, atrayendo sus dedos a los botones del delantal, viendo su gran esfuerzo por no temblar mientras desabrochaba, sentándose con dificultad para ayudarme a quitarlo, metiéndose bajo la delgada prenda y comenzar a subirla, acariciando mi piel sintiendo el cosquilleo de su tacto, mirándonos fijamente, apenas respirando, deslizándola por sobre mi cabeza y, tanteando, rodeó mis pechos por encima del transparente sujetador, como pidiendo permiso, se quedó quieto – toca, sin miedo, bésalos – afirmó con su cabeza y liberó los erectos pezones del encaje antes de hundir uno de ellos en su boca, chupando, sin sutileza, mordiendo la tierna tez con sus dientes, provocando que un millón de suspiros se atoraran en mi garganta – Edward, me gusta que hagas eso – dudando que un niño pudiese producir tantas exquisitas sensaciones recorriendo mi cuerpo, como corrientes eléctricas bajo la piel – para, no sigas – jadeé sintiéndome estúpida por mi petición, pero es que estaba tan cerca y no quería que aún sucediera.

-¿No le gusta más? – suspiró, con una sonrisa maliciosa, sus labios mojados con su propia saliva.

-Me gusta, demasiado, pero quiero que sigamos, ayúdame con el resto de la ropa.

-Sí, doctora – sonrió y, mientras yo sacaba uno de mis botines, él se preocupaba del otro, hincándome entre sus piernas nuevamente, dejando que resbalara mis leggins, desnudándome lentamente, interrumpiendo su mirada lujuriosa con un beso, porque necesitaba esa conexión y me senté para quitar mi ropa por completo, sin liberar sus labios, manejables, firmes, tan deliciosos como la primera vez que nos besamos – es usted tan suave, me gusta tocarla ¿ Está bien que la toque?

-Me encantan tus dedos en mi piel, me llenas de cosquillas y escalofríos, todo tu me gustas – jadeé, incorporándome, tomando su boca nuevamente, sintiendo sus caricias en mi espalda, rodeando mi trasero y subiendo hasta mis pechos otra vez, dejando que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás, llenando la consulta con nuestros gemidos, acomodándome a horcajadas otra vez, tanteando, sabiendo que había encontrado lo que buscaba, porque el quejido que salió por su boca fue demasiado audible, sintiéndolo rozar mis mojados pliegues, bajando lentamente, hasta saber que tenía todo bajo control, puse mis manos en su hombros – mírame – obedeció y pude ver cómo su rostro se convertía en una mueca de deseo, satisfacción y necesidad mientras me deslizaba, lentamente, llenándome, completándome.

-Te amo – gruñó, levantando sus caderas, impulsándose con sus manos apoyadas en la orilla de la camilla – te necesito, Bella – asentí, porque no podía pronunciar palabra, lo que yo quería decir me estaba prohibido, pero sí podía demostrarle lo que él me hacía sentir y apreté mis dientes con fuerza, mientras curvaba mi espalda hacia atrás, logrando agarrarme de las barandas al final, moviendo mis caderas, tratando de no desconcentrarme con sus gemidos, quejidos y maldiciones, que eran las mismas que salían de mi propia boca, moviéndome arriba y abajo, sintiendo la fuerza de sus estocadas, en mi interior, sollozando de placer.

-Ahí – grité, cuando tocó un punto particularmente sensible y, como buen alumno, continuó masajeando mi interior, golpeando contra mis paredes, sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo se encendía rápidamente y el torbellino de golpes eléctricos que nacía en el medio de mi útero, justo en el lugar que él tocaba sin ninguna delicadeza – sólo… un poco… más – y me sentí flotar, cayendo hacia atrás, pero sin llegar a tocar la camilla, porque sus brazos me rodearon, me salvaron, me contuvieron, con firmeza y cada una de sus caricias formaban un nuevo temblor y más cosquillas, hasta caer rendida sobre su pecho, sintiendo el sudor correr por mis sienes y la espalda – eso fue… - su risa me dijo que no necesitaba mayor explicación, quedándome ahí por un minuto, mientras él me acariciaba, con ternura, ordenando mi cabello que caía, húmedo por mi frente, notando en ese momento, como él seguía tan entusiasmado como antes, sin haber dejado mi interior – tu no…

-En cuanto se recupere, doctora – exclamó riendo.

-No creo que a esa edad hayas sido tan genial – sus ojos se abrieron, enormes y mordió sus labios – mejor no contestes eso.

-¿Te gustó mi idea?

-Aunque cueste confesarlo, porque me hace sentir como una pervertida, sí, me gustó mucho, también me daba risa, actúas muy bien.

-Gracias, aunque eso de pervertida, tendríamos que aclararlo - carraspeó - tu tenía dieciseis y yo veinticuatro ¿Lo olvidas? – levantó mi rostro con sus manos y, sin previa autorización, su lengua rodeó la mía, acariciándola con rudeza - ¿Estás lista? – jadeó mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja y mi propio gemido fue su respuesta – te quiero de pie junto a la camilla – y su tono no era nada sutil, mi amado Edward mostrando sus mejores facetas – seré rudo, pero no demoraré mucho – bajando primero, me ayudó, tomándome por la cintura, sintiendo que mis piernas apenas podrían sostenerme, en realidad, no sé si lista era la palabra, pero si deseaba tenerlo en mi otra vez.

-Pero creo que estas demasiado vestido para esto ¿Te ayudo? – apoyando mi vientre en la orilla, en realidad mi actitud era más valiente que mis propias capacidades.

-Estoy bien así – sus pantalones le rodeaban los tobillos y apenas tuve tiempo para asimilar su mano empujando mi cabeza hacia adelante, cerrando mis ojos y conteniendo la respiración al sentir su otra mano en mis caderas – se ve tan bonita, doctora – susurró enterrando su nariz en mi nuca, mientras sus erección se presionaba entre mis nalgas, incitando suspiros y gemidos que se escapaban por mi boca, resbalando sus dedos por mi piel, sin dejar de empujar mi cabeza.

-Te necesito – susurré – creo que me has contagiado – pero antes de asimilar mi propia broma, rápidamente, hundió sus dedos en mi vagina con demasiada brusquedad, logrando sacar un grito de mi garganta.

-Está tan mojada, doctora, ¿Por qué le pasa eso?

-También necesito que me alivies – sollocé, doblándome más sobre la cama, sintiendo que la mano dejaba mi cabeza y descendía por mi columna, mientras la otra seguía jugando en mi interior.

-¿Así? – jadeó, retirando sus caricias, dejándome sentir la punta de su deliciosa virilidad entre mis pliegues y gimiendo al unísono, con fuerza, cuando se hundió en mí, con rudeza, sin preámbulos – mierda – y jadeó cuando mi interior dejó de apretarlo.

-Muévete – ordené y obedeció, retirándose rápidamente, y volviendo a hundirse, con tanto ímpetu, que un placentero dolor atravesó mi vientre, pero pronto protesté al notar que se detenía.

-¿Lo hago bien? parece que le duele, doctora, lo siento – su ronca voz tenía un ligero tono divertido.

-Demasiado bien – me volví a mirarlo, con mis ojos humedecidos por el placer, notando que su expresión ya había perdido toda fachada – no te detengas, por favor.

-Sólo pídame – suspiró y las yemas de sus dedos se enterraron en la piel de mis nalgas, sin sutileza, quejándome al sentir que seguía moviéndose en mi interior y la locura que volvía a aparecer demasiado pronto, sintiendo que sus manos paseaban por mi piel, tan bruscamente, con desesperación, que cuando uno de sus dedos, un pulgar humedecido, acarició la zona entre mis nalgas, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar antes de empujar con cierta fuerza – no…- gimió - no tengo ningún lubricante y prefiero no tentar mi suerte, podría hacerte daño.

-Estoy tan cerca – exclamé, confundida al sentir que se apartaba.

-Vuelve arriba – suspiró, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, como si tratara de recuperar la fuerza – vamos, quiero sentirla más, doctora - aferrándome a su cuerpo, besándolo con desesperación, obviando la manera en que tiraba de mi pelo, seguramente mi cuero cabelludo dolería mucho más tarde.

-Mi amor – suspiró, recostándome, cruzada en la cama, mi cabeza casi colgando por el otro lado, juntó mis piernas y las hizo hacia un lado – si te duele me dices – exclamó, sin dejarme tiempo para asimilar, cuando volvía a sentirlo introducirse en mí, presionando mis caderas con sus manos, impidiendo que mis piernas se separaran, escuchando su ronco gemido, por la dificultad para entrar – tan apretada, mi amor, te sientes tan bien.

-Ed… mierda… oh, Dios – las palabras salían por mi garganta, incoherentes y mi cuerpo volvía a reaccionar, olvidándome de todo lo demás, concentrándome en la manera en que entraba y salía de mí, con violencia, llenándome cada vez, irritándome de una manera deliciosa, al igual que cada golpe en el fondo de mí – Ed… Ward – grité, dejándome llevar por el torbellino de sensaciones y sacudidas al sentir que su tamaño aumentaba, sintiéndolo con tanta perfección.

-Bella – gritó a su vez – te… amo – rugió, dejando que me saciara con su calidez, dando un par de embestidas más antes de caer rendido a mi lado, jadeando, quitando el pelo de mi cara suavemente, besando mi piel, acariciando una de mis rodillas – te amo – volvió a decir – Bella, no me dejes nunca, por favor, anoche… si tú no estás me siento morir ¿Por qué te amo tanto? – languideciendo su agarre, atrayéndome con él hasta el frio suelo – Bella…

-Edward – acurrucándome contra él, dejando que me rodeara con firmeza, posando mi mano en su mejilla, sintiendo como mis ojos se cerraban – voy a tener que dejarte solo más seguido – susurré, levantando mi rostro con dificultad al sentir sus temblores, pero era la risa que trataba de contener y eso bastó para que yo también comenzara a reír – estás loco ¿Sabías? Ojalá nadie nos haya escuchado.

-Hubieses visto tu cara y la de las enfermeras cuando entré a la sala de las niñas.

-Van a molestarme por esto durante mucho tiempo – nos reímos un poco más y terminamos suspirando, mirándonos a los ojos.

-Creo que debemos irnos, tengo el trasero helado y necesito ducharme, he sudado como nunca… mierda, estaba tan excitado de solo escucharte hablarme así.

-Me siento una pervertida – exclamé, cubriendo mi rostro con las manos – Edward, ya no podré atender a mis pacientes sin recordar.

-Esa era la idea, mi amor, que tengas muchos recuerdos míos durante todas esas horas que no estás conmigo.

-¿Y tú? – exclamé mordiéndome los labios, con entusiasmo – mañana lo hacemos en tu despacho, arriba del escritorio, en el sofá, en tu silla.

-No me canso de decir que te amo – susurró, acariciando mis pómulos – vamos, a vestirse y luego al departamento… espera, dijiste que tenías que ver a tu novio ¿Se dará cuenta de lo que pasó aquí?

-Tonto – golpeé su pecho con mi puño y me aferré a su cuello con mis brazos - tendrás que ayudarme, no sé si pueda moverme.

-Si hicieses ejercicio sería mucho más fácil para ti – dijo besándome con suavidad, alisando con su pulgar el fruncimiento de mi ceño – no es una crítica, es una recomendación.

-No me gusta.

-El yoga es suave, te relajará, piénsalo – suspiró y con su mano, comenzó a atraer mi ropa, ayudándome a ponerla y dejándome de pie, de manera temblorosa, mientras él terminaba de arreglarse, ordenando un poco el lugar antes de tomar mi mano y salir – pasé a ver a Renata esta tarde, le prometí que te traería, pero tu aspecto deja mucho que desear en este momento.

-Edward – gemí, tomando la liga de mi muñeca y amarrando mi pelo con rapidez – quizás si me lavo el rostro, es que no creo que tenga la fuerza de venir más tarde.

-Tienes razón, aunque para mí, verte así es como un sueño hecho realidad – se detuvo, acariciando mis pómulos aún ardientes con sus pulgares.

-Si te refieres a mi expresión post coital, la tuya también es adorable – suspiramos al unísono – tantas veces trataba de recordar tu rostro cuando hacíamos el amor, pero debo aceptar que tengo una memoria muy mala – bajé el rostro, tratando de reprimir la tristeza, es que recordar todo el tiempo que hemos pasado separados, es tan doloroso ahora, sabiendo toda la verdad - ¿Por qué no luchamos, Edward? – y sus ojos se humedecieron, presionando los labios con fuerza – fui tan estúpida, nunca podré perdonarme, me sentía tan perdida sin ti.

-Yo tampoco, Bella, ahora que lo pienso no puedo entender cómo creí que tu y Jasper habían tenido algo, cómo no me quedé para obtener una explicación… cómo pensé que la única salida era morir… y cuando te vi con Jake… pensar que estarías mejor con él – tragó aire, pero este llego solo al nudo en su garganta – tampoco podré perdonarme, pero sí puedo decirte que esta vez será distinto, que nada podrá apartarme de ti, ni siquiera tu… porque ya no me iré de tu lado, nunca, Bella, nunca podrás librarte de mí.

-Tenemos que darle las gracias a Carlisle – reí, porque ya no me importaba tener ese secreto con él.

-Lo golpeé tan fuerte que le fracturé la nariz – confesó, con un brillo en su mirada.

-¿En serio? – y, aunque me avergüence decirlo, eso también me satisfacía.

-¿No lo viste? – negué rápidamente – fue tan liberador.

-Bueno, pero a tu cuñada no le hiciste nada, de hecho, he visto que se llevan bastante bien – abracé su cintura y apoyé el rostro en su pecho – vamos, me daré una ducha en la sala de residentes y veremos a Renata.

Agradecí que él soltara mi mano al entrar a la pieza de la niña, porque no me sentía capaz de medir su reacción si lo hubiese hecho yo.

A pesar de que su rostro aún se veía cansado, ella nos sonrió con una sinceridad que me hacía doler el corazón.

-Cumpliste tu promesa, Peter – exclamó lánguidamente, pero haciendo el esfuerzo por sentarse.

-Nunca te fallaría.

La besó en la frente, apartándose para yo poder saludarla también, me senté a su lado, abrazándola, y observé a su madre que se enjugaba los ojos, ella siempre se emocionaba por todo.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? - susurró la pequeña en mi oído, a lo que asentí, acariciando sus mechoncitos de pelo rubio oscuro - él me regaló un Peter de peluche, para que duerma conmigo, pero yo pensé que te ibas a poner celosa - se alejó, mordiendo su labio - si quieres te lo doy – suspiró mientras lo sacaba de bajo la sábana, observando a Edward de manera interrogativa, recibiendo un guiño en respuesta y no pude evitarlo, la risa salió tan nítida por mi boca y le estiré la mano a Edward, gesto que él no dudó en compartir.

-Puedes quedártelo y cuidarlo por mí, no confiaría en nadie más para eso.

-¿Sí? – me abrazó con fuerza y besó mi rostro, acurrucándose en mis piernas con el peluche abrazado, la rodeé suavemente – te quiero, Bella – susurró, con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Yo también a ti, pequeña – sentí la mano cálida de Edward presionar mi hombro y nos observamos con una sonrisa.

-Pero cuando ustedes tengan sus hijos, ya no me van a querer – declaró con firmeza y todos permanecimos en silencio, él retiró su mano, la madre de Renata se mantuvo erguida en el asiento y yo estaba congelada, tratando de que en mi mente apareciera una respuesta cuerda y no la imagen de un pequeño Edward en mis brazos.

-Nunca vamos a dejar de quererte – se apresuró a decir él, tocándole el rostro suavemente y, no sé por qué, el hecho de que su respuesta fuese tan neutra, sin aceptar que esa posibilidad pudiese existir, hizo que mi corazón se contrajera, pero, antes de tratar de comprender el motivo de mi reacción, le tomé el rostro, sonriendo.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti, los dos, Renata, siempre y nunca lo olvides, ni nos dejes olvidarlo – su sonrisa creció, enorme y se acurrucó con más comodidad, acariciando su pelo, notamos como pronto sus ojitos se cerraban y caía plácidamente dormida.

Ambos quedamos pensativos luego de eso, tomados de la mano, entramos al departamento, testigo de nuestro reencuentro del fin de semana. Observé la mesa de roble, la cama negra y la pared con los juguetes espeluznantes, suspirando, apresuré el paso hasta el espejo que nos dejaría pasar a la zona en que esto realmente parecía un hogar, dirigiéndome inmediatamente al baño, pero la mano de Edward, me retuvo, atrayéndome a su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede? – el tono de su voz tenía una frialdad que me hizo levantar el rostro y toparme con sus ojos llenos de tormento - ¿Qué es? ¡Dímelo!

-No me gusta… - indiqué la puerta oculta de la que veníamos – en el cuarto amarillo ¿Has estado con alguien? – mordí mi labio, pero no dejé de suplicar con la mirada.

-Sólo contigo, nunca había venido con alguien a este lado.

-¿De veras?

-Claro, preciosa – tomó mi rostro con sus manos – sólo tu… siempre – suspiré, mordí mi labio y sonreí.

-Aún así, no sé, me siento extraña en este lugar, prefiero que me lleves a casa.

-Pero es más cómodo, no tendrías que irte tan temprano, apenas estás a diez minutos de tu… - dudó – departamento.

Lo observé con toda la devoción que sentía por él – Quiero que hagamos el amor en nuestra cama, o sea, sí me gusta el sexo rudo y los juegos – y no pude evitar ruborizarme – pero también soy una chica y necesito el romance y la ternura – apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho, tan deliciosamente fornido – antes lo eras, sé que también puedes serlo ahora.

-Claro que sí, amor, pero puedo serlo aquí y en cualquier parte.

-Por favor – puse mi mejor expresión compungida al observarlo y su sonrisa me hizo saber que lo había conseguido.

-Está bien, lo que tú quieras, pero… - puso el dedo índice en la punta de mi nariz – necesito una explicación más convincente que esa.

-Me gusta este lugar, no es eso, pero hemos vivido tantas cosas hermosas hasta ahora en casa, que siento que ese es nuestro hogar, apuesto que antes venías aquí ocasionalmente ¿Por qué tendría eso que cambiar?

-¿Ocasionalmente? – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y estrechó mi cintura mientras me llevaba de regreso al ascensor – puedo con eso.

-Además… - susurré.

-Aaaah, hay algo más – ingresó un código en el panel del ascensor y este comenzó a moverse con el característico ruido que hacía trepidar hasta mis entrañas, sintiendo la electricidad que el roce de su mano en mi cintura provocó repentinamente.

-Sí, esto de entrar y encontrarte con la sede Portland de la Inquisición Española – reí bajito al verlo rodar los ojos – es un poco… traumático, preferiría que fuese al revés, o sea, entiendo esta distribución, porque antes… con… tus… pff, con ellas, sabían a lo que venían y no tenía sentido el preámbulo, pero yo…

-Entiendo, quisieras algo más íntimo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Sí, exactamente eso – se levantó de hombros y besó mi sien, con total inocencia, pero ese simple roce produjo un delicioso cosquilleo que delineó mi columna vertebral.

-Puedo manejarlo, todo es tabiquería, incluso los espejos, es cosa de cambiar los paneles de lugar – su mente parecía funcionar a mil por hora y las caricias de sus manos, aparentemente cándidas, pero tan suaves, transmitían, a través de mi piel, un delicioso calor, se volvió lentamente, dejándome distinguir en sus ojos una extraña llama ónice, al mismo tiempo que me alzaba en sus brazos, apoyando mi trasero en la baranda que rodeaba la pared del cubículo, reprimí un jadeo cuando su nariz rozó mi mejilla, sintiendo el calor de su aliento golpear mis labios antes de atraparlos con su boca, lentamente, pero con firmeza – qué lástima que justo hoy quieras ternura y romance – ronroneó en mi cuello, respirando de manera tan pesada, a la par con mis latidos enloquecidos, cerrando los ojos cuando sus manos presionaron mis caderas, acercándolas a las de él, creo que nunca había sentido tanta necesidad por tenerlo en mí – tú te lo pierdes – rió, apartándose en el momento mismo en que el ding nos avisaba que habíamos llegado al subterráneo.

-Edward Cullen – fervientemente deseé que se escuchara con enojo, pero tuve la leve sospecha de que más pareció un ruego, porque él ni se inmutó, sólo dejó que su sonrisa se hiciese más amplia – te odio.

-Al menos mañana tendrás tu venganza ¿A qué hora piensas abusar de mí en mi despacho? – rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo – para estar preparado – y entonces una lucecita brilló en mi cabeza, aunque no estaba segura si era tan buena noticia.

-Creo que no podrá ser – diversión, decepción, es una balanza algo indecisa.

-¿Por qué? – como un niño pequeño reclamando por su postre.

-Mañana tengo una visita muy importante y no será posible.

-¿Visita? – su cuerpo se tensó en ese instante.

-Sí, mi periodo ¿Qué creías? – bufó de forma sonora, mientras Liam nos abría la puerta del Aston Martin, con expresión confundida, no le habíamos avisado que iríamos a casa esta noche.

-Pero, Bella ¿Es necesario? O sea…

-No quiero escucharte – su boca se abrió en una protesta, sellándola con mis labios antes de entrar al auto.

-Bien, si así lo quieres, pero… - mordió mi cuello con fuerza al sentarse a mi lado, luego de dar toda la vuelta para sentarse frente al volante – no te quejes el fin de semana, me cobraré los tres días que me tendrás a pan y agua.

-Los estaré esperando, Edward, con muchas ansias – reí con fuerza al ver sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa – ahora vamos a casa, quiero aprovechar esta noche – me acerqué a besar su mejilla y acaricié su nariz, diciéndole con mi mirada, lo que mi boca no podía pronunciar.

Lo días pasaron y en cada despertar era un poco más feliz, me sorprendía cómo es que ahora era tan normal el pensar en tener un futuro con Edward, mi manera de ver la vida había cambiado y, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, recién ahora me daba cuenta que había yo cambiado, que ya era una mujer.

Una mujer con una carrera profesional en auge, pronta a dejar todo el sufrimiento de mi adolescencia cuando llegue el momento de terminar con James y pensando en formalizar con el hombre que sería mi novio y mi esposo también, porque no veía otra manera de que todo continuara, o sea, sabía que él pensó en casarse conmigo cuando saliera del colegio y, si bien las cosas no salieron como pensamos, no es que yo estuviese tan entusiasmada con la idea, pero ahora no imagino un futuro diferente, sin despertar una sola mañana con él, ver su rostro mientras duerme, que me reciba con los brazos abiertos al terminar la jornada, poder decirle a todo el mundo que el hombre guapo a mi lado, sólo es para mí.

Si hay algo que puedo afirmar, es que amo a Edward Anthony Cullen y no hay cosa que no haría con tal de verlo feliz y, su felicidad, como la mía, era estando juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

La obra fue un éxito, representamos La Cenicienta y todos los niños reían y aplaudían con nuestra puesta en escena, en la que hasta Carlisle participó, además de gran parte del resto del personal del hospital. Fue muy agradable ayudar a repartir los regalos de Navidad, porque esta vez estaba totalmente convencida de que formaba parte de este lugar y el abrazo de Esme, agradeciéndome, cuando en realidad yo debía hacerlo, porque ellos me habían vuelto a la vida.

-Quiero llegar a casa – susurré contra su boca sonriente, sus manos viajaban por mi espalda a medida que bajaba el cierre del ceñido vestido amarillo de princesa – pero debemos ir a esa comida – entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró mientras se alejaba para quitarse la camisa, se veía tan exquisito con ese traje antiguo de colores verdosos.

-Eres toda una aguafiestas – estábamos en su despacho, donde nos habíamos puesto los trajes antes de salir a la obra.

-Dile eso a Esme, además, tenemos todo el fin de semana para nosotros.

-Sí, pero el lunes son tus pruebas de conducción, debemos estudiar también.

-Pero el próximo viernes es la fiesta de fin de año y el domingo viajo a… - sus ojos se entristecieron y preferí callar – si no quieres ir.

-Bien, eso me gustó, sólo esfumémonos.

-No sería mala idea – exclamé riendo – vístete – le estiré la mochila que había traído con su ropa, sacando antes lo que me pondría yo.

-Jeans, polerón eres mi diosa, odiaba la idea de volver a ponerme el traje – exclamó sacando hasta la última prenda.

-Sólo apresúrate, antes de que Liam se vaya – terminé de liberarme de todo el armatoste de alambres y gasas que traía mi vestido, ignorando la mirada encendida con que él recorrió mi cuerpo, cosa que no mejoró cuando me puse la minifalda de mezclilla, los leggins y la polera negra absolutamente escotada.

-Mierda, eso me parece interesante – exclamó mientras se ponía las zapatillas que había incluido en su vestuario, nunca podría confesarle lo mucho que me gustaba verlo de sport, me recordaba esos años de felicidad, aunque no tanto como verlo de chico malo, eso había sido el toque final para tomar mi decisión de seducirlo la primera vez que salimos – estoy listo.

-Esme recogerá la ropa – aclaré dejando todo estirado sobre el sofá, cubriéndome también con una pequeña chaqueta de cuero – vamos – estiré mi mano y él la estrechó, rozando nuestros labios antes de salir.

Recorrimos los pasillos en silencio, diciéndole que se cubriera con la capucha del polerón, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con un gorro de lana, tratando de no reír.

-Bella, Bella, alguien nos matará por esto – aún así, me siguió cuando abrí la puerta al estacionamiento – pensar que lo tenías todo planeado.

-Tenemos tan poco tiempo para nosotros y ya participamos en la obra y los regalos, no me interesa ir a esa comida, esto era por los niños.

-Y el próximo viernes compartiremos con todos.

Liam me guiñó un ojo mientras nos abría la puerta del Mercedes, al entrar, el vidrio divisor ya estaba arriba, aunque dedicamos el camino a observarnos y acariciar nuestros rostros.

Al llegar, me reí fuertemente cuando él me alzó en brazos, como una novia entrando a su hogar por primera vez, besándome suavemente antes de dejarme en la cocina.

-Espero no pienses que este es el lugar que me corresponde – exclamé mientras comenzaba a sacar los ingredientes para la ensalada cesar, él se alejaba hasta el equipo de sonido en la sala.

-Ay, mi amor, si por mi fuera, estaríamos todo el día escondidos en casa, tu cocinas y yo te miro.

-Sólo eso – alcé mis cejas, riendo.

-¿En esta cocina? Mmmh – deslizó sus manos por la superficie, sus ojos brillaban de tantas ideas que pasaban por su mente – quizás algún día.

Comimos rápidamente, hablando de todo lo que nos había parecido la obra, de lo que habíamos hecho en la mañana y de lo que podríamos hacer el fin de semana, en el departamento.

-Hablé con el constructor y adaptará todo como pediste, comenzará este lunes y demorará una semana, así que tendremos que aprovechar ahora.

-Seguro volverás a sorprenderme, siempre lo haces.

-Lo bueno es que te gustan mis sorpresas – asentí tímidamente, sintiendo sus dedos acariciar mis mejillas repentinamente coloradas – eres tan hermosa, mi amor.

-Tú me fascinas – terminé con la copa de vino blanco que él había servido, sintiendo las cosquillas en mi garganta – delicioso.

-Gracias, el vino también está bueno, dulce como tú – adelantó la botella y le ofrecí mi copa para llenarla.

-¿Me está seduciendo, señor Cullen?

-¿Está dando resultado?

-Siempre – un melódico guitarreo se escuchó en el aire y levantó el rostro con entusiasmo.

-¿Bailarías esta pieza conmigo? – me estiró su mano y asentí, poniendo mis dedos en los suyos.

-No conozco este tema ¿Cómo se llama? – estrechó mi cintura y apoyó el rostro en mi hombro, bailando suavemente.

-Kayleigh de Marillion, hay partes de este tema que me gustan, pero no todos, porque nuestra canción ya no será triste ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no – la voz del hombre se escuchaba en el fondo y Edward tarareaba suavemente.

_-Por cierto, ¿Te rompí el corazón?_ – cantó y su voz era tan melodiosa, recordando cuánto es que solía cantarme antes, sobre todo para dormir – _por favor, perdóname, no quise romper tu corazón, lo siento yo nunca quise romper tu corazón_ – suspiró -_pero tú rompiste el mío_ – quise decir algo, pero sonrió, poniendo un dedo en mi boca – _Bella_ – rió, porque estaba cambiando el nombre de la chica por el mío - _es demasiado tarde para decir que lo siento, Bella, podemos conseguirlo juntos de nuevo._

-Claro que podremos – exclamé, pero estrechó sus ojos y asentí, dejándolo que me diera una vuelta en el aire, siguiendo con el ritmo de la música.

-_Bella, yo esperaba que siempre seríamos amigos, dijimos que nuestro amor duraría para siempre_ – acarició mi rostro y dejó que la música siguiera, mientras me besaba y sentí que sus labios eran tan suaves ahora - _¿Recuerdas? bailando con tacón en la nieve?_ – yo sí recordaba esa ocasión - _¿Recuerdas? nunca entendiste que tenía que irme._

-Pero ya lo entiendo, además, ya no importa, nada de eso importa.

-Lo sé, pero esta es la mejor parte – rió con fuerza mientras movía nuestros cuerpos al son de la canción - _Bella, aún estoy tratando de escribir esta canción de amor_ – en ese momento me alzó en sus brazos, llevándome hasta nuestro dormitorio – _demostrar que teníamos razón_ – depositándome sobre la cama con suavidad - _¿O será demostrar que estaba equivocado?_ – ordenaba mi pelo, acomodado sobre mi cuerpo, cargando su peso en los codos mientras el resto de la música siguió por unos momentos y luego otra canción comenzó – estaba tan equivocado, mi amor, desde un comienzo, pensé que si estábamos juntos un tiempo podría mantenerte como un buen recuerdo, quizás tu seguirías con tu vida y lograrías ser feliz, yo creía que nada de eso era para mí, realmente sentía que no merecía tu amor y estaba tan equivocado, si hubiese sabido mi verdad, tantas cosas serían distintas y quizás es que todo debió ser así, ya no quiero lamentarme otra vez, no quiero pensar en que algún día me dejarás, porque no lo harás, porque me amas, sé que me amas – asentí, muchas veces, con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas – cuando regreses, mi vida, serás mía, sólo mía, porque volverás, porque sabrás que estaré sufriendo mientras no estés conmigo, Bella, cómo quisiera que no tuvieses que pasar por eso, pero necesito que seas libre para mí.

-Lo seré, Edward, sólo tuya y ante todos y para todos.

-Gracias por estar aquí otra vez, le agradezco al universo o a Carlisle, no estoy seguro, por haberme dado la oportunidad de demostrar que no todo estaba perdido, que podré pensar en ti sin sentir una angustia en mi pecho, mi amor, lloré… tantas noches… dime que nunca volveré a sentirme así, dime que siempre estarás aquí – asentí nuevamente, porque en realidad las palabras no salían por mi boca, sacando mis manos que estaban prisioneras bajo su cuerpo, enjugando mis lágrimas y tomándole el rostro, acercándome, como si fuese a besarlo, alcanzando a sonreír.

-Te amo, Edward, por el resto de mi existencia.

Si es que no sabía por qué me sentía tan feliz al despertar, pronto salí de mi duda, tratando de no moverme, disfruté de mi agradable almohada, observando detenidamente, cada rasgo de mi amado Edward, uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cuerpo y el otro estaba doblado, haciendo que su rostro descansara en su mano. Se veía tan adorable, tan absolutamente pacífico, que lamenté no tener más ocasiones de haberlo observado así, durmiendo, como un niño y es que él siempre despertaba primero que yo.

¡Le había dicho que lo amaba! Y ese fue el detonante para una larga noche de pasión, aunque no se lo dije otra vez, porque él no me permitió repetirlo, había sido tan liberador poder confesárselo.

-Edward – llamé con tono suave, acariciando su mentón cuadrado, recorriendo esos hermosos labios que hoy parecían más colorados que de costumbre, porque nos habíamos besado demasiado anoche – debes levantarte, recuerda que tienes esa reunión con el laboratorio alemán.

-Un rato más – reí con alegría, besando su hermosa sonrisa – sólo porque te conviene el trato que haré con ellos.

-Sí y porque quiero que nos duchemos juntos antes de que te vayas.

-Está bien – su risa fue tan cristalina esta mañana.

-¿A qué hora regresarás? – dije sin levantarme aún.

-Como a la una, traeré tacos, hace mucho que no los como, sin ají para mí y con mucho para ti.

-Sí, me abriste el apetito.

-Vamos a la ducha, te apuesto que te sentirás más saciada después de eso.

-Bueno, bueno – besé su boca y me senté, estirándome antes de arrastrarme hasta la orilla y ponerme de pie, sabiendo que todos mis movimientos estaban siendo observados, caminé lentamente, contoneando mis caderas, agachándome a recoger mi sujetador que estaba a los pies de la cama y afirmandome de la puerta del baño - ¿Vienes? O no has tenido suficiente que mirar.

-Nunca es suficiente – exclamó, mordiendo mi cuello mientras tomaba mis caderas con sus manos – te ves deliciosa esta mañana.

-Será un delicioso banquete.

Besé sus labios antes de dejarlo salir hacia la cochera, con una de sus camisetas cubriendo mi desnudez, cerrando solo al perderlo de vista. No pensé dos veces en ir por un vaso de leche y el paquete de galletas de chocolate que había en la alacena, regresando a la cama en cuanto lo devoré todo. Sonreí otra millonésima vez esa mañana al sentir su aroma llenar mis pulmones, siquiera me serviría para dormir mejor. Mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, cuando la música tan amada de mi celular comenzó a sonar, feliz de que ya me extrañara, contestando rápidamente.

-Aló, mi amor - exclamé ansiosa.

-Mmh, qué buena recepción – cerré los ojos, sentándome en la cama con rapidez, sintiendo la molestia en mi corazón – ¿Podrías decírmelo en persona?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que esta vez Mahoma si fue a la montaña, estoy sentado en el suelo afuera de tu horroroso departamento ¿Por qué no estás aquí?

-James, pero… - mierda, mierdísima, ¿Cómo saldría de esta ahora? – tendrás que esperarme, porque estoy terminando con un paciente en el hospital, luego voy y te explico.

-Aquí espero, amor mío.


	57. 56 En La Oscuridad

(Bella Point of View)

Necesité un minuto para reponerme de la impresión, sentada en la que consideraba mi cama, en medio de mi dormitorio, de mi casa. Casi cedí a la urgencia de que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero definitivamente este no era el momento de ser débil. Observé el celular en mis manos y pensé en llamar a Edward y, en realidad, no sabía cómo explicárselo, sería mejor esperar a ver cómo iban las cosas.

Respiré hondo y busqué en mí la fuerza para enfrentar esta situación, porque ni siquiera sabía cuál sería mi propia reacción al verlo ¿Y si él notaba que estaba extraña? Eso echaría todos mis planes por tierra, con James nada era fácil. Lo conozco, casi como la palma de mi mano, sé cuáles son sus reacciones, conozco por experiencia la manera en que sus puños golpean y yo no quiero llegar a eso, no quiero que sea traumático ni demasiado triste, necesito que él entienda y que me deje libre.

Porque esta ocasión es distinta a las anteriores en que he querido terminar con James, ahora estoy realmente convencida y tengo un motivo demasiado poderoso… Edward, por él, ya lo he repetido en mi mente tantas veces, que cualquier sacrificio valdrá la pena con tal de verlo feliz.

Temblaba, como una hoja al viento, buscando alguna ropa limpia en el bolso que siempre tenía ahí, jeans y sweater, nada demasiado atrayente o que le dé una idea equivocada. No, eso sería lo peor, que él pensara que necesitaba su perdón por mi comportamiento en el último tiempo, porque yo no he hecho nada malo, al menos no para mí.

Pero James no lo cree así, no lo he llamado en demasiado tiempo, apenas hablo cuando me telefonea y si leo sus mensajes, no los contesto, si eso no le da una idea, entonces, no sé qué.

Conviví a su lado por demasiado tiempo, se insertó en mi vida sin que yo misma se lo pidiera, pero en realidad tampoco me sentía capaz de alejarlo, estaba tan devastada, que no tenía la fuerza para apartarlo nuevamente de mi vida.

Yo no quería ser su novia, no quería absolutamente nada de él, ni de nadie, pero cuando traté de negarme, fue la primera vez que me golpeó y, ni siquiera ahora entiendo cómo me dejé manipular por eso, en vez de huir, quizás porque él sabía mi secreto, pero me sentía tan débil, tan indiferente, que sólo le permití seguir ahí y decirle a todos que era mi novio y yo sintiéndome como una estúpida a su lado.

Puedo decir que fue un buen hombre después de eso, con mayor claridad mental, entendí que lo necesitaba de alguna bizarra manera, James me mantuvo viva y me dio la fuerza, día a día, para seguir adelante, estudiar y ser lo que soy ahora.

La siguiente vez que quise terminarlo todo fue cuando pensé en tomar una residencia en otra ciudad, las magulladuras en mis costillas ardían tanto que creí no poder soportar el dolor y sus besos, abrazos, diciendo que me amaba, que no le hiciera eso y pensara en lo mal que le haría saber que me perdía, fue entonces cuando me hizo prometer pensar en casarme con él, mientras aplicaba pomadas en mi piel y me besaba con ternura.

Pero nada de esto importa, sé lo que debo hacer, sé cómo debo comportarme, tantear el terreno y luego trazar mi plan y cualquier cosa que suceda, sólo serán efectos secundarios, porque cuando regrese a Edward, nunca más volveré a llorar.

Amún dudó en dejarme en el Centro Comercial, yo bien sabía que sus órdenes eran seguirme todo el día si era posible, estaba segura de que era una exageración de parte de Edward, pero así es él, ningún detalle se va de sus manos y prefiero saber que se siente tranquilo con un hombre siguiéndome, y yo simulando que realmente no me doy cuenta.

Mas, en esta ocasión es un estorbo y nada mejor se me ocurre, le digo la hora en que me recoja y me voy, mirando los escaparates por los pasillos. Conteniendo los deseos de fumar, desde que veo a Edward que no lo hago, porque realmente no lo necesito, pero esta situación es tan estresante y una idea alumbró mi mente.

Bajé al primer piso y ubiqué la cafetería con salida a la calle, pedí una cajetilla y un latté de vainilla, los pagué, guardé lo primero en mi bolso y pregunté por el baño, sonriéndole a la camarera. Conocía este lugar porque había venido con Alice, sabía también que junto al baño había un pasillo que daba al restorán, me apresuré y, sin siquiera dudar, corrí hasta la calle haciendo parar el taxi que pasaba en ese momento.

Respiré aliviada, porque no deseaba tener a nadie involucrado en esta situación, sabía muy bien el olfato que James tenía para los espías, por el tiempo en que Vladimir y Stefan me perseguían para tratar de recuperar lo que Benjamín llevaba en la guantera del vehículo el día del accidente, hasta que un día James llegó con una sonrisa en el rostro diciéndome que no volverían a ser un problema. Nunca supe qué sucedió, en realidad, ni siquiera quise saberlo, pero fue la primera en meses que respiré luego de esa fatídica noche que prefiero no recordar.

Apagué el cigarro y tomé dos respiraciones antes de abrir la puerta de mi edificio, tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que estuve aquí, pero estaba tan nerviosa, que ni siquiera eso era capaz de razonar. Subí, un escalón por vez y volví a respirar antes de dar la vuelta para enfrentarme al pasillo.

Su pelo rubio estaba tan corto como la última vez que lo vi, sentado en el suelo, con un brazo sobre el bolso, y la cabeza ladeada, apoyada en un sweater, dormía.

-Ey, James – sacudí su hombro y me alejé un metro, esperando a que terminara de reaccionar y su sonrisa al verme fue tan sincera, tan llena de alegría – llegué.

-Mi amor – susurró, estirando sus brazos antes de ponerse de pie lentamente – te he extrañado tanto – susurró rodeándome, acariciando mi pelo y se sentía tan natural, que no pude evitar dejar correr las lágrimas, con fuertes sollozos – no llores – permanecimos ahí, miles de minutos, mientras él me consolaba sin saber de qué.

-Voy a abrir – hipé alejándome levemente, sacando las llaves de mi bolso, con manos temblorosas.

-Bella, mi amor ¿Cómo estás en este lugar? – miraba todo mientras entraba su bolso y una maleta.

-Es lo que encontré más cerca del hospital – murmuré a la defensiva, mientras ponía un poco de agua a calentar, me sentía tan helada.

-Bueno, tengo que aprender a respetar tus decisiones ¿No? – lo observé, sorprendida, porque nunca me había hablado así – no creas que no he escuchado todo lo que me has dicho en el último tiempo, amor – cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina, viéndome sacar las tazas de la alacena – pero no quiero hablar de nada serio, ni discutir, por lo menos no hoy.

-Está bien – asentí, sobresaltándome cuando el interruptor del hervidor saltó – quizás podríamos solo ver una película o salir.

-Eso es una buena idea, no veo nada para calefaccionar y admito que estoy muerto de frío.

-Gracias, realmente nunca encuentro el tiempo para ir de compras – o es que jamás se me había ocurrido y luego, cuando comencé a quedarme con Edward, ya no tuvo importancia.

-Perdona que no te haya avisado que venía, fue una decisión de última hora y al final decidí sorprenderte – sonrió, mostrando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas y recibió su humeante taza.

-No estás comiendo bien – dije sin pensar, arrepintiéndome al instante, no quería escuchar sus comentarios sobre los cincuenta kilos que estaba pesando yo.

-Ciertamente, no ha sido fácil, tanto trabajo y mi cabeza que fácilmente se pone a pensar en ti – bajó la mirada, porque sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo – no quiero presionarte ni imponerte mi presencia, pero… - carraspeó – soy socio ahora y tendré mucho trabajo en el tiempo que viene, me dieron esta semana de vacaciones y no lo pensé mucho en decidir venir – estiró su mano y estrechó mis dedos – sólo esta semana – y asentí, porque si una semana bastaría para él, podía dársela, incluso me sentí aliviada, porque todo parecía ser mucho más fácil así.

-Bien, voy… - respiré hondo y le sonreí – voy a ducharme y salimos.

-¿Tuviste turno?

-No – pero debía mentirle, no había otra manera y, en realidad, se me hacía más fácil de lo que creía – tengo un caso complicado, tuve que ir en la madrugada, pero estaba bien ahora, esperemos que siga así – porque en el caso de tener que ver a Edward, necesitaba una excusa real.

-Bien, te espero, creo que dormiré un poco más.

Junté ropa y fui hasta el baño, cerrando con seguro y sentándome sobre la tapa del excusado, hundiendo el rostro en mis manos. No había sido tan malo y toda esta actitud comprensiva me confundía, porque tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Ahora sólo necesitaba la manera de avisarle a Edward y explicarle todo, aunque yo sé que para él sería inevitable sentirse ansioso, tendría que entender, él sabía que esto iba a suceder, bueno, quizás no estábamos preparados para que fuese tan pronto.

Me duché rápidamente, secaba mi pelo, mirándome al espejo cuando noté el pequeño chupetón cerca de mi nuca y eso me hizo sonreír, pero a la vez, tragar saliva, porque tendría que cuidar lo que vestiría, por suerte había sacado un sweater de cuello alto para ponerme en esta ocasión.

Terminé de peinarme y salí un poco más tranquila, viéndolo de bruces sobre la cama, con sus ojos cerrados y mi celular en la mano. El corazón casi se me salió por la boca y un sudor frío corrió por mis sienes, sintiendo toda mi piel erizarse de temor.

-Es-estoy lista – susurré e inmediatamente me observó, sonriendo, comprendiendo dónde se dirigían mi mirada y frunció el ceño.

-Estaba timbrando y como vi que decía "Jefe", preferí no contestar, espero no haberte metido en problemas.

-Oh, no, llamo de inmediato, debe tener relación con mi paciente – se lo quité de la mano quizás con demasiada brusquedad, caminando hasta el sector de la cocina mientras marcaba el número, apenas un timbrazo y su hermosa voz se escuchó - ¿Me estaba llamando? – dije tratando de que su rapidez mental le hiciera comprender que no podía hablar.

-_No te encontré en mi cama cuando llegué_ – era un evidente reproche, pero se apresuró a carraspear - _llamé a Amún y me dice que fuiste de compras_ – su tono era neutro, callando un momento, pero sin dejarme hablar antes de continuar – _podrías haberme esperado._

-Claro, entiendo, pero son recién las once de la mañana – cerré los ojos, sintiendo el ruido de los resortes del colchón, presintiendo que James se estaba levantando – usualmente aceptaría, pero mi novio llegó de improviso ¿Me entiende?

-_Entiendo_ – me quedé de una pieza, mirando el equipo un segundo, mientras el mensaje de "Llamada Finalizada" aún aparecía en la pantalla.

-¿Te cortó? – James parecía sorprendido, tanto como yo lo estaba y me limité a afirmar, sintiendo el dolor en la boca de mi estómago, volviendo a mirar la pantalla al escuchar la música nuevamente.

-¿Aló? – dije con voz temblorosa.

-_Lo siento, amor, yo… sólo llámame cuando tengas noticias, te amo_ – volvió a cortar, sin esperar mi respuesta y podía imaginar por qué lo hacía.

-No se preocupe, a primera hora del lunes – le dije al aire y sonreí, apagando el celular – todo bien, sólo se había cortado la llamada – me puse de pie, tratando de ocultar mi turbación, se me oprimía el pecho en ese instante.

-Yo comprendería si debes trabajar – todo mi cuerpo se tensó cuando su mano sujetó mi hombro.

-No es eso, no te preocupes, me pedía algo que no podía aceptar, debo hacer que me respeten también.

-Si tú lo dices – tomó mi rostro con sus manos y fijó sus ojos azules en los míos – me alegro de todos modos, me hubiese sentido muy triste.

-¿Vamos? Aprovechemos que el clima está mejor.

Estuvimos toda la tarde paseando por las tiendas de electrodomésticos hasta encontrar el calefactor que a James le pareció más apto, insistiendo en pagar por él, a pesar de mis protestas. Lo encendió en cuanto llegamos y, mientras esperábamos la pizza, instalé unas almohadas, cobertores y el saco de dormir que él traía entre sus cosas para que pudiera dormir cómodo y cerca del aparato que emitía suaves ondas de aire caliente.

Con el dolor de mi alma, apagué el celular y lo mantuve así el resto del fin de semana, abrazando la almohada con fuerza, dormí apenas un par de horas, en parte por sus ronquidos y también porque me daba mucho miedo comenzar a soñar con Edward y, por lo tanto, decir cosas en mi inconsciencia, que no serían de ningún beneficio.

El día lunes, me levanté cuando aún él dormía, dejándole una nota sobre la mesa explicándole que tendría turno por la noche y no estaba segura de si regresaría, probablemente hasta el día siguiente. Llevé, en mi mochila, todo cuanto pudiese necesitar y traté de controlar los latidos de mi corazón mientras corría hasta el hospital, dejando todo en mi casillero, apresurándome a partir hasta el primer piso, al despacho de Edward.

Ansiaba tanto verlo, dejándome embargar por todas las emociones controladas desde el sábado por la mañana, mi piel ardía por la ansiedad y mi vientre se contraía, sólo por el deseo de ser estrechada por sus brazos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de sólo pensar el estado en que lo encontraría, rogaba que no se hubiese estado martirizando, que tuviese la paciencia suficiente, entendiendo que todo era por nuestro bien.

-¡Senna! – jadeé por el cansancio, apoyándome en el vidrio de la enorme puerta, analizando el ceño fruncido de su rostro moreno - ¿Él… está?

-No, Liam vino por unos documentos y dijo que se quedará en casa trabajando – sabía que algo me ocultaba, parecía enojada y ella nunca era así conmigo, pero también estaba segura de que jamás me confesaría lo que sucedía.

-Traté de llamarlo para decirle que vendría, pero está apagado, él nunca lo apaga.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – suspiró – le diré que viniste si me comunico.

-¿Senna? – adelanté dos pasos, reprimiendo las lágrimas que ahora luchaban por salir.

-¿Bella?

-Si algo no estuviese bien, lo que sea ¿Me lo dirás?

-Posiblemente – sonrió, pérfida y sus ojos negros empequeñecieron notablemente - ¿Acaso tienes algo que temer?

-No – dije con seguridad – hasta luego.

Sopesé mis posibilidades, sentada en la silla frente al escritorio de la consulta, anotando lo que Mary me indicaba e ignorando su habitual incesante cháchara, hoy no tenía tiempo para sus imaginarios dramas. Decidí pensar que él realmente me estaba dando tiempo, que prefería no aparecerse por acá, por la posibilidad de ser visto por James. Esa era la opción más sensata, aunque nunca había visto a Edward actuar de manera juiciosa cuando se enfrentaba a algún problema entre nosotros.

Terminaba mis rondas de la tarde, tratando de ignorar la manera en que mi corazón se apretujaba cada vez que pensaba en él, aunque ya se me hacía tan difícil controlar el dolor, mirando mi celular cada cierto rato, esperando una llamada, esperando que cuando le marcara por centésima vez en el día, esta vez no me saliera buzón de voz.

_-"Edward, necesito hablarte, decirte cuáles son los planes, sólo ten paciencia y no olvides lo que siento por ti, por favor no lo olvides"_

Presioné el botón de apagar y bostecé antes de entrar a la sala, pensando en dirigirme directamente a la cama para dormir un poco, paralizándome en mi lugar al ver a James sentado en la silla junto a la mesa en que solíamos hacer anotaciones de nuestros casos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-También me alegro de verte – exclamó con ironía, provocando que la bilis subiera por mi garganta, ya estaba volviendo a su normalidad – estuve en tu departamento gran parte del día, aburriéndome y decidí llamarte, pero al parecer tu celular siempre está ocupado – resopló – llamé al hospital y me dijeron que esta era la hora de tu descanso.

-Así es y necesito dormir un poco, trabajaré toda la noche – sonreí, además, realmente caía de cansancio.

-Perdona, es que realmente no es como lo había pensado, pero está bien – levantó sus hombros - ¿A qué hora te veré mañana?

-Puedes venir a almorzar conmigo – gemí internamente, en realidad prefería no verlo hasta saber de Edward – te llamo ¿Está bien?

-Sí, creo – se levantó de la silla y sonrió con la cabeza ladeada, con una extraña expresión en sus ojos – quiero que me beses – susurró – no lo has hecho, ni siquiera el día que llegué, creo que he esperado suficiente.

-Dijiste… - gemí.

-Sé lo que dije, pero me conoces, mi amor, soy tan volátil como una mosca – puse mis manos en su pecho, tratando inconscientemente de alejarlo, sabiendo que eso lo pondría furioso, pero apretó mis puños fuertemente y tiró de ellos haciéndome caer sobre él, apresurándose a capturar mi boca con sus labios, moviéndolos furiosamente, mojando mi piel con su saliva y, soltando mis manos, tomó mi rostro, presionándome con fuerza, obligándome a abrir la boca para recibir su lengua, sintiendo que esa tortura duraba una eternidad, hasta que se apartó, sonriendo – mañana podrías poner un poco más de entusiasmo, buenas noches, mi amor.

Esperé a escuchar la puerta cerrarse para dar la vuelta y comprobar que se había ido, sólo entonces corrí hasta el baño y vomité, lo poco y nada que había consumido en ese día, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mi rostro, necesitando demasiado tiempo para recuperarme y comprendiendo algo que me dolía demasiado. No podría ver a Edward en este estado, sólo hasta que James se fuera el viernes por la noche como me había anunciado, porque si él me veía así, no sabría controlar su reacción y yo no podía correr el riesgo de que terminase haciéndome daño o, peor aún, peleándose entre ellos por mí.

Lloraba, gemía y suspiraba tecleando rápidamente en mi laptop, tratando de explicarle a Edward lo que sucedía, pidiéndole, rogándole porque entendiera y aceptara mi decisión de cómo terminar este noviazgo con James, contándole que al terminar la fiesta de fin de año el viernes por la noche, se lo diría, que todo había acabado y entonces lo dejaría ir y sería al fin libre para él. Presioné enviar, sin estar convencida de que esto resultaría y me entregué a los albures del destino.

El resto de los días pasaron como en una nebulosa, muriendo por dentro y reprimiendo los deseos de gritarle cada vez que se vanagloriaba paseándose conmigo tomado de la mano por los pasillos del hospital.

La mañana del jueves sentí que era el acabose, abrazándome a mí misma, caminé hasta el hospital sin lograr dejar de llorar, intentando alejar de mí los recuerdos de la noche recién pasada. La amenaza implícita en el modo que sus manos tiraron de mi cabeza hacia sus caderas, justo después de intentar comer los emparedados que había comprado antes de ir por mí al hospital. No es que fuese la primera vez, porque hace cuatro años, cuando le dije que no tendríamos relaciones sexuales, se rió de mi diciendo que ni debía ser tan buena, porque no había sabido usar eso para retener a Edward, me dijo que con sexo oral se conformaba y, en mi estúpido pensar, sentí que sería la manera de compensarlo. Pero jamás lo disfruté, hasta que se lo hice a Edward por primera vez, entonces comprendí que todo era mágico sólo con él.

Vomité y lloré, encerrada en mi pequeño baño, hasta que golpeó y comenzó a pedirme disculpas a través de la puerta, lavé mi rostro y mis dientes, sabiendo que si no le hacía caso sería peor y dejé que me abrazara hasta quedarme dormida gimoteando en su pecho, escuchando sus estúpidas palabras de amor.

No sé qué hora era cuando desperté, sólo me puse mi abrigo y salí. Ya en el hospital me duché y cambié mis ropas por otras limpias, diciéndome que sólo quedaba un día, porque si hoy me tenía que ocultar en un armario, él no me encontraría. Maquillándome para ocultar mi rostro demacrado, sin pensarlo realmente, tomé el camino hacia el despacho de Edward, otra vez, encontrando el más mísero vacío. Antes de desesperarme, fui hasta las oficinas al final, viendo un somnoliento Eric tomando un café en su escritorio.

-Eh, hola Bella, digo…

-Bella está bien – poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo en sonreír - ¿Sabes a qué hora llegará Senna?

-Ella, bueno, en realidad, no vendrá – rascó su grasosa cabeza – el señor Cullen y ella viajaron, al menos es lo que tengo entendido.

-¿Tienes su número?

-No puedo dártelo, pero si me das un mensaje, puedo llamarla – vi que acercaba el teléfono hacia su cuerpo.

-Bueno, dile que cerraré el trato mañana, que necesito una confirmación de que las cláusulas están correctas.

-¿Tal cual? – asentí, esperando a verlo repetir todo con exactitud, cortando el teléfono al terminar, observándome con confusión – dice que se comunicará en cuanto tenga una respuesta.

-Gracias.

-Espera – me volví desde la puerta, con una media sonrisa, sintiendo una leve esperanza en mi ser, se pasó la mano por el pelo y eso provocó un retorcijón de mis débiles tripas – yo debería saber si ustedes están haciendo algo…

-No te preocupes, no tiene relación con el hospital.

-Descansa, Bella, te ves mal.

No estoy segura de si James habrá comprendido la indirecta, pero no lo vi en el resto del día y tampoco me llamó. Mis piernas tiritaban mientras caminaba hacia la que parecía ser mi cama ahora, porque había dormido más ahí en mis momentos de descanso que en las horribles noches anteriores en mi departamento. Puse el seguro y me hundí en el colchón, sollozando contra la almohada y llamando a Edward sin parar.

Repetitivos golpes en la puerta me despertaron, sintiendo que apenas podía abrir mis ojos de lo hinchados que estaban y el dolor en mi cabeza que provocó fuertes nauseas al intentar incorporarme.

-¿Quién es? – gemí.

-Esme – y mi corazón latió con fuerza, olvidando todo el martirio de un segundo atrás, abrí la puerta rápidamente, sin sorprenderme de su expresión horrorizada, pero agradeciendo que sólo tragara aire y se contuviera de hacerme sentir más miserable – tengo el vestido para esta noche, quería hacerte una última prueba.

-Gracias – encendió la luz y entró cerrando la puerta, notando recién la bolsa que llevaba en sus brazos, sacando el más hermoso vestido de gasa celeste que he visto en mi vida – cuando lo vimos en los bocetos parecía lindo, pero es… no tengo palabras.

-Como la modista tenía tus medidas no le costó con este, pero quiero que te lo pruebes, quizás es demasiado tarde, pero he estado tan ocupada – asentí, bajando el rostro al sentir su mano enjugar una lágrima.

-Voy a ducharme – susurré - ¿Puedes esperarme?

-Claro que sí, querida.

Pocos minutos después estaba lista, con la única ropa interior que había encontrado en mi casillero, sonriendo al pensar que de toda la sexy lencería que tenía, justo hoy sólo contaba con un calzón y sostén de algodón, me cubrí con una polera y corrí de regreso al pequeño dormitorio, agradeciendo que no hubiese nadie más en la sala. Ella me ayudó, comprobando que todo quedara en su lugar y levantó sus pulgares, satisfecha.

-Estás un poco más delgada, pero de todos modos te ves fenomenal, si no lloras en el resto del día, serás la más hermosa esta noche.

-Gracias – susurré, admirando su pelo color caramelo que caía en ondas por su espalda, vestida con un traje sastre pantalón de color marfil y el hermoso rostro que sonreía tan cordial – nadie se compara contigo, Esme, siempre serás la más grandiosa.

-Bueno, me subes el ego, dejémoslo en que seremos las más lindas – bajó el cierre y, mientras me lo quitaba, sacó más ropa de la bolsa – te traje esto, Carlisle me dijo que te avise que hay una reunión en una hora más y pensé que como no has ido a casa, te vendría bien algo más formal.

-Gracias – me puse la falda tableada de un verde musgo muy claro, que caía hasta mis rodillas, las medias a juego, zapatos de tacón y una blusa de seda blanca más un suave blazer del mismo color de la falda – es bonito, gracias otra vez.

-Y maquillaje ¿Tienes? – fui por él a mi casillero, sintiéndome como cuando Alice y yo jugábamos a ser grandes, hace tantos años atrás, cuando ni siquiera Edward existía en mi vida, extrañaba tanto a mi amiga en este momento, pero qué sacaba con llamarla y llenarla de preocupación, si estaba tan lejos, sólo se angustiaría y nada podría hacer por mí.

-Te ves mucho mejor – cepillando mi pelo suavemente – siempre quise tener una hija ¿Sabes? Cuando supe que mi pequeño era un varón, sentí un dejo de decepción, pero lo amé, tanto, que su falta me hizo pensar que nada más valía la pena, pero Carlisle me salvó – no sabía en realidad de qué hablaba ella, pero preferí no preguntar – igual que tu salvaste a Edward.

-¿Cómo está él? – detuvo su peinar y suspiró.

-No le he visto desde la obra, el viernes pasado, sé que está en casa de una amiga y que está bien, dentro de lo que es posible – se sentó frente a mí y tomó mis manos – Heidi me dijo que viniera a verte, que no estabas bien, estás muy distraída y ella teme por sus pacientes, pero no quiso hacer un reclamo sin saber realmente lo que sucede, ella imagina que tiene que ver con el joven rubio con el que andas últimamente.

-Es mi novio – gemí – hoy terminaré con él, luego de la fiesta, cuando lo deje en el aeropuerto, esperaré hasta el último segundo, porque es la única manera de que… de que controle su reacción.

-Comprendo – sus ojos como la miel bajaron, recorriendo el vacío - ¿Edward lo sabe?

-No he podido hablar con él, Esme, no contesta su teléfono, le envié un correo, pero no sé nada más, ni siquiera ha venido a su oficina.

-Todo estará bien, quizás él sólo está intentando darte tu espacio.

-Es que… - tragué aire, porque no podía arruinar el maquillaje con mis lágrimas – yo pensé que contaría con él, necesito de Edward, saber que todo está bien y que no olvide cuánto lo amo.

-Trataré de comunicarme, porque ni siquiera sé si irá esta noche – asentí – si sé algo, lo que sea, te llamaré, sólo dame tu número.

Asistí a esa reunión con una leve esperanza en mi corazón, pero cuando los minutos pasaba, y Eric terminaba de dar su informe de los proyectos realizados este año, supe que no tendría la oportunidad de verlo. Regresé, suspirando, a la sala de residentes, mientras los chicos hablaban sin parar y yo les sonreía, como una zombie. Quedé paralizada junto a la puerta, junto a Tyler que bufó, molesto y entró después de mí.

-James – susurré, sin acercarme, viendo cómo daba vueltas mi celular en sus manos, con esa expresión malévola en sus ojos.

-Buenos días, mi amor.

-Para ti los serán – susurré, esperando que no me haya escuchado - ¿Qué haces con mi celular? – exclamé, tratando de recordar, porque estaba segura que lo había puesto en el bolsillo de mi delantal blanco justo después de ponérmelo sobre el traje.

-Estaba sobre la cama de ahí – indicó la pieza – sonaba sin parar, como decía oficina del jefe, contesté – mi estómago dio un vuelco en mi interior – dijo ser Senna y que no te olvidaras de la reunión que tienes con tu jefe en media hora, que él te está esperando – algo andaba mal, ya lo sabía yo, porque a pesar de los latidos enloquecidos de mi corazón de la sola idea de poder ver a Edward, el miedo no desaparecía – qué lástima, pretendía almorzar contigo ¿Crees que termines antes de la una?

-Puede ser, mejor te llamo – asintió y se puso de pie, estirándome el celular, observé su pulgar de color blanco por la fuerza con que lo presionaba y acerqué mi mano con duda, cerrando los ojos cuando su otra mano me agarró, tirándome hacia él.

-Debes agradecer que no estamos solos, Bella, no sabes cómo me molesta despertar y que no estés ahí, eres pésima fingiendo, pero ya vas a aprender, preciosa – gemí cuando su mano presionó mi mandíbula, agradeciendo que sólo rosara mis labios – me asquea el olor del labial, como si eso pudiese lograr que te veas presentable – soltó sus manos, empujándome levemente – ve a ver a tu jefe, que parece que pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo, seguramente esta noche lo conoceré y sabré el motivo de tanto interés.

-A propósito de esta noche – mi voz temblaba, aunque hacía todos los esfuerzos por parecer normal – me iré directo de aquí, nos encontramos allá, dejé la dirección sobre la mesa.

Tomé mil respiraciones, esperando recuperar la calma antes de mirarme al espejo para comprobar que todo siguiese estando en su lugar. Rechazando nuevamente las lágrimas, no podía sucumbir justo ahora en que había una luz de esperanza en el horizonte.

-¿Estás bien? – respiré hondo y sonreí al reflejo de Embry en el espejo, parecía preocupado y sus ojos negros me traían un enorme recuerdo de Jake.

-Ahora sí, gracias.

-Sé que no somos amigos ni nada así, pero no me gusta ver una mujer sufrir.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero estaré bien, mañana será otro día.

-Entiendo – sonrió y me dio dos golpecitos en la espalda – nos vemos esta noche.

-Claro, no faltaré – me guiñó un ojo y se alejó, notando recién a Tyler que me miraba con una extraña sonrisa.

-Te cobraré un baile esta noche – exclamó, riendo.

-Oh, sí, Tyler, de seguro alguien te dejará un lindo recuerdo en el rostro si te atreves a tocarme.

-Sé defenderme, nena – me guiñó un ojo y se alejó con estridente hilaridad.

Negué con la cabeza y suspiré, siquiera me habían animado. Traté de caminar con calma, esperando que diera la media hora, pero, la verdad es que me importaba poco si me había dado un horario, yo quería verlo ¡YA! Comencé a correr al despacho de Edward, riendo, porque esta vez sí lo vería, porque podría abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle que esta noche estaríamos bien. Abrí la puerta vidriera con una sensación de dejavú al observar la expresión ceñuda de Senna.

-Qué bueno que llegas – dijo con voz apagada, como si repitiera una línea antes aprendida – te está esperando.

-A veces me pregunto – murmuré – en cuántas cosas serás su cómplice.

-Nada que yo no quiera, soy una persona de sólidos principios – estrechó la mirada, desafiándome a rebatirla.

-¿De qué humor está? – el temblor mecía mi mentón.

-Si supieses cuánto depende eso de ti – me indicó la puerta sin anunciarme y eso provocó otro nudo en mi estómago, estaba asustada, no el temor que me hacía tener James, sino a cuán difícil estaba siendo todo para él – iré a almorzar, si necesita algo que me llame, cerraré aquí para que nadie los moleste – tomó su cartera y suspiró – no siempre estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos, Bella, eso sí te lo aseguro.

-Entonces no pregunto cuáles son sus intenciones con esta "reunión" – sonrió, con malicia en su mirada.

-¿No te asusta? – levanté mis hombros.

-No sé a lo que te refieres, todo lo que Edward hace para mí es bienvenido, es parte del motivo porque lo amo, nunca podría aburrirme.

-Realmente, quisiera poder comprender, adiós y suerte – guiñó un ojo y vi cómo le echaba llave a la puerta en el cerrojo cerca del piso.

Inflé mi pecho y ensalcé mi mejor sonrisa antes de abrir, sin darle tiempo a prepararse. Me daba la espalda, de pie frente al equipo de sonido, dejando que una suave melodía llenara la habitación, aunque, si me hubiese preguntado, diría que el volumen estaba demasiado alto.

-Buenos días, Isabella – dijo con voz grave, sin haberme visto, el nudo creció en mi garganta, usó mi nombre completo. Alzando el volumen un poco más para recién volverse, una gran sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, pero no era alegre y la expresión de su ojos era indescifrable, parecía… ausente – viniste.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, jefe – recalqué la última palabra.

-Sólo una consideración, a fin de cuentas has insistido mucho en hablar conmigo – emitió un suave resoplido y extendió los brazos hacia los costados – aquí me tienes, habla.

-¿Estás enojado?

-¿Es una pregunta retórica? – no era momento para que su sonrisa fuese tan endemoniadamente torcida, sabiendo él lo que eso me producía, pero lo hizo y mi estúpido vientre se contrajo de deseo, cuando mi corazón se apretaba de dolor, tampoco era el momento para lidiar con este Edward, necesitaba su cariño, su voz calmada diciéndome que todo estaría bien, pero aún así, mis pies no me hicieron caso cuando les dije que dieran la media vuelta y salieran, ¿Permitiría que me fuera si se lo pedía? ¿Realmente deseaba marcharme?

-Sí, lo es – levanté la barbilla, desafiante.

-Entonces espero que tu percepción sea la correcta – me mostró el sofá, pero preferí apoyarme en su escritorio.

-He estado tan preocupada – exclamé de pronto, viendo como sus ojos se abrían asombrados, deteniendo su lento avanzar hacia mí – ni siquiera una llamada.

-¿Y causar sospechas? – bufé y rodé los ojos, notando su mirar entrecerrado - Hoy no estoy de ánimo para insolencias – previno – cualquier cosa me puede hacer estallar - ¿A qué se refería? ¿Por qué sentía que la sangre corría más rápido por mis venas?

-¿Sabes quién contestó hace un rato la llamada de Senna?

-Ni me lo imagino – ironizó.

-James encontró mi celular, se me había caído del bolsillo – expliqué, observando mis uñas redondeadas – si se hubiese dado cuenta.

-¿Tanto te preocupa? – levantó la mano y cerró los ojos tomando una larga respiración – mejor… no me contestes ¿Dónde lo tienes ahora? ¿Esperándote? – me dolía escucharlo hablar con tanto resentimiento, después de todo lo que yo había sufrido estos días, del riesgo que corría sólo por sacar adelante lo nuestro, me dolía verlo perder la esperanza con tanta facilidad, sobre todo después de lo que me había dicho la última noche que estuvimos juntos.

-Se supone que almorzaré con él, pero no pienso hacerlo – de pronto y sin que realmente me diera cuenta cómo es que llegó frente a mí con tanta rapidez, su cabeza estaba hundida en mi cuello, lamiendo mi piel con su lengua, creando suspiros en mi garganta que no tardaron en ser emitidos, maldiciéndome por dejarlo hacer esto, cuando en realidad necesitábamos seguir hablando - ¿Irás a la fiesta esta noche? – fue lo único que mi mente logró formular, deseando secretamente que me diese una negativa, pensando en lo difícil que era estar tratando de darle el gusto y protegerlo a la vez.

-No me lo perdería – suspiró, dejando subir sus manos por mis muslos, enloqueciéndome con tan poco.

-La ocasión o el ver el rostro de James cuando se de cuenta que trabajas aquí.

-¡No le has dicho! – exclamó irguiéndose rápidamente, sin dejarme distinguir si era enojo o burla lo que expresaba el fuego en su mirada.

-No te hemos mencionado, pero es mejor así, si se entera… - dejé la frase en el aire, tratando de acercarme a besarlo, pero él se apartó, riendo con crueldad antes de volver a mi cuello, deslizando su lengua hasta el valle de mis pechos - ¿Si alguien nos escucha?

-¿Qué importa? Ningún reglamento impide que tenga sexo con una subordinada – inmediatamente mi cuerpo se puso rígido, pero sus brazos apoyados a cada lado de mi cuerpo no me dejaban mucha escapatoria – además, te dije una vez que este lugar es a prueba de sonidos.

-¿Con quién irás? – susurré, rogando porque las lágrimas no escaparan de mis ojos, sobre todo cuando sus ojos me enfrentaron, aún con esa desagradable sonrisa en su boca.

-Con la misma que me ha ayudado a vengarme de lo que me has hecho esta semana.

-¿Has estado con otra? – grité, indignada, tratando de ponerme de pie, pero sus piernas se hicieron lugar entre mi falda y sus manos presionaron mis puños al ver mi intención de golpear su pecho.

-No puedes enojarte – rugió, con su rostro lleno de odio – tienes novio, estás con él y sólo te acercas a mí porque sabes que te lo hago mejor – escupió las palabras, helándome hasta el corazón.

-Eres estúpido ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

-Sí, demasiado estúpido, pero no puedo negarme, aunque me uses, no quiero estar lejos de ti – volvió a mi cuello y las fuerzas me abandonaron en ese momento.

-Nunca he querido que te sientas así, estás tan equivocado – las lágrimas se desbordaron por mis ojos y ni siquiera su abrazo podía reparar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo – si las cosas se dieron así no es por mi culpa, no pretendía encontrarte al venir a esta ciudad, ni siquiera sabía que al volver a verte todo sería así, no sé porque todo es de esta manera, pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, por nosotros, Edward.

-Déjalo, termina con él de una vez ¿Por qué no lo hiciste el primer día? ¿Cómo pretendes que piense distinto? Estoy lleno de dudas y temores en este momento, Bella ¿Cómo no entiendes qué es lo que siento?

-No pude hacerlo con tanta rapidez – aproveché que se apartaba para correr hasta la puerta, tampoco podía contarle los detalles del infierno que había pasado estos días, quizás cuando James ya no estuviese a su alcance para tratar de vengarme, pero ahora debía mantenerlo lo más alejado que pudiese – pero lo haré esta noche, después de la fiesta, te lo prometo – lo miré con súplica, necesitaba que él comprendiera, que tratara de entender lo que no podía decirle.

-Esta semana he estado solo, lo dije sólo para ver tu reacción, en realidad no estoy pensando con todos mis sentidos, pero no pensé que nos pondría en esta situación.

-¿Qué situación? Explícame, porque no entiendo por qué no logro abrir la puerta.

-Si me dejas en este momento – tragó aire, pero aún parecía tan frio y neutro – quiero que sea la última vez que te vea, estoy demasiado cansado de sufrir por ti.

-¿Edward? – dos lagrimones más bajaron por mis mejillas, no comprendía lo que quería decirme.

-Me has roto, Bella, de pronto todas tus palabras eran burdas mentiras, me destrozaste y te importé una mierda – tomó aire otra vez – recibí tu correo y lo único que podía sentir era rabia y un dolor inmenso.

-No me hagas esto, no lo soportaré, si te pierdo otra vez, nada tendrá sentido para mí nunca más – gemí.

-Cuando se trata de ti, Bella, me convierto en un ser tan egoísta – cerró los ojos - ¿Sabes en lo único que he podido pensar esta semana?

-No – mi mano se aferraba a la manilla de la puerta, sintiendo que era lo único que me podría sostener en este momento.

-Lo había deseado muchas veces, por tus actitudes, la manera en que sueles ser, tan irrespetuosa, pero era sólo un deseo, como una diversión, pero esta vez es una necesidad - sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura, traspasando su calor a mi piel, quemándome con la suave caricia hasta rodear mis caderas – ¿Te quedarás para ver cómo Edward Cullen castiga a las niñas malas?


	58. 57 El Castigo

IMPORTANTE

No lean si no tienen audífonos (en ambos oídos) a mano, lean a medida que avanza el tema, porque va completamente enlazado con lo escrito.

Luego, cuéntenme cómo se sintieron.

Aquí les dejo el link en youtube, el tema se llama:

Lux Aeterna de Clint Mansen ¡Háganme caso! Jejeje

www. youtube watch?v= hKLp JtvzlEI

(Bella Point of View)

Los sonidos ocupaban toda la habitación, como fuertes pulsaciones y, sin poder evitarlo, mis latidos se sintonizaron con ellos, bum, bum, bum, bum, violines comenzaron su lamento, mientras Edward soltaba uno a uno los botones de mi bata blanca y luego, el blazer que Esme me dio esa mañana, aún contra la puerta de su oficina, tragué saliva recordando que la llave estaba en el bolso de Senna, ya no podría huir. El sollozo del celo y luego el piano, se unieron lentamente, haciéndome vibrar al compás de la tela que bajaba por mis brazos, desnudando mi piel, un leve gemido salió por mi boca, cerrando los ojos, entregándome a la sensación, su nariz en mi cuello, respirando con fuerza, erizando cada vello de mi espalda, sus caricias desde mis hombros, suavemente, hasta los codos y continuando, tomó mis manos y las puso sobre mi vientre haciendo que me rozara sobre la blusa, hasta posarlas en mis caderas y devolviendo sus manos hacia arriba, adoraba su toque, extrañaba tanto sentirlo, el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y mientras el celo se tornaba más vehemente, el violín que no paraba de llorar y los suaves toques del piano como en una amenaza implícita de que esto sería aún peor, tan endemoniadamente triste que sentía como si yo fuese a llorar con él, una letanía desesperada, llena de olvido y desilusión, buscando resignación, pero al final solo terminaba gimiendo con más fuerza y de pronto, la calma, dolorosa, impotente, tomando fuerzas solo para seguir sufriendo… dando paso al bombo, prom… lamento, prom… lamento, prom… lamento y una leve desesperación me dominó, alterando mi respiración, mientras su cálido aliento chocaba justo tras mi oreja, caliente, pero sin alteraciones y el bombo otra vez prom… prom… prom...

-Has sido una niña muuuy mala – gruñó con voz ronca y el coro se alzó, logrando comprimir mi pecho y la angustia, Oh, Dios, miedo ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? - ¿Sabes que les pasa a las niñas malas? – con un brusco movimiento estampó mi espalda en su pecho y sus manos tiraron de la blusa con demasiada fuerza, haciendo saltar los botones.

-Amenazas – susurré con voz temblorosa, nada segura, porque esa música me desesperaba cada vez más ¿Por qué no sólo la apagaba? – simples amenazas…

-Esta vez… mi amada Isabella – acariciaba todo a su paso, recorría mi cuerpo con fiereza, sensibilizando cada parte de él, todo mi ser rogaba por su contacto y sus dientes se enterraron en mi clavícula desnuda, logrando un lloriqueo de mis labios, mientras los instrumentos y el coro enloquecían en una quejumbre tan poderosamente inquieta – es una promesa – y sus dedos se deslizaron por mi nuca, entrando en mi pelo, rozando el cuero cabelludo y jalando con fuerza.

-Suéltame – dije con voz demasiado suave, pero es que la congoja no me permitía hablar y la música era tan enérgica que probablemente él no podría escucharme – suéltame - dije con más fuerza, pero su mano tiró aún más y con la otra recorrió mis pechos por sobre el sostén, con demasiada suavidad, haciéndome jadear, sintiendo la humedad borbotear entre mis piernas, la confusión entre lo que mi mente decía y lo que mi cuerpo sentía era tan atormentador, no quiero esto, quiero su amor, quiero… no sé lo que quiero, me revolví entre sus brazos, pero solo lograba que el agarre se hiciera demasiado doloroso, más no podía detenerme, batiéndome, violentamente.

-Quédate quieta – ordenó en un rugido irresistiblemente furioso, chocando sus caderas en mi trasero, mostrándome cuan duro estaba ahí y no pude dejar de obedecer, su mano bajó por mis caderas, mis muslos, las rodillas, hasta encontrar el borde de la falda, subiendo tan dolorosamente lento por entremedio de mis piernas, hundiendo sus dedos por sobre la media de seda, rozando mi pubis y los labios superiores que ardían por su contacto, obteniendo un traicionero jadeo de mi boca – tan húmeda… tu cuerpo me pide – roncó en mi cuello - y se lo has negado por seis horribles días.

-Edward – gemí, pero realmente ya no sabía qué querer, la música que se calmaba, pero volvía otra vez con tanta angustia, tanto pesar, dolor… la orquesta se desgarraba de tanto sufrir ¿Esta era su pena? ¿Así sufría él? ¿Eso es lo que trataba de hacerme notar? ¿Esto es lo que yo le provoco? – te amo – susurré.

-También te amo – emitió un largo suspiro - pero no puedo dejar pasar esto.

-Entonces no lo dejes pasar – murmuré y me volteó rápidamente sin soltar su agarre de mi pelo, con alegría en sus ojos, tomó mi rostro en su mano y empujó mi cabeza con la otra, hasta hundir su lengua en mi boca, poseyéndome, demostrando su poderío – soy tuya – logré decir cuando se apartó, ambos jadeábamos, con los rostros enrojecidos y sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

-Mía – su voz suave, pero rasposa – siempre mía – sus dedos recorrieron mi rostro, con ternura y cierto dolor en su mirada, la música retumbaba bajo nuestra piel, llenándonos de su pena – no soportaría perderte otra vez.

-No me perderás – acepté, bajando la mirada, mientras el piano daba los últimos toques de la horrorosa melodía y el silencio trajo una sonrisa torcida de sus labios, esa que yo amaba y deseaba.

-Pero no olvidemos lo que nos tiene aquí – dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y me miró fijamente – quiero jugar – susurró con esa voz de antaño, esa suave, pero dominante, que hacía estremecer hasta lo más recóndito de mi cuerpo. Frunció el ceño y su respiración se hizo más pesada, en su expresión había una amenaza implícita, que hizo despertar en mí la angustia de momentos atrás – muy duro – con lentos movimientos desabrochó el único botón de su chaqueta gris oscuro, quitándola cuidadosamente, lanzándola sobre el sofá, soltó la corbata azul claro y la sacó por su cabeza, yendo a parar sobre la chaqueta – sabes bien la dinámica, pero necesito saber dos cosas… - siguió desabotonando la camisa lentamente.

-¿Me va a doler? – exclamé interrumpiéndolo, arrepintiéndome al instante, él no me había dado permiso para hablar y me encogí al sentir su mirada intimidante.

-Lo dejaré pasar sólo por ser la primera vez y, sí, va a doler – no pude evitar que mis labios comenzaran a temblar mientras lo veía desabrochar el delgado cinturón de cuero, notando cómo sus pantalones bajaron levemente y una punzada de deseo se incrustó en mi vientre al pensar que sólo lo detenían de caer esos huesos prominentes en sus caderas, tan increíblemente deseables, quería tocarlos – primero, toma tu posición y dime si recuerdas las palabras de seguridad.

-Sí – contesté con la mirada clavada en mis pies, tomando consciencia de mi apariencia, con la blusa abierta y desgarrada, debí elegir un sostén más provocativo para la ocasión, pero es que no pensé sucedería esto, en realidad no había tenido más opción.

-Dímelas – ordenó, sintiendo sus movimientos, los recuerdos de estas sensaciones comenzaban a volver en ese momento, la anticipación, cierto grado de angustia, la curiosidad y el deseo, porque siempre esto terminaba demasiado bien.

-Rojo, amarillo y verde.

-Bien, buena chica, ahora mírame – sus ojos estaban negros, tenía la camisa abierta, mostrando su increíblemente hermoso torso, con cada uno de sus músculos marcados, estaba descalzo y el pantalón se levantaba como una carpa justo en la zona de su entrepierna - ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Porque estás excitado – dije con sinceridad.

-¿Y eso te causa gracia? – negó con la cabeza y me miró fijamente – sabes que te amo y que nunca te haría daño.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Pero tienes miedo.

-Un poco – susurré.

-¿Sólo un poco? – exclamó con una sonrisa maliciosa – puedo volver a poner la música.

-No, sí, estoy asustada, me asusta no saber qué harás.

-Voy a pegarte – roncó - en tu lindo y redondo trasero, hasta que quede tan rojo y adolorido que no puedas ni sentarte – la respiración se atrapó en mi garganta, no podía hacerme eso, si Jam… - ¿Ahora sí estás asustada? – rió con fuerza, pero era una risa pérfida, malvada – voy a tener otra concesión contigo, por ser la primera vez, vas a poder elegir – alzó el cinturón que colgaba del respaldo de la silla justo a su lado, luego tomó de sobre el escritorio la regla que reconocí de inmediato, sintiendo el tirón de los músculos en mi vagina al recordar la reunión de esa mañana, sólo había sido hace unas semanas y parecía tan lejano – o esto – levantó su mano derecha y volvió a mostrarme su sonrisa perversa, moviendo los largos dedos uno a uno - ¿Qué prefieres?

-El cinturón es demasiado – tragué saliva, esperando que mi tono no le pareciera insolente - la regla puede dejar marcas y… me encanta cuando me pones tu mano encima – yo también podía ser perversa.

-Bien, también pienso que el cuero es demasiado – lanzó el cinturón sobre la chaqueta y miró la regla con un puchero, dejándola sobre el escritorio, despidiéndose de ella con la mano – en otra ocasión quizás.

-¿Tanto le entusiasma esto? – sin querer mis pensamientos salieron por mi boca y mordí mi labio, eso estaba fuera de su concesión.

-Sabes que sí, cuando sea tu turno, también lo disfrutarás ¿O no?

-¿Mi turno? – gemí, mientras me contenía de bailar – ¿Igual que antes?

-Claro, ¿Acaso eso ha cambiado? soy tuyo también, no lo olvides.

-Te amo – sonreí con verdadera alegría.

-No sabes cuánto, Bella, por el resto de mi vida – se acercó rápidamente, con pasos felinos y sensuales, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mis brazos, mirándome fijamente – si no estás segura… - dejó la frase en el aire, acariciando mi rostro suavemente, delineando mi mandíbula con sus dedos, bajando por el cuello, pasando la palma completa entre mis pechos, continuando hasta el ombligo y rodeando mi cintura hasta atraerme a su cuerpo – te deseo así y de todas las maneras – dejaba suaves besos en mi cuello, mordiendo de vez en cuando - pero sé que puedo darte mucho más, Bella, ¿No quieres saber cuánto es lo que puedes sentir? Tu piel vibrando, gimiendo de tanto placer, que te creas morir.

-Edward – gemí al sentir su otra mano rozando uno de mis pezones por sobre el algodón y es que ¿Por qué negarme algo que mi cuerpo pedía? Una necesidad oculta durante estos siete años de expiación – quiero… esto… desde… - apartó la tela y acunó el pecho con la mano, deslizando su lengua por la piel hasta llegar al endurecido botón rosa, royéndolo con sus labios y tirando fuertemente antes de morderlo, con rudeza, sacando un grito de mi boca – ay, señor, me enloquece.

-¿Desde cuándo? – exigió sin dejar de lamer.

-Desde la primera vez que me masturbó, cuando quise que Jake…

-Sí, sí, lo recuerdo – gruñó – en realidad, yo quise hacerlo de mucho antes.

-Dijiste algo de que a las niñas malas se las castiga y yo… - mordí mi labio, con una risita incipiente, él buscó mis ojos, sorprendido – pude imaginar que me ponías en tus piernas y me dabas de nalgadas y…

-¿Y?

-Y me gustó la idea – susurré sintiendo el rubor que subía por mi cuello y llenaba todo mi rostro, avergonzándome.

-Ese es exactamente el color que quiero lograr en tu trasero – su voz sonaba divertida, pero la expresión en su rostro era fiera – bien, no será sobre mis piernas, esta vez – besó mis labios, repetidas veces, acariciándolos con su lengua caliente y mojada – camina hasta la silla – ordenó y obedecí, aunque mis piernas parecían pesar una tonelada y el corazón que bombeaba con fuerza – frente a la silla, mirándome ¡Junta las piernas! – seguí sus indicaciones sin protestar, con los ojos bajos, veo su silueta acercarse y me estremezco ante la incertidumbre ¿Y si me arrepiento? ¿Realmente quiero esto? Oh, Dios mío, sí, lo quiero, pero no puedo dejar de estar aterrorizada ¿Y si pierdo el control? ¿Y si no lo soporto y pronuncio la palabra de seguridad? ¿Y si luego él nunca quiere volver a intentarlo? Al menos el Edward de antes no lo habría hecho, pero ahora es diferente, él ya no se contiene, me ama… tantos años pensando que no sentía nada por mí y ahora puedo comprobar que realmente me ama - ¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos? – susurra en mi cuello, sin llegar a tocarme, pero su aliento recorre mi piel junto a la sacudida de mi cuerpo.

-Después se lo digo, señor – el calor de sus manos atraviesa la tela de la blusa en mi cintura.

-Bien, lo recordaré, ahora voy a desnudarte un poco – agarra la blusa y la tira hacia atrás hasta quitarla por completo – nunca más quiero verte con este tipo de sujetador ¿Está bien?

-Sí, señor – lo desabrocha y siento cómo mis pechos se liberan a medida que la prenda cae, desapareciendo de mi vista, empuja mi espalda hasta dejarme doblada por la mitad.

-Apoya tus manos en la silla – cómo logra que su voz aterciopelada sea tan increíblemente maligna - afírmate de los bordes y no te muevas, ni grites, no quiero escuchar gritos ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor, no gritos, no moverme.

-Bien, espero seas una buena chica, no querremos castigarte más de la cuenta – siento la cercanía de su rostro en la piel de mi espalda, pero no me toca - me encanta tu olor, Bella, aún sigues teniendo ese aroma a fresas y limón que me enloquece – acaricia mi pelo con suavidad, dejándolo caer hacia adelante, casi cubriéndome el rostro, apenas siento su cercanía, sólo en los lugares que sus manos deciden posarse, recorre mis hombros, sigue la forma de mi columna vertebral, presiona mis costillas con sus palmas – debes comer mejor, Bella – cierro los ojos, reprimiendo los deseos de protestar, gimiendo cuando se apodera de mis pechos, tirando de ellos hacia abajo – eres tan hermosa – dice besando la parte baja de mi espalda, antes de sentir cómo sube la falda hasta dejarla enrollada en esa zona - supieras cuántas veces desperté sudando deseando hacer esto, pero con tu faldita tableada de colegio – mete sus dedos por la cintura de las medias y, junto con la pequeña tanga, las baja hasta la mitad de mis muslos, retorciéndome ante la presión que se forma en la boca de mi estómago, me siento tan expuesta, tan vulnerable y, aunque sé que es Edward, que puedo confiar en él, aún así estoy increíblemente temerosa.

Acariciaba la piel de mi trasero con una suavidad sospechosa, los movimientos circulares que inevitablemente me iban encendiendo, apartaban, de cierta manera, el temor, pero aumentando la angustia de la expectación.

-Este no es un juego normal -susurró y entre el zumbido de mis oídos no pude dejar de captar un tinte de tristeza en su voz - sabes que te amo, me conoces, mejor que a ti misma y aún así insistes en hacer aquellas cosas que más me molestan ¿Entiendes los motivos por los que me obligas a tratarte así? - estaba tan concentrada en su voz, en las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo, en la manera de mantenerme firme, porque mis brazos parecían mantequilla derretida, que me costó más de un segundo entender que esperaba una respuesta, sin lograr aguantar el grito que escapó de mis temblorosos labios cuando su mano se hundió en mi pelo tirando con demasiada fuerza - ¿Quieres añadir esto a la lista?

-No, señor.

-Bien, respóndeme.

Abrí la boca dos veces, tratando de no ponerme a hiperventilar, intentando acostumbrarme al dolor en mi cuero cabelludo.

-Estoy esperando.

-Sí, entiendo – gemí, al fin, sabiendo que esperaba más respuesta, pero en realidad no lograba hacer un pensamiento coherente en mi mente – por no haber terminado con James aún.

No alcancé a prevenirlo, quizás pensé que me daría algún tipo de aviso, pero cuando sentí toda la extensión de su palma estrellarse contra mi nalga, tuve que apretar los dientes con fuerza para no gritar mientras el dolor se extendía rápidamente, haciéndome jadear, sintiendo apenas un alivio cuando volvió a sus caricias.

-Buena chica – sentí como posó sus labios en medio de mi espalda y un escalofrío de placer recorrió esa zona, no pudiendo creer lo sensible que estaba – pero aún no terminamos – asentí, porque eso yo ya lo sabía, había leído e investigado demasiado para ilusionarme con que eso sería todo – por haberme abandonado cuando más te necesitaba – antes de alcanzar a comprender que se refería a mi estúpida decisión de terminar con él, ya hace tantos años atrás; su mano se estampaba en la otra nalga y esta vez no se detuvo más que lo suficiente para diluir el dolor con su caricia antes de continuar con la siguiente.

-Por no querer decirme el motivo de esa decisión.

-Aaay – continuó con la misma dinámica de golpe y caricia hasta la centésima vez o quizás sólo serían diez, pero mi cuerpo se sentía tan adormecido y cansado, extendiéndose el calor de mi piel irritada por todas partes, principalmente en zonas que aún no quería aceptar, sin importarle que hace rato que mis manos ya no me afirmaban y tenía la mejilla apoyada en la fría y dura madera de la silla, jadeando por instinto en cada nueva ocasión, escuchando sus infinitos motivos para que el enfado se haya acumulado en su ser, sintiendo mi alma más liviana, porque al fin había sido perdonada de todos mis errores, hasta que de pronto se detuvo, escuchando su respiración pesada.

-Si vieras lo húmeda que estás, preciosa, el olor que sale de ti – sus dedos acariciaron esa zona especialmente receptiva, avergonzándome del gemido de placer que escapó de mí - ¿Logra él que te excites de esta manera?

_¡¿Qué?!_

Respiré varias veces seguidas, tratando de encontrar la fuerza de incorporarme y defenderme, pero apenas alcancé a negar con la cabeza, dándole paso para que siguiera hablando.

-Por tenerme tres malditas semanas haciéndome rogar para recuperar lo que es mío por derecho propio – el golpe llegó directo a mis labios genitales, pero el dolor esta vez produjo una sensación tan placentera que mi espalda se arqueó en respuesta – por darle a él el derecho de gozar lo que es mío – gruñó y ni siquiera me dio un segundo para protestar cuando su mano cubrió todo mi sexo con fuerza, intentando controlar los temblores y el orgasmo que comenzaba a extenderse de una manera inevitable desde el centro mismo de mi vientre.

-Aah – jadeé, levantando mi rostro, subiendo mi mano derecha hasta el respaldo de la silla, escuchando el sonido del cierre de su pantalón al bajar.

-No tengo otra opción que demostrar quién es tu maldito señor – negué con la cabeza, pero él no pareció percibirlo, sus manos agarraron mis nalgas con fuerza y gemí al sentirlo instalar su punta en mi entrada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano esta vez.

-¡No! – grité, sintiendo sus dedos crisparse en mi adolorida piel, pero aún así me ignoró y en el momento en que de un solo tirón llegó hasta la entrada de mi útero, olvidé todo lo que quería decir, junto con el grito de placer que emití.

-Mía – roncó, como si al fin hubiese llegado a casa, permaneciendo inmóvil, mientras yo trataba de controlar los suspiros y gemidos, retirándose lentamente, sin ninguna compasión de mi padecimiento y es que, en realidad, yo tampoco quería otra cosa más que esto y lo que quisiese aclarar momentos antes, ya no tenía ninguna importancia – te extrañaba tanto – jadeó y pude adivinar que sus ojos estaban tan cerrados como los míos, disfrutando de cada milímetro de roce entre nuestros sexos.

-También yo – logré gemir, casi sin voz – te necesitaba tanto.

Estrechó mi cintura con su mano izquierda, acariciando la piel de mi espalda con la otra, aumentado poco a poco la velocidad de sus movimientos, sintiéndonos, compenetrándonos, reconociéndonos. Dobló su cuerpo hacia mí, siguiendo con sus caricias, hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos, no sabía que estaba tan sensible ahí también, pero cuando rozó el endurecido pezón, mi cuerpo se corcoveó en sensaciones y una idea brilló en el fondo de mi mente, recordando algo que él aún no conocía de mí. A la vez que llegaba nuevamente lo más al fondo que pudiese llegar, tratando de no perder la concentración en la sensación de saciedad que eso me producía, contraje cada uno de los músculos de mi vagina, sonriendo satisfecha al escuchar su fuerte gruñido gutural y los prontos jadeos incontrolables.

-Oh, Be… lla – rugió con dificultad y, sin previo aviso, azotó su mano en mi trasero - ¡Suéltame! – ordenó y en realidad, no lo necesitó, porque el ramalazo que subió por mi columna me obligó a hacerlo, intentando controlar el temor en la boca de mi estómago, nunca pensé que eso pudiese molestarle – cuando yo te diga – y el alivio me dejó respirar, sus idas y venidas, paseando toda su extensión en mi interior, tomaron un ritmo más acelerado en ese instante - ¡Ahora! – obedecí sin chistar, obteniendo nuevos y más sonoros rugidos, sintiendo sus dedos enterrarse en la piel de mi cintura, a la vez que una bola de placer se formaba en mi interior, sabiendo que debía esperarlo, porque él estaba cerca también.

-Tan… poco – sollocé y fue como una orden para él, comenzando una carrera con destino fijo, sintiendo sus caderas chocar contra mis muslos y la fuerza con que golpeó mi trasero fue como una orden, podía sentir cómo mis músculos pélvicos ondulaban alrededor de él y el rugido animal de mi hombre, sucumbiendo al placer que mi cuerpo le daba, sólo a él – sólo a ti – lloriqueé cuando las convulsiones de mis músculos parecían detenerse, sintiendo cada esfuerzo de él por mantenerme firme entre sus brazos, mientras me tiraba hacia el suelo, porque no lograba seguir en pie - soy tuya – susurré, esperando que esta vez sí hubiese una respuesta de su parte.

-Eso lo sé – dijo después de unos segundos, con su voz increíblemente ronca, recuperando el aliento, mientras me mantenía acomodada de tal modo que el roce de su piel no me provocase dolor, sin dejar de acariciarme.

-Te amo y nunca le daría a nadie lo que es tuyo – dije al fin, esperando que comprendiera, viendo que mantenía los ojos aún cerrados, acariciando mis mechones empapados, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con los suyos, se veían tan sensuales, esos rizos cobrizos, pegados a su frente perlada de sudor, incorporándose lentamente, para besar mi sien, mostrándome recién el hermoso brillo de sus ojos dorados.

-Explícate – exigió.

-Tú has sido el único con que he hecho el amor en toda mi vida - ¿Más claro?

Me apartó, perdiendo todo atisbo del hombre enamorado de segundos atrás y de forma brusca me tomó de los hombros, incorporándome y dándome la vuelta para ver mis ojos, parecía estupefacto.

-Yo he hecho el amor sólo contigo – susurró mientras acariciaba mi rostro con la mano que no presionaba con fuerza mi cintura – pero tuve mucho sexo antes que aparecieras en mi vida, sabes que no he sido capaz de estar con nadie después de ti – cerró los ojos – ¿Me estás diciendo que tu tampoco?

-Nunca he tenido sexo, sólo he hecho el amor contigo y, sí, soy tuya y nunca dejaré de serlo – él no quería tener la más mínima duda y yo me sentía igual.

-¡Mierda! – me soltó repentinamente y no logré mantener el equilibrio, cayendo sentada en la silla, saltando rápidamente ante el lancetazo de dolor, intentando no aullar en respuesta – amor mío – exclamó, refugiándome en sus brazos, pero no dijo nada más y estaba tan tenso, a pesar de mi rostro hundido en su pecho, tratando de contener todo lo que sentía, la electricidad que recorría mi piel, sobre todo en los lugares que tenían contacto con su piel - ¡Mierda! – volvió a decir, esta vez con rabia.

-¿Edward?

-Cometí un error – declaró, fijando sus ojos en los míos, suplicando piedad y fruncí el ceño, apoyándome con las manos en su pecho para apartarme levemente, apresurándose a subir sus pantalones.

-¿Qué hiciste? – un millón de películas pasaban por mi mente, escenarios que no deseaba terminar de imaginar.

-Lo siento, mi amor, lo siento tanto… yo… - observó el techo, como si en él hubiese una respuesta a sus tribulaciones – no podré perdonarme nunca – terminó diciendo y una fuerza que desconocía de dónde provenía me ayudó a alejarme de su abrazo, tomando la blusa del suelo, cubriéndome con ella, aunque de pronto el temblor de mis manos me lo hacía imposible, pero no quería estar desnuda frente a él en este momento.

-Edward, dímelo ahora – suspiró y cayó sentado en la silla de mi tortura – no estabas probando mi reacción, lo hiciste con esa mujer, con la que irá contigo a la maldita fiesta – sus ojos se ampliaron, sorprendidos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, Bella, nunca te haría eso, sea lo que sea que tú me hagas a mí, nunca podría tocar otra piel que no sea la tuya.

-¿Entonces? – me miró asustado otra vez y comenzó a tirar de su pelo, dándole ese aspecto de "miren acabo de tener sexo desenfrenado" provocando extrañas sensaciones que en este momento prefería ignorar.

-Yo… digamos que he estado un poco como loco esta semana – rodé los ojos, eso ya lo sabía, pero al ver mi gesto su mirada bajó a la altura de mis zapatos – me convencí de que tu y él… creí que ustedes… ¡Mierda! La sola idea me hace querer… - su cuerpo se estremeció y una llamarada iluminó su semblante – podía evitar pensar en que te habías… entregado a él antes, pero ya eso era tan difícil de aceptar y ahora… - me observó con súplica, como si necesitara que lo detuviera – quería matarlo y a ti de camino – mordió sus labios – no quise verte antes porque te hubiese hecho daño – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, avergonzado.

-¿Qué cambió hoy? – susurré tratando de no evidenciar mi malestar.

-Estaba un poco más calmado y pensé que si hacía esto me sentiría mejor – suspiró – Zafrina dijo que debía ver la manera de canalizar mi furia antes de volver a verte, antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepintiera.

-Entonces decidiste darme azotes eróticos – murmuré con una ceja alzada, notando el desconcierto en su expresión - ¿Quién es Zafrina?

-Mi terapeuta – entorné los ojos ¿Y Tanya? – eso es otro tema que también tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora.

-Una vez te hiciste una promesa, la recuerdo muy bien – crucé mis brazos, pero sólo al notar el desvío en su mirada y el movimiento en sus caderas es que noté que la blusa se había abierto dejando mis pechos al aire, sonreí, con malicia, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por cubrirme – dijiste que nunca harías algo como esto por descargar tu rabia… y lo hiciste… conmigo.

-Debí creer en ti – susurró, logrando levantar el rostro – lo siento… - de pronto bufó, como si ya no hubiese podido contenerse - ¿Puedes taparte, por favor? Mis neuronas no hacen sinapsis si tú estás mostrándome las tetas de esa manera – habló con exasperación y por un segundo estuve tentada de reírme, pero no lo hice y tampoco hice esfuerzo por taparme – soy un monstruo.

-Edward – llamé con voz suave y él dejó de jugar con su pelo al escucharme – quiero que me jures que nunca volverás a romper tu promesa.

-Sobre la tumba de mi madre – asintió vigorosamente.

-Quiero que me digas que nunca volverás a dejarme sola cuando te necesite.

-¿Me necesitabas? – gimió.

-Demasiado, Edward, todos los días, todo el día – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, porque aunque todo el asunto del castigo me había ayudado a liberar el estrés de esta semana horrible, tomar consciencia de que aún no se terminaba esa pesadilla me hacía perder la respiración – desnúdate para mí – susurré.

-¿Estás segura que…?

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer – y, por más que lo intentó, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción, comenzando a quitarse la camisa lentamente – esto no quiere decir que te salvarás de tu propio castigo – se quedó con el botón de la manga entre los dedos y me envió una mirada que derretiría todo el hielo de Alaska - ¿Te gusta la idea?

-Demasiado – exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si quisiera sacarse algo de ahí.

-La hora pasa y tú sigues vestido – exclamé con rudeza, sonriendo al verlo apresurarse, saliendo de sus pantalones a punta de saltitos y mirándome con malicia en el momento en que deslizó el bóxer, permitiéndome ver el respingo de su erección.

Sólo entonces y bajo su atenta mirada, me quité la blusa nuevamente y bajé el cierre de la falda, reprimiendo el gemido cuando la tela rozó mi piel sensible, sacándome también lo que quedaba de mi ropa interior.

-Así me siento más cómoda – sonreí – ahora abrázame y quiero que me beses.

-Mi amor – y esas dos palabras sonaban tan hermosas cuando él las pronunciaba, tan llenas de sentido, de sinceridad – si es realmente lo que necesitas – dijo justo antes de estrecharme en sus brazos y besarme, por primera vez en prácticamente una semana, con una mano en mi nuca y la otra acariciando mi rostro con suavidad, era un beso tierno, hasta inocente, pero no menos lleno de significado, hasta apartarse, lentamente y apoyar su frente en la mía – no puedo estar sin ti, preciosa – suspiró al fin – dime que me perdonas – sonrió – en realidad necesito ese castigo.

-Eres tan deliciosamente pervertido – gemí – no imagino nuestra vida de otra manera.

-Está bajando tu nivel de adrenalina y estás tan irritada que te aseguro, no será nada placentero, más bien, será insoportable y yo no quiero que sufras eso, así que… - su sonrisa fue tan perversa en ese instante – si queremos volver a repetirlo no puedo correr el riesgo de dejarte traumada.

-Está bien, si tu lo dices – mordí mi labio ligeramente – eres el que sabe ¿No? mi maestro… el maldito señor.

-No sé cómo pude decir eso – me empujó ligeramente hacia el sofá, recostándome en él, boca abajo, apoyé mi rostro sobre las manos y lo vi ir hasta el otro lado de su escritorio, regresando con varias bolsas de papel, con distintas formas y colores – una parte de mi cerebro estaba muy pendiente de que podrías enojarte conmigo después de esto, quizás la que tenía muy escondida, asegurándome que tu nunca me harías algo así – suspiró – en fin, te compré un montón de regalos – y su amplia sonrisa hizo brillar cada uno de sus hermosos y blancos dientes, dejando todo en el suelo y sentándose en el piso junto a mí, besando mis labios suavemente – mi primer regalo, fue ese traje que traías puesto, aunque en realidad, cuando lo vi en la tienda – bajó el rostro, ruborizado – lo único que pensaba es en cómo se vería enrollado en tu cintura mientras… bueno, eso fue una fantasía cumplida – extendí una mano y acaricié su rostro, eran tan agradable verlo tan despreocupado, aunque yo sabía que solo era una pantalla para hacer esta tarde más relajada y, quizás, evitar que yo pensara en lo tonto que había sido.

-Me encantó, gracias, pero Esme dijo que no te había visto ¿Me mintió?

-No realmente, Senna se lo entregó – se levantó de hombros – no estaba muy seguro de querer que lo supieras.

-¿Qué más? – miró un par de bolsas, decidiéndose por una, sacando un tubito de color celeste con pequeñas letras blancas.

-Anestésico – aclaró, sacando una cantidad generosa, mostrándome cómo la esparcía en su propia mano, tan colorada como mi trasero – la misma mano que te enseña, te cuida también – susurró con seriedad, mirándome a los ojos mientras yo contenía mi gesto de sufrimiento cuando la palma se posó en mi nalga, pero el calor que dejaba el paso de sus caricias, suponía un grato consuelo.

-¿Cuántos fueron? – me atreví a averiguar.

-¿No los contaste? – cuestionó con cierta diversión a lo que negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome avergonzada en ese momento, recordando todo lo que sentía, mucho más interesante que contar – quince – confesó – y hubiesen sido más, pero me dolía la mano – ambos intentamos contener la risa, pero fue imposible, dando por terminadas sus caricias , tomando mi rostro con la mano izquierda, besándome suavemente – te amo, no era lo que esperaba para hoy, me has hecho muy feliz, me diste dos cosas que son invaluables para mí.

-Yo tengo que agradecerte – dije con voz temblorosa, suavizando su repentino ceño fruncido con mis dedos – había leído que algunas parejas usaban los azotes eróticos como una terapia de sanación – las dos cejas se alzaron y sus ojos parecían querer salir de sus órbitas – pero nunca pensé que me sentiría de esta manera, Edward, gracias, por devolverle la tranquilidad a mi alma, es como si ahora pudiese volver a respirar, como si el universo hubiese perdonado todos mis pecados – no noté que estaba llorando hasta que sus labios absorvieron mis lágrimas, besándome con tanta suavidad, diciéndome que me comprendía, de alguna manera que sólo tenía significado para nosotros – quiero el resto de mis regalos ¡Ya! – exclamé, alivianando el ambiente y obteniendo esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.


	59. 58 Cuando Caen las Caretas

A modo de explicación para los dos capítulos anteriores:

**Estudié bastante sobre las personas que son maltratadas en algún momento de su vida y las reacciones de Bella van de acuerdo a esto. James llegó en un momento en que estaba muy vulnerable y él aprendió a manipularla, ahora, ella tiene tanta dependencia y temor de él, que sería incapaz de exponer a Edward a ese sufrimiento. No es que ella no confíe en Edward, ella sabe que el amor es mutuo, lo que intenta es protegerlo, a como dé lugar. porque sabe que él sufrirá si sabe que ella está sufriendo.  
Bella se siente culpable de todo lo ocurrido, a estas alturas ya sabe que si lo de ellos terminó, fue por su inmadurez y falta de confianza.**

**La única solución que ve, es convertirse en mártir, porque su fin es más precioso. Jamás ha sido su idea poner a James como prioridad, sólo que está muy asustada y desea que las cosas salgan bien.**

**Y en cuanto a lo que viene…**

No tengo palabras para este capítulo.

(Bella Point of View)

-Y yo sólo quiero hacer el amor contigo, toda la tarde si es posible – lo dijo con tranquilidad, como si fuese normal hacer esa exigencia y terminé de enjugar mis lágrimas, porque él tenía todo el derecho de pedir lo que se le antojase.

-Pero debo trabajar - resoplé al decirlo y aún así estrechó sus ojos - debo hacerlo, por más que desee estar aquí.

-Dame un segundo - levantó su apetecible cuerpo desnudo, sin poder decirle que quizás sólo bastaba mostrarme la belleza de su trasero para convencerme, me removí inquieta al notar la palpitación entre mis muslos - ¿Senna? - presionaba el botón de su intercomunicador, dándome una sonrisa absolutamente seductora.

-Jefecito, ¿Quieren sus almuerzos? Traje todo lo que me encargaste.

-Claro - sus ojos no pudieron ocultar el dejo de culpabilidad - deja que me ponga algo de ropa - y ahí estaba la sonrisa otra vez.

-¿Dónde? Guak, no podré tocar nada de ahora en adelante.

-No te preocupes, no hemos tocado ninguna superficie... Aún - estreché mis ojos y entonces miró a la ventana, perdí el hilo de su conversación, en cuanto mis ojos se deslizaron por su espalda y la manera en que sus músculos se contraían, el escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral - gracias, eres la mejor.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en un aumento de sueldo - aunque su tono era jocoso, no dejaba de ser una amenaza - tus asuntos personales ocupan bastante tiempo de mi día.

-Espero - susurró, volviéndose a mirarme - que este sea el último día.

-El lunes lo discutimos, les doy cinco minutos para que se pongan decentes.

Edward me lanzó su camisa, riendo y fue en busca de una manta que guardaba en un closet oculto en la tabiquería de roble en la pared, cubriéndose con una camiseta y bóxer negros que no ayudaban nada a los deseos que sentía por tocarlo.

-No debería doler si te sientas - dijo ayudándome a bajar del sofá, sintiendo ahora otro tipo de dolores.

-Ay, eres un bruto - bromeé - que le has hecho a mi pobre chochita.

-¿Duele? - asentí, esperando a que me ayudara con su camisa y me envolviera en la manta, sentándome cuidadosamente en el sofá, antes de instalarse a mi lado y abrazarme, besando una de mis mejillas sonrosadas - nadie te pidió que me atraparas de esa manera - susurró - nunca había sentido un suelo pelviano tan fortalecido - mordió su labio inferior suavemente - ¿Lo repetirás para mí?

-Por supuesto, si realmente te agradó – casi me encogí en mi misma, con las mejillas muy ruborizadas, era tan distinto mi modo de ser cuando hacíamos el amor, después, al recordar, aún me sentía como una niña pequeña descubriendo el mundo cuando las palabras sexo y Edward iban en la misma frase, sobre todo después de lo vivido esta tarde, no puede ser que él haya golpeado mi trasero hasta hacerme desfallecer y yo lo haya disfrutado, pero, lo peor, es que él siempre tuvo la seguridad de que a mí me gustaría.

-Entonces, no creo que sigas usando las mismas bolas chinas que te di - negué con la cabeza.

-Las últimas que adquirí son absolutamente terapéuticas.

-Me encantaría saber cómo te ayudabas todos estos años - parecía despreocupado, pero el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba.

-Quizás algún día te muestre - ronroneé en su cuello, viéndolo cerrar los ojos y estremecerse - tengo algunos juguetes que quizás te gustaría conocer.

-Quieres matarme.

-Si es de deseo, sí, claro que sí.

-Te has vuelto tan descarada y pérfida - tomó mi rostro con una mano, besándome con fiereza.

-¡Dejen eso para cuando yo no esté!

-Aburrida – murmuró Edward con fingido enojo, apurándose a ayudarla con la caja de pizza, las ensaladas y cuatro botellas de agua.

-Siquiera podrías vestirte – rezongando – no es ningún placer ver cómo te pavoneas en esos pantaloncillos, siquiera por respeto a Bella.

-Eres muy gruñona para tu edad – le dijo suavemente, tomando su rostro y rozándole los labios con los suyos – arruinas mi tarde – ella lo apartó riendo y tomando una de las botellas fue a entregármela con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Te ves mucho más feliz que cuando llegaste, te sienta el sonrojo en las mejillas – me guiñó con uno de sus negros ojos y se alejó a la puerta – Mary dice que no hay problema, se las arreglarán sin su residente estrella y, que está segura de que tu sabes que te debe una, así que, si necesitan algo, estaré por aquí, con mi celular a mano.

Bebimos al mismo tiempo, mirándonos a los ojos, ignorando el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada tras Senna. Luego Edward tomó la caja de pizza, instalándola sobre nuestras piernas, estábamos hambrientos.

-Lo mejor de esto, mi amor – dijo de pronto, apurando un trozo de masa – es que tú siempre supiste que podías negarte, pero aún así me seguiste el juego.

-¿Y si me hubiese negado?

-Habría encontrado la manera de convencerte.

-Debo confesar que estuve a punto de desistir – lamí mis dedos, uno a uno, bajo su atenta mirada.

-Lo noté, en realidad, es en estos momentos cuando me siento más conectado contigo, es como si yo sintiera lo que te está pasando, tenías miedo, pero no demasiado – suspiró, besando mi mejilla, mordisqueando luego el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocando un leve escalofrío por mi piel – sé todo lo que te gusta, dónde tocarte y volverte loca, dónde no tiene sentido esforzarme, también conozco lugares que al rozar, sé que aceptarías cualquiera de mis propuestas, sólo por el placer que te doy en ese momento – suspiró, tirando la caja al suelo y arrodillándose a mi lado – como pedirte que nos quedemos aquí hasta saber que él se ha ido, no quiero que esté cerca de ti otra vez, nunca más.

-¿Podría yo convencerte de que no fueses a esa fiesta? Que me permitas hacer esto a mi modo, luego llegaré a casa y ya nunca volveré a dejarte.

-No, es mi deber estar en esa fiesta y, aunque deba reprimir mis deseos de golpearlo, no deseo perderte de vista.

-Pero tendrás que hacerlo, Edward, debes entender que es la única manera, si él sabe que estoy contigo, nunca nos dejará en paz y yo, realmente, no quiero verlo otra vez en mi vida – se mantuvo en silencio, evaluando mis expresiones, aunque en realidad, no había mucho que dilucidar de mi ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué hora?

-Su avión sale a las dos de la mañana, dile a Liam que me recoja en el aeropuerto, si eso te da más seguridad.

-Él te seguirá, toda la noche, estará fuera de tu apartamento y si lo necesitas, sólo debes marcar su número, lo dejaré en tu celular, en discado directo, es la única manera de que me sienta levemente más tranquilo – habló con rapidez, sin dudas, con total seriedad – pero también…

-No, Edward, acepto todo esto, no me pidas más…

-Déjame estar contigo, se lo diremos juntos, déjame enfrentar esto contigo, somos uno, mi amor, siempre es mejor si hacemos un frente unidos, si él ve que no hay lugar a dudas…

-No y es rotundo, tampoco quiero que te acerques a él en la fiesta, con verte ya será demasiado – limpié mis manos y boca con una servilleta y tomé su hermosa mandíbula con mis manos – no vayas a esa fiesta, por favor, Edward y es lo último que te pediré con respecto a esto, te amo demasiado, no quiero sentir temor de que lleguen a enfrentarse, por favor, por favor – sus ojos se estrecharon y la respiración se volvió más pesada.

-Haré lo que pueda, es lo único que puedo darte – su mirada se suavizó y me besó dulcemente – dime que me amas.

-Te amo – sonreí – te amo – busqué sus ojos – te amo.

-Bien, ahora sigamos con los regalos – atrajo las bolsas que había dejado olvidadas en el suelo y rebuscó en ellas, hasta apartar una de La Perla – quiero que uses esto con el vestido esta noche – lo observé con duda y saqué una pequeña tanguita celeste, negando con la cabeza, mientras él se reía como tonto, era apenas un pequeño triangulo, con finas tiritas que se unían formando la cintura.

-Gracias, es… atrevido.

-Compré muchas cositas bonitas, te esperan en casa, me encantaría que las uses para mí – besó mi mejilla riendo.

-Pervertido – se levantó de hombros.

-Nunca lo he negado – me guiñó un ojo y tomó unos papeles que quitó de otro paquete – los documentos de re-solicitud para la prueba de conducción a la que no fuiste – tocó mi nariz con ellos – tuve que utilizar un par de favores para que vuelvas a darla este lunes, ahora no falles, por favor – yo estaba completamente ruborizada, era algo importante, que habíamos esperado tanto y se me había olvidado por completo.

-Lo siento, amor, prometo recordarlo esta vez – me besó y apenas alcanzaba a separarse de mis labios cuando interpuso una pequeña cajita entre nosotros, de terciopelo azul y con un pequeño lacito color gris, contuve la respiración, aunque sabía que no podía ser lo que yo pensaba, un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago, porque la posibilidad no dejaba de causarme temor.

-¿No verás qué es? O piensas que sería tan estúpido de solicitártelo así – le di una mirada asesina, de esas que me da Alice cuando la disgusto y tomé la cajita, desatándola con rapidez y abriéndola cuidadosamente, encontrándome con dos pequeños pendientes en forma de argolla, de una material que seguramente era platino y un hermoso diamante en la base, al quitarlos, miré a Edward con extrañeza, no había ningún pasador – no son para tus deliciosos lóbulos – una sonrisa perversa bailó en sus labios – sino para tus pezones.

-¿Estás loco?

-A veces creo que más de lo que me atrevo a aceptar – me quitó uno de ellos y me indicó la camisa, no pude evitar dudar al soltar los botones y descubrir mis pechos – no duelen, no son tan apretados como una pezonera, sólo provocan una leve sensación y harán que me recuerdes a cada momento durante esta noche o de cuando sea que los uses – me besó, con suavidad, mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior, antes de bajar hasta mi pezón, mientras un fuerte gemido escapaba de mi boca, su lengua daba vueltas y vueltas por sobre la piel oscura de mis pechos, sin atreverme a abrir los ojos hasta sentir el frío del metal cerrarse a cada lado de mi pezón, aprisionándolo suavemente. Apenas me acostumbraba a él cuando su boca se afanaba en mi otro pecho con el mismo objetivo, luego sus manos los acunaron suavemente y sus ojos brillaban, observando – preciosa, toda tú, eres hermosa, nunca vi un nombre tan bien calzado en una mujer, como el tuyo, mi bella Bella – enrosqué mis dedos en el pelo de su nuca y nos sonreímos mientras no dudábamos en comenzar a besarnos, con tanta suavidad, mirándonos fijamente, con todo ese amor que nuestros ojos sabían expresar, recostándome sobre la manta en el sofá, sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el mío, tan firme, pero cálido, como si fuese así cómo siempre debiésemos estar, agitando nuestras respiraciones mientras nuestras manos nos recorrían, con ese toque electrizante, único, sólo nuestro. Sin dejar de observarnos, con nuestros rostros levemente contorsionados de necesidad, sentí cómo se acomodaba entre mis piernas y gemíamos al unísono, porque aunque sólo habían pasado minutos, ya nos extrañábamos – te amo, mi Bella y todo valdrá la pena mientras eso signifique volver a estar juntos, esta vez de forma definitiva – y nos besamos, con pasión y entrega.

Permanecimos abrazados mucho rato, recostados uno junto al otro, tocándonos, hablando todo lo que nos quedaba por decir, aunque fuesen cosas sin sentido, cayendo lentamente en un suave letargo, porque la actividad y tantas sensaciones nos habían dejado más que exhaustos.

Hicimos el amor una vez más al despertar, con rapidez, sin poder evitar reír ante la insistencia del intercomunicador, con la voz de Esme y Senna, recordándonos la hora que era y lo poco que faltaba para la fiesta. Hasta que, con voz jadeante aún, Edward les contestó, asegurándoles que en diez minutos, luego de una ducha, estaríamos listos para salir.

Tal como me aseguró, las hermosas argollas apenas se notaban a través de la gasa arrepollada del escote de mi vestido de noche, sonriendo al recordar que él había insistido en elegir ese, de los folletos que veíamos junto a Esme en la ocasión, haciéndome pensar que desde entonces tenía pensado darme su tan atípico regalo, pero que tenía un significado especial, porque definitivamente esa sensación de sus dientes en mis pechos, marcando su propiedad no desaparecería en toda la noche.

Me sentía nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, de pie en el hall del Hotel Volterra, esperando a James, porque la tan esperada cena de fin de año sería en uno de los salones. Liam estaba en una esquina, pasando casi como parte del mobiliario entre tanta gente que pululaba por el lugar. No podía dejar de pensar que debí aceptar la última oportunidad que Edward me dio, de quedarme con él, pero ese era mi lado cobarde, porque estaba segura que esto debía terminar hoy y de esta manera. Si James es mi novio es porque yo no tuve la fuerza para apartarlo de mí en el momento adecuado, porque permití que se aferrara a mi vida, que se convirtiera en mi sostén, ahora era yo quien debía asumir las consecuencias y acabar con esta estúpida relación de raíz… por Edward… por Edward.

Un asentimiento de Liam me indicó que debía sonreír y lo hice, pensando en Edward, alisé las imaginarias arrugas de la falda de mi vestido, que apenas se ajustaba a mis caderas, cayendo en suaves ondas hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas.

Mi corazón perdió un latido cuando levanté el rostro, porque se veía tan increíblemente guapo, con un traje azul oscuro que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y esa maravillosa sonrisa que siempre me encantó. Sin embargo, al sentirlo rodear mi cintura, además de sisear de dolor por el roce de la tela con la piel de mi maltratado trasero, fui consciente de que podría tener frente a mí al más hermoso de los hombres, pero ninguno me produciría, aunque sea en un leve grado, lo que Edward me hacía a mí.

-Te ves muy linda - susurró mirándome a los ojos, acercándose peligrosamente y demasiado consciente de que si no lo besaba, él era capaz de armar una escena, pero justo en ese momento dos enormes brazos nos rodearon, apartándonos sutilmente.

-Miren lo que me encuentro aquí - el vozarrón de Félix me hizo sonreír – después de las cervecitas de anoche no sé cómo pudimos levantarnos hoy.

-Debíamos celebrar - se abrazaron con fuerza, permitiéndome respirar por un segundo - en realidad, ni siquiera me has felicitado por mi ascenso.

-¿No lo hicimos? – palmeó su espalda bruscamente – te felicito.

-Creí que tenías turno hoy – dije, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Sí, pero lo canjeé con otro de los chicos, cómo perderme la fiesta del año.

-Chicos – nos volvimos ante el llamado de Mary, desde la puerta del salón – nuestra mesa está lista, vengan a hacerme compañía.

James dio toda la vuelta hasta quedar a mi lado nuevamente, pero cuando vi que Félix rodaba los ojos, no dudé en propinarle un leve codazo en sus costillas, no necesitaba problemas esta noche.

Hermoso era quedarse corto, el salón estaba adornado en distintos tonos de blanco y dorado, cada mesa era una obra de arte y el escenario en el medio, donde una banda tocaba una suave melodía, mientras que la pista de baile se ubicaba al otro extremo del salón, dando una sensación de dos ambientes.

Mordí mis labios al acomodarme en la silla que James apartó para mí y noté que si cargaba mi peso un poco más hacia el lado derecho, no era tan insoportable, lamentando fervientemente no haber aceptado que Edward aplicara una segunda porción de analgésico en mi piel.

Sentí el cuerpo de James tensarse y mi primera reacción fue recorrer el lugar con la mirada, buscando encontrarme con el ámbar de sus ojos, que me darían la fuerza para enfrentar lo que venía, pero Edward no estaba en ninguna parte. Tomé una gran respiración antes de volverme hacia James y ver la expresión furiosa de su rostro, mientras se fijaba en la tarjeta junto al arreglo floral en el medio de la mesa "Felices Fiestas les desea Fundación Chelsea Cullen" ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué significa esto? – rugió entre dientes, haciendo que una especia de frio recorriera mi espalda.

-¿A qué te refieres? – fingir, hasta el final, pero aún así, no pude evitar encogerme sobre si misma cuando acercó la tarjeta a mi rostro, sin importarle lo que dirían los demás – ah, eso, creí que lo sabrías, como nunca se te pasa algo por alto, imaginé que habías investigado sobre el hospital en el que trabajo y que esta fundación es la que lo sostiene.

-Eso significa que… - entonces su mirada se fijó en la puerta de doble hoja por la que habíamos entrado y no sé qué vi primero, si la enorme sonrisa satisfecha de Edward o la morena despampanante que lo acompañaba, tomada de su brazo.

-Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta – susurré, sin poder dejar de sentirme molesta, sobre todo al ver que, como tenían casi la misma altura, él le hablaba al oído, haciéndola reír de esa manera en que reímos las mujeres cuando nos dicen algo muy picante o demasiado interesante.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

-Exactamente por esta actitud – lo indiqué con enojo, como si no necesitase más explicación – sólo pórtate bien, por favor, no me hagas pasar vergüenzas – pero, antes de poder preverlo, tomaba mi barbilla, con fuerza, obligándome a mirarlo.

-¿Tu te has portado bien? – y no pude evitarlo, mis ojos se desviaron de los suyos, sintiendo el terror aparecer en cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo – Eres Mi Novia, Bella, no se te olvide.

-No he dicho lo contrario – exclamé con enojo, sacudiendo mi rostro para deshacerme de su agarre, notando la expresión preocupada de Mary y Félix, atentos a nuestra conversación – trabajo como china, no tengo tiempo ni para verte a ti en estos días que has estado en esta ciudad, cómo quieres que ande preocupada de la vida de todas las personas que trabajan aquí.

Agradecí que no insistiera, aunque yo muy bien sabía que el tema no quedaría ahí tan fácil, pero hice todos mis esfuerzos por no mostrar mi preocupación, por parecer indiferente cuando los hermanos Cullen subieron al escenario y dieron su mejor discurso de agradecimiento por los logros obtenidos en el hospital, en conjunto con la fundación y haciendo un brindis con las copas de champagne que todos teníamos en nuestras manos, deseando que el año que se avecinaba fuese tan o más fructífero y, en ese momento, sus ojos dorados se posaron en mí, asintiendo con un sonrisa, recordándome de alguna manera, porque debía ser fuerte hasta el final.

Lo que no logré prever, porque en ese momento comenzaron a instalar los platos frente a nosotros, fue que, al bajar del escenario, los pasos de Edward se dirigieron hacia nuestra mesa, con su sonrisa triunfal y ese desparpajo propio de su magnética personalidad, que si bien parecía tan despreocupado para todos, yo bien sabía que sólo era una fachada, porque el verdadero Edward sólo yo lo conocía.

-Miren las vueltas de la vida – exclamó palmeando la espalda de James, con tanta naturalidad - ¿Quién pensaría que después de tantos años nos encontraríamos aquí? – James no se quedó atrás, levantándose de su asiento para darse un apretado abrazo de antiguos amigos – ¿Cómo has estado?

-Aprovechando mis vacaciones para visitar a mi novia – acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, mirándome atentamente, tratando por todos los medios de no encontrarme con los ojos de Edward, porque no podía entender cómo se mostraba tan ligero, como si realmente yo sólo fuese la novia de un viejo amigo.

-¿Quién dirías que te quedarías con mi novia?

-A río revuelto, ganancia de pescadores – sonrió, con orgullo, mientras que la furia, nacía en mi pecho, eso era lo más feo que le había escuchado decir sobre mi y dolía, porque yo no era ningún despojo – pero eso fue hace tantos años.

-Además, la vida sigue dando vueltas – la sonrisa que adornó el rostro de Edward estaba llena de perversidad y en ese momento sentí miedo de que echara todo a perder cuando faltaba tan poco.

-¿Y tú? de flor en flor, como siempre o cuentas algo nuevo.

-Trabajo más que nada, sólo una flor, por ahora – indicó con la cabeza su mesa, donde la morena le guiñó un ojo mientras Senna le decía algo al oído ¿Quién sería ella? Pero prefería no pensarlo, bastante tenía con mis problemas, además, Edward me había asegurado que nunca me haría algo así, no podía permitir que mis inseguridades me dominasen ahora.

-Quién dice y no te vemos con anillo al dedo – el brazo de James rodeó mis hombros, presionando mi piel con fuerza.

-Claro, tal vez más rápido de lo que soñaste para ti – lo palmeó en la espalda, riendo con fuerza – podríamos juntarnos uno de estos días, a recordar viejos tiempos.

-Hubiese sido bueno saber antes de ti, pero lamentablemente, me devuelvo a Sacramento en un par de horas.

-Bueno, la próxima vez será – revolvió sus rubios cabellos, casi haciéndome desfallecer, porque él sabía tanto como yo, cuánto es lo que eso le molestaba – o para mi boda ¿Cómo sabes si los invito? Debo volver a mi mesa, después intercambiamos para un baile – se alejó sin más y, como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiese congelado, volví a sentarme, ignorando incluso el picor de mis posaderas.

Agradecí que en ese momento Mary comenzara a parlotear, como era típico en ella, uniéndome a sus comentarios, con una soltura totalmente fingida. Hablar mientras comíamos logró que casi me sintiera menos nerviosa y ansiosa, riendo alegremente por las bromas de Félix que había estado ahí desde hace tantos años, aunque siempre mantenía las distancias cuando James estaba cerca, para que no tratara de separarnos de alguna manera.

-Ni siquiera lo saludaste – quise ignorar su comentario, pero el apretón que le dio a mi muñeca fue tan fuerte que temí dejara un cardenal en mi piel.

-Obviamente no venía a hablar conmigo – susurré en su mismo tono de voz, osco y grave – además, no voy a permitir que me involucren en sus discusiones de quién es el gallo más macho, no soy un objeto.

-Te prohíbo que te acerques a él – su ceño fruncido me hizo notar que él había pensado en esto todo el rato, desmenuzando su conversación, buscando hasta el último resquicio para sospechar.

-¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte? – exclamé con exasperación, volviéndome a contestar la pregunta que Mary me hacía en ese momento.

Terminada la cena, Carlisle comenzó a nombrar los funcionarios que la Fundación premiaba por su colaboración, abrazando a Mary cuando fue nombrada y sorprendiéndome del todo cuando escuché mi propio nombre, sintiendo que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras Esme incrustaba un prendedor en la orilla de mi escote, dándome el más apretado de los abrazos.

Regresaba a la mesa, en total confusión cuando me encontré de frente con James, tomando mi mano para salir a bailar, dándome cuenta recién que casi todos se trasladaban a la pista. Y decidí que si sería nuestro último baile, entonces pondría en él, todo de mí, girando entre sus brazos, porque era un excelente bailarín, casi tan bueno como Edward. Su mano acarició mi mejilla, cuando la música ya terminaba y, suspirando, me abrazó con demasiada fuerza.

-Sé que no sé cómo amarte, que no te doy lo que necesitas, pero estoy aquí, siempre contigo, Bella, nunca podrás deshacerte de mí – y no supe si era una promesa o una amenaza.

-Chicos, no se vuelvan sentimentales tan temprano – sacudí mi cabeza tratando de entender por qué Mary tomaba el brazo de James y Félix me tomaba por los hombros – concédeme esta pieza, quiero saber qué interesante tiene este hombre del que tanto habla Bella.

-Yo la cuido mientras tanto – soltó mis manos con duda, pero en cuanto comenzó el próximo tema, sentí el tironeo y pronto mi amiga se lo llevaba mientras guiñaba unos de sus ojos con complicidad – soy tu héroe al rescate – exclamó mientras me tomaba de las manos, perdiéndonos entre la gente.

-Gracias, necesitaba poder respirar – sonreí, apoyando mi rostro en su brazo.

-Se va esta noche.

-Sí, se lo diré justo antes de que aborde el avión.

-Me parece bien, no es necesario provocarlo, ten cuidado de todos modos – levantó mi barbilla con un dedo – sospecha algo, pero más ahora que vio a Edward, o sea, no hay que ser demasiado inteligente para sumar uno más uno.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-No es fácil, estoy consciente de que podemos opinar muchas cosas, pero es distinto estar en tu piel, Bella, sólo ten cuidado, te lo digo en serio – no sé cómo, llegamos al final de la enorme pista, mirándolo con duda cuando se detuvo a abrir la puerta frente a nosotros – uno nunca sabe cuándo llega el momento de devolver un favor, así que es mejor acumular puntos en vez de perderlos – me dio un pequeño empujoncito hacia el interior, encontrándome con una hermosa sala, en que la música se escuchaba más tenue y muchas personas fumaban y bebían alguna copa de mejor calidad que lo que encontrarían en el bar de afuera, pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención, mis ojos estaban fijos en la brillante sonrisa de Edward, de pie en medio del lugar, tan elegante como sólo él podía verse en su maravilloso traje negro, extendiéndome los brazos y, sin dudar, apresuré mis pasos hasta él, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, mientras el resto del mundo desaparecía para mí.

-Tranquila, amor – mordí mis labios, porque apenas lograba contener los deseos de llorar, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Edward, es tan difícil, siento que los minutos son horas y nunca termina.

-¿Puedo decir que te ves divina? – tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me sonrió, con total tranquilidad – eres sin duda la más hermosa esta noche.

-Gracias – di tres pequeñas respiraciones antes de poder seguir hablando – tú te ves tan bien, me gusta verte vestido con tanta clase, nunca te lo he dicho, pero es como si esto es lo que siempre has sido, como un príncipe.

-Y tu eres mi princesa – tomó mis manos y las besó, repetidas veces.

-¿Quién es esa morena que te acompaña? – exclamé simulando enojo.

-Kachiri, una vieja amiga, que por más que insisto nunca ha querido salir conmigo.

-Es bonita, cómo sabes, en una de esas vueltas de la vida – mordí mi labio inferior con picardía.

-Exactamente.

-Si no fuese que debo fingir, te arañaría la cara.

-Uy, y si no fuese por los mismo, ya te habría sacado de aquí, no sabes cómo me tienes con ese vestido seductor – acercó su rostro a mi oído, sonriendo – sobre todo al saber lo que hay debajo ¿Funciona mi pequeño regalo?

-Oh, sí, no dejo de recordarte, aunque, en realidad, no necesito esto para hacerlo, además… - esta vez acerqué mi rostro a su oído – me duele el trasero como un demonio – y su cristalina risa llenó el lugar.

-Toma – sacó el tubito de crema de su bolsillo – pensé que lo necesitarías.

-Gracias – mis mejillas se llenaban de rubor mientras abría el pequeño sobre de pedrería en el que llevaba mi celular, apresurándome a guardar el alivio a uno de mis pesares - ¿Trabajas mañana?

-Como siempre – se levantó de hombros, mirando el reloj en la pared – pero tómate el tiempo que necesites, no creo que duerma esta noche de todos modos - acarició mi mejilla y suspiró, besando mi frente suavemente – debes irte, no querremos que sospeche – asentí, sintiéndome más triste aún – te amo.

-También yo, Edward, más que a mi propia vida.

Me alejé, lentamente, sabiendo que Félix me seguiría, caminamos en silencio, tomando valor antes de dirigirme a la mesa, viendo a James sentado en ella, bebiendo concienzudamente, con gesto de cansancio mientras escuchaba a Tyler, que gesticulaba de manera exagerada con sus manos.

-¿Vamos? – le sonreí de una manera que quiso ser seductora, poniendo mi mano en su pecho.

-Si así quieres, pero no digas que por mí perdiste tu diversión.

-Es mejor llegar temprano al aeropuerto, así tener unos últimos minutos a solas.

-Claro – me atrajo a su cuerpo con rapidez, casi haciéndome caer, posando sus labios en los míos, moviéndose con suavidad, notando justo antes de separarnos, que Edward observaba desde su mesa – te amo, niña linda.

-No soy una niña – aclaré, coqueta.

-Para mí siempre lo serás – tomó su copa y la bebió de un trago.

-Voy al tocador y luego nos vamos ¿Te parece?

-Perfecto.

Mary cogió mi brazo, sonriendo y me dirigió por entre las mesas hasta el extremo derecho, esperando unos minutos para tener un baño a solas, donde apliqué la maldita crema con prolijidad, realmente me dolía mucho y no tendría momento más tarde para esto. Ella me esperaba a la salida y en un extraño silencio, suspiré tomando su brazo nuevamente, pero la escena que apareció ante mis ojos, contrajo mi corazón, porque de tanto tratar de evitarlo, no podía creer que eran las palabras de Edward, que no alcanzaba a escuchar desde acá, las que provocaron el golpe, el puño que yo tan bien sabía cómo hería, golpear su hermosa mandíbula con tanta fuerza y ver a mi amado caer de espaldas al suelo, por la impresión.

Mi primer instinto fue correr hacia él, pero la presión de la mano de Mary en mi brazo me retuvo, haciéndome comprender que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas y, con el dolor de mi corazón, llegué a instalarme junto a James.

-¿Estás bien? – exclamé tomando su puño endurecido, obligándolo a quitar la fuerza, obligándome a mí a no mirar a Edward que era auxiliado por todos a su alrededor – vamos, vamos.

-Sí, vamos, eso será lo mejor, de todos modos esta fiesta es una mierda.

-Es lo único que te pedí – exclamé mientras subíamos las escaleras de mi edificio a toda prisa, luego del silencio en que nos habíamos sumido durante todo el viaje en taxi, recién ahora perdiendo la paciencia – porque no podías hacerme caso.

-Me provocó, no podía reaccionar de otra manera.

-Tú estabas cerca de la mesa de él, tú te acercaste a hablarle – sabía que estaba siendo dominada por la rabia, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en todo lo que Edward estaría sintiendo en este momento, cuando necesitaba de mí y yo estaba con James.

-Necesitaba asegurarme de que no es una amenaza – dejaba correr el agua helada de la llave sobre su mano, dándome una atroz idea de cómo estaría su mandíbula.

-¿Lo lograste? – desafié, cada vez más furiosa.

-Lo hiciste con él ¿Cierto? – gritó, con odio en su mirada, Oh, Edward, ¿Qué has hecho? y quizás serían los nervios o no sé qué estupidez pasó por mi mente, pero le di la espalda y comencé a reír, de una manera histérica, sin poder controlarme ya - ¿De qué mierda te ríes? – algo de cordura regresó, parando la risa en cuanto él me tomó por los hombros, volteándome a mirarlo, con violencia – contéstame – y su voz estaba llena de odio.

-De que eres un estúpido, James, un tonto.

-No sé qué estás pensando, pero nunca te he dado el derecho de hablarme así, menos en este momento, explícame, antes de que pierda toda mi escaza calma.

-Que Edward está jugando contigo, te dice lo que más rabia te dé y goza con tu reacción.

-Entonces no es cierto – aflojó su agarre justo lo necesario para no seguir haciéndome daño.

-¿Qué crees que soy? – me aparté lentamente, hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared que separaba la cocina del dormitorio – no soy una cualquiera, llevamos cuatro años juntos y nunca te engañé con nadie.

-Y entonces crees que soy imbécil, te encuentras con tu primer amor y quieres que me vaya tranquilo, yo sé cuánto lo amaste, lo que estuviste dispuesta a aguantar por él y sé cuánto sufriste cuando lo perdiste.

Mi pecho se llenó de aire, mareándome levemente al sentir cómo mi cerebro se oxigenaba repentinamente, dejando que la ira me dominara, esa rabia contenida por tantos años.

-¿Culpa de quién fue? – chillé, ya totalmente fuera de mí – me mentiste, inventaste mil historia de él, me obligaste a terminarlo, por teléfono ¡Yo no quería abandonarlo! – lágrimas caían de mis ojos, sin ningún control de mi misma, perdida totalmente la cordura – y sí, fui una cualquiera ¡Al involucrarme contigo! Al dejar que me obligaras, me secaste el alma y creí que no podía merecer nada más que tu.

-Y yo… - gimió de pronto, extrañándome que se atreviera a hablar, cuando siempre su reacción eran los golpes – estaba ahí y me ignorabas, es que no entiendes, Bella, que yo te amaba de antes – cerró los ojos – antes de que lo conocieras, cuando eras una niña preciosa, sólo esperaba el momento adecuado y de pronto apareces con ese imbécil.

-Nada de eso es mi culpa ¿Para qué te quedaste callado? – bufé – ni aunque hubieses hablado, nunca te habría hecho caso, ¡Porque no me gustabas!

Sabía que me estaba excediendo, que estaba sobrepasando límites que jamás me había atrevido a cruzar, quizás porque sabía que esta sería la última vez en verlo, porque deseaba decírselo todo o sólo porque soy demasiado tonta como para darme cuenta cuándo el peligro está sobre mi cabeza, pero sólo lo noté cuando eran mis manos las que él tenía agarradas, contra la pared, impidiéndome cualquier defensa, sintiendo el dolor en mis muñecas, gimiendo a medida que la presión aumentaba.

-Igual has estado conmigo todo este tiempo – su voz era suave, calmada, pero no por eso menos amenazante, cargando sus caderas contras las mías cuando hice el intento de mover mis piernas, era su prisionera – igual me la has mamado infinitas veces y te has tragado toda mi mierda, aunque sabía que no te gustaba, preciosa – su cabeza bailaba frente a mí, tan cerca de mi boca que creí me besaría, temblando de pies a cabeza cuando un dedo acarició mi mejilla – eres mía y seguirás siéndolo, aunque estés aquí, siempre encontraré la manera de estar contigo, nunca te dejaré.

-Yo… yo… no quería que fuese así, pero… - Dios, estaba tan asustada y lo único que podía pensar era en que Edward estaría ahí cuando esto terminara, pero parecía eterno – no quiero que sigas siendo mi novio, nada, ni siquiera amigo, no quiero volver a verte – dije en un hilo de voz.

-¿Lo hiciste con él? Qué importa que me lo digas, sólo quiero saberlo, no quedar con la duda ¿Por eso estabas tan radiante cuando te encontré en la entrada del hotel? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿A la hora de almuerzo? ¡Dímelo! – sus preguntas me mareaban, el tono suave y el grito al final que sólo me hizo temblar aún más, porque no sabía qué hacer, él lo sabía, quizás siempre lo supo y entonces estuve segura de que todo estaba perdido, que nunca tuve una oportunidad de salvarme de esta, que quizás debí terminar todo en cuanto lo vi, hace una semana atrás, sentado en el pasillo de este departamento, cuando aún sentía pena por él y no ahora, en que sabía que lo odiaría tanto, tanto, cuando esto terminara - ¡Dímelo! – volvió a gritar y una última pizca de fuerza en mí, trató de liberarse de sus manos, moviéndome con fuerza, pero a cada sacudida, su cuerpo me presionaba más contra la pared, causándome incluso dolor en mis frágiles costillas, comprendiendo que jamás podría con él – nunca quisiste que te tocara – un sollozo escapó de mi boca cuando la suya se hundió en mi cuello, saboreando mi piel – ni siquiera para agradecer lo que hacías por mí – su mano se interpuso entre su torso y el mío, manoseando mis pechos, por sobre la tela, sin saber él que tiraba de los aros, produciéndome un fuerte dolor - ¿Fue rico?

-Déjame, por favor – sollocé, apurándome a morder mi boca para que los gemidos no se escucharan en un fallido intento de no darle satisfacción, aunque yo sabía que me tenía a su total merced.

-¡Dímelo, mierda! ¿Fue rico?

-Sí, mucho – vociferé, con rabia, porque si esto estaba sucediendo, siquiera que fuese con un motivo – y no ha sido la única vez, llevamos tres semanas haciéndolo y la mañana en que llegaste venía de su casa.

-¡Lo sabía! – contuve el chillido de horror cuando su mano comenzó a levantar la falda de mi precioso vestido, por favor, sollozaba internamente, no con el vestido que Edward eligió para mí, por favor – sabía que eres una maldita puta – una onda de calor subió por mi cuerpo, pero estaba lejano a ser la excitación que usualmente debiese sentir cuando sus helados dedos se hundieron en mis muslos, que, por más que trataba de presionar uno contra otro, el fuerte golpe que le dio a mis costillas fue suficiente para perder el aliento y cualquier control sobre mis músculos, aprovechando también de introducir su pierna entre las mías - ¿Sabes lo que les gusta a las putas? – mi cabeza negó por inercia, con mi rostro bañado en lágrimas y los ojos cerrados, porque no deseaba recordar sus malditos ojos después de esto – pues que se las cojan duro – gruñó en mi cuello y entonces comenzó la lucha de mi cuerpo, por encontrar aunque sea una posibilidad de salvarme, de no tener que vivir esto, de no tener que mentirle a Edward por el resto de mi vida, porque nunca sería capaz de contárselo y provocarle ni la décima del dolor que yo estaba sintiendo, entre que todo mi cuerpo se batía con una furia que no conocía, sentía también que mi mente comenzaba a adormecerse, cada vez menos consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, porque no sé en qué momento se desnudó, ni cómo destrozó mi preciosa tanguita, lo único que pude sentir es el dolor de su pene desgarrando mi vagina absolutamente seca, provocando un fuerte grito de mi boca, que calló con un asqueroso beso y sólo me dediqué a llorar, con todas mis ganas, tratando de no sentir sus movimientos en mi interior, cada vez más rápidos, ni sus gemidos junto a mi oído, sintiendo como poco a poco me desvanecía en sus brazos – ¿Sabes cómo sé lo que les gusta a las putas? – gruñó, entre fuertes jadeos – porque me has obligado a pagarle a esas, cuando no sabía que tenía una tan cerca, me das asco – un jadeo más fuerte que los anteriores salió de su boca y supe que todo había llegado a su fin, sintiendo el alivio en la presión de su mano en mis muñecas, cayendo juntos al suelo, sin la más mínima fuerza en mi para ponerme de pie, nada más que para llorar – ya verás las cosas que le diré a tu padre en cuanto lo vea, su hijita, la damita, siempre tan compuesta – ni aunque hubiese podido prevenirlo, mi reacción habría servido de algo, ahogando el grito en mi garganta cuando su pie se estrelló en mi costado, ni siquiera dándome tiempo de reponerme cuando su mano se hundió en mi pelo, levantándome con su mano fuertemente y lanzándome sobre la cama, como un despojo, atinando sólo a encogerme sobre mí misma, para continuar con mi llanto – el auto debe estar por llegar – dijo carraspeando, bastante más calmado, pero aún así preferí no tratar de moverme, para no llamar su atención – alcanzo a ducharme – sentí el peso de su cuerpo al hundirse en la cama, acurrucándome aún más, recordándome a esos animalitos golpeados, sin derecho a defenderse – no me digas que no te gustó, acaso crees que no sé lo que hace él, estás acostumbrada al sexo rudo ¿No? seguramente ya te ha dado más de una paliza con uno de esos juguetes que él tiene ¡Él no es mejor que yo! No te convenzas de lo contrario ¡Yo! Siempre seré lo mejor para ti, mi amor – esta vez ni siquiera traté de evitarlo, totalmente sumisa, dejé que ladeara mi rostro para besarme, hundiendo su lengua en mi boca – nunca te dejaré, ni siquiera aunque tú me dejes, porque te amo demasiado para permitirte ir, hasta en eso, soy mejor que él.

Noté que se alejaba, escuchando el ruido del agua detrás de la puerta cerrada del baño, pero aún así estaba demasiado asustada para moverme, sollozando con tanta fuerza, recién sintiendo mi cuerpo otra vez y aunque no lo desease, también a notar su tibia simiente correr entre mis piernas, empezando a gritar, sin poder contenerme, de una manera histérica, porque la consciencia era demasiado dolorosa para mi alma, así que, mejor, la perdí por completo.


	60. 59 La Cruda Realidad

**Imaginaba que el capítulo anterior iba a causar controversias, estoy muy agradecida de todas sus opiniones yno me molesta que me digan lo que piensan, es genial, debo confesar que sí me molesta que me hagan comentarios tan cortos cuando estoy segura de que el capítulo merece un super mega comentario, jajaja. De todos modos, agradezco a todas por su apoyo.**

**Me preguntaron por ahí si era realmente necesario, creo que lo dejaré a su criterio, a medida que terminan de leer la historia.**

**Les cuento también que queda muy poquito para terminar, la historia tendrá un total de 62 capítulos y 2 epílogos, los cuales no deben dejar de leer porque son parte importante de la historia.**

**(Bella Point of View)**

Algo resonaba en mi cabeza, como un golpeteo constante, pero una parte de mí, se negaba a salir de ese extraño sopor.

-Señorita Isabella - ese es mi nombre, estoy casi segura de ello, pero aún me niego a reaccionar - si no abre, el conserje está autorizado para usar su llave maestra, señorita, por favor, conteste.

-¿Amún? - exclamé reconociendo su voz.

-Sí, soy yo ¿Puede abrir, por favor?

-Disculpa - carraspeé al alzar la voz, me dolía mucho la garganta, como si hubiese gritado por mucho rato, pero eso no tenía sentido - estaba en la ducha, por eso no escuchaba, en cuanto esté lista nos vamos.

-¿Está bien? - su tono era de real preocupación.

-Sí, Amún, estoy de una pieza - traté de parecer divertida, aunque al querer moverme, un fuerte dolor atravesó el centro de mi cuerpo, haciéndome gemir de forma demasiado sonora.

-¿Está segura?

-Sí, sólo que acabo de pegarme en la esquina de la cama.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite me avisa, estaré aquí afuera.

-Gracias.

Me arrastré de la cama al suelo, con los dientes apretados, notando también un fuerte dolor en el costado izquierdo justo donde comenzaban las costillas. A duras penas llegué hasta el baño, jadeando y con sudor en mi frente. Puse una mano sobre la tapa del retrete y la otra en el lavabo hasta lograr ponerme de pie, notando que el espejo estaba empañado por el vapor de la ducha que él se dio, por lo que supuse no había pasado tanto rato de que se fue y mis ojos escocieron con las lágrimas que quise detener, porque con ellas venía un recuerdo que realmente deseaba no tener en mi cerebro.

-Debemos estar bien - susurré al reflejo que iba apareciendo a medida que mis dedos quitaban la humedad - Edward debe vernos bien - lo que veía ahí no era tan malo, tomando una toallita húmeda del estante, comencé a limpiar el negro alrededor de mis ojos y la hinchazón podía ser explicada, cualquier cosa sería mejor que la verdad. Al limpiar mis labios, el rojo fue desapareciendo, pero algo dolía en la parte interna y preferí no aventurarme a mirar, sanaría solo.

Suspiré, porque sólo era el comienzo del inventario y realmente no me atrevía a seguir con el resto, así que busqué la estabilidad de la pared y largué la ducha, esperando que aún quedara agua caliente.

Bajé el cierre del vestido con los ojos cerrados, reprimiendo el quejido y lo lancé a un rincón, no deseaba volver a verlo otra vez. Soltando las pequeñas argollas y dejándolas en la encimera, notando las pequeñas llagas en la rugosidad de mis pezones, eso no sería fácil de ocultar, pero aún podía culpar el que estuve con ellas demasiado tiempo. Agradecí que los tacones se quitaran fácilmente, igual que los jirones de la pequeña tanga que tiré junto al vestido. Tomé las pinzas que sujetaban aún mi pelo en un moño alto, aunque muchos mechones lograron escapar de su presión y, no sé si fue que puse más fuerza de la debida o que era inevitable, pero un hilillo de sangre comenzó a correr por mi cuero cabelludo hasta asomar en mi frente y entonces no me pude detener.

Los sollozos histéricos regresaron y el agua apenas lograba llevarse mi pesar, restregándome con toda la fuerza que permitían mis músculos, ayudándome de la esponja y el gel de ducha, hasta que mi piel se volvió roja y aún así me sentía tan asquerosamente sucia.

No sé cuánto rato pasó, pero en algún segundo, recordé el motivo de por qué debía volver a ponerme en pie, sobre todo cuando el agua comenzó a volverse más helada. Envolviéndome en una toalla y con mi respiración entrecortada por pequeños lamentos, busqué algo casual que ponerme. Tantos años escondiendo mi enfermiza delgadez de todos, había provocado que abundara la ropa deportiva en mis cajones y elegí un buzo ancho, con un polerón con gorro y, aunque no lograba verme en la imagen que nuevamente me devolvía el espejo, eso sería suficiente para distraerlo, por ahora. Tomé dos comprimidos de Vicodin y los apuré con un vaso de agua, sabía que cuando llegara a casa estaría adormecida, sería la única manera de ocultarme de la realidad, siquiera por el resto de la noche. Agarré el abrigo de la percha junto a la puerta y noté en el suelo el sobre que traía de la fiesta, no recordaba en qué momento cayó ahí, saqué el celular y lo metí en el bolsillo para dejar el lugar, deseando fervientemente no tener que regresar.

Amún levantó la mirada en cuanto me vio salir y si su expresión era del más puro enojo, preferí no darme por aludida, me importaba muy poco lo que pasara por su cabeza, si apenas lograba no sucumbir al deseo de comportarme de forma egoísta con Edward.

-¿Liam? – dije comenzando a caminar hacia la escalera, apretando mis dientes, porque cada paso era un suplicio, comprobando constantemente que él se mantuviese distante, me angustiaba sentir que me seguía.

-Me mandó a llamar mientras iba camino a su casa, su esposa estaba teniendo el bebé o algo así, no le entendí bien.

-Qué pena que debas sacrificar tu noche libre por mí – _como si hubieses servido de mucho._

-Es mi trabajo – murmuró y hasta creí sentirlo gruñir, _imbécil, si supieses hacer tu trabajo yo no estaría en esta situación_.

Mucho tiempo después, me acomodaba en el asiento del vehículo, sintiendo al fin una leve comodidad, casi gimiendo de satisfacción. Y creo que me adormecí en el camino, porque apenas noté el tiempo que pasó hasta que la velocidad comenzó a disminuir y nos deteníamos totalmente, en la puerta de la casa, sintiéndome ligeramente extraña, porque siempre entrábamos por la cochera y, porque recién me daba cuenta que, fuera de haber pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuve aquí, esa Bella ya nunca volvería a ser la misma.

No estaba preparada, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que dominaba mi corazón, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo me sentiría al verlo, incluso, mis recuerdos de la tarde pasada eran una nebulosa en mi cerebro. ¿Y si no soportaba su tacto? Era una posibilidad, aunque esperaba con todo mí ser que esta necesidad que sentía por obtener su amor a través de un abrazo, fuese igual de real al tenerlo frente a mí ¿Y si ya nunca podíamos volver a hacer el amor?

-Necesita ayuda, señorita – el sobresalto me hizo levantar el rostro, no tenía claro en qué momento Amún había abierto la puerta y yo me encontraba perdida en la negrura de mis pensamientos.

-No, yo… puedo sola – la sola idea de que me toque es… repugnante.

Agradecí que me dejara sola mientras se acercaba a dar dos golpes en la puerta, dándome un saludo militar antes de desaparecer en el puesto delantero del vehículo, deseando internamente no tener que verlo en los próximos días, me molestaba su actitud, su expresión molesta y este no era momento para juegos.

El calor golpeó mi rostro en cuanto empujé la gruesa hoja de roble, sorprendiéndome al verlo de pie justo ahí, con la espalda cargada en la pared, su rodilla flexionada, descansado su pie enfermo por el costado de la planta y, aunque la hinchazón en su mandíbula apenas permitía notar la sonrisa de sus labios, estaba ahí y mi corazón se apretó con tanta fuerza, no había posibilidad de que yo le quitara la alegría del triunfo, lo conocía tan bien, estaba segura que a pesar de todas las promesas él no paró de martirizarse todo este rato, cuestionándose si yo realmente regresaría y ahora recién lograba respirar con alivio.

-Te ves espantoso – mi voz aún estaba algo distorsionada, sin embargo Edward prefirió seguir mi broma.

-No estás mejor – levantó sus hombros, ninguno hacía un solo esfuerzo por estrechar ese metro que nos separaba, espacio que estaba lleno de dolores, secretos y mentiras.

-¿Qué sucedió luego? – suspiré, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

-Carlisle me obligó a sacar un millón de radiografías, gritaba que lo demandaría si tenía alguna fractura y yo… sólo quería saber qué pasaba contigo ¿Supiste que Liam tiene un lindo varoncito?

-No – casi una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, pero ni siquiera la alegría del hombre que me había acompañado durante tantas madrugadas era suficiente para apartar mi propia tristeza - ¿Tan rápido?

-Sí, estaba esperando que ustedes salieran del departamento cuando Maggie lo llamó, Siobhan había roto bolsa y comenzó de inmediato con la labor, él apenas alcanzó a llevarla al hospital, por suerte están bien.

-Tendremos que visitarlos – ambos bajamos la mirada, atentos a las inexistentes manchas en el piso - ¿Te duele mucho?

-No, en realidad estoy perdiendo la consciencia, me inyectaron algo para el dolor y tengo que tomar analgésicos mañana – asentí, la verdad es que ni eso tenía importancia, tampoco por ser él.

-Se te pondrá morado.

-Lo sé – se estiró, mostrándome su real altura, sintiéndome tan pequeña, por primera vez en su presencia y, con duda, tratando de buscar mi mirada, yo seguía rehuyéndolo, sabiendo que no lograría sostener su intensidad.

Alargó su mano hacia mí y yo, maldita sea, sólo la observé, por demasiado tiempo, viendo como sus dedos se enroscaban sobre sí mismos, alcanzando a agarrarlos con los míos, antes de que se convirtieran en un puño.

-Te invitaría a pasar, pero no estoy solo – traté de contenerlo, mi rostro se contorsionó de angustia, pero las lágrimas no pidieron permiso para aparecer, sollozando de una manera demasiado audible, hasta vergonzosa, ajena a lo que él sentía, pero es que me parecía tan ridículo sentirme tan rota, tan muerta y escucharlo bromear sobre la posibilidad de estar con otra mujer – es una broma – aclaró y su cuerpo se acercó al mío, cobrando vida repentina, enroscando mis dedos en su camiseta blanca, absorbiendo su exquisito olor y mis sollozos se volvieron más desesperados, porque fui una estúpida al pensar que podría no desear estar así, si era el único lugar en el que realmente estaría completamente segura.

-Lo sé, es sólo que tengo tanta pena – hipé y noté cómo su cuerpo se tensaba ante mi declaración, pero tampoco me importaba si él lo mal interpretaba, yo sólo necesitaba tenerlo cerca, gimiendo con fuerza cuando sentí su brazo pasar por debajo de mis rodillas, pero en ningún momento solté el agarre de la tela de algodón – estoy tan cansada – sollocé – sólo déjame dormir, por favor.

-Claro, en realidad yo no estoy en condiciones de nada más – me depositó sobre la cama, notando recién que no era nuestro dormitorio, sino la pieza que él me designó la primera vez que me trajo, esa que nunca he usado y sollocé con más fuerza, rodeando su cuello con movimientos desesperados – tranquila, amor, no me iré de tu lado si así lo quieres.

-¿Por qué aquí? – chillé en su cuello, sabiendo que estaba haciendo un escándalo, creí que enloquecería.

-Uno de los ventanales en la pieza se… rompió, aún no lo reparan – traté de destrabar mis dedos, pero estos apenas me obedecían – voy a sacar tus manos, para quitarte las zapatillas, así dormirás más cómoda – asentí y me obligué a ignorar las preguntas de sus ojos, sintiendo que descubría mis pies, luego ayudándome con el abrigo, cuidadosamente, pero cuando quiso acercarse al cierre de mi polerón, negué con energía y lo aceptó, sin convencimiento, pero lo hizo - ¿Quieres algo? Esme dejó sopa de pollo, sabes que no me gusta, pero quizás…

-Sólo abrázame – sollocé y asintió, alejándose para apagar la luz – ¡No! no la apagues – suspiró y rodeó la cama hasta instalarse tras mío, envolviéndome en sus brazos, agradeciendo que sólo salieran más sollozos y no quejidos cuando rozó el lugar que dolía en mi costado.

-Mañana será otro día, Bella – susurró en mi nuca, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada aún a través del gorro del polerón que cubría mi cabeza – sólo cerremos los ojos y esperemos que sea mejor.

Desperté completamente desorientada, en esa pieza extraña, en una cama que no era la mía y sola, espantosamente sola. Casi sentí temor, estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por la necesidad de mi mente por gritar y llorar para apartar los recuerdos que venían a mi mente con tanta facilidad, acompañados de una sensación de angustia y desolación. Pero no lo hice, respiré hondo y me recordé que todo había pasado, que esto era otro día y una nueva realidad, aunque para nada estaba segura de si podría realmente enfrentarla con la entereza que necesitaba.

Un ruido llegó desde alguna parte y entonces vi que la puerta estaba abierta, sintiendo cómo los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban, quizás Edward estaba en casa, tal vez se dispensó de ir a trabajar como solía hacerlo cada sábado, después de todo estaba convaleciente de su golpe. Y la idea le dio una energía nueva a mi ser, quería verlo, necesitaba abrazarlo y besarlo; por lo que no pensé demasiado cuando casi de un salto me puse de pie, ahogando el aullido de dolor, abrazándome con fuerza, porque sentía que mi tórax iba a reventar, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y volví a respirar casi con libertad. Busqué mi abrigo que descansaba sobre una silla y saqué el frasco de Vicodin, tomando dos comprimidos nuevamente, no importaba si me hacían dormir todo el día, pero apurarían la recuperación.

Lentamente caminé por el largo pasillo, pensando recién que ni siquiera conocía dónde dirigían las puertas con las que me encontraba en los costados, dándome cuenta que verdaderamente, esto era hogar porque yo le había dado ese adjetivo, pero nunca fue mi casa, sólo era el lugar en el que Edward vivía.

Escuché las voces desde la cocina, eran de mujer, dos de ellas y fácilmente pude reconocer a Esme, sin detenerme a comprender si eso era una buena noticia, continué hasta ellas, rodeándome con mis brazos cuando entré, notando lo mismo que ellas veían en mí, los pies envueltos en calcetas blancas de algodón, el gorro que no cubría del todo mis greñas revueltas y, probablemente, una palidez enfermiza en mi rostro.

-Pequeña – no lo dudó, sólo caminó hasta mí con urgencia y me abrazó, permitiendo que dos lágrimas asomaran por mis ojos – Bella, mi niña – no sé cómo apareció una silla y pronto me instalaba en ella, sin soltarme de su abrazo, mientras en pocos minutos y cuando el llanto comenzaba a calmarse, la otra señora acercó una taza con algo color verde claro para que lo bebiera.

-Esto la calmará, tenga cuidado, que está caliente.

-Gracias – sonreí a desgana y sorbí el té con sabor a menta - ¿Edward?

-Se fue hace dos horas, debía ir a su oficina y estaba muy preocupado por ti, dijo que habías pasado una horrible noche y no se atrevía a dejarte sola.

-Y él… él… - la miré con súplica, porque no quería creer que había dicho algo comprometedor.

-Me dijo que no creía que fuese tan difícil para ti dejar a… a… - asentí, comprendiendo y sintiendo alivio a la vez - ¿Es así? O sea, es sólo que Edward no quiere que te estés quedando a su lado por los motivos equivocados, sé que le duele decirlo, pero si has estado con este hombre por tantos años, quizás es que el vínculo es demasiado fuerte y Edward sólo fue tu novio tan poco tiempo y ahora apenas unas semanas, quizás es que tú…

-Yo amo a Edward – exclamé con enojo – Dios me libre de volver a ver… sólo quiero estar con Edward, es lo único que me importa, nada más.

-¿Entonces? – sacó la taza vacía de mis manos y con un movimiento de cabeza la otra señora entendió que debía dejarnos solas.

-Sólo te diré que fue más difícil convencerlo de lo que imaginé, pero ya se acabó y no deseo que vuelva a ser una sombra entre nosotros.

-Bella, yo ayudo en muchos grupos de conversación para padres en el hospital y tú tienes esa mirada, esa falta de brillo, la rabia, están ahí, puedo verlos ahora – instintivamente cerré los ojos - ¿Qué te hizo?

-No te diré que nada, porque no me vas a creer, pero estoy bien, voy a estarlo, sólo necesito comer y dormir.

-Bien ve a la cama, te llevaré una bandeja – tomó mi rostro con suavidad – perdona que me haya metido en tu cocina, pero aprovechaba de hacer una lista de lo que falta, no me detuve a pensar si te molestaría.

-Sólo si incluyes unas Chip's Ahoy, muero por comerlas – sonreí y ella se vio mucho más tranquila, porque quizás, paso a paso, podría volver a ser feliz.

Como si fuese una niña, me ayudó con cada cucharada de sopa, limpiándome con la servilleta de forma alternada, haciéndome sentir nostalgia, porque nunca en mucho tiempo había sentido tanta necesidad de mi madre y sintiendo una caricia sobre mi ceja derecha, volví a caer en un profundo sueño.

Esta vez despierto calmada, casi puedo decir que estoy bien, aunque sé que al moverme vendrá a mí, nuevamente, toda la realidad. Lo siento, el calor de su pierna junto a mi brazo, pequeñas risas que escapan de sus labios y el tecleo. ¿Tecleo? Edward nunca usa laptop en casa, su celular es tan completo que no lo necesita, sólo entonces abro los ojos.

-¿De qué te ríes? – digo y mi voz suena bastante normal, veo que es mi laptop el que utiliza.

-¡Despertaste! – exclama, pero no me mira, lee la pantalla y sigue tecleando, con esa sonrisa tonta en su expresión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo que no me miras? – le reprocho, pero en realidad se escucha como si lo estuviese bromeando.

-Chateando – lanza una carcajada, pero al notar que me incorporo, cierra el laptop y me observa culpable.

-Kachiri – acuso – alcancé a leer su nombre – lo miro fijamente, mientras él intenta contener la risa, estoy celosa, no puedo negarlo - ¿Me dirás quién es ella?

-Me estaba invitando a una fiesta – me muestra todos sus dientes, como si su mueca de culpabilidad fuese a convencerme – pero le dije que te sentías mal.

-No me siento mal – miento, pero una fiesta sería tan distractora.

-¿Irías entonces? – voy a contestar, pero apenas logro abrir la boca, él había dejado el equipo a un lado y se acostó de bruces, pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla – tengo muchos deseos de ir, anoche no fue una velada agradable, aunque quedará en los anales del hospital.

-No quiero hablar de anoche – le advierto, deteniendo con mi mano el avance de sus dedos por mi cuello, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, pero no se deja impresionar.

-Yo tampoco, pero tengo hambre – y su ceja se levantó con picardía.

-También yo, salgamos a comer a algún lado, además quiero respirar otro aire – no esperé a ver cómo su expresión decaía, sólo me levanté con más rapidez de la que podía permitirme, llevada por una energía que desconocía, intentando no reconocer que tenía miedo, mucho de él llenaba mis pensamientos y embotaba mi cerebro.

-No me refería a ese tipo de comida – insistió, con esa mirada felina que siempre me costaba tanto ignorar y ese pelo revuelto, diciéndome que había estado devanándose los sesos con algo que le inquietaba y sabiendo que esto saldría caro, a la larga; caminé un par de metros hacia el baño, sin dejar de mirarlo, no quería perder ninguno de sus movimientos y que finalmente me pillara desprevenida.

-¿Estoy muy fea vestida así?

-Horrible – no era la palabra lo que aceleró mis latidos, además, tenía razón, pero ese tono, lo conocía muy bien, el rechazo era para él como una puñalada en la espalda, pero era físicamente imposible ceder a sus requerimientos, además de que aún no decidía cómo me sentiría llegado el momento.

-Necesito lavarme los dientes – recordé el magullón de mi labio y decidí no mordérmelo en ese momento – tengo que ir al otro baño o…

-Está todo aquí – se levantó caminando hasta el closet en la pared, sacando mi bolso con ropa – puedes cambiarte por algo de aquí, pero estuve haciendo inventario de mi ropa y casi todo se irá a caridad, necesito un cambio, así que aprovecharé de comprarte algo, Kachiri no perdonaría que te lleve de sport.

-Encantada – aunque en realidad quería decir que tenía mi dinero, que podía comprarme lo que quisiera, pero algún instinto de supervivencia me dijo que mejor le diera en el gusto, no quería jugar con mi suerte esta tarde – mi maquillaje quedó en el hospital…

-Compraremos de eso también y todo lo que necesites desde ahora – me observó con seriedad, casi con fiereza, desafiándome a rebatirlo – porque te vendrás a vivir conmigo, no quiero que pongas un pie en esa mierda de departamento, más que para buscar lo que desees recuperar – su voz se alzaba poco a poco y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Yo… yo vi otro lugar… es mejor y… - cada uno de sus ojos comenzó a empequeñecer y tuve que tomar un gran trago de aire – cómo le explicaré a todos… a papá… no puedo hacer algo tan drástico y así de repentino, nadie sabe que estoy contigo y… - la estoy cagando, medio a medio.

-¿Aún sigues fingiendo con Charlie?

-Aún – confirmé, sintiendo que enrojecía furiosamente, dándole repentina atención a mis uñas, para qué recordarle que era innecesario fingir, si desde hace siete años que no había tenido vida sexual – en realidad ahora no me siento capaz de pensar – sonreí, culpable, escuchando su suspiro.

-Tenemos poco tiempo si queremos llegar a esa fiesta.

-No demoraré – dije en un susurro, viéndolo sentado en la orilla de la cama, con sus pies descalzos descansando uno sobre el otro y su mirada fija en el suelo, mientras le daba vueltas al reloj en la muñeca derecha, prefería cuando usaba la pulsera de cuero, parecía más juvenil, como si menos años nos separaran - ¿Edward?

-¿Sí? – me dio una sonrisa a medias.

-Quizás podríamos comer pizza, igual que ayer.

-Con mucho queso – asentí y su sonrisa fue mucho menos tensa – la pediré mientras te alistas.

-Gracias.

Agradecí que fuese Mac el que manejara en esta ocasión, quizás hubiese preferido también que él me encontrara anoche, pero decido no pensar en ello, aprovechar esta tregua que me está dando mi cerebro.

Prácticamente nos tenían la pizza servida en el local al que fuimos, comiendo rápidamente, tomamos el camino al centro comercial.

-A propósito – exclamó, soltando mi mano para investigar en un colgador de alguna tienda que seguramente Alice sabría muy bien cómo se llamaba, porque todo era increíblemente hermoso y las etiquetas inexistentes, lo que quería decir que los precios también serían exorbitantes – pasé a ver al pequeño de Liam, se llama Eddie – trató de ocultar su sonrisa, pero yo sabía que eso lo llenaba de orgullo, aunque no fuese el diminutivo favorito para su nombre – esta azul me gusta, pruébatela – se la pasó a la dependienta, que sonreía como boba al observarlo, era una polera ajustada de mangas largas y ligero escote redondo, que cubriría mi trasero, aunque se apegaría tanto a mi cuerpo que no dejaría mucho a la imaginación – también esta falda y estos pantalones – frunció su labio, recordando la hinchazón al sentir el dolor que casi lo hizo gemir, pero que ignoró valientemente – además me gustó ese vestido que está allá – la chica corrió a alcanzarlo y casi no logré contener la risa, pero al ver que sus ojos brillaban de hilaridad, sólo la dejé ir, cargando mi frente en su brazo, doblándome de risas nerviosas, completamente exageradas, que aumentaban al escuchar las suyas, terminando en pequeñas risitas, sintiéndome tan aliviada, mientras su brazo rodeaba mi espalda y yo me apoyaba en su pecho, descansando en su calidez.

-¿Cómo es el pequeño Eddie? – dije cuando encontré mi voz, escuchándolo suspirar y apoyar su rostro en mi cabeza, notando que ya no sentía el ardor en mi cuero cabelludo.

-Pequeño, se adelantó, pero no demasiado, es igual a Liam, pero con el pelo rizado, como Maggie – su mano recorría mi espalda, suavemente, de una manera fraternal – no sé qué pienses de los bebés – susurró – supongo que si eres pediatra es porque te gustan – cerré los ojos, sintiendo que me desinflaba, porque no me sentía capaz de razonar lo que estaba diciéndome – lo digo porque tendrás que elegirle un regalo – mentía, porque su voz temblaba y su abrazo se hizo más apretado, pero ¿Qué podría responderle?

-Un conejito, de peluche, con largas orejas y que sea hipoalergénico, por supuesto.

-Bien, vamos por uno de esos también.

-¿Qué le regalaste tu?

-Cualquier chuchería – exclamó, riendo y se alejó, besando mi mejilla suavemente, tomando mi mano para llevarme hasta el probador – iré a la tienda de aquí al lado, mientras te pruebas eso, en realidad, no es necesario que lo compres si no te gusta, sólo es una sugerencia – se levantó de hombros – debes saber que me encanta gastar mi dinero en ti.

-No te preocupes, te daré en el gusto y elegiré algo más también, sólo para verte sonreír.

-Gracias – sus mejillas se colorearon levemente.

-Pero… - cerré los ojos, era tan irracional mi pensamiento, pero no podía controlarlo – puedes esperarme aquí, no demoraré y quiero saber que estás cerca, por favor.

-Como quieras, no es que yo desee estar lejos de ti.

Entre todas las tiendas que visitamos y todas esas bolsas que ya no cabían en las manos de Mac, terminé eligiendo para la fiesta, un jeans negro bastante apretado, asegurándome que no me hiciera sentir incómoda, aunque, la verdad, es que estaba tan dopada que apenas notaba el dolor; un sweater de cachemir rojo italiano que tapaba todos mis moretones y una nueva chaqueta de cuero negro brillante.

Salí hasta la sala, porque Edward se había duchado en otro lugar, sonriendo ampliamente al verlo sentado en el respaldo del sofá, hablando por un pequeño celular de un modelo que, estoy segura, debía estar en algún museo de tecnología o algo así. Movió sus cejas, sin dejar de escuchar a su interlocutor, mostrándome un pulgar alzado antes de ponerse de pie y apuntarse a sí mismo.

-Die Änderungen werden mit unseren geschäftsbedingungen – parecía molesto y cerró los ojos, permitiéndome admirarlo, los pantalones azul oscuro caían desde sus caderas, sin cinturón, haciéndose más estrechos a medida que mi mirada descendía, hasta encontrarme con dos bototos de caña y la parte inferior de la tela se ubicaba desordenada a su alrededor; su pecho estaba cubierto por una camisa corta, de color celeste fuerte, que, al levantar la mano para revolver su cabello, creí desfallecer al ver los hermosos huesos de sus caderas y la parte superior de esa V por la que solía disfrutar paseando mi lengua, un estremecimiento me recorrió, casi ignorando la chaqueta gris claro de puños apretados, pero, al darse la vuelta para alejarse de mí, sin dejar de hablar, tampoco tapaba la estrechez de sus caderas ni la forma de esos dos músculos que se enangostaban delicadamente, desapareciendo por la pretina del pantalón ¡Mierda, estoy en graves problemas! - Dies ist das, was wir sind es gewohnt – regresaba, sonriente otra vez, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos - Vielen dank für das verständnis – hasta los chasqueos de su lengua al hablar me hacían querer jadear y nunca se ha dicho que el alemán sea un idioma sexy – mi amor, tenemos algo más que celebrar.

-¿Sí? – además de haber descubierto que aún puedes hacerme gemir de placer con tan sólo mirarte.

-Hay trato con los alemanes – guardó el celular en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y puso sus manos en jarra - ¿No me felicitarás? – asentí, sin mover un solo músculo, perdida en la forma de su ombligo, que apareció en el momento que su gesto levantó la camisa a los costados y las pretinas se separaron - ¿Bella?

-Es que… te ves… - lo indiqué y resoplé, negando con la cabeza mientras metía las manos en mis bolsillos y sonreía, no había manera de que me acercara a él, definitivamente no estaba preparada para perder el control.

-¿Un besito… chiquitito?

-Si te beso no llegaremos a esa fiesta y realmente quiero ir – bueno, tergiversar la verdad también podía dar resultados.

-Está bien, sólo porque me halagas – tomé su mano y nos fuimos.

No era lejos, en el mismo sector de Oswego, una zona residencial, las casas eran más pequeñas y podías ver el jardín de tu vecino con facilidad, sin embargo todo era perfecto, como si nada pudiese salir de lugar. Estaba nerviosa, no sólo porque desde anoche eso parecía ser una constante, además la mirada evaluadora que Edward ni trataba de disimular y el hecho de que conocería a una mujer que, por lo visto, formaba parte en la vida de él, pero que no sabía de su existencia hasta ahora y tampoco pretendía darme ningún tipo de información.

Tomé su mano para bajar del vehículo, luego de que Mac le indicara que un nuevo guardia lo vendría a reemplazar en un rato; suspiré al sentir su mano presionar mi cintura levemente, tragando saliva cuando su dedo pulgar acariciar mi piel bajo la orilla del sweater y, para mi pesar, eso me hizo sentir incómoda.

-Estás tan tensa – susurró, como si en realidad se le hubiese salido un pensamiento y rápidamente retiró la mano, mirando al frente, a la puerta que se abría, notando que soltaba el aire con rapidez, tratando de calmar su exasperación – al fin vas a conocer a la verdadera Kachiri.

-¿Verdadera? – exclamé por lo bajo y mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, mordiendo sus labios, comiéndome con la mirada ¡Sí! Era la misma expresión que ponía Edward cuando la ropa que me ponía le parecía demasiado atractiva.

-Realmente vinieron, pensé que nunca me la traerías – exclamó, con un extraño acento en su voz, sorprendiéndome al sentir sus manos tomar mi rostro con fuerza, mirándome a los ojos ¡Mierda! Como si me fuese a besar - ¡Senna! Mi amor, ven a saludar – no sé qué escuché primero si la teja caer en mi cabeza o las fuertes carcajadas de Edward.

-Ahora entiendo – murmuré, pero ella no soltaba mi rostro y cada vez se acercaba más, casi a un centímetro de lograrlo, los brazos de él me tomaron por los hombros, alejándome hacia atrás, volviéndome rápidamente para refugiarme en su abrazo.

-No es cómico – gruñó.

-Tan cascarrabias, sólo era una broma – su risa era tan hermosa, como campanillas de cristal, luego tomó nuestras manos y nos instó a pasar.

-Broma para ti, pero no para Senna… ni para mí.

-¡Edward está celoso! – comenzó a cantar guiñándome un ojo y en ese momento decidí que ella sería mi amiga.

-Jefecito – la voz de Senna llamó mi atención, saliendo de un salón en que la música se escuchaba a todo volumen, seguramente la observé más de la cuenta, pero es que nunca pensé que ella fuese la voz cantante en una relación con otra mujer.

-Ahora tengo a mis chicas preferidas en un mismo lugar – recuperado su semblante, Edward nos besó a las tres rápidamente y nos empujó hacia el interior.

Habría unas quince personas más, sintiendo cómo Edward presionaba mi mano cada vez que saludábamos a alguien, él conocía a todos y hablaba con tanta soltura, manteniendo serias conversaciones, sentados en medio del sofá, siendo el centro de atención, pero también había absurdos comentarios que nos hacían reír. Yo solo lo observaba, entre sorbo y sorbo de un delicioso vaso de caipiriña que Kachiri se dedicaba a rellenar, picoteando del carpaccio de salmón con trocitos de baguette tostado. Por eso no me extrañó que al momento en que Senna puso música más movida y todos se animaron a bailar, el mundo girara alrededor de mi cabeza cuando me puse de pie, sosteniéndome de Edward con una risita constante entre mis labios.

-Estás ebria – susurró en mi oído y volví a reír en respuesta, era una sensación reponedora después de todo un día de tormento, mi cuerpo adormecido y mi mente también, con ese calorcito que subía por mis piernas y la alegría, que, aunque falsa, me hacía olvidar la cruda realidad – por favor no sigas bebiendo.

-Sólo esta noche – exclamé, haciendo un puchero mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello – quiero divertirme.

-Pero… - algo debió decir, más yo no lo escuché, algún tema de David Guetta llenó el ambiente y la risa de Kachiri explotó en mi oído, tirándome con fuerza, dejando un vaso lleno en mi mano, comenzamos a bailar.

El resto de la noche sucedió como si el sol entrara y saliera de mi cerebro, tengo chispazos de recuerdo, Kachiri y yo, abrazadas, intentando mantenernos en pie, con una risa estruendosa que no acababa nunca y es que todo me parecía tan divertido, su voz, lo que me decía al oído, que en realidad ni recuerdo qué era. El ceño fruncido de Edward, del que nos encargamos de parodiar y el momento en que logró quitarme el vaso de la mano y tomarme por la cintura cuando regresaba del baño, presionándome a su cuerpo.

Lo único que mi mente tenía consciente es que debía mantenerme alejada de él, que si llegaba a tocarlo, a sentir su aroma en mis fosas nasales, ya no habría vuelta atrás, necesitaría que me besara y me desnudara, pero yo no podía darme esa satisfacción, porque mi cuerpo dejó de pertenecerle en el momento en que James me violó contra una de las paredes de mi departamento.

Recuerdo que el llanto salía sin mi consentimiento y la sensación de que Edward estaba tan enojado conmigo, que eso me hacía sentir aún más triste y vulnerable. No sé cómo terminé en los brazos de Kachiri, que me consolaba como a un bebé, comenzando a adormecerme en su regazo. Otro chispazo de recuerdo me trajo la sensación de caricias en mi espaldas y Edward repitiéndome una y otra vez que me amaba, que ya nunca volvería a estar sin él, pero su voz era contenida, no era su corazón hablando y eso me acongojaba aún más.

Estaba segura de que si la luz del sol entraba por la ventana es que el mundo ya no debiese dar tantas vueltas en mi cerebro, un frío de hielo hería el interior de mis pantorrillas y un infierno en el centro de mi estómago. No quería moverme, deseaba seguir durmiendo, quizás por un par de años más, pero mis piernas necesitaban estirarse y algo no se lo permitía, entonces también me di cuenta que todo mi cuerpo estaba atrapado y yo necesitaba sentirme libre, gimiendo ante el sofoco de mi mente, el corazón acelerado, el sudor en mi frente y sacando fuerza de flaqueza, salí del abrazo de Edward para correr al baño porque sentía que algo subía por mi esófago con demasiada rapidez.

-Bella –estiré mi mano tratando de darle a entender que no lo quería conmigo mientras eliminaba litros y litros de espuma de limón por mi boca, pero no lo entendió y sujetó mi pelo mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda desnuda.

¡Desnuda! Permanecí ahí, arrodillada en el frio mármol del suelo, con mis manos a cada lado del retrete, aunque sabía que ya se había ido la última gota de veneno, levante mi mirada llorosa y observé con terror las gruesas marcas moradas en mi brazo derecho.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – cerré los ojos, sintiendo el calor de su aliento entre mis cabellos y suspiré.

-Asquerosa – susurré.

-¿Quieres ducharte? – había algo en su voz, no era enojo, ni rabia, era como si no supiera cómo enfrentarme, parecía culpable.

-Y lavarme los dientes – traté de sonreír, pero estaba demasiado acongojada para eso.

-Espera aquí.

Largó la ducha y casi se me hizo agua el cuerpo por sentir la lluvia tibia correr por mi cuerpo entumecido. Sus movimientos eran fríamente calculados, encontrando la manera de evitar mis ojos, ayudándome a ponerme de pie y entrar en la tina, deleitándome con la sensación de calor, gimiendo de placer.

-Toma – fruncí el ceño cuando vi su mano asomada por la puerta de vidrio, con el cepillo y abundante crema dental, apresurándome a refrescar mi boca, escupiendo hasta la última sensación de acidez – si necesitas algo – susurró desde afuera.

-Sí – dije esperando a que se fuese la última gota de espuma para poner el tapón, bajar el agua y abrir la puerta – a ti – gemí, porque era ridículo ocultar algo que era demasiado evidente.

-Bella – sin quitarse el bóxer, dándome un claro mensaje de que no pretendía nada de mí, me tomó entre sus brazos, con demasiada fuerza y sollocé, con abundantes lágrimas y aullidos de dolor, porque de todo lo que había llorado desde el viernes, esta era la primera que realmente parecía estar librándome de la pena, hasta que comencé a calmarme y dejé que se apartara, ocultando sus propias lágrimas, mientras tomaba el frasco del shampoo y masajeaba mi pelo suavemente – falta un mechón de pelo – dijo con voz contenida, absolutamente dominada – pero la herida ya está cicatrizando – esparció el gel en la esponja y dudó, apenas ocultando el temblor de su boca, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza, ocultándome sus ojos nuevamente, lavó mi cuerpo con total delicadeza, besando mis muñecas y evaluando el daño en mis pezones – por las... – asentí, mi cuerpo se tensó cuando la esponja pasó por mis costillas y él se detuvo, alcanzando a ocultarme la contorsión de su rostro - ¿Te duele?

-Un poco – mentí, pero tampoco me cuestionó.

-Lo siento – gimió cuando la espuma acarició los moretones entre mis muslos – no… yo no…

-Tú no has hecho nada – exclamé tomando su rostro para hacer que me mirara, pero movió su cabeza rápidamente, sin permitírmelo – no podíamos preverlo.

-Lo provoqué, maldito sea, no pude contenerme, yo sabía que él era capaz de muchas cosas y aún así, pero no puedo entender qué pasaba por su mente.

-No fui buena con él, también le hice daño – sus ojos enrojecidos me miraron con furia, siseando y no pude evitar alejarme levemente.

-Soy culpable, soy culpable, soy culpable – exclamó golpeando su pecho con un puño, mirándome a los ojos.

-¡No! – grité tomando sus manos, pero él sólo besó mis nudillos, calmando su respiración – yo también soy culpable, pero no quiero pensar en eso – acaricié su rostro, la mandíbula aún deforme – nos dijimos muchas cosas, nos provocamos mutuamente, de pronto supe que necesitaba decirlo todo – mis mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse antes de que la idea se formara en mi cerebro, pero aún así no desvié mis ojos de los suyos – nunca me había atrevido a decirle cuánto lo odiaba por separarme de ti, porque aunque luego se convirtió en un pilar en mi vida o lo que quedaba de mí, todo fue por su culpa, desde el principio y yo fui tan estúpida de escucharlo.

-¿Por qué? – suspiró – o sea, puedo entenderlo, yo apenas existo si no estás, pero si me amabas a mí ¿Cuál era su afán por separarnos? ¿Por qué tanta obsesión?

-Dijo que él se había fijado en mí, mucho antes que tú – de pronto me sentí molesta con la idea, recordaba sus extrañas miradas cuando yo era muy niña, incapaz de entender lo que eso significaba – que solo esperaba a que yo tuviera la edad suficiente y de pronto aparecí como tu novia.

-Eso no es cierto, no puede ser verdad, él tenía a Victoria.

-No pude defenderme – murmuré – lo intenté, realmente lo hice…

-Mi amor, no es necesario…

-Sabía que era capaz de golpearme, en realidad, lo esperaba, pero no tenía importancia, porque no sería la primera vez y si me había recuperado de las anteriores, esta sería la última, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que fuese capaz de algo así – el rostro de Edward palidecía poco a poco, con su boca entreabierta y esa manera en que sus ojos se movían, como tratando de buscar una forma coherente de juntar esa información – siempre reclamó porque yo no quería tener sexo con él, pero se conformaba con mis negativas, incluso parecía comprenderme.

-¿Có… como lo convenciste?

-Le dije que… - tragué saliva, sintiéndome repentinamente como en las patas de los caballos – le dije que para mí había sido un error hacerlo contigo… - bajé la mirada, porque no soportaría ver su expresión ofendida.

-¿Fue un error? – alzó la barbilla con sus dedos y una mediana sonrisa asomaba en sus labios – quizás sí, era uno de los motivos por los que me negaba a hacerlo contigo, mi amor, porque sabía que si pasábamos esa línea ya no había vuelta atrás y me dolía quitarte la oportunidad de… de darle al… - cerró los ojos, apretó los labios – tu siempre tuviste razón, Bella, yo iba a dejarte, sabía que tendría que hacerlo y fui el ser más egoísta al no darte la oportunidad de decidir… fue un error, porque desde el momento que hicimos el amor por primera vez, nuestras almas se conectaron y ese lazo perdura, mi vida, ay, mi Bella, lo siento tanto, si pudiese regresar en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo, aunque significase nunca sentirme vivo, yo sé que… - dos goterones cayeron por las comisuras de sus ojos – no, no sé qué sería de mi si tu… Bella, no cambiaría nada, nada…

-Tampoco yo, no eres el único egoísta aquí, Edward – sonreí – desde el primer día que te vi supe que te amaría toda la vida, no fue un error, aunque trataba de convencerme de ello, nunca fue un error.

-Mi amor – susurró y tiró de mis brazos, hundiéndome en su pecho – nunca volverá a tocarte, ni siquiera tendrás que verlo si no quieres, te lo prometo, nunca más estarás lejos de mí.

-Gracias – besé su piel y me quedé ahí unos segundos, notando que continuaba con el lavado de mi pelo – pero hay algo más – dije después de reírnos cuando el agua chorreó por mi rostro – además de prometer que volvería por mí, dijo que hablaría con papá, que le diría… la clase de hija que soy…

-Pero Bella, eres una mujer, adulta e independiente, no encuentro sentido a que continúes fingiendo con Charlie – poco a poco me hundía entre mis hombros, sorprendiéndome cuando tomó mi rostro con tanta fuerza – vente conmigo, te cuidaré y nunca te dejaré sola, por favor, no seas ridícula.

-No tienes derecho a juzgar mi relación con Charlie – exclamé repentinamente, con una furia que no entendía de dónde venía, sólo sé que estaba de pie en la tina y salí de ella chorreando agua, tomando una toalla del mueble, cubriéndome mientras regresaba al dormitorio, pero él no me siguió.

Era una sensación extraña, como si fuese un gato enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro, repitiendo en mi cabeza los motivos por los que debía permanecer firme en mi decisión y de pronto algo llamó mi atención, en cada paseo un leve reflejo de mi piel destellaba en el espejo tras la puerta del closet, acercándome hasta él, lo abrí por completo y dejé que la toalla cayera al suelo.


	61. 60 Las Vueltas de la Vida

**Mis disculpas por no haber subido capítulo ayer, pero, además de tener un día de locos en el trabajo, mi hijo más pequeño estaba de cumpleaños ¡Feliz Cumpleaños hijo! Pero aquí está!**

**Con respecto a este capítulo, les diré que escribirlo fue un suplicio, Edward se comportó como un verdadero dolor en el #$% con mi cabeza, lo tuve castigado una semana, aunque no dejaba de gritar, hasta que llegamos a un acuerdo y esto es lo que salió, así que si algo no les gusta, les parece repetitivo o aburrido ¡Él es el culpable!**

**(Edward Point of View)**

Me parecía insólito que luego de haber salido esa mañana de casa, sintiéndome el hombre más feliz del universo, luego regresara hecho un atado de nervios, si pudiese razonarlo, quizás entendería que ese día nuestra vida cambió y el rumbo que tomaron las cosas, es algo que nunca estaría preparado para vivir.

Aún siento nostalgia del roce de su beso de despedida en los labios, la gloriosa imagen de su cuerpo enfundado en una de mis camisetas y, por supuesto, la enorme sonrisa de su rostro mientras batía su mano en son de despedida. Una hora después, en medio de esa reunión con la directiva de la Fundación, recibí un mensaje de Amún, que no tenía ningún sentido, o sea, ella había dicho que me amaba.

Cuánto temí escuchar esas dos palabras de su boca y a las vez cuánto las ansié, quizás por eso sentí en ese instante que mi pecho se hinchaba de felicidad y se lo demostré con una pasión que hasta para mi resultó ser exagerada.

Sabía que me amaba, desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor en el departamento y aunque pasaba por mis momentos de duda, cada día ella me lo demostraba de la manera más dulce, con sus gestos, las miradas, sin embargo, decirlo no era lo mismo, porque recién esa noche me convencí de que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.

Entonces ¿Por qué huye de mí? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza, tratando de controlar la ira que comenzaba a nacer, exigiéndole a Mac que aumentara la velocidad, cuando, en realidad, sabía que eso ya no tenía sentido, ella no estaría en casa.

Dejé las llaves en alguna mesilla a la pasada y sentía que el corazón se me saldría por la boca, es que yo sabía que no la encontraría en la casa ni en nuestro dormitorio, porque de forma repentina había decidido salir de compras y, para colmo, había engañado a Amún, escapándose de su vigilancia en un taxi. Pero necesitaba una señal, de que no pretendía dejarme, que quizás todo era un mal entendido y en algún minuto obtendría una respuesta que desataría este nudo en la boca de mi estómago. Todavía tenía esperanzas, apresurando mis pasos, empujé la puerta divisando la cama deshecha en primer lugar y luego su bolso sobre el berger y respiré, por dos segundos quizás, pero la angustia volvió a aparecer en mi pecho ¿Entonces qué?

Observé mi celular por más de cinco minutos, tratando de calmarme e hilar siquiera una frase con la que comenzar a hablar, si es que contestaba mi llamada.

_Bella, Bella ¿Por qué nos haces esto?_Cuando todo estaba tan bien, en el momento en que pensé que podría poner los dos pies sobre la tierra, con firmeza y comenzar a vivir.

Mi dedo tembloroso dio a llamar y esperé, sintiendo que cada pitido retumbaba en mi cerebro. _Contesta, contesta._Nada.

-No puede ser, es sólo un maldito juego de mi cerebro, una estúpida pesadilla – caminaba, de un lado a otro, desesperado, tratando de pensar qué debía hacer, además de no detenerme en lo obvio y dolía, maldita sea que dolía.

Me quité la corbata, el primer botón de la camisa, la chaqueta. Respiraba con tanta agitación que sentía que el aire no alcanzaba a llegar a mis pulmones.

-Me va a dar algo, Bella, que me va a dar algo – caminaba y caminaba, mientras mis manos se hundían en mi cabeza y tiraba mi pelo. Apenas un timbre alcanzó a sonar y me deslicé en el aire a tomar el celular de sobre la cama, presionando el botón antes de siquiera pensar en qué le diría.

-¡Bella! – _demasiado duro, ella te está llamando, dale el beneficio de la duda_.

_-¿Me estaba llamando?_ - ¿Qué si la estoy llamando? Que siento el puto apocalipsis en mi pecho y ella pregunta si la estoy llamando.

-No te encontré en mi cama cuando llegué – _mentira, que cuando Amún te llamó te importó una mierda si dejabas al mismísimo Papa esperando, sólo tomaste el auto y volviste a casa ¡Cálmate si quieres sacar algo en limpio!_ – llamé a Amún y me dice que fuiste de compras – _eso, no pasa nada, normal o al menos el intento -_ podrías haberme esperado

_-Claro, entiendo, pero son recién las once de la mañana_– no sé si tanta rabia me frió los sesos o es que ella me está hablando en clave - _usualmente aceptaría, pero mi novio llegó de improviso ¿Me entiende?_

-Entiendo – en el mismísimo segundo en que las piezas encajaron en su lugar, es que corté la llamada.

¿Esto había sido todo? ¿Dos idílicas semanas para que llegara él y se fuese todo a la mierda?

_Eres tan imbécil, ¿Es que no te acuerdas de todo lo que han hablado? ¡Bella no nos está dejando! Tienes cinco segundos para llamarla y pedirle disculpas. No es el momento para pensar en nosotros, ella nos necesita._

¿Y si no? Pude ver como mi pequeño demonio arrugaba sus ojos y se aprontaba a tomar los mandos de la nave. Inmediatamente volví a marcar.

_-¿Aló?_– le tiembla la voz.

-Lo siento, amor, yo… sólo llámame cuando tengas noticias, te amo.

Corté nuevamente y no porque no quisiera seguir escuchando su voz, es que cualquier palabra que pronunciara le confirmaría a ella lo que me estaba sucediendo y en realidad, me sentía algo avergonzado.

Me senté en la cama otra vez, apoyando los codos en los muslos y la barbilla en mis manos, pensando que no me quedaba más que sentarme a esperar.

_No te llamó, supo que él estaba en la ciudad y no pudo darse la molestia de tomar el celular y llamarte._

Quizás no le dio tiempo, no sabemos cómo fueron las cosas.

_Tiene que haber estado aquí cuando supo, si no ¿Por qué fue al Centro Comercial? No tiene sentido. Debió llamar._

Tal vez es que va a ser un trámite corto, hablar, discutir y despedirse.

_Bastante iluso tu razonamiento, pero es posible._

Además, recién me decías que no es momento de pensar en nosotros ¿Por qué sales con esto ahora?

_Somos planificadores, trabajamos de esta manera, sabes que tenemos que rodear a la presa antes de atacar, alterarla sólo logra que hayan problemas, Bella no necesita saber que pasa por nuestra cabeza._

¿Y si él no reacciona bien? Conocemos su pasado, sabemos de lo que es capaz.

_Es una posibilidad, pero, Bella habría mencionado algo, o sea, la conocemos ¿Tú crees que sería de las que permitiera algo así? Sabes cómo dolía escucharla decir que era su salvador, si lo tiene en tan alta estima, pueden ser dos posibilidades: aprendió a mentirte o es que el hombre ese realmente la ama y es otro por ella._

De todos modos voy a llamar a Liam.

-¡Edward! – mi amigo también parecía ansioso en el auricular, a pesar de ser su día libre, Bella era importante para él - está en su departamento, realmente no sé cómo Amún…

-No quiero saber de eso – lo detuve antes de que continuara hablando – necesito que te ocupes personalmente, no la dejes sola y me informas de todo.

-Si no me dices qué sucede…

-Está con su novio.

-Me encargo, descuida.

Regresé al hospital antes de que mis pensamientos comenzaran a perseguirme otra vez, aunque mis sentidos no estaban realmente puestos en los temas planteados, no dejaba de mirar la pantalla de mi celular. Hasta esa hora realmente tenía la ilusión de que llamaría.

Hablaban y hablaban, mientras mis sienes latían, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento iba a explotar y el reloj me decía que apenas llevaba minutos aquí.

Cuando recibí el mensaje de Liam informándome que habían salido, de un salto estaba fuera de la sala.

-Tomaron un taxi, están en el centro comercial - me dijo antes de yo poder hablar.

-¿Cómo se veían?

-Edward - su tono de advertencia activó el débil botón de la furia que se había acumulado durante mucho rato.

-Nada de Edward, me das tu maldito informe - grité, sintiendo el latir de las aletas de mi nariz.

-Iban de la mano, parecían tranquilos, sonreían, la señorita Isabella me buscó con la mirada, pero estoy en el Chevy, no me vio.

-Quiero saberlo todo - susurré porque mi voz no tenía fuerza - me voy a casa.

-Sí, jefe, a su orden.

Me importaba una mierda su tono irónico, al igual que la presión en mi pecho, sólo me refugié en la sala de ejercicios, intentando dejar de pensar y no ceder a la tentación de enrollarme sobre mí mismo, esperándola sobre la cama.

No entendía nada, mi mente no era capaz de razonar ni comprender esa dualidad en sus sentimientos. Aunque cuando habíamos hablado de ello le aseguré que tendría paciencia, pero era más difícil de lo que esperaba. No cabía en mi mente su preocupación y menos que las horas pasaran, siguiendo a su lado como si realmente quisiera ser su novia.

Bebía de una botella de agua cuando el informe de que habían regresado al departamento de Bella, con un nuevo calefactor eléctrico, me sorprendió, ni siquiera me permití ir más allá de esa información porque la idea que comenzaba a formarse en mi cabeza era un terreno por el que no me sentía capaz de caminar.

Llevaba dos vasos de cognac en el cuerpo, sentado en el suelo, con la ropa de deporte pegada a mi cuerpo sudoroso, mirando nuestra cama y los recuerdos me oprimían sin piedad. Sólo anoche, hace veinticuatro horas, había dicho que me amaba, me había entregado su cuerpo de una manera especial, le había abierto mi corazón por completo y se lo entregué en bandeja creyendo sinceramente que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

Por eso y porque el control abandonó cada fibra de mi cuerpo es que el monstruo se apoderó de mí cuando llegó el último informe. "Él no ha vuelto a salir y apagaron las luces del departamento"

Pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente cuando recuperé la consciencia, ya ni sé cuánto tiempo después.

Liam tomó la precaución de llegar a casa antes de enviarme el mensaje, alcanzando a sacarme del dormitorio y evitar que me hiciera daño con los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo, ni siquiera cuando regresé pude entender cómo fui capaz de tomar el berger con mis manos, estrellarlo contra el ventanal y sobrevivir para contarlo. Mi celular tampoco tuvo mucha suerte, brillando en el medio del pasto completamente empapado, al igual que la ropa de cama.

Carlisle me había sedado luego de eso y Liam le pidió a Kachiri que me alojara, para que Esme no llegara a enterarse de lo que me sucedía. Recién era lunes cuando me dejaron volver a casa, sólo para comprobar por mí mismo de lo que había sido capaz en un ataque de rabia.

-Bella - susurré sin pensar, mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a hacer un ruido extraño, como de cables haciendo conexión, un ventarrón al abrir la puerta en una pieza caliente, como el ardor de un latigazo en mi pecho, una puñalada en la espalda, las imágenes pasaban tras mis ojos, las mil y una posiciones en que ellos lo harían mientras ella pretendía que esperara como santo imbécil a que terminaran de despedirse.

-Lo que más me molesta - confesé, regresando de uno de mis interminables paseos de un extremo a otro de la habiación, mientras Zafrina no terminaba de acomodarse en el sofá - es que cuando ella regrese a mí, me voy a comer todo el orgullo y la recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

-Entonces no lo hagas – se levantó de hombros, como si realmente no quisiera estar escuchando mi mierda una vez más.

-¿Cómo? – me volví, incrédulo, sintiendo mis manos volverse puños ante la idea de no recibirla cuando regresara.

-Obviamente la opción más sensata es que le digas lo que te pasa, que te detengas hablar antes de… actuar.

-No puedo - gemí - porque no podría evitar... - me detuve, mirando mis pies.

-Los celos son algo muy peligroso en una pareja, Edward, si tu no logras encontrar la manera de canalizar esto que estás sintiendo, entonces te sugiero que te mantengas alejado de ella, no querrás hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

-Yo nunca le haría daño – gruñí, con furia, me ofendía su comentario.

-Claro, tampoco destruirías un ventanal, ni rasgarías las sábanas de la cama que compartías con ella...

-No puedo recordarlo - susurré, confesando algo que hasta a mí me costaba aceptar.

-Con mayor razón – mostró las palmas de sus manos, haciendo un gesto con su rostro, como si ya no quedara más que discutir.

-Lo peor... – me acurruqué sobre el otro sofá, poniendo mis manos unidas entre las rodillas - es que la extraño, tanto, Zafrina, necesito verla, escuchar su voz - sollocé y no estaba en mí controlarlo, sólo sentía que de alguna manera el peso en mi pecho se alivianaba.

-¿Por qué no buscas la manera de salir de esta rutina? El encierro tampoco es algo bueno, Kachiri debe ir a New York por un seminario, si vas con Senna, sería una buena idea.

Debo aceptar que huí como un cobarde, me uní a ellas en su viaje, porque aunque tuviese que hacer de violinista, era la distancia que necesitaba para no tener la tentación de acercarme a Bella y echar por tierra los planes que me explicó con tanto desparpajo en el correo que me envió el lunes al anochecer.

Las palabras de Zafrina retumbaban en mi cerebro, con esa razón que me asustaba, asegurando que debo aprender a controlar mi ira y mis celos, porque si no recuerdo lo que hice ese día, cuando supe que Bella estaba pasando la noche con ese maldito, la rabia de sentirme engañado y traicionado, el dolor de sentir que ya no podía creerle, probablemente tampoco podría controlar lo que le hiciera a ella si la tuviese delante en uno de esos arrebatos y no quería convertirme en mi padre, eso era algo de lo que estaba convencido, aunque yo sabía que su sangre corría con fuerza por mis venas.

Esa tarde de viernes y el divino castigo con que descargué mis frustraciones hacia Bella, fue cuando mi mente tuvo un trabajo agotador al tratar de asumir sus palabras. Dos cosas afloraban a mis pensamientos, con distinta fuerza, pero sólo a una le daba cabida, mientras la otra era aplastada por la necesidad de que esta tarde debía decirle todas las palabras tiernas, abrazarla mucho y compensar de alguna manera mi falta de confianza, el dolor que una vez más la falta de comunicación hacía mella sobre nuestra relación. Aunque no podía evitar que una reprimenda quemara mi consciencia, mientras nos dirigíamos a esa cena, tendría que haber insistido en que no hiciese esto sola, de hecho, sé que podría haberla convencido, pero yo tampoco estaba muy seguro de mi reacción al estar frente a él.

El apoyo de Kachiri fue fundamental, en cuanto entré al salón, diciéndole al oído las diferentes maneras en que podría convertir el cuerpo de James en diminutos pedacitos y mi amiga sólo se dedicaba a reír, era la mejor manera de controlarme. Al menos pude regocijarme con la mirada asesina que Bella me mandó, repasando todas las tretas que había utilizado para que ella no me olvidara esta noche, no eran suficiente tranquilidad para mis sentidos, sobre todo al verla sentada junto a él, cuando debía ser ella la que estuviera agarrada de mi brazo.

Y se volvía peor, sentía los temblores de mi cuerpo, la furia que deseaba salir de mí. Cuando mis pies comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos, aprovechando que nadie me vigilaba, excusándome en que no dejaría de ser sospechoso si no lo saludaba, después de todo, fue mi amigo de copas en la universidad. Aunque, si nos poníamos estrictos, yo tampoco debería estar ahí, más eso era pedirle demasiado a mi débil seguridad. Poco había pensado en la petición de Bella en cuanto a no asistir, en realidad, nunca fue una posibilidad.

Porque prácticamente el tiro había salido por la culata, mi deseo de hacerle sentir que no era mejor por ser su novio, clavó en mi corazón la verdad de que por mucho que en unas horas Bella estuviese en mis brazos de forma definitiva, todos estos años pasados siempre serían de él, el recuerdo siempre estaría entre nosotros y, sin embargo, no se contentó con eso, dejando en nosotros algo que realmente querría borrar de nuestra memoria.

Ni siquiera la vista de mi hermosa mujer en el escenario, recibiendo un pequeño recuerdo de que el esfuerzo hecho con la fundación no era en vano, tampoco eso fue suficiente para aliviar mi malestar. Necesitaba una confirmación de que lo que mis ojos veían era sólo una gran obra de teatro, que sus promesas serían cumplidas. Que James no estaba inserto en su corazón, aunque sus sentimientos hacia mí fuesen más fuertes.

Fue Senna la que programó todo con Félix, mientras yo esperaba en la sala privada al otro lado del salón, porque las personas que nos verían no tendrían interés en que Bella tuviese su propio novio y se escabullera para ver a su amante.

Sólo me bastó distinguir ese brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, lo bella que se veía con ese vestido, para estirar mis brazos y tratar de hundirla en el calor de mi pecho. Prometiéndome no ser tan gallina y convencerme de una vez que ella me ama, que sólo serían un par de horas y luego volvería a mí. Grabando en mi memoria su aroma, la sensación de su calidez en mi piel, la entrega, pequeños calmantes para la espera.

Regresé al salón sintiendo que mi corazón se oprimía, dispuesto a marcharme en ese momento, incluso pensaba pedirle a Liam que alguno de los chicos me ayudase a seguirla, estar con cerca todo el tiempo, hasta que llegara el momento y aparecer cuando más me necesitara. Pero mis planes y los de James no eran los mismos, lo intenté, cuando sentí su mano en mi brazo, a dos pasos de mi mesa, traté de controlarme y guardar todo para mí mismo, incluso a pesar de su mirada desafiante.

-Así que al final terminaste trabajando en las empresas de la familia, tal y como nunca deseaste – eran tantos los sentimientos que cruzaban por su semblante, que por un momento me dejó sin habla, no podía entender por qué ese odio contra mí, nunca le hice nada, siempre traté de ser lo mejor amigo que podía, después de todo él estuvo ahí, en momentos en que nadie más, ni siquiera Emmett, solía protestar contra ello, pero con los años no pude dejar de darme cuenta que James siempre cumplió un papel de protector para mí – a pesar de lo que le hiciste a tu padre – escupiendo la última palabra.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no lo he hecho nada, él tuvo un ataque al corazón, nada que se pudiese evitar – exclamé con seguridad en mi voz, desterrando esa llamita que a veces trataba de crecer en mis pensamientos, pero que siempre lograba retener, porque yo sabía que formaría un incendio de culpabilidad, si no hubiese sido tan egoísta en esos minutos, todo sería tan distinto, si sólo me hubiese detenido a auxiliarlo en vez de...

-Sí… seguramente – bufó, completamente molesto, haciendo que mi cerebro comenzara a trabajar a mil por hora, intentando razonar su comportamiento – le conté a Bella todas tus verdades.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Como el motivo por el que terminó contigo – sus cejas se juntaron a la vez que su sonrisa se hacía más diabólica.

-Llamémosla – dije con mi voz grave, frunciendo mi mirada, realmente no entendía dónde quería llegar con todo esto – a ver qué versión le parece mejor, no sé qué podrías haberle dicho tu, que yo no le haya contado antes.

-Es fácil adornar la verdad.

-También es fácil mentir – estábamos tan cerca, nuestros pechos casi se tocaban.

-Pero para qué pensar en el pasado, si al final, soy yo el que está con ella.

Podría haberme detenido en ese instante, reír y darle la espalda, ignorando su afrenta, pensando que lo que él deseaba era lograr sacarme de mis casillas, pero el monstruo en mí tenía toda esta fuerza acumulada, una semana de furia guardada en su interior, fue él el que habló por mí.

-¿Soportarás la espera? Tengo mucho poder, más del que imaginas, más incluso del que quisieras – sonreí, mostrando todos mis dientes – ella se quedará en esta ciudad todo el tiempo que yo desee, nada de lo que tú le ofrezcas será suficiente para regresar.

-Puedo trasladarme aquí, si ella quiere quedarse, yo también puedo venir.

-¿Realmente piensas que yo permitiría que consiguieses algo en Portland? Ni siquiera en Seattle, no sueñes, James, además… - acerqué mi rostro al suyo, quemando con mis ojos su mirada azulina – no olvides, que la que una vez estuvo conmigo, siempre, siempre, querrá volver a repetirlo.

Fue en ese segundo que comprendí que esta noche todo terminaría mal, aunque no pensé que tanto de mal.

No sé qué dolor fue más insoportable, si el golpe de su puño incrustado en mi quijada o el que Bella se fuese con él. Traté de levantarme del suelo y correr a quitársela, a decirle de una vez que ella era mía, pero los dos guardaespaldas de Carlisle me sujetaban al suelo con una fuerza que no podía contener.

No me dejaron ni siquiera usar el maldito teléfono de la época de las cavernas, necesitaba hablar con Liam, advertirle de hasta qué punto esto podía ser peligroso. Luchando incluso cuando llegamos al hospital, sintiendo la impotencia recorrer todo mi ser.

Fueron siglos de suplicio, entre radiografías, la espera y calmantes para el dolor que me dejaron más atontado de lo necesario, pero sólo cuando Carlisle estuvo seguro de que no me había fracturado, permitió que pudiera contestar a todas las llamadas perdidas de Liam.

-Estamos en la sala de partos, Siobhan acaba de dar a luz un precioso varoncito.

-¡Bella! – grité con desesperación.

-Amún fue para allá, lo siento, pero todo fue tan rápido, ellos apenas habían llegado al edificio cuando Maggie me llamó que había roto bolsa, no podía hacer otra cosa, además se veían bien, Amún acaba de decirme que Bella se está duchando y la llevará a casa en cuanto esté lista.

-Entonces está bien – quizás la mitad de los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajaron con esa noticia.

-Está bien, él se fue solo, llegó un vehículo de la línea aérea y se fue con todo su equipaje.

-¿Alguien lo espera a la bajada?

-Tal y como dijiste, es mejor mantenerlo vigilado, no sea que se le ocurra regresar.

-Bien, estoy llegando a casa, Carlisle me trae, la esperaré – casi por instinto levanté mi mano para tocar mi rostro, que se sentía más hinchado de lo que realmente estaba, suspiré sintiendo la mirada de mi hermano.

-¿En qué mierda estás metido?

-¿De qué hablas? – refunfuñé, los vidrios polarizados no me permitían distinguir ni la oscuridad de la noche.

-Entiendo lo que sea que estés sintiendo, aunque Esme nunca me hizo sentir de esta manera, sólo ten cuidado.

-Ahora ya todo está bien.

-Pero no confías en él – negué con la cabeza, lentamente – pero Bella está bien.

-¿Me verías tan tranquilo si no fuese así?

-Cuenta conmigo, sabes que puedes hacerlo.

-Aún no sé si te perdono por haberme retenido en ese hospital, estoy bien, sólo necesitaba estar con ella – suspiré – no sabes a lo que te enfrentas con ese tipo.

-Descansa, vas a dormirte luego, te inyectamos algo muy fuerte.

De hecho ya sentía cómo me entumecía poco a poco, mientras un suave calor que nacía de mi interior, en realidad, hacía grandes esfuerzos por no caer en la tentación de cerrar los ojos.

Quería ducharme, pero no creí tener la fuerza para eso, sólo encendí la calefacción y me puse el pijama, sentándome en el sofá a esperar, poco después me encontré cabeceando sin poder controlarlo, miré la pantalla del pequeño celular que Senna consiguió mientras llegaba el modelo que había encargado del nuevo catálogo, ningún mensaje ¿Cuánto más podría tardar? ¿Y si no viene? Si se arrepiente, si necesita un tiempo a solas para pensarlo. Suspiré. No es el momento para dejar vagar mi mente por temas escabrosos, debo confiar, además me lo prometió.

Interminables minutos, creo que conté los pasos entre cada pared de mi casa, la angustia era algo que estaba fuera de mi dominio, eran demasiadas emociones, el cansancio de mi cuerpo y el anhelo, por su abrazo, su piel, no necesitaba concentrarme para evocar su mirada, esos hermosos ojos chocolate que me miraban con tanto amor, porque me ama. Él podría haberla tenido todo este tiempo, pero su corazón, incluso su cuerpo, nunca dejaron de ser míos, es mi gloria, por el resto de nuestras vidas, nada menos.

Los pitidos salieron del celular y de un salto fui a comprobar que Amún venía en camino, con mi Bella. La risa salió desde el fondo de mi alma, instalándome frente a la puerta, apenas serían unos minutos, la noche era despejada y no había tráfico a esta hora. Pero de todos modos se sintieron horas, hasta que dos golpes en la puerta me hicieron correr el cerrojo, apoyándome en la pared, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de mi corazón.

Fueron varias sensaciones las que me embargaron cuando al fin cruzó la entrada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No esperaba que sus ojos estuviesen tan hinchados, ni sentirla tan triste, a pesar de que con tan solo verla sonreí, porque estaba aquí, había vuelto y ya no se iría más, pero no era ella, tan sólo un trozo de su alma, como si… como si la mitad de Bella aún hubiese quedado con James.

¿Dónde estaba su promesa? Sus manos en mi rostro, mirándome a los ojos, diciéndome "te amo" ¿Por qué sentía que, a pesar de todo, no era mi victoria?

Fue en el instante en que me erguí para acercarme y sus ojos me rehuyeron, que lo comprendí del todo, estiré mi mano, porque nunca me perdonaría el suscitar esa distancia y, aunque al final ella terminó en mis brazos, los sollozos y la pena que me dijo sentir fueron bofetadas en mi rostro.

Esto no debía ser así, boqueando para contener todas las amarguras de mi alma, la deposité sobre la cama notando la fiereza con que se aferraba a mí o sus abrazos desesperados, casi pensé que algo más grave pudiese estar ocurriéndole, pero tenía mi mente ocupada en tratar de evitar la ceguera de los celos y esa sensación de que debía estar comiéndome el orgullo, pero sentirme feliz porque estaba aquí… y no era suficiente... una mierda si alguna vez pensé que lo sería.

Sin embargo, sólo bastaron segundos para que mis ojos se cerraran y caer en el más profundo sueño, aferrado a su pequeño cuerpo.

El despertar no fue mejor, la luz hería mis ojos y el dolor en mi rostro era casi insoportable, pero no tanto como la desolación de verla acurrucada al otro lado de la cama, lejos de mí.

Me puse de pie, tambaleándome ante el repentino mareo, lavando mi rostro en el baño y deteniéndome un segundo a mirarla, su rostro aún hinchado por el llanto, esa manera en que se abrazaba a sí misma y el ceño fruncido, a pesar de que no hizo ningún movimiento cuando besé su frente, notaba que no estaba descansando, su mente aún estaba ocupada en aquello que la mantenía tan distante de mí.

Me vestí y, sin dudarlo, tomé la dirección a casa de mi hermano. Bastó llegar a la cocina para encontrarme con Esme tomando una taza de café y leyendo alguna revista de decoración.

-Buenos días – exclamé, sirviéndome del oscuro líquido.

-También para ti – sus ojos como las avellanas se clavaron en mi rostro y bajé la mirada, simulando estar ocupado con la crema - ¿Cómo estás?

-Mentiría si digo que bien – sostuvimos la mirada unos segundos.

-¿Bella?

-Está durmiendo – susurré.

-Miraba algunas revistas, estaba pensando que si ella se vendrá a vivir acá y dado que de todos modos tendré que traer maestros para reparar el desastre de tu dormitorio – negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos, pero también había un matiz de preocupación, ella sólo trataba de mostrarse liviana con el tema – podríamos hacer una ampliación, necesitarás más espacio en el closet y quizás agrandar el estudio.

-No lo sé – mordisqueé una galleta de avena que tomé de una bandeja y suspiré – no te apresures, prefiero estabilizar mi vida, después lo demás.

-Pero… - su ceño se frunció y mi vista se dirigió al jardín que se vislumbraba por la ventana - ¿Pasa algo?

-Ella no está feliz – sentí que mi pecho se estrujaba con demasiada fuerza – pensé que cuando nos viéramos anoche, ella estaría feliz y no lo está.

-Edward – sus brazos me rodearon al mismo tiempo que usaba ese tono indulgente.

-¡No! – gruñí, apartándola con rudeza – no quiero lástima – grité levantándome del taburete - no quiero ni una mierda de abrazos, ni siquiera deseo que ella permanezca a mi lado porque siente pena – me detuve al ver a Carlisle de pie en la puerta.

-No voy a permitir que le hables así a mi esposa – su voz era calmada, pero categórica – todos nos preocupamos y si sentimos lástima es porque te la buscas, pórtate como un hombre de una buena vez.

-Carli, no… - sabía que diría algo así como "no necesitas ser tan rudo" o "tan sincero", pero no le permití seguir hablando.

-¿Puedes quedarte cerca de Bella? – la miré apenado y ella asintió – necesito algo de aire – comencé a rodear la isla de madera, pero la mano de Carlisle me detuvo.

-¿Tomaste tus calmantes?

-No y no insistas.

Regresé horas después, con mi pelo mojado por la llovizna, calado de frío hasta los huesos y un dolor insoportable en el rostro que estaba decidido a soportar, como una reprimenda personal. Había pretendido trabajar, pero mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor y al final decidí ir a conocer al pequeño retoño de Liam, pero tanta felicidad tampoco era lo que necesitaba en ese momento y terminé vagando por el bosque, cerca de casa. Tenía una idea fija en mi mente mientras caminaba de vuelta, pero, a medida que me acercaba, toda esa decisión parecía esfumarse, hasta sólo quedar como una tenue nebulosa en mi cabeza.

Luego de agradecerle a Esme y comprobar que se marchara, entré al dormitorio con duda. Bella dormía nuevamente, con el ceño fruncido y aún con ese gorro tapándole hasta la frente, como si tratara de esconderse de mí, suspiré y fui hasta el baño, quitándome la ropa húmeda antes de darme una reparadora ducha.

Quería meterme en esa cama y atraerla a mis brazos, pero esa frustrante sensación de que debía mantener la distancia me impidió lograr mi deseo, distrayéndome con el laptop de Bella, del que había usufructuado toda esa semana en falta de algo propio.

Estaba tan relajada cuando despertó, bromeando y haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de deseo al sentirla celosa de saber que estaba chateando con Kachiri, apartando lo ridículo que eso me parecía, pero sacando ventaja también, ella no tenía porque saber aún que no tenía nada que temer con mi mejor amiga.

Sabía que jugaba con fuego, mi consciencia me gritaba que no debía meterme en esos terrenos mientras no estuviese seguro de cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros, pero esa rebeldía me costó gran parte del poco juicio que me quedaba a esas alturas, atormentándome con ello el resto de la tarde.

Porque fingir era fácil, a pesar de que todo en mi se desmoronaba. Había aceptado ir a esa fiesta porque sabía que necesitábamos algo que nos mantuviese distraídos de lo que fuera que estaba pasando. Sintiéndome cada vez más confundido ante sus cambios de humor, a momentos reía de forma estridente y otros parecía tan sumida en terribles pensamientos, me alejaba sin excusa o no me permitía dejarla sola. Sus ojos refulgían de deseo admirándome con la nueva ropa que no era para nada mi estilo, pero que me pareció divertido el cambio y, minutos después, cuando puse mi mano en su cintura, dejando que mi pulgar acariciara su piel como por descuido, su cuerpo se tensara por completo… rechazándome una vez más.

Los papeles parecían haberse invertido, sentado en el sofá, escuchando una cháchara incesante que me importaba una real mierda, vaciando un nuevo vaso de Cognac con demasiado ímpetu, deseando internamente tener algo entre las manos para estrujar y romper, mientras una muy ebria Bella coqueteaba abiertamente con otra demasiado delirante Kachiri.

Bailaban, comían, bebían, se abrazaban y decían secretos en sus oídos riendo estridentemente y el par de veces en que traté de acercarme, ella me apuntaba con su dedo, sus ojos desorbitados y una risa ligeramente incontrolable, diciéndome que yo era demasiado irresistible para mi seguridad, mierda ¡Como si ella fuese un maldito témpano de hielo! Y es que aunque estaba molesto, todo era demasiado sexy, fingiendo no sentirme excitado con todo ese jueguito lésbico que se traían entre manos, porque eso me hacía sentir más pervertido que nunca y si había un depravado en esta fiesta, ese era yo, sin lugar a dudas.

-Controla a tu chica o sabrás de lo que soy capaz – Senna daba mucho miedo cuando su ceño se fruncía.

-Yo no estoy muy feliz con este juego – gemí, buscándola con la mirada, alegrándome que siquiera Kachiri estaba buscando otro tema para bailar en ese momento - ¿Dónde está?

-Fue al baño, creo.

Se alejó hacia su chica, haciéndome sonreír el verlas abrazarse con tanta libertad, ellas merecían esa felicidad, después de todo lo que habían pasado. Resoplé, dejando el vaso en algún lugar, mientras daba una vuelta por la casa para buscarla, frunciendo el ceño al regresar aún con mis manos vacías, sintiendo una repentina furia al encontrarla bailando sola en medio de la habitación, con un nuevo vaso en sus manos.

-Hace mucho dijiste que era el último – gruñí en su oído, aunque traté de ser suave, esto estaba más allá de mi paciencia.

-Es el mismo – dijo riendo pícaramente.

-Pero lo rellenaste.

-Ups, no me di cuenta – levantó sus hombros, alejando la bebida de mi alcance.

-¡Qué cómica! – bufé – déjalo, no quiero verte más ebria.

-Eres aburrido – su intento de fruncir el ceño terminó en una fuerte carcajada.

-No me parecerá entretenido tener que afirmarte mientras vomitas

-Nah, no estoy tan mal.

-Pero no seguirás bebiendo – sin que pudiera evitarlo, le quité el vaso rápidamente, dejándolo en la superficie más cercana.

-Ey, eso era mío – exclamó, pero en cuanto la estreché en mis brazos su cuerpo se volvió realmente rígido y mis ojos se cerraron, buscando calma entre cada vuelta de mi cerebro.

-Bailemos este tema, por favor – susurré en su cuello, ignorando el modo en que sus manos empujaban mi pecho, alejándome, pero sin lograrlo.

-Está bien – murmuró rindiéndose, dejando que sus brazos colgaran, inertes a sus costados, apoyando la frente en mi pecho, aceptando que la rodeara suavemente, mordiendo mis labios para que no temblaran, Dios, estaba mortalmente aterrorizado, tratando de borrar de mi mente todos los motivos por los que ella no me quería cerca.

-¿Qué tratas de olvidar? – su balanceo se detuvo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Cuando yo antes bebía era porque trataba de olvidar, todo era entretenido cuando estaba borracho, sin importarme el daño que le hacía a los demás.

-¿Te hago daño? – susurró, con esa voz pastosa.

-Me daña no saber qué te sucede, estás tan extraña y haces que sienta tanto miedo.

-Abrázame – gimió y sus manos presionaron mi espalda y la estreché con fuerza.

-¿Te dio pena que se fuera? ¿Lo vas a extrañar? – lo había dicho, cerré los ojos, esperando que no me contestara, realmente no quería saberlo, pero tampoco esperé su reacción, sintiendo su mano arrugar mi camisa, conteniendo un sollozo que pronto se hizo sonoro – si vas a llorar, mejor vamos a otro lado, no es necesario…

-No puedo entender – gimió al fin, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho – cómo podía decir que me amaba tanto y hacerme tanto daño – sollozó y mi única reacción fue alejarla para ver su rostro, porque el mío estaba totalmente petrificado - ¿Por qué? – y sus ojos enrojecidos se clavaron en los míos, esperando sinceramente que yo le dijera algo, pero en realidad no podía encontrar ni mi voz ni mi cordura, lo que venía a mi cabeza era demasiado aterrador.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – dije lentamente viéndola bajar el rostro, avergonzada, mientras mordía su labio inferior - ¿Qué te hizo? – y esta vez era una exigencia, mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza, la adrenalina fluía, pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-No es para tanto – susurró – ya pasó, ya todo pasó…

-¡Dímelo! – exigí, sacudiéndola por los hombros, sin preocuparme que sus ojos se llenaran de miedo - ¿Te golpeó? ¿Qué te hizo?

-Un poco – murmuró, sin mirarme – sólo un poco.

Y mi corazón se hizo polvo, no por la confesión, sino porque tenía la seguridad de que me estaba mintiendo.


	62. 61 Forks

Feliz añoNuevo!

(Edward Point of View)

-¡No me mientas! – grité, sacudiéndola con demasiada fuerza, incapaz de controlarme, a pesar del modo en que comenzó a llorar.

-Por favor – suplicó y me aparté, algo atemorizado y confundido, agradeciendo la rapidez con que Kachiri llegó a su lado, rodeándola en sus brazos, impidiendo que cayera.

-Vamos a casa – gruñí, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba incontrolable, con una rabia que nunca había sentido.

-No – quise asesinar a Kachiri por la seguridad en su negación, pero algo en su mirada me hizo comprender que esta no era la actitud correcta.

-Nada pasará, sólo deja que me la lleve, necesita dormir y yo también – seguía mirándome y Bella seguía llorando, irguiendo la cabeza levemente.

-Me voy con Edward – sollozó.

-Vamos – Senna me tomó de un brazo, sacándome del lugar – los abrigos están arriba.

No sé ni qué dirían los demás, sólo podía centrarme en salir de ahí y tratar de mantener la calma, porque lo último que deseaba era pagar mi ira con Bella. En pocos minutos tenía nuestras chaquetas en la mano y asentía a todo lo que mis amigas me decían mientras nos instalábamos en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Parecía adormecida, por lo que me tomé la libertad de sentarla en mi regazo, acunándola, acariciando su espalda, sus brazos, sabiendo que eso también me tranquilizaba a mí.

-Hemos bebido mucho y es mejor no hablar ahora, pero sea lo que sea, estoy aquí, amor, confía en mí, por favor – hundí mi rostro en su pelo, sonriendo al sentir su aroma – amo tu olor – gemí, sabiendo que realmente no me escuchaba, pero era la única forma que se me ocurría de mantener mi mente despejada de los peores pensamientos – si te extraño demasiado, fantaseo con volver a sentir tu aroma y la forma en que tus ojos brillan cuando te ríes, amo tus pequeños dientes mascando el tenedor cuando comes – aparté un mechón de pelo de su cara – amo que me despiertes en la noche y que pongas tus pies entre mis rodillas, porque tienes frio – suspiré – la manera en que te contoneas para llamar mi atención mientras trabajo en casa – se removió en mis brazos, justo cuando el auto perdió velocidad, enlazando mi cuello con sus manos y acercando su boca a mi oído.

-Te amo, Edward – susurró, dejando un beso en mi cuello, tragué saliva, quedándome completamente quieto, porque realmente no deseaba que se detuviera y sus labios rozaron toda la forma de mi mandíbula, haciéndome cerrar los ojos, quería decirle tantas cosas, gimiendo al sentir su aliento en mi boca.

-L-llegamos – jadeé, odiando tener que detenerla y sus manos tomaron las mías, con tanta suavidad.

-Vamos – susurró y le obedecí, ayudándola a bajar, porque aún estaba demasiado tambaleante, despidiéndome de Mac con un gesto antes de entrar a la casa – a la cama – exclamó, riendo y asentí como un idiota.

-Voy a… – las palabras no salían de mi boca, demasiado confundido, le indiqué el panel de la calefacción radial y asintió, soltando mis manos, afirmándose en la pared para quitarse los zapatos, apreté rápidamente los botones y al volverme ya no estaba, sonriendo al recoger el sweater rojo del suelo, más allá los jeans ¡Mierda! Su silueta desnuda al fondo del pasillo, entrando en nuestra habitación y no dudé en tirar todo y correr tras ella, aguantando la respiración antes de cruzar la puerta, bufando al verla acurrucada sobre la cama, con sus manos bajo el rostro, durmiendo – está bien – me dije – era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Encendí la luz antes de desvestirme y dejar mi ropa en el canasto, seguramente apestaba a cigarro y alcohol, cambiándome por unos bóxer limpios y acudiendo al baño para lavarme los dientes, ignorando mi rostro demacrado en el espejo. Iba a apagar la luz antes de meterme en la cama también, cuando ella se dio la vuelta, estirando su mano, buscándome, pero no fue eso lo que hizo latir mi corazón con furia, provocando que un jadeo se atorara en mi garganta, obligándome a sortear los tres pasos hasta ella y comprobar que no era una alucinación, el machucón que cubría la delgada piel sobre sus costillas era de un fuerte color morado.

-Era cierto – dije, aún sin convencerme, logrando un respingo de su cuerpo cuando mis dedos acariciaron la herida – mierda – y tuve miedo, terror, de recorrer su cuerpo con mis ojos y encontrar algo más que eso, pero lo hice, fijándome en los trazos en las muñecas, conocía eso, mis dedos habían dejado esas marcas en los brazos de alguna chica y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero fue un error, sólo una vez, cuando era demasiado inexperto, pero… mi mente se negaba a unir las imágenes, a convencerse de que esto que veía era el cuerpo de mi niña, mi Bella y después de varias respiraciones buscando valor, di mi atención a algo que hasta ahora sólo había ocupado mi periferia – no – y apenas fue un aliento, apartando con mi mano la pierna izquierda - ¡No! – no, no, no eran marcas entre sus muslos, eran contusiones y rasguños, muchos, muchos cardenales y algo ácido comenzó a subir desde la boca de mi estómago, corcoveando mi cuerpo por la arcada, antes de que viniera la siguiente, yo ya estaba en el pasillo, tosiendo y escupiendo, abrí la otra puerta a mi derecha, recibiendo el frio en el rostro, notando entonces que mi rostro estaba mojado en lágrimas, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, sintiendo la respiración acelerarse, pero era como si todo le pasara a otro, como si yo estuviese oculto en un rincón de mi mente, en posición fetal y con las manos cubriendo mi cabeza.

Arrodillado, con las palmas en el suelo, dejé que todo el interior de mi estómago se vaciara, hasta la última gota, sintiéndome incapaz de ordenarle a mi cuerpo que se levantara, ni a mi boca a gritar, ni a retorcerme del dolor que estaba formándose en mis entrañas.

-Él… él… oh, Dios mío… a mi Bella… no… - mi respiración se aceleró, mis músculos recobraron calor y las convulsiones, esas que yo tan bien conocía, la rabia que se formaba en cada molécula de mi ser, a medida que el grito tomaba fuerza en mi garganta y grité y grité y grité… no sé por cuánto tiempo, pero cuando pude ponerme de pie, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Quien me conociera podría decir que soy un experto en despertarse una mañana y encontrar que todo en el mundo había cambiado para mí, quizás también podrían decir que estas experiencias deberían haberme convertido en un hombre más duro, capaz de enfrentar lo que sea que la vida me trajera.

Pero jamás estaría preparado para todo lo que tuve que vivir esta semana, hasta ahora, en que me siento a punto de colapsar, lo único que mantiene mi ser en una pieza, es la imagen que veo sobre la cama; sentado en el sofá junto a la ventana, abrazando mis piernas, como si la vida se me fuese en ello. Bella duerme, tan tranquila, lo que no deja de producirme sorpresa, pero a la vez, prefiero que sea así, porque estoy seguro de que cuando despierte, sus ojitos de animalillo asustado no serán el mejor remedio para mi propio dolor, mis fuertes lamentaciones.

-Edward.

Sólo bastó su llamado para saltar de mi lugar y envolverla en mis brazos, recostándome tras ella.

-Aquí estoy –le dije, acariciando su rostro, tranquilizándola, aunque ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente – no sé qué hacer, mi amor, cómo mirarte a los ojos cuando despiertes, preciosa, pienso y pienso, en todo lo que pude hacer, cambiar, para que esto no hubiese sucedido, si pudiese regresar… - lloré con mi rostro en su espalda – entiendo que no puedas perdonarme, entiendo que no quieras amarme…

_Me había dormido, pero algo me despertó, estaba solo. "Bella" llamé, sintiendo esa presión en mi pecho, como cada vez que no estaba a mi lado. Un llanto. "Bella, ¿Estás bien?" me erguí en la cama, pequeños gimoteos, "¿Bella?" seguí el ruido hasta el rincón más lejano del dormitorio, agachándome junto a esa pila de ropa en el suelo, los sonidos provenían de ahí. Me sentí extrañado, mirando hacia todos lados antes de apartar lo que en realidad eran mantas y una risa, más parecida a un gorjeo, antecedió a los dos bracitos que se estiraban para que yo los tomara "Bebé ¿Qué haces aquí?" su manito tocó mi rostro, mientras lo levantaba del suelo y entonces los vi, esos ojos tan hermosos como los de su madre, cálidos como una taza de chocolate y la manta terminaba de caer…_

-Bella – susurré, sintiendo el vacío de mis brazos, sentándome al escuchar los ruidos desde el baño, costándome un segundo relacionar eso con el sueño que había tenido, comprendiendo que era exactamente eso, sólo un sueño, saltando de la cama para ir en su ayuda.

Los minutos que siguieron fueron mi primera prueba de la que no estoy seguro si salí airoso, una parte de mí sabía que debía ser cuidadoso con lo que dijera y contener los deseos de fundirla con mi cuerpo, sólo para poder hacer mío su dolor, al menos compartirlo; pero todo estaba demasiado latente y me sentía tan impotente, tan inútil y tan culpable, volvía a recorrer todas las posibilidades de haber cambiado este estúpido final y cada vez me convencía de que si no le hubiese dicho todo eso en la cena, nada habría sucedido… o quizás, no tan grave.

Salí del agua que ya se estaba enfriando, no muy convencido de ser capaz de enfrentarla, pero no tenía alternativa. Envolví mi cintura en una toalla y comencé a secar mi pelo con otra más pequeña, como había sido mi costumbre desde que era un adolescente y, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, di el último paso fuera del baño.

La observé por varios minutos, la manera en que sus ojos recorrían el reflejo de su cuerpo en el espejo. Estaba tan delgada, como si todo el peso que había ganado en este tiempo conmigo lo hubiese perdido en una semana y me escocieron los ojos, porque sólo en ese instante comprendí las palabras de Carlisle el día anterior. Bella era la víctima en esta ocasión, ella es la que ha sufrido todos estos días, por soportarlo a él y la incertidumbre de no saber qué ocurría conmigo.

Mientras yo... Cuesta confesarlo... Yo me ganaba la lástima de todos. No había sido egoísta por sentir que no quería compartirla, sino que me había comportado como un bastardo egoísta con ella, asimilando que siempre deseé en el fondo ser elegido, aunque sea por no soportar verme sufrir.

Ella es la que me necesita ahora, yo estoy bien, a pesar de todo lo que esto me hace sentir, eso no importa, porque Bella estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarse y callar por nuestro amor, lo menos que puedo hacer es darle lo que necesita.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor - susurré y nuestros ojos se encontraron en el espejó, me sonrió, una sonrisa realmente sincera.

-Siempre lo dices y nunca me convenzo, me siento tan fea – susurró, regresando la atención a los lugares que sus dedos recorrían, sin haber nada sexual en ello, como si estuviese convenciéndose – sé que estoy demasiado delgada – dijo apenas en un hilo de voz – puedo ver la forma de cada una de mis costillas y los huesos de mis caderas – mordió sus labios suavemente – siento que he estado dormida todos estos años ¿Dónde quedó la niña que tu amabas?

-No eres distinta, sólo que antes reías más.

-Creo que nunca volveré a reír - volviéndose hacia mí – creo que nunca volveré a sentirme como esa niña – bajó el rostro, apuntándose a sí misma - antes mis pechos apenas cabían en tus manos – estiró su brazo y, con duda, me acerqué a estrechar sus dedos y no es que no quisiese tocarla, es que tenía demasiado miedo de nuestras reacciones – pero pienso que si para mí siempre serías el hombre más guapo y sexy del universo, como sea que te veas ¿Debiese ser lo mismo para ti? – tomó mis dos manos y las puso en la parte baja de su espalda, quedando ella encerrada en el interior, apoyó el rostro y una mano en mi pecho, entonces sonrió – siempre he pensado que este lugar es el hogar, estar así, de esta manera, que mientras tenga derecho a estar aquí, todo irá bien, no importa lo que nos suceda – asentí, porque no era capaz de pronunciar palabra - ¿Bésame?

-Bella – alcé su barbilla con dos de mis dedos y suspiré antes de sonreír, acercándome lentamente, disfrutando de esa electricidad que siempre existía entre nosotros, esa energía tan revitalizante, notando cómo cerraba los ojos y entreabría sus labios llenos, humedeciéndolos suavemente con mi lengua antes de que nuestras bocas se encontraran, era tan suave y nuestros movimientos tan sincronizados, igual que nuestros corazones, enloquecidos, apartándome lentamente, sellando el encuentro con un casto beso al final – la primera vez… - carraspeé – cuando nos besamos por primera vez, yo… - mordí mis labios – no iba a ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, sabía que me iba a enamorar de ti, perdidamente, creo que ya te amaba, no lo sé, pero pensaba irme y desaparecer de tu vida, fue Jake quien me convenció – me miró, confundida – no sé por qué me acordé de eso, será que siento como si este fuese nuestro primer beso… otra vez.

-Fuiste tan estúpido – exclamó, con voz quebrada y risueña a la vez – todo un séquito de chicas tras de ti y nunca creíste ser suficiente para mí, cuando lo eras todo.

-También he sido estúpido estos días – sonrió ampliamente – creo que me cuesta aprender de mis errores.

-Yo no era nada fácil – se apartó levemente, hablando con voz risueña – me da vergüenza recordar lo ridícula que era cuando trataba de seducirte.

-Graciosa – toqué la punta de su nariz con un dedo – nunca ridícula, aunque nunca te confesé lo difícil que era ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te dije que me dolía y tú te sentiste tan culpable? – frunció su ceño.

-Sí, al día siguiente tuvimos nuestra primera gran discusión.

-Pero estuvo bien, o sea, a pesar de todo lo feo, no puedes decir que tu primera vez no fue perfecta.

-Lo fue, nunca te lo agradecí realmente, que nos hayas obligado a esperar, creo que sucedió en el momento justo – suspiró, apoyando su mejilla en mi pecho, rodeándome con sus brazos – extraño a Emmett y Rosalie.

-También yo y a Jasper.

-Es Navidad la semana que viene, yo tengo mi pasaje, pero no creo que podamos conseguir uno para ti.

-Tengo el mío también – levantó el rostro, mirándome sorprendida – en realidad, no lo tengo, pero Carlisle no va a usar el avión, se lo voy a pedir, sí, quiero ver a la familia de nuevo.

-¿Rosalie querrá verme? O sea, si estamos juntos de nuevo, es ridículo seguir enojada, aunque ella puede ser muy ridícula.

-Quiere, te lo aseguro.

-¿La has visto?

-Sólo hablamos… no, ella habló, pero la ignoré, Rosalie está viviendo en el pasado.

-Emmett siempre me llamaba, pero cada vez nos distanciábamos más – un escalofrío recorrió su piel, helando las palmas de mis manos.

-Tienes frio – exclamé, corriendo a buscar una manta con que cubrirla.

Regresaba a ella, que me observaba sonriendo, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar e, instintivamente me detuve. Esperó un segundo antes de sacar el aparato del abrigo que traía ayer, observando la pantalla antes de lanzarlo rápidamente, como si quemara, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de manera involuntaria.

-¿Es él? – susurré cuando la música de la nana, que compuse para ella una vez, dejó de sonar, sus ojos encontraron los míos y pestañeó en asentimiento – contéstale – exclamé con seguridad – no dejes que te supere, debes enfrentarlo – lo decía sinceramente, no porque mientras él usara su celular, Liam podría ubicarlo con más facilidad.

-No puedo, me convencerá, siempre lo hace – sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Eres fuerte y yo estoy contigo, no dejaré que te haga daño, nunca más – comenzó a sonar nuevamente y rápidamente lo alcé, dejándolo en la palma de mi mano, mientras la rodeaba con la manta, sentándome con ella en mi regazo – sé de lo que hablo, mi amor, debes enfrentarlo – me observó fijamente y asintió, tragando aire antes de poner la llamada en altavoz.

-¿Aló?

-Perdona que no te haya llamado antes – su intento de hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, casi me hace gruñir, pero debía controlarme, Bella me necesitaba.

-No sé qué pretendes, pero no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme – aunque su voz era temblorosa, no era débil, mi niña estaba mostrando toda su fuerza, refugiada en mi pecho, segura.

-Creí que dejé claro mi punto – parecía estar hablando entre dientes, ya no tan tranquilo como al principio.

-También yo dejé claro todo, tu y yo no somos nada, nunca más, no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme, ni a molestarme – temblaba, tanto, que hasta yo me sentía como una gelatina – nunca más.

-¿Estás con él? – bramó.

-Eso no te importa, yo no te debo nada, tampoco explicaciones.

-Esto no se quedará así – antes de que Bella pudiera replicar, había cortado y yo pensé que ella se derrumbaría en mí, pero sólo respiró hondo otra vez y marcó otro número, dejándolo también en altavoz.

-Mamá – casi en un hilo de voz.

-Mi bebé, tantos días que no hablamos ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo llegas? – pero Bella no hacía más que llorar – Isabella ¿Estás llorando?

-Se acabó, mamá, todo con James, se terminó – dijo finalmente.

-¿Por qué? – pero Renee no parecía realmente apenada.

-Porque era una estúpida farsa, nunca lo quise, nunca habría sido feliz con él… vino hace una semana y yo ya sabía que tenía que terminar con él, pero fue más difícil de lo que pensé… pero ya se acabó, es definitivo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lloras? – suspiró y buscó mi mirada, la que traté fuese lo más neutra posible, no sería yo quien la forzara a decir la verdad.

-Porque reaccionó peor de lo que yo esperaba – se quedó inmóvil, mirando mi mano acariciar su brazo, en un intento de encauzar mi propio nerviosismo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – esta vez Renee usó un tono mucho más rudo, como si estuviese conteniéndose.

-Es… tan difícil, mamita… él, James, él… me golpeó – y bajó el rostro, avergonzada, a lo que presioné su piel suavemente, haciendo que me mirara y le sonreí, acercándome a su oído.

-Está bien, Bella, poco a poco, no te fuerces, eso es suficiente – asintió, escuchando recién la respiración pesada de Renee.

-¿Mamá?

-Mi niña – sollozó, manteniendo el silencio otra vez, porque estoy seguro que esto era algo que ninguna madre estaba preparada para escuchar – voy para allá, tengo contactos, conseguiré un pasaje, pero hoy mismo estaré allá.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario…

-¡No puedes decirme algo así y esperar que me quede tranquila! – resopló - ¿Dónde está?

-Se devolvió, ayer, me llamó recién, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado, pero tengo miedo… de que trate de hacerle algo a ustedes o a los niños, yo no…

-Están con Charlie, lo llamaré…

-No, no, no, mamá… él no debe saberlo, lo mataría.

-Pero tiene que estar prevenido – silencio otra vez – no te preocupes, veré qué decirle, debes estar tranquila, te llamaré ¿Estás sola?

-Estoy bien – dijo con rapidez, pero rehuyéndome de inmediato, apresurándome a besar su mejilla, con tal que no la hiciera sentir presionada.

-Llámame si necesitas hablar, lo que sea, te amo, hija.

-Yo también, mamá, estaré bien, no te preocupes – dejó caer el celular en cuanto cortó la llamada, enlazando mi cuello con sus brazos y largándose a llorar en mi cuello, por largo rato.

-Todo va estar bien – acariciaba su pelo, mientras la mecía suavemente, como a un bebé – siempre me tendrás aquí, nunca volveré a dejarte sola… - entonces comencé a tararear, algunas de las melodías que siempre rondaban mi mente y no permitía dejar escapar.

-Ya no quiero llorar más – murmuró cuando me detuve, creyendo que se había quedado dormida – me duele la cabeza.

-Además tienes el pelo mojado – la dejé a un lado en la cama y fui por el secador, sentándome tras ella, como en los viejos tiempos, peinando su cabello con mis dedos – tu pelo es tan suave.

-Y el tuyo tan rebelde y sexy, adoro tu pelo – se volvió a mirarme, con una expresión divertida - ¿Salgamos? No quiero estar encerrada aquí.

-Yo había programado un viaje para hoy, en realidad, era una sorpresa, pero no sé si quieras.

-¿Dónde? - sus ojos brillaban, diciéndome que iba a aceptar.

-A Forks - su sonrisa se amplió, apresurándose a abrazarme.

-Claro que sí, siempre he querido regresar, eso sería fantástico.

-Sabía que te haría feliz.

En pocos minutos estábamos alistando un canasto que Esme me prestó y así llevar algunas cosas de comer. Observé a Bella que abría las puertas de las alacenas como si buscara algo, mientras, yo revisaba otro de los mensajes que Liam me enviaba.

Durante la noche lo había llamado y, si bien sabía que esto era algo íntimo de Bella, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y quién más confiable que él. Lo malo fue escuchar que su vigía en Sacramento lo había perdido, asegurando que no había bajado del avión que se suponía abordó. Junto a la cuna de su hijo, Liam declaró que esto era para él una afrenta personal y haría lo que fuese necesario para tener nuestra venganza.

Sonreí al mismo tiempo que ella daba un gritito de alegría, volviéndose a mostrarme un paquete de Chips Ahoy.

-No las como desde… desde… aah tanto tiempo, yo no quería ni verlas porque me recordaban a ti.

-Te compraré una tonelada si eso te hace reír así – mordió su labio y su rostro se sonrojó levemente, era tan hermosa.

-Te amo – susurró – pero vamos de una vez o apenas alcanzaremos a disfrutar del día.

-Tienes razón – tomé el canasto y estreché su mano, besando su frente suavemente al tenerla cerca – también te amo, preciosa.

Mientras Mac terminaba de instalar las cadenas a las ruedas del auto, me dediqué a escribir una respuesta al mensaje, dejándole claro que quería a James sano y salvo, en una de las bodegas abandonadas que Cullen Co. Conservaba en Portland, ya me encargaría de darle a entender qué me parecía un hombre que abusaba de mi mujer… o de cualquier mujer, el hecho que se tratase de Bella sólo aumentaba la falta.

Me instalé tras el volante y dejé que ella jugara con la música, eligiendo lo que le gustara, parecía tan relajada, hablando de cualquier tontería, observando el paisaje que cada vez se volvía más blanco por la nieve y me sentí en paz, porque las cosas no se veían tan mal como creí, una gran luz de esperanza aparecía en el camino, este sólo era un episodio que superar.

Parecía tan lejano todo lo que ayer me atormentaba, mientras, sentado en una roca, observaba la ondas que el viento le provocaba al agua, recordando a Mamá que siempre paseaba alrededor del lago Washington, no necesito esforzarme para visualizar su rostro, era tan linda, pero cuando Chelsea murió, fue tan fácil para ella perder toda esperanza de continuar. Ni siquiera el amor que sentía por papá, tampoco yo, acostumbrándome a tener amor a medias, nací con esa realidad, compartir era la premisa de mi vida, aprendí a vivir con ello y nunca me quejé, daba por sentado que mi existencia no tenía el valor suficiente para nadie.

Pero con Bella es distinto, tanto atormentarme por creer que también compartía su corazón con ese miserable, cuando en realidad ella trataba de protegerme. Además, tenía miedo, a convencerme de que esto realmente me estaba pasando, a ser demasiado crédulo, a entregarme por completo, porque nunca había estado tan cerca de que nuestra "vida juntos" se hiciera una realidad. Cuando son sólo los fantasmas en mi cabeza que no me permitían aceptar que esta vez sí tengo una oportunidad.

Pero eso ya no importaba, bajé un poco la velocidad, sólo para darme el gusto de observarla, su rostro se veía tan plácido, a pesar de sus conflictos, era capaz de dormir profundo.

Sin embargo, el anillo que perteneció a mi abuela, la madre de mi madre, pesaba una tonelada en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, luchando por ver la luz.

Suspiré con frustración y detuve el vehículo, sacudiendo su hombro hasta verla despertar, recibiendo la alegría de sus ojos, aprontándome a besar su mejilla.

-No quiero que te pierdas nada, mi amor y ya hemos llegado – desperezó su cuerpo, observando el paisaje a nuestro alrededor, los árboles, el pueblo a la distancia y el letrero de "Bienvenido a Forks".

-Es hermoso – susurró, luchando contra las lágrimas - no lo recuerdo, nada de esto, apenas tengo nociones de la abuela.

-Cuando me vine a Seattle – dije, tratando de que mi voz no temblara, quizás nunca dejarían de ser recuerdos dolorosos - tenía que viajar una vez por semana a visitar la maderera, a veces me quedaba los fines de semana y saber que tu estuviste aquí alguna vez, me hacía sentir que no era una ilusión.

-Nunca me dijiste.

-Me hacías creer que estabas bien sin mí y, sé que es algo egoísta, pero yo prefería que lloraras, que me extrañaras, que fuese tan difícil como lo era para mí.

-Lloraba, todos los días - puso su mano en mi mejilla - pero yo quería que regresaras por mí, no porque sintieses lástima.

-No podía regresar – asintió, obligándose a respirar.

-¿Qué me mostrarás? – dijo después de un minuto de silencio.

-Es una sorpresa – la miré de reojo, sin querer perderme su expresión.

-Estás nervioso, Edward ¿Qué puede ser que te pone así?

-Sólo espero que te guste – seguí avanzando, con lentitud, dejándola admirar, cruzando las solitarias calles hasta llegar a una más apartada, donde una pequeña casa de dos pisos se destacaba al final, notando cómo sus ojos se abrían, sorprendidos, separando los labios levemente.

-Aquí… - me detuve en la entrada y esperé – esta… - indicó con su dedo – aquí nací yo.

-Bueno, no creo que exactamente aquí, hay un hospital para eso, pero sí… esta era la casa de tu abuela.

-Papá la vendió, no tenía motivo para conservarla – con rapidez, se bajó, apresurándome a seguirla, tocando su hombro y sus ojos llorosos de emoción se encontraron con los míos.

-Eso no es todo, mi amor – saqué el llavero de mi bolsillo y dejé que colgara el corazón, lanzando destellos luminiscentes – es tuya.

-¿Mía? – alzó la mano, pero la retiró, frunciendo el ceño – si entiendo bien… estás loco.

-Claro que estoy loco, pero eso no es una novedad – pero su expresión no mejoró – vas a juzgarme o prefieres la explicación.

-Entremos, cuéntamela adentro, muero de frío – me quitó la llave y comenzó a caminar de forma decidida, con esa gracia que siempre me había gustado, amo a esa mujer.

Desconecté la alarma rápidamente mientras ella recorría la casa, parecía tan concentrada y temerosa a la vez, como si al abrir una puerta fuese a encontrar algo que no pudiera soportar, imaginé que serían los recuerdos. La seguí hasta el segundo piso, sin dudarlo fue hasta la habitación más pequeña y abrió la ventana.

-El árbol, está inmenso.

-Han pasado veinte años – cerró los postigos cuidadosamente y se volvió, con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Gracias – carraspeó – o sea, sigo pensando que es una locura que la hayas comprado, pero es algo hermoso que me trajeras aquí – cerró los ojos un segundo y luego suspiró – yo fui feliz en esta casa, cuando no habían problemas en mi vida, más bien, ajena a ellos y toda mi niñez en Sacramento, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Siempre sentí que me faltaba algo, pero cuando llegaste a mi vida, llenaste ese vacío– mordió sus labios, presionando su pecho con una mano, como si le doliera, jadeó antes de mirarme - a pesar de todo, no merezco lo que me ha pasado, Edward y tú… aún menos tú.

-Bella – iba a acercarme, sabía que ambos necesitábamos un abrazo, pero ella me esquivó, corriendo escalera abajo.

Esperé, muchos minutos, seguro de que no sacaría mucho atosigándola con disculpas que ella no necesitaba. No tuve que buscarla demasiado, su pelo castaño brillaba bajo un rayo de sol que se colaba en la ventana del salón, sentada en el sofá, hojeaba un álbum de fotos.

-¿Me vas a explicar ahora? – sus dedos acariciaban el rostro de la bebé que abundaba en cada retrato, imposible era que ella la reconociera.

-Después del ataque de Cayo y mi… incidente – suspiré, sentándome en la mesa de centro frente a ella – yo dejé la industria a cargo de Bree, eso lo sabes, estaba evaluando mis posibilidades, o sea, con Liam salíamos mucho a bares y mis días eran para dormir, pero no era igual que antes, no sé si sería parte de madurar, pero necesitaba sentirme útil – seguía volteando las hojas, pero yo sabía que me prestaba atención – Carlisle me había convencido de que tomara el cargo de las finanzas del hospital y llevaba un par de meses en eso, trabajaba por mantener mi mente ocupada, pero no era algo que me satisficiera, entonces apareció este hombre, trabajaba en la maderera y vivía en esta casa, con su esposa e hija, pero la pequeña llevaba varios meses enferma, no sé cómo se enteró que yo era el mismo dueño de la empresa en que trabajaba y se acercó a mi despacho – cerró el álbum, dándome toda su atención – la pequeña tenía cáncer, los tratamientos eran carísimos y su esposa tuvo que trasladarse a Portland para cuidar a la niña, él no daba abasto con los gastos, entonces quería que le comprara esta casa, porque no se le ocurría otra manera de solventar el asunto.

-Pero la Fundación…

-El dinero no era el problema, pero no era lo único que ellos necesitaban, un lugar para vivir, tantas cosas en realidad – sonreí – averiguando un poco y hablando con Carlisle del asunto, se nos ocurrió crear la Fundación, porque no sólo ella tenía problemas, eran tantas familias afectadas, pero esta niña fue la primera.

-¿Se recuperó? – negué con la cabeza.

-Es Renata – volvió a abrir el álbum, mirando las fotos, seguramente tratando de encontrar el parecido.

-Entonces esta casa fue de mi familia, luego de la suya y ahora es mía otra vez.

-Sí, es un modo de decirlo – levanté los hombros.

-Si es mía, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella – afirmó, mirándome con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Claro.

-Incluso regalarla – bufé.

-Sí, incluso eso.

-Bien, vamos, ya es tarde y tengo mucha hambre – pasó las manos por su rostro y se obligó a sonreír, pero no podía dejar de observarla, tratando sinceramente de entender qué pasaba por su cabeza – ey, no creas que me bastaba con el paquete de galletas y la leche con chocolate, son las dos de la tarde y quiero comer.

-Está bien, sigamos nuestro recorrido – tomé su mano y negué con la cabeza volviendo a instalar la alarma antes de salir.

Almorzamos en la cafetería del pueblo, bajo las miradas atentas de todos los lugareños, estoy seguro de que más de alguno me reconocía, pero nadie se acercó a preguntar. Daba pequeños gemidos degustando su pastel de limón cuando el celular dio dos pitidos, lo sacó con dedos temblorosos y luego sonrió.

-Es Phil, mamá llega a las diez de la noche, tuvo suerte en encontrar algo tan luego.

-Ya estaremos de regreso – bebí la última gota de mi café, pensando en preguntarle si la llevaríamos a casa, pero preferí callar - no quiero que se nos haga demasiado tarde, con el hielo el camino puede ser peligroso.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? – dejé un billete sobre la mesa, sabiendo que cubriría el servicio y una buena propina, besando su mano al ponerme de pie.

-A la playa.

-¿La Push?

Bella parecía no tener suficiente del paisaje, por suerte el día soleado hacía que todo se viese más lindo, aunque no producía mucho calor, pues el invierno estaba en pleno apogeo. Paseamos en silencio, abrazándola para que no perdiera calidez, disfrutando de su últimamente, escaza cercanía.

-Había pensado contarte la historia de Kachiri - dije interrumpiendo el silencio - creí que te interesaría saberla.

-Ella me agrada, si no estás rompiendo su confianza o algo así.

-Me pidió que te lo contara - asintió sonriente - ella es de Brasil, un pueblito que realmente no recuerdo su nombre, Carlisle y Esme conocieron a Zafrina.

-Tu terapeuta.

-Sí - carraspeé - ellos buscaban la mejor locación para uno de los Esmeralda, ella trabajaba en el hotel en que se alojaban, Carlisle dice que siempre los atendía con tanta amabilidad, pero que era muy tímida y un día Esme vio un moretón en su brazo.

-Pobre - se apegó más a mi regazo.

-Le preguntaron y ella se largó a llorar pidiéndoles que no le contaran a nadie, que la podían despedir, había huído de la casa de su padre el día anterior y que tenía una hermana pequeña de la que cuidar.

-¿Su papá la golpeaba? - asentí y cerré los ojos.

-La golpeaba cuando estaba borracho, decía que eso no le importaba, pero que el día anterior... Kachiri era la hermana, sólo tenía doce años... - mordí mis labios, tratando de controlar el enojo que me producía.

-Oh, por Dios - cubrió su boca con una mano y me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Estaban en una pequeña pieza y Carlisle le dijo que lo llevara, tenía muchas magulladuras y en el hospital nadie les hizo caso, dijeron que probablemente era una de esas putillas que andaban en la calle.

-Pero eso es horrible.

-Lo sé, Esme se quedó con ella, la llevó al hotel y la cuidó hasta verla sanar, mientras Carlisle hacía todo el papeleo para poder traerlas, eran apenas unas niñas - me levanté de hombros - les pusieron un tutor y luego les pagaron sus estudios.

-¿Qué edad tenías tu?

-Kachiri tiene mi edad y Zafrina está más cerca de los cuarenta.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Después del ataque de papá, Kachiri fue mi enfermera durante toda mi... recuperación, ella y Liam fueron mis niñeros por un año más o menos.

-¿Y Senna?

-Ella fue mi asistente desde que comencé a trabajar, era una verdadera perra amargada, conoció a Kachiri y todo cambió, estaba enamorada, fue muy cómico por una parte.

-¿Era correspondida?

-No exactamente, Kachiri sentía cosas, o sea, ella dice que nunca le llamaban la atención los hombres, pero pensaba que era por lo que le sucedió con su padre, hasta que conoció a Senna nunca imaginó cuál era el asunto, no fue fácil, además de que iba en contra de todo lo que creía, bajo su personalidad alegre y algo loca, nunca se pensaría que tenía tantas heridas, no soportaba el contacto físico y Senna tuvo que ser muy paciente, además de una larga terapia.

-Pero el amor es más fuerte.

-En gran parte sí, o sea, es lo que te da la fuerza para luchar, pero...

-¿Todo esto es para decirme que debo ir a terapia?

-De cierta manera, pero no sólo eso, sé que ella puede ser una buena amiga, yo no sé si pueda ser capaz de escuchar lo que realmente sucedió, Bella, sólo no olvides que cuentas con todo mi amor - asintió y perdió la mirada en el horizonte, suspirando, apoyando su rostro en mi brazo.

-Gracias - susurró de pronto y besé su sien, permaneciendo ahi, absorbiendo su aroma - ¿Sabías que la familia de Jake es de aquí?

-No realmente.

-Es muy bonito, debe ser aún más hermoso en verano.

-Lo es, incluso te puedes bañar en esta playa, he visto gente que se lanza por los acantilados.

-Me gustaría hacer eso.

-Ya creo que sí, pero no si puedo impedirlo – golpeó mis costillas con su codo antes de rodearme con sus brazos.

-Tengo frío, pero me gusta estar aquí, es tan pacífico.

Apoyé la barbilla en su cabeza, los dos observábamos la inmensidad del mar y nunca el anillo había pesado tanto en mi bolsillo, esta habría sido la ocasión que hubiese elegido para tomarle las manos y hacerle la gran pregunta.

-¿Bella? – suspiró, ladeando el rostro para ver mi cara.

-¿Edward? – exclamó sonriendo, cerré los ojos, su celular nuevamente sonaba – es Alice – susurró, apartándose.

-Voy a la tienda de artesanías – murmuré alejándome, viéndola presionar el botón para tomar la llamada.

-¿Amiga? – escuché su voz a mi espalda y apresuré el paso, sabía que ellas tenían mucho que hablar, cosas que probablemente yo no querría saber.

No la perdí de vista, sentada en una roca, con el celular en una mano y abrazando su vientre con el otro brazo, sentía que pasaban horas y mis dedos temblaban tocando las figurillas de madera talladas a mano, eligiendo algunas de ellas, sonriendo al ver un delicado anillo con una flor, volviéndome levemente al sentir una caricia de su mano, ignorando sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Es precioso – susurró.

-¿Lo quieres? – pero no esperé su respuesta, sólo lo tomé, deslizándolo en uno de sus dedos, sintiendo cómo el otro, el de oro y diamante, protestaba en su escondite.

-Gracias – se apoyó contra mi costado, pareciendo increíblemente cansada - ¿Vamos? El sol pronto comenzará a ocultarse.

-Sí, quería llevarte a otro lugar, pero podremos venir en otra ocasión.

-Claro, esta no será nuestra última visita – no soltó mi cintura, mientras yo pagaba la compra y Mac se acercaba a llevar los paquetes hasta el auto - ¿Dónde me ibas a llevar?

-La casa de Esme, si no tuviésemos que regresar, nos habríamos quedado ahí.

-Debe ser muy linda.

-Y muy grande – besé su frente, notando cómo se acurrucaba en el asiento, permitiendo que le ajustara el cinturón de seguridad - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, mucho mejor, gracias.

Durmió todo el viaje de regreso, aprovechando de ordenar mis pensamientos, mientras mis dedos tamborileaban sobre el manubrio. Las cosas no parecían estar tan mal, era evidente que se encontraba emocional y que un millón de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, cosas que no se atrevía a decirme, pero la entendía, claro que lo hacía. Me esforcé tanto tratando de ocultar mis propios demonios, sé el esfuerzo que eso requiere y tampoco me arrepiento, aunque las cosas hubiesen sucedido de forma diferente, pero Bella no habría podido tolerarlo, tal como a mí me costaba mantener la calma con esta situación.

-No pienses tanto – dijo con jocosidad – te pondrás como un anciano, todo arrugado.

-Estamos llegando, casi ya son las diez, esperemos que el avión no se haya retrasado, para que no tengas que esperarla.

-Soy una pésima anfitriona, ni siquiera he pensado dónde se alojará.

-En casa – mi voz sonó tan débil, esta conversación no era mi favorita del día.

-¿Crees que habrá problemas para reservar en un hotel? – exclamó, ignorando mi comentario - no creo sea buena idea andar vagando en un taxi, hasta…

-Pediré una habitación al Volterra, no te preocupes por eso y las llevaré, no tienes motivos para tomar un taxi – agradecí la capacidad del auto para mantenerse estable en cualquier situación, porque la fuerza con que frené, podría haber provocado un accidente.

-Por favor, Edward, no quiero discutirlo otra vez – no pude mirarla, volví el rostro hacia la ventana y asentí – nos despediremos en la entrada del aeropuerto, te avisaré cuando lleguemos, no me pidas más.

-Mac las seguirá y Amún te acompañará mañana.

-No – gimió y casi por instinto, me apresuré a observarla, su rostro furioso – no quiero a Amún cerca de mí, Mac estará bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – se revolvió en su asiento y el semáforo cambió al verde, obligándome a continuar - ¿Bella?

-No, es sólo que… no sé… es como si – resopló con frustración – sé que él no pudo hacer nada, pero pienso que si hubiese estado más atento, no lo sé… es el mismo motivo por el que no quiero conocer al bebé de Liam… sé que es absurdo, pero…

-Está bien, lo entiendo, no insistiré con eso tampoco.

-Gracias.

Estacioné con lentitud, pretendiendo atesorar cada segundo antes de que nos separáramos otra vez, aguantando el deseo de presionar mi vientre revuelto por el temor irracional. Presionando mis labios con fuerza cuando sus brazos me rodearon, besando la piel de mi rostro, acariciándome con sus manos al apartarse no más de lo necesario.

-Por favor – asentí, porque no era capaz de hablar, sin estar realmente seguro de lo que me pedía – debes descansar, Edward, prométemelo – moví mi cabeza de forma maquinal, cerrando los ojos al sentir su beso en mis labios, sin abrirlos hasta que la puerta se abrió y mi corazón se apretujó con tanta fuerza.

-¡Bella! – exclamé, como si ella fuese a oírme desde el exterior, me quité el cinturón, abrí la puerta y di dos pasos antes de volver a llamarla, observándola girarse hacia mí, con un gesto de ternura – yo no te dije… - que hoy me aceptarías para estar conmigo el resto de la vida y que en este momento estaríamos haciendo el amor en mi habitación del tercer piso en la casa de Forks, con el diamante brillando en tu mano y haríamos tantos planes, porque esta vez todos nuestros anhelos se harían realidad – que te amo y que yo…

-¿Tú? – su mano se posó en mi mejilla y me zambullí en el chocolate fundido de su mirada.

-Yo lo estoy intentando, Bella – mis ojos se llenaron de estúpidas lágrimas – intento ser el hombre que tú necesitas – negó con la cabeza, rápidamente – me refiero a confiar en que me amas.

-Es cierto, te amo.

-Si necesitas tiempo, el que sea, yo estaré bien, mi amor, porque sé que regresarás.


	63. 62 Todo Nuestro

Disculpen la tardanza, nuevamente mucho trabajo y luego no tuve acceso a un pc hasta ahora… por motivos mmmh que no compartiré jajajajaja

Bien, lo quieran o no, este es el último capítulo, espero les guste y no me tiren muchos tomates y limones, jajaja.

(Edward Point of View)

Estaba como en una especie de trance, sentado en el asiento delantero del Chevy, mirando mis manos envueltas en los guantes negros. Eran de un material parecido al poliuretano, pero tan delgado, se adaptaba a mis dedos y, según Liam, no permitiría que quedaran marcas en mi piel. Él también me había proporcionado las botas de combate, tan ligeras como una pluma, pero de golpes efectivos.

¡Oh, Dios! perfectamente podría dejar que otros lo hicieran, pero no puedo negar mis instintos más primitivos, esa parte de mi ser que tanto he tratado de ocultar o hacer desaparecer, el monstruo en mí quiere salir a relucir.

-¿Estás bien?

Tenía los dientes apretados con tanta fuerza que me dolía la mandíbula, el sudor corría por mis sienes, a pesar de que esta chatarra ni siquiera tiene aire acondicionado.

-Estoy bien – contesté por fin y tragué aire pero el olor del óxido hirió cada fibra sensible de mi nariz, haciéndome estornudar con fuerza – cómo puedes tenerle cariño a esta mierda.

-No llama la atención y ese es el fin, además, no es que deba usarlo muy seguido – gruñí, molesto y no sé de qué.

Sí, lo sé, estamos cerca, las calles parecen más horribles a medida que nos acercamos a la zona del puerto y ni siquiera la lluvia que cae torrencial sobre el capó del auto es capaz de limpiar su suciedad.

Hubo un tiempo en que esto fue un sector en auge, Cullen Co. dominaba estas calles, con sus oficinas de manejo portuario y las grandes bodegas, que almacenaban toneladas de madera embalada, lista para ser exportada al oriente o donde fuese necesario, sí, hubo un tiempo en que yo dominaba todo esto y más, mucho más. Pero Bree trajo cambios a la industria, con los cuales no siempre estuve de acuerdo, pero que aprendí a aceptar, porque ella siempre sabía lo que hacía. Y la creación de nuestro propio embarcadero en Port Ángeles fue una inversión que abarató muchísimos costos, pero que convirtió este sector en un basurero.

Distingo la bodega, el techo enorme y en mal estado, el color café de las paredes recubiertas de latón. Aprieto la mandíbula aún con más fuerza y me abrazo, notando el sudor de mi espalda pegarse a la tela de mi camiseta, el auto se detiene y cierro los ojos, sintiendo que comienzo a hiperventilar.

-¡No estás bien! – gruñe y entre líneas me recuerda que él no está de acuerdo con esto, me conoce, sabe que una vez terminado, no podré tolerar el peso de mi consciencia, pero ese no merece mi pena, ni siquiera un remordimiento, debo hacer esto y no es por mí… es por Bella.

-Sólo dame un segundo – susurré y el sonido parece un silbido entre mis dientes.

-Él no sabe que eres tú, pero tampoco se atreve a preguntar, este tipo tiene más que contar, no creo que sus pasos vengan de buenos caminos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo huelo, Edward, Irlanda es un país en el que se sobrevive con el olfato cuando eres un guerrillero – asentí, consciente de que a él nunca le gustaba recordar esos tiempos – es hora.

Volví a asentir, sintiendo el chirrido de la puerta al abrirla, comprobando mi aspecto al estar nuevamente con los pies sobre el cemento y no es que importara mucho cómo me veía, pero no estaba seguro si jeans negros y una chaqueta de cuero fuesen tan intimidantes, claro, me sentía cómodo, necesitaría la elasticidad de la ropa, tal vez sólo debí ponerme un pantalón de deporte.

-Edward – suspiré y me volví en cámara lenta, como si nuevamente cayera en este trance que convertía todo en una película antigua en que la cinta no corría bien por el reproductor - ¿Algo más antes de entrar?

Dudé, pasando los guantes por mi pelo, restregando mi rostro, respirando el aire húmedo y suspiré.

-No me dejes matarlo.

El portón se deslizó lentamente, logrando que un sordo chirrido se incrustara en mis tímpanos, notando recién como todos mis sentidos estaban tan alertas, a pesar de este adormecimiento que sentía.

Sonreí, bueno, la parte derecha de mi labio superior se alzó levemente, quizás podría llamarse sonrisa, me sentía como si estuviese protagonizando una película de Tarantino, todo tan sórdido, irreal y crudo, con esta gota de sarcasmo, esperando que en cualquier momento alguien gritara "Corte" y la vida volviera a seguir su curso.

Suspiré, eso era mucho pedir.

Enfoqué mi vista nuevamente, acostumbrándome a la penumbra del interior antes de dar el primer paso. El lugar era un desastre, vidrios, vigas de metal y cajas de madera esparcidas por el suelo, al costado derecho había una escalera que conducía a oficinas en el loft, recuerdo haberlas visitado alguna vez, están en mi memoria el olor a aserrín y la limpieza, ahora sólo había un fuerte hedor y, por los vidrios de las ventanas rotos, suponía que más de alguien usaba este lugar de dormitorio… y más. Justo abajo del loft se veían las puertas de más oficinas y el rigor casi se apoderó de mi cuerpo al ver salir de una de ellas el motivo de mi visita… mi Némesis.

Dos gorilas lo traían tomado de sus brazos, levantándolo levemente del suelo, impidiéndole caminar, con pantalón de tela y una camisa, ni siquiera un polerón que lo protegiera del frío, nuevamente la casi sonrisa, los hombres de Liam siempre sabían cómo hacer las cosas. Amordazado y sus ojos vendados, también tenía las manos atadas en la espalda, sorprendiéndome su silencio, aunque, el modo en que movía la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado, indicaba que deseaba tener una mínima idea de dónde se encontraba.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? – di un respingo cuando sentí el aliento de Liam en mi oído – no protesta, él ha pasado antes por esto, tiene miedo, pero sabe que debe tratar de ser sumiso.

Detuve mi mano antes de llegar a mi pelo, ese hábito a veces me sacaba de quicio, siquiera Bella adoraba verme despeinado. _Focalízate._

Encadenaron sus brazos a uno de los tantos pilares de fierro, asegurándose de que no pudiese resbalarse hacia abajo, pasando los eslabones por entremedio del enrejado de metal.

Dejé que los recuerdos pasaran por mi mente como en una película, las marcas de Bella en su preciosos cuerpo, su tristeza, el dolor y la rabia en su mirada, incluyendo también todas esas cosas que pretendí ignorar desde que ella regresó a mi vida, la sumisión, la delgadez rayana en la anorexia y la tristeza… ¡Dios! Él estuvo con ella todos estos años, convenciendo a mi preciosa princesa de que no valía nada para nadie… socavando su hermosa y chispeante personalidad, matándola poco a poco. ¡Maldito!

Con pasos decididos, las manos en un puño, recorrí los metros que nos separaban, mi respiración pesada, pero en calma, el odio fluyendo por mis venas, mis arterias. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir los latidos atronadores de su corazón ¡Tenme miedo! el gruñido comenzó a salir entre mis dientes, suave, arrullador, amenazante, caminando a su alrededor a paso ligero, notando cómo se alejaba cuando mi boca se acercaba a sus oídos, mareándolo… soy un puma, salvaje y mortal, rodeando a su presa.

-Buenas tardes, querido amigo – su cuerpo se puso rígido, sacudiéndose con fuerza, gimiendo bajo la apretada mordaza – no sabes cómo me gusta tenerte así – mi voz era suave, casi como un ronroneo, pero no por eso, menos amenazante – a mi merced.

Bien, puedo hacerlo. Me alejé con tanta rapidez como llegué, escuchando sus movimientos, yo sabía que lo único que lograría sería que las amarras se apretaran más sobre su piel, bufé, yo sí que sabía de cuerdas.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? – exclamé, sorprendiéndome al sentir la sangre fría con que manejaba esto, no era tan distinto a una sesión de Bondage y sadismo, sólo que esta vez sí quería hacerle daño.

-Su billetera – recibí el cuadrado de cuero que mi amigo me extendió, guiñándole un ojo, para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

-A ver – me acerqué lentamente, con pasos largos y seguros – documentos, quizás no necesites volver a utilizarlos – sonreí para mis adentros, realmente deseaba que no volviera a salir de aquí – dinero, fotos ¡Mi pequeño tesoro! – comenzó a agitarse con más fuerza, chillando bajo la cinta adhesiva y no dudé en volver hasta él, con más rapidez, escuchando su grito cuando liberé su boca.

-Deja mis fotos fuera de esto, di lo que tengas que decirme – me reí, con tanta fuerza, logrando que la adrenalina llegara a sus límites más altos, escuchando las risas de los demás también.

-Siempre tan imbécil ¿Te das cuenta que no estás en condiciones de transar? – bajó la cabeza, dejando que su barbilla se pegara al pecho – eso, buen chico – y si sus ojos no estuviesen vendados, sé que se habrían clavado en mi rostro, con odio.

Secretamente, prefería no verle la cara, su mirada azul siempre me había traído ese extraño recuerdo de cuando Cayo me observaba con tanta rabia, mientras castigaba mi cuerpo; no podía sentirme amenazado por James, jamás le daría esa satisfacción, ninguna persona volvería a tener ese derecho sobre mí, excepto Bella, por supuesto.

-Continúo – murmuré, con diversión, sacando dos fotos de la billetera, frunciendo el ceño al ver el rostro de un niño, tan parecido a James, con sus mismos ojos, pero el cabello increíblemente rojo, como fuego – oh, Dios mío – la otra foto era de ella, bastantes años mayor de la última vez que la vi y, no entendí nada, ellos se habían separado - ¿Por eso estabas en Eureka? – exclamé levantando su rostro, tomándolo por la barbilla, viéndolo apretar los labios con fuerza - ¡Contéstame!

-Mi hijo no – sollozó – no le hagas daño, él no…

Si pudiese explicar qué se apoderó de mí en ese momento, quizás fue ese demonio que llevaba escondido desde el día en que Cayo casi me mató a golpes, el odio, la rabia.

-¡Nunca! – gruñí, alzando el brazo, sintiendo los músculos de mi brazo tensarse y el sonido de los huesos de su mandíbula crujir bajo mi golpe y el siguiente y el siguiente, viendo la piel de su rostro deformarse con cada sacudida y la sangre correr por la comisura de su boca, pero mis oídos zumbaban con tanta fuerza, incapaz de escuchar sus gritos y súplicas, teniendo la suficiente claridad para apoyarme en mi pie sano mientras el otro lo levantaba por el aire, incrustándose en sus costillas, una y otra vez, escuchándome jadear, con el sudor corriendo por mi rostro, los dientes apretados y el rostro desconsolado de mi niña.

-Edward – escuché en la lejanía y dos brazos tomándome por los hombros, alcanzando a detener mi puño volverse a quien fuese que pretendía detenerme - ¡Maldita sea, Edward, dale un descanso! – mi mirada nublada se encontró con los severos ojos café de mi amigo, notando mi respiración agitada, bajando mis brazos lentamente, dando una profunda respiración, sintiendo el alivio en mi piel agarrotada - ¿Puedo soltarte?

Asentí, sonriendo levemente al sentir la libertad, volviéndome con toda la rapidez que me permitieron mis piernas, dándole el último golpe en la boca del estómago, sacudiéndome los brazos de Liam, respirando con agitación, observando mi obra, con deleite.

-¿Está consciente? – susurré, sabiendo que mi voz no tendría la misma fuerza.

Sus piernas colgaban inertes, al igual que su cabeza, mientras, uno de los gorilas acercó un balde con agua, sumergiendo un paño, le mojó el rostro magullado, viendo cómo el agua roja por la sangre corría por su barbilla, introduciéndose en su pecho bajo el borde de su camisa, manchándola en su camino. Entonces su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza y un gemido salió de sus labios.

-Sácale la venda – le ordené al tipo, esperando, sintiendo mi respiración agitarse y la satisfacción en cada parte de mi cuerpo – mírame, rata – el tipo le levantó la cabeza y sus ojos estaban hinchados, el azul apenas se distinguía – nunca vuelvas a acercarte a Bella, su familia o a mí, porque si lo haces, no dudaré en matarte ¿Lo tienes? – hubo una contorsión y de su boca salió un proyectil de saliva y sangre, quejándose de inmediato cuando el hombre tiró de su pelo con más fuerza - ¿Lo tienes? – cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo una vez - ¡DILO!

-Sí… lo… tengo – un sollozo acompañó el final de la frase y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar con fuerza – déjenlo sentarse.

Me di la vuelta, tomando la botella con agua que alguien me estiraba, bebiendo ávidamente, nunca pensé que la venganza realmente diera tanta sed.

-¿Estás bien? – suspiré, sintiendo el golpeteo de apoyo en mi hombro, ocupando la silla que ponía a mi lado.

-Me siento mejor – observé las fotos que habían caído al suelo, viendo cómo mi hombre seguía mis intenciones y las recogía, al igual que la billetera – no entiendo – exhalé con fuerza – Victoria… ella…

-Siempre lo tuviste todo – levanté la mirada al escuchar esa inconfundible voz, sentado en la viruta del suelo, con la cabeza caída hacia un costado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No tienes idea…

-Dinero, mujeres… amor – caminé con la silla en mi mano, sentándome a un metro de distancia, lágrimas corrían por su rostro y la furia comenzó a apoderarse de mi pecho nuevamente.

-Mierda, pura mierda – grité – lo único que valía era Bella y tú me la quitaste.

-No la merecías – comencé a ponerme de pie, pero las manos de Liam volvieron a retenerme.

-Déjalo que hable – me susurró al oído y las respiraciones continuas me ayudaron a mantener un mínimo de calma.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y tosía de vez en cuando, incorporándose levemente, todo lo que su prisión le permitía, el rostro cada vez más hinchado, por su piel blanca, seguramente pronto comenzaría a amoratarse.

-¡No puedo decirte nada! – gritó de pronto – quisiera… - la tos lo ayudó a botar más restos de sangre en su boca – pero, maldita sea, si lo hago estoy muerto.

-Aún puedo arrepentirme de dejarte ir – gruñí y sus párpados se abrieron todo lo que le fue posible y ese brillo animal, pérfido y enfermizo que solía tener en la mirada apareció con más potencia, haciendo un esfuerzo para empujar su torso hacia adelante, tragué saliva, aún amarrado podía ser amenazante.

-No soy peor que tú – gruñó – estás tan jodido como yo – rió con fuerza - puedes matarme, desmembrar mi cuerpo y quemar los restos – sin dejar de reír, a carcajadas - pero nunca podrás sacar los recuerdos de su mente.

Y nada me pudo detener, imagino que tampoco lo intentaron, caí de rodillas en el suelo, con mis piernas aprisionando las suyas, levantándolo de las solapas de la camisa y dejándolo caer con fuerza antes de volver a golpear su ya no tan lindo rostro.

-Maldito enfermo – rugí - seguramente disfrutaste cada segundo - dejándome dominar por esa furia roja que nublaba mi vista – someterla a tu merced, sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse - disfrutando del sonido de mis puños al chocar con su piel – eres peor que yo - sintiendo incluso la sangre salpicar mi propio rostro – jamás haría lo que le hiciste a mi Bella - resollando mientras me levantaba, con las manos en mis rodillas, recuperando el aliento y un gemido escapó de sus labios, lo que, en vez de provocar mi lástima, avivó la furia que comenzaba a desaparecer y fue el turno de mis pies, notando cómo las puntas de los bototos hundían las costillas en el torso, en su espalda y un último rugido antes de impactar la punta del zapato en su entrepierna, con el oscuro deseo de que no pudiese volver a utilizarlo nunca más.

No tenía nada más que hacer ahí, si bien quería quedarme y saber cuál era el diagnóstico de Carlisle, preferí huir, de toda esa escena y también del sermón que seguramente mi hermano me obligaría a escuchar, recordándome que inevitablemente, mis métodos competían con los de Cayo. Además, no sabía hasta qué punto sería capaz de controlarme y por ninguna razón deseaba correr el riesgo de terminar matándolo.

Horas después, luego, de una larga ducha, cambio de ropa y una charla con Kachiri y Senna en su propia casa, volví a conducir el R8 dando vueltas por la ciudad.

Como en piloto automático, me encontré parando el ronroneo del motor en el estacionamiento del hospital, era más de medianoche y me sentía muy agotado, pero más de veinticuatro horas sin verla era demasiado para mí en estas circunstancias, esperando no recibir un reprimenda por romper mi promesa de tenerle paciencia.

-Edward, detente - lancé un exasperante suspiro y me apoyé en la pared esperando que Liam llegara a mi lado – Mac cambiará mi turno en media hora, no te veré hasta mañana.

-Está bien, no debes dejar a Eddie tan solo, son sus primeros días, es importante que se acostumbre a ti – murmuré como por compromiso.

-Quería contarte que Amún pidió ser reubicado, la agencia dijo que no dio motivos, pero creo que se siente algo culpable, no lo sé realmente.

-Él no tuvo la culpa, no lo sabía.

-Debió prevenirlo – me encontré con sus ojos color avellana y gemí.

-Tengo miedo – susurré – ¿Qué pasará cuando pasen las semanas y sus cicatrices sanen? O sea, tienes razón en que no debemos dejarlo ir así, pero ¿Qué pasará entonces? Vivir el resto de nuestras vidas con temor.

-En realidad no lo sé, no creo que vuelva por ustedes, pero tienes razón – apoyó su mano en mi hombro – ten fe, Dios obra de maneras misteriosas.

-Dios… suenas como mi padre – bajé el rostro hasta mis zapatillas de correr – voy a operarme, lo he estado pensando mucho y Félix me ofreció probar un tratamiento experimental, dice que no es tan agresivo y debería tener mejor resultado a largo plazo – pasé la mano por mi pelo – quiero volver a correr, quiero poder jugar con el pequeño Eddie sin preocuparme de mi pie.

-Ya tendrás tus propios hijos y te olvidarás de todos los demás.

-Vete a casa, tu familia te espera – le sonreí, aunque mis ojos se sintieran tan cansados.

-Está bien y descansa, tu ahijado necesitará mucha energía.

-Gracias, Liam, nunca te he dicho lo importante que eres para mí – sonrió y palmeó mi espalda.

-Lo sé, amigo, también te quiero, sabes que eres más que sólo mi trabajo – guiñó un ojo y se alejó, seguramente antes de que todo se volviera demasiado emotivo.

Me sentía como un primer día de clases, atravesando los pasillos que tan bien conocía, pero en esta ocasión algo había diferente, imagino que todo estaba en mí. Miré por la ventanilla antes de entrar a la zona de E.R. y sonreí, respirando con alivio, viéndola ir con paso apresurado a uno de los box.

-Bella – susurré, tocando el cristal con mis dedos.

Regresé mis pasos, tomando el ascensor y caminando hasta la sala de residentes, donde todo había comenzado, nuestra segunda oportunidad. Me senté tras el escritorio y apoyé el rostro en mis brazos cruzados sobre la madera. Recordé la impresión de tenerla ante mis ojos, las dudas y todos esos años de soledad, pareciéndome lejano e irreal, ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que significaba no tenerla alrededor, porque eso no era vida, ella es mi todo, quien me hace sonreír y suspirar, tal y como cuando era una niña, Bella le daba sentido a mi existir, como si todos mis engranajes funcionaran al son del palpitar de su corazón, mi tornado personal… mi amor.

_Una suave caricia en mi rostro me hizo sonreír, pequeños dedos, como mariposas en mi piel._

_El cantarín arrullo me obligó a abrir los ojos, encontrándome con los suyos, brillantes esferas del color del chocolate e, inevitablemente mis labios se curvaron, levantando mi propia mano para acariciarla también. Recorriendo la pequeña nariz, sus labios regordetes, el rostro redondeado, viéndola cerrar los ojos cuando pasé mi pulgar por sus cejas casi invisibles de tan claritas._

_-¿Qué haces despierta, bebé? – canté suavemente, sintiéndola acurrucarse más contra mi pecho, viéndola estirar su rollizo brazo hacia la puerta del baño, por donde se colaba un rayo de luz - ¿Quieres a mamá? – sus ojitos se volvieron anhelantes – ya verás que no demora – sonrió y volvió a poner su mano en mi mejilla y yo seguí acariciando la sedosa piel, bordeando con mis dedos el delicado gorrito de color rosa – te amo, pequeña bebé, eres la luz de mis ojos._

_-Da, Da, Da…_

-Edward – traté de no sonreír, quizás si fingía seguir durmiendo su llamado también incluiría una caricia – vamos, flojito, despierta, vas a terminar con un dolor de cuello en esa posición – gemí suavemente, sintiendo su mano hundirse en mi pelo.

-Me quedé dormido – susurré, alzando mi cuerpo, estirando mis brazos en un sonoro bostezo, sintiendo el peso de mis párpados mientras la observaba soltar los botones de su bata de hospital.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – se alejó hasta el casillero, dejando su delantal y sacando una chaqueta, estaba vestida de una manera diferente, pantalones cargo de color verde oscuro y un sweater negro bastante grueso.

-Comprando helados – ironicé, dándome la satisfacción de rodar sus ojos – no quería que te fueras sola luego del turno.

-¿Sola? Liam siempre viene a buscarme.

-No en esta ocasión – me miró con cierta sorpresa – Mac está cubriéndolo.

-Bueno, es lo mismo – sacó una mochila y comenzó a guardar muchas cosas en ella, decidí no preguntar.

-Quería verte – confesé, aunque no era un crimen, no sé porque sentía como si me estuviese disculpando.

-Estaba considerando ir a casa – no buscó mis ojos, sólo continuó en su labor de empacar.

-¿Qué habías decidido? – alcé una ceja.

-Aún no llegaba a esa parte – levantó sus hombros lentamente, caminando hacia mí, estirándome un papel doblado, dudé en tomarlo – vamos, querrás saber.

-Bien – lo desdoblé cuidadosamente y sonreí de forma torcida – felicitaciones, sabía que lo lograrías.

-Así que voy a cobrarte las llaves de mi auto.

-No hay problema, te verás tan hermosa conduciendo.

-Espero no chocar – volvió a estirar su mano, esta vez, instándome a ponerme de pie - ¿Cómo está tu mandíbula?

-Mejor – instintivamente me llevé la mano a la zona amoratada, la distracción hizo que su beso me tomara completamente desprevenido, sus labios se pegaron a los míos, pasando su lengua suavemente, exigiendo entrar y gemí suavemente por la deliciosa sensación.

-¿Te duele? – se apartó, preocupada.

-Sólo un poco, casi nada – quería que sólo siguiera besándome, pero al parecer aún estaba un poco atontado por la siesta, porque su rápido movimiento, presionando mi espalda contra la pared, dejándome sentir cada forma de su cuerpo antes de volver a besarme, con hambre, devorando mi boca, adentrando sus dedos por mi pelo, presionando mi nuca para sentirme aún más cerca, atreviéndome a subir mis manos de forma tentativa hasta las formas de su pequeña cintura, jadeando sonoramente cuando tiró de los pequeños mechones con fuerza.

-¡Después reclamas por los golpes! – ignoramos el comentario, nuestras bocas parecían no tener suficiente y sus manos descendieron hasta mi pecho, bajando el cierre de mi polerón con movimientos torpes - ¡Búsquense un cuarto!

-Métete en tus asuntos – exclamó Bella, sin despegarse de mi boca, obligándome a permanecer con los ojos cerrados, negándome a perder la magia de este momento.

-¡Doctora! Cuide su vocabulario – el sonido de la puerta y la lejanía de su risa me indicó que ya se había ido.

-Tiene razón – murmuré – no me gustaría que se hable mal de ti.

-No hacemos nada malo – sus ojos suplicaban, mordiendo su labio algo enrojecido.

-Vamos a casa – mi garganta se contrajo, de pronto sentí temor de su respuesta.

-No lo sé, mamá me espera – apoyó su rostro en mi pecho y suspiró.

-Está bien si no quieres – me obligué a decir – entiendo si tienes miedo de que yo… - su boca cubrió mis labios.

-Sólo despiértame para venirme contigo – y parecía feliz y mi corazón saltó con tanta energía que dolió, abrazándola tan fuerte.

-Te he extrañado tanto, mi amor – exclamé, no pudiendo controlar mi felicidad - ¿Me amarás otra vez? – susurré sin pensar y sus manos tomaron mi rostro, con tanta preocupación en la mirada.

-Sabes que nunca he dejado de amarte.

-Pero…

-Tengo miedo, Edward, no quiero hacerte daño, has sufrido tanto y yo… no soy buena para ti en este momento.

-¡No puedes decir eso! – clamé – si eres lo único que le pido a la vida, Bella, te amo tanto.

-Está bien – pasó sus dedos por las arrugas en mi ceño y empujó mi labios hasta obligarme a sonreír - no quiero pensar, sólo bésame, por favor.

Me senté en la cama en cuanto desperté, con mi corazón acelerado, un sollozo en la cima de mi garganta y una soledad asquerosamente dolorosa.

-¿Bella? – llamé porque no podía ser que fuese cierto, era sólo una pesadilla – ay, no – rodeé mi pecho desnudo con los brazos y encendí la luz sobre la mesilla de noche, pero no había rastro de su presencia, excepto una nota sobre la almohada: "Renee me llamó, estaba preocupada y preferí irme, lo siento, te llamo en cuanto pueda, creo que dormiré hasta tarde, Bella"

Le había contado todo sobre James, en un principio pretendí callar, pero después pensé que la verdad siempre debía ir por delante y ella… no dijo nada, me pidió que la abrazara y suspiró antes de caer dormida, tan cansada como yo.

Sentado en el sillón de cuero en mi despacho, con los brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio, observaba el delicado anillo entre mis dedos, mi mente viajaba por diversos universos alternos y suspiraba sonoramente en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abrió. Mis reflejos no estaban en sus mejores días, cuando me di cuenta que debía ocultar la joya, los ojos de Renee ya estaban clavados en ella.

-¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamé guardando el pesado diamante en mi bolsillo.

-Me da mucho gusto verte – sonrió, cerrando la puerta, esperando.

-Senna – dije por el intercomunicador – nos preparas un café.

-En un segundo, jefe.

Me acerqué en ese momento, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, no sabía qué hacía ella aquí ¿Bella le habrá hablado de mí? ¿Y si no?

-Estoy… asombrado – exclamé, tomando sus hombros y besando sus mejillas, observándola minuciosamente – los años no pasan por ti.

-Gracias – se sonrojó levemente y levantó su mano para acariciar el morado de mi rostro - ¿Qué te pasó?

-Me encontré con un novio celoso – bromeé y su expresión pareció decaer, pero yo no quería que pensara que Bella no estaba en mi vida, aunque tampoco pudiese decírselo por mí mismo – tomemos asiento – le indiqué el sofá y nos sentábamos en el mismo momento en que Senna traía dos humeantes tazas y panecillos de nuez – gracias.

-Te ha cambiado la vida – murmuró Renee, observándome con picardía tras el borde de su taza – te vi bajándote de un lindo auto.

-No puedo negar que he tenido éxito en el aspecto profesional, aunque mi dinero proviene de las empresas de mi padre – hizo una mueca, como si no quisiese escuchar sobre eso, en todo caso yo tampoco se lo diría, sacudió su pelo y me di cuenta en ese momento que seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, aunque para mis ojos no se comparaba con Bella.

-¿Y el éxito es en todos los aspectos de tu vida? – tragué saliva, ella no lo sabía y quería averiguarlo por mí ¡Mierda! Qué satisfactorio sería, pero no podía ir en contra de los deseos de Bella.

-Trato que así sea – entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto que muchas veces había visto en mi niña.

-¿Novia?

-Quisiera, pero ella no parece convencida de aceptarme - tomé una de sus manos y la presioné suavemente – pero háblame de ti.

-Alice ¿La recuerdas?

-Claro que sí, la vi hace poco, con el pequeño Randall – esto era un juego extraño.

-Me asocié con ella, tenemos nuestra propia empresa de eventos y nos va bastante bien, ella es muy buena administrando y yo tengo muchas ideas, nos complementamos.

-Realmente me alegro, nunca sentí que fueses sólo una señora del hogar ¿Y Phil?

-Nos casamos, él ya no juega, pero la abogacía no era su mayor prioridad y comenzó a entrenar equipos de segunda, sigue con el mismo ritmo, viajando y yo trato de acompañarlo, pero no es fácil.

-¿Charlie?

-Bien, él y Sue tuvieron un pequeño, me alegra mucho verlo tan feliz, se lo merecía.

-Sé que aún trabaja construyendo hoteles para la empresa de mi hermano, aunque es mi cuñada la que se relaciona más con eso ahora.

-Supe lo de tu papá, fue una pena, un hombre tan importante – su expresión era fría, pero quise creer que ella no sabía detalles de mi relación con él.

-Nosotros no nos llevábamos bien – murmuré y un pequeño tirón en mi pecho me hizo suspirar otra vez, quisiera poder contar otra historia, decir que mi padre había cambiado, que se había dado cuenta de todo lo que me había dañado, pero eso era imposible, él no me quería.

-Tengo a mi hermano y su esposa, también tengo nuevas amistades, aunque no niego que extraño a todos… fue muy difícil apartarme – no la miré a los ojos, tenía miedo de su expresión, no sabía hasta qué punto ella estaba enterada de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Y Bella?

Suspiré – Yo nunca pretendí terminar con ella, fue todo una… equivocación.

-¿Sabes que fue novia de James los últimos cuatro años?

Involuntariamente mi cuerpo se tensó, pensar en ella soportándolo por tanto tiempo era demasiado para mí, incluso sabiendo que ahora estaba lleno de contusiones, su rostro desfigurado y varios huesos rotos.

-Él me hizo esto – susurré luego de un minuto, tocándome la parte adolorida de mi barbilla – me lo busqué, le dije cosas que no debía, pero… no lo sé… jamás pensé que…

-Está bien – su mano acarició mi pelo y las lágrimas lucharon por liberarse, haciendo picar mis ojos – no trates de ser valiente, Edward, esto es algo que les pasó a los dos, estoy segura de que si Bella mantiene la distancia es porque no quiere ser una carga para ti.

-Cuando la vi… el día que llegó aquí… - sacudí mi cabeza, tragando aire rápidamente – yo sabía que la seguía amando, pero no recordaba lo que se sentía tenerla alrededor, o sea, mueve mi piso, Renee, ella me hace perder todo el enfoque – apunté mi escritorio – si ni siquiera logro trabajar.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

-Quiero que todo esté bien, olvidar esto que pasó y seguir adelante, no sentir esta angustia en mi pecho.

-¿Con ella? – la miré sorprendido, como si estuviese loca.

-La posibilidad de que Bella no esté en mi vida no es opción para mí – y sonrió.

-Nunca nos gustó ese… - gruñó – con Charlie rogábamos por un milagro, aunque ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a pensar en ti, porque no sabíamos qué pasaba, sé que Charlie no te lo hará fácil, pero simplemente ignóralo, él sabe que Bella sólo fue feliz contigo, uf, si hubieses visto la sonrisa que traía esta mañana – su risa resonó en mi pecho al igual que los latidos de mi corazón, de pronto acelerados – no la había visto sonreír así desde… que te fuiste, en realidad, excepto cuando Jacob la distraía, ella nunca sonreía de verdad, aprendió a fingir, pero ¡Vamos! Soy su madre, a mi no me engaña.

-Yo creí… - restregué mis ojos con las manos – pensé que estaba molesta conmigo, desperté y se había ido.

-Es que la llamé, me había dicho que llegaría luego de su turno y habían pasado ya dos horas, si hubiese sabido que estaba contigo me habría quedado tranquila.

-Le pedí que viva conmigo, porque no tiene sentido que siga teniendo otro lugar, esto es una infidencia, pero, hasta que él llegó nosotros llevábamos más de un mes juntos y Bella se quedaba en mi casa cada noche, incluso cuando tenía sus famosos turnos, aún no hemos hablado ni de noviazgo, o sea, es que… no quiero que sea mi novia, eso es algo que ya sucedió…

-Quieres poner en su dedo ese hermoso anillo que llevas en el bolsillo – asentí, lentamente y con mirada suplicante – no te amilanes, Edward, ella está siendo terca, como lo ha sido en toda su vida, desde que era bebé.

-¿Siempre? – trataba de imaginarla, con coletas en el pelo y su rostro colorado de tan enojada, una pequeña niña enfurruñada – pero ahora es una adulta.

-Que ha pasado por cosas terribles – presionó mis manos con las suyas – no pretendo defenderla, sólo por ser mi hija, pero entiendo lo que me dijo hace un rato, ha estado cuatro años prisionera de ese… animal y cuando al fin se siente libre, entre comillas, porque lo que le pasó fue demasiado horrible, no puedes pedirle decidir.

-Sí, entiendo, aunque me duela.

-Hablaré con ella, necesito saber que está segura antes de irme, pero dale el tiempo para que vuelva a encontrarse consigo misma, sólo no desistas.

-Nunca, la esperanza es algo que jamás perderé, aunque haya días en que todo se vea más negro de lo normal, pero sé que me ama.

-Porque no todo es caminar sobre pétalos de rosa, en la vida que les queda, siempre habrá algo que los haga discutir, eso no significa que dejen de amarse.

-Yo no sé si será posible, pero sería bueno verlas juntas, si las invito a cenar, si ella quiere…

-¿A las ocho?

-Sí, yo paso por el hotel – suspiré – aunque ella no quiera.

-La convenceré, tengo mis métodos.

Fue una tarde ocupada, pegado a mi nuevo celular, transando los últimos detalles del contrato con los alemanes, pero me alegraba, el trabajo mantenía mi mente ocupada. Lo mejor, fue el mensaje que Renee me envió luego de almuerzo "Nada mejor que los celos para convencer a una chica de salir a cenar, a las ocho te esperamos"

No alcancé a cambiarme por algo más cómodo, llegando cinco minutos tarde a nuestra cita, golpeando la puerta de la pieza del hotel, sorprendiéndome al ver a Renee con un lindo vestido negro, pero lo que hizo crecer mi sonrisa, fue la visión que salía del dormitorio.

-Hermosa – susurré, congelado en la puerta.

-Gracias – susurró, sin acercarse, con sus mejillas tiñéndose de color, llevando uno de los vestidos que elegí en nuestra salida a comprar el día sábado, el azul siempre se veía maravilloso en ella, dándole a su piel esa tonalidad cremosa y quise estirar mi mano para tocar uno de los bucles que caía al costado de su rostro.

-¿Vamos? – la voz de Renee nos hizo despertar del hechizo, haciéndonos reír con alegría.

-Claro – abrí mis brazos y ellas ocuparon el espacio, rodeando mi espalda con sus manos – seré la envidia del lugar, ninguna se compara con la belleza de estas dos hermosas chicas.

-Ey, que ella tiene esposo – exclamó Bella, simulando enojo.

-Bah, eso no es problema para mí, otro golpe en la cara no será problema.

-Fanfarrón – ambas enterraron sus puños en mi vientre.

-Auch – dijeron al unísono, haciéndome reír a carcajadas.

-Reservé en La Bella Italia.

Entre comida, vino y conversación se nos pasaron las horas, la risa cada vez más fácil y luego de la segunda botella, nuestras mejillas ardían y la conversación dejaba de tener sentido. Mi mano viajó por la mesa hasta tomar la de ella y le sonreí, aunque su ceño mostró real confusión y mi boca se abrió en sorpresa.

Cerca de las once, por petición de Renee, decidimos regresar y me alegré de viajar en el Mercedes, porque mis manos temblaban tanto que no sé si sería capaz de conducir.

-No te espero esta noche – exclamó la rubia antes de bajar, luego de una efusiva despedida – espero que no pasen años esta vez, Edward – guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar.

Bella estaba al otro extremo del asiento, apoyada en el vidrio de la puerta, justo frente a mí, sonreíamos, observándonos por largo rato.

-Estás preciosa esta noche – susurré, sentándome a su lado, tomando sus manos suavemente.

-¿De quién fue la idea? – murmuró y creo que la confusión fue lo que mi rostro expresó en ese instante.

-Mía, pero no te enojes – bajé la mirada a sus dedos – sólo quería verte.

-No tenías por qué incluirla – su tono se alzó un par de decibeles.

-No puedo pasar la vida temiendo que mis decisiones no te gusten – exclamé, pero al ver su ceño fruncido, me apresuré a dejar un mechón tras su oreja – no discutamos, por favor.

-Yo soy la que tendré que aguantar el interrogatorio.

-Ella fue a verme, yo no soy culpable de que haya tomado la iniciativa, traté de fingir, pero no es tonta, vamos, la conoces mejor que yo – acaricié su rostro – por favor, no peleemos – me adelanté unos centímetros, mi mano viajando por su cuello, hasta tomar su nuca y mi boca besando su rostro, demorando en encontrar sus labios - ¿Vamos? – susurré dejando que mi aliento rozara su piel.

-¡Es que es en lo único que piensas! – exclamó apartándose, sus ojos llenos de furia – ¡Me cansas con tus exigencias! – creo que mi boca cayó hasta el suelo, anonadado, más aún al verla abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, pero no tan rápido como para no alcanzar a tomar su brazo – suéltame, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-No me calumnies – exigí, hablando entre dientes – sé que debo ser paciente, lamento no haber sabido interpretar tu mirada, lo siento de verdad, pero no digas que soy exigente, si no quieres que te bese, dímelo, obviamente quisiera que volviéramos a la normalidad, eso no me convierte en un monstruo.

-Bueno, hoy no es el día ¡Suéltame!

-Un poco más – gemí – si quieres discutir, si es lo que necesitas, está bien, pero no me dejes solo tan temprano… por favor.

-Lo que realmente quiero – dijo con enojo – es estar sola ¡Suéltame!

-¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que tiene que ceder? – grité.

-Nadie te lo pide – dijo con tranquilidad, soltando mis dedos del agarre – tu y yo no somos nada.

-¡Lo siento! – grité cuando logré reaccionar, viéndola presionar el botón del ascensor – lo siento – susurré cuando la vi desaparecer sin siquiera una mirada.

Me volví lentamente, abrazándome con fuerza, tomando la salida del estacionamiento del hotel, escuchando el llamado de Liam desde el auto.

-Soy un tarado – susurré, ignorando los intentos de mi amigo por cubrir mis hombros con un abrigo, ignorando la lluvia torrencial que empapaba mi ropa.

Apenas asomaban mis ojos por la manta, acomodándome un poco mejor en el sofá, antes de volver a cambiar el canal, entonces sentí el ruido en la cocina, apresurándome a cerrar los ojos. Seguramente sería Esme con otra de sus malditas sopas de pollo, convencida de que eso me sanará ¡Si lo que tengo es gripe! Más encima comenzará con el sermón de que no debo ver televisión, porque aún estoy con fiebre y tos.

No sé cuánto ha pasado, semanas, días u horas, pero sigo siendo paciente, o sea, no es como si me quedara mucha opción, Esme es capaz de atarme a la pata de una mesa con tal de que no me levante por los próximos dos años. Tampoco es que me sienta bien, Carlisle dijo que las tensiones debilitaban el sistema inmunológico y por eso había amanecido tan refriado, claro, nadie le dijo que dormí toda una noche con la ropa mojada en el sofá de mi despacho, creo que eso era suficiente para una pulmonía o quizás algo peor, pero sólo tenía gripe.

Escuchaba los ruidos en la cocina y suspiré, ojalá prepare algo más apetitoso, algo que despierte mi estómago y lo obligue a alimentarse para comenzar a sanar. Aunque yo sé muy bien cuál sería mi mejor remedio, no quiero pensar en ella.

¡Está bien! Lo único que hago es pensar en ella. Me comporté como un imbécil, con cuánta facilidad olvido que no soy el centro del universo. Kachiri me lo había dicho, es normal que tenga tantos cambios de humor, como el hecho de desear estar sola o de no estarlo, también es normal que estalle en furia y diga cosas que realmente no piensa.

¡Somos algo! Sólo que no está preparada para aceptarlo, lo que ella vivió es horrible, lo peor que le puede suceder a un ser humano y yo pretendo obligarla a quedarse conmigo. Paciencia.

Mi nariz se movió como la de un conejo, el olor que venía de la cocina era maravilloso y mi estómago gruñó, dicen que tener hambre es un signo de recuperación y no es que haya comido mucho últimamente, quizás Esme se apiadó de mí y está preparando algo con… huelo… carne y especias. Se me hace agua la boca.

Bien, quizás después de todo no tendré que fingir estar durmiendo. Restriego mis ojos con las palmas de las manos y vuelvo a cambiar los canales.

-No deberías esforzar la vista si tienes fiebre.

Mis ojos se alzaron sin autorización, perdiéndose en la visión de mujer apoyada en el pilar a la entrada de la sala, con sus brazos cruzados y la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto jamás. Pero la respiración agitada y los repentinos jadeos me dijeron que no estaba preparado para enfrentarla en este momento, cubriéndome por completo con la manta, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por calmarme.

-Tienes que comer para mejorarte – su voz estaba tan cerca, al igual que el sonido de una cuchara golpeando un plato.

-No quiero que me veas así – carraspeé al sentir el picor en mi garganta, paralizándome de placer al sentir su mano enredarse en mi pelo alborotado.

-No sé si será que necesitas un corte o estar acostado te hace mal, pero tu pelo es un asco.

-Estoy enojado contigo – susurré, subiendo la manta un poco más, impidiendo que viera mi rostro.

-No seas infantil, eso es algo exclusivo para mí.

-¿A qué vienes? – exclamé de pronto, ignorando la punzada de dolor en mi cabeza – a seguir haciéndome sentir miserable, porque si es así, ya sabes dónde está la puerta, regresa cuando realmente quieras estar conmigo – me encogí, no quería que se fuera.

-Vine a pedirte perdón.

-¿Ah? – me senté rápidamente.

-Realmente te ves mal – sonrió y volví a fruncir mi ceño, ocultándome otra vez bajo la manta.

-Ya te había creído – susurré, presionando mis puños ¡Por favor que no se vaya!

-Fui muy desagradable contigo y no te lo mereces – descubrí mis ojos lentamente, sintiendo mi corazón latir desbocado cuando sus manos tomaron mi rostro – no porque seas tan bueno y paciente conmigo tengo derecho a aprovecharme y descargar mi rabia en ti – sonrió – también tienes tus límites y esto ha sido igual de duro para los dos – estaba arrodillada en el suelo y apoyó su frente en la mía, haciéndome cerrar los ojos en un suspiro – si algo he aprendido en los años que tengo, es que el amor es un sentimiento muy bonito, que jamás se debe manchar con malos tratos, no porque sé que me amas y sé que estarás ahí cuando te busque, voy a tener derecho a decirte cosas desagradables ni a menospreciarte, prometo que trataré de no ser así, quizás sólo un poquito – sonreí, porque no sabía de qué otra manera reaccionar, gimiendo de placer con su repentino abrazo, dejando que mis manos presionaran su espalda – puedo tener muchas dudas, pero estoy segura de que te amo.

-Eso quiere decir – me aparté un poco, para tomar su rostro en mis manos ahora – que tu y yo sí somos algo.

-Pero estás muy viejo para ser un novio.

-Insolente – exclamé y mi boca encontró la suya, suavemente, sin abusar – entonces eres mi novia, sólo mía.

-Y podrás decírselo a quien tú quieras – mordí mis labios.

-Quiero llamar a Charlie – exclamé con diversión, pero me levanté de hombros – gracias.

-Aún no termino.

-¿Hay más? – bueno, no es que me baste con eso, pero era más de lo que esperaba y me sentía tan feliz.

-Sí, espera un momento – desapareció por la cocina y volvió a aparecer con una maleta que dejó junto a la pared y luego dos bolsos más.

-¿Es lo que yo creo?

-Es todo lo que crees – dejó una mochila sobre una silla y me observó – fui con mamá y Kachiri al departamento, ellas me ayudaron a recoger todo – suspiró y vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – fue muy difícil, pero no más que haber ido a esa bodega con Liam y Carlisle, pretendía darle un par de bofetadas, pero… - rió con nerviosismo – bastó con verle la cara ¡Lo destrozaste!

-Está bien – me arrodillé en el sofá – no es que esté muy orgulloso de mi obra.

-Yo lo estoy ¿No basta?

-Es más que suficiente – mi rostro dolió de la sonrisa enorme que lo cubrió, hace tanto que no reía de verdad - ¿Y ahora?

-Ahora… a la ducha, hueles mal.

-Esme no me deja bañarme, dice que me enfermaré más.

-Yo soy la doctora aquí, así que primero, es hora de tus medicamentos – fue en busca de un vaso de agua y comenzó a poner comprimidos en mi boca, pareciendo disfrutar del momento – y a la ducha - mis piernas temblequearon al ponerme de pie, sonriendo apenas al sentir el apretón de su mano - ¿Estás bien? Pareces pálido.

-Me mareé un poco – sonreí – ya estoy bien, no me dejes caer – cerré los ojos cuando su risa cristalina llenó mi cerebro – te amo.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho tiempo para cursilerías.

-No son cursilerías – gruñí.

Tomé mi tiempo bajo el agua caliente, aprovechando de dar un par de gritos silenciosos, porque mi garganta dolía, pero estaba tan feliz que me sentía paralizado. Bella estaba aquí y viviría conmigo y se lo diría a todo el mundo, hablaría con Charlie y aceptaría hasta un golpe de su parte, no me importaba, Bella es mia.

-¿Qué día es hoy? – exclamé con el ceño fruncido, saliendo al dormitorio, con una toalla en mi cintura.

-Navidad – dijo estirándome un atado de ropa, pantalón de pijama, camiseta y polerón, además de ropa interior.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, Esme y Carlisle fueron a Seattle, estamos solos, no es necesario…

-Pero… - la interrumpí.

-Estás enfermo, te metes en esa cama o llamaré a Liam para que lo haga.

-Sí, doctora, lo siento – obedecí con un puchero en mi boca, sonriendo de placer cuando el viento del secador se hizo cargo de mi pelo – tengo un regalo para ti – susurré.

-También yo – asentí y suspiré, justo cuando mi estómago rugió con fuerza – voy por el almuerzo.

Me apoyé en el respaldo y otra vez suspiré, sonriendo como un idiota. Tenía miedo, claro que sí, sentía que en cualquier momento su humor volvería a cambiar y me dejaría flotando en otro denso universo de perdición.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – exclamó con una bandeja en las manos, un gorrito navideño cubría su cabeza y al acomodar todo en la mesilla de noche, sonreí al ver una ramita de muérdago sobre una servilleta.

-Gracias, aunque… - levanté la ramita – esto no es necesario, no tienes que obligarme a besarte, soy tu novio, es tu derecho.

-Tienes razón – suspiró y tocó la ramita con uno de sus dedos.

-Haz lo que quieras – reí y dio un pequeño chillido, saltando de la cama, amarrando la ramita en el respaldo – ahora estoy bajo el muérdago – exclamé sonriendo.

-Sí, el chico más lindo de la fiesta está bajo el muérdago para que cualquier chica lo pueda besar.

-¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto? – alcé mis cejas suavemente.

-No sé – se sentó a mi lado, pasando un dedo por mi pecho – estás enfermo, tienes hambre.

-Bueno, quizás venga otra de las chicas y… - antes de que terminara la frase ella estaba instalada a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, agradeciendo haber lavado mis dientes luego de la ducha, porque su lengua parecía desesperada, recorriendo mi boca y gemí de satisfacción, se sentía increíblemente bien – mi amor, te extrañaba tanto.

-También yo, demasiado – sus labios recorrieron mi rostro, mordiendo mi cuello y mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, sintiendo mi corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza que costó tanto llegar hasta su rostro y alejarla levemente, buscando sus ojos – si no quieres – tanteó.

-Siempre quiero, pero… - quería decirle que aún era muy pronto, pero tuve miedo de que llegara a sentirse menospreciada, debía caminar como por tejado de vidrio.

-Sólo déjame tener el control y si no puedo...

-Todo estará bien, tenemos todo el tiempo que necesites – asintió y sus manos se perdieron bajo mi camiseta.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el sudor correr por mi frente y no contuve los deseos de reír, mientras Bella besaba mi pecho desnudo y yo acariciaba su espalda también mojada.

-Eso fue… - jadeé.

-Increíble – su gloriosa risa me hizo suspirar – tenía tanto miedo, Edward, de no ser capaz, de paralizarme, pero fue genial y te necesitaba demasiado – resopló – no sé si será normal o somos demasiado enfermos, pero me encanta que hagamos el amor, de la manera que sea – alzó el rostro y acaricié sus pequeños mechones mojados, pegados a su frente – además, con unas cuantas veces más, habrás eliminado todo rastro de gripe.

-Oh – mordí mi labio, imaginando las posibilidades.

-¿Edward? – su mano trazó mi labio, destrabándolo de mi mordida – vamos a comer ahora y luego, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Está bien, preciosa.

Mi corazón se sentía como en una cama de plumas, tibio y cómodo, mientras compartíamos la comida, como antes, como si la semana pasada nunca hubiese ocurrido y siguiéramos en nuestra nube de perfecto amor, por un rato, sentir que todos los problemas estaban fuera de la puerta y ser sólo nosotros, alimentándonos el uno al otro.

-Me sentía tan sola – comenzó a decir en un momento de la tarde, con su rostro justo encima de mi corazón, mi brazo rodeaba su espalda y con mi mano derecha acariciaba su rostro – te extrañaba a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado – mordí mis labios, pretendiendo contener la lágrima que deseaba deslizarse por mi sien – mi esperanza era Jake, aunque me había resistido todo un año, esperando ilusamente a que aparecieras, cuando se fue a Europa, todo fue peor, él era el único que lograba mantenerme armada, porque sentía que mi corazón estaba hecho trizas y dolía hasta respirar – sorbí con la nariz en el mismo momento en que ella jugaba con una de sus lágrimas sobre la piel de mi pecho – conocí a estos chicos, Benjamín y Tía, ellos me llevaban a fiestas y cuando bebía lo suficiente el dolor casi desaparecía, pero cuando Jake regresó, trayendo a Nessie y viéndose tan asquerosamente felices, el alcohol no fue suficiente – respeté su silencio repentino, porque en realidad mi garganta dolía mucho en ese instante – entonces comencé a probar con otras cosas, no era muy seguido, sólo cuando ya creía no poder resistir.

-Mi niña – susurré, pero sus dedos pronto estaban en mi boca, haciéndome callar y rodé los ojos – continúa.

-Un día, estábamos con Tía en la pieza que ellos compartían, yo estaba bastante ida y ella trataba de decirme algo, pero no deseaba escucharla, entonces sacó un test de embarazo y me dijo que la acompañara mientras esperaba el resultado – bufó - obviamente dio positivo, Benjamín se volvió loco, quería que abortara y ella lloraba y yo la entendía, porque era su bebé, o sea, ellos se amaban.

-Y aunque no se hayan amado, es un bebé no tiene la culpa – levantó su torso, observándome fijamente – perdón, no pude contenerme, dale.

-¿De veras crees eso?

-Claro, pienso que la decisión es de la mujer, no podría obligarte a seguir adelante con un embarazo que no deseas, pero jamás nacería de mí… nunca – seguía observándome y su atención comenzó a ponerme nervioso, como si en ese momento estuviese decidiendo el resto de mi vida - ¿Qué sucede?

-Que te amo – sollozó, encaramándose sobre mí, aferrándose con fuerza – todo podría haber sido tan distinto si… si hubiese creído en ti, no sé cómo pude no hacerlo.

-Ya no me importa, Bella, estamos aquí, ahora, eso es lo que vale – asintió – pero si quieres hablar de ello…

-Prefiero no hacerlo, me siento como una tonta, nunca debí dejarte.

-Bien, entonces sigue con tu historia – asintió, sin cambiar su posición, aunque seguía apoyada sobre mi corazón.

-Claro, Benjamín decidió aceptar una oferta y usaba su casa para hacer entregas de "paquetes", todos sabíamos lo que eran, pero le pagaban tan bien que preferíamos callar, necesitarían todo lo posible para cuando llegara el bebé – mordió su labio – una noche, estábamos muy mal, Tía era la única sobria, fuimos a un lugar para dejar una entrega y luego salir a bailar, nunca pensé que James sería el emisario, él estaba tan confundido como yo, pero en vez de sólo hacer su negocio, fue a mi lado del auto y trató de hacerme bajar, me resistí, porque estaba demasiado ebria y en ese momento comprendí que aún estaba enojada con él, Tía gritaba como una loca y Benjamín se asustó tanto que sólo echó a andar el auto y James nos seguía en el suyo – carraspeó – fue todo tan rápido, no sé si Ben no lo vio o se cruzó en nuestro camino, pero impactamos un pequeño camión y no recuerdo nada más.

-Mi amor – dije besando su frente – no es necesario, si te duele demasiado no…

-Ellos murieron, yo quedé muy mal, varias fracturas y James me cuidaba, yo no podía reclamar porque él podría decirle a Charlie la verdad o algo así y luego sólo comenzó a sentirse normal que siempre anduviese a mi alrededor, yo sentía que era mi castigo y pensaba cada día que debí ser yo la que muriera – sus gemidos se hicieron tan sonoros y me acomodé de lado en la cama con ella entre mis brazos, calmándola, tratando de ignorar lo que todo esto me producía.

-Quisiera haberlo sabido – susurré - no habría dudado en estar a tu lado.

-Pero no fue así, ya no podemos cambiar nada – sorbió su nariz con fuerza – lo siento.

-Espera – saqué una caja de klenex de la mesilla y se la ofrecí, sacando otro par para mí.

-Eres tan llorón – exclamó riendo.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie – la abracé nuevamente.

-Nuestro secreto – suspiramos al mismo tiempo y volvimos a reír – hablé con Zafrina ayer.

-¿En serio? – levanté su barbilla, encontrándome con sus hermosos ojos enrojecidos.

-Kachiri me dijo que era bueno seguir una terapia, no puedo hablarlo contigo, siento que te haría daño y ella me va a escuchar y nos va a ayudar, quiere que tengamos entrevista en conjunto y otras individuales y le dije que te preguntaría.

-Lo que sea, mi amor, yo realmente estoy un poco perdido también, no es una buena terapia si el paciente no dice toda la verdad y me refiero a mi infancia, sé también que no es normal despertarme cada mañana preguntándome si este es el día que me dejarás – cerré los ojos, no quería ver su expresión.

-No nos dejaremos.

-Hay algo que he querido decirte desde el domingo – tomándola por los hombros la obligué a sentarse, arrodillándome frente a ella – pensé que ese día sería idílico, pero las circunstancias nos superaron – tomé sus manos, admirando sus delicadas uñas – al final no sé cuándo podría ser el día correcto, pero entonces he pensado que si te digo que yo realmente lo deseo, que no es por egoísmo ni por sentirte segura.

-Estás divagando – su voz tan suave, como una seda, alzó mi barbilla esta vez y me miraba con su rostro ladeado.

-Eres tan hermosa – nuevamente mis pensamientos se colaban por mi boca.

-Gracias ¿Eso querías decirme? Porque no veo la novedad.

-No te burles – gemí y esta vez no bajé la mirada y hablé rápidamente – quiero que seas mi esposa, pero no sé si querría escuchar un "aún no" o una negativa, así que estaba pensando que cuando te sientas preparada me des algún tipo de señal y entonces yo… - por tercera vez en el día sus dedos cubrieron mi boca y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y yo no quería enojarla después de que todo había sido tan especial, entonces hizo lo que yo menos esperaba, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al mío y juntó nuestras narices, rozando mi boca suavemente con sus labios.

-¿Qué tal si te digo que esto es una señal?

FIN

w ww . you /w atch?v=Y HLaxcqA cwQ


	64. Epílogo Bella

**Les dije que no terminaba ahi! jejeje lean bien! Aquí va el primer epílogo y el de Edward lo publicaré el viernes... si mi novio me lo permite jajaja Besos a todas y espero sus comentarios largos y jugosos.**

**(Tres semanas después)**

-Por favor, señora Cullen.

Su súplica es lastimera, pero no lo suficiente para hacer encoger mi corazón, recorro sus muslos con mis manos, calientes por el gel sabor a fresa y busco sus ojos, sonriéndole de forma malévola, un silbido escapa de sus labios.

-Por favor, por favor, señora Cullen.

Sí, esa soy yo, la más que feliz esposa de Edward Cullen. Ama y señora de este dios de marfil, con su cuerpo perfecto, ese pelo cobrizo adorablemente rebelde y sus ojos dorados, que en este momento brillan como verdaderos ónices.

-Por favor ¿Qué? – digo con voz firme, pero un dejo de diversión, él sabe que esto me fascina, tenerlo así, con sus manos y pies atados a los postes de madera, todo su cuerpo vibrando de anticipación y un poco de dolor también, aunque los delgados filamentos de cuero del flogger apenas le causan un picor en la piel.

-Déjeme acabar – susurra y jadea fuertemente mientras mi lengua se pasea por todo lo largo de su erección.

-Es una posibilidad – medito, poniéndome de pie lentamente, dándome la vuelta y dejando una buena vista de mi trasero envuelto en una tanga de cuero negro que él compró para mí en ese viaje que hizo a Nueva York, esa semana de mi vida que prefiero olvidar – pero aún no.

-Por…

-Silencio, me cansas con tus súplicas – junto mis cejas y agarro el flogger que cuelga de mi muñeca, rodeando la plataforma desde la que salen los pilares, su cuerpo como en un sacrificio humano, alzo mi mano y dejo que las tiras golpeen sus nalgas, mordiendo mis labios satisfecha de ver cómo los músculos de su espalda se contraen y se expanden, cada cicatriz pareciera cobrar vida y no puedo evitar acercarme a acariciarlas, una a una, con mis dedos, entonces se relaja visiblemente y no dudo en comenzar a soltar las sujeciones de cuero – bésame – ordeno – como si se te fuese la vida en ello.

Su mano tomó mi nuca con demasiada fuerza y sus labios, mojados por la saliva y el sudor que recorría su rostro, resbalaban sobre los míos y su lengua, ¡Oh, sí! Gloriosa y deliciosa lengua, recorría cada recoveco de mi boca, saboreándonos, disfrutándonos, jadeando de pasión y de falta de oxígeno.

¡Cómo pude vivir sin este hombre! No me canso de tenerlo, de tocarlo, amarlo, Edward es mi vida, la mitad de mi corazón, la razón de mi existencia.

-Te amo, esposo – río cuando su otra mano sube por el contorno de mi cintura, hasta tomar uno de mis pechos y su boca baja, lamiendo y chupando por mi cuello el valle de mi escote y su lengua disfruta torturando el pezón libre de la presión de sus dedos – aahh – lamo mis labios y cierro los ojos dejando que mi cabeza caiga hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo lo va a querer, señora Cullen? – jadea sin soltar la carne trémula de entre sus labios y sus manos siguen descendiendo y de pronto nos estamos movilizando, hasta que la parte trasera de mis rodillas tocan la cama – está muy vestida, señora Cullen ¿Puedo?

-Desnúdame – su hermosa sonrisa torcida es uno de mis mejores regalos, pero cuando me muestra sus dientes junto a un gruñido, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, jadeando con fuerza cuando comienza a quitar la tanga en medio de rugidos y sonidos que sólo un animal en celo podría hacer – cómeme, esclavo – pero mi voz parece una súplica y esa sonrisa nuevamente, alzándose sobre mi cuerpo para tomar una almohada, poniéndola bajo mi cuello suavemente.

-Observe el espectáculo – ronronea y tira de mis nalgas hasta la orilla de la cama, mientras mis peligrosos stilettos rojo sangre se entierran en la orilla del colchón – tan húmeda para mí – susurra con voz ronca, lamiéndose los labios, acariciando mi piel con sus dedos, fascinado.

Y cuando su lengua recorre mis pliegues con tanta suavidad, sé que no duraré mucho tiempo.

Recuerdo su rostro sorprendido cuando le dije que podría pedirme matrimonio, cómo tomó su pelo con fuerza, corriendo a alguna parte en el closet, gruñendo con frustración hasta que volvió a la cama, con una sonrisa socarrona y su mano empuñada con fuerza, mis ojos picaban mientras murmuraba un acepto y él deslizaba el hermoso anillo por mi dedo, el diamante brillaba, como miles de lucecitas, a través de la humedad de mis lágrimas y luego nos besamos e hicimos el amor nuevamente.

Más temprano ese día, había llegado al dormitorio con la bandeja de comida y mi intención realmente era comenzar a comer, pero lo extrañaba demasiado y se veía tan tentador, sonriendo feliz y a la vez, como un cachorrito. En algún momento tuve que luchar contra el deseo de zafarme de sus brazos y salir corriendo gritándole que no volviese a tocarme, pero fui capaz de contenerme y al final, había valido la pena, porque Edward y yo no éramos nada si no podíamos tener estos momentos en que nuestras almas se conectaban a un nivel superior al esperado y comprendía todos esos escritos milenarios de la literatura china, donde decían que la sexualidad era la unión sagrada de una pareja.

Y los regalos, horas más tarde, agradeciendo que esta vez no fuese algo demasiado pervertido, sonriendo al ver el estuche de Tiffanys, viendo una hermosa pulsera de platino con un candado en forma de corazón lleno de incrustaciones de diamantes que aseguró a mi muñeca, de manera permanente. Lo insólito, es que mi regalo era una cadena de oro para su cuello con una delicada llave colgando de él, la llave de mi corazón.

Al día siguiente, cuando ya estaba medianamente sano, preparamos nuestros bolsos, dispuestos a viajar hasta Sacramento, visitar a la familia y todo eso que era imposible evitar.

Charlie fue quien nos recibió en la puerta de la casa y sus manos no dudaron en tomar las solapas de la chaqueta de Edward, cuando iba a intervenir, lo atrajo hasta su pecho y le dio un fuerte abrazo, diciéndole las más horribles amenazas para el caso en que volviera a dejarme, cosa que ambos le aseguramos no ocurriría nunca jamás, lo nuestro era un amor infinito.

Luego todo fue un caos, Renee gritaba viendo mi anillo y Edward me dejó sola con ella y Alice mientras él se iba de la mano de Jane y Alec, seguidos de Jasper y sus dos pequeños, seguramente lo torturarían a preguntas. Alice saltaba y chillaba con tan alto volumen y hablaban de todas las cosas que podrían hacer para la boda, sacando sus block y haciendo bocetos que encogían mi estómago.

Por eso, cuando volví a verlo, siglos después, apenas controlando el ataque de pánico, lo tomé de la camisa y con ojos suplicantes le dije.

-Nos casamos en Las Vegas, ahora.

Entonces, de hace dos semanas que Edward no deja de llamarme señora Cullen y salta de felicidad a mi alrededor, cargándome en sus brazos cada vez que puede. Disfrutando de nuestra merecida Luna de Miel en esta isla del Caribe en que el sol era nuestro aliado para andar desnudos todo el día y disfrutar de estar juntos, al fin.

Ahora estábamos de regreso en Portland, al frío y a la realidad, que por más que queramos evitarla, siempre nos espera, siquiera ahora sabemos que todo es más fácil si lo enfrentamos con nuestros corazones unidos en un mismo fin.

Preferimos venir al departamento, no porque pensáramos terminar en esta situación, si no para evitar tener que hablar con Esme y Carlisle hasta mañana. Pero al ver las renovaciones que el constructor y el diseñador habían hecho, trasladando la sala de Inquisición, de manera que ahora había un amplio vestíbulo y un pasillo que daba a la vida normal, más la puerta que no pudimos evitar insertarnos en nuestro mundo tan particular.

-Basta, Edward, te quiero en mí… ahora – grité en medio de un respiro, pero su lengua seguía y seguía, lamiendo y chupando, ayudándose de sus manos para llegar más hondo, llenando mi cuerpo de escalofríos y retorcijones de placer, sintiendo ese fuego crecer en medio de mi vientre, casi dejándome llevar por la sensación demasiado agradable – ¡Basta! – chillé, sacando los zapatos con rapidez y clavándolos en su pecho – ¡Adentro, ahora!

-Sí, señora Cullen – su voz sonaba calmada, pero la forma en que lamió mi humedad de sus labios y la sonrisa malvada de su boca, provocó más temblores incontrolables en mi ser – ¿Cómo lo va a querer? – mordí mi labio, suavemente, simulando estar pensando.

-Como tú lo desees – gemí al fin.

-Uhm, tus tacones me dan una idea de lo que deseo – su voz estaba tan ronca y realmente me daba curiosidad saber cómo es que lograba parecer tan controlado si yo bien sabía que estaba desesperado por terminar esto también – nunca lo hemos hecho así – giró mi cuerpo rápidamente, hasta que mi cabeza quedó prácticamente colgando de la cama, flexionó mis piernas, llevándolas hasta mi pecho, esto ya se veía prometedor, mis caderas quedaban elevadas de la superficie de la cama, sorprendiéndome cuando presionó su propio pecho contra la base de mis zapatos.

-Eso te va a doler.

-Me gusta el dolor – guiñó un ojo y se instaló más cerca – sigues tan húmeda – paseó la cabeza de su erección por mis pliegues y jadeé con demasiada fuerza – no cierres los ojos, mírame – mordí mi labio otra vez y solté un soplido, cuando su pene comenzó a llenar mi resbaladiza entrada, disfrutando de la forma en que su boca se abría y jadeaba – oh, mi amor…

-Oooh – la suavidad con que se adentraba en mí era desesperante – oh, Dios.

-Shhh – sentía mis ojos nublados de goce, pero aún así hacía el esfuerzo de admirar su rostro, sus expresiones, la manera en que ambos gemíamos, jadeábamos y gritábamos, explotando de placer.

La charla con Carlisle no fue muy extensa, sólo le informamos de nuestro nuevo estado civil, que seguiríamos viviendo en el mismo lugar y yo me tomaría un descanso del trabajo. Realmente sentía que mi cabeza no toleraría la presión del hospital, lo mismo que me había sucedido cuando escuché hablar a Alice de flores y telas, me ocurría de sólo pensar en cometer un error con alguno de mis pacientes, por tener mi cabeza en otra parte.

Por supuesto que Edward me apoyaba, porque lo que yo quisiera, él me lo hacía realidad. Ahora faltaba cumplir dos de mis grandes deseos, primero ver a Rosalie y Emmett nuevamente; segundo, que Edward enfrentara a su padre, después de tantos años.

Lo habíamos hablado detenidamente, cuando se lo dije, él no quiso saber nada y huyó de la casa en la isla, buscando la soledad de la noche, regresó horas después, abrazando mi cuerpo sudoroso por el calor, besándome suavemente, pidiéndome perdón por dejarme así y, su voz temblaba, aceptando que yo tenía razón, el primer paso a su propia sanidad mental, es enfrentar el origen de todo su mal… Cayo Cullen.

Viajamos en el Audi, llegando a Seattle al mediodía, sintiéndome feliz de verlo tan emocionado, porque a pesar de todo, esta era la ciudad que lo vio nacer, donde se crió y convirtió en el hombre que tanto amo.

-No es así, Bella, yo soy lo que soy gracias a ti – corrigió con un guiño en sus ojos.

Nos tomamos de la mano y observamos el enorme edificio, sentados en el auto, esperando la autorización para estacionar, todo era majestuoso y me dije que una princesa como Rosalie no podría vivir en otro tipo de lugar. Pero tenía miedo, Edward decía que todo estaría bien, que ella ya no guardaba rencor, aún así, sus palabras estaban grabadas en mi memoria, como a fuego.

Tragué aire y resoplé con fuerza, repetidas veces, algo enojada por el hecho de ver a mi esposo tan tranquilo, como si no hubiesen pasado tantos años y cerré los ojos, llenando mis mejillas de aire, no sé si la falta de oxigeno momentánea creó esta tranquilidad en mí, pero pronto sonreí, observando su sonrisa tierna.

-En realidad, es una estupidez preocuparme por esto, si mientras tú estés a mi lado, todo será bueno para mí – besé sus labios y presioné su mano con más fuerza, agradeciendo que estrechara mi cintura.

-Somos un frente unido ¿Recuerdas?

De todos modos gemí al sentir las puertas del ascensor abrirse y verlos ahí, de pie frente a nosotros, a sólo tres metros de distancia. Emmett sonreía como el idiota que siempre ha sido y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo extrañaba tanto.

-Hermanito – dije y los dos avanzamos riendo.

-Hermanita – obviamente me levantó con sus brazos y nos giró rápidamente, mientras yo chillaba de alegría y Edward le pedía que me bajara, como en los viejos tiempos – has crecido tanto.

-Tonto, sigo igual que la última vez que nos vimos – golpeé su brazo y enjugué mis ojos.

-Bella – suspiré y me volví hacia Rosalie, mordiendo mi labio y bajando la mirada, sentía que mis hombros se hundían bajo mi cuelo – yo lo siento tanto – lloriqueó y me abrazó y las dos llorábamos, mojando nuestras ropas, apartándonos con una risa ligeramente histérica.

Luego de múltiples abrazos y saludos, pasamos al comedor, donde un hombre delgado y serio nos sirvió una sopa de verduras en finos y hermosos platillos de porcelana. Todos hablábamos, de temas diversos, pero sin tocar nada realmente delicado, trabajo, el clima, el viaje a Sacramento y nuestra boda.

-No puedo creer que lo hicieran – casi gritó Rosalie tomando mi mano para ver el anillo – si Alice sigue igual que siempre no dudo de que comenzará a cavar sus tumbas cuando lo sepa.

-Siempre podemos volver a casarnos – Edward se levantó de hombros, besando mi mejilla – me casaría un millón de veces si la novia eres tú.

-Oh, no, me dará un ataque de pánico de sólo pensar en Alice y todas sus listas de flores, manteles y copas – negué con la cabeza, realmente seria, pero me ruboricé copiosamente cuando todos se largaron a reír – está bien, quizás en unos años más – una chica de rígido uniforme negro retiró los platos y el mayordomo trajo el pavo con ensaladas que hacía que Emmett se relamiera los labios.

-Osito, contrólate, ya sabes que no tienes veinte años para asimilar tanta comida.

-Pero me gusta mucho el pavo – dijo como un niño pequeño y no pude evitar largarme a reír.

-Hermanito, que luego no podrás ni atarte los zapatos.

-Te desheredo, siquiera tú podrías apoyarme – frunció el ceño y comenzó a comer su pequeño trozo, que de todos modos era el doble del mío.

Corté la delicada carne y me la llevé a la boca sin acompañamiento y mis ojos se expandieron de vergüenza, el sabor era… parecía descompuesto, masqué una vez y miré hacia todos lados, Edward hablaba y comía, al igual que nuestros amigos y yo ya pensaba en el modo de poder sacar eso de mi boca y botarlo en algún lugar, quizás Rosalie tuviese un gatito, pero no podía ser tan cruel, y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, lo tragué sin mascarlo, tomando un largo trago de agua, sintiendo mi boca llenarse de saliva, pasando el mal sabor con la ensalada, deliciosa ensalada con mucho limón y gemí de gusto.

-¿Estás bien? – susurró Edward en mi cuello, luego de que Rose se levantara a atender una llamada telefónica y el celular de Emmett sonara de forma repetida, diciendo que era de la oficina.

-Sí – mordí mi labio, suspirando al ver sus ojos fijos en el trozo de pavo rezagado a una orilla del plato – sólo que no me gusta el pavo – mentí, lo había comido muchas veces y nunca me había pasado esto.

-Si quieres me lo como yo – sonreí y lo vi pinchar con el tenedor, llevándolo a su plato – pero te va a dar hambre, últimamente nunca comes tan poco.

-No sé, ahora sólo quiero sacarme ese sabor de la boca – mordí mi labio otra vez y le sonreí con cierta malicia – aunque sería muy agradable poder comer muchas frambuesas con helado de chocolate.

-¿En serio? – asentí vigorosamente – bueno, eso tiene solución, le diré a Mac que tenga mucho de eso cuando lleguemos al hotel ¿Alguna marca en particular?

-oh, sí un Ben Jerry.

-Hecho – comenzó a escribir en su celular y dio a enviar en el momento en que Emmett regresaba a la mesa.

-¿Edward? – ambos lo miramos con cierta culpabilidad - ¿Te vas a comer ese trozo? – con sus ojos ligeramente desorbitados le mostraba el pavo y no pudimos evitar comenzar a reír, callándonos de forma automática al ver que Rose cruzaba la puerta.

-Tengo un paciente bastante delicado, perdón la interrupción, ¡Ya viene el postre!

Mi boca se hizo agua al ver el delicado pastel de limón, mi favorito y, mientras los chicos hablaban de sus propios temas, Rosalie tomó mi mano con suavidad.

-Vamos a mi dormitorio, creo que tenemos mucho que hablar las dos – asentí y observé el ceño fruncido de Edward – la cuidaré, no te preocupes – negó con la cabeza y lo besé rápidamente antes de seguirla al otro extremo del departamento.

El dormitorio era enorme, casi tanto como el que teníamos con Edward en casa y sin duda tendría un amplio closet y un tremendo baño con tina hidromasaje y esas cosas que ella probablemente disfrutaría.

-No sé por dónde empezar – resopló, sentándome en la silla frente a su tocador, ella siempre disfrutó de peinar mi cabello, esas tardes que pasábamos a solas, cuando éramos amigas, nos miramos a través del espejo y le sonreí.

-En realidad, todos estos años han sido un infierno, recién ahora creo que estoy comenzando a vivir, si quieres ponerte al día, olvídalo – se encogió de hombros y comenzó a pasar el peine suavemente – pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos hablar de lo bueno, estoy realmente feliz de que nos volvamos a ver.

-Comprendo – presionó mi hombro con sus dedos y continuó su labor – en dos semanas más iremos a Sacramento, no puedo creer que haya pasado años sin ver a mi hermano por una estupidez, tengo tantos deseos de conocer a Randall.

-Es hermoso, se parece mucho a ti.

-¿De veras? – una sonrisa brilló en su rostro y luego se entristeció – con Em hemos hecho de todo y nunca he podido embarazarme, pienso que quizás es un castigo, por ser tan egoísta.

-Aún eres joven – se encogió y suspiró, justo cuando un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpía.

-Adelante.

-Les traigo el té que me pidió – la niña que retiró los platos en el almuerzo entró con una bandeja y dos humeantes tazas – el señor Emmett y su amigo están en la sala de juegos, les llevé un café.

-Gracias, puedes marcharte, nos veremos el lunes.

-Gracias, que tengan un bonito fin de semana.

-También tú – preparamos nuestros té y mientras ella bebía, yo lo dejé a un lado, luego de tomarle el olor, como a tierra mojada.

-Está muy caliente – aclaré.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – entrecerré los ojos, girándome en la silla, viéndola alejarse hasta la cama y sentarse con los brazos cruzados, sosteniendo la taza por la oreja - ¿Puedo?

-Claro, lo que quieras – permanecí en la silla, tratando de entender qué le costaba tanto decir.

-¿Te has hecho una prueba de embarazo? – abrí la boca y la cerré, tomé un gran trago de aire y me volví hacia el tocador.

-No – murmuré, pero me miró por el espejo y no la pude rehuir - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Mira tus manos – obedecí, observando cómo, efectivamente, se posaban suavemente sobre mi vientre y mis ojos casi se llenaron de lágrimas, pero rápidamente sacudí el rostro y cambié de posición, sujetando la silla con demasiada fuerza.

-Esto es ridículo – dictaminé, intentando ponerme de pie, pero Rosalie voló a sujetarme, tomándome por los hombros.

-¿Sabes cuántos años llevo observando a las mujeres que van a la clínica de fertilidad? Hablamos asustadas de si esta vez el tratamiento resultará y a la próxima cita, siempre las que se sujetan el vientre sin siquiera notarlo son las que tienen una buena noticia ¿Sabes lo que daría por poder tener ese gesto?

-¿Embarazada? – entonces recordé el mal sabor que algunas comidas me causaban, los antojos y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a nacer en mis labios y a mi mente llegó la imagen de un hermoso niño con ojos dorados y el pelo color cobrizo, pero no duró mucho, sólo bastaron segundos para que la cruda imagen se colara en mi mente, esos ojos azules que me observaban con tanto odio – no – dije con suavidad, mientras mi respiración se volvía agitada y una enorme presión en mi pecho, queriendo reventar mis costillas.

-Bella – escuché a los lejos y al siguiente segundo el pinchazo de un golpe en mi rostro – reacciona, te estás poniendo histérica.

-Me pegaste – exclamé con incredulidad, tocando mi mejilla y el llanto no se hizo esperar.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención herirte – cerré los ojos y respiré hondo repetidas veces, tal como Edward me había enseñado, hasta que el calor regresó a mis mejillas - ¿Estás mejor? – asentí y rápidamente volví a negar.

-Tengo un test de embarazo, creo que es mejor si te aseguras de inmediato.

-Hace dos semanas que debía llegar mi periodo – humedecí mis labios – yo no le había dado importancia, pensaba que con todo lo que sucedió podía ser normal – entonces dejé las lágrimas correr – con mi suerte, quizás Edward ni es el padre.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – levantó su barbilla y sus ojos penetraron los míos con tanta fuerza - ¿De quién podría ser?

-No puedo – sollocé, poniéndome de pie con rapidez – oh Dios mío – la sentí rodearme con sus brazos y hundí el rostro en su pecho, porque no sabía qué más hacer que llorar, por demasiado rato quizás, sentadas sobre la cama, ella acariciaba mi pelo y no volvimos a hablar hasta que dos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-Un momento – enjugué mis ojos, recibiendo los klenex que ella me ofrecía y los golpes nuevamente, pero esta vez no esperó invitación, la puerta se entreabrió.

-¿Están vestidas? – exclamó la voz de Edward escondiendo su preocupación en un tono jocoso.

-No seas idiota – increpó Rosalie, asintiendo cuando le hice un gesto de silencio con mi dedo sobre los labios.

-¿Mi amor? – mordí mi labio una vez más, encogiéndome levemente al sentirlo caminar con tanta rapidez, tomando mis brazos con cierta rudeza.

-Está bien – murmuró Rosalie – sólo que nos emocionamos con los recuerdos.

-Pero tú no estás llorando – le recriminó con nerviosismo.

-Estoy bien – lloriqueé - ¿Nos vamos?

-Si tú quieres, en realidad vine porque Emmett estaba con una llamada y quería verte.

-Aquí estoy – suspiré – sólo quiero descansar un momento – levanté la mirada y Rosalie parecía tan culpable, mientras Edward aún no se conformaba con nuestra explicación – por favor.

-Me quedo contigo – comencé a negar rápidamente.

-Ve con Emmett, disfruten de su tarde juntos, si te quedas me sentiré culpable de quitarte esto – me puse de pie y rodeé la cama, repentinamente tan cansada, acomodándome sobre las almohadas, olvidándome de todo en menos de un segundo.

Salté en la cama violentamente, observando todo ese lugar tan extraño, recordando de pronto dónde me encontraba.

-¿Rosalie? – llamé con suavidad, sonriendo al verla aparecer desde una pieza aledaña.

-Han pasado dos horas – exclamó, apurándose en sentarse a mi lado.

-Lo siento.

-Creo que lo necesitabas ¿Tenías una pesadilla? – asentí, pero más preocupada del vacío en mi estómago – llamabas a James – bajé los ojos y suspiré – tú crees que es de él – no contesté, realmente no sabía qué decirle, cualquier cosa significarían demasiadas preguntas.

-¿Edward? – suspiré.

-Ha venido a verte, están en la sala de juegos aún.

-¿Tienes ese test?

Caminé junto a Rosalie por los pasillos, con el rostro más compuesto y un anhelo en mi corazón, sonriendo sinceramente al verlos, como dos niños pequeños, saltando y gritando al ritmo del vehículo que manejaban con sus controles.

-Sigues siendo un perdedor – exclamó Edward, apuntándolo con un dedo, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta.

-¡Desempate! – exigió el más grande, alzando el rostro con alegría al vernos de pie en la puerta y haciendo un puchero – Edward hizo trampa.

-Osito no seas infantil – ella se apresuró a abrazarlo y yo volví mis ojos a la mirada culpable de mi esposo, acercándome también a abrazarlo.

-Me gusta tanto verte así de alegre – dije apoyando mi rostro en su pecho - ¿Me besarías? – susurré batiendo mis pestañas.

-Siempre – exclamó, acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares antes de tocar mis labios con los suyos, con suavidad, sin olvidar el lugar donde nos encontrábamos - ¿Estás mejor? – asentí y le sonreí.

-Tengo hambre.

-Eso siempre es algo bueno – acercó su boca a mi oído – nos espera un rico helado en el hotel.

-Suena tentador – saboreé el chocolate en mi mente - ¿Vamos?

-¿No se quedarán a cenar?

-Ya teníamos planes – se apresuró a decir mi ansioso hombre – este día ha sido muy especial, no saben cuánto los extrañaba.

-Pero ya no volverá a pasar tanto tiempo, tenemos nuestros celulares y nos veremos en menos tiempo del pensado – Rosalie me abrazó con tanta fuerza – te quiero, hermanita.

-También yo, a los dos.

-Al fin todo vuelve a la normalidad – rugió Em y nos apretujó a las dos entre sus brazos – ahora solo falta que nos juntemos los seis para que sea una perfecta reunión.

La mirada de Edward comenzó a perderse camino al hotel, también su sonrisa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue a ducharse solo, mientras yo comía las ácidas frambuesas y casi un kilo de helado, sentada en medio de la cama, viendo los canales pasar en el televisor, pero sin prestar atención. Para mí también era una incertidumbre lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, pero aún más angustia era imaginar lo que Edward estaría sintiendo.

-Tienes algo ahí – me sobresalté al escuchar el susurro tan cerca de mi rostro, pero él pareció no percatarse, sólo lamió los restos de chocolate alrededor de mi boca – deliciosa.

-Gracias – me sonrojé furiosamente – no te dejé mucho.

-No tengo hambre – suspiró y se recostó de espalda al otro lado de la cama, con una pierna flexionada, pasando las manos por su pelo, su hermoso cuerpo apenas cubierto con un bóxer de color rojo – necesito distracción, mi cabeza me está volviendo loco.

-Si esperas a que me duche puedo distraerte… mucho.

-Quizás podrías decirme qué sucedió esta tarde – parecía despreocupado, tomando el control del plasma, comenzó a cambiar los canales.

-Quizás sólo necesites dormir – me observó, con esos ojos tristes que me rompían el alma – no es nada, Edward, sólo teníamos mucho que contar, fue mucho para mí – resopló.

-Ve a bañarte, a lo mejor al regresar te sientas un poco más valiente y menos mentirosa.

-¡Ey! – tomé la cuchara llena de helado y la ensarté en su boca – ahí tienes algo en que ocuparte en vez de calumniarme – sonreí al verlo lamer la cremosa delicia de sus labios, sus ojos refulgiendo – cambio de planes – exclamé, quitándome el sweater por la cabeza.

Nuevamente desperté con el grito en la punta de mis labios, el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y mi mano buscando con desesperación.

-¿Edward? – susurré abriendo los ojos, la media luz molestando mi iris.

-Aquí estoy – su voz contenida, costándome enfocar su rostro.

-¿Por qué estás ahí? – sentado en una silla, completamente vestido, a dos metros de la cama, como no respondía, me acomodé mejor y, no sé por qué, cubrí mi cuerpo con la sábana.

-Quiero que me digas en este instante qué sucedió con Rosalie esta tarde.

-¿Por qué insistes con eso? – luché por evitar las lágrimas, no era este el momento de verme débil frente a él.

-Tenías una pesadilla – dijo con voz un poco más suave – soñabas con él.

-¿Estás celoso? – jadeé.

-Noo – sus manos se volvieron puños – pero no has tenido pesadillas en todo este tiempo, yo pensé que las tendrías, las esperé cada noche y sé lo que es eso ¡Maldición!

-Edward – susurré, incorporándome para ir a abrazarlo.

-No te acerques a mí – gruñó y obedecí, con temor – por la mañana iremos a ver a mi padre, el hombre que arruinó toda mi niñez, que desfiguró mi cuerpo, que me golpeaba cada vez que se le antojaba, que me convenció de no tener valor en el mundo – respiraba con dificultad – iré a verlo porque te amo – gimió – aunque me aterroriza estar frente a él otra vez – golpeó sus ojos, espantando las lágrimas con sus manos – fueron años de pesadillas, años, Bella, a pesar de estar a mil kilómetros de distancia, él seguía hablando en mi cabeza y había días, incluso semanas en que estaba bien, que dormía tranquilo, sobre todo cuando comencé a dormir contigo cada noche, pero volvía, siempre, me alejó de ti, me hizo perder todo lo que tenía sentido y lo que te sucedió en todo este tiempo es también una consecuencia de lo que mi padre me hizo – tragó aire - ¿Por qué soñaste con él hoy? ¿Por qué no ayer ni en las últimas cuatro semanas? ¿Por qué hoy?

-No lo sé – susurré bajando el rostro.

-¡Mentira! – gritó poniéndose de pie y de forma involuntaria agarré las sábanas con más fuerza - ¡Y no llores!

-¿Por qué? – carraspeé - ¿Por qué no quieres que llore?

-Porque Chelsea lo hacía, ella nos manipulaba a todos con sus lágrimas y ya ves cómo terminó, si no hubiese llorado yo nunca hubiese jugado…

-No lloraré.

-Bien – comenzó a pasear, con grandes zancadas, de un lado a otro de la habitación – dijimos que no habrían más mentiras, que nos diríamos todos ¡Lo prometimos! Normalmente hubiese huido, pero no, permanecí aquí, contigo esta noche, porque tú eres mi soporte, aunque me haya costado comprenderlo, duele ¿Sabes? Duele no significar lo mismo para ti – bajé el rostro, mis dedos jugando con el ribete dorado de la colcha - ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo por fin, dejando caer la caja del famoso test sobre mis piernas y nunca ardió tanto tragar saliva, pensé incluso en regañarlo por revisar mis cosas, pero sabía que sólo sería una manera de evitar el verdadero problema - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Sabía que el día de mañana es difícil para ti, no quería agregarte otra preocupación.

-¿Eso? ¡O será que no pretendías decírmelo! – mi ceño se frunció, tratando de entender qué quería decir, pero él parecía ponerse más y más rojo – ¡A lo mejor sabías que existía esta posibilidad! ¿Olvidaste alguna de tus píldoras? ¿Siempre supiste que no me lo dirías? – iba a responderle, pero no me lo permitió - no soporto verte en este momento, no sé quién eres, en realidad no quiero escucharte.

Giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta del dormitorio, dejándome aturdida aún en medio de la cama. Necesité muchas respiraciones continuas y que mi cerebro realmente se atreviera a funcionar para entender qué quiso decir con sus agrias palabras y entonces la furia también se apoderó de mí, saltando de la cama, poniéndome algo de ropa para seguirlo, aunque no tuve que caminar mucho, justo cuando abrí la puerta hacia la sala, un vaso se estrellaba contra la pared, mi vista fija en el líquido ambarino chorrear por la pared y luego su llanto, histérico, desesperado.

-Edward – levanté sus manos del suelo, donde se encontraba arrodillado, rodeando su torso con mis brazos – nunca me haría un aborto, jamás, en primer lugar porque aún existe la posibilidad de que sea tu hijo y eso sería algo maravilloso para mí, en segundo, porque no soy Dios, no tengo el derecho de quitarle la vida a nadie.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento – jadeó – no quiero ser como él, siempre le gritaba a mamá, después vinieron los golpes y siempre se arrepentía, lo notaba en sus ojos al día siguiente, preguntando por cómo estaba, pero sin atreverse a darle la cara.

-No eres un monstruo, sé que nunca podrías serlo, jamás me harías daño, por mucho que te provoque, siempre lograrías controlarte.

-No quiero que me tengas miedo – apoyó su frente en mi coronilla – que me ocultes las cosas por temor a mi reacción.

-Tenía miedo de mi propia reacción – susurré – hasta que Rosalie lo mencionó no había pensado en la posibilidad de estar… - cerré los ojos.

-Yo no había querido preguntarte por qué no llegaba tu periodo, también tenía miedo de tu respuesta.

-No sé qué hacer – sollocé y lo dejé ir, la pena, la incertidumbre, el dolor, lloramos abrazados durante mucho tiempo.

Desperté sola en la cama, desperezándome con un fuerte rugido, antes de recordar por qué sentía el rostro tan tirante y nuevamente ese vacío en mi vientre.

-Buenos días, amor – sonreí al escuchar su aparente alegría, acurrucándome nuevamente al verlo sentarse en la orilla de la cama, con un platillo en la mano, más pálido de lo normal, enormes ojeras y sus ojos levemente enrojecidos – leí por ahí que para evitar las náuseas, es bueno comer unas galletitas saladas antes de levantarse.

-Pero no tengo náuseas – dije con un puchero.

-Pero las tendrás y es mejor prevenir – su sonrisa terminó de convencerme y obedecí cual niña - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez, tenemos tiempo, el enfermero dijo que luego de la terapia podrá recibirme – bufó sonoramente – eso es hasta el mediodía – asentí, mordisqueando mi aperitivo – había pensado en ir solo, quizás no sea bueno para ti tanta tensión – confesó, mirando mis manos y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo, aprontándome a acariciarlas suavemente.

-Estaré mucho más nerviosa si me quedo aquí.

-Lo sé – besó mi frente – en cuanto te duches vamos por desayuno, hay un lugar aquí cerca que te encantará, preparan unos huevos revueltos, deliciosos… quizás no quieras, ¿Te darán náuseas? Ayer el pavo estaba tan…

-Se me hace agua la boca por probar esos huevos – le interrumpí – no exageres, por favor, apenas lo estoy asimilando.

-Lo siento – bajó la mirada y suspiró – sólo no quiero que te sientas mal, ya bastante tienes con todo lo que sucede.

-Gracias – sonrió sintiendo mi beso en sus labios – y buenos días, esposo.

-Oh, soy un marido terrible, ni siquiera te he dado los buenos días – se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo, abrazándome con fuerza, besándome con suavidad y cierto dejo de pasión – estás salada.

-Idiota.

Tratamos de que los minutos pasaran con tranquilidad, disfrutando de nuestro baño, riendo mientras acomodaba una preciosa boina de terciopelo verde oscuro sobre mis cabellos, que hacía perfecto juego con mi nuevo abrigo del mismo color, un poco más claro. Cuando lo vi dudar con respecto a su propia ropa, tomé un pantalón grueso de color gris y una sweater azul, buscando la medida justa entre verse serio y no parecer que trataba de agradar. El desayuno fue como cada una de nuestras comidas, sentada en su regazo, dándonos de comer el uno al otro, sin dejar las caricias y pequeños besos.

Hasta que el momento llegó, con su cuerpo rígido, tomaba mi mano con fuerza mientras atravesábamos la gran reja de fierros forjados con una enorme letra C en el centro y frunzo mi ceño, me parece tan familiar.

-Caminemos desde aquí – exclama Edward, tocando el hombro del chofer, un hombre que no conozco, pero que Mac definitivamente conoce, porque es primera vez que lo veo hablar en horario de trabajo.

Nos bajamos con rapidez, su brazo rodeó mis hombros y por un segundo su tensión se disipó.

-Este fue mi hogar – susurró – en estos jardines pasé los momentos más felices de mi niñez.

-Hermoso – observé los extensos prados, el pasto verde completamente húmedo, brillando con los leves rayos de sol y entonces nos volvimos hacia el camino de piedras, caminando por él, seguramente dirigiéndonos a la casa, pero cuando mis ojos se encontraron con el jacarandá florido, me detuve de manera instantánea.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Yo estuve aquí – jadeé luego de un segundo, adelantándome por el camino, tirando de su mano que parecía resistirse a seguirme – en mi sueño, estaba descalza y el pasto estaba mojado – sonreí, recordando lo feliz que me sentí de saber que estaba cerca de Edward – tú estabas en la casa, yo te buscaba y caminé por aquí, ese es el árbol más hermoso que he visto en mi vida y sus flores, no debiera tenerla en invierno – toqué la corteza rugosa y me volví, sonriéndole, pero el rostro de él estaba surcado por las lágrimas – amor ¿Ocurre algo? – enjugué la humedad con mis dedos.

-Chelsea – tragó aire – creo que lo había olvidado, Carlisle me lo dijo, pero yo… quizás preferí no saberlo.

-Me estás confundiendo.

-La sepultaron aquí – indicó el suelo, a un costado del árbol, una pequeña placa de color blanco y el dibujo de un ángel en ella, no terminaba de mirarla cuando tiró de mi mano con fuerza – vamos, no puedo estar aquí.

Lo seguí por el resto del camino, reconociendo todo a mi paso, como si ese sueño hubiese sido ayer, como si nunca lo hubiese olvidado realmente, los árboles, la hiedra, la casa antigua, las escaleras en la entrada y la enorme puerta de roble.

-Como una curita – murmuró – mejor salir rápido de esto ¿No?

-Es cierto – alcé la mano y golpeé con la garra de león.

Un hombre de cabellos grises y una triste sonrisa nos recibió, bajando el rostro al vernos, sólo nos dejó pasar, encontrándonos con una anciana de pie junto a una mesa de arrimo, vestida de forma tan severa, también observaba el piso.

-¿No me van a dar un abrazo? – exclamó Edward, intentando ser jocoso, aunque le temblara la voz.

-Lo sentimos tanto – murmuró la mujer, con un leve acento en su voz, levantando su mirada llorosa.

-Ven acá, Carmen, yo no les guardo ningún rencor, ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada – ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y el hombre, un poco más cohibido, tocó su brazo con una mano – quiero presentarles a mi esposa – dijo con orgullo, pasando las manos por sus ojos – Bella, ellos son Carmen y Eleazar, sin ellos quizás yo no estaría contando el cuento – ambos me observaron con detención y terminaron regalándome un sincera sonrisa.

-Es bueno conocer a la nueva señora Cullen – estreché sus manos.

-Gracias, me alegro de conocerlos también.

-Bien ¿Dónde está la sala de ejecución? – exclamó Edward sobándose las manos.

Tuve la tentación de pedirle que me mostrara la casa, pero tampoco quería jugar con sus emociones, quizás en otra visita, si es que volvíamos a venir.

No soltaba mi cintura mientras caminábamos por pasillos y cruzábamos puertas, sorprendiéndome lo exquisita de la decoración y lo impecable del lugar.

-Aquí es – susurró Carmen – adaptamos esta habitación como su dormitorio, así era más fácil trasladarlo si fuese necesario, te espera, sólo debes pasar – presionó nuestros brazos suavemente y sonrió, como dándonos fuerza, para luego alejarse por el pasillo.

-Es el último instante para arrepentirme – observaba la puerta, como si ella tuviese la respuesta a sus dudas.

-Es tu decisión, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea – asintió y me observó, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-Te amo – y me tomó entre sus brazos, besándome con tanta fogosidad, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, presionándome contra su cuerpo – tú me das la fuerza para hacer esto – acarició mis mejillas sonrientes y se volvió a girar la manilla la puerta con decisión.

Era una salita, con dos sillones y una pequeña mesa, un librero y una vitrina con algunas figurillas de cristal, Edward se quedó mirándolas fijamente, pero no quise preguntarle, seguramente todo aquí le traía algún recuerdo.

Sentimos una puerta abrirse y por ella apareció un hombre grande, de tez oscura y sonrisa amable, nos extendió la mano, como si estuviese tan emocionado por vernos.

-Hola, soy Jared, el enfermero del señor Cullen, tu debes ser Edward – sacudió su mano con entusiasmo.

-Sí y mi esposa, B…

-Bella, sí, el señor Cullen habla mucho de ustedes – nos mostró todos sus blancos dientes y nosotros nos miramos con el ceño frunci

-¿Habla?

-Oh, sí, hemos avanzado mucho con la terapia, aunque claro, pasa por periodos muy malos y tiempo en que no quiere moverse de la cama, pero soy más fuerte que él y sus gritos no me afectan, desde que vino su hermano para Navidad que se ha mostrado más entusiasta – pasé mi brazo por la cintura de Edward, notando como su cuerpo tiritaba levemente – me dictó una carta, cuando se emociona le cuesta mucho coordinar las palabras y prefirió asegurarse, dejando en papel todo lo que necesita saber.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro, esa es la idea, lo traigo en un momento.

Desapareció por la puerta y nos quedamos de pie en el mismo lugar, esperando, sin atrevernos a decir mucho, sintiendo su sobresalto cuando la voz de Jared se acercaba.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte – susurré – si es demasiado sólo nos vamos.

-Debo hacer esto, pero no puedo negar que estoy muy asustado – trató de sonreír, pero sólo una mueca se formó en su boca, alejándose hacia uno de los sillones cuando la voz de Jared lo anticipó.

-Vamos, sé que quiere llegar caminando, pero va a estar tan agotado que no podrá decir una palabra, la vergüenza no es para un hombre como usted – entró a la habitación, con un bulto entre sus brazos, depositándolo sobre el sillón cerca del ventanal.

Sentí la presión en mi mano, casi dolorosa, pero yo estaba tan impresionada como seguramente él lo estaría. Recordaba las fotos de Cayo Cullen que una vez vi en Google, un hombre imponente e increíblemente apuesto, pero el pequeño anciano frente a nosotros no era ni la sombra de ese hombre, tan delgado y pequeño, con su pelo completamente cano, uno de sus ojos azules cubiertos por cataratas y una evidente parálisis bajo el pómulo derecho.

-Edward – dijo con dificultad, su voz rasposa y torpe, extendió su mano izquierda, porque la otra estaba pegada al costado.

Se observaron, por segundos que parecieron horas, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar como una hoja junto a mí, el rostro pálido y mis dedos perdiendo la forma.

-Hijo – volvió a decir y Jared se acercó rápidamente a limpiarle el hilillo de saliva que corría por la parte deformada de su boca, luego de unos cuantos manotazos alejó al eficiente enfermero y esperó a respirar con más calma – hijo, lo… siento.

Nunca esperé que esas dos simples palabras fuesen suficiente para desarmar a Edward, quizás me sentí un poco defraudada de que le bastara tan poco, pero en cuanto lo vi acortar el metro que los separaba para caer a sus pies y apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas del anciano, todo tuvo sentido.

-Papá – sollozó con tanta fuerza, gimoteando aún más cuando Cayo posó la mano en sus cabellos, acariciándolo y murmurando, como si calmara a un bebé.

-Te amo, hijo – tartamudeó al final, largándose a llorar también.

Agradecí la silla que Jared me trajo y también el pañuelo, aunque ni siquiera había notado que lloraba.

-¿No es emocionante? – dijo apoyando su mano en mi respaldo – habla todos los días de él, de cómo le gustaría haber cambiado las cosas, lo equivocado que estaba, cuando supo que vendría, al pobre casi le da un ataque, tenía tanto miedo de que no lo perdonara.

-No sé si esto será un perdón, hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar, pero es un gran paso.

-Uno gigantesco.

Pasaron los minutos y en algún segundo la cabeza de Cayo cayó hacia un costado y sus leves ronquidos nos dijeron que estaba durmiendo.

-Ha sido un día muy extenuante para él – la voz baja de Jared llegaba a resultar cómica – lo dejaré en su cama, esperen aquí, vuelvo en seguida.

Lo tomó con tanta facilidad y apenas pude esperar para acercarme a Edward, pero me detuve al notar que él no se movía. Mordí mi labio inferior y decidí arrodillarme frente a él, tomándole las manos que descansaban en las rodillas.

-¿Estás bien? – acaricié su mejilla, con la esperanza de que me mirara, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados - ¿Quieres que te deje solo un momento?

-¡No! – gritó – no – resopló y sonrió con tristeza mientras enjugaba su rostro con mis dedos – me siento tan avergonzado.

-¿Avergonzado? ¿Tú? ¿Por qué? – tomé su rostro con más fuerza y abrió los ojos esta vez, pero pronto los bajo al nivel del suelo.

-Había imaginado mil posibilidades para lo que pasaría, que me pidiera perdón era la menos realista e, incluso así, pensé que le diría que se meta sus disculpas por…

-Edward…

-Pero no pude y me siento débil y algo estúpido porque no sabía qué tanto necesitaba esto que sucedió y dijo que me ama – gimió – nunca me lo dijo, ni siquiera cuando Chelsea estaba con nosotros, todo era para ella y secretamente yo le pedía a Dios cada noche por su cariño, pero nunca llegó y ahora… ¿Es demasiado tarde? – me miró, con sus ojos irritados, llenos de preguntas que no estaba segura si saber responder.

-Claro que no es tarde, él está vivo y tú también, eso es un signo de que no lo es – lo abracé fuertemente – no sientas vergüenza, mi vida, yo me siento orgullosa de ti.

-¿En serio? – el anhelo en su voz estrujó mi corazón.

-Por supuesto, Edward, fuiste tan valiente de venir y obtuviste una recompensa, quizás no es el hombre de antes, pero es tu padre y cada minuto que le des, le servirá para darse cuenta de lo que perdió y valorarte mucho mejor.

-Es… bien, puedo asimilarlo de esa manera – sonrió y me rodeó con sus brazos, posando su rostro en mi regazo – estoy tan cansado, no pensé que sería tan agotador.

-Tenemos toda la tarde para dormir – cepillé su pelo con mis dedos – aún hay tantas cosas que debemos hablar.

-No, hoy no y si sigues haciendo eso con tus manos me quedaré dormido – casi me echo a reír, pero un carraspeo nos interrumpió – Jared, te había olvidado por completo.

-Suele sucederme – nos incorporamos hasta quedar sentados en los sillones, con nuestras manos tomadas, él acercó la silla y nos miró con esa sonrisa que parecía perpetua en su rostro, traía una caja en su mano y de ella sacó un sobre – la escribí yo, aunque hemos avanzado con su caligrafía, no es lo suficientemente comprensible, él me la dictó y creo que dice bastante, lo que menciona en la carta está en esta caja y el teléfono del abogado que nombra en ella está anotado en una hoja aparte dentro del sobre.

-Entonces podemos irnos.

-Sí, son libres de hacerlo.

-Bien – Edward se levantó, llevándome consigo – ha sido un gusto conocerte, agradezco tu amabilidad y la dedicación que se nota le entregas a mi padre, tienes mi número por si algo necesitas, aunque todo debiese ser igual que antes, Carlisle es el que se encarga de esto – inhaló y exhaló lentamente – no sé lo que dirá en su carta ni si volveré a verlo, o lo que sea, sólo dile que no lo odio igual que antes.

-Quizás podrás decírselo tú.

-Puede que sí, algún día, con el tiempo – estrechamos nuestras manos y nos pusimos en camino.

Entre despedirnos de Carmen y Eleazar, una rápida mirada a la casa y la última visita al jacarandá, subimos al vehículo para regresar al hotel. Almorzamos en el comedor común, prácticamente en silencio, pero no el mutismo severo que causaba incomodidad, sino que ese compartir de forma callada, en que cada gesto valía más que mil palabras.

-¿Vas a leerla ahora? – indagué mientras subíamos por el ascensor, aferrada a su pecho, acariciando nuestras espaldas en suaves círculos.

-Me asusta un poco, pero creo que es mejor salir de esto hoy.

-También lo creo.

La caja nos esperaba en la mesa de centro, justo donde la habíamos dejado cuando llegamos, nos sentados en el sofá mullido y suspiramos al mismo tiempo, sonriéndonos por ello.

-¿Harías algo por mi? – su voz cautelosa.

-Lo que tú quieras.

-¿La leerías en voz alta? No sé si…

-Lo haré – besé sus labios y lo vi acomodarse mejor contra el respaldo.

El sobre estaba encima, de color crema y en la parte superior rezaba "Edward Cullen, Presente" con una impecable letra; además, pude ver varios legajos, hojas impresas y otras con anotaciones, al fondo, muchos documentos.

-¿Qué crees…? – indiqué la caja con cierta suspicacia.

-En la carta lo dirá, realmente no tengo la menor idea.

-Bien – acaricié el lacrado color borgoña y suspiré antes de pasar mis dedos por la solapa del sobre, escuchando el crack cuando el material ceroso se rompió, observé primero, había dos hojas – J. Jenks y un celular, este debe ser el abogado del que habló – asintió y la dejé sobre la mesa, sacando la misiva con cierto temblor.

"_Edward, si estás leyendo esto es porque nos hemos vuelto a ver, sé que sólo pude decir que lo siento y es que no logro decir muchas más palabras, por eso preferí escribirte._

_Creo que la poca vida que me queda, no me alcanza para pedirte suficiente perdón y lamento mucho tener que haber vivido estos años de oscuridad para darme cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí._

_Lamento todas y cada una de las cosas que te hice y que te dije, __siento mucho las consecuencias que mis actos trajeron a tu vida._

_Miro hacia atrás, recuerdo y no puedo comprender cómo pude estar tan lleno de odio, cuando eras lo único que me quedaba, cuando a pesar de todo mi menosprecio cada día me seguías mirando con la esperanza de una palabra amable._

_Puedo culpar a mi padre, de haberme convertido en el demonio que era, fiel a su propia imagen, pero por lo mismo es que más te admiro, porque eres un hombre bueno, que ha sabido luchar por lo que cree y quiere._

_Quisiera poder pedirle perdón a tu madre por todo lo que la hice sufrir, espero que ella escuche mis pensamientos donde sea que se encuentre y que esté velando por ti, igual que tu hermana._

_Si hay un culpable de lo que a la pequeña Chelsea le sucedió, ese soy yo, muchas cosas no hubiesen sido de la misma manera si yo hubiese cambiado mi forma de actuar, pero, lamentablemente, no puedo regresar el tiempo, sólo seguir rezando._

_Hay algo más que necesitas saber, algo de lo que nadie nunca se enteró. Poco antes de que tu madre quedase embarazada, yo tuve una especia de aventura con una mujer y de esta corta relación, nació un hijo…_

Levanté mi mirada al notar el movimiento en el sillón, Edward se había incorporado y observaba mi rostro, como si quisiera saber que yo no estaba bromeando.

-Lo siento, continúa.

…_fue una sorpresa, no muy buena, porque no teníamos nada en común y yo sólo buscaba una manera de evadir toda la tensión que había con Elisabeth. Tampoco busco que me comprendas. Traté de ser un padre para él, era tan parecido a mí, más que ustedes y no niego que eso me hacía sentir orgulloso, pero cuando Chelsea nos dejó, no fui capaz de volver a verlo, por su madre supe que él me odió por tomar esa decisión y no lo culpo, en ese tiempo sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Me ocupé de que nunca le falte nada y su madre con el tiempo encontró su pareja y tuvieron una hija que ocupó su atención en algo más que vivir pendiente de lo que podría sacar de mi, a costa de nuestro hijo._

_Nunca lo perdí de vista, en todo caso, Jenks, el abogado que menciono en el papel aparte de esta carta, es el que se encargó de vigilarlo. Lamentablemente él no sólo tenía un parecido físico conmigo, su ira y falta de control eran descomunales, siendo su madre la que pagaba por estos ataques cada vez más continuos, aunque intentaban mantenerlo con medicamentos, no siempre eran suficientes._

_Cuando se hizo mayor de edad, me buscó, tenía muchos problemas, aunque aparentemente parecía un adolescente normal, sus amistades dejaban mucho que desear y sin querer se vio envuelto en asuntos que deseaba yo resolviera. Lo hice, a cambio de su silencio, pero no pensé que los problemas seguirían año tras año, convirtiéndose en un verdadero martirio para mí, además, y no sé por qué, pensé que sería buena idea que tuviera algún tipo de relación contigo, coincidentemente, Emmett, tu mejor amigo, se había ido a estudiar a Sacramento con su novia, la misma ciudad en que él vivía y…_

Sentía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, jadeé de forma sonora y sostuve el papel con fuerza cuando me di cuenta de que, a pesar del temblor de sus manos, Edward pretendía quitármelo.

-No, necesito leerlo – chillé, limpiando mis ojos, evitando mirarlo.

…_dejé que te fueras a estudiar allá._

_Creo que ya sabrás de quién te hablo, pero, por si tienes alguna, James es tu hermano. Le ordené que te cuidara y trataba de hacerlo, pero su envidia era mucho mayor, recuerdo haberme encontrado sonriendo por sus reclamos, él pensaba que tú tenías demasiado, cuando él tenía nada. El dinero era importante para James, demasiado y por él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, luego también descubrí que era capaz de otras cuantas más con tal de verte destrozado._

_Confieso que fui yo quien le pagó para que te drogara y hacerle creer a tu novia que la habías engañado._

_Pero yo no tuve relación con lo que hizo después de mi ataque, por los informes que Jenks me ha dado, cada movimiento desesperado por salir del círculo vicioso en que había caído, intentando demostrar que podía ser más de lo que tú eras, lo llevaron a la perdición._

_Sé que tú lo tienes, sé lo que…_

Tragué aire y carraspeé ante el exceso de saliva, cerrando los ojos un segundo antes de continuar.

-Mi amor, estás pálida, por favor, dejémoslo hasta aquí – junté mis cejas y asintió, resoplando.

…_trató de hacer ganándose a tu chica e imagino hasta qué punto fue capaz de llegar con ella._

_Lo siento, no porque sea efectivamente mi culpa, pero es un producto de las malas decisiones que tomé movido por mi propia ira hacia ti._

_En la caja están los informes de sus pasos en los últimos quince años, si hablas con Jenks tendrás pruebas contundentes de que él provocó la muerte de los rumanos Estefan y Vladimir Petrescu, entre otras cosas._

_No te estoy pidiendo que lo encarceles, no puedo poner ese peso sobre tus hombros, pero creo que James no está en condiciones de seguir vagando por el mundo, haciendo más atrocidades, simplemente lo dejo a tu criterio._

_Creo que no tengo más que decir, quisiera poder verte otra vez, quisiera que me dejaras ser parte de tu vida y conocer a mis nietos cuando vengan, pero entiendo que prefieras no hacerlo._

_Te amaré y seguiré rogando por tu perdón, aunque eso no signifique el perdón divino, para mi será suficiente, incluso más importante._

_Se feliz,_

_C. Cullen"_

Nos quedamos en silencio, recorrí las páginas con la mirada y luego se las entregué, pero negó con la cabeza, entonces las tiré sobre la mesa.

-Debo confesar que James siempre me lo recordó, una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, me encontré bufando porque él se comportara conmigo como si fuese mi hermano mayor – suspiró – nunca pensé que fuese cierto.

-Sé que no debo pedírtelo, tal como él lo dice en este escrito, pero quiero que se pudra en la cárcel, será la única manera de poder volver a caminar tranquila por el mundo.

-También lo considero así, aunque sea mi hermano, no siento ese lazo con él, jamás será como con Carlisle, de hecho, en ese caso, tengo más apego con Emmett.

-Ey, que es mi hermanito.

-Oh, de veras, eso sería un poco extraño.

-¿Realmente estamos bromeando sobre esto?

-Al parecer, sí, creo que perdí la capacidad de asombro – sonrió con desgana y besó mi sien – me siento aliviado, de muchas cosas, quizás él aún tenga mucho que decir, pero esta carta fue una buena terapia.

-¿Sabes qué me pasa a mí? – exclamé mirando sus ojos color miel – que necesito dormir, estoy agotada.

-También yo, pero creo que quiero ver lo que hay aquí – asentí – si quieres te acuestas en el sofá, es cómodo y estarías cerca.

-Hecho – bajé el cierre de mis botines, tomé dos cojines y enrollé mi cuerpo poniendo las manos bajo mi rostro, cerrando los ojos cuando él me besó – te amo – suspiré y ronroneé con su caricia en mi pelo hasta caer completamente dormida.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la luz encendida cuando por fin abrí los ojos, la espalda de Edward parecía tensa bajo la tela de la camisa. Sonreí con malicia mientras rodeaba su torso, comenzando a trabajar en los botones, mis manos avariciosas acariciando su piel, sonriendo al sentir su suave jadeo cuando besé su nuca con mis labios mojados.

-Bella – arrulló mi nombre con suavidad ayudando a quitarse la prenda – aahh – mi lengua recorría sus cicatrices y mis pechos picaban por restregarse contra su piel.

-Te deseo – gemí en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo cariñosamente – házmelo aquí, sobre este sofá.

-Ooh, sus deseos son órdenes, esposa mía – se dio la vuelta, quedando de rodillas en el suelo, mostrándome sus mejillas sonrosadas y esa sonrisa ladina, una de mis favoritas, me erguí, sintiendo mi cuerpo sacudirse, buscando cualquier clase de contacto - ¿Qué esperas? – le regañé cuando se demoraba más de la cuenta en observar mi rostro.

-Me encantas – sus manos tiraron de mi sweater amarillo de cachemir, corriendo las copas del sujetador y gemí con tanta fuerza cuando su boca se apoderó de mis pezones, calmando la picazón.

-Se siente tan bien – resollé con los ojos cerrados, empujando su cabeza, con mis manos en su pelo.

-Están más grandes – dijo apartándose, buscando el botón de mi pantalón, tirando hasta quitármelo y mis manos no dudaron en dirigirlo ahí, al origen de todos mis males, retorciéndome con fuerza bajo el hechizo de su lengua – y estás más dulce.

-No pierdas el tiempo en hablar – jadeé, arrojándome a sus pantalones, quitándoselos también – quiero sentirte, Edward, te quiero todo dentro de mí.

-¿Estás bien? – murmuró y su voz tenía una mezcla de sorpresa, preocupación y burla.

-Sí, que me estoy quemando – gruñí – por favor, ayúdame – acaricié su pecho con mis manos y acerqué mis caderas a la orilla, separando las piernas aún más, mis dedos recorrieron su erección, escuchando su bufido y su boca se apoderó de la mía, guiándose en mi interior, callando mi grito con sus labios – más rápido – ordené y me afirmé en su cuello, mientras él lo hacía del respaldo del sofá, embistiendo con tanta fuerza, gimiendo al unísono, sus gruñidos roncos llenando mi cerebro y de pronto lo sentí, la calma tan esperada, ese estallido de luces y temblores, haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás, escuchando a lo lejos su último rugido antes de caer sobre mi cuerpo sudoroso y relajado.

-Estoy oficialmente eliminado – se apartó con dificultad, cayendo de espaldas a mi lado, mirándome con una sonrisa satisfecha – esto es lo que yo siempre pedí en una mujer, siempre dispuesta – antes de que yo alzara la mano él ya estaba encogiéndose - ¡Es broma! Sólo una broma.

-Idiota – golpeé su brazo con mi puño.

-Así me amas – me acurruqué en su pecho, suspirando, acariciando las marquitas que mis tacones dejaron en su piel hace una eternidad.

-Sí y de todas las maneras, hasta cuando te vuelves todo ogro y tu piel se pone verde.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, esa cabecita tuya que piensa tanta cosa tonta.

-Tengo hambre.

-Uuuy, qué modo de cambiar el tema – besó mi pelo – algo decías en sueños de filetes y limones, así que pedí la cena, debe estar por llegar, espero no se moleste de encontrarnos desnudos, porque yo ya no me muevo.

-Ooh, no, nadie tiene derecho a mirar lo que es mío – me puse de pie rápidamente y tomé su mano, escuchando sus quejidos hasta llegar a la cama que me había apresurado a deshacer.

-No te lo comas todo – hundió la cabeza en la almohada, dándome el gusto de observar su pelo, demasiado largo, repartido sobre la tela blanca, un par de mechones le caían por los ojos y los acomodé cuidadosamente, viendo su sonrisa y un suspiro – te amo.

-También te amo, Shrek – antes de caer en la tentación de comenzar a acariciarlo, lo cubrí y besé su frente, luego fui por una bata en el baño, ordenando mi pelo en una coleta, sonriéndole a la imagen que me daba el espejo, nada de lo que sucediera podía quitarme esa sonrisa, pase lo que pase, si estoy con Edward, soy feliz.

Comí hasta hartarme, llevándome a la cama los trocitos de limón que venían en un pequeño plato, por petición de Edward, untándolos en sal antes de engullirlos como si fuesen bombones de chocolate, riendo con la película que daban en la televisión, acurrucada junto a mi adorable esposo, hasta quedarme dormida.

Eran como pequeñas mariposas en mi vientre, haciendo todos los esfuerzos por no moverme, para que no se detuvieran, asimilando entonces que era demasiado pronto para sentir los movimientos del bebé, sonreí, reconociendo entonces el peso de la cabeza de Edward apoyada en mi vientre, eran sus dedos los que me acariciaban.

-He soñado contigo las últimas cuatro semanas – susurró y fruncí el ceño, pensando que me hablaba a mí, pero sus dedos volvieron a cepillar mi piel – todas las noches y lo único que evitaba la tristeza de saber que sólo era un sueño es que tu mami estaba junto a mí, para abrazarla cuando quisiera, mi niña, serás tan hermosa, tendrás unos ojos tan expresivos y ese color, igual al de tu mami – suspiró – realmente no sé qué pasa por su cabeza, trato de entenderla, pero no siempre lo hago, no sé si realmente soy tu padre, pero aunque seas de él, de todos modos ya te amo, después de todo llevamos la misma sangre en las venas ¿No? Prometo cuidarte, siempre estar cerca, aunque… no quiero pensarlo, bebé, pero si mami decide que no… entiendes que no podemos culparla, será duro, pero yo siempre estaré contigo... – sentí las lágrimas asomarse a la comisura de mis ojos, queriendo decirle que nunca la dejaría, pero ¿Cómo saber qué sentiría al verla? Y si se parecía a James ¡No! No puedo creer que el destino sea tan cruel, quise apoyar las manos en mi vientre, sentir que con ese gesto protegía a mi bebé, pero entonces sonreí, Edward se encargaría de eso, nunca más volvería a tener miedo de la soledad, él nos cuidaría, además, esto que siento en mi interior, este calor que recorre mi vientre, esta seguridad de que lo que estoy formando es tan mío como de Edward, es una certeza - pero no puedo evitar pensar que si vienes a mis sueños, bebé, es porque algo me estás queriendo decir, yo sólo quiero que sepas que no importa, que para mí, el hecho de que Bella sea tu madre es suficiente, porque mi amor por ella es tan infinito como el que siento por ti – besó mi piel con suavidad y cerré los ojos, esperando que no notara mi intromisión en su charla – buenas noches, mi nena.


	65. Epílogo Edward Cullen

_**Algo así como unos años después…**_

Los jadeos salen por mi boca, incontrolables, presiono los brazos del sillón y me digo que es demasiado pronto para sucumbir, pero el modo en que esa pequeña lengua baila alrededor de mi pene, es la sensación más deliciosa y excitante que pueda imaginar en este instante. Aunque no es sólo eso, ella tuvo la loca idea de dejar la puerta de mi despacho abierta y ahora está arrodillada entre mis piernas, justo en el hueco bajo mi escritorio. Lucho contra el deseo de empujar su cabeza con mi mano e introducirme hasta el fondo de su garganta, es demasiado pronto, me vuelvo a decir, y sé también que es el temor a ser descubiertos.

-Señor Cullen – gime con esa voz algo ronca por la excitación – si supiera la señora Cullen las cosas que hace conmigo en horario de trabajo.

Sonrío, pero no contesto, demasiado concentrado en no acabar en su boca como un adolescente.

_El asunto del embarazo de Bella no había sido nada fácil después de todo. Durante el día parecía estar bien y, como no quería volver a trabajar, decisión con la que no estuve de acuerdo al principio, aunque preferí no decírselo, ahora me parecía lo correcto. Pasaba mucho tiempo junto a mí, me acompañaba a la oficina, incluso a las reuniones, porque sus ojitos de corderito asustado al darse cuenta que podría no verme en las dos horas siguientes, me conmovían inmediatamente y cedía con demasiada rapidez, la verdad, al final ya ni siquiera me lo pedía, era un acuerdo tácito entre nosotros. La mimaba, estoy consciente de eso, pero ¡Cómo no hacerlo! Después de todo lo que había pasado, yo también deseaba tenerla cerca, segura, donde nadie le causara daño una vez más._

_Fuera de eso, aparentaba estar bien, pero su alegría era algo exagerada y yo la conocía demasiado bien para no darme cuenta que mi niña no era así. Cuando lo hablé con Zafrina, en una mis sesiones solitarias, porque no dejábamos de visitarla una vez por semana, por lo menos; me dijo que era un comportamiento normal para lo que ella estaba viviendo, incluso las pesadillas por las noches que nunca recordaba. Eran muchas las cosas que tenía en su cabeza, no sólo el recuerdo de lo que James le hizo, sino que también las posibles consecuencias. No hablábamos demasiado del tema, pero Bella me lo decía en sus sueños, le preocupaba que el bebé no fuese mío y yo trataba de alguna manera darle a entender que eso no me importaba, aún así no podía obligarla a decidir. Entendía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por estar tranquila para el bebé y dolía pensar que fuese un sacrificio para tenerme calmado a mí. _

_No comía más que lo que le provocaba antojos, ni siquiera con su propia esposa Liam corrió tanto tratando de conseguir sus ideas de lo más estrambóticas y, definitivamente, los Cheetos con helado de vainilla, eran lo más apetecible. El resto de las comidas, la hacían vomitar y, a pesar de todos los cuidados, era visible el deterioro de su cuerpo. Hasta que le diagnosticaron la anemia y Nahuel, su médico, la obligó a descansar, además de hacerla tomar una doble ración de vitaminas y hierro, prohibiéndole los lácteos, por lo tanto nada más de helados, dándole un largo sermón de que el bebé era su responsabilidad. Claro, no podíamos olvidar que su estado físico antes del embarazo dejaba mucho que desear, lo que había influido mucho en las consecuencias que ahora estábamos sufriendo._

_-No me dejes sola – lloriqueaba de forma irracional, aunque Esme se quedaría acompañándola, Bella sólo me quería a mí y yo sabía que eran las hormonas que la tenían tan descontrolada, porque dos horas después comenzaba a lloriquear otra vez, pidiéndome disculpas por monopolizarme de esa manera. Pero en realidad no me molestaba, claro que la prefería, siempre, aún así no podía abandonar mi trabajo de un día para otro y no lograba resolver todo desde casa, así que decidí dejar a alguien más en mi puesto._

_Nos divertíamos juntos, disfrutábamos los millones de juegos de salón que Esme compraba, también las cartas y tocaba el piano para ella, cosa que siempre hacía saltar a la bebé en su cada vez más enorme vientre, también ayudaba a Bella a relajarse, recostada en el berger que instalamos junto al piano, con la ropa mínima para tolerar el calor, porque el aire acondicionado le daba estornudos, y un abanico en su mano derecha, más la infaltable botella de agua; se veía tan hermosa, que no tardaba en convertirse en mi fuente de inspiración. Dedicaba dos horas diarias a la música, recordando en voz alta el tiempo en que teníamos el grupo musical, con los chicos y Jake. Dándome cuenta de lo poco que le había hablado de ese tiempo a Bella, porque antes era desagradable recordar mí época de "rebeldía", por llamarla de alguna manera, sin embargo, ahora me parecía cómico, y teníamos tanto tiempo para conversar, sobre todo mientras la llevaba por sus calmadas caminatas diarias al atardecer, cuando el sol no le causara daño._

_Pero no alcanzó a llegar el otoño, aún menos su fecha de parto, cercana a su cumpleaños, para cuando rompió bolsa, había tanta sangre que yo realmente no sabía qué hacer._

_Fue todo demasiado angustioso, el traslado, tratando de parecer calmado y ella que no paraba de llorar, sorprendiéndome que la prepararan para un parto, pero no sabía si podría realmente reclamar, Bella estaba tan pálida y asustada, presionando mi mano con fuerza mientras yo no dejaba de acariciarla, diciéndole que no dejara de mirarme a los ojos, que pase lo que pase, yo nunca la dejaría sola. Sabía que no podría con esto, a pesar de todos los preparativos y cursos, Bella seguía demasiado débil y apenas terminaba de hilar el pensamiento, cuando perdió la consciencia._

_Todos corrían, apartándome al fondo de la habitación y la dureza de la pared era lo único que me recordaba que no era momento de llorar, pero nada de lo que decían era bueno y la cesárea fue tan rápida, cuando vi que se llevaban el pequeño bulto morado, ese fue el segundo en que creí que realmente todo estaba perdido._

_Dicen que apenas fueron un par de minutos que estuve desmayado, pero para mí fue una vida entera. Explicándome que la niña estaba en una incubadora, habían logrado estabilizarla y sólo la mantendrían vigilada, pero no quería escuchar eso, lo que tenía más importancia era saber de Bella y entonces Carlisle me tomó por los hombros y me explicó que la anemia había sido más grave de lo esperado, que Bella había tenido una hemorragia y ésta la había hecho perder la consciencia, por lo que decidieron inducirle __un estado de coma hasta ver que sus signos vitales de recuperaran._

_Nadie me movió de su lado, cuando me decían que Esme estaba todo el día con la niña, tarareaba la nana de Bella con más volumen, a la altura de su oído, para que supiera que yo estaba aquí, esperándola y que si ella se iba, yo la seguiría donde fuera. No podía conocer a la bebé, no podía darme esa satisfacción y que ella me aferrara a esta vida, nunca sería la clase de padre que merecía, si Bella nos dejaba, mi corazón partiría con ella. Y yo sabía que Esme y Carlisle no dejarían que nada le faltara, ellos serían verdaderos padres para mí hija._

_Tres días después, mis lágrimas ya se habían secado y Bella se veía como un ángel, su rostro pálido y la piel tan tersa, más hermosa que nunca y pensé que el cielo estaría reclamando lo que era suyo y sus ojos se abrieron, cuando un te amo se me escapaba de los labios._

-Pito pa, pito pa, pito pa – la graciosa voz de mi hija bastaba para que mi entusiasmo desapareciera, lo cual no ocurría por primera, menos por última vez, salté de la silla y subí el cierre del pantalón, apenas acomodándome el bóxer, haciéndole a ella un gesto de silencio mientras daba la vuelta al escritorio, en el instante que divisé sus rizos del color del cobre, saltando coquetamente, dándole ese aspecto divertido, abrí los brazos y reímos girando con rapidez – pito pa, tita Meme quiere que me abrigue y yo tengo calor – su pequeño ceño se frunció, achicando la mirada y los labios tan colorados por la chupeta que traía en su mano, se fruncieron en un puchero.

-Tienes razón, le diré que no lo haga, estamos en verano después de todo.

-Ti, ti, ti – saltaba entre mis brazos riendo triunfal – Peliz Cumpeaños, pito pa.

-Gracias, mi amor – la abracé con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de mi pequeño milagrito, observando la expresión enternecida de Esme de pie en la puerta – no quiere abrigarse – me apresuré a decir.

-Está bien, no insistiré, es sólo que corre un aire helado y en el Jardín de Té…

-¿Ya es hora? – exclamé con cierto dejo de ansiedad.

-Falta, vine por Carlisle, me llevo a esta pequeña para que termines con lo tuyo, tenemos que ir por Cayo a la casa y Mac dijo que ya está en camino de Forks, con Renata.

-¿Y Bella? – exclamé.

-Dijo que estaba ultimando los detalles de tu regalo, pero que vendría por ti a las dos.

-La esperaré, falta una hora aún, si quieren se adelantan – cerré los ojos cuando una pequeña boquita pegajosa comenzó a besar mi rostro como un millón de veces – ve con tita Meme, mamá y yo iremos en poco rato.

-Ti, ti, ti – chilló en mi oído – Jey ya llegó – tuve que evitar fruncir el ceño, no es que me causara mucha gracia que se alegrara tanto de ver al hijo de Jake, que llevaban el mismo nombre, pero que mi niña no podía pronunciar.

-Vas a tener muchos amiguitos para jugar hoy, también estará Peter – esta vez fue mi turno de besarla muchas veces, mi pecho se entibiaba con sus risas – te amo, niña de papá – y mi corazón saltaba de felicidad.

_Después de mucho rato en que le hicieron distintas pruebas, le permitieron estar apoyada en almohadones y acercarme, tomando su mano para besarla suavemente._

_-¿Mi bebé? – susurró como si viniera despertando de un letargo y es que en realidad así era, observaba la puerta y me dio una sonrisa condescendiente._

_-Está bien, Esme no se ha apartado de su lado, esperemos a ver qué nos dicen – hundió la cabeza en la almohada y suspiró – me diste un buen susto._

_-Lo siento – las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos – soñaba contigo._

_-No me aparté de ti – besé sus dedos, acariciando la piel de su rostro, con un leve rosado en las mejillas, aunque notablemente enferma._

_-¿La viste? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo está? – dejé salir el aire con algo de fuerza._

_-No he querido verla, no si tu no estabas conmigo – por un momento pareció estar molesta, pero contuvo esa ola de emociones y volvió a suspirar, cerrando sus ojos, apoyándose en mi brazo – tranquila, mi amor, todo estará bien._

_-Buenos días amorosos padres – ambos levantamos el rostro al escuchar la voz de Esme, venía con Carlisle y el pequeño bulto rosa en sus brazos._

_-Dámela – exigió Bella, tratando de incorporarse, pero la retuve, ayudándola a sostenerla y nuestras manos chocaban por la ansiedad de descubrirla – Charlotte – le dijo cuando nos encontramos con sus ojos cafés que yo tantas veces había visto en sueños y Bella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, yo no sabía qué hacer con la emoción._

_-Es preciosa – susurré – se parece tanto a ti – sus dedos buscaron el gorrito de algodón y lo sacaron con rapidez, descubriendo esa matita de rizos cobrizos._

_-Y se parece a ti – sollozó, pero con alegría y si no era una prueba científica, no importaba, porque para Bella sería suficiente ver que no había nada de Cayo en ella, por lo tanto, menos de James._

_-Mi niña – sollocé también, incapaz de explicar el alivio que sentía, no porque se pareciera a mí, no porque seguramente era mi hija, eso nunca tendría importancia, pero que no sería un recuerdo de los malos tiempos._

-Ya puedes salir – murmuré cerrando la puerta una vez que Esme y Charlotte desaparecieron por el pasillo.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías – exclamó estirando sus brazos luego de aparecer bajo el escritorio, con la blusa abierta y esa falda tubo que marcaba la forma de sus caderas.

-Me has hecho mentirle a mi hija – exclamé con el ceño fruncido.

-Ooh, sólo un detalle, además – pasó sus manos por mi pecho, encendiendo lo que ya parecía dormido – yo valgo la pena ¿No?

-Eres una descarada – la atraje a mi cuerpo, besándola con locura, acariciando su piel mientras quitaba la ropa - ¿Te he dicho hoy cuánto te amo?

-No lo suficiente.

_La famosa caja con los documentos que me entregó Cayo, trajo consigo varias nuevas. Primeramente, junto a Jenks, analizamos la evidencia necesaria para encarcelarlo, aunque fuese mi hermano, a pesar de que comprendía el daño que había recibido de parte de nuestro padre, había algo en la carta que me envió Cayo que no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza._

_Yo era un buen hombre, apartando todos los detalles tórridos de mi vida, lo era, un ciudadano preocupado, altruista y amante de su familia, un buen profesional. Si yo pude hacerlo ¿Por qué él no? Tuvo más posibilidades, el hecho de criarse lejos del núcleo del mal, como prefería recordar al antiguo Cayo, debió ser un beneficio, si él prefirió cultivar su lado oscuro, fue su decisión. Probablemente haría valer sus derechos como demente, pero, de todos modos, estaría lejos de la sociedad, donde todos estaríamos más seguros._

_La segunda noticia, fue desentrañar al fin el verdadero motivo por el que Bella decidió terminar nuestra relación y entendí que le diera vergüenza decírmelo, porque en realidad, era algo tan ridículo, pero ya no algo que me lastimara, para como resultaron las cosas al final, no me importaba nada del dolor que pasamos alguna vez. Se había delatado sola, al ver un formulario, no pudo evitar tomarlo entre sus manos y observarlo, anonadada._

_-¡Esta no es tu firma! – yo no le había dado mayor importancia, en realidad, no le había dado ni una mirada, pero me sorprendió que apuntara el lugar donde estaba estampado Cullen, con la letra de mi padre._

_-No, yo siempre he firmado E.C._

_Al final, James le había dicho a Cayo que el bebé que esperaba Irina era suyo y le envió el formulario para asegurar la veracidad, indicándole cómo hacer el depósito para la clínica, mientras, a mí me hicieron creer que había sido una pérdida espontánea. Fue triste saberlo, pero el duelo por esa pérdida había sucedido en su momento, sólo fue un aliciente para terminar de decidirme en poner la demanda._

_Lo tercero, el informe decía que quién entró a casa de Cayo, luego de su enfermedad, había sido justamente James, tratando de buscar alguna manera de encontrar dinero o quizás qué cosa que lo pudiera sacar de su nueva necesidad._

_Eso quería decir que la seguridad ya no era necesaria, pero nunca podría dejar a mis dos amores sin cuidado, Liam y Mac seguían trabajando con nosotros de manera fiel._

_Por último, tuve una misión que cumplir, en un viaje expreso a Eureka, fui a visitar a Victoria y, de paso, conocer a Riley, el hijo que tuvo con James. Aunque seguía siendo muy parecido a su padre, no tenía en sus ojos esa frialdad que asustaba. Ella estaba orgullosa del modo en que lo estaba criando, explicándome que en realidad nunca volvió a tener una relación con James, aunque le guardaba cariño, el daño había sido aún mayor. Me abrazó agradecida cuando le conté lo que había sucedido, sin los detalles escabrosos, parecía realmente aliviada. Más aún cuando le hablé de la pensión que le enviaría por el niño, al igual que el fideicomiso que él podría cobrar luego de terminada la universidad._

Caí hacia atrás en el sofá, riendo, afirmando su cuerpo con mi brazos, sintiendo su jadeo en mi cuello.

-Esto ha sido un buen regalo de cumpleaños – dije con mi respiración alterada aún, apartando el pelo húmedo de su frente – creo que ya es la hora, mi esposa vendrá por mí.

-Oh, no queremos que nos descubra y este juego se termine – me besó, alejándose rápidamente hasta el baño, corriendo para alcanzarla, sería una ducha bien merecida.

_Luego del nacimiento de Charlotte, todo había sido una locura, una deliciosa y feliz locura, no me importaba tener que levantarme a las tres de la mañana para pasearla, ni ayudar con los pañales, porque me gustaba y porque así la recuperación sería más fácil para Bella. Luego de un régimen estricto rico en proteínas, su salud comenzaba a mejorar y en poco tiempo volvía a ser la de antes, claro, meses después, ya era una mujer del todo saludable._

_Deliraba al verla, sus caderas más redondeadas, sus enormes tetas llenas de leche y el rosado saludable de sus mejillas. Pero los delirios solían quedarse en eso, éramos padres demasiado aprehensivos y apenas alcanzábamos a tocarnos un poco bajo las sábanas cuando su llanto llamándonos me hacía correr a verla._

_Hasta que Esme se convirtió en nuestra salvación, obligándonos a salir por tardes enteras hasta que la pequeña se acostumbrara con ella, claro, para nuestra decepción, no demoró nada, según nos explicaba Zafrina, el hecho de que hayan compartido sus tres primeros días, había creado un lazo demasiado fuerte y tendríamos que saber respetarlo, para Charlotte, Esme era como su segunda madre._

_Claro que pronto consideramos que esto era algo realmente bueno, o sea, Bella y yo siempre habíamos sido una pareja muy sexual, sin eso, era como si sólo la mitad de nosotros, como pareja, __estuviera funcionando._

-No ponga esa carita – puso sus manos en mis mejillas y besó mis labios fruncidos – la esclava sexual fuera, la esposa de regreso – sonreí, ayudándola con el cierre de su vestido veraniego.

-Me gustan las dos por igual – besé su nuca antes de acomodar el pelo castaño, tan largo como todos mis fetichismos quisieran, acariciando sus ondas que caían por la espalda – me gusta este vestido, señora Cullen, quizás debiera llevarlo esta noche al departamento.

-Tendremos regalo de cumpleaños por todo el fin de semana – mordía su labio de esa manera tan sensual que me daban deseos de dejar a todos mis invitados esperando en la fiesta del Jardín de Rosas de Portland – pero este vestido es un poco aburrido – alisó la falda, toda de color blanco.

-Nunca es aburrido jugar a la virgen inocente – sonreí pérfidamente y alcé mis cejas dos veces.

-Está bien, me convenciste – extendió la camisa verde agua, volviéndome para que me cubriera con ella – te ves hermoso.

-Gracias, mi diosa, mi mujer perfecta – la besé una vez más, gimiendo suavemente – te amo, Bella, soy tan feliz, mi amor, gracias a ti y nuestra hija.

-Y el pequeño Anthony también, no lo olvides – acarició su vientre, plano aún.

-No lo olvido, claro que no, aunque molesta que estés tan segura de que es un niño.

-Para que veas cómo me sentía cuando asegurabas que sería una Charlotte y no un Charlie.

-Está bien, te creo – la abracé con fuerza – esta vez todo será tan distinto.

-Claro, me alegro que Alice tenga todo listo para esta boda, apenas faltan dos semanas y no tendrá que mandar a arreglar el vestido que según ella es demasiado fenomenal.

-¿Le dijiste que tiene prohibido hablar de eso esta tarde?

-Claro que sí, además, con las gemelas de Rose y Emmett tendrá bastante de qué ocuparse, prometió cuidarlas junto a Jasper todo el fin de semana, para que ellos tengan su tiempo de pareja.

-Me trae recuerdos esa situación.

-Fuimos muy tontos – me abrazó en cuanto terminó de abotonar la camisa – también soy muy feliz, Edward, no hay para mí un hombre más perfecto que tú.

-Y en dos semanas más, será ante Dios y por el resto de la eternidad.

-Hasta el infinito.

AHORA SÍ QUE SÍ... FIN

Gracias por todo! Quizás nos veamos con otra historia, aún estoy pensándolo, mientras tanto...

**Las invito a leer Infinito desde el blog, con toda la música e imágenes.**

** infinit ofanfictio 2011/0 7/infinito-epil ogo-2- edward-cul **


End file.
